


Бригада с того света

by Skjelle



Category: Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Genre: Action, Group Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Science Fiction, Space Opera, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 240,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Однажды человечество вырвалось в космос, хоть и заплатило за это непомерно высокую цену.Однажды человечество заняло место в Списке Разумных, хоть и не всем это понравилось.Однажды старый грузовой корабль вышел в последний рейс.Однажды исследовательский ковчег взялся доставить редкий груз.Однажды они встретились на перевалочной станции.И никто не мог вообразить, чем это обернется.P.S. Повесть написана в 2017 году, сюда выложена в архив





	1. Борт 3007

**Author's Note:**

> В общем-то это полный ориджинал, но в этом мире есть и Хищники, и Чужие, и старые добрые теории заговоров.  
> Это мир, где космос - опасная глубина. Там женщины изменяются, а мужчины сходят с ума.  
> В этом мире людям приходится жертвовать собой каждую секунду перелета к звездам.
> 
> Имеются реверансы к некоторым идеям фильмов "Прометей" и "Чужой: Завет", некоторые же другие идеи этой дилогии автор с возмущением отвергает.
> 
> Помимо этого автор передает привет всем комиксам по перечисленным фэндомам, ксенопедии, игровым форумам и собственному воображению.
> 
> В тексте есть фантастически-альтернативная политика, экономика, религия, анатомия, нейрофизиология, химия, физика, астрономия, квантовая меха... так, ладно, этой вроде нету. И очень много непереводимых гуглом слов (тм).
> 
> Автор благодарит бету - Паранойю Либестуд - за сражение с архаграхеей и пунктуацыий. Что осталось - остается на совести автора, подло дописывающего текст уже после вычитки :)
> 
> Автор благодарит иллюстратора - Shamba-Crosswind - за обложку :)  
> цвет - http://i.imgur.com/DZMMehn.jpg  
> ч/б - http://i.imgur.com/bmkmDNy.jpg
> 
> Места обитания художника:  
> http://shamba999.deviantart.com/  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shamba999
> 
> Автор благодарит алфавит за предоставленные буквы!
> 
> Итак... Секс, мат и мочилово вновь сошлись воедино, чтобы нести разумное, доброе и вечное :D

В коридоре раздался грохот. Гордон свирепо вгрызся в куриную ножку. На одной порядочной курице вырастало штук по десять-пятнадцать вкусных и сочных ножек, но курица, на которой выросла эта, явно порядочной не была. К тому же, будучи сначала спрессованной в сухпай, а потом восстановленной, ножка имела подозрительный витаминизированный привкус.  
Грохот взметнулся по стенам и мгновение спустя оказался на потолке. Покрутив пальцем у виска, Гордон продолжил глодать мягкую кость, целясь добраться до мозга в трубчатых полостях. В коридоре ударило еще пару раз и затихло. Полоумный бегун угомонился.  
Бабах!  
Гордон подавился ножкой и гневно восстал с места. К двери он прошествовал, не разжимая зубов.  
– Што ща хешня?!

Малик, тяжело дыша, стояла напротив двери. Похоже, местом для отдыха она избрала как раз пластину створа и едва успела отступить, когда та начала подниматься. Гордон вытащил ножку.  
– Бегаем среди ночи? – максимально грозно спросил он.  
Малик все еще тяжело дышала. Потом на секунду затаила дыхание, вздохнула медленно и глубоко и выдохнула: в холодном по случаю ночи коридоре воздух вырвался двумя струями пара. Гордон поежился и пошевелил пальцами в тапках.  
– Завидуй молча, – наконец сказала пилотесса.  
В руках она сжимала сапоги. Начищенные голенища сияли так воинственно, что инстинктивно хотелось втянуть живот, расправить плечи и, выкатив грудь, заорать что-нибудь бодро-придурковатое.  
– Потише! – все так же грозно сказал канонир. – Я тут думаю о судьбах планет и звездных систем, а ты... Пятки полировать не пробовала?  
Малик посмотрела на свои ноги, подняла взгляд на Гордона и без замаха метнула в него сапогом. Гордон еле успел отскочить. Сапог канул в недрах каюты с грохотом, не уступавшим звуку от попадания баллистической ракеты.  
– Произвол! Дура!  
Пилотесса занесла второй сапог. Гордон отскочил еще дальше, пряча ножку за спину. Малик царственным жестом простерла руку вперед и протопала в каюту. На мгновение Гордон оказался блокирован жилистым предплечьем. Присев, Малик подняла сапог и тщательно осмотрела.  
– У вас, Ташлинд, на полу грязно, – сказала она. – Будь я вашим командиром, давно бы вас назидательно расстреляла в полный рост.  
– Вот поэтому вас командирами и не делают. Ужас, сколько злобы.  
Пилотесса вновь замахнулась сапогом, и Гордон сдвинулся в сторону декоративного кустарника, торчавшего из не менее декоративной кадки. На жестких зеленых ветвях удобно было развешивать носки и тапки. Возможно, по старой памяти кустарник задержал бы и сапог, дав время хозяину на эвакуацию в сортир.  
Малик покрутила сапоги, постучала ими друг об друга и с еще более демонстративным грохотом двинулась на выход.  
– Да ладно, нормальные копыта, ты че, – вслед ей сказал Гордон. – Не рыбий же хвост!  
– Зато мои мозги на месте, – фыркнула Малик.  
Гордон с трудом подавил ответное "мутантов не спрашивали" и профилактически запихнул ножку в зубы, чтобы уж точно не ляпнуть лишнего.  
Малик переступила комингс и, печатая шаг, двинулась к секции экипажа. Гордон стиснул челюсти, глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться, но в мозгах словно полыхнуло. Со вздрюченной перелетом психикой не справилось даже тщательно откалиброванное "гасящее" излучение балансира. Самоконтроль рухнул, и ножка вновь очутилась на свободе.  
– Потише! – проорал Гордон, высунувшись через порог. – Люди спят!  
"Да заткнись ты! – вскипели прямо в среднем ухе. – Только все умолкло, как он орет резаным пингвином. Что за люди!"  
– Сам козел, – пробормотал Гордон и попятился, отключая кафф ретранслятора.  
Дверь закрылась. Шаги пилотессы стихли, и наступила полная блаженная тишина.

Пару минут Гордон размышлял о несправедливости космических перелетов: стоит только отключить излучатель-балансировщик, как одни начинают превращаться в монстров, а другие – сходить с ума. Впрочем, под балансиром все равно взбалтывались мозги и зверски портился характер. Вменяемые люди становились неуравновешенными типами.  
Думать о том, что под людьми в данном случае следовало понимать только мужчин, Гордон не любил тем более.  
Но приходилось признавать: когда ты выходишь в космос, то становишься иксар, и у тебя постоянно чешутся кулаки. Потому что больше почесать нечего.  
С другой стороны, чем громче драка, тем слаще примирение. Гордон пошевелил плечами и задумчиво сощурил глаз, перебирая кандидатуры для спарринга, и попробовал вообразить, чего бы ему хотелось. То ли ног, то ли рук, то ли плеч, то ли узкой талии...  
Логикалик пиликнул. Гордон недовольно открыл один глаз. Пиктограмма приватного вызова дружелюбно подмигивала зеленым. Гордон потянулся и коснулся ее мизинцем. Развернулся полукруг экрана, вытолкнув голограммку, выкрашенную в такой же служебный зеленый цвет.  
– Здоров! – Алекс поднял руку. – Занят чем?  
– Сопли на кулак мотаю, а что?  
– Протри кулак и дуй ко мне, – технарь чуть подался вперед. – Я устраиваю благотворительную ночь ревойской порнографии.  
– Че, серьезно?  
Гордон от неожиданности выпучил глаза. Алекс засмеялся, скаля крепкие зубы.  
– Ну не настоящие ревойцы, но хорошая съемка с закосом. Просвещение!  
– Звучит, – согласился Гордон. – А взять друга можно?  
– Одного, – великодушно сказал Алекс. – Нас тут и так трое, а каюта не резиновая.  
Гордон махнул и отключил логикалик. Одному в гости идти не хотелось. Мало ли что взбредет в голову троим иксар, явно спевшимся заранее. Может, им тоже не хватает, об кого кулаки почесать. Значит, друг нужен бронебойный.

* * *

В каюту Алекса стучать пришлось ногой: Гордон прихватил из буфетной весь бокс с яблоками, поэтому обе руки были заняты. Курт вежливо сопел у него за спиной.  
Дверь приоткрылась.  
– Ну, тебя только в черную дыру посылать... А это что?  
– Не что, а кто, – наставительно сказал Гордон.  
– Ща стукну, и ты станешь фиолетовый, – вежливо сказал Курт. - Целиком.  
– Вот уж кого не ожидал, – Алекс пригладил короткий ежик темных волос, словно опасался, что там уже фиолетовеет, и осмотрел Курта с ног до головы. – Эт с каких пор вы вместе ходите?  
– С недавних. Решили укрепить дружбу через культурный просмотр редких видео, – Гордон шагнул вперед. – Давай не жмись, ваще, ради кого я тащил эту коробку?  
Алекс с подозрением оглядел Курта с ног до головы, но все-таки отступил.  
Ввалившись в каюту, Гордон огляделся. Напротив проекторной стены на полу развалились двое из первого инженерного. Гордон кивнул сам себе и промаршировал к месту встречи.  
– Яблоки! – объявил он и присел, с облегчением переставляя контейнер на пол.  
– А это презент? – поинтересовался Чед, тыкая пальцем в Курта.  
– Это цензурный надзор, – почти угрожающе пробасил тот. – Буду смотреть, чтобы никто не увлекся. И чуть что – сразу жестоко и немилосердно отцензурю.  
Чед радостно захохотал. Гордон поддернул штаны и уселся на понравившуюся подушку.  
Алекс люто сибаритствовал, и Гордон был свидетелем тому, как он выедал мозги пилотессе и акустику, занудно требуя обеспечить его подушками, поскольку хрупкий организм технолога не выносит резких пространственных скачков. Малик каждый раз предлагала ему упаковаться в анабиозную капсулу, акустик терпеливо объясняла, что тратить ресурсы корабля на подушки неразумно, но Алекс был неумолим.  
Гордон осмотрелся, прикинул количество подушек под пузами присутствующих и решил, что как минимум пятнадцать штук Алекс себе обеспечил.  
А на стенку хозяин каюты повесил собственный портрет: технолог Алекс Тонхейм, голый по пояс, крутит на пальце футбольный мяч. Солнце играет на широких бронзовых плечах, бликами касается волос, подсвечивает радужку до ярко-голубого – даже не подумаешь, что это обычный техник. Звезда спорта, не меньше.  
Гордон хмыкнул, внезапно почувствовав неуместную зависть.

Пока Курт грохотал и сдавленно ругался в санузле, Гордон успел надкусить яблоко и мысленно признать, что даже порнография меркнет перед радостью хорошо набитого брюха. Подвинувшись к Чеду, он облокотился тому на спину, и ему стало совершенно хорошо.  
– А пока наш цензурный комитет ссыт, – многозначительно сказал Алекс, – я произнесу вам познавательную речь.  
– А можно сразу порно? – возмутился Трой.  
– Можно в табло! – рявкнул Алекс и вновь ослепительно улыбнулся.  
Трой заворчал, обнял подушку и со скорбным видом погрузился в нее подбородком.  
– Итак, образовательная часть, – продолжил Алекс. – Тут, как я уже посмотрел...  
– Без нас! – заметил в подушку Трой.  
Алекс наклонился, поднял маленькую, но увесистую на вид подушечку и швырнул ею в товарища. Чед сдавленно захихикал, Гордон тоже дал лыбу и радостно заерзал. Чужие страдания воодушевляли.  
– Как я уже посмотрел, – строго продолжил Алекс, – тут есть все комбинации их порнографии по видам, родам и полам. Вот. Поэтому мы с вами после просмотра станем душевно богаче, просветленнее и умнее. У кого-нибудь, исключая засранца на букву "Т", есть вопросы?  
Трой, поднявший было палец, снова вцепился в подушку и неразборчиво проклял второе звено оптом.  
Дверь в санузел зашипела. Курт выплыл, источая запах антисептика и величественно проследовал через всю каюту. По пути его следования еле заметно загорались потолочные светильники и тут же гасли. Мимоходом Гордон отметил, что Алекс проявил изобретательность даже в таких мелочах. И спохватился, что уже нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по лопатке Чеда.  
– Ну раз все в сборе, я запускаю, – резюмировал Алекс. – И помните: мы собираемся стать умнее.

Порнуха оказалась довольно занудной. Порномоделей для изображения тощих ревойцев явно недокармливали, поэтому шевелились те вяло. Иксар тоже зримо становилось скучно, и Гордон уже подумывал, не дать ли кому-нибудь внезапного поджопника ради оживления атмосферы.  
Ровно в момент, когда он выбрал жертвой Чеда, "Хиджау" содрогнулась.  
– Что за херня? – взвился Курт. – Корыто!  
– Пердит, старуха! – оживился Чед. – Ох не доживем до прибытия.  
Теперь мигнул свет. Проектор погас, вялая порнуха канула в небытие.  
– Зато теперь нам не придется ждать, пока этот плоскозадый кончит, – заметил Алекс. – Дайте-ка мне яблочко.  
Гордон потянулся к боксу – и тут весь мир опрокинулся.

Свет погас окончательно, а мгновением позже вспыхнул так, что Гордон схватился за лицо. Стены словно сжались, по ушам ударил скрип переборок.  
– Бля-я!  
Чужой задыхающийся вопль прервался характерным звуком. Гордон и сам почувствовал неудержимое желание проблеваться. Его будто засасывала тугая воронка...  
Воронка лопнула. Освещение вновь погасло.  
– Ой, – гнусаво сказал кто-то. Из-за зажатого носа голос было не разобрать. – Что за херня?  
Гордон обнаружил, что валяется на спине и почему-то с согнутыми ногами.  
– Че случилось?  
– Слезь с меня!

Под возмущенные стоны иксар разобрались с руками-ногами. Образовалась очередь в сортир – троим из пяти нужно было прочистить сочащиеся кровью носы. Алекс горевал над подушкой, в которую водопадом угодили съеденные Чедом яблоки. Гордон ощупывал себя, с удивлением понимая, что ничего страшного с ним не произошло.  
– Защиту! – прогундосил Курт, зажимая нос. – Живо, идиоты!  
Алекс бросил подушку и метнулся к стене. Ударил кулаком – и переборка отъехала, демонстрируя две "пленки".  
– Вторую – ему! – продолжал командовать механик.  
Гордон не успел встать на ноги, а технолог уже выдернул скафандр из держателей и швырнул со всей силы. Гордон поймал легкую ткань, в четыре зачетных секунды выдрался из штанов с рубашкой и влетел в "пленку" со скоростью, близкой к субсветовой. Алекс уже прыгнул к выходу, заклеивая застежку на ходу.  
Курт впихнул Чеда в санузел, дверь закрылась, и Курт вывернул рычаг блокировки. Прижался к двери, хватаясь за страхующие петли.  
– Ну?  
– Сейчас!  
Алекс дернул панель, швырнул щиток в сторону и стукнулся шлемом о стекло. В санузле возмущенно заорали и заколотились в дверь.  
– Сидеть там молча! – рявкнул механик.  
В воцарившейся тишине Гордон с хрустом крутанул шлем, запаивая горловину. Связь включилась с легким потрескиванием.  
– Чисто! Волны нет, продувки нет!  
Курт громко выдохнул. Из левой ноздри плеснула струйка крови. Сжатые кулаки медленно расслабились.  
– Так, значит, мы не развалились, – резюмировал Алекс. – Ваши варианты?  
– Да пиздец, – емко сказал Курт и развернулся к двери обратно. – Ща выпущу, желтопузые!

В матюги запертых технарей вплелись щелчки с потолка. Явственно включилась связь. Потом щелчки сменились звуками прочищаемой глотки. Курт обернулся.  
– Всему экипажу и пассажирам, – проскрипел неожиданно искаженный голос пилотессы. – Мы неудачно качнулись. Сейчас по-прежнему находимся на третьем уровне погружения. Критических повреждений транспорта нет. Продолжаем транзит.  
– А что насчет критических повреждений нас? – возмутился Гордон. – И где командир? Какого хрена он не беспокоится о любимом коллективе?  
Динамик вновь щелкнул, и Гордон чуть не откусил язык. С Хогби сталось бы подглядывать за всеми, развесив перед носом четырнадцать экранчиков: кто срет, кто спит, кто дразнит начальство. Курт хмыкнул и вернулся к рычагу.  
– Кто успел попортить здоровье, вам в лазарет, – сообщил командир. – Остальным переобуться в "пленку" и спускаться к блоку галереи, там ЧэПэ и дрова.  
Технари наконец-то вырвались из санузла. Оба были красные и распаренные.  
– Курт, ты скотина! – взвыл Чед. – Там парогенератор заработал!  
Трой, не тратясь на слова, влепил механику под дых.  
Гордон тяжко вздохнул и ткнул пальцем в настойчиво мигающую иконку логикалика, вежливо маячившую почти за пределами бокового зрения. Логикалик немедленно развернулся, занял позицию перед носом пользователя и начал в картинках изображать, как галерея завода стала жертвой неудачного "качнуло". Выглядело так, будто туда влепили вакуумными зарядами.

***

– Охренеть! Охренеть! Охренеть!  
Бортовой логикалик выкидывал таблицы одну за другой, и Малик встречала их однообразными, но полными чувств воплями. На последней таблице количество охренений превысило все пределы, и Малик просто засипела, яростно колотя кулаком по углу панели.  
По всему выходило, что старушка "Хиджау", мирно ползущая в сжатом пространстве, внезапно словила в борт выстрел с контактного диапазона.  
– Нет, ты это видела?! – завопила Малик, взмахнув кулаком теперь уже перед интерфейсом логикалика. – Как это понимать?  
– Все я видела! – гаркнули в ответ. – Откуда я знаю? У меня на лбу написано "ремонтная бригада"?  
– Почему ты не отказалась от рейса на этом старье? – взвыла Малик, теперь еще и пиная консоль.  
Логикалик с упорством продолжал показывать пробоину в самом мерзопакостном месте – возле секции преобразователя, с заходом на энергоконтур.  
Зульфар в ответ сделала неприличный звук губами, и Малик явственно представила, как настройщица крутит всеми руками у виска.  
– Надин вот отказалась, – с горечью подытожила Малик. – Если бы и ты отказалась, я бы осталась на лунных рейсовиках и мы бы сейчас тут не барахтались.  
– Отвали от меня и займись уже делом!  
– Я занимаюсь! – провыла Малик. – Как же бесит все!  
Под ее пальцами кружочки управляющих пиктов вспыхивали и бежали разноцветными переливами. Логикалик, загруженный контрольными блоками по самую маковку, от усердия светился исключительно зелеными контурами высокого приоритета.  
– Что помимо движка? – деловито поинтересовалась настройщица.  
– Галерея, внешний контур и охладительный блок. Это точно была стрельба на поражение, я тебе говорю!  
– Теории заговора, – с выражением сказала Зульфар. – Враги подкрались с четвертого уровня, высунули свое вражеское дуло на третий и бзднули с размаху. В грузовоз!  
– В целый гребаный завод! – взвизгнула Малик.  
Рычание на том конце линка продемонстрировало, что уточнения Зульфар вовсе не радуют.  
– Сам-то "Туран" цел? – наконец уточнила она.  
– Цел!  
– А эти... – Зульфар захрипела, явно давя какие-то слова, откашлялась и продолжила: – Ассенизаторские примочки целы?  
Малик нервно пробежалась по пиктам в новой последовательности. Логикалик долго думал, но потом все же отдал развертку по дополнительным грузам. Все "ассенизаторские примочки" оказались в норме.  
– Целы. Чему я удивлена!  
– Аллах, чуть не облысела, – с чувством сказала Зульфар. – Думала – все, накрылась пенсия.  
– Не квакай, – шикнула Малик. – Иблис бы сожрал эти корыта! Надеюсь, ты уже бежишь со всех ног к движку, да?  
– Я почти здесь. Высылай развертку, и далее прошу соблюдать тишину. Я не могу работать, когда над ухом у меня стучат копытами.  
Малик глянула вниз и обнаружила, что отбивает нервную дробь. Голенища так и позванивали.  
– Там уже автоматика работает, – сказала она. – Но вообще да, пригляди, развертку высылаю.  
– Конечно пригляжу, зачем же я еще здесь, – фыркнула Зульфар.  
Логикалик мигнул и свернулся, показывая, что абонент отключил связь.  
Малик хмыкнула, оглядела развернутые экраны, по-прежнему яростно зеленеющие, и откинулась в кресле, заложив руки за голову. Уставившись в потолок, расчерченный мягкими голубыми квадратами светильников, она прикусила губу и силой воли заставила себя прекратить дергать ногами.  
Капитан Малик Ансария с точки зрения приложения к судну была совершенно бесполезна. Все, что она могла – направлять логикалик, вступая в дело там, где пасовал машинный интеллект. Существование корабля шло в автономном режиме, мелкие неполадки исправлялись силами механической армии дронов, маршруты прокладывались согласно ориентирам на узлы связи, жизнеобеспечение регулировалось нуждами пассажиров.  
Никто из них не был нужен здесь так, как на заре космоплавания. Вместо слаженных экипажей, стремящихся к великой цели, теперь космические трассы барражировали вечно недовольные пенсионными отчислениями наемницы. Взять ту же штатную таблицу: вот, например, раньше были отдельно капитаны, и отдельно пилоты. А теперь все, нету, извольте совмещать. По общей базовой ставке.  
– Ассенизаторские примочки, – пробормотала Малик. – Скажешь тоже.

Умная техника отошла от шока и принялась деловито исправлять причиненный ущерб. Полет продолжался по плану. Экстренного применения капитанских навыков не требовалось. Оставалось только сесть поудобнее и попробовать не двинуться крышей, пытаясь представить, что могло случиться на глубине три бар, чтобы это выглядело как выстрел.  
Малик не выдержала и опять потопала. Глухой четкий звук приносил некоторое облегчение.  
Слева в воздухе чуть мигнуло, и интерфейс связи открылся вновь.  
– Слушай, – сказала Зульфар, – а может, у нас оверсан? Или тут где-нибудь всякие... квазары? Ну что-нибудь такое, нарушающее законы физики, а?  
– Не представляю, что может нарушать физику больше, чем существование адских ступенек.  
– Терпеть не могу ваши ненаучные сравнения. Уровни погружения и точка.  
Можно было почти услышать, как Зульфар морщится.  
– Зато поэтично, – Малик убрала руки из-за головы и потянулась к консоли. – Ладно, сейчас погляжу. Маршрут, конечно, старый и вылизанный, как яйца кота...  
– В космосе всегда есть место сюрпризу, – менторским тоном сказала Зульфар. – Так, я на месте. Пока все оранжевое. Хреново, но жить можно. Идем дальше. Расход потока выше нормы на двадцать процентов.  
– Погоди! – вскинулась Малик. – На двадцать?  
– Двадцать один, – уточнила настройщица.  
Малик опять постучала кулаком по консоли.  
– Плохо!  
– Невесело, конечно...  
– Я не об этом. У меня тут на экранах только пятнадцать показывает. А это хреново!  
– Совершенно точно двадцать, – уверенно ответила Зульфар. – В отличие от техники, я не вру.  
Малик неопределенно помычала, сама не зная, что имела этим звуком в виду. По совести говоря, она предпочла бы пухнуть со скуки на рейсе, чем сталкиваться с доказательствами, что людей не зря до сих пор пихают в качестве страховки на борт.  
– Двадцать два, – встревожено сказала Зульфар. – Что за шайтан? Малик?  
– Да ищу я, ищу, – Малик прикусила губу опять, – развертку видишь? У меня пусто, по-прежнему пятнадцать. Ну?  
– Двадцать три, – предупредила Зульфар. – И это не утечка, это перераспределение энергозапаса. Малик!  
– Ничего!  
– А говны эти?  
– Каки... ну ты придумала выражение!  
Малик перебросила ресурс логикалика на анализ злосчастных "ассенизаторских примочек". Те вели себя тихо и не фонили, как и полагается высококачественной секретной технике, перевозимой в тщательно упакованном виде.  
– Молчат, – доложила Малик.  
Смертельно хотелось бросить все и, топоча копытами, броситься по кораблю, лично дергая каждую заглушку и пытаясь разобраться, что за Иблисовы прятки затеяла с ними "Хиджау". Но кораблестроение по-прежнему оставалось конструкторской коммерческой тайной, поэтому наемный экипаж мог разве побиться головой во внутреннюю обшивку, пытаясь пронзить разумом, что там напихано за стенами, выкрашенными в психологически уместные оттенки голубого и зеленого.  
– Я отправлюсь дальше, – Зульфар, судя по голосу, тоже давно вывалилась из своей тарелки. – Такое ощущение, что у нас где-то в брюхе еще один шторм работает.  
– Лишь бы не в полярном векторе, – неуклюже пошутила Малик.  
– Почувствуешь, как тебя начинает размазывать на кванты, обязательно сообщи, – сухо сказала Зульфар.  
Экран связи остался висеть, но больше говорить было не о чем. Малик стиснула зубы, придерживая панические теории, просящиеся на волю. Любой член экипажа по умолчанию являлся параноиком. Иначе смысла не было вообще. Дело человека – сидеть и воображать немыслимые несчастья, чтобы в случае чего быть готовым к любому из них.  
В свое время на курсах моделирования неуправляемых ситуаций Малик была в десятке лучших. Правда, смоделированные ею "сорок кар Аллаха" так и остались нерешенными, хотя к анализу в итоге привлекли гораздо более умных людей, чем будущая капитан Ансария.  
Покосившись на интерфейс, Малик коснулась пикта и отключила звук.  
– Значит, словно еще один движок в брюхе, – уже вслух сказала она. – То есть предполагаемая утечка циклотронного типа. Ну посмотрим, опираясь на вводные поглощения потока.

* * *

До галереи каждый добирался своим ходом. Гордон предпочел сначала завернуть в свою каюту и убедиться, что его личное логово не разнесло какими-нибудь дровами.  
Убедившись, что койка и мойка целы, Гордон вынырнул обратно и тут же поморщился – в воздухе отчетливо тянуло сладковатым душком тиоры. Похоже, глюканула резервная система. Гордон подумал и надел шлем.  
Движение сзади он почувствовал всей шкурой.  
Быстро шагнув в сторону, чуть развернулся и прищурился. В одинаковых скафандрах иксар становились похожи друг на друга до безобразия. Только когда неизвестный подошел ближе, Гордон смог рассмотреть лицо за прозрачной пластиной. Связь активировалась с еле слышным шорохом.  
– Ну, че стоим, яйца мнем? – осведомился Грегор, не замедляя шага.  
Гордон молча показал ему средний палец. Язык так и чесался тут же объяснить, почему всяким говнотехнологам не следует задавать вопросы более развитым членам команды. Грегор фыркнул и протопал мимо с таким грохотом, точно ехал на любимом граппере.  
Пару раз матюгнувшись себе под нос, Гордон пошел следом. 

Всю галерею засыпало мусором и обломками. Шлем пришлось скинуть – на коротковолновой стоял такой шум и мат, что Гордон предпочел подышать тиорой. Впрочем, тут ею и не пахло – только землей, травой и раздражением окружающих.  
На ходу, прицеливаясь, какие кусты спасать в первую очередь, Гордон успел отметить и состояние бригады. Пара бланшей под глазами, несколько опухших носов, одно пламенеющее и расплющенное ухо, три хромоты и еще по мелочи. Похоже, рекомендованные меры безопасности для низкоуровневых перелетов никто не соблюдал, и многие поцеловались со столами да углами коек.  
Больше всех отметился Дорохов: он прижимал к груди руку, запакованную поверх "пленки" в лангетку. Но это не мешало ему волочить огромную отломившуюся ветвь.  
– Тащи сюда задницу!  
Гордон встрепенулся и недобро осмотрел галерею. Горластость, типичная для технологов, сейчас подскочила почти до скандальности.  
– Че встал? – снова заорал Йенс. – Либо работай, либо не трать кислород! Жопа!  
– От сфинктера слышу! – взорвался канонир.  
Раздражающе красные полосы на "пленках" технологов кидались в глаза. Гордон заранее мог вычислить всех шестерых еще до того, как эти мудаки начинали орать.  
Яростно грохоча подошвами, Гордон проследовал в амфитеатр уборочно-спасательных работ. Технолог держал куст одной рукой, а другой нагребал землю, пытаясь прикрыть корни. Куст был велик и тяжел, а землю расшвыряло только так, и отпустить куст Йенс не мог. Гордон присел на корточки и молча начал загребать почву обеими руками. Перчатки из темно-синих тут же стали коричневыми.  
Дорохов, уже без ветки, топал обратно. Возле них он остановился, кхекнул и стащил с пояса запасную перчатку.  
– Помощь сообществу грязеедов, – сообщил он.  
– Ща вторую поломаю, – угрюмо пообещал Гордон.  
Дорохов уронил перчатку, присел на корточки и с искренним интересом заглянул ему в глаза. Йенс нервно заморгал, точно определялся: стоит ли ему объединиться с кем-то, чтобы затоптать третьего, или нужно стоять только за себя и начинать драться кустом прямо сейчас.  
– Ну ты свинья, – вежливо сказал Дорохов.  
Гордон приподнял плечи. Валявшаяся перчатка жгла взгляд. Потянувшись, он схватил ее, быстро натянул и принялся грести землю. Дорохов молчал, Йенс молчал тоже, и постепенно Гордон начал закипать. Злая краснота отчетливо поползла по шее, охватила подбородок и перекинулась на уши. Дорохов бочком передвинулся ближе и тоже начал подгребать свободной рукой.  
Краснота остановилась на уровне скул. Подумала и медленно, неохотно начала сдавать позиции.

С галереей усилиями целой бригады покончили быстро, но расходиться не торопились. Парни рассаживались на полу; трое, включая самого Гордона, устроились на поваленном эвкалипте. Воскресить древесный труп не получилось – ствол треснул пополам. Гордон рассеяно водил пальцем по трещине и злобно размышлял, что логикалик явно рассказал не все. Какая такая, к хренам, поломка системы давления, от которой деревья валит?  
За эвкалиптом уже гундели насчет пожрать и помыться и о том, как лень отрывать задницу от пола, чтобы заняться этими аллахоугодными делами. Дуэт научников разложил на куске пленки выкопанную из-под эвкалипта козявку и обсуждал, как ее лучше препарировать во славу науки.  
– Лучше сразу сдайтесь в карантин, – посоветовал Гордон, кося одним глазом на козявку.  
На него замахали и дружно зашипели.  
– Биотерроризм чистой воды, – заметил Джино из своего гнезда в эвкалиптовой кроне.  
– То-то я смотрю, ты там каких-то паразитов развел? – тут же окрысился "козявочник". – Вон, вон там вошкается. Дустом его!  
– Да пошел ты!  
Из листвы вынырнул красноскафандровый паразит Грегор, и у Джино тут же сделалось недовольное лицо человека, которому только что было хорошо, но его по-скотски прервали.  
Йенс, сидевший верхом на стволе и сосредоточенно рывшийся в карманах, внезапно хлопнул себя по бедрам.  
– Эй, коллеги! – он вскочил на ноги и запрыгнул на ствол. – Гляньте-ка сюда!  
И медленно вытащил на свет плоский футляр.  
– И эти люди будут мне говорить про биотерроризм! – опять возмутился Ларри.  
– Да заткните его! – крикнул Баль со своего места. – Чур мне травы!  
Иксар загомонили. Гордон тоже выкрикнул подбадривающее "Давай не телепайся!" и подвинулся к Дорохову вплотную, почти налегая на больную руку. Пилот покосился на него, сощурив глаза, но не сказал ни слова. Гордон сдвинулся на три дипломатических сантиметра, одновременно чувствуя приятно щекочущее желание вмазать Дорохову в нос, свернув и без того кривой шнобель на правую сторону. Это существенно улучшило бы дизайн недружелюбной морды. Которой не помешали бы еще и пара фингалов, а может и рихтовка зубов для полного эстетического комплекта.  
От кровожадных мыслей Гордона отвело шуршание самокруток. Йенс доставал заготовки под бормотание окружающих, в котором иногда прорывалось "не жмотничай". Впрочем, громко не говорили – технолог был единственным поставщиком на этом корыте, поэтому борзеть не рисковали.  
Набив в кулак самокрутки, Йенс начал раздавать. Гордон ухватил свою и защелкал пальцами, смещая сенсоры перчатки в режим подачи искры, торопясь ухватить сладкий дым до того, как раскурят другие. Затяжки после чужого дыма всегда казались бледнее.  
Искра не высекалась, и от нервов Гордон опять задумался, не отрихтовать ли ему Дороховский нос.  
– Ну давай гони сюда, че?  
Нетерпеливое восклицание отвлекло его окончательно.  
Йенс водил самокруткой, не давая Балю ухватить вожделеемое.  
– Вот смотрю я на тебя, – протянул Йенс, – и все думаю: а на кой хер ты глазки подкрашиваешь? Не пидарок ли ты часом?  
Баль мгновенно сжал пальцы в кулак. На скулах проступили характерные желваки, накрашенные глаза сощурились.  
Арамейская подводка служила источником для непрерывного потока шуточек. Но сейчас шуточка прозвучала самым натуральным оскорблением.  
Гордон все-таки вышиб искру и жадно затянулся.  
Секундой позже Баль ударил прямым в челюсть собеседника. Йенс полетел на пол, выронив и футляр, и самокрутку. Баль вскочил и метнулся следом. Пара смачных ударов по ребрам – и Йенс пришел в себя. Гордон вытянул шею: технолог крутанулся по полу, складывая ноги в узнаваемые "ножницы" и подшибая Баля. Теперь покатились оба. В быстрых движениях трудно было разобрать, кто кого мочит, да и ясность зрения уже затуманивала приятная дымка.  
– Во-о дают, – протянул Дорохов.  
Гордон попытался сообразить: то ли пилот действительно растягивает слова, то ли в голове уже включились тормоза. Но, похоже, и впрямь тянул специально: дерущиеся иксар не замедлялись.  
Под потолком раздалось потрескивание.  
– Вот уроды, – с чувством прогремел командирский голос на всю галерею. – Только пойди отлить, как вы в жопы друг другу вцепились. А ну кончайте!  
Гордон заржал и затянулся.  
– Да пошел ты! – крикнул Ларри, бдительно прикрывая козявку свободной рукой. – Сам тащи жопу сюда и разбирайся! Козел безрогий!  
Это оказалось еще смешнее, и Гордон так покатился, что едва не свалился со ствола.  
Бортмеханик с технологом сцепились намертво. В классическом борцовском хвате ногами оба зеркалили друг друга, и один старался передушить другого. Багровые лица с закатывающимися глазами выглядели почти красиво. Гордон еще раз затянулся и с наслаждением выдохнул дым.  
Хогби под потолком вздохнул, явно готовя устрашающую речь. Гордон торопливо вдохнул, высасывая самокрутку до основания, и закашлялся – мигом сгоревший фильтр пропустил в глотку жгучую горечь.  
– Чтоб через пять минут...  
Договорить командир не успел. Кругом угрожающе загудело, под потолком с хрипом и визгом очнулись распылители, и миг спустя на галерею обрушились клубы пара.  
– Твою мать! – заорал Дорохов, вскакивая с места.  
Плотная завеса была не только ледяной, но и едкой. Производители космических левиафанов не скупились, выдавая в "зеленые" рейсы приличный довесок воды для полива. Но напичканной удобрениями почти до ядовитости.  
Оскальзываясь на полу, спотыкаясь о тут же поплывшие куски оградительного пластика, Гордон наравне с другими ринулся к выходу. На ходу он натягивал шлем.  
Возле дверей уже оказалось пять человек. Со скоростью, достойной спринтеров, прибывали остальные. Связь в шлеме врубилась автоматом.  
– Открывай, дурак металлический! – заорал Марис, размахивая руками. – Дрозофила!  
Он раскашлялся. Гордон схватился за горло обеими руками. Несмотря на шлем, из глаз текло, в носу жгло и нутряной сырой кашель рвался из легких. Пытаясь не дышать, Гордон дернулся вперед вместе со всеми. Передовые ударили в дверь плечами, остальные вложились общим порывом, не глядя, что бьют товарищей. Градом посыпалась ругань пришибленных, перемежаясь кашлем.  
– Хо-ог! – взревел Гордон, бессильно толкаясь. – Закопаю нахер!  
Свет погас. Отключилась система распылителей. А потом пол под ногами внезапно потерял основательность.  
Гордон неловко взмахнул руками – ощущение падения было таким реальным, что в мозгах начинались помехи.  
– Да что за херня? – опять громче прочих заорал Марис. – Какого хрена происходит? Хогби!  
Принудительное переключение связи отдалось в ушах громким неприятным скрежетом. Одновременно заработала аварийная подсветка. Сила притяжения подло покидала корабль.  
– Живо всем включить магнит! – Хогби орал так, что сразу стало ясно: командир нервничает. – А ну мигом, пока не разлетелись, голубцы! Загерметизироваться!  
Гордон еще раз взмахнул руками, его толкнули, он опомнился и ударил по поясу – прямо по круглой, нелепой с виду пряжке. Подошвы прочно встали на пол. Однако чувство внутренностей, медленно поднимающихся со своих мест, не исчезло. В шлеме защелкало, выводя связь на общий уровень.  
– ... еще и гравитацию выключили? – вопил Ларри. – Да это ж беспредел! Насилие над личностью! Пидарасы!  
– Наше открытие! – поддержал метеоролог. – Хогби, ты ответишь за наш экземпляр!  
Стоило раззявить пасть одному, как другие включились с пылающим энтузиазмом. Гордон и сам выкрикнул пару проклятий в адрес любителей поотключать. Оглянувшись, он обнаружил, что разобранный по кучкам мусор медленно воспаряет. Взвесь воды точно так же неотвратимо наполняла воздух.  
– Твои шуточки, Хогби Вейнало, саид?! – громыхал Марис.  
Гордон на всякий случай подался в сторону. Раз уж флегматичный главмеханик взялся поминать фамилии, значит, был зол как никогда.  
– Сидите там! – орал Хогби в ответ. – Вас просили галерею убрать, а не рожи друг другу чистить! Я вот разберусь, что тут произошло, а вы посидите в галерее как миленькие! Идиоты!  
– Гребаный аквариум! – не выдержал Гордон. – Эй, Курт, ты глянь!  
Он яростно пихнул локтем механика. Курт тоже оглянулся и бессловесно зарычал. Гордон ухватился за него и попробовал пересчитать всех стоявших у двери. Рожи пересчитанных были злые, а у Баля кляксами растеклась подводка, словно его успели окунуть головой в лужу. Йенса Гордон не обнаружил и решил, что технолог прячется где-то среди кустов.  
– Эй парни! – Курт повысил голос. – У нас говно разлетается! Кончайте кулаки слюнявить, возвращаемся!

* * *

Недопустимо долгое время спустя модель, выстроенная логикаликом, развернулась перед Малик во всей красе. Скептически оглядывая получившийся тор, Малик подкрутила звук обратно и откашлялась.  
– Что? – немедленно откликнулась настройщица.  
– Я рассмотрела твою идею, – сказала Малик. – Получается тороидальное вложение в "Хиджау".  
– Параноидальное? – уточнила Зульфар.  
– Бубликоподобное! – рявкнула капитан Ансария, топнув об пол.  
– Ладно, это я от безысходности дурью маюсь, – вздохнула Зульфар. – Дело в том, что у нас тупик. В смысле, я добралась до закрытых секторов. И дальше уже некуда.  
– И, конечно же, все самое интересное за дверью?  
– Вот именно.  
Малик покосилась на динамику расхода потока.  
– И сколько сейчас? – безнадежно поинтересовалась она.  
– Двадцать семь. Вроде замедлилось, нет?  
– Да нас так досуха выкачает, – зашипела Малик. – Между прочим, в галерее гравитация отрубалась! Меня Хогби вызывал, интересовался, что за херня происходит на борту!  
– И что ты ему сказала?  
– Что у нас маленькие технические неполадки, что же еще! Слушай, ты можешь как-то это безобразие отключить?  
– Кабель перегрызть?  
– Очень остро... а... хм!  
– Что за вскрики озарения? – насторожилась Зульфар.  
Логикалик отсекал сторонние шумы, и казалось, что Зульфар пыхтит просто так, от нечего делать. Но Малик зримо представляла, как настройщица возится в узких проходах, оставленных для спецконтроля.  
– Можно перезагрузиться! Только второй ключ нужен, ну и весь контур причесать. Поэтому предлагаю тебе кинуть эту возню и топать в рубку.  
– А у нас есть успешная статистика перезагрузок?  
– Ни разу не пробовала, – честно призналась Малик.  
Зульфар тяжко вздохнула.  
– Ну, деваться некуда. Главное, чтоб от перезагрузки дерьмо по трубам не потекло.  
Малик добрых несколько секунд пыталась установить связь между чрезвычайными мероприятиями и очистными сооружениями, пока наконец не сообразила, о чем речь.  
– Да прекрати ты их уже так называть!  
– Я исключительно ради маскировки, – Зульфар ойкнула и сдавленно помянула шайтана. – Уф! Ну, ты понимаешь, не одни болтаемся, нужно соблюдать правила элементарного... – теперь она хихикнула, – этикета.  
Малик хмыкнула и невольно оглянулась. "Хиджау", как и любой рейс, была набита до отказа. Причем далеко не весь груз официально отмечался в декларации на перевозку.

Перегон астероидного комплекса-завода "Туран" выполнялся для Вего-Ревойского кооперативного товарищества "Открытые Внеземельные Разработки"; иксар отправлялись нести вахту взамен другой такой же бригады неудачников и нарушителей; двести тонн эмбрионов забирал стыковочный рейс с агроколонии Беловодье; два яруса запчастей страждали получить лаборатории при тех же "Разработках"; в артели водородников, едва разнюхав, что кэп Ансария выходит в рейс до Самбурга, тут же подсуетились и к погрузке рысью примчались менеджеры с двумя грузомодулями "памятных гостинцев и сувениров", опечатанных по классу защиты не ниже пятого. И, наконец, вежливые люди с визитками некоммерческого государственного предприятия настоятельно посоветовали экипажу не заострять внимание на погрузке блоков, в которых только дурак не узнал бы составляющие для малых скоростных судов. Ладно хоть в обмен выдавалась твердая валюта с гарантийной защитой сделки на перевозку утильсырья. Печать, подпись.

Впрочем, Зульфар больше перестраховывалась. Акустик шлепнулась на борт в последний момент и во время спешного представления честно призналась, что сдернули ее, заменив выгоревшую коллегу. Малик даже посочувствовала: ее проверенная напарница не пошла в рейс, и с Зульфар удалось договориться только чудом и тоже в последний момент.  
Но экипажу было проще, а вот у акустика на руках оказалось пятнадцать незнакомых психопрофилей, под которые надо было срочно настроить матрицы, пока побочный эффект балансира не свел интеллект пассажиров к порогу, за которым трудно объяснять, что такое субординация и кого тут положено слушаться.  
Так что Гюзель больше напоминала жертву психораскрутки, чем человека, готового прислушиваться, не брякнет ли экипаж случайно про дополнительный источник заработка.

– Ее, кстати, предупредить надо, – сказала Малик. – Всплывать-то придется где попало, без станционных компенсаторов. Ух, воплей будет, что мы тиоридазином граждан травим. Каждый миллилитр инъекций в нейроны пересчитает.  
– Гра-аждан? – протянула Зульфар. – Граждане в иксар не попадают!  
Прописную истину она провозгласила с таким пафосом, будто именно ее перу принадлежал Пакт "О выселении", раз и навсегда определивший самую эффективную меру наказания в истории человечества.  
Малик пошевелила пальцем и вызвала на экран список имен.  
– Не усердствуй. Самое тяжелое в их списке – торговля оружием, причем так, легкий калибр. Пять лет вахтового просирания жизни – и снова можно пить джалляб. Вот тебе и гражданство снова.  
– То-то я думаю, на отбросы они не похожи, – Зульфар прищелкнула языком. – Ладные больно.  
Малик согласно помычала. Пятнадцать человек словно подбирали специально: высокие, широкоплечие, с ногами от ушей. Командир дотягивал до двух метров, и на него Малик поглядывала особо благосклонно. Мало кто мог сравняться с ней в росте.  
– Я слышу, как ты капаешь слюной на консоль, – ехидно сказала Зульфар.  
Больше она не пыхтела, а значит, выбралась из технического лабиринта.  
– Ничего я не капаю, – рассеянно сказала Малик. – Просто странно, какие они... как под копирку!  
– Да разница какая? Все равно с них ничего не получишь.  
Малик уныло вздохнула. Компенсирующее излучение балансира позволяло людям выживать в скоростных перелетах, но побочные эффекты, выявленные в ходе погружений в сжатое пространство, одним ударом свели привлекательность дальних путешествий почти до нуля.  
Стабилизирующее излучение превращало мужчин в субъектов, неспособных трезво оценивать ситуацию – и это была мягкая официальная формулировка. Если смотреть правде в глаза, носители Y-хромосом скатывались почти до идиотов.  
Человечество не сдалось; на капитанских мостиках встали женщины – и оказалось, что балансир раскачивает генетическую стабильность, порождая взрывные мутации, убивающие хозяев.  
Но отступать было нельзя. И им пришлось научиться превращаться в монстров.  
На фоне этого остальные побочки казались сущими мелочами, хотя во многом обидными. Например, отключались основные возможности размножения: что у экипажей, что у пассажиров.  
– Готовь команду пока, – велела Зульфар. – Не забудь: внешка, второй контур, завод, СЖО, циклотронник, балансир. Обратно – в обратной последовательности.  
Малик убрала экраны, кроме своей модели, и коснулась пиктов, вызывая окно перезагрузки. Логикалик немедленно тревожно обрисовал его, и поверху побежали строки текста, напоминающего экипажу, что команда является экстренной и должна выполняться только в случае прямой угрозы кораблю. Свет чуть мигнул и явственно стал тусклее.  
– Шайтан тебя возьми, – буркнула Малик. – Зуль! Как будешь проходить мимо первой точки, глянь, сколько эта пакость уже сожрала. Я начинаю нервничать, честное слово.  
– Уже бегу.

Все неприятности в космосе случались по правилу дубль-в: вдруг и внезапно.  
Малик принялась мусолить нижнюю губу – в пересохшем воздухе кожа быстро обветривалась и отставала чешуйками. Раз за разом прихватывая досадный клочок зубами, Малик болезненно морщилась. Конечно, этого следовало ожидать. Не в этом рейсе, так в следующем или в одном из тех, что произойдут еще позже.  
Экстратерриториальные области сами по себе были опасной штукой. Весь космос был одной гигантской опасной штукой. По крайней мере, для людей – официально признанных самыми лётно-неприспособленными из перечня рас, вступивших к настоящему моменту в Список. Они просто не могли жить в пустоте. Требовалась хоть плохонькая, но почва под ногами, даже если это будет астероидный пояс. На худой конец годилась большая станция поблизости от естественных источников гравитации и электромагнитных полей.  
И это делало программу освоения космоса чрезвычайно накладной.  
При таких вводных Малик закладывала определенную долю невезения в каждый полет и, исходя из этого, утраивала, ушестеряла количество проверок. Дублировала расчеты, требовала поднятия логики за сто процентов, чем неизменно вызывала раздражение у настройщиц.  
Для "Хиджау", вышедшей за все сроки службы, она проверила расчеты четыре раза.  
Кожа оторвалась, во рту появился привкус железа. Старательно зализав ранку, капитан развернулась.  
– Гюзель?  
Логикалик мигом сообразил, что акустика в рубке нет, и перевел возглас в режим запроса.  
– Чего?  
Хрип был таким, будто Гюзель только что разбудили.  
– Мы тут перезагружать весь борт собрались, – сразу бухнула Малик.  
В возникшей паузе она успела подтянуть голенища и одернуть рубашку. Казалось, молчание наполняется укоризной, которую можно почувствовать кожей.  
– Гюзель?  
– Да, я здесь! – откликнулась невидимая Гюзель. – Что значит перезагружать? У нас этого в планах не стоит!  
– У нас в планах не стояло и рассыпаться! – тоже повысила голос Малик. – Может, у тебя запасная голова есть, а?  
Гюзель опять не ответила. Логикалик фильтровал посторонние шумы, и мерещилось, что акустик не дышит или просто отключилась. Малик откашлялась и обхватила себя руками.  
– Извини, – сказала она. – Тут такое дело, кажется, в нас что-то вляпалось.  
– Что?  
– Вляпалось что-то. Ударило прямо в "Хиджау", ладно хоть "Туран" не зацепило. Поэтому сейчас у нас проблемы с энергоснабжением. Глюки в системах начинаются и утечки. Нужно перезагрузиться.  
– Это жопа, – выразительно сказала Гюзель. – Полная. Я ничего не гарантирую. Вы мне людей испортите.  
– А я прямо гарант всей Веги! – опять вспылила Малик. – Блин! Ладно. Чем занимаешься?  
– Витаминными клизмами, – проворчала акустик. – Очень увлекательное занятие, рекомендую.  
– Чего?  
– Чего-чего, я биотиками заправляюсь! Я, между прочим, прекрасно заметила, что "Хиджау" крючит, потому что у меня на поводке пятнадцать человек! На грани психоза!  
Судя по тону вопля, биотики действительно поставлялись в организм акустика через клизму или еще каким-то очень неприятным образом.  
– Во-первых, не совсем на грани, – строго сказала Малик, ерзая в кресле. – Тиора им на что, в конце концов. Во-вторых, мы верим в твою экстрасенсорную мощь.  
– Лучше бы вы верили, что не затронете балансир, – буркнула Гюзель. – Между прочим, у меня его показатели на мониторе, и я вижу, что с ним какие-то...  
Второй экран развернулся рядом с первым окном вызова.  
– У нас жопа! – объявила Зульфар.  
Гюзель явно поперхнулась.  
– Гюзель, это ты? –среагировала настройщица. – А где кэп?  
– Это мы вместе, – Малик судорожно подтянула голенища. – Что там?  
– Твое тороидальное вложение утянуло уже сорок процентов, еще чуть-чуть и оно нас погасит прям на глубине!  
– Какое тороидальное вложение? – взвизгнула Гюзель.  
– Да откуда мне знать, это Малик придумала!  
Бесплотные голоса так дико звучали, что Малик не выдержала.  
– Вы сюда идите, и тут разберемся!  
– Нет уж, делайте что-нибудь, пока балансир не сдох! – панически крикнула Гюзель. – Это безобразие! Я специалист по психологии соцгрупп, я... у меня контракт! Я не собираюсь тут помирать! Я жалобу напишу!  
Интерфейс окна мигнул и свернулся.  
– Стой! Мы всплывать... Кхм.  
– Самого главного ты не сказала, – догадливо протянула Зульфар.  
– Не хватило духу, – вздохнула Малик. – Дуй сюда. Придешь – и я ей точно скажу.  
– Да я уже кар взяла, три минуты буквально.  
С краю зрения мигнуло, и Малик убрала руки от консоли. Помимо окна перезагрузки, незакрытым осталось еще одно – оно висело за развернутой моделью энергоконтура, поэтому оставалось незамеченным. Но теперь – на контрасте с пустотой рубки – Малик хорошо его разглядела. А разглядев, недоуменно подняла брови. На "Хиджау" заработала система оповещения, и по ней шел сигнал. Но развертка у него была не звуковая.  
– Это не корабль, а корыто какое-то, – сказала она вслух. – Зуль, поговори со мной. Иблис знает, что творится.  
– Слушай, когда ты мне говоришь такие вещи в момент перехода по всяким сраным техническим уровням, я прямо чувствую, что мне очень хочется в туалет.  
– Без перезагрузки точно не обойтись, – резюмировала Малик. – У нас еще и в системе оповещения какой-то глюк. Мусорный сигнал дергается, похож на хвост от балансира, представляешь?

* * *

Гордона разбудил собственный всхрап. Он распахнул глаза, все крутанулось, Гордон попытался ухватиться за постель и с ужасом обнаружил, что никакой постели нет, и, более того – он то ли падает, то ли летит...  
– Мама!  
Вопль сам вырвался из глотки. И мир тут же вернулся в привычные рамки. Ошалело моргая, Гордон обнаружил, что стоит перед наглухо заблокированной панелью с маркировкой вооружений. Завертев головой, он обнаружил всю бригаду в полном составе. Застывшие фигуры в черных костюмах смотрелись дико. Неизвестно когда присоединившийся к бригаде Хогби почти приложил руку к сканеру на такой же панели, и эмблема на углу массивной плиты, переливалась зелеными нитями. Гордон взялся за голову, пробуя сообразить, где галерея – и тут же в виски остро стрельнуло.  
– Блин!  
– А-а!  
Точно такие же испуганные вопли и матюги посыпались один за другим. Пятнадцать человек дергались, шатались, пытались упасть, подпрыгивали на месте – и наконец приходили в себя.  
– Где кустарник? Хогби, это твои шуточки? Гипноз?  
Первым раздуплился Курт и тут же обвинил командира в грехе подделывания действительности.  
– Я опять завис! – не менее громогласно возмутился Джино. – Когда это прекратится? Мы станем идиотами еще до высадки!  
– Ненавижу перелеты! – риторически сказал Гордон, потирая живот. Жрать хотелось невыносимо. – Как вообще можно выходить в космос, если тут мозги отключаются?  
– Тут есть сортир? – добавил тревоги о насущном Амон. – Ну и дурдом!  
– Сколько можно думать! – вскинулся Ларри. – Надо действовать!  
Он дернулся к панели, шлепнул ладонью по сканеру, и метка вспыхнула.  
– Эй! – Хогби тоже вышел из ступора и резко обернулся. – Куда?  
– Да ясно дело тут происходит что-то! – Ларри ухватился за отошедшую панель и потянул. Из темноты гладко блеснуло металлом. – Вот ща разберемся...  
Хогби развернулся уже всем телом, сделал несколько шагов и ухватил Ларри за загривок.  
– Чего? – взвизгнул полимерщик. – Ай!  
– Ру-ки о-то-рву, – пообещал Хогби, угрожающе растягивая слоги.  
Гордон переступил на месте и вздрогнул. Этот – может. Ноги закололо, он наклонился и схватил себя за колени. Судя по всему, проторчал он в ступоре немало. Но об этом нужно было скорее забыть, чтобы снова не заболела голова. Главное – уметь забывать.  
– Жрать-то как хочется, – подал голос Дорохов. – Будем тут торчать? Или пойдем?  
– Мы все сроки нарушаем! – Ларри не пытался вырваться, но руками махал изрядно. – Сколько мы уже барахтаемся? Да хватит меня душить!  
– Какие еще сроки? – Джино покрутил у виска пальцем. – Тебя там козявка твоя эвкалиптовая не кусала?  
Хогби попробовал закрыть дверцу, но та уперлась.  
– Вот здравствуйте, – почти прошипел он. – Наоткрывался! Тебя просили?  
– Я за всех вас старался! – Ларри опять взбрыкнул и все-таки угомонился. – Ну блин!  
Хогби уперся в дверь ногой, попробовал прижать на место, потерпел поражение и тяжело вздохнул. Ларри прикинулся дохлой мышью, верно оценив мрачные думы, которые накрыли командира и грозили немедленно вылиться в какое-нибудь взыскание.  
Гордон сел на корточки. В животе урчало все громче.  
– Я все равно не смогу управляться с этими штуками на пустой желудок, – пожаловался он в воздух.  
– Рабы брюха! – возопил Ларри. Зеленые глаза дико блеснули, словно подсвеченные.  
– Молчать, – повысил голос Хогби. – Всей бригаде! На месте – кругом! Марш!  
Гордон вскочил на ноги раньше, чем дошло до мозга. Холодный воздух обдал голову, запах хорошо смазанного металла ударил в нос. Мозг превратился в кирпич.  
– Жратва! – Дорохов вырвался вперед, тут же заняв вакантное командирское место.  
Одобрительно загомонив, иксар потянулись за ним. Дорохов уверенно попер к узкому проходу в стене, над которым тревожно мигала желтым надпись о второй линии готовности.  
– А почему мы не присутствуем при казни? – поинтересовался Грегор на ходу.  
– Предатели! – орал Ларри им вслед.  
– Столько времени непонятно на что! – сетовал Баль, полностью перекрывая дальнейшие матерные возгласы полимерщика. – А я бы за это время столько снов интересных мог увидеть!  
Второе звено уже бурно обсуждало результаты какого-то птичьего забега. Гордон еле уловил, что они откопали игровой блок и нагенерировали на нем модели различных гонок, на которые тут же принялись делать ставки барахлом и огрызками.  
Кравец догнал Курта и впился в него клещом, насилуя мозги главмеханика повестью о несостоявшемся научном открытии, которое собирался совершить научный дуэт на базе выкопанной под эвкалиптом козявки. Попутно Кравец неубедительно сокрушался, что сейчас Ларри пустят в расход, и тогда диссертацию без второй фамилии от самого метеоролога не примут.  
Узкие металлические коридоры наполнились гомоном, в полтора раза усиливаемым слабым эхом. Гордон с благодушием скользил взглядом по меткам на стенах и его совсем не интересовало, что делать с "силовым блоком №1", "генератором переменных частиц Реу" и "внешней орудийной системой №4". Потом извилистая письменность и вовсе поплыла, превращаясь в давленых червяков, и Гордон с радостью выкинул из головы странности. Какие тут "отсек штурмовой группы", когда остро стоит вопрос профилактики гастрита?

Баль на ходу в двадцатый раз перекручивал волосы в замысловатый кукиш, и Гордон наконец вспомнил, что должен поделиться с товарищем сдуру обещанным. Бортмеханик нудел над ухом канонира всю последнюю неделю: с момента как заметил на Гордоне ювелирную версию передатчика. Сначала Гордон отплевывался, потом игнорировал, потом сдался. Хотя кафф ему нравился и облегчал фантомную боль от удаленного дублера. Служебный, "бортовой" вариант не шел ни в какое сравнение с этим шедевром. Но вот продолжение общения с двинувшимся на почве жадности бортмехаником грозило вылиться в настоящую головную боль. Поэтому Гордон решил пожертвовать ювелирку, в обмен стребовав с Баля аппликацию.  
Он сунул пальцы в кармашек разгрузки. Приятное прикосновение охладило горящую кожу. Хотелось обвешаться с ног до головы, укутаться в холодные объятия драгметаллов, а потом еще грабануть кого-нибудь из соседей и укутаться вдвое плотнее. Правда, за такое могли набить морду без всякого последующего примирения, а еще вероятнее – с неприятным травматическим исходом.  
Верхняя губа сама собой вздернулась. Когда он отходит свой срок, и ему вернут под кожу и мышцы все, что должно там быть – он уже никогда не нарушит закон. Чтобы не потерять импланты второй раз.  
Медленно выдохнув, Гордон вытащил ювелирку. Цепочка зацепилась за ребристую рукоять, Гордон недовольно подергал, и цепочка высвободилась.  
– Э, Баль. Смотри!  
– А! – Баль тут же бросил космы и хищным взглядом вцепился в кафф. – Ого, серьезно?  
– Угу, – Гордон протянул украшение. – Теперь твое.  
Баль выхватил кафф, одним отточенным движением защелкнул на ухе и тут же приобрел такой благостный вид, словно и впрямь установил имплант. Гордон почувствовал легкий прилив зависти.  
– До чего годная штука! – очнулся Баль. – Почти искрит! С меня аппликации, брат.  
Он обхватил Гордона за плечи и потряс. Канонир сразу почувствовал, насколько у бортмеханика поднялась температура. Не слабее, чем после хорошей ссоры или драки.  
– Ты там как, после стычки-то? – проявил он заботливость. – Ниче друг другу не переломали?  
– Какой стычки? – изумился Баль. – С кем?  
– Ну с кем-кем, с Йенсом, кто у нас еще травой барыжит?  
На словах про траву Гордон непроизвольно принюхался – но пахло только особым запахом стерильной пыли и еще потными мужиками. Даже "пленка" не всегда справлялась с обменом веществ иксар, подстегиваемым тиорой. От Баля пахло чем-то хорошим. Гордон прикрыл глаза на ходу, доверившись чужой руке на плечах, повернул голову и ткнулся носом. Понял, что уткнулся в волосы – и жадно принюхался.  
– ...сам дурак, пусть и пластыри ставит, – закончил Баль объяснение, которое Гордон совершенно упустил. – Тебе должок за цацку шампунем вернуть, что ли?  
– Не-е, – протянул Гордон, не открывая глаз. – Ты обещал аппликации, и я их хочу.  
Баль остановился, и пришлось все-таки поднимать веки и снова смотреть на опротивевшие стенки. Перед носом у Гордона закрылись створки лифта.  
– Э? – изумился он и оглянулся.  
Курт, задавленный летописью научных открытий, смотрел затравленно, а Кравец, уже не глядя на жертву, продолжал журчать о сложности насекомьего мира. На всякий случай Гордон не стал прислушиваться. Как на вахты "Турана" и ему подобных заводов мог угодить такой яростный любитель биологии – сложно было понять.  
– Мы, конечно, могли втиснуться товарищам на пятки, – сказал Баль, – но я предпочитаю путешествовать с комфортом. И так сколько неудобств в этих крысиных переходах вытерпели.  
Гордон тревожно нахмурился. На этих словах ему показалось, что он вспоминает какие-то очень неприятные моменты, связанные с беготней по коридорам и бесконечно, одуряюще повторяющимися отработками неких сложных приемов. Перемещения, прыжки, ползки, чуть ли не перелеты в голом вакууме. От этого в переносице неприятно зазудело.  
– Ох, не говори, – почти механически сказал он.  
Лифт тихонько пиликнул, Гордон перевел взгляд на табло и порадовался – кабина пошла вниз. Это странное место, совершенно ему не нравящееся, можно было покинуть совсем скоро.

* * *

Малик обернулась на звук сдвинувшейся двери, открыла рот, чтобы поприветствовать Зульфар, да так и застыла. В рубку явилась акустик. Зульфар маячила у нее за спиной, выразительно корча рожи.  
Гюзель выглядела дико. Выпуклый лоб пересекали вздутые жгуты усилителей, стекавшие на виски и вместе с венами уходящие к нижней челюсти. Оттопыренные уши пылали красным. Кожа пошла пятнами, руки явственно тряслись, а верхняя губа то и дело вздергивалась. В глаза ей Малик предпочла вообще не смотреть. Но бросив взгляд на предплечья, бугрящиеся следами многочисленных инъекций и переплетенные вспухшими венами, все-таки уставилась в расширенные зрачки.  
– Мы всплывать будем, – торопливо сказала она.  
– Да я уже догадалась, – прохрипела Гюзель. – Только это не моя группа, я боюсь, что их просто не удержу. Неужели ничего нельзя придумать?  
– Что, прям смерти подобно? – не выдержала Зульфар, обгоняя ее.  
С размаху плюхнувшись в кресло, настройщица выбила из него жалобный скрип, еще раз напомнив тем самым, насколько стара "Хиджау".  
Акустик перевела на нее взгляд одного глаза. Второй по-прежнему смотрел на Малик, и пилотесса невольно поежилась. Управляемый рассинхрон она встречала впервые.  
– Я, – сказала Гюзель, – отвечаю за психическое состояние пятнадцати человек пассажиров. Остроумие тут неуместно.  
Малик, видя, что Зульфар тоже начинает идти красными пятнами, подняла руку. Настройщица поджала губы и кивнула. Гюзель вернула глаза в обычное положение, оглянулась, прошла к третьему креслу и медленно в него опустилась. Малик на секунду почувствовала укол ревности – все-таки Гюзель не входила в экипаж – но быстро взяла себя в руки. И следующим жестом предложила Зульфар начинать.  
– Ну теперь моя очередь, – настройщица встала во весь рост и взмахнула руками. Повинуясь жест-ключам, логикалик развернул сразу четыре экрана. – Так вот! Если мы не перезагрузимся, то вся твоя забота об их психическом состоянии накроется ржавым дряхлым корытом, на котором мы тут бороздим просторы, мать их, космоса! Мы теряем поток неизвестно на что!  
Малик тихонько зарычала сквозь зубы. Зульфар, до сих пор державшая на лице гневную гримасу, приподняла брови.  
– Что? – почти яростно поинтересовалась она.  
– Нервы к Иблисам, – честно призналась Малик. – Это все?  
Зульфар сунула руки в карманы.  
– У нас шторм гаснет. Нужно всплывать на аварийке и перезагружаться.  
– Шторм? – встрепенулась Гюзель. – В смысле?  
– Циклотронный преобразователь, тип ШТ-1, - сквозь зубы сказала настройщица. - Он же шторм. Он же движок.  
Гюзель быстро и нелепо закивала.  
– Уже на аварийке? – механически произнесла Малик.  
Предчувствие беды сковало глотку и заставило сердце колотиться как бешеное.  
– Сейчас мы не потянем стандартный режим с декомпрессией, – процедила Зульфар. – Я же сказала, мы теряем поток.  
– И что будет, если он совсем погаснет? – заморгала Гюзель.  
– Сдохнем! – рявкнула настройщица.  
Малик вскинула руки, останавливая зарождающуюся ссору. Зульфар хрустнула всеми пальцами разом, сжимая ладони в кулаки, и медленно выдохнула. Потом взялась за переносицу и закрыла глаза. Малик выпрямилась, напуская деловой вид. Зульфар и без того нервничала, чтобы подхватывать ее настрой и дружно бегать кругами по рубке.  
– Тут все очевидно, – сказала она, тщательно следя, чтобы соблюдать уверенный и слегка покровительственный тон. – Мы всплываем немедленно.  
Гюзель, до сих пор разглядывавшая свои руки, подняла голову и тоже сделала жест-ключ. Логикалик услужливо развернул перед ней объемное полукружье. Прокрутив сектора, акустик добралась до оповещения.  
– Внимание, всем на борту, – негромко сказала она. – Мы экстренно поднимаемся для перезагрузки. Компенсаторов на поверхности нет. Прошу всех в ближайшие пятнадцать минут использовать тиору. Напомню, что инъекторы у вас в персональных шкафчиках, маркировка оранжевым...  
На экране замигало пятнадцать возмущенных огоньков. Иксар явно негодовали.  
– И я рада, что вы об этом помните, – невозмутимо продолжила акустик. – Мы начинаем подъем через...  
Зульфар полоснула себя по горлу.  
– Через двадцать минут, – продолжила акустик, прикрыв глаза. Усилители на лбу пульсировали, походя на змей, втиснутых под тонкую кожу. – Ситуация серьезная, прошу всех оставаться в каютах, пока не завершится всплытие. Конец связи.  
Логикалик выжидающе светился несколько секунд, а затем медленно угас.  
– Прекрасно оформленная речь для идиотов, – похвалила Зульфар.  
– Только это нас и спасает: они не понимают, что сейчас с ними будет, – по-прежнему полуприкрыв глаза ответила акустик. – Моя помощь нужна?  
– Нет. Лучше постарайся подстраховать их. Мы... Не гарантируем гладкий подъем.  
Гюзель кивнула, поднялась и медленно побрела к выходу. Малик проводила ее взглядом и нервно поправила голенища. Дверь закрылась.  
– Бесполезное создание – акустик, – сказала Зульфар, вызывая веер расчетных таблиц. – Но вот смотрите-ка, случился миг славы. Она теперь будет всю жизнь рассказывать, как спасала пятнадцать, нет, двадцать, а лучше пятьдесят рыл.  
– Хватит паясничать, – Малик достала из кармана карт-ключ. – Давай за дело.

Оставшиеся пятнадцать минут тянулись невыносимо долго. Зульфар, не выдержав, сбежала в крошечный санузел. Малик начала расхаживать между кресел, бормоча под нос последовательность действий по перезагрузке.  
Она добралась до проверки канализационных систем, когда логикалик громко пиликнул.  
Время замедлилось, воздух остановился, каждая клеточка тела болезненно сжалась. Малик оскалилась, напрягла все силы и двинулась сквозь клей перехода, шаг за шагом, преодолевая мертвую тягу. Вот уже до кресла осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Она дотянулась рукой до спинки и ощутила, какая та... двумерная, неживая, составленная из несуществующей материи.  
Еще шаг. Застывшие в полуразвороте таблицы логикалика.  
Пространство звонко лопнуло.  
Малик судорожно втянула воздух, споткнулась, оперлась руками на стол и затрясла головой. Резко вернувшая объемность действительность обрушилась со всех сторон. Логикалик развернулся полностью. Невероятно остро запахло дикой смесью малины, озона и чего-то раздражающе неуловимого.  
Малик плюхнулась в кресло и вперилась в строгие ровные строчки отчетов. Время на экранах сменилось, прыгнув сразу на сорок минут вперед.  
"Хиджау" вывалилась в обычный космос, полностью погасив шторм. В их распоряжении остались маневровые двигатели, атмосферные и один резервный бустер.  
С потолка откашлялись.  
– Капитан Ансария слушает, – строго отозвалась Малик.  
– Коллеги, а почему без предупреждения по громкой связи? – возмущенно прохрипела Гюзель. – Есть же протоколы!  
– Вот-вот, – прорезалась Зульфар оттуда же. – Сижу я в туалете, сосредотачиваюсь, и тут у меня в голове все схлопывается. Я думала, от напряжения глаза внутрь черепа завернулись!  
На секунду повисла тишина, а потом все трое захохотали.  
Бородатые шуточки иногда оказывались очень кстати.

* * *

Гордон с остервенением потирал загривок, цепляясь за петли у самого потолка. Стерильный воздух, циркулирующий в шлеме, отчетливо попахивал сероводородом. Словно какой-то крошечный гаденыш сидел в накопителях и, посмеиваясь, тихонько пускал газы, чтобы окончательно отравить жизнь канониру.  
Покосившись на санузел, Гордон мрачно порадовался, что в шлем хотя бы не поступает кислый запах рвоты. Несмотря на инъекции и работу балансира, на протяжении сорока минут скоростного всплытия он блевал дальше, чем видел. Мозги, переживающие смену ЭМ-развертки, не выдерживали. А еще чуть позже предсказуемо отключились воздух, свет и гравитация.  
– Да когда все это кончится?! – наконец простонал Гордон, обращаясь к погасшим лампам.  
Болтался он так уже добрых полчаса и ощущал настоятельную потребность поссать. В двух шагах от удобного сортира пользоваться катетером было унизительно, и он терпел, медленно наливаясь злобой и раздражением.  
Словно проснувшись, "Хиджау" ощутимо вздрогнула. Потолочные ленты медленно налились слабым голубым сиянием. Связь щелкнула.  
– Внимание, бригада, – голос акустика влился в уши. – Мы завершили перезагрузку. Гравитация восстановится до стандартной в течение пяти минут. Прошу всех переместиться на пол. Погружение состоится через... – Гюзель помолчала. – Я сообщу позже.  
Гордон опять застонал. Грядущие пару часов очередного забега в блевательном марафоне его никак не устраивали. Матерясь, он перевернулся и, чувствуя, как потихоньку тяжелеет каждый палец, оттолкнулся от потолка. Долетев до пола, Гордон мягко опустился на него и уже не взлетел.  
Возвращающаяся тяжесть надавила на грудь.  
Гордон пялился в потолок, пока на стекле шлема не мигнул значок кислородной стабильности. Медленно подняв руки, он стащил шлем и с облегчением вздохнул. Невзирая на гнусные подрагивания в желудке, хотелось жрать и пить – ему требовались как минимум пара литров.  
Но сначала – в санузел.

Покончив с гигиеной, Гордон выбрался в коридор и потащился в буфетную. Раздражение не унималось. Пять минут назад ему остро захотелось кислого, вроде тех красных фруктов, которые им напихали в этом рейсе с остальным пайком.  
В буфетной болтался Курт, закатавший рукава "пленки" по самые локти. Налысо обритая башка подозрительно сверкала под лампами. Гордон тут же вообразил, что именно главный по первому инженерному сожрал все фрукты. Специально перед его приходом – взял и сожрал.  
Подозрения только укрепились, когда он не нашел нужного в открытой витрине.  
– Курт! – не выдержал он на втором поисковом круге. – Слышь, ты мою жратву спер?  
Механик неторопливо обернулся. В одном этом движении было достаточно угрозы, чтобы здравомыслящий человек отступил. Гордон сделал пару шагов навстречу собеседнику. Курт склонил голову и чуть прищурился.  
– Че молчишь, а?  
– Что-то ты больно резкий, – угрожающе сказал Курт. – Не на тиоре, что ли?  
Гордон сделал еще три шага, и они оказались нос к носу. Нос Курта был чуть повыше.  
– А ты на разведенном говне, что ли?  
Курт скользнул по нему взглядом. Гордон отскочил. И вовремя: механик прыгнул с места. По слухам, его прогнали через модификации для ускорений то ли в полтора, то ли в два раза.  
Не достал он всего чуть, и Гордон тут же поспешил закрепить успех, с развороту врезав носком ботинка под дых товарищу. Курт хекнул, согнулся и выбросил руку вперед. Кончики пальцев чиркнули по шее Гордона. Всю левую половину тела пронзила боль. Подавившись вскриком, Гордон отскочил, перекособочась, и схватился за стойки посудной витрины. Рука соскользнула, он угодил ладонью во что-то дробно загрохотавшее и сжал пальцы. Гладкий тонкий черенок знакомо лег в ладонь.  
Гордон ринулся вперед, обманным движением уводя руку в сторону. Хищно блеснули зубцы вилки. Курт прыгнул навстречу. За спиной с грохотом посыпалась кухонная утварь. Механик коротко надсадно рявкнул и сгреб Гордона в охапку – и канонир Ташлинд ударил своим трофеем.  
Пока они вдвоем летели до ближайшей стены, Гордон цеплялся взглядом за черенок вилки, торчавшей из предплечья противника. Больше всего бесило, что зубцы вошли только наполовину.  
Гордон по-змеиному дернул головой и вгрызся в плечо Курту. Удар о стену выбил воздух из легких. Курт рванул, стаскивая канонира на пол, и полез сверху, ломая и давя. Трещали ребра и плечи, пережатая диафрагма не давала вдохнуть.  
Не стоило связываться, надо было отступить, сдаться...  
Гордон извернулся, и левая нога оказалась на свободе. Он ударил, целя сбоку. Колено угодило точно в черенок – и вбило вилку по самое основание зубцов. Курт взревел, запрокидывая голову.  
Удар собственной головы об пол Гордон услышал, как будто разбилось что-то большое и прочное.

Иблисов механик сидел у него на пояснице. Позвонки еще держались, но дышать у Гордона получалось очень через раз. Курт был тяжеленный. Левая рука, прижатая к полу, не слушалась – пальцы согнулись под давлением колена на запястье, и он постепенно переставал их чувствовать вообще. Правую Курт заломил ему за спину. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть – и Гордон сможет почесать себе шею.  
Но вместо этого в шею уткнулось что-то холодное. Перепрыгнуло воротник "пленки" и пошло вдоль позвоночника вниз. Гордон вновь напрягся, пытаясь оттолкнуться от пола или хотя бы вывернуться. Но тяжеленный ублюдок стиснул его бока коленями. Оба по-прежнему молчали. Гордон хрипел от злости, только что не пуская пену. Курт дышал часто, со свистом, то и дело шмыгая носом.  
Неизвестное оружие быстро кольнуло в бок. Гордон дернулся и наконец-то сообразил – Курт вытащил из себя вилку и, похоже, примерялся, в какое место будет удобнее отомстить. Прикидывал, словно мясник: почки? Ребра? Печень? Или под челюсть?  
Гордон мотнул головой, щелкнув зубами.  
Механик отложил вилку и перехватил его вывернутую руку. Приподнял еще выше, заставив Гордона болезненно взбрыкнуть ногами, насильно разжал пальцы и надавил на них основанием ладони. Вилка снова пропутешествовала вдоль позвоночника, кольнула в шею. Словно в задумчивости поднялась по руке, холодные острия коснулись ладони и исчезли. Гордон всем телом ощутил движение – как Курт высоко замахивается, целясь в вывернутую ладонь. И заорал – гнусно, истошно, противно даже для самого себя.  
Курт заворчал. Треклятый столовый прибор звякнул об пол. Курт медленно-медленно разжал хватку. Гордон заскрежетал зубами: рука уже затекла и превратилась в сломанный протез, не подчиняющийся командам. Он дернул второй рукой.  
Механик поднялся, перешагнул поверженного противника и отступил. Внутренняя злость опять заклокотала, распирая ребра, но на этот раз Гордон удержал ее отчаянным усилием.  
Болезненно поводя плечами, он медленно поднялся. Курт поглаживал раненое предплечье и чуть морщился.  
– Козел ты, канонир. Вон твои яблоки на стойке лежат.  
Гордон вытаращил глаза. Злость тут же испарилась, уступив искреннему изумлению.  
– Да ты их всю неделю жрешь, сложно не заметить, – усмехнулся механик.  
Гордон рысью устремился к стойке. Закрытые пластиковой шторкой яблоки он просто не увидел.  
Отдернув шторку, он с облегчением вздохнул. Потянулся, морщась от боли в плечах, и оглянулся на механика. На фоне отыскавшихся яблок драка уже казалась чем-то незначительным и далеким.  
– А ты-то жрать будешь? Я с голодухи помираю.  
Курт усмехнулся. С физиономии медленно сползло выражение "я агрессивный мудак".  
– Угощаешь, что ли? Или так подкатываешь, чтоб прям тут помириться?  
Гордон вытащил одно яблоко и подбросил. Плечо отдалось легкой болью, но он ловко поймал красный фрукт.  
– Можно и помириться, – протянул он. – Три тысячи калорий спустя.

* * *

– Итак, что у нас есть?  
Панели логикалика тускло светились. "Хиджау" висела среди пустоты и запускать преобразователь категорически отказывалась. На полукруге основного экрана мигали запросы на запуск, для которых Малик выставила частоту в десять секунд.  
Малик откашлялась, видя, что настройщица занята отнюдь не проблемами балансира и логики.  
– Зульфар?  
– Дружба и товарищество у нас есть, – сказала Зульфар и ткнула пальцем в экран, отображавший интерьеры буфетной. – Смотри какая сплоченность, как слаженно они пытаются сломать это кресло – вон, уже один подлокотник оторвался. А ведь пять минут назад чуть друг друга не пришибли. Еще немного – и мы откроем новый способ выравнивания мозговых загибов без всякого балансира.  
– Еще немного, и они начнут дохнуть от тиоры, – поправила Малик. – Гюзель сводку скинула, так там ПДК в три с половиной раза превышено.  
– Жаль, – совершенно без ноток сожаления сказала Зульфар. – Сплошные расходы. Кстати, ты замечала, что они все время взбудораженные? Чуть что – сразу ор, мат, дым коромыслом и битье по морде казенными подносами. Как мина на растяжке: только тронь и бабахнет.  
– Типичная картина, я таких уже перевозила, – рассеяно отозвалась Малик. – Мозги скручены, психика лабильная, шатается, как карточный домик. Итак?  
Пока еще тревога покалывала когтем едва в пятку. Но вот-вот грозила ухватить ледяной потной рукой за колено, а потом поползти и выше.  
Зульфар уселась в кресло и тяжело вздохнула. Длинные серьги грустно звякнули.  
– Для начала стоит признать, что мы в говне по уши.  
– Мое любимое состояние, – мрачно сказала Малик.  
Логикалик мигнул и развернулся в окно связи.  
– Ну и что там у вас? – поинтересовалась Гюзель. – Вы меня извините, но терпение кончилось, больше ждать объявлений я не могу. Я уже из сортира не вылезаю на нервной почве.  
– Вот, я же говорила, по уши! – обрадовалась Зульфар.  
– Коллеги, больше серьезности, – Малик постучала по подлокотнику. – Давайте подведем неутешительные итоги. Я за себя скажу, что не вижу ни одной успешной попытки запуска шторма. Обрывается где-то на втором, что ли, пульсаторе.  
– На фильтре он обрывается, – проворчала Зульфар.  
– Постойте, что значит не запускается шторм? – Гюзель повысила голос. – Не смешно! Это же преобразователь! А мы посреди транзита!  
Фраза повисла в воздухе. Малик машинально вытерла лоб. Космические расстояния были огромны. В здравом уме пытаться переть сквозь обычное пространство не стал бы никто. Ни одна раса так не делала. Двадцать с лишним лет до ближайших заселенных территорий – слишком высокая цена. Один раз люди ее уже заплатили.  
Иногда космос напоминал ей подземку мегаполиса. Взять жителя такого мегаполиса, привыкшего передвигаться по сверхскоростным трассам глубинного залегания, и поднять его на поверхность, предложив добраться из пункта А в пункт Б самому – это гарантированная катастрофа.  
И они оказались как раз где-то в неизвестности между промзоной и заброшенным кладбищем.  
– Значит, шторм встал, – протянула она. – А почему конкретно?  
– Что? Серьезно? – взвилась Зульфар. – Вот натурально, ты мне задаешь этот вопрос спустя уйму времени моего ползанья в говне и пыли? Да потому что нас кто-то подстрелил!  
– Опять теории заговора, – простонала Гюзель.  
– А что это еще может быть, скажи на милость? На Иблисов напоролись?  
– Не знаю!  
Форменные сапоги внезапно показались тесными и неудобными, будто Малик уже отшагала в них пару десятков километров по неизвестной планете. В носу отчетливо запахло раскаленной на солнце пылью. Малик представила бесконечные графы отчета об ущербе, причиненном "Вега Солар Системс" путем утраты корабля и попутного низведения пятнадцати специалистов по сопровождению рудного комплекса "Туран" до уровня слюнявых идиотов. Потом вообразила претензии от артели, иск от Беловодья, скандал в лабораториях и, наконец, вежливо улыбающихся представителей некоммерческого предприятия. Зубы и скулы свело так, что в носу уже закололо. Как итог их провала в голову лезли удивительно яркие картины разбора на органы.  
– Ладно, дамы, – сказала она. – Мы перед фактом, с которым придется смириться: или мы начинаем ковыряться в закрытых технологиях на удачу, или начинаем транслировать вопли о помощи на все шлюзы связи.  
– Причем с вероятностью до них не дотянуться, – педантично добавила Зульфар.  
Вопрос о злокозненной пальбе неизвестных в "Хиджау" явно потерял актуальность.  
– Ну спасибо, вы очень разнообразили мой послеобеденный отдых, – мрачно ответила Гюзель. – Если здесь уместно голосование, то я – за вопли о помощи. Не хочу, чтобы меня размазало случайным коллапсом. Извини, Зуль, но с оптимизмом у меня не очень.  
Экран тут же погас. 

Малик прикусила губу и нервно пожевала. Шлюзы были натыканы частой сетью, покрывающей недостижимые для людей полетные расстояния, но все равно иногда корабли бесследно пропадали. За сто девяносто лет освоения люди потеряли два ковчега с четырьмя миллионами переселенцев и гораздо больше среднеразмерных судов.  
И потом, даже передав сообщение, они могли очень долго дожидаться помощи. В большом Списке, как оказалось, не принято нестись сломя голову по первому же сигналу бедствия. Слишком невыгодно.  
Зульфар хлопнула себя по коленям, поерошила волосы, пропуская сквозь пальцы жесткие черно-красные пряди.  
– Ладно. Беру еще пару часов. Попробую покопаться, может, додумаюсь до чего-нибудь.  
Малик потянулась к логикалику, вызвала общую карту энергосистем и кивнула на нее.  
– Тогда отключай все лишнее. А я буду запрос писать. Как раз пару часов займет.  
Говорить больше было не о чем. Зульфар поднялась с места и почти неслышно отправилась к выходу. 

С составлением запроса Малик управилась за полчаса, взяв стандартный и оснастив его дополнительными реверансами сложносочиненных обращений. В глубине души она надеялась, что вежливость повысит шансы быть спасенными. Чистая психология.  
Посматривая на часы, Малик вызвала стандартный сертификат и запустила сеанс простукивания. Теперь они должны были просеять сетку и попробовать поймать ближайший шлюз.  
Логикалик проглотил команду, подумал и выдал ответ.  
Малик долго смотрела на короткую надпись. Оторвав взгляд, прислушалась, но дверь наглухо отсекала внешние звуки. Малик откашлялась и встала с кресла.  
– Да что за блядство!  
Удар ногой заставил кресло содрогнуться и перекоситься. Малик обошла кресло, сжимая кулаки. Второй удар выправил перекошенное положение, но заставил кресло просесть.  
– Твою ма-ать!  
Провыв последнее слово, Малик добавила кулаками по спинке кресла и в бешенстве отвесила еще пару пинков. Грохот ударов отдавался в рубке испуганным эхом.  
– Твою! Мать!  
Окончательно добив кресло, Малик нервно обежала невеликое пространство.  
– Повтор! – рявкнула она, взмахивая рукой.  
Логикалик мигнул и снова выплюнул сообщение: "Ошибка оборудования связи".  
Под потолком щелкнуло. Малик вскинула взгляд.  
– Что надо? – заорала она.  
– Ты чего? – изумилась Зульфар.  
– Всего! Надо че, говорю?!  
– Э-э... Проблемы у нас, да?  
– Да! У нас сдохла еще и связь!  
– Кошмар, – с чувством сказала настройщица. – Руки опускаются.  
Малик оглянулась на свое кресло, принюхалась – на изломе раздробленный пластик разил острой химией – и медленно взялась за волосы.  
Связь в космосе была трудным делом, и если бы не выбитое из Списка сотрудничество, людям никогда бы не удалось наладить каналы между своими форпостами. По сути, они вообще не смогли бы общаться. Отправить сигнал в космос и ждать, что он попадет точно туда, где его ждут, было по меньшей мере глупо. В пределах солнечной системы еще работало, но дальше сигнал начинал спотыкаться о волны Трейфо, гаснуть в межсистемных пульсациях, а потом – это выяснилось гораздо позже – обрезаться фильтрами шлюзов.  
Человечество влипло в сеть чужих частот, и оказалось, что никто не торопится предоставить им выделенную линию. Только к одиннадцатому году сотрудничества со Списком, когда построенный ценой неимоверных усилий первый гиперлинкор вышел в космос, людей признали участниками программы передвижений и все-таки позволили использовать универсальные передатчики. Каждый сеанс стоил, как половина топливного запаса.  
Но сейчас супертехнологии оказались недостижимы.  
– Бакен, – сказала Зульфар. Ее голос доносился сквозь шум в ушах. – Надеюсь, вместо него нам не подсунули болванку крашеную?  
– Что? – прохрипела Малик.  
– Да очнись ты! Говорю, бакен еще есть!  
– А-а! Аллах! Сейчас!  
Чуть не выдрав клок волос, Малик выпутала пальцы и ринулась к резервной панели.


	2. Перевал

Гордон проснулся от толчка в бедро. В каюте было почти темно, едва-едва работали ленточные ночники по периметру под самым потолком. Гордон недовольно потер пострадавшее место, пошарил и нащупал колено. С силой отпихнув его, он перевернулся на живот и зарылся в подушку. Недовольство продолжало тлеть, не давая задремать. Человек рядом ворохнулся и снова задрал колено, пихнув еще сильнее. Гордон стиснул зубы и решил перетерпеть. Может, уткнувшись в преграду, эта скотина успокоится.  
Скотина не успокоилась, ерзнула по постели и пихнула еще раз, словно задавшись целью сделать в канонире изрядную вмятину. Гордон помедлил, тоже согнул колено – и с наслаждением пнул.  
– Эй!  
Громкий возглас, полный возмущения, окончательно испортил весь сон.  
Теперь завозились и с другой стороны. Гордон с ненавистью вцепился в подушку, чувствуя, как из-под нее выскальзывает рука, поддерживающая подушку в удобном для самого Гордона положении.  
– Вы двое, – угрожающе прохрипел Хогби. – Спать не мешаем, да?  
– Че он лезет? – тут же возбух Джино. – Че он пинается? Слышь, ты че ноги-то распустил?  
– Я? – Гордон не выдержал и сел, спихивая с себя вторую руку Хогби. – Это я-то? Да ты елозишь, как крыса в трубе, ты ноги при себе держать не пробовал?  
– Уймитесь, – почти простонал Хогби. – Места же полно!  
– Ты б еще второе инженерное целиком позвал, – с несвойственной для себя ядовитостью сказал Гордон. – Вот тогда бы совершенно точно всем хватило. Корпоративное слияние!  
Хогби захрипел еще грознее, откашлялся и тоже сел.  
– Я вас обоих ненавижу, – мрачно сказал Джино и отвернулся, между делом пригребая подушку к себе.  
– Тебе, дырка от жопы, слова вообще не давали, – немедленно парировал Гордон.  
Хогби увесисто положил руку ему на плечо. Гордон тут же дернулся, сбрасывая неприятное прикосновение. Хогби перехватил его за локоть и наклонился ближе.  
– Че пялишься? – сквозь зубы процедил Гордон. – В морду захотел?  
Хогби открыл рот, и в эту же секунду под потолком пиликнуло. Ленты светильников начали наливаться ярким сиянием, пожирая милосердную темноту.  
– Да что такое?! – взвыл Джино, неистово дергая к себе укрывной лист. – Сговорились, что ли? Пидарасы!  
Между Гордоном и Хогби вспыхнула крохотная искра, тут же свернувшаяся в шарик, в свою очередь лопнувший и расплескавшийся полукругом логикалика. Плывущий в нем текст читался одинаково с разных сторон.  
"Превышено пороговое допустимое значение гамма-ритмов. Необходимо срочно обратиться к экипажу. Немедленно проследуйте к экипажу".  
– Ох ты ж, – медленно сказал Хогби, разжимая пальцы.  
Джино снова пнул Гордона, и канонир с трудом подавил резкую вспышку потребности немедля придушить собригадника. Свет резал глаза. Он заморгал и прикрылся ладонью. Из-под руки можно было увидеть, как Хогби с силой растирает лицо, механически проверяет щетину, пропускает пальцы сквозь выбеленные волосы и морщится от яркого света.  
И все это невероятно раздражало.  
– Я никуда не пойду, – объявил Гордон, в доказательство падая на спину. – Пошли они все на хрен. Это их забота, а не наша! Что вообще происходит?  
Джино свирепо рванул лист, который Гордон успел придавить. Ткань скользнула с раздражающим шорохом. Джино заворчал и перевернулся на бок, тщательно заматываясь в лист. Гордон подумал и пнул его под колени.  
– На хер иди!  
– Так, все, заткнулись оба, – потребовал Хогби. – И встали тоже оба. Штаны надеть, сопли подтереть. Бегом!  
– Понятия не имею, где мои штаны, – противным голосом сказал Джино.  
– Я никуда не пойду, – повторил Гордон.  
– А кто не встанет, не найдет штаны и не пойдет – тот получит пробой в табель.  
Джино засопел с особой ненавистью. Медленно сел и наполовину стащил с себя лист.  
– Мудак ты, Хог, и я тебя ненавижу, – обреченно сказал Гордон. – Я с тобой теперь даже срать на одном субстрате не сяду. И в паек наплюю, уж будь уверен!  
Джино, успевший свалиться с койки и ползающий в поисках штанов, поддержал его сдавленным хохотком. Затем издал торжествующий возглас, и в воздух взлетели зеленые форменные штаны. Шлепнулись они аккурат на колени Гордону.  
– Полный мудак, – повторил Гордон и принялся запихивать ногу в штанину, не поднимаясь.  
– Да вы что, совсем отупели? – не выдержал Хогби. – До вас не доходит, что творится?  
– Мне изгадили сон – вот что творится, – объявил Джино, поднимаясь во весь рост и застегивая ремень. – А еще сперли мою рубашку! – он пригладил смоляные вихры. – Это, слышь, Гордон, у тебя в ботинке какая-то блеванина.  
Гордон прикрыл лицо локтем и застонал.  
– Идиоты, – констатировал Хогби.  
– А что, у тебя есть для нас новости? – тут же озлобился Гордон.  
Хогби, успевший не только влезть в штаны, но и натянуть форменную серую футболку, поставил ногу на кровать и оперся локтем на колено. Гордон чуть подался назад. Почему-то обычно приятное присутствие иксар рядом на этот раз показалось тошнотворно неуместным. Внутри все требовало немедленной потасовки, бессмысленной и яростной драки.  
– Балансир, – сказал Хогби. – Он больше не справляется.  
Гордон медленно перевел взгляд на штурмана и увидел, как тот стремительно бледнеет.

* * *

Хогби с компанией маячили под дверью добрых пять минут. Малик перебирала комбинации запросов, то и дело косясь за прозрачную пластину. Хогби уходить явно не собирался.  
Трусливое желание ни в коем случае не выходить навстречу пока что побеждало.  
Очередной запрос, пережеванный обработчиком, ушел за край экрана, и вместо утешающих откликов высветилась длинная простыня, в которой с первого взгляда усматривалась цепочка из ошибок, накладывающихся друг на друга и плодящих новые.  
Хогби переступил на месте, и степень скорби ощутимо возросла на несколько пунктов.  
– Чтоб мне на том свете подавиться, – сквозь зубы пробормотала Малик. – Иблисова калоша. Зуль?  
– Некогда мне, – прорычали из-под стола. – Что там с разверткой?  
– Резонанс застрял, – доложила Малик. – Гюзель, не спи, твоя команда болтается у нас за дверью!  
– Уже? – Зульфар нервно дернула ногами.  
Хогби деликатно постучал по двери.  
– Сейчас! – Малик яростно помахала.  
– В смысле сейчас? – Зульфар выскользнула из-под стола.  
– Да это я не тебе. Гюзель!  
– Отстань, – пробормотала акустик, не открывая глаз. – Я держу.  
Последние хрен знает сколько часов Гюзель не отлипала от настроек микроклимата, пытаясь создать подобие ЭМ-поля Веги.  
Зульфар угукнула и снова закатилась под стол. Командир бригады приложил палец к виску и выразительно покрутил им, вдобавок сведя глаза к переносице. Потом еще и свесил язык.  
Малик помедлила, разглядывая иксар. Оружия при них не было, но кто знает, на что способны люди, у которых в голове прямо сейчас все идет вразнос.  
– Ну и что мне им сказать? – риторически вопросила Малик.  
– Что Родина их не забудет!  
– Надо было идти на комбайнера, – отчаянно сказала Малик. – Аллах, зачем я согласилась на эти... – слово "говны" чуть не вылетело, и ей пришлось сделать судорожный вдох, – курсы квалификации?!  
– Прекратите орать, – равнодушно сказала акустик. – Мне тяжело их стабилизировать.  
Малик покосилась на две консоли, развернутые по обе стороны кресла. Пальцы акустика скользили по ним в слепом режиме, и что-то определенно происходило.  
Ночь Малик так и провела в рубке, ожидая сигнала от бакена. А под утро выяснилось, что маленький засранец запутался в очастовке сигналов и всю ночь генерировал ошибки.  
– Готово!  
– Что? Починила?  
Зульфар опять выкатилась от стола, оттолкнулась руками и вскочила на ноги.  
– Нет, доступ себе открыла. Ща посмотрим!  
На всякий случай пощупав лицо, Малик убедилась, что ее не перекосило от бушующих в глубине души чувств, оглянулась и все-таки отлепилась от стола. Проекция логикалика осталась висеть, равномерно повторяя запросы – один раз в пять секунд. И один раз в пять секунд получая ответ: сигнал нестабилен, проведите корректировку.  
– Твою мать, – прошипела Малик и, окончательно сосредоточившись на иксар, с усилием обаятельно улыбнулась.

За спиной у Хогби маячили двое: канонир и штурман-радист. Вид у них был взъерошенный, встревоженный и заспанный одновременно. Штурман сжимал в руках планшет, канонир нервно крутил тонкий шприц узнаваемого оранжевого цвета. Малик покосилась на стол – там валялся ее собственный шприц, отличавшийся лишь цветом: фиолетовый.  
Они болтались в открытом космосе без щитов, и мозгам приходилось несладко.  
Если б не чрезвычайные обстоятельства, Малик не преминула бы отпустить пару замечаний о недопустимом внешнем виде. Все трое выглядели так, будто только что вылезли из одной койки.  
Хотя, зная иксар, наверное, так и было. За шесть "бригадных" полетных сезонов из своих четырнадцати Малик привыкла, что иксар отираются друг с другом, формируя пары, тройки и даже квартеты – легко и без усилий. Точно так же легко они расходились, меняли предпочтения. Но старались не оставаться одни. А эти вроде и стояли рядом, но между ними словно включили устойчивое поле отражения.  
Еще чуть-чуть – и это выльется всем на борту "Хиджау" в большие неприятности.  
Она одернула полы кителя, прокашлялась и направилась к двери.

– У вас с балансиром проблемы, – сказал Хогби вместо приветствия.  
Малик развела руками. Командир поморщился и взялся двумя пальцами за переносицу. Потом ими же насильно развел брови в стороны. В серых глазах мелькнула тень опасного раздражения.  
– Он работает в обратном направлении!  
– Что-что?  
– Ну, он не гасит ничего! – Хогби раскинул руки. – Не стабилизирует нас! Только больше злит!  
Малик криво улыбнулась углом рта.  
– Эй, парни, это было аварийное всплытие. Мы вообще без балансира сейчас.  
– Да-а? – изумился Хогби.  
– Просто быстро всплыли. Ничего удивительного, что вас до сих пор плющит.  
– А почему свет барахлит? – вскинулся штурман, сжимая планшет еще крепче.  
– Потому что общий энергоконтур, – уже без улыбки сказала Малик. – Еще вопросы по логике?  
– Не начинай, – Хогби махнул рукой. – Тут уже все еле до второй ступени тянут, какая логика.  
Сам он выглядел на целую третью. Малик хотела похлопать его по плечу, но одернула себя в последний момент. Даже на третьей ступени иксар куда хуже реагировали на прикосновения.  
– Клевета! – наконец очнулся канонир. Непричесанные волосы стояли дыбом. – Почему это на второй?  
Малик откашлялась и сделала полшага назад.  
– Мы делаем, что можем, – сказала она. – Вам лучше оставаться в каютах. Скорее всего, будем искать стоянку для диагностики.  
– Стоянка – плохо, – заметил Хогби. – У нас в маршруте лишней стоянки не записано.  
– Это тянет на заговор, – обвиняющее сказал штурман из-за командирской спины.  
– Возможно, и не понадобится, – утешающее сказала Малик. – Пока мы разбираемся. Хогби, пожалуйста, посмотри, чтобы все надели инъекторы. Если у кого-то нехватка – запас в лазарете.  
Хогби тяжело вздохнул и вновь обрел тот скорбный вид, что присущ лишь налогоплательщикам в момент получения налогового извещения.  
– А точно балансир не работает задом наперед?  
– Ну хочешь, я его тебе покажу? Он выключен. А мы в открытом космосе.  
– Может, это не тот космос, – зловеще сказал штурман. – Может, это изнанка. Другое измерение!  
Канонир несолидно хрюкнул.

– Чтоб мне лопнуть!  
Вопль Зульфар заставил Малик подскочить. После нервной бессонницы последних полутора суток, ей показалось, что теперь-то они точно разваливаются на части. Иксар дружно шарахнулись.  
– Чтоб мне лопнуть, отклик! Вот те полумесяц!  
Малик крутанулась на месте и полубезумным взглядом впилась в подмигивающую точку маяка.  
– Где? – Гюзель выскочила из пострадавшего кресла, которое ей пришлось занять по праву последнего, и с разбегу едва не вписалась в экран головой.  
Голографическое плетение недовольно вздрогнуло и отодвинулось.  
– Двести пятнадцатый квадрант, – отрапортовала Зульфар, тыкая в логикалик. – Ребята из общего справочника! Во, смотрите, смотрите, так и сифонят!  
– Святые мощи, вот повезло! – выдохнула Гюзель.  
Малик развернулась обратно.  
– Вот и наладилось, – объявила она. – Всех прошу отступить по каютам и ждать новостей. Идет?  
– Идет, – согласился Хогби и одернул футболку.  
Малик кивнула, отступила на шаг, и дверь опять закрылась. Помедлив, Малик шевельнула пальцами, после чего пластина стала деликатно-матовой. А следом уже закрылась и вторая дверь – настоящая, бронированная, со звукоизоляцией.

– Кто там сифонит? – уточнила Малик, стремительно направляясь к экранам. – Походу это... декампи, что ли?  
– Ну да! И сигнал такой характерный... Это... Это...  
– Перевал, – определилась Малик.  
– Какой перевал? – не выдержала Гюзель. – Вы попроще можете?  
– Автоматическая станция, – Малик уже перебирала справочник, то и дело протирая слипающиеся глаза. – Там даже персонала обычно нет, но зато точно найдутся средства связи. Не исключено даже, что диагностику можно провести. Насчет ремонта уже не скажу, но все-таки.  
– Диагностика – это как сканирование? – уточнила Гюзель.  
– Наши корабли особо не просканируешь, – хмыкнула Зульфар. – Нам бы шторм раскачать для начала, а там посмотрим. В крайнем случае запросим помощь.  
– А если у них тоже связь не работает?  
Зульфар потянулась и дернула акустика за ухо. Гюзель взвизгнула, отбивая жесткие пальцы.  
– Не каркай, – внушительно сказала Зульфар.

Склонившись над логикаликом, Малик несколько минут рассматривала ландшафт, а затем быстро проложила курс сближения и выравнивания. Так же молча набрала стандартный запрос на стыковку, отметила его маркерами чрезвычайной ситуации и отправила на бакен.  
В изнурительном ожидании автоматического ответа она следила, как Зульфар сосредоточенно уничтожала уже вторую пачку печенья. Настройщице Малик слегка завидовала. Та поглощала сладкое в огромных количествах. Зачастую можно было встретить ее в буфетной зоне, где Зульфар сосредоточенно намешивала воду с глюкозным сиропом. И ничего ей за это не было – ни кариеса, ни лишнего веса. Просто безобразие.  
Но так же Малик иногда видела, как Зульфар методично ставит уколы, заряженные еще похлеще глюкозы. Химическая топка модифицированного тела требовала ресурсов.  
Поэтому на печенье Зульфар никто не посягал. Даже иксар быстро запоминали, что лучше не трогать последнюю конфету, если где-то рядом ошиваются почти два метра крепкого нрава, одетого в ярко-оранжевый комбинезон, украшенный эмблемой службы технической поддержки.  
– Мгм-м!  
Из размышлений Малик выдернуло мычание Зульфар. Настройщица замахала оберткой, тыкая ею в круг логикалика.  
Малик переметнула взгляд и застыла, соображая.  
– Ответь уже, – сказала Гюзель в полной тишине.  
Вместо официального ответа на экране засветилась иконка вызова. Прямой вызов шел не через шлюз, а на бакен. Спохватившись, Малик пригладила волосы, одернула воротничок, откашлялась и, наконец, провела пальцем по значку.

Изображение формировалось добрый десяток секунд, то и дело пропадая целыми пикселями. А затем сложилось в картинку. И инопланетчик зашевелил клыками.  
– Зачем вы находитесь в этом секторе?  
Малик открыла рот, но не произнесла ни слова. Перевод сработал идеально, логикалик сразу же подхватил модель чужого языка. Но вот люди так быстро перестроиться не смогли.  
Из ступора Малик выдернул шорох. Метнув взгляд в сторону, она заметила, как Зульфар почти судорожно прячет обертку в нагрудный карман.  
– Э, здравствуйте, – осторожно сказала Малик. – Рейсовый корабль "Хиджау", бортовой номер три тысячи семь, – она мысленно встряхнулась, и голос стал значительно тверже. – Ввиду чрезвычайных обстоятельств вынуждены прервать транзит. А вы?  
Изображение подрагивало, пауза длилась пару секунд.  
– Ковчег "Толуокк". Мы первыми заняли эту станцию, хуманк.  
– В смысле заняли? – Малик проигнорировала типичную для яутжа невежливость. – Это станция декампи, общий перевалочный пункт.  
– Занято, – яутжа щелкнул клыками. – Мы пришли первыми.  
Перевод запаздывал всего на секунду, но этого времени Малик хватило, чтобы возмутиться до глубины души. Люди до сих пор считались несколько ущербной расой, даже на экономические советы их приглашали крайне неохотно, отговариваясь тем, что человеческий сектор еще слишком мал, чтобы оказывать существенное влияние на политику. Яутжа вообще с людьми старались не контактировать. Оказалось, человечество встречалось с ними очень давно, и в основном это были встречи из разряда "поохотимся же на тупых аборигенов".  
Злость вспыхнула ярко и чисто.  
– Да идите вы на хер! Перевал – станция для всех, любой может припарковаться! Если вам не нравится наше соседство – валите куда подальше!  
– Мы тяжелый ковчег! – прорычал яутжа. – Ресурс занят! По общим классам у нас преимущество, наш дифферент сто сорок! А вы легкий рейсовый корабль!  
Малик сложила руки на груди и осклабилась.  
– Какой дифферент? – зашептала Гюзель. – Это что такое?  
– Величина писькомерства, – прошипела Зульфар в ответ. – Сейчас сама увидишь.  
– Да, мы рейсовый корабль, – согласилась Малик. – Рейсовый транспортник. Мы ведем астероидный рудный комплекс. Общий дифферент шестьсот пятьдесят.  
Яутжа дернул клыками, и выражение морды неуловимо изменилось. Хотя в мимике безносых клыкастых Малик не особо разбиралась, но сейчас ей казалось, что яутжа просто охренел.  
Зульфар показывала большие пальцы. Акустик восхищенно закатывала глаза.  
Яутжа чуть оглянулся и снова уставился на пилотессу.  
– Ковчег "Толуокк" на линии. Приветствуем вас по стандартам Списка. Вам нужна помощь?  
Гюзель беззвучно захлопала.  
– У нас авария на борту, – уже без официальной чеканки сказала Малик. – Мы шли транзитом и вываливаться наверх не собирались. Нужна срочная диагностика. Шторм... то есть, циклотронный преобразователь не запускается.  
Яутжа молчал. Малик уже заподозрила, что связь прервалась.  
– Хорошо, – наконец, изрек клыкастый. – Ожидайте. В течение часа мы скорректируем вращение и сообщим вам.  
Связь тут же прервалась.  
– И что, мы будем ждать? – нарушила тишину Гюзель. – А, допустим, они обманывают?  
– Еще чего, – Малик подтянула голенища. – Мы уже вышли на курс и, если потребуется, я их на таран возьму. Вот прям заводом по зубам!  
– А если они будут стрелять?!  
– А если мы крякнемся, потому что побоялись к ним подойти?  
– Сапоги пророка, зачем я вообще согласилась на этот вылет, – нервно сказала Гюзель. – Вот тебе и сопровождение вахты. Полный борт дебилов!  
– Да ладно, они ребята крепкие, – утешающе сказала Зульфар. – Выдержат!  
– Люблю уверенных в себе людей, – ядовито сказала акустик и демонстративно опустила пальцы на клавиатуру. – Сделаю-ка я парням загрузочную спецификацию на яутжа.  
– Серьезно? – изумилась Малик. – Мозги же перегрузятся! Им и так досталось!  
Гюзель подарила ей странный взгляд, но тут же успокаивающе подняла ладонь.  
– Я не собираюсь туда язык грузить. Только поведенческие подсказки. Справятся.

* * *

В коридорах стало не просто прохладно, а холодно. Гордон подтянул застежку скафандра под самое горло и похлопал по регулятору. "Пленка" начала нагреваться, Гордон выдохнул и заметил еле уловимый парок. Иблисово корыто трещало по швам.  
У развилки он столкнулся с Грегором. Краснота скафандра исчезла, превратившись в умеренные вставки на черном поверх стандартных бирюзовых, но даже эти осколки цвета бросались в глаза. Гордон демонстративно прикрылся ладонью.  
– И что вылупился? – поинтересовался технолог самым командирским тоном. – У тебя что, хер на меня встал?  
– Никак нет! – проорал Гордон, заставив технолога шарахнуться.  
Грегор тут же опомнился, начал стремительно выравнивать цвет лица и вставок и, наконец, после долгих секунд раздумий выдал очередной перл:  
– Значит, я не достоин, да? Я, стоящий миллионы?  
Гордон тоже взял паузу, но с ответом не нашелся и предпочел гнусно захохотать. Грегор надулся так, что стал похож на редкую красную рыбу, и Гордон захохотал еще громче.  
– Ладно-ладно! – замахал руками технолог. – Тьфу, отмороженные, как вас вообще на борт взяли!  
Гордон перестал ржать, но заухмылялся не менее гнусно.  
– Через постель. А что, завидуешь?  
Грегор покрутил пальцем у виска, Гордон хохотнул еще раз и великодушно умолк.

Словно в противовес коридорам, в кают-компании было жарко. Гордон потянулся к терморегуляторам при входе, но живо представил, как аварийный переключатель, работающий только в режимах "говно не греет" и "адская топка" заставит его стучать зубами и передергивать режимы "пленки", и отдернул руку. Другие иксар ему вряд ли бы сказали большое спасибо за такие эксперименты.  
Машинально он нашарил взглядом Джино. Штурман прижимал к груди планшетник – так же бережно, как Дорохов руку – и, встретившись глазами с Гордоном, немедленно сделал выражение лица, словно уже вскрыл очередной заговор. Гордон в ответ глаза закатил и неистово мотнул головой, показывая, что параноидальные идеи слушать не будет. После общения с Малик он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме будущей стоянки.  
Объявления от акустика запаздывали, и принудительно согнанные вместе иксар начали ерзать. Второе инженерное в полном составе сосредоточенно расписывало "тактическую" на планшете, разложенном прямо на полу. Баль с Дороховым пялились им через головы, явственно изнывая от скуки. В космах Баля поблескивало с десяток цветных резинок. Остальные наблюдали транслируемые на экран виды открытого космоса. Гордон яростно почесал спину, умудрившись достать между лопаток, подошел ближе и тоже уставился на экран.  
– Всем привет, – сказали с потолка.  
Иксар мгновенно встрепенулись.  
– Есть новости, парни, – продолжала акустик. – Мы встаем на перевале. Через пару часов будем на месте... – она на мгновение умолкла, и Гордон неосознанно вытянул шею, прислушиваясь. – Действовать будем по ситуации, основной план – подремонтироваться. Постарайтесь запастись терпением. Еще там у нас будут соседи, это ковчег яутжа "Толуокк". Не думаю, что придется вступать с ними в контакт, но спеку для вас сделала. Лучше ее накатить. Всем хорошего дня.  
– Так это мы еще неделю тут сидеть будем? – тут же возопил Амон. – Кто заплатит мне за лишние часы в этой должности?! Когда я уже смогу начать спать с женщинами вместо вас?!  
– Ах вот значит как? – возмутился Трой, привставая с места.  
– Вон из койки! – поддержал его Чед.  
– Вакантное место! – обрадовался Кравец, съезжая с подлокотника дивана.  
– Бороду сбрей, – хором сказали оба "рогаточника".  
Краем уха вслушиваясь в завязавшуюся склоку насчет значения бороды и ее цветовой гаммы в жизни взрослого человека, Гордон пялился на экран, куда уже вывели изображение пирамидки станции и прицепившегося к ней ковчега. Больше всего он походил на самоходный улей. Гордон на миг представил, как из улья вылетают злые боевые пчелы кораблей яутжа, и под ложечкой сладко ухнула пустота. Не страх, а предвкушение драки, да что там – целого сражения.

– ...а я говорю, это моя установка и она останется при мне!  
– Побойся Аллаха, ты что, к ним в гости намылился?  
– На хер иди!  
Шумели так яростно, что мечты Гордона испарились в пламени свежего раздражения. Первое звено дружно обернулось, и на лицах крупными буквами проступило то же самое чувство. Первое инженерное дружило с Ларри, обычно вставая на защиту исследований, но на этот раз Ларри явно умудрился достать товарищей до печенок. Гордон осторожно подошел к двери.  
Ларри пер комбайн. Группа поддержки в лице Курта тащилась следом за полимерщиком, поливая его увещеваниями и проклятьями. Комбайн шел на собственной гусеничной платформе и весил как три полимерщика, поставленных на четырех технологов.  
– Совсем с катушек съехал, – удовлетворенно сказали рядом.  
Гордон резко обернулся. Джино подкрался неслышно. Губы его кривила злорадная улыбка, одним глазом Джино то и дело косил в планшет.  
– Как знал, – зловеще сказал он. – Я все знал. Я подсчитывал, у кого раньше всех мозги в штаны утекут. Вот, пожалуйста, самый нестабильный экземпляр... Ты б еще криоцистерну с собой попер, дурень! – заорал он.  
От внезапного вопля Гордон шарахнулся.  
– Что же вы, друзья хреновы, уколов ему не понаставили? – продолжал надрываться Джино. – Хватали бы коллегу и совали ему градусник в жопу! А?  
– Сам в жопу иди! – заорали из первого звена.  
Ларри не отвлекался. Он нажимал плечом на комбайн, и тяжелая машина медленно ползла к выходу. Лоб полимерщика покрылся крупными каплями пота, потемневшие глаза лихорадочно поблескивали, длинные пряди липли к вискам. И впрямь можно было подумать, что Ларри скосила мозговая лихорадка.  
– А все пробирки-то помыл? – снова заорал Джино.  
Гордон сделал к нему шаг и, морщась, зажал рот ладонью. Реакция была ожидаемой: Джино тут же впился зубами и коротко, резко ударил под ребра. От удара Гордон успел уклониться, так что локоть только чувствительно прошелся по боку. Джино ударил еще и коленом – Гордон выставил бедро. А мгновением позже разжал ладонь и отскочил. Джино оскалился. Планшетник занял место на поясе, а штурман медленно и выразительно закатал рукава по самые локти. Загорелые жилистые руки напряглись. Джино сделал приглашающий жест пальцами.  
– Хватит, – сказал Гордон. – Не дури ты. Сейчас еще эта явится... Увидит, на поводок посадит.  
Джино дернул уголком рта, перестал улыбаться и сплюнул на пол.  
– Ларри! Да ты спроси сначала, пустят ли нас туда! – уже обычным тоном посоветовал он.  
Полимерщик остановился. Выпрямился и обеими руками пригладил волосы, пачкая светлое темным. Лихорадочный румянец пропал, и по всей роже техника сыпанули привычные веснушки. Курт облегченно вздохнул.  
– А вот и спрошу, – сказал Ларри и рысью устремился дальше, бросив комбайн.

* * *

Терпения у Малик хватило ровно на один час и десять минут, в течение которых она перерыла все, что смогла найти на расу клыкастых. "Хиджау" медленно перестраивалась на орбитальную кривую. Яутжа больше не выходили на связь, и Малик слегка нервничала.  
А затем она решительно взялась за панель логикалика.  
Яутжа не отвечали еще пять минут. Потом на экране неохотно мигнул значок.  
– Это снова мы, – сказала Малик. Будто кто-то в этом участке космоса еще мог докучать яутжа. – Идем на стыковку по плану, – она помедлила и небрежно уточнила: – Мы же обо всем договорились? Никаких проблем?  
К концу ее речи видеосвязь еле-еле установилась. Яутжа молчал, но шевелил клыками и двигал зрачками. Запаздывание сигнала длилось еще пару секунд, а затем с ощутимым вздрагиванием передача синхронизировалась.  
– Вы нам и так доставляете проблемы, – беспардонно сообщил яутжа. – Вы уверены, что вам необходима стыковка?  
"Почему мы вообще уговариваем их?" – засветилось на вспомогательной панели.  
Малик с досадой нахмурилась. Зульфар, конечно же, промолчать не могла. Удивительно, как психологи приемной комиссии разрешили выйти в открытый космос человеку, настолько непримиримо и откровенно враждебно относящемуся к другим расам.  
– Ну, если вы готовы немедленно подарить нам другой рейсовый корабль...  
– Нет, конечно, – буркнул яутжа. – Учтите, ваша масса больше, чем у станции. Действуйте аккуратно.  
– Мы умеем маневрировать, – сдерживаясь, ответила Малик. – Просто почти разваливаемся.  
Яутжа защелкал клыками, и логикалик подсказал, что клыкастый негодует. Малик чуть улыбнулась.  
– Честное слово, это не диверсия с целью атаковать ваш борт стадом агрессивных дебилов и захватить ваши секреты.  
Яутжа склонил голову к плечу. Голограмма показывала его лишь до середины груди, и тем не менее Малик обратила внимание, как напрягаются широкие плечи.  
– Прошу прощения, нервное, – быстро сказала она. – Накатывает нестерпимое желание плоско шутить. Просто у нас есть пассажиры, у которых...  
– Проблемы человеческого вида, я знаю о таких, – прервал яутжа. – Надеюсь, вы войдете в стыковку гладко, иначе не хотелось бы расстреливать вас вместе с дебилами ради сохранения наших секретов.  
Малик постаралась выдержать лицо, но, похоже, ей это не удалось.  
– Тоже пошутил, – невозмутимо сказал яутжа.  
– Значит, мы в расчете по шуткам, – Малик вновь смогла улыбнуться.  
Одновременно на экране засветилась сетка корреляции.  
– А кто из вас технический специалист? – уточнил яутжа.  
Зульфар приподнялась с места и помахала.  
– Привет, это я!  
Яутжа развернулся и нашел ее взглядом.  
– Ты знаешь, что нужно починить, чтобы вы как можно скорее покинули станцию?  
Теперь Малик задрала брови. Времени яутжа явно терять не собирались.  
– Всё! – страстно сказала Зульфар.  
За спиной зашелестела дверь. Малик обернулась и тут же замахала руками.  
– Я требую пустить меня на корабль чужой расы! – сходу заявил Ларри, врываясь в рубку. – Это редкий исследовательский шанс!  
Орал он так, что не услышать его яутжа не мог.  
– Иди отсюда! – простонала Малик. – Кто пропустил?  
– Кто это? – поинтересовался яутжа у нее за спиной.  
– Ага! – вскричал Ларри и ринулся на приступ.  
Малик попробовала загородить ему путь, но полимерщик ловко уклонился. Тормознув рядом с Зульфар, он ткнул пальцем в экран.  
– Вы тут специалист по контактам? – почти отзеркалил он недавний вопрос яутжа.  
– Допустим, – проскрежетал клыкастый.  
Логикалик добавил пометку веселья.  
– Мы должны вступить в контакт! – объявил Ларри.  
Зульфар тяжело вздохнула. Подняла руку и с размаху опустила на плечо иксар. Ларри присел на месте.  
– Твоя аура изменилась, значит, ты злишься или огорчена, – заметил яутжа.  
– Пристыжена, – прохрипел полимерщик. – Так людей бить! Ученых!  
– Идиоты на борту, – хладнокровно пояснила Зульфар.  
– Понятно. Меня зовут Найроко, я веду направление сложных механизмов. Полагаю, если ты, самые умные мозги, разберешься со схемой и сумеешь пересказать основные принципы, то мое подразделение сможет оказать помощь. И вы избавите нас от своего присутствия.  
Зульфар нервно сцепила свободные пальцы за спиной. Малик молча сочувствовала приятельнице: настройщики не знали, как работает махина космического корабля.  
Техническая часть занимала семьдесят процентов всей площади. Еще двадцать пять – доки под грузы. И только пять процентов доставалось людям. Один человек не мог держать в уме мириады справочных данных, описывающих этот колосс.  
– Шторм, – наконец, сказала Зульфар. – В смысле, циклотронный двигатель. Он действует по общей технологии. И еще есть зависящий от него балансир. Это устройство, которое... влияет на мозги. Сглаживает агрессию.  
– Душит нашу индивидуальность! – встрял Ларри. – Так что насчет контакта, друзья?  
– Нет необходимости. Если общая технология, то вы просто подключитесь к системе диагностики станции. Я отправлю схему. Если после этого останутся вопросы, мы готовы оказать помощь.  
– Отлично, – с облегчением сказала настройщица. – Да, меня зовут Зульфар. Очень приятно.  
– Тогда держите нас в курсе.  
Яутжа отключился. Малик перевела дух.  
– Ну как так можно? – огорчился Ларри. На веснушчатой физиономии проступило искреннее огорчение.  
– Ты откуда здесь нарисовался? – накинулась на него Малик. – Издеваешься, что ли?  
– Она меня пустила, – безмятежно ответил Ларри, ткнув себе за спину, и тут же тщательно пригладил волосы.  
Малик оглянулась на вход. Там никого не было.  
– Кто "она"?  
– Дверь, – снисходительно объяснил Ларри.  
– Уже и дверь на распознавание не работает, – проворчала Зульфар.  
Малик подавила желание поправить сапог. Ей приходилось тщательно контролировать себя, чтобы не поправлять зеркально блестящие голенища каждые пять минут. Любая складочка на безупречной поверхности вызывала невроз, конкурировать с которым могли разве что дополнительные условия полета, вроде загрузки толчковых ускорителей под малые скоростные суда.

* * *

После долгожданной стыковки "Хиджау" ничего вопиющего не происходило, и иксар быстро утратили интерес к происходящему. Гордон свалил одним из первых.  
Теперь он стоял посреди каюты и отчаянно тупил.  
Хлопнув себя по бедрам в раздражении, Гордон плюхнулся на пол и скрестил ноги. Зачем-то же он поперся сюда, держа в уме что-то важное.  
В воздухе сформировался и начал яростно подмигивать элемент логикалика. Гордон попробовал отмахнуться, но элемент тут же развернулся в небольшое окно. Логикалик предлагал ознакомиться с упрощенной версией статьи о яутжа. Такое специальное издание для иксар о самых интересных вещах: как у них там обстоит с поспать, пожрать и потрахаться.  
Решительным взмахом канонир велел логикалику свернуться, но полукружье интерфейса сердито мигало, не уходя. Гордон заворчал. Упрямство тупой машины любому испортило бы настроение. С другой стороны, если логикалик настаивал, может там было что-то важное.  
Гордон лениво провел пальцем, разрешая интерфейсу раскрыться полностью. Сведения тут же выстроились кружками по рангу. В каждом была краткая, в несколько слов выдержка. Гордон отмахнулся от обычаев, финансовых вопросов, долга чести и общественного строя. Настойчивее всего подсвечивались кружки про еду, атмосферу и дипломатию. Гордон ткнул во все три. Еда для людей не годилась, вода подходила, воздух тоже подходил, а дипломатические отношения... Гордон озадаченно потер подбородок, машинально нащупывая щетину. Написано было "настойчиво любопытны". Дальше предлагалось развернуть целую статью. Гордон послушно ткнул, но, едва заскользив взглядом по строчкам, с разочарованием понял, что текст слишком сложный.  
– Говно, а не составители, – пробормотал он. – Нет чтоб сразу в мозги... О!  
Он вспомнил: нужно было накатить спеку по яутжа. С силой зарывшись пальцами в волосы, Гордон яростно помассировал череп. Вся проблема близких контактов с другими расами – в полном незнании тела. Нет смысла бить под дых того, кто дышит иначе. По яйцам – у кого их нет. По уязвимым точкам – если они совсем в других местах. Приняв это во внимание, люди постарались создать технические спецификации на каждый чужой вид.  
Дело было важное, но Гордон все-таки медлил. Спека тоже занимала место в мозгах и отбрасывала нормального иксар еще чуть-чуть к тому порогу, за которым сплошные неприятности.  
Вздохнув, Гордон перестал ворошить волосы и тяжело поднялся. Протопав к панели прямого контакта, он обстоятельно уселся в кресле, поставил ноги на упоры и поерзал, притираясь к спинке. Жесткий материал на мгновение стал податливым и тут же вновь застыл – но теперь надежно обхватив пользователя.  
– Спеку по расе яутжа, – пробурчал Гордон, одновременно набирая команду.  
Волосы на загривке тут же начали подниматься дыбом – вокруг головы сгущался контур передачи. Зачесалось в глубине глазных впадин, закололо в челюстях и, наконец, мощно свело шею.  
– А-ах...  
Сами по себе ценные знания укладывались в голову безболезненно. Но побочные эффекты могли довести почти до припадка. Гордон стиснул зубы, уперся ногами и вцепился в подлокотники. Напряжение выросло еще больше: в нос будто вставили два электрода, пытающиеся дотянуться прямо до мозга, в ушах противно заскрежетало, плечи повело, поднимая одно выше другого. Голову клонило набок так, что похрустывало за левым ухом.  
– Н-ну же! – простонал Гордон, зажмуриваясь – глаза лезли из орбит. – Н-ну-у! Аллах!  
В мозгах словно лопнул и распустился бутон.  
Гордон обмяк всем телом. Нестерпимо захотелось жрать, но он не мог поднять отяжелевшую голову, болтавшуюся на тонкой ниточке шеи.

В дверь забарабанили.  
Гордон дернул ногой, застрял в "стремени" и дернул еще раз, накаляясь со скоростью света.  
– Открывай, говна кусок!  
Голос долетал еле слышно, но это значило, что глотка у стучавшегося – будь здоров. Изоляция на "Хиджау" стояла хорошая, доставшаяся в наследство от первых перелетов, когда психику переселенцев старались сберечь всеми силами.  
Гордон отчетливо ощущал, что его психика уже где-то ближе к буйному помешательству.  
– Открыть дверь! – рявкнул он.  
Логикалик тревожно замигал. Как и предупреждали перед вылетом – внешняя система плохо работала с вздрюченными пользователями.  
В дверь опять ударили: теперь, похоже, ногой.  
Гордон выпутался, вскочил и промаршировал к выходу, сжимая кулак и воображая его столкновение с чужой кривой рожей. Почему-то он был уверен, что за дверью Дорохов. Вконец оборзел и напрашивается на рихтовку носа без анестезии.  
Ударив по панели, Гордон занес кулак на уровень плеча и крутанул кистью. Пластина скользнула в сторону очень медленно.  
– Как ты посмел меня оскорбить, дрисня ходячая?  
Гордон ударил, не глядя. Удар канул впустую, и только после этого Гордон сообразил, что приперся мотать ему нервы явно не Дорохов.  
– Ах ты еще и драться, сукин сын, – почти с удовлетворением сказал отступивший на шаг Грегор Кальдер собственной персоной. – Гондон! Штопаный!  
– Че надо?! – заорал Гордон.  
Технолог выпятил грудь и сделал шаг вперед. Гордон снова сжал кулак, но без особой уверенности. Он не чувствовал злости в человеке напротив. Только бушующее негодование.  
– Как ты вообще посмел сказать, что у тебя на меня не стоит? – продолжил Грегор, делая еще шаг.  
Гордон задрал брови и уставился на технолога, слегка открыв рот.  
– Это, блядь, оскорбительно, – с чувством сказал технолог. – Как может у кого-то не вставать на меня?  
Гордон обнаружил, что пятится. Грегор схватился за футболку и начал решительно стягивать ее через голову.  
– Как на это может не стоять? – приглушенно раздалось из тканевых объятий.  
– Легко! – очнулся Гордон. – Или, может, ты знаешь какие-то секретные рецепты? Может у вас, придатков к бульдозеру, на этот случай есть домкрат? Или какой-нибудь полимер?!  
Грегор швырнул в него скомканной футболкой. Поймав комок, Гордон пульнул его обратно, не прекращая пятиться. Технолог отбил подачу, и футболка шлепнулась на пол. Гордон остановился за полшага до койки.  
– Вот на это, – Грегор развел руки в стороны, чуть запрокидывая голову, – и не стоит? Да ты охренел, канонир! Это просто оскорбительно!  
– Да ты восемь раз уже сказал, что оскорблен! – зашипел Гордон в ответ. – Мутит уже! Еще раз повторишь, и я на тебя наблюю!  
Грегор опустил голову, заморгал и озадаченно упер руки в бедра. Гордон вздохнул и сел. Технолог сделал шаг вперед. Гордон откинулся на локти, подтянулся и оттолкнулся пятками от края койки. Грегор проследовал за ним, скинул корабельные тапки – противоскользящие, антистатические – и, взобравшись на койку, без сомнений уселся поверх чужих бедер.  
– Все равно не стоит, – мстительно сказал Гордон. – А еще у тебя скафандр цветом любого до импотенции доведет. И приземлением такую не вылечишь!  
– Да ты знаешь, сколько это стоит?  
Гордон закатил глаза. История физиономии Грегора уже стала притчей во языцех среди всей бригады. Грегор не упускал шанса заново рассказать, как он разбил морду на любительских гонках, и как эту морду собирали лучшие специалисты Веги по кусочку. За огромные деньжищи.  
В особо исключительных случаях техника Кальдера ядовито звали Грегор-на-Миллион.  
– Я в большинстве, – угрожающе шевельнул плечами Грегор, – и я тебя сейчас придушу. Обидно, между прочим. Всем нравится, а ему не нравится!  
И он на самом деле потянулся, сжал Гордона за шею и пару раз тряхнул. Гордон демонстративно закатил глаза, свесил язык и подождал, когда его потрясут еще немного.  
– Смотри, придушишь и навечно останешься с мыслью, что у кого-то не встал, – предупредил он.  
Технолог зарычал. Гордон мгновенно выбросил обе руки, обхватил Грегора за пояс, дернул на бок и крутанулся. Под приглушенный возглас технолога они поменялись местами.  
– С дексой или без? – осведомился Гордон, глядя сверху вниз.  
Хотя, по большому счету, при виде Грегора можно было обойтись и без химии. Надо было отдать должное медикам Веги – результат ошеломлял. Одни только губы чего стоили. Грегор прищурился и очень медленно улыбнулся. Гордон почувствовал, как теряет волю.  
– Без. Шайтан возьми, мне нужен реванш, и я устрою его без Иблисовых таблеток.  
Гордон почувствовал, как на его бедрах крепко сжимаются чужие ноги и охотно нырнул вниз.  
В конце концов, иксар на то и иксар, чтобы справляться даже без стояка.

* * *

Малик ворвалась на мостик под негодующее кудахтанье системы тревожного оповещения.  
– Что случилось?!  
– Спокойно! – Зульфар вскинула руки. – Это мы! Тест!  
На развернутых экранах маячило три одинаковых клыкастых рожи, и все три одновременно перевели на нее взгляд. Малик метнулась взглядом с экрана на экран, спохватилась, пригладила волосы, машинально проверяя выбившиеся из хвоста пряди, и одернула мундир. Гневно втянула воздух и едва не чихнула. В носу остро кольнуло. Она машинально хлопнула по бедру, но маску не нашла.  
– Почему без предупреждения?  
– Мы предполагаем, что поломка вашего оборудования может носить не случайный характер, – прощелкал яутжа.  
Желание чихнуть тут же исчезло.  
– В смысле? – она покосилась на настройщицу. – Вы уже протестировались и что-то нашли?  
– Мы еще только-только стыкуемся со станционным диагностом, – буркнула Зульфар. – Просто эти парни, – она ткнула в экраны, – утверждают, что такие повреждения им знакомы.  
– Какой еще, к Иблису, неслучайный характер?  
Яутжа переглянулись прямо на экранах, а потом средний щелкнул клыками.  
– Мы полагали, что есть неизвестный ответчик, который повлиял на ваше оборудование.  
Малик машинально оглянулась, ища какие-то зримые свидетельства. Вроде кусков системы контроля потока, облепленных предательскими следами зубила или хотя бы вопиющими отпечатками пальцев. Потом мысли перескочили на второй груз, и она нахмурилась.  
– А поподробнее? Кто на какое оборудование повлиял?  
– Извне, – уточнил яутжа. – Вы с кем-то вступали в конфликт?  
– Да мы в сжатом пространстве были! – не выдержала Зульфар. – С кем мы там могли конфликтовать? С гасильщиками, что ли?  
Яутжа молчали, словно не получив перевода.  
– Короче, не с фольклорными же существами, – исправилась настройщица.  
– Да, нам что-либо о фольклорных существах неизвестно, – кивнул яутжа справа. – Быть может, это кто-то из ваших пассажиров-идиотов?  
– Не сметь обзывать наших идиотов идиотами, – потребовала Зульфар. – Это исключительно наше право! А вы должны относиться к ним с уважением. Верно, Малик?  
– Верно, – согласилась Малик, подавляя невольную улыбку.  
– Очень похоже на прямой удар, – проворчал техник. – В любом случае, у вас неприятности.  
– Это я и так вижу, – вздохнула Малик. – А прямо сейчас вы что тестировали?  
– Очередной запуск, – Зульфар потерла шею. – Кстати, почему никто не заказал мне энергетиков?  
– И что нам дал этот запуск? – не отступила Малик.  
Средняя рожа на экране явственно подалась вперед. Остальные технические специалисты тут же устремили взгляды в потолок, мгновенно создав иллюзию, что присутствуют тут исключительно на правах мебели, вернее, ее голографического отпечатка.  
– Все очевидно, капитан, – сказал яутжа. – Вы сбросили максимум энергии на щит и разрядились. Но вам повезло. Это перевалочная станция, поэтому здесь есть оборудование зарядки. Учитывая баланс мощностей, полная зарядка займет сорок восемь часов.  
– Щит! – выразительно сказала Зульфар. – Где? На "Хиджау"?  
– Полная зарядка? – растерянно переспросила Малик.  
Во-первых, про зарядку двигателей она слышала только теоретические рассуждения. Люди использовали общую технологию рас Списка, но еще никому не доводилось выжать двигатель досуха. Малик вообще плохо представляла, как такое происходит: в воображении это выглядело, как гигантский корабль, сифонящий откуда-то из-под кормы.  
Во-вторых, выдвинутая клыкастым теория не увязывалась с реальностью, но странным образом дополняла утечку потока в неизвестное тороидальное включение.  
Яутжа что-то сказал, и она вздрогнула, выныривая из размышлений.  
– Почему это сначала вы? – возмутилась Зульфар. Серьги гневно зазвенели.  
Малик силком прокрутила в голове последние несколько секунд, и память послушно отдала требуемое – яутжа сказал, что первыми будут заряжаться они.  
– Потому что мы пришли раньше, – отрезал клыкастый.  
– Мы выполняем рейс, поэтому нам важнее! И дифферент у нас больше!  
– Мы выполняем исследовательскую миссию! – тоже повысил голос яутжа. – И у нас на борту оборудование, которое требует постоянной поддержки!  
– С каких это пор вы заговорили о важности своей миссии? Кажется, кто-то из вас ссылался только на нормативы масс!  
– Вы вообще платежеспособны, хуманк?  
Зульфар зарычала. Малик быстро вызвала станционного "кассира" и запросила данные: сколько стоит диагностика, сколько стоит полная зарядка циклотронника емкостью один и восемь.  
Получившиеся цифры заставили ее мысленно содрогнуться. Она перекинулась на раздел с услугами связи через выделенную линию станции. Ценник выходил немногим дешевле, чем полная диагностика.  
– Конечно, платежеспособны, – сквозь зубы сказала она. – Интересно, какой у вас ранг.  
Яутжа что-то булькнул, и переводчик скрупулезно перевел в единицы рангов, установленные декампи для перевала. Получился стандартный синий. Не отрываясь от экранов, Малик запросила сдвижение по рангу в более высокую приоритетность, посмотрела на обновившиеся цены и поняла, что в итоге дешевле будет потратить лишние пару дней, ожидая очереди.  
– Пока диагностируемся, – пробурчала она, – там посмотрим. Но уж как минимум мы на равных!  
Яутжа фыркнул и посмотрел куда-то за край собственного экрана. Малик быстро подтвердила оплату диагностики, мысленно содрогаясь и деля расходы пополам на экипаж.  
– Прекрасно, – сказал яутжа. – Тогда мы разойдемся мирно.  
– Нужно заключить какое-нибудь соглашение? – уточнила Малик, разрывая тишину.  
– Доброй воли сторон достаточно, – проворчал яутжа. – И в качестве жеста доброй воли добавлю для вас, хуманксы: зарядка идет в потоковом режиме и совпадает со сжатием на три бар со всплесками до четырех. Подумайте о пассажирах.  
Голограммы разом отключились, оставив экипаж в тут же странно опустевшей рубке.  
– Зашибись, – Зульфар села в кресло. – То-то Гюзель порадуется. Что там насчет уровня платежеспособности? Все плохо?  
– Здесь все такое дорогое, что даже дышать надо с осторожностью, – с досадой сказала Малик. – Диагностику оплатим, в смысле, я уже оплатила, но зарядка меня смущает. Может, дешевле будет вызвать буксир.  
– Ну уж нет, – Зульфар скрестила руки поочередно. – Какой такой буксир? Чтобы кто-то узнал о наших гешефтах? Ни за что! Тут уже вопрос не денег, а личной безопасности!  
Малик взялась двумя пальцами за нижнюю губу и рассеяно ее оттянула. Настройщица была права – контрактов на перевозку второго груза они не заключали, а сам по себе груз попадал разом под несколько статей о высшей мере. Становиться "пакетиком" ей вовсе не улыбалось.  
– Учти, я лично поломаю нам каналы связи, – предупредила настройщица.  
– Да ясно, ясно! – Малик перестала теребить губу и досадливо махнула рукой. – Ну ладно, выкарабкаемся как-нибудь. На крайний случай, ускоримся потом до четырех. И вообще, может, облажались они – и никакая зарядка нам не нужна!  
– Я вот тоже...  
Пиликанье логикалика прервало Зульфар. Диагност декампи начал отчитываться о проделанной работе. Зульфар подтянула к себе экран и тут же матюгнулась.  
– Ну все, – сказала она, разворачивая экран к пилотессе. – Заказывай им борт на перевал!  
Для циклотронного двигателя стояла пометка: уровень заряда – 3,5%.  
– Чтоб тебя разорвало, – простонала Малик.  
– Иди к Гюзель, – велела настройщица, возвращая экран на место. – Я все-таки хочу посмотреть, кто это нас так высосал. Не щит же, в самом деле, там стоит.  
– Если бы был щит, нас бы не разбомбило, – прошипела Малик. – У-у, слов нет! А со мной ты сходить не хочешь, а? Ну как группа поддержки!  
– Кого поддерживать? Тебя или падающих в обморок акустиков?  
Зульфар уже отгородилась парочкой диагностических экранов.  
Малик положила руку на живот, прислушиваясь к тревожному бурлению кишок, и поднялась с места. "Хиджау" не везло феноменально.

– ...И вот они начинают рассказывать, что у нас тут диверсия. Типа, кто-то секретно пробрался к шторму и начал отсасывать энергию! – Малик раздраженно жестикулировала. – И довысасывался до того, что мы оказались выжаты, как лимон!  
Гюзель, внимательно слушавшая излияния, закивала с нездоровым энтузиазмом.  
– Не представляю, как на это реагировать, – пожаловалась Малик. – Вот что ты скажешь?  
– Конечно диверсия, – с энтузиазмом подхватила Гюзель. – Наверняка "Солар Системс" все подстроили. Нет ничего лучше, чем просрать собственный рейс. Самооштрафоваться! Да это же, – она перевела дух и сощурилась, – интергалактический заговор. Довести себя до банкротства самым длительным и идиотским способом!  
На последних словах трагического шепота лицо у Гюзель сделалось таким, что Малик не выдержала и засмеялась. Даже учитывая секретность второго груза, все равно звучало смешно и нелепо.  
– В общем, инопланетяне, – подытожила Гюзель. – Что с них взять, кроме идиотских выводов.  
– Ох, не говори, – Малик оглянулась и присела на край стола. – Еще талдычили что-то про внешнее воздействие, похожее на прямой удар. Э... Ты чего?  
В один миг страшно перекосившееся лицо акустика заставило ее отшатнуться.  
– Зуб, – пожаловалась Гюзель, хватаясь за щеку. Дикие молнии в черных глазах погасли. – Я ж сюда впопыхах неслась, а у меня по плану стоматолог был. Лезут дублёры, да еще и болят при этом, сил нет.  
– Бывает, - посочувствовала Малик. – Аптечка в помощь.  
– Да уж, – Гюзель вздохнула и осторожно погладила себя по щеке.  
– Прям неловко продолжать, но у меня есть и другие новости.  
Малик поерзала. Гюзель опять дернула всей левой половиной лица, но затем вопросительно подняла брови.  
– Энергорезерв-то действительно скатился в ноль, – вздохнула Малик. – Придется раскошелиться на зарядку, а учитывая, что мы тут в два рыла тусим, то еще и постоять в очереди за яутжа.  
– Зачем я пошла в этот рейс, – с горечью сказала акустик. – Видит Аллах, я на него попала случайно. А так бы я сидела сейчас в зоне отдыха и ждала, когда по графику, по правилам пойдет следующая вахта. Отпуск!  
– Да мы тоже не особо рассчитывали, – пробурчала Малик. – Я Зуль в последний момент сдуру дернула, а так Надияр, ну это моя коллега, мы почти всегда вместе... она, вон, заболела, свернула. И нет бы мне прислушаться к знакам свыше!  
– Рейс неудачников, – заключила акустик. – Потом на ускорение пойдем? Мне, значит, теперь за моими гамадрилами бегать по кораблю...  
Малик замялась и принялась рассматривать ногти.  
– Что? – встревожилась акустик.  
– Не совсем по кораблю, – призналась Малик. – Их надо будет отправить на перевал. Считай, познакомиться с клыкастыми, блин.  
– Что? – Гюзель привстала. – Какого Иблиса? Их что, в заложники берут?!  
Малик успокаивающе помахала.  
– Заряжаться будем на агрегатине, которая работает по принципу сжатия до третьего уровня, – округло пояснила она. – Со всплесками до четырех.  
– Хм-м. Дерьмово. А что насчет нас? – Гюзель потерла раскрасневшееся ухо. – Четыре – это некисло.  
Малик без слов вытащила шприц из кармана, а потом и второй. Гюзель скривилась.  
– Того и гляди, ладони волосатыми станут.  
– Ну, уж этим меня не напугаешь, – усмехнулась Малик и выразительно потопала по полу.  
– Сплошные проблемы, – проворчала акустик. – Я на это не рассчитывала. Контракт горит.  
– Потом мы ускоримся, – как заклинание повторила Малик. – Мы успеем вовремя.  
– Хорошо бы, – протянула Гюзель.  
От ее тона Малик почему-то стало не по себе. В глазах у Гюзель мелькнуло странное выражение. Потом акустик моргнула, и наваждение сгинуло.  
– Теперь еще и о жратве для них думать? Зубные щетки взять, инструкции всем раздать... Тапки! Не забыть бы про тапки. Что еще? Ох и головная же боль!

* * *

Лифт тащился вниз чудовищно медленно.  
Гордон успел заскучать и отчасти даже пожалеть, что Иблис дернул его хулигански прогуляться до стыковочного рукава. Но в буфете так бурно обсуждали возможность контакта, что Гордон ощутил, как ему тут же начинает припекать задницу. Он должен, просто обязан был первым совершить вылазку и все проверить лично. Еще и сделать на память пару снимков, чтобы потом все три звена в порядке служебного расчета издохли от зависти.

Едва проснувшись, Гордон почувствовал зверский голод. Технолог, пинаемый в бок, бурчал и отмахивался, и в итоге Гордон бросил попытки позаботиться о ближнем.  
Передислоцировавшись в буфет, Гордон от души нажрался оссорских крабов, выковыривая мясистые куски прямо из банок. Когда он нацелился на последний кусок, к нему подсел Кравец, вооруженный подносом с горой зелени и каких-то бобов. Присмотревшись, Гордон узнал в них фасоль.  
– Как там ваша липовая козявка поживает? – вежливо поинтересовался он, облизывая пальцы.  
– Эвкалиптовая. Как и всякий высокоразвитый разумный организм, оказавшийся в сложной ситуации, – вздохнул Кравец. – Терминально.  
– Чего-чего?  
– Сдохла! – рявкнул метеоролог.  
– Ну я-то, например, не сдох! – возмутился Гордон.  
– А ты не высокоразвитый и не особо разумный, – отрезал Кравец.  
Гордон набычился, однако взял себя в руки и утешился мыслью, что Кравец просто завидует. Правда, не определился – чему именно. Но на всякий случай вскинул подбородок и демонстративно расправил плечи, так что ткань скафандра на мгновение натянулась и лаково блеснула. Выдохнув, он отправил заветный кусок в рот. Кравец метнул в него убийственный взгляд и вновь взялся наматывать на вилку темно-зеленые водоросли.  
– Вегетарианцы, – с презрением прочавкал Гордон.  
– Да! – вскинулся метеоролог, задирая бороду. – Именно! Только чистые продукты натуральной биосферы Веги! А в твоих крабов хрен знает сколько генетики левой напихали!  
Гордон мудро промолчал, ухмыляясь. Метеоролог жевал так яростно, словно собирался доказать всему миру, что водоросли – пища богов. Лично Гордон считал ее пищей задохликов, а возмутительно качественную форму Кравеца – следствием чудовищного количества добавок, которыми пичкали всех корпусантов в лагерях. Невероятную огненную рыжину оставалось отнести к побочным эффектам.  
За колонной Ларри сокрушался о несостоявшемся первом контакте и оставшемся невостребованным комбайне: командный состав категорически запретил лезть в исследования и тем более брать с собой ценное оборудование.  
Последние волоконца Гордон вытрясал из банки под рокочущее командирское "...и с голой жопой кое-кто полетит на собственном пердеже". Оскорбленный до глубины души полимерщик что-то крякал, но был совершенно неубедителен.

Теперь Гордон считал едва слышные щелчки, означавшие прохождение закрытых уровней, и рисовал пальцем неприличную фигуру на стекле кабины, то и дело старательно дыша на него.  
Лифт остановился, когда Гордон заканчивал выводить любовно украшенную завитками подпись.  
– Ну, – пробормотал Гордон, – первую вылазку считаем начатой.  
Он планировал по-тихому увести "ласточку", сгонять на ней до чужой территории и там пошарить как следует. Сведения о перевалах болтались в открытом доступе, и логикалик честно рассказал канониру все, что может пригодиться одному человеку для стыковки с автоматической станцией. Сложного в этом Гордон не увидел. Нужно было только позаботиться о запасе воздуха и о том, чтобы никто не хватился его до того, как канонир Ташлинд заполучит свою долю славы.  
В ухе щелкнуло. Кафф ощутимо поймал волну.  
"Гордон".  
Канонир содрогнулся. Хогби вылез, как радиоактивный куст из саркофага. Командир обладал невероятным чутьем на нарушения внутрибригадного устава. Порой Гордону казалось, что Хогби состоит из нанороботов, которых распыляет по всему кораблю, чтобы следить за бригадой.  
"Гордон, твоя телеметрия".  
– Хог, отстань, – простонал Гордон. – Обычная телеметрия!  
"Обычная для бомбы, – со смешком согласился командир. – Вы, Ташлинд, во что-то вляпались?"  
– Курс адаптации после посадки, – отрапортовал Гордон. – Ты только ради моей телеметрии сопишь мне в ухо?  
"Именно, – согласился Хогби. – Хотел бы я посмотреть, чем ты сейчас занимаешься".  
Гордон остановился посреди очередного шага.  
– Не буду я с тобой спать.  
"Это, конечно, меня оскорбило, но я о другом. Ты где?"  
– На нижнем ярусе, – осторожно сказал Гордон, снова двигаясь с места. – Скоро буду. Что ты пристал?  
"Не нравится мне, когда мы на чужой территории, а личный состав болтается где попало... – Хогби помедлил: – С вас доклад об адаптации, Ташлинд. Не менее двух экранов".  
– Ах ты!..  
Кафф щелкнул, выключаясь. Гордон поперхнулся набранным для оскорбления воздухом, почувствовал, как краснеет от злости, и шумно выдохнул. А потом еще и чихнул.  
– Жопа бюрократическая!

Стоя посреди дока, Гордон угрюмо разглядывал челнок. Фокус с "ласточкой" перестал быть привлекательным. Похоже, Хогби на время стоянки решил проявить бдительность, и Гордон даже порадовался, что не успел ни перед кем похвастаться и пообещать, например, достать клыки яутжа. Вероятно, сейчас лучше всего было отступить и дождаться ночного времени.  
Кафф снова щелкнул, и одновременно в доке словно что-то изменилось. То ли какой-то звук, то ли освещение... Гордон резко обернулся.  
Далеко, на фоне открывшегося лифта стоял Хогби. Черная "пленка" яростно посверкивала бирюзовыми полосками вкладышей. На лице у командира было написано "Ташлинд, я вас замочу в сортире". Это выражение Гордон не видел, но вообразил с такой ясностью, словно ему вручили дальнобойный оптический искатель.  
Дыша через раз, Гордон поднял руку к уху и нащупал кафф, а потом на всякий случай отдал честь.  
"Самоволка, значит", – сказал Хогби.  
– Я сдаюсь! – мигом сказал Гордон и задрал руки. – Привет!  
Хогби протянул руку и поманил его движением ладони. Гордон чуть оглянулся, прикидывая, далеко ли до "ласточки". Надо было проскакать добрых сорок метров.  
"Только попробуй, – сказал Хогби. – По статье за самоуправство отрубание пустой головы сроком до трех лет!"  
– Я к тебе не пойду, – сказал Гордон. – Ты ж озверел. Тебя надо сдать на опыты!  
Хогби двинулся с места, Гордон дрогнул, развернулся и пулей рванул в сторону.  
– А ну стоять!  
Командирский вопль было слыхать без всякой помощи передатчика.  
Не тратя дыхание на бесполезный диалог, Гордон свернул между блоков НЗ, скользя взглядом по сторонам в поисках спасительных ответвлений. "Пленка" запереливалась бирюзой, старательно помогая носителю ускориться.  
Бабах!  
Удар прогремел сверху контейнеров. Гордон метнулся в сторону, наконец-то завидев аппендикс. Еще один удар. Новый бросок, уже в другую сторону. Снова удар. Гордон оскалился, резко тормознул, крутанулся и рванул обратно. От Хогби можно было схлопотать по морде, но плюхи иксар регулярно отвешивали друг другу и сами. Хуже было то, что Хогби называл воспитательными работами. Вычитал он это наверняка в какой-то древней пыточной литературе.  
Гордону так досталось всего один раз, но вспоминал он это с внутренней дрожью: Хогби в буквальном смысле слова его отлупил. Неизвестно, какие кибернетические протезы командир ухитрился встроить вместо рук, но усталости в нем не наблюдалось, даже когда Гордон уже перестал орать, материться, призывать в свидетели дедушку, извиняться, требовать соблюдения конституционных прав, показательно рыдать и биться башкой о стойку консоли, возле которой все происходило.  
Гордон вылетел на открытое пространство. До "ласточки" оставались считанные метры. Контейнеры за спиной громыхнули так, словно их своротило с палет. Гордон пригнулся, снижая сопротивление воздуха, прижал руки к бокам и ускорился еще немного.  
Над головой мелькнуло, воздушным порывом взъерошило волосы, а потом Хогби с грохотом приземлился прямо по курсу. Словно гигантский прыгунец – в приседе: колени выше головы, одна рука вынесена в замахе... Гордон попытался затормозить, крутанулся и рухнул на пол. Хогби резко выпрямился, отталкиваясь рукой от пола, и выставил ногу. Бирюза яростно полыхнула, полностью закрывая черноту "пленки".  
Гордон налетел на преграду боком, и из него разом вышибло дух. Точно командир состоял исключительно из тугоплавких материалов второго поколения.  
– М-мать!  
– Ну все, – сказал Хогби, переводя дыхание. – Начинай раскаиваться прилюдно!  
– Это не я! – сказал Гордон, демонстративно корчась. – Это все они!  
– Кто?  
Гордон набрал полные легкие воздуха, игнорируя боль в диафрагме, и пулеметной очередью сдал просроченных крабов, порождающих стремные идеи в мозгу, заговорщицкие настроения в бригаде, научников с козявкой, Алекса с порнухой и еще на всякий случай обвинил Джино в шпионаже.  
– Мама моя, лучше б я назад к Веге ушел или в говно упал, – вздохнул Хогби, наклоняясь. – Н-на!  
Щелбан отдался в голове Гордона, точно удар копытом в пустую цистерну.  
– Спасите! – театрально заверещал Гордон, колотя пяткой в пол. – Требую дипломатической защиты! Убивают в прямом эфире при свидетелях!  
– Вставай и гарцуй отсюда, – велел Хогби. – Меня этими припадками не возьмешь. Я вашего брата...  
– Внимание, бригада, – каркнули с потолка.  
– А вот и свидетели! – заголосил Гордон.  
– Планы меняются, – продолжила акустик. – Ввиду чрезвычайных ремонтных обстоятельств пассажирам предписано переселение на станцию. Всем собраться у "ласточки" в походном варианте. Проживание до четырех дней, сухпаек отгружается с запасом на пять дней. Каждому при себе иметь средства личной гигиены, смену белья и личные вещи не более трех килограмм на одного. Еще раз всех прошу накатить спеку яутжа. Час на сборы. Конец сообщения.  
– Так, – сказал Хогби. – На-чи-на-ет-ся. Чтоб вас шайтан сожрал!  
Гордон перекатился подальше и осторожно поднялся. Нахмурившийся командир явно обдумывал что-то ужасное, вроде вооруженного бунта или, на крайний случай, захвата яутжевского корабля. Гордон уставился на него с пылающим любопытством.  
– Что стоим? – неожиданно гаркнул Хогби, резко уставив на него палец. – Марш за тапками!

* * *

– ...А это согласовано? У нас нет инструкций!  
– Зато у вас есть я. И я могу сказать, что лучше без инструкций пересидеть на перевале, чем превратиться в овощ на корабле.  
– Малик! – командир обратился к пилотессе, и та срочно прекратила зевать. – Скажи же, что это неправильно! Нас не готовили к контактам! И у нас нет стоянок в планах!  
Малик пошевелила ноздрями и скривилась. Высокий черный хвост волос качнулся.  
– Тут будет сжатие до четвертого уровня. Еще вопросы?  
Хогби вздохнул и направился к строю.  
Гюзель откашлялась и осторожно постучала в грудь кулаком. Гордон почувствовал, как по строю собравшихся иксар прошло нервное шевеление. Гюзель откашлялась еще раз.  
– Бригада-а! Р-равнение нале-во!  
Рев, прокатившийся от стены к стене, заставил иксар основательно пошатнуться. Полторы секунды спустя строй обрел четкое построение и подтянутость. Пятнадцать пар глаз оказались устремлены на выход к "ласточке". Дисциплинированно возвышающаяся возле открытого пандуса стойка контейнеров с сухпайком сейчас казалась самой интересной вещью на свете. Гюзель заложила руки за спину. На шее проступили канаты жил. Короткие волосы вспыхнули сталью и словно превратились в иглы.  
– На середи-ну!  
Хруст проворачивающихся шей соседей Гордон услышал костями.  
– Слушать очень внимательно! – громыхала Гюзель. – Ради ваших жоп мы потратили кучу денег на заселение! Что? Не слышу воплей протеста?! А?!  
Отряд хранил почтительное молчание и не шуршал.  
– Отлично! – Гюзель прошла до края строя, развернулась и направилась обратно, грохоча ботинками о напольное покрытие.  
Вспененный резинопласт умудрялся лязгать, будто по нему катился бронетранспортер.  
– Итак! Мы встаем на стоянку совместно с ковчегом яутжа! Вероятнее всего вам придется с ними пообщаться, поэтому – вести себя прилично! Пальцами и яйцами в тарелки не лазить! По углам не ссать! Делать, что прикажут! Вопросы?  
– А это, вообще, по договору? – вякнул Ларри из середины строя.  
Гюзель выдержала двухсекундную паузу. Гордон почувствовал желание задушить полимерщика.  
– Дедушку своего о договорах будешь спрашивать! – заорала Гюзель.  
Строй посередке просел, словно пытался уклониться от звуковой волны. Гордон вспомнил, что Ларри – из узких специалистов. Этих меньше муштровали и не всем вбивали в голову, что акустика нужно слушаться, как Аллаха, и не болтать языком.  
Гюзель угрожающе втянула воздух через нос и оглядела строй.  
– А холодно-то так почему? – простонал Джино, пытаясь прикрыть волосами уши.  
– А чтоб веселее было, – грозно сказала акустик. – А то вы у меня какие-то не сильно страдающие. Недоработка!  
В тишине кто-то пробурчал нечто непереводимое, и Гюзель поднесла ладонь к оттопыренному побагровевшему уху. Обеспокоенное бормотание вновь пронеслось над строем.  
– Не слышу! – возвысила голос Гюзель. – Что вы хотите мне сказать?!  
– А ты с нами пойдешь?! – не выдержал Гордон.  
– Экипаж остается на борту и караулит достижения человеческого кораблестроения!  
На миг Гордон ощутил прилив горделивого превосходства. Но вовсе не за человеческое кораблестроение, а исключительно за иксар.  
Командирши не могли покинуть корабль. Пусть иксар цеплялись разумом только за балансир, но зато они адаптировались почти к любой планете, где можно было дышать. Хотя бы чуть-чуть кислорода – и пару дней спустя иксар уже как дома. А командирши... Сидеть им в стерильной капсуле, закрывшись десятком дверей, пока не пройдет пара недель. И могут хвалиться устойчивыми мозгами, но толку с них никакого.  
– Это ж опять жидко срать, пока не привыкнешь, – пробормотал Джино из-за спины. – Что-то я не рассчитывал три раза за месяц адаптироваться.  
– На погрузку вместе с пайком! – гаркнула акустик. – Кру-угом!  
Ботинки бригады грохнули об пол в едином порыве: сбежать как можно дальше от громогласной командирши.  
Краем глаза Гордон видел, как Малик достает из ушей что-то подозрительно напоминавшее вакуумные затычки.

Пятнадцать минут спустя донельзя довольный Дорохов уже выводил "ласточку" в забортное пространство. Бригада дружно переместилась к обзорным экранам, но Гордон остался на месте, упрямо выдвинув подбородок. Его терзала досада за упущенные возможности, и ныла голова в том месте, где с ней повстречались железные пальцы командира.  
Еще к коллективу не присоединился Ларри. Вместо этого полимерщик завалился спать, обмотавшись страховочными креплениями сразу с трех посадочных мест.  
– Вот блин, – вслух пробормотал Гордон, надежнее обхватывая рюкзак ногами.  
Полимерщик встрепенулся, с подозрением осмотрел соседа, закапал из пипетки что-то в рот и довольно хрюкнул. По салону отчетливо поплыл резкий спиртовой запах, перебивая привычную вонь резины, стерильного пластика и гидравлической болтушки. На щеках полимерщика вспыхнул румянец, растворяя в себе веснушки.  
– Это что было? – уточнил Гордон.  
– После всего пережитого, необходимо убить несколько нервных клеток, – охотно разъяснил Ларри, – медицина рекомендует!  
И тут же снова задремал. Гордон завистливо вздохнул.  
– Осторожнее рули! – возмутились от экранов. – Ты нас сейчас по обшивке раскатаешь!  
– Кто там смеет сомневаться в моих расчетах? – ответно рявкнул Джино. Гордону даже показалось, что он расслышал удар планшетом по чужой голове. – Это наша работа, и мы делаем ее как надо! Кому не нравится, может застрелиться! Стреляйте в жопу, чтоб точно мозги вышибло!  
– А также чистите зубы до принятия пищи, мойте ноги после еды, – пробормотал Ларри и причмокнул губами. – Соблюдайте диетический стол...  
Гордон не выдержал и захихикал.  
– Тихо! Крепче сжимайте трусы ягодицами! – скомандовал Дорохов. – Еще чуть-чуть и будем садиться на пузико!  
Самые ответственные немедленно разбежались по местам. Кравец вцепился в полимерщика и затряс его, отнимая положенные погонные метры упряжи. Ларри сквозь медикаментозно-алкогольный коллапс брыкался и отдавать страховочную сбрую не желал. Плюнув, Кравец пристегнулся прямо к нему и навалился на собригадника сверху. Ларри крякнул, но не уступил и глаз не открыл.  
Алекс плюхнулся рядом, деловито защелкнул пряжки и ткнул Гордона локтем.  
– Зря ревойскую порнуху-то смотрели, а? Надо было яутжевскую брать.  
– Если б ты яутжевскую взял, а потом бы мы к ним в гости попали, тебя бы Джино сожрал своими теориями неслучайного, – не согласился Гордон. – Хотя, кто знает, может, у тебя прям на станции возможность появится. Ты ж за это тут кукуешь?  
Алекс досадливо хмыкнул. Особой тайны из собственных дел иксар не делали, но технолог до сих пор считал оскорбительным, что его замели за распространение хоум-видео. Правда, были отягчающие обстоятельства, но Алекс всегда гордо игнорировал, если о них напоминали.  
– Даю отсчет до касания! – проорал Дорохов. – Десять секунд!  
– Почему нельзя просто включить оповещение? – закатил глаза Кравец, не переставая упихивать собригадника локтем в комфортный объем. – Че надрываться-то?  
– Тщеславие, – точно так же закатил глаза Гордон. – Ой! Бля!  
К нему присоединились и остальные пассажиры, негодующие по поводу удара жопами о сиденья.  
– Радуйтесь, что я вас вообще так идеально с одной рукой посадил! – отгавкивался Дорохов. – Твари неблагодарные!  
Хогби поднялся с места, перекинул рюкзак через плечо и ухватился за страховочный поручень.  
– Срач прекратить, иначе я буду зверствовать, – скомандовал он. – Паек на саночки, пузыри на голову, "ласточку" на замок и шагом марш!

Саночки пришлось тормозить сразу же на пандусе. Внизу стояли яутжа.  
– Малик, – негромко позвал Хогби на общей частоте. – Тут клыкастые.  
"Я знаю, – спокойно сказала капитан. – Сами предложили вас проводить".  
– А нам чего не сказали?  
"Элемент сюрприза, – вмешалась акустик. – Считайте, тест. Никто стрелять не начал, надеюсь?"  
– Из чего? – удивился Хогби.  
"Да кто вас знает. Благословляю на межрасовый контакт, короче говоря".  
– Ага, – буркнул Хогби. – Ну, тогда вперед! Вот так, за ручки взялись и выходим стройными рядами, не забывая мозги и тапочки! Дорохов! Вы куда намылились?! Ваше "за ручки" вон там тащится куда-то в задницу!  
Как обычно в сложных ситуациях командир перешел на "Вы", и Гордон немедленно вспомнил, что тапочки "ПС-1" – противоскользящие, модель один – он так и не взял, и издал хорошо поставленный мучительный стон. Джино сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу.

На холодных планетах пандус немедленно начинал леденеть, и не было слаще занятия, чем сделать подножку товарищу, и с хохотом наблюдать, как он катится на заднице до самого упора. Но здесь... Здесь было жарко.  
Полминуты спустя иксар остановились на краю пандуса. Пару мгновений царило молчание. Затем Хогби поднял руку, плотно сжав пальцы. Один из яутжа повторил.  
– Группа с борта "Хиджау", – сказал Хогби. – Приятно познакомиться.  
Гордон судорожно прикусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться. Обычно каменная рожа Хогби вызывала какие угодно чувства, кроме желания познакомиться.  
– Волонтерский отряд ковчега "Толуокк", – проскрежетал яутжа. – Нейтрально познакомиться.  
Переводчик противно покалывал ухо крошечными разрядами. Гордон поиграл бровями и попробовал подвигать ушами, но тщетно. Колотье с каждой секундой раздражало все больше.  
Хогби бубнил какие-то полагающиеся фразы, яутжа медленно подходили ближе, пялясь на гостей. Иксар начали переступать на местах. Гордон присмотрелся и увидел, как Кравец сердито морщится, перекашиваясь.  
– Да твою же мать, – пробормотал Гордон.  
– Блин!  
Чужой вопль отчаяния вырвался по внешней связи. Хогби резко обернулся. Яутжа синхронно положили руки на бедра. Там не было оружия, но спека подсказала, что клыкастые приняли вопль за угрозу.  
Больше никто ничего сделать не успел. Ларри схватился за шлем, дернул зиппер и крутанул прозрачную капсулу, словно собирался свернуть себе шею.  
– О Аллах мой!  
Содрав шлем, полимерщик схватился за ухо и яростно, с наслаждением дернул несколько раз.  
Чесотка и колотье стали нестерпимыми. Гордон прикусил губу и точно так же рванул застежки.  
– А ну прекратили безобразничать! – взвыл Хогби.  
Призыв улетел в пустоту. Шлемы щелкали один за другим.  
Впившись пальцами в горящее ухо, Гордон яростно задергал мочку. Облегчение было почти сродни наслаждению.  
– О-о, – протянул Гордон, наплевав на всю дипломатию.  
Кругом раздавались такие же стоны счастья. Кто-то тихонько и душевно матерился.  
– Хуманксы, что вы делаете?  
Теперь перевод резонировал прямо в середке головы.  
– Помехи оборудования, – обреченно сказал Хогби и тоже снял шлем, тут же вцепившись в ухо. – Похоже, здесь статика сильная. Наши переводчики барахлят.  
– А где ваш командир? – яутжа чуть вытянул шею. – Такого вида... – он показал округлое движение у головы, словно обрисовывал высокую прическу.  
– Там, – Хогби небрежно ткнул пальцем за спину. – У них проблемы с адаптацией.  
Теперь зачесался нос. Гордон сморщил переносицу и страдал, уже чувствуя, к чему все идет.  
– Мне казалось, это у вас проблемы, – заметил яутжа.  
Первым чихнул Кравец. Неуверенно, почти стеснительно, попытавшись задавить чих в зародыше, так что получился несолидный полуписк. Следом судорожно бздыхнул Грегор. Гордон успел зажать нос и затаить дыхание – и тут кругом наконец-то грянуло.  
– Малик! – взревел Хогби. – Что за херня? Тут дышать нечем!  
В пазухах защекотало так, что Гордон зажмурился, а потом, не выдержав, высморкался на пол. Хранить в носу годовой запас соплей было выше его сил.  
Истерически чихающие собригадники пытались облачиться в шлемы, но прозрачные пузыри тут же оказывались заляпаны изнутри.  
В ухе затрещало.  
"Что там у вас?" – сердито поинтересовалась Малик.  
– Здесь воздух отравленный! – гаркнул Хогби. – Слышь, командир, давай обратно! Мы здесь не вынесем!  
"Никаких обратно, – отрубила Малик. – Мы заплатили, и вы не рыпаетесь. Все!"  
– Ах ты ж зме...  
Не довыкрикнув оскорбление, Хогби залпово, могуче чихнул.  
Гордон уже хотел заржать, но мучительная щекотка догнала его снова. Заслезился левый глаз, в ноздре нестерпимо закололо – и сопли вновь радостно полетели на пол.  
"Дышите медленно! – снова включилась акустик на всех. – Атмосфера вам подходит, она просто под яутжа выкручена! Они заплатили за свою биосферу!"  
– Так вот почему тебя с нами нет! – крикнул Ларри, утративший блаженную дремоту. Глаза у него слезились, а нос опух и покраснел. – Сдрейфила-ачха!  
Гордон присел, нырнул в рюкзак и лихорадочно принялся копаться в запасах. Где-то там должны были скрываться фильтры. Догадка пришла не ему одному – и сорок секунд спустя весь взвод замотался по самые глаза, причем некоторые использовали запасные рубашки. Яростные чихи медленно пошли на убыль.  
– Иблис знает что! – с чувством сказал Хогби. – Может, на "ласточке" остаться?  
"Еще чего, мы ее забираем", – тут же сообщила акустик.  
– Мою красавицу? – почти обижено уточнил Дорохов.  
В каффах щелкнуло, но ответа они не получили.  
– Я догадался, – сказал яутжа в наступившей тишине. – Вам не нравится ваша реакция на нашу среду.  
– Смотрите, какой башковитый! – прохрипел Кравец.  
– Да бить их надо, головастых таких! – выкрикнул Ларри.  
Лишенный комбайна полимерщик проявлял удивительную агрессию.  
– Похоже, – протянул яутжа, – это был не комплимент.


	3. Вилки и клыки

Малик чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Раньше все время приходилось следить, чтобы иксар находились на местах, предназначенных для пассажиров, и не лезли дальше ограничителей. Теперь на корабле стало пусто. Двигатель молчал, и исчезновение привычного белого шума вселяло безотчетный страх.  
– Не нравится мне это все, – в сотый раз резюмировала она.  
Зульфар отозвалась невнятным мычанием. Малик откашлялась и побарабанила пальцами по подлокотнику.  
– Например, мне уже отправили запрос: можно ли взять анализы, – продолжила она. – Типа, как это создания с минимальным индексом сопротивляемости сжатию, – она с отвращением кашлянула, – все-таки выживают в перелетах.  
Зульфар перевела на нее взгляд и улыбнулась.  
– Так надо было им спеть!  
– Ну еще чего.  
Зульфар откашлялась. Малик погрозила ей кулаком. Зульфар вдохновенно оттянула лямки полукомбинезона и щелкнула ими.  
– Все по-ото-му, что на борту деби-илы, и с ними личный пси-ихо-тера-певт!  
Малик заткнула уши. Голос Зульфар нашел бы массу поклонников среди любителей экстремальной оперы: звучало ее пение ошеломляюще громко. Провыв последнюю ноту Зульфар откашлялась и еще раз щелкнула лямками.   
Логикалик крутился, разбрасывая оранжевые и голубые отблески.  
– Терпеть не могу народное творчество, – пожаловалась Малик, вынимая пальцы из ушей. – Тебе это не кажется оскорбительным?  
– Не я же дебил, – Зульфар снова щелкнула. – А они и сами ее поют.  
Малик поддернула голенища. Особо яркие представители дебилов периодически умудрялись доставать ее чудовищными просьбами. Например, главный механик второго инженерного преследовал ее битых три дня с вопросом: можно ли ему одеться в скафандр и выйти в космос. Сначала Малик объясняла, что скафандров в прямом понимании у них нет. Потом – что в космос нельзя просто выйти и повисеть там на веревочке. Затем – наорала и пригрозила пожаловаться Гюзель. Только после этого Марис сдался и прекратил педалировать идиотские идеи.  
– Если у вас пассажиры с низким порогом айкью... – вновь затянула Зульфар уже на мотив другой песни.  
– Значит, я их, значит, я их, скоро наверно убью, – сымпровизировала Малик.  
Зульфар фыркнула, засмеялась и вновь щелкнула лямками.  
Дверь в рубку отворилась с мягким шелестом.  
– Смеетесь? – осведомилась Гюзель, просачиваясь в помещение.  
Волосы у нее были мокрые, и по рубке немедленно поплыл запах кофейного шампуня. Зульфар прищурилась.  
– Зря смеетесь, – почти трагически сказала Гюзель. – Я, между прочим, который уже раз пытаюсь дернуть наш бакен и достучаться до бригады. Ну и где? Где моя связь?  
– А нету, – развела руками Зульфар. – Кстати, ты "ласточку" у них зачем забрала?  
Гюзель прошествовала к креслу-дублеру и опустилась в него.  
– Вот значит как, – сказала она. – Значит, космические корабли мы строим. Унитазы на них ставим не простые, а с терморегуляцией, чтоб было уютно, и пение птичек включаем, чтоб не дай Аллах не оскорбить никого звуками. А связи у нас, значит, нет!  
– Что ты пристала, словно я эти унитазы конструировала? – возмутилась Зульфар.  
Лямки щелкнули еще раз, и Малик чудовищным усилием воли остановила себя, чтобы не поправить сапоги. Вредные привычки в изолированном пространстве быстро становились проблемой.  
– Так что насчет "ласточки"? – уточнила она. – Серьезно сюда перегонять?  
Гюзель уставила палец на россыпь экранчиков логикалика.  
– Эта Иблисова техника мне только подмигивания и может слать, а поводок у меня не безразмерный. Чтобы лишний раз никто не выкидывал коленца, лучше все средства у них отобрать. Не перегоняйте, блокировку просто на ней поставьте и все.  
– А правду говорят, что на вашем психоповодке можно заставлять людей делать что угодно? – зловещим голосом поинтересовалась Зульфар.  
– Правда, – сказала Гюзель, и на мгновение ее лицо стало жутковатым. – Только так не принято. И незаконно к тому же.  
Зульфар вскинула все четыре ладони.  
– Да ладно, я же только спросила.  
– В любом случае, сейчас я до них еле дотягиваюсь, – буркнула акустик. – Они меня не слышат почти.  
– Ну если бы они устроили там что-то типа каххской резни, нам бы уже сообщили, – утешающе сказала Малик.  
Гюзель прижала руку к груди и закатила глаза.  
Каххская резня была одной из неприятных вех в истории освоения космоса. Ее неизменно приводили в пример на каждом курсе повышения квалификации, она оказывалась в списке вопросов по любой аттестации, и иногда она Малик даже снилась, хотя произошла больше восьмидесяти лет назад. С тех пор к спектру балансира стали добавлять частоты, активно подавляющие гамма-ритмы.  
– Ну и где наши ремонтные процедуры, интересно мне знать? – продолжила Гюзель. – Может, тут у нас из-под носа увели пассажиров, а нас обратно выпнут?  
– Очень им надо пятнадцать ртов на ковчег перетаскивать, – проворчала Малик. – Кстати, они там в соплях не захлебнутся?  
– Не захлебнутся, атмосфера класса три. Нам не подходит, а они через пару дней как новенькие будут. Только проспаться дай и пожрать как следует.   
Малик автоматически покивала. Крещендо из чихов, отхаркиваний, кашля и прочих мерзких звуков царило в рубке, пока она не выключила звук, оставив привычные огоньки телеметрии. Показатели нервно подпрыгивали до критических, но Гюзель не беспокоилась – а значит, и Малик не стоило беспокоиться тоже.  
Зульфар, облюбовавшая логик-панель второго уровня, пристально смотрела в экран, периодически поигрывая пальцами в интерфейсе. Малик откашлялась. Настройщица не среагировала.  
– Зульфар?  
– А? – встрепенулась настройщица. – Что? Вы о чем?  
– Лично я – о скорейшем ремонте, – подняла палец Гюзель.  
– С нашей-то рухлядью? – уточнила Зульфар. – Допустим, я вытащила экспликацию из общей схемы и могу заняться составлением карты дефектов.   
– А что нам это даст? – подала голос Малик.  
– Жопу прикроем, – Зульфар пошевелила пальцами, тасуя таблицы. – Надо же доказать, что это не мы нассали в реакторную часть, злоумышленно погасив шторм.   
Гюзель нервно захихикала. Волна кофейного запаха вновь поплыла по рубке.  
Малик провела по прохладной панели пальцем. Логикалик угодливо развернулся полукружьем, предлагая в интерактивном режиме просмотреть сведения о корабле. Как всегда, глубокие технические ярусы оставались мертвой зоной. Даже настройщики туда не спускались. Корабли, выпускаемые Терранским Союзом, являлись закрытыми разработками.   
– Сделай для диагностики вырезку из общей схемы, – вздохнула Малик. – Может, разберутся.  
– Вырезку... Так это надо переписывать с натуры! – Зульфар щелкнула лямками. Красно-черные волосы воинственно стояли дыбом. – Хотите пройтись по техническим уровням с инспекцией?  
– Пожалуй, – задумчиво сказала акустик, – я займусь составлением личных медицинских карточек экипажа. Проведу исследование, соберу показатели, напишу пару десятков отчетов... Классифицирую... ну вы понимаете, научный труд и тому подобное.  
– А я займусь дипломатическими отношениями, – подхватила Малик. Подтянула ремень потуже, тряхнула прической и браво расправила плечи. – В конце концов, моя прямая обязанность – вытрясать из всех попавшихся народов мирные соглашения и контракты на пять лет вперед!  
– Предатели, – хмыкнула Зульфар.

* * *

По сравнению с "Хиджау" и "Толуокком" станция была невелика, однако на своих двоих пришлось протащиться изрядно. Яутжа, прибывшие на элекаре, пошли навстречу чихающей бригаде и прицепили саночки к машине. Поэтому можно было сосредоточиться на осмотре достопримечательностей. Однако сквозь сопливый туман Гордон запомнил лишь многочисленные барельефы технического происхождения.  
Казалось, декампи вообще несвойственны прямые и ровные линии. Все закруглялось, изгибалось и загадочно мерцало. По полу пролегали непонятные канавки, похожие на желоба для гигантских шаров. На каждое особенно изысканное мерцание у Гордона приходился один чих. Светящиеся краски перетекали из голубого в зеленый, потом в желтый и снова в синий с прозеленью. Гордону уже казалось, что аллергия у него – на яркие краски.

– Прибыли на уровень расселения, – сказал один из яутжа. – Занимайте свободные места.  
Гордон чихнул еще раз и остановился. Шедшие позади иксар быстро подтянулись, и бригада всем составом встала на перекрестке.  
– Та-ак, – сказал Хогби. – Это еще что за общежитие?  
Яутжа дружно выпучились. Технологи первого инженерного встрепенулись и одинаковыми движениями схватились за ножи. Без минимального оружейного набора иксар на чужие территории не ходили – и тут все дипломаты могли хоть лопнуть.  
– Сектор расселения, – наконец, сказал один из клыкастых. Гордон решил выделять его из толпы по особо фигурным кольцам в дреддах. – Проблемы?  
– А какого Иблиса еще и вы тут живете? – внятно озвучил Хогби.  
Весь коридор был заставлен какой-то техникой, завален контейнерами и самыми натуральными криокапсулами. Все было промаркировано глиф-письмом яутжа. Строгие двери типовых кают украшали какие-то наспех сделанные надписи все на том же языке. Взгляд в этом хаосе просто терялся.   
– Были свои причины, – надменно сказал яутжа. – Свободные каюты вот здесь, и дальше, вон там, ищите по коридору.  
– Мали-ик! – опять заорал Хогби, яростно стуча по каффу.  
– Вы хотя бы хламину свою разберите! – вызверился Дорохов. – Сруны хреновы! Мы не будем расползаться на километр друг от друга, только потому, что у вас тут говна навалено!  
– Вот еще условия ты будешь мне ставить, сопляк!  
– Че? – взревел Дорохов, сжимая кулаки. Свернутый нос угрожающе покраснел. – Как ты меня назвал?  
Бирюза на скафандре грозно сверкнула. В пилота вцепились сразу в четыре руки. Яутжа неуловимо переместились в построение, готовое к бою. Гордон сообразил, что подсказки кидает разместившаяся в голове спека, и тоже чуть сместился в сторону, выбирая место для броска.  
"Вы там особо не хамите! – включилась Малик. – Что как дома, честное слово?"  
– Кто хамит, мы хамим? – вслух переспросил Хогби, заставляя яутжа вновь переглядываться. – Это я еще не хамлю! Это я оказываю всяческое содействие укреплению... Этих, как их, мирных сношений!  
"И не ори! – добавила Малик. – Вам что, каюты не нравятся?"  
Вроде, она собиралась сказать что-то еще, но после подозрительного щелчка связь оборвалась. Курт, стоявший слева от Гордона, расчихался, задрал фильтр и обстоятельно высморкался на пол. Гордон покосился на обувь яутжа. Подошва у нее имелась – значит оскорбиться о чужие сопли клыкастым не светило.  
– Ну что, крыса ученая, может, подеремся? – вежливо предложил Хогби, делая шаг вперед и вставая плечом к плечу с Дороховым.  
Яутжа выпучил оранжевые зенки и заклокотал горлом. Стоявший рядом с ним клыкастый шагнул вперед, положил ладонь на плечо, чуть наклонился и зашипел. Нервный задергал клыками, прищурился, а потом глубоко вздохнул, подергивая челюстными перепонками.  
– Так, – сказал он. – Если вы хотите жить вместе, вам придется подождать.  
– Да мы только и делаем, что месяцами ждем, – сказал Хогби, яростно зажимая переносицу пальцами. – Уж как-нибудь перетерпим.

Чтобы решить жилищный вопрос, яутжа понадобился целый час. Элекар вновь принял роль погрузчика, но теперь для развозки местных грузов. С десяток клыкастых шныряли между барахлом, недобро посматривая на людей. Иксар хмурились и демонстративно охраняли контейнеры со жратвой.  
– Надеюсь, от нашей еды у них несварение, – прошипел Амон. – Ларри! Ты что скажешь?  
– При чем тут я?  
– Ты ж полимерщик! Вот и рассчитай, что будет с их желудками!  
– Иди и сам рассчитывай, – огрызнулся Ларри. – Я щас только сопли полимерилизовать мо-о... чхи!  
С элекара спрыгнул яутжа, вооруженный микрокоммом, и направился к группе.  
– Так, – он захлопнул экран. – Мы расчистили вам место и обнулили свои ключи. Теперь можете использовать ваши. Имейте в виду, сделаны специально для ручного доступа: для нас и вас разные – по сканированию ауры.  
– А? – Хогби приложил руку к уху. – Что за ненаучные слова я сейчас услышал?  
– Биохимический отпечаток, – выразительно сказал яутжа.  
Хогби погладил тонкий браслет, и Гордон машинально коснулся пальцами своего. Малик запихала туда ключи активации и велела к браслетам относиться бережно.  
– Ну что, салаги, – торжественно сказал Хогби. – Кто сейчас кинется целовать ноги командира, тот и получит лучшие каюты. Не слышу верноподданнического повизгивания!  
– Да пошел ты в жопу, командир, – мрачно сказал Баль, закручивая волосы. – Я, блядь, а-аапчхи!  
– А кто не будет проявлять должного почтения и страха перед моими погонами, тот поселится на внешней обшивке, – осклабился Хогби.  
– Я первый отселюсь, – искренне сказал Ларри. – Уж очень рожа у тебя противная.  
Хогби достал из поясного кармана смятую в кубик упаковку и швырнул в полимерщика. Тот присел, и кубик врезался в плечо Курта.  
– Меня-то за что? – тут же занудел тот. – Еще не успел нагадить, а уже за что-то вздрючили!  
– Профилактически, – грозно сказал Хогби и еще раз осмотрел всех поверх голов.  
Два метра командирского роста очень способствовали величественным взглядам на подчиненных.  
Яутжа с очевидным исследовательским интересом поднял экран и коснулся его пальцами. Гордон вытянул шею, но клавиатуры не разглядел. Ему казалось, что яутжа должны неуклюже тыкать подушечками, чтобы не задеть технику когтями, но, похоже, когтями-то клыкастые и пользовались, как стилусами.  
– Я проверил: на обшивке мест нет, – сказал яутжа.

Расселение было недолгим: Малик расщедрилась всего на пять трехместных кают, поэтому выбирать особо не приходилось. Хогби прихватил обоих звеньевых, Амон ввинтился обратно к изгнавшим его было "рогаточникам", Джино сел на хвост пилоту с бортмехаником, Йенс присоединился к научному корпусу, а Гордон оказался в компании Алекса и Грегора.  
– Я ж задолбаюсь вас по именам звать, – посетовал Алекс. – Надо было с Йенсом селиться, у него хотя бы трава есть!  
– Ничего-ничего, им в узконаучном составе хорошо, – сказал Грегор, плюхаясь на койку и развязывая узел на рюкзаке. – Сейчас они там по-быстрому выведут новые сорта, основанные на передовых козявочных технологиях. Главное, не пропустить, когда их крыть начнет.

Поближе ознакомившись с местным унитазом, Гордон твердо решил немедленно приступать к самообразованию. Алекс с Грегором, ведомые технарским зудом, остались разбираться в системе управления климатом и освещением. Яутжа точно настраивали все под себя: на станции было жарко, а освещение съехало в оранжевый спектр. К тому же из-за декампи здесь царили возмутительно неприспособленные под людей размеры. Все было слишком большим.  
Вывалившись в общий коридор и протестировав ключ, канонир огляделся и вновь громогласно чихнул. Обстоятельно высморкавшись на пол, направился к ближайшей стене и основательно ее поковырял – исключительно из хулиганских побуждений. Барельеф, сливающийся в циклопический узор, не поддавался. Оглянувшись, Гордон вытащил из кармана крохотный ножик, больше похожий на заточенный осколок настоящего лезвия, поковырял снова – не получилось.  
Больше в коридоре делать было нечего, если не считать попыток вскрытия чужого имущества. Прищурив глаз, Гордон решил отложить это на потом и направился к каюте, облюбованной командиром.  
На первый стук никто не отозвался.  
– Эй, там! Бумажки хотя б клейте! – гаркнул он и снова постучал в дверь ногой.  
Чуть выше его макушки щелкнуло.  
– Какие, нахер, бумажки, канонир? – осведомился Хогби. – Бумажки у вас вместо мозгов!  
– Сопли у меня вместо мозгов, – опасливо сказал Гордон и на всякий случай достал из арсенала самые умильные глаза. – Я ж просто с визитом вежливости.  
Дверь открылась с таким хрустом, будто Хогби напихал за косяк пенокарбоната из упаковки. Стоя на пороге, Гордон осмотрелся, поморгал, дважды чихнул и все-таки зашел в помещение. Механики куда-то подевались. Хогби стоял у койки с видом адмирала, планирующего нанесение тактических плазменных ударов по континентальным площадям.  
– Ну и... апчхи! Вонища!  
– Да-а, – протянул Хогби, не оборачиваясь. – Эту территорию спасут только массовые поджоги.  
– Напалм тащить? – деловито поинтересовался Гордон, подходя ближе.  
– Сами сварим, – отмахнулся Хогби. – Зря мы, что ли, целую бригаду... Чха!  
Гордон присоединился к разглядыванию кровати.  
– Вот тут мы подушечки положим, – сказал он. – Я у себя видел прекрасные подушечки. Прям даже непонятно, как на инопланетном корыте могут быть такие чудесные подушечки.  
– Кто это мы? – уставил на него палец Хогби.  
– Ну я, конечно, кто же еще, – охотно сказал Гордон. – Может, Баль еще натащит, у него там особая страсть...  
– Вот так живешь среди неблагодарных козлов, которые собираются тебе в паек наплевать, – с чувством сказал Хогби, – а потом козлы приходят и собираются раскладывать подушечки.  
– Когда я такое говорил? – вытаращил глаза Гордон. – Мерещится тебе. Балансиром, небось, мозги перекосило. Но ничего, современные уколы лечат даже такое.  
– Ах ты свинья, – ласково сказал Хогби.  
– Для успокоения командира я могу захрюкать, – согласился Гордон и тут же для наглядности втянул рвущиеся наружу сопли. – Могу еще плакать и ломать руки.  
– Виды плачущих канониров меня не возбуждают, – отрезал Хогби и подавил новый чих. – А сюда я позову не твои подушечки, а все второе звено.  
– Ну че прям сразу грехи прошлого припоминать, – недовольно протянул Гордон.   
– А надоели ваши жопы, – охотно сказал Хогби.   
Дверь в санузел со скрежетом отъехала, и Гордон тут же увидел, куда запропастились механики.  
– К тому же, – выразительно сказал Курт, проводя ладонью по свежевыбритой макушке, – здесь занято!

Вытолканный взашей из командирского притона, Гордон заоглядывался, пытаясь сообразить, к кому можно вломиться еще. Взгляд сразу же наткнулся на постороннего.  
Яутжа обозревал коридор, усевшись на одном из контейнеров и привалившись к стенке. Удивительным образом он гармонично вписывался в барельеф, и тот превращал его в тварь, расправившую крылья размером с галактику каждое. Гордон сделал мысленную пометку – прислонить к стене кого-нибудь вроде Дорохова и проверить, что получится.  
Сунув руки в карманы и отчаянно сдерживая чихи, он направился к яутжа. На первый, второй и какой угодно взгляд яутжа были одинаковые. Черные космы. Вытянутые тяжелые черепа с желто-черными узорами. Такие же черно-желтые морды. Потом желтые оттенки спускались по шее на грудь и дальше совсем исчезали в черном, проступая вновь только на запястьях и щиколотках, чтобы вновь разлиться узором из пятен и точек. Даже буркалы у них были примерно одинаковые: желтые или оранжевые – чисто как у рептилий. Ну и здоровые бугаи все, как один.  
Этот клыкастый ничем не отличался. Гордон поправил кафф, дождался еле слышной щекотки прямо внутри головы и шагнул вперед. В ноздри тут же пополз резкий острый запах.  
– Ну, будем знакомы? – бодро предложил Гордон, стараясь не раскашляться.  
Яутжа медленно поднял руку, сунул под дредды и покрутил что-то, будто тоже настраивал переводчик.  
– Говорю, будем знакомы, – на всякий случай повторил Гордон.  
– Будем, – неожиданно щелкнул яутжа.  
Гордон расплылся в ухмылке. Спека подсказывала, что в позе яутжа скрыта осторожная готовность атаковать, и, остановившись в полушаге, Гордон медленно протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. Вроде, для клыкастых такой жест был чем-то вроде мирного предложения и признания более высокого статуса.  
Яутжа подался к нему и тоже протянул руку. Запах стал еще сильнее. Гордон почувствовал, как медленно начинает закладывать левую ноздрю. Но деваться было уже некуда. Срочно обрызгивать яутжа цветочной водой из лучших барбершопов он тоже не мог – хотя бы потому что воды не было.  
– Меня зовут Гордон, – сказал он, сжимая широкую ладонь. – Ты здесь живешь, что ли?  
– Грд'н.  
– Гордон!  
– Гр-рдон.  
Посмотрев, как двигаются клыки, со скрежетом задевая друг об друга, Гордон махнул рукой.  
– Ладно, пусть будет так.   
– Я Кихад, – представился яутжа. – И я живу здесь по временным обстоятельствам в точности как и больные хуманксы, – он энергично сжал ладонь Гордона.  
– С чего вдруг я больно... Ща... о...  
Гордон не успел договорить. Горячий воздух невыносимо защекотал ноздри, и Гордон, не помня себя, чихнул так, что показалось, будто торпедными залпами отстрелились уши, рванул к полярной звезде нос, а глаза дружно вдарили в лузу.  
Яутжа вырвал у него руку и этим же движением по касательной ударил снизу вверх. Гордон отлетел на пару шагов, не удержал равновесия, снова чихнул и рухнул на задницу. И чихнул еще раз. Потряс головой и обнаружил, что клыкастый соскочил на пол и подозрительно держит руку у бедра.  
– Тва-аюма-апчхи!  
Содрогаясь в разрывающих носоглотку спазмах, Гордон краем глаза зацепил, как яутжа медленно делает шаг ему навстречу. Злость немедленно всколыхнулась душным покрывалом.  
– Ты нарочно, что ли? – взревел он и тут же чихнул снова. – Бля! Да что ж ты будешь делать!  
Он схватился за нос, пытаясь остановить мучительные щекотные судороги. Кихад сделал два широких шага и присел перед ним на корточки. Ноздри словно обожгло. Сопли хлынули потоком.  
– Вонючка! – засипел Гордон, упираясь в пол пятками и пытаясь на жопе отъехать подальше. – Не подходи! – и смачно высморкался по очереди из обеих ноздрей себе между раздвинутых колен.  
Яутжа мигом отдернулся, сунул руку в болтавшийся на бедре кисет и выудил оттуда что-то, восхитительно смахивающее на носовой платок. Гордон, не думая, выхватил платок из когтистых пальцев и трубно высморкался.  
– О Аллах!  
Он шумно втянул воздух, зажмурился, высморкался еще раз и очень осторожно вдохнул. Ноздри покалывало, но чих вроде бы отступил. Гордон открыл глаза.  
– Прекрасное знакомство, – сказал яутжа. – Не вздумай отдать обратно, вирус ходячий.  
– Да пошел ты, – простонал Гордон. – Очень приятно.

– ...а это зона реабилитации. Ты слушаешь, хуманк?  
Гордон закончил прочищать нос, отфыркался и поднял взгляд.  
– Что ты сказал?  
Яутжа закатил глаза так, что стали видны зеленоватые белки, и неторопливо расправил дредды. Гордон булькнул носоглоткой, отхаркался и оглянулся, ища, куда сплюнуть.   
Кихад то ли от скуки, то ли по долгу старожила взялся за экскурсию по доступным коридорам станции. Гордон уже пожалел о неосмотрительно брякнутой фразе "ну и чем вы тут дышите вообще?" – поскольку именно после нее Кихад с умной рожей принялся выкладывать какие-то химические формулы. Переводчик в меру сил пытался перетолмачивать шипение и клекот, но на терминологию ему явно не хватало емкости, а у Гордона не хватало еще и мозгов.  
– Не плевать, – строго сказал Кихад.  
Гордон демонстративно достал из кармана платок, сплюнул туда и тщательно свернул мокрый кулечек.  
Яутжа вновь полез в кисет и извлек следующий платок.  
– Давай все, что есть, – сказал Гордон. – У тебя там, небось, целый склад. Че ты... а... апчхи!  
Яутжа протянул платок двумя пальцами. На уродливой роже рисовалось презрительное и одновременно опасливое выражение. Словно Гордон мог накинуться на представителя одной из самых агрессивных рас в Списке и насмерть забрызгать соплями.  
Картина явственно закрутилась перед внутренним взором, и Гордон сдавленно хихикнул.  
– Тебе понравился мой рассказ? – мгновенно заинтересовался Кихад.  
– Очень, – соврал Гордон. – А экскурсии по вашему ковчегу предусмотрены?  
Яутжа с сомнением осмотрел его. Гордон откашлялся и пригладил волосы, пытаясь придать себе благообразный вид.  
– Нет, – сказал яутжа. – Мы не планировали пускать гостей.  
Гордон разом поскучнел. Кихад слегка задрал голову, и спека любезно сообщила, что яутжа испытывает чувство превосходства, перерастающего от легкого к клиническому. Гордону захотелось метнуть в него чем-нибудь тяжелым, чтобы спесиво сложенные клыки цвета пожелтевшей кости вывернулись на другую сторону. Яутжа покосился на него.  
– А ты много где успел побывать, хуманк?  
– На многих планетах, – важно сказал Гордон. Подумал, прикидывая степень секретности, и продолжил: – Вот сейчас летим в один поясочек, где заякоримся и будем руду копать.  
– А-а, – протянул Кихад, – вы горноразведчики?  
– Вроде того, – кивнул Гордон. Сложил платок и взялся за застежку "пленки".  
Под скафандром образовался термос, и Гордон начал медленно тушиться в собственном поту. Расстегнувшись, он обнаружил, что прохладней не стало, но теперь создавалась иллюзия, что пот слегка испаряется.  
Оглянувшись, он прошествовал к имитатору камня и потыкал в него ботинком. Камень не спешил нападать, поэтому Гордон с удовольствием на него уселся. Судя по тому, как Кихад отдельно махал перед входом, за посещение этой зоны пришлось раскошеливаться. Но на траты яутжа Гордону было плевать, и он просто наслаждался моментом.  
Кихад подошел ближе, осмотрел Гордона и, хотя места хватало, уселся на другой камень. Гордон предупредительно чихнул. Яутжа слегка отодвинулся.  
– И на какую тему вы тут активничаете?  
Гордон сместился по камню, подбираясь ближе к собеседнику. Меньше яутжа вонять не стал, но в носу клокотало гораздо умереннее.  
– Из тебя крайне плохой шпион, хуманк, – заметил яутжа.  
– Пф! У вас тут казарменный режим, что ли? – зашел Гордон с другой стороны.  
– Научный, – поправил яутжа. – Исследовательский ковчег.  
– Да ну? – Гордон на всякий случай опять высморкался. – Серьезно? Лабораторные кролики? Ученые крысы?  
Яутжа пошевелил клыками, словно вслушивался в объяснения собственного переводчика.  
– Неточные метафоры, но отдаленно подходящие, – изрек он. – Почему ты так удивлен?  
– Ну... Ну вы вроде воюете все время. Охотитесь. Нет?  
– Кто, по-твоему, Гр-рд'н, занимается остальными работами? Двигает науку и торговлю?  
Гордон подул себе за ворот, оттягивая время для ответа. Он не любил попадать впросак – и так хватало, что интеллект в космосе неизбежно позорно падал.  
– Некоторые, например, считают, что и вас можно исследовать заодно, – проклекотал яутжа.  
Гордон нахмурился, но опять положился на подсказки спеки. Агрессии она не улавливала.  
– Отличный план, – сказал он. – Тогда вы изобретете лекарство от насморка, и мои мучения законча... А... апчхи!  
– Законча-апчха, – передразнил яутжа. – Несомненно.  
"Гордон?"  
– А?  
– Что?  
– Да не тебе!  
"Как не мне?"  
– Ты со мной говоришь, хуманк?  
– Тихо! – Гордон в отчаянии взмахнул руками. – Молчите оба!  
Оба послушно замолчали, и Гордон перевел дух. После чего демонстративно приложил ладонь к уху.  
– Амон, давай говори. Я тут на экскурсии.  
"Надо же, как быстро втерся в доверие! А мы паек распотрошили, так что если хочешь жрать, приходи в столовку".  
– Какую столовку? – изумился Гордон.  
Яутжа раскрыл клыки, но Гордон яростно замахал на него свободной рукой.  
"Нашли тут какой-то закуток, решили, что это будет наша жральня, – весело ответил технарь. – Не в номерах же крошки рассыпать! В нашем коридоре иди по меткам".  
– Ну, лады! Иду, не вздумайте сожрать все ящики без меня!  
Амон заквакал что-то ехидное, но связь снова резко оборвалась.  
– Так, – Гордон встал с места. – Спасибо за экскурсию, но меня зовут пожрать, и от такого предложения я не могу отказаться.  
Кихад уставился на него с нечитаемым выражением физиономии. Молчала даже спека. Гордон разгладил "пленку" на заднице, автоматически проверяя, не прилипло ли органического мусора.  
– Ну, если я тут случайно нарушил какой-нибудь ритуал гостеприимства, то извиняюсь.  
– Ничего такого, Гр-рд'н. Всегда обращайся.  
Чихнув еще раз, Гордон устремился к выходу.

Двадцать минут спустя, он решительно топал к новоявленной столовой. Путь, которым Кихад вел его по станции, в зрительной памяти не отложился, но Гордон доверял интуиции, и она безошибочно вывела его на нужный перекресток. Продравшись сквозь контейнеры, Гордон нашел обещанные метки. Мягко переливающиеся линии на полу неожиданно переходили в гигантскую белую лужу, точно кто-то опрокинул банку краски – а из лужи недвусмысленно выходили следы.  
Громко хмыкая, Гордон проследовал за ними, по пути невольно ускоряя шаг. Светло-серая поверхность пола выглядела так, словно ее чистили пять минут назад. Если очень тщательно присматриваться, можно было заметить едва заметное шевеление жадных устьиц. Миллиарды крошечных ртов ждали подачки. Технологии в этом смысле практически не отличались, все расы копировали друг у друга самое удачное решение.  
Гордон вспомнил, как на другом корабле однажды нажрался в хламину и провалялся рожей на таком полу несколько часов. Ресницы потом отрастали полмесяца. Зато физиономия была – закачаешься. Гладкая и чистая, словно жопа младенца. Розовая такая.  
Пару минут спустя он догнал Йенса. Технолог стоял на перекрестке и оглядывался с раздражением человека, не знающего куда идти. Ботинки по самую щиколотку забрызгало белым. Физиономию перекосило от раздражения, и слегка горбатый нос делал технаря похожим на негодующего тукана.  
– Вроде туда, – Гордон указал направо.  
– А, может, я не столовку ищу, – с вызовом заявил Йенс.  
Гордон пожал плечами и свернул. За спиной раздались быстрые шаги. Йенс пошел на решительный обгон. "Пленка" безмолвно вопияла вспышками бирюзы на черном, бросая слабые блики на воинственно взъерошенные волосы. 

Под столовку бригада приспособила что-то эстетически красивое, но бесполезное. Ввалившись в раздвижные двери, Гордон окинул помещение бдительным взглядом. Знакомые коробки со жратвой занимали целый угол, уходя под потолок. Кому пришло в голову строить из них пирамиду – можно было только догадываться, хотя Гордон поставил бы на Джино. Штурман любил многомерные конструкции, "разжижающие сознание", как он сам приговаривал.  
По стенам струились узоры, отдаленно напоминающие подводные пейзажи. Руки мыть было негде.  
– До чего нелепое место, – прошипел Йенс из-за спины. – Хоть бы одно кресло!  
– Ничего, вон тебе летающие кубики на что, – почти утешающее откликнулся Гордон.  
Кубики и правда летали. Прозрачные, солидные, набитые каким-то органическим мусором – они возмутительно легко парили на разных уровнях. Те, что иксар успели оседлать, медленно барражировали, то и дело плавно опускаясь почти к самому полу. Бригада развлекалась вовсю, не забывая при этом набивать пузо, чихать и отплевываться.  
– Эгей! – крикнули сверху. – Я парю!  
– Лишь бы не мне на голову! – опасливо отозвался Гордон. – А командир где?  
– Спит-с! – Амон заложил почетный круг, ловко управляя кубом с помощью коленей. – Сказал, что чрезвычайно утомлен событиями и под страхом пинка по яйцам просил не беспокоить!  
– Тиран! – хором сказали "рогаточники", занявшие один куб.  
Если бы Гордон не знал, откуда оба попали в бригаду – решил бы, что вырастили их из одной пробирки. Да еще и перепутали: одному к светлым волосам достались темные глаза, другому – наоборот. Сидели "рогаточники" спинами друг к другу и дуэтом хрустели чем-то вроде салата. Куб, явно обалдевший от такой слаженности, робко подергивался на месте, не рискуя воспарить выше пары метров.  
Порывшись в коробках и вытащив запаянный поднос, Гордон огляделся. Два одинаково сильных чувства – залезть в свой угол и прибиться к кому-нибудь из стаи – боролись в нем несколько секунд. Болтавшийся ближе всех бортмеханик вскинул голову и сделал выразительное движение вилкой. Гордон протопал к нему. Баль легко оттолкнулся от очередного кубика, и Гордону пришлось ускориться – стоявший на полу куб, освободившись от давления сверху, уже норовил взлететь.  
– Опа!  
Запрыгнув на него с размаху, Гордон чуть не навернулся – куб ответил упругим толчком под задницу.  
– Осторожно, они с норовом, – запоздало добавил Баль.  
– Ачха!  
– И тебе не хвора... а... фу...  
Баль выдохнул, бросил вилку на поднос и схватился за переносицу. Гордон уставился на него, оценивая, насколько акклиматизация оказалась общей для всех. Пару секунд он тормозил, пытаясь сообразить, что же такого странного, помимо красного носа и небритых щек, произошло на физиономии Баля.  
– А, – сообразил он, – а где?  
Подводка, на которую Баль изводил тонны карандашей, заказываемых на аукционах – и одалживал под это фунты у товарищей – исчезла. На Гордона смотрели обычные карие глаза, лишенные "загадочного восточного ореола".  
– Ну, ты попробуй, попробуй порисуй тут на себе, – недобро сказал Баль. – Посмотрю я на тебя. И не надо этих ваших расистских шуточек.  
Он задрал голову, вонзив негодующий взгляд в очередной куб. Задница Амона не возгорелась, и Баль тяжко вздохнул, опуская взгляд.  
– На мне-то нарисовано, – расплылся в ухмылке Гордон. – Тобой же! А где хваленая гипоаллергенность?  
Баль оскалился, тут же сморщился и чихнул, едва успев прикрыться ладонью.  
Гордон со вздохом достал из кармана платок. Благодарно кивнув, Баль принял платок и излил в него горе несколькими залпами.  
– Лучше бы я отупел, – резюмировал он. – Картофель хотя бы не страдает!  
– Пока его не начинают есть, – возразил Гордон.  
Рассеянно покачав ногой, он дернул за колечко подогревателя. Пять секунд спустя сквозь отводной клапан повалил недурно пахнущий пар – хотя бы обоняние не отбило! – и крышка тихонько щелкнула.  
– Фасоль?  
Голос предательски дрогнул. Гордон готов был взвыть. В паек им напихали проклятую тушеную фасоль!  
Баль вдумчиво сморкался, и Гордон потянулся к его подносу. Там красовались обжаренные картофельные кубики. Недолго думая, Гордон плюхнул свой поднос на чужой куб, выхватил желаемое и заодно переложил вилки. Вся операция по подмене заняла несколько секунд.  
Баль еще раз продул ноздри, свернул платок и уставился в обновившееся меню.  
– Э?  
– Ненавижу фасоль, – доверительно поделился Гордон.  
– Я туда начихал, – угрожающе сказал бортмеханик.  
– У меня иммунитет.

Закидывая в рот приятно хрустящие кубики, Гордон продолжал осматриваться. Само помещение интереса не вызывало, но начинка кубов притягивала взгляд. Гордону мерещились там не то травы, не то ссохшиеся и сплетенные ящерицы, а под яростно терзающим упаковку Йенсом оказалась какая-то давно мумифицировавшаяся тварь. Ларри на своем кубе лежал, пытаясь проковырять дырку и добраться до запаянного содержимого. На веснушчатой роже было написано стремление докопаться до образцов любой ценой. Гордон чуть приподнялся, всматриваясь, и рассеянно понес вилку ко рту. На краю зрения что-то мелькнуло. Канонир щелкнул зубами и отдернул руку. Вилка была пуста.  
Переведя взгляд на Баля, он нахмурился. Бортмеханик растянул губы в ухмылке, продолжая жевать.  
– Знаешь что, – медленно произнес Гордон, – ты радуйся, что мы на перевале. Сиди мы сейчас на "Хиджау", я б тебе носяру уже выправил по всем правилам-то.  
– Будь мы на "Хиджау", ты б без пальцев уже сидел, – парировал Баль.  
– Не смей угрожать нашему бортмеханику, – сказал Амон сверху.  
– Иди отсюдова! – возмутился Гордон. – Еще сопли ему подтирать начни!  
Баль ухмыльнулся и взмахнул вилкой.   
– А я все разведал, – громко сказал Джино, спускаясь тоже откуда-то сверху.  
Гордону пришлось подвинуться, чтобы левитирующий штурман не снес его вместе с честно краденой картошкой.  
– Я все разведал, – повторил Джино. – Это заговор!  
– Что? – Гордон едва не опрокинулся назад от изумления.  
– Ну, я обобщенно, – поправился штурман. – Я о чем говорю: это одна сплошная ремонтная станция. Но что она ремонтирует, спрашивается?  
– Два корабля, – твердо сказал Гордон.  
– В порядке очередности, – добавил Баль.  
– Это пока что, – многозначительно парировал Джино. – А потом вы поймете, что зря просирали сухпаек в местный унитаз. Надо было действовать!  
– О шайтан, только не срать фасолью, – скривился Гордон.  
– Хватит ныть, – Джино ткнул его кулаком в плечо. – Слышишь, о чем я? Не станция это! Они тут занимаются противоправными делами!  
– Факт. Клонируют и развозят рабов, – подсказал Баль. – Наверное, уже взяли соскоб у тебя с пятки, и где-то в маленькой колбочке уже сучит ножками такой же кучерявый Джино-два.  
Джино опасливо посмотрел вниз, точно сквозь ботинок мог узреть пятку и следы преступного соскоба на ней. Куб покачнулся, и штурману пришлось спешно бросать осмотр и ловить равновесие.  
– Всем поначалу смешно, – наконец, сказал он и пригладил кольца волос. – А потом, когда начинается апокалипсис, все бегают и кричат: почему нас никто не предупредил, за что это нам, за что.  
От входа раздался характерный звук открывающейся пластины. Гордон вывернул шею, опять чуть не потерял равновесие и схватился за куб обеими руками, сжимая в зубах вилку.  
– Ага! – обрадовался Ларри. – А вот и преступный элемент!  
Элемент в лице Дорохова притащил целую походную сумку.   
– Люблю я вас, козлы! – от двери объявил он, сияя, как ювелирная монета. – И даже ради вас решил расстаться с запасами!  
– Не понимаю, – сказал Ларри, бледнея веснушками. – Мне маленький микроскопчик взять нельзя, а ему почему-то все можно.  
– Не микроскопчик, а секреты человечества, – поправил Баль.  
Кругом издевательски захихикали. Ларри вздернул подбородок.  
– ...короче, советую их языки поучить, – закончил Джино длинную фразу.  
В ней он сокрушался, что человечество не может пройтись стальным маршем по галактике, захватывая различные народы и выкрадывая у них суперсовременные технологии. От человека, коптящего штурманом в рудной бригаде, звучало смешно. Но Гордон с самой серьезной миной покивал и похлопал его по плечу.  
– Чуете, братаны? – продолжил Дорохов, топая к центру помещения.  
– Так-так, – поддержал беседу Амон.  
– Принимаю оплату натурой! – возвестил Дорохов, останавливаясь и ставя сумку на пол.  
Роение кубов быстро принимало упорядоченный вид, выстраиваясь атакующим полукругом.  
– Смотрите, он даже лангетку снял! – обвиняюще сказал Ларри.  
– Натурой! – повторил Дорохов и упер обе руки в бока.  
Гордон набил пасть картошкой и принялся судорожно жевать. Наклевывалось интересное, и на голодный желудок встречать такое было нельзя.  
– О да, возьми нас, возьми нас поскорей, отважный воин, – заерзал на кубе один из "рогаточников".  
– Только будь с нами ласков и нежен, – добавил второй.  
– Нет, ну хорошо, давайте в очередь! – немедленно возопил Ларри и попробовал просочиться без очереди, но Чед ухватил его за плечо.  
– Меня записывайте, – добавил подкравшийся сзади Йенс и заухмылялся.  
Дорохов захохотал и медленно полез в сумку. И так же медленно вытащил канистру.  
– Вуаля, – сказал он. – Первое бухло на инопланетной территории!  
– Что? – не выдержал Гордон сквозь картошку. – Какое бухло? Э, парни, он прикалывается!  
– Бухло, – повторил Дорохов. – Я собрал вас всех здесь, чтобы сообщить приятное известие...  
Он сделал паузу, но все молчали. Дорохов чуть поморщился, будто рассказал анекдот, но никто его не понял. И продолжил.  
– Так вот, известие. Сдается мне, что через несколько гребаных дней эта каторга с сопледавкой закончится. И мы с вами, дорогие то-ва-ри-щи, полетим дальше.  
– С чего взял? – оторвался Джино от вилки.  
– Да Кравеца услышал. Он со своими козявками все берега потерял, – Дорохов любовно погладил бока канистры.  
– С нашими козявками, – строго сказал Ларри.  
– ...Я пока кое-где там шарился, слышал, как он кудахчет. Типа, вынь да положь сроки, иначе он за себя не отвечает.  
– Будет кидаться говном и пробирками? – предположил Баль.  
– Ага, и Гюзель ему сквозь зубы так – ну пару дней потерпи, котик. Соответственно, вот. Думаю, пораньше улетим отсюда.  
Канистра со стуком встала на до сих пор мирно стоявший куб, и тот немедленно попытался всплыть. Дорохов запрыгнул следом и торжественно взлетел. Иксар окружили его, плотоядно облизываясь на канистру.   
– Как же это все прекрасно, – проворчал Джино. – Я надеялся, вы какие-нибудь местные тайны откопали. Пару заговоров, например. А что вместо этого?  
– Бухло! – дуэтом сказали Чед с Троем.  
Гордон не выдержал и фыркнул. В руках Джино образовалась пипетка сканера. Молниеносно приложив ее к пробке, штурман уставился в планшетник. Там закрутился спиннер ожидания. Ларри подался ближе и вытянул шею.  
– Спиртяга? – деловито уточнил Амон, поглаживая щетину.  
– Технический? – поддакнул Гордон.  
Дорохов метнул в него презрительный взгляд.  
– Еще в лагере на Веге, – торжественно сказал он, – я подсуетился и раздобыл кое-каких элементов для создания кое-каких жидкостей. Смею похвалиться, что за весь наш полет, будь он неладен, вышло этих жидкостей литров на восемь.  
– Так вот за что ты угодил в иксар, – с облегчением сказал Гордон. – Я понял! За производство и продажу!  
– За бесплатное распространение – это раз, – поправил Дорохов. – Будешь делать смелые предположения – в морду получишь. Это, значит, два...  
– Пока вы будете писюнами меряться, я на слюну изойду – это три! – почти простонал Йенс. – Взрослые мужики, а все туда же. Слышь, Джи, хватит промилле высчитывать!  
– Вам-то, может, и все равно, – с достоинством отозвался штурман, убирая пипетку. – А я собираюсь жить долго и счастливо, а печень у меня одна... Э, э, куда? На место поставь!  
Зубасто ухмыляясь, Дорохов вернул на место четвертый стаканчик.  
– Это твоя печень сказала? – поддел он.  
Джино буркнул что-то себе под нос. Дорохов уже разливал прозрачную жидкость и дальше тему развивать не стал. Тщательно закупорив канистру, он быстро расставил стаканчики.  
– Так, а че мне меньше всех? – опять возмутился Баль.  
– А ты еще маленький и не накрашенный.  
Баль мрачно зыркнул, провел пальцами по волосам, а затем привычным жестом провел еще и под глазами, словно выравнивая подводку. Гордон почему-то представил, как Баль каждый вечер тщательно отмывает глаза с помощью каких-нибудь наносалфеток с особыми ионами в составе.  
– Пьем! – Дорохов поднял стаканчик. – Чтоб всегда жопа была в тепле, а руки в фунтах!  
– Пьем! – хором откликнулся весь состав почетного собрания.  
Гордон опрокинул стаканчик и содрогнулся. Ядреный спиртовой дух ожег рот, горло, казалось, даже на пищеводе должна была остаться пылающая дорожка, и только желудок хладнокровно принял струйку бухла в озерцо кислоты.  
– Х-ха... О...

Они разлили по второй и даже по третьей. Несмотря на уверения Дорохова в крепости бурды, иксаровская личная крепость тоже давала о себе знать, и опьянеть до состояния ведра не получалось. Из обоймы выпал только Ларри, пришвартовавшийся к Йенсу и немедля уснувший. Технологу приходилось героически удерживать оба куба, но зато досталось и сразу два стакана. От такого богатства рожа у него раскраснелась, волосы на фоне рожи сделались еще светлее, а вдобавок технарь то и дело пытался поставить их ирокезом. Гордон пересел к Дорохову на куб и, дирижируя длинной картофельной палочкой, в красках живописал, как обменялся приветственными чихами с Кихадом.   
– Ну, епта, я думал, поинтереснее будет, – Дорохов поставил на место стаканчик, любовно погладил канистру, а потом постучал ее по гладкому боку.  
– Ну, епта, извини, – скопировал его интонации Гордон.  
Повисла пауза.  
– Кстати, я наблюдаю вопиющие противоречия, – сказал Джино и покосился на планшетник. – Вот смотрите, тут всюду контейнеры эти, высокая техника. А не вяжется она с их мордами и всеми цацками, что они на себе таскают. Подозрительное зрелище.  
– Вот тут я инопланетный гений, а тут недоразвитый варвар, – подсказал Баль.  
– Оно самое!  
– Вы прям специалисты по другим расам, – ядовито сказал Йенс, доставая цигарку. – Козявочники! – и постучал по спине Ларри.  
Полимерщик грозно всхрапнул, завозился и поджал ногу.  
– Эх, я надеялся, что они станцию захватили, – вздохнул Джино. – Представьте – похищение собственности декампи! Скандал. Изгнание из общества этих...  
– Списков, – опять подсказал Баль.  
Джино молча показал ему большой палец.  
За время сосредоточенного поглощения бурды эти двое сдвинулись и сидели бок о бок. Гордон лениво посматривал на них, смутно удивляясь, насколько оба похожи. Чернявые, смуглые, темноглазые и неуловимо южные. Только Джино кучерявый и с правильным лицом, а Баль длинноволосый и напоминает хищника. Гордон бы поставил на животное, но горбинка носа заставляла думать о птице. Украшенной цветными резинками в перьях.  
– По четвертому кругу? – предложил Трой. – Эй, Доро, а ты что интересного видел?  
– Пообзывайся мне, – лениво сказал Дорохов. – Ничего я не видел. Кроме уродцев в банках каких-то – натыканы на перекрестках, если чуть подальше зайти.  
– Чего? И ты молчал? – Джино подставил стаканчик под горлышко канистры. Резко запахло спиртом. – Я же говорил – контрабанда!  
– Ты параноик.  
– Это вы не замечаете очевидного. Что с вас взять, безмозглые...акха!  
Баль подловил момент и ткнул штурмана локтем, как раз когда тот запивал оскорбление. Само собой адское варево попало не туда, Джино раскашлялся, швырнул стаканчиком в Баля и, в отличие от варева, угодил точно в цель. Баль схватился за лоб. Штурман продолжал кашлять и стучал в грудь кулаком. "Рогаточники" оживились и начали делать ставки на грядущую драку. Завязались, как обычно, на бритые виски. Спорили они регулярно, и забриваться обоим приходилось частенько.  
Гордон ухмылялся, почти бездумно оглядывая помещение. Крутя в руках стаканчик, он так и не брался за "четвертую".  
По столовке плавал запойный запах, перебивающий даже пыльные миазмы. Куда-куда, а сюда яутжа, похоже, не наведывались. Гордон поискал взглядом что-нибудь похожее на системы контроля, но не высмотрел ни одной. Ни тебе подмигивающих релейных огоньков, ни вечного призрачного дрожания логикаликовых контуров. Только твердые и бронебойные, как яутжа, плиты настенного покрытия.  
Джино и Баль выясняли, кто кому причинил больше ущерба: то ли один другого чуть не довел до захлебывания, то ли второй первому практически устроил сотрясение мозга. Гордон хотел заметить, что с сотрясением мозга пить – не лучшая затея, но промолчал. Дорохов вот уже добрых полминуты водил у него по шее пальцем – над самым воротником. Гордон рассеянно поболтал сивухой в стаканчике и почему-то вспомнил, что у Дорохова совершенно непроизносимое имя – Мстислав. Как его ни пытались сокращать, выходил сплошной геморрой. Поэтому прижилась исключительно фамилия.  
– Как тебе местные? – поинтересовался Дорохов из-за спины.  
Махом опустошив стаканчик, Гордон прислушался к себе, срыгнул и с чувством полного удовлетворения уперся руками в куб между собственных колен.   
– Очень даже ничего, – честно сказал он. – Если рожей в стену.  
– ...но это, конечно, в теории, – уже переключился на что-то другое Джино. – На практике я бы сказал, что любой вид старается поднасрать другому в шлем, а потом, может, и схарчить, если есть совпадение по пищевой цепочке.  
– Это именно голые теории, – возражал Баль. – Мы не встретили ни одного людоеда.  
– Но животные, они-то нас жрут! Меня вот на Монтее... эт еще до вас было – так меня на Монтее покусали эти сраные комары местные, чуть всю кровь не выпили!  
– Но не выпили же, – громко сказал Йенс со своего места, досасывая цигарку.  
– Но я с них дристал три дня!  
– Так не надо было ловить и обратно отсасывать! – торжествующе воскликнул бортмеханик и гомерически захохотал.  
Джино с приглушенным рычанием пихнул его локтем, а потом и вовсе повалил на куб и принялся валтузить – для галочки, не всерьез, больше обтирая штурманом пыль. "Рогаточники" злорадно хихикали и чокались пустыми стаканчиками.  
Посмеиваясь, Гордон шкурой чуял, как Дорохов подбирается к нему еще ближе. Спека молчала, да и настроение было лирическим, отягощенным тремя стакашками, поэтому он позволил пилоту устроиться вплотную. Куб предупреждающе качнулся.  
– Люблю я вас, козлов,– пробормотал Дорохов.   
– Что-то такое я уже слышал, – лениво откликнулся Гордон.  
Поднял руки, потянулся до хруста и закинул обе за голову. Дорохов поймал его за запястья, развел их в стороны и коснулся губами шеи, пониже линии волос.  
В обычной, до-иксарской жизни подобные слишком тактильные вещи Гордон не любил. Никто из них не любил. Но теперь для них, лишенных всех возможностей, включая бесценное право перепихнуться, оставались только прикосновения. Гордон прикрыл глаза – освещение казалось слишком ярким. Легкое тянущее чувство под ложечкой раскрылось щекочущим приятным чувством.

– Эй, эй, эй, Амон!  
Возглас Йенса все испортил. Дорохов разжал пальцы и отдернулся, точно укушенный. Тут же потерял равновесие, схватился за пояс канонира, и под сдвоенный вопль оба кувыркнулись в воздухе. Гордон все-таки успел стиснуть куб обеими ногами так, что грани врезались под колени, Дорохов тоже не сплоховал – и мгновением позже они оказались снова вверх головами.  
– А что такого? – возопил Амон, так и не отлипнув от стены.  
– Куда лезешь? – разделил негодование собригадника Трой.  
– Не трожь кнопочки! – поддержал Чед.  
– Сивуха моя! – взвыл Дорохов.  
Куб с канистрой медленно уплывал. Остатки экипажа облетчиков попробовали ринуться за ним, но теперь уже их кубы разлетелись в стороны.  
– Вот свинья! – не выдержал Гордон. – Всем праздник испортил!  
– Да я за науку переживал! – возмутился Амон, тыкая в стену пальцем. Жесткие волосы словно встали дыбом от праведного негодования. – Тут вон регуляторы какие-то, я и решил, что надо их настроить под человечество!  
– Да кому это на хрен надо?! – завопил Чед.  
– А вы ничем, кроме бухла, не интересуетесь!  
– Я уже составил план исследования этой станции! – взвился Джино. – Просто всему свое время!  
Амон разинул пасть, но высказаться не успел. Над дверью вспыхнула лента индикаторов, а потом пластина бесшумно сдвинулась. Амон отскочил, хватаясь за бедро.  
Стоявший за дверью яутжа склонил голову к плечу, осмотрел летающих иксар и зашипел. Шипение быстро переросло в клекот и закончилось злым взревыванием. Желтые зенки сощурились, яутжа шагнул вперед, чуть расставляя руки, и Гордон почувствовал, как напрягается воздух: клыкастый точно был в плохом настроении.  
– Хуманксы! Что вы здесь делаете?!  
Амон еще раз дернул рукой, и между его пальцев блеснула "рыбка", весело ловя тусклое освещение самым кончиком лезвия.  
– Че, проблемы какие-то? – вежливо осведомился он.  
– Проблемы? – прошипел яутжа, оглядываясь.  
"Рогаточники" дружно брыкнули ногами. Управляемый ими куб легко скользнул к самому полу. Точно так же синхронно оба соскочили, в очередной раз напомнив Гордону специально выведенных.  
Дорохов за спиной хекнул и тоже резко двинул ногами. Куб пошел вниз. Гордон поднажал обеими руками, ускоряя планирование. Пилот десантировался первым, куб мотнуло, и Гордон неуклюже прыгнул следом.  
– Не понял, – сказал Дорохов, занимая место в оборонительном полукруге. – Что за вопли без стука?  
Гордон мазнул взглядом по оставшимся на местах соратникам. Йенс мертвой хваткой держал Ларри, точно опасался, что полимерщик сейчас вскочит с места и, пуская пену, кинется грызть окружающих. Баль с Джино не двигались, но Гордон чем-то таким особенным в голове слышал их напряжение.  
– Это наша территория! – рявкнул яутжа.  
– Так нигде не написано же, – протянул Амон.  
Он стоял чуть впереди, и Гордон не видел его лица, но по растягиваемым согласным понял, что технарь лыбится – и вряд ли дружелюбно.  
Яутжа медленно покрутил башкой и чуть подался назад. Дверь так и не закрылась, световая полоса над ней мигала. Яутжа медленно отвел руку в сторону, вынося в коридор, и сделал подзывающее движение.  
Гордон точно так же медленно опустил ладонь на бедро и обхватил пальцами ребристую рукоять.  
По коридору затопали.  
– Ну, все, – сказал Дорохов. – Это заява на драку.  
– Я сказал: наша территория, – повторил яутжа и шагнул вперед.  
Явившиеся ему на подмогу тоже втиснулись в помещение. Иксар попятились. Гордон автоматически прикинул распределение сил и пришел к выводу, что перевес на стороне клыкастых. Спека заставляла цепляться взглядом за шевеление длинных пальцев, украшенных когтями, подсказывая, что именно этими когтями – не кулаками – может достаться в первую очередь.  
– Кто вас сюда пустил? – прошипел один из пришедших.  
– Да уж не кто-то из ваших дверцу открыл, – сказал Дорохов. – Куда ключи пускают, туда и ходим. Ваше барахло, что ли?  
Он дернул плечом, явно имея в виду кубы.  
– Барахло?! – впереди стоящий чуть не сорвался на крик. – Руки прочь от ценных экземпляров!  
– Солда-аты, в ружье!  
Неожиданное верещание Ларри прозвучало так резко, что Гордон присел.  
Яутжа, стоявший слева, вскинул руку. Гордон успел заметить смутное движение, и следом – еще быстрее – дернул рукой Амон. "Рыбка" мелькнула в воздухе и ударила в широкий браслет на запястье яутжа. Второе лезвие – чужое, зазубренное – вбилось точно в канистру, проплывавшую мимо на кубе.  
– Ах ты сука! – хором заорали "рогаточники".  
Трио клыкастых ответило оглушительным ревом. Гордон выдернул нож и бросился вперед. Иксар в дружном порыве – как раз о таком мечтали все командирши – повторили его бросок.  
– В запаску нассали, гады! – продолжал невменяемо верещать Ларри за спиной.  
Дорохов обогнал Гордона в прыжке. Стоявший посередке яутжа пригнулся, тоже прыгнул и в развороте сграбастал Дорохова за высокий воротник "пленки". Вкладки на той резко засияли.  
– Бей их!  
Дорохов схватил яутжа за запястье и крутанулся, используя махину инопланетянина как рычаг.   
Гордон проскочил мимо увернувшегося противника, затормозил, чтоб не врезаться в косяк, и увидел, как по коридору стремительно несется еще одна фигура. На краю зрения мелькнуло быстрое движение – Дорохов ударил в бок яутжа. Клыкастый поймал его за ногу. Черно-желтая тварь подняла Дорохова, словно пустую канистру, и швырнула в "рогаточников", наскакивающих на третьего. Быстрые и злые, точно собаки, те все же не успели увернуться – Дорохов обрушился с размаху, тут же создав дикую кучу-малу.  
– Хей!  
Амон ударил плечом под ребра яутжа и умудрился сбить того с ног, но клыкастый прихватил его с собой. Заскользил на спине по полу, удерживая технаря, оттолкнулся ногой, развернулся и вбил человека спиной в пол. Скафандр, давно перешедший в режим обычного комбеза, отозвался истеричными бирюзовыми переливами бустеров.  
Гордон плюнул, крутанулся и перебросил нож из руки в руку, встречая гостя.  
За спиной вновь грохотали подошвы, яростно лилась ругань, перемежаемая с ревом и узнаваемыми звуками закипевшей драки. Бегун перескочил через контейнер, замер на мгновение и попер вперед, сводя щетину над глазами в яростно изогнутую гусеницу.  
Гордон крутанул нож и одним движением вогнал в ножны, а потом широко расставил руки, копируя манеру яутжа. Шаг, другой, третий – и клыкастый остановился. Гордон перенес вес на левую ногу. Яутжа зашипел и метнулся к нему. Спека подсказала, как дернется рука клыкастого, Гордон качнулся назад, сбрасывая вес с правой ноги – и ударил ею со всей силы. Полыхнуло бирюзовым. Лезвие, выскочившее из подошвы, врубилось в чужую руку на ладонь выше локтя.   
– Х'ма-а-а-анк!  
Визг почти оглушил его. Яутжа рванул, снимаясь с лезвия, Гордона дернуло следом, но он поймал равновесие и приземлился на полусогнутых. Яутжа прыгнул вперед, разворачиваясь и выбрасывая ногу в ударе. Гордон успел уклониться, тяжелая шпора мелькнула над самой макушкой, шевельнув волосы, яутжа прокрутился и хлестко ударил свободной рукой.  
Не успел Гордон совсем чуть-чуть: яутжа ударил в плечо с такой силой, что канонир кувыркнулся на пол. Перекатился и попробовал в выпаде достать до черной пятки: перерезать сухожилие. Яутжа отскочил и с размаху топнул, норовя угодить ему по пальцам. Гордон выдернул руку, нож проскрежетал по полу, и клыкастый топнул снова. Гордон откатился, успев заметить, что в столовке дела совсем плохи – Дорохову как раз вломили по хребтине и следующим ударом отправили прокатиться по полу. Чистые панели покрылись грубыми красными мазками вперемешку с брызгами фосфоресцирующей зелени.   
– Гор-рд'н!  
В агрессивной трясучке, окутавшей мозг, вспышка паники сработала, как спичка в газовом боксе. Вся сосредоточенность полыхнула и рассыпалась скрученными обломками. Застыв на месте, Гордон потерял драгоценных три секунды. Яутжа появился перед ним словно из пустоты, наклонился и рывком сгреб за расстегнутый ворот скафандра. Рванул – и Гордон почувствовал, как от перегрузки скрипнули кости. Яутжа схватил его за лицо, разбрызгивая кровь. Гордон ударил ножом, попал в браслет, лезвие соскользнуло, вывернулось из пальцев, а яутжа крутанул соперника так, будто хотел отвинтить голову. Гордон ударился спиной о широкую грудную клетку. Клыкастый стиснул его локтевым захватом, сдавливая горло. Канонир вцепился в перевитое мускулами предплечье, захрипел, выкатывая глаза и силясь протолкнуть воздух сквозь сплющенную гортань.  
В столовке грянуло. В замкнутом помещении звук ударил так, что уши едва не лопнули. Голова зазвенела от боли, а сопливый водопад внезапно прорвался с новой силой. Гордон захлебнулся еще раз – теперь уже своими жидкостями. И наступила ошеломляющая звенящая тишина.

Полностью контуженный, Гордон даже не пытался вырваться, пытаясь хотя бы не задохнуться. В спину шпарило словно от реактора, под животом оказалась когтистая пятерня, и судорожно подергивающиеся пальцы то и дело задевали когтями. С натугой скосив взгляд, Гордон увидел зеленые потеки. Несмотря на жар, вдоль позвоночника пробежали мурашки: померещилось, что нож перебил какие-то важные сухожилия, и сейчас скользящие касания когтей превратятся в смертельную судорогу, которая вскроет ему брюхо.  
– Лишние движения – и я проверю тебя на прочность, – словно подслушав его мысли, пророкотал яутжа.  
Из лишнего у Гордона были только слова, но и они не могли прорваться, передавленные чужой рукой. Он снова дернул за предплечье: мокрые пальцы скользили по гладкой шкуре, а в глазах темнело.  
Клыкастый чуть ослабил хватку и вместе с противником развернулся ко входу в столовку. Широкий шаг и удар бедром под копчик заставили Гордона двинуть ногами.  
В столовке никто даже не матерился, и Гордон на мгновение трусливо закрыл глаза. Попытался сглотнуть, не преуспел – и все-таки посмотрел.  
Он думал увидеть лужи крови. Но дружно валяющиеся на полу иксар вроде были целы и даже шевелились. Яутжа крепко стояли на ногах. Присмотревшись, Гордон сообразил, что конец схватке положил один из кубов. По полу рассыпались осколки, и Гордон с новым содроганием попытался разглядеть – не торчат ли в товарищах посторонние вкрапления. А заодно низко порадовался, что умудрился вступить в драку за пределами столовки.  
Яутжа дружно крутили головами, словно проверяя, не отрезал ли их кто за время драки.  
Один из них – Гордон уже не мог сообразить, первый ли это явившийся или кто-то из его подельников – шумно и клокочуще откашлялся.  
– Я смотрю вы, хуманксы, решили почесать кулаки? – он сделал несколько шагов, оказавшись среди распростертых противников. – Ну, кто еще хочет встать и подраться?  
Дорохов приподнялся на одно колено. Хрипя, уперся здоровой рукой в него же и буквально воздвиг себя на ноги. Выпрямился, смахнул кровь с рассеченного лба и расправил плечи. Упрямо выдвинутая челюсть и искривленный нос придавали ему вид бойцового пса, не раз уже дравшегося насмерть.  
Яутжа шагнул вперед. Дорохов тоже сделал шаг. Гордон моргнул – и оказалось, что яутжа уже стоит перед иксар. Гордон инстинктивно вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть все в подробностях. Дорохов ударил – коротко, быстро, без замаха. Клыкастый поймал кулак в ладонь – и великолепный силовой удар полностью погас. Дорохов удивленно заморгал, и Гордон сообразил, что яутжа не ломает ему пальцы, как можно было ожидать. Секунда, другая... Клыкастый протянул другую руку и громко, звучно щелкнул Дорохова в лоб, одновременно толкнув в кулак.  
Пилот хлопнулся на задницу с грохотом, достойным падения целого геликоптера. Ни одной вкладки на его комбезе не засветилось.  
В столовой повисла тишина.  
– Бля, это как так? – почти обиженно спросил Дорохов. – Кто же в лоб бьет?  
– Понятно, – сказал яутжа. – Еще храбрецы?  
Но кандидатов на щелбаны не нашлось. Выплеснувшийся адреналин исчерпал все резервы. Нашарив взглядом Джино, Гордон с облегчением убедился, что в худшем случае ему ушибли ребра – штурман корчил страшные рожи и ощупывал бок. Взгляд перепрыгнул на Баля – и тут Гордон задергался. Бортмеханик валялся на спине, раскинув руки-ноги. Волосы разметались по полу, и цветные взблески резинок в них почему-то пугали до дрожи.  
– Эй, вы нам бойца угробили! – заорал Йенс.  
Он единственный остался сидеть на кубе – правда, всего на одном, второй куда-то отцепился. Ларри буквально висел на нем, и, похоже, технарь просто не успел бросить товарища и ввязаться в драку. Слишком быстро все закончилось.  
– Эй, слышь... – Гордон заперхал. – Слышь, если вы кого кокнули...  
Хватка на горле вновь усилилась. Дорохов неуклюже поднялся и торопливо, подволакивая ногу, направился к Балю. Один из яутжа двинулся за ним.  
– Кости мои, – прохрипел Амон. – Щас я встану... и вас всех...  
Встать он смог на одно колено и сразу же грузно осел обратно. На побледневшей физиономии черная щетина казалась почти полумаской.  
Дорохов наклонился над бортмехаником, но яутжа успел чуть раньше – тоже наклонился, протянул руку и ткнул бортмеханика под ребро. Баль содрогнулся, тут же перевернулся на бок и выругался.  
– Ох, пиздец, – с чувством сказал Дорохов, приседая на корточки. – Повезло тебе, рожа пятнистая.  
– Кто рожа, я? – изумленно прокряхтел Баль, хватаясь за предложенную руку. – Ой, мама!  
– Нет, этот гондон волосатый! – возопил Дорохов, кося на яутжа.  
Яутжа выпрямился и отряхнул ладони.   
– Живой, – изрек он, демонстративно глядя поверх головы пилота.  
– Скажи спасибо, что живой! – снова заорал Дорохов. – Иначе башку открутил бы и в жопу запихал!  
– Ох, это кто меня так... Че-то я не помню... – Баль ощупывал загривок.  
– Кто из вас это сделал? – гаркнул Дорохов, оборачиваясь еще сильнее.  
– А кто это начал? – поинтересовался яутжа, глядя на обоих сверху.  
– Сука, пусти меня уже, – зашипел Гордон, загривком чувствуя, что смертоубийства в ближайшие пять минут не планируется. – А ну!  
– Как плохо продолжилось наше знакомство, – прощелкал яутжа, чуть убирая руку.  
Гордон мигом вывернулся и отскочил. Душный запах обжигал ноздри.  
– Че?  
– Кихад, – яутжа показал на себя пальцем.  
– Давай, поднимайся, – бубнил Дорохов, помогая контуженому бортмеханику сначала хотя бы сесть.  
Баль усиленно тер голову, спутывая волосы в космы. Гордон поймал себя на совершенно неуместной радости, что в пылу драки лично с него не пробовали снять скальп.  
Чуть в стороне Трой с Чедом поднимали Амона, бросая на яутжа взгляды, в которых читалось пожелание не попадаться ночью в укромных местах. Джино, пыхтя, уселся и вытянул ноги. В волосах у него блестели осколки, и штурман методично принялся их вынимать.  
– Кто же? – повторил яутжа.  
– Ваши начали, кто же еще! – Дорохов все-таки поднял бортмеханика на ноги. – Я о кубиках, об искусстве поговорить собрался, а они в драку полезли!  
– Пидарасы! – добавил Йенс с верхотуры, продолжая удерживать полимерщика. – Вот если б я встал, вы бы все легли! Радуйтесь, что вам так повезло!  
– Что-о?  
– Говна кусок! – внес Гордон свой вклад в мирное общение. – Жаль, не в пузо бил!  
– Об искусстве? – заревел собеседник Дорохова. – Ты их барахлом назвал, слизняк!  
– Да на себя посмотри, слюномордый! Твою... кх...  
Запас воплей у пилота подошел к концу, и он выдохнул, согнувшись вперед и схватившись за бок. Почти повисший на нем Баль с изумлением вертел перед собой пятерней.  
– Я кусок фекалий? – изумился Кихад.  
– Жопу сними с образца! – неожиданно подключился один из до сих пор молчавших клыкастых. – Да, ты, хуманк, слезь с хранилища!  
– Сам пошел в жопу! – парировал Йенс. – Слезть, как же!  
– Это научные образцы! – в злой рев добавились скрежещущие нотки. – Один вы уже испортили!  
– Ты заплачь, заплачь еще! – мигом уловил тонкую тему Йенс. – Поумоляй меня!  
– Что ты сказал?  
Ноток стало больше, указующий перст яутжа дрогнул.  
– Я кусок? – повторил Кихад.  
– Кто ж еще, – прошипел Гордон, багровея от негодования.  
– Говорю, падай и рыдай! – продолжил свою тему Йенс.  
Кихад шумно вздохнул и потопал вперед. Йенс лягнул куб, но под сдвоенным весом тот ползал с трудом, и Кихад без усилий поймал технаря за ногу. Потянул вниз, окончательно спуская Йенса с небес на землю.  
– Руки убрал! – возопил тот.  
Совершенно невменяемый Ларри мешал ему плодотворно отбиваться, поэтому после недолгой схватки, за которой Гордон наблюдал, словно за сценой в зоопарке, технарю пришлось все-таки встать на твердую поверхность. Полимерщик висел на нем, как ярмо.  
– Вот так надо было делать сразу, – громко сказал Кихад, демонстративно ни на кого не глядя.  
– Сразу я предлагал в них стрелять, – прошипел страдалец за образцы.  
Дорохов побагровел и открыл рот, но Баль выбрал удачное время, чтобы попытаться свалиться на пол, и пилоту пришлось сосредоточиться на страховке товарища.  
– Это мы еще посмотрим, кто в кого стрелял бы! – возмутился Трой.  
– Чем, слюнями? – осклабился яутжа.  
Амон, висящий на "рогаточниках", встрепенулся, откинул голову, шумно набрал воздуха и смачно плюнул. Гордон почувствовал, как расплывается в идиотской ухмылке. Что-что, а плевать Амон умел: яутжа с непередаваемым выражением морды разглядывал собственное бедро, куда плевок и угодил.  
– Снайпер! – с чувством сказал Чед и дружески пожал Амону ухо.  
Технарь заматерился, яутжа поднял взгляд, нервозно подергивая клыками, а Кихад внезапно раскашлялся. Гордон метнул на него взгляд, обнаружил, что Йенс окончательно погребен под заботой о Ларри, а Кихад не останавливается, заходясь уже не просто в кашле, а в булькающем клекоте. И тогда Гордон сообразил – клыкастый смеялся.

* * *

– ...Да кто бы знал, что это научные образцы, – бубнил Дорохов. – Вот зачем сразу орать, визжать и брызгать слюнями? Могли бы сказать – господа, вы попутали и сидите на наших пробирках. Нет, раззявил хлебало и кинулся бесноваться. Эй, ты! – он повысил голос. – Я, между прочим, перед тобой оправдываюсь!  
– Что? – яутжа оглянулся. – Это ты называешь оправданием?  
– Так и есть, – подал голос Баль. – Словесный понос на нервной почве.  
– Эх и дал бы я тебе в тыкву, да тебе по ней уже дали, – с наслаждением сказал Дорохов.  
– Тоже тебя люблю, – согласился Баль с полупьяной ухмылкой.  
В пол-уха прислушиваясь к перепалке, Гордон оглядывался, впитывая каждую деталь. Стены нового коридора выглядели иначе. Технические штуки по ним были проложены замысловатыми узорами и раскрашены зеленым. Больше половины раскраски еще и светилось вовсю. Флюоресцировало.  
Гордон перевел дух и возгордился собственным уровнем интеллекта. Он прекрасно помнил различные сложные слова. Мозги вставали на место прямо как по методичке об адаптации.  
В коридорах царила жаркая пустота. Насморк, то и дело подкрадывающийся к ноздрям, испуганно отступал перед монолитной основательностью перевалочной станции.  
– ...дипломаты, вашу мать! – вдохновенно рассуждал Дорохов.  
– Потухни уже! – не вытерпел Йенс.  
– Почему вы все время обращаетесь к нашим матерям? – опять возмутился яутжа.  
– Это их культура, – не оборачиваясь, сказал Кихад.  
– Очень малокультурная культура, – прошипел клыкастый.  
– Сам дурак! – заорал Дорохов.  
Йенс зарычал. Они опять свернули, и Гордон постарался запомнить очередной перекресток.

После многословных разбирательств, выяснилось, что ключи декампи подходят к целой куче помещений, и бригада умудрилась выбрать себе именно то, куда яутжа утрамбовали личные образцы. Амон язвительно пытался уточнить, с чего бы им не хватило места на ковчеге, но ответа не получил.  
Изрядно перелаявшись, представители двух рас все-таки пришли к соглашению: Дорохов от имени замкомандира пообещал рассказать всему составу, что на образцах верхом скакать нельзя, а яутжа согласились, что перетаскивать сухпаек в другое место будет не так-то легко, и можно временно оставить его на складе.

– Долго еще?  
Голос Дорохова выдернул его из размышлений. Гордон вздрогнул и оглянулся: коридор тянулся, еле заметно виляя из стороны в сторону. Канонир умудрился изрядно отстать от Кихада и теперь болтался в самом арьергарде.  
– Если тебе долго идти с нами, мог бы вернуться на ваш корабль! – отгавкнулся яутжа, возглавлявший минипроцессию.  
– Еще чего не хватало, – пробурчал пилот. – Отчеты потом пиши за каждый синяк... Уф.  
– Не надо меня тащить, – пробормотал Баль. – Все со мной хорошо.  
– Бортмеханик с сотрясением мозга мне не нужен!  
– И не дрыгайся, я считаю проценты на каждый твой шаг, – предупредил Йенс.  
Гордон закатил глаза и устремился догонять. Приноровиться к шагу яутжа было нелегко: Гордон уступал в росте на голову, к тому же ноги яутжа были длиннее людских относительно корпуса. И, как подсказывала спека, тазовые кости устроены иначе – поэтому шагал он куда шире человека.  
– Слышь, приятель, ты вообще как по состоянию здоровья? – завел дружеский разговор Гордон.  
Яутжа фыркнул и непереводимо забулькал горлом.  
– Ну, я, типа, не сильно специалист, – продолжил Гордон, – но я тебе отвечаю: не к добру, когда пальчики-то дергаются.   
– А куда я, по-твоему, иду, Гр-рдон?  
– Ну откуда ж мне знать, – охотно откликнулся Гордон. – Может, совершить самоубийство. Или причаститься и раскаяться. Вариантов много.  
– Ты дурак, – резюмировал Кихад. – Или ты так шутишь?  
Гордон перехватил поудобнее прихваченные со склада подносы.  
– Просто вежливое участие, – проворчал он.  
Виноватым он себя не чувствовал ни на полногтя, но здравый смысл подсказывал – нужно прикинуться сочувствующим, иначе того и гляди будет межрасовая жалоба, и тогда мало не покажется.  
Дорохов с Йенсом уже вовсю ругались, выясняя, кто из них криволапее шагает и почему Баля перевешивает то на одного, то на другого.  
Гордон вздохнул и порадовался, что остальные с ними не пошли: иначе межрасовая жалоба могла бы вылиться во вторую драку и полный конфликт.  
Видимо, из тех же соображений трио технарей в лице "рогаточников" и Амона свалило сразу же после решения вопросов по контейнерам со жратвой, на три же голоса приговаривая, как им неловко за досадную случайность. Клыкастые слушали довольно озадачено – похоже, они с трудом воспринимали такую быструю смену поведения.  
Джино развил бурную деятельность: выудил из кармана планшет, накопал там какие-то общие правила и велел Дорохову тащить бортмеханика в местный лазарет. Гордон, то и дело косясь на прижатую к боку руку Кихада, предложил клыкастому прогуляться в том же направлении. Тут уже взвился ревнитель ценностей и предположил, что хуманксы пытаются обманом затащить отважного воина в дебри станции и там придушить.  
Гордон ржал, как дурак, представляя эту сцену.  
В итоге Джино предложил ревнителю самому проводить всех пострадавших. Лично себя штурман назначил ответственным за наведение порядка в столовой и немедленно припахал оставшуюся пару клыкастых перенести Ларри до каюты: как лицо спящее и ни в чем невиновное.

– А может, – громко сказал Дорохов, – вы нас пытаетесь заманить, чтобы отомстить за свое избиение?  
– Какое еще избиение? – заскрежетал провожатый. – Это кто кого избил? Это вы валялись на полу, побежденные!  
– Это тебе кажется, – уверенно сказал Дорохов. – Галлюцинации. Все было не так.  
– Я свидетель, – поддакнул Йенс.  
Яутжа захрипел, оглянулся и нашарил взглядом Гордона. Канонир осклабился и пожал плечами.  
– Значит, вы все контуженные, – заключил яутжа.   
Гордон сунул один поднос подмышку и взялся за второй. Мозгов на остроумные ответы не хватало, поэтому он принял самое мудрое решение – набить рот жратвой.  
Поваливший пар вызвал у него возглас досады.  
– Чтоб тебя, опять фасоль!  
– Что это?  
Гордон протянул Кихаду вскрытый поднос. Прижимая локоть всей пятерней, яутжа наклонился, заглядывая внутрь. Дредды качнулись, и Гордон внезапно ощутил сильнейшее желание вцепиться в них зубами. Такое мощное, что вспыхнули щеки и уши.  
– Как называется? – поинтересовался Кихад.  
Гордон сглотнул и взял себя в руки.  
– Это фасоль, – с грустью сказал он. – Я ее ненавижу. Но, похоже, пока мы торчим тут, мне придется жрать Иблисову фасоль.  
– Фасолененавистник! – не оборачиваясь, припечатал Йенс.  
Гордон достал из держателей пластиковую вилку, облизал и прикинул, с какой силой нужно ее метнуть, чтобы она воткнулась точно технарю в задницу. По всему выходило, что нужен вакуумный ускоритель. Гордон разочарованно вздохнул. И положил вилку на место.  
Кихад вытянул челюсти. Длинные кости, увенчанные клыками, шевелились, будто жутковатые пальцы. Алчно косясь то на дредды, то на клинок, висящий у Кихада на поясе, – хотелось выдрать себе на память и то, и другое – Гордон достал фасолину и ткнул под нос яутжа. Красная, источающая соус фасолина с его палец размером оказалась неожиданно маленькой перед физиономией яутжа. Кихад пошевелил клыками и неожиданно ловко вытащил ими фасолину из пальцев Гордона. Канонир успел заметить, как мелькнул длинный черный язык, а затем клыки сложились и фасолина исчезла. Челюсти сделали мощное движение.  
– Ну как?  
– Действительно похоже на фекалии. Выкинь в ближайший утилизатор.  
Гордон оглянулся. Кихад ткнул пальцем в пиктограмму, расположенную над аккуратным техническим люком. Гордон еще раз принюхался к фасоли, понял, что есть ее будет только под страхом голодной смерти, и решительно свернул к утилизатору. Сиреневое сияние и резкий запах озона хлынули из-за дверцы. Торопливо швырнув туда поднос, Гордон тут же захлопнул проход в неведомое.  
Кихад уже отошел шагов на десять, и догонять его опять пришлось рысью.


	4. Стая на поводке

Неизвестно, чем руководствовались декампи, выбирая покраску для секторов, но когда отряд добрался до цели, Гордону уже пару минут как казалось, что они идут сквозь тоннель, пробуравленный в куске кровоточащего мяса.  
В этой расцветке фосфорические капли зеленой крови на полу светились совсем уж потусторонне.  
– Прибыли, – изрек провожатый, останавливаясь перед непримечательной дверью. – Хуманксы, дайте свои идеки.  
Все четверо напряженно переглянулись.  
– Идентификационные данные, – поправился яутжа. – Ну?  
– А в каком формате? – пробормотал Баль, потирая голову.  
– Откуда я знаю, – фыркнул яутжа. – Но здесь ясно написано, что должны быть идентификационные данные Списка. У нас они есть, – он пощелкал себя по браслету. – Вы же не выходили в полет без регистрации, а, хуманк?  
Дорохов покосился на Гордона, и канонир еле заметно качнул головой.  
– Соларьи, – почти певуче сказал Кихад. – Давай я пройду первым, а они следом. Возможно, данные следует запросить у их командования.  
– Вот именно, – с облегчением сказал Дорохов. – Развели тут бюрократию.  
Наконец-то обретший имя Соларьи зашипел со странными глотающими звуками, Кихад ответил ему в том же духе, и любитель образцов отступил. Гордон поморщился. Отсутствие перевода нервировало: казалось, яутжа строят заговор у них прямо под носом.  
Дверь открылась, и за ней все оказалось таким стерильно-белым, что Гордон зажмурился от неожиданности.  
– Как этим пользоваться, вы тоже не знаете? – долетел скрежещущий голос Соларьи.  
Гордон открыл один глаз и шагнул вперед.  
– Ну, если мы тут что-то сломаем, то это будет под чужим идеком, – бодро сказал он.  
– О-о-о!  
Клокоча от негодования, яутжа прошествовал первым. Кихад свернул в сторону, уселся перед чем-то вроде стерилизующей капсулы, открыл ее и, не чинясь, пихнул туда руку. Капсула захлопнулась и загудела. Гордон аккуратно поставил запаянный поднос со жратвой на проекционный стол.  
Соларьи огляделся и двинул к очередной непонятной бандуре. Пробежался пальцами по панели, и агрегат раскрылся. Внутри обнаружилось место для кого-то габаритами еще поболее яутжа.  
– Это... радар, – сказал Соларьи, явственно кося на пояснительные надписи. – Отображает состояние... костей и воспалений.  
В мертвенном белом свете хорошо виднелись многочисленные выступы и чуть ли не шипы, усеивающие стенки агрегата изнутри.  
– Только через мой труп! – опять взбил пену Дорохов.  
Яутжа сдернул с пояса что-то зубчатое, сверкнувшее металлом, и направил на голову пилота.  
– Последние пожелания для семьи и родственников?  
– Ах ты сука!  
Не опуская руки, яутжа вновь коснулся панели, и жутковатая подстилка агрегата пошла волнами, сглаживаясь.  
– Так лучше? – уточнил он.  
– О Аллах, давайте я пойду, – вздохнул Йенс. – Блин, пришел бухнуть, называется.  
Соларьи опустил свое оружие и пробулькал что-то, словно прочищал горло.  
– Одежду сними, – пробился перевод.  
– Че?  
– А ты что, собирался лезть туда в этом нелепом скафандре?  
Кихад за спиной у Гордона закашлял, даже не пытаясь подавить смех. Бормоча проклятья, Йенс начал расстегивать "пленку". Поначалу раковина костюма открывалась неохотно, но когда Йенс пошевелил плечами, умная обертка поняла, что ее снимают в положенном порядке – и стала заметно мягче. Йенс повел плечами еще раз и сделал характерное движение. Все, носящие "пленку", называли его линькой – словно змея выползает из шкуры.   
Яутжа негромко зарокотал и склонил голову к плечу.  
– Странная техника.  
Йенс высвободил руку из рукава и молча показал Соларьи средний палец.  
Гордон уставился на спину технаря. Йенс принялся скатывать штанины. Гордон машинально считал на нем шрамы, проступавшие сквозь загар. Технарь уважал искусственные солярные процедуры.  
Гордон успел дойти до поджарой задницы и насчитать тринадцать самых больших отметин, когда технарь выпрямился и оглянулся.  
– Че пялимся? – рявкнул он, злобно суживая глаза. – Зенки у кого-то лишние нашлись?  
– Про удаление органов поговорите потом, – прервал яутжа. – Вперед.  
Не разделяя слов и дела, он сгреб Йенса за плечи, вздернул и тряхнул, высвобождая из костюма.   
– Дебил, на место поставь! – заорал технарь и врезал коленом под дых клыкастому.  
Скафандр так и остался у Йенса на щиколотках, поэтому удар получился слабый. Дорохов метнулся рукой к бедру – и мгновение спустя короткий "щелковец" оказался нацелен в лобастую башку яутжа.  
Гордон крутанулся, ловя Кихада в поле зрения и выхватывая нож.  
– Ничего с ним не будет, – сказал Соларьи у него за спиной. – Вы, хуманксы, ужасно агрессивны.  
– Впервые слышу, – проронил Дорохов. – Мы чрезвычайно мирная раса. Это, кажется, ваши ребята охотились на Терре в конце двадцатого века?  
Гордон услышал звук встающего на ноги человека. Кихад не шевелился, и Гордон обернулся. Йенс сердито отряхивался. На груди распластался белый звездчатый шрам, словно когда-то к Йенсу приложили раскаленное клеймо. Соларьи склонил голову, поднял руку и задумчиво провел по широченному браслету. По виду это был почти целый наруч. Браслет отозвался россыпью красных иероглифических символов.  
– С конца шестнадцатого века, если быть точным, – изрек яутжа. – Но кто вспомнит старое, тому понадобятся новые органы зрения, не так ли?  
Гордон почувствовал, как давление негодования вот-вот повыбивает клапаны сдержанности.  
– Снимай штаны! – добавил яутжа.  
Матерясь, Йенс избавился от "пленки" окончательно, поправил волосы и прошествовал к сканеру.

– Ушибы мягких тканей, – комментировал яутжа. – Поверхностные. Кровоизлияний нет. Есть небольшая гематома в... это что? Мозг?  
Укрупненное изображение мозга закрутилось на экране.  
– Он самый, – буркнул Дорохов, пряча оружие. – Где она?  
Баль откровенно навалился на него и, кажется, пытался уснуть.  
Яутжа лениво пошевелил пальцем. Мозг скачком приблизился, разросся, превратился в холмистую равнину извилин, а потом среди них засветилось слабое синеватое пятнышко.  
– Считай, мозг не задет, – облегченно вздохнул Гордон – Теперь только убедиться, что наш любитель глазки подкрасить башкой несильно ударился.  
Дорохов сжал кулак, и Гордон ужасающе отчетливо представил, что пилот запоминает этот момент и болтуна, чтобы впоследствии напомнить тому о важности сострадания и чувства товарищества.  
Яутжа что-то отметил в своем браслете и хлопнул по дверям камеры. Агрегат отворился. Взъерошенный и внезапно слегка оранжевый Йенс вывалился наружу с матом. Запрыгал по полу, подхватывая костюм.  
– Предупреждать надо! – наконец заорал он. – Чуть не подавился, вашу мать! Воняет!  
– Но не подавился же, – парировал яутжа. – Следующий?

Не в силах побороть любопытство, в сканер слазили все. Тоже пережив осмотр и миг опыления антисептиком Гордон присоединился к бригаде. Скафандры оранжевая гадость пачкала на отлично. И еще от нее страшно чесался живот, словно Кихад все-таки дотянулся когтями сквозь "пленку".  
– Я закончил, – Соларьи повел по стенке сканера, сворачивая изображения. – У всех одинаковые ушибы мозгов. Этому, – он ткнул в Баля, – желателен стабилизатор.  
– Я не хочу в стабилизатор, – опасливо сказал Баль.  
– Что такое стабилизатор? – сквозь зубы поинтересовался Гордон.  
Клыкастый мудак явно ждал вопроса и тут же осклабился.  
– Этих, слишком сложная для вас техника, хуманк. Но я могу помочь...  
Кихад неожиданно зашипел. Соларьи скосил на него взгляд и внимал добрый десяток секунд. Кихад умолк, Соларьи вернулся взглядом к набычившемуся квартету и прищурил глаза.  
– Исключительно по доброй воле, – закончил он. – За благодарность.  
– Ты нам очень поможешь, – вежливо сказал Йенс.  
– Смотри, не тресни от объема нашей всепоглощающей благодарности, – сквозь зубы поддержал Дорохов. – Показывай, куда идти и какие кнопки жать.  
– Лучше я пойду, – сказал Йенс. – Ты больно нервный, сиди смирно.  
– Я-то нервный? – взвился Дорохов, мигом багровея.  
– Точно, – внезапно согласился Баль. – Ты ж ему плешь проешь, и вы друг друга загрызете прямо над моим телом. Йенс, айда. В данный момент я тебя люблю больше.  
Технарь ухмыльнулся, согнулся в поклоне и предложил ему локоть. Дорохов фыркнул и сложил руки на груди. Соларьи с нечитаемым выражением рожи дождался, пока Баль поднимется, развернулся и двинулся вглубь помещения. Многочисленные стойки-экраны тут же скрыли и его, и проследовавший за ним дуэт. Гордон длинно вздохнул, почувствовав физическое облегчение.  
– А ты меня поддержать не мог? – тут же вполголоса накинулся на него Дорохов. – От тебя я равнодушия не ожидал! Предатель, блин!  
– Он бы все равно отказался, – пожал плечами Гордон. – Только орали бы еще полчаса.  
Дорохов ругнулся и плюхнулся на жесткую сидушку. Гордон проинспектировал поднос, убедился, что Кихад не своровал картошку, пока канонир сидел в сканере, заложил руки за спину и закружил, обходя свободное пространство. Дорохов пристально следил за ним, не произнося ни слова.  
За пятнадцать кругов Гордон успел отыскать три камеры слежения и вычислить слепые сектора, каких оказалось сразу два. Нарезав еще парочку кругов, Гордон зевнул, потянулся и остановился в слепом секторе номер один. Дорохов поднялся с места и вразвалку двинулся к нему. Гордон привалился к столу – край уперся в поясницу. Декампи явно строили под высоких гуманоидов, не задумываясь о потребностях других рас. Дорохов остановился впритык. До скрежета зубов, хотелось дать ему смачного поджопника. Это для начала. Потом можно было и по ребрам отоварить и по пустой тыкве. Гордон мечтательно зажмурился, представляя, как стриженая тыква хрупнет и даст обильную сочную трещину, из которой тут же потечет красно-серая мякоть...  
– Че рожа-то такая красная? – насмешливо поинтересовался Дорохов.  
Гордон распахнул глаза.  
В зрачках у Дорохова плясали шайтановы искры, но глубоко под ними...  
– Не бойся, – сказал Гордон. – Все с ним будет в порядке.  
– Кто боится, я боюсь? – вопросил Дорохов.  
Гордон хлопнул его по плечу, и пилот почти жалобно вздохнул.  
– Со всеми бывает, – Гордон чиркнул большим пальцем по краю чужого воротника. – Не дрейфь, у него башка крепкая, да еще и волос столько, чем не шлем? Ползи сюда.  
Пилот быстро моргнул и шагнул ему навстречу. Гордон потянул еще ближе, и они уперлись лбами друг в друга. Гордон почувствовал биение чужой крови под горячей мокрой кожей.  
– Я просто подумал, – вполголоса сказал Дорохов. – Может, это я сам дурак... Надо было разрулить, а я в драку...  
– Зато как мы им врезали, – почти мечтательно сказал Гордон и ухмыльнулся.  
Дорохов чуть отстранился, поднял на него взгляд и вернул усмешку. Теперь даже его кривой нос вызывал легкую симпатию, придавая пилоту хулиганский вид. Гордон не убирал руку, соскользнув пальцами на шею пилота и самыми кончиками поглаживая бьющуюся артерию. Дорохов медленно запустил два пальца в кармашек на поясе и достал серебристый кружочек. Бороздка, разделяющая таблетку пополам, ярко заискрила под местными лампами. Голубые глаза сощурились.  
– Это точно. Будешь?  
– А я-то думал, весь выхлоп в махач ушел, – восхитился канонир.  
– Ну есть такое, – признал Дорохов. – Потому и дексу предлагаю. Не хочешь?  
Гордон вытащил у него из пальцев таблетку. Дорохов приоткрыл рот, и серебристый кружок оказался у него на языке. Гордон тоже прищурился. Пилот дернул плечом, и Гордон стремительно выбросил обе руки вперед, блокируя движение.  
Стол содрогнулся от сдвоенного веса. Дорохов обхватил Гордона за пояс и одной рукой попробовал поднять, но не справился. Гордону пришлось отпустить мягкие волосы, упереться в стол и подпрыгнуть самому. Ноги он сразу скрестил за спиной Дорохова и крепко взял того за плечи. Похоже, хоть и сняв лангетку, пилот еще не до конца оправился. Впрочем, бурной дружбе это никогда не мешало. Не отрываясь от поцелуев, Гордон начал расстегивать чужую "пленку". Дорохов замычал, перенося вес на одну руку, приподнялся на цыпочках, уперся в стол и оттолкнулся. Гордон дернул его за полурасстегнутые отвороты, помогая взгромоздиться на стол, и опрокинулся на спину, не удержав. Дорохов успел подстраховаться в последний момент: Гордона не придавило, но носами они все же легонько столкнулись. Не сдержав смешок, Гордон сразу же запустил ладони как мог дальше под тугую ткань. Мышцы на спине Дорохова ходили ходуном. Знакомое теплое, пульсирующее чувство начало зарождаться под ребрами. Гордон тоже замычал в восторге, вдавливая пальцы в горячее тело и нащупывая знакомые шрамы. Дорохов вскинул голову, прерывая поцелуй, и тяжело выдохнул. Декса оставила у него под губой серебристую полоску.  
– Я уже почти простил твое предательство, – пробормотал он.  
– В лоб дам, – усмехнулся Гордон.  
Глуховатый кашель со стороны яутжа оба проигнорировали. Клыкастый мог хоть удавиться от изумления, наблюдая, как иксар общаются – но останавливаться они не собирались.  
Дорохов нырнул вперед, опять целуя чужие губы. Гордон стиснул пальцы, пытаясь оставить царапины на разогретой влажной коже, но "пленка" прижимала слишком крепко – и он просто продолжил водить ладонями, чувствуя, как Дорохов вздрагивает всем телом. Тепло распространялось все быстрее, захватывая голову. Гордон сжал ноги покрепче, чувствуя, как тепло превращается в жар, а потом и в горячечный трепет. Мышцы одна за другой начинали мелко подергиваться, в глазах вспыхивали крошечные белые искорки, голова кружилась, и тянущее блаженное чувство скручивало позвоночник. Гордон уже почти забыл, что такое вирт-секс, что такое обычный телесный, но он помнил, что там совсем иначе. У иксар были свои особенности, своя версия удовольствия...  
– М-м!  
Ответное мычание Дорохова едва не задушило его. Пилот едва не прикусил ему губу, мотнул головой и резко согнул шею, уперевшись макушкой в подбородок Гордону.  
– О-о...  
Гордон закрыл глаза. Он тоже хотел бы застонать, но горло перехватило. Официально названия этой штуке, кажется, так и не придумали. Полуоргазм-полумучение, усиленное дексой до предела. Гордону нравилось незамысловатое "разрядка", Марис сурово выражался "продуть дюзы", а Джино щеголял замысловатым "нейрофизическое облегчение неустановленного свойства". Что это значит, он и сам объяснить не мог – наверняка просто зазубрил фразу наизусть.  
Мелкая дрожь прокатывалась под кожей, доставая до кончиков пальцев, сводило живот, и Гордон все-таки застонал. Словно откликнувшись, в спине что-то вздрогнуло, и щекотка-боль пропала, оставив приятное опустошение. На секунду показалось, что в паху напряглось, но ощущение сразу исчезло.  
– У-ух...  
Дорохов опустился на него всем телом. Гордон с трудом втянул воздух и неглубоко, поверху задышал, подстраиваясь под чужой вес. Колени разъехались, одна нога соскользнула и повисла в воздухе – до пола он не доставал. Руки высвободить тоже не получалось.

Громко, с клацаньем зазвучали чужие шаги. Гордон скосил взгляд и с неудовольствием обнаружил, что Кихад направляется к ним. С руки у него свисали какие-то сопли: лечение явно не закончилось, но любопытство оказалось сильнее. Пялился яутжа во все гляделки.  
– Я тебя узнал, – сказал Гордон. – Ты тот тип, который входит в неподходящий момент.  
– Я даже не уходил. Что вы делали? Это ритуал?  
– Лично я, – басом сказал Дорохов, не поднимая головы, – жду товарища, которого кто-то из вас, мудаков, приложил об пол слишком сильно.  
– Да неужели, – без выражения сказал Кихад и раззявил перепонки. Красная пасть явственно затрепетала. Потом он со стуком захлопнул челюсти. – По-моему, ваш тепловой фон не похож на терпеливое ожидание. Вы пытаетесь совокупляться ради отвлечения?  
Проклиная любителей рассматривать других людей в странных спектрах, Гордон поерзал.  
Дорохов поднял голову. Глаза помутнели, с отвисшей нижней губы протянулась нитка окрашенной слюны. Гордон сморщил нос и подумал, что выглядит не лучше. Он потянул и таки высвободил одну руку. Ладонь была горячей настолько, что даже порозовела.  
– Утрись, – он сам вытер слюни пилоту. – Можно было и без дексы обойтись, хватило бы.  
– Хм-м. Можно. Но почему бы и нет. Люблю, когда башню сносит.  
Голос у пилота был таким блаженным, что Гордон невольно ухмыльнулся. Дорохов наклонился, ткнулся ему в щеку носом, застыл на секунду и снова поднялся на локтях. Яутжа разразился хрипом и курлыканьем.  
– Вы нарочно игнорируете мои вопросы?  
– Точно, – отрезал Гордон. – Завидуй в тряпку молча.  
Дорохов пошевелился и начал сползать. Утвердившись на полу, он взялся за застежку костюма и потянул вверх с жутким шипением. Гордон недоуменно сощурился, а потом до него дошло и он резко оглянулся. Шипела входная дверь.  
– Ага! – загремел Хогби с порога. – Родные лица!  
– Ой епта, – отчетливо сказал Дорохов.  
– Уже раздеваемся? – Хогби стремительно прошагал через все помещение. – Отлично, отлично! Снимаем штаны и подставляем жопу!  
Гордон спрыгнул со стола, лихорадочно застегиваясь, и отчаянно зашарил взглядом. Никаких очевидных способов выбраться из лазарета не было. Хогби тормознул напротив и нахмурился. Гордон присел и попробовал ринуться в сторону, но Хогби выставил руку.  
– Куда же вы бежите, Ташлинд? – язвительно поинтересовался он. – Вы опаздываете в театр? Вижу, даже легкий перекус для антракта прихватили?  
Гордон метнулся взглядом к подносу.  
– Это экскурсия! – брякнул Дорохов.  
– Потрясающе. А мне рассказали, что это драка.  
– Джино? – хором завопили оба иксар.  
– Нет, соседи по общаге! – загремел Хогби, не глядя указав на Кихада. – Кто? Кто это затеял?  
В воцарившейся тишине отвратно захлюпали тяжи, которые Кихад начал обрывать с руки. При этом у него был такой вид, словно он присутствует именно в том театре, который упоминал командир.  
– Зачинщик, поднимите руку и расскажите стишок, – продолжал изгаляться командир.  
Все молчали по-прежнему, но Кихад начал громко сопеть. Гордон метнул в него полный ярости взгляд, однако это не помогло.  
– Что такое, он не здесь? Как необычно! Наверное, это я затеял все и сбежал? – Хогби повысил голос. – А ну живо сознались по доброй воле! Дорохов, я смотрю на вас!  
– Чего я-то? – взбурлил Дорохов, мгновенно краснея, будто нырнул в кипяток. – Че я-то сразу? Это они!   
– Меня там поначалу не было, – заметил Кихад, в которого Дорохов яростно тыкал пальцем.  
– Да неважно, вы все на одну рожу! – взбеленился Дорохов.  
– Где чистосердечное признание? – напомнил Хогби. – Или всем штраф. По статье за бортовое хулиганство.  
– Мне за что? – не стерпел Гордон. – Я не участвовал!  
Хогби перевел на него тяжелый взгляд.  
– Не участвовал, говоришь? – ласково спросил командир и шагнул поближе.  
Гордон выпятил челюсть и расправил плечи.  
– Я защищался, – заявил он. – Этого хватит. Мы помиримся!  
– Защищался? – повторил Хогби, подступая еще ближе. – По-ми-ри-тесь, значит?  
Рожа командира выглядела так, словно он готовился откусить Гордону половину лица, а растянутое на слоги слово означало, что пора готовиться к худшему.  
– Я не против, – опять влез Кихад.  
Хогби оглянулся на него, тяжело вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Гордона.  
– В глаза смотри, – велел он. – Хочу понять, мозги хоть на месте остались.  
Гордон вытаращился так, что в переносице возникло неприятное ощущение. Серые глаза Хогби казались сейчас лазерами.  
– О, вижу, зрачки одинаковые, – командир ткнул Гордона пальцем в лоб и облегченно вздохнул. – Вы, идиоты, доведете меня до трибунала.  
Гордон заморгал, открыл было рот, чтобы ляпнуть, что трибунал-то в жизни Хогби уже был, но вовремя сдержался.  
– А мне, значит, в глаза смотреть не надо, – пробурчал Дорохов себе под нос.  
Хогби шагнул к нему и демонстративно взял за подбородок. Дорохов на секунду прижмурился, но выражение лица у него было удивительно довольным для человека, которому в любой момент могут дать леща. Впрочем, Гордон тоже почувствовал себя на редкость душевно. Хогби резко изменил настрой, и это чувствовалось почти как скачки в калибровке балансира.  
Связанные передатчиками, они ощущали, когда командир злился или что-то в этом духе. Больше того, Хогби умел с грехом пополам управлять своим влиянием на бригаду и при большом желании мог "почесать шерсть". Сейчас он никого чесать не собирался, но все равно находиться рядом с ним было приятно.  
– Случайно получилось, вот те закрылки, – почти промурлыкал Дорохов.  
– Да когда же оно у вас бывало специально, – насмешливо откликнулся командир. – Давай, веди меня к остальным. Кстати, куда вы их дели?  
– В лазарет на стабилизатор, – ревниво вставил свои пять шиллингов Гордон.  
Хогби, наконец, отпустил пилота, и Дорохов тут же встряхнулся.  
– Туда, – уверенно сказал он, разворачиваясь на пятке.  
– А я? – возмутился Гордон.  
– А прочие могут идти, – Хогби ткнул в него пальцем, – пока им штраф не выписали.  
– Пф!

Едва командирская спина скрылась за экранами, Кихад с размаху опустил руку Гордону на плечо. Канонир инстинктивно ударил локтем, но, попав в ребра, ощутил непробиваемую костяную твердость. Кихад не отпускал, щуря желтые гляделки. Потом резко наклонился и отчетливо втянул воздух. Гордон отшатнулся. После замирения с Дороховым присутствие яутжа ощущалось почти болезненно.  
– Так что у вас происходило?  
– Че пристал?  
– Говори, а то сверну шею и скажу, что так и было.  
Жар и удушье накатывали нестерпимыми волнами.  
– Меня от тебя тошнит! Руки!  
– Я бы сказал, это что-то еще, – пробормотал яутжа. – Но ты не замечаешь. Я отпускаю, Гр-рдон?  
– А то ты так всю жизнь простоять собрался? – опять не выдержал Гордон.  
– Только не кидайся на меня.  
– Не буду, – согласился канонир.  
Яутжа разжал пальцы. Гордон развернулся, тщательно размял пострадавшее плечо и покрутил запястьем другой руки. Вокруг запястья обвилась бирюзовая линия бустера.  
Бац!  
Кулак врезался яутжа под нижнюю челюсть.  
Кихад отшатнулся, взмахнул руками, и раздосадованный рев заметался от стены к стене. Гордону показалось, что волосы у него на макушке шевельнулись от мощи яутжевской глотки.  
– Я не кидался, – хладнокровно сказал он, едва угасло последнее эхо. – Заметь, это был трезвый поступок.

* * *

Яутжа шел за ним молча. Казалось, он посмеивается над иксар, вздумавшим прогуляться по чужой территории. Гордон сжимал челюсти и досадовал на собственную тупость. Маршрут он не записывал. Совсем забыл. В тот момент это было слишком сложным действием для взбудораженного мозга. Теперь он полагался на интуицию, но та затихарилась и не особо помогала.  
– Там охладительная станция, – как бы между прочим заметил яутжа.  
Гордон остановился и развернулся. Уцелевший поднос норовил выскользнуть из подмышки.  
– Твою же мать. Ну ладно, я заблудился. Куда идти?  
– Если ты согласишься...  
– Нет, – отрубил Гордон.  
Кихад откровенно заморгал.  
– Хуманк, я еще даже не объяснил...  
– А я заранее. Вы меня угробите, и Малик заплатит за меня огромный штраф. А потом воскресит мой труп и надругается над ним не один раз. И не два.  
Яутжа молча смотрел на него в упор. Гордон немного подумал.  
– Может, раз восемь, – сказал он.  
– Невероятная мощь, – абсолютно серьезно сказал Кихад. – Это можно изучить?  
– Что, мой труп? – тут же взвился Гордон. – Да иди ты в пень!  
– Нет, сексуальное насилие над трупом в количестве восьми раз.  
– На хер иди! – заорал Гордон еще громче. – Чувства юмора у тебя нет! Дебил!  
– Тебе точно нужна терапия, – заключил Кихад.  
– В жопу ее себе засунь! Не тронь меня со своей терапией и чтоб ты сдох!  
Развернувшись наугад, Гордон устремился в первый попавшийся коридор. Будь он на Веге – сгорел бы от стыда после первого же несдержанного вопля. Но космос давал огромные поблажки, стирая границы устоявшихся понятий о том, как положено себя вести.  
У яутжа появилась уникальная возможность ознакомиться с самыми отвратительными образцами неустойчивой психики иксар в режиме живого присутствия.  
– Говна кусок, – кипя от негодования, пробормотал канонир себе под нос.   
Коридор становился все более голубым, и ярость постепенно начинала отпускать. Но тут под ноги подвернулась неровно уложенная техническая решета, Гордон споткнулся и психанул окончательно.  
– Че ты за мной ходишь? – заорал он на яутжа, оборачиваясь на месте. – Мало одного локтя? Я добавлю! Отвали!  
Кихад остановился, наклонил голову, вытягивая шею, и заклекотал. Гордон инстинктивно отступил и поднял свободную руку в защитной стойке. Кихад провел пальцами по предплечью, словно нащупывая оружие, и клекот опустился в едва слышное горловое ворчание.  
И следом Гордон опять ощутил накатывающее удушье. Кожа вспыхнула от прилившего жара. В ушах зазвенело, Гордон попятился, не в силах заставить ноги стоять на месте. Кихад знакомо развел руки, выставляя черные когти. Гордон повел плечами и глубоко вздохнул. А затем ринулся вперед, сконцентрировав всю силу удара в правом плече.  
Яутжа развернулся, пропуская его мимо, Гордон тоже развернулся и увидел что-то странное в когтистой пятерне. В лицо ему ударила струя ледяной жидкости.  
– Тво...   
Вскрик превратился в судорожный чих и сразу в кашель. Легкие содрогнулись, Гордон согнулся и кашлянул так, что трахея едва не вывернулась наизнанку. Пальцы стиснулись, сжимая поднос.  
Еле выпрямившись, Гордон застыл, прислушиваясь к себе. Уже привычно заложенный нос внезапно прочистился. Гордон медленно вытер лицо ладонью и глубоко вздохнул.  
Душный и сильный запах пропитывал воздух. Гордон потер нос, засопел, попытался занюхать подмышкой – и, в конце концов, с ужасом понял, что воняет сам яутжа. И запах этот – ударная мускусная вонь. Будто три тысячи иксар собрались и дружно пробежали марафон на сорок километров. И теперь все они разят свежим потом.  
– Аллах, за что! – гнусаво возопил Гордон, зажимая ноздри.  
– Что, хуманк? Все еще сопли?  
Яутжа попытался влезть пальцем в открытый для дыхания рот.  
– Не приближайся, ты теперь воняешь вдвое хуже, – простонал Гордон, отгораживаясь от собеседника локтем.  
– Я? Воняю?  
– Да лучше бы у меня был насморк, – прогундосил канонир. – Ты... Не подходи, вонючка!  
Яутжа отступил на пару шагов.  
– Скажи мне, куда идти, и я закроюсь там и никогда, никогда оттуда не выйду! – Гордон выставил перед собой поднос, отгораживаясь. Содержимое булькнуло. – Ты мыться не пробовал?  
Кихад фыркнул и двинулся с места.   
Гордон мрачно потопал за ним, размышляя, как половчее утопить яутжа в очистителе и можно ли спереть у Зульфар ее духи, чтобы средствами местных лабораторий размножить их до пары цистерн. И утопить в них уже остальных клыкастых.

Провожанием до каюты Кихад не ограничился. Гордон открыл дверь, клыкастый тут же сунулся за ним и налетел на выставленный локоть.  
– Гостей не звали, – сказал Гордон, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Ни Грегора, ни Алекса на местах не было. Удивился Гордон несильно: на новом месте зуд исследований многократно усиливался, и иксар должны были расползтись по всей станции, куда только пускали ключи.  
– Я всего лишь хочу убедиться, что твое излечение обошлось без побочных эффектов.  
– Чего?  
Кихад заклокотал и с неопределенным видом почесал клык. Гордон нахмурился, прислушался к ощущениям и мысленно махнул рукой.  
– Ладно, заваливайся. Смотри мне, ничего лапами не трогать.  
Едва дверь закрылась, как начало казаться, что воздух тяжелеет от чужого запаха. Кихад прошелся по каюте и остановился возле постели.  
– Почему вы навели здесь такой беспорядок? – он почти брезгливо подцепил когтем скромканную ткань застилки. – А это что? – теперь он потыкал в рюкзак Грегора. – Зачем разбросали?  
Гордон мгновенно потерял остатки терпения. Смена обстановки вкупе с раздражением быстро роняли его порог к уровню примитивного скандалиста, готового общаться кулаками.  
– А какого хрена лысого ты устраиваешь досмотр в нашей каюте?!  
Кихад выпрямился и упер руку в бок. Открыл пасть, негромко зашипел, но затем словно поперхнулся. Горделивая поза исчезла.  
– Забылся, – наконец, сказал он. – Чувствовал себя, словно я на ковчеге.  
Гордон подавил справедливое желание дать яутжа пинка, поставил поднос возле койки и направился в санузел. Восстановившееся обоняние сообщало, что и сам он разит отнюдь не фиалками. Даже еле уловимый запах дексы раздражал. А ботинки грозили превратиться в биологическое оружие, игнорируя вшитый антибактерик. 

Смыв оранжевое напыление, Гордон покрутился под ультрафиолетовой сушилкой. В мертвенном свете шрамы засветились тонкими белыми нитями. Гордон с досадой прикусил губу. Места извлечения специально помечали – второй раз туда же ставить имплантаты было нельзя. А под новые требовалось куда больше места. Особенно много проблем обещали "младенческие" импланты, росшие вместе с хозяином.  
За пределами мойки грохнуло, и Гордон немедленно сдвинул дверь в сторону. Кихад как ни в чем ни бывало сидел на койке – его, Гордона, койке – и ковырялся в раскрытом браслете. Гордон громко хмыкнул и шагнул наружу. Отходняк тиоры подбирался вкрадчивыми шагами профессионального душителя. Вроде всего ничего: только успел сходить на обед и подраться, а голова уже стала ватной.  
– Странная химия, – протянул яутжа, не поднимая взгляд.  
– Это ты про ту хрень, которой меня опрыскал?  
– Нет, – щелкнул Кихад и снова повел когтями по панели. – Я про твою собственную.  
– Мы сами по себе ядовитые, – отмахнулся Гордон и прошествовал к постели. – Ну и вонь!  
Кихад оскорбленно заворчал. Гордон с размаху плюхнулся на койку, и яутжа пришлось сдвинуться, чтобы не быть затоптанным. Канонир распотрошил укрывные листы и начал строить из них уютное лежбище. Утрамбовывая подушку, он мечтательно представил, как "Хиджау" починится, покинет эту душную станцию и снова устремится к новым мирам. Там не будет места для скуки. Скорее, как уже бывало много раз, все будут хором стонать и жаловаться, что лучше бы они никуда не прилетали. Возможно, даже будут вспоминать станцию, как лучшее место отдыха в жизни. А потом, когда они пройдут все ураганы и цунами, развернут плацдарм – настанет время возвращения.  
И останется еще немного вылетов, чтобы вернуть привилегии настоящего гражданина. Поставить на место, в зудящие мышцы имплантаты – и наконец-то стать единым целым с Логосом.  
Гордон сжал пальцы. Нос на пару секунд заложило, и он как следует шмыгнул. Подозрительным образом вонь начала слабеть. Пару минут спустя запах исчез совсем. Только при глубоких вдохах еле уловимо щекотало почти у диафрагмы. Гордон пошевелил ноздрями, но организм адаптировался окончательно.  
– Хей, Гр-рдон.   
Гордон сделал вид, что спит уже минимум полчаса. Яутжа едва слышно щелкнул, переместился – и Гордон отдернул ногу, прежде чем на ней сомкнулись когтистые пальцы.  
– Не спишь, – заключил яутжа. – Хотя я и так вижу. Ты чем-то мучаешься?  
– Твоим присутствием, – зевнул Гордон. – Топай уже отсюда, видишь, цел я.  
– Нет, чем-то еще. Мышцы горят, – Кихад неопределенно провел ладонью, примерно обрисовывая контур человеческого тела перед собой. – Я бы сказал, что это боль.  
Гордон вздохнул и заложил руки за голову. Стоило упомянуть, как Гордон почувствовал тонко ноющее в каждой клеточке ощущение. Оно легко отсекалось, стоило отвлечься, но не исчезало.  
– Это от химии... Болит все.  
– А-а.  
Несмотря на понимающий тон, ясно было, что Кихад плохо представляет сказанное. Гордон вообразил, как сейчас придется излагать теорию использования тиоры с оксой, и ему стало невыносимо скучно.  
– В общем, поддерживающие уколы. Технологию не буду рассказывать, она сложная и к тому же секретная. Теперь ты можешь спокойно уйти.  
Яутжа клекотнул и Гордон показал ему кулак.  
– Не понимаю, как поддерживать может боль, – Кихад сверлил его взглядом. – По-моему, вы не выкладывали такие сведения в открытый доступ по Списку.  
Гордон задумался. Он не имел ни малейшего представления – что выкладывалось в общий доступ, а что нет. При всей неприспособленности, которая официально приписывалась расе людей, они все-таки выбрались со своей планеты, чего не могло быть по всем подсчетам межгалактических яйцеголовых.  
– Побочные эффекты, – с сомнением сказал Гордон. – Уколы поддерживают мозг, но разрушают тело. От них мышцы рвутся. Незаметно, то есть, совсем маленькие травмы. Микроскопические, во. И не успевают восстановиться. А ты снова – уколы, уколы. Потом... дней десять, и становится плохо, – он перевел дух, пробуя подобрать простое объяснение. – Тело не выдерживает. Перестает восстанавливаться. И в конце ты можешь умереть.  
Кихад поскреб по нижней челюсти и кивнул.  
– Все ясно. Вы все, Гр-рдон, одна сплошная большая ошибка.  
Гордон крутанул тазом, пробивая с ноги в физиономию яутжа. Когда оскорбляли всю историю человечества, он даже не думал. Кихад успел отдернуться, но верхний клык, задетый кончиками пальцев, с радующим сердце хрустом щелкнул о нижний.  
– Кха-аш!  
– Вот сейчас эта ошибка своротила тебе зубы набок, – радостно сказал Гордон. – Утрись!  
Кихад схватился за челюсть, и Гордон слегка напрягся. Но спека молчала, не вычисляя в движениях яутжа намерения метнуть в Гордона кусок железа, пригвоздив человека к кровати в виде сувенира.  
Гордон заворочался, комбинируя подушки и придирчиво настраивая удобный угол возлежания.  
Шипя и утробно ворча, яутжа возился с клыком – и когда Гордон удачно водрузил одну подушку на другую и увенчал их ногой, раздался сухой щелчок. Клык встал на место. Кихад пощелкал зубами друг о друга и фыркнул.  
– В следующий раз – пальцы вырву, – внятно пообещал он.  
Гордон лениво поднял руку и показал один-единственный палец, но зато самый длинный. Кихад хмыкнул и закинул ногу на ногу. Гордон попытался уловить, что подсказывает спека. Чувствовалось нечто слабо выразимое. Возможно, любопытство?  
– Хуманк, я разгадал твой секрет, – сказал яутжа. – Ты нервничаешь, потому что тобой управляют.  
Гордон на мгновение забыл как дышать.  
– Чего? Какая херня тебе лезет в голову?  
– Правда-правда. Ты просто не замечаешь.   
Гордон вспотел. Единственным, кто мог управлять иксар, была Гюзель. Но акустики никогда не делали этого исподтишка. Поводок накидывался грубо, только если нужно было сделать что-то сверх человеческих сил. Когда мозг и тело отказывались, подчиняясь самосохранению, поводок мог ненадолго превратить обычного человека в супергероя.  
И про поводок никто, кроме иксар, знать не мог.  
– С чего ты взял? – еле ворочая языком, спросил он.  
Яутжа протянул руку и ожидающе раскрыл ладонь.  
– Че надо?  
– Попробуй прикоснуться.  
– Зачем?  
– Простой физический тест.  
Гордон взял застилку и тщательно натянул на себя, похоронив под ней руки.  
– Иди отсюда, тестировщик хренов. Ты вообще-то не платишь, чтобы тратить мой воздух в этой каюте!  
– Вот, – сказал Кихад. – Опять начинается. Ты перевозбуждаешься.  
– Чего?  
– Спасибо вашим командирам, я знаю, что вы тупые, – с чувством сказал Кихад. – Но как же это раздражает!  
Гордон не выдержал и сел. Костюм он повесил на какой-то кронштейн, но нож прихватил с собой – и сейчас лезвие тускло поблескивало у него в пальцах.  
– Следи за языком, да?  
– Я всегда за ним слежу. Не знаю, как так выходит, но ты не можешь определить свое состояние. Ты сейчас физически возбужден. Сейчас самое время размножаться. Но... – он многозначительно посмотрел вниз. Гордон тоже туда посмотрел. – Но ничего не происходит.   
– А поводок-то тут при чем? – простонал Гордон, не в силах отследить инопланетную логику.  
Что у иксар за пределами обитаемых планет хер не стоял, он знал и так.   
– Какой поводок? – удивился Кихад.  
– Ну, ты ж сказал, что мной управляют! – сорвался Гордон, сжимая кулак.  
– Я говорю про гормональные течения твоего тела, – прощелкал яутжа. – Они управляют поведением, вызывают неправильное чувство.  
Гордон положил лезвие на колено и глубоко вздохнул. С души у него свалился громадный камень. Теперь он понял, что за странная пометка о настойчивом любопытстве стояла в характеристике на клыкастых.  
– Некогда мне с тобой такое обсуждать, – твердо сказал он.  
Знать, что у него виртуально встает на инопланетянина, было слишком неприятно. Вот тут он впервые благословил космическую импотенцию. И еще полумрак каюты.  
– О да, я вижу, ты очень занят, – насмешливо сказал Кихад. – Вперед, поторопись – столько дел...   
– Говно ты язвительное, а не ученый, – не выдержал Гордон.  
Кихад осклабился, вытягивая клыки так, что перепонки сошлись треугольником.   
– А вы возбуждаетесь рядом с нами, – почти с удовольствием сказал он.  
– Ты мне мозги-то не засирай, – набычился Гордон. – И, ваще, катись отсюда, на половую благотворительность не подаю!  
Кихад пожал плечами. Гордон злобно пялился на него и оценивал уродливую рожу по шкале отвратительности.  
– Ты, хуманк, конечно, противный на вид...  
Гордон пошевелил лезвием, давая понять, что готов отдекорировать харю яутжа в интересной живодерской технике. Кихад покосился на нож и сделал странный жест, в котором спека распознала призыв к мирным переговорам.  
– И тем не менее я, как исследователь, готов пойти на риск, – проворковал он. – Хочешь, помогу?  
Гордон вытаращил глаза.  
– Мы можем заняться брачными играми, – сказал Кихад.  
Гордон моргнул и набрал полную грудь воздуха.  
– Вон отсюда!

* * *

Выдворив Кихада, Гордон негодовал битых полчаса, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не помчаться по соседним каютам с призывом немедля собраться и набить морды клыкастым. Так-то он слыхал, что некоторые не прочь замутить с инопланетянами, но чтобы инопланетяне лезли первыми – возмутительно. Раздражение грозило свернуть к Иблису страхующие клапаны, но Гордон крепился из последних сил. В качестве последней меры он побоксировал с тенью, и когда воображаемый противник был растоптан и заплеван, ему наконец-то полегчало.  
Плюхнувшись обратно в койку, Гордон сдавил подушку и постарался представить, что это не блок синтетического пуха в синтетической обертке, а кто-то из своих.  
На вылетах иксар всегда держались рядом. Не распевали песни под караоке и не устраивали тимбилдинг, но можно было найти место, где кто-то уже расположился – и устроиться неподалеку. Не зря кают-компания той же "Хиджау" была сделана под большое количество людей.   
Гюзель посмеивалась, что иксар как ленивцы – занимают горизонтальные поверхности и лежат, выставив пузо кверху, пока не погонишь работать.  
Зульфар традиционно произносила речи, что каждый иксар производит массу потожировых выделений, на которые тратится энергия уборочных дроидов, после чего предлагала бригаде брать тряпки в руки и самостоятельно отмывать кают-компанию.  
Малик никогда и никого не упрекала, но зато в кают-компании было ее кресло, на которое никто не смел посягнуть. Пижонски-белое, оно хоть и расположилось в углу, однако возвышалось с такой значительностью, точно являлось повелителем всех диванов и лежаков в кают-компании.  
У Гордона, к примеру, тоже имелся любимый лежак. Правда, на него постоянно покушались как минимум двое: Джино и Баль считали, что это их лежак и ничей больше. Иногда к дележке недвижимости присоединился Дорохов, и тогда роскошное пространство для одного превращалось в тесную общажку. Гордон неустанно старался выпихнуть соседей с территории.  
Пару раз он краем уха слышал, что на "Битву четверых" делают ставки. Правда, играть на "Хиджау" можно было разве что на фрукты. Гордон понятия не имел, сколько тыкв выиграли поставившие на него, но с лежака его выселить не удавалось даже объединенными усилиями троицы. Хотя те заключали военные союзы с удивительным упорством.

...То и дело мерещилась длинная кривая, описывающая падение мощности балансира. С ней пересекались высокие красные пики – накатывающее сумасшествие. Гордон вздергивался, судорожно перехватывал огромную подушку, разящую сухим пластиковым запахом, шарил ногами, пытаясь нащупать прохладную застилку, и снова проваливался навстречу геометрическим кошмарам.

...Капсула была слишком большой для груза. Гордон поморгал, огляделся и нахмурился. Коридор, явно по случаю ночного времени, погрузился в темноту, слегка размазанную подсветкой на стенах. Капсула тоже подсвечивалась, и Гордон понял, что на свет он и приманился. А еще на смутное ощущение опасности, исходившее изнутри. В руке приятно и увесисто лежал нож. Гордон задумчиво осмотрел кончик лезвия, прижал его к гладкой обшивке и медленно повел, прикрыв глаза. Острый край скользил мягко, легко и чисто... пока не задел что-то неровное. Лезвие повернуло само собой, и несколько мгновений спустя Гордон уже обрисовал квадрат-заглушку. Осталось только втиснуть кончик в паз, нажать – и крышка отскочила. Гордон ухмыльнулся.  
Перед ним открылась панель доступа. Жаль, рядом не было Джино с его любовью к сложным решениям. А лучше – Ларри.  
Гордон ненадолго задумался, пытаясь сообразить, чем ему мог быть полезен в такой ситуации веснушчатый полимерщик со склонностью напиваться до бессознанки. Внятного объяснения он придумать не смог и решительно отмел кандидатуру Ларри подальше.   
Ведь он и сам мог пошевелить пальчиками.  
В рукояти ножа прятался отличный миниатюрный набор. Гордон не помнил, как называются эти штуки и вообще не был уверен, что ему когда-либо говорили официальные названия. Просто он уже видел, как такое используют – и видел не он один, кажется, слушателей было много в этом помещении с экраном... Но при попытке вспомнить в голове появлялся горячий тяжелый туман, от которого тяжелели веки. Пальцы двигались сами, а он словно наблюдал за этим со стороны.  
Панель доступа сопротивлялась, подмигивая угловатыми красными символами, но Гордон был твердо уверен, что это ненадолго. Буквально еще один цикл подбора, еще одно прослушивание – и он узнает, что прячут в этой замечательной капсуле. Вытащит спрятанное, выпустит на свободу...

– Что ты творишь, хуманк?  
Гордон застыл. Голос прозвучал из-за спины, яутжа подкрался неслышно. Но он стоял в нескольких шагах, а значит, не видел, что делают умелые пальцы канонира. Гордон медленно обернулся, между тем стремительно убирая инструменты и превращая мультитул в обычный нож. Ставить на место панель было поздно.  
– Ого, – собственный голос еле-еле звучал, проливаясь меж склеенных зубов. – Не спится?  
Яутжа шагнул вперед. Гордон, наконец, развернулся и приложился спиной к капсуле. Он внезапно понял, что стоит нагишом. Чувство стыда екнуло под ребрами, но Гордон решительно его задавил и постарался вообразить, что находится в полном облачении. Одежда не появилась, но стало значительно легче.  
Яутжа подошел вплотную.  
– Кто тебя сюда звал?  
– Что-то странное услышал, – Гордон повел плечом. – Мы спим плохо, пока адаптируемся. Кругом звуки... кажется так. Услышал что-то странное, шел-шел и пришел сюда.  
– Да ну? – яутжа сделал еще шаг, и Гордон оказался прижат к капсуле. – Дай посмотреть.  
Гордон уперся взглядом сбоку под нижнюю челюсть. Там был хороший, большой нервный узел. Один удар – и больше вопросов никто задавать не будет.  
Только вот потом придется отвечать перед Гюзель и Малик.  
Из-за близкого присутствия яутжа Гордону стало еще жарче, чем обычно. Он медленно поднял руку и провел по лбу, стирая испарину. Хотел уже убрать ее, помедлил – и подцепил согнутым пальцем один из дреддов яутжа.  
– Можешь на меня посмотреть, – сказал он. – Это точно интереснее будет. Вон какой я умный, здоровый и красивый.  
Яутжа булькнул горлом, чуть подался назад, а потом приглушенно заклекотал.  
– Краси-ивый? – протянул он.   
Гордон поморщился, но отступать было некуда, а пырять клыкастого ножом он уже раздумал. Кисловатое дыхание яутжа ложилось на лицо мокрым полотенцем.  
– У нас разные понятия о красоте, – сказал яутжа. – Ты выглядишь так, будто кто-то зашил тебе челюсти изречения, а потом выгнул кости черепа вот здесь, – яутжа выразительно указал в район канонирского носа, почти коснувшись его кончиком когтя.  
Гордон попытался сообразить, о каких челюстях идет речь, и пропустил часть последовавшей фразы.  
– ...зато тело хорошее, – подытожил яутжа.  
Гордон посмотрел вниз. Тело действительно было хорошим. Подготовленным по всем правилам, обколотым поддерживающими инъекциями и – слава науке – обработанным так, чтобы ногти не росли больше уставных миллиметров. Почесав живот обухом ножа, Гордон сосредоточился.  
– А давай совершим дружественный слюнообмен? – предложил он.  
Яутжа вытаращил глаза. В полумраке они светились ярко, словно со встроенными диодами. Гордон подавил зарождающуюся ухмылку. Под спиной ощутимо успокаивалась круговерть данных на панели. Яутжа негромко кашлянул.  
– Не знаю, у вас целоваться принято или нет? – уже с нарочитым сомнением протянул Гордон. – Или мне все-таки свалить отсюда и оставить тебя любоваться на этот пластиковый гроб?  
– Звучит как эксперимент, – изрек яутжа. – Я согласен.  
Качнувшись назад, он двумя пальцами взял канонира за запястье, вытянул палец другой руки и провел от локтя к основанию ладони, едва касаясь когтем. Гордону пришлось сжать губы, чтобы не заорать. Прикосновение напоминало... Он не мог придумать определение. Как будто раскаленное невесомое перышко прошлось по коже: не обжигая, не щекоча, а делая что-то мучительно-приятное. Он передернулся и сжал дредд в кулаке.  
Клыкастый щелкнул, отпустил его и снова подался почти вплотную. Клыки раздвинулись, и Гордон смог вблизи оценить жуткую пасть. Хозяин такой пасти не мог быть разумным созданием. С такой пастью полагалось жрать все движущееся, жадно чавкая, а потом закапывать недоеденное задними лапами.  
Гордон отпустил пойманный дредд, зацепил пальцем нижний правый клык яутжа и потянул в сторону. Пасть раскрылась еще больше. Второй ряд зубов, торчащих из крепких десен, радости не вызывал вообще. Гордон нахмурился. Яутжа чуть подался ему навстречу, все поле зрения заняла зубастая прорва, почти сожравшая свет, а затем – затем Гордон увидел быстрое движение, и его мокро и горячо лизнули в нос.  
– Эй? – удивился канонир.  
В глотке яутжа клокотнуло, кислое дыхание опять окатило все лицо, и Гордона лизнули снова. На этот раз яутжа угодил по губам, и Гордон, не позволяя себе думать больше ни секунды, приоткрыл рот, ловя ускользающий язык.  
Гибкий и вертлявый, тот оказался у него во рту. Дернулся вперед, норовя скользнуть едва не в самую глотку, но Гордон вовремя чуть сжал зубы. Язык сдался и заскользил, не заходя далеко. Яутжа пользовался им, как змея, то ли принюхиваясь, то ли нащупывая дорогу. Внешние клыки сомкнулись у Гордона на висках и на нижней челюсти. Внутренний ряд оказался у Гордона прямо перед носом.  
Пасть была мокрой, душно пахнущей, но на вкус... это было неплохо. Слабый сладковатый привкус. Гордону показалось, что когда-то он пробовал такой фрукт – почти без вкуса, но если очень тщательно к себе прислушаться, то можно разобрать оттенки.  
Удивительно знакомое теплое ощущение трепыхнулось в животе. Яутжа сунул руку ему за спину, шершавая мозолистая пятерня легла на лопатки – и чуть-чуть повернулась, касаясь обшивки капсулы.  
Гордон тоже поднял руку и уверенно положил на шею яутжа. Прямо туда, где под челюстью сплетался нервный узел.

– ...А-апчхи!  
Гордон чихнул так, что сердце чуть не остановилось с перепугу. А потом заколотилось, как бешеное. Канонир подскочил, запутался в застилке, заметался и, наконец, бесславно рухнул на пол.  
– Бля-я!  
Вопль отчаяния вышел гнусавым и чуть ли не рыдающим.  
– Заткнись! – заорали с соседней койки.  
– Бля, что за люди! – согласно завыли со второй. – Кто это там с ума сходит?!  
– Это я! – простонал Гордон. – Я и мой на-а....апчхи!  
Выкарабкавшись из тканевой ловушки, он вскочил, схватился за нос и под щедрые матюги, летящие с обеих коек, ринулся в санузел. Яутжа, капсула, полуэротический кошмар – все исчезло в душной жарище.  
Нависнув над поддоном, он набрал воздуха ртом, взял паузу и смачно высморкался.  
– Твою ж налево!  
Разрывающее пазухи давление моментально ушло. Ухо прочистилось до такой степени, словно оттуда выбили вековую пробку. Гордон пошмыгал, и второе ухо внезапно прочистилось тоже.   
Пристально вглядевшись в содержимое поддона, канонир убедился, что пока бить тревогу рано. Слизь была абсолютно прозрачной.  
– Чтоб вас всех, – прошипел Гордон.  
– Потише! – завопили из каюты.  
Выглянув из санузла, Гордон обозрел помещение и убедился, что собригадники не являются плодом галлюцинаций. Грегор зарылся в подушки так, что наружу торчала одна лишь пятка, а Алекс успел сесть и теперь сверлил канонира взглядом. Замятые на одну сторону волосы топорщились кривым гребнем.  
– Беспокойная твоя жопа, – просипел он. – Давай как-то потише умирай!  
– Отстань, – тоже шепотом вызверился Гордон. – Я весь в кошмарных снах и в соплях!  
Алекс махнул рукой и бухнулся на спину. Гордон втянулся обратно в санузел и высморкался еще раз, смачно и без зазрения совести чихнув. А затем посмотрелся в местное зеркало. Поверхность имела странный оттенок, и в нем он выглядел куда бледнее обычного. Всклокоченные волосы требовали помывки – щегольски удлиненные по последней моде Веги, они слиплись от пота и торчали клочьями. В глазах отчетливо виднелись красные паутинки капилляров, превращавшие серо-голубой цвет радужки во что-то болезненное. По морде тоже пошли красные пятна, особенно хорошо выделявшиеся на висках и по нижней линии челюсти. Гордон озадачено пощупал их, нахмурился и потряс головой.  
В каффе легонько щелкнуло.   
– А? – Гордон схватился за ухо.  
"Хиджау" вызывает бригаду, – проскрежетало в ухе. – Есть связь?"  
– Есть! – бухнул Гордон и тут же понизил голос. – Слышу вас, только хреново. Что, мы улетаем?  
"Еще чего, – забурчала акустик. – Просто проверяю, вы там шасси не склеили случайно?"  
– Кх... ща... кха! – голос порядком сел. – Не, не склеили. А откуда подозрения?  
"Спите больно долго. Четырнадцать часов насчитала по тебе, например".  
– То-то я жрать хочу, – простонал Гордон. – Кстати, почему на борту фасоль?  
"А я знаю? – тон акустика изменился на недовольный. – Знаешь ли, я тут сижу, запертая в четырех стенах и трех ярусах. Не имела возможности лично проинспектировать ваши контейнеры".  
– Ладно, ладно, – буркнул Гордон. – Переживу как-нибудь. Ну, я пошел.  
"Стоять, – велела Гюзель. – Уровни какие?"  
Гордон неохотно посмотрел на прозрачный браслет, привычно украшавший запястье. Две тоненькие полоски показывали, насколько он деградировал и насколько тестостерон превысил норму.  
– О. Почти в норме, – удивленно сказал он.  
Гюзель проворчала что-то вроде одобрения, и связь тут же оборвалась. Гордон почесал ухо, подергал себя за мочку, проверяя, не стоит ли продуться еще раз, и направился к выходу. Кафф молчал наглухо. Проходя мимо задрыхнувших собригадников, Гордон задумался было, где они шлялись половину ночи – но потом урчание в животе пересилило.

Выбравшись из каюты, Гордон первым делом вляпался во что-то влажное.   
– Фу блядь, господа! – заорал канонир, отлепляя от физиономии плотные брюки. – Ну кто так, блядь, делает! Это же некультурно!  
Коридор оставался глух к воплям. Утерев физиономию, Гордон свирепо оглянулся. Пространство приобрело человечески-жилой вид. На дверях появились кривые надписи по фамилиям жильцов, явно сделанные в пику яутжа. Возле двух дверей стояли высокие ботинки. Поперек коридора тянулись тросы страховки, а в дальнем тупичке кто-то снял заглушку, и из открывшегося зева с фиолетовым мерцанием тянуло сухим жаром. Развешанные по коридору "домашние" брюки подразделения нежно трепетали на ветру.  
– Ах вот как?! – еще более грозно казал Гордон в пустоту. – Ну, я предупредил.  
Нырнув обратно в каюту, Гордон бесшумно перетряхнул "пленку", проверил походный пояс и с торжествующим шипением достал ультратонкий степлер-штопальщик.  
Потрясая оружием возмездия, он выдвинулся в коридор и набросился на оскорбившие его брюки.  
Штопальщик работал отлично, брючины им зашивались только так.  
– Вот теперь мы посмотрим, посмотрим, как вы тряпки-то развешивать будете, – приговаривал Гордон, переходя ко второй паре.   
Первая, с намертво забитыми штанинами, все так же трепетала на ветру, но уже более солидно – раздуваясь и паруся вовсю.  
После третьей пары – хвастливые наклейки принадлежали Дорохову – у него закончились нитки, и Гордон снова помчался в каюту. Нарыв запасную кассету, он вернулся на поле боя, готовый мстить до последнего носка.  
За четвертой парой брюк, прислонившись к косяку, стоял Йенс, вооруженный гигантской кружкой. Даже в пережаренной местной атмосфере от кружки исходил отчетливый дымок.  
– Че стоим? – поинтересовался Гордон. – Нечего делать?  
Йенс неторопливо отпил из кружки, и тут Гордон сообразил – у него там было что-то холодное настолько, что в жаркой атмосфере просто испарялось.  
– Иксар всегда есть что делать, – наставительно сказал технарь. – Я вот сейчас упражняю свой острый ум, закаляя его попытками понять, что за херню вы творите, канонир.  
– Может, тут и твои штанишки висят? – осведомился Гордон, пощелкивая степлером.  
– Мои-то? Не, мои не висят.  
– Отлично, – сказал Гордон и куснул степлером штанину темно-зеленых брюк.  
– Не то слово, – Йенс подышал на свою бурду, откинул со лба мокрые волосы и вновь приложился к краю. – Я штаны Лоске отдал.  
– Кому?  
– Ну, епта, кому-кому, че ты как неродной? Тут у клыкастых доступ к стиралке есть, не то что у нас. Вот я и закорешился, и штаны отдал.  
Кроме тапочек ПС-1, на Йенсе ничего одето не было. Гордон скользнул взглядом по шраму на груди технаря, покосился на крепкий живот и с мысленным вздохом признал, что высадка на станцию помогла не особо. Эрекция уснула намертво.  
– А, может, ты ему еще и воинскую честь с достоинством отдал? – уточнил Гордон.   
– Жопу на уши натяну, – обстоятельно сказал Йенс. – Ты помни, что у меня диплом прокладчика, и впереди у нас много сладостных месяцев уединения. Я, ты и мой грейд. Возможно, мы с грейдом сверху.  
– Ну, это, – неопределенно сказал Гордон. Настроение зашивать чужие брюки пропало. – Че злой-то такой? Я вообще тут по делу. Столовку не перенесли?  
Йенс еще раз глотнул из кружки, полез за ухо и достал цигарку.  
– Перенесли, – сказал он. – Силами яутжа. В соседнее помещение, подальше от, – он откашлялся, – наглых жоп, смеющих восседать на ценных образцах.  
Гордон хрюкнул, пару раз щелкнул степлером вхолостую, кивнул и двинул по коридору.  
– Вторая дверь после прежней, – подсказал Йенс ему в спину.

* * *

Малик сосредоточенно отжималась на брусьях. Помимо мощной системы генерации изображений, оранжереи и прочих удобств, на "Хиджау", как бывшем корабле колониального назначения, предусматривалась еще и зона свободной культуры тела. Иксар незатейливо называли ее качалкой. И не прочь были провести свободное время, тягая блочные тренажеры и ворочая железо. Особенно отличались Дорохов и Хогби. Первый стремился превратить себя в гору мускулов, второй с таким же рвением вытачивал из себя совершенный атлетический образец. Малик даже слегка им завидовала – вернее сказать, их упорству. Сама она тоже регулярно наведывалась в качалку, но таким неугасимым энтузиазмом не обладала. К тому же генетические особенности ставили ее в более выгодное положение, и считать все достижения исключительно личными она не могла.  
Дверь в качалку открывалась бесшумно, однако перед Малик было зеркало, отражавшее не только ее потную красную физиономию, но и значительную часть качалки, включая вход. Поэтому пилотесса кивнула зашедшей Зульфар и продолжила вслух.  
– Сорок шесть, сорок семь, сорок восемь...  
Зульфар тоже кивнула. Не торопясь прошлась по помещению, хозяйственно подвинула несколько блоков, достала тряпку из кармана и протерла заслуженные "козлы". Некоторые вещи, доказавшие свою эффективность, не менялись уже лет триста.  
Малик досчитала до ста, зависла на выпрямленных руках и с наслаждением поболтала ногами.  
– Уф!  
Прыжок на пол получился не таким легким, как хотелось бы. Потоптавшись на месте, она развернулась и направилась к стойке. Без воды сейчас никакой разговор не мог состояться.  
Добулькав, Малик плюхнулась на диванчик – еще один ретро-привет, привинченный к полу намертво – и вытянула ноги.  
– Рассказывай. Что у нас хорошего?  
– Я все-таки полезла ниже, чем нужно, – Зульфар тщательно протирала руки той же тряпкой, которой полировала "козлы". На Малик она не смотрела. – И кое-что нашла. И как-то мне это все не нравится.  
Малик оглянулась, словно их кто-то мог подслушивать.  
– Здесь чисто, – перехватила ее взгляд Зульфар. – Они просили место, где никто не будет за ними шпионить.  
– А ты им, конечно, отказать не могла? – через силу улыбнулась Малик.  
Зульфар выпятила подбородок. Серьги тихонько звякнули.  
– Я в принципе подумала о том, что неплохо бы иметь глухую зону.  
– Я так и думала. Ну, продолжай тогда.  
– Так вот, о странном... – Зульфар снова помедлила. – Короче, под нами оружейная платформа!  
– Чего-чего?  
Малик выпучила глаза. Не будь ее руки сейчас такими же неподъемными, как оба пульсатора "Хиджау", она бы ими всплеснула. Но пришлось оставаться на месте и таращить очи.  
– Мне тороидальник покоя не давал, – с жаром продолжила Зульфар, – прямо горело все! Я думаю – ладно, хрен с ним, уже и так начерпали говна, так чего париться? Вот и копнула!  
– А замки? – свистящим шепотом спросила Малик.  
– Так я дура, что ли, через них переться? Я в другом месте дырку просверлила.  
– Дырку? – медленно повторила пилотесса.  
– Не думаю, что инженеры рассчитывали, что экипаж начнет пилить пол, – хихикнула Зульфар.  
Тряпка убралась в карман на поясе. Малик почти против воли присмотрелась к рукам Зульфар, представив, как в крепких, но ухоженных пальцах вибрирует дисковый преобразователь, пропиливая в полу инженерного отсека дыру.  
– Да не руками же, – опять угадала ее мысли Зульфар. – Короче, неважно. В общем, я туда пролезла. И этот ярус, я клянусь тебе, это платформа!  
Зульфар взмахнула рукой, вызывая логикалик. Серьги опять зазвенели. Настройщица в три жеста вытащила схему "Хиджау" и решительным ударом отсекла пространство сразу под жилой частью.  
– Вот она! Целиком, на весь корабль, там... там ходов одних километров на сорок! А лифт – вот.  
Шахта лифта, позволяющего спуститься с верхних уровней в выгрузной док, проходила все закрытые части корабля. Но Малик даже не могла вообразить, что каждый раз, преодолевая первые десять секунд спуска, она проезжает мимо оружейной платформы.  
"Хиджау" вооружением не обладала. Не должна была обладать. У человечества просто не хватало технических возможностей. Лазеры, ракеты – все оказалось неэффективным для гигантских расстояний, вакуума и маневрирования. Поэтому Малик отчаянно пыталась вообразить, на кой Иблис понадобилась оружейная платформа – гигантская неуклюжая черепаха, несущая заряды разного калибра – да еще и встроенная в корабль.  
– Чуешь, чем попахивает? – прошипела Зульфар.  
– Идиотизмом это попахивает, – очнулась Малик. – Зачем нам платформа? Может, ты путаешь?  
– Ты еще скажи, что я сопроводиловки читать не умею!  
– Да что за день такой, – с досадой протянула Малик. – То Гюзель встречу назначает в конфиденциальной обстановке, то в трюме пушки... А что дальше, ты случаем не смотрела?  
– Мне и этого хватило, – повела плечом Зульфар. – То есть, я б хотела посмотреть. Но там все очень сурово. Дырку не провертеть.   
– Пока сосредоточься на балансире, – вздохнула Малик. – Зарядка у нас точно идет?  
– А не чувствуешь? – Зульфар расправила воротник рубашки. – Скоро сможем смотаться. Если выпустят, конечно.  
– Не надо пессимизма, – буркнула пилотесса.   
Зарядку она чувствовала прекрасно. Волны, похожие на сжатие, захлестывали голову постоянно. Инъекции оксомата пока справлялись, но для себя Малик уже отметила: надо будет составить график отходов от корабля. Полностью бросить его они не могли, но и сидеть под постоянным прессом без балансира — тоже.  
– Какой пессимизм? Теперь у нас есть оружейная платформа, если что, – ухмыльнулась Зульфар. – Может, это как раз на случай захвата корабля неприятелем? Втягивают они нас в брюхо, и тут мы – бабах!  
– Кто втягивает-то? – не выдержала Малик. – Кому мы, шайтан нас съешь, интересны со своими кораблями? Это ж по местным меркам доисторический век!  
– Хотят взять нас в рабство и заставить размножаться, – уверенно сказала Зульфар. – Инопланетные извращенцы!  
Малик покрутила пальцем у виска. Зульфар рассмеялась и положила руку ей на плечо.  
– Ладно, пойду к себе, – Малик с трудом поднялась, преодолевая еще и вес чужой руки. – А то реально встреча через полчаса, а у меня даже подворотнички не наглажены.  
Свет мигнул. Зульфар настороженно вскинула голову. Свет снова мигнул и загорелся по-прежнему ровно, но чуть тусклее.  
– Ассенизаторские примочки, – свистящим голосом сказала настройщица. – Да чтоб вас всех...  
Теперь настала очередь Малик раздавать сочувствующие хлопки по плечу. Зульфар яростно щелкнула лямками комбинезона и, не прощаясь, устремилась к выходу. Малик потянулась, наклонилась вправо-влево и последовала за ней, на ходу вытягивая шпильки из скрученных в узел волос. Перед встречей с акустиком был временной люфт, и у Малик в планах стояли гигиенические мероприятия. В отсутствие иксар можно было не экономить на водных процедурах. 

После душа расправлять голенища сапог было особенно приятно. Малик полюбовалась на них, в сотый раз провела специальной тканью и вытянула обе ноги. Безупречно.  
Маячок вызова замигал внезапно. Малик промедлила несколько секунд, прежде чем сообразить, что вызов идет от одного из иксар. Наконец, она коснулась маячка пальцем.  
– "Хиджау" на связи.  
– Привет, Малик, есть вопрос, – без предисловий сказал собеседник.  
– Ну давай.  
Джино – имя светилось рядом с маячком – откашлялся.  
– Малик, что такое импалинговая система размножения?  
– Что-что?  
– Ну, – иксар взял паузу, словно пытался придумать другое название, – импалинговая.   
Малик пару секунд щурила глаза.  
– Понятия не имею. Но судя по всему, что-то травматичное.  
– Я так и думал, – удовлетворенно сказал штурман. – Ладно, спасибо. Пока.  
– Эй, подожди!  
Связь уже прервалась. Малик попробовала кинуть обратный вызов, но сигнал заглох. Малик нахмурилась. Создавалось ощущение, что ковчег то и дело проводит какие-то свои сеансы, напрочь глушащие коротковолновой сигнал "Хиджау". Пилотесса кинула рассеянный взгляд на справочный экран. Обычно логикалик подхватывал и отображал перевод неизвестных слов в трансляции. На этот раз результатов не было никаких, только подмигивал курсор ввода.  
Малик убрала справочник, откинулась в кресле и задумалась.

– А что у нас с телеметрией?  
Малик подскочила на месте.  
– Гюзель!  
– Что? – акустик вынырнула из-за спины. – Ты меня не слышала?  
– Нет, конечно! Фу, ты что так выпрыгиваешь? Облысеть можно.  
Двигалась акустик бесшумно, как цифровая проекция. Хотя даже от проекций в воздухе слышалось потрескивание. Гюзель же подкралась вообще без единого звука.  
– Привычка, – Гюзель чуть усмехнулась. – Знаешь ли, ходить по каютам и смотреть, все ли дышат – отличная тренировка.  
– Зачем? – выпучилась на нее Малик.  
– Мрут часто, – без прикрас ответила акустик. – Это же иксар. В них всегда какой-то процент брака. Вовремя на поводок не подхватишь – и все, кто-то забыл, как дышать во сне.  
– Аллах милосердный.  
– Вот именно. Так что с телеметрией?  
– Понятия не имею. А почему спрашиваешь?  
Гюзель обошла кресло и присела на край стола. Затем вывела на логикалик всю телеметрию. Рассыпанные по полукружью яркие точки выглядели... не такими яркими. С момента высадки каждая точка-иксар пылала, словно дуговая сварка, показывая раздражение владельцев. Сердечные ритмы, биохимические потоки, электромагнитная аура – все складывалось в единую сердитую точку и только при развороте детализаций начинало отображать пиковые показатели.  
Теперь точки почти угасли.  
– Случайно обратила внимание, – Гюзель покрутила логикалик. – Они все время на пределе, а тут буквально часов за двенадцать один за другим начали успокаиваться. Слишком резко.  
– Связывалась?  
– Почти все время висяк.  
– Думаешь, проблемы?  
– Не похоже, – Гюзель продолжала крутить логикалик, а затем ткнула пальцем в одну из точек. – Давай посмотрим. Бортмеханик, Баль Альрави, двадцать семь лет, вылет шестой. Продажа клонированных органов без сертификата соответствия.   
Малик вздохнула. Здесь, на борту, иксар выглядели приятными ребятами, и стоило большого труда держать в памяти список грехов, за которые общество их отвергло, выплюнуло из себя, лишив всех виртуальных связей, а следом и вовсе отправило в чужие миры.  
– Вот, допустим... – Гюзель так же одним пальцем приблизила несколько показателей и протянула их лентами по временной шкале. – Смотри: ровно, ровно... То есть это вообще плохие показатели, но они стабильны. А вот...   
Один взлетел за пределы стандартной шкалы и отвесной линией свалился в яму.  
– И что это? – понизив голос, спросила Малик.  
– Сугубо внешне это очень похоже на возбуждение и разрядку. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
– Очень смешно.  
– То-то и оно, – Гюзель смущенно похмыкала. – Кроме оргии ничего в голову не идет. Поэтому я не знаю, что это. Но сейчас у половины из них ритмы глубокого сна. Я бы сказала, на грани комы.  
Малик положила руку на кнопку экстренного вызова. Тридцать минут – и у них будет четыре боевых скафандра: по одному на каждого члена экипажа и запасной самоходный.  
– А вот этого не надо, – Гюзель взглядом показала на ту же кнопку. – Ты как это представляешь? Отважно атаковать станцию силами трех человек экипажа?  
– Так мне спокойнее, – проворчала пилотесса.  
– Подождем. Я отправила запрос к Хогби, – Гюзель соскочила со стола. – Связь тут хреновая, но периодически проскакивает полынья. И все-таки пока еще они просто спят.   
– Ясно. Это была тема нашего разговора? Или еще что-то?  
– Ну, скажем так, это было... самое странное, что я хотела тебе показать. А тема коротенькая, – Гюзель шагнула в сторону выхода. Посмотрела на Малик через плечо и проронила: – Скажи Зульфар, чтобы в оружейке не копалась. Себе дороже.

* * *

"Пленка" сидела, как всегда, в обтяг, поддерживая мышцы и, чего уж там, набитое брюхо. Вообще иксар любили как следует пожрать, но в этот раз Гордон превзошел себя и одолел даже нелюбовь к фасоли.  
Столовка пустовала, так что обсудить кошмарные сны не вышло, и Гордон решил прогуляться: развеяться и утрясти сожранное. Три подноса укоризненно вопияли пустыми внутренностями, пока он не запихнул их в местный утилизатор.  
В коридоре тоже было пусто, если не считать привычной захламленности, и остановить Гордона было некому. На всякий случай он пошарил взглядом, выискивая что-нибудь похожее на большую спасательную капсулу с отковырянной пластиной доступа, но не нашел ничего подходящего. Контейнеры опять стояли в новом порядке. Похоже, любимым развлечением яутжа было перетаскивание барахла с места на место.

Проверив наличие ножа, Гордон начал систематическое передвижение по коридорам, включавшее в себя проверку всех дверей на закрытость. По большей части индикаторы отзывались негодующими вспышками фиолетового цвета, но иногда переходили на зелено-голубой.   
Два доступных лифта исправно протаскали его по ярусам, которые Гордон исследовал с настойчивостью лабораторной мыши. Единственным открытием оказалась еще одна галерея, невероятно напомнившая "Хиджау". Очень убедительно коричневели и рыжели кусты, несло терпким влажным воздухом – и все это умещалось на двадцати квадратных метрах.   
Отчаявшись найти интересного на верхних уровнях, Гордон вернулся к уровню расселения.  
На главном перекрестке скромно притулился справочный терминал, который Гордон до сих пор игнорировал – там крутился чужой язык. На этот раз канонир пристально всмотрелся в указатели и пояснения, плавающие в воздухе. Стоило отвести взгляд, как они начинали меркнуть. Гордон поморщился и сосредоточился. Но без переводчика он не мог обратиться к подсказкам, и чужой язык оставался набором символов.   
В коридоре застучали шаги. Гордон зло нахмурился и поправил кафф, пытаясь отрешиться от звука. Топал неизвестный так, словно за каждый децибел ему приплачивали.  
Яутжа, не глядя на него, уже прошел мимо, но затем притормозил и оглянулся.  
– Что делаешь?  
Гордон опять поправил кафф.  
– И тебе доброго дня, неизвестный мне зубастый хрен.  
Яутжа развернулся и направился к нему.  
– Привет, хуманк. Чем занимаешься?  
– Карту читаю.  
– Какую карту? – сощурился яутжа.  
– Вот я и ищу ее, – на ходу переобулся канонир. – Должна же здесь быть карта, – он помахал рукой, пытаясь ткнуть в какой-нибудь из символов. – Я никак запомнить не могу, куда пойти, чтоб культурно развлечься, и еще лазарет нужен, а то от вашей атмосферы то понос, то блеванина...  
Он молол, не останавливаясь, и старался не слишком косить на яутжа. Тот встал с ним плечо к плечу и уставился в воздух, шевеля клыками.  
– Ты их видишь? – наконец озвучил он.  
– Значки-то? Конечно, – буркнул Гордон.  
Яутжа чуть повернулся и неожиданно ухватил его за подбородок. Гордон ударил по руке, соскользнувшие когти чуть не расцарапали ему челюсть.  
– Стой спокойно, – зашипел яутжа.  
– Руки не тяни, бля! Че за привычка?  
– Нормальная привычка, – яутжа поднес палец к его подбородку, но не прикоснулся. – Дай мне посмотреть в твои глаза, хуманк. Не закрывай их. Пожалуйста.  
Гордон уставился на него в упор. Яутжа осторожно уперся пальцем ему в бровь и потянул, задирая веко. Гордон не выдержал и моргнул.  
– Странно, – изрек яутжа. – А не должен.  
– Ась?  
– У нас очевидно разное зрение. И под вас никто ничего здесь не настраивал. Но ты их видишь?  
– Да чихал я, – Гордон опять дернулся и высвободился.   
Снова попробовал схватить указатели и зацепил один из них пальцем. Указатель тут же засветился и вывалил из своего нутра текст.  
– Ого.  
– Да, это так работает. Может, ты еще и читаешь по-нашему, хуманк?  
– Не особо, – уклончиво ответил канонир.  
– Так не особо или вообще никак?  
– Отвали.   
Яутжа сделал шаг в сторону.  
– Э, постой! – завопил Гордон. – Ну не читаю! Что ты сразу-то сворачиваешься? Помощь не помешает!  
Яутжа шагнул обратно и протянул руку. Ткнул черным когтем в самый верхний указатель, похожий на пирамидку. Пирамидка тут же взбухла и распустилась, превратившись в конус с длинными лапами стапелей.  
– Ты какой-нибудь язык, кроме вашего, знаешь?  
– Ну так, ревойский чуть-чуть.  
Яутжа поводил когтями, касаясь символов, и язык резко сменился на давленых червяков.  
– Спасибо, – очень вежливо сказал Гордон.  
– Мы здесь, – яутжа ткнул в середину. – Уровень Илга. Санчасть тут, – он провел пальцем и ткнул в стороне. – Но на вашем месте, хуманксы, я бы не высовывался. Вам тут не слишком рады, честно говоря.  
– Спасибо большое, – добавил градуса вежливости Гордон, сощурился и уставился на текст.   
Попытки вызубрить ревойский со скуки были не слишком-то удачными, но словарный запас у него имелся, и с грехом пополам увязать кривые загогулины Гордон мог.  
Яутжа рассматривал его несколько секунд, потом кивнул и направился дальше. Гордон машинально проводил его взглядом и поперхнулся от неожиданности.  
– Постой!  
Клыкастый остановился и оглянулся. Клыки выжидающе шевельнулись.  
– А это, – Гордон вытянул руку, стараясь держать вздрагивающий палец под контролем. – Это откуда у тебя?  
Под нижней челюстью яутжа красовалась длинная белая латка, по краям обрамленная темной зеленью. Прямо там, где сплетается нервный узел. Гордон ощутил прилив жара.  
– Это? – яутжа небрежно коснулся латки пальцем. – Не стоит беспокойства. Бытовая травма.  
– Ага, – бормотнул Гордон, опуская руку. – Ну... ладно. Не болей!  
Яутжа фыркнул, развернулся и прошествовал прежним курсом.  
– Херня какая-то, – пробормотал Гордон, запуская пальцы в волосы.

Десять минут спустя он более-менее освоился с управлением картой. Дважды за это время он ухитрился закрыть всю схему, и только крепкие матюги и везение помогли развернуть ее снова. Гордон пожалел, что у него нет планшетника, чтобы зарисовать Иблисовы значки, вдобавок имевшие свойство мигрировать при каждом новом развороте. Но бегать по коридору и ломиться к тем, у кого планшетник мог оказаться, не хотелось – гордость требовала немедленно разнюхать как можно больше, не делясь с товарищами. Поэтому он постарался запомнить, что объемная звездочка с фигурными лучами – это то, что закрывает всю схему.  
Судя по чертежам, перевал строили классически: технику убрали вниз, жилые блоки разместили в защищенной середине, а на самом верху расположились оружейные блоки. Едва разобрав описание тех самых блоков, Гордон чуть не забил пятками в экстазе. Вся сущность встрепенулась, и во рту мгновенно пересохло. Жаль только, добраться туда не получилось бы. Оставалось только знакомство с площадкой парковки для прибывших.  
От усердия морща лоб и шевеля губами, он всматривался в давленых червячков. Те наползали друг на друга, игриво помахивали хитро выгнутыми хвостиками, подмигивали обильно раскиданными точками – и, наконец, сложились.  
– Ага, – торжествующе сказал Гордон.   
"Вылет", – значилось в надписи.


	5. Зверь

Барельефы декампи удручали одинаковостью. Расцветка и линии вроде были приятными, но их бесконечность постепенно начинала раздражать. Гордон вздохнул и постарался заменить надоедливую картинку чем-нибудь другим. Для этого даже не пришлось особенно стараться: иксар частенько "выпадали" из реальности. Акустики для того и требовались – чтобы их подопечные не застревали в загадочных мозговых блужданиях.   
Маршрут закончился, когда Гордон пытался построить в воображении одну из тех многомерных штук, которыми на досуге баловался штурман.  
Шлюзовые створы выглядели забавно: словно вложенные друг в друга двери – от самой маленькой, подходящей для человека среднего роста, до гигантских, теряющихся под потолком плит, сквозь которые запросто мог пройти средних размеров челнок. На каждом створе стоял собственный датчик. Гордон помахал рукой перед тем, что подходил ему по росту. Огонек мигнул желтым, и ничего не произошло. Нахмурившись, Гордон поднялся на цыпочки и помахал снова – с тем же результатом. Присел на корточки, сунул ключ в самой крошечной дверце – тщетно.  
– Так, – сказал он. – Все понятно. Заговор против человечества.  
Интонации Джино получились сами собой, и Гордон смущено откашлялся. Желтый огонек опять мигнул, и неожиданно под ним загорелась стрелка, указывающая направо. Засветились надписи, бегущие в строчку. Гордон сощурился, подался ближе и на пятой секунде увидел привычных ревойских "червяков". Надпись оповещала о идущих внутри технических работах и предлагала посетителям воспользоваться лифтом для осмотра доков сверху. Гордон немедленно представил клыкастых, злокозненно портящих чужие корабли под видом технических работ, и вскипел до полыхнувших ушей.  
– Гони транспорт, железяка! – зарычал канонир, почти бегом устремляясь в указанном направлении.

В кабине тоже попахивало яутжевским душком. Гордон сосредоточенно потер нос, пытаясь избавиться от щекочущего чувства в ноздрях, но все-таки не выдержал и чихнул.  
Лифт остановился.  
– Эй, это не команда, – недовольно сказал Гордон. – Едем дальше!  
Лифт пиликнул и двинулся, отчетливо ускоряясь.  
– И не в космос, пожалуйста! – заорал канонир.  
На этот раз лифт послушался не сразу. Гордон успел вообразить выход лично себя в вакуум, но тут лифт все-таки притормозил, вздрогнул и остановился окончательно. Двери мягко открылись. Выскочив из лифта, Гордон огляделся. Место для осмотра нашлось сразу: коридор оказался галереей, и одна из стен была полностью прозрачной. Гордон рванул к стеклу.  
Вид открылся потрясающий. Выглядело так, словно весь ярус станции без единой перегородки отдали под парковочный док. Гигантское пространство нарушали только высокие мачты, вытянувшиеся от пола до потолка. "Ласточка" стояла на месте. Переведя дух, Гордон нашел характерный челнок-"маскан" яутжа, с первого взгляда вызывающий мысли о штурмовиках и активной перестрелке. Еще три корабля стояли на приколе, опутанные страховочной "паутинкой". Возможно, декампи оставили их на экстренный случай. Гордон почувствовал, как ладони покрываются возбужденной испариной.  
В голове опять все перевернулось, и он увидел что-то странное, уложенное в перекрестье прицела. Люди? Инопланетяне? Множество фигур, бегущих по улицам поселка вроде шахтерского.  
Гордон тряхнул головой, приложил обе ладони к пластику и облизнул верхнюю губу, машинально собрав бисеринки пота. Прозрачный материал слегка помутнел от жара его ладоней. Гордон медленно отнял руки, но муть не истаивала – а неожиданно обросла червячками-глифами. Гордон отступил на пару шагов. Вся прозрачная стенка начала медленно покрываться надписями, очень похожими на управляющие пикты.   
С досадой постучав по каффу, он наугад поводил перед преградой рукой. Пикты сместились, но больше ничего не произошло. Гордон уже нацелился ткнуть в стенку пальцем, но отступил в последний момент: чем Иблисы не шутят, может, отсюда запускается экстренный сброс всех кораблей. И бригаде нагадишь, и яутжа прирежут, как только выяснят.   
Пикты покрутились и вновь сложились в два овала, едва заметно напоминающих отпечатки ладоней. Гордон прикусил губу. В каффе тихонько щелкнуло.  
– Шайтан, – пробормотал канонир. – Херней страдаю...  
Бросил взгляд по сторонам и рванулся вперед. Ладони припечатались к контурам-подсказкам.  
Прямо перед ним отчетливо щелкнуло. Гордон отшатнулся. Гигантская пластина смотрового окна, до сих пор выглядевшая монолитом, начала разделяться на сегменты. Точно напротив Гордона пластик беззвучно ушел вниз. Из дока хлынул горячий воздух, запах машинерии и неожиданный звук – низкий гул. Гордон на секунду прикрыл глаза локтем. Бездна впереди раскачивалась и тянула в себя. Гордон перевел дух, сделал два шага и вскочил на кромку получившегося прохода. 

После пяти минут карабканий по аварийной лестнице канонир не выдержал и посмотрел вниз. Голова неприятно закружилась. Гордон подышал носом, нежно приложился к выемкам-ступенькам щекой и двинул снова, уговаривая себя, что на Камре дети голодают, а он здесь в полном удобстве и с полным желудком всего лишь пытается провести небольшую инспекцию.   
Добравшись до палубы, Гордон плюхнулся на пол и опрокинулся на спину. Руки-ноги превратились в свинцовые болванки. "Пленка" перестала светить поддержкой и стала мрачно-черной. Перебрав в уме возможные варианты передвижений, Гордон пришел к выводу, что функционально будет ползти на жопе – но канонира воздушного экипажа это принизило бы морально. Поэтому оставалось лежать и ждать, пока организм хоть чуть-чуть оклемается.  
Сосчитав до ста, Гордон перевалился на бок и воздвигся на четвереньки. До сих пор к нему не бежали наряды патрулей, поэтому он с удовольствием потряс головой, потянулся, покрутил спину и неторопливо, с чувством собственного достоинства поднялся на ноги. Задрав голову, он попытался разглядеть галерею, но из-за высоты та больше напоминала световую ленту.   
Сунув руки в карманы и поглядывая по сторонам, Гордон неторопливо двинулся к челноку. Плиты под ногами отменно поглощали звук, но гул работающей махины медленно катился снизу и пробирал ноги до самых колен. На ходу Гордон сочинял отмазки на случай, если его возьмут за шкирку и поставят к расстрелу за неуставное шатание по левым помещениям. Лидировало классическое "я заблудился", на пятки ему наступало "я думал, там музей", а следом нога в ногу шли научная версия о галлюцинациях и ненаучная – о видениях свыше.  
Проходя мимо законсервированной троицы, Гордон притормозил. Вибрация из-под пола усилилась, но мозги уже приспособились, и он перестал воспринимать шум. Казалось, он пульсирует вместе со станцией, и от этого по спине медленно текли ручейки приятных мурашек. Гордон инстинктивно принюхался. Яутжевских ароматов не уловил, зато острее начал чувствовать запах машинерии. Кончики пальцев зачесались, ладони зазудели, и он медленно сжал кулаки. Взгляд сам собой нашарил две знакомых с виду установки. Гордон представил, как оказывается в кресле ведущего стрелка за массивным пультом, как пальцы ложатся на клавиши и привычно откидывают страхующие колпачки...  
Он затряс головой. Странные воспоминания, поднявшиеся из памяти, слегка пугали. Сквозь эйфорию пробивался трезвый вопрос: откуда ему, управляющему буровой установкой, знать о боевых кораблях? Его пульт выглядел совсем иначе: надежность, практичность, минимализм. Несколько рукоятей, определяющих тип заряда, мощность и направление рудопробивного движения. Места сложным пультам в его работе не было. Тем более земляне и колонисты не использовали оружие в открытом космосе. Оно имело смысл только в атмосфере. Озадаченно потерев лоб, Гордон направился в обход.  
"Ласточка" стояла крайней, чуть в стороне, и Гордон ревниво отметил, что порядковый номер на дорожке, выполненный стандартной разметкой для Списка, вообще самый последний. Человечество и тут ущемили.   
За опорой "ласточки" звякнуло, и Гордон мгновенно схватился за нож. Выдернув короткое лезвие, он мягко двинулся веред. Снова плеснула волна гнева: наверняка клыкастые решили отомстить за драку и подгадить в механизмах. Он постучал пальцем по каффу, но тот молчал глухо. Связь опять барахлила.  
– Да чтоб тебя! – долетело из-за опоры.  
Гордон едва справился с уползающими на лоб бровями.  
– Железяка!  
Расслабив спину, Гордон выпрямился, встал на всю ступню и со вздохом пихнул нож обратно.  
– Эй! – окликнул он.  
– А-а!  
Вопль сопровождался ударом. По интонации Гордон окончательно опознал Ларри и захихикал, представив, как полимерщик во что-то врезался. Эта особенность Ларри была вопиющей – при всех талантах работника, он умудрялся ставить синяки и шишки с частотой, превосходящей любые допущения. Чем невероятно выводил из себя Джино, регулярно пытавшегося доказать, что такого по теории вероятностей просто не может быть.  
– Ларри! – позвал он. – Что ты там вошкаешься?  
Спустя долгих десять секунд, наполненных грязными ругательствами, Ларри вынырнул на свет из-за опоры и разразился речью.  
– Неправда, все у меня в порядке с головой, – с достоинством сказал Гордон, дождавшись паузы. – Гнусные домыслы оставь при себе.  
– Это как же в порядке? – заорал полимерщик, утирая лоб. Веснушки яростно вспыхнули. – Подкрался и пугает! Хрена себе!  
– Да ты от природы нервный, – хмыкнул Гордон. – А что тут делаешь?  
Ларри обстоятельно поправил воротник "пленки" и похлопал по тяжелому поясу, висящему на бедрах.  
– Кругом враги, – совершенно серьезно сказал он. – Нужно все время быть наготове. Не успеем оглянуться, как "ласточку" угонят, нас – в плен, "Хиджау" – в распыл.  
Гордон открыл было рот, но глаза у полимерщика внезапно блеснули так пугающе, что Гордон смешался. Кашлянул и заложил руки за спину.  
– Ну, ты это... да, ты бди, – неуклюже сказал он. – Только не забывай, что еще пожрать надо и поспать. Иногда хотя бы.  
– Пока вы бухаете, я родину защищаю, – пробормотал Ларри и поправил пояс.  
Гордон прищурился – показалось, что на поясе болтаются контактные накладки для "пальчиков". Ларри сделал шаг назад, и Гордон вздохнул. В конце концов, каждый имел право съезжать крышей в личном порядке. Лишь бы не начинал срать в тапки ПС-1 товарищам.  
– Всегда бди, – повторил Ларри и опять нырнул за опору.  
Оттуда сразу деловито зазвякало.  
Гордон попробовал представить, чем там может заниматься полимерщик, например, снимать отпечатки чужих когтистых лап, и опять хихикнул. Развернулся, переплел пальцы за спиной и направился к выходу. Раз Ларри как-то сюда пробрался, значит, можно и выйти. Вряд ли техника декампи будет запирать обслуживающий персонал в рабочей зоне. В носу опять зачесалось, Гордон откашлялся, оглянулся и собрался уже плюнуть себе под ноги, но не успел. Под решетками в полу что-то сдвинулось. Гордон резко шагнул назад. Движение повторилось, и он присмотрелся внимательнее.   
– Нихрена себе.  
Пару секунд назад Гордон едва не харкнул на лысину клыкастому. Тот поднял голову и прищурился. Гордон тут же почувствовал, как из угольков недовольства вырастает огонь негодования. Яутжа точно собирался пробраться к "ласточке" преступным подпольным путем. Гордон подумал и все-таки сплюнул – но в сторонку.  
– Ты заслоняешь свет, – сказал клыкастый.  
– Это твоя совесть его заслоняет, – сообщил Гордон. – Слышь, ты че там делаешь?  
– Ты мне? – крикнул Ларри из-за опоры.  
– Нет! – рявкнул Гордон.  
Яутжа подергал клыками и нахмурился так, что острые иглы щетины над глазами поехали в кучку.  
– Мы знакомы?  
– Конечно. Ты – тот кусок говна, который тайно лезет на наш корабль, – навел ясность Гордон.  
– А с кем ты там? – снова подал голос Ларри.  
Гордон открыл было рот и застыл. Возникло смутное подозрение, что одержимый идеей безопасности полимерщик просто начнет стрелять в яутжа из "щелковца".  
– Служебные роботы! – ляпнул Гордон наугад.  
– Дурдом! – прокомментировал Ларри. – Я полез!  
– Куда?  
– На борт!  
– Чего?!  
Но Ларри не отозвался. Видно, и впрямь ухитрился проковырять дырку в бортовой защите. Гордон озадачено поскреб в затылке, сделал мысленную заметку поговорить с Джино и перевел все внимание на яутжа.  
– Хуманк, что ты там сказал про помет? – поинтересовался яутжа.  
Широко раздвинувшиеся клыки подрагивали, точно он собирался вцепиться собеседнику в глотку.  
– А что, я ошибся? – в ответ Гордон тоже ощерился.  
Яутжа медленно покачивал в ладони что-то, похожее на гаечный ключ. Движение притягивало взгляд, но Гордон вместо этого следил за плечами яутжа. И не прогадал. Клыкастый чуть дернул плечом, кисть свободной руки резко согнулась, и Гордон так же резко отклонился. Свистнувшее сквозь решетку блестящее и маленькое нечто кануло у него за спиной.  
– Ах ты гнида! – сказал Гордон и огляделся. Постучал по каффу, но никто не откликнулся.  
– А ну-ка иди сюда, хуманк, – яутжа вновь покачал ключ в ладони. – Я твою плоскую харю поправлю, глядишь и мозгов прибавится.  
– Че сказал? – вызверился Гордон, пиная решетку. Та загрохотала.  
– Я исправляю распределительный узел, мелкая харя. Без него стоящие здесь челноки не получат подзарядку. Так что спускайся, и я надеру тебе загривок за подозрения.  
Спека молчала. Яутжа перестал излучать напряженную злость. Гордон надулся, огляделся, прикинул, что звать на помощь все равно некого, – и наклонился к самой решетке.   
– Стоять!  
Вопль сзади заставил его отшатнуться. Яутжа внизу крутанулся в ту же сторону.  
– Что это тут происходит?  
Выскочивший из-за второй опоры Амон стремительными шагами преодолевал разделявшие их метры. Гордон отряхнулся и упер руки в бедра.  
– Вот не зря я этого балбеса караулил-то! – возвестил Амон, останавливаясь в двух шагах. – И с кем это ты тут переговариваешься? С врагами? Заговор?  
– Иди ты на хрен! – раздосадовано сказал Гордон. – С заговорами – это к Джино!  
Техник внизу поднял руку и толкнул решетку. Та вздыбилась, и Амон бдительно сделал шаг назад.  
– Хуманксы, вы или идите отсюда, или спускайтесь, – обозначил яутжа.  
– Так что он там делает, я не расслышал? – грозно сказал Амон.  
– Собирается "ласточке" помочь, – правдиво сказал Гордон.  
– Да ну? А вот это мы посмотрим. Это мы еще проверим, сказал бы я!  
С усилием закатывая расстегнутые рукава "пленки", Амон подошел к открывшемуся провалу, посмотрел вниз, прицелился и легко спрыгнул.   
– Документы-то покажи, неизвестная по национальности личность! – тут же донеслось снизу.  
– А ты чей такой любопытный, хуманк?  
Гордон закатил глаза и тоже шагнул к провалу.  
Амон был грек. Идейный грек-расист. При первом же знакомстве он имел обыкновение сообщать жертве, что относится к древнейшему народу Терры, от какового народа и пошли все остальные. Внешность у него была оригинальной: светлая кожа, неубиваемая черная щетина, широкие брови вразлет, густая копна темных волос – и при этом гордый прямой профиль. Поэтому греку верили. Амон вообще увлекался происхождением народов и, невзирая на полное отсутствие нужного образования, типировал всех направо и налево, не стесняясь в выражениях вроде "тупиковая ветвь" и "так себе генетический материал".  
Гордона он усиленно пытался отнести к неведомой романо-германской группе, но не забывал упомянуть, что имя-то у Гордона самое греческое. И переводится как "бодрствующий". Поэтому регулярно при встречах интересовался, так ли Гордон бодр, как полагается носителю славного имени. В конечном итоге Гордон даже покопался в сетевых источниках и попробовал объяснить Амону, что имя у него скотландское. Но заглушка в голове самопровозглашенного грека оказалась непробиваемой.  
Единственным, кто добился успеха в борьбе с типологией, оказался Дорохов. Его Амон сразу же отнес к немытым славянам, которые получили образование от греков. Дорохов стерпел одно высказывание, второе, третье, а потом его терпение лопнуло. И когда Амон на общих посиделках любителей имбирного пива в очередной раз завел байку, как из греческих краев начала распространяться всеобщая грамотность, Дорохов совершил сладкую месть.  
При свидетелях общим числом шесть – двое из первого инженерного, двое из второго и двое из облетчиков – Дорохов всей славянской голубоглазой и белобрысой массой зажал технолога в углу дивана и долго, обстоятельно рассказывал о древней расе ариев, с которой вообще зародилось человечество.   
По словам Дорохова выходило, что пока на праконтинентах первые обезьяны брали в руку первую палку, древние арийцы, они же праславяне, распространяли влияние на древнюю же Индойю, взращивая среди тамошних диких туземцев альтернативную версию вероисповеданий. Просто так, из интереса. Помимо этого Дорохов объяснил, что его фамилия на самом деле исторически переврана и читается как До-Ра-Хаж – хаживал до бога Ра. Естественно, что хаживал не просто так, а был любимым приближенным, прямо правою рукой.  
Трой тогда сострил насчет сомнительной славы быть чьей-то правой рукой, поскольку ясен хрен, зачем скучающему богу нужна правая рука, но Дорохов на вяки из зрительного зала не отвлекался.  
Речь его длилась добрых двадцать минут, и попытки Амона сбежать или возразить праславянин блокировал локтем и словесными аргументами.  
С тех пор поражающая область исторических знаний Амона знатно сузилась. При Дорохове он вообще не затевал рассказов.

Выплыл из сладостных воспоминаний Гордон как раз к моменту, когда Амон заканчивал пространную речь об Иблисовых греках и их влиянии на культуру человечества в целом. Кажется, были упомянуты не только письменность и искусство, но заодно и наука. Гордон не удивился бы, объяви Амон, что древние греки уже знали, как летать в космос, но из воспитательных принципов не стали делиться этим открытием с остальными расами, предпочтя прождать Иблисову же прорву лет, пока отсталые не разовьются до нужного уровня.  
– Ужасная история, – сказал яутжа. – Я могу назвать исторически сложившиеся четыре гиперстраты нашего вида, и они не изменялись со временем. У вас же постоянно какие-то вымершие народы. Ты перечислил как минимум восемь, которых теперь, видимо, нет.  
– Короче говоря, я не чей-то там, – с достоинством ответил Амон. – Я представитель древнейших корней человечества и зовут меня Амон Ксенакис, так что относись ко мне с уважением.  
– Значит, я могу взять тебя как трофей и со всем уважением исследовать, – с непроницаемым выражением рожи сказал яутжа.  
Несмотря на угрожающую фразу, Гордону показалось, что он видит, как колышется странная тонкая аура вокруг яутжа. Будто сдерживаемое веселье прорывается сквозь толстую кожу и насыщает воздух тончайшими испарениями.  
– Никогда не думал, что у инопланетян бывает чувство юмора, – в воздух пожаловался Амон.  
Клыкастый сделал два шага и наклонился. Они с Амоном оказались нос к челюстям.  
– Знаешь ли ты, хуманк 'Мон, что у нас проводят турниры по остроязыкости?  
– Откуда бы, – почти ошарашено сказал Амон.  
– Так вот знай.

Яутжа, отрекомендовавшийся как Кшаисс, в двух словах пояснил, что станция долго стояла законсервированной, поэтому не все на ней работает идеально. Кое-какую починку яутжа пришлось взять на себя. Амон первым делом поинтересовался, не опасно ли ковыряться в зарядниках для потенции великих греческих фамилий, и яутжа опять сострил в ответ, заверив Амона, что на случай бессилия половых органов у него наверняка останется мускулистый и острый язык.  
– И ты прям в одиночку со всем справишься? – с подозрением уточнил Амон.  
– Современные технологии, – выразительно сказал яутжа. – Этого вполне достаточно, любопытный хуманк.  
– А вы уверены, что оно нормально будет работать?  
– Так это вы на себе и проверите, – осклабился Кшаисс.  
Амон заворчал и демонстративно постучал себя по уху. Гордон тоже постучал, но связь молчала.  
– Тогда я должен буду убедиться в работоспособности этого агрегата сам, – заявил Амон.  
Кшаисс повернулся к иксар.  
– Ты разбираешься в таких технологиях?  
– Я вообще технолог милостью Аллаха, – хмыкнул Амон. – Гони инструкции.  
Кшаисс пошевелил клыками, снял с бедра круглое подобие планшета и ткнул в него пальцем. Дождался загрузки системы, поколдовал над треугольными секторами и вытащил несколько графиков.  
– Развлекайся, – предложил он, протягивая планшетку. – Увидишь, что показатели ниже уровня, – коготь чиркнул по еле заметной желтой полоске, – начинай негодовать.  
Амон принял планшетку и сосредоточенно нахмурился. Яутжа развернулся к гигантской служебной панели. Гордон мелочно позавидовал.  
На Веге и в перелетах у них постоянно была масса дел. Каждый командир считал своим долгом нагрузить на иксар как можно больше мелких работ, чтобы немного сэкономить на технике. Даже отправляли дежурить на кухне, где разогревались и оформлялись стандартные пайки.   
Когда на раздаче дежурил Дорохов, вся еда украшалась кошмарной этнической вязью. Особенно Дорохов следил, чтобы еды, оформленной в славянском стиле, от души нажрался древний грек.  
– А что у вас случилось, раз пришлось на перевал вставать? – поинтересовался Гордон в широкую спину.  
– Вот почему вам не сидится на месте, хуманк? – не оглядываясь, поинтересовался Кшаисс. – Может, лучше было запереть вас в охраняемых блоках?  
– Если бы у жопы росли крылышки, она была бы бабочкой, – парировал Гордон. – Итак?  
– Научные потребности, – твердо сказал Кшаисс.  
– В середине пустоты! – восхитился Гордон.  
Амон подло захихикал.  
– Странное удивление, – Кшаисс вытянул руку в сторону и пробежал пальцами по какой-то панели. Та ответила чередой извилистых символов. – А зачем вы исследуете другие миры?  
– Это взгляд в будущее, – пожал плечами Гордон. – Цивилизация должна развиваться эк... эск.. эп...  
– По законам Греции, – твердо сказал Амон.  
– Да иди ты на фиг!  
Яутжа заклекотал и оглянулся через плечо.  
– Я все понял, – объявил Амон. – Вы на ковчеге путешествуете и между делом создаете искусственные планеты! Как боги. Грече...  
Гордон не выдержал. Несмотря на то, что в сухом жарком воздухе было противно касаться человеческой кожи, он развернулся и зажал Амону рот. Технолог булькнул, изумленно выпучил глаза, но больше ничего не сделал.  
– Похоже, – согласился Кшаисс. – Я бы назвал это специальными полигонами. Мы хотим проверить устойчивость некоторых... – он покрутил пальцами в воздухе. – Некоторых вещей.  
Гордон проглотил явное нежелание яутжа рассказывать в подробностях. Амон под его ладонью пошевелил губами, и Гордон медленно убрал руку.  
– Приятель, больше ни слова о своей родине. Серьезно.  
– Не знаю, о чем еще с вами разговаривать можно, – буркнул Амон. – Ладно, я решил не сдавать вас в интергалактическую полицию, – подытожил он, протягивая яутжа планшетник. – Гордон, ты идешь?  
– Да что там делать-то, – пожал плечами тот. – Спать и жрать?  
– И морально разлагаться, – хмыкнул Амон. – Короче, я пошел. Надо Ларри караулить, чтоб не вздумал улететь за микроскопом. Бывайте!  
Он махнул рукой, развернулся и подпрыгнул. Схватился за края провала и одним махом перекинул себя наверх. Бирюзовые вкладки сверкнули, усиливая движение, и Амон благополучно приземлился наверху. По решеткам застучали ботинки – древний грек направлялся к челноку.  
– Какое нетерпение, – заметил Кшаисс.  
– У него всегда так, – охотно откликнулся Гордон. – Быстро вспыхивает, быстро тухнет.  
– Протухает? – удивился яутжа.  
– Теряет интерес, – поправился Гордон. – Что-то ваш переводчик не очень работает.  
– Никогда не интересовались разговорами с хуманксами подолгу, – надменно проронил Кшаисс. – Осторожно.  
– Да что тут сложного-то, – Гордон щелкнул по трубе ногтем. – Я ж вижу, откуда куда идет. Раз-два...  
– Я тоже вижу это твое раз-два, – яутжа бесцеремонно ткнул под воротник, где начиналась тонкая извилистая линия шрама. – Наверное, хорошо видел все?  
– Это не ранения, – сквозь зубы сказал Гордон, отстраняясь.  
На техническом уровне было жарко, несмотря на то, что за стенами царил вакуум и холод, а бухающая вибрация снизу то и дело прогуливалась по костям. Гордон с досадой потер вспотевший лоб. Настроение стремительно испортилось.  
– Художественные украшения?  
– Мои имплантаты, – тяжело выговорил Гордон. – Удаленные. У нас у всех такие были.  
Хотелось добавить "и будут", но смутное опасение спугнуть будущее так и не дало ему выговорить короткую фразу.  
– Я вижу, что вы искусственные, – согласился Кшаисс. – Кровь слишком горячая.  
– А? – Гордон вновь растерянно провел рукой по лбу. – Это не горячая, – сообразил он, – это доливка. Часть крови заменена. Ну там... всякое.  
– Искусственное возбуждение? – удивился клыкастый. – Зачем?  
– Какое еще иску... а... да ну вас к Иблису.  
Гордон вспомнил умопостроения Кихада и поморщился. Вряд ли яутжа сговорились, чтобы сыпать в уши людям одну и ту же бредовую теорию. Гордон опять провел рукой по лбу, пытаясь преодолеть замешательство. Вместо этого полезли неуместные воспоминания. Например, сон, в котором он пытался вскрыть капсулу и его застукали. Во рту пересохло, и Гордон машинально облизнулся. Яутжа негромко клекотнул. Гордон тут же опомнился и свирепо на него зыркнул.  
– Не твоя печаль, – наконец придумал он. – Мы справляемся сами.  
Яутжа оглянулся и присел на широкий приземистый блок. Справа шумела какая-то система: то ли воздушная, то ли энергетическая. Ровно сияли осветительные панели. Жгуты кабелей тянулись во все стороны, чтобы нырнуть в стены. Гордон вздохнул и тоже опустился на другой блок напротив Кшаисса. По уму надо было валить, но треклятый сон не отпускал. Клыкастый наклонился вперед, уперся локтями в колени и сцепил пальцы в замок. Гордон, передразнивая, отзеркалил его позу. Яутжа фыркнул, но положение не изменил. В техническом освещении его глаза мерцали, словно подсвеченные.  
– Может быть, расскажешь, хуманк?  
– Информационная культура, – почти против воли сказал Гордон. – Нормальные люди обязательно участвуют в программе... Ну там, где все связаны. Мировая сеть. Все города построены так, что повсюду ты идешь с помощью этой сети. Понимаешь?  
Яутжа посмотрел куда-то вверх и в сторону, постукивая клыками друг об друга. Потом опустил взгляд.  
– Дополненная реальность?  
– Да! – с облегчением выпалил Гордон.  
– Плохая идея, – безапелляционно заявил яутжа.  
Гордон еще не успел вспылить, как яутжа повел рукой и начал загибать пальцы.  
– Скрывание реальности за виртуальной витриной. Опасные вирусные атаки на ваши системы. Введение в заблуждение. Может быть, даже тяжелые преступления. Это минимум.  
– Прошлый век, – раздраженно отмахнулся Гордон. – Я же сказал – это целая культура. Ты же не срешь себе в тарелку, а?  
Кшаисс отчетливо скривился. Гордон удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Так зачем их удалять? – уточнил клыкастый.  
– С балансиром не дружат, – проворчал Гордон. – И их вырезать приходится. Знаешь, как бесит?  
Клыкастый поднялся с места. Расправил плечи, клокотнул горлом и отбросил дредды за спину. Сделал шаг вперед и присел на корточки. Огромная башка оказалась точно напротив лица Гордона. Резкий запах усилился, показалось, что его даже можно увидеть – прозрачные волны, как в жару над сухой мертвой степью... Гордон перекосился. Яутжа прищурился. Влажные твердые десны приоткрылись, и горловые щелчки заполнили весь коридор.  
– Ненормальная температура, – яутжа пошевелил когтями, словно ощупывая воздух. – У тебя слишком высокий уровень... – переводчик булькнул и не справился.  
– Какой уровень? – пробормотал Гордон. – Говори проще, и к тебе люди потянутся. Ну и пекло.  
– Неважно. Жарко, говоришь? Ну, раз ты так усердно помогал, – насмешливый щелчок прокатился от стены к стене, – то можешь дождаться, и я провожу туда, где не столь жарко.  
– Несите меня туда срочно, – простонал Гордон. – Лишь бы не жидкий азот, а так всё пойдет.  
– Не азот. Но и нести не буду, придется прогуляться.  
Гордон махнул рукой и съехал на пол. Горячее отупение мешало думать. Яутжа кивнул, снял с бедра планшет и вернулся к работе.

* * *

На десятки метров вперед и в стороны простирались нарезанные дорожками на строгие квадраты участки с растительностью. Через каждые пару метров поднимались прозрачные трубы, устремлявшиеся в потолок. Только по двигающимся в них пузырькам становилось ясно, что внутри течет жидкость – всех оттенков зеленого, голубого и желтого. Гордон вытянул руку и почти завороженно уставился на гуляющие по коже световые пятна. Еще в трубах колыхались какие-то невероятно длинные стебли, добавляя гипнотизма оформлению.   
– Нифига себе оранжерея, – наконец протянул Гордон. – На кой хрен это все тут натыкано?  
– Не знаю, это же декампи строили, – яутжа сосредоточенно ковырялся ногой в фиолетовом ковре ползучих стеблей. – Но мы разобрались, как работает.  
Он явственно повернул ногой кран. Пару секунд ничего не происходило, а потом воздух наполнился облаком прохладного тумана.  
– Ого!  
Гордон прижал ладони к лицу, инстинктивно закрывая глаза. Потом, когда убедился, что кожу не щиплет, медленно опустил руки и, щурясь, попробовал найти форсунки. Больше всего походило, что вода распылялась прямо из труб. Гордон высунул язык и тут же почувствовал сладковатый привкус. В тумане протянулась радуга, смещенная в зеленый спектр, а за ней вторая и третья.  
– Нравится?  
Глуховатое щелканье прозвучало справа, но когда он повернулся туда, никого не увидел. Теперь горловой щелчок оказался слева. Быстро развернувшись, Гордон почти столкнулся с яутжа.  
– Нравится? – повторил Кшаисс.  
– Ну, вроде ничего.  
На самом деле прохладное облако окутывало его объятиями, полными облегчения. Тащиться до этого благословенного места и впрямь пришлось немало, да еще и понадобилось воспользоваться парой лифтов – но оно того стоило. Свернутая по пояс "пленка" тоже мгновенно стала прохладной, и струйки воды потекли по ногам прямо под костюмом.  
– Ничего – и только?  
– Очень хорошо, – вздохнул Гордон.  
Яутжа заклекотал и шагнул к нему вплотную. Гордон инстинктивно подался в сторону.   
– Стой на месте, – сказал Кшаисс. – Ты в курсе, что твоя шея сведена судорогой?  
– Это ты сейчас так выпендриваешься или что?  
– Констатирую медицинский факт.  
Гордон заметил движение и вскинул руку, но яутжа поймал его за запястье, а свободной рукой схватил за загривок. Мышцы и вправду отдались судорожной болью.  
– А ну кончай! – взвыл Гордон, тут же набрав полный рот сладковатого тумана.  
– Не терплю неисправные механизмы и неисправные тела, – сообщил Кшаисс, перемещая пальцы так, что мышцы под ними перекатывались и болезненно вспыхивали.  
Пальцы у яутжа были твердые, как клещи, и невероятно горячие. Волосы у Гордона на затылке начали подниматься дыбом. На секунду вновь сделалось дурно, но потом отпустило, и ему так похорошело, будто он свалил с первого курса и ширнулся на обзорной площадке Галилеи.   
– Полная непроработанность, – протянул яутжа, выпуская его руку и делая шаг за спину канониру. – Тебе не хватает гибкости.  
Согнутые пальцы двинулись вдоль позвоночника, вдавливая мышцы так, что Гордон невольно чуть подавался вперед. Добравшись донизу, Кшаисс повел пальцы вверх, теперь уже прочерчивая параллельные дорожки когтями. Гордон обхватил себя руками, еле сдерживая дрожь – мурашки сыпанули по всему телу. На мгновение он представил, как эти когти заворачиваются под позвонки и начинают выдергивать их один за другим – но даже эта картина показалась ему невообразимо прекрасной. Сердце заколотилось быстрее, по лбу катились капли осевшего тумана. Гордон одной рукой потянулся к лицу, но не выдержал и схватил себя за горло, пытаясь остановить клокочущий стон, рвущийся из легких. Когти продрали вдоль спины еще раз, жесткие пальцы стиснулись на шее, зажимая мышцы.  
– М-м! Ым-м! М-мама-а!  
Замученный вскрик вырвался сам собой. Шум в голове достиг пика, в ушах словно взорвалась маленькая бомбочка. Пространство раскачивалось, загибалось в вертикальную спираль. Гордон захрипел, когти придавили артерии, останавливая пульсирующую кровь – и Гордон выдохнул. Яутжа разжал пальцы.   
Едва не завалившись на бок, Гордон все-таки сумел удержаться и даже чуть развернуться к гнусной ящерице. По роже Кшаисса прочитать что-либо было сложно, но спека подсказывала, что яутжа невыразимо доволен. Гордон ткнул его локтем.  
– Мне говорили, вы более агрессивны, – хмыкнул яутжа.  
– Это я еще нихрена не агрессивен, – еле ворочая языком, возразил Гордон. – Это я, можно сказать, сдерживаюсь изо всех сил, чтоб производить хорошее впечатление!  
– Смотри не упади, – почти проворковал Кшаисс. – У вас всегда ноги от удовольствия подламываются.  
– Всегда – это как? – встрепенулся Гордон, поворачиваясь уже всем телом.  
Кшаисс демонстративно погладил себя по подбородку, а затем протянул руку и уткнул палец Гордону в плечо.  
– Думаю, вы все похожи. Ваши говорили...  
– Кто – наши? – перебил Гордон. – Особые приметы можно? Я должен знать, кому рыло-то начистить за болтливость.  
Мурашки вновь соскочили с загривка и щекочущим потоком заструились в направлении копчика.  
– Это вообще был не ваш экипаж. В другом месте и в другое время.  
Мурашки хороводили вокруг копчика, а самые смелые добрались даже до подколенных связок и наигрывали на них оду слабости.  
Нужно было уйти вместе с Амоном.  
– Как много я не знаю о дальнем космосе, – проворчал Гордон.  
– Мы уже встречались с... икс-эа-р, – раздельно прощелкал яутжа. – Например, на... – последовало длинное шипение, и перевод с большим запозданием отдал короткое "Лира". – Это очень интересное место: там никто не стесняется своих потребностей.  
Гордон молчал, рассматривая уродливую физиономию. По большому счету люди – существа невероятно толерантные. Сам Гордон предпочитал переждать вынужденный нестояк, чтобы потом оторваться по государственной программе веселых домов. Но воспоминания о полуэротическом-полукошмарном сне приклеились намертво. Ведь тогда он действительно почувствовал то же самое, что с другими иксар.  
– Не понял, – наконец сказал он. – Это, типа, сейчас такой подкат был?   
Яутжа быстро отдернул пальцы.  
– Сдрейфил? – ухмыльнулся Гордон.  
– Я же техник, я должен подстраховываться, – парировал яутжа. – Кто знает, какие виды оружия ты прячешь в своей хуманской заднице. С таким я тоже сталкивался.  
Гордон представил вопиющую картину: неизвестный мужик, достающий из задницы десантный тесак и с плеча рубящий яутжа по хрену. Хрен почему-то представлялся абсолютно конским, но правильной – черно-желтой – раскраски.  
Кшаисс сделал пару шагов в сторону и опять поворошил растения. Шум установок стих, туман медленно начал рассеиваться. Гордон разочарованно сморщился, но промолчал. На "Хиджау" воду привыкли экономить, и вряд ли на станции существовали какие-то другие правила. Он вытянул перед собой руки и медленно провел пальцами по одному предплечью, а затем по другому. Кожа сделалась приятно прохладной, даже шрамы перестали зудеть.  
Яутжа наблюдал за ним, привалившись плечом к трубе и чуть прикрыв глаза. Гордон так же медленно провел руками по бокам, сгоняя влагу, оставшуюся после туманного облака.   
Бродили разные слухи, например, что в корабельных экипажах многие настолько изменились из-за постоянной болтанки в космосе, что поотращивали то ли члены, то ли щупальца с присосками. И некоторые особо любопытные иксар были не прочь протестировать эти новообразования на себе. Сам Гордон считал, что это как-то противоестественно. Люди отважно ныряли в неведомые течения не затем, чтобы пихать друг в друга неведомые отростки. Но насчет яутжа и прочих не-людей решить было сложно.  
– Нет у меня никаких ножей в заднице, – наконец сказал он.  
Кшаисс отлепился от трубы и двинулся к нему. Гордон чуть попятился, уходя с дорожки. Шаг, другой, третий – трава мокро и упруго скользила под ногами – и он уперся лопатками в трубу. Прохладный гладкий пластик заставил его вздрогнуть. Кшаисс чуть пригнулся и исчез. Гордон отвалил челюсть.  
– Че за...  
Невидимые жесткие ладони ухватили его под ягодицы и дернули вверх. Воздух сверкнул, и морда яутжа оказалась в двух пальцах перед лицом Гордона. Кшаисс дернул еще немного, поднимая канонира так, что Гордон мог смотреть на него сверху, и тут же почти разжал хватку. Гордон соскользнул, вцепился в дредды одной рукой, другой обхватил яутжа за шею. Кшаисс закурлыкал, подхватил его под бедра и подался вперед, прижимая к колонне.  
– Ты посмотри, сколько лишней воды, – горячее острое дыхание било в лицо. – Закрой глаза, хуманк, с этим надо что-то делать.  
– Да что ты гово...  
Язык яутжа мазнул его по губам, и Гордон не только заткнулся, но и зажмурился. Совершенно такое же ощущение, как и во сне. Умопомрачительное, порождающее смутную боль в животе... А потом он еще и перестал дышать. Горячее мокрое прикосновение пугало и одновременно будоражило. Гордон содрогнулся, пытаясь согнуться и загнать тянущую боль вглубь. Но из положения прослойки между двумя одинаково жесткими преградами ничего не получилось. Дредды в кулаке пульсировали, бычья шея казалась опорой челнока, зачем-то обтянутой толстой кожей.  
Кшаисс перестал спешить, движения языка сделались вдумчивыми, долгими. Гордон рискнул выдохнуть и снова вдохнуть, но глаза не открыл. Терпкий запах лез в ноздри, аж слезы наворачивались. Тяжелое сердцебиение чужака сбивало с ритма дыхания. Гордон забылся, приоткрыл рот, пробуя дышать так – и язык тут же устремился внутрь. Гордон чуть не прикусил его от неожиданности. Сладковатый привкус, еле уловимый...  
– Полегче, – буркнул Кшаисс, касаясь клыками его нижней челюсти.  
– Инстинкты, – почти оправдываясь, ответил Гордон, приоткрыв один глаз.  
Ему начало казаться, что ночью был вовсе не сон. В паху как будто дернулось едва-едва оформленное желание, и Гордон покрепче сжал чужие бока коленями. "Пленка" откликнулась мягкой поддержкой – краем глаза он увидел привычные бирюзовые полосы – и тут же почувствовал, как в ответ яутжа напрягает мышцы живота.   
Кшаисс обстоятельно лизнул его от челюсти до виска справа, потом повторил слева и явственно подался назад. Гордон чуть-чуть приоткрыл второй глаз. Яутжа пялился на него, сложив клыки. Вблизи кошмарная рожа была еще чудовищней: хорошо виднелись наросты, щетина, складки кожи. Даже темные узоры оказались бугристыми наплывами, а не просто раскраской.   
Чужое присутствие заставляло напрягаться и обострять все чувства. Да еще и без имплантов, с повышенной чувствительностью...   
– Нравится? – с интересом пророкотал Кшаисс.  
– Так... чисто физически... – неохотно выговорил Гордон. – Это неестественно.  
– Это забавно. Разве тебе неприятно?  
Гордон опять передернулся до мурашек.   
– Ты там не путай физическое с духовным! Морально я от тебя блюю дальше, чем вижу!  
– Хорошо, что только морально, – ухмыльнулся яутжа. – Итак, мы готовы экспериментировать?  
Гордон стиснул зубы. Под спиной у него вибрировала мощь технической воды, прогоняемой на десятки метров. Яутжа напоминал миниреактор – от него исходил жар, и Гордону казалось, что он слышит, как движется его кровь: медленнее, чем вода в трубе, но так же неутомимо и мощно. Яутжа начал перебирать пальцами, цепляя когтями задницу канонира.   
Гордон вспомнил тысячу раз, когда жажда прикосновений гнала иксар друг к другу – и вздохнул.  
– Ну, попробуй, – медленно сказал он. – Аллах, не знаю, зачем я это делаю. Надо будет сказать Гюзель, что на ваших территориях особый вид мозговых... м-мф!  
– Нет ничего странного в слиянии видов, – сказал Кшаисс, зажав ему рот. – Чтобы тебе было спокойнее, скажу, что даже была специальная программа, по которой разные расы вступали в половые отношения.  
– И как? – промычал Гордон из-под ладони.  
Яутжа держал его одной рукой, и на всякий случай Гордон покрепче уцепился за шею и дредды.  
– Фигня получалась.  
Гордон фыркнул. Переводчик опять выдал перевод, который никак нельзя было ожидать из клыкастой пасти.  
Кшаисс убрал ладонь, вновь подхватил его обеими руками и сделал широкий шаг назад. Огляделся, чуть присел и медленно опустил Гордона спиной в траву. Канонир разжал руки и, не зная, куда их девать, вцепился в фиолетовые стебли. Кшаисс откинулся на пятки, стащил с себя длинную полосу ткани, заменявшую ему штаны, и кинул Гордону на лицо. Канонир выругался, сдернул ткань, но, увидев, как Кшаисс целится на его щиколотки, тут же добровольно взгромоздил повязку обратно.  
– Правильное мышление, – одобрил яутжа. – Сомневаешься – не смотри.  
– Поосторожнее там, не то не знаю, что сделаю, – нервно предупредил Гордон из-под ткани.  
Яутжа взялся за скатывание "пленки". Делал он это быстро и неуклюже, но прочная ткань не поддавалась когтям, и Гордон облегченно вздохнул – ему не грозило остаться без комплекта одежды.  
– Какая неудобная броня, – посетовал Кшаисс.  
– Не смей наезжать на достижения человечества, – грозно сказал Гордон из-под повязки.  
Кшаисс заворчал и принялся за ботинки. Они надевались поверх "пленки", и отдельное негодование у яутжа вызвало открытие, что даже сняв тяжелую обувь, нужно все еще вытряхивать человека из одежды.  
– Наконец-то!  
Перевод был коротким, а взревывание – длинным и утробным. Гордон дернулся, почувствовав влажную траву под ягодицами. Яутжа заставил его согнуть ноги, и Гордон почувствовал движение рядом с собственной задницей.  
Паническое "я передумал!" столкнулось в голове с "насухую не лезь!" – и Гордон отчаянно захрипел, пытаясь вытолкать из себя любую из этих фраз.  
Но не успел.  
– Твою… ай!  
Вопль закончился смущенным вздохом. То, что вторглось в его задницу, определенно было твердым, но каким-то... небольшим. И не двигалось. Секунду, другую, третью. Гордон стащил повязку и уставился на яутжа. Собственные ноги, перекинутые через мощные предплечья, смотрелись нелепо. Вообще вся ситуация выглядела нелепо. Гордону сделалось стыдно и смешно одновременно. В погоне за хоть какими-то ощущениями он практически без уговоров согласился подставиться яутжа, а в итоге вышло... что вышло.  
– И это все?   
Кшаисс поперхнулся и заворчал. Желто-оранжевые глаза вспыхнули.  
– Я не начинал даже!  
Гордон откашлялся и пошевелил пальцами ног.  
– Это унизительно, – заявил он. – Это что, палец?  
– А это что? – зашипел яутжа, тыкая ему в пах.  
Гордон успел подставить руку, и коготь уткнулся в тыльную сторону ладони.  
– Просто не стоит. А у тебя, как я посмотрю, вообще все плохо.   
Яутжа зарычал, переложил ноги канонира себе на пояс и наклонился вперед. Руки уперлись в траву, башка оказалась прямо над лицом Гордона, и дредды посыпались ворохом, окончательно отгораживая канонира от странной галереи. Гордон почувствовал голыми ногами жесткие наросты на шкуре яутжа и нахмурился.  
– Ты вообще представляешь, как мы устроены, а, зубастый? Я ж обдерусь весь!  
– Хуманк, я имел дело с вашей расой и, поверь мне, знаю, что с вами делать.  
Гордон открыл рот, и в этот момент Кшаисс двинул бедрами. Гордон стиснул зубы – в первую очередь от испуга. Следом пришло удивление: он думал, что особо яутжа подвигаться не удастся, но твердый отросток проскользил так, словно Гордона заправили смазкой по уши.  
Канонир вцепился в траву сильнее. Безумие, полыхающее в мозгах, не давало трезво соображать, что происходит и почему он до сих пор не сбежал, заодно грохнув яутжа, чтобы не оставалось свидетелей его идиотского поступка.  
Кшаисс полуприкрыл глаза, да еще и затянул пленкой. Неторопливо двинулся еще раз и на этом уже не остановился.   
Понимая, что вот-вот съедет с нарезки, Гордон твердо решил считать каждое движение в своей суверенной жопе. Заодно можно было придумать оскорбительную речь, которую следовало произнести после окончания всех этих нелепых телодвижений.  
Но на двенадцатый раз что-то начало меняться.  
– Так хорошо? – прозорливо осведомился Кшаисс.  
Гордон заскрежетал зубами. Что-то отдаленно похожее на ощущения от терки с другими иксар зарождалось в паху, а от движений в заднице медленно разливалось тепло. Кшаисс пощелкал, опустил голову и решительно продолжил. Гордон постарался контролировать дыхание. Больше всего он боялся, что задница все-таки не выдержит, в конце концов, она не предназначена, чтобы в ней елозили туда-сюда, и без смазки там делать нечего. По-хорошему, эту самую смазку надо было щедро добавлять все время... но Кшаисс не останавливался, а легкость скольжения не исчезала. Гордону сделалось невыносимо жарко.  
– Жив, хума-анк?  
Канонир заворчал, чувствуя, что стремительно краснеет. Не пришлось страдать от слишком большого размера, терпеть, растягиваться – все сложилось с первого раза. Дурацкая затея постепенно превращалась во что-то необычное.  
– Оу!  
Кшаисс осклабился и повторил. Гордон прикусил язык. Членик яутжа коснулся нужного места изнутри. Гордон приподнял верхнюю губу, оскаливаясь, затаил дыхание и прикрыл глаза. Приятно, так приятно...  
Когда дыхания стало не хватать, он резко выдохнул остатки и втянул воздух. Кислородная бомба рванула в крови. И его удовольствие тоже рвануло, мгновенно расширяясь, точно облако взрыва.  
– О-о!  
У него по-прежнему не стояло, но хуже от этого не делалось. Часто и неглубоко дыша, Гордон стискивал жесткие стебли пальцами.   
Хорошо, ему было хорошо, и пульсирующее ощущение медленно усиливалось, постепенно захватывая все тело. Сквозь удовольствие прорывалось удивление – как у них получилось так быстро. Но когда невнятная боль в животе начала раскрываться влажным цветком все того же удовольствия, Гордон сообразил – да он мучился виртуальным стояком дня два, не меньше.   
Неудивительно, что какой-то мелкий недочлен-переклитор смог доставить ему столько...  
– Хорошо? – Кшаисс опять притормозил.  
– Продолжай! Продолжай!  
Яутжа перевалился на локти, и дредды ударили Гордона по лицу. Кшаисс продолжил ритмично двигать бедрами, Гордон сначала отлепил одну руку, потом вторую и так же по очереди закинул их на шею яутжа. Ладони скользили по толстой шкуре, но Гордон справился и сложил пальцы в замок. Толчки в заднице продолжались, и теперь отголоски докатывались до самых кончиков пальцев на ногах. Гордон судорожно сглотнул пару раз, но слюна продолжала течь потоком. Яутжа чуть добавил темп. Гордон захрипел. Теперь казалось, что в него вставили виброштык, настойчиво разрабатывающий анус.  
Крутанув бедрами, Гордон добился еще более острых ощущений. Нависший над ним яутжа больше не казался левым инопланетянином, теперь он был настоящим, живым, горячим партнером, за которого можно было хвататься, сжимать его ногами и впитывать резкий запах. Гордон мотнул головой, вытянул шею и торопливо скользнул языком по растянутой челюстной перепонке. Яутжа тяжело дышал, то и дело срываясь на горловое ворчание, и Гордон пытался успеть с ним в такт, но собственного дыхания не хватало.  
Промежность начало буквально распирать, наполнять горячим ощущением на грани взрыва.  
– Бля, горячо, горячо!  
Не помня себя, Гордон взвыл и отчаянно заелозил, пытаясь отстраниться. Незнакомое чувство усиливающегося оргазма накатывало волнами, не давая дышать. Яутжа резко свел локти, зажал его ноги, оцарапав жесткой шкурой, и Гордон снова взвыл. Боль плеснула по бедрам и тут же растворилась в удовольствии. И внезапно он поймал себя на том, что подмахивает: не попадая в такт, просто лихорадочно дергает бедрами. И иногда это совпадало с ритмом, заданным Кшаиссом. Сокращающийся анус скользил по твердому штырю, смазки было так много, что движение не задерживалось вообще, и казалось, будто стимуляция закручивается безостановочно по кругу.  
Так приятно, так приятно, что он вот-вот умрет.  
– А-а, а… А-а!  
Сперма полилась на живот. Медленно и тягуче.  
Гордон рывками втягивал воздух, скользя пятками по траве. На каждом выдохе горло сжималось, рождая то ли стон, то ли вскрик. В ушах звенело, башка кружилась, и ощущения не заканчивались. Гордон сжимал мокрую шею яутжа, содрогаясь в слабеющих длинных волнах, а убойный запах просачивался в ноздри и заполнял приоткрытый рот. Вдохи-выдохи стали еще короче. Судорожно поджимающийся сфинктер ритмично обхватывал движущийся в нем членик, и Гордон невольно подергивался в такт. Закаменевшие яйца словно разом пытались отдать весь запас за месяцы бездействия.   
Гордон задохнулся, горло перехватило, и он уже не смог застонать – только сипел широко раскрытым ртом. Кшаисс склонялся все ниже, и когда Гордон длинно и сладко вздрогнул в очередной раз, нырнул вниз полностью. Клыки сомкнулись на лице Гордона.  
– А-а!  
Яутжа выдохнул в него влажный раскаленный воздух, Гордон закашлялся от резкой волны нашатырного запаха и внезапно ощутил, как по спине расплескиваются горячие брызги. Раз, два, три – залпы следовали один за другим, долетало чуть ли не до лопаток. На секунду Гордон успел изумиться и представить запасной член-брандспойт, но очередной разряд удовольствия тут же стер лишние мысли. Кшаисс захрипел, сжимая его клыками. Задрожал бедрами, до упора всунув членик, и продолжил двигаться, явно потеряв голову.  
Членик раз за разом толкался в уязвимое место, заставляя Гордона ловить изматывающие удовольствием волны. Еще одну, еще, еще – и Гордон придушено взвыл, не в силах больше переносить такой марафон. Мышцы на животе дергались уже почти болезненно, пальцы на ногах то и дело сводило, и больше всего Гордону хотелось дико забиться, а потом свернуться в клубок и, возможно, потерять сознание.  
Кшаисс замер. Расцепил клыки и приподнял голову. Из распятой пасти рвалось хриплое дыхание. Гордон смог только протестующе охнуть и отвернуться. У него тряслись ноги, занемела шея, а задница превратилась в Иблисов источник жара и наслаждения. Может даже в небольшой вулканчик. Но ему все еще было до безумия хорошо. Гордон закрыл глаза, уткнулся под челюсти яутжа и надрывно застонал, пропуская через себя покалывающие вспышки удовольствия.  
Ему казалось, что это никогда не закончится. Членик подрагивал по-прежнему, дразня ставшее крайне чувствительным отверстие.   
Но постепенно вспышки делались слабее, застывшие мышцы начали сдавать позиции, и Гордон медленно опустился лопатками в траву. И там неожиданно наткнулся ягодицами на что-то очень твердое. Яутжа застыл, подняв плечи и сгорбившись: в этой позе было столько мучительного удовольствия, что по хребту пробегали мурашки. Гордон медленно просунул под себя руку и нащупал что-то изогнутое и твердое, как кость. Провел пальцами, и Кшаисс резко вздернулся. Челюсти закрылись с громким скрежетом клыков.  
– Хуманк!  
– Че... чего? – прохрипел Гордон.  
– Порежешься, – буркнул Кшаисс, вытаскивая его руку. – Ну, что скажешь?  
– М-м.  
– Я думал, у тебя сердце разорвется.  
– М-м!  
– Твои вопли могли бы распугать стаю кайнде.  
Яутжа медленно подался назад, и Гордон сдавлено вскрикнул вновь.  
– Такой приятный звук, – Кшаисс провел когтем по его животу. – Сделай так еще раз?  
– Пошел на хрен, – прокряхтел Гордон.   
Членик выскользнул. Вся задница протестующе сжалась, Гордон не менее протестующе застонал. Кшаисс негромко заклекотал.  
– Хуманк, твоего упрямства хватит, чтобы затопить целый ковчег.  
Гордон хмыкнул и прикрыл глаза. Ему нужно было пару минут отдыха, а потом он собирался тщательно изучить вопрос с посторонними предметами между ягодиц и загадочными брызгами на собственной горячо любимой спине.

* * *

Малик не могла уснуть.  
Воздействие зарядника и впрямь смахивало на сжатие, хотя и не на три обещанных бар. Чуть слабее, чуть-чуть иначе. Но Малик все равно перенастроила систему циркуляции, добавив в нее оксомат. Теперь в каюте витал еле уловимый неприятный запах, а собственное дыхание сделалось тяжелым и надсадным. На каждом третьем выдохе в легких точно натягивалась и лопалась тоненькая пленка. Логикалик здравоохранения молчал, и Малик упорно дышала, размеренно прогоняя воздух от ноздрей до самой диафрагмы. Сейчас она отчаянно завидовала иксар, которые приживались везде, как тараканы. Болезненную зависть утешало лишь воспоминание, как весь этот взвод отважных отчаянно чихал и кашлял, впервые ступив на чужую территорию.  
Но они хотя бы могли сделать это без скафандров.  
Попутно Малик вспомнила зловещие слова Гюзель и невольно сморщилась. Зажатая в углу акустик категорически не хотела признаваться, откуда ей известно про платформу, но когда Малик пообещала оттоптать ей ноги до первой группы инвалидности – сдалась.  
"Это же перегонщик ценного груза, – быстро, нервически объясняла она. – Конечно, тут будет стоять оружие! Я уже столько на кораблях перемоталась, что по внешнему профилю узнаю!"  
"То есть тебе никто специально об этом не говорил?" – дотошно уточнила Малик.  
"Вляпалась однажды", – пробормотала акустик, зажмурилась и яростно затрясла головой.  
После этого Малик оставила ее в покое, хотя желание удушить акустика никуда не делось.  
Особенно оскорбительно было осознавать, что какой-то внештатный психотерапевт знает об устройстве грузовых кораблей больше самой пилотессы. Покрутив мозгами, Малик нашла для себя единственную утешительную версию: иксар постоянно лезли везде, куда можно и куда нельзя. И уж наверное Гюзель приходилось сталкиваться с самыми невероятными выкрутасами. В том числе и с внезапными открытиями. Потом Малик попробовала представить, как повела бы себя, узнай случайно про такую невероятную штуку – и признала, что сидела бы тихо.  
С Зульфар пилотесса все-таки поговорила – но попросила лишь удвоить осторожность и попытаться определить, что за вооружение повесили им на борт.

Продолжая слушать пузырение в груди, Малик начала вспоминать отчет Хогби по состоянию личного состава. Судя по формулировкам, командир желал бы удушить личный состав, а некоторых особенно отличившихся – утопить в их же дерьме. В конце доклада Хогби с отеческой заботой выражал надежду, что корабль будет починен как можно быстрее, и тогда он сможет как следует надрать всем задницы в пути к Самбургу.  
От смакования особо витиеватых формулировок ее оторвало легкое свечение над подушкой. Малик сощурилась, и пойманный в фокус логикалик тут же сформировал шарик уведомления. Малик неохотно ткнула его. Вряд ли там было что-то интересное – Зульфар бы ворвалась в каюту лично, если бы ей удалось разделаться с настройками.  
"Хиджау" по-прежнему висела на приколе. Все ярусы, подлежащие блокировке, свято охранялись электронными системами. Добраться до корабля можно было только на челноке, который в свою очередь намертво стоял в доках перевала.  
Логикалик выдал экран. Иксар стояли в пассажирском отсеке "ласточки". Всего десять человек. Малик приподняла брови. Выглядела группа так, словно скиталась по станции уже недели три и все это время с ними случались жуткие происшествия. Половина красовалась в бинтах. Еще половина пятнами перемазалась в чем-то явно химическом. Подобие рубашки было надето только на Ларри, да и то с оборванным рукавом.  
Она откашлялась и переключилась на громкую связь.  
– Ну и что вы тут делаете?  
Простой вопрос оказал эффект рванувшего пульсатора. Иксар дружно присели, стоявшие по бокам выставили локти в знакомом тренировочном жесте, а кто оказался в центре – плотно сдвинулись плечом к плечу, не выходя из позы на полусогнутых.  
– Что за ночные упражнения? – почти дружелюбно поинтересовалась Малик.  
Конечно, станция чужаков, это даже хорошо для выравнивания мозгов, но нельзя быть уверенной на сто процентов, что в глубинах извилин иксар не затаилось тихое сумасшествие.  
Первым опомнился штурман облетчиков.  
– Привет, Малик! А мы... Мы все пришли в гости!  
Иксар одновременно расслабились и выпрямились.  
– Какие еще гости среди ночи? – слегка растерялась Малик. – Кто вас в челнок пропустил?  
– Разве ночь сейчас? – ответно удивился Джино.  
Он сделал шажок вперед и, похоже, остальные с радостью делегировали ему право говорить за всех. Джино поднял голову, отыскивая сенсоры. Малик тихо зевнула в кулак и натянула одеяло повыше.  
– На Веге, безусловно, ночь.  
– А, – Джино почесал в затылке. – Тут с их местными биоритмами с ума сойти можно. Вообще, вроде, тут тоже темное время сейчас, но вот не спится и...  
– Всем прям сразу? – почти ехидно уточнила Малик.  
– Да нас, похоже, на родном корабле и вовсе не ждут, – показательно обиделся штурман.  
– Высадили – и хрен с нами, – подал голос Ларри.  
– Я вас сюда не пущу, – твердо сказала Малик. – Тут зарядка шторма идет, и по всему кораблю бьет излучение. На уровне четвертой ступени сжатия, если кому-то интересно.  
– Вы точно собрались улететь без нас! – возмутился Ларри.  
– Ты с ума сошел...  
На кромке экрана мигнула пиктограмма. Малик нахмурилась, и тут пиктограмма развернулась во второе окно.  
– Что тут происходит?  
Встрепанная Гюзель с торчащими ушами и покрасневшим носом выглядела так, будто счастливо давила храп в подушку последние восемь часов.  
– Вы нас на корабль не пускаете! – трагически сказал Ларри.  
– А на кой хрен вам сюда надо? – вежливо озвучила акустик.  
– Кино посмотреть! – крикнул Трой.  
– Пожрать! – поддержал Чед.  
– Яйца Аллаха, – внятно сказала акустик.  
Незваные гости зафыркали и загыгыкали. Малик тоже невольно улыбнулась. Иксар обычно занимали все горизонтальные поверхности. Больше, чем спать, исследователи далеких миров любили втирать пузо в диван и смотреть развлекательные записи. Малик старалась подкидывать в поисковые запросы корабельной видеотеки побольше чего-нибудь образовательного, но неизбежно все заканчивалось тем, что иксар откапывали самые невыносимо тупые сериалы и устраивали дружный просмотр под пожирание буфетных закусок.  
– В гостях у вас все хорошо? – деловито уточнила Гюзель, перемещаясь на экране за стол. – Есть сводные данные по биоритмам?  
– Там воняет, – простонал Йенс. – И паек ограничен. Блин, дайте на корабль вернуться!  
– Не дам, – сказала Гюзель. – Странно, что на вас еще жалоб не поступало.  
Малик откашлялась и Гюзель отчетливо покосилась в сторону ее изображения на экране.  
– Ага, значит, поступали, – определилась акустик.  
– Поклеп! – бодро сказал Трой.  
– Заговор! – добавил Чед.  
Черно-белый дуэт как всегда выражался слаженно. Остальные иксар, толкущиеся за спиной у активистов, только кивали да перетаптывались. Гюзель опять покосилась на экран. Иксар попыхтели и дружно полезли к ушам, дергая каффы. Гюзель тоже кивнула, и Малик вытянула шею, пытаясь понять, что происходит – но безуспешно. Кажется, бригада сливала акустику какие-то данные.  
Гюзель потерла лоб. Казалось, она встревожена, но в принципе весь экипаж ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, уйдя с курса.  
Малик до сих пор категорически не хотела выходить на связь и докладывать о нарушении маршрута. Потом, может быть, если спросят. Пока они держались в рамках. После зарядки им нужно было всего-навсего чуть-чуть ускориться, только бы выдержал балансир. Любой корабль мог погружаться глубоко в сжатое пространство, а нормативы для грузовозов писались исходя из тысяч перестраховок. Слегка нарушить их не запрещалось. Лишь бы груз, экипаж и пассажиры не пострадали.  
– Вы все можете идти, – сказала акустик на экране. – И помните, что этого больше не надо.  
– Чего не надо? – удивился штурман.  
Гюзель выразительно хмыкнула и описала рукой широкий жест, охвативший все огрехи во внешности прибывших. Вся группа дружно опустила взгляды, рассматривая себя, как в первый раз. Малик тоже хмыкнула. Иксар иногда тупили над самыми обычными вещами. Им, с их скинутыми мозгами, ничего не стоило притащиться среди ночи, долго пинать несговорчивую дверь, а когда пилотесса все-таки выйдет или хотя бы просто рявкнет в микрофон, уточнить – а что будет сегодня на завтрак. А то он, командир звена, такой взволнованный, эта мысль пришла ему в голову среди ночи, и теперь он не сможет спать, пока не разберется с меню на утро.  
– Не больно-то и хотелось, – вздохнул Йенс. – Ладно, айда, парни.  
Ларри первым потопал к выходу. Гюзель проводила его пристальным взглядом, явно делая некие мысленные заметки. Иксар, обмениваясь замечаниями насчет адской жарищи и пользы в связи с этим футболок как средства протирания лица, двинулись за ним. Гюзель плюхнулась в кресло, уперлась локтями в колени и закрыла ладонями лицо.  
– Малик, ты там? – поинтересовалась она сквозь пальцы.  
– Ну да.  
– Они чудят. Обрати внимание, на челнок пробрались. Я предупреждала, что мне не нравится эта идея.  
Едва Малик открыла рот, как перед ней замигал прямой вызов. Малик автоматически взмахнула, открывая диалоговое окно.  
– Скажи, Малик, – проникновенно обратился к ней технолог второго звена, – а конфеты тут у нас, может быть, есть?

* * *

По лицу ползли зеленые переливы. Гордон плавал в полудреме, и сил взять себя в руки решительно не хватало. Ему не слишком нравилось, что он валяется в каких-то инопланетных сорняках голой жопой на обзор возможным камерам, однако истома, охватившая его после удачного эксперимента, не отпускала.  
Невдалеке чавкнуло. Блаженная расслабленность мигом испарилась. Гордон резко приподнялся на локтях. Шея затекла – значит, отдыхал он тут минут сорок, а то и больше. Кшаисс куда-то смылся и, видимо, как раз и топтал влажные посевы между труб. Рассмотреть его не удавалось — зеленые переливы скрадывали расстояние и контуры. Где-то вдалеке негромко шипело, между столбами вновь гуляли клубы водяного пара.  
– Ну ты и рожа, – пробормотал Гордон. – Эй! Невежливо сматываться без цветов и подарков на память! Говнюк! На алименты подам!  
В тумане опять раздался чавкающий звук, и Гордон сел. Невнятный контур проступил в зеленоватой дымке, на мгновение исчез в густом завитке – и вынырнул снова. Гордон закаменел на месте. Влажный воздух застрял в легких.   
Напротив него сидело что-то... чужое.  
Тварь была жуткой. Угловатой, костистой, с вытянутой башкой и длинными конечностями. Подогнутые ноги торчали чуть ли не до головы, передние лапы, ужасающе напоминавшие руки, упирались во влажную траву. Как Гордон ни пытался, глаз на выпуклой гладкой башке разглядеть не мог.  
Зверюга склонила голову на бок и тихонько застрекотала. Хвост взметнулся над головой и игриво поплыл из стороны в сторону, разрезая острым концом воздух. Потом зверюга чуть подалась вперед – и Гордон увидел на боковой части головы маркировку: длинный ряд бугрящихся шрамами глифов.  
– Фу ты епта, – с чувством сказал он. – Кшаисс! Вашу мать, кого вы тут распустили?  
Тварь подалась назад и тут же снова вытянула голову, будто принюхивалась. Гордон зашарил в поисках штанов. Черное страшилище приподнялось и, не разгибая ног, сделало несколько крошечных шажков. Руки уперлись в траву почти перед ступнями Гордона.  
– А ну брысь, – недовольно сказал канонир. – Нет у меня жратвы. 

Натягивать "пленку" было неудобно – тяжелая ткань выскальзывала из рук, а до сих пор подгибающиеся ноги мешали держать равновесие. Тварь, наблюдавшая за процессом, крадущимся шагом переместилась еще ближе и приоткрыла пасть. Гордон подивился, какие в этой пасти острые зубы и сколько из нее капает слюней. Тварь протянула руку и схватила штанину, в которую Гордон еще не успел влезть.  
– Пошла отсюда! – заорал канонир.  
Тварь отскочила. Хвост ударил из стороны в сторону, выдирая клочья травы. Погрозив кулаком, Гордон влез в штанину и медленно выпрямился, натягивая комбез. От макушки к пяткам покатилась новая волна истомы. Гордон тяжело вздохнул и сжал член сквозь "пленку". Никакой эрекции не было и в помине, но он просто не знал, за что еще хвататься, когда штормит так, будто из головы вытрахали все мозги.  
Потратив полторы минуты на утрамбовывание в ботинки, Гордон осмотрелся. Кшаисс нигде не маячил. Гордон с усилием засунул руки в карманы и плюнул на примятую травяную кучку.   
– Трус, – резюмировал он.

Дорогу Гордон запомнил, поэтому обратно двигался на автопилоте. Тварь упорно тащилась за ним. Гордон шел медленно, прислушиваясь к бурлениям в организме. Ему по-прежнему было хорошо, но для людей настолько долгий отходняк был неестественен, и Гордон слегка беспокоился. Тяжелое клацанье за спиной тоже звучало неторопливо, почти в такт его шагам.  
Клацанье убыстрилось. Гордон оглянулся, и привставшая было на задних лапах тварь мигом присела. Крошечным шажочком подобралась ближе и ткнулась сомкнутыми челюстями ему в бедро.  
– Да отвали ты, – Гордон с досадой попробовал оттолкнуть зверя ногой.  
Тварь негромко зашипела.   
– Вали отсюда, – тоже прошипел Гордон. – Давай, топай в загон, из которого выползла!  
Тварь плюхнулась на пол. Гордон профилактически погрозил кулаком.  
Дойдя до поворота, он обернулся. В коридоре царила пустота. Питомец клыкастых куда-то провалился. На всякий случай Гордон вернулся на пару шагов, внимательно всмотрелся в напольные решетки, потом задрал голову и осмотрел потолок. Твари нигде не было.  
– Ну, хоть кто-то меня слушается, – пробормотал он.

Повороты сами собой всплывали из подсознания, подсказывая — туда, туда, во все усиливающиеся зеленые сплетения на стенках коридора. Он добрался до перекрестка и собирался идти дальше, когда заметил очередную дырку в полу. Гордон помедлил, вглядываясь в решетки, сделал шаг по направлению к месту базирования бригады и все-таки не выдержал.  
Решетка манила, как и любое неизведанное место. Гордон осмотрелся, присел на край и легко спрыгнул. 

Технический уровень полностью повторял направление коридора. Размахивая руками, Гордон преодолел расстояние, отделяющее его от личной каюты и теплого сортира, и на последних метрах невольно притормозил. Наверху разговаривали. На расстоянии переводчик работал плохо, а взревывания яутжа перекрывали голоса иксар, поэтому понять, о чем там спор, не получалось.  
Гордон пригнулся, на цыпочках прошел последние метры и оказался точно под парой знакомых товарищеских ботинок. Всмотревшись в крепления, он сделал шаг назад, выпрямился во весь рост и толкнул решетку.  
– Опа! – тут же возопил знакомый голос.  
– Прохлопали? – поинтересовался Гордон у отскочивших ботинок.  
Ботинки сменились на физиономию Амона. Черная щетина делала из него натурального пирата.  
– Что за нашествие из канализации?!  
– Что хочу, то и делаю в личное время, – парировал Гордон. – Че вы тут столпились?  
Амон пнул решетку, и та свободно отъехала в сторону. Ухватившись за края открывшегося провала, Гордон подпрыгнул, отжался и вытянул себя из дыры. Уселся на край и осмотрелся. За спиной Амона по коридору вроде бы невзначай рассредоточилась вся группа. Грегор приветственно помахал, у него из-за спины кулаком погрозил Марис, свободной рукой зачесывая волосы на другую сторону. Гордон ухмыльнулся. От нервов главмеханик второго звена мог перекладывать художественно отросшие патлы по десять раз.  
В небрежных позах остальных иксар угадывалась готовность немедленно действовать. Гордон оглянулся и увидел командира, стоявшего нос к носу с яутжа.   
– И что значит сидеть здесь безвылазно? – грозно поинтересовался Хогби.  
Гордон насчитал сразу шестерых клыкастых. Ни Кихада, ни Кшаисса там не было. Амон протянул руку, Гордон ухватился и поднялся. Вдоль позвоночника снова пробежала сладкая щекотка, но он мужественно постарался не обращать внимания.  
– Странно, ползал в говне, но штаны чистые и совсем не пахнут, – заметил Амон, оглядывая Гордона с головы до ног. – Хотя, вру, от тебя разит этими уродами.  
– ...Ввиду чрезвычайной ситуации, хуманк, – рокотал яутжа, – мы должны изолировать вас на этой территории...  
– Ташлинд, какого Иблиса вы являетесь из непредусмотренных мест? – заорал Хогби, перебив яутжа.  
Под ногами грохнуло. Гордон резко обернулся. Грохнуло снова – и из дыры в полу свечкой взметнулся черный силуэт.   
– Бля, – изумленно охнул Амон.  
Пролетев у них над головами, тварь приземлилась точно между ними и остальными иксар. Длинный хвост взвился над вытянутой башкой. Гордон начал разворачиваться обратно к яутжа, чтобы обвинить их в распускании тварей без поводка.  
Стоявший ближе всех клыкастый вскинул руку, срывая с бедра что-то тяжеловесное, в чем взгляд даже не выхватывал толком детали, кроме короткого скошенного ствола в насечках...  
Оружие рявкнуло, выплевывая пронзительно-желтую вспышку.


	6. Продай их мне

– Вы охерели, чтоль? Нет, вы совсем охренели? Че творите, а?  
Хогби бушевал. В такт его воплям, "пленка" вспыхивала огоньками бустеров. Яутжа собрались тесным полукругом и внимали. Включившаяся система пожаротушения щедро поливала коридор струями умопомрачительно воняющего пара. Под потолком сердито пикало, и Гордону казалось, что каждый пик означает очередной кредит, включаемый в общий счет яутжа за постой.   
– Кто так делает? Кто делает так, я вас спрашиваю?   
– Чего ты от нас хочешь, хуманк? – не выдержал впередистоящий. – Это вопросы, на которые тебе нужны ответы?  
– Да, блядь, мне нужны ответы! – Хогби едва не посадил глотку. – Я вас прям в рожи спрашиваю, нахера вы без предупреждения стреляете?!  
– Потому что действовать надо быстро.  
Стоявшие за спиной переговорщика пощелкивали клыками и внимательно осматривали командира, точно примерялись, что от него откусить на память. Гордон оглянулся. Бледный до неприятного зеленоватого оттенка Амон сидел на полу. Яутжа заканчивал перебинтовывать ему плечо. На полу валялось длинное узкое лезвие, запятнанное кровью и черными ошметками. Еще дальше, за спиной Амона три метра коридора выглядели так, словно рванула граната. Вскипевшие останки твари валялись на полу, распространяя невыносимую удушливую вонь. Яутжевское барахло почти не пострадало, но один из контейнеров все-таки не выдержал, и в мокром коридоре еще и разнесло что-то, похожее на клочья утеплителя, немедленно дико взбухшие под влажными струями. Стоявших ближе всего иксар тоже задело – рожи и руки у них были красные, и кучковались пострадавшие вокруг Мариса, который вытащил из своей каюты аптечку, явно свистнутую с "Хиджау".  
– Как знал! – доносилось с его стороны. – Пидарасы!  
Пострадавшие матерились, стонали и обещали страшно отомстить. Больше громких выкриков не было – орал за всех командир.  
– Предупреждать надо! – как раз взвыл Хогби. – А если б нам мозги вышибли?! Вы ему руку чуть не оторвали, мать вашу!  
– Не оторвали же, – невозмутимо сказал яутжа.  
Хогби набрал воздуха, но собеседник поднял ладонь.  
– К тому же, – добавил он, – лучше маленький ожог, чем дырка в грудине.  
– Какая, нахер, дырка?  
– Слушайте, эта тварь за мной тащилась полкилометра! – встрял Гордон. – Вы на кой ее замочили? Она безобидная!  
– Безобидная? – яутжа шагнул к нему, одной рукой отодвинув Хогби с дороги. – Это – причина, по которой мы собирались ограничить вас, хуманксы! Она не может быть безобидной! Это оружие!  
– И что же она меня не прикончила?  
Яутжа набрал воздуха, но не произнес ни слова. По внезапно задвигавшимся глазам было ясно, что клыкастый переваривает сказанное, пытаясь осмыслить: действительно, почему же?  
– А ведь это можно считать нападением, – угрожающе сказал Хогби. – Кто теперь докажет, что это был опасный зверь? Никто. А факт стрельбы в дипломатически защищенную расу – вот он, пожалуйста. Парни! – он обернулся к пострадавшим. – Вы же видели, что он в нас стрелял?  
– Еще бы! – первым заорал Амон. – Стрелял, а потом издевался под видом первой помощи!  
– Лично тебя я не трогал! – гаркнул переговорщик, выпустив весь воздух разом.  
У Гордона шевельнулись волосы на макушке от ударной волны.  
– Переложил грязное дело на других! – ответно выкрикнул древний грек.  
Бинтующий его клыкастый зарокотал и сунул в раскрытую пасть технаря что-то вроде измерителя. Амон поперхнулся, выпучил глаза и пронзил медработника взглядом.  
– Отлично, – с удовольствием резюмировал Хогби. – Преступный умысел налицо.  
Яутжа заскрежетал и движением ладони остановил качнувшихся было вперед сопровождающих.  
– Это не преступление, – сквозь сомкнутые клыки процедил он. – Это несчастный случай.  
– Вот эта тварь – несчастный случай?!  
– Да! Проблемы транспортировки!  
Хогби шумно выдохнул.  
– А что, – медленно сказал Дорохов, – вы это оружие, что ли, перевозите? И оно у вас вылезло и разбежалось?  
Яутжа опять щелкнул клыками, и опять остановил движением руки топтание у себя за спиной. Невысказанное "чтоб вы сдохли" повисло в воздухе вместе с крепким запахом. Система тушения прекратила работу, пиканье угомонилось, и в неожиданно установившейся тишине было хорошо слышно, как тяжело дышат яутжа. Иксар перестали матюгаться. Тишина сделалась еще более напряженной.  
– Так разбежалось или нет? – с нажимом повторил Дорохов.  
– Мы проверим, – сказал яутжа. – А вы сидите здесь и...  
– Еще чего! – объявил пилот. – Мы должны вступить в эту экспедицию!  
– Идиот, – отчетливо сказал Баль.  
– Какашками отстреливаться будешь, если что? – почти одновременно осведомился Хогби.  
Дорохов потерял воинственный вид и надулся.  
– Да вон у них оружия полно, – ляпнул Гордон. – Поделятся!  
Яутжа одновременно положили руки на причудливые рукояти.   
– Оставайтесь здесь, – повторил яутжа. – В этом случае можно будет говорить о вашей безопасности и о ненарушении заключенных соглашений.  
– А что если мы все-таки не сможем молчать о таком вопиющем случае? – ухмыльнулся Дорохов, поднося руку к уху.  
Гордон покосился в сторону бригады. Кроме Амона, прилично задело еще Кравеца – рыжую бороду опалило – и Грегора долбануло куском контейнера, а традиционно трущихся друг возле друга "рогаточников" просто припекло. Йенс тоже не выглядел особо здоровым, с недоумением ощупывая ребра. Ларри плюхнулся на пол и оттягивал воротник "пленки", закатывая глаза – то ли от возмущения, то ли от контузии. Веснушки побледнели и почти слились с кожей.  
Марис оставил в покое Грегора и тоже развернулся.  
– Кто за все это будет платить? – рявкнул он. – Мать вашу, это же не смешно вообще!  
– Действительно, ничего смешного, – согласился яутжа. – Мы готовы проводить вас в лазарет и взять на себя расходы.  
– И взять нас с собой в виде комиссии, – опять встрял Дорохов.  
– Чтобы вас всех там сожрали? – не открывая глаз, поинтересовался Ларри. – А я говорил, что действовать надо заранее!  
– И кое-кому рыло начистить! – поддержал Джино.  
– Тихо! – рявкнул Хогби. – А ну молча лечиться! Ты! – он ткнул пальцем в крайнего яутжа в группе. – Идешь и провожаешь их в лазарет!  
– И платит за них! – добавил Гордон. – Без каких-то идеков туда не пускают!  
Хогби дернул головой, словно его ужалили.  
– И платишь за них, – чуть хрипловато повторил он. – А ты, – палец переместился на главного, – показываешь нам, где у вас дырка в защитной системе!  
– Какая дырка, хуманк? Корабль висит на приколе!  
– Гадина безбилетно прилетела на челноке? – после паузы предположил Дорохов.  
– По-моему, все очевидно, – сказал Гордон. – Он переполз через зарядный рукав.

Десять минут спустя на станции закипела бурная деятельность. Гордон с изумлением обнаружил, что клыкастых на перевале столько, что дышать тяжело. Яутжа нахимичили с системой оповещения, и с потолка полились короткие рявкающие команды.  
В лихорадочной круговерти иксар чувствовали себя просто нелепо.  
"Группы Солан, Кваро, Дэи – четыре первых уровня. Группы Тана, Кван – вторая линия зачистки, – не затыкалось оповещение. – Группы Нид, Тишар – док и зарядный рукав..."  
Яутжа постепенно покидали коридор, явно формируя те самые группы.  
– Стоять! – опомнившись, взбеленился Хогби. – Охренеть, вы тут войну устраивать теперь будете?  
– Зачистку, – менторски поправил наконец-то представившийся Лаготорьи. – Мы исследовательская мирная группа.  
– Обалдеть! Гоните оружие, у нас тут челнок стоит!  
– И конвой для лазарета! – встрял Марис.  
Cудорожно перезачесал волосы и устряпал их розовой противоожоговой мазью.  
Лаготорьи скрежетнул клыками.  
– Конвой – будет. Оружие – нет. Сидите здесь, хуманксы, и никто не пострадает.  
– Вы охренели? – опять заорал Хогби, надсаживая глотку. – Это ваше говно может попасть и на наш корабль!  
– Мы проверим оба рукава, – раздельно сказал Лаготорьи.  
– Может, еще и челнок наш проверите, а? – влез Дорохов.  
– Ключ, – протянул руку Лаготорьи.  
– На хер пошел! Мы идем с вами!  
– Не хотите давать оружие – давайте группу, – поддержал пробравшийся вперед Курт, пламенея ушами. Особенно пламенело правое, сломанное сто лет назад в драке. – На наш стыковочный рукав и на наш челнок. И, блин, охрану сюда тогда ставьте!  
– Аллах, он аж длинными фразами разговаривать начал, – с чувством сказал Джино. – Ну точно грядет сотрясение основ.  
– Малик! Эй, Малик?  
Ларри уже битых несколько минут пытался связаться с "Хиджау". Как назло, каффы молчали глухо – Гордон тоже успел проверить свой.  
– Это же заговор! – не смог промолчать штурман. – Вы нам связь блокируете, чтоб мы вас не слили!  
К нему повернулось сразу несколько гривастых голов. "Рогаточники" мгновенно шагнули вперед, загораживая штурмана, вооруженного только планшетом. Баль тоже подскочил с места и сжал кулаки в привычной бойцовской стойке. Даже цветные резиночки смешными не казались.  
– Может быть, – сказал Лаготорьи. – А что?  
– Пиздец! – возопил Джино.  
Яутжа клекотнул, развернулся к своей группе и разразился целой серией взревываний. Переводчик молчал, и Гордон с досады кусал губу. Отвратительное ощущение, когда прямо у тебя перед носом могут говорить о тебе же гадости, а ты стоишь и хлопаешь глазами, ничего не понимая.   
От группы отделился яутжа – ничем не отличающийся от своих, кроме цвета колец на дреддах. Ярко-синие, они хорошо бросались в глаза. За ним проследовали еще трое клыкастых.  
– Я провожу в лазарет, – сказал он. – Со мной идут только те, кому действительно нужно.  
– Я определю, что кому нужно, – выразительно сказал Марис, поднимаясь с корточек.  
– А нам что делать? – подал голос Баль, не разжимая кулаков.  
– Смотреть в оба, – сказал Хогби, протянул руку и остановил вызвавшегося провожатого.  
– Что? – щелкнул тот.  
– Стрелялку отдай, – Хогби ткнул пальцем.  
Яутжа отбил его ладонь и зашипел. Курт угрожающе постучал кулаком в ладонь. Косясь на эти кулачищи, Гордон невольно опять вспомнил про коэффициент ускорения.  
– Мы не раздаем свое оружие, – "перевел" Лаготорьи. – Это не обсуждается.  
Хогби откашлялся, провел пальцами по волосам, одернул пояс и постучал пятками ботинок друг о друга.  
– Наша группа с вами, – твердо сказал он. – Двое – на челнок, и к ним – два ствола. Трое – на стыковочный рукав, и к ним – не меньше троих ваших.  
– Все сказал? – насмешливо прощелкал Лаготорьи.  
– И нас в состав контрольной группы на ваш рукав! – встрял Гордон.  
– Никто никуда не пойдет!  
– О! – громко сказал Ларри. – Кажется, я достучался!  
Яутжа дружно шагнули вперед. Ларри предупреждающе вскинул руку, продолжая зажимать кафф одним пальцем. Марис выдернул из-за пояса нож.  
– Еще движение – и я сдам вас с потрохами, – предупредил полимерщик.  
– Стой! – рявкнул Лаготорьи. – Дерьмо, почему вы не можете просто сидеть на месте?! Мы сами справимся! Вам вообще не придется напрягаться, хуманк!  
– Потому что верить никому нельзя, – сказал Ларри. – Даже эвкалипту.

Оставив за спиной Мариса, тут же начавшего раздавать команды и требовать с яутжа транспортировочной помощи, группа числом восемь человек и в полтора раза больше яутжа вышла в общий коридор. До поворота все топали молча, а потом Лаготорьи откашлялся.  
– Вопрос, – сказал он. – Хуманк, где ты встретил кайнде?  
Гордон покосился на высокую фигуру, разделившую их с Хогби, и со смутной тревогой подумал, что в прошлый раз после личного представления яутжа попытался влезть к нему в штаны.  
– Хуманк?  
В басовитом ворчании-рычании разобрать интонации было невозможно. Переводчик тем более выдавал ровный текст. Но на всякий случай Гордон решил, что его обвиняют во взломе контейнеров с чужим имуществом. Набычившись и выпятив челюсть, он демонстративно отошел на дистанцию в полшага.  
– В каком-то болоте!  
– Гор-дон, – предупреждающе сказал Хогби.  
– Что? Я серьезно! Я тут с одним местным скорефанился, он меня потащил болота показывать какие-то, мы там... – Гордон запнулся, – в общем, я там уснул, а очнулся – так говнюк свалил куда-то, а вместо него эта хрень явилась. Вот и все!  
Лаготорьи сунул руку под дредды, повернул к пасти браслет и негромко зашипел туда. Браслет отвечал пощелкиваньем. Хогби притормозил, выпуская яутжа вперед, и пристроился к Гордону сбоку.  
– Что значит уснул? – поинтересовался он.  
– Типично для канонира Ташлинда, – подал голос Дорохов.  
Гордон, не оборачиваясь, показал ему кулак.  
– Там холодный душ был, – объяснил он командиру, шевеля ноздрями. – Типа, презент в честь знакомства и моей профессиональной помощи по лазанью в подвалах. Это, кстати, они нам корабль заряжать помогали, я прям лично видел и контролировал процесс. Ну не только я, Амон еще. А поскольку тут дышать нормально нельзя, то как было отказаться? Вот и...   
– Ташлинд, я вас заставлю сдавать экзамен по технике безопасности, – вздохнул Хогби. – Уснул он посреди болота. Да такое ни в один отчет не прилинкуешь!  
Гордон радостно заухмылялся и истово закивал.  
Уже до Иблисовых печенок знакомый коридор повернул к выходу в док. Яутжа за спиной загрохотали вооружением. Гордон похлопал себя по поясу и убедился, что регулятор прочности "пленки" выкручен на максимум. Прежде, чем выдвигаться, Хогби велел всем обмундироваться по полной программе. Джино умудрился запихнуть планшет под "пленку" и на ходу то и дело его поглаживал. Остальные иксар держались бок о бок и сурово молчали.  
– Ты видел только одного? – снова подал голос Лаготорьи.  
– Одного, одного.   
– Чем он так опасен-то? – влез Джино.  
– Воняет и расплескивается при расстреле, – прокомментировал Алекс.  
Йенс сдержанно гыгыкнул. Створы дока начали расходиться. Один из сопровождающих шагнул вперед и взял технаря за плечо.  
– В основном скоростью размножения.  
– Херня, – уверенно сказал Гордон. – Он здоровый. Такие большие медленно размножаются. Что я, на других планетах не бывал?  
Яутжа забулькал, закашлял и зашелся в клекоте. Йенс яростно двинул плечом.  
– Что смешного?  
– Вопиющая необразованность твоего соратника, – вежливо ответил Лаготорьи.  
Йенс его очень внимательно осмотрел.  
– Я тебя запомнил, – многозначительно сказал он.  
– Очень страшно, – откликнулся яутжа.  
Технарь расправил плечи, заложил руки за спину и зловеще хрустнул пальцами.

В доке Дорохов попытался тут же удрать к "ласточке", но его обшипели и оборали с обеих сторон, поэтому ворчащему пилоту пришлось отступить в центр строя.  
– А если эти паразиты уже и на наш челнок пробрались? – яростным шепотом рассуждал он, стуча шлемом по бедру. – Тогда что делать будем? Тапками их забьем?  
– Тогда мы скормим им кого-нибудь из этих, – впервые заговорил Кравец, кивком головы указывая на яутжа. – А потом уже забьем тапками.  
Яутжа закончили проверять оружие и дружно развернулись.  
– Ну, мы пошли, – вздохнул метеоролог. – Если что, никому ничего не завещаю.  
– Ничего, я пробью по общему гражданскому кодексу, – бодро сказал Джино.  
Хогби тоже вздохнул, но так, словно ему за это приплачивали.  
– Да не может быть, чтобы они были такими опасными, – попробовал поддержать товарищеский дух Гордон. – Я ж говорю, мы вместе шли, эта страховидла за мной тащилась, как щенок...  
– Просто тебя жрать брезгуют, – Дорохов сделал такое лицо, будто попробовал лимон. – Вот секрет невероятной выживаемости канонира Ташлинда.  
– Ах ты...  
– Быстрее, хуманк, – недовольно сказал один из яутжа. – Мы тратим время.  
Дорохов нахлобучил шлем и развернулся к челноку.

Группа Алекса и Йенса направилась к стыковочному рукаву "Хиджау". Последняя, во главе с изрядно надоевшим Гордону Лаготорьи, двинула ко второму рукаву.  
– Вообще, я чувствовал, – вполголоса рассуждал Джино. – Я предупреждал. Вот Ларри со мной полностью согласен. Все зло от науки.  
– Напомни-ка, почему ты здесь болтаешься? – не выдержал Гордон.  
– За правду!  
Между напольных плит располагались привычные решетки. Гордон машинально наступал на них, и очередная под его ботинком хрупнула и просела.  
– Епт!  
Хогби дернулся к нему, Лаготорьи развернулся так стремительно, что едва не заехал дреддами по лицу канонира.  
– Нормально все, – махнул Гордон. – Крепеж говенный, вон хрустнуло...  
– Отойди, – щелкнул яутжа.  
Гордон на секунду замер, потом перенес вес на одну ногу и очень осторожно поднял вторую. Беззвучно поставил ступню на плиту и мягко шагнул назад. Хогби вкрадчивым движением снял с пояса нож. Гордон повторил за ним, подумал и решительно надел шлем. Джино тоже запаковался и вновь коснулся планшета. Курт поиграл плечами.  
Яутжа плотно сложил клыки и полез к себе под дредды. Повозившись, он вытащил что-то вроде фильтр-маски. Гордон пристально осмотрел яутжа с головы до ног, пытаясь найти, какая еще экипировка прячется среди скудных одеяний. Лаготорьи расправил маску, закрыл ею всю морду и подковырнул решетку, легко снимая с основы. Иксар дружно сделали еще пару шагов назад, чтобы между ними и дыркой в полу оказалась черно-желтая туша. Курт нахлобучил шлем. Клыкастые, наоборот, подошли ближе.  
– Что там? – не стерпел Джино.  
Лаготорьи сунул руку вниз и небрежно пошарил. Гордон почти с болезненным интересом следил за движениями руки. Вот-вот яутжа дернется, а может и забьется в судорогах, его начнет утягивать вниз... Гордон чуть отвел руку с ножом в сторону, медленно поворачивая запястье.  
– Ничего, – резюмировал яутжа.  
– Откуда знаешь?  
Яутжа поднял руку и демонстративно потер пальцы друг об друга.  
– Следов нет. Запоминайте, хуманксы. Если мокро там, где должно быть сухо, держи когти... – он покосился на нож и кашлянул, – нож наготове.  
– Дурная была затея – сюда высаживаться, – вздохнул Хогби.  
Нож он тоже не убирал и всматривался в угол дока, точно оттуда могло выскочить целое стадо тварей. Лаготорьи стянул маску.  
– Невероятно мудрое замечание, хотя и опоздавшее.

Транспорт яутжа выглядел смехотворно: плексигласовое корыто, от вида которого у Курта тут же началась аллергическая чесотка. Он даже объявил, что не собирается ехать на таком безобразии, но Хогби дал ему щелбана и в свою очередь сделал объявление, что всех несогласных с его командирскими приказаниями он расстреляет, одолжив у яутжа табельное оружие.  
"Оружие не раздаем", – вновь заметил Лаготорьи.

В бодрящей атмосфере набитости в прозрачную банку Джино успел выдвинуть несколько вариантов катастроф, а Гордон так и не разобрался – тошнит ли его, сводит живот от восторга перед величием космоса, виднеющегося сквозь прозрачные части рукава, или яутжа слишком сильно воняют, расшатывая и без того треснувшие по швам моральные устои.   
– Коалес, ти-ши-на! – не вытерпел Хогби, услышав очередную идею штурмана. – По сторонам смотрите!  
Джино демонстративно выдвинул подбородок и начал бдить. Лаготорьи стоял совсем вплотную, и Гордон против воли косился на черные когти, барабанящие по бортику. Неуместные воспоминания о прикосновении таких же когтей к его коленям лезли в голову, спутывая ясность мысли.  
– Так чем вы таким занимались, что приманили к себе кайнде? – поинтересовался яутжа.  
Гордон метнул панический взгляд на командира. Хогби удерживал каменное выражение лица, но видно было, что стоит это ему многого: командиру явно хотелось вскинуть брови и нахмуриться одновременно. Но взгляда от внутренностей рукава он не отрывал.  
– В шахматы играли, – сквозь зубы сказал Гордон, теперь уже кося на Джино.  
Тот сосредоточенно всматривался в стены, поднимаясь на цыпочки всякий раз, когда мимо проплывала очередная прозрачная вставка. Яутжа ворчали, и то один, то другой хватали иксар за рукава, чтобы поставить на место. Курт все красоты игнорировал, пристально вглядываясь в глубины прохода. Благо, ответвлений в нем не было.  
– Неправда, – Лаготорьи тоже взял Гордона за рукав. Аккуратно, строго за ткань манжеты, словно опасался изгваздаться или обжечься. – Расскажи мне, хуманк, что вы делали в аграрном зале?  
Хогби со своей стороны чуть наклонился вперед и откашлялся. Лаготорьи перевел на него взгляд.  
– И в кого ты такой любопытный? – осведомился командир.  
– Знаешь, что занятно? – так же невозмутимо сказал яутжа. – Что твоего подчиненного не убили.  
– А кого успели? – брякнул Гордон.  
Лаготорьи отпустил его запястье и перевел взгляд на приближающуюся махину заглушки.   
– Охренеть! – очнулся Джино. – Реально ковчег! Ларри бы с катушек слетел!  
– Да он и так не столп рассудка, – буркнул Курт.  
– Дышать-то там у вас есть чем? – практично осведомился Хогби.  
– Не сдохнете, – откликнулся один из группы сопровождения.  
Джино дернул яутжа за дредды.  
– Эй, повежливее!  
Здоровая башка чуть качнулась, яутжа удивленно кашлянул.  
– За волосья не дергай, – сказал Гордон.  
– С чего еще? – изумился штурман и дернул сильнее.  
Клыкастый, против ожиданий, не спешил ломать ему руки.  
Гордон помедлил. Казалось, его спека после близких контактов с яутжа изменилась.  
– Кто знает, – неопределенно сказал он. – Вдруг ты с ним заигрываешь?  
Джино мигом убрал руку и вдобавок вытер о костюм.  
– Личные дела потом, – снова перетянул общее внимание на себя Лаготорьи. – Мы выходим.

Летучее корытце опустилось на пол. Гордон проверил крепления шлема и постучал по датчику на предплечье. Тот уверенно показывал низкое давление. Однако яутжа выглядели отвратительно бодрыми и здоровыми.  
– А что мы ищем? – заговорил Курт. – Ну там... следы говна?  
– Следы прохода изнутри, – проронил Лаготорьи. – Тихо.  
Иксар словно сами собой оказались рядом друг с другом. Гордон чуть развернулся, чувствуя, как товарищи тоже поворачиваются – пока все четверо не встали в круг, сомкнутый плечами. Гордон помедлил и отцепил от пояса нож.  
Минуты тянулись, яутжа рыскали вдоль заглушки.  
– Эй, – неожиданно сказал Курт у него за спиной. – А это так и должно быть?  
Гордон подавил желание оглянуться. Терять сектор обзора было нельзя.  
– Эй, – повысил голос Курт. Из-за шлемов их было не очень хорошо слышно. – Эй, зубастые! Я вас спрашиваю! Вот это – нормально?!  
Гордон не выдержал и развернулся.  
– Нашлась дырка в системе, – твердо сказал Курт. – Чтоб мне сдохнуть!  
Гордон прищурился, но ничего не разглядел. Двое яутжа остались стоять на месте, остальные неторопливо двинулись к заглушке. Гордон потопал туда же.  
Даже вблизи он по-прежнему ничего не видел. Но яутжа обменялись парочкой фраз, оставшихся без перевода, и один из них присел у стенки. Постучал согнутым пальцем по монолитной с виду поверхности. Потом опустил маску и уставился в обшивку перед собой.  
– А что именно ты видишь, хуманк? – поинтересовался он, не оборачиваясь.  
– Это самое, – Курт прочистил горло. – Она просто иначе выглядит. Вот так, – и обвел контур пальцем. – Типа изменились характеристики материала.  
Теперь яутжа обернулся всем телом. Маску он не снял, и Гордон инстинктивно напрягся. Если не видеть физиономии клыкастых, то любое их движение казалось угрожающим.  
– У тебя есть модификации зрительных нервов?  
– Образование профильное у него есть, – включился в разговор Хогби. – У вас техников нет, что ли? В таком случае, где оплата за услуги консультанта по переборкам?  
Яутжа отвернулся и постучал кулаком в стенку. Матовая поверхность пошла сеткой трещин, яутжа ковырнул ее когтем, и целый кусок внутренней обшивки медленно отошел на каких-то гадостных липких тяжах желтоватого цвета. Гордон поднял брови. Яутжа дернул, кусок рухнул на пол, и обнажившаяся металлическая поверхность тускло блеснула. Характерно утопленные в толщу плиты рукояти аварийного управления разъело чем-то ядреным.  
– Однако, – сказал Хогби.  
– Ни техников, ни зоотехников, - скаламбурил Джино. – То-то всякие твари разбегаются. Кстати, вы мозги-то не парьте. Такого обычный зверь сделать не мог. Ему кто-то подсобил.  
– Этот – мог, – проворчал еще один из яутжа. – Они умные и крайне жгучие.  
– Прям как мы, – хихикнул Джино и тут же закашлялся.  
Половина клыкастых покосились на него, а поскольку на рожах прочитать эмоцию было нельзя, с первого взгляда казалось, что они размышляют, действительно ли Джино состоит с тварями в родстве и следует ли его за это расстрелять. Хогби выразительно прочистил глотку, протянул руку и постучал Джино по шлему.   
Лаготорьи тоже подошел к створу и провел пальцем по искореженному металлу. Посыпалась прозрачная шелуха.  
– Вы можете возвращаться. Источник найден, мы запечатаем брешь.  
– Че-то вы больно расслабленные, – хмыкнул Джино. – Вы там, на станции, об одной зверюге больше переживали, чем тут! Может, там гнездо внутри!  
До сих пор сидящий на корточках яутжа поднял маску и уставился на него.  
– Поверь, хуманк, здесь мы с этим справимся. На станции было бы куда сложнее.  
– Джино Коалес!  
– Кха-ак?  
Переводчик, казалось, заикнулся в ужасе перед человеческой лингвистикой.  
– Джино, – мрачно повторил штурман.  
Курт спрятал ухмылку за ладонью, делая вид, что у него чешется недосягаемый в шлеме нос.  
– Жи-ино?  
– Ай, хрен с ним, пусть так будет.  
– Меня зовут Рехова, и я...  
– Стоять! – заорал Хогби.  
Курт шарахнулся назад, Гордон тоже отпрыгнул. Джино чуть не сшиб с ног яутжа в аналогичном прыжке. Лаготорьи даже клыком не повел. Мускулатура на спине вздулась чудовищным сплетением, так не похожим на человеческое, дредды набухли – и изуродованный створ со скрежетом поддался нажиму. Яутжа шагнули вперед, вскидывая оружие. Рехова поднялся.  
– Че творишь, мудак?!  
Гордон хлопнул по поясу и крутанул шлем, полностью отгораживаясь от внешнего пространства. Значок кислородной готовности мигнул справа на визоре, подошвы притянуло к полу. В шлеме щелкнуло, и Гордон услышал нервное дыхание соседей. Лаготорьи поднажал. Створ неожиданно легко ушел вбок. Гордон затаил дыхание. Но ничего не происходило.   
– Самоубийцы, – мрачно сказал Курт. – А если б вакуум?!  
– Не слышат они, – сказал Хогби. – Шлемы не снимать.  
– Я же говорил, не может зверюга такое открыть! – запоздало возмутился Джино.  
Лаготорьи шагнул внутрь первым. Яутжа проследовали за ним, выдерживая дистанцию; последний оглянулся и повелительно ткнул пальцем в пол, явно указывая иксар оставаться на месте.  
– Раскомандовался, – пробурчал Курт. – Жопа с зубами. Ща лючок-то прикрою снаружи.  
– Интересно, если их там сожрут, кораблик можно будет оприходовать? – потер руки штурман.  
– Коалес, я слежу за вами, – предупредил Хогби. – Задницу надеру нещадно.  
Джино выпятил челюсть, сложил руки за спиной и сделал вид, что он и не собирался соваться в открытый люк.

Клыкастые шарахались в неведомых технических глубинах добрых десять минут. Гордон уже устал терзать взглядом окантовку люка. Остальные тоже явственно заскучали, и постепенно привычное для иксар раздражение начало ощутимо потрескивать в скудной атмосфере.  
Поэтому, когда в темноте что-то зашевелилось, вся группа дружно изготовилась покромсать тварь в салат голыми руками. Предполагаемая тварь неожиданно скрежетнула железом о железо и смачно выругалась. Кафф бормотнул что-то про помойку и гнилушки, но на большее мощностей переводчика не хватило.  
– Это кто там звенит яйцами? – тут же громко поинтересовался Джино.  
– Не слышат они тебя, – повторил Хогби.  
Недолго думая штурман крутанул застежку шлема. Хогби страдальчески вздохнул  
– Че, в говно наступил?! - переиначил Джино.  
Вынырнувший на свет яутжа поднял маску козырьком и внимательно осмотрел людей.  
– Это тебя кайнде отпустил живым? – поинтересовался он, нашарив Гордона взглядом.  
– Допустим. А что?  
Яутжа пошевелил клыками.  
– Хуманксы, окажите любезность проследовать к нам на борт. Вы очень поможете нашему общему делу.  
Хогби тоже приоткрутил шлем и сощурился.  
– Вот как уже заговорили? И чем же мы поможем?  
– Нашел кроликов, тоже мне, – поддержал Джино.  
– Это совершенно безопасно, – щелкнул яутжа. – Вы не столкнетесь с кайнде в открытую, но нам очень хотелось бы проверить их поведение. Они будут в изоляции. На ковчеге выполнено секционирование.  
– Хм-м?  
– Корабль делится на блоки, – пояснил клыкастый. – Они независимые. Если в одном что-то происходит, другие будут не затронуты. Полная изоляция.  
– Интересно, как это у вас сквозь полностью изолированные блоки прорвалась гадина, – хмыкнул Курт.  
– Лучше тебе не знать, – осклабился яутжа.  
– А сколько у вас зараженных блоков? – вежливо поинтересовался Хогби.  
Яутжа молчал. За спиной у него темнота опять пошевелилась, и нарисовался второй клыкастый. Гордон зацепился взглядом за приметный узор на морде: к ним вернулся Рехова. Хогби упер руку в бедро.  
– Семьдесят процентов, – сказал Рехова.  
Клыкастый резко обернулся, так что дредды хлестнули его по плечам. Гордон даже подумал, что сейчас Рехова получит щелбана, а потом до него дошло.  
– Сколько? Три четверти корабля?  
– Не твоя же беда, а, хуманк?  
– Более чем наша, – твердо сказал Хогби. – Мы сидим на этой станции. Одна тварь туда уже проползла. И если на ваши задницы мне плевать, то задницы моей бригады должны быть в целости и неприкосновенности.  
– Вы можете этому помочь, – сказал Рехова. – Нужно только попробовать.  
Гордон с ужасом ощутил, как у него жарко вспыхивают щеки. Хогби явно не имел в виду ничего эротического, но Гордон не смог не вспомнить. Схватившись за шлем, он сунул под него руку и яростно поскреб щеку.  
– Жарко, трындец как, – искренне пожаловался он. – Ужас.  
Теперь для предательской красноты имелось хоть какое-то обоснование. Почувствовав пристальный взгляд, он скосился на Курта, и механик тут же отвел глаза. Гордон нервно прокашлялся.  
– Это совершенно безопасно, – повторил яутжа.

В ходе путешествия по внутренностям гигантской заглушки Гордон наэлектризовался так, что начало колоть в носу. Отпустило только в переходном тамбуре, где сбрасывалось давление. Здесь пластина створа была цела, но от неизвестной заразы пострадал технический люк. Возле него уже суетился крохотный разлапистый дрон. Четыре манипулятора до смешного напоминали клыки яутжа и даже двигались по похожей траектории.  
– А вот если бы тут был вакуум, то никто никуда не пролез бы, – наставительно сказал Курт.  
– Ты их недооцениваешь, – фыркнул безымянный яутжа.

За переходным тамбуром начался уже настоящий чужой корабль. Гордон вертел головой, не в силах перестать жадно впитывать чужеродность окружающего. Яутжа делали все монументально. Если отвлечься на секунду, можно было подумать, что это не космический корабль, а чудовищный храм, высеченный из непонятного материала, не имеющего ничего общего с передовыми технологиями.  
Даже обычный траволатор, куда Рехова пригласил всех вежливым жестом, был выполнен в стиле, от которого невольно закрадывались мысли о жертвоприношениях. Встав на подвижную ленту, Гордон приложил ладонь на манер козырька и всмотрелся в неведомые дали. Яутжа дружно присели на корточки. Выглядело так, будто сейчас они достанут закусь и нальют по пятьсот пятьдесят грамм на рыло. Курт громогласно хмыкнул.  
Траволатор пронес их по длинному коридору и вынырнул в ангар, нелепо перегороженный прозрачной стеной. Лента траволатора уходила под нее, но открываться стенка явно не собиралась, хотя взгляд сразу выхватывал детали, показывающие, что преграда при необходимости расходится как мозаика. За стеной клубился синеватый пар и уродливо чернели конструкции. Возле преграды стояли Лаготорьи и двое клыкастых. Гордон прислушался. Кругом царил привычный фоновый гул огромного механизма, в котором живут и суетятся десятки, а то и больше живых существ. Пахло антисептиком.  
– Чувствую, тут что-то особенное, – проворчал Джино.  
Рехова ухмыльнулся.  
– Еще бы. Прыгаем. Он не тормозит.  
– Потрясающий аттракцион, – прохладно заметил Хогби, снова касаясь рукояти ножа, едва-едва занявшего положенное место на бедре.  
– Не поскользнуться бы, – опасливо сказал Курт. – Опа!  
Успешно соскочили все. Лаготорьи вскинул руку.  
– Сюда, хуманксы!  
Гордон бросил взгляд на Хогби и, не слыша возражений, первым сделал шаг вперед. Какое-то слабое чувство тянуло к стене. Что-то неопределимое, типа электромагнитного локатора или каких-нибудь загадочных альфа-ритмов. Туман вдали пошевелился.  
Гордон стремительно преодолел расстояние до стены и, не слушая начавшего было щелкать Лаготорьи, прижал к ней ладони. Вблизи стена выглядела именно как аварийная переборка, разрубившая ангар на две части.   
– Хуманк, тебе нужно...  
Гордон отмахнулся, окончательно раскрутил застежки и снял шлем. Туман продолжал менять цвет, обрастать формой, и наконец Гордон убедился, что вдали что-то движется.  
За спиной застучали быстрые шаги, и буквально в затылок ему задышали подошедшие товарищи. Затем Курт шагнул в сторону и тоже оперся на стекло. Джино встал справа, машинально приглаживая тут же завившиеся от влаги волосы.  
– Что у вас там?   
– Там ходят кайнде, – сказал Лаготорьи.  
– М-мать, - выдохнул Джино.  
Существо вынырнуло из клубов. Гордон стиснул зубы. Это была та самая тварь. Точно такая же черная, без особых признаков. Поставь двоих рядом – и он никогда бы не различил их.  
Тварь подобралась ближе, остановилась у самой стенки и чуть присела.  
– И они вот так гуляют? – возмутился Хогби. – Где отряд зачистки?  
– Отстань, хуманк.  
Гордон жадно рассматривал поджарый корпус, длинные руки с такими же длинными пальцами и следил, как почти гипнотически извивается длинный хвост. Тварь чуть приподнялась, разгибая напружиненные ноги – и ударила лбом в стенку.  
– Ух, бля!  
Все трое отскочили одновременно. На прозрачном материале остались потные следы ладоней, быстро таявшие в жарком воздухе. Гордон провел по лбу, стирая испарину. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от завораживающе черного монстра, потирающегося слепой башкой о преграду. Тварь подняла лапы и уперлась в стенку. Длинные пальцы, чудовищно похожие на человеческие, беспокойно ощупывали поверхность. Наткнувшись на стык, тварь начала потирать его самыми кончиками. Длинные когти неслышно царапали пластик.  
– И что, много их тут?  
Голос штурмана долетал до Гордона издалека. Казался хриплым и чужим. Гордон осторожно откашлялся. Запах антисептика с силой вбуравился в ноздри, и Гордон неожиданно стремительно чихнул. Голова чуть не отвалилась.  
– Ой бля...  
– Немало, – откликнулся Лаготорьи из-за спины.  
Курт встряхнулся. Гордон утер нос и тоже повел плечами, сбрасывая наваждение. Теперь черный силуэт не казался настолько притягивающим.  
– Это же полное, вопиющее нарушение техники безопасности, – вздохнул Хогби.  
Гордон согласно кивал, размышляя: хорошо, что Джино лишен средств связи. Иначе бы уже по всем каналам рассказывал, что тварей вывели специально, чтобы гипнотизировать людей. И буквально завтра боевые крейсеры, начиненные сотнями таких тварей, направятся в колонии и на матушку-Терру, чтобы обрушить на нее Армагеддон.  
Тварь чуть повернула голову, будто посмотрела на него. Знакомая уже пасть приоткрылась, слюни потекли длинными прозрачными языками. В глубине пасти что-то шевельнулось.  
Бах!  
Гордон отскочил еще дальше. На пластике остался мутный склизкий след. Что-то твердое и длинное, оскаленное частоколом игл, медленно вползало обратно в пасть гадины.   
Курт держался подальше от стекла, но на скулах у него горели лихорадочные пятна, а бритая черепушка покрылась испариной. Гордон чувствовал точно такой же пожар на собственных щеках, а бросив быстрый взгляд на товарищей убедился, что вареных лангустов напоминают все. По правде говоря, он не отказался бы побывать в загоне – с условием, что у твари кто-нибудь выдернет эту адскую хрень из пасти – и тогда он бы с удовольствием потрогал эту голову, перебрал бы костяные звенья хвоста, а там, чем Иблис не шутит...  
– Ну и че мы тут тремся? – хрипло сказал Джино. – Как это нам поможет в итоге?  
Лаготорьи шагнул вперед и повернулся спиной к стене. Светящаяся "подложка"сделала его силуэт угольно-черным. Он поднял руку и указал большим пальцем себе за спину.  
– Там нужен кто-то из вас.  
– Че?  
Хоровой возглас прозвучал так слажено, что Гордон где-то с краю сознания даже восхитился. А потом медленно попятился, инстинктивно возвращаясь в группу.  
– А ну повтори? – угрожающе сказал Хогби. – Кажется, мне что-то послышалось?  
– Ну, или обмен, – невозмутимо сказал Лаготорьи. – Я исследую вас и пойму, в чем причина поведения кайнде.  
– Хуманксы, здесь вам не причинят чрезмерного вреда, – добавил Рехова.  
– Чрезмерного? – почти взвыл Джино.  
Лаготорьи показал пальцами крошечное расстояние и прищурил глаз.  
– Возможно, чуть-чуть.  
Хогби сделал шаг вперед и глубоко вздохнул – Гордон даже увидел, как расходятся у него ребра, делая широкую спину еще шире.  
– Andare! В защиту!

Вопль, исторгнутый луженной глоткой командира, превратился в басовитый рев замедленного воспроизведения. Цветные стены, ползущая лента и обзорное окно сделались тусклыми и незначительными. Черно-желтые фигуры превратились в силуэты, очерченные светлой каймой и условно размеченные на сектора.  
Чувствуя, как скрипит под подошвами чистый глянцевый пол, Гордон оттолкнулся от него, словно преодолевая четырехкратную гравитацию. "Пленка" мягко сжала его мышцы, и полосы усилителей ярко вспыхнули цветом бирюзы.  
Голова стала пустой и ненужной.

Кругом царил шум, вырвавший Гордона из сосредоточенности, в которой был только он и слабо очерченные силуэты. Краски снова вспыхнули, заставив его дернуть головой – и он едва не попал под удар, в последнюю секунду все-таки успев пропустить его над собой.  
– Держи!  
Гордон машинально вскинул руку и поймал брошенное оружие. Пальцы сами сомкнулись на рукояти – большой, неудобной, рифленой. Проклятье само рвалось с языка: швырнувший ему огнестрел Курт явно тронулся бритой башкой – Гордон работал канониром буровых, а не стрелком.   
Сзади гулко бухнуло, и Гордон метнулся в сторону. Пригнулся и не зря: кусок чего-то пролетел над макушкой, сверкнув краем излома. Гордон перекатился по полу, отшибив локти, тормознул животом и вскинул оружие обеими руками. Яутжа, оказавшийся на прицеле, хлопнул себя по руке, и темная фигура мгновенно пошла всполохами, а затем исчезла. Больше не думая, Гордон вложил пальцы в контактные ямки и нажал всеми пятью. Огнестрел оглушительно рявкнул, выплевывая заряд. Удар в невидимое расплескался огненными брызгами.  
Паника, страх, замешательство – все исчезло. Гордон оттолкнулся от пола, вскочил на ноги, под пальцами щелкнуло, показывая готовность к стрельбе, и Гордон повел стволом, отыскивая подходящую мишень. Глухое изумление – как он управляется с этой штукой – не отпускало.   
Но на самом деле это было не важно. Важнее было выбрать мишень.   
Он развернулся, и невидимый прицел нащупал высокую фигуру, у которой вторая фигура, чуть поменьше, только что выбила тяжелое оружие. Черные комбинезоны, расчерченные световыми линиями, выглядели... смертельно-опасными.  
Гордон растянул губы в улыбке и нажал на контакты. Огнестрел рявкнул вновь. Заряд угодил в цель, сбив яутжа с ног. Падая, тот едва не перевернулся через голову. В общем шуме драки грохот от падения было не разобрать, однако Гордон почувствовал приятное теплое чувство, растекающееся вдоль позвоночника, и осклабился еще шире. Ему показалось, что он делает что-то знакомое. Что однажды он стрелял, вышибая цели одну за другой. Цели бежали, подпрыгивали на ходу, кувыркались и падали на расцвеченную рекламой мостовую...  
Движение справа он заметил сразу и развернулся, одновременно нажимая на контакты. Еще один выстрел, еще одна вспышка, бьющая в маскировочную броню, еще одно падение. Гордон с хрустом склонил голову из стороны в сторону, передернул плечами и вскинул огнестрел выше.   
Перед ним иксар голыми руками сражались с яутжа. Они двигались так быстро, что казалось, будто конечностей у них больше, чем у людей, и гнутся они в другие стороны. Гордон тщательно прицелился в голову клыкастого, выламывавшего руку Джино. Штурман выкручивался с завидным упорством, и башка яутжа моталась в такт. Гордон приподнял верхнюю губу, досадуя на верткость цели. Джино резко пригнулся, и Гордон впился пальцами в чувствительные пластины.  
Выстрел – и яутжа со своей жертвой разлетаются в разные стороны.  
Джино кувыркнулся, немыслимым образом перекинулся через спину и приземлился на все четыре. Гордон чуть не засмеялся: он вспомнил эту манеру движений – конечно же, ревойцы. Непонятно только, как у людей получалось делать то, на что требовалось вдвое больше суставов.  
Очередное движение сбоку он заметил слишком поздно.  
Крутануться и сжать контакты он успел, но плохо различимый в маскировке яутжа ударил его по локтю, ствол взлетел в воздух, и заряд ушел под потолок. Осветительные панели полыхнули и рассыпались градом осколков. Второй удар пришелся в корпус. Гордон успел отклониться, но даже так скользящий удар по ребрам почти вышиб из него дух. Гордон вновь крутанулся, приседая, выбросил ногу, пытаясь вслепую подсечь ноги яутжа – и на этот раз его ударили в грудь.   
Канонир отлетел на что-то живое, оно не устояло под его весом, и на пол грохнулись оба.  
Вдохнуть не выходило, хоть кадык вырви. Гордон инстинктивно схватился за горло, чувствуя, как стремительно кончается кислород в крови.   
Живое под ним дернулось. Крики и рявканье вокруг сбивали с толку, Гордон даже не мог понять, кто кого, а потом неизвестный распрямился с такой силой, что Гордон опять съехал на пол. Удар задницей о холодные плиты наконец-то вернул ему возможность дышать. По щекам покатились слезы. Он отчаянно считал секунды на вдохи, заставляя себя мобилизоваться.   
Зрение вернулось первым – и он дернул рукой, снова вскидывая огнестрел. Свет перед ним загородила чья-то фигура. В окружающем гаме невероятно четко прозвучал сухой щелчок, и в лоб Гордону уперлось что-то горячее, почти обжигающее. Он отдернулся. Муть в глазах рассосалась, и Гордон опять задрал верхнюю губу в оскале. Напротив стоял яутжа в глухой маске, и его огнестрел маячил дулом перед лицом Гордона.

– Пусти, сука! Убью!  
Гордон дернулся, невольно бросив взгляд в сторону крика. Даже пойманный и скрученный в три погибели, Курт продолжал орать и не прекращал попыток высвободиться.   
Похоже, у яутжа все-таки было преимущество.  
Яутжа зашипел. Гордон перевел на него взгляд. Если бы яутжа отвлекся всего лишь на мгновение...  
Яутжа ткнул в оружие и пошевелил стволом. Гордон качнул огнестрел в руке, скривился и перебросил его рукоятью вперед. Противник чуть наклонился, сжал пальцы на рукояти и резко выпрямился. Но целиться так и не перестал. Медленно повесил отнятое оружие на пояс.  
– Что не стреляете? – ухмыльнулся Гордон. – Страшно?  
– Пусти, тварь! – заорали у него за спиной.  
Оружие дрогнуло. Не раздумывая, Гордон ударил ногой, так и не встав с пола. Рука яутжа от удара резко дернулась вверх, Гордон крутанулся, делая подсечку, но клыкастый успел отскочить. И ударил следом, целясь в бок. Теперь пришлось уворачиваться Гордону. Еще один удар, переворот, уклонение...  
Яутжа поймал его за щиколотку и рванул. Гордон еле успел вздернуть голову, чтоб не разбить череп, но все равно приложился изрядно. В глазах ярко вспыхнуло. Верх, низ, право и лево – все на мгновение стало одинаково, сплелось в тошнотворный клубок.  
Потом его схватили за плечо и рванули вверх. Секундой позже Гордон ощутил, как смыкается на его многострадальном горле локтевой захват.  
– Бля!  
Гордон дернулся и обнаружил, что его левая рука выгнута и почти достает пальцами до седьмого позвонка. "Пленка" сопротивлялась нажиму на горло, и Гордон отчаянно попытался нащупать ногами пол. Уперлись только самые кончики больших пальцев. Он ударил свободным локтем чуть ниже широких ребер, но зажим стал еще сильнее, и "пленка" начала сдавать позиции.   
– Эй ты! – голос Хогби с трудом пробивался сквозь пелену. – Не тронь моего человека! Убью!  
Яутжа чуть сдвинулся, и край маски оказался над правым плечом Гордона. Клыкастый вытянул шею, и Гордон зримо представил, как шевелятся его клыки под маской.   
– Хоаашшби...  
Пока яутжа выговаривал чужое имя, Гордон успел сделать три вещи одна за другой: нашарить свое бедро, выдернуть нож из креплений и обратным ударом вбить его под тяжелую челюстную кость.  
Яутжа даже не заорал, только всхлипывающе втянул воздух. Хватка на горле канонира на мгновение усилилась, вминая кадык в гортань, а затем резко ослабла. Гордон сделал крошечное движение вперед и уперся взглядом в багровую физиономию Джино. Штурмана удерживали за обе руки, и по искаженной от боли физиономии было видно, что те вот-вот выскочат из суставов. Бустерная подсветка отчаянно мерцала.  
– Не... трогайте... – просипел Гордон сквозь усиливающийся звон в ушах.   
Он скосил взгляд и увидел быстро расплывающуюся по своему комбезу зелень. Яутжа резко разжал обе руки и ударил его коленом в копчик.   
Гордона швырнуло вперед на несколько шагов, и он полетел на пол. Еле успев выставить правую руку, смягчил падение, но удар окончательно вышиб из него дух. Вывернув голову, он поймал взглядом Джино и шевельнул губами, пытаясь сказать, чтобы штурман не сдавался. В конце концов, они были целым взводом иксар, не просто какими-то сопливыми гражданскими.   
В голове опять зашумело, реальность поплыла, заменяясь галлюцинациями, в которой он и еще кто-то, удивительно похожий на Джино, стояли на крыше какого-то здания и чего-то или кого-то ждали...  
Смутные видения исчезли. В поле зрения оказались чужие ноги: мощная разлапистая ступня, длинные когти, тяжелые пяточные шпоры, выступающие шары костей на щиколотках. На плиту пролилась зеленая капель, и яутжа сел на корточки. Поднял маску, и Гордон узнал в нем Лаготорьи.   
– Ты не похож на обычного разведчика полезных ископаемых.  
– А ты не особо... тянешь... на ученого!  
– Засчитано, – клекотнул яутжа. – Значит, у нас у всех есть секреты.  
В руке Лаготорьи оказался толстый короткий цилиндр. Клыкастый тряхнул его, и из цилиндра выскочила игла.  
– Че творишь? – заорал Джино сверху. – Не лезь к нему со своей блядской химией!  
Гордон ударил локтем и попал. Клыкастый неожиданно почти взвизгнул и в ответ вбил инъектор в шею канонира. Гордон разинул рот, тщетно пытаясь вдохнуть. Лаготорьи сдавил цилиндр.  
– Тише, тише, хуманк. Я просто хочу понять, из-за чего вы нравитесь кайнде.

* * *

Малик взмахом руки стерла изрисованную плоскость логикалика. Вцепившись в стилус зубами, она развернулась и нервно прошлась по каюте, дергая себя за волосы.  
– Твою мать!  
Шипение из-за стилуса было невнятным. Таким же невнятным, как сгустившаяся вокруг "Хиджау" ситуация. Малик обернулась к логикалику и с досадой посмотрела на пустое поле. Она успела исчеркать схемами уже двадцать листов, рассматривая самые дикие идеи, но жизнеспособная теория не складывалась.  
Полудохлый рейсовый корабль, единственным назначением которого была доставка завода и побочного груза, вдруг превратился в подозрительно вооруженное судно. Новые условия не лезли ни в какие рамки.  
Делегация иксар, пытавшихся явиться на "Хиджау" прошлым вечером, только усугубила страдания. Будучи изгнанным обратно на станцию, Ларри не угомонился и насел на пилотессу с требованиями установить сроки по вылету. Пришлось снова вызвать Гюзель.  
Малик заметила, что акустик попыталась подхватить полимерщика на поводок, используя классическое НЛП, но Ларри не среагировал и продолжил нудеть, упирая на необходимость доставки образцов для исследований вовремя. Что за образцы он собирался доставлять – еще одна загадка. Впрочем, в дела иксар Малик не вмешивалась, а Гюзель явно было не до мелких деталей. Яростно пламенея ушами, акустик двадцать раз по-разному объяснила Ларри, что как только работоспособность "Хиджау" будет восстановлена, они непременно снимутся с места и проследуют по маршруту.  
Ларри еще десять минут жаловался на невыносимые условия проживания на станции, расписывал, как отвратительны яутжа, и многословно горевал, что ему не позволили взять с собой комбайн. Измучив обеих слушательниц вконец, он угомонился и изрек, что уединится в своей каюте и рассортирует пару соскобов, взятых с мерзких инопланетчиков.  
"Все для науки", – трагически добавил он.   
Малик припомнила, что в иксар Ларри отправили за науку, стоившую жизни трем "тестовым субъектам", и немедленно потеряла всю зарождавшуюся жалость.  
Гюзель, не попрощавшись, нервно сбежала к себе в каюту.  
После чего угробила уйму времени на беспорядочные метания и клевания Зульфар в мозг по громкой связи требованиями починить корабль какими угодно методами. 

– Захват колоний, – прошептала Малик себе под нос. – С помощью оружейной платформы. Шайтан, что за херня. Ладно...  
Затянув волосы потуже, она подошла к листу и решительно нарисовала на нем кружок, подписав "Вега". В противоположной стороне – такой же кружок, но с подписью "Самбург. Ревойская доля". Между ними – квадратик, обозначив его короткой "Х".   
– Торговля, – вслух сказала она. – Предположим, продажа редкого древнего оружия коллекционерам с другой планеты. И... Иблис!  
Логикалик пустил по кругу световые волны, означавшие запрос из присоединенной сети. Яутжа собрались пообщаться. Разумеется, связь даже не думала обрываться, хотя Малик смотрела на вызов добрых несколько секунд.  
Вздохнув, она чиркнула по иконке.  
– Я слушаю.  
– Приветствую, хуманк. – Яутжа едва заметно кивнул. – Я не отвлекаю тебя от дел?  
– Нисколько, – мотнула головой Малик.  
Повисла пауза. В голове у Малик промелькнул ряд вариантов развития разговора: начиная от обвинений иксар в мелком воровстве и заканчивая выставленным счетом за сопроводительные услуги по зарядке шторма. Яутжа шевелил клыками и явно рассматривал ее. Пауза затягивалась. Потом клыкастый тип вздохнул и слегка заклокотал горлом.  
– Итак, к делу. Что ты знаешь о ваших идиотах?  
От неожиданности Малик фыркнула. Убийственная серьезность, с которой яутжа походя оскорбил всех иксар, вызывала искреннее веселье, невзирая на кусающие за задницу неприятности.  
– Почему же сразу идиотов, – улыбаясь, сказала она. – Это временная дисфункция мозга.  
– Как они умирают? – бесцеремонно поинтересовался яутжа.  
Малик нахмурилась. Клыкастый выжидающе шевелил клыками. Логикалик подсказывал, что таким образом яутжа выражает крайний интерес.  
– Все есть в общем справочнике, – сухо сказала она. – Мы предоставили данные, когда вступали в Список.  
– Не читал, – щелкнул яутжа. – Я повторю вопрос: как они умирают?  
– Сначала падает интеллект и поднимается агрессия, – еще суше сказала Малик. – Потом отказывает высшая сознательная деятельность. Потом прекращается поддержка всей физиологии. Вот так они умирают.  
– И все?  
– И все, – отрезала Малик.  
Яутжа совершенно необязательно было знать, что между угасанием сознания и угасанием тела находился еще один шаг. Когда оставалось тело, желающее только жрать и убивать.  
В справочники эту информацию люди не предоставили. И без того их постоянно урезали в правах из-за шайтановой минимальной сопротивляемости к сжатию. Поэтому последние сто лет вся экспансия была направлена исключительно на то, чтобы обжиться на восьми планетах. Корабли типа "Хиджау" уже не искали, где поселиться – они охотились за промышленным преимуществом. И люди не собирались трепаться о своих проблемах. Они намеревались якориться на новых территориях и больше никогда не оказаться жителями отсталой неперспективной планетки.  
– Вы знаете – почему?  
Малик с досадой подумала – если бы сейчас на связи была та орда ученых, которые тратили чудовищное количество времени, денег и сил, чтобы выяснить – почему в человечестве словно генетически заложено ограничение на выход с собственной планеты.  
– Потому что мы должны жить на планетах, – осторожно сказала она. – Электромагнитные поля и так далее. В космосе и в сжатом пространстве все идет вразнос.  
– Вы пробовали проводить совместные исследования?  
Беседа начинала заходить в опасную сферу. Малик почувствовала себя неудобно. Очевидно, у яутжа была масса вопросов, для ответов на которые ей не хватало квалификации. Не дождавшись ответа, яутжа громко фыркнул.  
– Значит, ничего?  
– Да откуда же мне знать, – с тоской сказала Малик. – Я не ученый! Я просто перегоняю эту лоханку на разработки. Чего вы от меня хотите?   
Яутжа поднял кулак. Из-под стиснутых пальцев брызнули лучи, формируя изображение.  
– Это – ваша реакция на сжатие.  
Малик нахмурилась, но логикалик уже скорректировал изображение, а вымуштрованные пилотесские мозги быстро достроили картину на основе странных кривых. Она увидела простой как три пенса график. Он отображал динамику раскачки, поднимался в красный сектор, а следом раскачка падала отвесной линией и тянулась в нулевом секторе дальше и дальше. Так вырубались людские мозги.  
– Отлично, – сказала Малик. – Что дальше?  
Развернулась еще одна цветная картинка, на этот раз смутно похожая на ген-развертку.  
– И вот еще один вид, у которого есть забавная реакция.  
Яутжа пошевелил пальцами, и на первую схему наложилась еще одна. Ровно до отвесного падения первой диаграммы, обе копировали друг друга. Потом вторая стабилизировалась.   
– Ничего себе, – вежливо сказала Малик. – Но не совсем понимаю, к чему все это.  
– Очевидно, – согласился яутжа. – Ваш генетический код выглядит знакомым. Хуманк, у меня есть деловое предложение. Меня зовут Лаготорьи. Я возглавляю сектор исследования прикладных нейросетей и биоинформатики.  
– Очень приятно, – процедила Малик. – Капитан Малик Ансария.  
– Мы хотим приобрести у вас пятнадцать хуманксов, называющихся иксар.  
Малик не справилась с выражением лица. Брови полезли на лоб, глаза распахнулись так широко, что тут же навернулись слезы. В голове не осталось ни единой внятной мысли.  
– Эм... мне кажется, у нас что-то странное с системой перевода. Ты можешь повторить?  
– Мы хотим купить ваших иксар, – повторил Лаготорьи.  
– Что за бред?  
Малик наклонилась вперед, вцепившись в край панели. Толстая пластина под пальцами вмялась, от локтей предупреждающе разбежались горячие струйки.  
– Почему?   
– Потому что это – работорговля!  
Яутжа задумчиво почесал когтем торчавший подклычник. Малик невольно прислушалась к сухому костяному звуку. Сведенные пальцы все еще не слушались, терзая столешницу.  
– Ты использовала слово, подразумевающее бесправность и товарный статус приобретаемой личности, оформленное негативным оттенком. Так?  
– И еще уголовно наказуемое, – зло добавила Малик.  
Оранжевые глаза прищурились. Так похоже на хитрый человеческий прищур, что Малик легонько тряхнула головой.  
– Неправильное слово. Правильно будет... аренда. Или гражданский контракт.  
– Нет, – повторила Малик. – Они недееспособны. Иксар не может принимать решения, нести ответственность и заключать какие-либо сделки.  
– Ты так заботишься о них, словно это твои родственники.  
– Да пошел ты! – заорала Малик, окончательно утратив крупицы терпения. – У меня отчетность по доставке, отчетность по освоению, и я не торгую людьми! Хоть ты обпредлагайся! Нет!  
– Странно, – протянул Лаготорьи. – У вас их так много. Почему жалко всего пятнадцать?  
– Ну, знаешь что! Прилетайте на Терру и договаривайтесь о совместных исследованиях! И вообще, в каком смысле много? Нас тут восемнадцать человек, на минуточку!  
– Две тысячи. На ярусе десять, – невозмутимо сказал Лаготорьи.

* * *

Гордон пыхтел и елозил ногами по полу. Ужаленная шея страшно болела, и он кидал полные ненависти взгляды в адрес Лаготорьи. Похитивший у него целый шприц крови мудило ковырялся в своем браслете и выглядел так, будто сидит в персональной лаборатории. Не хватало только халата.  
Двое держали штурмана в три руки. Свободной рукой один из удерживающих водил над макушкой иксар невнятной хреновиной. Поблескивающий в когтистых пальцах прибор то и дело выдавал немелодичный скрежет и потрескивание. Чем-то это напоминало звуки неисправной системы оповещения. Сам Джино матерился, но так слабо и хрипло, что его голос тоже напоминал кривую передачу.  
Хогби сидел с заткнутым ртом. Возможно, яутжа опасались пихать в зубы человеку посторонние предметы, поэтому отрядили одного из своих, чтобы тот зажимал командиру рот. Сопение Хогби звучало с яростью разогревающейся сварочной установки.  
Курт тоже не мог похвастаться свободой передвижения, но его хотя бы не караулили.  
Гордон вытянул ногу и треснул пяткой по траволатору. Лаготорьи обернулся.  
– Убью! – проскрипел Гордон.  
Волны странного ощущения не проходили. От них было тяжело дышать, глаза сами собой закрывались. Еле-еле удавалось ворочать глазными яблоками. Во рту пересохло, и Гордон медленно, неуклюже облизнулся. Лаготорьи прищурился. Гордон с мутной злостью подумал, что клыкастый пялится на него, как на лабораторную крысу.   
– Как жаль, что вы не продаетесь, – сказал Лаготорьи. – Не прыгай, хуманк. Сейчас отпустим.  
– Продаемся? – Гордону удалось заговорить чуточку громче. – Вот это повороты!  
– Да, ваш главнокомандующий отказался, – с явной досадой признал Лаготорьи. – Вы точно не можете совершать сделки? Может быть, вы добровольно перейдете к нам в руки?  
– На хер иди! – взвыл Гордон.  
Хогби замычал так, что чуть не захлебнулся. Гордон обернулся к нему, дергая руками. Пристегнутые к скобе, браслеты не поддавались. Хогби выпучил глаза и тут же злобно сузил в щелки. Попыток высвободиться он тоже не прекращал. Тщетно. Яутжа держал крепко, хотя и смотрел в сторону исследуемого штурмана.  
Гордону до зубовного скрежета хотелось знать, что за гипноз устроил им командир и откуда взялись удивительные сверхспособности – но сейчас было не время.  
– С говном сожру! – пообещал он, переводя взгляд на Лаготорьи.  
– Это выраженное от всех мнение? – уточнил яутжа, захлопывая коммлинк.  
– В ссанине поджарим! – прорезался голос у Джино. – Уберите дуршлаг! Пидарасы!  
Гордон страшно сожалел о недоступном ноже. Этот прекрасный инструмент сейчас нашел бы отличное пристанище в глотках всех местных по очереди.   
Лаготорьи подошел к Гордону, стянул перчатки – с нелепыми твердыми чехлами на концах, явно предназначавшимися для когтей – потер левой рукой по бедру и потянулся вперед. Гордон дернулся, но яутжа успел быстрее – и обхватил его за голову, точно собирался раздавить канониру череп. Жесткие подушечки пальцев оказались точно на висках.  
– Там внутри что-то странное, – голос Лаготорьи неожиданно зазвучал пугающе-мелодично. – Одинаково у всех. Ученому трудно пройти мимо такой аномалии. Дай свое разрешение, хуманк.   
Гордон слепо приподнял голову, пытаясь выглянуть из-под ладони яутжа. Зрение плыло и вибрировало в такт чужому голосу. За ушами словно набухли узлы, откликающиеся на частоты в голосе клыкастого.   
– Я вас на куски порежу, – тускло пообещал он.  
За спиной у яутжа Курт, привалившийся к прозрачной стене, дернул головой и неожиданно плавным движением упал набок. А потом начал подтягивать ноги к груди, словно пытался свернуться в клубок.  
Гордон старался не двигать зрачками, не следить за механиком. Джино шумел и проклинал клыкастых, перетягивая на себя все внимание.  
– А если подумать? – так же мелодично прокурлыкал Лаготорьи.  
– Ладно, – сказал Гордон, пытаясь выиграть время. – Допустим. Что тебе с того?  
Хогби сорвался на рычание и ударил плечом, но яутжа только негромко зашипел.  
– Хватит дергаться, хуманк, – успокаивающе рокотал тот, что пытался сканировать Джино.  
– Я еще даже не начал! – взвыл Джино.  
Самым краем глаза Гордон увидел, как механик с натугой протаскивает руки в обхват коленей. Бритая голова вспотела от усилий, и поблескивала в свете местных ламп. Тут же выпрямив ноги, Курт поднялся. Двигался он пугающе легко. Гордон опять уставился в глаза Лаготорьи. Клыкастый раззявил перепонки, наклонился чуть пониже и неожиданно вывалил длинный темный язык.   
– Фу, мать твою!   
Вопил Гордон совершенно искренне. Яутжа двинул второй челюстью. Красное неприятно и влажно блеснуло.  
– Пасть закрой! Блевотно-то как!  
Гордон задергал ногами, но на щиколотках тоже бряцали тонкие с виду браслеты.  
– С чего ты такой злой, хуманк?  
– Ни хрена себе!  
– Мы всего лишь хотим понять суть некоторых вещей. Это не больно. Скорее всего.  
Яутжа чуть опустил голову. Поверх шипастой башки Гордон опять увидел движение. Курт вытащил из-за пояса короткую обрезанную рукоять лазерника, выставил перед собой, и из рукояти выплеснулась раскаленная, полупрозрачная нить.  
А за спиной у него бесшумно, словно во сне, стена прошла волной подсвеченных многоугольников и начала раскрываться.  
Гордон мучительно медленно набрал воздух в грудь. Туман задрожал в двух шагах за спиной механика. Курт чуть наклонился и стремительным движением бросил себя вперед.  
– Сзади!  
Посреди движения Курт переломился в хребте и рухнул на пол. Лаготорьи резко обернулся, отдергивая руку и выбрасывая ее вперед. Гордон коротко взвыл, зажмуриваясь, – когти пробороздили по вискам, едва не задев глаза.   
Раздался смачный звук удара, Гордон распахнул глаза и успел увидеть, как Лаготорьи рушится на пол: влепившись всеми клыками в прочный светлый материал, так что зеленый фосфор брызнул во все стороны. Скрежещущий вопль боли пролился на сердце канонира сладким джемом.  
Движущаяся пустота содрогнулась, пошла помехами и выплюнула из себя еще одного яутжа. Опущенная маска диковинной формы яростно блеснула красными линзами. Клыкастый тряхнул рукой, из толстого наруча выскочили шайтаново длинные штыки, и яутжа заревел.  
– Вы что затеяли, помойщики?  
– Бей их! – заорал Джино. – Н-на!  
Ноги у него были не скованы и, благополучно поймав момент, он со всей силы заехал "лаборанту" по башке сбоку. Яутжа мотнуло в сторону, приборчик выскользнул у него из пальцев и рухнул на пол. Джино крутанулся в другую сторону, но второй "лаборант" успел выставить локоть.  
– Вста-ать! – заревел вооруженный еще надсаднее.  
Двое отскочили от Джино, как ошпаренные. Гордон тоже непроизвольно дернул ногами, но безуспешно.   
– Бля-я!  
Хогби со страшным сипом втянул воздух и закашлялся. Освободивший его яутжа схватился за пояс, но потом все-таки вскочил.  
– Кто разрешил?! – снова включил сирену пришелец с "грязных" территорий.  
Гордон метнул взгляд на стену – та уже сошлась обратно и теперь перемигивалась блоками.  
Лаготорьи с пола зарычал. Медленно поднялся, развернулся к пришельцу, сунул руку за плечо и выдернул короткий острый клинок.   
– Я разрешил! – рявкнул он, чуть приседая в стойке.  
– Ты-ы? Грязь!  
Лаготорьи вскинул башку и тоже заревел так, что эхо заметалось под потолком. Джино между тем успешными рывками передвигался в сторону Курта. Хогби прочищал легкие – видно, яутжа не рассчитал, и командир все это время провел в полупридушенном состоянии.  
Гордон заизвивался – драка грозила начаться прямо над ним, а по ходу канонира могли вообще затоптать. Переводчик тормозил, то и дело робко переводя какое-нибудь отдельное оскорбление.  
Только когда рычание дополнилось клекотом, кафф оживился.  
– Я проверял теорию!  
– Нужно было спрашивать меня, прежде чем проверять!  
– Я не собираюсь спрашивать у военной башки!  
Пришелец хлопнул себя по бедру и выплюнул очередную фразу. Переводчик бормотнул что-то про пожирателей гнилых мозгов и смолк. Джино добрался до Курта и корячился возле него, пытаясь подцепить лазерник. Гордон почувствовал тяжесть в голове, моргнул, а когда вновь сосредоточился, яутжа уже сцепились друг с другом.  
Оба наполовину ушли под голограммы, поэтому и без того быстрые движения окончательно смазались, рассыпаясь ворохом цветных мерцающих кубиков. Гордон изо всех сил оттолкнулся от пола и сел. Драка быстро смещалась в сторону, и оставшиеся яутжа, словно загипнотизированные, двинулись за мечущимися всполохами.  
– Курт!  
Джино все-таки запустил лазерник и яростно высвобождался, параллельно пытаясь пробудить механика из бессознанки.  
– Курт! Вставай, жопа!  
Парочка каких-то контейнеров с грохотом полетела на пол. Из цветного вихря вылетела маленькая сверкающая хрень и влепилась точно Гордону между ног. Канонир икнул и почувствовал стремительно накатывающую тошноту. В воздухе громко щелкнуло, а затем полностью вырубился свет. Гордон панически оглянулся.  
– Хог! – завопил Джино. Лазерник сверкал рядом с ним вовсю. – Эй, Хог, сделай что-нибудь!  
– Не могу! – сипение командира еле слышалось в грохоте и рявканьях. – Руки!  
– Ты гипноз свой давай! – заорал Гордон. – Магию свою! Чтоб мы голыми руками всех порвали!  
– Заткнись, дурак!  
– А-а, бля, мать твою!  
Гордон нырнул вперед и вцепился в острую хрень зубами. Рванул, не жалея челюстей – и она неожиданно легко выскочила. Задыхаясь, Гордон опять оглянулся. Джино уже покончил с руками и взялся за ноги. Курт рядом с ним начал медленно шевелиться. Над головой раздался басовитый скрежет. Стоило ожидать, что треклятый летучий гроб сейчас или рванет, или начнет откачивать воздух.  
Гордон опять нырнул вперед, одновременно дергая ноги к себе. Скрючившись, он дернул головой, стараясь угодить лезвием по тонким цепочкам. Особо иллюзий он не строил – ведь цепочки выдерживали все его рывки, несмотря на кажущуюся тонкость – но времени было в обрез. В стороне раздался оглушительный грохот. Гордон тут же представил, что это лопнула стена, и сейчас их всех сожрут...  
Он целых две секунды не мог понять, почему на него не сыпется град осколков. Потом сообразил, что грохот и звон – это звуки драки яутжа. Осторожно приподнял голову и с облегчением обнаружил, что стена цела. Кряхтя от злости, Гордон продолжил.  
Натянутая цепочка лопнула с неприятным звуком.  
– Аха! – сквозь зубы возликовал Гордон.  
Околоушный сустав уже болел, как всегда бывало от слишком сильного напряжения челюстей, но Гордон не отступал. Рывок, еще рывок – он яростно дернул левой ногой, и "пленка" помогла ему. Еще раз...  
Лопнула вторая цепочка.  
Гордон рухнул набок и по примеру Курта начал поджиматься. Только его задача усложнялась тем, что Курта к скобам никто не пристегивал...  
– Гордон! Стой! Ща все сделаем!  
На первом же выкрике Гордон чуть не подавился своим инструментом. Подскочивший Джино бухнулся возле него на колени, щелкнул стартовой кнопкой, и лазерник опять воссиял в полумраке.  
– Ща, ща, мы все сделаем, – пыхтел штурман.  
Гордон почуял припекающий жар на запястьях.  
– Осторошнее!  
– Готово! А че шепелявишь? – испугался Джино. – Зубы целы?  
– Тьфу! Целы! – Гордон сжал оружие в ладони. – Это у меня тут ключик свой... Куда бежим?  
– Цыц! – Хогби помог ему подняться и тут же ухватил за плечо. – Всем стоять!  
– Я никуда и не бегу, – обижено сказал доковылявший до них Курт. – Ух, чуть спину не сломал, гад.  
Он тяжко вздохнул, и Гордон услышал такой мучительный хрип, что его можно было номинировать на самый драматический звук года.  
– Во вляпались, – Джино нервно помахал лазерником. – Так че делать-то? Я...  
– Тихо!  
Освещение за стеной по-прежнему сохранялось, и в этом мутно-голубом свете Гордон увидел, как Хогби с силой зарывается себе в волосы. Драка перекатилась в дальний угол и, похоже, кого-то там уже дотаптывали. Впору было бежать, сверкая пятками, но Хогби думал – и уважение командирского авторитета заставляло иксар стоять на месте.  
– Никуда не бежим, – наконец казал Хогби. – Этот, который пришел, он явно не с ними. Разрулим.  
– А если нет? – почти взвыл Джино.  
– Он меня чуть инвалидом не сделал! – поддержал Курт. – Сука!  
Драка стала еще тише. Прислушавшись, Гордон понял, что разбирает в основном монотонные удары по живому, сопровождаемые злобным хеканьем.  
– Ну, тогда, – негромко сказал Хогби и снял что-то с пояса, – тогда и мы пошумим.  
Курт согласно гмыкнул и тоже отцепил от себя нечто. Гордон вытаращил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть.  
– Да ладно, – он поймал себя на том, что сипит, словно опасаясь вызвать голосом реакцию. – Вы серьезно, что ль? Где... Как вы их протащили?  
– Уметь надо, – хладнокровно ответил Хогби. – Лови!  
Гордон присел, но все-таки поймал холодный брикет взрывчатки. Детонатор сам собой лег под большой палец. "Восьмидесятка" для расчистки рудничных поясов хранилась на складе в опечатанных контейнерах, которые вскрывались строго по протоколу, а потом еще за каждый брикет надо было отчитаться. Геморроя с документами было столько, что иксар всеми фибрами души ненавидели эту возню и старались разобраться с возникающими проблемами добычи как угодно, но лишь бы без взрывчатки.  
– Ой блин, аукнется это нам, – с чувством сказал Джино. – Если что – я был не с вами. Вы ж меня под вторую статью заметете!  
– Болтай меньше, – сказал Хогби. – Приготовились.

Словно по его команде под потолком опять щелкнуло, и освещение медленно начало разгораться. Гордон выпятил челюсть.  
В углу больше не было слышно ударов, только тяжелое дыхание долетало даже за двадцать метров. Победитель медленно развернулся. Гордон облегченно вздохнул. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Лаготорьи выигрывал. Поэтому маска, заляпанная зеленью, немедленно показалась красивой и даже в чем-то притягательной.  
Яутжа разжал кулаки, отряхнул ладони друг о друга, заодно смахнул на пол зеленые капли – по правде говоря, до Иблиса много капель – и медленно поднял маску.  
– Гр-рд'н, так что вы здесь делаете?  
Гордон изумился настолько, что чуть не нажал на кнопку.  
– Ни хрена себе!  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – Кихад сделал пару шагов.  
Лаготорьи у него за спиной завозился.  
– Там! – Гордон ткнул пальцем.  
Кихад махнул рукой. "Лаборанты" ринулись помогать научному главарю подняться.  
– Это кто? – поинтересовался Хогби.  
Гордон потерял мысль, уставившись на Лаготорьи. Выглядел тот хреново. Брызги зелени украшали стену за ним веером, а физиономия вообще была залита полностью. Показалось даже, что один из клыков неестественно вывернут, будто у яутжа сломана челюсть. Правда, Кихад тоже выглядел не очень. Особенно Гордону не понравилась прижатая к боку рука, несколько длинных порезов и хромота на правую ногу. Прохромав прямиком к иксар, яутжа остановился в двух шагах.  
– Это ж Кихад! – наконец обрел голос Гордон. – Знакомый мой, в смысле. Не узнаете?  
– Я в этих рожах не разбираюсь, – угрожающе сказал Курт. – Но теперь я запомню, кто меня приложил!  
– Ты собирался нападать сзади, – заметил Кихад. – А вообще, вас не учили, что не нужно ходить с незнакомцами?  
Гордон выпучился на него во все глаза.  
– С хера ли? – вырвалось само собой. – Не понял, мы что, еще и сами виноваты?  
– Естественно! – рявкнул Кихад. – Это же ученые! Вы куда полезли?  
– Да я те ща второй локоть поломаю! – ответно вызверился Гордон. – Нам еще следить, у кого из вас мозги набекрень? Да вас мочить всех надо, муда... ай!  
Хогби треснул его по затылку. Гордон поперхнулся и оглянулся. Командир сделал страшные глаза.  
– Шлемы верните! – скаредно потребовал Джино. – Куда дели? Это инвентарь под отчет!  
Курт погладил себя по карману и медленно расправил плечи. Его сразу перекосило набок, шею напряженно повернуло, но "восьмидесятку" он держал уверенно, чуть отведя руку на сторону. Гордон даже видел траекторию, по которой блок может полететь.  
– А ты сильный, – заметил Кихад. – Я думал, попадешь в санчасть.  
– Сильный, сильный, – неожиданно тускло, почти равнодушно сказал Курт. – А ты у нас...  
Кихад вскинул руку, блокируя быстрое движение. Курт так же мгновенно ударил ногой в корпус, и уклониться Кихад уже не успел.  
– Стойте! – Гордон протянул руку. – Курт! Кихад!  
Слушать его никто не стал.  
Обалдевая от скорости движений иксар, помноженной на коэффициенты, Гордон с отвисшей челюстью следил за перемещениями обоих. Кихад, оправившись от удара, тоже ускорился, и по доку вновь пронесся небольшой ураган, сметающий оборудование.  
– Хог, а ну сделай что-нибудь! – накинулся Джино на командира.  
– Не могу, – мрачно сказал Хогби. – Голос сел. Идиоты.  
– А вот я щас тогда в них...  
Хогби схватил Джино за загривок, прежде чем штурман успел размахнуть взрывчаткой. Джино охнул и присел на месте. Гордон воочию представил, какие у командира жесткие пальцы. В воздухе блеснула завеса голограммы, Кихад исчез, Курт пару раз крутанулся, уверенно целя ножом в вибрирующее цветовое пятно, а затем с приглушенным оханьем сел на колени. Нож со звоном упал. Завеса исчезла. Кихад обнаружился за спиной механика. Он наклонился вперед, упираясь одной рукой в плечо иксар. Тяжелое дыхание колыхало дредды. Курт заморгал и содрогнулся.  
– Ох, парни... – Он сел уже на пятки. – Это что, я весь док развалил?  
И уже второй раз за неполные пять минут плюхнулся набок, закатив глаза.  
Кихад едва не клюнул за ним. Хогби устало вздохнул. Кихад медленно выпрямился, пощупал руку и поднял голову. Гордон физически почувствовал, как его ловит на месте взгляд желтых круглых гляделок.  
– Знаете, хуманксы, я даже готов понять, зачем Лаго пытался вас разобрать на запчасти.  
– Да вы задолбали! – каркнул Джино.  
– И зачем же? – свирепо поинтересовался Гордон.  
Вонища терзала носоглотку, но не хватало сил даже чихнуть.  
– Он вообще жить будет? – громко поинтересовался Хогби, указывая подбородком на механика.  
– Нет, не задолбали. Затем, что вы очень странные. Жить он будет.  
– А если нет – я заберу его на образцы? – булькнул Лаготорьи.  
– Я тебя самого препарирую! – заорал Джино и все-таки вывернулся из хватки командира. – Курт! Дубина! Ты мне еще три фунта должен, не смей тут дохнуть на радость врагам!

Штурман тряс механика, Курт, все-таки не померший, невнятно бурчал и отмахивался. Оклемавшийся Лаготорьи в сопровождении "лаборантов" подошел ближе и мрачно утирал физиономию. Собравшись с мыслями, Гордон открыл рот, но Хогби его опередил.  
– Так, ты вообще кто тут по должности? – в лоб поинтересовался он у Кихада.  
Яутжа коснулся зубчатого символа, выгравированного на наплечнике.  
– Я из семьи Монолит.  
– Откуда? – переспросил Хогби. - Это профессия?  
Взрывчатку он не убирал.  
– Охрана, – презрительно клекотнул Лаготорьи.  
– Войсковая часть! – рявкнул Кихад, злобно лупая на побитого соперника.  
Лаготорьи так узнаваемо закатил глаза, что Гордон на мгновение живо вообразил себе на его месте Ларри, пытающегося в очередной раз протащить какие-то исследования под видом сбора образцов.  
– А ну не стойте там, идите сюда!  
Яутжа обернулись к штурману. Джино яростно закивал и подозвал их взмахом ладони.  
– Вы поможете мне его погрузить в вашу телегу, идиоты!  
– Вас надо вернуть, куда полагается, – шумно вздохнул Кихад.  
Гордон успел увидеть, как на мгновение чистые глаза закрылись мутной болезненной пленкой. Потом яутжа моргнул, и пленка исчезла. Клыкастые точно произошли от рептилий.  
– Ты о нас-то не особо беспокойся, – сквозь зубы сказал Хогби. – Ты в целом на обстановку смотри. У вас в заряднике дырка, и именно вы ее прохлопали. Вы хоть охрану сюда приведите, раз-зявы.  
Кихад бросил взгляд на Лаготорьи, тот забурчал, но кивнул. Кихад потер лоб большим пальцем.  
– Не раздражай меня, командир хуманксов. Я занимаюсь вопросами безопасности, и мне не нужны твои указки.  
– Вы там приклеились, что ли, или в говно наступили? – вновь заорал Джино.  
Один из "лаборантов" оглянулся и яростно защелкал клыками.  
– Хуманк! Мы не помогаем! Каждый сам за себя!  
– А этому поможешь! – взвился Джино. – Из уважения! Он вашего едва не замочил!  
Яутжа заклекотал и длинно хрюкнул. Развернулся на пятке, оставив Лаготорьи без поддержки, при этом едва не заехав тому дреддами по морде, и с костяным лязганьем прошел к приподнявшемуся на локте механику. Курт протестующее мотнул головой.  
– Во-первых, я сам...  
Яутжа наклонился, сгреб Курта поперек корпуса и выпрямился. Механик едва успел изумленно охнуть. Джино подхватил лазерник, поднялся на колени, помедлил пару секунд и осторожно встал.  
– Так кто отвечает за проверку? – грозно уточнил Хогби. – Я хочу, чтобы этот кто-то мне ответил.  
– Хорошо, – клацнул Кихад. – Где вы нашли дыру?  
– Я провожу! – Лаготорьи передернул плечами, отказываясь от поддержки. – Причем здесь хуманксы, не понимаю, это наш корабль...  
– Вот и заберите их отсюда! – снова заревел Кихад. – Понатащили паразитов на ковчег!  
Гордон размахнулся и пнул яутжа в голень.  
– Хаа-арх! Гр-рдо-он!  
– За своими паразитами следите!  
Иллюстрируя его слова, за стеной мелькнула быстрая тень. Хогби снова стиснул взрывчатку, и от напряжения скулы у него тут же заострились. Кихад покосился на Лаготорьи. Тот недовольно шевелил клыками и вытирал кровь с физиономии. Зелень быстро переставала светиться, превращаясь во что-то мерзкого оттенка болотной тины.  
– Вообще эта вещь работает, – непонятно сказал Кихад. – Но все равно приходится избавляться от некоторых... слишком устойчивых образцов.  
– Есть еще варианты, – так же туманно откликнулся Лаготорьи, словно они не били друг другу морды пару минут назад. – Надо будет попробовать.  
– Секреты какие-то, – многозначительно сказал Джино.  
Кихад перевел взгляд на него и не менее многозначительно приложил палец к скрещенным клыкам.  
– Вы проблему устранять будете или нет? – не выдержал Хогби.  
– Уже иду, – неожиданно легко отозвался Кихад.  
Глядя, как высокая фигура направляется к стене, Гордон недоумевал, как можно быть таким идиотом – а потом забота о ближнем взяла вверх.  
– Вот так не перебинтовавшись и пойдешь? – громко поинтересовался он. – Чтобы тебя по запаху удобнее ловить было?  
Кихад оглянулся. Джино прижал ладони к вискам и медленно помассировал голову.  
– Давай еще руку тебе отрежем? – предложил Гордон. – Ну, чтобы увеличить шансы на съедение. А то я смотрю, ты прямо герой, с дыркой в боку собираешься воевать с... кстати, сколько их там?  
Кихад раздвинул клыки, заклекотал и отвернулся. Зеленая капель полетела на пол.  
– У них такой стиль, – проворчал Лаготорьи. – Совершенно глупое и неуместное намерение рисковать жизнью при каждом удобном поводе.  
– Прямо как некоторые, – отметил Джино, косясь на механика.  
Яутжа, державший повисшего на нем Курта, не выказывал признаков усталости и явно ждал, когда научрук даст соответствующую команду.  
– Значит, по итогам проверки прошу предоставить полный отчет, – резюмировал Хогби. – А заодно выставить посты у этого Иблисова рукава. Я не хочу, чтобы какие-то посторонние организмы ползали там, где их быть не должно. Я ясно выражаюсь? Монолит!  
Яутжа сделал вид, что не слышит.  
– Й-иблис-с? – по слогам протянул Лаготорьи.  
– Демоны, – выразительно ответил командир.  
Стена вновь разошлась, впуская Кихада. Гордон инстинктивно задержал дыхание, когда пар хлынул внутрь.  
– Вонища! – застрадал Джино и попытался прикрыть нос рукавом, но "пленка" на такое не была способна. – Шлемы верните, а-апчха!


	7. Призрачная ласточка

– Вот вынырнули же мы здесь на свою голову, – рассуждал Джино, пялясь на проплывающие мимо стены зарядного рукава. – Летели бы себе и дальше в плановом порядке, наверняка бы нормально все было.  
– Ну да, только мозги по стенкам стекали бы, – серьезно согласился Курт. – Хотя тебе большой разницы нет. Зачем голова тому, кто привык думать планшетом?  
– Это инструмент, – угрожающе сказал Джино. – Замечательный инструмент для записей и анализа. Не тронь его своими кривыми промасленными лапами.  
– Ага, профессиональная гордость дутой воздухом жопы, – обрадовался Курт.  
– Нас, дутых жоп, тут больше, – дал знать о себе Гордон. – Можем и по морде дать.  
Голоса внутри шлемов звучали глухо, как будто иксар переругивались в бочке. Чуть в стороне бубнил Хогби, насевший на Лаготорьи. Тот подрастерял высокомерность после живительных звездюлей и с грехом пополам, но отвечал на настойчивые расспросы. Гордон порадовался, что нудной заумью отважно занялся именно командир. Хогби наверняка узнает все и даже чуть больше, поэтому можно не ломать головы над секретами яутжевских кораблей.

– А у вас такая лажа часто бывает? – завел Курт светский разговор с клыкастыми.  
Тему воздушных жоп он благоразумно не стал углублять.  
– Какая такая?  
– Ну вот это все, – Курт демонстративно обвел рукой пространство. "Пленка", активизировавшаяся в мерзких условиях, лаково блеснула черным. – Побег из питомника, прочие развлечения?  
– Меньше знаешь – легче дышишь, – проворчал яутжа.  
– Государственная тайна, наверное, – хмыкнул Джино и пересел поудобнее. – Процент неблагополучно съеденных экипажей скрывается государством.  
Яутжа беспокойно заклекотали, переглядываясь. Курт воспользовался удобным случаем и навалился на штурмана. Джино только крякнул, но отодвигаться не стал.  
– Вы действительно зря сюда высадились, – заключил "лаборант".  
– Кстати, куда вы дели Рехову?  
– Отстань, хуманк.  
– Жи-ино, – насмешливо протянул штурман. – Один из вас это смог усвоить. Вы его тут же отдали на съедение?  
– Там лаборатории, – яутжа ткнул в удаляющуюся заглушку. – Он ими занят. Так доволен?  
– Пока я доволен только тем, что мы уже возвращаемся, а нас еще не съели, – проворчал Джино. – Курт, ты там как? Не спи на мне, у меня другая цель в жизни.  
– Отстань, спина болит.  
– Надо бы тебя за счет некоторых в лазарет отправить. Например, вот.  
Джино ткнул пальцем в "лаборанта", который занимался переноской механика. Яутжа сначала нахмурился, потом высоко задрал колючее подобие бровей – так что даже "переносица" слегка разгладила свирепые складки. Длинные нижние клыки шевельнулись. Гордон прищурил глаз. То ли мутация, то ли искусство резьбы по живому – но эти клыки торчали почти параллельно полу. Глубокие зазубрины делали их похожими на режущие челюсти насекомого.  
– Вот ты, – продолжил Джино, – сопроводишь господина Стрэттона. Будешь, так сказать, его верной левой рукой.  
Яутжа отчетливо поперхнулся, а потом с шумным клекотом прочистил глотку.  
– Что я должен сделать? – уточнил он.  
– Не господин, а саид, – поправил Курт и приглушенно хихикнул.  
Звук опять получился гулкий, будто сам шайтан вздумал повеселиться.  
– Как звать? – осведомился Джино. – Да-да, я на тебя смотрю, ужасная морда.  
Яутжа бросил взгляд сначала на одного товарища, потом на второго – но комментариев ни от кого не дождался. Обеими руками расправил дредды и откинул их за спину.  
– Чишимма, – почти удивленно сказал он.  
– Прекрасно. Значит, ты будешь за ним ходить и даже, – Джино значительно поднял палец, – ухаживать в минуту телесной слабости. В виде компенсации всякого там вреда.  
– Вам благовония подержать? – вежливо осведомился Гордон, ерзая на жестком полу.  
– Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я разделял его существование? – в голосе яутжа начали проскальзывать скрипучие нотки.  
– Я отказываюсь свидетельствовать, – влез в разговор еще один клыкастый.  
– Как же я ненавижу, когда вы все хором трындите, – простонал Курт.

К моменту выгрузки у Гордона онемела не только задница, но и спина. Он с облегчением выскочил из Иблисова корыта, яростно почесал ягодицы, предсказуемо ничего не добился сквозь отвердевшую "пленку" и ринулся к затвору. За спиной у него с руганью выгружался Курт, которого действительно поддерживал Чишимма, и по этому поводу Курт разорялся дополнительно – когти у яутжа были такие, что даже сквозь комбез чувствовалось.  
– А как вы в носу ковыряете или жопу подтираете? – ярился механик.  
– Это только ваши уродливые носы требуют прочистки длинных ходов, – парировал яутжа. – А задавать вопросы о гигиене – неприлично!  
– Вы же ученые, – вконец залился ядом Курт. – Как это вам неприлично? Неприлично – срать в тапки!  
– Вы и на это способны? – изумился яутжа.  
Спека не давала тонких подсказок – глумится он или в самом деле удивлен – поэтому Курт только досадливо закряхтел.  
Первый створ наконец-то закрылся, и Гордон услышал гудение нагнетаемого воздуха. Работала станция без перебоев, давление выровнялось, и минуту спустя Гордон уже яростно откручивал шлем. Запахи яутжа и сухой жар ударили в лицо.  
– Канонир Ташлинд, почему вы все время нарушаете технику безопасности? – поинтересовался Хогби, подходя ближе. – Где контрольные сверки?  
– Какие сверки? – тут же прикинулся идиотом Гордон.  
– Я не видел ни одного телодвижения, – Хогби многозначительно постучал себя по запястью.   
Гордон покосился на датчики и сделал жалобное лицо. Хогби выпятил челюсть, Гордон зажмурился – и его легонько стукнули между глаз. Открыв правый, Гордон уставился на командира.  
– Ладно, мы тоже хороши, – вздохнул Хогби.  
Гордон покосился на собригадников. Те показательно тщательно сверялись с датчиками и очень медленно, по всем правилам откручивали шлемы. Створ заскрежетал и отодвинулся.

– Ага!  
Гордон инстинктивно шарахнулся назад. Метеоролог, выставив обгорелую бороду, шагнул им навстречу.  
– Раз, два, так, так – все на месте, – он с видимым облегчением вздохнул и пригладил уцелевшую половину бороды. – Ну наконец-то. Курт? Чего хромаешь?  
– Необыкновенные приключения, – проворчал механик, пытаясь упихнуть шлем подмышку.  
Чишимма отнял у него прозрачный пузырь и одним щелчком присоединил к собственному поясу.  
– У вас что? – коротко поинтересовался Хогби, выдвигаясь вперед всей группы.  
Метеоролог выпрямился, подтянулся и снова огладил бороду.  
– Все чисто на борту, – отрапортовал он. – У парней в рукаве чисто. Вернулись на базу... ну, в смысле, в коридор, – исправился он, видя, как Хогби поднимает брови.  
– А ты здесь один? – Хогби чуть выпятил подбородок, с высоты своего роста осматривая док.  
– Ларри еще, – Кравец вздохнул. – По-моему, у него совсем крыша продырявилась. Опять на "ласточку" полез, говорит, надо бдить, пока новых трупаков не объявилось.  
– Тру-па-ко-ов? – протянул Хогби с неуловимо изменившейся интонацией.  
– А это да, – Кравец опять разгладил бороду, но уже без бравурности. – В общем, это. Они тут одного своего нашли. Неприятный инцидент-с.  
Лаготорьи зарокотал и сделал широченный шаг вперед.  
– Они его сохранили, как я просил? – приказал он.  
– Понятия не имею, – растерялся Кравец.  
– Когда просил? – прицепился Джино. – Почему молчал? Ты что, на связи был?  
– Это же не ваша смерть, – Лаготорьи даже не обернулся. – Какое вам дело.  
Он уже двинулся по размеченной дорожке, и вся группа машинально потянулась за ним. Хогби на ходу хмурился, Кравец вполголоса обрисовывал результаты поисковых мероприятий, Курт явственно пытался оттоптать ноги Чишимме, а Джино просто стучал шлемом по бедру с такой равномерностью, что было очевидно – штурман весь во власти неприятных размышлений. Гордона тоже одолевали гнусные мысли, и чем дальше группа продвигалась по доку, тем сильнее накатывали подозрения. В конечном итоге, когда до створов оставалось буквально рукой подать, он не выдержал.  
– Эй, Лаготорьи!  
Чтобы догнать широко шагающего яутжа, пришлось несолидно ускориться.  
– Слушай, – Гордон упорно не смотрел на Лаготорьи. – Я тут подумал. Короче, блин, дело такое, я же говорил, что ваша тварь встретилась мне в... На какой-то очистной станции?  
– Говорил.  
– Так вот это... – Гордон запнулся. – Блин, я, короче... – неуместные слова-паразиты лезли на язык, не давая сказать самого главного. – Был там один тип со мной в компании, который потом провалился куда-то. Вот я и подумал...  
– Его звали Кшаисс.  
– О, шайтан, – с чувством сказал Гордон.

Возвращение в жилой коридор заиграло мрачными красками. Но хотя бы свои не лезли с расспросами, за что Гордон был им благодарен. И когда в знакомом коридоре Лаготорьи свернул в открытый отсек, из которого ощутимо тянуло прохладой, да так что по полу стелился приметный туман, Гордон последовал за ним.  
В присутствии пяти человек и четырех яутжа отсек сразу сделался тесным. К массивному борту капсулы Гордона в буквальном смысле прижали.  
– Вот так нехорошо вышло, – почти виновато сказал Кравец. – Пока мы там шарили, они тут прошлись с мелким фильтром, и вот...  
– Это вообще кто? – поинтересовался Хогби с противоположной стороны капсулы.  
– Это Кшаисс,– мрачно сказал Гордон. – С которым мы...  
– По болоту ходили? – вежливо предположил Хогби.  
– Вот именно.  
– Неприятно, – задумчиво клекотнул Лаготорьи.  
Вся его команда ощутимо излучала сдержанную скорбь. Гордон поежился, но ощущение никуда не девалось. Физиономии у яутжа, как обычно, были неподвижны, однако странное подобие ауры, ощущаемое благодаря спеке, пульсировало тяжелыми волнами.  
– Хрена себе неприятность, – мрачно сказал Курт и провел ладонью по макушке. – Это ж полный трындец.  
Смотровая часть капсулы начиналась высоко, на уровне груди, но этого более чем хватало. Кшаисс, покоившийся внутри, выглядел целым, за исключением грудной клетки. Пробитая со спины насквозь грудина встопорщилась осколками костей. Лезвие было большим и било со страшной силой. Разглядывая застывшую, переставшую светиться кровь, Гордон всеми силами отпихивал мысли о всеобщей смертности. Одно дело, когда на тебя кто-то нападает, и совсем другое – когда встречаешь смерть вот так случайно и нелепо.  
Стоило представить, что однажды он сам тоже перестанет дышать и исчезнет, Гордону делалось дурно. А при мысли, что это могло произойти совсем недавно – всерьез подташнивало.  
– Не понимаю, – так же задумчиво проворчал Лаготорьи. – Нет, не понимаю. Почему он, а не ты? Ты меньше, слабее, ты даже не представляешь, как с ними сражаться...  
Гордон приложил ладонь к пластику, и под пальцами словно дернулось воспоминание – как с другой стороны прозрачной преграды стояла безглазая тварь и каким-то непостижимым образом разглядывала его.  
– А... – он сглотнул. – Они как... твари эти, они разумными считаются?  
– Хороший вопрос, – Лаготорьи тоже приложил ладонь к капсуле. – Допустим, мы считаем их достаточно умными, чтобы предполагать, что они могут скрывать свой разум.  
– Чего?  
– Почти разумные, – подсказал Чишимма.  
Гордон сцепил руки за спиной. Люди редко находились подолгу рядом с инорасцами. Но точно было известно: люди начинали понимать их очень быстро. Все имеющиеся спеки были написаны по памяти тех, кто жил бок о бок с чужими. До сих пор считалось, что это работает только с высокоразумными инопланетянами.  
– Может, этот урод на человеческие мозги среагировал, – брякнул Гордон.  
– Что-о?  
Даже переводчик постарался и передал удивленный клекот длинным звуком.  
Гордон смешался и инстинктивно подался в сторону.  
– Ебу дал, – почти трагически сказал Джино. – Эй, Гордон, ты не виноват ни в чем. Возьми себя в руки. Ты сейчас еще придумаешь, что это из-за тебя случилось.  
Хогби отлепился от капсулы, обогнул ее и встал рядом с канониром.  
– Давайте опасные теории не развивать, – сказал он. – Иначе договоримся до родственных отношений с вашими тараканами. Мы не можем делать никаких заявлений.  
Лаготорьи впился в него взглядом, преисполненным интереса, и Гордон понял, что отцепиться от яутжа им не удастся. И если силком вскрыть иксар ему не удастся, то он предпримет все усилия, чтобы добиться своего обходными путями.  
– Я ученый, – Лаготорьи не обманул ожиданий. – Если вам, хуманксы, нечем заняться, мы можем... рассмотреть эту небольшую теорию. Говоришь, в родстве?  
– Мало по зубам получил? – не выдержал Курт.  
– Я такого не утверждал, – отрезал Хогби.  
Кравец молчал с таким неистовством, что казалось, будто у него вот-вот заговорит борода. Мерещилось, что в серо-зеленых глазах аж скачут искры от напряжения.  
– Никаких анализов, – твердо сказал Хогби. – Ни-ка-ких образцов крови, тканей, какашек и микробов. Это ваши звери, разбирайтесь с ними сами и не вздумайте нас впутывать.  
– Но я же не собираюсь доставать ваши мозги, – почти заворковал яутжа. – Просто небольшое сканирование.  
– Нет! – рявкнул Хогби. – Морду разобью!  
Лаготорьи зашипел и сложил руки на груди. Командир повторил его жест. Курт стиснул кулаки. Рожа у него была бледная, но решительная.  
– Мне кажется, всем стоит взять паузу, – заметил Чишимма. – К тому же некоторым, – он непочтительно ткнул в бок механика, – нужен лазарет.  
– Тогда мы поговорим об этом позже, – проворчал Лаготорьи. – Хуманксы и упрямство!

* * *

От Лаготорьи, огорошившего ее новостью, Малик все же отбрехалась. Изобразила возмущенную невинность, обвинила яутжа в преступном сканировании чужих кораблей и потребовала сей факт никак не документировать во избежание дипломатических скандалов. Яутжа еще немного помотал ей нервы, уточняя, почему самостоятельные взрослые люди не являются сделкоспособными, и на этот раз Малик пришлось все-таки сознаться, что далеко не все люди, находящиеся в космосе, находятся там исключительно благодаря пламенной жажде странствий. Некоторых вышвыривали за орбиту в качестве наказания. Преступники Терре и колониям были не нужны. Поразительно эффективные меры: ты пойман на противоправном – ты теряешь все права и становишься инструментом. 

Избавившись от яутжа и ограбив половину буфета, Малик, как могла, постаралась успокоиться. Даже завалилась поспать, предварительно тщательно настроив программу комбинирования ритмов мозговой деятельности.  
Но шесть часов беспробудной темноты облегчения не принесли. Проснувшись, Малик побарахталась среди прохладных простыней и раздраженно махнула рукой, включая освещение. Логикалик выражал протест целых пять секунд, отказываясь усиливать световой поток, и только потом с очевидным недовольством разогнал ленты на полную. Малик вызвала несколько вспомогательных экранов для рисования, вытащила стилус из-под подушки и вновь вернулась к лихорадочным теориям. В словах яутжа она даже не сомневалась: "Хиджау" набили секретами, как праздничную коробку, поэтому даже такая ужасающая нелепость, как две тысячи людей, спрятанных на ярусе десять, могла быть правдой. Своего жизнеобеспечения там не было, а значит "Хиджау" везла что-то... необычное.  
– Так, – обратилась Малик к невидимой аудитории. – Допустим, мы имеем дело не только с грузами А и Бэ, но еще и с грузом Цэ. Спрашивается, зачем нам нужно…  
Она замолчала и уставилась в потолок. Кругляшок камеры мирно сидел на своем месте. Малик настолько привыкла, что все пишется, что не обращала внимания на подобные мелочи. Службам безопасности никогда не было интересно, чем развлекается экипаж в свободное время. Но если подумать, то за корабль, подзастрявший на перегоне, должны были взяться всерьез.  
Малик прикусила губу.  
– Да кому это нужно, – пробормотала она себе под нос. – От этого же печенка в клочья расползается…  
Анабиозные практики служили человечеству со времен массовых переселений. Но процент стыдливо называемого "отказа" или же "брака" постоянно болтался возле критической отметки в десять процентов. То есть каждый десятый, из погруженных в криосон, просто не просыпался. А у оставшихся девяти обязательно обнаруживалась какая-нибудь болячка впоследствии.  
Насколько Малик помнила, именно по этой причине на колонизируемых территориях первыми возводили не жилые дома и даже не оборонные укрепления, а медицинские центры. Чтобы потом, когда внезапно у колонистов посыпятся родные органы, можно было заменить их на…  
Малик присвистнула вслух.  
Просветление настигло ее, как вспышка шторма. Они перевозили клонов. Шайтанова контрабанда. Наверняка на Самбурге уже болтался какой-нибудь корабль сопровождения. По прилету, пока будут перетаскивать "Туран" и взамен него цеплять "Гильон", а попутно рядом будет толпиться прорва желающих получить свои грузы, этот неизвестный тоже потихоньку подвалит по своей надобности. Притворится челноком обслуживания, команда вскроет нужные уровни...  
Малик с силой потерла щеки руками и с трудом удержалась, чтобы не нарисовать на себе аллахов полумесяц.  
По большому счету, им с Зульфар теперь нужно было крайне тщательно притвориться слепыми и глухими. А еще лучше – сразу после прибытия спуститься на прииск, отыскать там алкобар и демонстративно упиться так, чтобы все сорок восемь часов переоснащения "Хиджау" провести в невменяемом состоянии. Прекрасное будет алиби.  
Главное, после такого не очнуться в цистерне со льдом. Без почек. 

Значок логикалика вспыхнул чуть сбоку прямо на фоне иллюстрации, украшавшей личную каюту капитана. Малик чуть не подпрыгнула. Создавалось полное впечатление, что кто-то подслушал ее шизофренические монологи. Она нервно ткнула в значок пальцем.  
– К вопросу о параноидальных включениях, – сказала Зульфар.  
– И тебе доброго утра!  
– Не могу разделить твой сияющий оптимизм, – хмыкнула настройщица. – Например, в курсе ли ты, что у нас действительно помимо платформы есть еще и…  
"Консервы?" – безумно полыхнуло в голове Малик.  
– …свои поглотители?  
– Что-что? – машинально переспросила пилотесса.  
– Не пойму, кто из нас заработался, – вздохнула Зульфар. – Говорю, у нас официально какой-то проглот на борту завелся. Я уже над ним столько билась, но толку нет. Вся зарядка сейчас идет практически на этого проглота.  
– А у нас там… случайно на каком ярусе он стоит, неясно? – с холодком в душе уточнила Малик. – Например, допустим, двадцатый? Десятый?  
– Нет, – отмахнулась Зульфар. – Он рассеян по всему кораблю, я даже не пыталась подкопаться. Это как вторая шкура, типа капиллярной сети. Заряжаем шторм, а он гонит в эту подложку. Я уже таблиц на девять терабайт перебрала — ни одного индекса.  
– Но собирается все в одном месте, – задумчиво пробормотала Малик. – А ты, кстати, не думала, что эта хрень… действительно работает, как щит?  
– По-моему, кто-то опять собрался продвигать идеи о стрельбе в сжатии, – вздохнула невидимая настройщица.  
– А что мне еще остается? Мы явно получили повреждения, мы выкачаны досуха, и сейчас зарядка идет куда-то не туда! Интересно, кто ее в итоге оплачивать будет?  
– У нас можно объявить себя банкротом, – с энтузиазмом сказала Зульфар. – Любое физическое лицо может таким стать. Тогда все долги спишут!  
– Не понимаю, почему я этого не предвидела еще на втором курсе, – вздохнула Малик и подергала уголок одеяла. – А ведь у меня даже была медаль за выдающиеся аналитические способности. "Взгляд в перспективу" называлась. Надо было еще тогда валить к шайтановой бабке из этого института!  
– Хорошо, что у меня медалей не было, – хмыкнула Зульфар. – Теперь не так обидно за потраченные годы. Ну вляпались, с кем не бывает?  
Малик нарисовала стилусом несколько произвольных кругов и начала методично украшать их виньетками. Зульфар молчала, но связь не прерывалась. Видимо, настройщица опять занялась своими делами, однако предпочла оставить канал открытым. На случай, если капитан Ансария внезапно отъедет умом и попытается вытворить что-нибудь невероятное.  
Малик беззвучно протянула начальные ноты песни про дебилов и вызвала телеметрию. Нервические метания Гюзель ее заинтриговали, да и вообще в текущей ситуации капитану следовало лично приглядывать за всем происходящим – будь то неучтенные грузы, посторонние модификации или временно выселенные на чужую станцию иксар.  
Прокручивая суточные данные по бригаде, Малик дошла до фамилии Стрэттон и нахмурилась. Сдвинула значок в сторону и пошла дальше по списку. Однако одной фамилией дело не обошлось. Всего в особый список попало четыре. Малик поудобнее устроилась на спине, закинула одну ногу на другую и пальцем выстроила значки по условным сторонам квадрата. В принципе, всю команду в последнее время лихорадило, но у этих ситуация выглядела...  
Малик попробовала на вкус слово "устрашающе", и оно ей не понравилось.  
Все четверо оставались в допустимых границах, дальше шли всплески возмущений, потом опять затишье, небольшой психоз – и резкие, пиковые показатели. Ей пришлось уменьшить масштаб, чтобы эти пики вместились в общий график. Выглядело так, словно мозги всей четверки взорвались. Но дальше телеметрия постепенно выравнивалась, и отображала удовлетворительное состояние с поправкой на проблемы живого человека в космосе.  
Малик так и эдак крутила одинаковые построения. Призрак догадки дразнил ее туманным хвостом, не давая за него ухватиться.  
Пискнувший логикалик окончательно развеял умственные усилия. Малик нахмурилась и покосилась на услужливо подсунутый экран. Логикалик демонстрировал изменения в интенсивности зарядки. Малик переключилась на громкую связь.  
– Экипаж, внимание, повышение до четырех бар, – автоматически пробубнила она. – После снижения оповещу отдельно. Окса вам в помощь.  
– Печенка моя, – отчетливо сказала Зульфар.  
Уже убирая пикт связи, Малик застыла посреди движения. Пикт заметался, пытаясь найти командные метки, нервно замерцал и все-таки растаял. Малик зажмурилась, взялась за переносицу и помотала головой, елозя затылком по подушке.  
Эти графики, описывающие мозговую деятельность четверых иксар, напоминали работу командного модуля. 

* * *

– Не понимаю, как ты вообще оказался на борту ковчега.  
– Случайно.  
– Удивительные совпадения!  
Вялый диалог тянулся ровно с тех пор, как возвращавшийся Кихад наткнулся на Гордона, шатающегося по коридору возле доков.  
На самом деле Гордону больше всего хотелось завалиться спать, чтобы избавиться от нервного напряжения – но в их каюте дрых заклеенный Грегор, полностью захвативший койку Алекса, и технарь только повел плечом, когда Гордон нарисовался на пороге.  
Ему явно было неудобно полусидеть, удерживая собригадника, однако правило иксар гласило: помогать тому, кому требуется твое присутствие.  
"Хорошо, что не морду, – шепотом сказал Алекс. – Иначе все, пиздец".  
Гордон только покивал, представляя, как озверевший Грегор голыми руками рвет охотника на мелкие кусочки. Потом повздыхал, потоптался, сходил в санузел и вывалился обратно в коридор, успокаивающе махнув напрягшемуся было Алексу. Помимо прочего, ему хотелось вымыться, но шумно плескаться в санузле он тоже не рискнул.

– Что вас туда привело? – попробовал снова Кихад.  
– Нюх, – уверенно ответил Гордон.  
– Нюх? На что? На кайнде?  
– Тяга к приключениям, – вздохнул Гордон. – Достал ты. Прилип и нудишь. У нас интуиция – во где, – он показал выше своего роста. – Нельзя было просто смириться и сидеть взаперти, пока вы тут рыскаете. Может, вас бы всех перещелкали, как блох, а мы такие в каютах и в полной уверенности, что нас защитят.  
– А никто и не говорил, что тут безопасный курорт, – щелкнул клыками Кихад.  
Гордон сложил руки на груди и уставился на яутжа.  
– Да ты затрахал уже.  
– Еще ни разу не пробовал, – мгновенно возразил Кихад.  
Гордон заметил струйку зелени, ползущую по внутренней стороне плеча.   
– Почему не в санчасти? – почти обличительно сказал он. – У вас же идеки есть, а?   
Кихад посмотрел на свою руку, стер зелень и небрежно отряхнул пальцы.  
– Не задавай глупых вопросов. Это меня раздражает.  
– Прекрасно, – Гордон двинулся с места. – Обожаю кого-нибудь раздражать. Мое призвание – быть занозой в заднице.  
Яутжа догнал его и внезапно обхватил за плечи. Гордон дернул плечом, с ужасом чувствуя, как у него начинают дрожать пальцы. Самые кончики мягко закололо иголочками, которые быстро поползли к локтю.  
Собственная вежливость, благодаря которой он не ломанулся к собригадникам, а маялся дурью на общей с яутжа территории, явно оказалась идиотизмом.  
– Вали штопаться, – непримиримо сказал он. – Неприятно будет, если ты откинешься без свидетелей. Скажут потом, что это я запинал тебя насмерть.  
– Что? Ты? Очень смешно.  
Кихад отпустил его и ткнул кулаком. Гордон увернулся, но перед глазами на мгновение все стало дыбом и поплыло в сторону. Он прикрыл глаза ладонью, стараясь отогнать ужасающее тошнотворное чувство. Такое он испытывал только на тренажере невесомости.  
К его безумному счастью корабли-левиафаны всегда держали идеальную гравитационную переменную. Однако первый подъем до орбиты на крохотном задрипанном транспортнике, вывезшем их из тренировочного центра, Гордон запомнил на всю жизнь. По сравнению с этими ощущениями любые аварийные всплытия и погружения казались бледноватыми.  
– Гр-рдон?  
Голос Кихада доносился как сквозь заглушки. Гордон потряс головой и постучал по каффу. Связь, как и пару часов назад, молчала. Гордон подкрутил звук на максимум, но по-прежнему ничего не услышал. С сомнением потрогав кафф, он убавил звук. Когда эти передатчики только-только поступили в обиход, случалось, что они начинали генерировать импульс, от которого мозги поджаривались не хуже, чем в сжатии.   
– Ну, здравствуйте, я ваш замполит по стратегической части, – проворчал Гордон и плюнул себе под ноги. – Эх!  
– Опять что-то из ваших слабостей? – поинтересовался Кихад. – Вы странные. Плохой слух, тонкая кожа. Удивительно, как вас еще не сожрали в космосе.  
– Заткнись.  
– Не любишь правду?   
– Ненавижу ящериц, – с чувством сказал Гордон и устремился по коридору.  
Вместо лазарета Кихад потащился за ним. С одной стороны, Гордон был даже рад, что второго хорошо знакомого ему яутжа не сожрали в лабиринтах ковчега. С другой – Кихад периодически начинал щелкать себе под нос и казалось, что клыкастый подонок веселится.  
На привычной территории Гордон остановился и уставился на яутжа.  
– Что? – щелкнул Кихад.  
– Может, все-таки свалишь в лазарет?  
Кихад сложил руки на груди, игнорируя очередную зеленую струйку.  
– Мне не требуется лазарет. Здесь находится все необходимое.  
– Это ты где-то тут живешь? – уточнил Гордон.  
Кихад молча ткнул пальцем в одну из чужих дверей, подписанных глифами.  
– Отлично, – сказал Гордон. Гениальная идея полыхнула у него в мозгу как разряд. – Сейчас я одолжу тебе медицины, а ты одолжишь мне место для стирки. Бартер!  
Кихад аж опустил руки, и струйка плеснула вновь.  
– Гр-рд'н, мы мало общаемся, и я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
Гордон осмотрелся и направился к ближайшей двери. Постучав кулаком, он подождал пару секунд и добавил ногой. Дверь отъехала в сторону.  
Чед сжимал в зубах щетку. Автоматически выделяющаяся пена стекала по подбородку и падала в полотенце. Технолог держал его под подбородком, растопырив, как будто собирался слить туда минимум три литра. Гордон почти машинально отметил, что у технаря выбрит правый висок: явно опять спорили с Троем.  
– Шо?  
– Эластик найдется? – без предисловий спросил Гордон.  
Чед шагнул вперед, выглянул в коридор и нашарил взглядом яутжа. Сложил полотенце, вынул изо рта щетку и нажал на кончик. Пена немедленно прекратила лезть.  
– Ша. Шди.  
Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Гордон ждал под звуки отхаркиваний и полосканий. Дверь не закрывалась, предоставляя отличный обзор. Повсюду были разбросаны планшетки со схемами тяжелой строительной техники. Еще была видна койка и чужие пятки – одна чесала другую. Наконец Чед покончил с микробами и вышел из санузла, сияя свежестью и сжимая в руках футляр.   
– Целуйте меня! – объявил он, влезая в ботинки.  
– Прям бегу и спотыкаюсь от нетерпения, – пробурчал Гордон.  
– Далеко бежать не надо, я тут. Ну, пошли, что ли, межрасовую помощь оказывать.

Насильственно перебинтованный Кихад торчал в санузле и мешал стирать комбез.   
Гордон корячился с куском мыла, неловко натирая им ткань. Таким он в жизни не пользовался, поэтому скользкий брусок то и дело норовил выпрыгнуть из пальцев. Шипя ругательства сквозь зубы, канонир завернул мыло в штанины и начал яростно вертеть ткань, скручивая "пленку" в рулон. А потом обратно. И еще раз.  
– Кстати, я оскорблен, – заявил Кихад из-за его спины, грохоча деталями обмундирования.  
– Да ладно, я ж только постирать! Сейчас отмою жирный эпидермис и больше не буду нарушать покой твоего жилища. И статуэтки твои не дурацкие – это я погорячился.  
– Я не об этом! – Кихад что-то уронил и раздраженно зарычал. – Двуличностью, хуманк, вашей двуличностью я оскорблен.  
– Сочувствую. Бля!  
Мыло вывалилось из штанин и рухнуло в поддон. Гордон присел, поднял его и снова начал заворачивать в ткань. Краем глаза он видел, как яутжа небрежно скидывает на пол гибкие пластины: похоже, их броня делалась по принципу "чешуи" – у людей такие костюмы тоже были, но использовались только в экстремальных условиях.  
– Гр-рдон, почему ты отказался от меня, давшего тебе предложение, и отдался какому-то безымянному работнику?  
Гордон перестал воевать с мылом и поднял взгляд. Скорость, с которой всякие посторонние узнавали о личных делах канонира Ташлинда, сильно напрягала.  
– Во-первых, – медленно сказал он, – у него было имя. Во-вторых – не твое собачье дело.  
Кихад наклонился так, что между их лицами осталось сантиметров двадцать.  
– Но это оскорбляет меня. Не думал ли ты, Гр-рдон, что для тебя тоже унизительно подставиться первому...х-хк!  
Гордон молниеносным движением воткнул кусок мыла в раскрытую пасть. Кихад отшатнулся, раскашлялся, схватился за мыло и выдрал его, тут же зайдясь в харкающих звуках, словно готовился блевануть.  
Гордон успел встать.  
– О мертвых – либо хорошо, либо никак, – с угрозой сказал он. – В следующий раз нож воткну!  
Кихад оттолкнул его, склонился над чашей умывальни и ударил по рычагам. Хлынувшая вода заглушила яростные щелчки и хрипы, оставив их без перевода.  
Гордон быстро утопил "пленку" в поддоне, достал, встряхнул, перекинул через плечо и выпрямился. Кихад закончил отплевываться. Гордон сделал движение к выходу, но Кихад развернулся – и они оказались почти нос к носу. От яутжа, сбросившего доспех, шел жаркий тяжелый запах. Кихад медленно поднял руку и коснулся виска Гордона когтем.  
– И как это было? – поинтересовался он.  
– А что такое? Ты меня выебать хочешь?  
– Что странного? Ты уже делал это, хуманк.  
Гордон на всякий случай покосился вниз. Без нижнего белья щеголяли оба, но у Гордона традиционно не стоял, а Кихад вообще хитро прятал причиндалы. Точно как ящерица.  
– Это было внезапное помрачение, – сквозь зубы сказал канонир.  
– Значит, твоя жопа тебя предала?  
– Че сказал? – заорал Гордон.  
Кихад выскользнул за дверь, смехотворно прикрываясь руками, и Гордон кинулся следом, перемахнув высокий комингс. На излете он успел достать яутжа прямым в корпус, Кихад отскочил, Гордон прыгнул за ним, ударил еще раз, яутжа сделал еще один прыжок... Под ногами у него оказался край койки, и яутжа опрокинулся на спину.   
"Пленка" полетела в сторону. Гордон прыгнул, хлопнулся на брюхо яутжа, выбив у Кихада задыхающийся кашель, и тут же провел короткий прямой в корпус.  
– Гх-х... рд'н...  
Не теряя времени, Гордон тут же выдал серию ударов: по груди, по ключицам, по скрещенным рукам, еще, еще, снова и снова...  
– Ф-фух!  
Дыхалка кончилась, и он опустил руки. Костяшки болели. Скользнув по ним взглядом, Гордон с удивлением обнаружил, что пару он ссадил о жесткие наросты на шкуре яутжа.  
– Я давно этого ждал, – сказал Кихад из-под ладоней.– Хорошо, что у тебя нет оружия, правда, Гр-рд'н?  
– Кому хорошо, а мне не очень, – Гордон облизал костяшки. – Я ща отдохну, и мы продолжим.  
– Хмф!  
Кихад убрал руки от физиономии, оттолкнулся и сел вместе с Гордоном. Канонир откинулся назад, но там уже скрестились ноги, и ему в копчик уперлись острые шпоры. Телесная вонь яутжа начала переходить на новые высоты. Теперь этот запах был странно похожим на что-то знакомое, даже приятное. Гордон искоса посмотрел в разинутую пасть. Оттопыренные нижние клыки влажно блестели, а за ними краснели десны и торчали кривые зубы. Капельки слюны блестели на перепонках. От этого хотелось то ли блевануть, то ли...  
Гордон прислушался к ощущениям и с досадой понял: накрыло его мерзкое чувство неудовлетворенности.  
Перепих с Кшаиссом явно не угомонил его. А вдобавок все существо вопило: нужно что-то сделать, чтобы почувствовать себя живым. Чтобы убедиться: пусть кто-то умер, но – другие остались.  
– Кшаисс, хуманксы, кто еще бывал твоим партнером? – прошипел Кихад. – Я тоже этого желаю.  
– Только без поцелуев, – быстро сказал Гордон. И тут же проклял себя за длинный язык.  
– А почему?  
– Да я тебя облюю!  
Яутжа громко щелкнул клыками. Гордон нахмурился. В отсеке было жарко, но от копчика вверх, вдоль позвоночника, неслись мурашки, а в конце пульсирующим кругом на мгновение сжимали голову, испаряясь с затылка.   
Гордон заметил движение в паху Кихада и одарил шевеление пристальным взглядом.  
– Я еще не согласился, – предупредил он.  
– А я просто предлагаю товар лицом.  
Гордон хрюкнул от неожиданного перевода, уставился на предъявленный "товар" и медленно расплылся в ухмылке. Яутжевский хрен выглядел... неубедительно. Воинственно торчащий, но слишком маленький по сравнению с остальной тушей. Без выделенной головки, слегка неровный и удивительно светлый на фоне темной шкуры в паху. Даже с каким-то зеленоватым оттенком. Гордон осклабился еще шире. Ему немедленно полегчало, и давящие в затылке мысли о смертности всех, включая его самого, отступили.  
– Я-то думал, вы мужики, просто некоторых природа обделила, – продолжая лыбиться, сказал он. – А это... Ну, епт, даже несерьезно.  
– Что-о? Почему?  
– Вот этот стебелек – все твое богатство?  
– Что, ты бы предпочел мягкий лист? – изумился Кихад.  
Гордон озадаченно заморгал. Переводчик явно выдал не то.  
– И с чем ты сравниваешь? – явно уязвленно продолжил Кихад. – Твой вибрисс еще меньше!  
– Во-первых, мой просто не стоит, – выпятил подбородок Гордон, игнорируя очередной кривой перевод. – Во-вторых, ты больше меня, а хрен с перчинку.  
От неожиданного сравнения он окончательно развеселился.  
– Отодвинься, – неожиданно потребовал Кихад.  
– Хы... а что? Обиделся?  
– Нет. Опасаюсь тебя проткнуть.  
Гордон открыл рот, готовясь сделать ядовитое замечание, но тут Кихад содрогнулся всем телом и закатил глаза. Белесая пленка скрыла зрачки, а в следующее мгновение Гордону пришлось опустить взгляд на отчетливый звук. И тогда он увидел, о чем предупреждал яутжа.  
– Вот это – член, – хрипло пророкотал Кихад.  
– А... Ам-м...  
Гордон подавился фразой. Дважды изогнутый, член яутжа напоминал чудовищную иглу шприца. Скошенный срез с длинным острым "язычком", выглядел твердым, будто кость. Не веря своим глазам, Гордон протянул руку и схватил жутковатое орудие. Он тут же узнал то, что упиралось ему под задницу на болотной плантации. Оно было гладким и горячим.  
– Это ж гарпун!  
– Это член, – поправил яутжа.  
Сообразив, что выглядит весьма тупо, тиская инопланетянина за пенис, Гордон отдернулся с такой скоростью, что ушиб пальцы друг о друга.  
– Зачем он такой? Врагов резать?  
– Импалинговая система размножения, – очень терпеливо сказал яутжа.  
– Че?  
Яутжа протяжно вздохнул.  
– Мы будем трахаться или ты решил немного поумнеть?  
– Иди ты! – взревел Гордон. – Я сдохну от этого!  
Кихад задумчиво посмотрел на него.  
– Может быть.  
И зашелся в щелкающем хохоте. Гордон вскипел, попробовал встать, но яутжа сцапал его за бедра.  
– Не буду использовать, – проворковал он. – Эта анатомия вам не подходит, слишком опасная. Но это... – он взялся двумя пальцами за первый членик и обстоятельно потер, щуря глаза в узкие щелки, – м-м, это тебе сгодится. И мне приятно.  
– Я в курсе! А на самом деле это что?  
– Удовольствие и подготовка. Друг другу разогреть нужные части, – охотно пояснил Кихад. – Достигнуть самого пика напряжения. И потом – раз, удар, прорыв.  
Гордон содрогнулся, вообразив секс с костяным кинжалом. Он впервые задумался о столь занимательном процессе, как традиционный яутжевский секс. Мысли лезли исключительно жуткие, подкрашенные обязательными рваными ранами на шкуре участников.  
– Пусти, – сказал он. – Надо кое-что сделать.  
Кихад удивленно зарокотал, но руку с его бедра убрал. Гордон соскочил с койки и прошествовал к выходу.  
– Если ты собираешься сбежать нагишом...  
– Не собираюсь, – отмахнулся Гордон.  
Присев на корточки, он взял ботинок и постучал подошвой, чтобы выскочило съемное лезвие. Сжав его в пальцах, он направился обратно. Яутжа пялился на него, заметно перенеся вес на здоровую руку. Гордон остановился и еще раз обвел каюту взглядом. В отличие от людей, яутжа не скупились – жилье у них было строго на одного. Кихад даже натащил каких-то сушеных древностей, которые Гордон при первом же взгляде, недолго думая, обозвал помойкой и жутко тем самым яутжа оскорбил.  
Клыкастый откашлялся.  
– Короче, тебе дается одна попытка, – сказал Гордон, опуская взгляд. – Если мне что-то не понравится, прирежу. Я не шучу.  
– Ничего себе, – протянул яутжа, переставая ласкать свой миничлен. – Нечестно, хуманк, я не разбираюсь в вашей анатомии.  
– Ну ты ж разобрался, что у меня недотрах, так что и теперь подумай.  
– Подсказки будут? – деловито уточнил яутжа.  
Гордон заворчал, сжимая лезвие еще выразительнее. Ему не нравилось, когда яутжа пытался шутить. Переводчик наверняка терял половину смысла, но и без того получалось ублюдочно.

С грехом пополам они устроились на кровати. Яутжа не преминул посожалеть о застилках, но быстро заткнул пасть, стоило Гордону вновь помахать лезвием. Потом десять минут Кихад посвятил ковырянию в каких-то виртуальных справочниках, развешанных прямо в воздухе. Гордон валялся на спине и рассматривал красные глифы на желтой подложке, машинально поглаживая бедро лезвием. Если бы у него сохранялась потенция, от такого подхода давно бы все упало.   
– Когтями нельзя? – уточнил Кихад, закрывая один из экранов.  
– Убью, – проворчал Гордон.  
Кихад смахнул все окна разом. Подтащил к себе подушки и начал запихивать Гордону под задницу.  
– Без акробатики, пожалуйста, – нервно потребовал канонир.  
Кихад плюхнулся на живот, поставил ноги Гордона себе на плечи и уставился в особенности человеческой анатомии. Гордон пошевелил пальцами ног и сразу нащупал какие-то утолщения на шкуре клыкастого. Под подошвой тоже что-то бугрилось. Гордон постарался не морщиться. Вряд ли можно ждать от клыкастых, что они будут любезно пилинговать свою природную броню ради межрасового секса.  
– А что у тебя с гигиеной, Гр-рдон?  
– Обляпаться боишься? – зловеще ухмыльнулся Гордон. – Не боись. Мы, иксар, почти безотходные.  
– Класс.  
Гордон от изумления приподнялся на локтях, пытаясь сообразить, что именно сказал яутжа и почему оно было переведено таким устаревшим словом. Но Кихад уже наклонил голову, и спрашивать стало поздно.   
Скользкий горячий язык задвигался под яйцами, спустился ниже и уперся в сжатый сфинктер. Гордон повел плечами, напряженно вслушиваясь в свои реакции. Пока было глухо. Живот по-прежнему крутило, и на секунду Гордон испугался, что, возможно, реально отравился и сейчас Кихад получит такой опыт, что потом им придется убить друг друга...  
Язык уверенно пролез ему в задницу, нервное кручение тут же прошло, и Гордон с облегчением перевел дух. Подогнул пальцы, инстинктивно пытаясь зацепиться ногами за чужие плечи. Кихад сунул обе руки ему под зад и стиснул ягодицы, одновременно растягивая их. Негромкое горловое ворчание стало равномерным и монотонным, будто яутжа не требовалось дышать. Со своей стороны Гордон не рисковал даже поерзать. В собственной жопе он не был специалистом. Легко было представить, как язык завернет не туда, и случится что-нибудь жуткое. Поэтому Гордон изо всех сил прислушивался к себе, пробуя распознать, что с ним творится...  
– О!  
Сдавленный возглас выпорхнул сам собой. Кихад чуть повернул голову и уставился прищуренным желтым глазом.  
– Нормально все, – буркнул Гордон. – У... как это ты... о...  
Кихад по понятным причинам не отвечал. Но, найдя нужное место, толкнулся туда языком несколько раз подряд. Гордон сощурился, а потом и вовсе закрыл глаза. Бледным подобием происходящего были ночевки с другими иксар, когда они позволяли друг другу скользить руками по телам, переплетаться ногами и языками и все-таки добивались сладкой приглушенной дрожи в животе.  
А сейчас он уже второй раз готовился словить натуральный оргазм в космосе.  
Жаркое влажное дыхание щекотало пах, язык скользил вперед-назад, стимулируя еще и анус, и Гордон все-таки заерзал, требовательно подаваясь навстречу острой щекотке.  
И с досадой нахмурился. Щекотка усилилась.  
– Кихад... слышь, Кихад. Тормози.  
– М-м?  
– Кажется, я ссать хочу, – пробормотал Гордон.  
– Ссы, – пробурчал яутжа, не прерываясь.  
Гордон нажал коленом ему на голову, но добился только того, что шипы на голове яутжа врезались ему в кожу. Следом накатило негодование: зубастая подлюка не только могла болтать в процессе, но и так хорошо себя контролировала, что даже не выглядела заинтересованной.  
– Отлезь, – Гордон потянулся и одной рукой уперся в лоб, тут же напоровшись на щетинки. – Уй! Одна морока от тебя. Я ссать хочу, и я передумал! Ау!  
Язык выскользнул из него так резко, что продрало до мурашек. Неожиданно сильное томление в животе затрепетало и спустилось ниже, в пах. Гордон с надеждой метнул взгляд на свой член, но тот по-прежнему беспомощно лежал на сторону. Хотя, вроде, несколько набух.  
– Не помочиться ты хочешь, – протянул Кихад. – Я вижу.  
Гордон медлил. Кихад переводил взгляд с его лица на живот и обратно.  
– Что видишь? – сдался Гордон.  
– Ты очень теплый, очень жаркий. И там, – Кихад ткнул пальцем под яйца, – пожар. Я думаю, мы все делаем правильно. Тебе точно понравится.  
Гордон рухнул на спину и закрыл глаза локтем. Кихад выпрямился, скидывая его ногу с плеча, и защелкал. По звуку Гордон определил расстегиваемые пряжки.  
– Смазку надо, – стараясь говорить спокойно произнес он. – Там своей нет.  
– А?  
Гордон убрал руку.  
– Да это самые отвратительные попытки секса в моей жизни, – с чувством сказал он. – Че ты там листал полчаса, пока я тут с раздвинутыми ногами валялся?  
– Смотрел, как тебя не сломать! – возмутился яутжа. – Какая смазка?  
Гордон со стоном повернулся на бок. Яутжа засипел, захрипел, и над койкой вновь замелькали желтые окна. Теплый воздух подрагивал от их движения.  
Нелепость происходящего заставила Гордона поежиться. Он и представить не мог, что обычный полет закончится ожиданием, когда урод с кривой харей найдет инструкцию по сованию хрена в человечью жопу. Кшаисс в этом смысле был куда лучше.  
Мерцание погасло. Кихад громко хмыкнул. Гордон мрачно представил, как яутжа уходит в санузел, копается в боксах, достает оттуда тюбики, находит нужный и возвращается обратно с выражением рожи, демонстрирующим выполненный долг.   
– Гр-рдон, моей теплоподачи хватит.  
– Какой теплоподачи? – почти испугано уточнил Гордон. – Че-т ты напутал, я... Бля!  
Яутжа дернул его к себе за ноги. Влетев Кихаду на колени и попутно ободравшись о суставные гребни на этих самых коленях, Гордон резко поджал ягодицы – по ним скользнул костяной хер.  
– Попытка номер один, – объявил яутжа.  
– Ай-я!  
Вопль вырвался из глотки позорно громко. Гордон не успел морально подготовиться – и вдруг член яутжа уже оказался в его заднице. После языка это оказалось легко, но все равно не слишком приятно. Гордон скривился, взбрыкнул и стиснул застилку в кулаке. Не теряя времени, Кихад задвигался.  
Выскальзывающее движение твердого членика дернуло по всей нервной системе, а следующее погружение закончилось толчком в подготовленную простату. Гордон прикрыл глаза. Смутная боль возбуждения скакнула еще выше, сконцентрировалась до пиковой точки и мгновенно расцвела удовольствием.  
– Оу-у!  
Кихад отпустил его ноги, колени на мгновение разъехались сами собой, а пару мгновений и пару восхитительных толчков спустя Гордон понял, что стискивает жесткие бока яутжа так, что мышцы бедер уже вовсю мелко дрожат.  
Кихад тяжело задышал, подался вперед, чуть приподнимая Гордона, и задвигался быстрее, не пытаясь вытаскивать членик до конца. В горле у него принялось всклокатывать. Под его весом ноги канонира все-таки разъехались, и задрожали уже ягодицы: анус сжимался на постороннем предмете, растянутые мышцы бедер пытались сократиться, но не получалось...  
Гордон застонал, мотая головой. Нечто, похожее на разрядку под дексой, уже давно промелькнуло и растворилось, сейчас он получал куда больше, и от этого перехватывало дыхание, и голова кружилась. Кихад еще чуть-чуть добавил темп. Вся задница заполыхала, в паху тяжело задергалось, и дерганье быстро добралось аж до солнечного сплетения.  
– М-м... медлен...ее... Ки... ха... а... а-а...  
Сердце колошматилось в ушах, но даже сквозь этот грохот Гордон слышал неприличный и одновременно восхитительно сочный звук, с которым Кихад вталкивал в него членик. Смазка или что там еще у него было в запасе — этого оказалось много, и в раскрывшемся отверстии влажно хлюпало. Гордон втянул воздух, стиснул зубы и зажмурился до красных полос перед глазами. Как и в прошлый раз начали дергаться мышцы на животе, поджались пальцы, в горле заклокотал стон, и когда Гордон все-таки выдохнул, этот хриплый звук тоже вырвался на волю.  
Яутжа его не услышал. Желтые глаза помутнели, клыки разошлись во всю ширь, и из глотки рвалось надсадное дыхание пополам с короткими стонами. Толчки шли по-прежнему быстро и сильно. Гордон опять начал коротко и быстро хватать воздух, чувствуя, что в секс-марафоне ему не удержаться. В глазах поплыло, он ухватился за напряженные каменные плечи яутжа и вытянул шею. Уперся лбом под распяленные челюсти, застонал сквозь зубы и начал вскидываться навстречу, тщетно пытаясь попасть в такт быстрым движениям. Кихад зарокотал – то ли приветствуя его начинания, то ли возмущаясь.  
Членик двигался с такой скоростью, что больше походило на работу врубовой установки. Гордону уже всерьез мерещилось, что ему в задницу вогнали бур, и тяжелая насадка бьет в простату. Он почти чувствовал микросудороги сокращений, выдавливающие крошечные порции секрета.  
По спине заелозила мокрая ладонь, когти полоснули по коже. Гордон чуть не взвизгнул и дернулся. Мокрая жесткая ладонь скользнула вновь.  
– Гр-рдо-о...  
– Айбля!  
Прикосновение к царапинам было жгучим, почти отрезвляющим. Но боль растворилась, а удовольствие от толчков игрушечного по размерам членика никуда не девалось. Кихад опустился, заелозил брюхом, вдавливая Гордона и в свою ладонь, и в толщу застилок. Мокрое дыхание обожгло лоб. Гордон зашипел, дернулся вновь и сунул ладонь между телами, прикрывая член. Хоть и не вставший, тот по-прежнему оставался чувствителен, как у любого мужчины, и давление на него Гордону совершенно не нравилось.  
Кихад втянул живот, утробно проворчал что-то – и изменил темп. Вместо быстрых движений пошли медленные, скользящие, и, похоже, яутжа нарочно целился в набухшую железу. Гордон инстинктивно помог ему, тоже втянув живот и поджимая ягодицы.   
– Ты... хорош... – выдохнул яутжа, – удивителен...  
– Н-н... м-м...  
Гордон хотел дать совет клыкастому не словить инфаркт от усердий, но установившийся сладостный ритм толчков не давал даже думать, не то что говорить. Задний проход отчаянно, до изнеможения сжимался вокруг заполнившего его стволика.  
Кихад содрогнулся, бедра под Гордоном напряглись до металлической твердости, клокотание в глотке захлебнулось, и Кихад коротко взвыл. На спину Гордону горячо и обильно плеснуло. Членик задергался, выскальзывая.  
– А-а!  
Гордон взвыл тоже, чувствуя, что сейчас яутжа отвалится и оставит его без долгожданного оргазма.  
– Н-не... смей... К-киха-а...  
Запрокинутая клыкастая башка опустилась. Белесая пленка с глаз не сползла, но Кихад вогнал членик обратно и качнулся снова. Раз, другой, пока не набрал нужный темп. Горячечное дыхание звучало, словно работа генератора. Извиваясь, Гордон сдвинулся так, чтобы членик целился куда надо, сжал одной рукой собственный член, а другой ухватился за ткань над головой. Тяжело дыша, вновь стиснул задницу. Подрагивающий в нем жесткий отросток то и дело касался разбухшего источника удовольствия. Не в силах терпеть, Гордон заелозил, стараясь найти положение, в котором прикосновения станут сильнее. Кихад заворчал, тряхнул башкой и схватил его за колено, отжимая ногу в сторону. Задница от этого движения растянулась, на секунду Гордону показалось, что кольцо сфинктера вывернулось следом за движением члена, а потом...  
– А, да-а... о-о...  
Зажатый в ладони член дернулся, и Гордон с восторгом ощутил, как медленно и лениво вытекает сперма прямо ему на пальцы. Экстатическая дрожь охватила все тело.  
– У-у! А-а! О... ох...  
Он хрипел, содрогался, готов был выкрутиться из собственной шкуры, но деваться было некуда, и оставалось только плавиться в топке удовольствия, сжирающего тело.  
Ему показалось, что он провел так маленькую вечность.  
А потом он выдохнул перегретый воздух и медленно открыл глаза.

Перетруженные мышцы превратились в кисель, сквозь который кто-то подлый то и дело пропускал электрический разряд. Яутжа нависал сверху, дредды колыхались в такт его дыханию. Кислый запах перестал казаться таким убойным, и вообще уже почти нравился Гордону. Накатывающий волнами, он будоражил ноздри.  
– Такой приятно мягкий, – пробормотал Кихад, почти срываясь на воркование. – Гр-рд'н, ты мне нравишься.  
– Да уж, – тоже еле выговорил Гордон. – В меня штыком тыкать не требуется...  
Яутжа хихикнул-клекотнул и медленно завалился набок, по пути вытащив членик. Гордон прижмурился, переживая очередную стимуляцию и без того раздразненного ануса. Кихад тормознул в последний миг, вытащил из-под себя канонирскую ногу и вежливо сложил одну на другую – и только потом опустился на постель. Гордон только вздохнул. Тело не слушалось вообще. Казалось, он влип в застилки, как комар в смолу, и выковырять его отсюда не сможет ничто во Вселенной.  
Кихад, отодвинувшись на расстояние вытянутой руки, бурчал себе под нос что-то умиротворяющее. Гордон почти провалился в сон, когда в бок ему уперся согнутый палец.  
Канонир недовольно замычал.  
– Понравилось? – поинтересовался Кихад.  
– Такими вопросами ты выдаешь свои комплексы, – лениво сказал Гордон. – Неуверенность в собственных половых талантах. Если ты понимаешь такие сложные слова, конечно.  
Кихад заворчал и ткнул снова.  
– Не мешай, – буркнул канонир.  
– О чем ты думаешь?  
– Я сказал – не мешай! Я пытаюсь рефлексировать.  
– Хм-м?  
– Проблемы морали, – проворчал Гордон. – Должен ли я считать себя извращенцем, испытывать стыд и бояться, что мое фото будет во всех новостных листовках.  
Кихад помолчал пару секунд.  
– И как? – осведомился он. – Ощущаешь?  
– Не особо, – хмыкнул Гордон.  
Все-таки люди приспосабливались к чему угодно. А иксар делали это втрое быстрее.   
Гордон перевалился на живот, перетащил неподъемное тело на локтях и оказался вплотную к яутжа. Легонько потыкал кулаком ему в плечо, убедился, что утрамбовать его не удастся, и вольготно перекинул руку через грудь Кихада. Подумал и следом закинул ногу на живот яутжа. Ощущался Кихад как неохватная деталь постели, что-то вроде кожаного буфера. Гордон поерзал головой, выдавливая себе удобную ямку для уха, почти уткнулся носом в жесткую шкуру и блаженно вздохнул. Глаза уже слипались. Он наконец-то дорвался до любимого занятия иксар: спать, причем с кем-нибудь приятным на ощупь за компанию.  
Кихад дернулся. Поверх руки Гордона легла шершавая ладонь.  
– Фу, Гр-рдон, ты клейкий...  
– Че-е?  
– Хрмф... непривычный, – исправился Кихад. – Ужасно хрупкий.  
– Ща дырку под ребрами проделаю, – пообещал Гордон. – Я сплю!  
– Отодвинься!  
– Нет!  
Яутжа заворчал, но больше не произнес ни слова. Гордон удовлетворенно выдохнул, ставя мысленную галочку в списке побед над чужаками, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы уснуть в этой жаре. Хотя жара уже не казалась страшной. И запах Кихада больше не тревожил ноздри, скорее, наоборот, становился все приятнее. Гордон глубоко вздохнул, все-таки уткнулся носом и поплыл в волнах сладких испарений.

* * *

Малик занималась вредительством в жилых отсеках, когда логикалик счел уместным вновь подкинуть сюрпризов. Звукового сигнала не было, но желтое мигание за краем отогнутого бронелиста раздражало, и Малик все-таки полезла наружу. Снятая пластина защиты осталась сиротливо висеть на двух с половиной креплениях. Малик критически осмотрела плоды своих трудов и пришла к выводу, что с этим надо завязывать. Загадочная капиллярная сетка поглотителя не спешила вскричать "А вот она я!" и немедленно выдать свои секреты.  
– Что еще? – пробубнила пилотесса, всматриваясь в уведомление. – Да ладно!  
Логикалик на голубом экране уверял, что в главном доке только что совершила посадку "ласточка". Причем без всяких запросов к главному контроль-узлу. Просто возникла из пустоты и дисциплинированно села на слот для подзарядки.   
– Ну давай, изложи мне последовательность открывания створов, – скептически сказала пилотесса. – И заодно, пожалуйста, полную проверку на уязвимости.  
Вежливость, как и язвительность, логикалику знакомы не были, поэтому он просто подчинился команде, продублированной жестами, и начал кропотливо проверяться. Малик ехидно посматривала на второй экран, где должна была развернуться последовательность, но там предсказуемо ничего не отображалось. Искусственный узел интеллекта думал.  
Малик уже примерилась закопаться обратно, и если не найти заветные капилляры, то хотя бы попробовать пролезть к десятому ярусу через ходы для технической продувки, но тут пустой экран все-таки пошел мелкой рябью. А потом высветилась последовательность. Обычная, самая стандартная.  
Однако никто, кроме экипажа, отдать подобные команды не мог.  
– Откуда запрос?  
Логикалик вновь застопорился на несколько секунд, помигал спиннером, словно выражал неуверенность, и медленно высветил ответ: "Базовый доступ с узла аварийного управления".  
– Чтоб тебя, – прошипела пилотесса. – Что там еще в этом доке? Анализ всех узлов аварийного доступа, живо! Скан челнока!  
Нервно притоптывая, она сунула руки в карман, чтобы не будоражить технику командами. Происходящее начинало отвратительно попахивать, и ей не хотелось приходить к спешным выводам. По-хорошему, надо было уже звонить аларму, вытаскивать экипаж и вспомогательные единицы со своих мест, облачаться в костюмы и топать в док — но ей нужна была уверенность.  
"Загрузка дока нулевая, – отчитался логикалик. – Аварийные узлы в норме. Мелкотоннажные суда отсутствуют".  
Малик ругнулась совсем по-черному. Проведение видеосвязи в док не предусматривалось в архитектуре "Хиджау", а по анализу корабельных систем получалось, что прибывший челнок испарился.  
Похоже, у "Хиджау" разваливались не только кишки, но и мозги.  
Логикалик разродился третьим экраном. На этот раз видео имелось.  
– Эй! – Зульфар на экране была очень недовольна. – Что происходит?  
– Что такое?  
На секунду Малик захотелось спрятать руки за спину и прикрыть тряпочкой учиненное свинство. В гордый штат бортмехаников Зульфар не входила, но все равно терпеть не могла безобразий на штатном судне.  
– Меня заперли! – Зульфар уперла руки в бока. – Ну и что за шуточки? Это у кого с утра пораньше остроумие через край прет?  
– В смысле заперли?  
– В прямом! – рявкнула настройщица.– Я по шайтановой милости копаюсь у балансира, как проклятая, и вот стоило захотеть отойти в туалет, как выясняется, что дверь заблокирована! А на технических ярусах сортиров нет!  
– Ну откуда же мне знать, – вздохнула Малик. – Сейчас посмотрим.  
Под злобное бормотание настройщицы об идиотах, разваливающихся кораблях и дохлых балансирах Малик вызвала служебное меню. И удивленно прищурилась. Вся жилая часть оказалась полностью отрезана от технической.  
– Какой-то геморрой, – озадаченно произнесла она, перебив Зульфар. – Похоже, что-то у нас сломалось. Я отсюда не могу блокировку снять. Да что ж за полет невезучий такой.  
– Чего? Как это понимать?  
– Не вопи. Сейчас ключи возьму и приду.  
– Чтоб я еще выходила в рейс на кораблях, старше полсотни лет! – в сердцах сказала Зульфар. – Давай быстрее, обоссусь ненароком!  
Связь квакнула и прервалась. Малик подумала и решила не поднимать рухнувший канал. Видно, настройщица совсем разозлилась. Вместо этого она попробовала вызвонить Гюзель, но по линку пошли ошибки передачи, закончившиеся общим сбоем доступа к серверу.   
Малик беззвучно прокляла всю экономическую ситуацию, вынуждавшую людей пользоваться древними громадинами, по которым уже плакали заводы утилизации. На секунду она даже почувствовала искреннюю любовь к людям из некоммерческой государственной организации, пихнувшим на борт "Хиджау" сборные детали под легкие корабли. Давно уже пора было переходить на что-то поновее, чем мастодонты первой волны заселения. Тяжело вздохнув, Малик пригладила волосы и прошла к выходу. Ключи, согласно утвержденным нормативам, хранились в рубке.

Несмотря на подспудные опасения, дверь открылась сразу же. Малик поправила голенища и быстрым шагом направилась по коридору.   
Она успела пройти до первой лестницы. Затем перед ней вспыхнул полукруг тревожного красного цвета.  
– Внимание, пилот, – логикалик выражался бесполым мягким голосом. – Произведен дублированный доступ к системе управления. Если вы не запрашивали доступ, пройдите в рубку и запросите отмену по персональному коду.  
Малик застыла на месте. Сообщение было настолько чудовищным, что она не могла переварить его за один раз.  
– Повторить, – приказала она.  
– Внимание, пилот. Произведен дублированный доступ к системе управления. Если вы не запрашивали доступ, пройдите в рубку и запросите отмену...  
Логикалик погас. Свет мигнул. Пол явственно качнулся, а потом Малик услышала гул.  
"Хиджау" запускала преобразователь. Малик почувствовала, как по спине потоком хлынули мурашки.  
И прыгнула сразу через три лестничных ступени.

* * *

...Он пытался бить яутжа, но ни один удар не достигал цели. Пальцы впустую сжимались на широком предплечье, удары ботинок словно проваливались в пустоту. Чувствуя, как привычное бешенство заполняет голову, Гордон стиснул зубы и ударил еще раз.  
И проснулся. Они уже раскатились на разные края постели, и Кихад не походил на избитого во сне: спокойно дышал с легким присвистом, закинув руки за голову. Гордон прислушался к еле слышному потрескиванью в каффе и втянул воздух. Потрогал себя за ухо, пощелкал языком по гладкой полоске, вделанной в нёбо, но сигнал так и не получил.   
Тревожное чувство не уходило, заставляя нервно чесать одну ногу об другую. Гордон запыхтел и начал ворочаться с боку на бок, пытаясь найти удобную позу. Но нервное напряжение, позванивающее в мышцах, не оставляло. Мысленно плюнув и подавив громкий вздох, он сел.  
Голова легонько закружилась, в красноватом освещении каюта поплыла перед глазами. Хмурясь, Гордон постарался сосредоточиться, рассматривая стены. На них смутно проступали узоры: едва видимые, расплывающиеся при попытке зацепиться взглядом. Ощущение походило на неисправную работу имплантов. Но сейчас у него были только глаза, не усиленные даже линзами. И это ощущение добавляло досады к собственной неполноценности.  
Гордон перевел взгляд на яутжа, и ему показалось, что на темной туше тоже проступают какие-то замысловатые узоры, чуть ярче, чем основная желтая расцветка. В промежности будто екнуло, и приятное ощущение заставило его прикоснуться к члену. Гордон непроизвольно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Истома, не замеченная спросонья, медленно окутала все тело. Колени ощутимо начали подрагивать, бедра свело, закололо поясницу. Беззвучно шепча проклятья, Гордон повалился на бок, сунул руки между бедер и крепко сжал, а потом начал считать.  
На двадцати пяти дрожь постепенно начала униматься.   
Кафф щелкнул.  
Гордон поднял брови, выпростал руку и осторожно коснулся уха.  
"Наконец-то! – прорезался знакомый голос. – Мне уже подсказывали идеи, что тебя все-таки сожрали местные!"  
– До... Дорохов, ты оборзел, – одними губами выговорил Гордон, натягивая на голову застилку.  
"Че это? Ты мне не рад, пижон?"  
– Ты говно, Дорохов, – уже более уверенно сказал Гордон.  
"Какие у вас доказательства?" – голос Дорохова лучился неуместным весельем.  
– Я о тебе вспоминал. А как у нас в Розане говорят: вспомнишь говно – вот и оно.  
Дорохов гнусно захмыкал. Гордон потянулся к уху, но тут пилот хмыкать перестал. Кихад всхрапнул.  
"Собирай булки и выметайся, – скомандовал Дорохов. – Топай в направлении осушительной станции. Как дойдешь до хладогенераторов – ищи дверь с номером восемь".  
– Откуда знаешь, что здесь где? – тупо переспросил Гордон.  
"Джино тут картографом заделался".  
– Никуда я не пойду, – яростно зашептал канонир. – Отъебитесь от меня.  
"Слышь, пижон, для твоего же блага стараюсь! Чтоб ты там от скуки не сдох."  
– С чего бы...  
В каффе вновь треснуло, и раздался отчетливый писк переключающейся на вторую линию передачи.  
"Это я попросил тебя позвать. Надо обсудить кой-какие дела".  
– Джино, ты тоже говно! – определился Гордон все так же шепотом. – Я спать хотел!  
"Не выйдет, – уверенно ответил штурман. – Я пробовал. Тут бессонница мучает".  
– У меня нет бессонницы, что вы до меня доскреблись?  
"Топай уже к нам, специалист по внеземным тварям!"  
– О-о, вот ты о чем.  
"Именно. Ну и Дорохов по твоей заднице соскучился".  
Гордон не сдержался и громогласно фыркнул, тут же закусив угол застилки, чтоб не разбудить яутжа. На связи раздался глухой удар и недовольный вопль штурмана.  
– Ладно. До осушительной, потом найти дверь номер восемь?  
"Угум-м".  
Джино мычал так, словно ему расквасили нос. Гордон хмыкнул и постучал себя по уху, сбрасывая линк. Дорохов явно не мог определиться, к кому его тянет больше, поэтому мотался, как астероид в поясе, а периодически еще и совался во второе инженерное.  
Иксар в открытых пространствах инстинктивно пытались выискать кого-то более-менее симпатичного в ближайшем окружении и положить на него глаз. Гордон после первых же месяцев перестал вести счет жадным поцелуям по темным углам. Непременно по углам и очень темным, чтобы хоть как-то поднять уровень щекочущего нервы гормона. Пять минут таких торопливых терок, заправленных дексой – и можно было получить хорошую встряску.  
Довольно лыбясь, Гордон поднялся и, крадучись, направился за "пленкой". По пути, оглянувшись на яутжа, выводящего затейливую мелодию носоглоткой, Гордон сделал шаг в сторону и исключительно из мелкого пакостничества быстро навел беспорядок на полке с фигурками.

В коридоре явно прибавилось указателей: половину Гордон раньше и не замечал. Все они были слегка размазанные, а если долго присматриваться – начинали пульсировать. В такт им начинали пульсировать жилки на висках и запястьях. Гордон вздохнул, мимоходом опять посочувствовав себе и всему роду человеческому. Как ни крути, а вне родной планеты постоянно случались неприятные побочные эффекты.

* * *

Ворвавшись в рубку, Малик сразу выхватила взглядом нарушителя.  
– Ларри!   
Она чуть не подавилась от возмущения, увидев иксар перед развернутыми полукружьями логикалика.  
– Какого Иблиса?  
Полимерщик вздрогнул и медленно обернулся. Веснушки на неестественно бледном лице казались почти черными.  
– Уф, вот еще бегай из-за тебя! – Малик уперла руки в бока, тяжело дыша. – А ну кыш отсюда!  
– Что ты сказала?  
– Это закрытая территория, кыш, кыш!  
Малик сердито помахала руками. Ларри развернулся всем телом.  
– Вот суки тупые, как же вы меня достали, – почти скучающе сказал он.  
Малик расширила глаза. В руках Ларри держал ревойский гарон.  
– Ларри? Где ты... – она запнулась, машинально вспомнив Иблисову оружейную платформу. – Ты откуда это выкопал? – почти придушенно спросила она, медленно отступая.  
– А вот секрет, – полимерщик осклабился.   
– И что ты здесь делаешь? – так же придушенно уточнила Малик.  
– Запускаю это корыто!  
– С ума не сходи, – резко сказала пилотесса. – Запускает он. А ну отошел от панели!  
Ларри, продолжая лыбиться, одной рукой поднял гарон, а другой потянулся к контурам управления и почти небрежно провел по ним пальцами вслепую. Малик застыла посреди вздоха. Вместо запрещающих пиктограмм логикалик откликнулся голубым светом выведения в активный режим.  
– Чуешь, чем пахнет? – Ларри улыбнулся еще ослепительнее. – Мы тут просрали все сроки. Пора сниматься с якоря.

* * *

Едва ввалившись в дверь номер восемь, Гордон инстинктивно обхватил себя руками. Внутри было прохладно. По меркам яутжа – почти холодно.  
– Здарова!  
Дорохова он увидел прежде всех. Тот опирался на какой-то контейнер и многозначительно постукивал по нему пальцами. Гордону почему-то представилось, что внутри отпиленная яутжевская голова. Дорохов по жизни был слегка отмороженный, и с него сталось бы.  
– Мир, парни, – блаженно сказал Гордон.  
Организм с радостью окунулся в привычную температуру, но на всякий случай все равно чихнул. Гордон извлек самодельный платок, обстоятельно утер нос и прошествовал к месту общего собрания.   
– Ух ты какой довольный, – почти удивился Дорохов. – Не сыграть ли мне в угадайку?  
– Я угадаю причины с пяти проб, – подключился Джино. – По стыдливому румянцу!  
– А я с трех. Болит ли у вас жопа, канонир Ташлинд?  
Гордон потряс головой. Джино скалился так широко, что задавать встречные вопросы явно не имело смысла. Разве что поинтересоваться, как зовут зубастого партнера. Мысленно Гордон ставил на Рехову.  
– Зависть приводит к плохому пищеварению и запорам, – наставительно сказал канонир, обмениваясь рукопожатиями. – Вы только ради этого выдернули меня из койки, где я спал не с вами, неудачниками?

* * *

В голове отчаянно метались вопросы: кто дал иксар коды, как у него хватает мозгов управлять логикаликом, что вообще происходит. Малик медленно вдохнула и так же аккуратно выдохнула.  
– Давай поговорим, – она сделала шажок вперед. – Скажи на милость, куда ты собрался? Мы еще не отремонтированы. Мы на зарядке стоим.  
– Почему же? Семьдесят процентов. Нам хватит.  
– Балансир не работает, – Малик снова шагнула. – Недонастроен.  
Теперь их разделяло всего несколько метров.   
Она с досадой подумала, что сапоги можно было и не натягивать, теперь они только мешают.  
– А мне балансир не нужен.  
– Как же не нужен, – ласково сказала Малик. Все стало ясно, и холодная струйка паники потекла по спине. Все-таки они не смогли стабилизировать иксар, и на борту образовался опасный психопат. – Без него никак нельзя.  
– Ошибаешься, – Ларри перестал улыбаться, и зелень в его глазах сделалась пугающе яркой. – Только это не твое дело. Вали отсюда и, возможно, доживешь до конца полета.  
– Ларри, а как же твои товарищи? – Малик постаралась добавить в голос беспокойства. – Ты не забывай, если у тебя есть какие-то способности... – "какие способности, что он городит, сумасшедший, Иблисов псих..." – то у них наверняка нет. Мы должны позаботиться о пассажирах и доставить их в целости и сохранности...  
Язык молол сам собой, пока пилотесса продолжала шажочек за шажочком наступать на полимерщика.  
– Да ладно, – перебил Ларри. – Всем плевать на иксар, это же просто расходники!

* * *

– Я тут поделился некоторыми соображениями насчет перевозки опасных грузов, – Джино тоже подобрался к контейнеру, облюбованному Дороховым, и постучал по нему пальцем. – Пятнистые суетятся, явно помощь не зовут и все такое. Ясен хрен, что это не государственные поставки.  
– И-и? – Гордон не улавливал ценной идеи, но видел, как штурмана почти лихорадит.  
– Так, может, нам с ними закорешиться? – почти прошипел Джино. – Вступить в долю по отлову, а?  
– Чего-о?  
– Чего, чего! Ты ж сам сказал, что тебя эта тварь не тронула! Лаготорьи ссался от изумления на эту тему! Если он нам бошки открутить пытался в научных целях, значит, его это задело!  
– Не представляю, что можно получить от такого корефанства, – почти растерянно сказал Гордон.  
– Нейтралитет! – выпалил пилот.  
Дорохова тоже начало лихорадить. Гордон обмозговал последнее слово, и глаза у него полезли на лоб. Нейтральное гражданство Списка всегда было чем-то вроде строчки из брошюры. Чем-то из другого мира.  
– Какой, нахрен, нейтралитет? Вы что, дезертировать собрались?  
– А зачем нам переть на эти астероиды? – Дорохов сверкнул глазами. – На кой хрен они нам сдались?  
– Чтоб на Вегу вернуться, зачем же еще! – Гордон поймал себя на том, что всплескивает руками, как в театральной постановке, плюнул и упер кулаки в бедра.  
– А сдалась нам эта Вега! Все равно до конца жизни не отмоешься, – пилот тоже взмахнул рукой. – А тут такие перспективы открываются!  
– Да куда ж мы полезем без балансира?  
– Вот об этом-то нам и надо с ними договориться! – Джино навалился на контейнер всем корпусом. – Нам нужно убедить их, что с "Хиджау" надо забрать одну ма-аленькую деталь, и тогда...

* * *

– Ларри, вы все ценные специалисты! Особенно ты! Отойди от стойки!  
– Этих специалистов пачками клепают! – Ларри вскинул гарон еще выше. – Десятком больше, десятком меньше, никому нет дела! Гляди!  
Он взмахнул рукой. Полукруг логикалика, висевший слева, вспыхнул, отображая телеметрию иксар, и тут же украсился четырнадцатью пиктограммами выброшенного импульса.  
– Ла-ар-ри!  
Собственный рев Малик услышала будто со стороны. Только что на ее глазах Иблисов псих отправил на передатчики иксар гасящий импульс, сопоставимый с крайним пределом сжатия.  
Кто-то рассказал ему, как убивать вышедших из-под контроля иксар.  
Малик прыгнула. Металлические голенища с грохотом лопнули.  
Ларри вскинул руку, и гарон рявкнул. В грудь Малик ударило молотом. Пол ушел из-под ног, а потом в спину врезалось что-то огромное. Она с размаху приложилась защитой головы об это огромное, сползла вниз и с удивлением подумала – какое же все тело тяжелое. Как воняет кругом дымом и жженой изоляцией. Как у нее страшно звенит в ушах и она почему-то не видит правым глазом. И голова тяжелая-тяжелая. Малик вытянула шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, что случилось. Еще чуть-чуть...  
– А ведь могло бы обойтись без жертв, – голос Ларри проседал, уходя в монотонный бас. – Сидела бы смирно, и дожилась бы до пересадки мозгов в новую тушку...  
Голос перешел в неразличимый рокот. Малик наконец-то дотянула шею и посмотрела вниз. Она успела увидеть красное, много-много красного, с осколками грязно-желтого – и все это медленно пузырилось. Боль вспыхнула во всем корпусе, как первый разряд шторма.  
А потом все исчезло.


	8. Средство от головы

– ...технический уровень один, рукав четыре, перемещение масс с дифферентом стабильности на двести пятьдесят. Компенсация запускается через восемь йин. Семь, шесть, пять...  
Система громкой связи щелкала и рычала со всех сторон. Перевод бил прямой наводкой в голову, и каждое слово отдавалось болезненным желтым всплеском перед глазами.  
– …одна, компенсируем.  
Пол под ногами резко дернулся. Гордон взмахнул руками и ударился о стену. Все болело, ныла с острыми вспышками прострелов шея, то и дело подкатывало неуместное, но жгучее желание натурально обоссаться. И еще кругом было так шумно...  
– Ногу! Ногу отдавите, идиоты!  
– Марис, или ты меня остановишь, или я их с говном сожру!  
– Я требую соблюдения конвенций, если они у вас есть!  
Десяток возмущенных голосов, орущих на разные лады, наконец-то пробились к сознанию. Гордон затряс головой, почувствовал нечто постороннее прямо перед собой и схватился за это обеими руками .  
– Хуманк! – заревело нечто, и Гордона снова тряхнуло. – Остановите это, хуманк!  
Гордон разлепил глаза. Оскаленная рожа заставила его качнуться назад и выбросить руку в автоматическом блоке.   
– Это ваших рук дело, хуманк?! – снова заорал яутжа, чуть ли не брызгая слюной.  
– Чт... что происходит?  
Собственный голос прозвучал полузадавленным, в конце сорвавшись на жалкую ноту.  
– Свяжитесь с вашим кораблем, идиоты!  
Орали уже не на него, но все равно так мучительно громко, что Гордон застонал, хватаясь за висок. Инстинктивно он повернул голову на вопль и присмотрелся. Он стоял в коридоре. И тут творился Иблисов бедлам.  
Контейнеры, до сих пор более-менее ровно выставленные, валялись как попало. Веревки пообрывало, разбилась минимум одна капсула, и под ногами хрупало что-то мелкое и блестящее. Кошмарно воняло синтетической малиной. На стенах мерцало огромное количество экранов. Гордон в полном отупении удивился – откуда они взялись, и тут же сделал гениальный вывод, что, возможно, вся стена целиком могла служить как монитор. Чего только не придет в голову декампи.  
– У нас нет связи!  
Голос Хогби на общем фоне тоже еле-еле можно было различить.  
– Перемещение масс с дифферентом стабильности на триста, – вновь ожила система. – Компенсация запускается через восемь йин. Семь, шесть, пять...  
Экраны дружно проецировали забортный космос: там все было фиолетовым, красным, желтым и коричневым. Словно станция висела не в вакууме, а в кипящей атмосфере одной из газовых планет. Гордон с запоздалым удивлением осознал, что инопланетяне видят мир совершенно иначе.  
– …одна, компенсируем.  
Злосчастная станция вновь подпрыгнула.  
– Дерьмо! Вперед!  
Яутжа рывком отодрал Гордона от надежной стены и пихнул в сторону перекрестка. Сам прыгнул вперед, перемахнул контейнер и побежал, распихивая толкущиеся в полутемном коридоре фигуры. Часть из них была явно меньше ростом, и Гордон заморгал, прозревая. Похоже, в коридор высыпало все население станции.  
– Гордон! – его схватили за плечо, он обернулся и увидел Джино. – Ты куда исчез? Я думал, тебя сожрали!  
– Я... – Гордон огляделся. – Я не помню! Где мы?  
– Кто-нибудь знает, что творится?  
– Эй, але, гнилозубые!  
– Хог?!  
Джино тряс канонира за плечо как Цербер. В раздраженных выкриках, перемежающихся воплями яутжа, не то что до командира докричаться – свои мысли услышать было невозможно. Гордон попробовал высмотреть Хогби, но кутерьма скрыла того надежнее стеллс-брони.   
Станция вздрогнула. Желтые экраны дружно сделались оранжевыми. Пол отчетливо накренился, гладкие плиты под ногами словно сдвинулись с места, Гордон взмахнул руками, чуть не заехал Джино в глаз и вновь налетел на стену. Под потолком чихнуло, скрежетнуло и разразилось серией взревываний. Кошмарный звук ввинтился в голову, и Гордон почувствовал, как сыро и противно становится в носу. Шмыгнул, утерся ладонью – и увидел темные полосы.  
– Ну хоть бы кто-нибудь что-нибудь объяснял! – простонал оказавшийся рядом Грегор. – Бля!  
Станция дернулась, и технарь рухнул на одно колено. Гордона толкнули, он чуть не споткнулся, но устоял и протянул Грегору руку.  
– Хватайся!  
Его опять толкнули, и Гордон ударил локтем, не глядя. Раздался злой хрипатый кашель, канонира схватили за плечо и дернули. Грегор из-за рывка почти взлетел на ноги, рухнул на Гордона и тут же ткнул кулаком ему за спину. Там взревели.  
– Хуманксы, чтоб вы сдохли!  
Гордон опять ударил локтем, одновременно разворачиваясь, последовал очередной толчок с нижних уровней, и все трое полетели в стену.  
– Бля... – прохрипел Грегор, пытаясь отпихнуть навалившуюся на них тушу. Его "пленка" жалобно мерцала. – Лицо не трогать!  
– Вот что происходит! – яутжа оттолкнулся обеими руками, но не отодвинулся, и оскаленная морда оказалась перед физиономиями иксар. – Ваш корабль смещается! И он перекашивает весь баланс! Станция сейчас лопнет!  
– Перемещение масс с дифферентом стабильности на триста пятьдесят, – подтвердил синтезированный голос. – Компенсация запускается через восемь йин.  
Гордон схватился за кафф.  
– "Хиджау"! Эй, "Хиджау", слышите меня? Малик! Гюзель! Вы меня слышите вообще?!  
Кафф молчал наглухо. Яутжа оскалился и зашипел. Под потолком опять скрипнуло.  
– Компенсируем. В целях безопасности всех лиц, находящихся на станции, просим отбыть в главный док.  
Станция вздрогнула, но на этот раз Гордон устоял, а заодно помог Грегору. Джино успел кануть в бурлящей толпе, и Гордон обеспокоено вытянул шею.  
– Твою мать, – ошалело сказал технарь.  
Яутжа отпрянул.  
– Вы, мелкозубые, все испортили!  
Он перепрыгнул контейнер и тут же растворился в мельтешении. Вся масса народу явно устремлялась к выходу.  
– Взво-од! – заорал знакомый голос впереди. – В главный док – бего-ом!  
Гордон прыгнул с места, даже не удивляясь, почему Хогби опять выражается, как заправский военный. Грегор метнулся следом.

У створов они опять влетели в толпу. Гвалт стоял неимоверный. Створы не открывались. Высоко-высоко над головами Гордон видел мигающие символы готовности, но механизм не срабатывал. Станцию отчетливо перекосило набок, так что все время приходилось ловить равновесие – и створ, очевидно, заклинило. С каждой секундой в злобном рявканьи слышалось все больше упоминаний злосчастных хуманксов, и в конце концов Гордон шкурой почувствовал, что дела совсем плохи.  
– Ой, капец нам, – прокомментировал Грегор. – Слышь, канонир, у тебя есть чем отстреливаться?  
– Слюнями! – просипел Гордон, едва не давясь от злости.  
Работая локтями, он пробивался сквозь толпу, пока не уткнулся в надежное плечо Курта. Еще три секунды – и перемешанная толпа окончательно разделилась на неравные части. Иксар оказались прижаты к стене возле створов, стиснуты вплоть до утыкания локтями. Гордон заметил, что у половины бустеры "пленки" не активируются.  
– Хуманксы! – вперед выступил незнакомый яутжа. В клыках у него болтались кольца, пробившие кость насквозь. – Похоже, из-за вас у нас большие проблемы!  
– Да ладно? – наиграно изумился Хогби, тоже чуть выдвигаясь вперед.  
– Компенсация правого блока, – зарокотало с потолка. – Выполняется в стандартном режиме, страховочные узлы запущены в первом регистре.  
Яутжа завертели головами. В этом отчете, предназначенном исключительно для хозяев станции, слышалось недоброе. Гордон инстинктивно вытянул шею, пытаясь разыскать Кихада, но тот как сквозь плиты провалился.  
– Начнем с того, что ваш корабль пытается отвалиться от станции, – прошипел яутжа. – Может, вы что-нибудь знаете об этом, а, хуманксы?  
На секунду сделалось почти тихо – только далеко внизу скрежетало что-то громадное.  
– Не надо так давить! – взвыл Амон из середины. – Я натура нежная и кишки мои тоже!  
От неожиданности иксар подались в разные стороны. Яутжа не сдвинулись с места, и первые ряды буквально воткнулись носами в яутжевские шкуры.  
– И я требую объяснений! – продолжил поклонник древних греков. – Какого хрена мы в осаде из потных окороков? Это нападение на расу из Списка!  
Хогби почему-то молчал, и технарь пользовался выданным правом голоса на всю катушку.   
– Наверное, это какая-то ошибка, – добавил Гордон. – Мы же здесь!   
Яутжа, чуть прищурясь, уставился на технолога поверх голов, словно решал, не стоит ли прикончить Амона Ксенакиса сию же секунду.  
– Нам нужно вернуться на корабль, – решительно сказал Гордон, лопатками чувствуя молчаливое одобрение бригады. – Шайтан их сожри, какого хрена, надо с ними поговорить! Они не стали бы нас бросать! Это... это сумасшествие какое-то!   
Яутжа заложил руки за спину. Тут уже не выдержал Марис.  
– Что заткнулся-то?  
– И как мы попадем в док, может, подскажешь, мелкозубый?  
– Перемещение масс с дифферентом стабильности на пятьсот, – вновь оповестила общая связь.   
Гордон схватился за соседей и тут же почувствовал, как уходит из-под ног пол. Гравитация вырубилась, заставляя людей и яутжа медленно воспарять. Клыкастые дружно зарявкали.  
– Проклятье!  
– Твою мать! – заголосили в середине группы.  
– Компенсация гравитационного смещения через пять йин. Четыре, три, две...  
Гордон отчаянно извернулся, пытаясь занять положение вниз ногами.  
– …одна, компенсируем.  
Канонир успешно приземлился враскоряку, клацнув зубами.   
– В целях безопасности всех лиц, находящихся на станции, просим эвакуироваться.  
– Блин, как мы эвакуироваться-то будем? – взвыл Марис.  
И словно в ответ на этот отчаянный вопль в недрах замкнутых створов глухо рвануло. Раз, другой, третий. Вместе со взрывами рванули струи пара, отчаянно воняющего тухлятиной. Стон рвущегося металла ударил по ушам еще больнее громкой связи. Взрывы и струи пара уже гремели наверху.  
– В сторону! – гаркнул Хогби. – Завалится!  
Подчиняясь командирскому рыку, бригада рванула влево, давя друг другу ноги и снося нескольких яутжа, не успевших убраться с пути. Створы опять протяжно заскрежетали и начали заваливаться внутрь дока.  
– Держитесь! – проорал Хогби. – Оно сейча...  
Остаток вопля потонул в ударе. Гордон присел, обхватывая голову руками. Дикий грохот и вал спрессованного воздуха врезали так, что на несколько мгновений Гордон перестал соображать – где он находится, в каком положении, есть ли вокруг воздух или все уже вылетели в забортный вакуум. Ему захотелось рухнуть плашмя, окопаться в дзоте, а может и притвориться, что ничего не происходит... Но его схватили за руку и рванули.  
– Шевелись! – Марис перехватил его за шкирку и дернул. – Эта станция сейчас развалится!

Люди и яутжа проскочили по рухнувшим створам, на ходу делясь на группы. Створ гулко лупил в подошвы, ледяной воздух хлестал по ушам, и на бегу Гордон лихорадочно задергивал воротник "пленки", царапая толстый край. Он забыл шлем, а без него оставалось в случае чего надеяться только на аварийную маску с запасом в три минуты.  
Створ закончился внезапно. Гордон едва успел заметить резкий перепад высоты и тут же прыгнул. По полу стелился оранжевый туман. Грохнувшись в него, Гордон затаил дыхание, вскочил, резко утер нос и высморкался – в ладонь опять брызнуло красным. Он припустил в дальний угол, проклиная декампи. Они наверняка потребовали денег даже за парковку, и, конечно же, командирши выторговали самый дешевый угол. Поэтому иксар приходилось бежать лишние метры.  
Быстрее, быстрее, да где же этот Иблисов транспортник...  
Гордон тормознул, чуть не влетев в группу из технарей. Рядом один за другим финишировали отставшие. Кто-то не успел затормозить и ощутимо компенсировался в спину Гордону.  
– Че... че там... – выкашлял Гордон, видя закаменевшие плечи товарищей, успевших добежать до парковки раньше.  
"Ласточка" исчезла.

– Перемещение с дифферентом шестьсот пятьдесят завершено, область чистоты полторы единицы, колебания четыре и оди-и...  
Под потолком щелкнуло, затрещало и смолкло. Непонятные единицы измерения скользнули мимо сознания, и жуткое "завершено" забилось в голове испуганной птицей. Палуба быстро и страшно начала заваливаться вбок.  
– Они бросили нас! – Амон взмахнул руками, пытаясь уцепиться за поднимающиеся дыбом решетки. – Они нас бросили!

* * *

– Малик? Малик?  
Голос вибрировал и уплывал в правый сектор. Она развернулась за ним, стараясь выбраться из темноты. Голос замолчал, и она попробовала что-то сделать, как-то дать понять – ей нужен проводник в этой Иблисовой темноте.  
– Малик?  
Уцепившись за пульсирующую нитку звуков, она рванулась к свету.  
– О-о...  
Вздох из груди вышел хрипло и жалко. Малик дернулась, ударилась спиной о стену и застонала снова. Боль пульсировала, накатывая волнами в правую лобную часть.   
– Малик, ты меня слышишь?  
Кто-то взял ее за голову прохладными пальцами. Малик еще раз застонала, показывая, что слышит. И с трудом разлепила левый глаз.  
Перед ней маячило встревоженное лицо Гюзель. Акустик почти сидела у нее на ногах, подобравшись так близко, что на мгновение у Малик закружилась голова. Она попыталась смотреть обоими глазами, но ничего не вышло.  
– Ш-шт...  
– Тише, – Гюзель осторожно повернула ее голову из стороны в сторону. – Шея, вроде, цела.  
– А-а... Та-а...  
Она попробовала дернуть головой, указывая вниз подбородком, и Гюзель снова придержала ее.  
– Там заживает, – кивнула акустик.   
Малик медленно, с усилием перевела взгляд с лица Гюзель чуть ниже. Прямо от горла начинался поблескивающий серый комбинезон. Тонкая пленка обливала каждую мышцу. За плечами прозрачным пузырем бликовал откинутый шлем.  
– Лах-хи, – булькнула пилотесса. – Та-а...  
Рука еле ворочалась, но Малик все же смогла указать в сторону рубки.   
– Подожди пару минут, ты ж еле говоришь, – с досадой сказала Гюзель. – Что с тобой случилось? Мы разваливаемся? Что-то взорвалось?!  
Несмотря на собственный призыв подождать, каждое последующее слово она выговаривала все громче и в конце почти закричала.  
Малик осторожно втянула воздух. В коридоре – кто-то выкинул ее из рубки, наверное, психованный ублюдок – истошно воняло молекулярной фабрикой. Если бы у нее хватило сил осмотреть себя, наверняка бы нашлась и лужа белковой слизи.  
– Е-ессс... е-еда-а...  
Она попробовала снова, но сил не хватало. Тогда она просто ткнула пальцем в рот. Страшный голод скручивал желудок, мышцы дрожали и болели, голова гудела, словно пустая цистерна, сброшенная с горы. И боль усиливалась — накатывала хорошо знакомыми волнами сжатия. Малик опять захрипела. Гарон ударил слабо, только разворотив ей ребра, а измененных трудно было убить... Но ей не хватало энергии.  
Гюзель оглянулась, и по лицу пробежала гримаса, делая его совсем звериным.  
– Какого шайтана вы врубили циклотронник на зарядке?! Почему коридоры перекрыты? Я от иксар какую-то побочку поймала, чуть мозги не екнулись! Мне из своей каюты выламываться силой пришлось! Малик!  
Малик заскребла ногами. Она почти чувствовала, как внутри с хрустом и чавканьем склеиваются фибриллы, восстанавливая развороченное тело. Даже в глазу что-то чесалось и скребло мокрыми волосатыми лапками. Голод усиливался, раскрученная цепная реакция требовала строительных материалов. И боль от сжатия усиливалась.  
– Ед... еда...  
– Твою мать! Сейчас!  
Акустик вскочила, накинула шлем и припустила по коридору. Щелчки подошв отдавались в голове мучительным грохотом. Малик скривилась, приподняла руку и попыталась рассмотреть браслет жизнедеятельности. Правый глаз по-прежнему не открывался, и ей пришлось щуриться несколько мучительно долгих мгновений, прежде чем желтые значки сложились в понятный отчет.  
Она провалялась в коридоре без малого три часа.   
Малик подтянула ноги и попробовала перевалиться на бок. Три часа – это долго. Значит, гарон почти вышиб из нее дух. Стреляй Ларри в голову – и не помогли бы никакие фибробласты с миобластами.  
В груди хрипело, по всему телу гулял жар – она еще не успела восстановиться полностью. Разлеживаться было некогда. Первым делом она обратилась к логикалику. Но вместо служебного доступа получила блокировку. Попытки связаться с Зульфар тоже провалились.  
Барахтаясь на полу, она упорно пыталась подняться раз за разом, но все время подламывалась правая нога, словно без глаза не поддавалась контролю.  
Устав бороться, Малик осторожно обхватила себя руками. Желудок уже перестал урчать, и осталась только грызущая боль. Слипшиеся в кровавый колтун волосы тянули кожу. Малик захотелось забиться в угол и предаться страданиям. Всего на пять минут.  
– Погружение на третий уровень сжатия, – мягко сообщил логикалик. – Обратите внимание, проекция балансировки не настроена. Необходимо обновить политику личных записей.  
– Стой! – прохрипела Малик. – Куда?  
В голове поплыли раскаленные нити, впиваясь в переносицу. Малик царапнула самыми кончиками пальцев ткань мундира и сжала кулак. Раз, два, три — браслет медика среагировал, запястье кольнуло. Малик повторила, получила еще одну дозу оксы и повторила на третий раз. Температура мигом скакнула еще выше.  
Малик повернулась, прижимаясь лбом к прохладной стене, и застонала сквозь зубы. На языке появился металлический кровяной привкус.  
В пульсирующем гуле, затаскивающем "Хиджау" в глубины сжатого пространства, раздались торопливые щелчки подошв. Малик вновь сжала кулак, но браслет не среагировал. Топот прервался, рядом плюхнулась акустик.  
– Какое погружение?! Жри быстрее и сделай что-нибудь! Мы заблокированы! Пассажиры!  
Малик застонала. Гюзель обхватила ее за голову, развернула и сунула меж зубов твердый наконечник. Малик хотела сказать, что у нее еще плохо работает горло, но в рот уже брызнула невыносимо сладкая жидкость.  
– Давай, давай, – приговаривала Гюзель. – Ладно хоть люблю я сиропы эти, заныкала... Пей!  
Горло обжигало, из глаза потекли слезы, но Малик послушно глотала порции, склеивающие зубы. Несчастный голодный желудок впился в подачку с возобновившимся урчанием.

Три минуты спустя Малик почувствовала себя значительно лучше.  
– Что это было? – Гюзель ткнула ей в грудь. – Да говори ты! Куда бежать? Где моя группа? Отмени погружение!  
– На станции! – выдохнула Малик. – Ларри!   
– Что Ларри? Вызвать его? Зачем?  
– Стоять! – Малик оттолкнулась и привстала на одно колено. Суставы ходили вразнобой, не давая удержать равновесие. – Ларри стрелял! Он на борту, и у него крыша поехала!  
– Что?!  
Гюзель почти взвизгнула.  
– Твой иксар съехал с катушек и чуть не отправил меня на тот свет! Он стрелял в меня из гарона!  
Легкие расправились, наполнились кровью, и теперь она могла орать в полный голос.  
Гюзель резко побледнела, даже всегда красноватые уши мгновенно стали пепельно-серыми.  
– Ларри? – она едва шевелила губами. – Из гарона?  
– В самую точку! Из ревойского гарона! А ты думала, я тут развлекаюсь попытками самоубийства?  
– Я думала, "Хиджау" свихнулась! – взяла себя в руки Гюзель. – Логикалик вырубился, никто из вас не отвечает, шторм запустился... Даже связи нет! Я из каюты силком прорубалась!  
Малик вскинула руку, обращаясь к камерам, и попробовала нарисовать служебный символ. Снова высветилась скупая пиктограмма блокировки.  
– Иксар захватил рубку, – почти прорычала Малик. – Давай вправляй ему мозги! Ты же акустик! Какого хрена ты сидела на заднице ровно?!  
– Я же сказала – побочку словила! – взвыла Гюзель. – И он не...   
Она замолчала и плюхнулась на пол. Волна сжатия ударила в голову, Малик перекосилась от боли, Гюзель схватилась за виски, а затем быстро начала сжимать-разжимать кулак характерным движением. Малик даже не успела подсчитать, сколько инъекций она себе всадила за несколько секунд.  
– Встать, – скомандовала Малик самой себе. – Надо выковырять его оттуда. Сумасшедший управляет моим кораблем! Пассажиров на станции оставили!   
Втянув воздух в ноющую грудь, она чуть не поперхнулась вязким кровавым привкусом – и вспомнила. Сердце, и без того шалившее с частотой сокращений, испугано замерло. Малик почувствовала, как у нее немеют кончики пальцев. В коленях опять образовалась противная слабость. Она сделала шаг в сторону, вступила в липкую лужу и чуть не поскользнулась.  
– Он не свихнувшийся, – Гюзель тоже поднялась. – Иблис побери! Он модифицированный!  
– Гюзель, – мертво сказала Малик. – Я совсем забыла. Он их убил.  
– Вот что значит сходить с маршру... Что?!  
Малик развернулась к ней всем телом.  
– Ларри. Он их убил.  
– К-как убил?  
Пепельная серость сменилась на совсем уже трупный оттенок. Вокруг глаз акустика резко проступили темные круги, задранный нос заострился и стал похож на обломок кости.  
– Как он это сделал? – она подалась вперед. – Скажи мне, что он сделал? Ты видела? Ты запомнила?  
– Да ты с ума сошла? – Малик оттолкнула ее. – Я же сказала – убил! Что за расспросы?! У тебя ведро вместо башки? У нас четырнадцать покойников, шайтан тебя сожри! Люди умерли!  
– Это важно! – заорала акустик в ответ. На шее натянулись жилы. – Я должна знать, что он сделал! Я же сказала – они модифицированные!  
Малик хватанула воздух. Сожранные калории наконец-то усвоились, и по жилам брызнула раскаленная энергия. Суставы со щелчком закрепились. Малик выбросила руку вперед и схватила акустика за горло. Сдвоенные колени выпрямились, вознося ее сразу на полметра, и Гюзель тоже оторвалась от пола. Она схватилась за запястье Малик обеими руками, словно задыхаясь, но под пальцами пилотесса чувствовала каменную прочность серой защитной пленки.  
– Он использовал аварийное гашение, – прорычала Малик. – Ты же знаешь, что это такое?  
– Пусти! – Гюзель попробовала лягнуть ее, но Малик развернула ногу, подставляя бедро. – Знаю! Значит он проснулся!  
– Чего?!  
– Того! – Гюзель оскалилась, пытаясь разжать ее пальцы. – Слишком долго торчали на одном месте! Это как нарушение протокола!  
– Какого?  
Малик почувствовала себя невыразимо тупой и даже не могла списать это на последствия воскрешения из мертвых. Выражение лица Гюзель, где одинаково сильно проступали ярость и страх, ей совершенно не нравилось. Нити в голове вновь шевельнулись.  
– Иксар! – выплюнула акустик. – У них своя модель на этот рейс! Вы все испортили!  
– Какая, нахер, модель? – ноги у Малик подкашивались. – Что за тайны? Какого хера он управляет моим кораблем?!  
– Служебная! – взвизгнула акустик. – Поставь на место! Это не ваше дело!  
– А я тебе башку сейчас об стену разобью, – сказала Малик. – Вот тогда и посмотрим.  
– Это не просто иксар! – Гюзель хлопнула ее по запястью. – Это охрана!  
Малик выпучила глаза.  
– Кого здесь охранять? – в голове опять дернулось, и Гюзель синхронно с ней перекосилась в гримасе боли. – Что лепишь-то?  
– Консервы! – Гюзель покраснела до багровости. – Ты в чем разбираешься – в полетах? Отлично! Вот ими и занимайся, а мозги чужие не трожь!  
– Консервы, – с присвистом выдохнула Малик. – Это... Это какие такие консервы? – в голове щелкнуло, и слова Лаготорьи всплыли сами собой. – Две тысячи на уровне десять?  
– Я же просила не лезть дальше оружейки! – заорала Гюзель. – Что вам неймется?! Не будешь брыкаться, доставим груз, и все будет шито-крыто! Дура упертая!  
Малик открыла рот и застыла. Моргнув, она медленно опустила акустика на пол, но пальцы не разжала. Мундир на спине явственно натянулся остатками ткани. Регенерация вытворяла с ней что-то жуткое. Похрустывали кости и суставы. Шею дергало на сторону.  
– Какие консервы? – полупридушено повторила она. – Что сюда напихано?  
– Помимо вашего контрафактного оборудования? Того, которое на двести пятьдесят миллиардов? – оскалилась Гюзель.  
В глазах у нее плясала ярость. Заполошная курица, бегавшая по кораблю за цыплятами, внезапно скинула перья, и из-под них выглянуло что-то страшное.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, – прошипела Малик, чувствуя, как от злости по лицу идут судороги.  
– Не твое дело, – в горле Гюзель клокотнуло, точно она собралась заорать. – Если бы по вашей милости мы не застряли у Иблисовых яутжа...  
Малик ударила ее о стену. Шлем выдержал, но голова акустика резко мотнулась.  
– По нашей? – уже зарычала Малик.  
– Неважно! Если бы мы не застряли – никто бы не проснулся! А теперь Ларри уводит нас обратно на курс!  
– Да он же первый сдохнет! Ты что, не акустик?! Останови его!  
– Я не могу! Я уже пыталась!  
Обе дышали так, словно пробежали по паре километров в полной выкладке. Малик по-прежнему нависала сверху, однако пальцы ослабели, и Гюзель коротким ударом отбросила ее руку. Потом провела ладонями по голове, приглаживая волосы. Лицо ее изменилось: ярость сошла, уступив место надменному спокойствию.  
– Вам, капитан Ансария, – наименование должности прозвучало с явной с издевкой, – так хочется узнать побольше о вещах, за которые можно поплатиться шкурой?  
– Клоны у меня в трюме. Оружие на борту, – Малик сжала кулаки. – Говори!  
Гюзель склонила голову к плечу. На секунду по лицу скользнула тень чего-то вроде уважения, а затем все поглотило какое-то болезненное злорадство.   
– Клоны? Нет. Это человеческие организмы с открытым типированием и отключенными блокираторами, подходящие для прямой пересадки генотипам арх-один, арх-четыре и арх-восемь. И для компенсируемой – еще девяти генотипам.  
Малик смотрела на нее, чувствуя, как боль от сжатия смешивается с тупым удивлением.  
– Каким еще генотипам?  
– Ты что, не догадываешься, чем мы торгуем? – почти ласково спросила Гюзель.  
Малик открыла рот, и тут под ногами у них раздался глухой удар. Пилотесса и акустик отскочили друг от друга одновременно. Прыжок Малик закончился ударом о стену – она не смогла рассчитать силу.  
Решетка технического канала подпрыгнула, а затем взлетела в воздух. Малик почти зачарованно проследила, как она перевернулась несколько раз и грянулась на пол. Гюзель сдернула с пояса что-то напоминающее огнестрел. Малик даже успела увидеть индикатор заряда, показывающий немыслимую трехзначную цифру.  
– Так! – сказали из-под пола. – Вот я вас и нашла!  
Малик выдохнула и приподняла голову, инстинктивно спрятанную в плечи на случай нападения. Защита неохотно вышла из плечевых ямок.  
– Что за херня? – Зульфар подтянулась и вытолкнула себя из люка. Сев на край, она оглянулась. – Какого Иблиса вы за мной не... – она запнулась, глядя на Малик. – А это что такое?  
Под потолком негромко зажужжало.  
– Предупреждение по протоколу шестьсот шесть, активирован режим защиты, – приятным голосом отчитался логикалик. – Подтвердите статус...  
Голос щелкнул и исчез. Освещение резко сменилось на тревожный оранжевый.  
– Ложись!  
Малик нырнула вперед. В люк она вписалась головой и плечами, лбом ударилась в ботинки настройщицы и, переворачиваясь, обхватила ее поверх рук обеими ногами. Зульфар вскрикнула, они провалились на второй уровень, и Малик так приложилась хребтом, что шея щелкнула. Зульфар взвыла, но ее голос тут же растворился в грохоте сверху. Замелькали яркие вспышки. Инстинктивно уклоняясь, Малик перекатилась на бок, и по воплю настройщицы поняла, что едва не сломала той ребра.  
Грохот смолк.

– Аллах, да что происходит? – простонала Зульфар. – Убери свои копыта!  
Малик подняла ногу и чуть ли не ударила помянутым копытом в решетки. Пришлось резко поджимать ногу. Побарахтавшись пару секунд, она села. Зульфар с кряхтением оттолкнулась от пола и тоже уселась.  
– Гюзель?  
Сверху не доносилось ни звука.  
– Гюзель?  
По-прежнему тишина.  
– Шайтан! – почти истерически прошипела Малик.  
– Что происходит? Почему мы нырнули без предупреждения?! – Зульфар забарахталась. – И почему ты выглядишь так, словно тебя расстреляли? Балансир!  
– А меня и расстреляли! – яростным шепотом гаркнула Малик.  
– Кто?! Что за херню вы устроили без меня?  
– Ларри, – выразительно процедила пилотесса.  
– Кто-о?  
– Вояка этот недоделанный – сорвалась на хрип Малик. – Ты не представляешь, что тут вообще творится! У нас двойной груз на борту и иксар с подвохом!  
Зульфар вытаращилась на нее. Малик открыла рот, пытаясь сообразить, что сказать в первую очередь, и тут сверху грянул выстрел.  
Звук ударил по голове. Малик подскочила, ударилась затылком о трубу и съежилась, обхватывая себя руками. Второй выстрел ударил так же болезненно-оглушающе.  
– Гюзе-ель?! – заорала настройщица.  
Одиночные выстрелы бахали так громко, что Малик в итоге просто заткнула уши и вздрагивала от каждого удара, разрывающего перепонки. Зульфар обхватила уши всеми руками и точно так же мучительно кривилась.  
Наконец выстрелы стихли. Малик осторожно выдохнула и вытащила пальцы. В ушах отчаянно звенело, голова не соображала, поэтому шевеления губ Зульфар она так и не разобрала. Помотав головой, Малик уставилась вверх. Напольные решетки делались мелкоячеистыми, поэтому сквозь них можно было рассмотреть в лучшем случае силуэты. К тому же в главном коридоре почти весь пол закрывали нормальные плиты, а решетки шли только по центру. Звон в ушах постепенно стихал.  
– В двух словах, можешь быстро меня просветить? – простонала Зульфар.  
Малик оглянулась. Комбинезон настройщицы был устряпан и порван на коленях, волосы стояли дыбом, в глазах поблескивала готовность немедленно сойти с ума по команде вышестоящих членов экипажа.  
– Короче, Ларри угнал наш корабль, – сообщила она.  
– К... как угнал?  
– Вот так. Вернулся на "ласточке", прогулялся в рубку и отправил нас в нырок!  
Малик невольно повысила голос и тут же хлопнула по губам ладонью.  
– В какой, мать его, нырок, – Зульфар даже не шипела – говорила на судорожных вдохах. – Как... он же...  
Сверху зазвучали шаги. Малик встрепенулась и одновременно подалась назад. Акустик, явно только что применившая свой огнестрел, молчала, так же молчали и системы защиты, и из-за этого в голове образовалась окончательная каша.  
– Малик! – Зульфар придушено взвизгнула. – Он недонастроен! Балансир внизу не поднять!  
– Что?  
– Шторм! Они заряжали его по своим стандартам! Его разнесет без настройки!  
Теперь Малик затошнило. Она инстинктивно рванулась вверх – ей срочно, немедленно, сию же секунду нужно было оказаться в рубке!  
Зульфар поймала ее за штанину.  
Ботинки ступали неестественно тяжело. Возможно, акустика ранили. Удивительно, что вообще не убили: обычно защита не промахивалась. Потом Малик вспомнила поблескивающий комбинезон, и с радостным облегчением поняла: Гюзель, чтоб ей в печенку камней насыпало, облачилась в броню. Правда, неясно, откуда у нее защита такого класса – но это отлично сочеталось с неожиданными знаниями о подпольных грузах.  
Звук остановился перед решеткой. Скрипнула толстая подошва, и ботинки оказались на самом краю. Гюзель по-прежнему молчала.   
– Не нравится мне это, – еле слышно пробормотала Зульфар.  
– Эй там, наверху, – позвала Малик. – Гюзель, ты хоть кашляни, если говорить не можешь.  
Акустик не отзывалась. Вздохнув, Малик приподнялась с корточек. Зульфар схватила ее за плечо, но Малик взяла ее пальцы и аккуратно сняла руку.  
– Тогда я с тобой, – шепотом сказала Зульфар. – Раз, два...  
На счет "три" обе выпрямились.   
Первым делом Малик увидела, что мыски ботинок забрызганы красным. Взгляд заскользил вверх. По ткани, уверенно отталкивающей брызги, заставляя их красоваться крохотными багровыми шариками. Выше, выше, до источающего жар оружия в стиснутых пальцах. Вверх по комбинезону, переливающемуся голубыми разводами и красными пятнами...  
– О Аллах, я щас блевану, – в ужасе прошептала Зульфар. – Ей же башку снесло!

Малик резко развернулась, голова у нее закружилась, в глазах потемнело, а желудок сделал кульбит. И секундой позже ее вывернуло наизнанку. Зульфар схватила пилотессу за пояс, не давая упасть. Малик вывернуло еще раз, она закашлялась, сплевывая желчь, и от жжения в горле тут же потекли слезы.  
– Это, походу, военная модификация, – прохрипела она, упираясь в колени. – Это... ха-ха... это... – Она судорожно вздохнула, пытаясь остановить рвущийся наружу хохот. – Это, как говорят: у военных мозги в заднице!  
Она все-таки захохотала, колотя ладонью по колену и мотая головой. Мозги в заднице! Это было Иблисово смешно: безголовая акустик не только стояла и ходила, но и куда-то стреляла, невзирая на отсутствие глаз и мозгов.  
– Малик!  
Зульфар тряхнула ее. Малик перестала хохотать, еще раз сплюнула, утерла слезы и откашлялась.  
– Шайтан, и почему она сдохла раньше, чем все объяснила?  
– Малик, приди в себя! Надо остановить шторм! Слышишь? Мы тут накроемся!  
Малик выпрямилась. Акустик, стоявшая над ними, наводила жуть, но Зульфар была права – надо было добраться до Ларри раньше, чем преобразователь размажет их тонким слоем.  
– Сколько времени у нас?  
– Не знаю! Все заблокировано, не только выходы, а вообще управление, я пыталась подлезть с разных сторон. Думай живее!  
– Мы не можем здесь ошиваться, пока работает защита, – отрезала Малик.  
Ботинки опять скрипнули, и акустик шагнула назад. Малик подпрыгнула, ухватилась за края, но Зульфар дернула ее за пояс.  
– Ты что, тоже хочешь без головы остаться?  
– Я знаю, куда она стреляла! – откликнулась Малик.  
Подтянулась и вытащила себя наружу. Неведомое оружие, которое тело Гюзель до сих пор сжимало в руке, действовало точечно и в высшей степени эффективно. Вместо штатных орудийных гнезд пузырились высокотемпературные наплывы. Бортовые орудия работали не так элегантно – по стенам шла россыпь черных пятен.  
Малик покосилась на безголовое тело. По неповрежденной серой пленке стремительно бежали голубоватые разводы, собираясь в жирные кляксы и тут же распадаясь вновь. То, что пробило стены, не смогло справиться с тонким костюмчиком.  
Если бы Гюзель успела надеть шлем, то, скорее всего, не стояла бы перед ними живым мертвецом.   
Зульфар выбралась следом и встала с пилотессой плечом к плечу.  
Разводы снова закрутились, и Гюзель сделала шаг.  
– По-моему, это не мозги в заднице, – медленно сказала Зульфар. – По-моему, это костюм!

Тело развернулось к выходу и ступило прямо в белковую лужу. Взмахнуло руками, удерживая равновесие, и медленно проследовало дальше.  
– Аллах, куда она намылилась? – пробормотала Малик.  
– Ты мне лучше скажи, кто ей башку снес!  
– Я же сказала – Ларри! В смысле, он управляет тут всем!  
– Я думала, ты бредишь! Посттравматически! – Зульфар тоже пыталась кричать шепотом, и выглядели они обе записными сумасшедшими. – Как Ларри? Какой угон корабля?  
– А вот это она знает, – ткнула Малик в тело, стоящее на выходе из тупичка. – Только, видишь ли, сейчас ей говорить как-то не с руки!  
Зульфар почти истерически хихикнула. Серьга в ухе тонко звякнула. Малик скользнула взглядом по второму уху, увидела разорванную мочку и механически подумала, что наверняка это ее ноги оставили настройщицу без украшения.  
Тело покачнулось, чуть развернулось и взяло ствол обеими ладонями. Малик и Зульфар присели одновременно. Однако тело просто ковырялось в механизме, и, несмотря на отсутствие головы, пальцы двигались уверенно. Ствол тихонько кракнул и разделился на две уменьшенных копии, будто его распилили пополам. Гюзель согнула обе руки в локтях и развернулась к ним спиной.  
– В рубку надо, – лихорадочно пробормотала Малик. – Твою мать, это же корыто, тут даже дублирующих систем нет, мне неоткуда доступ восстанавливать! Надо под пол, что ли, опять нырнуть, есть технические проходы?  
Зульфар открыла рот, и в это мгновение тело акустика открыло огонь по коридору.

Под непрерывную канонаду, Зульфар и Малик, вздрагивая на каждом шагу, следовали за акустиком. Ходячий труп бил с чудовищной меткостью, упреждая реакцию бортовой системы и уничтожая одно за другим оружейные гнезда.  
– Что это за оружие? – проорала Зульфар, опять прикрывая уши.  
– Не знаю!  
Чем бы свихнувшийся – нет, поправила себя Малик, модифицированный – иксар ни занимался, ему точно было недосуг разбираться с экипажем. Малик навскидку могла придумать несколько способов избавиться от гостей на борту: начиная от порчи фильтров и заканчивая продувкой систем высокого давления, предназначенных для выноса зловредной чужеродной микрофлоры, плюс стерилизующая температура.  
– Ты сама как? – крикнула Зульфар, морщась от шума.  
– Хреново! – Малик ткнула себя в глаз. – Здесь что? На глаз похоже?  
Акустик остановилась на перекрестке, точно оглядывалась.  
– Ни на что оно пока не похоже, – вздохнула Зульфар.  
Малик оскалилась. Вытянула шею и посмотрела на собственный корпус. Излишняя плоскость ей не понравилась. Малик постучала по груди, прислушиваясь, как глухо звучит ответ. Она попробовала пересчитать ребра, но вместо привычных парных дуг нащупала что-то похожее на решетку. В середине, куда угодил выстрел, похоже, вырос сплошной щиток. Пока еще упругий, поддающийся на прогиб. Кожа на ощупь стала толще и холоднее. Малик пошевелила губами, призывая на голову Ларри все возможные проклятья.   
Отключение генов-блокираторов ускоряло посттравматическую регенерацию так, что в итоге это походило на бессмертие. Но одновременно терялся контроль за сплайсингом и модификацией – и каждая, каждая Иблисова восстановительная регенерация стоила сюрпризов. Иногда это было даже полезно, например, как руки Зульфар, но оставаться без глаза и груди Малик не хотела вовсе.  
Хотя пока что ей больше нравилась идея просто выжить – и шайтан с ней, с эстетикой.

Тело прошагало весь коридор из служебной до жилой части и остановилось у каюты Гюзель. Потом сделало еще шаг, пихнуло один из стволов подмышку и шлепнуло ладонью по стене. Медленно провело сверху вниз, наткнулось на пластину доступа и прижало к ней пятерню.   
– Ах ты ж охренеть, – пробормотала Зульфар.  
– Три часа выпиливалась, – подытожила Малик.  
– Что?  
Тело подождало и шагнуло в развороченную дыру.  
– Она дверь вышибла!   
– Я вижу, – все еще обалдело сказала Зульфар. – Как бы ее в рубку повернуть, с таким-то арсеналом? На кой Иблис ее сюда понесло?  
– Посмотрим, – Малик положила руку ей на плечо. – Если она сюда пришла, значит, что-то важное здесь есть. Может, у нее найдется оружие и для нас? Или скафандры?  
– Время утекает, – Зульфар лихорадочно щелкнула лямками. – Это же гребаный циклотронник, мы все дальше от станции, чем позже вынырнем – тем меньше шансов. Связи-то у нас нет! Как за иксар возвращаться будем?  
Малик почувствовала, как резкое опустошение накрывает ее с головой.  
– Мы не будем.  
Вся стена была расписана моделями управления через поводок. Бросив оружие и обшарив стену, тело положило пальцы на узоры перед собой и медленно развело руки, отслеживая линии взаимодействия. Пилотесса почти отрешенно наблюдала, как линии начинают вспыхивать оттенками желтого, сплетаясь в понятный только акустикам узор.  
– Малик? – Зульфар трясла ее за плечо. – Слышишь? Почему не будем?  
– Потому что Ларри дистанционно вышиб им мозги.  
Зульфар издала странный звук – помесь икоты и мычания.  
– Так что у нас остались только мы, – так же безэмоционально добавила Малик. – А еще груз и две тысячи донорских консервов, как тут недавно выяснилось. И я даже не знаю, хорошо ли будет, если мы выживем.  
Настройщица беззвучно глотнула воздуха, взялась за лямки и потянула их так, что ткань разошлась до белых полос. Малик попробовала распутать волосы, но все засохло намертво.  
Чуть повыше головы Гюзель – того места, где должна была находиться голова – стена отчетливо разошлась на сегменты. Десять секунд трансформаций – и из стены выдвинулся пластинчатый блок, активно подмигивающий линиями архивации. Тело вновь пошевелило пальцами, и над блоком вспыхнул логикалический экран. 

"Вам предоставлена копия ведущего специалиста управления испытаний и приемки ОКБ ВС Веги, Гюзель Наиллеи. Окончание записи копии – двадцать три часа двадцать минут, время текущее для борта "Хиджау". Необходимо запустить селективную регенерацию имеющегося тела, включив в контур блок-копию. Используйте блокаторы h-мицелозы, чтобы контролировать развитие тканей мозга. После установки блок-копии используйте служебную программу номер восемь. Для запуска используйте отпечаток пальца первичного тела. Для блокировки гомеозиса используйте физраствор номер четырнадцать".

– Я в каком-то аду, – с удивительным для себя спокойствием резюмировала Малик, напрочь позабыв одобренные комитетом Веги религиозные нормы. И все-таки пощупала левый глаз. Поверхность под пальцами отвратительно вздрогнула, и она резко отдернула руку. – А в нем со мной безголовые демоны и сатана.

* * *

Гордон сидел на полу и пристально рассматривал узоры под подошвами. Если совсем точно – это была стена. Станцию явно закрутило, и систему ориентации внутренних помещений заблокировало в странном положении.  
– Хог, Хог, почему они нас бросили?  
– Да не знаю я!  
– Шайтан, это какая-то гребаная жуткая ошибка!   
Прошло уже несколько часов, заполненных паническими метаниями. Иксар успели попробовать отыскать "ласточку" под палубой, двадцать восемь тысяч раз воззвать к "Хиджау", попытаться взломать рухнувшие корветы декампи и обшарить док сверху донизу. Потом пришлось выметаться: началась утечка воздуха.  
Жилая территория быстро становилась нежилой, и иксар переместились на уровень выше. Где обошли все доступные коридоры, оббили кулаки о все двери и вымотали душу командиру до последней ниточки.  
Хогби уже вскидывался, слыша обращенное к нему очередное стенание. Гордону тоже хотелось повеситься на командира и умолять его что-нибудь сделать, но вместо этого он сжимал собственные колени, впиваясь так, что без "пленки" должна была остаться куча синяков.  
– Хог, надо же что-то делать!  
– Тихо!  
Командир рявкнул так, что Гордон изумленно вскинул голову. Хогби стоял вполоборота ко входу, а потом медленно развернулся уже всем телом.  
– Назад, – сквозь зубы сказал он. – Всем – назад.  
Иксар попятились. Гордон разжал пальцы и рывком поднялся. Затекшие ноги едва не подломились, и ему пришлось ухватиться за стенку.  
Створ медленно поехал в сторону и вверх. Снаружи потянуло привычной уже мускусной вонью. Гордон сделал несколько шагов, не обращая внимания на боль в мышцах.  
За дверью стояли двое яутжа – вооруженные до зубов.  
– Ох, бля, – с чувством сказал Марис.  
Клыкастые прошли в помещение и остановились. Возможно, дальше им не давали пройти перекошенные решетки, отчетливо разделившие людей и яутжа. Оружие они держали наполовину опущенным, но выглядело очень выразительно.  
– Хуманксы, у нас есть вопросы, – сказал яутжа, стоявший посредине.

Сорок секунд спустя стало очевидно, что двух вооруженных яутжа мало, чтобы остановить толпу вздрюченных и разозленных иксар. Разве что, если стрелять в упор.  
Вместо получения ответов, яутжа пришлось объясняться самим, и еще через полминуты вакханалии, происходящей под одобрительным взглядом командира, бригада вытрясла из клыкастых признание, что они заблудились по ходу эвакуации.  
– Заблудиться? Как можно заблудиться?! – бушевал Курт. – Это ж ограниченный по доступу кусок общежития! Движок, сортир, жилая зона – и все!  
– А как можно было потерять товарищей при эвакуации? – поддакивал Трой.  
– Транспорт-то за вами будет? – надрывались из середины.  
Яутжа ошарашено оглядывались. Иксар обступили их так плотно, что казалось, будто клыкастые тонут в черном водоеме, по которому прокатываются бирюзовые всплески.  
– А где Ларри, кстати?! – встрепенулся Алекс. – Хо-ог?  
– Не знаю я, – откликнулся командир. – Не могу вынюхать.  
Гвалт мигом оборвался.  
– Сбежал? – почти зловеще предположил Курт.  
– Мне он всегда казался подозрительным, – закивал Джино.  
– Ну еще чего, – Гордон сам не знал, зачем включился в беседу. – Нормальный мужик. Ты просто не любишь микрополимерщиков.  
– Как можно любить тех, кто целует в жопу специальных микробов?  
– А доказательства? – взял на себя роль адвоката Амон. – Вы, парни, поосторожнее такими словами раскидывайтесь. Слушайте, это ненормально, что мы его не заметили. В смысле, его отсутствие!  
– Вот там, – Джино мотнул головой назад, – было целое доказательство. Но оно улетело. А мы остались с этими мудаками.  
Гордон почувствовал, как у него в голове со скрежетом стыкуются детали головоломки. Возня Ларри у челнока, постоянные намеки на опоздание и, наконец, странное поведение в том месте, где стояли оружейные шкафчики...  
Голова закружилась.   
– Ты что, хочешь сказать, он на "ласточке" улетел? – в зловещей тишине уточнил Курт.  
Яутжа перестали быть центром всеобщего интереса. Иксар переместились, и как бы невзначай оказалось, что одна группа стоит против другой. Гордон неудачно болтался посередке, как и Грегор с "рогаточниками". Хогби отступил на пару шагов, нахмурился и уставился себе под ноги. Казалось, командир обдумывает что-то крайне важное.  
– Он возле нее все время терся, – прищурился Джино в ответ. – Эй, скажи, борода, я прав?  
– Ну да, – неохотно ответил Кравец, оглаживая упомянутую бороду. – Он там безвылазно торчал.  
– И я его последнее время у нас в каюте не видел, – поддержал Йенс.  
– Да хватит вам, – нервно сказал Амон. – Ну серьезно, это ж бред какой-то! Я его караулил, он просто на нервной почве там ошивался.  
– Ошивался, ясненько, – протянул Джино.  
И на этот раз древний грек промолчал.  
Гордон пытался одним глазом присматривать за яутжа, но те явно не собирались кидаться на иксар, пока те увлечены выяснением отношений.  
– Может и не бред, – медленно сказал Хогби.  
Обернулись к нему так дружно и быстро, что Гордон услышал, как у кого-то хрустнула шея. Слабое оханье боли, последовавшее за этим, он тоже расслышал.  
– Возможно, – не поднимая глаз, продолжил Хогби. – С ним были какие-то... проблемы.  
– Балансиром, что ль, почикало? – хрипло спросил Курт.  
– Типа того, – отстраненно согласился Хогби.  
Курт оглянулся. Градус настроя среди иксар опять мгновенно изменился – теперь лидировал страх. Неприятно было думать, что в любой момент могут слететь катушки.  
Как назло, он вспомнил, что и в коридоре-то оказался непонятно как – он в упор не помнил, чтобы шел туда прицельно. Вроде, сначала сидел в компании Джино с Дороховым, и штурман что-то предлагал, а потом...  
– Знаете, че-т мне херовато, – сказал Грегор и, не глядя, сел на пол. – Башка трещит, сил нет.  
К нему резко подались сразу трое. Грегор, опираясь на подставленные руки, чуть откинулся назад и прикрыл глаза. Красивое лицо мигом осунулось. Гордон шмыгнул носом, чувствуя железный привкус и подозрительную сырость. Запах яутжа сделался таким сильным, что невыносимо захотелось чихнуть. Сдержался Гордон титаническим усилием, опасаясь, что от чиха нос порвется окончательно.  
– Ну еще бы, – неожиданно сказал яутжа. – У вас в головах проблемы.  
– Че сказал? – мигом вызверился Дорохов.  
Гордон слабо удивился, как пилот вообще до сих пор держал себя в руках.  
– Хорошо видно, – яутжа сделал жест, показывающий линию взгляда. – Словно большое воспаление.  
– Хватит гнать! – резко сказал Хогби. – Людей мне не нервируйте! У вас есть запасной борт для эвакуации?  
– Нет ничего, – сказал второй яутжа. – Связи тоже нет. У вас есть?  
– О шайтан, – простонал Дорохов, – мы сдохнем на интергалактическом пеньке в компании двух уродов!  
– Я сдохну в компании пятнадцати уродов, включая двух инопланетных, – заметил Йенс. – Если что, могу травой поделиться.  
– А этих двоих вообще можно сожрать, – поддержал Алекс, прищурясь. – Трахнуть, а потом сожрать. И воздуха побольше будет.  
Яутжа заворчали, одновременно вскидывая оружие. Гордон шкурой почувствовал, как настроение группы опять меняется, перетекая в раздражение, готовое вот-вот сделаться яростью.  
– Стойте! – он поднял руки. – Я вспомнил, я же карту видел!  
– И что?  
– Там наверху управление всей станцией!  
– А что раньше молчал? – накинулся на него Хогби.  
– Предатель! – немедленно зашумело второе инженерное.  
– Идите на хрен! – обиделся Гордон. – Там же закрыто все, не пройти, поэтому я подсознательно таких вариантов и не рассматривал!  
– У нас доступа к верхним уровням тоже нет, – сердито прощелкал яутжа.  
– Но у вас есть это, – Гордон ткнул в оружие. – Чем не ключи доступа?

* * *

Санчасть тоже относилась к блокам, попадающим под защиту бортовых систем. Скрючившись в три погибели в технических ходах, Малик больше всего переживала, что Ларри по-прежнему не реагирует на их тараканьи перемещения. Ей мерещилось, как он запускает в узкие пространства отравляющие газы или, наоборот, устраивает веселенькую вакуумную протяжку. Неизвестность давила на хребет куда весомее низкого потолка.  
Акустик, добравшись до собственной каюты, потеряла волю к перемещению. Первым делом Малик вцепилась в ее оружие, но с разочарованием, вылившимся в парочку грязных ругательств, выяснила, что оружие настроено только на владельца. Зульфар, осмотрев игрушки, сразу отказалась иметь с ними дело.  
"На инопланетные технологии меня не обучали", – пояснила она.  
Поэтому пришлось втиснуться в узкие проходы, пахнувшие пылью и траченой смазкой. Тело Гюзель сгибаться не умело, учиться не хотело и всячески препятствовало нормальному перетаскиванию.   
– Кто программировал этот сраный костюм? – шипела Малик, планомерно оббивая углы.   
Ей досталось держать Гюзель за плечи, и всякий раз при взгляде на пленку, затянувшую обрубок шеи, ей становилось дурно. Выстрел бортового не срезал голову Гюзель, а испарил, поэтому шея выглядела так, словно ее обкусали.  
– Надо было ее вообще оставить там разлагаться, – вторила Зульфар. – Неизвестно, что в этой копии! Может, там что-нибудь постороннее. Или кто-нибудь!  
Блок-копия увесисто болталась у нее на перевязи и, судя по регулярным ругательствам настройщицы, то и дело колотила по бедру.  
– Нет уж, я хочу знать, что там она несла про иксар со служебными моделями, – злобно отозвалась Малик. – А пока она будет отращивать мозги – нужно попробовать пробиться в рубку. Есть карты технических ходов?  
– Есть, – Зульфар перехватила тело под коленями поудобнее. – Только я понятия не имею, как их вызвать из логикалика.  
– Ну, значит, без них. Оп! – Малик отжала плечом заслонку и начала перелазить высокий комингс. В воздухе завоняло горелой изоляцией. – Что это? Откуда разит?  
– Не хочу делать мерзкие прогнозы, но, возможно, это начало нашего распыления на атомы, – с кислой миной ответила настройщица.  
– Будем барахтаться, пока не пробьемся туда, – решительно сказала Малик. – Я выпну его из моего кресла! И расстреляю по законам... – пришлось переступать через толстый кабель, – военного времени!  
– Все, кажется, пришли, – Зульфар напряженно всматривалась в решетки над головой. – Это, походу, коридор в санчасть, и мы в нем. И он закрыт, мать его.  
– В любом случае, дальше лезть некуда. Немедленно сделай что-нибудь, чтобы мы вылезли и нас не расстреляли, иначе я за себя не отвечаю.  
– А что я сделаю? – возмутилась настройщица, роняя ноги акустика. – Может, мы в рубке сидим? Или в одном из узлов? Нет? Вот и чудно! Мы сидим в убогой норе, где я могу максимум по трубам постучать.  
Малик тоже уронила свою половину акустика и, отдуваясь, села на пол. Зульфар устроилась напротив. Обеих зримо лихорадило под оксоматом. Подняв руку, Малик выставила время на тридцать минут. Им нужен был отдых, даже под угрозой раскалибровки преобразователя. Иначе калибровать окажется некому. Зульфар кивнула, прикрыла глаза и прислонилась затылком к прохладному металлу.

Полчаса пролетели мгновенно. Будильник пиликнул, и Малик с досадой прихлопнула его.  
– Еще пять минут? – предложила настройщица.  
– Надо отсюда выбраться.  
Зульфар безмолвно закатила глаза. Малик пнула стену и опасливо посмотрела наверх.  
– Вентиляция? – предположила она.  
– Смешно. Не на субмарине, – почти сухо сказала Зульфар.  
– А что? Я же не разбираюсь в планировании кораблей.  
– Вот именно на случай, если кому-то понадобится там поползать, ее и сделали, – ядовито сказала Зульфар. – Для террористов старались.  
– А "сизари" у нас есть?  
– Против этого, – Зульфар выразительно ткнула вверх, – не пойдет.  
Средства индивидуальной защиты подходили для случаев пожара и разгерметизации, может, даже затопления, если бы у них вдруг рванули цистерны опреснения – но не были рассчитаны на стрельбу в упор.  
Малик задумчиво потеребила губу.   
– Давай мыслить логически, – она обхватила колени руками. – Допустим, у нас есть труп в бронекостюме. Может быть, поднять его на поверхность как щит?  
– Скорее, я бы поставила вопрос так, – медленно проговорила Зульфар, – почему наш труп в бронекостюме отстреливался, хотя мог бы спокойно пройти к каюте?  
Малик пожала плечами.  
– Возможно, – продолжила настройщица, – это вроде программы безопасности? Вроде как... устранение препятствий. Ее целью было добраться до блок-копии и сохранить себя в максимально... э-э...  
– Неповрежденном виде? – усмехнулась Малик.  
– Ну да. Вот поэтому она и отстреливалась. А если мы дадим ей понять, что опасность все еще существует? А?  
– Странно, что она сама до санчасти не прогулялась, – хмыкнула Малик. – Но гадать можно до бесконечности. Поднимаем?  
– Поднимаем, – согласилась Зульфар.

Иблисовы болты стояли как влитые. Решетку явно крепили с расчетом, чтобы никто и никогда не мог прорваться с нижнего уровня, проникнуть в медчасть и там преступно обставиться градусниками до одурения.  
– Я сдаюсь, – наконец выдохнула Зульфар. – Похоже, без порчи имущества не обойтись. Даешь капитанское разрешение?  
– Чем ломать будем? – деловито осведомилась Малик.  
– Вот этим, – Зульфар сняла с пояса маленький промышленный пистолет. – Мощность аховая, но на пару варварских повреждений хватит. Дальше – только грубая физическая сила.  
Малик кивнула, молча вознося хвалу навязчивым идеям Зульфар о постоянном ремонте.  
На кораблях, где по большому счету не требовалось человеческое присутствие, каждый развлекал себя как мог. Малик постоянно проверяла курс и расход всех позиций, Зульфар шарахалась по ярусам, проверяя доступные ей заклепки и заводские настройки.   
Насчет Гюзель до сих пор Малик не задумывалась, но, похоже, акустик только и делала, что пересчитывала две тысячи замороженных тел.  
– Даю, – решительно сказала пилотесса.  
– Тогда я пошла.  
Малик отодвинулась, и Зульфар пропихнулась мимо до самого тупика. Пару минут с руганью ощупывала решетку, а потом сняла пистолетик с пояса и с отчетливым хрустом свернула тому предохранитель.  
– Я надеюсь, подобные вещи не имеют свойства внезапно взрываться? – строго поинтересовалась Малик.  
– Только капать расплавленным пластиком на казенную форму, – любезно разъяснила Зульфар.  
Малик отодвинулась еще дальше, чуть не наступив на Гюзель, а потом на всякий случай отволокла тело на полметра в проход.  
Пистолетик тонко взвыл. У Малик немедленно заболел бывший глаз, и она с досадой прижала его ладонью. Мерзкие вздрагивания повторялись, казалось, что поверхность будто пытается в ответ ощупать ладонь, и от этого тянуло снова проблеваться. Но зато в ужасе отступила головная боль. Меж тем к вони изоляции добавилась яростная гарь окалины.  
– Блин!  
Зульфар швырнула пистолетик на пол. Звук смолк.  
– Что такое?  
– Говно дешевое, вот что! Раскалился, натурально чуть не забрызгал...  
– А с болтами что?  
– Два срезала. Ну, почти. Полтора. Или один семьдесят пять.  
– Прекрасно.  
Не говоря ни слова, Зульфар поднялась на ноги, для чего ей пришлось согнуться в три погибели, и попробовала поднять решетку. Скрип раскатился по всему проходу, заставив настройщицу испугано присесть. В полной тишине минуло с десяток секунд, но сверху ничего не происходило.  
– Пронесло, – едва слышно резюмировала Малик. – Давай по-другому попробуем. Ну-ка, пусти меня.  
Пробравшись к решетке, она легла на пол, перекатилась на спину и поджала колени к груди. Волосы тут же прилипли к полу. Малик оскалилась.  
– Поднимай, как можешь, а я потом добавлю.  
Зульфар крякнула и снова начала подниматься. Душераздирающий скрип опять эхом отдался в проходе, но на этот раз настройщица не отступилась. Малик прикипела взглядом к недопиленному креплению. Зульфар сгорбилась, упираясь нижними руками в колени, закинула верхние за голову, сцепив в замок на загривке, и поднажала. Физиономия налилась багровым, на шее проступили вены. Малик изо всех сил притянула колени к себе. Чуть-чуть, еще немного...  
– Приготовься... На раз, два... три!  
Малик ударила обеими ногами. Крепления лопнули с дуплетным выстрелом. Решетка встала дыбом, последний болт все-таки сдюжил, и решетка осталась стоять вертикально.  
Малик с грохотом поставила копыта на пол.  
– Все, спина моя, – прокряхтела Зульфар, садясь на корточки. – Говорила мама, надо было идти на психфак...  
– Вон твой психфак в сторонке валяется, – выдохнула Малик. – Хватаем и тащим!

Негнущееся тело пришлось устанавливать в шесть рук. Экипаж опасался попасть под выстрелы, поэтому операция производилась крайне медленно.  
Наконец Гюзель оказалась стоящей в полный рост.   
– Ну, теперь ее надо еще и подсадить, – резюмировала Малик. – Или тут все-таки не работает защита, что нам тоже очень на руку.  
– Я за тестирование, – твердо сказала Зульфар. – Взяли.  
Акустик медленно взмыла еще выше. Малик напрягла слух. Ей показалось, что она слышит едва различимое жужжание сервоприводов...  
Бах!  
Удар выстрела пришелся прямо в грудь Гюзель. Тело дернулось, едва не вывернувшись у них из рук, и не свалилось лишь благодаря тому, что торчало в проеме.  
Бах!  
Второй выстрел ударил в спину.  
– Да что за садизм? – приглушенно взвыла Зульфар.  
Малик расставила ноги как можно шире, готовясь держать до последнего.  
Гюзель снова дернулась. Руки, каменно стискивающие огнестрелы, приподнялись.  
– Разворачиваемся! – скомандовала Малик. – К двери спиной!  
Десяток секунд лихорадочных толканий спустя они развернули Гюзель. Малик это напоминало попытки управиться с неподъемной установкой наземного огня.  
Бах!  
Еще один удар в комбинезон.  
На этот раз Гюзель не подвела. Застывшие было руки взлетели, акустик словно оказалась прибита к невидимому кресту – и огнестрелы загрохотали в ответ.  
Малик попыталась втянуть голову в плечи: лупило так, что екало в больном копыте. Зульфар тоже щурилась и вздрагивала: она упиралась всеми руками акустику в крестец и в ребра, и уши ей заткнуть было нечем.  
Двадцать секунд спустя выстрелы смолкли.  
– Пошевелим ее! – скомандовала Малик, еле слыша себя.  
Зульфар кивнула, и они принялись раскачивать акустика. Бортовые упорно молчали.  
Малик выдохнула и впервые за последние пару часов позволила себе улыбнуться.

Еще дюжину зарядов пришлось потратить, чтобы вскрыть медчасть. Тут Гюзель уже никак не реагировала, и Малик пришлось взять труп за руку, чтобы направить выстрелы на замок. Зульфар буркнула о катастрофически разрастающемся масштабе ущерба, но развивать тему не стала.   
Ворвавшись в санчасть, Малик заторопилась. Первая победа придала ей уверенности. Пробравшись в одно место, они могли попробовать добиться успеха и в другом. Ей уже начало казаться, что стоит только запихнуть Гюзель в капсулу, как дела пойдут все лучше и лучше. Они прорвутся к рубке, вскроют шлюз и...  
– Может, тут для Ларри успокоительного подобрать? – предложила Зульфар, оглядываясь на ходу.  
– Клизму в жопу ему подобрать, – недобро сказала Малик. – И пулю в затылок. Он, напоминаю, четырнадцать иксар угробил! За такое даже не на рудник отправят, а вообще...  
– Нда, пожалуй, – потускневшим голосом согласилась Зульфар.  
Малик тут же утратила весь начавший было зарождаться оптимизм. Не то чтобы она горевала по иксар, как по своим родственникам, но такую смерть можно было назвать только отчаянно глупой и бессмысленной. И уж точно заслуживающей наказания.  
Она мотнула головой, отгоняя полупрозрачные картины-воспоминания: лежбище иксар в кают-компании, какие-то придуманные соревнования по пожиранию фруктов, прикосновения и взгляды...   
Во рту стало желчно-горько.

Стащить костюм с акустика не удалось. Пришлось укладывать ее как есть, пятная безупречную стерильность бокса. Малик впервые задумалась, что о капсулах медчасти ей мало известно. Сканер, простенький хирург, озонотерапия – обычный набор, не тянущий на роскошь. Экипаж мог регенерировать сам, иксар либо отделывались мелкими травмами, либо погибали с концами.  
– Ну, посмотрим, – пробормотала Зульфар, поправляя ноги Гюзель.  
Бокс закрылся с привычным шелестом направляющих. Служебный экран приглашающе высветил список действий.  
– Так, а где здесь регенерация с блок-копиями? – озадачилась Малик.  
Зульфар хлопнула по лбу.  
– Палец! В смысле, не отрубать, а надо ее пальцем сюда прислонить.  
Бормоча проклятья, Малик вручную открыла недовольно попискивающую капсулу. Вдвоем они вытащили акустика наполовину, и Малик лично приложила большой палец правой руки к сканеру. Тот молчал долгих несколько секунд, а потом отозвался стандартной полоской считывания. Свечение погасло. Экран тоже погас, а затем на нем вспыхнула эмблема военных сил Веги.  
– Отлично, – сказала Зульфар. – Среди моих инструментов – и такие сюрпризы. Просто прекрасно.  
Эмблема сменилась коротким списком программ. Никаких пояснений к ним не давалось. Утрамбовав Гюзель обратно, пилотесса перевела дух и перечитала строчки. Выбрала нужный номер, помедлила пару секунд и решительно нажала.  
– Предлагаю отойти подальше, – Зульфар ухватила ее за хлястик и потянула. – Вдруг тут тоже расстреливают тех, кто стоит рядом?  
Малик поспешно отступила. На экране засветилась иконка, сформировался циферблат, и по телу акустика пошли гулять желтые лучи сканера.  
– Глазам поверить не могу, они серьезно собираются регенерировать голову целиком?  
"Установите блок-копию", – вспыхнуло на экране.  
Экипаж переглянулся. Зульфар со вздохом сняла блок. Малик осторожно приняла его и шагнула к капсуле. Куда ставить новые технические дополнения, она не видела. Однако на экране мигал значок старта, и она ткнула в него. Пара секунд – и консоль под экраном медленно разъехалась.  
– Ненавижу все эти секреты, – с выражением сказала Малик, поднимая блок.

Результаты недолгого сканирования показали красивую и одновременно слишком большую цифру: двадцать четыре часа.   
Малик уже собиралась возмутиться, но в этот момент внутри капсулы раскрылся набор инструментов, и крошечные пилки начали энергично стесывать пленку с шеи акустика. Туман антисептика хлынул из слотов и тут же окрасился красным.  
– Пойду я отсюда, – побледнела Малик. – Так и расстройство желудка заработать можно.  
Зульфар подошла к капсуле, прислонилась к ней, делая окошечко из ладоней, пару секунд всматривалась в кровавую дымку и тоже отступила. Медленно вытащила уцелевшую сережку из уха.  
– Лучше подпольные перемещения, – согласилась она.

* * *

Лифт полз через ярусы. Вместились в него все, и встало бы еще человека три, но из-за смещения злосчастная коробка ползла под углом: еле-еле, натужно поскрипывая на каждом стыке направляющих. Гордон мертвой хваткой держался за перила, чтоб не сковырнуться назад, и, тяжело дыша, осматривал сменяющие друг друга уровни. Бустеры на рукавах светились все слабее, и вот-вот должны были дать тормоза совсем.  
Декампи выпендрились, проложив ствол сквозь большие залы. В каждом было свое освещение, даже с учетом того, что работала только аварийка, поэтому Гордон невольно моргал, когда оттенок менялся.   
– Че ж так жарко-то, а, – бухтел за спиной Йенс. – Тьфу, понастроили душегубок...  
– Не налегай! – Гордон дернул пяткой. – Еще б не жарко, приклеился, как номерной значок!  
Йенс обхватил его поперек пояса еще плотнее.  
– Если я к тебе не приклеюсь, то на кого-нибудь упаду!  
– Прекратите разевать рты и тратить мой кислород! – гаркнул Дорохов совсем уже из-за спин. – Пока у нас есть шансы, я не собираюсь внезапно задохнуться из-за вас!  
– Сам пасть закрой, мамкин летун! – басом посоветовал Марис.  
– Че сказал?!  
В кабине мгновенно взлетела и забила крыльями перепалка. Иксар, вынужденные находиться в неудобных условиях, вспыхивали, словно спички. Грешки за все полетные месяцы и вахты припоминались направо и налево, оскорбления летели пачками, Грегор клятвенно обещал поубивать всех, кто посмеет тронуть его нос, а кое-кому уже обещали выдрать рыжую бороду.  
– Сначала свою отрасти, а потом вякай! – разорялся владелец бороды.  
Лифт скрипел все жалостнее, а температура становилась все выше. Даже переход на новый уровень, залитый холодным голубым светом, не помог.  
– И с ними так всегда? – проскрежетал один из яутжа.  
– Всегда, – поверх гама ответил Хогби. – Мое проклятье.  
– Искренне сочувствую, – подключился второй.  
Его Гордон отличил по голосу – яутжа выговаривал рычащие звуки немного странно, словно шепелявил. Даже имя у него было такое же присвистывающее – Амарисай.   
– А можно их пристрелить? – поинтересовался его приятель.  
Этот отрекомендовался как Каороге.  
– Можно в кулачок подрочить, – сурово откликнулся Хогби.  
Гордон заржал, пытаясь оглянуться. Йенс, переругивающийся с Алексом, от неожиданности замолчал посреди слова, а потом хлопнул Гордона по животу.  
– Че смешного?  
– Ничего, ничего, – откликнулся Гордон, крепче цепляясь. – Просто забавно, что мы тут можем накрыться дюзой, а вы считаете, кто кому сколько брюк степлером забил.  
– Ах это был ты! – громко сказал Дорохов среди затихающего шума. – Вот я кого бить-то буду, когда мы отсюда выберемся!

На последнем издыхании, но лифт все-таки справился, отрубившись, когда до места назначения оставалось полметра. Дружными усилиями иксар двери были варварски отжаты, и бригада полезла наружу, оббивая колени о неудобный порог. Лифт раскачивался, и, когда дело дошло до яутжа, уже вовсю пытался съехать еще дальше. Амарисай осторожно выкарабкался, протянул руку Хогби, который, как и всякий командир, уходил последним, и выдернул того на твердую поверхность. Лифт скрежетнул и пошел вниз.  
– Прыгай! – гаркнул Дорохов, дергаясь к краю шахты.  
Каороге присел, сжался так, что мышцы проступили канатами, и сиганул вверх. Пяточные шпоры с лязганьем задели резко уходящую вниз кромку дверей, яутжа кувыркнулся, приземлился на все четыре – и лифт полетел вниз. Мгновение спустя в шахте загрохотало.  
– Ох нифига себе, – пробормотал Грегор, прикрывая бок ладонью. – Вот это чуть не прокатились со свистом.  
Каороге выпрямился, отряхнулся и величественно посмотрел на пилота. Тот немедленно спрятал до сих пор протягиваемую руку за спину. Яутжа булькнул что-то непереведенное и пошарил взглядом.  
– Давай, хуманк, – сказал он, обнаружив Гордона. – Веди нас к узлу связи.  
– Да веду, веду. Руки затекли!  
– Ты что, будешь идти на руках? – изумился клыкастый.  
Гордон досадливо отмахнулся и устремился вперед. Иксар расступались, пропуская его.

То и дело притормаживая, чтобы свериться с мысленным планом, Гордон вел группу по переходам. Дважды память заводила его в тупики и приходилось возвращаться, но ехидных комментариев никто не делал.  
Каороге попытался что-то проквакать в первом тупике, но Дорохов, явно решивший взять шефство над клыкастым, тут же заткнул его в нелестных выражениях. Амарисай помалкивал – то ли скрывал дефект речи, то ли пытался показаться умным и хладнокровным.  
На самом деле, терять хладнокровие было от чего: утечка воздуха, начавшаяся в доке, постепенно отнимала воздух и в остальных секторах. Джино выдвинул гипотезу, что уходящая от станции "Хиджау" слишком сильно перекосила пирамидку, и стоявший рядом ковчег просто сорвало с орбиты, а затем и отломило стыковочный рукав. В этом случае ковчег должен был болтаться где-то неподалеку, ну а станция, сломанная в двух местах, еле пыхтела.  
– Вот потом еще хозяева станции явятся, – рассуждал штурман, – предъявят счет, попросят выплатить штрафы.  
– Интересно, кто же будет платить? – поддержал Йенс, сосредоточенно шаря в поясных карманах. – Уж наверное не мы – жертвы безалаберности экипажа!  
Остальные согласно забубнили. Но в этом бубнеже слышался все тот же холодный страх: что им делать теперь, когда корабль то ли просто отошел, то ли пропал вообще?  
– Эй, уважаемые, – подал голос Кравец, – а вы можете связаться с ближайшим представительством Веги, если что?  
– Зачем? – немедленно среагировал Амарисай.  
– Ну как зачем? Граждане другого мира застряли хрен знает где! Нас отсюда забрать надо!  
– Вопрос большой, – прошипел яутжа. – Мы подумаем над ним, если свяжемся с ковчегом.  
– Не "если", а "когда", – нравоучительно поправил Кравец. – И мы обязательно вернемся к этому вопросу!

К моменту, когда они добрались до узла связи, Гордон окончательно запыхался. Остальные выглядели не лучше, многие украдкой вытирали сочащиеся кровью носы. Физиономии побледнели, пресловутые носы заострились. У Хогби так четко выделились скулы, что кожа казалась тонкой бумагой.  
– Вот, – выдохнул Гордон. – Как и полагается по закону невезения – он там.  
Яутжа, пощелкивая клыками, осматривали дверь. Поперек монументальных плит затвора обрушилась чуть ли не половина коридорного перекрытия.  
– Придется поработать руками, – наконец сказал Амарисай.  
– Я пас, – Гордон мотнул головой. – Что-то я упарился. То ли давление скачет, то ли с кислородом проблемы. Руками я сейчас только голову держать могу.  
Иксар садились кто куда, но раненых согнали посередке и основательно подперли боками. Алекс добровольно выступил живой подушкой, позволив Грегору буквально опрокинуться на себя. "Рогаточники" дружно развернулись к нему спиной и придвинулись вплотную, давая поддержку. Алекс бормотнул что-то неразборчивое, но благодарное.  
– Быстрее, – сказал Каороге, скользя взглядом по иксар. – Если дольше проторчим, то...  
Договаривать он не стал, вместо этого с неожиданным хрустом щелкнув пальцами. Звук получился премерзкий, и по физиономиям окружающих сразу стало ясно, что им он не понравился. Гордон и сам нахмурился.  
Амарисай пожал плечами, отстегнул с бедра тяжелый ствол и поднял одной рукой на уровень плеча. Тревожное дыхание пронеслось над всей группой.  
– Эй, парень, ты серьезно? – занервничал Дорохов. – Тут же пространство замкнутое!  
– Я думаю, нам надо обсудить... – начал Хогби.  
– А ты пригнись, – невозмутимо сказал Амарисай и надвинул маску.

Аккомпанементом к шипению горящего пластика выступали матюги Йенса. Гордон не мог посмотреть, что случилось, поскольку корячился на полу, закрывая обгоревшие уши. Матюги то и дело прерывались кашлем, и вот к этому Гордон подключился без проблем – едкая вонь впивалась в горло, продирая до самой грудины.  
Еще несколько секунд спустя врубилось пожаротушение, и сверху обрушился еще более вонючий пар. Гордон решил, что он тут задохнется насмерть и зажмурился.  
– Маску надень! – заорали в самое ухо.  
Гордон слепо мотнул головой, его ударили по рукам, и он протестующее взвыл.   
– Маска! – заорали снова. – Воротник, полудурок!  
Не открывая глаз, Гордон захрипел и схватился за воротник. Нащупав пальцами плотный шов, он с трудом подцепил защелку и дернул. Шов вспучился и выплюнул маску с такой силой, что она врезалась канониру в подбородок.  
– Пидарасы! – прохрипел Гордон и натянул спасительный намордник.  
После пары вдохов воздух в легких очистился, и Гордон надсадно запыхтел, открывая глаза.  
Пар уже истончался, поэтому без проблем можно было разглядеть открытый проем, а в нем – две широких спины, удаляющихся вглубь.   
– За ними! – Джино хлопнул его по плечу. – Они нас специально траванули, чтоб без нас делишки порешать!   
– У меня уши поджарились, какие делишки? – простонал Гордон.  
– За ними!  
И штурман ринулся за яутжа с удивительным напором.  
Вертя головой, Гордон разглядел Хогби – командир отлепился от стены, куда его явно впечатало взрывной волной, отряхнул "пленку" на груди и последовал за Джино. Сидящие на полу ошалело матерились. После такого остаться в стороне уже было невозможно. Гордон поднялся, не стесняясь стонать и охать вслух, и поковылял к заветной двери.  
Теперь в проем без проблем мог въехать бронетранспорт второго класса.  
Гордон потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от некстати хлынувшей кучи деталей по транспортникам второго класса. Характеристики скакали в голове, не поддаваясь контролю. Гордон яростно схватился за уши, боль плеснула с новой силой, и знания испуганно откатились. Гордон облегченно вздохнул, приветствуя знакомое состояние легкой "прозрачности". Так было гораздо лучше.  
– За что мне все это, – стонал Курт, тащась в арьергарде. – Почему я вообще тут с вами?  
– За подделку госзнаков, – любезно напомнил Марис.  
– Дебил!  
– И тебе того же.  
Гордон оглянулся. Курт фыркнул, провел ладонью по макушке, и Марис, словно в ответ, тут же зачесал волосы справа налево. Механики, как обычно бывало в сложных ситуациях, полностью спелись. Каждый из них выступал главным в своем отделении, поэтому, когда дело касалось всей бригады, они автоматически приклеивались к Хогби. Джино ехидно называл этот конгломерат "Большая Тройка" и тут же принимался рассказывать о спецслужбах еще докосмической эры.  
Порой это было невыносимее, чем расовые теории Амона.

В общей сложности с яутжа в рубку набилось семеро. Подоспевшим Йенсу и Балю просто не хватило места. В своих наплечниках яутжа загораживали малюсенькие служебные экраны и с такой яростью орудовали на примитивных клавишных консолях, что только треск стоял.  
– Ну? – опять не выдержал Дорохов. – Что там?  
– Вы с "Хиджау" связались? – поддержал Хогби.  
– Не знаю никаких "Хай-джи", – дернул плечом Каороге. – Мы ищем ковчег.  
– Ну так поищите и наш заодно! – приказал Хогби.  
– Отстань, хуманк.  
Дорохов примерился и пнул Каороге под колено. Нога у яутжа подломилась, он резко обернулся и зарычал. Дорохов оскалился в ответ и тоже зарычал. Яутжа вздернул подбородок.  
– С чего мы должны искать ваш корабль?!  
– С того! Мы вас сюда привели, вот и ищите для нас!  
– Что ты сказал? – Каороге развернулся полностью. – Может, ты сам встанешь и поищешь? Может, ты разбираешься в технологиях декампи, клюворылый?  
Дорохов сжал кулаки.  
– Че тут непонятного? – высунулся Кравец. – Вон туда вертеть по частоте общей низовой, а вон там сверху докручивать в поисках корабля!  
Амарисай тоже бросил клавиши и повернулся к нему всем корпусом.  
– Откуда ты такой умный взялся? – прищурился он, кладя ладонь на рукоять чего-то явно огнестрельного.  
Курт чуть наклонился вперед и стиснул пудовые кулачищи. На лбу у него проступила и часто забилась толстая вена.  
Кравец открыл рот, закрыл, сгреб бороду в горсть, подергал и откашлялся.  
– Секрет, – наконец сказал он. – Военная тайна.  
Яутжа озадачено склонил голову. Курт медленно выдохнул.  
– Итак, – вежливо сказал Хогби, – если мы можем найти сами, то не хотите ли вы отойти нахрен от экрана и уступить место высшей расе?  
Оба яутжа одинаково булькнули и начали с хрипом заглатывать воздух.  
– Отлично. Эндрю, прошу.  
Хогби сделал еще более вежливый жест, и Гордон еле-еле сообразил, что Кравеца впервые называют по имени. Метеоролог нервным движением огладил бороду и шагнул вперед. Амарисай шевельнул плечом, но в отведенной руке Хогби тут же оказался нож. Гордон опять не успел заметить движения командира. Выходило, что коэффициент у него еще выше, чем у Курта.  
Встав у консолей, Кравец пошевелил пальцами и осторожно опустил их на клавиши. Яутжа хрипло защелкал.  
– Глупости, у вас даже идеков нет, как вы можете знать частоты кораблей! Я...  
– Тихо-о, – протянул Хогби, двигая лезвием у глаза Амарисай.  
Яутжа выпучился так, что желтый белок дико вспыхнул. Блик от лезвия скакал у него прямо в зрачке, и клыкастому пришлось зажмуриться.  
Джино восхищенно вздохнул. Гордон повторил за ним – такой коэффициент тянул уже на три или четыре. При этом "пленка" у Хогби была совсем мертвой.  
– Давай, борода, давай, родненький, – пробормотал Дорохов.  
На экранах замелькали зеленые полосы развертки. Гордон затаил дыхание.  
Правый экран вспыхнул.  
– Ого! – обрадовался Кравец.

– Вот они – мои образцы! Заберите их немедленно!  
Вопль, грянувший на всю рубку связи, заставил людей и яутжа отшатнуться в разные стороны. Каороге сбил Дорохова с ног, пилот ухватился за боковую консоль, и экран внезапно выплеснул огромную голограмму, занявшую треть помещения. Иксар дернулись еще дальше, теперь уже заталкивая яутжа в угол.  
– Смотрите, я их нашел! – опять заорал клыкастый. – Срочно измените курс!  
Яутжа почти захлебывался, пуча глаза, и по этому безумному энтузиазму Гордон тут же узнал в нем Лаготорьи.  
– Ой, че-то я уже передумал спасаться, – задумчиво сказал Джино. – Как-то мне и тут хорошо.  
– Почему? – изумился Кравец.  
– Потому что это маньяк! – рявкнул штурман. – Я его узнал! Он в наших головах хотел ковыряться!  
– Отличная мысль, – прошипел Амарисай.  
– Срочно доставьте их на борт! – орал меж тем Лаготорьи на кого-то в стороне. – Мы не можем их потерять! Я требую заняться вопросом сейчас же!  
– Какая... пугающая забота, – медленно выговорил Дорохов, убирая руку с консолей. – Эй, Джи, так он правда пытался вам крышки постричь?  
– А я о чем говорю! – опять рявкнул штурман.  
Беснующегося ученого, между тем, решительно выпихнули за пределы экрана. Вместо этого там нарисовалась другая физиономия, при виде которой стоявшие с иксар яутжа явственно напряглись и подтянулись. Гордон, наоборот, почувствовал радостное послабление в коленях. Перед ними собственной персоной красовался Кихад. Поднятая маска козырьком поблескивала над мордой. Узоры на этой самой морде казались Гордону почти симпатичными.  
– Удивительно, – прощелкал яутжа. – Вы еще живые?  
Вся симпатия к черно-желтой роже немедленно ухнула в мусоропровод.  
– Он еще спрашивает! – возмутился Кравец. – Естественно! Живее остальных!  
Хогби шагнул вперед, оттесняя метеоролога.  
– У нас тут двое ваших на борту, – спокойно сказал он. – Надо бы подкинуть ребятам транспорт.  
Кихад повел глазами, нашел взглядом яутжа и слегка прищурился. Физиономия от этого сделалась задумчивой и слегка неприятной, как будто он сожалел, что эти двое невредимы.  
– А почему вы не на ковчеге? – наконец поинтересовался он у своих.  
– Мы их охраняем, – прорычал Каороге.  
– Поддерживаем дипломатические договоренности, – тут же дополнил Амарисай.  
Оба излучали такую бравую воинственность, что не хватало только ударов пяткой в грудь.  
– Удивительно, – опять с сомнением протянул Кихад.  
– Честь – превыше всего! – рявкнули оба.  
– Пиздеж восьмидесятого уровня, – в восторге простонал Джино. – Даже я так не умею!  
"Дайте корабль!" – доносилось на заднем плане.  
Кихад чуть оглянулся, а потом неожиданно человеческим жестом потер лоб и сжал два пальца на переносице.  
– И побыстрее, – добавил Хогби таким же ровным тоном. – Воздуха здесь не так уж много.


	9. Теория Создателя

Карта технических ходов постепенно разрасталась на листочке.   
Малик раздобыла всю доступную целлюлозу и принялась зарисовывать ветвящиеся переходы, пронизывающие сцепку жилой части с технической. Ходы змеились, перетекали один в другой, рассыпались на десятки непроходимых каналов и с упорством уводили в стороны от рубки.  
– Я прямо чувствую, как их проектировали именно с таким расчетом, – злобно сказала Малик, когда они остановились в очередном тупике. Потолок прохода был удручающе низок и действовал на нервы. – Подозревали, что однажды кто-то попробует подкопаться снизу!  
– Ну, что-то такое я уже говорила, – согласилась Зульфар, вглядываясь в узкий лаз.   
Тоннель должен был пройти как раз под рубкой, но Малик не поместилась бы в него при всем желании, а про плечи настройщицы и вовсе говорить не стоило.  
– Кажется, последний раз я спала год назад, – пожаловалась Малик. – И когда-то в то же время ела.  
Зульфар мрачно ухмыльнулась. Патронташ капсул с глюкозными бустерами пустел удивительно быстро. Настройщица, не жалея, всаживала в себя поддержку, и Малик даже не хотелось думать, насколько кожа Зульфар устала от того, что ее постоянно протыкают толстые короткие иглы.  
– Вообще, я думаю, что надо признать поражение, – Зульфар села и вытянула ноги.  
– Еще чего!  
– Я имею в виду – мирным путем мы туда не доберемся.  
Малик подняла брови. Ей хотелось и обвинить Зульфар в слабохарактерности, и ядовито поинтересоваться, не предлагает ли та ждать, пока случится предполагаемое воскрешение, да и просто поорать от злости. Но она молчала. Если пилоты начнут психовать, то чем они будут лучше иксар, захватывающих корабли?  
– Я ж выбралась из технической зоны, – продолжила Зульфар. – Там никаких блокировок нет. Можно спускаться все ниже. А ниже у нас – оружейная платформа. И, что ты там сказала еще? Трупы?  
– Донорские консервы, – просипела Малик, нервно стуча по полу.  
Зульфар сплела пальцы и уставилась в низкий потолок.  
– Я вся внимание, – выразительно сказала Малик, как только пауза сделалась слишком долгой.  
– В общем. Там есть оружейный склад.  
– Что, прости?  
– Склад, – повторила Зульфар, морщась, как от зубной боли.  
– Мы же говорим о платформе. Оружейная платформа – это стационарный комплекс внешнего вооружения, не так ли? – Малик говорила с той вежливой дотошностью, которая порождает у окружающих мгновенную неприязнь.  
– Что ты мне мозги канифолишь, будто я от скуки выдумываю? – предсказуемо возмутилась настройщица.– Что я еще могу подумать, если там пиктограммы нарисованы?  
– И ты проверила его содержимое?  
– Вот еще! Потом прижмут к стенке и того...  
Малик усмехнулась и потерла лоб. Катастрофы катастрофами, а рисковать собственным положением никто не хотел. Свернешь с маршрута – и вот, пожалуйста, всю грудину разворотили...  
Неожиданная мысль почти перехватила ей дыхание.  
– А пиктограммы чьи? – осторожно уточнила она.  
Зульфар уставилась в потолок и пошевелила губами.  
– Ревойские, – уверенно сказала она.  
– Ну конечно, – прошипела Малик, краснея от злости. – Это ж заговор! Засланцы Ревои на нашем корабле! Перевербовка!  
– О шайтан, давай без этого, – Зульфар сложила руки в молитвенные "лодочки". – Какие засланцы? Почему перевербовка?   
– Гарон же! – Малик пнула стенку, и эхо от мощного удара испугано прыснуло в глубину коридора, чтобы тут же захлебнуться там и угаснуть. В голове отдалась болезненная вибрация сжатия. "Хиджау" неумолимо набирала рейсовую скорость.  
– Держите себя и свои истерические выпады в руках, капитан, – не преминула ужалить Зульфар, зеркально морщась от боли.  
Малик пнула стенку еще раз и демонстративно подняла руки, в которых ей себя предполагалось держать.  
– Так что там за гарон? – после недолгой паузы уточнила Зульфар.  
Над головой у нее лампа чуть заметно мерцала, и Малик это не нравилось. Помимо того, что сцена приобретала жутковатый оттенок видеоленты ужасов, мигающие лампы еще и свидетельствовали о нестабильности общего энергоконтура. Эти Иблисовы лампы просто не умели портиться или перегорать в одиночку. Все на корабле было подчинено общей схеме. Видишь проблемы в одном месте – значит, они везде.  
– Ларри стрелял из гарона, – неохотно сказала она и вновь коснулась глаза. Под пальцами все так же мерзко вздрогнуло. – Падла такая. Ладно без груди остаться, но глаз!   
– Страховка покроет, – машинально сказала Зульфар и потерла лоб.  
– Ну да. Как бы нам самим не накрыться. Значит, склад? Идем туда! Сейчас же!  
Зульфар медлила и почему-то смотрела себе под ноги.  
– Что? – Малик ткнула ее кулаком в плечо. – Веди давай, пока нас тут не скрючило!  
– Подумать надо, – почти с усилием сказала Зульфар. – Нам-то ключиков от склада не давали. Нам и про платформу, знаешь ли, не говорили. А у меня, между прочим, жилой участок на двадцать лет в ипотеку.   
Малик с изумлением рассматривала коллегу. Перед перспективой накрыться большой черной дырой размышления о жилом участке в ипотеку были так мелочны, что у нее в груди забурлило от возмущения. Зульфар все так же смотрела в пол. Малик прислушалась к себе – но сжатие было только на третьем уровне, его они еще могли выдерживать без балансира, а значит, Зульфар не поехала крышей.  
– Прекрасно, – сказала Малик. – С моего капитанского позволения, нет, даже с требования, – она пощелкала по воротничку, оживляя диктофон, и откашлялась. – Я, капитан Малик Ансария, пилотесса первого ранга, в сложившейся чрезвычайной ситуации, справочно, захват борта "Хиджау" террористом, приказываю настройщице первого ранга, Зульфар Ишрам, вскрыть уровень номер пять и использовать имеющееся техническое оборудование в целях восстановления контроля над вверенным мне судном. Конец записи.  
Зульфар, напряженно внимавшая, выдержала еще пару секунд и облегченно выдохнула.  
– Ну, теперь другое дело, – почти бодро сказала она. – А то, понимаешь, когда всякие офицерики палят из неизвестных стволов, так на то им и копии мозгов полагаются. А мы люди маленькие. Нам бы жопу прикрыть.  
– Сильно-то не надейся прикрыться, – посоветовала Малик, не в силах удержаться от укола. – Все равно срача на всю Вегу не миновать. Но...  
Свет мигнул. Зульфар вскинула голову. Малик напряженно прислушалась. Возможно, ей только показалось, но за пазуху заползало неприятное ощущение, что привычная, почти неуловимая тональность работы шторма изменилась.  
– Итак, в рубку мы будем пробиваться силой, – резюмировала настройщица. – Вперед. Своих рук мне мало, понадобятся запасные.  
Малик подогнула вторые колени еще больше, скрючившись в три погибели, и лицом выразила готовность немедленно ковылять куда потребуется.  
– Туда, – махнула рукой Зульфар.  
– Что, даже в мои записи не посмотришь? – возмутилась Малик, доставая сложенные листы из кармана.  
– Ну там-то я уже была, зачем мне карта?

* * *

Час, анонсированный яутжа, чтобы снарядить челнок, полностью ушел на спуск в обход лифтовой шахты и на поиски шлемов.  
Счастливчики, которые бдительно таскали их с собой повсюду, остались просиживать задницу на втором уровне, а Гордон, одолжив чужой шлем и кассеты, поперся искать свое богатство. К нему присоединились Йенс с Алексом и даже Амон, несмотря на забинтованную руку. Хогби его выпускать не хотел, поскольку ради бинтов и так пришлось расшивать "пленку", но Амон уперся.  
"Мой шлем, – заявил он, – должен держать только я!"  
Грегор, с которого Амон содрал временную защиту, обиделся и пожелал греку подавиться.  
"Твоя рожа вообще моего шлема недостойна!" – завершил он выступление.

Каффы по-прежнему работали только на перевод, но попутно выполняли функцию общего хаба для всех деталей брони. Найти шлемы оказалось просто – стоило только проследовать за маячками. А вот раскопать их из груд хлама оказалось куда сложнее.  
В середине поисков к группе неожиданно присоединились еще трое: этих Хогби отрядил на добычу пайка. Гордон в очередной раз мысленно восхитился прозорливостью командира. В отличие от обычных иксар, думавших едва ли на полшага вперед, Хогби мог мыслить стратегически.

К моменту прибытия транспорта вся бригада благополучно упаковалась в прозрачные пузыри и нагрузилась пищебрикетами по уши, а руку Амона дополнительно замотали в слои какой-то скользкой пленки, найденной Йенсом среди разбитых контейнеров. Грегору за пазуху напихали того же материала, и он с облегчением не стал застегиваться под самое горло.  
Челнок прибыл пустым.  
Джино немедленно словил приступ паранойи и потребовал от яутжа пройти туда первыми, чтобы быть съеденными в случае непредвиденной ловушки. Потом он разразился речью об опасности беспилотных судов возле аварийных станций. Баль, которому Джино почему-то изливал душу в лицо, повздыхал и отвесил штурману оплеуху, от которой того едва не кувыркнуло.  
– Заходим все! – объявил бортмеханик, встряхивая запястьем. – Я, между прочим, с начала бардака еще даже не ссал!

Перелет оказался таким унылым, что большинство просто вырубилось. Гордон честно пытался вполглаза посматривать за яутжа, чтобы те не выкинули какой-нибудь фокус, но дремота склеивала веки и клонила голову. Она была неприятной, не похожей на усталость после честной работы. Скорее, на липкую болезненную мглу, застилавшую сознание.  
Под этой пленкой тревожно бродили невнятные мысли, причудливо сплетаясь и тут же распадаясь. Гордон то и дело скользил пальцами по жесткому сиденью, насильно возвращая себя в реальность. Голова тупо и нудно болела над правым глазом. Сбоку возился Йенс, сипло дыша сквозь зубы и явно подавляя стоны. Видно, ему тоже было несладко.  
В тошнотворном полузабытьи Гордон даже упустил, когда они совершили посадку. Просто внезапно голосов кругом прибавилось и свет стал гораздо ярче. Гордон приоткрывал глаза, видел, как шарахаются кругом высокие фигуры, и закрывал снова. Кто-то яростно, почти задыхаясь, твердил о необходимости срочно открыть лабораторию номер два и перебросить туда половину резерва. Его посылали в какие-то помойные ямы, и голоса взлетали в яростном рычании.  
Потом Гордона принялись требушить. Вздернули на ноги, почти поволокли к пандусу, где он тут же споткнулся о поворотный механизм и едва не упал. Его толкали, тащили, иногда пихали между лопаток. Он вяло огрызался, вслепую дергал локтями и пару раз вроде даже попал, вызывая злобный клекот у тех, кому удары предназначались.  
Переходы, лифты, коридоры... Глаза почти не открывались, и Гордон шел вслепую, но спинным мозгом чуял, что его бригада где-то рядом. Наверное, идет таким же шатающимся разбредающимся строем. Возможно, каждый из них так же тяжело и мучительно хочет уснуть. Вероятно, почти у каждого течет кровь из носа, а губы пересохли.  
Может, только Хогби не сдается, на то он и Железный Хог.

Гордон уже думал, что у него ноги отвалятся, когда идущий впереди яутжа остановился. Путь перегородили массивные двери. Глянцево-блестящие, зеленые, с голубыми росчерками глифов, они вопили о высокотехнологичности.  
– Прибыли! – объявил один из сопровождающих.  
Над дверью ослепительно засияла искра, и мгновенно пронеслось полотно лазерного сканирования. Без малейшего звукового сигнала дверь медленно начала отворяться. Гордон слышал тяжелое движение металла. Из лаборатории потянуло озоном. В сравнении с ним яутжа внезапно вновь начали пованивать.  
– Кто первый? – поинтересовался яутжа, оборачиваясь.  
Запах озона прочистил мозги. Гордон потряс головой и огляделся. Они, безусловно, попали на чужой корабль. Машинально похлопав по пузырю шлема, Гордон убедился, что жизненно важное оборудование клыкастые не похитили.  
– Смелее, отважные воины, – поощрительно сказал яутжа.  
– А где наша жратва? – изумленно сказал Амон. – Уже сперли, бляди?  
– На вашем месте я бы думал о брюхе в последнюю очередь, – прощелкал клыкастый.  
Впередистоящий Марис дернулся назад. Клыкастый насмешливо заворчал и кивком указал направление.  
– Я не полезу в ваш гроб, – угрюмо сказал механик, выпятив небритый подбородок. – Звено мое не трогать!  
– Не называй гробницей современные технологии! – неожиданно оскорбился яутжа. – Хуманк, может, у вас и проблемы с мозгами, но это не должно становиться проблемой вежливости!  
– Первым – не пойду! – объявил механик. – Хоть тресни!  
– Какая разница? – удивился яутжа. – Все равно мы будем проверять всех.  
– На что проверять? – взвился Амон.  
– Куда идти-то? – брякнул Гордон.  
– На голову, – отрезал яутжа. – Туда!  
Гордон приподнялся на цыпочки, но не смог разглядеть, что происходит.   
– Двигаемся, – сказал очередной клыкастый из-за спины. – Сколько можно держать дверь открытой.  
От толчка между лопаток Гордон едва не пробежал оставшееся до двери расстояние.  
– О, вот и доброволец! – обрадовался яутжа и сгреб его за плечо.  
– Спасите! – заорал Гордон, хватаясь за прохладный косяк.  
Металл выскользнул из-под пальцев.  
– Что вы там стоите? – зарычали из лаборатории.  
– Я не стою, я передвигаюсь! – раздраженно зарокотал яутжа в ответ. – Кто виноват, что твои образцы упираются?  
– Ку-урт! – почти завыл Гордон. – Марис! Хог! Парни! Спасайте!  
За спиной у него явно разворачивалась свара, в которой, к сожалению, не слышалось победных воплей рода людского – только гневное щелканье клыков и невнятная ругань.  
Попробовав заехать яутжа в печенку, Гордон на личном опыте убедился, что сил у него сейчас не больше, чем у тренировочного манекена. И примерно столько же гибкости с подвижностью. Ноги предательски заплетались, пальцы толком не сжимались в кулаки.  
Яутжа уже тащил его волоком. Гордон против воли вцепился в жесткое плечо, сосредоточился и разглядел впереди какую-то безумную вакханалию. В тусклом освещении он различал двигающиеся рядом с огромной конструкцией тени, но четко видел только один силуэт. Яутжа опирался на ложемент и сосредоточенно ковырялся в вывернутых технических внутренностях, свисающих над ложементом, как клубок металлической вермишели.  
– Куда его? – громко поинтересовался провожатый Гордона.  
Гордон наконец-то нащупал нож и возился с проклятой застежкой, державшей рукоять на месте.  
Силуэт оглянулся. Пряжка щелкнула, и Гордон рванул нож наружу. Яутжа сделал движение вперед – физиономия мгновенно обрела узнаваемые черты.  
– Проходи, хуманк, – сказал Лаготорьи и приветливо оскалился. – Вот мы все-таки и сошлись.  
– Закопаю! – Гордон выставил руку в защитной позиции. Нож тускло поблескивал.  
– Если не ляжешь, тебя самого скоро закопают.  
– Че ты бочку катишь?!  
– У него голова сейчас взорвется, – сообщил провожатый. – Я не хочу запачкаться.  
Гордон опять ударил локтем, и на этот раз яутжа не просто уклонился, а еще и отодвинулся в сторону. Мимо проволокли вяло брыкающегося Грегора. Гордон мотнул головой, и из носа вновь брызнуло горячим.  
– Ты че затеял, гнида?!  
– Смотри, уже мозги из носа текут, – почти радостно сказал Лаготорьи. – Конечно, хуманк, ты можешь упираться и дальше. Гораздо удобнее будет исследовать твой молчаливый труп!  
Гордон метнул взгляд на ложемент и почувствовал, как стремительным потоком по спине разбегаются мурашки. В голове закрутился вихрь почти бесцветных кадров. Ему показалось, что он уже видел такое сооружение. Ощущение дежа вю не отпускало, делалось сильнее.  
То, что он помнил, было таким же громоздким и очень неудобным, и холодным, и, кажется, это была одна сплошная боль.  
– Не пойду, – выдохнул он.  
Живот начало сводить, а под коленями распространялась слабость.  
Лаготорьи отчетливо цыкнул и сделал движение головой. Провожатый недовольно заворчал и боком придвинулся к Гордону. Канонир опустил нож. Больше всего пугало явное нежелание постороннего клыкастого прикасаться к нему. Точно Гордон и впрямь был каким-то... заразным.  
Теперь он начал ощущать ужас.   
– Вы все одинаковые, – сказал Лаготорьи. – Я бы даже оставил эти имплементы в вас: ради науки, конечно же...  
Конвоир-провожатый заворчал.  
– Нам хватает и своей науки, не так ли?  
Гордон вдохнул поглубже, оценил расстояние до Лаготорьи и прыгнул вперед, целя ножом.

Спустя десяток секунд унизительных брыканий и мата, Гордон оказался на ложементе, скрученный по рукам и ногам. Орать больше он уже не мог, благополучно сорвав глотку.  
– У меня от них головная боль, – пожаловался конвоир в воздух.  
Гордон захрипел, яростно дергая блокираторы, и завертел головой. Словно его кошмарное отражение, картинка повторялась справа и слева – насколько хватало взгляда. Иксар пытались высвободиться, но беспорядочные движения больше походили на судороги, чем на сопротивление. И "пленки" оставались угольно-черными.  
А больше всех этих Иблисовых застежек, больше явно кустарного обруча, сдавившего виски, его пугала хрень, которую Лаготорьи вертел в пальцах.  
– Че вам надо? – взвыл он на остатках голоса.  
Клыкастый посмотрел на него и сощурился.  
– Внутри тебя сидит маленькая интересная штука, которая управляет тобой.  
– Вы с ума сошли! Какая, нахер, штука? Это... – он вспомнил и засипел, тщетно пытаясь кричать, – это передатчик, мать вашу! Вон он, в языке! И нёбо еще! Это просто наша связь!  
– Нет-нет, – яутжа упер ему палец в лоб, и Гордон почувствовал, как кончик когтя скользит по мокрой коже. – Имплементы. Посторонняя органика. Она вас убивает.  
– Стой! – заорал Хогби, оказавшийся по соседству. – Тормози, идиот! Это нужная вещь!  
Гордон яростно мотнул головой, отбивая палец Лаготорьи. По вискам катился пот, его дико тошнило, предметы вокруг оделись в оранжевые контуры и начали двоиться.  
– Разве? – удивился Лаготорьи, неумолимо возвращая палец на место.  
– Это наши знания! – Хогби почти сорвал голос. – Наша база! Не вздумай трогать, гаденыш!  
Лаготорьи заклекотал.  
– Так ведь есть проблема, хуманк. Она рушится и вытекает к вам в мозги.  
– Какая база? – простонал Гордон.  
Лаготорьи наклонился так близко, что дредды мазнули по ложементу. Гордон судорожно стиснул кулаки, опять пробуя блокираторы на прочность. Поверхность под ним стала горячей и мокрой от пота. Жесткая подушечка пальца так давила на лоб, что казалось, будто череп начинает проминаться.  
– Чужая технология, – Лаготорьи отчетливо скосил взгляд на командира. – Не ваша.  
– Заткнись! – почти взвыл Хогби. – Умолкни, гнида!  
– Ревойский роевой модуль, – медленно протянул яутжа.  
– Чтоб ты сдох!  
– Чего? – выдохнул Гордон.  
– Он имеет в виду органический контроллер, – сухо сказал сопровождающий.  
– Они тупые, я говорю попроще, – пожал плечами Лаготорьи и выпрямился.  
– Какой контроллер? – Гордон чувствовал, что сейчас просто обмочится. – Херню несете!  
Яутжа сунул инструмент ему между челюстей. Гордон успел рассмотреть явные следы укусов на рукояти – и голос тут же вернулся.  
– Тебе страшно повезло, – сказал Лаготорьи. – Если что, твоя жизнь спасет твоих товарищей.  
Он перекинул тумблер на рукояти – и мир канонира Ташлинда взорвался.  
Голова мотнулась в сторону, шею свело судорогой, а следом задергалось и все тело. Веки затрепыхались, нижнюю челюсть словно растянуло в полтора раза. Жар полыхнул под кожей, пальцы скрючились, и Гордон отчетливо услышал звук, с которым его ногти скребут по синтетической подложке. Он пытался глотнуть воздуха, но легкие не слушались. Вспыхнувшая паника выдавила сердцебиение в виски, голову заломило так, что из скованного горла вырвалось мучительное сипение. Следом дикая боль ударила в глаза, все потемнело, и Гордон опять забился, пытаясь нащупать себя в удушающей темноте. Хруст, сплошной хруст, он слышал только эти дикие звуки, которые делали его мирок все болезненнее. Поясница разрывалась от боли, каждый сустав пытался выскочить из сумки, шея трещала. И что-то чудовищно горячее набухало в переносице, разламывало хрящи, давило на глазницы, пыталось прорваться к металлу, уткнувшемуся в мягкое нёбо.  
– Гха-ак-к!  
Носоглотка взорвалась, выплевывая гигантский комок чего-то пульсирующего, слизистого и такого отвратительного, что Гордон не выдержал. Желудок содрогнулся, и Гордон блеванул, с ужасом чувствуя, что сейчас в этой-то блевотине он и задохнется...  
Голову схватили и повернули налево. Руки-ноги обмякли, глазные яблоки заняли привычное положение. Доблевывал Гордон уже почти с умиротворением.

* * *

Оружейная платформа никак не тянула на звание потрясающего экскурсионного объекта. Если бы не Зульфар, Малик в жизни не сообразила бы, что испещренная унылыми коридорами прослойка-ярус – нечто, имеющее военное назначение.  
– А ключи у нас на руках есть?  
– Что ты все время о плохом, – с досадой откликнулась настройщица. – Нету, конечно! Но я немножко рассчитываю на ленивых идиотов, которые все это собирали. Думаешь, на развалину стали бы ставить все по инструкции, подгоняя до миллиметра? Тут и платформа-то сама ничуть не новенькая.  
Она постучала по стене, и Малик впервые обратила внимание, что стыкующиеся панели действительно не выглядят свежими. Впрочем, она так привыкла к потертости интерьеров "Хиджау", что воспринимала это как должное.   
Неидеально подогнанные зазоры, длинные царапины, сколы, местами даже отошедшие пластины, скрывающие под собой что-то... Она присмотрелась, но понять не смогла. На обычные кабельные системы или новомодные пластинчатые "желейники" это не походило. Внеземные технологии, что с них взять.  
– Надо было хоть отвертку прихватить, – все-таки сказала она.  
Зульфар, не оборачиваясь, похлопала себя по бедрам, явно имея в виду большие накладные карманы. Малик попыталась запахнуть мундир, но наткнулась на лохмотья. Три оставшихся в живых щегольских пуговички не давались пальцам. С неудовольствием пару раз сжав кулак, Малик убедилась, что еще не вся мелкая моторика заработала.  
Коридор гнусно петлял, вызывая ассоциации с кишкой. Воздух становился все суше, и Малик на ходу беззвучно зажимала нос и пыталась потереть ноздри, чтобы вызвать так нужный сейчас насморк. Но тот затаился не хуже иксар в рубке.  
– Так, не туда, – внезапно сказала Зульфар, останавливаясь. – Ошибочка вышла. Надо бы вернуться.  
На этот раз удержаться от комментариев вслух стоило огромного труда. Малик даже пришлось слегка прикусить язык.  
– Не каждый же день я тут прогулки совершаю, – оправдываясь, добавила Зульфар.  
Малик прижалась к стене, пропуская настройщицу. Ревойцы походили на людей с несколькими существенными отличиями, и все как один были худы до болезненной отощалости.   
Малик невольно вспомнила про две тысячи донорских тел в трюме. Воображение засуетилось и с неуместной яркостью подкинуло картины, где ревойцы, наверняка ждущие на Самбурге, со скорбными физиономиями ложились в камеры, а там автоматические хирурги пытались впихнуть им полнокровные легкие, печень, восемь метров розового лоснящегося кишечника...  
– Херня какая-то, – вслух сказала Малик.  
– Что?  
– Да я про всю ситуацию.  
– А-а, – почти без интереса протянула Зульфар. – О, пришли!  
Пока они ползали в попытках подкопаться к рубке, Малик изложила все, что ей успела сказать акустик, помножив это на свои домыслы. Зульфар переварила новости с трудом, а в итоге отгородилась стенкой показного равнодушия.  
Добравшись до хорошо освещенного перекрестка, она резко свернула в другой проход, и Малик поспешила за ней, инстинктивно чуть разгибая колени. В незнакомой обстановке сами собой выпрямлялись ноги, поднимая ее выше. Чтобы лучше видеть, слышать и, само собой, бить.  
К счастью, ревойцы были еще и высокими.  
– Нашлась, родная, – торжествующе объявила Зульфар, ускоряя шаг.  
Они вышли к обычной шлюзовой двери. Взгляд скользнул по пиктограммам, скромно светящимся над дверью, и Малик кивнула сама себе. Даже не зная чужой язык, экипажи были обязаны разбирать и понимать сотни условных обозначений, принятых у разных рас.  
– Дай-ка... – Малик шагнула вперед и приложила ладонь к холодной пластине сканера.  
Дверь предсказуемо не среагировала. Пиктограммы светились все так же мерно.  
– Итак, нам нужно пробраться туда, достать что-нибудь подходящее, в чем мы разберемся, потом вытащить эту штуку, – Зульфар загибала пальцы, – и доставить к рубке.  
Свет вновь мигнул. Малик выдохнула и увидела тонкое, полупрозрачное облачко. Прислушалась к ощущениям – ей становилось холодно. Зульфар повела плечами, сняла инъектор и достала сразу две капсулы.  
– Перестараешься, – предупредила Малик.  
– Кажется, душегрей накрывается, – Зульфар сунула капсулы в зарядник. – Похоже, надо поторопиться.  
Инъектор щелкнул.

Складская дверь, при всей ее неряшливости, выглядела довольно крепкой, но была встроена в обычную переборку, и прямо над ней виднелась грубо приваренная пластина, закрывающая контуры управления.   
– Честно скажу, вскрытием дверей я еще не занималась, – Зульфар обхватила себя всеми руками. – Я вижу, как ты алчно смотришь на ту пластинку. Но что там под ней – ума не приложу. Другое дело, если напакостить в основных механизмах.  
– Запасные пистолетики есть?  
– Глумись, глумись, – проворчала настройщица. – С крепежа начнем?  
Малик оглянулась, прикидывая расстояние, и попятилась назад. Зульфар без слов тоже попятилась. Отойдя на добрых пять метров, Малик прищурилась и пальцем провела по воздуху линию.  
– Сначала попробую я, – подытожила она.  
Холод неимоверно бодрил, и она с удовольствием попрыгала на месте, разогреваясь. Грохот быстро наполнил весь коридор, Зульфар у нее за спиной невнятно выругалась и вроде бы отошла дальше, встав на повороте. Малик подпрыгнула еще раз, присела, сжалась в комок и метнулась вперед.   
Прыжок, разворот, удар – копыто врезалось в стену. Боль, отдача в костях, падение на пол. Упрямо собравшись, Малик подпрыгнула и снова ударила в ту же точку. Еще прыжок, еще удар, еще повтор. Сухой воздух начал колоть в боках. Дыхание вырывалось клубами.

Малик продолжала с упорством механизма прыгать и бить. На десятый раз по обоим коленям начало неприятно отдавать. Удар, падение, прыжок, удар.  
Малик приземлилась, широко расставив ноги. Уперлась в пол кончиками пальцев.  
– Малик, хватит! – подала голос Зульфар. – Пошли назад, инструменты поищем!  
Пилотесса отмахнулась. У них не было инструментов, чтобы вскрывать такие двери. Ребра ходили ходуном, в легких перекатывался ледяной воздух, хватал за горло и мешал дышать.   
Малик прыгнула. Удар. Обшивка треснула. Малик приземлилась и тут же вскрикнула. Боль пронзила всю ногу. Она тут же перевалилась на здоровую и резко оторвала копыто от пола. Вдоль мыска шла трещина. Малик оскалилась и покосилась вверх. В стене красовался пролом.   
– Эй, ты в порядке? – испугано позвала Зульфар.  
– Не особо. Смотри! Хватит такого?  
Зульфар подошла ближе, аккуратно просочилась к двери и приподнялась на цыпочки. Малик отстегнула штанину, встряхнула, закрутила в жгут и принялась обматывать копыто. Завязав узел, она топнула – и снова сжала губы от боли.   
– Честно говоря, узковато, – вздохнула Зульфар и оглянулась.  
– Тогда отойди.  
– Да нет, ладно, я попробую...  
– Кыш!  
Зульфар попятилась и протиснулась мимо нее. Малик потопала снова, пытаясь перенести вес на условную пятку. Лучше не становилось. Она закрыла глаза, прижала ладонь к груди и положила другую на холодный металл. Их учили – пусть совсем недолго и небрежно – как отстраняться от боли, если ты пилотируешь корабль в критической ситуации. Учили игнорировать слезливые вопли слабого тела.  
Малик выдохнула, чувствуя, как начинают мерзнуть даже брови. Все тело кричало – не хочу, не трогай меня, мне так плохо.  
Прыжок. Удар. Боль. Падение.

Сидя в океане одуряющего мучения, Малик вполглаза смотрела, как мимо проходит Зульфар, останавливается перед дверью и непозволительно долго смотрит верх. А потом расставляет руки и начинает мелко-мелко, быстро-быстро перебирать пальцами по наглухо задвинутым створам. Пальцы двигались, словно ножки насекомых. Малик поморщилась, медленно прикрыла глаза, сделала несколько вздохов и снова открыла.  
Зульфар подняла руки, вцепилась в металл, и ее подошвы медленно оторвались от пола. Носки вытянулись, ноги прижались одна к другой так плотно, что в полутьме показалось, будто у Зульфар и нет ног вовсе – только длинное туловище и четыре конечности, неестественно плавно и медленно поднимающие ее ввысь.   
Малик бездумно пялилась на затылок настройщицы, чувствуя, как леденеет спина, пока Зульфар не остановилась. Слитые ноги дрогнули и разошлись. Носы ботинок уперлись в створы, и Малик с невольным отвращением скривилась. Вот теперь настройщица точно походила на насекомое. Плавно оторвав одну руку от кажущейся идеально-гладкой поверхности, Зульфар запустила пальцы в щель.  
– Твою мать.  
Шипение вырвалось у нее вместе с облачком пара.  
Малик подтянула ноги к груди и очень осторожно поставила пострадавшее копыто на ребро. Простреливающая боль тут же напомнила о себе вспышкой до самого колена. Надо было заливать трещину клеем, стягивать болтами, накладывать толстенный слой костного геля и соблюдать покой. Часов десять, не меньше.  
Как раз хватит, чтобы штормовой вихрь разогнанных частиц окончательно вырвался из ловушки удерживающих полей и разломал старушку "Хиджау", как картонную коробочку.  
– Ага!  
Новый вопль настройщицы заставил ее встрепенуться.  
Зульфар по-прежнему корячилась на двери, но уже гораздо энергичнее. Руку она умудрилась запихнуть по самый локоть. Малик прищурилась – ей показалось, что по металлу стекают темные струйки. То ли Зульфар поранилась, то ли пошла гидравлика.  
– Поехали!  
Створки вздрогнули. Зульфар вырвала руку, створки поехали в стороны, и настройщица с матерным воплем полетела на пол.  
Малик осталась сидеть, только вытянула шею.  
Дверь скрежетала, как будто собиралась вот-вот вывалиться из пазов, и негодующее кряхтение Зульфар почти не было слышно. Настройщица как раз успела встать и отряхнуться, когда движение створок прекратилось. Открылась дверь ровно на полметра.  
– Во! – Зульфар сжала кулак и показала Малик руку, облитую темным. – Ободралась вся! Еще чутка, и осталось бы три руки вместо четырех. Некомплект!  
– У меня скоро нога одна останется, – мрачно сказала Малик. – Для соответствия количеству глаз.  
Настройщица быстро подошла к ней и присела на корточки.  
– Ну же, подруга, не унывай, – она легонько похлопала Малик по колену, дыша клубами пара. – Давай, надо раздобыть пушку и выковырять гада из консервной банки. Мы же не хотим тут сдохнуть, правда?  
– Правда, – заторможено согласилась Малик.  
Зульфар выпрямилась и протянула ей ладонь.  
– Давай. Я помогу.  
Ухватившись за крепкую руку, Малик поднялась. Нога запротестовала, но пилотесса только сжала губы до узости лезвия.  
– Идем.

Оружейный склад воплощал утилитарность и рациональность мысли.   
Заложив все руки за спину, Зульфар раскачивалась с носка на пятку. Малик, держа ногу на весу, разглядывала содержимое небольшого помещения. Вдоль стены выстроилось ровно пятнадцать контейнеров, наглухо защелкнутых блокираторами. По активным панелям струилась мерцающая вязь ревойских символов. В правом верхнем углу каждой панели красовалась выполненная такими же зелеными линиями физиономия. И все они были удивительно знакомы капитану Ансария.   
А надписи под ними были сделаны на терранском.  
– Так вот что за иксар с моделями, – совершенно будничным тоном произнесла Зульфар.  
Слова разрезали стерильный воздух и вонзились в пол. Малик пришлось облизнуть пересохшие губы, прежде чем она смогла ответить.  
– Все вопросы к специалисту Наиллеи.  
Она шагнула вперед, но Зульфар придержала ее за плечо.  
– Такие ларцы мы не откроем. Даже с твоими ногами.  
– А не нужно, – Малик шагнула дальше, и рука Зульфар повисла в воздухе. – Я и одним глазом вижу, что Ларри забрал не все.

Второй, "леворукий", гарон оттягивал плечо, заставляя мышцы шеи болезненно напрягаться. Малик наконец вспомнила, почему наличие у Ларри одного гарона казалось ей таким странным. Их всегда шло два. Записано в программе курсов безопасности, цикл "захват судна" и бесконечный унылый перечень, от которого сводило зубы.  
Зазубривать приходилось наизусть, чтобы даже среди ночи оттарабанить странные, чужие названия. Правда, за много лет исключительно мирного барражирования межпланетных пространств память постепенно стирала так и не пригодившиеся знания. Но теперь они снова всплыли, разливаясь в голове призрачным шепотом.  
Основные виды оружия потенциального противника, используемые в замкнутых пространствах для уничтожения живой силы; тип – ревойские: снайперский комплекс К-94, лучевик "зеленого" спектра, гарон "правый", гарон "левый", сеть гибридная, церамик...  
Зульфар прихватила круглые красно-черные шайбы без опознавательных признаков. Этого на курсах не показывали, и без помощи логикалика Малик пришлось расписаться в незнании. Однако настройщицу не остановила даже их возможная опасность.  
"На гранаты похоже", – сказала она и аккуратно уложила шайбы в кармашки.  
Боль в ноге не уменьшалась, но Малик почти не хромала, упрямо выпрямив спину. Перед внутренним зрением пылала зеленая надпись на открытой дверце, застилая тусклый свет в проходах платформы.   
"Ларри Нильсен. Штатная должность: специалист по микрополимеризации и холодной сварке в безвоздушном пространстве. Группа модели наложения: бригада специального назначения военно-космических сил генштаба Веги. Модель наложения: специалист по системам управления и безопасности".

* * *

Гордон пытался выплыть из воронки. С плаваньем у него никогда не складывалось, поэтому он с трудом барахтался, стараясь вырваться из темного омута. Иногда ему почти удавалось: он открывал глаза, набирал воздух, слыша, как страшно хрипит в груди, успевал бросить взгляд по сторонам – и погружался снова. Каждый раз вокруг что-то менялось. Освещение. Высота потолка. Люди. То он видел бледного до зелени Хогби, вытянувшегося на соседнем ложементе и, кажется, не дышавшего вовсе. То "рогаточников": Трой справа, Чед слева – оба сине-серые, с застывшими в мучениях лицами и ввалившимися щеками. То Баль, рассыпавший черные волосы – кто-то вытащил все резинки – словно паутину, по гладкой белой поверхности. Или Марис, закостеневший в вечном спокойствии и без того неподвижной рубленой физиономии. Бывало, что он не видел никого, только мелькали на краю зрения багровые мазки, красующиеся на светло-сером. Один раз он вынырнул прямо посреди чужого крика. Голова не ворочалась, он не мог рассмотреть человека, но захлебывающийся вопль ввинчивался в мозги раскаленным сверлом, заставляя ронять слезы от боли.

Он не прекращал сражаться. И воронка все-таки уступила, неохотно разомкнув стылую воду. Гордон наконец-то смог не только вдохнуть, но и выдохнуть.   
Раз, другой, третий – и дальше уже пошло само.  
Открыв глаза, он уставился вверх. Он дернулся и попробовал повернуться, но в шею немедленно болезненно кольнуло.   
– Бля! Что за х... х-х...  
Голос прервался, и в горле зашипело. Морщась и жмурясь, Гордон осторожно прокашлялся, помычал и снова открыл рот.  
– Херня! Во-от. Эй, есть кто живой?  
Подняв пудовые руки, он пощупал шею. Пальцы наткнулись на широкий фиксатор – то ли ошейник, то ли корсет, то ли воротник. Попробовав запихать пальцы между ним и поверхностью, на которой лежал, Гордон наткнулся на штуцер.   
– Бля! Эй! Выпустите меня!  
Под загривком негромко щелкнуло. Гордон осторожно, на пару миллиметров повернул голову в одну сторону, в другую – и с восторгом понял, что неизвестная хрень его больше не держит. Он схватился за ошейник обеими руками, но снять его не получилось, равно как и нащупать место, где входило содержимое штуцера. Гордон живо представил гигантскую иглу и поморщился. Воротник закрылся наглухо.  
Приподнявшись на локтях, Гордон осторожно оглянулся.   
– Ох!  
Голова закружилась. Он вцепился в пластиковые бортики, но те подло ускользнули, и Гордон едва не завалился на бок. Кое-как притормозив, он подтянул к себе ноги, ткнулся в них лбом и негромко замычал. Звук помог приглушить накатившую тошноту. Дождавшись, когда в черепушке устаканится, Гордон выпрямился и снова покрутил головой – уже куда аккуратнее.  
Первым делом он заметил мигающую фиолетовым лампочку над собой. Вторым – отсутствие хоть какой-то одежды. Третьим – пустые ложементы. Чистые, прямо-таки сверкающие стерильностью. Пластиковые гробы выстроились кругом, а в центре торчало то самое разлапистое нечто, при виде которого на ум лезли дешевые и кровавые ленты ужасов. Гордон нахмурился, припоминая действия Лаготорьи. Яутжа как будто посмотрел такие же фильмы.  
– Эй? Есть кто?  
Ответа он не ждал, но звук голоса чуть успокаивал. Свесив ноги, Гордон осторожно потянулся и спрыгнул на пол. Головокружение окончательно ушло. Он потер затылок, вспоминая, что было до пробуждения – и вздрогнул. Поежившись, двинулся в обход ложементов.  
За поворотом он нашел Амона и Кравеца. Осторожно потыкав в собригадников пальцем, Гордон убедился, что оба живы, но просыпаться не намерены.  
Неприятное ощущение свернулось в животе тягучим клубком. Гордон пошарил взглядом, но не нашел никаких панелей с отчетами или статусами.  
Дверь у него за спиной зашуршала.  
Резко обернувшись, Гордон вперился взглядом в яутжа, занявшего весь проход. Долгих несколько секунд он пытался собрать воедино дредды, клыкастую харю, узор на толстой шкуре. Потом все щелкнуло и встало на места.  
– Кихад! – опознал он.  
– Наконец-то, – проворчал клыкастый. – Сколько можно спать?  
Гордон откашлялся и стремительно двинулся навстречу. Ноги уже почти не дрожали.  
– Чуть не угробили, пидарасы! – начал он приветственную речь. – Где эта паскуда? Я ему глаз на жопу натяну! Где все?  
– Где радость от пробуждения с целой головой? – склонил башку набок Кихад.  
– Где мои штаны, ботинки и оружие? – расставил приоритеты Гордон. – И... – в желудке заурчало. – Жрать! И говно это с меня снять! – он подергал ошейник.  
– Говно не снимать, – щелкнул Кихад. – Это твой стабилизатор.  
– Что? – Гордон тут же перестал мусолить воротник.  
– Не заставляй повторять, ты же хорошо расслышал, – Кихад снял с пояса квадратную плоскую фляжку. – Пей.  
Гордон принял фляжку и в полной растерянности машинально свернул крышку. В нос ударил крепкий кисловатый запах. Гордон сощурился, глядя на яутжа, но неожиданный сушняк так схватил за язык, что раздумывать Гордон не стал. Мысленно махнул рукой и присосался к фляжке. Напиток и впрямь оказался кисловатым, но отлично справился с сушняком.  
– Уфф! Смотрю, ты тут медбратом заделался, специалист по выходу из анабиоза? – осведомился Гордон, возвращая фляжку хозяину. – Опыт есть?  
– Учитывая, что ты тут валялся шесть ни-йен, это ожидаемо, – хмыкнул Кихад.  
Переводчик пикнул и дополнительно выдал перевод в часы.  
– Пять часов? – машинально повторил Гордон. – Ну, не так уж плохо...  
– Вперед. Мне надоело тут стоять.  
Кихад развернулся, по пути ухватив Гордона за плечо и шагнул через порог.  
– Эй, а парни?  
– Проснутся, когда придет время, – изрек Кихад. – Остальные и так ждут.  
– А штаны? – взвыл Гордон.  
Кихад остановился и захрипел себе под нос. Потом отпустил канонира и молча указал на покинутый ложемент. Гордон развернулся, обшарил его взглядом и обнаружил носки ботинок, выглядывавшие из-под основания.  
– Сколько раз я должен был повторить? – почти прорычал он, устремляясь к одежде.  
– Мне они не нравятся, – сообщил Кихад ему в спину.  
– Да пошел ты! Последние трусы с человека сняли!  
– Ты блевал и испражнялся, – невозмутимо сказал Кихад. – Думаешь, штаны были бы уместны?  
Гордон застыл посреди вытирания ладоней о собственную задницу, почувствовал, что краснеет и выпятил челюсть.  
– От ваших говнотехнологий и не такое будет, – решительно сказал он. – О шайтан!  
– Что еще?  
Гордон выпрямился, держа "пленку" в руках.   
– Ты меня отравил, падла, – сказал он. – Сейчас я тебя прибью.  
– Так быстро? – удивился Кихад. – Обычно питье действует через пару часов. Санблок во-он там.

Справив все естественные надобности в пятикратном размере, Гордон запихнулся под местный душ и завис там на несколько блаженно долгих минут. По ходу омовения он регулировал температуру и опомнился, только обнаружив, что выкрутил рычаги куда больше, чем мог бы вынести, скажем, пару недель назад. Но теперь эта температура казалась приятно расслабляющей.  
С сожалением выключив воду, он протер запотевшую пластину, покрытую блестящей пленкой, и внимательно всмотрелся. Вид был самый обычный, даже красные прожилки из глаз ушли. Почему-то не было щетины. Гордон представил, как яутжа поливают его неизвестными химическими составами и нахмурился. Ошейник сидел плотно и красовался отвратительно этническими узорами. Гордон потыкал в него пальцем, оскалился и махнул рукой.

Вывалившись из санузла, он обнаружил, что Кихад устроился на краю ложемента и вертит "пленку" в руках.  
Не доходя двух шагов, Гордон упер кулак в бедро и постучал пальцем по ошейнику.  
– Так что ты там плел про стабилизатор?  
– Лаготорьи, – охотно откликнулся Кихад. – Поддерживающие инъекции.  
– Тиора, что ли? – нахмурился Гордон. – Толку-то от нее...  
Он замолчал, сообразив, что побочки не ощущает.  
– Его личная разработка, – разъяснил Кихад.   
Гордон метнулся вперед и выхватил "пленку" у яутжа.  
– Охренели! – он запрыгал по полу, пихая ногу в штанину. – Это преступление! Кто давал вам право вкалывать всякое дерьмище? А если я мутирую?!  
– Это человекоориентированная нелепая в добровольности помощь.  
Гордон остановился, не натянув вторую штанину, и постучал по каффу. Кихад зарокотал.  
– Гуманитарная.  
– О-о.  
– Чтобы вы не сдохли, – любезно объяснил яутжа.  
– Охренеть!  
Впихнувшись в "пленку", Гордон поправил пояс и огляделся.  
– Я теперь понял, почему у вас связи нет! Вы ж преступная лаборатория!  
Кихад заперхал так, что по блоку раскатилось эхо. Гордон представил, какой катарсис отхватил Джино, узнав, что его параноидальные теории подтвердились. В голове тут же назойливо заметались болезненно-воспаленные мысли, но он старательно тормознул их и загнал подальше. Потом закрыл глаза, стиснул зубы и со стоном сел на пол.  
Кихад наклонился и свесил космы сверху.  
– Гр-рдон, ты же не собираешься биться во втором припадке?  
– Что? – Гордон хлопнул себя по коленям.  
– Я подумал, вдруг ты все-таки решил сдохнуть, – разъяснил Кихад.  
– Отличная мысль. Кстати, вы все-таки связались с "Хиджау"?  
– Нет.  
– Блин! Может, сразу с Вегой договорились, а?  
Яутжа молчал – и молчание затягивалось куда дольше, чем нужно, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Гордон обернулся. Кихад с сосредоточенным видом перебирал дредды. Когти тихонько позвякивали о металлические кольца, а дредды явственно шевелились, будто сами ласкались к пальцам. Гордон прислушался к себе и понял, что странное чувство, струящееся вдоль позвоночника – это не гадливость, а наоборот: желание потрогать живые "волосы" самому. Гордон стряхнул наваждение и сжал кулак.  
– Эй, дубина, прием! Вега – наш дом!  
Кихад потянулся к нему и постучал когтем по плечу. Гордон отдернулся. Яутжа покрутил пальцем в воздухе, отчетливо вырисовывая узоры.  
– Столько шрамов. По-моему, это было жестоко – вырезать из вас то, что вам было так дорого.  
Гордон поправил пояс снова и потянулся за ботинком.  
– Цена за космос, – пробормотал он.  
– А ты очень хотел в космос?  
Краем глаза Гордон видел, как разъезжаются внешние клыки, натягивая перепонки челюстей. Это очень смахивало на ухмылку, и Гордону мигом стало неприятно. Кихад ковырнул самое больное место: конечно же ему не хотелось ни в какой Иблисов космос. Но альтернативы не было вообще: или становись иксар, или сдохни, пытаясь им стать. Учись жить без связи с Логосом, учись через силу любить каких-то мудаков в бригаде, потому что теперь очень надолго никто, кроме них, не будет близкими тебе людьми... Пытайся выжить, отправляясь туда, где нет ни воздуха, ни привычной жизни, где в любой момент можно отдать концы, потому что что-то пошло не так. И может быть, пять или десять лет спустя – смотря что ты сделал, чтобы угодить в отряды недолюдей – ты сможешь вернуться обратно.  
– Какая разница, – наконец сказал он. – Теперь главное – как попасть домой. Больше нам жить негде. Не вашими же подопытными. А? – он метнул в Кихада грозный взгляд.   
Яутжа не изменил выражение физиономии. Гордон фыркнул и методично начал шнуровать правый ботинок.   
– Кстати, Гр-рдон, – Кихад поболтал ногами, едва не задевая канонира. – Ты давно летаешь?  
– Пять лет.  
– Занятно. И много вы освоили за пять лет?  
Гордон молчал. Вопросы Кихада начали казаться подозрительными. Словно яутжа сочинил какую-то дикую гипотезу и теперь пытался выжать из Гордона устраивающие его ответы.  
– Ты помнишь, где успел побывать? – продолжил Кихад.  
– Н-не особо.  
Гордон попытался вспомнить, хотя перечислять яутжа свои похождения и не собирался, но в голове было неожиданно пусто. Какие-то размытые обрывки: лица, коридоры и каюты, что-то совершенно неуловимое. Несколько ярких воспоминаний явно с чужих планет: грязно-серый снег, оранжевые озера, синие листья. Одна это была планета или разные? А может, память стерлась из-за многих изменений?  
Насколько люди знали, никто из других рас не пытался изменять себя ради заселения планет. Чужаки редко расселялись, поскольку искали идеально совпадающие условия. Люди пошли другим путем – и научились адаптироваться. И что-то при этом потеряли.  
Он судорожно потер лоб.   
– Да вы мне мозги выбили! А ты теперь остатки засираешь! Не твое дело, где я бывал!  
Он ненавидел чувство беспомощности и вместо защиты всегда предпочитал атаковать.  
Яутжа глубоко вздохнул. Гордон отчетливо расслышал в этом вздохе обреченность существа, никогда раньше не имевшего дела с иксар и их перепадами настроения.  
– Так куда летим? Че замалчиваешь-то?  
Яутжа молчал. Тишина, разливающаяся в помещении, вытекала за его пределы, наполняла коридоры, просачивалась сквозь обшивку в пустой бесконечный космос. Гордон закрыл глаза и на ощупь принялся натягивать второй ботинок. Пальцы тряслись, как будто он снова на этом Иблисовом ложементе, и из него выковыривают какую-то хрень.  
– Слышь, Кихад, че зубы-то склеил?  
Огромный молчаливый космос почти свернулся в точку, почти погас. 

Они нас бросилибросилибросили...

– Не Вега, – наконец сказал Кихад. – Лира.  
Гордон медленно открыл глаза. Пальцы запутались в шнуровке.  
– Лира? – почти беззвучно повторил он.  
– Да. Это открытая торговая территория. Наши... деловые планы включают перелет до Лиры.   
Гордон молчал, не в силах развязать язык. В голове крутился такой ураган мыслей, что перед глазами темнело. Он никогда не думал, что можно выбраться с Веги. Иксар отправлялись в космос только ради работы, чтобы потом вернуться. В конце концов, они полностью зависели от кораблей.  
– А балансир? У вас разве есть балансир?  
– Вот об этом узнаешь позже.  
Кихад спрыгнул и протянул ему руку. Гордон машинально принял ее, спохватился, но было уже поздно. Кихад вздернул его на ноги и решительно потащил к выходу.  
Разрываясь между желанием оказать буйное сопротивление и потребностью срочно увидеть своих, Гордон напоследок оглянулся и постарался запомнить, как выглядит дверь, тамбурное помещение, цвет стен и направляющие на потолке. Просто на всякий случай.

После первого же поворота он понял, что молча идти не в состоянии.  
– Куда идем-то хоть?  
– В лекторию.  
– Что? Это, типа, место для бесчеловечных опытов?  
– Занятное определение, – откликнулся Кихад. Руку он не разжимал, хотя Гордон упорствовал в выкручивании последние сорок шагов как минимум. – Я бы сказал, что это именно хуманксы ставили нехуманкоориентированные опыты над другими хуманксами.  
Гордон даже перестал вырываться. Фраза была слишком сложной.  
– Че?  
Кихад остановился. Развернулся, и они оказались друг напротив друга. Яутжа пошевелил пальцами свободной руки, словно сжимал что-то невидимое и мягкое.  
– Это место, где Лаготорьи мечтает рассказать вам всю правду.  
В полутемном коридоре фраза прозвучала дико и зловеще.  
– Херня, – выдавил Гордон. – Я помню его бредовые теории. В нас не ставится техника. Ее наоборот удалять приходится! Какие контроллеры?  
– Понятия не имею, – Кихад пожал плечами. – Это его личное исследование.  
– То есть тебе неинтересно? – тут же переключился Гордон в другую фазу возмущений.  
– Я практик. Мне интересен только результат, который можно пощупать руками.  
Гордон поднял руку и ткнул растопыренной пятерней в пасть яутжа. Клыки дернулись и сомкнулись, пройдя сквозь раздвинутые пальцы. Кихад выглядел удивительно глупо, зажевав его ладонь, но смеяться у Гордона не было сил.  
– Шайтановы бредни, – сказал он. – Я ничего не понимаю. Больше ни слова. Мне нужно парней увидеть, иначе я с ума сойду.  
Кихад пророкотал что-то сквозь его ладонь. Гордон дернул рукой и вытащил ладонь из слюнявой хватки. Кихад поводил клыками, сложил их и кивнул.  
Дальше Гордон проследовал за ним добровольно.

В глубине души плавало подозрение, что на столах иксар пробыли вовсе не несколько часов, а, к примеру, два года. Предположение было нелепым, но не отпускало, и Гордон пытался прислушаться к организму в поисках признаков старения. Но ничего не обнаружил.  
– Это вообще безопасно – тут шляться? – поинтересовался он в спину Кихада. – Вы всю дрянь отловили? А починить все починили? Летать будет?  
– Здесь – безопасно, – обтекаемо ответил яутжа.  
Гордон закатил глаза. Надолго его не хватило, и он принялся пялиться по сторонам, знакомясь с чужим кораблем. На удивление, архитектура этой части сильно походила на творения декампи, только выглядела куда грубее, да и освещение яутжа предпочитали максимально зловещее.   
А потом Кихад остановился перед какой-то невыразительной дверью и открыл ее движением руки.  
– Прибыли, – сказал он.  
После тусклых коридоров "лектория" показалась ослепительной. Гордон заморгал и шагнул назад, но Кихад с силой толкнул его в спину. Подавившись руганью, Гордон пробежал два шага вперед и застыл. Серые стены, потолок, заплетенный сверкающими гофрами труб, и прозрачные вставки в полу, под которыми колышется рыжая трава в зеленой воде. И еще он увидел синие кубы, а на них – один, второй, третий, десятый...  
– Гордон! – заорал Джино, спрыгивая с куба.  
– Парни! – заорал Гордон в ответ.  
Вся полагающаяся выдержка, человеческое достоинство и прочая шелуха окончательно его оставили, и он рванул с места. Грохот подошв, приземляющихся на пол, забивал уши, глаза застилала подозрительная влага, и Гордон просто влетел в первого попавшегося, расставив руки.  
Его окружили, облапили, начали колотить по спине, кто-то оглушительно орал "Смотрите, какой у нас живой и красивый канонир!", кто-то пихал в руки контейнер и даже вилку, а потом ему влепили мокрый и громогласный поцелуй в ухо – и тут Гордон наконец-то очнулся.   
– Живой я! – прохрипел он. – Раздавите! Еду раздавите и меня! Парни, стойте! Картошечка же!  
Штурман загоготал и разжал руки.  
– Ах ты картофельный извращенец! Мы-то думали, ты там решил впасть в кому, Хогби уже планировал месть за всех недоразбуженных, а тебе картошку подавай!  
Гордон поймал взгляд командира, улыбающегося через головы остальных, и длинно шмыгнул носом.  
– Спокуха! – сказал он почти нормальным голосом. – Мы живее всех живых!

Помимо Кихада, в аудитории с ленивым видом ошивалось четверо яутжа, делавших вид, что они совершенно случайно оказались тут с полным вооружением – и им просто захотелось отведать разноцветной жижи, добываемой из кранов на стене. Там было что-то вроде нелепой пародии на барную стойку.  
Баль, к непрекращающемуся ужасу Дорохова, тоже цедил пузырчатую хрень и с решительным выражением лица отказывался подыхать в неминуемых корчах. Резинки все до единой вернулись в волосы бортмеханика и радостно сверкали. Яутжа косились на естествоиспытателя, но не комментировали. Гордон, рассевшись прямо на полу, вскрыл контейнер и впился взглядом в содержимое.  
– Фасоль! Твою мать!  
Собригадники, рассевшиеся рядом, не отводили взглядов.  
– Чего? – нахмурился Гордон.  
– Радуемся за тебя, дурака, – ответил Джино. – Сидишь тут, фасоль ненавидишь, а Хог сказал, что ему сказали, что вас втроем сильнее всего накрыло.  
Гордон отложил вилку.  
– Слишком много всего, – пожаловался он. – Я не успеваю. Серьезно.   
– Ладно, не напрягайся особо, – махнул рукой штурман и влез к нему в контейнер. – Они говорят, нужно дать памяти восстановиться, – прочавкал он сквозь краденую фасоль.   
– Хрена себе не напрягайся, – вздохнул Гордон, опять берясь за вилку. – Меня не готовили к таким приключениям.  
Он потыкал в кроваво-красное месиво в контейнере.  
– Попытка найти картофель в маскировке? – подначил Джино.  
– Боже, я всего лишь перепродавал "сороковки", – простонал Гордон, глядя в ненавистную фасоль.  
– А вот это еще вопрос, – сказали из-за спины.  
Гордон задрал голову и уставился на Мариса. Тот успел опять перезачесаться и теперь зыркал из-под щегольски уложенного чуба. Мягкая отросшая щетина вот-вот грозила превратиться в бороду.  
– Что?  
– Ты ешь, ешь, – многозначительно сказал главмеханик, обходя его и садясь напротив. – На сытое брюхо, глядишь, и воспоминания попрут.  
– Не уверен, что я хочу вспоминать, – вздохнул Гордон и все-таки зачерпнул нелюбимое блюдо.

* * *

Дорога к рубке изрядно затянулась. Тратить боезапас гарона Малик не рискнула, и им пришлось покружить по уровням, ползая в проходах, которые зачастую оказывались слишком узкими. В итоге Зульфар все-таки не выдержала и использовала найденные шашки. Как она и предполагала, они оказались настраиваемой взрывчаткой. Зульфар выставила одну на минимум, и в итоге получила симпатичную сквозную дырку через пару уровней.  
"Тут уже все просрано, – прокомментировала она. – Хуже не станет".

Вход в рубку красовался полной защитой. Впервые она напомнила Малик гигантскую сейфовую дверь. Со всеми возможными уровнями защиты, начиная от кодовых замков и заканчивая банальным: своим весом и конструкцией запорных штырей, намертво входящих в переборки.  
– Думаешь, гарон с этим справится? – озвучила сомнения Зульфар.  
Настройщица то и дело морщилась от боли. Малик тоже поморщилась – голова просто раскалывалась. Им обеим нужно было отдохнуть, принять двойную дозу оксомата, пожрать, в конце концов. И погреться.  
– Ну на собственных орудиях мы его протестировали.  
Зульфар хмыкнула и покосилась на оплавленные гнезда. Малик вскинула гарон и внимательно осмотрела корпус. Оружие, предназначенное для чужих рук, неудобно лежало в обычных человеческих ладонях.  
– Ему придется справиться, – мрачно сказала она. – Я дохнуть в изнанке не собираюсь.  
– Щиты нужны? – уже деловито осведомилась Зульфар.  
– В меня Ларри стрелял без всяких щитов. Думаю, и здесь обойдемся. Я по курсам помню, что его как раз в помещениях используют, так что стрелок пострадать не должен.  
– Секретные военные курсы? – изумилась Зульфар.  
– Основы безопасности для пилотов. О! Получилось!  
Гарон вспыхнул цепочкой огоньков на корпусе, переходя на требуемую мощность.  
– Помилуй нас Аллах, сейчас будет очередной ущерб, – в тоске сказала Зульфар. – Не представляю, что с логикаликом станет, когда он раздуплится и все это обработает.  
Малик переключила степени поражения с первой по пятую. Гарон менял цвет огоньков, пока все не стали одинаково пронзительно-белыми.   
– Так, – Малик оглянулась. – Слушай, можешь у меня за спиной встать? И спиной ко мне. Не знаю, какая у него теперь отдача будет.  
– Спрятаться за чужой спиной я никогда не откажусь, – согласилась Зульфар. – Но, может, просто отойти подальше и к стенке?  
– В нашей ситуации я не хочу терять ни джоуля энергии.  
Малик постучала здоровым копытом об пол и расставила ноги пошире, занимая самую устойчивую позицию. Зульфар хмыкнула и сделала два шага назад. А потом в спину Малик уперлись четыре ладони. Пилотесса чуть вздохнула – экипаж совершенно игнорировал все пожелания – и вскинула гарон к плечу.  
– Вот, один глаз уже закрыт, как полагается, – выдавила она смешок. – Опять же хорошо, цель большая, не промахнусь...  
– Ты хоть скажи, когда стрелять будешь, чтоб мне не обкакаться с испугу, – ответили из-за спины.  
Малик опять хихикнула, уже чистосердечно-истерично, и напрягла мышцы живота.  
– Прямо сейчас.

* * *

Гордон успел сожрать фасоль, обсудить с товарищами ощущения от извлечения мозгов через нос и задумался об акции протеста против содержания в "лектории", когда у одного из яутжа лопнуло терпение.  
Баль расправлялся со вторым стаканом, и Дорохов уже прекратил бороться с ним, просто мрачно разглядывая приятеля, точно заранее прикидывал, какую фотографию поставить в траурной рамке после кремации.  
Клыкастый срулил от стойки и проследовал через все помещение. Иксар поворачивались следом за ним. Гордон поднялся, оставив контейнеры. Джино, Алекс и Марис тоже бросили рассуждения на тему самоубийственных безбалансирных полетов.  
Остановившись перед Балем, яутжа уставился на того, еле заметно подергивая клыками. Бортмеханик насупился и продолжил сосать жижу с утроенным усердием, демонстративно булькая.  
– Нравится? – щелкнул клыкастый.  
– Вполне, – буркнул Баль.  
– Но это не ваша еда. Ты не чувствуешь отравления?  
– Вот скажите ему, люди добрые! – тут же возопил Дорохов. – Нельзя же это жрать! Он посинеет и откинется!  
– Отстань, параноик!  
– И давно ты используешь нашу пищу?  
Яутжа полностью игнорировал Дорохова, и тот медленно багровел от злости.  
Гордон двинулся с места.  
– Вот как проблевался – так сразу и почуял в себе могучую силу, – искренне сказал Баль.  
Яутжа оглянулся на своих. Еще двое, вооруженных одинаковыми пронзительно-желтыми колбами с неистово искрящимся содержимым, словно только того и ждали – сразу почесали к месту беседы. Дорохов скрестил руки на груди и выпятил подбородок, демонстрируя, что до Баля все желающие дотянутся только через этот сломанный подбородок.  
Иксар зашевелились одновременно. К моменту, когда яутжа остановились за спиной разговорчивого приятеля, вся бригада точно так же заняла позиции.  
– Слабый генетический барьер, да? – яутжа чуть дернул головой.  
– Че сказал? – с вызовом спросил Баль и кинул стакан ему под ноги.  
Яутжа опустил взгляд. Гордон прищурился, отслеживая малейшее движение широких плеч. 

– Это произвол! Я жаловаться буду!  
На вопли обернулись все, включая яутжа.  
– Пидарасы! – Амон явно орал последних минут пять, поскольку голос у него уже сел, и ругательства технолог выкрикивал с отчетливым хрипом. – Ага! Парни! Что здесь творится? Марис! Почему ты ничего не сделал?!  
Технолог устремился к остальным, явственно давая крен налево. По пути ему пришлось дважды выравниваться. Следом топал очень хорошо известный Гордону яутжа.   
– Хватайте его! – первым озвучил Алекс. – Наших прибыло!  
Мгновенно забыв о назревающей драке, иксар устремились к прибывшему. Гордон представил, как это происходило одиннадцать раз, загоготал и тоже рванул следом.  
Под шумок желтостаканники пытались впарить Балю свое пойло.   
– Головы оторву и в жопу по кругу запихаю! – разорялся Дорохов.  
– Опа! – Марис поймал технолога. – Ну и горластый же ты!  
Что он орет сам, механик явно не замечал.  
– Ах ты гондон, – Амон крякнул и попробовал потрясти его. – Ты что, меня больше не любишь, не скучаешь и не ждешь?  
– Иди сюда, недолюбленный, мы тебя всем составом оприходуем! – весело сказал Алекс и с размаху врезал товарищу между лопаток.  
Амон поперхнулся, вытаращил глаза и обреченно принял все полагающиеся групповые приветствия. Гордон, оказавшись в последних рядах, уже подумывал пробраться низами и дружески укусить Амона за пятку, но ему помешали. В каффе легонько затрещало.  
Судя по тому, как иксар перестали бушевать и напряглись, услышал звук не только он. Яутжа прекратили изображать пенсионеров на выгуле и слегка подобрались. Гордон выцепил взглядом Хогби. Тот выпятил челюсть так, что ею можно было взрезать астероидные поля. Гордон легонько постучал ботинком и с удовольствием убедился, что механизм внутри работает как положено.   
– Практически полный состав, – резюмировал пришедший за Амоном Лаготорьи. – Можно начинать. Хуманксы, прекратите размазывать друг по другу феромоны и слушайте меня.

Дождавшись, когда недовольно матюгающиеся иксар займут устойчивое сидячее положение на кубах, яутжа заложил руки за спину, громогласно прочистил горло и сделал два шага, занимая место по центру перед аудиторией. Освещение вспыхивало на металлических деталях брони.  
– Варвар, – прошипел Джино на ухо Гордону.  
– Примитив, – охотно согласился канонир.  
– Тихо, – щелкнул яутжа. – У нас замечательный слух, в отличие от вас.  
Гордон нахмурился и стиснул зубы.  
– Итак, первое – вам очень повезло, что вы попали на исследовательский ковчег "Толуокк". Кто-нибудь другой не стал бы разбираться с вами и просто выкинул в космос. Но мы – исследователи и ученые. Гораздо более вдумчивые и рассудительные, чем большинство представителей нашего вида.  
На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина. Лаготорьи пялился на иксар, точно ожидал от них бурных аплодисментов или восхищенных обмороков.  
– Охереть, – буркнул Дорохов. – Нам уже биться в экстазе?  
– Ясно, – проворчал клыкастый. – Тогда определимся с вашим статусом.  
– Хорошо бы, – напряженно согласился Хогби.  
Яутжа заложил руки за спину и задрал тяжелые дуги над глазами.   
– Кто-то из вас может дать мне внутрипланетный идентификатор?  
Хогби дернул плечом, точно хотел протянуть яутжа руку, но остановился, так и не начав движение. Почти растерянно оглянулся и зашарил глазами по лицам подчиненных. Гордон втянул голову в плечи. Он помнил только тренировочный лагерь, какие-то яркие вспышки столичной круговерти, но хоть убей не мог припомнить ничего, касающегося идентификаторов.  
– Импланты, – нашелся Хогби. – Все было зашито в них.  
– Очевидно, что без них вас нельзя идентифицировать, – хмыкнул Лаготорьи. – Ваш командир так и сказала – вы недееспособны. У вас нет прав, вы не можете заключать сделки и представлять вашу планету.  
– Это херово пахнет, – протянул Грегор. – Я бы сказал, что это пахнет дипломатическим оскорблением.  
Курт двинулся с места, но его тормознули щелчки оружия. Гордон бесшумно втянул воздух и напрягся.  
– Дальше-то что? – угрожающе склонил голову Хогби. – К чему все эти паузы? Тянем фоссу за яйца?  
Яутжа развел руки и пошевелил пальцами.  
– Итак, мы подняли кое-какие справочные данные и провели кое-какую исследовательскую работу. Далее я буду излагать некоторые прописные истины.  
– О боже, – отчетливо сказал Амон. – В смысле, о Аллах.  
Лаготорьи не обратил внимания.  
– Как известно, хуманксы входят в Список, но обладают разительным отличием от всех остальных рас, – он помолчал и обвел иксар взглядом. – Вы не можете летать.  
– Без балансира – не можем, – внес поправку Хогби.  
– Это следующий шаг, – яутжа чуть мотнул головой. – Причину мы знаем: хуманксы не могут перемещаться в сжатом пространстве. Оно убивает вас. Вас убивает все, что вне твердой почвы.  
Перевод получился кривоватый, но ясный, и подтверждать очевидное никто не стал. Гордон вообще не был уверен, является ли это общеизвестными сведениями, или яутжа взломали какие-нибудь секретные институтские архивы Терры. Лаготорьи опять пощелкал себе под нос и заложил руки за спину.  
– Итогом ваших исследований стало довольно оригинальное решение. Часть вашего вида начала изменять себя, чтобы противостоять разрушению. Другая часть не может измениться, поэтому пришлось использовать техническую компенсацию. В обоих случаях это наносит вам вред.  
– Ну да, а заодно мы тут мало-помалу осваиваем системы, если кто-то не заметил, – подал голос Амон. – Не вам считать, что для нас плохо!  
– Иксар и измененные, – отчетливо протянул Лаготорьи. – Мужчины и женщины, да?  
– Ну да, – уже явно сквозь зубы сказал Хогби.  
– Главный вопрос: почему вы продолжаете, несмотря на риск и порождаемые уродства?  
– Не смей называть их уродами! – взорвался Марис. – Мы все делаем это ради нашего будущего! Не лезь грязными лапами, мудак! Ты себя видел в зеркало? Пизда с зубами!  
Яутжа всхрапнул, закашлялся и заклекотал.   
– Ах ему еще и смешно? – почти взвыл механик. – Ну щас я тебе рыло-то отрихтую!  
Яутжа перестал смеяться и встряхнул рукой. Лезвия, выскочившие из толстого браслета, неприятно сверкнули в искусственном освещении. Голубые блики от пола отразились на самых кончиках. Марис тормознул, яростно дыша.  
– Мы изменяться не умеем, – сухо щелкнул Лаготорьи. – Наш геном устойчив. И теперь идем дальше: вы выбрались со своей планеты, научились преодолевать сжатие и стали селиться везде, где смогли приспособиться. Что это напоминает?  
Хогби поднялся и, сжимая кулаки, шагнул навстречу яутжа. Клыкастый развернулся боком ко всей остальной группе. Хогби тоже пришлось развернуться и вдобавок вскинуть подбородок. Несмотря на выдающиеся командирские габариты, яутжа все равно был выше на голову.  
– Ну, давай, – сказал Хогби. – Порази нас мыслью. Правда, я нихрена не понял, как эта псевдонаучная ересь связана с конкретно нашей ситуацией.  
– Точно-точно, – поддакнул Амон. – Кстати, где наш сухпаек? Мы забирали больше, чем вы тут всем раздали!  
– Мудаки! – внес свою лепту Грегор.  
– Это похоже на вирусное расселение, – осклабился Лаготорьи. – Без всякого смысла. Просто больше, как можно больше, теряя миллионы соратников и успевая покрыть урон размножением. Мы знаем еще один подобный вид. Одну из ветвей Замысла...  
– Креационизм!   
На хриплый вопль от двери обернулись все разом. Кравец, шатаясь на ходу, прошествовал через помещение, тяжело топая по прозрачному полу. Рыжая борода воинственно торчала. Следом за ним бесшумно вошел очень мрачный на вид яутжа и тут же сдвинулся к стене, занимая явственно охранную позицию.  
– Впервые встречаю настолько образованных среди вас, – почти с удивлением сказал Лаготорьи.  
– Ха! – Кравец сделал еще два шага, остановился и уперся в колени, переводя дух. – Ересь и отрицание эволюции! Да кто вообще на такое купится?  
– Это что? – поинтересовался Гордон полушепотом у соседа.  
Дорохов пожал плечами.  
– Я их, умников, не понимаю, – и тут же поднял голос: – На пальцах давайте, хуле вы там корчитесь в словесных припадках?!  
– Согла-асен, – выразительно сказал Хогби.  
Яутжа дернул головой, словно прислушивался к переводу.  
– Это все полная антинаучная херня! – тут же объяснил Кравец.  
После сгинувшего полимерщика он считался самым умным.  
– Это не членоподобные заявления, – отрезал Лаготорьи. – Это факт, имеющий под собой большую научную базу. Теория внешнего создателя. Ваша раса сконструирована таким образом, чтобы видоизменяться под условия чужих планет.  
– Не сконструирована, а эволюционировала, – машинально поправил Хогби в общем молчании.  
Яутжа скрестил руки на груди и уставился на командира сверху вниз.  
– Нет, хуманк. Перевод абсолютно точный. Сконструирована. Создана. Собрана с нуля.

Гордон почувствовал себя отвратительно. Примерно как селекционная фасоль, умудрившаяся выбиться в люди и наткнувшаяся там на агрария, который взялся объяснять ей, как именно фасоли удалось зародиться и сколько удобрений для этого было использовано.  
– Кто-нибудь хочет забиться в несловесном припадке? – осведомился яутжа.  
– Нас вообще сложно потрясти, – почти не думая, брякнул Гордон. В припадке хотелось забиться еще как, но он отчаянно с этим боролся. – Особенно после того, как оказалось, что картошка кончилась, и осталась только эта проклятая тушеная фасоль! Все сказал?  
Окружающие дружно захрюкали, сдерживая смешки. Гордон почувствовал, как истерика отступает, и с облегчением выдохнул. Джино ободряюще толкнул его коленом.  
Лаготорьи пошевелил клыками.  
– Я правильно понимаю, что ты правая рука и помощник командира?  
Он указал на Хогби подбородком.  
– Он просто заноза в заднице, – строго сказал Хогби. – Так ты все сказал?  
– Это было только вступление.  
Лаготорьи сделал пару шагов назад, потянулся, взял метеоролога за плечо и поставил перед собой. Хогби напрягся, но яутжа сделал странное движение плечом, и Гордон почувствовал, что Кравеца резать на образцы никто не собирается. Боле того, померещилось, что Лаготорьи держит Кравеца почти... нежно.  
– Так вот, о создателях. Это касается не только вас: геноматрицы восьмидесяти процентов рас одинаковы. С небольшими отклонениями. В пределах одной расы они стабильны, иногда даже слишком. Словно установлены возможности развития, выше которых не подняться.  
– А вы, я так чувствую, себя к ним не относите? – опять подал голос Амон.  
– Не относим. Мы намного старше.  
– А че от нас надо? – взбрыкнул Кравец.  
– Ваше родство кое с кем.  
– Больше ясности! – потребовал метеоролог.  
– Сейчас, – клекотнул яутжа. – Уже заканчиваю. Обратите внимание: у вас столько всего лишнего, вы подвержены болезням, у вас хрупкие кости...  
– Спасибо, – обиделся Баль за всех.  
– Все относительно! – одновременно возмутился Хогби.  
– И в то же время – это совершенная основа для преобразования, – размеренно продолжил Лаготорьи. – Каждая деталь способна измениться.  
Гордон уже поверил, что ковчег действительно занимается исследованиями, даже если они противозаконные. Только ученая крыса могла быть такой занудной, будь она хоть трижды одета в ритуальную броню первобытного вида. Кося взглядом на остальных яутжа, он убедился, что те тоже не собираются восторженно кричать и удивляться.  
– Можно попроще? – простонал Джино, крутя в пальцах стилус.  
Против обыкновения он даже не стал орать про заговор.  
Яутжа отпустил метеоролога, развернул браслет, потыкал в него, и за спиной у него вся стена превратилась в огромный экран. Кравец попятился. Лаготорьи пошевелил пальцами. Желтое на голубом резко стало зеленым. Рамка заполнилась светом, потом сформировалось изображение, и несколько секунд спустя налилось красками.  
– Опять? – вырвалось у Гордона.  
Он даже вспомнил тот удушливый запашок, который царил в доке. Твари на экране беззвучно носились по каменному пейзажу. Ловкие быстрые движения, смертельное изящество каждого жеста. Непроходящая жуть.  
– Мы думали, что это и есть конечный вид Замысла, – сказал яутжа. – Кайнде. И не могли понять, в чем ошибка. Видна та же генетическая работа, но результат по разрушительности напоминает смертельную болезнь. Хотя, безусловно, мы смогли ее приручить.  
– Нельзя не похвастаться, – прошипел Курт.  
– Их ни к чему нельзя применить, – продолжил клыкастый. – Вот это была основная проблема. Вы удивительно похожи, однако они слишком сильны и разрушают все, с чем взаимодействуют. Никакой пользы. Но встретив вас, брошенные хуманксы, мы наконец-то нашли последнее звено. Понимаешь?  
Последний вопрос неожиданно оказался адресован Кравецу, и метеоролог вздрогнул. Лаготорьи пялился, не отрывая взгляда. Кравец скривился.  
– С вашими теориями я не знаком. Не представлен к тайным знаниям, так сказать.  
– Глумись, глумись, кусок Замысла, – клекотнул яутжа. – Ваш смысл найден.  
– Чего? – просипело сразу несколько глоток.  
– Смысл существования, – яутжа повел рукой, и Гордон впервые заметил, как у него подрагивают пальцы. Лаготорьи просто излучал невероятное напряжение и что-то еще, вроде возбуждения. – Вы завершающий образец, с ослабленным генетическим барьером. Принимающий что угодно. Любые чужие гены. Без сопротивления. Например...  
Глядя на скользящие за спиной Лаготорьи тени, Гордон чувствовал наползающее удушье.  
– Хватит! – быстро сказал Хогби. – Прекрати! Замолчи, мать твою!  
– Наприме-ер, – протянул яутжа, – ревойский роевой управляющий модуль.


	10. Кис-кис-кис

Коридор горел.  
Члены экипажа отсиживались за углом и матерились.  
– Почему пожарка не работает? – бушевала Зульфар. – Мы сгорим же здесь нахрен! Аллах милосердный, зачем я разрешила тебе стрелять?  
– Отстань! Ты хоть целенькая вся! Блядь, это уже никакая страховка не покроет! Я уродом останусь до конца дней своих!  
Мундир, штаны, даже нижнее белье – все сорвало ударной волной. Ошметки формы пилотессы тлели где-то в коридоре. Малик стучала здоровым копытом по полу, переживая дикий зуд пополам с болью, пока дуреющий от адреналиновых выбросов организм спешно латал ожоги разной степени.  
– Это очень даже может быть, если мы тут загнемся в ближайшие пару часов!  
Зульфар сунулась за угол и отдернулась. Гарон валялся рядом и источал явственный жар. Малик держала ладони вывернутыми и раскрытыми, с привычным отвращением наблюдая, как кожа буквально плавится в режиме восстановления, закрывая поврежденные участки и пузырясь, словно ее облучали микроволнами.  
– Твою ж мать!  
Зульфар врезала кулаком по стене. И тут же в коридоре громко щелкнуло.  
– Блокировка секции Д-восемнадцать, – искаженным голосом сообщил логикалик. – Пассажиров и экипаж просим покинуть секцию Д-восемнадцать.  
– Куда? – завопила настройщица, вскакивая с места.  
Малик тоже дернулась и тонко взвыла от боли. Кожа на спине, хоть и почти не поврежденная, тоже потекла и оказалась слегка приклеенной к стенке.  
Переборка опустилась со скрежетом неисправного механизма.  
– Запуск системы подавления через десять секунд, – бесстрастно уведомил логикалик.  
– Вот тебе и пожарка, – простонала Малик.  
– Так она там, а мы тут! – Зульфар пнула матовую плиту. – Шайтан! Ой, голова...  
Она резко села и обхватила себя за плечи одной парой рук, а за голову – другой.  
За стеной медленно нарастал свист, переходя в завывание. Зульфар перестала хвататься за голову и заткнула уши. Вой закручивался, прорываясь истеричными нотками чего-то разрывающегося с чудовищным усилием.  
"Пленка парусит!" – беззвучно проорала настройщица.  
Прочитав по губам, Малик попыталась вспомнить, что за пленка, и сообразила – страховочная обертка коммуникаций: на случай, если случится какая-то мелкая неполадка. Правда, пожар в секции вряд ли тянул на мелочи.  
За дверью грянул раскатистый рев. Плита содрогнулась, в незаметные глазу щели с визгом рванул ледяной воздух. Осколки, оставшиеся после взрыва, устроенного гароном, брызнули и веером врезались в стены. Малик кувыркнулась на бок и, сама себя не слыша, взвыла от боли.

Рев смолк. Малик неловко приподняла голову, не решаясь разжать руки. Зульфар очумело трясла головой, забыв вынуть пальцы.  
– Страховка сработала, – сказала она.  
Голос у нее был какой-то странный, глуховатый – до Малик медленно дошло, что это у нее так гудит и звенит в ушах, что все обычные звуки отходят на второй план.   
Она села, содрогаясь от толчков боли, и посмотрела на пол, ожидая увидеть там собственную шкуру. Но пол оставался чистым, хоть и обугленным.  
Заслонка заскрежетала и поползла вверх. Прошла полпути и остановилась.  
– Ну ни хрена себе, – Зульфар вздохнула. – Смотри-ка...  
Малик неуклюже поднялась, стиснув зубы. В брюхе опять заурчало. Но акустик с ее сиропами теперь лежала без головы в капсуле лазарета и прийти на помощь не могла.  
Малик пригнулась и выглянула в коридор.  
Пол коридора оказался разворочен, словно посреди лопнул гигантский пузырь. В потолке тоже зияла пробоина. Но там страховочная пленка выдержала, хоть и свисала теперь неопрятными мешками. Обугленные стены местами поблескивали ободранным металлом.  
– До чего же славно, что мы не у обшивки, – протянула Зульфар. – Иначе бы уже сейчас бодренько дышали вакуумом.  
Бочком-бочком, Малик нырнула под дверь и выползла в коридор. Воздушный удар вымел адскую химию, образовавшуюся при пожаре среди высоких технологий, и остатки запаха лишь слегка тревожили ноздри. Даже жар почти ушел. В конце коридора чернела дверь в рубку.  
Сама дверь была невредима – но в нее Малик и не целилась. Она била в переборку рядом. И, хотя заряд вместо прямого оказался веерным, теперь в переборке зияла дыра, достаточная, чтобы пробиться.  
– Отлично, – сказала Малик и себя тоже услышала глухо-глухо. – План, полный невероятного идиотизма, удался. Ты просто мне завидуешь.  
– Да уж, конечно.  
Малик обернулась. Зульфар держалась за голову и морщилась все сильнее. Малик коснулась головы, ощупывая сгоревший ежик волос. Она еще могла стоять на ногах. Сжатие еще не сожрало ее – у пилотов порог сопротивляемости, вместе с регенерацией, поднимался выше.  
Но у Зульфар уже не хватало сил.  
– Жди меня, – сказала Малик.  
Сделала несколько тяжелых шагов, припадая на больную ногу, подняла искрящий гарон и похромала обратно в коридор. Ей нужно было попасть в рубку.  
– Уже сижу и жду, – ухмыльнулась настройщица. – Куда же я тебя нагишом отпущу?

Пробиваясь сквозь развороченную переборку, Малик чувствовала, как ей стремительно дурнеет. Регенерация выжрала весь запас тела, по затылку уже ползли холодные мурашки и следующее за ними онемение. Малик хорошо помнила это ощущение.   
В том полете через пояс Софии ей оторвало ноги. Регенерация почти убила ее: лихорадочный перебор комбинаций не останавливался даже под нейролептиками. Проклятая "сверхспособность", как периодически обзывали ее в прессе, не успокоилась, просто остановив кровотечение. Она попыталась компенсировать ущерб.   
В итоге пилотессу, обколотую сдерживающими средствами до коматоза, доставили в орбитальный госпиталь Капицы. Малик не помнила ни одного дня, проведенного в госпитале. Очнулась она уже на перевалочной станции – и тогда увидела, чего стоит способность восстанавливать мозги, разрушающиеся в изнанке. Увидела свои новые ноги.

Гарон в руках дергался, выплескивая крохотные струйки чистой энергии. Разрушенные системы протестующе искрили, тонко и надрывно пищали несколько алярмок, материлась за спиной Зульфар, не помещающаяся своими плечами в крысиную нору, прогрызенную ревойским оружием. Перед глазами расплывались белесые нити. Малик боялась, что если Ларри встретит их со своим гароном, то второго выстрела она уже не переживет.  
Страховочная пленка повисла перед ней какими-то соплями, выстроив последний рубеж перед входом на территорию командования. Малик без раздумий переключила гарон в режим испарителя, нажала на спуск, и пленка действительно испарилась – с полагающимся легким шипением и невыносимой вонью.  
– Наблюю сейчас, – простонала Зульфар.  
Малик дернула плечом и сделала шаг.

В рубке вовсю работали развернутые экраны логикалика. Три из них изнемогали под гнетом ярких пиктограмм предупреждений: пожар в отсеке, вторжение на корабль, отказ работы балансира, нестабильная работа циклотронного преобразователя. Главный экран, висящий перед сидящим в кресле человеком – Малик видела торчащие смоляные вихры – показывал курс погружения. "Хиджау" неумолимо шла к следующему порогу сжатия.   
– Дебил! – взвизгнула Зульфар, кидаясь вперед.  
– Стоять! – Малик выбросила ногу в сторону, блокируя движение настройщицы. – Ларри! Встань и повернись! У нас оружие!  
– Сученыш, – простонала Зульфар, – он же нас угробит!  
Малик дернула плечом и, не отрывая прицела от спинки кресла, кивнула в сторону. Зульфар подалась вперед, а потом присела на корточки. И, помогая себе руками, быстро-быстро двинулась в сторону. Гарон Ларри валялся возле балансирной консоли. Зульфар протянула руку, напряженно следя за креслом, и резко сцапала оружие.  
– Есть! – она поднялась в полный рост. – Ну все, гаденыш! Тебе крышка!  
– Стой! – опять заорала Малик.  
На этот раз настройщица не послушалась. В несколько широченных стремительных шагов она оказалась у кресла.  
– Ты, гнида, вылезай отсюда и держи руки...  
Она замолчала. Видя в профиль, как Зульфар выпучивает глаза, Малик мысленно застонала, мигом представив, что у Ларри в запасе есть еще пара единиц оружия, включая гранаты.  
– Куссумак, ибн харам...  
Теперь уже выпучила глаза Малик. Даже в этнических общинах Веги на праязыках уже не ругались. Она даже не смогла перевести, что именно сказала Зульфар, но настройщица явно была потрясена до мозга костей. Малик невольно шагнула вперед.  
– Что творится-то, – придушенно сказала Зульфар, не отводя взгляд. – Как ты говорила? Безголовые демоны и сатана?  
Мурашки и онемение переползли на плечи. Боль в ноге стала острой, дергающей, готовой поспорить с болью в голове. Малик сделала еще пару шагов и встала с другой стороны кресла. Осторожно посмотрела на Ларри.  
Боль в голове стала нестерпимой. В закрытом глазу словно что-то взорвалось. Малик взвыла и схватилась за лицо.   
– Малик?!  
Согнувшись в три погибели, она чувствовала, как что-то течет у нее по пальцам, но в темноте за закрытыми веками все равно не могла прогнать зыбкое, бесцветное изображение: Ларри, откинувшийся на удобный подголовник, стиснувший руки на коленях, и совершенно без лица, потому что вместо лица у него что-то серо-розовое, рыхлое, студенистое, прорастающее темными жилами из ушей и ноздрей, обхватывающее голову как фильтр-маска...  
Боль в глазу унялась.   
– Я... сейчас... – она выпрямилась, не отнимая руки.  
– Ох, мамочки, – сказала Зульфар. – Убери руку!  
Малик прикусила губу и медленно отвела ладонь.  
Мир расширился и резко приобрел объемность. От неожиданности она пошатнулась: оказывается, она уже успела привыкнуть к плоской унылости одноглазого существования.  
– Ну, это определенно глаз, – выдохнула настройщица.  
Малик посмотрела на ладонь. Бело-желтые сгустки смотрелись так блевотно, что она резко тряхнула рукой, сбрасывая их на пол.  
– Быстро, – почти каркнула она. – Шторм!  
Зульфар, заворожено пялившаяся на нее, вздрогнула и опустила гарон. Малик дернулась было к креслу, но чувство гадливости победило – и она сделала широкий шаг в сторону.   
– Говорит капитан Малик Ансария! Снять голосовой спектр, идентифицировать, отменить внешний доступ, вернуть уровень приоритета экипажу, отключить систему защиты!  
На этот раз жесты не годились – логикалик должен был услышать командира.  
– Голосовой спектр снят, – откликнулся логикалик. – Идентифицировано: капитан Малик Ансария, доступ приоритетный, выполняю. Отменен внешний доступ пир-двадцать, отключена система защиты, требуется корректировка полетного режима, рекомендовано всплытие, устраните разбалансировку...  
– Тихо!  
Малик взмахнула обеими руками, вызывая собственные экраны управления. Зульфар бросила гарон и тоже шагнула в сторону. Повторила взмах – и ей открылись сразу восемь экранов.  
– Останови погружение, – сквозь зубы сказала она. – Мы больше не выдержим.  
Малик только дернула головой.  
"Всплытие запрещено, – внезапно засияло прямо перед ней. – Установлен маршрут: Вега – транзит погружений Джаханнам, Лазза, Хутамат – добавленные погружения Саир, Сакар – Самбург".  
Онемение ползло по ребрам, грозя добраться до сердца. Малик утерла лоб, и ладонь стала мокрой от холодного пота. Ее качало, контуры рубки расплывались и шевелились белыми нитями.  
Степени погружения называли по-разному. На Веге было принято именовать их семью ступенями в ад. Чем глубже – тем быстрее движение, тем сильнее сжатие, тем труднее балансировка.  
В маршруте на Ревою стояло три уровня погружения. Но кто-то – и она знала кто: человек, сидящий в кресле, сожранный неведомой дрянью – добавил к маршруту еще две ступени.  
Она вспомнила, как Ларри кричал, что они выбились из графика, вспомнила, что сказала про иксар Гюзель, и с потрясающей ясностью поняла: Ларри добровольно, точнее, в соответствии со своей моделью наложения, что бы это ни значило, скорректировал проклятый график. И отправил себя на тот свет. А заодно и весь экипаж.  
Без балансира даже измененные не выдерживали такого сжатия.  
– Твою мать, если б он не сдох, я б его угробила еще раз! – простонала Зульфар. – Все компенсаторы к Иблисам двинули! Как бы не рвануть! Поднимай!  
– Я не могу поднять, – Малик лихорадочно перебирала директы маршрута, пытаясь пробиться сквозь упорство логикалика. – Тут стоит маршрут погружений, и...  
– Чего?  
– Он не меняется! – Малик с трудом удержалась от истерического крика. – Это не гражданский директ, это военный! Я не смогу его снять!

* * *

Для себя Гордон мог со стыдом признать, что внутреннего самоконтроля у него нет вообще. Нечто похожее на него канонир Ташлинд сохранял ровно пять секунд – до тех пор, пока Курт с воплем "Врешь, сука!" не прыгнул с места, умудрившись перемахнуть два ряда иксар перед собой. Дальше Гордон уже не думал – тело действовало само по себе.   
Но в этот раз никаких волшебных знаний в голове не появилось, и волна атаки захлебнулась мгновенно. Особенно было обидно, что Кихад тоже принял участие в подавлении беспорядков.  
Гордон на своей шкуре ощутил, как лупят пневматические снаряды и, катясь по полу после массового попадания, успел подумать – хорошо, что не в голову. "Пленка" с грехом пополам гасила удары. Едва-едва восстановившийся заряд бустеров выгорал на ходу, отплевываясь бирюзовыми вспышками.  
На несколько мгновений всё вокруг замедлилось, люди и яутжа превратились в невнятные силуэты. Поле зрения зарябило, словно помехи нестабильной связи. А затем картинка резко стала четкой. Гордон оттолкнулся от пола и сел.  
– Отвратительно! Безумцы! – рявкал Лаготорьи. – Невозможно доносить знания!  
– Конечно, если стрелять сразу! – не менее злобно откликнулся Кравец. – И теории свои в жопу себе затолкай! Креационизм, бля!  
Гордон развернулся и чуть не наткнулся на яутжа. Машинально качнувшись назад и вскидывая руку в защитном жесте, Гордон отчаянно попытался вспомнить, когда это клыкастые научились телепортироваться. Всего пару секунд назад Кихад стоял довольно далеко.  
– Так, – сказал яутжа. – Сколько можно терять сознание.  
– Сколько надо! – ощерился Гордон.  
Вязкость мыслей и скованность движений тут же растворилась. Кихад чуть подался назад. Гордон повертел головой, еще раз оттолкнулся от пола и поднялся. Все тело болело. "Пленка" справилась, избавив его от синяков, но взамен стонала каждая мышца. Рядом потирал затылок Дорохов, и возле него тоже копошилась черно-желтая харя. Гордон нахмурился и нашарил взглядом Хогби.  
– Гр-рд'н, если ты не собираешься больше...  
Гордон отмахнулся и приоткрыл рот, набирая воздуха для гневного вопроса.  
– Какой, нахер, ревойский модуль?! - заорал Марис.  
Вопль главмеханика заставил Гордона со стуком захлопнуть челюсти.  
Механик вскочил, ударом отбросил протянутую руку яутжа, и рванул в сторону командира.  
– Убью гада!  
Хогби оказался на ногах еще быстрее, так что сидевший рядом с ним клыкастый даже не успел среагировать. Ботинки механика грохнули об пол, и секунду спустя он оказался на дистанции прямого удара. Кулак свистнул в воздухе. Хогби развернулся, пропуская его мимо. Марис сделал странное, не похожее на человеческое движение – и весь корпус развернулся, а следом с полусекундным отрывом последовали ноги. Правой он ударил снизу, делая подсечку. Хогби резко подпрыгнул, приземлился в полутора метрах и выпрямился. Механик тормознул пальцами об пол и опять ринулся вперед прямо из низкого приседа.  
– Стоять!  
Марис налетел на команду всем телом. Почти кувыркнулся на пол, яростно взмахнул руками, тормозя, и застыл напротив командира, не добежав полшага. Хогби медленно вдохнул через нос и расправил плечи, разом делаясь словно на полметра выше и значительнее.   
– Не надо вопить, – тихо, но угрожающе сказал он.  
– Ты знал – и ничего не сказал?  
Морда у Мариса была багровой, вены на шее вздулись, глаза выпучились и от ярости выцвели с зеленого до почти белого. А пыхтел он так, что едва пар из ноздрей не валил. Дополняли картину дико взлохмаченные волосы, потерявшие всю тщательную укладку.  
– Государственная тайна, – неохотно выдавил командир, почти не разжимая зубов.  
– Тайна?! Это дерьмо – тайна? Эта, эта хрень, от которой я западаю, как дурак?!  
– Да я давно заметил, – громко сказал Джино, пытаясь пригладить собственную шевелюру. – Сплошной гребаный аттракцион в отдельно взятой голове! Можно было и предупредить!  
– А гипноз? – не вынес Гордон. – Гипноз этот! Тоже туда же? Что за "Андарие"?  
В последний момент инстинктивное опасение пересилило, и он нарочно исковеркал произношение загадочного "Andare", прозвучавшего на борту зараженного ковчега.  
– Слово-активатор, – проворчал командир.  
– Ясен пень! – Гордон тоже ринулся вперед и встал рядом с Марисом. – Подробнее!  
– Оно переводится "действуйте самым подходящим образом", – сквозь зубы разъяснил Хогби.  
– Управляет вами, – подсказал Лаготорьи, до сих пор с интересом наблюдавший за выяснением обстоятельств.  
– Тебя не спрашивали! – опять повысил голос Марис. – А ну зубы свернул быстро!  
– Я говорю правду, даже если она вам неприятна, – Лаготорьи поднял палец, увенчанный кривым когтем. – Семена в головах выели множество ваших функций. Страх. Любопытство. Сомнение. Критическое мышление. Я могу перечислять долго. Остались... инструменты.  
– Че ты мелешь? – взорвался Амон. – Хог, скажи ему!  
Но командир молчал, и над бригадой опять раздался тревожный шелест – то ли шепотков, то ли телодвижений. Кравец громко вздохнул и огладил бороду. Амон сжал кулаки.   
– Примерно так и есть, – неохотно сказал Хогби. – Это модификации. Были.  
– Да это же точно заговор! – не выдержал штурман. – Шайтан вас побери, вы что задумали?!  
– Тихо! – заорал Хогби. – А ну дайте сказать, вашу мать!  
Привычный командирский ор мигом улучшил атмосферу. Гордон отступил и попятился, вливаясь в толпу. Хогби остался стоять напротив них, Кравец пробился вперед, ухватил Мариса за предплечье и попробовал оттянуть в сторону, но механик не поддался. Хогби заложил руки за спину, каменная физиономия последовательно приобрела выражение раздражения, огорчения и зубной боли.  
– Слушайте молча, – мрачно начал он. – Итак, о роевых модулях и прочей хероте.  
– Да! – не сдержался Амон.  
Хогби подарил ему взгляд людоеда.  
– Это новейшие разработки Веги, – сквозь зубы сказал он. – Не технические, а биологические.  
– Это ревойские разработки, – вмешался Лаготорьи.  
Хогби зыркнул на него так, что яутжа должен был зашипеть и испариться. Остальные клыкастые молчали, и Гордон с неуместной завистью подумал, что у яутжа-то дисциплина на высоте. Говорит один, остальные изображают вооруженную мебель.  
– Это разработки Веги на основе ревойских, – раздельно произнес Хогби.  
– Зачем нужны? – въедливо поинтересовался Джино.  
– В моих-то мозгах, – простонал Йенс, – я думал, там только дурь, а там говно!  
Хогби отчетливо скрипнул зубами.  
– Управление группой через сеть. И все это здесь, – он постучал пальцем по лбу. – Было. В том числе экстренные меры. Когда надо, там будто включается компьютер, – он опять помедлил и вздохнул. – Все что они знали о чужих расах и кораблях.  
– Кто – они? – озвучил Джино. – Заговор?  
– Ну не уборщики сортиров же, – оскалился Хогби. – Давай, напряги остатки мозгов и прикинь, кто мог потратиться на ревойские модули!  
– Остатки мозгов? – повторил Джино. – Остатки?  
Голос у него изменился, но тонкое чутье на драку недоуменно ворохнулось: драться штурман точно не собирался. Скорее, голос звучал так сдавленно, будто у штурмана перехватило горло от обиды.  
– Ты его оскорбил, – заметил Лаготорьи.  
Яутжа с тупым упорством обожали комментировать очевидные вещи.  
– И ты эти штуки на нас использовал? – продолжил Джино. – Просто так? Молча?  
– Пре-крас-но, – не повышая голоса, произнес Хогби. – Значит, мне надо было сразу всем сказать – привет, парни! Поздравляю, в ваших котелках – инопланетный паразит! Я ничего не перепутал?  
– Пиздец! – хором определились "рогаточники".  
– Зато честно! – заорал Марис, опять багровея.  
– Я знаю, и этого хватит! – наконец гаркнул командир. – У меня и так за это череп трещит!  
– Уже не трещит, – внес еще одну коррективу Лаготорьи.  
– Да еще неизвестно, что ты там наворотил! – Хогби свирепо уставил на него палец. – Что ты сделал, дебила кусок?  
– Исправил повреждения, – фыркнул Лаготорьи. – Кто бы ни ставил вам эти модули, хуманк, он сделал это отвратительно. Из строя вышли все разом. Как выбивает предохранители.  
Хогби резко вскинул ладонь. Яутжа перешел на шипение и смолк. Гордон с новой силой почувствовал тяжелый дух присутствия инопланетян. Воздух уже лип к гортани от этого запаха.  
– А может кто-то умный расшифрует? – потребовал Дорохов, гоняя желваки по скулам. – Кравец? Эй, борода, есть предложения для тупых?  
– Не уверен, – признался метеоролог, нервно дергая еле живую половину бороды.  
Хогби опустил ладонь, обернулся, сморщился и зажал переносицу пальцами.  
– Слушайте, – хрипло сказал он. – Он не шутит? Одновременно?  
– Смотря что! – нервно сказал Амон.  
– Закоротило точно одновременно, – подал голос Йенс. – Мы вместе были, когда...  
И он покрутил пальцем у виска.  
– И мы тоже, – быстро сказал Джино.  
– Значит... – Хогби помолчал и неожиданно налился яростной краснотой, чего с ним на памяти Гордона еще не бывало. – Значит, они не вернутся. Модули не накрылись. Это их дернули, чтобы выбить нам мозги!

В наступившей тишине защелкал горлом Лаготорьи, но его опередили.  
– Неправда, – сказал Джино, – врешь ты, блин, гадом буду.  
И спрятал лицо в ладонях. Судорожный задавленный звук прорвался сквозь пальцы – и стало ясно: Хогби прав, и все они поверили ему сразу, и теперь Джино один за всех оплакивает их жизни, их дом на Веге, ставший недосягаемым, и их веру, что корабль вернется.  
Первым очнулся Йенс.  
– Довели! – технарь почти комично всплеснул руками и заработал локтями, пробиваясь к штурману. – Хог, свинья, деликатней надо! Джино, че ты так все близко принимаешь? Да забей! Травы хочешь, а? У меня припрятано, чесслово!  
Он вовсю тряс Джино за плечо одной рукой, другой шарил в кармане, ища самокрутку, и от его лихорадочной деятельности словно проснулись остальные. Марис яростно пригладил волосы налево и плюнул. К Джино рванула почти вся бригада, и галдящая толпа, в которой каждый старался убедить других, что еще не все пропало, скрыла штурмана от остальных.  
Гордон тоже дернулся, понял, что ему просто не пробиться, и перевел взгляд на Хогби. Командир успел вернуть непроницаемое выражение лица, но красные пятна на скулах по-прежнему упорно держались, и прекрасно было видно, насколько это спокойствие искусственное.  
Гордон тяжело вздохнул и почувствовал себя немного свиньей. Может, Джино и сокрушался один за всех, но накидываться на командира было подло. Он еще раз бросил взгляд на утешителей и шагнул к Хогби. Пару секунд спустя его догнал Амон и пристроился плечом к плечу. А потом неслышными тенями возникли Баль и Дорохов. Кравец заторопился за ними. Лаготорьи раздраженно провел вдоль дреддов, огляделся и жестом подозвал Кихада.   
Оба клыкастых встали по бокам Хогби, подошедшие иксар замкнули кружок – и все молчали. Секунду, пять, десять...

– Я собирался рассказать о перспективах, а вы устроили балаган, – первым нарушил молчание Лаготорьи. – Не переношу подобное, хуманксы, вы испортили мой триумф.  
– Триумф? Перспективы? – голос Амона так и сочился ядом. – Может, ты уже медальку какую-нибудь на жопу себе мысленно пристраиваешь?  
– Знаки славы и почета получают только прославившиеся в бою, – немедленно защелкал Кихад.  
Лаготорьи зашипел на него, Кихад вернул ответный рычаще-сипящий пассаж. Гордон схватился за ухо, но перевод не работал. Потом Гордон представил, как этот кусочек микросхем поймал убийственный сигнал, и отдернул руку, словно ошпарился. Мысль о предательстве экипажа была слишком невыносимой. Кипящие мозги отказывались ее обрабатывать и судорожно пытались превратить в туманное воспоминание.  
– Ладно, давайте быстро думать, что дальше делать, – Дорохов сложил руки на груди. – Пока там низшие организмы рыдают вокруг друг друга, нам-то надо мозгами пошевелить. Планы какие?  
– Планы, планы, – Хогби поперхнулся и перешел на шепот, – откуда я знаю?  
– На Лиру? – полувопросительно сказал Баль и покосился на Кихада. – Что-то я слышал о полетах к нейтральным территориям…  
– На Лиру они собрались, – перебил Хогби. – У нас все равно нет балансира!  
– Есть.  
Иксар уставились на Лаготорьи, будто тот только что родил каменного ежа.  
– Где? – почти просипел Хогби.  
– Вот он, – яутжа ткнул в ошейник-воротник командира. – Это химический балансир. Кайнде переносят очень высокие пороги... – переводчик запнулся, – сжатия в погружениях. Теоретически, выше, чем наши технологии. Поэтому я использовал вашу совместимость и их устойчивость.  
Гордон поймал себя на том, что судорожно щупает ошейник. Дорохов схватился за искривленную переносицу, Кравец вообще полез себе в рот и лихорадочно перебирал пальцами зубы.  
– Я не могу столько новостей за раз, – Амон растерянно пригладил волосы. – Это... это вообще испытывалось? Это незаконно, ты, гнус пархатый!  
Лаготорьи склонил голову.  
– Если ты хорошо подумаешь, то поймешь, что это – ваш единственный шанс. Мы не используем устройства, стоящие на ваших кораблях. Если вы против, мы можем вернуть вас на станцию. Бесплатно.  
Он кинул быстрый взгляд на Кихада. Тот согласно что-то буркнул и расправил дредды.  
– То есть, – медленно сказал Баль, – мы действительно можем попасть на Лиру?  
– А документы у вас есть, эмигранты хреновы? – опять разозлился Хогби. – А, может, деньги есть? Креди-итки там? Кстати, сколько будет стоить нам эта транспортировка, а, уважаемые?  
– Есть одна услуга... – начал Кихад.  
– Надо заработать! – перебил Баль, запуская пальцы в волосы. – Есть же там, наверное, какие-то работы?  
– Какие?! Кому мы там нужны? Да мы подохнем с голодухи!  
Теперь командир шипел в сторону яутжа. Кихад склонил башку и прищурил глаза.  
Дорохов, почуяв, что командира не уважают, набычился и тоже уставился на клыкастого.  
– Не мои проблемы, – прощелкал Кихад. – Не я же вас тащил на эту станцию.  
– А я с тобой еще спал, говна кусок! – вырвалось у Гордона.  
Баль, не отнимая рук от головы, вытаращился на него.  
– Что? – нахмурился Гордон. – Явно тут я не один такой.  
– Не один, не один, – отмахнулся Дорохов. – Ближе к теме!  
– Не понимаю, как взаимоприятная связь может порождать какие-то обязательства, – почти надменно сказал Кихад. – Я разве что-то обещал?  
Гордон без замаха врезал кулаком ему чуть пониже ребер, но выше пласта защитных мышц. Кихад болезненно клекотнул, попробовал схватить Гордона за плечо и едва не напоролся ладонью на выставленный нож.  
– Вот! – неожиданно возбужденно защелкал Лаготорьи. – Смотри, Монолит, я об этом! Они так быстро повторяют!  
– Это величие человеческого разума, – брякнул Амон.  
По лицу его было видно, что фразу он произносит совершенно без участия мозга – по привычке восхвалять все, связанное с человечеством, а в особенности с древними греками.  
– Остроумно, – забулькал Лаготорьи. – Но нет. Разумом вы не работаете. Для повторения нужна хорошая память, не больше.   
В районе утешения Джино уже пытались петь что-то похабно-веселое, хотя и не попадали в ноты. Приходилось признать, что величие действительно сомнительно.  
– Да что ты знаешь о человеческом разуме? – подключился к защите людского достоинства Кравец.  
– Что конкретно у вас в нем дырки. Например, ты, – яутжа кивнул на Гордона. – Кем ты работаешь?  
– Канониром буровых установок, – отрубил Гордон.  
– Как работают твои буровые установки?  
– Как-как, нормально, – уверенно сказал Гордон. – Тут потянул, там нажал, оно все завертелось.  
– Принцип, – выразительно сказал Лаготорьи. – Ты же наверняка обучался, о умный хуманк, не так ли? Ты знаешь, как работают механизмы. Знаешь какую-нибудь теорию геологических пород. Расскажи же мне – как это все работает?  
– Че пристал, стервятник? – взбеленился Гордон, переходя на яростный хрип, чтобы не заорать. – Государственная тайна! Иди на хер!  
– Ты не знаешь, – сказал Кихад. – И никогда не знал. Но, вероятно, если показать тебе что-то, то ты быстро запомнишь.  
– Это если б у него в голове сидел модуль, – мрачно напомнил Хогби.  
– Надо проверить, – резюмировал клыкастый. – В этом случае вы определенно будете иметь пользу в любом месте, куда прилетите.  
– Еще коммерческие планы будут? – зло спросил Хогби.  
– Будут, – невозмутимо сказал Лаготорьи. – Но пока дождемся, когда вон там перестанут хлестать эмоции через край. И, между прочим, Монолит, обрати внимание...  
Кихад заворчал. Гордон тоже обратил внимание, куда там тычет научный корифей. Яутжа стянулись ближе к иксар, и даже по спинам, одетым в броню, было видно, как они внимательно вслушиваются.  
– Какой зов, – непонятно сказал Лаготорьи. – Я же был прав, не так ли?  
Кихад раздраженно задергал "бровями" и сморщился еще больше, так что стали видны десны.  
– И что все это значит? – Амон пихнул яутжа в плечо.  
– Боюсь, я не смогу упасть до твоего уровня, чтобы понятно разъяснить, – процедил Лаготорьи.  
– Чтоб ты сдох!

* * *

"Хиджау" плыла на четвертом уровне. Капитанского доступа Малик хватило лишь скорректировать скорость погружения. Зульфар перебросила все силы на уменьшение энергии закипающего шторма. Гашение вместо калибровки – варварская практика. Но четвертый уровень сжатия долбил по мозгам так, что промахнуться в расчетах было легче легкого, и Малик запретила настройщице ковыряться в тонких настройках.  
Пока Зульфар сражалась с плазменным демоном, Малик успела стаскаться в буфетную. Шарясь по полкам, отмеченным значками экстренного ресурса, она вздрагивала от боли всякий раз, когда перед внутренним взором проплывала раскаленная белая нить. Теперь эти нити сделались толстыми и лохматыми, угрожая вскоре разрастись до того нестерпимого сияния, после которого от человека уже ничего не остается.  
Все сиропы были такими же тошнотворно сладкими, как и заначка акустика. Малик смутно подумала, что, возможно, Гюзель специально перетаскала к себе стратегический запас, чтобы в любой момент быть готовой к возможному сумасшествию иксар.  
Потребовалось сожрать тысяч под двенадцать калорий, прежде чем ее перестало мучительно трясти и морозить, одновременно выжигая изнутри.   
Малик дождалась, когда нити чуть отступят, оставшись маячить в боковом зрении, и принялась навешивать на себя пакеты с жидкой едой. Карманов и пояса у нее не осталось, поэтому она, недолго думая, повесила гирлянды пластиковых контейнеров прямо на шею. От резких движений голова опять начала болеть приливной пульсацией, но Малик только стиснула зубы.

В коридоре освещение упало до минимума. Зульфар гасила все подряд, не давая шторму вливать мощь в энергоконтуры. Малик на ходу махнула рукой, вызывая экран, но логикалик не отозвался, только сердито мигнул иконкой экономного режима.  
Добравшись до рубки Малик на секунду притормозила, переводя дух. Изуродованная дверь не открывалась, поэтому пришлось опять лезть в обход.  
– Зуль?  
Настройщица не ответила. Малик поджала губы и почти вывалилась в рубку. Зульфар лежала ничком, раскидав руки. Нога, обутая в добротный форменный ботинок, судорожно подергивалась.   
Все-таки ее ресурса не хватило.  
– Надо дожить до Самбурга, – вслух сказала Малик. Голова ныла и пульсировала. – Мы сможем.  
Она сбросила пакеты, наклонилась и схватила Зульфар за ноги.  
В лазарете была запасная капсула.

* * *

Лаготорьи честно выдержал время на "выплеск эмоций".  
Гордон, заручившись поддержкой Дорохова, все это время обливал Кихада помоями, выразив это в форме диалога с пилотом на тему личных качеств некоторых яутжа. Кихад дергался, щерился и пучил зенки, но Гордон намеренно не упоминал имен и не тыкал пальцем, поэтому деваться Кихаду было некуда. Затевать перепалку или драку означало признать, что паскудные хуманксы задевают его гордость.  
Кравец занялся рациональным мышлением вслух о перспективах закрепления на Лире. Хогби добровольно выступил оппонентом-говнометателем, а Баль просто подавал многозначительные реплики из зала.  
Амон пожирал Лаготорьи взглядом, не давая тому расслабиться. Иксар многозначительно молчал и на целых два вопроса "Что тебе нужно?" только мотал головой. На втором вопросе голос Лаготорьи звучал уже так, будто он окончательно поверил: Амон смог отравить его плевком и теперь ждет, когда великий ученый сдохнет, чтобы тут же его сожрать.

Точку в ожидании поставило мигнувшее освещение, а вместе с ним – уже знакомый неприятный скачок гравитации. Всего на пару секунд она исчезла, но внутренние органы успели тошнотворно приподняться, и когда гравитация вернулась, Гордон почувствовал, как кишки ударились друг об друга.  
– Че за херня? – подал голос Грегор. – Почему корыто так блевотно болтается?  
Лаготорьи тут же прокашлялся и отошел на несколько шагов.  
– Я рад, что проблемы нашего ковчега привлекают ваше внимание, – внушительно пророкотал он. – И мы переходим к тому, чем вы можете оказаться полезны. Я бы сказал, что имеется деловое предложение с нашей стороны.  
Яутжа расступились, и иксар тут же превратились из тесной сплоченной группки в, казалось, неупорядоченную толпу. Но Гордон видел, как все стоят, не мешая друг другу, и каждое шевеление одного словно корректирует положение остальных. Как будто они были... рыбами. Или птицами. Кем-то, кому вообще не нужно думать.  
С досады Гордон выпятил челюсть и нахмурился.  
– О чем речь-то? – Грегор поправил заплатку на груди.  
Многочисленные бинты с него сняли, осталась только нашлепка пластыря, который, судя по всему, плохо держался на слишком гладкой по яутжевским меркам коже.  
– Мы направляемся на Лиру, – Лаготорьи опять покосился на Кихада. – С грузом, который...  
– Балансир-то где возьмете? – выкрикнул Джино.  
Лаготорьи раззявил пасть и зашипел. Похоже, манера иксар перебивать, допекла его вконец.  
– Он уже надет на вас, – взял слово Хогби. – Вот эти воротники. Разработка. Не проверялся, но либо с ним, либо без него. Вопросы?  
– Почём? – хором поинтересовались Чед и Трой.  
– Да-да, сколько будет стоить этот аттракцион? И почему не на Вегу? – поддержал Йенс.  
– Вы точно хотите к тем, кто загнал в ваши головы паразитов? – уточнил Кихад.  
Йенс смешался и попятился, вынуждая реагировать остальных, пока Алекс не ткнул его в спину.  
– Есть один способ отработать воздух и воду, – наконец-то совладал с собой Лаготорьи. – Заодно проверим несколько интересных теорий.  
– Держите меня, я сейчас буду его убивать, – с чувством протянул Дорохов. – Опыты он ставить собрался!  
Гордон бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам. Яутжа вроде бы ничего не сделали, но ощущение угрозы от них стало восприниматься каждым волоском на заднице. И только это чувство удержало Гордона от очередной вспышки злобы. Судя по рожам остальных, в своих чувствах он был не одинок. Даже у метеоролога стало такое лицо, словно он давно мечтал о трофейном позвоночнике яутжа в своей коллекции сувениров.  
– Давайте его послушаем, – медленно сказал Хогби. – Не будем сразу кидаться с кулаками.  
Дорохов прищурился, а потом с усилием запихал руки в карманы.  
Лаготорьи откинул наруч и провел пальцами по панели. Гордон машинально задумался, что не ощущает спеки с тех пор, как у него в башке поковырялись инопланетными инструментами. Но при этом никуда не делись тонкие ощущения. Он опять бросил взгляд на клыкастых. Над бровью невыносимо зачесалось, он сосредоточенно потер зудящее место и вдруг поймал за хвост удивительную мысль: а чувствуют ли яутжа их самих? Всю эту злость, помноженную на расторможенные реакции. Возможно, у клыкастых сейчас тоже шевелилась щетина на жопе.  
Может быть, Лаготорьи именно об этом и говорил, как о зове?  
Научный корифей отступил на два шага, и сегменты на полу зашевелились. Иксар дружно уставились себе под ноги. Гордон опасливо отодвинулся от одной из особо подозрительных линий, расчерчивающих палубу. Под ней могло оказаться целое озеро этой дурацкой зеленой воды.  
Лаготорьи шагнул еще дальше, яутжа один за другим начали опускать маски.  
– Не нравится мне это, – прошипел Кравец.  
Пол окончательно раздвинулся, и из него с энергичным скрежетом поднялась капсула.  
Придушенный возглас вырвался у Гордона сам собой.  
– Вот мрази! – подскочил Амон. – Я с вами еще за руку не поквитался! Бляди, кто вас надоумил?!  
В капсуле сидела очередная тварь. В полтора раза больше той, что увязалась за Гордоном.

Гордон машинально оглянулся, чувствуя злые мурашки, бегущие по спине. Страх и ярость пытались перехватить управление его головой, и от этого канонир Ташлинд зверел неимоверно.  
Лаготорьи продолжал пятиться, а потом Гордон увидел, как когтистые пальцы быстро нажимают что-то на панели. Стенки капсулы поехали вниз, уходя в основание.  
– Поймайте их, – сказал Лаготорьи. – Всех до единого.  
Гордон дернулся в сторону, и тут в шею ему впилось что-то острое сразу с двух сторон. Движение жидкости, загоняемой в артерии, он почувствовал всем телом.  
– Че происходит? – взвыл Йенс, хватаясь за горло.  
Хогби, Дорохов, другие иксар – почти одновременно все схватились за ошейники-воротники. Гордон судорожно глотнул воздуха. Ему мигом сделалось жарко, в голове будто ударил колокол, а предметы и люди на мгновение превратились в черные силуэты, обрисованные тонкой оранжевой каймой. Он зажмурился и тряхнул головой. Наваждение исчезло.  
Но тварь никуда не делась.  
Яутжа стояли неподвижно, подняв оружие. Даже ученый фрик демонстрировал готовность применять огнестрел. Тварь сидела на помосте, напряженно подавшись вперед и свесив длинные лапы. Вытянутая башка еле заметно поворачивалась из стороны в сторону.  
– И чья это гениальная идея? – почти прошептал Хогби.  
– Моя, – щелкнул Кихад.  
– Ты труп, – определился Дорохов.  
– С моего полного одобрения, – точно так же тихо согласился Хогби.  
– Сначала попробуйте сделать то, что от вас попросили, – Кихад даже не удостоил людей взглядом. – Мы же следим за вами. Все будет хорошо. Наверное.  
– Наверное? – Дорохов сжал кулаки, яростно краснея, и "пленка" среагировала слабыми проблесками цвета. – Пушку дай, кретин!  
В рассыпавшемся строю опять произошли какие-то перемещения, кто-то в замешательстве вскрикнул "Стой" – и между товарищей пробился Грегор. Лицо у него было слишком спокойным для человека, перед которым только что выпустили опасную зубастую гадину. Почти сомнамбулическим.  
Гордон отстраненно удивился, откуда у него в голове берутся эти изощренные слова.  
Тварь сползла с помоста и закрутила башкой. Спеки для таких гадов у иксар не было, но Гордон опять почувствовал – ощутил всем телом – как тварь пытается сообразить, что происходит. Передние лапы по-прежнему висели, не поднимаясь в атакующую стойку, круто загнутый хвост беспорядочно болтал острым наконечником из стороны в сторону. Тварь приподняла голову, словно принюхиваясь. Но с такими внешними данными ей точно нужно было что-то посильнее нюха. Какая-нибудь эхолокация.  
Грегор шагнул вперед. Красивые губы искривились в улыбке. Тварь склонила голову.  
– Мици-мици-мици, – позвал Грегор. – Кыць-кыць-кыць.  
– С ума сошел, – обреченно сказал Дорохов.  
Тихо-тихо, словно боялся спугнуть тварь или Грегора.  
– Биссих, санмак, тоерун, – пробормотал Грегор, делая еще пару шагов.  
Тварь слезла с постамента и вытянула голову. Гордон почувствовал, как мурашки на спине сменили направление и холодным ручейком текут по бокам. Из подмышек тоже потекло, размазываясь под "пленкой".  
– Хуффаш, фээр, хайат... – технарь прикрыл глаза, все больше смахивая на одержимого.  
Тварь переступила на месте, едва заметно подавшись вперед. Грегор сделал еще два шага и остановился. Веки у него подрагивали.  
– Крыша протекла, – совсем не тихо произнес Йенс. – Капец!  
– Вспомнил, – Кравец тоже зашипел, как умалишенный. – Это же язык пророка! Он каких-то животных перечисляет!  
Грегор открыл глаза.  
– Дракос. Ящерка. Вспомнил.  
Гордон чуть не уронил челюсть.

Рано или поздно иксар, путешествующие одним составом, узнавали, кто за что распрощался с имплантами и теплыми удобными сортирами в розовых башнях.  
Новичков не расспрашивали, просто ждали, когда человек созреет, чтобы однажды на пьянке или после удачной зачистки все-таки вывернуть душу перед приятелями.  
Кто-то признавался быстрее, кто-то молчал подолгу. Грегор на скользкую тему рта не раскрывал вообще. Казалось, он пришел в иксар добровольно – укрепить здоровье на витаминных болтушках, прокачать рельеф и научиться выполнять руками сотни самых разных технических работ.  
В конце концов первое инженерное не выдержало и насело на командира с вопросами. Хогби не стал толочь воду в реакторе и по-быстрому разъяснил на пальцах.  
Грегор Кальдер держал в домашних условиях дракоса. Местные рептилии, выраставшие до шести метров от носа до кончика хвоста и под полтора метра в чешуйчатой холке. Красивые: красные, лиловые, с гребнями и "парусом" капюшона. С черными глазами. Очень сильно напоминающие картинки из древних видеолент. Даже название им дали по этим картинкам.  
Конечно, держать такую зверюгу в башне категорически запрещалось. Как долго она у Грегора жила, и чем он ее кормил – этого Хогби не знал. Но точно знал, что когда к саиду Кальдеру явился комитет по жилуправлению с требованием немедленно рептилию усыпить, а за содержание выплатить штраф – то подающий надежды экономист, гонщик-любитель, гражданин с лицом на миллион просто скормил всю комиссию своей ящерке.

– Мици-мици-мици, – повторил Грегор и протянул руку.  
Пасть раскрылась, и на пол хлынули прозрачные тягучие слюни.   
Грегор оглянулся.  
– Здесь же держать таких можно?  
Блуждающий взгляд не останавливался. Зеленоватые глаза казались пустыми, жуткими. Спрашивал Грегор явно у какого-то своего внутреннего голоса, и Гордон с ледяным чувством в животе представил, как внутренний голос подсказывает технарю первого инженерного, что для начала нужно скормить твари всех присутствующих.  
– Можно, конечно, – почти невозмутимо откликнулся Хогби.  
Только пристально присмотревшись, можно было заметить, что сцепленные за спиной пальцы аж побелели от напряжения.  
– Только прививки надо сделать, – выпалил Кравец. – Пройти обследования! И тогда все можно!  
Даже яутжа на него скосились, на микросекунду утратив контроль.  
Тварь шлепнулась на живот, растопырила конечности, прижала кончик хвоста к вытянутому затылку и посеменила вперед, отвратительно напоминая какое-то ущербное насекомое. Из приоткрытой глотки доносился то ли стрекот, то ли скрежет, то ли хрип. Гордон почти не моргал, глаза слезились от напряжения.   
– Прививки? – задумчиво протянул Грегор, наблюдая за передвижениями гадины.   
– Бесплатно! – бухнул Гордон, повинуясь наитию.  
Технарь дернулся и вскинул голову. Потом недоуменно оглянулся и махом покраснел под дюжиной горящих взглядов. Тварь добралась до него, уткнулась мордой в ботинки и тонко протяжно захрипела, виляя тазовой секцией. Хвост совсем сложился, повторяя изгиб позвоночника. Гадина подобострастно подрагивала, распуская липкие лужицы.  
– И что мне с ним делать? – осведомился Грегор, полуиспуганно-полубрезгливо глядя на корчащуюся у него в ногах тварь.  
– Отведи его обратно, – приказал Лаготорьи.  
Грегор вновь оглянулся, но теперь вместо изумления или поддержки в глазах окружающих читалось нетерпение. Опасность миновала, и всем хотелось полюбоваться на продолжение аттракциона. Гордон тоже поймал себя на восторженном любопытстве: сожрет или не сожрет? Послушается или сбежит?  
– Вы еще ставки начните делать! – прозорливо обиделся Грегор.  
– Ты там топай-топай, – за всех ответил Йенс. – Кому что надо, те уже поставили. Дело за тобой, отважный укротитель пресмыкающихся.  
Тварь пресмыкалась вовсю, мусоля уже оба ботинка поочередно. Грегор тяжело вздохнул и прищурился, шевеля пальцами. Потом наклонился, осторожно обхватил хвост у самого конца и легонько потянул вверх. Тварь отклячила угловатую задницу и явственно толкнулась в воздух.  
– Только не зоофилия, меня совсем недавно полоскало, – простонал Баль. – Фу, блядь!  
– Меньше жрать надо было чуждого пойла! – придушено заорал Дорохов.  
– А когда паек кончится, ты ботинки свои будешь лопать? – вскинулся бортмеханик в ответ. – Скажи спасибо, что я на своей шкуре тестирую! Глядишь, не кончитесь с голодухи!  
– Кончайте собачиться! – вскипел Йенс. – Вы нарочно, что ли, провоцируете, чтоб его сожрали и я остался ни с чем?  
Марис поправил волосы, шагнул вперед и взял Йенса за загривок. Технарь немедленно перешел на хрип, показывающий, как его, человека подневольного, травят и губят, заодно растаптывая его блестящие финансовые планы. Гордон не удивился бы, узнай, что Йенс уже пытался торговать самыми удобными местами в корабле на время перелета к Лире.  
Яутжа наблюдали за привычным для иксар раздраем с совершенно одинаковыми выражениями физиономий – разведя нижние клыки. Гордон решил, что так у них показывается изумление.  
Между тем Грегор пресек любовные потуги твари на близкий контакт, вынудил встать и разве что не за голову тащил ее к капсуле. Длинный хвост вился, путался у него в ногах, и технарь воодушевленно ругался сквозь зубы, не забывая приговаривать "мици-мици, твою мать".

Шаг за шагом он дотащил тварь до указанного места и принялся запихивать на постамент. На этот раз зубастая дрянь уперлась, и Гордон напрягся – хотя толку от него не было бы никакого. Кихад коснулся свободной рукой бедра и снял с пояса стальной шарик.   
– Это что? Не бомба, надеюсь? – уточнил Гордон.  
– Сеть. Не говори под руку.  
Гордон на всякий случай сделал шаг в сторону. Под ногами словно двинулись плитки, и пришлось крепко взять себя в руки, чтобы не отпрыгнуть.  
– Это что, каждого так придется утрамбовывать? – деловито возмутился Алекс из толпы. – Это же ручной неквалифицированный труд! А страховка у вас есть?  
– Сидеть! – в голос командовал Грегор. – Чтоб тебя, сопля ходячая!  
– Страховка на вас надета, – обронил стоящий рядом яутжа.  
– А ты что, тоже ученая крыса? – не изменяя тона, уточнил Алекс.  
Яутжа раскрыл пасть.  
– Все! – выпалил Грегор.  
Тварь оказалась загнана на место. Грегор сделал шаг назад, тварь дернулась, но технарь погрозил ей кулаком. Длинные передние лапы еще пару секунд подрагивали, словно гадина размышляла, стоит ли кидаться на человека с объятиями – а потом медленно согнулись, и тварь сложила их на груди, поджав, как ощипанные крылья.  
– Это нечестно, - сказал Баль. – Оно повелось на его сексуальность!  
Лаготорьи опустил оружие, небрежно пристегнул к поясу и быстро коснулся развернутого микрокомма. Стены капсулы взмыли и со скрежетом вошли в пазы. Тварь внутри повернулась, приложилась гладким выпуклым лбом к преграде, раззявила пасть и закричала.  
Слюна брызнула на стенку, прозрачный материал подернулся мутной пленкой. Лаготорьи еще раз коснулся панели, и звук исчез. Тварь все еще разевала пасть, выбрасывая вторую – теперь Гордон хорошо ее разглядел – но капсула оказалась полностью изолирована.  
– Определились, – сказал Лаготорьи. – Монолит, прошу обеспечить им достойное заселение. Большая охота начнется через восемнадцать часов.

* * *

Немедленного расселения не получилось: Кихад связался с кем-то через свой коммлинк и долго занудно ругался, согласовывая дополнительные кубометры. Гордон, слушая вполуха, убедился, что хоть Лаготорьи и относился к Кихаду, как к главному, на ковчеге явно имелись должности классом повыше.  
Хогби держал марку, раздавая команды направо и налево. Он тактично обошел вниманием вопросы документов, адаптации и заработка на жизнь, свалив это на клыкастых в формулировке "с деталями разберутся местные". Особой веры в глазах иксар Гордон не заметил, но, с другой стороны, это и радовало – значит, паразиты не совсем потушили критический взгляд на мир.  
Потом выяснилось, что к иксар будут приставлены сопровождающие – чтобы "вести наблюдения", как округло выразился Лаготорьи. Кравец тут же впился в него клещом и начал интересоваться, не потому ли это, что сам яутжа слабо представляет, к чему приведут его игры с химическим балансиром. Клыкастый отфыркивался, отплевывался и посылал Кравеца куда подальше, но ни разу не замахнулся, хотя видно было, что ему до клыковного скрежета хочется отправить надоедливого хуманка в нокаут.  
Даже Хогби, занятый скрупулезным пересчетом трусов, носков и ботинок бригады, заметил накаляющуюся ситуацию и взял на себя миссию по спасению ученого от иксар. Или иксар – от перелома челюсти.

Джино шлялся вдоль раздаточной стойки и фотографировал на микрокамеру. Гордон попытался представить, откуда у штурмана взялась такая техника, но воображения не хватало. Кравец, отогнанный от Лаготорьи, занимался высоконаучным переливанием цветных жидкостей из одного стакана в другой. Гордон мстительно игнорировал трущегося рядом Кихада, не в силах простить, что зубастый говнюк участвовал в затеях чокнутого ученого.  
– А что, нельзя самим передвигаться? – не выдержал Баль, между делом опустошая очередной подозрительный стакан.  
– Мои седые волосы, – простонал Дорохов. – Прекрати жрать эту дрянь!  
– Ты же белобрысый, – рассеяно сказал Баль и заглянул в стакан одним глазом.  
– Если он мутирует – я вас придушу, – объявил Дорохов, уставив палец на ближайшего к нему яутжа. Тот сидел на корточках и рассматривал когти, но взгляд поднял сразу же.  
– Мне-то ты можешь доверять, – он сделал непонятный жест. – Мы почти друзья.  
– С чего вдруг?  
Яутжа помолчал, водя клыками, а потом гулко вздохнул.  
– Я – Каороге.  
– А-а... – Дорохов с подозрением оглядел его. – А не врешь?  
– Ты что, не можешь нас запомнить?  
Каороге почти рявкнул, и звучало это так, словно он страшно обиделся.  
– Такие рожи – нет, – искренне признался Дорохов.  
Яутжа разинул пасть, но в этот момент лязгнули запорные механизмы, и по полу застучало множество шагов. Иксар дружно обернулись.  
Дверь успела закрыться и слиться с фоном, и идущая к ним группа выглядела так, словно внезапно сгустилась из воздуха. Первым, с приличным отрывом вышагивал какой-то клыкастый. Чем-то он казался смутно знакомым.  
Дурной запах от такой толпищи накатил волной, заставляя прослезиться. Среди иксар сдавленно зачихали и закашляли.  
– Это за вами, – констатировал очевидное Каороге. – Д'р'хов, теперь мы пойдем?  
– Еще как пойдем, – воинственно сказал пилот. – И по пути ты мне выложишь все до последней буковки, что за генетическую оперу вы себе понавоображали!  
– А остальным, значит, можно не рассказывать? – возмутился Кравец.  
– Здесь любой может вам все объяснить, – Каороге поднялся. – В генетических матрицах нет никакого...  
– Кусок навоза! – шепеляво заорал яутжа, возглавлявший группу сопровождающих.   
Хогби шагнул ему навстречу. Яутжа сдернул с пояса что-то вроде металлической ленты и еще больше ускорил шаг. Гордон успел только изумиться – почему Амарисай такой злой, словно Хогби лично ему насрал в тапки. Хогби тоже сделал шаг ему навстречу. Физиономия у командира сделалась свирепой донельзя. Амарисай снова разинул пасть.  
– Да будут мне свидетелями окружающие, сейчас я...  
Хогби крутанул вертушку, выбрасывая ногу вперед и вверх.   
Звук удара по яутжевскому черепу грохнул, словно выстрел. Командир скользнул кончиками пальцев по полу и отскочил, приземлившись уже на обе ноги.  
Новоявленный сопровождающий покачнулся и бухнулся на одно колено.  
– Мама дорогая, – отчетливо сказал Грегор. – Ну теперь пластика носа обеспечена.  
– Нокаут! – неожиданно заорал Кравец, подпрыгивая на месте.  
– Молоток! – точно так же верноподданнически заорал Гордон, не в силах сдерживаться.   
Дорохов свистнул в два пальца, остальные заулюлюкали.  
Группа сопровождения рассыпалась на два фланга. Каороге положил обе руки на плечи Дорохову.  
– Не ссы, болезный, – пилот попробовал отбить чужие руки. – Инвалидов умственного труда не обижаем!  
Поверженный яутжа с хрипом приподнялся, колено у него подломилось, и он опять оказался на полу. Хогби с хрустом склонил голову к плечу, к другому и крутанул кистями, разминаясь.  
– Впечатляюще, – изрек Кихад из-за спины Гордона. – Почему он дерется ногами?  
– Удар сильнее, – охотно разъяснил Гордон, косясь на товарищей. – Ты разве не заметил?  
– Для меня все твои удары так себе, – пробурчал Кихад.  
Гордон мгновенно пробил пяткой снизу вверх, целя по локтю яутжа. Кихад отскочил с удивительной для его комплекции проворностью.  
– Я вижу, – осклабился Гордон. – Такое пренебрежение к моим попыткам, что аж щетина на заднице дыбом встала.  
Кихад хлопнул себя по заднице, а затем оскалился.  
– Шутишь, да, хуманк?  
– Эй, куда, я еще хочу посмотреть, как этому засранцу оторвут яйца!  
Гордон обернулся. Кравец пытался уцепиться ботинками за плиты, но сопровождающий был настроен решительно. Гордон дернулся к нему, однако Кихад придержал его за плечо.  
– Больше никаких разрушений, Гр-рдон. Пойдем.  
Побитый яутжа все-таки сумел подняться и ошалело крутил головой. Хогби поднял уроненную им ленту и повесил себе на пояс. Яутжа раскрыл пасть и зашипел.  
– Тро-фей, – предупреждающе сказал Хогби, ставя ногу на носок. – Вопросы есть?  
Амарисай изошелся на шипение, закончил длинным клекотом, но потом мотнул головой. Гордон вновь машинально оценил длинные командирские ноги, тревожившие его псевдо-либидо все месяцы пребывания рядом, и сладостно вздохнул. Тут же нахмурился и вонзил взгляд в Кихада. Яутжа задумчиво его осматривал.  
– Бригада! – заорал Хогби. – Всем покинуть помещение! До особого распоряжения ничем не заниматься! Спать и восстанавливаться!  
– Так точно! – вразнобой откликнулись иксар.  
Гордон еще и салютовал, а после секундного раздумья послал командиру воздушный поцелуй.  
– Епт, канонир Ташлинд, в руках себя держите! – снова заорал Хогби.  
– Какой балаган, – заключил Джино. – Ну, если нам выдали местный балансир, то я пойду и высплюсь. Зовите, если нужна будет огневая поддержка.  
Его сопровождающий обеспокоенно заворчал. Харя у него тоже была какая-то знакомая.  
– Точно, а ты будь настороже, – согласился Джино, – мало ли, чем можно случайно подавиться насмерть. Я проводил исследования по нераскрытым смертям в открытом космосе, и...  
Яутжа зашипел, сграбастал его поперек корпуса и поволок на выход.  
– Это заявка на скорую погибель! – заголосил штурман. – Ах ты лысый гондон!  
– Жи-ино, уймись же! Слишком много дурных мыслей!  
Кихад негромко заклекотал, явно пытаясь сдерживать веселье. Гордон принюхался. Вонища опять постепенно сменялась на приятный запах. Нахмурившись, Гордон развернулся и направился к Хогби. Шумная толпа из людей и яутжа переместилась к выходу, и возле дверей образовался небольшой затор. Хогби сложил руки на груди и рассматривал безобразие с типичным командирским выражением – смесь страдания и желания отправить всех в наряд драить ботаническую галерею зубными щетками.  
– Почему ты меня игнорируешь? – поинтересовался Кихад.  
– Какие могут быть отношения, после того, как в нас стреляли?  
– Это была самозащита, – сухо щелкнул яутжа.  
Гордон остановился и обернулся.  
– Что ты там квакнул?  
– Никто не знал, как вы поведете себя, – заворчал Кихад. – Эти стабилизаторы...   
Он подошел ближе, протянул руку и попытался ткнуть в ошейник, но Гордон ударил его по запястью. Яутжа застрекотал не хуже твари и отдернулся.  
– Кто знает, во что превратилось бы ваше родство с кайнде? – сердито закончил он.  
– А-а, – медленно сказал Гордон. – Так вы струсили.  
– Это слишком сильное слово...  
– Обосрались! – возликовал Гордон.  
– Гр-рдон! Замолчи!  
– Прокакались в штанишки, – с удовольствием сказал канонир. – Что такое? Я не прав?  
– Испражнения и разумная предосторожность не имеют ничего...  
Гордон сделал неприличный звук губами.  
– Хума-анк! – взревел яутжа.  
– Что? Ах да! Это же разумная... – и Гордон повторил звук еще раз.  
Кихад вытаращил глаза так, что стала видна зеленоватая часть белка. Перепонки пасти раздвинулись, натягиваясь почти до прозрачности, клыки задергались. В груди яутжа зарокотало, словно в грозу перед основным яростным ударом.  
– Загрызу и съем, – оскалился Гордон.  
Кихад ощутимо дернулся. Канонир захохотал.

За пару минут пробка в дверях рассосалась, Хогби велел канониру не стоять на месте и проследовал к выходу. Амарисай, отоваренный командирским ботинком, до сих пор молчал, лишь иногда начиная всклокатывать, но тут же умолкая. Гордон прикинул, что могли не поделить эти двое, но воображения не хватило.  
Коридор был удручающе пуст. Гордон с досадой посматривал по сторонам. На "Хиджау" полтора десятка иксар все время создавали хаос и суматоху, так что даже Малик доводилось побегать лишь по ночам, не рискуя наскочить на кого-нибудь из-за угла.  
Вспомнив о Малик, он вспомнил и о предательстве экипажа. Настроение тут же испортилось снова, даже не успев толком наладиться.  
Впереди шумно переговаривались: слух улавливал отдельные фразы, вроде жалоб на отсутствие зубных щеток и требований выдать бритвы. Громче всех волновался Амон, переживавший за сухпаек. Постепенно общий глас народа начал склоняться к тому, что на станцию нужно отправить еще один челнок: "продовольственно-гуманитарный" – как выразился древний грек.  
Командир все эти бурления игнорировал. Гордон пытался придумать, как начать разговор о гипнозе, паразитах и секретных техниках, но Иблисов коридор все время отвлекал.  
– Почему здесь так пусто? – словно услышал его Хогби. – Вы по норам попрятались, что ли?  
– Это технический этаж, – прощелкал Амарисай. – Мало кто спускается сюда по делам.  
– Нас поселили в однозвездочный отель! – трагически сказал Гордон. – Скупердяи!  
– Куда поселили, тому и радуйся, хуманк, – отрезал яутжа, опять сорвавшись на присвист. – Вот расчистите корабль от кайнде, и тогда поговорим.  
– Гордон! Меня зовут Гордон! Что, так сложно запомнить имена гостей?  
– Мне плевать, как тебя зовут. И я разговаривал не с тобой.  
– Хогби, почему этот простатитный придурок мне хамит? – обратился Гордон к командиру.  
Хогби открыл рот, закрыл и внезапно опять покраснел – уже от сдерживаемого смеха.   
– Как ты меня назвал? – гортанно взревел Амарисай, разворачиваясь.  
Курт и Марис, идущие примерно посередине между звеньями и командиром, оглянулись. Марис грозно поправил прическу. Хогби ударил кулаком в ладонь. Яутжа поперхнулся и заклекотал.  
– Вот это другое дело, – сказал Гордон. – Дисциплина и воспитание.  
– Я не слушаю тебя, мягкотелое ничтожество, – надменно сказал яутжа, опять отворачиваясь.  
– Конечно-конечно.  
– Замолкни!  
Кихад ткнул Гордона в спину, мешая продолжить обмен любезностями.  
– У тебя остались какие-нибудь вопросы, Гр-рдон?  
Клыкастый следовал за ним, как опознавательный штрих-код, приклеенный на жопу.   
– А как же, рыломордый, – охотно согласился Гордон. – Ну ты там давай по-быстрому выложи мне, что у вас есть еще бредового насчет Замысла? Вы же тут все в курсе?  
– Лаготорьи все рассказал. Есть множество одинаковых рас, есть старые расы и есть ваш экспериментальный вид. В примерно двоюродном родстве с кайнде.  
Гордон набрал воздуха в грудь, не нашелся что сказать и в расстройстве плюнул на пол.  
– Даже слюней столько же, – прокомментировал Кихад.  
– Не смей нас сравнивать, расово устаревшая жопа! – заорал Гордон.  
Хогби дернул плечами, сдавленно втянул воздух и, наконец, захохотал в полный голос.

– Опять конурки общажного типа! – громогласно возмутились впереди.  
Гордон невольно вытянул шею. Коридор закруглялся и заходил в тупик – прямо как на станции. Не хватало только контейнеров.  
– Ну снова начинается, – мигом помрачнел Хогби. – Опять проблемы?  
– Куда ты лезешь? – дополнил второй голос, и в этом басовитом рычании Гордон мигом узнал Курта. – Я там не заблужусь, так что вали с дороги! Куда?  
Переводчик не успевал за десятком гомонящих голосов, выдавая только отрывистые "велено...", "контроль...", "благо..." и тому подобную возмутительную чушь.  
– Мы специально сопровождаем вас, чтобы исключить случайности, – взялся объяснять Амарисай, шепелявя еще больше обычного. – Это одобрено командованием, так будет лучше для вас...  
Хогби почесал подбородок, потом оглянулся и двинулся к стене. Вдоль пола, чуть выше колена проходил уступ, как раз подходящий, чтобы встать взрослому человеку. Хогби вспрыгнул на него, с трудом развернулся и откашлялся.  
– Взво-од – смирна-а!  
Почти металлический рык прокатился над толпой. Мгновенно воцарилась полная тишина. Потом иксар зашевелились, произошло бурное передвижение и распихивание клыкастых, а еще несколько секунд спустя перед Хогби оказался неровный строй. Вытянувшись рядом с Алексом, Гордон с изумлением прислушивался к себе, ловя отблески чего-то, смахивающего на экстаз: ему отдали четкий внятный приказ, и это было так приятно, что даже щекотало под коленями.  
– Теперь кто-то один из вас, – Хогби сделал широкий жест рукой, явно имея в виду клыкастых, – подойдет сюда и внятно, без недомолвок все пояснит! И без бульканья! – добавил он, вперив взгляд в кого-то, кого Гордон не видел.  
Там действительно злобно булькнули, но тут же умолкли.  
– Я объясню, – проворчал еще один голос, не менее внушительный, чем командирский.

Пока яутжа шел к Хогби, коллектив пожирал его глазами. Этого Гордон точно не знал. Ни одной запоминающейся детали. Ни шрамов, ни цветных колец в гриве, ни висюлек на шее. Яутжа развернулся, и оказалось, что он лишь чуть ниже Хогби, по-прежнему стоявшего на импровизированном постаменте. Все-таки клыкастые вырастали здоровенными бугаями.  
– Это технический блок "Д", – сказал яутжа. – Часть лабораторного комплекса. Допустимо расселение научного персонала. Сейчас является одним из блоков, свободных от... биологического заражения. Поэтому вы, участники зачистки, живете здесь. За каждым закреплен ответственный сотрудник. Это все.  
Хогби обвел иксар взглядом и кивнул, разрешая наконец-то разинуть рты.  
– На кой хер нам сотрудник? – выпалил Амон.  
– Точно! – поддержали "рогаточники".  
– Это ж шпионаж! – подлил масла Джино и немедленно застегнулся под самое горло, точно яутжа уже пытались вести шпионаж в его суверенном скафандре.  
– Тоже мне наркоконтроль, – добавил о больном Йенс.  
– Хотя бы потому что вы здесь ничего не знаете, – пробурчал яутжа. – И мы не можем настроить для вас уровни доступа.  
– Это почему же? – слово взял Дорохов. – Что-то гоните вы: на таком корабле – и нет интеллектуальных систем?  
– Мы не разграничиваем доступ, – повторил яутжа. – Нет такого механизма. Потому что, кроме нас, на этих кораблях никто не бывает. Никогда.  
Дорохов гмыкнул, пихнул руки в карманы и прикрыл глаза, показывая, что у него больше вопросов нет. Йенс с Кравецем сошлись голова к голове и что-то быстро и очень тихо обсуждали. Гордон машинально прислушался, но не уловил ни слова.  
– Что пожрать дадут? – деловито осведомился Баль.  
Гордон покосился на свой пояс – там болтались три брикета, предназначенных на трое суток.  
Яутжа моргнул, и клыкастая харя сделалась неуловимо озадаченной.  
– Ты же ел нашу еду, – прощелкали из задних рядов. – Почему бы не продолжить?  
Дорохов скрипнул зубами. Гордон обернулся, попытался высмотреть говорившего, но панно из зубастых харь, пошевеливающих клыками, было настолько одинаковым, что он сдался.  
– Я генетически-модифицированное не ем, – предупредил Кравец, оторвавшись от беседы.  
– Разберемся, – уверил главный. – Теперь все?  
– Нет, – Гордон заложил руки за спину. – А если я не хочу ни с каким сотрудником делить жилые метры? Что тогда?  
Яутжа мигнул пару раз, зеркальным манером заложил руки за спину и сощурился.  
– Я думаю, этот вопрос решается только в честном сражении.  
– Пидарасы, – с чувством сказал Гордон. – Хог! Одолжи ботинок!  
– Самому надо, – отрезал командир. – Расходимся! Двери свои запомните!

Трезво прикинув шансы, Гордон решил повременить с забиванием Кихада насмерть шлемом. С кораблем могло случиться еще многое, а в соревновании яутжеского черепа и фермопласта делать однозначные прогнозы было опасно.  
В каюте было предсказуемо жарко и полутемно. Еще тут имелись койки, экран на всю стену, дверь в санузел и встроенный стеллаж, закрывающийся прозрачными дверцами. Гордон тут же водрузил шлем на полку, снял с пояса брикеты и положил туда же. После второго осмотра нашлась единственная на всю каюту полка – на ней стояло восемь абстрактных фигурок, среди которых с большим трудом можно было угадать яутжа и хвостатую тварь.  
– Похоже, ты мне не рад, – проницательно заметил Кихад, присаживаясь на раму койки.  
Канонир подошел ко второй раме и заглянул внутрь. Спальное место выглядело так, словно яутжа предпочитают гнездиться, свернувшись в клубок.  
– Надеюсь, вскоре тебя съедят, – почти искренне сказал Гордон. – И тогда я смогу страдать в одиночестве.  
– О чем страдать? – изумился Кихад, прекращая втыкать пяточную шпору в пол.  
Покрытие тут было мягким, видимо, специально, чтобы когтить удобнее.  
– О многом. Ладно, в отсутствие картохи я готов жрать даже вашу еду. Но что насчет всяких там средств личной гигиены? А одежда? Я не собирался всю жизнь прожить в одних штанах!  
– По-моему, они не нужны для нашего климата, – пожал плечами Кихад и опять ткнул в пол. – А что из гигиены тебе нужно?  
Гордон с отвращением оглянулся. Ничего нового в каюте не появилось. Это по-прежнему была чужая каюта, в которой он вынуждено гостевал.  
– Туалетная бумага, – наугад сказал он.  
– Что это?  
– Забей.  
Гордон и сам не мог сказать, почему ему на ум пришел этот архаичный пережиток. Жуткие времена. Тогда люди были вынуждены наводить гигиену с помощью бумажки, заботливо смотанной в рулон.   
Кихад соскочил с рамы, прошелся к стеллажу, демонстративно отцепил оружие и тоже уложил на полку. Гордон алчно покосился на тяжелую игрушку. Кихад отряхнул руки.  
– Между прочим, – сказал он, – обращай внимание на свой маячок.  
Гордон вскинул брови. Кихад чиркнул себя пальцем по шее. Теперь Гордон скосил глаза, но ничего не увидел. Нахмурясь, он прошествовал к санузлу, по пути ткнув пальцем в фигурки. Стройный ряд сбился. Кихад зашипел и ринулся восстанавливать гармонию.

В санузле Гордон нашел подобие зеркала и присмотрелся к своему отражению. Открыл рот, попробовал всмотреться в нёбо, пересчитал зубы – и только после этого перенес внимание на ошейник. Разглядывать пришлось долго, но все-таки он обнаружил узкую вертикальную полоску вроде светодиодной. Она светилась каким-то неуловимым оттенком, переходным между красным и оранжевым. Гордон задумчиво поковырял ее пальцем, и тут у него за спиной нарисовался яутжа.  
– Индикатор состояния, – сообщил он. – Отражает состояние гормонального фона и...  
Последующий скрежет и кваканье кафф не перевел. Гордон сморщился.  
– Давай сразу к делу! На что смотреть?  
– Желтый-оранжевый-красный-фиолетовый, – с заминкой выдал переводчик.  
– Ага, – Гордон с трудом оттянул ошейник пальцем. Кожу по обе стороны шеи чуть саднило. – И как переводится? Красное в особенности?  
Кихад в отражении протянул руку. Между лопаток Гордону уткнулись костяшки пальцев. Двинулись вдоль позвоночника. Чуть вверх, а потом вниз: от шеи до самого копчика. Заставляя с томительным опасением подозревать, что яутжа вот-вот полезет к застежкам и...  
– Как чрезвычайная ситуация, – с серьезной миной прошипел Кихад.   
Гордон обернулся и очень пристально посмотрел в глаза яутжа.  
– Что? – щелкнул тот.  
– Голову отрежу, – буднично сказал Гордон.  
Кихад поиграл "бровями" и попятился. Стукнулся плечом о косяк, дверь с недовольным писком отъехала, и Кихад вывалился наружу. Гордон дождался, когда дверь закроется, кивнул и начал расстегивать "пленку".

Подкисленная вода мыла чисто, хотя и оставляла на коже неприятное скользкое ощущение. Надевать "пленку" поверх такого не хотелось, и Гордон вышел, как был, перекинув комбез через плечо. Тщательно повесил его, достал со стеллажа брикет и принялся грызть.   
Кихад поднялся с пола, захлопнул микрокомм и направился к нему. Гордон бросил взгляд вскользь. Яутжа остановился, не дойдя пары шагов.  
– Кстати, ты знаешь, что твоим шрамам больше пяти лет?  
– Что? – нахмурился Гордон.  
– Как минимум десять.  
– Это тоже вытекает из теории твоего ученого дружка?  
Кихад заклекотал и до смешного пафосным жестом отбросил дредды за спину. Потом подвинулся чуть ближе и приподнял руку, словно хотел коснуться чужой кожи – но так и не дотронулся. Гордон с подозрением следил, как яутжа крутит пальцем в воздухе.  
– Ты не представляешь, Гр-рд'н, сколько я знаю о шрамах. Эти – старые.  
– Я летаю пять лет, – терпеливо сказал Гордон, заворачивая на две трети обгрызенный брикет в упаковку. Теперь захотелось пить. – Импланты вырезают перед вылетом. И мне всего двадцать семь. Противоречий не улавливаешь?  
– Звучит так, как будто ты разбираешься в ревойских технологиях, – осклабился Кихад.  
Комочки брикета встали в желудке силикатной крошкой.  
– Заткнись, – прошипел Гордон, – не хватало мне теорий о суперсолдатах!  
Кихад опять заклекотал, срываясь на взревывание, и развернулся.  
– Ладно, на самом деле это не так уж и важно, – бросил он через плечо. – Подумать об этом можно в другой раз.  
– Где тут воды напиться? – угрюмо спросил Гордон.  
– В санблоке, – отозвался Кихад. – Вода стерильная.  
– А я не траванусь вашей стерильностью?  
Кихад снова уселся на раму и уперся шпорой в пол. Гордон решил, что это у него психическое.  
– Не траванешься. Ты же теперь чуть-чуть кайнде.

Перебирая остроумные оскорбления для Кихада, Гордон осторожно пил воду – сначала по капле, потом по ложке, а потом уже начал хватать горстями. Организм понял, что немедленная смерть на брошенной станции откладывается, и начал компенсироваться с чудовищной силой. Следом тут же захотелось спать.  
А потом прямо в ухе отчетливо щелкнуло. Гордон медленно сглотнул остатки воды, выпрямился и осторожно коснулся каффа. Щелкнуло опять, и этот звук оказался невероятно знакомым. Так поднималась общая связь. Гордон выдохнул. Он уже успел вообразить десяток жутких вещей – и все заканчивались кипячением мозгов прямо в черепушке. Очередной щелчок был таким громким, что ударил по натянутым нервам.  
– Что надо? – гаркнул канонир, хватаясь за ухо.  
"Ташлинд, что вы орете, как в жопу укушенный?"  
Гордон уже собрался сказать командиру, что в жопу он едва не стал трахнутым, но потом сообразил, что куда важнее сама восстановившаяся связь.  
– Как это ты на местный канал вышел? – поинтересовался он. – Фига себе!  
"Дипломатический талант, – усмехнулся Хогби. – Кстати, если ты ничем не занят..."  
– Иду!

Кихад, как и ожидалось, раскрыл пасть и начал что-то излагать, но Гордон полностью проигнорировал звуки, не имеющие отношения к его сиюминутной цели. Комбез и ботинки он даже не подумал натягивать, и сейчас каждая мышца звенела от внезапной свободы. Пожалел он только, что двери в каюту закрывались по направляющим, и ими нельзя было хлопать.  
Кихад со своими речевками остался внутри и мог декламировать стенам хоть до посинения.  
Каюта Хогби нашлась сразу же: рядом ошивался явно изгнанный Амарисай и яростно тыкал в свой микрокомм. Возможно, строчил жалобу на обнаглевших хуманксов. Гордон присмотрелся, пытаясь отыскать следы нового избиения ботинком, и, издевательски насвистывая, протопал в заклиненную каким-то бруском дверь. Брусок он предусмотрительно выбил пальцем, и дверь мягко закрылась за ним.  
– Итак, я даже помылся! – объявил он, проходя на середину. – Опа! Это что?  
Это валялось на слегка выпотрошенном лежбище и тискало подушечку, которую Гордону тут же захотелось забрать в личное пользование.  
– Откуда посторонние организмы в нашей койке? – осведомился Гордон в воздух.  
– То-то я думаю, кто там пердит у входа, – жизнерадостно сказал Дорохов, – а это говорящая плесень завелась. Сдрисни отсюдова!  
Гордон подошел к койке и пнул ее. Потом вспрыгнул на широкую поверхность, поставил пятку между лопаток пилота и под возмущенное кряхтение огляделся.  
– Вот ты, – обличительно уставил он палец на найденного командира, – почему потворствуешь тому, что посторонние шляются по личным каютам?  
– Почему же посторонние, – Хогби посмотрел в невесть откуда раздобытое зеркальце и еще раз провел депилирующей полоской по линии челюсти. – Я посторонних в вверенной мне бригаде не знаю.  
– Вот он посторонний! – возопил Гордон, тыкая Дорохова пяткой. – Он посторонне лежит тут, вдыхает мой кислород своим кривым шнобелем и жмет мою подушку!  
Дорохов завернул руку за спину, схватил его за щиколотку и впился со всей силы. Гордон охнул, дернул ногой, потерял равновесие и с размаху хлопнулся на задницу, добавив пяткой по спине пилота еще раз.   
– Ах ты хламидия с ногами, – грозно сказал Дорохов.  
Гордон оглянулся на командира.  
– Я сейчас на него прилюдно обижусь и уйду.  
– Ку-уда? – Хогби воздвигся из полукресла, где почти терялся, невзирая на свои габариты, и неторопливо прошел к койке, перекрывая пути отступления. – Это мое командирское повеление, и избежать его не удастся никому.  
– Вот придешь в гости, а по тебе начинают ходить ногами, – прокряхтел Дорохов.  
Хогби оперся коленом на край постели и поднял брови, неодобрительно глядя на Гордона.  
– Это терапия, – уверенно сказал тот. – Хоть сейчас готов сдать экзамен мануальщика.  
Хогби дрогнул уголками губ, плюхнулся в койку и перекатился поближе. Гордон поерзал, обнаружив, что его зажимают с двух сторон.  
Любая адаптация отжирала кучу сил, и иксар либо обкалывались поддерживающими препаратами, либо спали. Желательно – друг с другом. Чувство близкого контакта покрывало процентов семьдесят психического дискомфорта от существования в качестве тупого балласта на корабле.  
– Прямо не знаю, кому доверить такую ценность, как собственная жопа, – проворчал Гордон.  
– Давай скорее, – Дорохов заворочался, пристраивая руки, – мне не терпится вцепиться в кого-нибудь. Бью копытом.  
– Ну там с копытами-то поосторожнее, – опасливо сказал Гордон. – Эх, бля, а ну подвиньтесь!  
Он все-таки выбрал левый бок, для порядка пихаясь локтями. Дорохову достались канонирские тылы. Пилот заворчал, как траншейный бульдозер и подвинулся еще ближе. Гордон весь, насколько мог, перекинулся через Хогби, дождался, пока ему под голову упихают руки, и довольно вздохнул.  
Пока они возились и пристраивались, он почти ничего не ощущал, но стоило только успокоиться – и тут же по коже пробежали иголочки-мурашки. В ноздри бросился крепкий запах горячей кожи, едва заметно мускусный – иксар жили слишком активно и просто не могли не потеть. Командир с пилотом умудрились вместе просунуть ноги ему между бедер, зацепились друг за друга, и Гордон еще пару секунд шевелил прижатой ногой, пытаясь найти положение, в котором она точно не затечет. И все время, каждую секунду он чувствовал, как перекатываются чужие мускулы под гладкой кожей. Гордон пошевелил пальцами, закрыл глаза и провел кончиками по лопатке Хогби. Нащупал один из шрамов и машинально его погладил. Задавленная тоска всколыхнулась было, но его погладили по плечу в ответ, и стало легче.  
– Передатчик выключил? – напомнил командир.  
Гордон замычал, выражая страдание и раскаяние одновременно. Руки убирать не хотелось вообще. Хогби потянулся вперед и свежепобритым подбородком умудрился стащить с него кафф. Гордон поджал пальцы на ногах от искреннего удовольствия.  
– Наш славный командир всегда найдет решение, – не преминул сподхалимничать Дорохов.  
– Между прочим, командир, – сказал Гордон. – К вопросу о гипнозе.  
– Зачем ты его позвал? – застонал Дорохов.  
– За правдой, – уверенно сказал Гордон, не открывая глаз.  
Разговор и правда выходил диким, но его мучили подозрения, что в другой обстановке Хогби подловить просто не удастся.  
– Уши отгрызу, – пригрозил пилот.  
– Да груз охраняли, – буркнул Хогби. – Вооруженная охрана.  
– Че, серьезно? – Дорохов аж дернулся.  
– Рудная командировка же! – поддержал Гордон и тоже дернулся, распахивая глаза.  
Но они уже настолько спутались, что вырваться из "кошачьей колыбельки" не получилось. Дорохов держал его за пояс, прижимаясь животом к спине. Гордон мог почувствовать даже касание пилотского достоинства – уныло неактивного, как, впрочем, у всех троих.  
– Это само собой, – Хогби запрокинул голову. – Но там вообще-то стояла ревойская оружейная платформа. Гюзель... – он запнулся, поморщился, но продолжил, – в общем, давно уже известно, что за перевозками сраные любители халявы гоняются.   
– Аллах, зачем только спрашивал, – мрачно сказал Гордон, наоборот, склоняя голову, чтобы уткнуться в чужую шею. – Мы же не...  
Он сглотнул остатки предложения. Насчет тотальной неприспособленности людей к космосу все были в курсе, но оружие – про оружие он не знал ничего. Дорохов между делом куснул его в загривок и тут же пощекотал языком за ухом. Гордон поежился, балдея от мигом прокатившихся мурашек. Дорохов подышал в канонирский затылок.  
– Может, и груз ревойский? – предположил он.  
– Нам, внегражданским, не говорили, – пробурчал Хогби.  
– Да ну его к шайтану, – резюмировал Дорохов. – Теперь-то мы сами по себе.


	11. Время охоты

Малик открыла глаза и охнула. Перед ней маячила жутко знакомая физиономия, но, казалось, еще более гротескная, чем раньше.  
– Ага, – сказала физиономия. – Очнулась-таки. Первый пошел.  
– О-о... – Малик попыталась откашляться и сморщилась: горло пересохло. – Гю...зель?  
– Я это, я, – сказала акустик.  
Физиономия взмыла вверх. Малик покрутила головой и обнаружила, что лежит в разложенном кресле. Она попробовала приподняться – в тело будто впились иголки, но все-таки она оттолкнулась и оперлась на локти.  
– Что тут...  
Она запнулась, уставившись на свою ногу. Копыто было тщательно обработано и стянуто пластинками, как по учебнику. Гюзель присела на подлокотник и улыбнулась. И без того широкая пасть поехала к самым ушам, обнажая мелкие зубы, короткий нос вздернулся. Нежные, едва проросшие волоски на макушке тоже пошевелились.  
– Аллах, да ты на летучую мышь похожа! – выпалила Малик.  
– Ну спасибо, – обиделась акустик, перестав скалиться.  
– За мной не заржавеет, – Малик рванулась из объятий кресла. – Зульфар? Шторм? Балансир?  
– Спит, работает, дохлый, – послушно ответила акустик.  
– А что со сжатием? – Малик схватилась за голову, опасаясь, что сейчас боль вернется снова.  
– Ползем на третьем уровне, – Гюзель вздохнула. – Я видела маршрут. И я его... поправила. Смотрю, вы тут успели порезвиться с того момента, как у меня...   
Она замолчала и явно неосознанным движением коснулась шеи.  
Малик подняла спинку кресла и с облегчением вытянула ноги. Гюзель пришлось встать.  
– Ну, понятно, – процедила Малик. – Значит, вот он, специалист Наиллеи, имеющий доступ к военным директам, запиханным в мой корабль. Еще и с копиями собственных мозгов.  
– Ох, не начинай снова, – сморщилась Гюзель. – Вот, держи.  
Она протянула пластиковый пакет, на котором крупно обозначались состав, калорийность и прочие важные сведения. Малик с хрустом скрутила колпачок и принялась заливать в себя очередной концентрат. Ей казалось, что у нее уже к шайтановой бабке слиплись желудок и кишки, но деваться было некуда. Либо все время подкармливать собственную химическую топку, либо сгореть в ней же.  
На браслете мигало время, и Малик чуть не подавилась сиропом, увидев дату. С момента, как она в последний раз попыталась взломать маршрут, прежде чем рухнуть в воронку подступившего четвертого уровня погружения, прошло без малого тридцать часов.  
Пакет хрустнул в кулаке и смялся. Малик перевела дух.  
– Итак, хакерство, охрана и иксар с модификациями, – с места в карьер приступила она. – Выкладывайте, специалист Наиллеи. Мне очень интересно!  
Гюзель поднялась, заложила руки за спину и прошлась по лазарету: два шага в одну сторону, три в другую. Малик вытянула шею и нашарила взглядом вторую капсулу. Зульфар дрыхла, опутанная капельницами. Малик вспомнила, чего ей стоило взгромоздить тяжеленную настройщицу, а потом еще и уложить так, чтобы капсула заработала – и поморщилась, чувствуя подергиванье в больной ноге. Впрочем, похоже, притянутые друг к другу куски кости уже вовсю сращивались. Она потрясла пакет и выдавила на язык последние мутные капли. Гюзель развернулась к ней.  
– Ну не лезь ты в бизнес, – страдальчески сказала акустик. – Ты вот знаешь, сколько кораблей пропадает ежегодно?  
Малик неопределенно пожала плечами.  
– Много, – выразительно сказала Гюзель.  
– А мы тут при чем?   
– При том, – акустик наставила на нее палец. – Пропадает не абы что, а перевозчики. Те, у кого на борту есть что-то готовенькое. Руда, техника, агрополимеры... – она помолчала пару секунд. – Консервы, вот.  
– Вы убиваете меня этими консервами, – прошипела Малик, – что за бредовые идеи раздачи их всем генотипам? Сколько ты там рас перечислила? Скажи, что пошутила тогда!  
Покидать кресло не хотелось, но еще больше не хотелось сидеть перед Гюзель, как беспомощный инвалид. Малик снова оттолкнулась руками и встала. Вторая пара колен упорно не разгибалась. Гюзель чуть отступила. Малик смерила ее взглядом – от подошв до макушки. Защитный костюм Гюзель так и не сняла, только почистила от брызг. Малик представила, как Гюзель пришла в себя ровно в тот миг, когда по внутренним биологическим часам ей снесло голову – и мысленно передернулась.  
Но если у Гюзель и был миг истерики, то его Малик пропустила, валяясь в бессознанке.  
– Никаких шуток. И раздаем не всем, а тем, кто готов предоставить выгодное сотрудничество, – покачала пальцем Гюзель. – На халяву-то любая сволочь готова захапать органы, которые годятся для пересадки даже без внесения правок в код.  
– Ты что мне втираешь про космических пиратов? Бредятина!  
– Много ты знаешь о правилах игры внутри Списка? – Гюзель уставила палец в потолок. – Пока мы в нем – никто не может прилететь к нашим колониям и попробовать собрать урожай. Но грабить корабли – это отличный бизнес. Поэтому у нас есть охрана.   
– Модифицированная? – перехватила инициативу Малик. – Те шкафчики на складе? С ревойским оружием? И с... этими моделями наложения?  
Гюзель секунду посмотрела на нее так, словно прикидывала – не слишком ли много знает пилотесса и не стоит ли ее прихлопнуть во славу военных сил Веги, а заодно и всего человечества.  
– А это..? – Малик выразительно обрисовала нечто перед своим лицом. – Тоже модель? Ну, Ларри!  
На этот раз Гюзель явственно помрачнела. Уголки пасти опустились вниз, уши шевельнулись и явно попытались прижаться к черепу. Широкая переносица сморщилась.  
– Это дефект, – неохотно сказала она. – Это... тоже чужая технология. Но с ней что-то случилось.  
– Чья технология? – поинтересовалась Малик. – Тоже ревойская? Что мы везем, Гюзель? Не ври, что ради двух тысяч доноров, какие бы крутые они не были, на нас готовы напасть. Да, мы старый корабль, но огромный! А где твоим пиратам взять денег, чтобы содержать шайтанов крейсер, который может с нами справиться?  
– Ты же знаешь, что не всем нравится наше присутствие в Списке, – почти ласково сказала акустик.  
Малик открыла было рот, но слова так и не родились. Гюзель одной фразой нарисовала такую неприглядную картину, что отпало всякое желание копать дальше.  
– Эта технология иксар угробила, – угрюмо сказала она. – Он же убил всех товарищей. Куда это он так торопился, на прииск, что ли? Это какие такие модели, а? Четырнадцать человек!  
Гюзель оскалилась и тут же явным усилием воли вернула лицу нормальное выражение.  
– На войне всегда бывают потери. Не твоя головная боль.  
– На какой такой войне? – механически спросила Малик.  
– Доведи нас до Самбурга, – сказала акустик. – И все закончится. Получишь деньги, страховку, ну и премию за ассенизаторские примочки.  
Последние слова прозвучали так насмешливо, что пилотесса метнула на Гюзель мрачный взгляд. Акустик ответила кривой ухмылкой и сделала шаг назад. Помедлила, яростно сморщила нос и рывком отстегнула с пояса планшет.  
– Ладно, чтобы совесть была чиста, ознакомься с досье. Когда с нас будут драть три шкуры, это немного тебя утешит.  
Малик приняла тонкую рамку и демонстративно положила планшетку на подлокотник.  
– Без глупостей, – предупредила Гюзель и опустила руку на бедро, где знакомо чернела рукоять. – У меня тут тоже кое-какие технологии. Произведено на Беловодье по образцам, предоставленным Ревоей.  
– На глобальное сотрудничество намекаешь? – поинтересовалась Малик.  
– В точку.  
– И сколько у всего человечества таких... грузов?  
Гюзель нахмурилась.  
– Мы должны попасть на Самбург, – твердо сказала она. – Пусть с опозданием, но должны. Мы не можем просто запропаститься посреди пути. Поэтому мы не прервем транзит даже ради балансира.  
– А если мы по какой-то причине не долетим? – прохладно поинтересовалась Малик.  
Гюзель молча смотрела на нее, а потом лицо-морда акустика неуловимо изменилось, и Малик внезапно стало кристально ясно: она не хочет знать, что тогда произойдет. Совсем не хочет. И на бредовые истории про космических пиратов ей плевать. Ее устроит страховка, компенсация и деньги на жилой участок в одной из самых климатически мягких областей Веги. Все остальное – не ее дело.

* * *

Анонсированная охота на кайнде началась с разборок.  
Лаготорьи, внезапный, как глист в заднице, потребовал от иксар, чтобы те сбросили непозволительно плотные костюмы. По его словам, рисунок ауры в этих костюмах почти не считывался, поэтому твари могли и не поддаться на гипноз.  
Первым, как обычно, на третьей космической тяге стартовал Амон.  
– Может, нам к ним еще жопой повернуться и наклониться?  
– Для целей общего дела...  
– Да пошел ты знаешь куда?  
– Это важно...  
– Совсем охренели!  
– Прекратите меня перебивать!  
Рев Лаготорьи прокатился по шлюзовому отсеку, яростно удваиваясь в замкнутом пространстве. Первое инженерное дружно сморщилось и заткнуло уши, демонстрируя идеальную рабочую слаженность.  
– Грегора-то оно и одетого послушалось, – трезво заметил Кравец.  
Он где-то умудрился раздобыть подходящее лезвие – к примеру, ограбил яутжа или вскрыл местный оружейный склад – и бороду все-таки сбрил вчистую.  
Пока бригада собиралась, к Кравецу подкатывали несколько раз, требуя дать пощупать. Метеоролог яростно отбивался. Джино высказал предположение, что Кравец спер у яутжа не бритву, но стелс-технологии, которыми теперь будет прикрывать позор, пока вторая половина позора не отрастет.  
"Не троньте мою брутальность, идиоты!" – орал в эти моменты Кравец.

– Счастливая случайность! – отрубил Лаготорьи.  
Гордон меж тем скрупулезно пересчитывал яутжа в отсеке и пришел к неутешительному выводу, что их больше, чем полагается. И хотя он нашел знакомые рожи, но всего несколько на толпу подозрительных зубастых харь.  
– А весь этот взвод зачем? – поинтересовался Хогби.  
– Группа сопровождения, – Лаготорьи поискал взглядом кого-то в толпе и махнул рукой. – Слушайте план.  
В группе клыкастых тут же по-военному расступились, и вперед прошел яутжа, оказавшийся даже выше своих собратьев. Захотелось тут же его измерить, например лазерной рулеткой, но даже этой мелочи у бежавших со станции иксар не имелось.  
– Наш план прост, – изрек яутжа, шевеля клыками. Кольца в них мелодично звякали. – У каждого из загонщиков – два клыка поддержки. Загонщик работает, клыки следят. Блоки поделены на сектора. Мы в блоке Аурин первого уровня, здесь десять секторов...  
– А нас-то четырнадцать!  
Страсть древнего грека прерывать чужие ораторствования была неистребима.  
– И четыре из них велики, поэтому туда идут по два хуманкса, – невозмутимо закончил яутжа.  
– Ненадежно, – сквозь зубы сказал Хогби. – Какие маршруты? Сколько там ваших тварей? Какие временные рамки? Связь? Пути отхода на случай форс-мажора?  
– Мне казалось, хуманксы менее отягощены раздумьями, – не меняя интонации сказал клыкастый. – По-моему, вашим девизом всегда являлось "вступить в кал, потом разбираться". Я не прав?  
– Врут! – твердо сказал Грегор, до сих пор сосредоточено отковыривавший от себя заплатку. – Мне кажется или кто-то попытался влезть в чужую культуру и насмотрелся чужих фильмов?  
Яутжа озадачено защелкал. Гордон готов был поклясться – будь у него борода, он бы начал ее поглаживать, стараясь потянуть время.  
– Может, еще и порнографию смотрел? – предположил Алекс. – Так вот, там тоже лгут. Все лгут. Верить можно только нам.  
– А больше всех – мне, – закруглил болтовню Хогби. – Итак, план действий, включая временную раскладку, точное описание поддержки и форс-мажоры.  
– Обойдешься, хуманк! – теперь не выдержал Лаготорьи. – Мы пригласили вас только ради эксперимента! Мы прекрасно можем справиться без вас, и для этого не нужны боевые выкладки!  
В эту же секунду освещение сменилось на болезненно-желтый, мигнуло, восстановилось и медленно начало сползать в привычный уже оранжевый спектр.  
– Я вижу, – сказал Марис, наклоняя голову к плечу. – Кто-то так справился, что до сих пор энергобаланс не выправил.  
Здоровяк оскалился.  
– Идете так или не идете вообще. Во втором случае смысл вашего пребывания на "Толуокке" сомнителен.  
Лаготорьи приоткрыл было пасть, но не сказал ни слова. На полпроцента Гордон ему даже посочувствовал. Чем-то он походил на Ларри или Кравеца, когда один из них пытался пропихнуть идеи, не находящие поддержки у командира.  
– Это какое-то самоубийство, – вздохнул Кравец.  
– Мы всегда так поступаем, – пожал плечами яутжа.  
– Идиоты! – почти взвыл Дорохов. – Ладно! Но я лично хочу убедиться, что ваши пукалки заряжены и стреляют! Чтоб никаких случайностей!  
– А "пленку" снимать все-таки не надо, – строго сказал Хогби.  
Зашевелившиеся было "рогаточники" тут же дружно дернули застежки обратно.  
– Вас так плохо видно! – повысил голос Лаготорьи.  
– Максимум – расстегнуться, – уступил Хогби.  
– А ну-ка стрельни, – приказал Дорохов Каороге.  
– Куда?  
Короткое слово перевода в оригинале звучало как кашляющее рычание, закончившееся изумленным присвистом.  
Дорохов многозначительно огляделся. Кравец угрожающе погладил голый подбородок. Курт профилактически поднял сжатый кулак.  
– В него, – сказал пилот, указывая на одного из яутжа.  
– Зачем? – присвист вышел еще более изумленным.  
– Он мне не нравится, – величественно изрек Дорохов.  
– Да ты... ты сдурел, хуманк? – обалдела потенциальная жертва.  
Первым заржал в ладонь Йенс, точно затянулся одним из своих косяков, к нему присоединился Алекс, тут же согнулся Грегор, смеясь и ойкая, придерживая заплатку, а потом смех покатился по строю, точно зараза.  
– Дурная голова, – сказал Каороге. – Смотри, чтобы тебе задницу никто не поджарил.

Пять минут спустя началась настоящая деловая суета. Шлюзовая капсула оказалась встроенным в центральный ствол подвижным элементом. Гордон прикинул конструкцию ковчега и удивился – вся махина, судя по всему, должна была приземляться на опоры, чтобы дырка в брюхе оказалась свободной. Потом в голове смутно зазудело, и он внезапно пришел к твердой уверенности, что ковчеги на планеты не приземляются. Для них предусмотрены орбитальные паркинги, не ниже третьего стратопояса.  
– В этом блоке десять секторов, во втором поражены пять, в третьем три, но это не точно, – разъяснял Лаготорьи. – Самые большие сектора – как раз здесь, внизу. О следующих уровнях вам расскажут.  
Под ногами у всех отчетливо щелкнуло, капсула явственно повернулась.  
– Первая пара, – скомандовал Лаготорьи.  
"Рогаточники" шагнули вперед с такой готовностью, словно им выдали билетик.  
Следом вышли четыре яутжа. Вся группа остановилась перед медленно открывающимися створами, и яутжа дружно взяли плазматики наизготовку.  
– Без самодеятельности, пожалуйста, – потребовал Хогби.  
– Да не переживай, – Трой приложил два пальца к выбритому виску.  
– Все будет шито-крыто, – добавил Чед.

С большим опозданием, когда подошла его очередь, до Гордона доперло, что шлюзовой блок – это не блок, а лифт с повышенной системой безопасности. Всего одна дверь, свободная ось вращения и, судя по толщине стен, в этом лифте можно было пережить прямой квантовый удар с ревойской платформы. Он едва не споткнулся на пороге, опять выловив необычное знание. Характеристика удара мелькнула и исчезла, оставив в памяти зыбкое представление о чем-то огромном, сокрушительном.  
– Что стоим? – Кихад похлопал его по плечу. – Вперед?  
– Вперед, вперед, – Гордон машинально дернул плечом, сбрасывая прикосновение. Ладонь яутжа была слишком горячей. – Че напарник твой не представляется? Э?  
Створы закрывались, впереди маячили еще одни, прозрачные, как стена в ангаре. А за ними – пустота и мрак. Гордон обернулся и зыркнул на напарника.  
– Плохо... говорю, – с усилием сказал яутжа. – Трудно.  
– Вы мне дебила подсунули? – свирепо уточнил Гордон. – Я требую замены брака!  
Бракованный потянулся и сделал движение, словно хотел ухватить Гордона за волосы. Канонир сдвинулся в сторону. Пальцы яутжа медленно сжались... а потом что-то произошло, и Гордон оказался в тесных объятиях, слегка перекрывающих дыхание.  
– Э-э!  
– Говорю плохо... – так же с усилием пробулькал яутжа, надавливая стволом ему на живот. – Действую... быстро.  
– Я уже понял, м-мать! Отвали!  
– Его зовут Нкосарна, – дополнил Кихад. – Действительно великий воин. Кстати, ты знаешь, какие шрамы оставляет кислота в глотке?  
– И знать не желаю, – Гордон отжал втиснутый под ребра ствол. – Все, хватит! Мы дело делать пришли или что?  
Хватка разжалась, и присутствие чужого рядом исчезло. Яутжа словно испарился. Гордон обернулся. Нкосарна стоял чуть за плечом Кихада, плотно сомкнув клыки. Казалось, ему скучно или хочется спать.  
– А что мне вообще делать? – уточнил Гордон. – Призывать их брачным криком? Просто шарахаться по темным углам?  
– Думаю, тебе нужно как минимум расстегнуться, – серьезно сказал Кихад.  
На Гордона он уже не смотрел, шаря взглядом по сторонам.  
Пожав плечами, Гордон взялся за застежку. Помедлил пару секунд, прикидывая, как будет смотреться в его груди дырка, которую обнаружили в Кшаиссе, и все-таки потянул вниз. Похоже, даже "пленка" в таком случае особо не спасла бы. Бирюзовые вкладки ободряюще мигнули.  
Он понадеялся, что в первую очередь нападать будут на яутжа. Возможно, насчет людей твари-кайнде еще не определились.  
– Ну, давайте здесь прогуляемся, – вздохнул он. – Тут есть места, куда можно внезапно провалиться и сломать ногу?  
– Н-не.  
Нкосарна неожиданно оказался справа. Гордон опять пропустил слишком быстрое перемещение.  
– А почему темно? Специально, что ли? Чтоб нагнетать атмосферу?  
– Они... умные, – Нкосарна вертел головой, то и дело посматривая еще и наверх. – Сами сх-хоздают себе... нужную атмо...сферу. Сейчас... у нас не хватает рез... резерва на декх-хоративное освещение.  
– Декоративное?!  
– Для нас здесь не очень темно. Полумрак, – высказался Кихад. – К тому же, у тебя светится броня.  
– Но я-то не вижу нихрена. Можно мне фонарик?  
– Не советую. Бдительность понижается.  
Гордон терпеть не мог признавать чужую правоту. Особенно настолько чужую – изреченную инопланетянином. Стиснув зубы, он тряхнул кистями пару раз, сжал-разжал пальцы, покрутил ступнями по очереди, согнул-разогнул колени и наконец начал приседать. Яутжа на него не смотрели, но если бы у них была возможность открыть третий глаз, то точно пялились бы, как на умалишенного.  
– Разминаюсь, – сквозь зубы же объяснил Гордон. – Чтобы быстрее свалить, пока будут потрошить вас.  
– Мы так... и думали, – откликнулся Нкосарна.

Десять минут спустя стало ясно – твари не приманиваются. Разбежались и затаились.  
– Может, они где-то сейчас яйца откладывают? – фантазировал Гордон.  
– Они стерильны.  
– Или проводят срочную планерку! Оптимальные способы избавления от бывших хозяев, – блеснул остроумием канонир.  
– Больше похоже на правду, – проворчал Кихад.  
Шутить Гордону расхотелось. Он сделал небольшой шаг в сторону. Напряженные яутжа воняли вдвое хуже прежнего. Вернее, сам запах уже не казался тошнотворным, но был слишком сильным. Гордон провел ладонью по лбу, собирая пот.   
– Плохо. Н-не годится, – Нкосарна поднял свободную руку. – К'хад, смотри зха-а двоих.  
Он перебросил ствол Кихаду, и яутжа ловко поймал рукоять. Гордон силком подавил мелкое дерганье в мышцах. Ему самому хотелось поймать этот Иблисов ствол и... он сам не знал, что с ним делать. Но что-нибудь впечатляющее до икоты.  
Нкосарна медленно открыл панель браслета. Маленькую, едва-едва тянущую на передатчик.  
– Лепесток тх-хретий, – буркнул он. – Движения... нет.   
Из передатчика что-то заквакали, но тут уже переводчик не справился.  
– А у д... других?  
Передатчик опять заквакал. Нкосарна плотно сложил клыки и неприятно ими поскрежетал.   
Передатчик помолчал и квакнул еще раз. Нкосарна покосился на Гордона. Канонир нахмурился. В первую очередь подумалось, что Лаготорьи решил закрыть эксперимент и отдал команду на утилизацию иксар.  
– Хорошо, – Нкосарна закрыл панель. – Продолжаем. Х-хуманк, сейчас... все будет в твоих... когтях.  
– Во-первых, подробнее, во-вторых, меня зовут Гор...  
Дыхание сбилось. В шею словно вонзились ядовитые челюсти.  
– Кха-а... к-к...   
Гордон схватился за ошейник, но тот был слишком широкий, чтобы подцепить, и сидел плотно. Раскаленные добела струйки покатились вверх и вниз, одновременно достигли висков и легких – и в следующее мгновение Гордону сделалось дико жарко.  
– Кх...ррх... А-а!  
Он согнулся, пытаясь не потерять равновесие в дико закружившемся мире. Темнота размазалась в оранжевый зыбкий туман. Яутжа проступили в нем черными лакированными фигурами. Гордон увидел сразу весь сектор – от погасших линий энергоподачи под ногами до самых дальних пластов обшивки, выходящих навстречу жесткому излучению открытого космоса.  
Справа, слева, сверху – в десятке мест он увидел светящиеся золотом силуэты. Текучие, не имеющие прямых линий, наполненные грацией...  
Гордон затряс головой.  
– Бля...  
– Что-то... изменилось, х'манк?  
– Пиздец! – емко определился Гордон.  
– Так ты что-нибудь видишь? – поинтересовался Кихад.  
– Я... О... Вашу мать...  
Температура подскочила еще выше. Ладони вспотели, из-за ушей покатился пот, в подмышках заполыхало. Грудь, живот, бедра, ноги – все залило раскаленным сиропом. Гордон вцепился в отвороты "пленки" и рванул в стороны. Умная ткань недоуменно затвердела. Сипя и хрипя от злости, Гордон принялся отгибать скафандр, терзая гибкие пластины мокрыми пальцами. На борьбу у него ушло секунд десять. Потом комбез смирился и обмяк.   
– Ух.... Чтоб вас... мудаки!  
Задыхаясь, Гордон выпростался из рукавов, скатал "пленку" до пояса и уперся руками в колени, тяжело дыша. Нкосарна тоже похрипел, а потом прерывисто заклекотал.  
– Сверхвысокий...  
Остатки бульканья переводчик не тронул.  
Гордон зашипел и смахнул пот со лба. Его начало потряхивать, как при передозе тиоры. Он поднял руки, собираясь вытереть лицо, задел соски и чуть не взвыл. То ли боль, то ли что-то другое, но очень сильное плеснуло во все стороны.  
Золотые силуэты пошевелились и медленно сдвинулись с мест.

– Идут они, – прохрипел Гордон, с силой растирая лицо. – Уй, сил моих нет, дайте мне этого химика, я его... О-о!  
– Тш-ш... – прохрипел Нкосарна. – Держи... в руках.  
– Еще советы он будет мне раздавать... У-у...  
Сдвинулись далеко не все силуэты, а Гордону начало казаться, что почти за границей нового зрения он различает больше золотистых отблесков.  
– Вы их как ловить-то собрались?  
– Есть фармакология, – щелкнул Кихад.  
– Гениально. Шайтан... ох... Главное, в меня не зарядите.  
С усилием выпрямившись, Гордон медленно пошел вперед. Сердце колотилось в самом горле, слюни текли потоком, и он крутил в голове варианты изощренной расправы с Лаготорьи, устроившим его организму такую химическую взбучку.  
В дарованной ему подсветке он, наконец-то, рассмотрел блок. Больше всего он походил на технический отсек. Из пола тут и там выпирали бугры скрытых защитой конструкций, с потолка выгибались точно такие же. Ветвились технические каналы вдоль стен, стыковались плиты-заглушки на полу, дышала вентиляционная система в самых дальних углах. Никакой эстетики, сплошная утилитарность. Хорошо хоть пространство было большим, не кучкой низких затхлых переходов.  
Гордон машинально принюхался. Помимо душка яутжа, он улавливал что-то пыльное и химическое. Повертев руками перед глазами, он обнаружил, что пылинки кружатся в воздухе тусклыми, еле различимыми искрами. Искры в глазах от погружений в сжатие и то были солиднее.

Яутжа позволили ему отойти на десяток шагов, прежде чем снова тронуться с места. Гордон услышал почти вкрадчивый стук пяточных когтей. И тут же мысли о стратегическом отлавливании тварей отступили перед очень важным вопросом: как, шайтан их забери, яутжа со своими когтями и шипами впихивались в скафандры? Мигом представился скафандр, бронированный изнутри, и соответствующий скрежет, с которым передвигается одетый в него яутжа.  
– Дебилизм, – пробормотал Гордон.  
Теперь накатила досада. Хоть яутжа и достали из его головы противоестественную хрень, но излечиться, как по щелчку затвора, не получилось. Внимание перескакивало с хаотичностью синего воробья, но теперь Гордон мог поймать этот процесс за хвост – и от этого злился еще сильнее.  
Силуэты прекратили движение.  
– Далеко, – выдавил Нкосарна. – Слишком... плохо стараешься...  
– Иди на хер, специалист по художественному заиканию, – тут же вскипел Гордон. – Ты-то, я смотрю, в сторонке и с пушкой наготове стоишь!  
Нкосарна втянул воздух и с натуральным заиканием попробовал что-то сказать, но не справился.  
– Ладно, – после секундной паузы сказал Гордон. – Про заикание это я зря. Извини.  
– Прощаю. Но тебе... действительно... н-не хвата... хва-ата...  
Кихад явственно глубоко вздохнул. Гордон обернулся. Зрение более-менее выправилось, и яутжа сейчас уже не выглядели черными плоскими силуэтами. Кихад решительно направился к нему, не убирая оружия. Гордон нахмурился.  
– Тебе не хватает уровня гормонов, – гладко сказал Кихад. – Сейчас ты примерно похож на их королеву, но у тебя слишком низкий... слабый запах.  
– На кого-кого я похож?  
– Предводитель стаи, – обтекаемо сказал Кихад.  
– Блин, – Гордон опять утер лоб. – Да если б у меня был полный корабль этих уродов, я б уже сто лет назад открыл все шлюзы и дождался бы, пока они не задохнутся!  
– А потом, после закрытия шлюзов, откуда бы ты планировал взять воздух? – осведомился Кихад.  
– А... а отцепись!  
– Весьм-ма убыточное... предприятие, – подал голос Нкосарна.  
– Так у вас еще и бизнес-план есть?!  
Кихад подошел еще ближе, потянулся, но остановился на разумном расстоянии – между его пальцами и лицом Гордона оставалось сантиметров пятнадцать.  
– Если позволишь?  
Чудовищная дипломатичность яутжа попахивала безумием. Гордон покосился по сторонам, убедился, что живое золото не шевелится, явно чего-то ожидая, пожал плечами и кивнул.  
Кихад провел когтем большого пальца у него под челюстью.  
– Почему бы нам не совокупиться прямо здесь?  
Гордон тормозил добрых пару секунд. Нелепый жест одновременно вызвал раздражение и приятную щекотку в затылке. А дурацкая фраза вообще с трудом обработалась.  
– Потому что я не инструмент, – наконец сообразил он. – Иди на хер.  
Пожалуй, беспокоила даже не идиотичность предложения, а отсутствие собственной реакции. Прописанные в спеке дополнительные инстинкты глухо молчали. Такого быть не могло. Даже на акустика проапгрейженный иксар реагировал, как на потенциального противника. На товарищей, друзей, родственников, самых близких и любимых – точно так же.   
Но Гордон не попытался ударить. Словно Кихад слился с ним в симбиозе или стал его продолжением.  
– Я не знаю других способов поднять твое... – Кихад неопределенно обрисовал руками что-то вроде волнистой оболочки: от макушки Гордона до пояса. – Ты можешь заняться самоудовлетворением?  
Гордон набычился. Кихад пару мгновений смотрел на него, а потом вздохнул. Гордон выпятил челюсть. Яутжа поднял голову, поводил глазами из стороны в сторону и с еще более тяжелым вздохом опустил взгляд. Гордон перестал демонстрировать недовольство и тоже вздохнул. Против всякой логики он начал чувствовать нечто похожее на легкую вину. А может и обиду, что в результате он все-таки оказался непригоден.  
Хоть он и решительно отказался от звания инструмента, но на самом деле иксар были именно инструментами. Никто не спрашивал их мнения, не предлагал выбора, не предполагал сопротивления. Потому что инструменты, брошенные в одиночку, ржавеют и умирают. Только если инструмент выполняет что ему полагается – тогда о нем заботятся, следят, чтобы не сожрала коррозия...  
Настроение с грохотом упало в минус. Парой мгновений позже до слуха долетело легкое эхо: шипение, шорох, недовольное постукивание когтей.  
– Быстро начинай думать о чем-то приятном, – прощелкал Кихад. – Иначе нам придется стрелять.  
– Я, по-твоему, робот, чтоб по щелчку переключаться?  
Гордон сам почти шипел. В горле першило, жар из приятного переходил в сухой и болезненный. Даже испарина на лбу высохла.  
Кихад заворчал и повесил оружие на пояс.  
– Очень... зря, – проклекотал Нкосарна. – У меня... ус-сзкий сектор... обстрела. Задену.  
Кихад снял плоскую флягу с бедра. Коснулся горлышка, и прочная с виду крышка мгновенно обмякла и скатилась в светящий ободок. Гордон сам шагнул навстречу и от жадности вцепился в нее обеими руками. Запрокинул голову, давясь кисловатой водой. Кихад придержал его за локти. Сквозь облегчение от утоления жажды Гордон чувствовал, какие у яутжа невероятно жесткие пальцы, словно облитые кожаной броней. От когтей они отличались разве что отсутствием режущей кромки. А между тем сами когти еле заметно касались его кожи, и это невесомое чувство на грани иллюзии заставило все чувства всполошиться и напрячься.  
Вытряхнув на язык последние капли, Гордон облизнулся, удовлетворенно выдохнул и ощутил, как стремительно возвращается возбуждение. Будто под кожей одна за другой включаются энерголинии. Стремительно разгораются, заставляя вздрагивать его даже от движения воздуха. Гордон прикрыл глаза и задрал верхнюю губу.  
Они так и не расцепились – застыли нелепой скульптурой: Гордон держал опустевшую флягу, Кихад сжимал его руки, и между ними было полметра пустоты. Гордон чувствовал, как сквозь эту пустоту прорастают тугие жилки взаимного притяжения. Личная гордость канонира Ташлинда потрескивала, готовясь лопнуть, но Кихад не шевелился, казалось, даже не дышал. Гордон прижмурился и подумал: ляпни сейчас яутжа что-нибудь в своем прямолинейном духе, и на ковчеге точно станет одним-двумя трупами больше.  
Эта мысль тоже была дико приятной. Мурашки пробежали по спине, лихо перескочили на ягодицы и прокатились по ногам, чтобы угнездиться под коленными чашечками. Гордон приоткрыл рот и медленно выдохнул. Казалось, сейчас воздух вокруг него зашипит и начнет испаряться. Пальцы начали подергиваться, тиская флягу. Захотелось швырнуть ее, взять Кихада за дредды, намотав на кулаки сколько хватит сил за раз, а потом...  
– Не шевелись, – почти нежно проворковал Кихад. – Гр-рд'н, ты такой замечательный хуманк. Главное, не дергайся.  
Гордон медленно открыл глаза. Хватка на локтях исчезла. Кихад быстро шагнул в сторону.   
На этот раз рефлексы сработали, но Гордон просто не успел. На кайнде у него спеки не было. Черное, а может, и золотое тело обвилось вокруг него тройной спиралью. Хребты и хрящи сложились в живой каркас, тварь обхватила его руками, хвост закрутился – и Гордон застыл в чудовищном экзоскелетном объятии. Весь обзор справа закрыла длинная башка: абсолютно гладкая, почти отражающая его лицо.   
Кихад сделал еще один крохотный шажок назад.  
Гордон улыбнулся. Ему быстро становилось лень шевелиться. Ведь теперь у него был с десяток хвостов, множество ловких рук и ног, и голодных животов.  
– По-моему, – задумчиво сказал Гордон, – ты боишься.  
– Я? – воркотнул Кихад. – Почему?  
– Потому что не орешь на меня.  
– Смешно. Тебя бояться – нелепо.  
Клыки у него мелко подергивались.  
– Не меня, – протянул Гордон. – Нас.  
Теперь яутжа шагнул в сторону. Гордон и его броня повернулись следом. Инстинкт подсказывал, что все двигающееся должно быть поймано.  
– Ничего подобного, – прощелкал яутжа.  
– Тогда почему убегаешь?  
Гордон пошевелил рукой, и броня послушно подняла ее, удлинив крепкими когтистыми пальцами. Поверх его собственной тонкой светлой кожи они смотрелись... надежно.  
– Я не убегаю,– Кихад сдвинулся еще чуть-чуть. – Я открываю сектор огня.

* * *

Потирая затылок, Малик рассматривала карту маршрута к прииску. Больше нырков на нижние уровни там не стояло. Гюзель действительно отменила чудовищные построения Ларри.  
Самого микробиолога они запихнули в отсек охлаждения.   
После выгрузки из коматоза Малик наконец-то смогла приодеться, вызвать элекар, и уже не на своем горбу, а с применением высоких технологий транспортировать тело. Гюзель запретила прикасаться к субстанции, окутавшей голову Ларри, и Малик с удовольствием приняла этот запрет к сведению. Дрянь выглядела весьма угрожающе. Серо-розовый студень колыхался, когда она вытаскивала Ларри из кресла, и продолжал подергиваться, даже когда она водрузила тело на широкую полку из-под криоконтейнеров.  
Но потом Малик все-таки не удержалась и, оглядываясь по сторонам, вытащила из кармана шпильку. Волос у нее теперь практически не осталось, так что без всяких сомнений она подковырнула шпилькой кусочек массы и с натугой оторвала. На месте отрыва проступала желтоватая жидкость и тут же свернулась плотным белым рубцом. Запихнув шпильку вместе с образцом в футляр, Малик поместила его в криоконтейнер — самый маленький, размером с кружку — и с тем покинула охладительный сектор.  
Ей надо было знать, что это за технологии, от которых люди сваливаются с катушек и устраивают каххскую резню в виртуальном формате.

Путешествия в сжатии были удивительны. Пилот вместе с экипажем и пассажирами могли сходить с ума от скуки, от волнений или от невероятных планов на будущее, но сам полет это не изменяло. Поэтому Малик, несмотря на горящие мозги, решила занять рубку, обложиться пакетами с едой и погрузиться в изучение выданного планшета. Бегать кругами по "Хиджау" было контрпродуктивно.  
Помахивая контейнером, она откашлялась.  
– Гюзель, ты где?  
– Думаю, как починить свою дверь, – откликнулась акустик с потолка.  
– Подумай, чем еще вымыть пол возле рубки. Там, извините, твоими мозгами устряпано.  
– Остроумие так и хлещет, – сердито ответила акустик.  
– Не остроумие, а мозги, – повторила Малик. – Кстати, что это за прекрасные технологии записи себя в коробочку с переносом в новую черепушку?  
– М'грии поделились, – как о совершенно обыденном ответила Гюзель.   
Беседовать на такие темы с бесплотным голосом было еще страньше, чем паковать пораженные неведомой заразой трупы.  
– И что, это такая общая бесплатная медицина? – не сдержалась Малик.  
– Это медицина, о которой я не советую широко разевать рот.  
Малик ненавидела, когда ее пытались ставить на место таким образом. Сейчас, на корабле, где велись записи, а у Гюзель было неизвестное оружие, она не могла возразить. Но кто знает, чем закончится посадка на Самбург, ведь может случиться и один маленький компактный несчастный случай. Например, при выгрузке консервов.  
Логикалик, не дождавшись продолжения беседы, убрал пиктограмму, маячившую перед носом. Малик, прихрамывая, прошагала дальше, на ходу снимая с пояса планшет. Наугад ткнув в первую попавшуюся фамилию, она подкрутила текст, чтобы буквы перешли в красноватый спектр. Правый глаз не только выглядел странно — стал полностью черным, без всякого белка — но и нестандартно воспринимал цвет. Белый на любом другом фоне начинал расплываться.   
Хромотест осторожно предполагал, что капитану Ансарии достался орган зрения, сходный с тем, что имеют головоногие. И утешал статейкой о несовершенстве человеческого, связанного с вывернутым наизнанку глазом всех позвоночных. Малик это не особо вдохновляло.  
Проморгавшись, она вчиталась в текст.

"Чезаре Балерион, штатная должность: оператор-технолог. Место рождения: Вега, округ Штало, город Шталео. Возраст: двадцать семь лет общего исчисления. Группа модели наложения: бригада специального назначения военно-космических сил генштаба Веги. Модель наложения: специалист по операциям захвата..."  
Малик нетерпеливо пролистнула сводки, в которых перечислялись классы обучения, полученные специальности, настройка имплантов, прививки и прочие невероятно интересные для системы учета вещи. Наконец на экране появился раздел "Статья исправления". Там тоже были привычные строки, которые она не раз просмотрела, принимая на борт внезапных пассажиров.   
"Умышленное причинение вреда здоровью".   
Следом стояла активная сноска, и Малик замедлила шаг, прежде чем нажать на нее. В досье иксар статья писалась коротко. Но теперь ей явно предлагали узнать нечто большее. Секунду она раздумывала, стоит ли делать это вообще: за последние дни ей открылось столько нового, что хотелось вернуться назад во времени и решительно отказаться от содействия перевозке контрафакта. Просто не выйти в рейс.  
Тяжело вздохнув, она легонько стукнула пальцем по сноске.  
"Умышленное причинение тяжкого вреда здоровью в целях использования органов и тканей потерпевшего в отношении группы лиц..."  
Малик нервно хихикнула, провела пальцем и добралась до строки "мера исправления" – на Веге и других колониях не использовали понятие "наказание". Судебная система строилась на убеждении, что перевоспитать и использовать можно любого.  
"...Коррекция формирования энграмм, угнетение функций височной коры, блокирование первого ряда фильтров гиппокампа..."  
Малик поймала себя на кривой улыбке. За умными словами пряталась обычная мозгостиралка. Она смела с экрана личную карточку и ткнула в следующий пункт, опять наугад.  
"Участие в похищении людей с применением насилия, опасного для жизни..."  
"Участие в контрабанде психотропных веществ, находящихся под специальным контролем..."  
"Участие в хищении радиоактивных материалов с применением насилия, опасного для здоровья..."  
"Организация незаконного вооруженного формирования..."

Малик выключила планшет, повесила на бедро и уставилась на дверь рубки. Тряхнув головой, сообразила, что стоит тут уже пару минут, не меньше. Перешагнув порог, она медленно прошла до кресла, опустилась в него и протянула руку. Логикалик понятливо подхватил жест и нарисовал кружок приватной связи.  
– Что еще? – недовольно поинтересовалась Гюзель.  
– Слушай, ты серьезно, а? Они же просто бандиты какие-то!  
– А, прочитала все-таки, – Гюзель помолчала. – Ну как, легче стало? Не будешь рыдать?  
– Нисколько не легче! И к тому же весь этот кагал остался там!  
Гюзель молчала. Малик вспомнила, как мигнуло четырнадцать пиктограмм, передающих импульс к датчикам связи иксар. Единственный сигнал, прошедший без задержек. Почему-то ему никакие помехи связи не помешали.  
– После Самбурга разберемся, – Гюзель чем-то зашуршала. – Думаешь, мне весело? Придется делать запрос к этим клыкастым уродам.  
– А технологии? – Малик приподнялась. – Они даже знают, что у нас консервы на борту!  
– Чего-чего?  
– Да они мне сами так и сказали! Они их просканировать умудрились! Думаешь, я сама бы в эту клоаку полезла?!  
Гюзель молчала вдвое дольше.  
– С этим придется разобраться еще тщательнее, – изрекла она. – Ну теперь чьи-то головы полетят.  
– А технологии-то что? Эти ваши Иблисовы ревойские технологии? Они остались на станции!  
У Малик в голове снова металась тысяча панических мыслей. Она пока не могла охватить внутренним взглядом все возможные последствия чудовищной катавасии, завязавшейся на борту их корабля, но спина горела так, словно ее уже взяли на прицел.  
– Не трясись, – Гюзель явно снисходительно улыбалась. – Ты же читала то, что я тебе дала? Полностью читала? Видела раздел мер исправления?  
– И что? – Малик выхватила планшет и вызвала карточку Гордона. – Ну?  
– Вот это и есть технологии. Они выглядят как... поражение мозга. Опухоль.  
Теперь Малик сделалось невыносимо тошно. С одной стороны выступали натуральные преступники, которым стать гражданами уже не светило. С другой — извращенцы, не погнушавшиеся впихнуть живым людям в головы инопланетных паразитов.  
– Но это не постоянная практика, – Гюзель говорила чуть сухо, словно читала лекцию. – Только в выдающихся случаях. Думай об этом, как о наборе исключений.  
– Хорошо, – мертво сказала Малик. – Я подумаю.

Логикалик погас. В груди, за щитком, закрывшим пробоину гарона, стало пусто и неуютно.  
Она вспомнила, как порой подсматривала за иксар, веселясь втихую, когда те ссорились из-за еды, мерялись на кулаках и вели себя как подростки. Она знала, что каждый из них успел натворить нехорошего. Знала, что у них выдернуты импланты, а без них любому нелегко, даже пилоту, которого с первого профильного класса готовят к отказу от кибернетической поддержки ради выхода за пределы солнечной системы. Знала, что иксар обречены постепенно терять интеллект, и только если отработают свои грешки, смогут восстановиться за счет все тех же волшебных имплантов. Знала, что многие из них гибнут на дальних рубежах. Знала, что космос уродует женщин и убивает мужчин.  
Но страшных секретов на ее корабле оказалось слишком много.

* * *

Вздрюченный и злой, Гордон шарахался между неподвижными тушами. К счастью, яутжа ценили тварей, поэтому использовали какое-то успокоительное. Первый десяток гадов, кинувшихся к ним, полег сразу и так дружно, что Гордон не успел даже изумиться. Обнявшая его гадина продержалась чуть дольше, и Кихад добавил ей из своего оружия.  
Канонир не успел высвободиться из хватки и навернулся вместе с тварью на пол.  
"Вредно настолько отдаваться работе", – издевательски приговаривал Кихад, помогая ему вылезти и не порвать при этом "пленку".  
Гордон матерился и обещал всем яутжа этого ковчега страшные кары. Нкосарна в развлечении участия не принимал, оглядывая округу.  
На второй заход Гордон собрался с большим трудом. Инъекций он больше не получал: видимо, Лаготорьи все-таки рассчитал запас прочности человеческого организма. Но после расстрела не удавалось настроиться на нужный лад. В конце концов Кихад предложил Гордону пообниматься с уснувшими тварями.   
"А кто их перемещать будет?" – ревниво уточнил Гордон.  
"Мы и будем", – каркнул Нкосарна.

Предложение оказалось полезным, прикосновение к тварям взбодрило донельзя, и полчаса спустя в отсеке набралось без малого двадцать шесть лоснящихся хитиновых монстров. Гордон перещупал каждого. Удивительно, но внешне они вызывали ужас и гадливость, а вот прикосновения были приятными. Либидо канонира Ташлинда буйствовало, а оказавшись запертым в пассивной оболочке, выплясывало кошмарные коленца. Гордону одновременно было и холодно, и жарко, и подташнивало, и волнами накатывала эйфория.  
– Дурдом! – наконец определился он. – Антидот есть?  
– Зачем тебе?  
Яутжа сноровисто путали тварям лапы. В глубине души Гордон был уверен, что все эти смехотворные нитки-шнурки кайнде не остановят. Но уверенность лопнула вместе с шипением Нкосарны. Клыкастый тряс рукой, разбрызгивая сверкающие зеленые капли. Гордон принюхался, сглотнул опять полившуюся слюну и оскалился, пытаясь утихомирить забухавшее сердце. Осторожно подошел ближе и пригляделся. Толстенная нить холодно поблескивала. Кихад сосредоточенно мотал вытянутые задние лапы кайнде, и катушка в его пальцах тихонько пощелкивала, отсчитывая погонные метры. Гордон присел рядом, пронаблюдал пару секунд и потянулся к нити.  
– Порежешься, – обронил Кихад.  
– Ну сильно-то не наматывай тогда, – тут же среагировал Гордон. – Они тоже порежутся!  
– Они достаточно умные, – почти прокурлыкал Кихад. – Пару раз дернутся, сообразят.  
Гордон погонял желваки на скулах и воздержался от других комментариев. Все его существо возмущалось, но мозги пока еще не окончательно покинули канонира, и Гордон внушал себе, что речь идет о поимке опасных тварей. Даже если для него они чуть ли не родственники. Однако совсем молчать оказалось выше его сил.  
– А зачем они вообще вам нужны?  
– Товар.  
– Да ну? Опт или розница? В килограммах или штуках?  
– Не ерничай, хуманк. Мы продаем их тем, кому требуется экзотическое оружие.  
Гордон нахмурился. Почему-то ему представились какие-то дикие загонные охоты, где одни разумные охотятся на других, используя невероятных хищников.  
– Эт-то гнездо... Чибаза, – неожиданно включился в разговор Нкосарна. – Я посчитал... не хватает... еще трое.  
Кихад снял оружие с пояса и положил на бедро. Нить по-прежнему занимала обе руки, но теперь он мог в долю секунды подхватить плазматик.  
– Гх-хд'н, ты никого не... п-пропустил? – поинтересовался напарник-заика.  
– Еще б я знал их точное количество с самого начала, – вспыхнул Гордон. – Нельзя было, что ли, сразу сказать?  
– Мы же не знали, что за гнездо тут разбежалось, – справедливо заметил Кихад. – Все. С этими закончили.  
Гордон встал, отряхнул колени и глубоко вздохнул. Чужие ароматы были такими сильными, что опять запершило в горле, но он справился. Прикрыл глаза и попробовал прислушаться – тщетно. Сверхъестественные узы не просыпались, радар на хвостатых отключился.  
– Не вижу, – признался Гордон.  
– Тогда оставайся здесь. Мы будем искать сами.  
– Так может они в другие отсеки сбежали!  
Кихад уже вооружился на обе руки. Нкосарна опустил маску, и из-под нее тяжелое дыхание звучало совсем ужасно: будто кто-то раз за разом качает неисправный сифон.  
– Никуда не уходи, – проклекотал Кихад.  
– Твою мать.  
Буркнув еще парочку проклятий, Гордон уселся на пол. Помедлил, а затем подвинулся к твари, выбравшей его для объятий, и аккуратно облокотился на круто изогнутое бедро. Тварь не пошевелилась, и Гордон пристроился уже с большими удобствами.

Клыкастые растворились в огромном помещении, будто сахар в чае. Гордон поморгал и с досадой обнаружил, что зрение стремительно падает. Оранжевый мир быстро превращался в грязно-коричневый, мутнел все больше, и очень быстро на Гордона опустилась почти полная тьма. Еле-еле ее разбавляла подсветка, выведенная на некоторые детали, да вкладки собственного костюма. Но под потолком царил такой мрак, что хоть в цистерны наливай вместо нефтойла.  
Гордон поерзал. Трясучка медленно отпускала. Хотелось лечь, свернуться между черных, нет – золотых, нет – не имеющих определенного цвета тел – и заснуть.   
Он широко зевнул – так, что хрустнуло возле ушей, и со стуком захлопнул челюсти. Хрустнуло еще раз. Гордон недоуменно двинул челюстью. Хрустнуло еще громче – и тут он наконец-то сообразил, что звук идет со стороны.  
Невзирая на тепло под спиной, Гордон почувствовал зябкие мурашки. Голая кожа оказалась прекрасным радаром опасности. Живот мигом подвело.  
– Тихо, – почти выдохнул он. – Тш-ш, хвостатые... Это же вы, а?  
Точно на кончик носа ему капнуло что-то холодное. Гордон дернулся в сторону, чуть не своротил себе нос, яростно смахнув каплю ладонью и одновременно почувствовав, какая она слизистая.  
– Сидеть! – рявкнул он в потолок.  
На пределе зрения он заметил быстрый росчерк сверху вниз, а затем перед ним грянулась темная масса, свитая из хрящей и лезвий. Тварь зашипела, голос ее завибрировал, как хвостовая погремушка у ядовитых ящериц.  
– Сидеть! – повторил он. – Смирно!  
Тварь дернулась. Угрожающий стрекот мигом взлетел и рассыпался дробным эхом. Дурея от разрывающих голову мыслей, среди которых с равным успехом боролись страх за свою шкуру, злоба и панические мысли о потолочных передвижениях кайнде, Гордон оттолкнулся от туши, поджал ноги и наконец встал.  
– Жопу вниз, – приказал он. – Говна кусок, еще рычать на меня будешь?  
И тварь села. Опустился вздыбленный хвост, лапы аккуратно встали одна к другой, и вытянутая голова смирно опустилась. Гордон сглотнул и сделал еще два шага, а затем уверенно положил руку на гладкий череп. Поверхность под пальцами была прохладной, жесткой и твердой. Словно он пытался погладить гигантского таракана. Гордон едва не засмеялся. Напряжение рассосалось, Кайнде явно почувствовал его смену настроения и негромко застрекотал.

– Хума-анк! Прочь!  
Удары подошв об пол заставили эхо всполошиться еще больше. Тварь взвизгнула и дернулась вперед. Гордон взмахнул руками, оступился и с ужасающим чувством полета ощутил собственное падение. Удар об пол задницей был таким, что содрогнулись все кости.  
– Ым-м!  
Прикушенный язык не позволил заорать. За спиной у него вспыхнул свет.   
Гордон успел заметить движение хвоста, а потом его накрыл живой щит из костей, мускулов и хитинового панциря. Кто-то дико зашипел, и тварь ответила ему, припадая еще ниже. Гордону на лоб пролились горячие слюни, он зажмурился и втянул голову в плечи, а потом рванулся вниз, обдирая лопатки и пытаясь выскользнуть. Все что угодно, лишь бы не слюнями в лицо.  
Пару миллисекунд и тридцать сантиметров спустя он тормознул: хвост упирался в пол между ног, не давая сдвинуться еще дальше.  
– Гр-рд'н! – яутжа зарычал, – что ты наделал?  
Гордон запрокинул голову. Кихад не двигался. Фальшфейер в одной руке раздирал тьму зеленым сиянием, а в другой поблескивало длинное лезвие. Гордон медленно выдохнул и повернулся на бок. Поднялся на локте и уперся ладонью туда, где у нормального существа должна была находиться нижняя челюсть.  
– Слезь с меня, – зашипел он, тщетно пытаясь подражать остальным участникам ссоры. – Кихад, вашу мать, у вас тут потолки, что ли, в дырках? Тут крейсер проберется, не то что собака!  
Кихад шагнул ближе, и тварь опять зашипела, но не двинулась с места и не раскрыла пасть.  
– Хуманк, ты сумасшедший.  
– Не зли его!  
Кихад подвинулся еще ближе, игнорируя шипение, и присел на корточки.   
– Я все еще не понимаю,– заворчал он. – Они не должны слушаться тебя, их действие – убивать всех, кто не хозяин.  
– А, прямо как мы, да? – недружелюбно сказал Гордон. – Тоже, наверное, паразитов им подсаживаете?  
– Вы из одного Замысла, – хмыкнул Кихад. – Кто знает, может, ваши силовые верхушки знают об этом, а? Может, они тоже сделали из вас бойцовых зверей?  
Сердце испугано трепыхнулось, и Гордон внутренне съежился. Колышущиеся тени по углам поползли вширь, превращая склад во что-то странное, смутно знакомое и наполненное запахом тревоги. Яутжа вновь щелкнул горлом, и видения пропали.  
– Иди на хер, – хрипло сказал Гордон. – Э, слышь, а ты, псина, уйди с меня. Пол холодный!   
– Очень, очень интересно, – пробормотал Кихад.  
– Не ерзай тут, – окрысился Гордон. – Кое-кто из ваших уже поинтересовался. Теперь в цинковом гробу похоронят!  
Яутжа протянул ему руку, Гордон помедлил, но все же принял ладонь – и пару секунд спустя под неумолчное шипение оказался на свободе. Кихад отстегнул с пояса капсулу, встряхнул, и из нее выскочила длинная тонкая игла. Фальшфейер быстро мерк, тьма подползала ближе.  
– Напарник твой где? – Гордон продолжал стирать слюни.  
– С ним все в порядке. Возьми. Твоя добыча.  
Гордон принял капсулу, повертел и твердо решил, что тварь нужно взять на воспитание. Прямо немедленно и сию секунду.  
– Это моя псина, и я ее забираю с собой, понятно?  
Кихад раскрыл пасть, пошевелил клыками, и по его физиономии скользнули причудливые тени. Гордон нахмурился, и яутжа снова свел клыки воедино.  
Тварь уже вовсю ластилась к Гордону, назойливо тыкаясь башкой в пах. Чтобы ее не приняли за дикую, надо было придумать какой-то опознавательный знак.  
– Дай что-нибудь, – приказал Гордон. – Поводок, ошейник. Есть?  
– Может, еще кредитов тебе выдать?  
Гордон ощутил острое желание начать дрессировку кайнде с натравливания на некоторых представителей расы яутжа. Потом здравый смысл все-таки выкарабкался из болота, и Гордон медленно вздохнул. Действительно, с собой таскать тварь не стоило. Он погладил вытянутую башку и нащупал кончиками пальцев переход в жилистую шею. Кайнде послушно повернул голову. Гордон перехватил капсулу поудобнее и медленно поднес руку к шее твари. Та заворковала, жутковато напоминая яутжа в мгновения довольства. Кихад явственно сморщился.  
– Точно на всю глубину, – сказал он. – И не зови их больше – мы сами найдем.  
– Можете их искать и быть съеденными, – милостиво согласился Гордон. – А мы будем спать.  
Он сжал капсулу и резко ударил кулаком сверху вниз, вгоняя иглу. 

Когда все твари были найдены, Кихад все-таки признался, что у них был приборчик ночного видения, позволяющий отследить кайнде. Но прежде, чем Гордон успел сказать все что думает по поводу такой подлости, добавил – прибор не делит скопления на отдельных особей, поэтому угадать, сколько будет против тебя, почти никогда нельзя.  
– Ты-то видишь каждого, – пояснил Кихад, и это прозвучало почти как лесть. – Надо признать, что без вас, Гр-рдон, мы могли бы потратить больше времени.  
– Зато... я был бы ис-зхбавлен от вида... как он с ними... ласкает-тся, – не промолчал Нкосарна.  
– Мелочная зависть, – тут же переключился Гордон. – Жалкие попытки задеть мое самолюбие. Крякай себе под нос, да особо не заговаривайся, а то можно не досчитаться зубов.  
– Ш-што?  
– Услуги хирурга-стоматолога нужны? – вежливо осведомился Гордон, складывая кулак.  
– Почти такой же злой, как кайнде, – с развлечением в голосе защелкал Кихад.  
– Добрей меня нет никого в радиусе километра, – прорычал Гордон. – Просто вы двое меня бесите!  
– Твоя псих-хика... нуждается в поч-шинке... х'мн'к...  
– Ты нарочно, блядь, что ли?  
Кихад поднял руку и коротко что-то сказал. Нкосарна то ли прозаикался, то ли ответил на том же непереводимом диалекте.  
– Есть такого немного, – наконец сказал Кихад. – Вы странные, хуманк. Словно заряженные кислотой и злобой. Почти невозможно удержаться, чтобы не задеть. Сразу взрыв.  
Гордон хмыкнул. Неожиданное признание отчасти потушило ту самую желчную ярость.  
– Бодрит... опасность, – пояснил Нкосарна.  
– По-моему, вы этой опасностью одержимы, – подытожил канонир. – Не обожгитесь.  
Кихад шагнул ближе. После отлова тварей на полу добавилось фальшфейеров, и в их свете физиономия яутжа принимала невероятные выражения, сложенные из теней. Глаза чуть заметно светились. А может, то была иллюзия перестимулированного мозга. Кихад чуть сощурился.  
– Мы любим горячее и острое.

Тащить кайнде на своем горбу канонир решительно отказался. Мало того, что твари были тяжелыми, так некоторые уже начали едва заметно шевелиться. Совсем не улыбалось обнаружить, что на тебе проснулась жаждущая общения слюнявая гадина.  
– Я вами буду руководить, – объяснил он. – Следить за обстановкой, решать оргвопросы, потом составлю отчет. О выполнении планов по переносу и количестве надорвавшихся.  
Кихад прекратил заматывать предплечья плотной эластичной тканью.  
– Я почти все понял в твоем чувстве юмора, но какие оргвопросы?  
– Ну там... – неопределенно сказал Гордон. – Подпись, печать, лицензия на редкие виды.  
– Ах-ха... смеш-шно, – заклекотал Нкосарна. – Спроси еще у них... самих... согласие на де... деп-порт... выезд!  
Гордон презрительно хмыкнул и начал влезать в рукава "пленки". Та, долго болтавшаяся скрученной, расправлялась неохотно. Пока он воевал с тканью, яутжа успели взвалить на себя хвостатых – по одной штуке на рыло. Поправляя застежку, Гордон с сомнением косился на груженых напарников. Он бы не рискнул вешать на себя дрессированного убийцу.  
– Ну давай, руководи, – насмешливо предложил Кихад.  
Гордон огляделся, прищурился и махнул рукой.  
– Двигаем на выход. Не отстаем, трофеи не теряем, смотрим под ноги. Двери дольше положенного держать не буду. Погрузились – и сразу же обратно.  
– Поразительно, ты всерьез взялся командовать? – изумился Кихад. – Откуда в вас, хуманксы, эта тяга все переделывать по своему разумению?  
– Возможно, по нашей вирусной природе, – осклабился Гордон. – Что встали? Вперед!  
Нкосарна двинулся первым. Наступил на фальшфейер, тот лопнул и брызнул зеленым. Гордон озадачился вопросом: что побудило яутжа делать эти светящиеся капсулы цвета собственной крови. И как вообще у них должно складываться мировоззрение из-за этого. Наверное, в языке такой расы точно не было слов типа "кровавый закат".  
За яутжа оставалась цепочка светящихся следов. Гордон хозяйственно подхватил еще парочку фальшфейеров – опустевшему сектору усиленное освещение явно не требовалось – и поторопился возглавить процессию.

– Кстати, сколько за них платят?  
– Хм-м?  
– Не надо делать вид, что я тихо говорю, – Гордон чуть обогнал Кихада и уставился на него.  
– Просто странный интерес.  
– Отчего же, – Гордон пихнул руки в карманы. – Мы тут вам, значит, практически бизнес спасаем. А почему-то ни слова не звучит про отчисления за неблагодарный рабский труд.  
– За к-какой труд? – возмутился Нкосарна. – Что ты прос-тто... идешь... ряд-х'м?  
– Вот именно, – Гордон пнул что-то кубическое, торчащее на пути. – Я иду рядом с тобой, а ты цел и невредим, и ни один патрон не потратил. Только и всего.  
– Они боятся, что им некуда будет себя деть, – подал голос Кихад.  
– То есть? – Нкосарна поправил сползающую башку.  
– Необразованные, без гражданских прав.  
– Да заткнись ты! – вскипел Гордон.  
Хвосты кайнде с мерзкими звуками волочились по полу. Их бы Гордон тоже перевязал, но яутжа почему-то проигнорировали очевидные требования безопасности.  
– На Лире есть вак... вак-кха... в'к'ционные листы.  
– Чего?  
– Листы с п-профессиями, – поправился Нкосарна. – Доски... объявлений. Так п'нятно?  
Гордон закивал. Яутжа тоже кивнул, поправил тушу и продолжил:  
– Можете... пойти в нейтральную зону... – он сипел все сильнее. – Там, где оказывают помощь... тем, кто так, как вы... потерян. Предложите... работу рх-хуками.  
– Прошу заметить, – сказал Гордон, – наконец-то я слышу вменяемые советы и... Что?!  
Они добрались до лифта, и Нкосарна свалил тварь на пол. Кайнде дернул хвостом, но пугаться было некогда.  
– Там что, открытая занятость? – Гордон аж приподнялся на цыпочки. – Серьезно? Там есть работа?  
– И рх-хегистра... регистрац-ция.  
– Зачем все так сразу рассказывать, – как бы в сторону заметил Кихад, тоже сбрасывая тушу.  
– Единственный нормальный человек среди вас, мудаков! – заорал Гордон, тут же устремляя обвиняющий палец на Кихада.  
– Мы не хуманксы, – Нкосарна даже не заикнулся, чисто выговорив короткую фразу. – Не путай.  
– Это был комплимент, – Гордон махнул рукой. – Ну ладно, раз так, то хватит тратить мое время, немедленно топайте обратно. Чем быстрее мы соберем этих гидроцефалов, тем быстрее наша бригада свалит с вашего корыта. Живее!

Количество зверей росло, вскоре груда небрежно сваленных друг на друга кайнде стала напоминать картину побоища. Полчаса назад Гордон начал бы выговаривать клыкастым, чтобы те аккуратнее обходились с живыми существами, но сейчас он сам готов был пихать кайнде в лифт и утрамбовывать ногами, лишь бы не тратить драгоценные минуты, отделявшие бригаду от прибытия на Лиру.  
Гордон очень смутно представлял себе список вакансий, но уверенный тон яутжа подействовал лучше всяких заверений. А вспоминая, как Лаготорьи упомянул про их быструю обучаемость, Гордон заранее поверил в перспективы. Не самые радужные изначально, но, в конце концов, на что ему были даны мускулы, как не вкалывать на свое же благо. Может быть сначала какие-то подсобные работы, потом что поважнее, а там недолго и до собственного бизнеса. Обязательно надо будет, чтобы Джино составил параноидальный список препятствий, а Кравец пусть подумает о юридических тонкостях. Хогби возьмет на себя переговоры, Йенс отлично пройдется по финансовой части, а с ним может и Дорохов – эти изворотливые типы достанут кредит там, где другой только локти кусать будет...  
– ...рд'н?  
– А?  
Канонир вынырнул из сладостных мечтаний.  
– Я говорю – где же твое руководство, Гр-рдон? – Кихад демонстративно ковырялся под когтями. – Мы уже сделали всю черную работу, так где же твоя часть?  
– Во-первых, черную работу делал я, – не уступил Гордон. – Приманивал на свой страх и риск, и на собственную задницу. Вот неквалифицированный труд – это к вам. Кстати, как этот лифт вызвать?  
Нкосарна загоготал, клекоча и всхрапывая. Гордон сложил руки на груди и поднял брови. Яутжа веселился еще семь секунд – Гордон злопамятно посчитал – а потом шагнул вперед, вскидывая руку. В ладони мелькнул металлический проблеск, и Нкосарна приложил руку к пластине у створов. В шахте отчетливо загудело. Гордон краем глаза следил за Кихадом, но тот не пытался язвить еще больше.  
За створами отчетливо щелкнуло, и они медленно начали разъезжаться. Освещение в капсуле лифта было слишком ярким для привыкших к темноте глаз. Гордон прищурился, но по обретенной привычке ждать нападения с любой стороны – все-таки полностью глаза не закрыл.  
И не зря – едва створы разошлись, чтобы ослепительная щель превратилась в проем, стал виден высокий, черный, хищный силуэт.

– Занято! – объявил Алекс.  
– Блин, иди ты к Иблисам в пасть, – с облегчением выдохнул Гордон.  
Алекс снял с плеч нелепый гигантский тесак, а стоявший за ним яутжа чуть сдвинулся в сторону. Зловещий силуэт тут же рассыпался. Гордон поморгал и присмотрелся – лифт был нагружен тварями. Причем по цвету они отличались. Гордон покосился на своих – черные. Посмотрел на лифтовых – коричневые. Разница была примерно как между тараканами: омерзительны одинаково.  
Кихад наклонился, ухватил одну из тварей за стреноженные лапы и небрежно поволок на площадку лифта.  
– Я же сказал – занято! – возмутился Алекс.  
– Аллах велел делиться, – сказал Гордон, ногой помогая длинному хвосту перевалиться через бортик-ограничитель.  
– Никогда такого не читал.  
– Да я вообще не уверен, что ты читал.  
– Смотрите все, – обратился Алекс к неведомым зрителям и упер тесак кончиком лезвия в пол, как бы между делом принимая позу Аполлона. – Он считает, что я не читал священных этих... как их...  
– Табличек, – гадко улыбаясь, подсказал Гордон.  
Склока непринужденно зашелестела, сверкая колючками взаимных оскорблений. Первые несколько секунд сопровождающие Алекса прислушивались, а потом сделали одинаковые выражения физиономий: верхние клыки задраны до самых глаз, явно выражая презрение. И тяжеловесно потопали на подмогу своим товарищам.  
– Ну и какой у вас улов? – поинтересовался Алекс, перебив речь Гордона о важности литературного образования на уровне хотя бы второго класса приходской мечети.  
– Хм. Двадцать шесть рыл.  
Алекс выпятил челюсть и промолчал. Гордон дружески похлопал его по плечу, скалясь еще больше. Выглядело так, что улов технаря будет пожиже. Гордон тут же уверился, что коричневые твари еще и ниже рангом. У них были слишком короткие головы. Наверняка это был какой-то специальный, небойцовый подвид. Например, охранники для частных владений. Горазды только спать, жрать и гадить. И требовать прививок.  
– Куда вы лезете руками, канонир? – вежливо поинтересовался собригадник.  
Гордон хлопнул глазами и мигом отдернул руку. Алекс щеголял в расстегнутом комбезе, и Гордон готов был продать остатки памяти – но не мог сообразить, в какой момент ухитрился запустить руку под отворот "пленки", так что ладонь заскользила по горячей мокрой коже.  
– Извиняй, – вздохнул он. – Весь на нервах. Химия эта их и так далее.  
– Да ладно, так-то я не возражаю особо. Когда это я был против порнографии.  
Алекс сощурился, и Гордон присмотрелся внимательнее. За отворотами комбеза виднелись странные царапины, будто кто-то хватанул технаря пятерней с когтями. Гордон вскинул брови.  
– Да ну? - одними губами выговорил он.  
Алекс закатил глаза и ткнул большим пальцем в яутжа. Гордон задрал брови еще выше и показал два пальца. Технарь закивал, довольно скалясь. Теперь настала очередь Гордона закатывать глаза. И, в самой глубине души, мелочно завидовать.  
Алекс подвинулся ближе и сам обхватил его за плечи. Хоть и поверх "пленки", но рука у него была пекельно горячая. Гордон притерся к нему бедром и покосился на приятеля. Что-то в Алексе еще было странным. Пару мгновений спустя Гордон сообразил.  
– Слушай, – сказал он. – А ну скажи, у меня глаза какого цвета?  
Алекс бросил на него удивленный взгляд.  
– Серые?  
– Ты не спрашивай, а говори, блин.  
– Серые, – уверенно сказал Алекс.  
– А у тебя что-то зеленые-зеленые такие, – задумчиво протянул Гордон. – Не помню, чтоб такое раньше было.  
– Ну... возможно, и у тебя не такие светлые были, – неохотно признал технарь.  
Гордон попробовал подцепить ошейник, но безуспешно – только зазудели места, где ему проткнуло кожу невидимыми иглами. Алекс нахмурился.  
Яутжа затаскивали последнюю партию. Выглядело так, словно они даже не устали, но если присмотреться к тому неуловимому, что окружало их и что Лаготорьи обозвал бы аурой, то становилось понятно – клыкастые ощущают какое-то неудобство.  
Один из напарников Алекса бросил тушу на пол, подпихнул чуть ближе к остальным, осмотрел получившийся зиккурат и потянулся. Широко раскинув руки, запрокинув голову. Гордон услышал хруст под толстыми плитами мышц. Яутжа беззвучно зевнул и потянулся еще больше.   
– Да они все помрут от артрита, – заметил Алекс, раскачивая тесак.  
Нкосарна остановился у створов, тоже потянулся с жуткими звуками и махнул рукой. Створы закрылись мгновенно. Гордон подавил удивленное хмыканье. Он уже привык, что все касающееся механизмов работает медленно и тяжеловесно.  
– Так, а дальше куда? – Алекс с видимым усилием поднял свое оружие.  
– Вверх, – сказал один из безымянных напарников.  
– И там будет разгрузка и растаскивание по номерам?  
– К счастью, мы не предусматривали для них индивидуальных отсеков, – вступил в беседу Кихад. – Вообще, вам даже не должно быть это интересно.  
– И вот так всегда, – Гордон тоже закинул руку на плечи приятеля. Теперь они вдвоем стояли напротив яутжа. – Хамство, неуважение к гостям. Где мой кефир?  
– Что? – хором переспросили напарники Алекса.  
– Кефир!  
Оба яутжа оглянулись на Кихада. Тот приставил указательные пальцы к вискам и выразительно покрутил.   
– Сам дурак!  
– Я тоже за кефир, – поддержал Алекс. – Надо сесть, расслабиться...  
– Впереди... еще много... блоков, – выдавил Нкосарна. – Отдыхать... буд-дете... нес-скхоро.  
– Двужильный, что ли? – вежливо осведомился Гордон.  
– Мы не автоматы, – поддержал Алекс.  
Кихад поднял палец. В бесстрастном белом свете он вместе с пальцем выглядел очень торжественно.  
– Как знать. Вы же невероятно живучие.  
– Будто плесень, – наконец, включился в разговор один из напарников Алекса.  
– Чего? – тоже хором протянули оба иксар.  
– Приспособленцы, – сказал яутжа. – Как зараза, все обращаете себе на пользу.   
– Кажется, нас оскорбляют, – обеспокоенно сказал Гордон.  
– А еще я думаю, что ваш вид сделали так, чтобы вы не смогли выбраться из лабораторной чашки, – задумчиво сказал Кихад. – Но, смотри-ка, вы нашли выход.

* * *

К моменту завершения охоты Гордон вынужденно признал, что за все подряд гипотетические вакансии на гипотетической Лире хвататься не стоит. Если там требовалось так же вкалывать, то сначала надо было прокачаться.  
Шатаясь от усталости, он тащился по коридору в сопровождении обоих яутжа. Те выглядели отвратительно полными сил, только периодически терли загривки, на которых до того таскали стреноженных гадов. По меркам Гордона они обошли чуть ли не половину ковчега, местами пользуясь лифтами и траволаторами. При этом оба клыкастых уверяли, что большинство тварей уже отловлено, и остались самые хитрожопые.  
– Надеюсь, никаких отчетов сдавать не придется? – сварливо уточнил канонир.  
– Ты же сам хотел вести письменный контроль?  
– Это были попытки разрядить обстановку, – мрачно сказал Гордон. – В гробу я видал все отчеты. За половину-то ковчега!  
– Похороны обычно тоже протоколируют, – согласился Кихад. – Так-к. А это что?  
Голос у него отчетливо дрогнул. Гордон посмотрел туда же, куда уставился яутжа. И сразу же зацепился взглядом за приоткрытую дверь. Кто-то не поленился и заклинил механизм створа, а панель контроля и вовсе выворотил. Разомкнутые клеммы болтались на полметра ниже панели. В помещении явственно стучали вилками – этот звук ни с чем нельзя было спутать.  
– Варварство, – свирепо прощелкал Кихад. – Никто, кроме вас, не мог додуматься!  
– Да ладно тебе, – Гордон вяло махнул рукой. – Тут и так много разрушений, еще одно маленькое не в счет. Идите без меня.  
– Ты хочешь присоединиться к этим вандалам?  
– Отстань, – пробурчал канонир.  
Нкосарна что-то пробормотал, как обычно судорожно прищелкивая на вдохе, и Кихад гулко вздохнул. Больше не произнося ни слова, он проследовал дальше.  
Гордон привалился к стенке у двери и прикрыл глаза, чтобы отдышаться. Посреди охоты он заполучил еще один укол, а следом за ним едва не поймал инфаркт. Яутжа пришлось держать канонира, пока тот корчился в натуральных судорогах, брызгая пеной. Потом охреневший организм выдал залп собственной химии, и поверх приступа Гордону достался безумный оргазм вхолостую. Об этом даже вспоминать не хотелось.  
Единственный плюс выразился в мигом сбежавшихся на приманку тварях. Эти тоже обезумели – на ходу заваливались на соседей, совершали дикие прыжки в стороны, парочка прямо на бегу с размаху влепилась головами в пол. Выглядело так, будто кайнде накрыло дезориентацией и напрочь своротило им все локаторы. Яутжа осталось только подстрелить их дротиками и прекратить коллективное мучение.  
Гордон меж тем пытался погрызть гладкий пол второго блока и размышлял, что ему тоже не помешал бы дротик в заднице.  
Так что яутжа, помимо переноски тварей, пришлось еще и переносить канонира Ташлинда, неспособного стоять прямо дольше пяти минут.  
Оклемался Гордон едва-едва к моменту, когда лифт доставил их на уже знакомый уровень полигона. 

По ходу сафари Гордону все-таки удалось выяснить, как содержат кайнде – им выделили целый блок, тщательно устранив потенциальные уязвимости. Но, видимо, что-то яутжа упустили – ни один так и не признался, что именно – и посреди транзита кайнде полезли наружу. С внезапным нашествием клыкастые справились быстро, хотя Кихад и проронил вскользь о потерях среди личного состава, но расход резерва, брошенного на пересборку ковчега прямо в полете, оказался слишком высок. "Толуокку" пришлось срочно всплывать у ближайшего перевала.

Урчание в желудке заставило Гордона встрепенуться и открыть глаза. Яутжа исчезли. Он поморгал и неуверенно потер лоб. В столовке по-прежнему негромко позвякивало, а принюхавшись, Гордон понял, что улавливает странный запах, от которого в животе заурчало еще сильнее. В носу защекотало, Гордон с трудом подавил судорожный чих и шумно высморкался на пол. Кайнде воняли еще ядреней яутжа, и избавиться от их запаха попросту не получалось.  
Гордон оттолкнулся от стены и ввалился в помещение. Иксар, сидевшие на полу, разом оглянулись.  
– Ого! – поприветствовал Джино. – Еще один труженик!  
– Здаров, – вяло салютовал Гордон. – Да... вот-вот ноги протяну от усталости. А вы че, быстрее управились?  
– Ну как видишь, – хмыкнул Дорохов. – Пикируй сюда.  
Гордон на ватных ногах подошел ближе и сел на пол, выложенный странными панелями. От них шла приятная прохлада, и Гордон прижмурился от счастья.  
– Холодильник, что ли? – хрипло поинтересовался он.  
– А шайтан его знает, – Джино подтолкнул к нему незнакомый, не людской контейнер. – Жри давай.  
Гордон открыл контейнер и уставился на его содержимое. Содержимое словно бы посмотрело в ответ. Вряд ли его готовила рука веганского повара-технолога.  
– Это еще что за помои?  
– Местная кухня, – Джино продемонстрировал зеленые ростки под белым соусом. – Я решил, что если уж мы тут будем торчать еще неизвестно сколько, то кухню врага надо знать в лицо. К тому же, кое-кто уже пробовал и не помер.  
Он покосился на пилота.  
– Сначала один пытается отравиться, потом второй, – вздохнул тот. – Оба хотят, чтобы я облысел от нервов.  
Гордон обвел столовку взглядом, пытаясь выяснить, где тут раздают зелень в соусе. Зажаренное нечто в собственном контейнере ему категорически не нравилось.   
Джино поднял вилку и внезапно побледнел. Рука у него задрожала. С лица отхлынул цвет, оставляя мертвенную бледность, и Гордон отчетливо увидел ветвистые узоры сосудов. Еще секунду спустя румянец стремительно вернулся на щеки штурмана и мгновенно прыгнул дальше. Джино стал цвета обваренного краба. Сосуды выступили черно-фиолетовыми набухшими прожилками.  
– О бо...  
Он резко согнулся в сторону и блеванул. Гордон дернулся вперед, но ослабевшие ноги не подчинились, и он едва не грохнулся. Дорохов оказался сильнее и быстрее. Рванув вперед прямо из положения сидя, он поймал Джино за плечи, схватил за волосы и дернул вверх.  
– Айя-а...   
Собственным воплем Джино тут же подавился и снова бурно попрощался с зеленью.  
– Я же говорил про чужую жратву! – почти простонал пилот. – Гордон! Хватай его за ноги и потащили!  
– Куда? – выдавил Джино и снова зашелся в спазмах.  
– В морг! – гаркнул Дорохов, выкручивая ему голову теперь уже набок. – Дебил!  
Гордон подобрался ближе, пытаясь сообразить, как не вляпаться в блевотину. Штурман махнул рукой, зарычал так, словно рожал через задницу, и замер.  
– Пиздец, – констатировал Дорохов.  
Джино с шумом втянул воздух.  
– Сам ты пиздец, – просипел он. – О-о, воды дайте!  
Он выпрямился, и Гордон с изумлением увидел, как мгновенно изменяется цвет кожи, исчезают сосуды – и через две секунды перед ним сидит абсолютно здоровый и нормальный иксар. Правда, скрюченный набок, в сторону пилота, держащего его за вихры. Дорохов запыхтел, словно дизель.  
– Волосы, – страдальчески сказал Джино. – Ты мне скальп снимешь!  
– Ах ты скотина! – возопил Дорохов. – Я тебе еще и жопу надеру!  
– Воды дайте! – Джино попробовал ударить его локтем. – Я в порядке!  
– Это предсмертный бред, – с чувством сказал Дорохов. – Я настаиваю на госпитализации!  
Гордон оглянулся, не нашел ничего похожего на кран и со вздохом вытянул ноги в сторону. Столовая была безнадежно испоганена.  
– Может, просто эта фасоль тухлая? – предположил он.  
– Я умру от жажды, идиоты!  
– Если б мы были учеными, то разобрались бы, – сказал Дорохов. – Но мы – не они. И поэтому мы идем в санчасть.  
– Не пойду! – уперся Джино, хватаясь за вилку.  
– Ничего-ничего, – зловеще казал Дорохов. – Пара мыльных клизм, и ты выдрищешь все остальное. Вот тогда-то мы и поймем, что под шкурой хорошо известного нам товарища скрывался гнусный инопланетный паразит.  
– Не надо дурить! – уже взвыл Джино. – В норме я!  
– Да не пищи ты... Ого.  
Дорохов неожиданно вытянул шею. Гордон проследил за его взглядом, увидел движение в дверях столовой и мигом схватил свой контейнер.  
– Не дай боже замывать заставят, – прошипел Дорохов. – Хватаем вилки и валим в сторону!

Яутжа прошли мимо, но одним своим явлением слегка остудили горячие головы.   
– Вот так и сдохнешь однажды, – доказывал Дорохов, между делом пытаясь увести контейнер.  
Штурман за него держался крепко.  
– А что ты предлагаешь? На сухпайке подошвы склеить? У нас его всего ничего.  
– Слетаем на перевал, оттуда заберем!  
– Кто нас туда пустит?  
– А кого мы спросим?  
– Гордон! Ты на чьей стороне?  
Гордон наворачивал жареную хрень в два горла, так что шарниры возле ушей ходили ходуном. Ему уже было все равно, что жевать – вопли брюха одержали победу с разгромным счетом.  
– И этот жрет, – обреченно сказал Дорохов. – Все, достали.  
Он отпустил контейнер и скрестил ноги. Подперев кулаком подбородок, он уставился, как товарищи по бригаде метут харчи инопланетного происхождения.  
– Ижвините, – прочавкал Гордон. – Я тут понял, што ешли не пожру, то шдохну!  
– Ничего-ничего, – язвительно сказал Дорохов. – Я спишу вас в расходы как материалы по неудавшемуся эксперименту.  
Джино подцепил особо длинный росток, с сомнением оглядел и отложил в сторону.  
– Просто ты трусишь.  
– К тому же, в нас и так полно дряни, – добавил Гордон. Желудок перестал ныть, и он сбавил темп пожирания. – Вон в ошейниках и так лекарство из этих тараканов. Может, к нам еще и от яутжа что-нибудь приклеилось.   
– Смотрите, как его наукой ошарашило, – протянул Дорохов. – Откуда столько умных мыслей?  
– К чему клонишь? – поддержал штурман.  
Оба чуть напряглись, и по физиономиям у них проскользнули тревожные мысли. Дорохов потрогал переносицу.  
– Вы подумайте, подумайте на досуге – зловеще сказал Гордон, облизывая вилку и с трудом сдерживая сытую отрыжку. – Не все же ебстись, надо еще и мозгами работать.  
Дорохов выбросил руку и почти дотянулся выдать Гордону щелбана. Канонир отдернулся в последний момент.  
– А я нормально себя чувствую, – вновь попробовал Джино. – Даже как-то... типа лучше стало.  
– Учти, если у тебя чешуя начнет расти, я первый же тебя прирежу, – пообещал Дорохов.  
– А это мы еще посмотрим, – оживился штурман. – Уговариваемся, чья жопа больше межвидового всосала?


	12. На краю гнезда

Лишь с третьего раза найдя свою каюту, Гордон ввалился туда, уже вовсю пылая недовольством.  
– Таблички клеить надо! – объявил он в воздух, обивая ботинки у порога.  
– Гр-рдон! – поприветствовал его Кихад. – Наконец-то ты явился за возмездием?  
– Че? – вытаращился канонир. – Какое возмездие?  
– Где наши предметы искусства? – агрессивно поинтересовался яутжа, указывая на пустую полку. – Где все памятные вещи? Гр-рдон?  
Гордон откашлялся. Яутжа зашипел, щурясь и чуть сгорбливаясь. Искушение оказалось слишком велико. Мысленно вздохнув, Гордон молча указал на аккуратную дверцу мусоропровода.   
– Хума-анк! – взревел яутжа.  
Метнулся к мусоропроводу, остановился и развернулся. Гордон почувствовал, что сейчас грянет битва. И вряд ли Кихад проявит дипломатическую сдержанность.  
– Все там, – быстро сказал он, ткнув под свою койку. – Я просто убрал.  
Он и в самом деле втихаря пихнул все под кровать – благо там было полно места. Видимо, чтобы ночные монстры могли там развернуться как следует. Под койку отлично вместились все сушеные говна, которые оскорбляли взгляд иксар.   
Так же стремительно яутжа ринулся к койке и нырнул вниз.   
Созерцая, как жопа, накрытая тканью повязки, гневно елозит в воздухе, пока хозяин ковыряется под кроватью, Гордон опять вспомнил, что не мылся весь этот гребаный день и воняет, как мокрая собачья шерсть. Под "пленкой" скрывались и слюни кайнде, и пылища с мерзким привкусом, и потные пятки. Тут же дико зачесались спина и живот. Гордон яростно поскреб шею и принялся скатывать комбез. Потом передумал, сбросил ботинки, вытряхнул из них стельки и, не снимая "пленку", рванул в санузел.  
Яутжа влез под кровать еще глубже.

Свежим и отмытым, вывалившись с "пленкой" на шее и стельками в руках, Гордон осоловело оглянулся.  
– Так, – сказал он. – А что это за балаган общажного типа?  
Клыкастые обернулись одновременно. Гордон скрестил руки и нахмурился. На "Хиджау" у него была своя каюта, на выработках тоже у каждого имелась комнатушка. Уже не говоря о принципах заселения Веги. Только на станции-перевале их запихнули в групповые каюты, да и то под маркой экстренных временных мер. На "Толуокке" Гордон готов был мириться с надзором яутжа, но чтобы они устраивали свои мерзкие клыкастые посиделки прямо в каюте – это было слишком.  
– Подсматривать – нехорошо, – заметил Кихад, не снимая руки с плеча напарника.  
– Да вы что? – скроил изумленную физиономию Гордон.  
– Именно.  
Кихад сделал движение, ладонь сжалась, Нкосарна передернулся и зашипел-захрипел. Гордон перестал показательно пучить глаза и всерьез поднял брови. Кихад сместил ладонь и сжал снова. Шипение-хрип повторилось, Нкосарна аж перекосился на один бок. Кихад помедлил и нажал большим пальцем.  
– Гха-арх!  
Рев у Нкосарны вышел что надо – без малейшего заикания. Гордону померещилось, что фигурки, опять расставленные по полке, в ужасе дрогнули.  
– Может, в лазарет? – не выдержал он.  
– Зх-хачем? – Нкосарна опять обернулся. – Это не болез... Хк-кхрх!  
– Он же хуманк, – сказал Кихад, взявшийся за напарника уже обеими руками. – Не знает физиологию других.  
Гордон стиснул зубы и чеканным шагом прошествовал к своей койке. Комбез старательно развесил на стеллаже, стельки положил туда же и бдительно проверил брикеты сухпайка. Его он решил оставить как неприкосновенный запас. На случай, если все-таки местная жратва окажется неусвояемой или на Лире придется первые дни перебиваться без пищевых дотаций.  
Мысль о Лире зачесалась под черепом как безумная. Немедленно захотелось вскочить и бежать делиться сведениями насчет вакансий с остальными. Вместо этого Гордон покрепче взялся за матрас и скрестил ноги. Вряд ли он один умотался так, что в глазах двоилось. Товарищей стоило поберечь.  
Пристально наблюдая за корчами яутжа – теперь они поменялись местами и страдал Кихад – Гордон решил, что раз уж прозвучало что-то про физиологию, то можно потеоретизировать. Например, что у клыкастых быстрый обмен веществ, поэтому от тяжелой работы куда быстрее образуется какая-нибудь их особая молочная кислота и, наверняка, действует куда болезненнее. Мышцы зажимаются в комки, и если их не разбить, то может дойти и до защемления, если не до спаек.  
В теорию укладывались и старательные потягивания в лифте. Гордон удовлетворенно хмыкнул, тоже потянулся и принялся моститься в койке.

Ему показалось, что он едва-едва моргнул – и вдруг обнаружил, что успел перевернуться на пузо, раскидать ноги-руки и даже пустить слюну в подушку. Чем-чем, а понятиями о комфорте люди и яутжа мало отличались, и подушек тут хватало. Правда, плоских и жестковатых.  
Утираясь, Гордон перевернулся на спину и почувствовал призыв отлить. Пришлось поднимать неповоротливое тело, спускать ноги на пол и топать в сортир чуть ли не по стенке. Охота выбила из него все силы.  
На обратном пути он притормозил и уставился на любопытное зрелище: яутжа задрыхли в одной койке, правда, на дипломатически выдержанном расстоянии. Гордон хмыкнул, полюбовался еще с десяток секунд, а потом понял, что ему дико, невыносимо хочется оказаться именно на этом свободном месте посередке.  
Не давая себе времени на долгие размышления, Гордон на цыпочках рванул к стеллажу, сдернул нож вместе с креплением, пристегнул к бедру и так же стремительно переместился к чужой койке.  
Залезал на нее он уже куда осторожнее: вдруг яутжа спят чутко, а бьют когтями без промашки даже спросонья.  
Но клыкастые не среагировали, и Гордон ввинтился на свободное место, как будто вдевался в "пленку". И вот тут яутжа проснулись одновременно.  
– Спокойно, – пробубнил Гордон, чувствуя, как от него резко отодвигаются.  
– Гр-рд'н, ты мешаешь, – так же невнятно проворчал Кихад.  
– Зачем ты... здесь? – добавил Нкосарна.  
– Тупой вопрос, не знаю, что ответить, – с неудовольствием сказал Гордон.  
– Ты мешаешь, – с присвистом повторил Нкосарна чужую фразу. – Это прот-тивно.  
– Это хуманк, – Кихад за спиной Гордона зевнул. – Липучие, как...  
Переводчик замешкался и неуверенно выдал "большая улитка".  
– Да куда вы расползаетесь, – нетерпеливо сказал Гордон. – Блин, хорош портить мне отдых.  
– Мы не... кх-хасаемся... друг друга...   
– Так касайтесь меня! – вспылил Гордон.  
– З...заче-ем?  
– Лучше уступи, – опять зевнул Кихад. – Это не переспоришь.  
– "Это" имеет имя, – не преминул позлобиться Гордон. – Козлы!  
Кихад ворохнулся, сдвинулся и с размаху опустил руку поверх канонирских ребер. Гордон охнул. К спине прижалось горячее брюхо – твердое, как выплавленное из титана. Клыки щелкнули над самой макушкой, Гордон покрутил шеей и понял, что упирается башкой под нижнюю челюсть яутжа. Нкосарна засипел, то ли собираясь что-то сказать, то ли просто из спортивного интереса, и Гордон выбросил руку вперед. Ухватил несколько дреддов, сжал в кулаке и медленно потянул на себя. Глаза яутжа в темноте ярко блеснули. Шея, способная выдерживать вес кайнде, послушно согнулась, и приоткрытые челюсти оказались напротив лица канонира. Гордон набрал воздуха, придумывая действенную угрозу.  
– Я не кусаюсь, – вырвалось у него. – Да если б и собирался, то нос тебе уже кто-то отгрыз.  
Нкосарна удивленно булькнул, а потом тихо заклекотал, содрогаясь от веселья. Кихад тоже фыркнул, и Гордон почувствовал, как по животу яутжа прошла быстрая волна мышечных сокращений.  
– Ты стр-ранный, – выговорил Нкосарна. – Совсем нет... самосох-хр... хрр... хранения.  
А потом он тоже придвинулся вплотную, и Гордон от восторга прикусил губу. Двое сплющили его так, что дышать стало трудно. Нкосарна пошарил рукой, стараясь не сталкиваться с Кихадом пальцами, и в конце концов пристроил жесткую ладонь на бедре канонира. Гордон облизнулся, зажмурился и погрузился в полную эйфорию.

Алярмок, как и хроновиджетов, на ковчеге не водилось. Едва проснувшись, Гордон в темноте долго вертел руку перед носом, но браслет, таскаемый по привычке, слетел с нарезки, еще когда "Хиджау" ушла от перевала. В отличие от каффа, подцепиться к местному оборудованию браслет не сумел, и отображал только что-то, связанное с биоритмами.  
Яутжа все-таки раскатились во сне, видимо, и правда не умели спать в обнимку. Теперь места Гордону хватало, чтобы повернуться на спину и подумать о смысле жизни.  
Весь смысл сейчас сводился к тому, что под кожей зудело мутное желание потрахаться. Гордон сдерживался, чтобы не засопеть от злости на самого себя, а руки на всякий случай убрал за голову. Ладно еще, что он навострился отличать это стремное ноющее ощущение от всех остальных, сопровождавших иксар почти постоянно: периодические фантомные боли от имплантов, жжение от тиоры, ломота во время адаптации и отходняка, просто боль от перенапряжения.  
Подогнув пальцы на ногах, Гордон заелозил ступнями по застилке, царапая гладкую ткань. Потом все-таки выпростал руки и медленно повел ладонями по всему телу. Ноющее чувство сделалось сильнее. Гордон дотянулся до паха и убедился, что член по-прежнему игнорирует все потребности хозяина. Но тлеющее желание медленно разгоралось. Стиснув зубы, Гордон зло покосился на яутжа.  
– Гхрм, – буркнул Кихад. – Я не сплю.  
Гордон отдернул руки. В каюте стало чуточку, на полфотона светлее. Видно, местная техника среагировала на вразумительные звуки.  
– Давно наблюдаю, как ты елозишь, – продолжил Кихад. – Что случилось?  
– Блох гоняю, – мрачно сказал канонир.  
Вопросами в лоб яутжа раздражал неимоверно. Поэтому всякий раз вместо такого же прямого ответа Гордон выбирал что-нибудь оскорбительное или уклончивое. Кихад еле слышно заклекотал, и Гордон твердо решил, что если клыкастый сейчас решит поупражняться в остроумии, то его печенка ознакомится со сталепромышленной продукцией Веги.  
– Я бы хотел предложить свою помощь, – медленно выговорил Кихад. – Смею считать себя воином, который особенно искусен в изгнании блох.  
– Если что, я в переносном смысле, – с подозрением сказал Гордон.  
– Я тоже.  
Нкосарна всхрапнул и перевернулся на спину. Гордон сел. Кихад, в свою очередь, повернулся набок и подпер голову рукой. Гордон даже смог рассмотреть, как кончики когтей выглядывают сквозь рассыпавшиеся дредды. Клыки влажно блеснули.  
– Я хочу помочь тебе... разобраться с потребностями.  
– Ах вот как это стыдливо называется? – откликнулся Гордон с проснувшейся язвительностью.  
– Я мог бы сказать, что хочу трахнуть тебя снова, но мне показалось это невежливым.  
Гордон почти слышал, как потрескивают челюстные мембраны, растягивая пасть яутжа в ухмылке. Он машинально постучал по каффу, удивляясь, как верно переводчик определился со словом.  
– Возражения? – потребовал яутжа.  
Гордон потер щеку. Возбуждение по-прежнему маскировалось под плохое самочувствие, но воспоминания о том, как яутжа умеют доставать реальные ощущения из-под блокады искореженной психики, загорелись на краешке сознания.  
– Если будут – я дам знать, – пообещал Гордон.  
За спиной завозились.  
– Нож... у него, – предупредил Нкосарна.  
Гордон заухмылялся, вытащил нож и, не глядя, легонько ткнул лезвием у себя над плечом.  
– Посторонние могут выйти, – сказал он.  
– Еще ч-чего.  
Гордон оглянулся. Жертва заикания тоже приподнялась на локте. Гордон развернулся на месте, так чтобы видеть обоих. Попробовал сравнить их, например, по оттенку желтизны в глазах, а затем честно попытался еще порефлексировать. Совесть и моральные устои дружно приняли сторону канонирского члена и, в точности как и он, не собирались восставать к жизни.  
– Как-то это отвратительно, – с сомнением сказал Гордон.  
Яутжа молчали и одинаково двигали зрачками, рассматривая его. Канонир схватился за переносицу и постарался загнать мигом вскипевшее раздражение куда поглубже. Буйная натура иксар требовала тут же психануть и всех выпотрошить.  
– Че молчим? – сквозь зубы поинтересовался он.  
– А что нужно? – прищурился Кихад.  
Желание проверить яутжеские печенки на прочность стало еще сильнее.  
– Вы опять меня нарочно бесите, – сделал вывод Гордон. – Делайте уже что-нибудь, вашу мать. Я еще и командовать должен? Оргплан не составить?  
– Лично я, – подал голос Нкосарна, – думаю... Чт-то останусь наблюдха... ха-ателем!  
Последнее слово он почти выплюнул, едва не выпучив глаза от натуги. Вид чужих страданий всегда утешал, поэтому Гордону мигом полегчало. Он плюхнулся на спину и закинул ногу на ногу. Освещение разгорелось еще больше, превращая мрак каюты в приятные оранжевые сумерки. В них желтая шкура яутжа выглядела почти золотистой.  
Нкосарна подвинулся ближе.  
– Нош-ш... Нож-то... убери...  
– Зачем?  
Нкосарна взял его за пятку и потянул, задирая ногу. Гордон схватился за ткань и с подозрением уставился на клыки, шевелящиеся возле босой ступни.  
– Нервный... очень, – вздохнул Нкосарна.  
– Ты просто держи в памяти, что я иксар, – откликнулся Гордон.  
– Это всего лиш-шь... твой пол. Рас-сзве нет?  
Нкосарна наклонил голову к плечу, и дредды вновь тяжело качнулись. Гордон мимолетно подумал, что их-то, наверное, особо мыть не надо.  
– Ошибаешься, – сказал он. – Мужчина – это пол. Иксар – это функция.  
Яутжа пошевелил клыками. Даже без спеки было ясно, что он так удивляется.  
– Просто держи в голове, – повторил Гордон, – имея дело с иксар, ты всегда должен помнить: эти парни могут в любой момент вспороть тебе брюхо.  
Нкосарна так узнаваемо закатил глаза, что Гордон на мгновение оскорбился.  
– Главное, не пытайся отгрызть мне таванк своей задницей, – выразительно сказал Кихад.   
И от дурацкой фразы Гордону неожиданно стало легко. Ведь, в конце концов, иксар всегда ходили на грани и быстро отучались смотреть слишком далеко вперед. 

От секса с разбегу Гордон все-таки отказался. Кихад подозрительно серьезно согласился, что хуманку лучше самому выбрать, где "поправлять здоровье". Гордон профилактически пнул его в бок, но яутжа лишь издевательски пощелкал клыками и заявил, что не знаком с такими заигрываниями.  
В конечном итоге Гордон разлегся на животе и обнял подушку. Кихад буркнул что-то непереведенное, устроился на коленях, утвердив их по обе стороны чужого корпуса, и положил ладони Гордону на плечи. Нкосарна сдвинулся чуть в сторону, до смешного напоминая студента-практиканта.  
Сначала Кихад продавил пальцами шею, чуть ниже воротника, потом переключился на плечевой отдел и медленно, постепенно пошел вниз. Силу он не рассчитывал, но Гордон приноровился резко выдыхать каждый раз, когда яутжа надавливал на его ребра. Громко хрустнуло между лопаток, и Кихад притормозил, оторвав руки от нагретой кожи. Гордон довольно замычал, и прикосновения вернулись.  
Добравшись до его зада, Кихад сосредоточился на разминании ягодиц, будто собирался вылепить из них что-то загадочное. Гордон охал сквозь зубы, подергивался, но не сопротивлялся. Потом Кихад сдвинулся еще дальше, втиснулся локтями между его ног и сильно нажал большими пальцами, разводя ягодицы партнера.  
– Без когтей! – предупредил Гордон.  
– Очень жаль, – закурлыкал Кихад. – Любопытно, какой ты изнутри.  
– Нежный, как зефир, – грозно сказал Гордон. – Только попробуй! Закопаю!  
– Самый грозный боец на ковчеге "Толуокк", – хмыкнул яутжа.  
Нкосарна булькнул и заперхал, маша ладонью и явно пытаясь сделать вид, что просто подавился.  
Фыркая в подушку, Гордон сунул обе руки под грудь и приподнялся на локтях, задирая жопу повыше. Кихад чуть поднажал, раздвигая ему бедра, и Гордон охотно раскидал ноги, чуть согнув в коленях для личного удобства. Кафф еле слышно щелкнул, но Гордон мотнул головой, отказываясь отвлекаться на помехи связи. Кихад заворчал, наклонился – и секундой позже язык коснулся расщелины меж ягодиц. Обстоятельно прошелся вверх-вниз, от самого копчика до мошонки, и медленно погрузился в анус. Гордон удовлетворенно застонал. Кихад с первого раза добрался до простаты и, еле заметно двигая языком, буравящими движениями принялся обрабатывать источник удовольствия. Гордон приподнялся чуть выше, вывернул бедра, стараясь растянуться и раскрыться как можно больше. Он бы полез яутжа на голову, если бы это усилило ощущения. Именно этого ему не хватало долбаные недели. Как и любой мужчина, Гордон думал о сексе по несколько раз за день, и вынужденная импотенция порой доводила до бешенства. Даже длинные ноги Хогби, веселые парни из второго инженерного и уютный тройничок с Дороховым и Балем, да и общая койка с Джино не могли заменить это дико приятное чувство, сейчас разливающееся горячим потоком.  
Он опять согнул ноги, почти поджимая пятки к ягодицам. Мышцы сладко заболели от напряжения. Кихад заворочался и ухватил его за щиколотки. Гордон зарычал, а потом охнул от неожиданности. Между большими и указательными пальцами ног у него оказалось что-то живое, быстро меняющее температуру. Гордон инстинктивно согнул пальцы и наконец сообразил – Кихад сунул ему свои дредды.  
– Развели извращений, – пробормотал он в подушку, – м-м!  
Насмешка разливалась в воздухе так, будто Кихад сказал что-то вслух. Нкосарна тяжко дышал и, казалось, вот-вот начнет пристанывать. Гордон зажмурился, согнул шею, уперся лбом в подушку и поджал пальцы как следует. Тонкая струна удовольствия в животе вздрагивала под касаниями языка. А еще Гордон чувствовал скользящее влажное движение в анусе, и два этих ощущения, складываясь одно с другим, быстро становились все сильнее.  
– М-мф!  
Отголосок недавно пережитого оргазма быстро расцвел новыми красками и превратился в предвкушение нового. Разнообразные "быстрее", "глубже" и даже одно пошлое "возьми меня" так и рвались с языка. Гордон впился в подушку еще и зубами, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. Опять, как в прошлый раз, жар прилил к голове, заставив щеки полыхнуть, а веки отяжелеть. Гордон почувствовал, как на спине проступает испарина и скатывается в ложбинку между лопаток. Нкосарна зашевелился, передвинулся, вминая постель, потянулся над головой канонира и провел основанием ладони в той самой ложбинке, собирая влагу. Кихад вытащил язык и пощекотал между анусом и мошонкой. Гордон покрутил ступней, Нкосарна наклонился, клекотнул, и Гордон почувствовал, как влажно начинает щекотать точно посреди подошвы. Нкосарна сомкнул клыки вокруг его щиколотки. Восхитительное ощущение потекло в промежность, усиливая сексуальное напряжение.  
Кихад принялся бурно облизывать выбранное место, с силой нажимая языком и проводя вверх до самого ануса. Всякий раз, когда кончик языка оказывался в "розетке", Кихад нажимал еще раз, и колечко расступалось, впуская его. Гордон задерживал дыхание, но клыкастый паразит не собирался пользоваться приглашением. Потеряв терпение, Гордон уперся в подушку лбом и толкнулся навстречу. Кихад фыркнул, и язык проник внутрь. Ощущения брызнули красочным фейерверком, Гордон застонал, клыки на ноге разжались, и Нкосарна возбужденно клекотнул, почти задыхаясь.  
Кихад развлекался до тех пор, пока не залил слюнями всю задницу канонира, и Гордон уже начал уплывать, балансируя на грани оргазма, постепенно закручивающегося в горячую спираль. Язык то бродил под яйцами, то касался члена – Гордон был уверен, что чувствует слабое подобие эрекции – то снова нырял в мокрое и раскрывшееся отверстие. По спине канонира пробегала приятная дрожь, в ладонях и ступнях будто поселился слабый электрический заряд, подергивающий нервы.  
– Гр-рд'н?  
Рокочущий голос долетел словно сквозь глухую стену. Гордон бы не обратил внимания, но вместе с этим пропал горячий язык, лишив его законного удовольствия.  
– М-м?  
– Надеюсь, ты не спишь?  
Гордон умудрился усмехнуться. Вынырнул из подушки, мимоходом заметив, что на ней остался влажный темный след от его же слюны, и оглянулся.  
– Ты не настолько плох. Продолжай.  
– Но и не настолько хорош? – проворчал Кихад.  
Бросил взгляд на Нкосарну и вновь склонился над растянувшимся в застилках партнером. Гордон приподнял бедра, однако по заднице лишь скользнули клыки, а затем жесткие пальцы перехватили член, бесцеремонно оттянули шкурку, и кончик языка уперся в расщелину уретры.  
– Киха-ад!  
Вопль возмущения совместился со стоном наслаждения. Гордон уже знал, что дрочить бесполезно, но насчет воздействия на член изнутри он как-то не задумывался – а это было просто офигенно. Он даже почувствовал, как в промежности – где-то между задницей и мошонкой – происходит странное сжатие, и член реагирует на него толчком удовольствия.  
Яутжа повторил. Гордон дернул ногой, опасаясь двигать бедрами: пальцы у Кихада были не только жесткие, но и сильные – рисковать особо ценными частями тела канониру вовсе не улыбалось.  
Кихад медленно и вдумчиво провел языком по всему члену, по яйцам и опять закончил дразнящим прикосновением к анусу. Гордон почувствовал, как под бедрами у него оказываются широкие ладони, потом Кихад потянул вверх, и Гордон изумленно охнул, обнаружив, что балансирует на чужих руках и чуть ли не на собственном подбородке, выгибая спину почти до боли в пояснице. Он едва успел упереться в постель руками, как Кихад уже запихал ноги в освободившееся пространство, и опустил свою ношу. Твердокаменные колени с выступающими костяными хребтами оказались у Гордона под грудью. Он всхрапнул, оттолкнулся еще сильнее, и Кихад схватил его за плечи.  
– Уй епт!  
Яутжа дернул, и без того распластанные "лягушкой" ноги чуть не вывернуло, член задел жесткую шкуру – и Гордон оказался на коленях Кихада, словно уселся в живое кресло. За спиной часто и сильно в неровном ритме колотилось сердце и шумел воздух в легких. А в копчик уже уткнулся твердый орган. Гордон уперся большими пальцами ног в застилки и чуть приподнялся на коленях.  
– Как это внутри тебя прячется? – ляпнул он.  
– По-моему, важнее, как это окажется в тебе, – выдохнул ему в ухо яутжа.  
Горячий влажный воздух окутал половину головы, стек дразнящими ручейками по шее. Клыки пощекотали кожу, потом чуть-чуть сомкнулись и прикусили.  
– Ну давай... проверим... – точно так же выдохнул Гордон.  
Кихад погладил его по животу, особенно уделяя внимание ямке пупка, провел мозолистыми ладонями по бедрам и просунул руки под задницу. Гордон сам чуть приподнялся, напрягая бедра, и с восторгом ощутил скользкое давление на анус. Ребристый членик медленно погрузился на пару сантиметров, а затем Гордон с изумлением ощутил, что его растягивает порядком сильнее, чем в прошлый раз.  
– Э! – он вздернулся и попытался соскользнуть.  
– Что?  
– Мне кажется или твой хрен малость подрос?!  
– Что, теперь ты недоволен?  
– Я хочу заранее установить границы, – нервно потребовал Гордон, наклоняясь вперед и пытаясь упираться в ноги под собой.  
– Ну подрос, – клекотнул яутжа. – Чем чаще используешь, тем больше становится.  
– Адапт-тивно...сть, – прохрипел Нкосарна.  
– Так, – Гордон попробовал слезть, – а ну отполз от меня быстро.  
Кихад сжал пальцы, Гордон двинул локтем, пока еще вполсилы, и яутжа с недовольным ворчанием выпростал одну руку. Но вместо того, чтобы отпустить партнера – просто перехватил поперек груди. Нкосарна одобрительно фыркнул.  
– Не торопись, Гр-рдон. Я же не делаю плохо и больно.  
Гордон хотел возразить, но язык не повернулся. Шевеление членика в нем было приятным. Он напряг бедра, чуть-чуть приподнялся, а затем опустился. И повторил, наслаждаясь тем, как отзывается на движения анус. Особенно приятно было, когда членик выскальзывал. Движение внутрь – не особо, но ради повторения следующего движения, Гордон мог смириться. К тому же он помнил, что чем ближе к разрядке, тем меньше различаются эти "вверх" и "вниз" – все превращается в одну сплошную пульсацию, подгоняющую к оргазму.  
Кихад, рвано дыша, перехватил его под бедро и помог рукой. Гордон почти с удовольствием подчинился ритму. Запрокинув обе руки за голову, он нащупал дредды и ухватился за них. Рот сам собой открылся, физиономию перекосило от мучительного удовольствия, и Гордон задышал в такт движениям. Мышцы бедер горели, и он задвигался еще энергичнее. Он хотел загнать себя полностью, чтобы каждая жилка превратилась в дрожащий сгусток этой приятной боли.  
Глаза почти закатились, но движение он все равно заметил. Нкосарна резко подался вперед.  
– Че... надо? – выдохнул Гордон, не прекращая двигаться.  
Нкосарна захрипел без слов, подхватил его под колено и закинул ногу себе на пояс. Гордон зарычал – его ритм прервался. Разогретая задница требовала продолжения, и он задергался. Нкосарна дернул башкой, согнулся, и Гордон внезапно ощутил быстрые скользящие движения языка по собственному горлу, а потом ниже, пока язык не коснулся напрягшегося соска. Ощущение было таким резким, что Гордон передернулся. Кихад у него за спиной тяжело дышал, и это дыхание толкало Гордона навстречу гривастой башке. Нкосарна провел языком по второму соску и начал опускать голову, чертя языком зигзаг по напряженному животу. Наконец он добрался до паха. Гордон неловко выкрутился – соскальзывая пяткой с чужой талии, и Нкосарна с ворчанием подцепил его под колено вновь – и перекинул себе на плечо. Гордон отчаянно вытянул шею. Из-за всех этих телодвижений членик в нем двигался еще затейливее. Жесткие пальцы осторожно коснулись его члена, приподняли и медленно сдвинули шкурку.  
– Осторо... о бо... аллах всемогущий!  
Последние два слова Гордон выплюнул торопливой скороговоркой и чуть не заорал, чувствуя прикосновение языка к насильственно открытой головке. Гордон глотнул воздуха, сцепил зубы, и почувствовал, что начинает просто-таки истекать слюной. Словно кайнде.  
Кихад еле заметно двинул бедрами.   
– О-о!  
Глаза сами собой съехались к переносице. Растянутые мышцы бедра откликнулись легкой судорогой. Нкосарна водил языком, словно ощупывал головку, старался забраться под край, и в конце концов Гордон взвыл, отпустил дредды Кихада и схватился за космы Нкосарны.  
Кихад медленно откинулся назад, опираясь на свободную руку, Гордон потерял поддержку и шлепнулся следом за ним. Яутжа чуть приподнялся всем телом и медленно, уверенно задвигал тазом. Нкосарна обхватил Гордона за бедра, заодно прихватив ножевую сбрую, потянул вверх, и канонир с изумлением обнаружил, что уже почти висит в воздухе: и с одной стороны его в задницу приходует клыкастая рожа номер один, а с другой – у него пытается отсосать клыкастая рожа номер два.  
– Х'ма-анк... – пророкотал ему в самое ухо Кихад.  
– Ах ты ж... мать... вашу... О-о!  
Дыхание в груди сорвалось, температура словно подскочила на пару градусов, и Гордон застонал. Ощущения смешивались, четырех рук и двух тел было слишком много. От слюней яутжа у него в паху было мокро, стекало даже на членик Кихада, и невыносимо хотелось двигаться самому, чтобы почувствовать, как будет скользить твердый стволик по этой свежей смазке. Язык Нкосарны коснулся отверстия в головке, Гордон все-таки дернулся, и действительно скользнул по членику. Хорошо стало до такой степени, что в глазах помутилось. Нкосарна повторил, Гордон тоже толкнулся, и сдвоенный импульс удовольствия заставил его выдать жалобный звук, похожий на хныканье. Кихад возбужденно прищелкнул горлом.  
Нкосарна поднял голову. Желтые глаза стали прозрачными и очень глубокими. С клыков капала слюна. Казалось, еще немного, и он начнет выдыхать пар. Яутжа чуть выпрямился, потянулся и взял Гордона за колено второй ноги. Потянул, покрутил, и высвободил подогнутую конечность. Медленно положил обе ноги себе на пояс и подался вперед. Наклонился, пока не начал ощутимо терять равновесие, и тогда уже уперся руками в постель. Вывалил язык и лизнул канонира в губы. Тяжелое прерывистое дыхание вырывалось у него из глотки с мучительным сипением. Гордон приоткрыл рот, но Нкосарна уже чуть отстранился. Перенес вес на одну руку, а вторую потянул между их тел себе в пах. Гордон почувствовал, как по его внутренней стороне бедра мимоходом скользят жесткие костяшки. Потом яутжа нащупал его анус и провел пальцем, задевая движущийся членик Кихада. Клыкастый довольно зарокотал. Толчки бедер не замедлялись, упругий конец энергично толкался в простату, и Гордон наконец-то почувствовал потрясающую щекотку внутри члена, пару секунд спустя пролившуюся первой каплей.  
– А-х-ха-а...   
Нкосарна нажал между яйцами и анусом, наслаждение опять разлилось в паху и стрельнуло в яйца. Гордон почувствовал, как чуть ниже мошонки, над погрузившимся в него члеником толкается еще один горячий и твердый отросток. Гордон застонал сквозь зубы. Нкосарна повторил. Гордон открыл рот, вдыхая горячий воздух, и ощутил, как яутжа направляет собственный членик туда, где уже все занято достоинством Кихада.  
– Кх... куда-а? М-маа-а!  
Сквозь болезненное напряжение второй членик полностью оказался в нем. Яутжа застыли. Гордон ощутил влажное дыхание у себя на затылке, и Кихад неразборчиво что-то зашипел, почти срываясь на гортанный стон. Гордон коротко вздрагивал, из последних сил цепляясь за свесившиеся на него дредды. Движущиеся от дыхания чужие животы то сдавливали его, то вновь освобождали, и от каждого такого сжатия становилось безумно жарко. Пульсирующая задница судорожно обжимала два членика, но постепенно неприятные ощущения сходили на нет. И, наконец, Гордон полностью расслабился. Сердце все еще колотилось как бешеное, по вискам стекал горячий пот, но паника отступила. Кихад быстро клекотнул, Нкосарна ответил ему низким ворчанием, и Кихад неожиданно хмыкнул. Клыки царапнули шею Гордона под линией волос, а затем там же скользнул язык.  
– Рас-слабься, – прошипел Кихад. – Будет хорошо.  
Гордон хотел сказать, что хорошо будет, когда он оба таванка оторвет и в глотки хозяевам запихает, но тут Нкосарна вновь захрипел как припадочный.  
– Слово... ч-чести... будет... – выдохнул он. – Ты оч-чень... кх... х-хорош... кх-хуманк...  
Широкая грудь ходила ходуном, точно яутжа не хватало воздуха. Оба членика еле заметно шевелились из-за этого, и Гордон понял, что ему действительно хорошо. И, возможно, будет еще лучше. Поэтому вместо ответа он намотал дредды на кулаки, притягивая Нкосарну вниз. Яутжа чуть повернул голову, мышцы на руках взбугрились, и он двинул бедрами. Членик толкнулся в простату. Кихад тоже пошевелился и тоже двинулся. Гордон мысленно присвистнул – клыкастый умудрялся двигаться под таким весом. Теперь его членик до простаты не доставал, но скольжение туда-сюда сделалось почти непрерывным, растянутым в то самое охренительное пульсирующее движение, от которого пальцы на ногах поджимались, а в животе начинало тонко и восторженно подрагивать.   
– Не тормо-озите, – простонал Гордон. – Больше... ох, еще-е...  
Кихад булькнул, вроде бы попытавшись назвать его по имени, но закончил полустоном-полурычанием. От этого звука, переполненного почти болезненным наслаждением, у Гордона сыпанули мурашки.  
Мокрые животы, скользкие члены, напряженные мышцы, хриплое дыхание и острый запах – все это складывалось в умопомрачительный кокон, в середине которого канонир Ташлинд дергался, словно насекомое на булавке, и уже начинал пускать слюни себе на грудь от восторга.  
Яйца вздрагивали, постепенно напрягаясь и подтягиваясь, вязкие капли одна за другой прокладывали путь по узкому канальцу, чтобы пролиться из крошечного отверстия, и хотя стояк так и не приходил, Гордон чувствовал себя почти на седьмом небе.  
Еще чуть-чуть, ему нужно было немного больше...  
Нкосарна дернул бедрами, чуть разворачиваясь, Кихад дернулся одновременно с ним, и Гордон каждой клеточкой ощутил, как в одно и то же место попадают два членика. Укол наслаждения стремительно развернулся в горячую вспышку – и ощущения хлынули бурным потоком.  
– А-а!  
В задыхающемся надсадном вопле Гордон не услышал самого себя. Это вопило его наслаждение – извивающееся, стискивающее бока яутжа костоломным захватом, выкручивающее попавшиеся в руки дредды и кончающее раз за разом, так что искры в глазах сливались в сплошной белый шум.  
Мокрые залпы чужой спермы выплеснулись ему на задницу. Сквозь собственный вопль и слаженный рык обоих яутжа Гордон услышал костяной удар, с которым их настоящие члены столкнулись между собой.  
Без всякого ритма дергая бедрами, он приподнимался, пытался размазать свою сперму по животу Нкосарны, изнемогая от щекочущей дрожи в члене, и пока из него вытекала капля за каплей, он не мог успокоиться и расслабиться.  
– О-о, – совершенно четко протянул Кихад.  
Нкосарна, судорожно втягивая воздух, перевалился на одну руку, вторую сунул Гордону под спину, потянул вверх, и Гордон продолжил извиваться, захлебываясь в жарком влажном дыхании, окатывающем его с двух сторон.   
– У-ух... о-о... бля-а... а-ах...   
Ему все-таки удалось прижаться вплотную к яутжа. Ягодицы свело от напряжения, Гордон зажмурился, скрежеща зубами, и наконец, спустя шайтанову прорву времени, его начало отпускать. Яйца опустели полностью.  
Слабость разлилась по предплечьям, докатилась до плеч и хлынула по всему телу. Нкосарна медленно подался назад. Гордон даже не дернулся, хотя движение выскальзывающего членика по-прежнему было дико приятным. Кихад тоже пошевелился, и второй членик плавно покинул раздраконенное отверстие.  
Гордон с трудом разжал пальцы. Ноги, наоборот, разъехались сами собой, и пятки ударились о застилку. Гордон раскинул руки, чувствуя, как гудят от напряжения грудные мышцы.  
– Ох... Свалите оба... дайте жопу остудить...  
Нкосарна явно с усилием оттолкнулся, перевалился назад и молча рухнул набок.

Гордон пару мгновений оставался на Кихаде, но затем дернулся, соскользнул в сторону и тоже шлепнулся в постель. Ноги были мокрые аж до колен. Ремни обвеса соскользнули и болтались вместе с ножом на голени. Гордон повернул голову и удостоился невероятного зрелища: как оба члена яутжа медленно втягиваются. Над лобковой костью шкура отчетливо вздулась, но потом медленно опала, и клыкастый снова стал похож на бесполый манекен. Гордон вывернул шею еще сильнее и убедился, что у Нкосарны все происходит точно так же.  
Кихад перевернулся на бок и уставился на Гордона. Широкая грудь блестела от пота. Желтые глаза почти светились, а зрачки в них стали большими и какими-то туманными.  
– Горячо было... а, хуманк?  
– Ага, – еле ворочая языком сказал канонир. – А припадочный уже спит?  
– Тш-ш, Гр-рдон, это... невежливо.  
– М-м?  
– Ему тяжело дышать. Я же говорил, – Кихад чиркнул себя по горлу. – Кислота. Ожоги нельзя вылечить. Повреждены все дыхательные пути.  
Гордон нахмурился и прислушался. Нкосарна хрипел так, словно выполнял тяжелую работу. Гордон потянулся ногой и положил ступню на горячие ребра. Сердце толкалось ощутимо тяжело. Гордон вздохнул, убрал ногу и перевернулся на живот. Кихад повозился, и Гордон почувствовал теплое касание воздуха. Скосив взгляд, он увидел, как яутжа ведет рукой над его спиной. Но не касается, словно боится. Гордон с трудом подавил хулиганское желание лягнуть Кихада, чтобы тот обосрался от неожиданности.  
Яутжа еще помедлил и все же опустил руку. Ладонь аккуратно легла между лопаток. Это выглядело так идиотски-опасливо, что в носу защекотало от смеха.  
Алекс теперь мог удавиться от зависти.

* * *

Малик стояла возле капсулы. Зульфар упорно не просыпалась, хотя капсула выкладывалась по полной. Сама пилотесса, хоть и мучилась периодическими приступами головной боли, чувствовала себя сносно.   
"Хиджау" тоже держалась, кряхтя и скрипя каждым машинным узлом. Даже по консервам постоянно отдавалась нормальная телеметрия. Гюзель махнула рукой, сняла еще несколько директов, и теперь в рубке красовался огромный экран с отчетностью по грузу.  
Часами разглядывая его, Малик пыталась понять, что было у нее в голове, когда она влезла в дерьмо, оказавшееся сопряженным с перевозкой донорских тел.  
Для временной пересадки при повреждениях от второго до шестого класса, как гласил сопроводительный лист. Каждое тело имело такой лист и было скрупулезно расписано на мельчайшие составляющие. Только мозгов в этих телах не было: вместо них стояли "резервы стандартные" и больше записей не было.  
Вчитываясь в строчки, Малик думала, что, видимо, у нее тоже сработал какой-то стандартный резерв вместо мозга. Надо было бежать с космодрома еще при появлении людей в хорошо пошитых костюмах. И хрен с ней, с ипотекой.  
Теперь, рассматривая спокойное лицо Зульфар – даже уголки губ были приподняты в улыбке – Малик кусала губу и старалась отогнать нехорошие мысли. Что если согласилась она не просто так?  
Что если на самом деле ее согласия никто не спрашивал?  
Кто поручится, что в ее голове не сидит такая же тварь, которая заставила Ларри прикончить своих товарищей и бросить "Хиджау" в убийственный прыжок?  
От таких мыслей вдобавок к голове начинала болеть перенапряженная шея.  
Разглядывая настройщицу, Малик шевелила пальцами, зажатыми в кулаки и спрятанными в карманы. Нужно было сделать всего ничего, чтобы проверить. И она не могла заставить себя выполнить эти нехитрые действия. И одновременно – не могла уйти и жить всю оставшуюся жизнь с мыслью, что в любой момент она может перестать быть капитаном Малик Ансария.  
Руку из кармана она выдернула так резко, что едва не надорвала шов.  
Дуга сканера располагалась в изголовье капсулы. Нервно набрав команду на служебном экране Малик дернула дугу, опуская на направляющие. Опять прикусила губу и поправила программу сканирования, задав точность среза на два микрона. Программа тут же увеличила время с пятнадцати минут до получаса и предложила раствор-компенсатор.   
Нервно мусоля губу, Малик проследовала к шкафчику, где по инструкции хранился раствор, отмерила необходимую дозу и решительно вкатила в капельницу. Подождала три расчетных минуты и решительно ткнула в клавишу запуска. Дуга дрогнула, продвинулась на сантиметр и застыла. Экран вывел картинку. Пока что всего лишь переплетение линий, далекое от настоящего рисунка. 

Полчаса спустя она всматривалась в подробную трехмерную карту чужого мозга. Скан показал небольшие кровоизлияния, не несущие угрозы жизни, отметил типичные дегенеративные процессы, происходящие со всеми, кто рисковал погрузиться в сжатие, добросовестно отметил приличный уровень регенерации, перекрывающей процессы на допустимой нижней границе – и больше ничего.  
Притопывая копытом, Малик не отступалась. В конце концов, биотехнологии – штука, которая может скрываться так, что механизм ничего не обнаружит.  
Впрочем, ей тоже было тяжело понять, как устроены чужие мозги, тем более что специального образования у нее не было. Но были мощные библиотечные справочники, актуальные даже несмотря на общее устаревание всей "Хиджау".  
Решительным взмахом Малик разделила скан мозга на отдельные кусочки. Лобные доли, височные, желудочки, мозжечок, гипофиз. Виртуальный мозг Зульфар превратился в мозаику, распластанную по двум десяткам экранов. Чуть в стороне Малик вызвала медсправочник, нашла раздел анатомии мозга и так же кропотливо разделила тамошнюю модель на части, снабженные описанием. Отогнала все экраны на задний план и подтянула к себе два. Лобные доли. 

К середине огромного списка возможных аномалий, когда-либо находимых в злосчастных долях, Малик чувствовала себя отупевшей до крайности. Словно это именно ее мозги вытащили из уютной черепушки, расчленили и разложили кружочком.  
Поэтому на шелест двери она среагировала не сразу. А когда спохватилась, Гюзель уже стояла рядом.  
– Ничего себе исследование, – изрекла акустик.  
От нее опять пахло кофейным шампунем, хотя на макушке едва-едва завивались первые колечки цвета стали. Малик чуть дернулась, чтобы пощупать свои волосы – великолепного хвоста не осталось – и все-таки удержалась, стиснув пальцы в кулак.  
– Чем только от скуки не займешься, – парировала она.  
– Например, ремонтом рубки, – согласилась Гюзель, пристально вглядываясь в изображения.  
Малик поджала губы и убрала экраны повелительным движением руки. Новая версия Гюзель ей не нравилась. В этом человеке было слишком много спокойной самоуверенности.  
По правде говоря, хотя Малик и старалась вытеснить эти мысли на самые задворки, ей не хватало Зульфар. Вдвоем было проще выступать против порождения новейших регенерационных технологий.  
– А что это ты мозги рассматриваешь? – поинтересовалась Гюзель и заглянула в капсулу. – Думаешь, все так плохо?  
– Думаю, надо проверять, – сквозь зубы отозвалась Малик.  
Гюзель сделала несколько шагов и оказалась напротив нее, отделенная прозрачным коконом, в котором покоилась настройщица. Выглядело это так, будто они собираются сразиться за право разбудить прекрасную гурию. Малик поджала губы еще сильнее. Гюзель облокотилась на капсулу и вздохнула.  
– Ищешь, нет ли у нее в голове того же, что у иксар?  
Малик криво улыбнулась углом рта. Гюзель вздохнула опять.  
– Да нету. Ни у нее, ни у тебя, ни у меня. Ни у кого из женщин быть не может.  
Малик нахмурилась.  
– Нет, конечно, можно мне не верить, – продолжила Гюзель. – Имеешь право. Но я экономлю твое время. Не ищи – не найдешь. К нам, – она похлопала себя по груди, – все эти штуки неприменимы. Пробовали уже, только без толку.  
– Почему же? – Малик предпочла упустить зловещее "пробовали".  
– Никто не знает. Но женщинам бесполезно пытаться привить или имплантировать что-то инопланетное. Мы никогда не принимаем чужое ДНК. А они, – Гюзель указала себе за спину, и сразу стало ясно, что имеет она в виду иксар, – могут. Так хорошо, что их органы без отторжения принимаются другими расами.  
– Звучит как бредятина, – Малик рассеянно поворошила волосы. – Джино бы сказал...  
Она запнулась. Джино, везде искавший следы чудовищных государственных тайн и тем неизменно развлекавший экипаж, остался на станции. Джино, с его вечным планшетом для записей разгаданных секретов, с темными волосами, завивающимися надо лбом, с любовью к низкокалорийным газировкам, выдающимся в микроскопических дозах на бригаду...  
"Совершение действий в целях дестабилизации деятельности органов власти, повлекших причинение тяжелого вреда группе лиц..."  
Она вздрогнула и подняла взгляд на акустика. Та смотрела на нее с участливым выражением, от которого делалось совсем уж тошно.  
– По капсуле не стучи, – сказала Малик, не придумав ничего лучше. – Оборудование денег стоит. На отращивание голов не напасешься.  
Гюзель вздернула брови, но опираться на прозрачный пластик перестала. Малик сунула руки в карманы и осмотрелась. Делать больше было нечего. В затылке мерно и неприятно пульсировала отбивка сжатия. Нужно было сожрать еще пару пакетированных калорийных бомб и отдохнуть.  
В случае, когда балансир падал, оставалась только одна рекомендация – экономьте силы, ешьте, спите и надейтесь, что вас спасут раньше, чем от серого вещества останется изъеденный огрызок.  
– С другой стороны, – Гюзель усмехнулась, – нам уж точно не грозит вырождение.  
Настала очередь Малик вздергивать брови.  
– Ну все эти ревойцы, нанний и прочие, – Гюзель сделала неопределенный жест, – успешно развившиеся ребята освоили космос, лучше нас летают. Но они как будто... вымирают. Перестают рождаться. Проблемы с крайне узкими генетическими вариациями. Поэтому им так нужна наша помощь.  
– Какие мы альтруисты, – оскалилась Малик.  
– Мы никогда не торгуем задешево, – отрезала Гюзель. – Хочешь жить, планируешь на пару поколений вперед – значит, изволь раскошелиться. Вот как это работает.  
– Еще галактической сводки по проблемам размножения мне не хватало, – вздохнула пилотесса. – Кажется, я поседею от груза знаний, когда полет закончится.   
– Одно я знаю точно, – Гюзель погладила себя по бокам, явно наслаждаясь прикосновением к костюмной ткани, – какой бы космический боженька ни сотворил Землю, он явно позаботился о максимальном генетическом разнообразии.

* * *

Едва разобравшись со сбежавшим товаром, яутжа взялись за маневрирование. Стабилизаторы на ковчеге то ли не работали, то ли их вообще не предусматривалось, но каждый новый маневр заставлял пассажиров испытывать самые поганые стороны космических полетов. Иксар медленно переходили от раздражения к негодованию.  
Хогби, почуяв общую смену настроения, немедленно мобилизовал бригаду, призвав всех по внутренней связи к собранию в столовой.   
– Факт, что-то придумал, – радовался Дорохов, на ходу помахивая плоской фляжкой явно яутжевского дизайна. – Уважаю!  
– Да он, небось, просто доклад готовил поподробнее, чтоб тебе задницу надрать по всем параграфам, – подначивал Марис, приглядываясь и принюхиваясь к фляжке и разве что не пытаясь на лету отщипнуть от нее кусочек.  
– Завидуй громче, жалкий тип.  
– Что ты там пукнул, любитель стероидов?

Под ругань ведущих и злобное хихиканье следующих в арьергарде технарей первого инженерного вся группа ввалилась на место. Блеванину в столовке кто-то вычистил, и Гордон готов был в глубине души поставить последние ботинки, что Хогби провел расследование, нашел виноватого и заставил отскребать преступные следы голыми руками.  
– Итак, – сказал Хогби. – Тайный слет в холодильнике объявлен открытым. Есть кому что сказать?  
В воцарившейся тишине было слышно тщательно сдерживаемое сопение да потрескивание в осветительных панелях. Предательски булькнуло содержимое Дороховской фляжки.  
– Ну, – подал голос Джино, – я попробовал слегка покартографировать. Но тут хрен где пролезешь. Разве что пока охотились.  
– Картошка, – вырвалось у Гордона. – Кончилась картошка, одна местная фасоль!  
Сразу несколько человек фыркнуло, потом заусмехались остальные.  
– Давно уже пора адаптироваться, – сказал Кравец и поскреб подбородок. Потрепанный вид заново отрастающей щетины вопиял о том, что метеоролог пытался ее сбрить, но не слишком успешно. – Я вот вчера перешел на местный подножный корм. И, по-моему, он усваивается отлично.  
– Кому как, – немедленно отозвался Джино. – Лично меня тошнит периодически. Боремся с врагом из последних сил.  
– А уж как срется, – не преминул подать реплику пилот.  
Сортирно-жральная тема возбудила всеобщий острый интерес, и пару минут было посвящено проблемам выживания на ковчеге. Второе инженерное в полном составе страдало об отсутствии сменных комплектов одежды и вкусов зубной пасты, поэтому еще пару минут остальные подразделения, слившись в едином порыве, обличали состав второго в позорной любви к роскоши.  
– Это все прекрасно, – наконец сказал Хогби. Голос он не повышал, но иксар замолчали сразу же. – Стратегические планы у кого-нибудь есть?  
– А мы точно должны что-то стратегически планировать? – почти жалобно подал голос Кравец. – Я могу только среднюю температуру по ковчегу сказать.   
– Стратегически, надеюсь? – неожиданно схохмил Курт.  
Кравец одарил его взглядом, ясно говорящим, что метеоролог думает о представителях рода людского, смеющих изводить волосяной покров на собственной голове.  
Хогби развернулся и тоже пристально осмотрел юмориста.  
– Я уверен, рано или поздно нас попросят рассчитаться, – сказал он. – В конце концов, мы дышим их кислородом. И я что-то не слышал, чтобы кто-то из вас хвастался конвертируемой валютой.   
– Печенкой попросят рассчитаться, – зловеще сказал Джино. – Или уморят экспериментами. И потом в таких красивых колбах на перекрестках поставят!  
– Ну драться мы с ними точно не можем, – включился в беседу Баль. – Наверное, предлагать навеки подружиться – тоже не вариант?  
Теперь фырканье и усмешки сделались слегка натужными. Гордон внимательно уставился на носки ботинок. Из дальних закоулков опять выползла гнусная мысль, связанная с теориями происхождения видов. Мысль была о подозрительной тяге к яутжа, не иначе как прокравшейся в суверенный организм иксар через пару раз подставленную жопу.   
Мало того, что людей с аппетитом харчила любая тварь на любой планете, так теперь оказалось, что еще и психика легко сворачивает на скользкую дорожку генетического обмена.  
– Ну же, парни, – громко сказал Баль. – Хватит рожи держать. Давайте, что ли, начистоту.  
– Это в смысле? – тут же встрепенулся Йенс. – Чего я еще не знаю?  
Гордон вздохнул, оторвал взгляд от ботинок и уставился в скуластое лицо. Баль машинально попытался закрутить волосы на затылке, опомнился и сунул руки в карманы.  
– Итак, кто с ними спал – поднимите руку? – менторским тоном сказал он. – Хотя ладно, можете просто покраснеть.  
– А это какое имеет отношение к делу, любознательный вы элемент? – набычился Грегор.  
– Даже я с вершины своего опыта не просекаю, – поддержал Хогби.  
– Это я так, – с достоинством сказал Баль, – чтобы не думать, будто я один дурак озабоченный.

Полчаса спустя, когда были перебраны самые фантастические варианты сотрудничества и разделено на всех пойло Дорохова, иксар пришли к не очень утешительному выводу: гарантий от яутжа они получить не могли. Хорошо, если доставят на Лиру, а дальше...  
Гордон поглубже вздохнул и счел, что настал момент его личной славы.  
– Мужики! Дайте мне слово!  
– Слушайте! – Амон подскочил на месте. – Эй, слушайте! А может, мы их опередим? Может, мы у них корабль сопрем, а?!  
На него уставились тринадцать пар глаз с одинаково осуждающим выражением, гласящим, что бредни надо хранить при себе, а не выкладывать вслух.  
– Эй, я не договорил, – попробовал влезть Гордон.  
– А что? – возмутился древний грек. – Вон у нас пилот есть! Штурман есть! Почему нет? И есть еще Хогби со своими волшебными словечками! Он как скажет всем лететь – и мы полетим!  
Хогби покрутил пальцем у виска.  
– Модулей-то больше нет, – раздельно сказал он. – Только если в трубу полетим.  
Дорохов крякнул и поболтал фляжкой. Но больше не плескалось даже на донышке.  
– Дайте сказать! – заорал Гордон.  
– Да, дайте ему сказать, – поддержал Йенс. – Пусть язык выпустит, а то вот-вот лопнет из-за своей значительности.  
– Ну спасибо, брат, – сквозь зубы сказал Гордон.  
– Обращайся, – хохотнул технарь.  
– Я че-то плохо помню, как летать, – внезапно сознался Дорохов.  
В холодильнике мигом воцарилась зловещая тишина.  
– Момент, – Хогби поднял ладонь. – Совсем не помнишь?  
Дорохов оглянулся и явно с усилием растянул уголки губ в кривоватой усмешке.  
– Да я в смысле прям вот долгих полетов, чтоб как пилотессы. Я другое больше помню. Отряды какие-то, переброски, стычки, и, главное, вечно пейзажи какие-то... – он поставил фляжку на пол, – неместные. Столько херни, словно я лет десять в вакууме приседаю.  
Хогби поморщился. Остальные тоже хмурились и ерзали, а приподнятый спиртным дух медленно угасал. Гордон осторожно потрогал висок, опасаясь вспышки боли. Мигом, словно из засады, выпрыгнули рассуждения Кихада о природе шрамов, украшавших канонира Ташлинда. Равно как и всю остальную бригаду. Гордон уставился на собственные сжатые кулаки. На тонкие белесые шрамы, которые так и не рассосались, но были гораздо тоньше и светлее, чем положено быть пятилетним. От имплантов должны были оставаться черные следы – он даже помнил эти взбухшие рубцы, сочащиеся сукровицей. И они были такими долго-долго, постоянно мучая и раздражая. А потом... он не мог вспомнить.  
– Но если постараться, то сумею, – твердо сказал Дорохов. – Я просто так с этим мириться не согласен. Что, ковырнули мозги один раз, и сразу списали с должности? Ну уж нет.  
– На Лире есть вакансии! – громко сказал Гордон. – Слышите? Там можно устроиться! Мне сказали, там принимают тех, кто остался без штанов в форс-мажорных обстоятельствах!  
Хогби встряхнулся, откашлялся и пригладил волосы.  
– У кого-то еще осталось желание попробовать вернуться на Вегу?  
Иксар неуверенно загомонили.  
– У меня там кредит на флаер остался, – протянул Амон. – Вроде бы.  
К нему повернулись Марис и Курт одновременно.  
– Но я не уверен, – тут же сдал назад древний грек. – И потом, нахер мне теперь его выплачивать? В жопу эту вашу Вегу!  
– Кто-нибудь планирует искать посольство Веги на Лире? – поднял голос Хогби.  
– Не-е! – голоса зазвучали куда увереннее.  
– Если кто-либо столкнется с людьми оттуда – он собирается рассказать о нас?!  
– Не-ет!  
Слаженный рев прокатился от стены к стене. Хогби дождался, когда стихнут возбужденные выкрики, и улыбнулся.  
– Так и запишем, – сказал он. – Объединенное акционерное товарищество "Трудовик" отныне считать созданным. Правда, акций у нас пока нет. Но главное, парни, чтобы ваши задницы оставались целы и невредимы.  
– Ну это если инопланетные хрены покушением не считать, – осклабился Грегор и похлопал себя по заднице же.  
И в замкнутом помещении снова заметалось эхо – на этот раз чистого веселья.

Яутжа почти немедленно дали о себе знать. Ковчег явственно содрогнулся, и центр притяжения на мгновение перепрыгнул на стену. Иксар с матюгами похватались за что могли, включая друг друга.  
– Коновалы, – прорычал Дорохов. – Я уже сейчас немедленно начинаю вспоминать, как правильно рулить кораблями! Что за люди... в смысле, морды!  
– Кстати, о полезных навыках, – тут же сориентировался Хогби. – Гордон, что ты говорил про вакансии?  
– Ну, мне тут обмолвились, что там можно пристроиться, – теперь Гордон излагал обстоятельно, как член объединенного товарищества. – Причем сболтнули мимоходом, то есть не то чтобы умышленно врали в глаза. Типа, территория нейтральная, а на ней есть возможность присосаться к соцобеспечению для нищебродов. Даже местную регистрацию сделать, если я все правильно понял. Ну а там дальше мы справимся.  
– Зна-ачит, главное, добраться, – пробормотал Хогби. – Ясно. Вы двое, – он поочередно ткнул в Кравеца и Йенса, – найдите мне, что это за химия, – на этот раз палец уткнулся в ошейник. – Если мы хотим свободы перемещений, нам нужно как можно больше этой дряни.  
– Я видел лаборатории, – подал голос Джино. – Ну или что-то очень подозрительно на них похожее.  
– Штурмана Коалеса и его подозрения берете с собой, – согласился Хогби. – Баль, на тебе технический шпионаж.  
Бортмеханик опять схватился за волосы и попытался закрутить их в дулю. Одна из резинок лопнула, и Баль скорбно поджал губы.  
– На мне? – уточнил он.  
– А я, что ли, эту плату изнасиловал? – Хогби безошибочно указал себе за спину.  
– Я участвовал! – ревниво вскинулся Алекс.  
Хогби привычно закатил глаза.  
– Баль, изучаешь местную систему управления. У них не логикалик, а что-то... более физическое. Не видел, чтобы они по воздуху особо руками махали. Я хочу знать, можно ли вытащить из их системы карты. Дорохов – за ним.  
Пилот захлопнул разинутый было рот.  
– Жратва, – продолжил Хогби. – Нужен запас, и не тащите его в одно место – распихиваем по каютам, аккуратно, скоропортящееся не брать. Кто у нас специалист в местной жрачке?  
– Я! – хором вызвались несколько.  
Хогби быстро отделил микрогруппу обеспечения. Еще часть народу отправил исследовать все, что могло походить на эвакуационные выходы. Еще неких человек – грабить технические склады, подвернувшиеся под руку.  
– Ну а остальным – просто пошляться по территории, – заключил он. – Разнюхать как можно больше. Все что найдется ценного – прихватить. И самое главное... что?  
– С хозяевами не драться? – предположил Алекс, рассматривая свое отражение в лезвии вытащенного ножа.  
– Верно, – ухмыльнулся командир. – Могу резюмировать, что интеллект каждого отдельно взятого члена коллектива неуклонно повышается.

Гордон, оказавшись в числе избранных для беспорядочного мотания по ковчегу, начал с любимого – с лифтов. Он помнил, где должен находиться причальный док "Толуокка", и твердо намеревался проверить – сколько там кораблей и подходят ли они, чтобы в случае чего их угнать. Идеи, одолевающие Амона, почти всегда были дурными, но угнать корабль – эта мысль Гордону понравилась. Она прекрасно стыковалась с его недавними порывами на станции декампи.  
Дорохов мог сколько угодно жаловаться на разжижение памяти, однако Гордон был уверен, что стоит только впихнуть пилота в кресло, как анонсированная Лаготорьи способность запоминать сделает своё.  
Кнопок вызова у лифта не было, поэтому Гордон пошел по пути Баля и начал ковырять все, что походило на элементы распознавания. Периодически в глазах расплывалось, и Гордон цыкал зубом, отпуская очередное проклятье в адрес клыкастых, укатавших его не хуже экстремальных тренажеров. Кихад с утра посоветовал "нежному хуманк" не сильно напрягаться, Нкосарна тоже прозаикался в каком-то поучительном смысле, и канонир не пожалел подушек, чтобы пульнуть ими в собирающихся по делам клыкастых.

С десятой попытки глубоко внизу раздался слабый звук, который постепенно усиливался, и Гордон с торжеством понял, что добился своего. Оглянулся, выискивая невольных свидетелей, но пустой коридор, залитый оранжевым светом, выглядел как вступительная декорация к ленте ужасов.  
Проникнув в кабину, канонир начал корячиться над пластиной, закрывающей тусклый ряд кнопок, отсчитывающих минусовые этажи. Пластина была прозрачной и крепкой, разбивать ее было слишком громко, да и нечем. Гордон поправил ремень, поковырялся в пряжке и вывел на свет крошечную отвертку. Винты на пластине стояли стандартные, даже разрез у них был обычный, крестовидный. Клыкастые явно не стремились мыслить вычурно.  
С матюгами открутив три винта, на четвертом Гордон погнул отвертку. Выматерившись еще раз, он осторожно постарался разогнуть ее обратно, потерпел неудачу и кое-как запихнул в пряжку обратно. Пластину он поднял просто пальцами. Здесь указателей уже не было; Гордон прикрыл глаза, вспоминая схему передвижений по заразным блокам, и без особой уверенности ткнул на пятый уровень.

Еще двадцать минут спустя он уже почти потерял надежду и по кнопкам тыкал без всякого энтузиазма. Как и обещали яутжа, допусков у них на ковчеге не было. Гордон мог в качестве неимоверно щекочущего нервы развлечения пройти по глухому коридору, упереться в створы и так же адреналиново вернуться обратно.  
Но на девятом уровне ему, наконец, повезло. В коридоре воняло машинным маслом до такой степени, что Гордон временно утратил возможность материться и еле дышал, но отступать не собирался. Старательно фильтруя вздохи в локоть, Гордон добрался до створа и энергично замахал руками. Глазок привычного уже сканера размеренно мигал желтым, и Гордон задумался, как бы взять в заложники Кихада, чтобы притащить его в качестве ключника – но затем сканер все-таки определился. Желтый сменился на голубой, и створы медленно разъехались. Изнутри пахнуло горячим, но чистым воздухом. Гордон радостно вдохнул и ринулся на приступ.  
Коридор таки вывел его в док. Гордон вспомнил эти несущие конструкции, отмеченные краем глаза в момент "овощной" транспортировки с челнока. Слишком ажурные для архитектуры яутжа, взмывающие под потолок и сплетающиеся там в сияющий купол. Док вообще выглядел на редкость празднично. Возможно, яутжа считали, что такие важные места следует украшать.  
Гордон уделил любованию видами ровно одну минуту, а потом двинулся осматривать челночный парк.  
Всего он нашел восемь корабликов. Шесть истребителей, едва-едва различающихся конфигурацией вооружения и атмосферного крыла, и пара узнаваемых толстопузых "бочонков"-грузовиков.  
Соблазн хапнуть истребитель был огромен, но Гордон взял чувства в узду и особое внимание уделил грузовикам. В них можно было напихать больше еды. К тому же они подходили для долгих перелетов и на них точно ставили оборудование для погружений. Истребители не ныряли. В лагере на Веге говорили, что пока еще никто не придумал, как перераспределять энергорезерв в сжатии, чтобы вести погружной бой.  
Гордон поймал себя на том, что стоит, низко опустив голову и приоткрыв рот, и едва не капает слюной себе на ботинки. Лагерь. Он не мог вспомнить, как выглядел тренировочный лагерь на Веге. По идее там должны были собирать всех, кого заловили на преступной деятельности. Потом сортировать – кто годится для работ только на орбите, кого можно отправить дальше. Потом блокировка имплантов. Тренировки. Чистка от имплантов. Потом...  
Он прижал ладонь ко лбу, прикрывая основанием правый глаз. Сверлящая боль возникла за глазницей. Гордон стиснул зубы и задышал через нос. Он пытался вспомнить, как выглядело его личное преступление. Покушение на собственность государства? На честь и достоинство граждан? Торговля оружием? Теракты?  
Лихорадочный круговорот из лиц, мест, событий, вспышек цветов и запахов засасывал его с головой. Голова заболела и с другой стороны. Гордон вскрикнул, обхватил череп обеими ладонями и резко присел на корточки.

Опасные воспоминания пришлось отбросить. Гордон и так еле продышался. Больше знакомиться с кораблями не хотелось. Хотелось последовать совету яутжа и, не напрягаясь, подавить подушки часов сорок.  
Бросив прощальный взгляд на корабли, Гордон двинул на выход.  
Огромный шлюзовой створ не реагировал ни на какие жесты.  
– Так, – сказал Гордон. – Главное, канонир, не орать. Соблюдать спокойствие и достоинство, присущее представителям земной цивилизации. Блядь!  
Он пнул дверь. Та даже не пошевелилась.  
– А ну открывайся, говна кусок! – заорал представитель земной цивилизации, неистово размахивая руками. – Че за херня? Войти можно, а выйти нет? Шевели мозгами, железяка тупая!  
Дверь стояла нерушимо.  
– Я ведь сейчас что сделаю, – торжественно сказал Гордон, – я ведь найду как пролезть на один из этих кораблей и устрою тут всем веселуху!  
Створ не убоялся, Гордон взрыкнул, еще раз пнул его и развернулся кругом, как на марше. Перспектива вернуться в вонючий коридор совсем не радовала. Зеленая линия на браслете скакнула тревожным пиком, Гордон плюнул, и тут сзади послышался божественный звук. Что-то громко щелкнуло.  
– Ага! – развернулся канонир. – Струсила, курва? Смотри, иксар просто так грозить не будет!  
Створ медленно поехал в сторону. Он уже набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы обматерить трусливую дверь еще пару раз, но слова застряли в горле.  
За дверью стояло двое.

– Зда... здарова, – выдохнул Гордон.  
– Здрасьте, – медленно сказал Чед. – А это что такое?  
–Это ж воздушники, – радостно определился Трой. – Они как прыщ! Ты их не ждал, а они р-раз и выскочили прямо из-за угла.  
Весь порыв вскричать "Братцы-спасители!" тут же сдуло ветром негодования.  
– Че вылупились? – заорал Гордон. – Че раскорячились, будто хер у каждого по двадцать сантиметров?  
– А то, – хмыкнул Трой. – Рулетку дать?  
Не найдясь с ответом и все еще раздуваясь от справедливого гнева, Гордон промаршировал вперед, тесня обоих, но "рогаточники" не растерялись: одинаковыми движениями пригладили выбритые виски – один правый, другой левый – и взяли его в дружеское кольцо. Вся группа застряла в проходе, не давая створу захлопнуться. Гордон поочередно метнул пламенные взгляды в обоих, а потом развернулся к Чеду.  
– Слуш, ты как сюда пролез? – проникновенно поинтересовался тот.  
– Сверху, – отрезал Гордон. – Вышел из столовой и тут же стремительно пикировал.  
– Я ж говорил – воздушный прыщ! – опять обрадовался Трой и ткнул канонира в спину.  
– Урою!  
Чед благожелательно оскалился и сделал шаг, тесня Гордона на грудь товарищу. Привычный для иксар маневр, загонявший спорщика в угол, использовался инстинктивно. Гордон втянул воздух, пробуя удержать свирепость на должном уровне, но та, подчиняясь полуавтоматическим реакциям, утекала, как вода в сливную дырку. Гордон почувствовал движение, и Трой поймал его за пояс. Гордон с мимолетной досадой подумал, что все темноволосые – те еще жуки, и поворачиваться к ним спиной не стоит.  
– Ну так что? – повторил Чед.  
Гордон вздохнул. Трой похлопал его по животу.  
– Мотался на лифте. И это моя находка, ясно? Кто пасть откроет – зубы по одному выковыряю особо извращенным способом.  
– Слушай, мы ж не просто так сюда пришли, – возмутился Трой из-за спины и ткнул Гордона под ребро большим пальцем.. – Нехорошо одному точить всю славу!  
Чед сделал шаг в сторону дока, Трой подался за ним, но Гордон заметил, как дернулся створ, и сразу же уперся.  
– Э, парни! Не заходим! А то закроется нахрен!  
– И что? – удивился Чед.  
– Ну, обратно не открывается, – неохотно сказал Гордон.  
– Так ты бы без нас бы тут застрял? – расплылся Чед в ухмылке. – А я...  
Он резко замолчал и обернулся. Гордон тоже почувствовал что-то странное. За спиной у него напрягся Трой. И тут Гордон услышал шаги.   
– Туда, – шепотом сказал Трой и дернул канонира в сторону коридора. – Тихо.  
Едва все трое выскользнули из проема, дверь почти бесшумно закрылась, спрятав за собой и корабли, и чуть было не состоявшееся тюремное заключение Гордона.

В узком коридорчике мигом стало тесно, а сзади еще и напирали, поэтому Гордон сразу же принялся толкаться локтями. На него навалились еще сильнее, коридорчик сделал поворот, и вся разведгруппа оказалась втиснута в нечто, напоминавшее по размерам шкафчик для мундира. Теперь за спиной у Гордона оказался Чед, непримиримо пихавшийся локтем.  
– Что это за кишка? – прошипел Гордон.  
– Вроде ручного доступа к местной электронике, – так же сдавленно ответил технарь.  
– А откуда знаешь? – прицепился Гордон.  
– Инженерные войска, – отрезал Трой и зажал ему рот ладонью.  
Шаги зазвучали совсем близко, и иксар ненадолго перестали дышать.  
Раздался звук движущегося створа: дверь открылась и закрылась. Гордон медленно выдохнул через нос. Трой выдержал паузу еще в несколько секунд и убрал руку.  
– Побрейтесь, канонир, – шепотом сказал он.– Морда как кактус.  
– Не нравится, не целуй, – мигом парировал Гордон. – Эй! Брился же только недавно!  
– Нашли время, – посетовал Чед и снова ткнул локтем. – Слышь, лирейский стрелок, так что ты там раскопать успел?  
Гордон дернулся, закрутил головой, но в тесноте было не вырваться, а бить своих ему пока не хотелось. А еще вблизи он заметил то же самое, что недавно рассмотрел в Алексе – резко посветлевшие глаза. Голубые у Троя, почти пожелтевшие у Чеда. К тому же его начало нервировать, что все иксар какие-то... одинаковые. Например, свою квадратную челюсть Гордон искренне любил, еще более квадратную челюсть Хогби уважал, но когда кругом было еще больше дюжины человек с таким же строением лица...  
– Ну? – Чед опять ткнул его в спину.  
– Корабли, – сдался он. – Их, местные.  
– Пф-ф, – Трой чуть подался назад. – Это-то понятно, я думал, может, оружие какое-нибудь.  
– Здравствуйте, – шепотом возмутился Гордон. – Это же док!  
– Тише!  
– Не налегайте, – едва слышно зашипел Чед. – Я устал плющиться об стену, и мне в поясницу какая-то херня упирается. И воняет!  
Трой подался назад, Гордон автоматически проследовал за ним, и полураздавленная триада переместилась к повороту. Гордон переступил на месте, споткнулся обо что-то на полу, потерял равновесие и молча, перекосившись от неожиданности, попробовал остановить падение. Трой шарахнулся еще дальше, Гордон безуспешно скользнул пальцами по стене и вылетел следом за ним.  
По металлу щелкнуло. И без того тусклое освещение, лившееся в коридорчик с основной магистрали, окончательно потемнело. Дорогу на выход перегородил темный силуэт.  
– Расходимся, саиды, нас натянули, – резюмировал Трой, расплющенный канониром по стенке.  
В проходе стоял яутжа.

– Как знал, – изрек клыкастый. – Не зря проверил ваши следы, хуманк.  
– А мы знакомы? – вывалился из теснины Чед, отряхивая локти. В светлых волосах желтоватыми клочками засела масляная пыль.  
– Здесь вас все знают, – хмыкнул яутжа. – И что вы здесь делаете?  
– Проверяем, на чем нас на Лиру повезут, – бухнул Гордон. – Чтоб никаких дырявых посудин!  
– Прямо здесь? – с интересом уточнил яутжа, демонстративно вытягивая шею и заглядывая в узкий проход.  
– А это независимая проверка, – взял инициативу на себя Трой. – С неожиданной стороны.  
Яутжа молча вытаращил желтые гляделки. Трой выпятил подбородок и двинул напролом. Клыкастому пришлось попятиться. В оранжевом освещении кольца на его дреддах выглядели почти белыми. А еще это был первый встреченный Гордоном яутжа, который носил штаны. Вернее, какие-то смехотворные широкие шорты почти до колена.   
– Это что? – синхронно с мыслями канонира изумился Чед и непочтительно ткнул в ткань. – Глазам не верю!  
– Ого, – Трой аж присел на корточки. – Цивилизация!  
Яутжа чуть отступил. Трой все-таки дотянулся и подергал за край шорт, но те держались крепко, перехваченные на бедрах широким ремнем. Чед подошел ближе, наклонился, неожиданно перекосился и судорожно чихнул.  
– Будь! – пожелал Гордон.  
– Невежливо хватать чужую одежду, – наконец, заметил яутжа.   
"Рогаточники" одновременно выпрямились и одинаковыми жестами отряхнули "пленки". В коридорчике-кишке, который они обтерли, пыли было навалом. Наверняка яутжа линяли, и вся эта пыль состояла из эпидермиса.  
– Веди, – приказал технарь. – Раз явился сюда экскурсоводом, то выполняй долг.  
– Я ничего никому не нанимался показывать...  
– Хамло, – обрадовался Чед, утирая нос. По щеке размазалась все та же желтая пыльная гадость. – Надо пожаловаться начальству. У нас тут карт-бланш, а этот выеживается. Что, нажалуемся, парни?  
– Еще как, – подхватил Гордон. – И своему начальству, и местному, а там и до дипломатического скандала дойдем!  
Клыкастый зашипел и сделал пару шагов назад. Потом отвернулся, сунул руку под дредды и что-то зафыркал уже совсем неразборчиво.  
– Главное, давить идиотизмом и авторитетом, – еле различимо пробормотал Чед. – Договаривается он, что ли, с кем-то...  
– А ну как попрут нас? – прошипел Гордон сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– Лица поубедительнее, – точно так же прошипел Трой. – Доигрываем до конца.  
Яутжа обернулся.  
– Радуйтесь, хуманк, – проворчал он. – Будет вам прогулка. Покажу, на чем вы улетите отсюда.  
Гордон еле удержал то самое убедительное выражение лица. То, во что он до сих пор верил процентов на пятьдесят, внезапно обрушилось многотонной стопроцентной массой. Аж колени подогнулись.  
– Вот, – торжествующе отметил Трой. – Я же говорил. Ну и что стоим, словно в жопе домкрат застрял?  
– Хамло, – клекотнул яутжа. – Мне жаловаться твоему начальству?  
– Нас начальство любит, – встрял Чед, – заботится о бойцах, как о родных.  
Гордон уже хотел поинтересоваться, о каких бойцах мелет технолог обычной горнодобычи, но вопрос умер, не успев толком сформироваться. В голове что-то мелькнуло, и ему внезапно стало ясно – действительно, о бойцах. Не о каких-то гражданских крысах.  
Гордон глупо улыбнулся, поймал взгляд яутжа и улыбнулся еще глупее.  
Клыкастый громко хмыкнул с прищелкиванием, развернулся и сделал заветные несколько шагов до плиты створа. Та послушно отворилась.  
– Интересно, кто это у них команду дал, – самым углом рта пробормотал Чед.  
Яутжа чуть обернулся, и Чед сверкнул ослепительной улыбкой. Гордон тут же почуял, что от этой белоснежной улыбки в ковчеге стало жарче на градус-другой.

Клыкастый прошел мимо истребителей, и Гордону пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не тормознуть яутжа. Направлялся "экскурсовод" к одному из толстобоких челноков. Гордон чуть скривился. Не поддающаяся логике любовь к кораблям твердила, что надо идти на штурмовик. Все остальное – калоши, недостойные специалиста.  
– И что, все на борт влезем? – поинтересовался Трой, стоило яутжа остановиться перед "бочонком".  
– Конечно, персональных кают вам никто не выделит, – почти ехидно откликнулся яутжа. – Придется потесниться. Подышать общим воздухом, так сказать. Но это недолго, перелет короткий. Может, часов восемь.  
– И кто настраивал эти переводчики на такую язвительность? – посетовал Трой, царапая ногтем раковину каффа.  
– Это не умышленная язвительность, а факты. Мы не склонны использовать округлые фразы, – откликнулся яутжа. – Корабль я вам показал. Теперь вы обрадовались, и мы удалимся отсюда?  
– А как же экскурсия на борт? – ухмыльнулся Чед. – Разве это прогулка?   
– Нет доступа, – отрезал яутжа.  
Все трое уставились на него с выжидающим интересом. Гордон заметил, что на воротниках-балансирах появились бледно-желтые индикаторы. Всякие посторонние огоньки беспокоили заранее, но вроде ничего страшного не происходило. Он скосил взгляд, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть, есть ли такой же у него – однако воротник сидел плотно, и ничего не вышло.  
В передатчике щелкнуло, следом раздалось знакомое покашливание.  
"Гордон, слышишь меня?"  
– Слышу, – брякнул Гордон и удостоился трех недоумевающих взглядов. – Это... Я тут на связь вышел, минуту. Джино?  
"Да! С нами тащится Кравец, исторгающий идеи, и с каждой минутой я чувствую себя все более больным".  
– Твой идеал. Наслаждайся экскурсиями, – глумливо сказал Гордон. – Я... то есть, мы тут со вторым разведочным тоже наслаждаемся видами.  
"Да ну? И где разгуливаете?"  
– Смотрим челнок для отбытия на Лиру. Что хотел-то?  
Яутжа скорчил такую рожу, что Гордон поднял брови. Клыкастый искривился еще сильнее. Видимо, ему не нравилось, что сведения о корабле доставки разлетаются со скоростью местной связи.  
"На ночевку приходи, – сказал Джино. – А то Лира, Вега, кто знает, куда занесет, – он на пару секунд замолчал, а потом хихикнул. – Вот Кравец тоже напрашивается, но нам волосатые в койке не нужны. Э! Че по лбу-то сразу?"  
– Ага, – сказал Гордон и разулыбался еще глупее, чем раньше. – Я приду!  
"Ладно, я отбываю на драку, – пропыхтел Джино. – Вечером!"  
Связь оборвалась. Гордон запихнул руки в карманы, и улыбка перешла из разряда глупых в блаженно-мечтательную.  
– Смотреть тошно, – с выражением сказал Трой.  
– Мелкая ничтожная зависть!   
Между тем Чед без всяких сомнений направился ко входу в корабль. Волосы на затылке торчали воинственными вихрами, и на ходу технарь разлохматил их еще больше. Трой закинул руку на плечи Гордону и двинулся с места. Все еще частично пребывая в собственном воображении, Гордон послушно проследовал за ним.  
– Интересно, чего вы пытаетесь добиться, – в спину им сказал яутжа.  
– Где-то здесь должен быть замок, – невозмутимо ответил Чед, остановившись напротив люка. – Если у тебя нет прав доступа, то, может, у нас есть?  
Он помахал рукой, но люк остался глух к посторонним мельтешениям.  
– Мечты, – прошипел яутжа и издевательски клекотнул.  
Гордон оглянулся на него. Клыкастый запихнул большие пальцы под ремень и выглядел с одной стороны смехотворно, с другой – внушительно. Длинные мускулистые ноги не могли испортить никакие шорты. Когти на пальцах поблескивали. И опять Гордон задумался, как вся эта острая и режущая красота упихивается в скафандр. Не бегают же яутжа по космосу нагишом.  
– Эй, воздушник, а если ты попробуешь? – позвал Чед.  
Пол качнулся. Яутжа резко кашлянул, почти рявкнул.  
– Это не я! – мгновенно среагировал Гордон.  
Пол качнулся снова.  
– Вижу, что не ты, – насторожено прошипел клыкастый.  
В каффе щелкнуло. Одновременно щелкнуло под потолком, и сдвоенный звуковой эффект заставил Гордона дернуть головой.  
– Внимание, персонал и депозиты... – лязгающий голос внезапно пошел треском, смолк и очнулся снова: – ...с дифферентом стабильности восемьсот.   
Безумная надежда на возвращение "Хиджау" вспыхнула и погасла в одно мгновение: Гордон хорошо запомнил, что их судно тянуло на дифферент шестьсот пятьдесят, как бы это ни расшифровывалось.  
– Депозитам занять позиции, – добавил голос. – Развертка двадцать четыре.  
Гордон метнулся взглядом к Чеду, перескочил на Троя – и оба ответили ему настороженными взглядами, полными недоброго предчувствия.  
– Внимание, блокировка уровней Хатха, Нанга, Дельга, Карха...  
– Э! Что происходит?!  
Взвились все трое, но крикнуть первым успел Чед.  
– Депозиты стрелковых уровней Альга просим занять боевой расчет, – сообщил голос. – Запуск внешнего кольца через десять йин, девять, восемь...  
– Назад! – заорал клыкастый. – Вон отсюда!  
В два прыжка он оказался на пандусе, рванулся вперед, протягивая руку – и превратился в черный силуэт на ослепительно-белом фоне.

Звук Гордон даже не услышал: все утонуло в чудовищной вибрации, и мгновение спустя она разорвала док пополам. Вспышка угасла, и в дальней стене по-прежнему беззвучно – Гордон слышал только непереносимую дрожь пространства – появилась вертикальная черная трещина.   
А потом он все же услышал звук. Рев воздуха, устремляющегося в пролом.  
Чудовищный порыв сбил его с ног, Гордон кувыркнулся через плечо, успев заметить свои ноги в воздухе, и влепился все тем же плечом во что-то жесткое. Автоматически согнув руки, он вцепился в препятствие и стиснул пальцы, подчиняясь древнему, докосмическому инстинкту – держаться.  
Рев становился все громче, и теперь Гордон еще и почувствовал, как стремительно распирает живот и грудь: падало давление во всем доке. Он судорожно выдохнул, напрягая мышцы живота.   
В голове сами собой вспыхнули цифры: двенадцать секунд в чистом вакууме, в полтора раза дольше при разгерметизации. Потом потеря сознания и еще полторы минуты до гибели.   
Цепенея, он вскинул голову и тут же втянул в плечи. Один за другим в его якорь врезались двое: Трой мертвой хваткой обхватил Чеда за пояс, а тот цеплялся за якорь с яростью утопающего.   
Еще удар – и в толстенную "ногу" челнока врезался яутжа. Гордон наконец-то сообразил, что всех их приложило именно об опору. Воздух ревел, сметая содержимое дока в ураганном потоке. Гордон чуть вдохнул, вдохнул еще раз и попробовал заорать. Ничего не вышло.   
Яутжа не держался за опору – он налетел на нее брюхом и балансировал, только потому что руки-ноги болтались в шквале с одинаковой силой, не давая ему опрокинуться. Дредды полоскались живыми змеями. Шорты нелепо парусили. Еще секундой позже воздушный поток медленно начал поворачивать его вниз головой. Гордон увидел, что из широкой спины торчит какой-то огромный хренов кусок непонятно чего.  
Чед втянул голову – плечо яутжа находилось в сантиметре от его макушки.   
Гордон попробовал подтянуть ноги к опоре, но рвало и тащило так, что даже поджавшись в комок он не мог достать коленями до опоры. Комбез со всеми магнитами не спасал. У него за пятками по-прежнему зияла трещина, но теперь чернота была запорошена вихрем каких-то обломков, деталей, просто мусора, стремительно вылетающего вместе с воздухом.   
Гордон опять вскинул взгляд: Трой вцепился в бока приятеля, мотнул головой и впился зубами ему под лопатку. Технарь дернулся, и Гордону почудилось, что красная размазанная полоса мелькнула в воздухе, как трассирующий след. Трой отцепил одну руку, перехватил Чеда за плечо и подтянулся выше. Вторую руку – и еще выше. Ноги в ботинках ударили по бедрам товарища, Трой толкнулся еще раз и поднялся на полметра. "Пленка" яростно вспыхивала. Яутжа почти перевалился и держался каким-то чудом. Трой вытянул руку, сунул ладонь под дредды и яростно там зашарил. Гордон еще раз подтянул колени, вывернул правую ногу и на последнем издыхании закинул ее на опору. Трой дернул, и в руке у него оказался передатчик.  
Технарь глубоко вздохнул, и Гордон почти с ужасом увидел, как мгновенно начинает раздуваться грудная клетка, распирая давлением ребра.  
В каффе раздался хрип. Гордон рванулся вверх, закидывая вторую ногу.  
– Корабельный док! – Трой вытолкнул воздух. – Судно... вычислите нас! Люк!  
Целую секунду в мозгу Гордона металось ослепительное недоумение – как он может слышать товарища в завывании беснующегося воздуха. Еще секундой позже стало окончательно нечем дышать, и пришло понимание: передатчик подхватил связь, видимо, переключившись на канал группы. Сознание начало стремительно закручиваться в воронку, но он продолжал считать секунды: одна, вторая, третья, пятая, десятая...  
Гордон задрал голову, борясь с онемением во всем теле и с накатывающим холодом. Рев затихал – воздух стремительно заканчивался. "Пленка" стиснула стремительно опухающие конечности, сдавила живот, но сейчас это было только на руку: не впускать воздух. Тот самый, который чудовищно требовался для дыхания, и который мог убить их собственным давлением.  
Ветер стихал, и сохраняющаяся гравитация неумолимо потянула вниз. Яутжа все-таки кувыркнулся и повис на собственной сбруе. Над опорой мигнула цепочка огней.  
– Там! – выдавил Гордон вместе с остатками воздуха, не зная, кто его услышит. Давление колотилось в ушах и глазах. – Вверх!  
Чед наконец-то перехватился ногами за опору и вытолкнул себя вверх на полметра, поднимая вместе с собой напарника. Гордон уставился на рифленые подошвы – все остальное покрылось клубящейся пеленой. Повторяя за движениями, он стиснул ноги и рванулся следом.

Он считал. На двенадцатом толчке мышцы сковала смертная тяжесть, пальцы больше не шевелились, шея закостенела, а сердце перестало биться. С кожи белесой дымкой испарялась влага. Но он толкнулся еще один, тринадцатый раз, и перевалился за кромку приоткрытого люка. Скатился по наклонному пандусу, попытался вдохнуть, понял, что воздуха нет совсем – и взмахнул рукой в отчаянной попытке оживить корабельные системы. Вместо взмаха вышла только судорога в плече.  
Голову сдавливало, он уже почти соскользнул в чудовищный омут, но отчаяние, помноженное на дикий страх, все еще горело под кожей. Беззвучное, ослепительно-белое, истошное "я-не-хочу-умирать". Гордон рванул рукой еще раз. Локоть согнулся, ладонь оторвалась от пола и шлепнулась обратно.   
Гордон зацепил мутным взглядом по щели люка. Он не мог здесь умереть. Много лет спустя, окруженный почетом, славой и может быть даже внуками – да, возможно. Но только не сейчас.   
Ужас бился под кожей, грозя прорвать ее и выплеснуться отчаянным визгом.  
В щели что-то мелькнуло. Гордон уже не мог моргать – но сумел сосредоточиться на этом движении. Мелькнуло еще раз, и ему показалось, что он видит нечто знакомое. Сознание упорно пыталось отрубиться, Гордон так же упорно сопротивлялся. И две бесконечно долгих, наполненных мучениями секунды спустя увидел, как через край люка перебрасывается когтистая пятерня.  
Яутжа подтянулся на одной руке, перекинул вторую, подтянулся еще раз и шлепнулся на брюхо. Осколок в спине раскачивался нелепым парусом уловителя. Клыкастый подтянулся еще раз, и сгущающаяся вокруг Гордона тьма стала оранжевой. Люк дернулся, плавно поднялся, щель исчезла. Гордон снова услышал рев, почувствовал движение хлынувшего в тамбур горячего и вонючего воздуха – и все-таки закрыл глаза.


	13. Девятый круг

Малик с отвращением перебирала пакеты пищевых концентратов. Все, как один, содержали такое убойное количество сахара и аналогов, что тошнило при одном прикосновении к мягкой пластиковой оболочке. К тому же вкус и интенсивный темно-красный цвет пакетов напоминали о происшествии на Софии. Малик почти ощущала, как химический реактор, спрятанный в каждой клетке ее тела, перебирает и комбинирует что-то новое, возможно, отвратительное.  
Если не дать ему топлива – она умрет. Если продолжать пичкать – она будет продолжать изменяться. Чем дольше они останутся внизу без балансира, тем больше изменений.  
Со вздохом остановившись на пакете с надписью "КХР-65, вкус "Черешня" Малик сняла пакет с держателя. Морщась, открутила колпачок и отклеила печать маркировки. По камбузу немедленно поплыл одуряющий запах. Черешня, да еще и с горьковатыми миндальными нотками. Малик стиснула зубы, переживая бурю в желудке. Казалось, даже пол качнулся, совершив кульбит вместе с внутренностями. Она не хотела жрать эту дрянь. Но без нее...   
Капитан Ансария вздохнула и поднесла пакет ко рту.  
Пол ударил в пятки. Малик инстинктивно стиснула кулак, и струя красного сиропа ударила ей в лицо.  
– Твою мать!  
– Капитан Ансария, проследуйте в рубку, – включился логикалик. – Пройдите в рубку. Требуется...  
Малик так и застыла, не оттерев липкую жижу.  
– Требуется... – с натугой повторил логикалик. – Принять решение.  
– Какое решение? – гаркнула Малик.  
"Хиджау" содрогнулась, будто ее пнули.  
– Принять решение о мерах противодействия, – отчеканил логикалик.  
Малик отшвырнула пакет с такой силой, что пластиковая оболочка не выдержала удара об стену. По светлой поверхности размазалось кровавое пятно.  
Развернувшись на подошве, Малик бросилась вон из камбуза.  
– Кому... противодействовать?! – на бегу выпалила она, обтираясь ладонями.  
– Объект не определен, – доложил логикалик. – Необходимо установить справочники...  
Перед физиономией пилотессы замельтешили круги ассоциативной подгрузки.  
– Убери! – она отмахнулась, чуть не споткнувшись. – Зачем нужно противодействие?  
– Попытка... нападения, – еще более натужно сообщил логикалик.  
Голосовая система на кораблях в приоритет не ставилась. Экипажи общались со всеми контурами логикалика вручную. Так было куда быстрее, чем формулировать точные запросы. Люди слишком часто двусмысленно выражались, и логикалики перегружались, стараясь обработать многовариантные запросы и дать на них устный ответ. Поэтому всех, кто летал на кораблях, обучали в режиме непрерывной мозговой долбежки, какие комбинации пиктов за что отвечают и как их применять в миллионах сетов.  
Задыхаясь от злости и усилившейся головной боли, Малик подлетела к рубке. Изуродованный коридор и пропиленную переборку они так и не починили. Пришлось прыгать через покореженные фермы, а затем пробиваться в помещение боком, вдыхая едкую гарь и обдирая запасной мундир.  
Кожу в паре мест цапнуло покореженным металлом, Малик дернулась от боли и зарычала.

В рубке развернулся карт-экран, усердно отображавший маршрут движения пузатой "рыбки"–"Хиджау" с прицепленным "Тураном". Звездные системы на третьем уровне погружения были слеплены близко-близко: чтобы рыбка могла доплыть от одной до другой, не умерев от истощения.  
Рядом, так же схематично вырисованное, красовалось огромное безобразное пятно, живо напомнившее Малик след от пакета на стенке. Краем пятна задело "рыбку", и значок тревожно помаргивал.  
– Это что? – прорычала Малик, одновременно яростно раскидывая контрольные запросы.  
На этот раз логикалик не стал пыжиться вслух, просто подкинул надпись "Объект не определен". Матерясь сквозь зубы, пилотесса кинула еще полдюжины запросов-анализаторов. Логикалик упорно возвращал заглушку "нет данных" и предлагал подключить внешний справочник.  
"Нагрузка на внешнюю стабилизирующую оболочку, – неожиданно сообщил он, сбросив обработку очередного запроса. – Приоритет ноль. Барьер включен".  
– Какой еще барьер? – взвыла Малик.  
Пальцы сами собой дублировали запросы, переводя в читаемые команды. Справа развернулся еще один полукруг, и в нем "рыбка" отобразилась гораздо ближе, заняла весь экран. Повернулась чуть под углом, и в ее центре вспыхнул пиксель. Разросся, превратился в точку, в кольцо – и наконец в один миг развернулся в гигантский тор. Верхние границы потянулись, заворачиваясь внутрь, отсчиталось полторы секунды, и "рыбка" повисла в центре пузыря.  
"Активирован 100%", – мигнула надпись в углу.  
– Тип нападения, – пробормотала Малик, не веря сама себе. – Проанализировать внешнее воздействие, сравнить с известными аномалиями, смоделировать... – она подгоняла собственные пальцы, – дать сводный отчет!  
"Подключите справочник, – мигнул логикалик. – Директория ОКБВС".  
Не задумываясь, Малик ткнула в представленную ей пиктограмму.  
Спиннер подключения мигнул и пропал, а следом закрутился второй, сопровождаемый угодливо мигающей строкой "анализ". Малик рванула мундир, содрала с плеч, оставшись в тонкой футболке, и одним махом судорожно утерла лицо. Ткань мигом приклеилась, пришлось с отвращением отлеплять ее от себя.  
"Завершено. Тип нападения – линейный компрессор, глубина погружения до восьми".  
– Чего? – прохрипела пилотесса.  
Логикалик предсказуемо молчал.  
– Кто использует технологию?!  
Приняв запрос, логикалик помедлил, а потом вывел ответ, сопроводив его иконкой недостоверной точности. Шкала доверия застыла на отметке восемьдесят пять процентов.  
"Нанний. Возможно передоверие ревойцам, шталух и м'грии".  
– Откуда ты вообще это знаешь?! – в расстройстве возопила Малик. – Что за справочник, бабушка шайтана?!  
– Мой справочник, – сказали из-за спины.  
Малик резко обернулась. Гюзель, опять побледневшая до землистого оттенка, пропихнулась сквозь дыру и тяжело пошла к управляющей платформе. Костюм умиротворяюще взблескивал голубым и выглядел новехоньким.  
– У тебя кровь, – заметила она.  
– Кака... это сироп, мать его. Что за справочник?  
– Ты не видела? Там же написано – ОКБ ВС. Справочник нашего конструкторского бюро.  
– Что, вы серьезно? – Малик с трудом удерживалась на грани крика. – Оружие, работающее в погружении? Бредятина! Херня!  
– А пропадающие корабли тебе не херня? – неожиданно заорала в ответ Гюзель. Лицо акустика мгновенно вспыхнуло багровым. – Все эти неизвестные потери по техническим причинам – не херня?!  
– Да я...  
– Вторая волна, – предупредил логикалик вслух.  
"Хиджау" вздрогнула, дрожь повторилась, и перешла в мелкую вибрацию, от которой затряслись кости. У Малик заболели зубы, а вонища от горелых конструкций стремительно усилилась. Малик не выдержала и яростно чихнула.  
– Служебный экран! – приказала Гюзель, мгновенно перекрывая голосом технические звуки.  
Малик инстинктивно присела. Акустик впервые со станции декампи использовала усилки, и командный бас грянул на всю рубку.  
Экраны рубки мигнули и сдвинулись назад. Точно напротив Гюзель резко обрисовался черный квадрат в желтой оторочке. Акустик сунула руки в кармашки на поясе, перекосилась в гримасе боли и выдернула обратно. Малик успела заметить капли крови, полетевшие на пол, а затем Гюзель взмахнула руками, и экран расчертился вихрем стратег-контуров. Малик открыла рот и не смогла сразу закрыть обратно.  
Взгляд сам приклеился к колпачкам управляющих "наперстков". Костюм акустика тоже сменил цвет, точно так же превратившись в черный с желтой разметкой. Гюзель перекосилась вновь и шумно выдохнула. Малик почти услышала, как лопается кожа акустика под напором нейромедиаторных щупиков-контактов.   
"Модели управления: экспериментальные и индивидуальные прототипы", – сама собой всплыла в кипящем от напряжения мозгу яркая мысль.  
Некоторые вещи, освещаемые на курсах повышения квалификации, казались не больше чем конструкторской фантазией, которую обычной пилотессе в жизни не увидеть. И вот одна из таких фантазий стоит перед ней. Вернее, человек, одетый в такую фантазию.  
"Хиджау" словно просела вниз, а потом так же резко подалась вверх.  
– Линейное смещение... – бормотнул логикалик.  
Гюзель дернула мизинцем, и голос исчез. На экране заново разворачивалась маршрут-карта, но гораздо более детальная. "Хиджау" и "Туран" разделились на два объекта, пятно воздействия превратилось в лучевой рисунок, а по центру его сформировался кирпичик с растопыренными ножками вроде микрочиповских.  
Малик шагнула вперед и прочитала пояснительную надпись: "нанний, тип восемь". Пузырь вокруг сцепки "Хиджау" и завода тоже превратился в лучевую раскладку. Сфера чуть сплюснулась, и по ней потекли линии напряжения. Гюзель быстро зашевелила пальцами. Малик непроизвольно считывала каждую команду: анализ повреждений, анализ предыдущих повреждений, сравнительная модель, прогноз поддержки защитной оболочки при увеличении мощности воздействия, анализ стандартных мощностей типа восемь...  
– Так значит, – медленно сказала она, сама себя не слыша через неумолчную вибрацию, – в первый раз – это тоже они стреляли?  
– Тогда я не была уверена, – сквозь зубы ответила Гюзель. Пришлось подойти ближе, чтобы разобрать ее слова. – Сейчас могу сказать: действительно в нас стреляли.  
Естественный вопль "Что эти гадам от нас нужно?" Малик удавила в зародыше.  
– Что делать будем? Планы есть?!  
Вибрация усилилась, и пришлось поднять голос почти до крика.  
– Как же мне этих дураков не хватает! – простонала Гюзель.  
"Третья волна", – предупредил логикалик.  
На этот раз "Хиджау" взвыла. Гулкий чудовищный звук, идущий со всех сторон, обрушился на рубку. Конструкции явно шли на разрыв. Но двухсоткратный предел прочности, заложенный, когда "Хиджау" ставили на спуск, все еще удерживал корабль, не давая рассыпаться.  
– Что ж ты сразу не сказала, что в нас стреляли?! – проорала Малик, надрывая глотку. – Это же пиратство! Я б на связь не жмотилась!  
– Меньше знаешь – целее будешь! – ответно гаркнула Гюзель.  
Вскинутые руки акустика дрожали от напряжения, но секундой позже, присмотревшись, Малик поняла, что пальцы дрожат не просто так, а делают сложную работу по комбинированию командных цепочек. На экране метались кривые мощностей, логикалик явно пережевывал данные, непосильные для гражданской кластерной архитектуры.  
"Необходима контратака", – всплыло оповещение во весь центр экрана.  
– Чем атаковать?!  
Малик повторила запрос руками, как обычно, машинально, и натолкнулась на полный отказ. Все управление забрала Иблисова акустик.  
– Иксар! Для этого нужны были иксар!  
– Что?!  
– Они могли управлять оружейной платформой! – Гюзель даже не обернулась. – Как же все некстати!  
В неумолчном грохоте внезапно громыхнуло еще жестче – прямо за спиной Малик, и она развернулась в прыжке, инстинктивно уклоняясь.  
Зульфар, встрепанная, тяжело дышащая, продиралась сквозь проход, помогая себе всеми руками. Только что какая-то явно нужная деталь приказала долго жить, уступив нажиму сразу двух правых кулаков, годившихся свалить взрослого человека с размаху.  
– Что тут у вас... творится... – прохрипела настройщица. Малик читала буквально по губам. – Я... всю жопу... отшибла!  
– Напали на нас! – Малик закашлялась. Непрестанно орать было тяжело. – Стреляют!  
Зульфар беззвучно разинула рот. Прорвалась сквозь останки препятствий и шагнула в рубку как была – почти нагишом, в одной стерильной гигиенической повязке.  
– Что это?!  
– Какие-то военные штуки!  
Гравитационный центр сместился. Зульфар прошествовала к экранам, заваливаясь на бок. Малик самой пришлось упереться, и Гюзель тоже перенесла вес на левую ногу. На экране рыбка в пузыре начала медленно поворачиваться, кренясь влево.  
– А с кем мы воюем?!  
– Да ты похоже не удивлена!  
– Я догадалась! – Зульфар встала рядом с Малик и наконец чуть понизила голос. – Ты со своим параноидальным включением все-таки права была! Пока мы там в подвалах лазили, я все думала: если есть оружие и защита, то есть и против кого! Только я не пойму, как они все построили! У нас нет такой техники!  
Малик опять схватилась за голову – стрельнуло прямо между глаз.  
– Молодец! – Гюзель не оборачивалась. – Еще придумай, как эту платформу запустить!  
Стон конструкций достиг пика. Вокруг рубки дико затрещало, и неожиданно пол и гравитационный вектор резко вернулись на место. Малик взмахнула руками, Зульфар одной парой рук ухватила ее, второй – Гюзель. Сама настройщица, хоть и кривилась от головной боли, явно была целее обеих коллег вместе взятых.  
Рыбка на экране окончательно перевернулась. Рев резко стих, перейдя в фоновый шум, от которого хоть и продирали мурашки, но не хотелось зажимать уши.  
– Кошмар, – с чувством сказала Малик. – Мы ж опрокинулись!  
– И, кажется, сломали парочку корпусных стабилизаторов,– поддержала Зульфар. – А что с платформой? А кто нападет? А-а... А-а!  
Неожиданно истеричный крик опять заставил Малик подскочить. Гюзель дернулась, развернулась, и на экране заметались потерявшие контроль контуры.  
Малик прыгнула к настройщице, схватила за нижние руки и силой потянула их вниз.  
– Зуль! Зуль! Тихо! Спокойно!  
– Какое спокойно? – завыла настройщица. – Мы тут сдохнем!  
– Не сдохнем!  
Акустик опять грянула во всю мощь легких, и Малик присела от звуковой волны. Зульфар резко умолкла, будто подавилась. Широко раскрытые темные глаза через край затопило ужасом, и Малик почувствовала, что сейчас сама заорет от страха.  
– Соберите сопли в кулак! – Гюзель, хоть и повернулась к ним, держала руки растопыренными, словно ее приколотили к полумесяцу. Наперстки ярко поблескивали. – Помогите мне! Нам нельзя тут дохнуть, мы должны добраться до Самбурга!  
– Да что там такого на вашем Самбурге?! Это же прииск!  
Гюзель сжала пальцы в кулаки. Экран прекратил роение содержимого, строго зафиксировав картину. Кирпичик "восьмого типа" завис напротив "рыбки", лучевые лапки застыли, словно вскинутые ножки паука.  
Гюзель шагнула к экипажу, вздернув подбородок, и Малик неожиданно почувствовала себя очень маленькой. Зульфар рядом с ней едва заметно ссутулила плечи.  
– Там делают оружие, – прошипела Гюзель. – Когда оно появится, никто, никогда не посмеет прийти на наши планеты и забрать наших людей!  
– Каких... людей? – Зульфар почти пискнула.  
Акустик оскалилась. И без того несимпатичное лицо стало уродливым от ярости. Усилки на лбу вздулись чудовищными шлангами.  
– Всех. Всех нас, людей, которые так идеально подходят чужакам, чтобы заменять свои гниющие туши! Думаешь, им так нравится платить за это? А? Скажи!  
Вопль опять ударил громовым раскатом. Зульфар отшатнулась, попятилась, едва не споткнулась.  
– Гюзель...  
– Заткнись! – перебила пилотессу Гюзель. – Мы торгуем собой же! Мы платим собой, чтобы заправлять корабли, использовать чужие технологии, чтобы жить среди равных! И я не позволю уничтожить этот корабль! Я приведу его на Самбург любой ценой!  
Малик вскинула руки. Гюзель тряхнула головой и разжала кулаки. Экран позади нее колыхнулся.  
"Пятая волна", – бесстрастно информировал логикалик.  
– Что надо делать? – хрипло спросила Малик.

* * *

В шлюзе мерно гудели системы, накачивая воздух взамен успевшего испариться, пока беженцы ломились внутрь. Давление уже поднялось до более-менее жизнепригодного уровня, и Гордон, едва выкарабкавшись из мучительной бессознанки, задышал полной грудью.  
С трудом сгибая-разгибая опухшие пальцы, он скользил взглядом по тамбуру. Трой с Чедом навалились друг на друга и сползли по стене. Оба точно так же опухли и покрылись синюшными пятнами, как и сам канонир Ташлинд. Яутжа лежал на спине и хрипло дышал, придерживая вышедший из бока осколок-парус. Гордон твердо был уверен, что изначально осколок торчал в спине. Возможно, пока яутжа катился по пандусу вниз, успел удачно насадиться, как насекомое с Тилапы на мачете. В остальном столкновение с вакуумом на него не повлияло.  
Гордон передернулся, неожиданно четко вспомнив Тилапу. Там он был с другим взводом. Им нужно было пробиться к форпосту автоматизированной добычи сардацитов. Выяснилось, что местная органика очень не любит технику и пытается расправиться с ней как можно скорее. Поэтому взводу пришлось топать на своих двоих. И проклятые членистоногие твари, выпрыгивающие из высокой, по пояс, темно-синей травы, норовили впиться мощными челюстями прямо в лицо.  
И срази его Аллах, если это хоть как-то можно было увязать с астероидным копанием в минералах.

– Все живы? – наконец подал голос Гордон.  
В горле мучительно-сухо скрипело. Он чувствовал себя обезвоженным до состояния того же насекомого, поджаренного под тилапским ультрафиолетом, что в три раза ядреней, чем на Веге.  
"Рогаточники" отозвались сдвоенным мычанием. Гордон неожиданно подумал, что вообще редко видел их порознь. Похоже, они давненько склеились, прямо как Дорохов с Балем.  
Гордон перевернулся набок и поднялся на колени. Для этого пришлось основательно раскорячиться – пол явно накренился.  
– Ты! – прохрипел Гордон. – Кх... Клыкастый!  
Яутжа молчал, чуть пошевеливая челюстями. Под ним на диво почти не было крови, словно клыкастый усилием мышц зажал осколок и кровеносные сосуды. Только пояс шорт замарало.  
– Че случилось-то? – почти выхаркал Гордон. – Э! Живой?  
– Тш-ш, – яутжа чуть скосил на него взгляд. – Я слушаю.  
Гордон опять открыл рот, но связки окончательно отказали. Чед оттолкнулся от стены, перевалился на четвереньки и двинул вперед. Трой пару секунд сидел, свесив голову, а затем встрепенулся и двинул за ним – так же нелепо и в то же время решительно.  
Втроем они уселись возле яутжа. Отчаянно болело все, как ни мостись. Гордон с трудом нашел подходящее положение, перевалившись на половинку задницы и помогая себе рукой. Комбез еле-еле подмигивал бустерами. Технари подпирали канонира плечами, и хотя это тоже было несладко, Гордон не пытался выскользнуть из окружения. Чужие прикосновения словно цепляли его за реальность, не давая двинуться подшипниками.  
– Что ты... слушаешь?  
– И как? – Трой вытянул руку и разжал толстые, еле шевелящиеся пальцы. – Вот же твой звукофон.  
Яутжа чуть покосился на него и клекотнул.  
– Это украшение.  
– Чего-о? Я ж туда помощь вызвал!  
Яутжа смерил его взглядом.  
– На всех кораблях стоят... системы слежения, – почти выплюнул он. – Определяют, когда... снаружи находятся терпящие... бедствие.  
– Моя чуть не покусанная спина, – зловеще сказал Чед.  
– Все ради нашего общего блага! – Трой подавился и зашелся в хрипах.  
– Ах ради блага? Да, может, ты заразный!  
Теперь подавился и он. Клыкастый зашипел и дернулся, пытаясь подняться. Гордон отшатнулся, утягивая за собой "рогаточников". Выглядело невероятно, но яутжа, пробитый насквозь, умудрился сесть, упираясь в пол одной рукой. Согнул ноги в коленях, перевалил их на бок и сам начал переваливаться.  
– Прямой... удар... – прошипел он. – Чужой корабль...  
– Какой чужой? "Хиджау"? Ты про "Хиджа...  
Гордон присоединился к технарям в мучительном кашле. Пострадавшее тело не простило такого пренебрежения. Пока все трое задыхались, яутжа успел подняться на колени. Осколок явственно пошел вниз, нажимая на тут же закровоточившую плоть. Клыкастый зашипел и тоже поперхнулся. Привстал на одно колено.  
– Какой корабль? – выдавил Чед. – Че творит... гх...   
Корабль содрогнулся. Вернее, содрогнулся весь ковчег – и корабль в его брюхе.  
– Чужой, – сказал яутжа. – Он... стрелял в нас.  
– Стрелял? – вскинулся Чед.  
Яутжа хрипел, никак не начиная следующую фразу. По лицам "рогаточников" одинаково поползли пятна нервного румянца.  
– Я сейчас истерически закричу, – предупредил Трой, лихорадочно блестя глазами. – У меня нервы. Есть справка и штамп в личном деле от психиатра. Я сначала закричу, а потом начну убивать не глядя.  
– Я слушаю, что говорят, – яутжа оттолкнулся от пола и встал. Выпрямиться он не смог, и дредды свесились вперед, придавая ему полубезумный вид. – Уровень расселения.  
– Что?!  
Все трое рванулись на ноги одновременно.  
Дикая боль плеснула под ребрами, выворачивая легкие, но куда сильнее был ужас, хлынувший по жилам.  
– Какой... уровень? Блок "Д"?!  
Голос у Чеда сорвался. Гордон краем глаза видел, как на челюстях у него проступили желваки, и шелушащаяся кожа резко обтянула угловатые скулы.  
– Разбит... надо... сражаться, – прохрипел яутжа.  
Ковчег задрожал вновь. Гордон глубоко вздохнул, слушая, как в груди лопаются пузырьки, и стиснул локти товарищей.  
– Что значит – разбит? – внятно повторил он.  
– Это значит прямое попадание, – четко прощелкал яутжа.  
"Я сейчас истерически закричу", – голосом Троя сказало в голове.  
– Чей это корабль? – онемевшими губами выговорил Гордон.  
Яутжа буркнул, и переводчик выдал что-то про серую кожу и длинные шеи.  
"Я сначала закричу..." – продолжил бесплотный голос.  
– Блок "Д", говоришь? – с отрешенным спокойствием уточнил Трой.  
Светло-карие, почти желтые глаза казались пластиковыми. В глубине застыли крошечные точки съежившихся зрачков. Гордон почувствовал, как в шею с двух сторон вкрадчиво погружаются иглы. Яутжа чуть покачивался. Кровь капала на пол.  
"А потом начну..." – стеклянно прошептал голос.  
– Нанний, говоришь? – почти задумчиво протянул Чед.   
– Да-а...  
За стенами челнока глухо рокотало.  
– А скажи, клыкастый, – Чед пристально смотрел на осколок, пропоровший яутжа. Широко раскрытые глаза не моргали, – здесь, на этом корыте...  
"Начну убивать не глядя".  
– Здесь есть оружие? – закончил Трой.

Тащить яутжа пришлось на себе. Он упорно держал осколок, не давая ему вывалиться, и Гордон мимолетно подумал, что это, наверное, правильная тактика: пока осколок внутри он худо-бедно затворяет кровь. Про аптечку яутжа даже не заикался, значит хирургия на борту тем более не предусматривалась.  
Мысли скользили ровно и гладко, почти не касаясь чувств. Гордон ощущал это как тонкую пленку, натянутую поверх клокочущей бездны. Неподвижная, зеркальная, она выглядит несокрушимой преградой. Но стоит только задуматься, как зеркальную поверхность начинает стремительно разъедать. И он не думал, считая стыки плит, на которые падала светящаяся зеленая кровь. И еще хрипел от натуги: Трой умудрился почти сразу подвернуть ногу и выбыл из категории грузчиков.  
– Рубка, – щелкнул клыкастый. – Хуманк, вы умеете управлять кораблями?  
– Покажешь – сможем, – отрезал Чед.  
В голосе его было столько уверенности, что Гордон проглотил трусливое "Нет", рвущееся с языка.  
– Безнадежно, – прощелкал яутжа. – Вы слабомозглые...  
Вдалеке глухо и тяжко бухнуло. Мгновенный удар спрессованного воздуха по ушам заставил Гордона присесть, закрывая лицо локтем. Коридорный полумрак медленно налился оранжевым, а затем свет почти погас.   
– Рваные морды!  
Яутжа выругался еще несколькими фразами, но перевода не последовало. Клыкастый все еще разевал пасть, однако Гордон слышал только шипение, усиливающееся с каждой минутой. Яутжа перестал материться, оглянулся и мотнул головой, указывая вперед.  
Из-за спины накатывал подсвеченный больным зеленым плотный вал дыма. Или пара.   
Гордон дернулся вперед. В носу начало жечь, он сморщился, не выдержал и чихнул. Чед повторил за ним, а потом тут же без перерыва еще и еще раз. Трой судорожно закашлялся.  
– Твою мать... Что тут...  
Договорить Гордон не смог. Туман настиг их, надвинулся плотной влажной стеной и проглотил. Из глаз брызнуло вдвое сильнее. Жжение в носу превратилось в пытку. Содрогаясь от спазматических чихов, выкручивающих носоглотку, он не разбирал, куда они прут. Сипло рявкая, яутжа гнал их словно дроидов. На плече сжимались когти, из тумана мутными светящимися призраками выныривали какие-то механизмы. Злосчастный челнок оказался чем-то вроде крысиного лабиринта.   
Гордон вновь захлебнулся в чихе. Горло саднило, из носа уже брызгала кровь, но сколько он ни пытался зажимать ноздри, лучше не делалось. В носоглотку точно напихали минеральной ваты, пропитанной чем-то ядовитым. Запах доводил до умопомрачения. Чед рядом заходился в кашле.  
– Да за что... арха!  
Гордон чихнул так, что едва башка не оторвалась. Кровь брызнула бисерным веером.  
– Стоять! – прохрипел яутжа. – На месте!  
– Открывай! – рявкнул Чед. Прозвучало не хуже огневого залпа.  
Яутжа ощутимо вздрогнул и поднял руку. Томительных несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Но затем массивная дверь медленно поползла в сторону.  
В рубке было темно, однако уже начали вспыхивать первые желтые огоньки. Яутжа подался вперед, и Гордону пришлось сделать шаг.   
– Живо! – прохрипел клыкастый.  
В щель они протиснулись втроем. Гордона хватило на два шага, а потом он просто остановился. Трой успел обогнать их, развернулся, но вклиниться ему было некуда, и он растерянно мотнул головой, явственно подавляя чих. За спиной шипело, по полу ползли струйки, но затем дверь пошла в обратную. Глухо чмокнули уплотнители, и шипение исчезло. Туман медленно растворился.  
– Дальше! – скомандовал яутжа. – Кресло... пилота!  
Чед застонал и сделал очередной шаг.  
– Парни, я могу вам лбы утирать, – почти жалобно сказал Трой. – Не больше!  
– Без тебя обойдемся, – каркнул Чед.   
Гордон налегал, как мог. Яутжа тоже не висел мешком, но каменная зажатость мешала ему идти. Стремился клыкастый к массивному креслу посреди рубки.  
– Как тебя звать? – на ходу пропыхтел Гордон.  
– Это важно?  
– Ну, надо же нам знать... Как обращаться... к капитану!  
Они остановились у кресла, клыкастый оттолкнул их, чуть не упал, сделал шаг и все же неловко опустился на место. Рука, зажимавшая осколок, казалась намертво закостеневшей.  
– Оссурига, – буркнул яутжа. Свободная рука выстукивала на подлокотнике замысловатые команды по клавишам. – Отойдите, вы мешаете.   
– Ты сам-то умеешь им управлять? – не выдержал Трой.  
– Я не военный пилот. Но должен... сражаться.  
– Да ты нас угробишь! – вскипел Чед. – Крыса лабораторная!  
Гордон лихорадочно огляделся. Выглядело так, что здесь должна была работать команда человек из пяти. Всюду консоли, экраны, куча чужой техники...  
– Аллах, хоть бы перевод был, – сквозь зубы сказал он.  
– Э! – Чед хлопнул себя по лбу, поперхнулся и медленно втянул воздух. – Вспомнил!  
– Что?  
Гордону пришлось прищуриться. Яутжа развернул слишком много экранов, и Чед сквозь них выглядел размытым силуэтом. Под ногами медленно раскатывалась вибрация запускающегося двигателя. Воздух стал еще суше. Гордон сморщился. Трой прохромал к ним и тоже уставился на приятеля. Вкладки на его комбезе светились неровным тревожным мерцанием.  
– В общем, я не знаю, сработает ли, – Чед потер ударенный лоб, – но я вспомнил. Короче... – он набрал воздуха в грудь. – Andare!  
Рубка померкла. Остались только тонкие силуэты, вычерченные желтыми линиями. Гордон оглянулся и жадно принюхался, хлюпнув кровью. Откуда-то справа тянуло душным запахом пота, остающегося после того, как кто-то стоит у тяжелых оружейных рукоятей, одновременно умирая от страха и расплавляясь в предвкушении боя.

Гордон рванулся к пульту. Взгляд выхватывал клавиши управления. Символы на них оставались непонятными, но Гордон шкурой чувствовал, за что отвечает каждый тумблер. Пальцы легли на клавиши, скользнули по ним, одну за другой включая системы наведения – и квадратные желтые экраны начали раскрываться перед ним многоуровневым каскадом.  
Яутжа заткнулся посреди длинного шипения.  
Гордон оглянулся. Экраны разделились на три группы: одна осталась перед яутжа, а остальные повисли перед "рогаточниками". Еще мгновение – и рубка начала растворяться. Мрак пополз в стороны, силуэты превратились в объемные тела, а стены медленно растаяли. Гордон тряхнул головой. Они словно вновь очутились в доке. Впереди – пустое пространство, за спиной – дыра в обшивке, а по обе стороны оставшиеся корабли. Такой же "бочонок", как и у них, повалившийся набок, удержавшиеся грузовички, которых он почему-то сразу не заметил, и печально клюнувший носом истребитель.  
– В прямом режиме транслирует? – громогласно уточнил Трой.  
Яутжа что-то зашипел.  
– Отставание две... полу-секунды.  
– Да ты сам отстаешь, – с досадой сказал Трой. – Выводи нас!  
– Замолчи, хуманк. Я пробую.  
Гордон поймал себя на нервном притопывании. Сквозь пальцы словно пропускали слабенькое напряжение, вынуждая непрерывно шевелить ими, как будто он снова оказался на Веге, где движением пальцев действительно можно было управлять окружающим миром.  
– Быстрее, – потребовал Чед. – Что ты копаешься, тормоз?  
– Хуманк, ты вообще... знаешь, как управлять... кораблем? Ты же раскапыватель руды.  
– Разберусь! – рявкнул технарь, оскалившись так, что стало видно сквозь экраны.  
– Ну?! – опять подстегнул Трой и цапнул висящий на боку нож.  
Гордон прокашлялся.  
– Тихо!  
Оба уставились на него. Канонир вновь осторожно откашлялся и подавил желание постучать себя в грудь кулаком. Почему-то командирский вопль у него получился так естественно, словно он всю жизнь только и орал на подчиненных. И подчиненные тоже образцово-показательно пялились на него, копируя друг друга вплоть до вытаращивания глаз.  
Гордон опять подумал, как они все похожи друг на друга.   
Против закона на Веге рисковали поиграть многие. Но почему-то в бригаде все были как на подбор: рост, вес, общие черты внешности.  
– Что встал? – Трой любовно провел пальцем по обуху лезвия. Выцветшие в пронзительную голубизну глаза сощурились. – Молишься, что ли?  
– Кем ты работал?  
– Что?  
– Кем ты работал раньше?  
Трой осклабился. Гордон смотрел на него в упор, и нахальный оскал быстро сменился откровенно злобным.  
– Я... не помню я, – технаря чуть не перекосило. – Это сейчас так важно?  
– Не получается, – сказал яутжа в тишине. – Запрос... не идет. Отрезаны.  
Гордон дернул головой и покосился на свои экраны.  
– И что, так и будем здесь сидеть? – тихо-тихо, но очень недобро спросил Чед.  
– Нет конечно, – решительно сказал Гордон. – Эй ты! Раненый герой!  
Яутжа опять зашипел.  
– Запускайся на полную, – велел Гордон. – Если мы не можем открыть дверь аккуратно – я вышибу ее нахрен!  
– Собственность ковчега "Толуокк"...  
– Че ты мелешь? – заорал Чед, едва не подскакивая на месте. – Че, барыши считать вздумал? Делай, как он говорит! Все равно этот ковчег разваливается! От лишней дыры уже ничего не будет!  
– Вы сами здесь сдохнете, хуманк!  
– Трус!  
Яутжа вздрогнул и резко попробовал выпрямиться. Тут же содрогнулся и наклонился вперед. Чед схватил его за дредды, не давая уронить голову. Яутжа вытянул свободную руку вперед и резко разогнул скрюченные пальцы. Кровь брызнула веселым росчерком зеленых капель. Желтый ромб управляющего контура сдвинулся вперед и прильнул к ладони.  
Гордон затаил дыхание, в рубке на мгновение стало невероятно тихо, даже яутжа перестал хрипеть, втягивая воздух – а потом пространство заполнилось тонким жужжащим звуком. Экраны вспыхнули переливами зелено-голубого. Гордон почувствовал едва ощутимое движение, и тут же панорама, проецируемая на стены, поплыла. "Бочонок" совершал полный разворот. Снизу экраны подсвечивало жгуче-фиолетовым. Движение шло неровно, под ногами то и дело вздрагивало.  
– Правый и левый, балансировка, – прохрипел яутжа.  
Технари одновременно дернулись к своим экранам. Гордон ничего не понимал в мельтешении блоков, но еще через три секунды поворот словно вписался в траекторию монорельса, а фиолетовый стал ярче, заставляя щуриться.  
– Бортовые, – продолжал сипеть яутжа, – восемь групп. Перед тобой все с разметками. Смотри, хуманк, такие значки... длинные хвосты... указывают направление.  
– Я понял, – Гордон развернулся. – Нос на разлом!  
– Да ты не выеживайся! – натужно пропыхтел Трой, словно лично поворачивал корабль голыми руками. – Ну и каторга! Глаза ща вытекут!  
– Ну так зажмурься и не смотри!  
Нос остановился точно напротив пролома. Тонкое жужжание медленно перерастало в густой басовый гул. Но в каффе Гордон все еще слышал и чужое дыхание, и клекот яутжа. Пальцы снова дико зачесались, и он положил растопыренные пятерни на маняще подмигивающие значки с длинными хвостами. Прикосновение к клавишам показалось умопомрачительно волшебным.  
– Группа первая, первая угловая и первая угловая-два, – сам себе скомандовал Гордон. – Огонь!  
"Бочонок" яростно дрогнул. Экран превратился в сплошную голубую завесу.

– Ты че в нас стрельнул? – взвыл Трой.  
– На хер иди!  
Голубизна пошла пикселями, сложилась в несколько цветовых пятен и резко восстановила прежнюю четкость.  
– Ага! – заорал Гордон.  
Щель превратилась в безобразный разлом. Вакуум сожрал все спецэффекты, но пылающая желто-красным кайма тлела целых несколько секунд, прежде чем погаснуть, оставив разлом чернеть в стене.  
– Правый, левый, защиту на максимум, – выхаркнул Оссурига. – Мы пок-кидаем борт, хуманксы. Держитесь.  
Гордон открыл рот, и тут желудок стремительно прыгнул к горлу – одновременно с изображением на экране. "Бочонок" преодолел расстояние так быстро, что по бокам изображения опять пошли пиксели. Еще один желудочный кульбит, и корабль вывалился в космос.  
Чернота затопила экраны, изображение снова зарябило и восстановилось, но на этот раз превратившись в уже знакомые завихрения красного и фиолетового, предназначенные для глаз инопланетян.   
– Враги-то где? – громко поинтересовался Чед.  
Гордон даже не рискнул оглянуться, вместо этого напряженно шаря взглядом по экранам. Яутжа заклекотал, и неприятная щекотка под ребрами подсказала, что сейчас будет еще один скачок. Гордон судорожно сглотнул, подавляя тошноту. Экран мигнул, изображение изменилось.  
– Бля, что за тошнотная болтанка, – простонал Трой.  
– Погружение на ноль семьдесят пять бар, – прощелкал Оссурига.  
Он неожиданно перестал делать паузы в словах. То ли ему становилось лучше, то ли решил выложиться на всю, не жалея себя.  
– Чего? Разве так можно?  
– Можно, можно.  
– Вижу! – выпалил Гордон. – Бля!  
– Епта!  
Хоровой вопль за спиной прозвучал почти как всегда. Яутжа щелкнул, захлебнулся, и вид на экране кувыркнулся еще раз. Гордон мотнул головой, изгоняя дурноту и головокружение.  
"Бочонок" несся вверх вдоль ослепительно сияющей стены. Можно было подумать, что они вляпались прямо в солнце: но сквозь фильтры виднелось, что за стеной света скрывается еще одна – глухая, бесшовная, источенная многолетними столкновениями с космическим мусором. У "Хиджау" тоже была такая шкура.   
Басовый гул дополнился ревом. На экране высветились столбики, пляшущие в желтом диапазоне, то и дело запрыгивавшем в сиреневый. Сразу стало ясно, что "бочонку" несладко.  
– Нихрена себе кораблик! – проорал Чед. – Мы так не договаривались!  
Желтый окончательно сменился на фиолетовый, и сияние начало приближаться.  
– Вы куда нас тащите, идиоты? – взвыл Гордон. – Назад!  
– Слишком большой! – Трой тоже надрывался во всю глотку. – Притягивает!  
– Хуманксы, – голос яутжа отдавался в ушах и был таким спокойным, что Гордону невольно сделалось стыдно. – Сколько бар вы выдерживаете?  
– Ты про нырки? Нисколько, – теперь Трой не орал, и кафф прекрасно транслировал нервозность в его голосе. – У нас же нет балансира.  
Оссурига клекотнул.  
– Как быстро вы погружаетесь?  
– Часа по два, – еще более нервно ответил технарь. – Ты че удумал?  
К реву добавилось противное тонкое завывание. Гордон присел, инстинктивно прикрывая голову руками. Корабль дернуло, экран залило белым окончательно.  
– Мы сделаем это быстро.  
Перевод еще не успел затихнуть, а Гордон не успел ужаснуться – и свет в рубке погас. Под дых будто врезался целый ковчег. Кишки превратились в пылающий кисель, позвоночник вспыхнул раскаленным стержнем, вонзающимся в голову.   
– А-а-а!

Вместе с воплем изо рта выплеснулось что-то жгучее. Гордон вцепился в консоль, пытаясь не свалиться. Боль уже отступала, но ощущение чего-то чудовищного, случившегося только что, не отпускало. Экран перестроился, и полубезумным от шока взглядом Гордон уставился на клубящиеся фиолетовые спирали. Чужой корабль висел прямо по курсу. Громада, смахивающая на ленточный перегружатель, полностью заслоняла весь ковчег.   
– Ах ты сука! – очнулись сзади. – Ты нас угробить пытался, гнида?  
Гордон повернулся, не рискуя отпускать консоль. Технари тоже плохо стояли на ногах. Оба хватались за высокую спинку кресла, и яутжа до смешного напоминал древнего царька, на которого совершили покушение, но убийцы не смогли довести дело до конца и сами готовы были вот-вот отдать концы.  
– Я же отвел нас, – прошипел яутжа, еле размыкая клыки. – Какие претензии?  
– Ты нас чуть не убил, дурак!  
От ругательств скверных Чед перешел к обычным, и Гордон выдохнул. Значит, сворачивать шею клыкастому командиру Чед не собирался. Трой вообще молчал, сосредоточенно дергая правой ногой, явно пытаясь поставить ее на пол как можно тверже.  
– Стрелок, – Оссурига перевел взгляд на Гордона. – Ты все еще готов сражаться?  
Гордон вцепился в консоль изо всех сил, досчитал до двух и разжал руки. Его шатнуло, однако он все-таки поймал управление телом. Ноги по-прежнему казались деревянными, но с грехом пополам подчинялись. "Пленка" стала жесткой, как экзоскелет.  
– Еще бы, – выплюнул он, вытирая подбородок. Вся ладонь окрасилась в багровый. – Я же собирался выдрать им кишки!  
– Отважно сказано, – клекотнул яутжа. Глаза у него были совсем мутные. – Тогда стреляй под брюхо.  
– Я... – Гордон проглотил нелепое "я знаю", чуть не сорвавшееся с языка. – Отлично. Но никаких прыжков! Ты нас убьешь нахер!  
Чед отлепился от кресла, широко расставил руки, будто балансировал на льду, и шагнул в сторону. Экраны, как приклеенные, последовали за ним. Трой медлил еще пару секунд, но затем собрался и повторил подвиг напарника, припадая на больную ногу.  
– Правый, левый, не мешаем, – скомандовал яутжа, изгнав из голоса хрипы. – Только при входе в сектор... обстрела. Там держим балансировку. Будет швырять. Очень сильные... поля...  
"Поля сдерживающего потока!" – хотелось выпалить Гордону, но он опять задавил немыслимо чужие фразы, явно не принадлежащие ему.

После того как паршивец Чед выкрикнул волшебное слово, в голове у канонира Ташлинда пошло слоями, как плохо приготовленный пирог. Там, на Веге, трудно было найти хорошее место, где подавали бы правильные воздушные пироги. Часто бывало так, что один слой проваливался в другой. Есть можно, но все удовольствие испорчено.  
Он был словно такой пирог: действовать можно, но будто в тяжелом бреду.  
"Бочонок" отчетливо сдвинулся с места. Гордон мельком подумал, что на мелких кораблях всегда так – чувствуется движение сквозь вакуум. Только на людских кораблях не имели привычки раскрашивать космос, чтобы показать, о какие именно завихрения спотыкается скорлупка истребителя.  
Он застонал и взялся за затылок.  
Какие, к Иблису, истребители?

Вытянутая громада чужого корабля быстро наплывала. Желудок никуда не выпрыгивал, и Гордон сделал гениальный вывод, что Оссурига использует обычные двигатели.   
– Готовность, – щелкнул клыкастый, точно только и ждал, когда про него вспомнят. – Ноль семь бар через пять йин.  
– Аллах, я не хочу-у!  
Жалобное завывание Троя превратилось в судорожный звук сухой блевоты. Гордон и сам точно так же подавился – желудок не смог выбросить даже желчь. Экран изменил изображение.  
– Балансировать! – заорал яутжа. – Огонь!  
Гордон рванулся вперед и ударил по группам хвостатых символов.

"Бочонок", кувыркаясь, летел между чудовищными лентами ускорителей. Гордон понятия не имел, откуда у него в голове взялись эти ускорители и почему он так уверен, что это как раз те места, где броню не ставят из-за особенностей перемещения, но руки работали сами.  
Клавиши отзывались контурной подсветкой, "бочонок" швыряло из стороны в сторону, и заряды – шайтан побери, он даже не знал, какой принцип используется в оружии клыкастых – лупили во все стороны, покрывая зеркальные поверхности ускорителей уродливыми бороздами.  
Внутри "бочонка" по-прежнему царила устойчивая гравитация, но на экранах все вертелось совершенно суматошно. Гордон едва успевал считать выстрелы. Ему показалось, что отстрелялся он как минимум семьдесят пять раз. Вздумай кто семьдесят пять раз лупануть по столице Веги, и от процветающего города ничего не осталось бы. Но громадина чужого корабля даже не думала дрогнуть.  
Они все еще летели вперед, когда экран вновь тревожно вспыхнул сиреневыми столбиками.  
– Блин, нас опять тащит! – хрипло крикнули из-за спины.  
В голове опять щелкнули невидимые тумблеры. Экран исправно передал, как ускорители угрожающе разжигают радужные полосы по нижней кромке. Гордон инстинктивно ухватился за рукояти, и когда "бочонок" выполнил невероятный кульбит в двух проекциях – дернул обе, вкручивая до упора.  
На этот раз стабилизация не выдержала, и их мотнуло из стороны в сторону. Гордон еле удержался. За спиной матерились – судя по грохоту, Чед не устоял и теперь барахтался на полу.  
Радужные полосы сменились зелеными. Столбики на экране дружно устремились в пугающий черный спектр. И Гордон почувствовал немыслимую тяжесть, наползающую на них с обеих сторон. Гравитация обрушилась на позвоночник, словно гидравлический молот.  
– Ныря-яй!  
Собственный голос прозвучал полураздавленным писком. Яутжа рявкнул в ответ. Пространство схлопнулось. Кишки завернулись в узел и, по ощущениям, порвались.

Вспыхнул свет. Гордон услышал тонкий жуткий звук и понял, что это кричит, плачет, визжит он сам. По подбородку текло горячее и соленое, выплескивалось на грудь.   
Экран мельтешил шестиугольными пикселями, и пока Гордон пытался поднять себя с пола, изображение все не складывалось. Трещала шея, не давая повернуть голову, в виски забили раскаленные штыри, ноги дергались, загребая по гладкому полу носками ботинок.  
– Вы... бля...  
Трой почти рыдал, и Гордон чувствовал, что сам готов взвыть от боли и ярости. Изображение все-таки сложилось – но корабль чужаков никуда не пропал. В рубке царила чудовищная тишина, словно у "бочонка" полностью закончился энергорезерв.  
– Хуманксы, мы повторяем, – прощелкал Оссурига. – Стрелок, не экономь. Это будет последний заход. Больше не дадут барокомпенсаторы.  
– Что за развалина у вас на х-ходу?  
Гордон попробовал перевернуться на другой бок. Тащить себя пришлось силком – ноги так и не подчинились. Развернувшись, он убедился, что нырок подкосил не только его. Яутжа по-прежнему мертвой хваткой держал осколок, но оба технаря рухнули на пол. Чед успел подняться и привалиться плечом к пилотскому креслу, Трой только-только начал ворочаться.  
– Это не военная станция, – прошипел яутжа. – Это исследовательский ковчег!  
– Хреновые из вас вояки, – выплюнул Чед. – Сука, столько людей угробить! Ныряй еще раз! И поставь координаты у него в брюхе!  
– Что?  
– Теперь ты нас угробить вздумал? – очнулся Трой.  
– Я хочу, чтобы мы не сдохли просто так! Мы расстреляем их изнутри!  
Оссурига зашипел, срываясь на хрип. Переводчик не справлялся, и Чед взмахнул рукой. Кровь, текущая из носа, не успокаивалась, и технарь то и дело нервно дергал головой, пытаясь стряхивать ее. Гордон присмотрелся к желтизне радужек, почти как у глаз яутжа, и ему стало страшно.  
– Хуманк, не неси чушь! – Оссурига поперхнулся. – У них стоят компрессоры, мы не можем с ними совместиться!  
Чед странно вывернул голову, точно пытался сломать себе шею. Взгляд у него безумно заметался. Ноги дернулись, веки быстро затрепетали. По-прежнему не в силах оторвать голову от пола, Гордон почти безучастно следил, как яутжа, согнувшись в три погибели, набирает одной рукой команды на выдвинутой из подлокотника панели. Трой подтянулся еще раз, ухватился за спинку и кое-как пристроился бедром на подлокотник. Желтые экраны взлетели к его лицу, освещая побледневшую кожу. Щеки ввалились, и дорожки пота выглядели, как следы неизвестной болезни. Гордон сосредоточился, подтащил под себя локоть и приподнялся на нем.   
– Не-ет, – протянул Чед, не моргая. Зрачки мелко подергивались, не фокусируясь. – У них есть слабое место... Как раз... как раз для нас, маленьких...  
– Под генераторами потока, – закончил за него Трой.  
Гордон с мутным удивлением наблюдал за обоими. Рожи у технарей были совершенно ополоумевшие. Казалось, вот-вот оба закатят глаза и забьются, пуская пену. Знания оба явно выковыривали силком, копаясь в собственных головах вслепую, как грабители.  
– Так никто не делает! – рявкнул Оссурига и натужно, с бульканьем задышал. – Я не могу... гхаранти-ировать... что челнок... уцелеет...  
Осколок шевелился, будто жил своей жизнью.  
Чед повторил фокус напарника, подтянув себя на место. Гордон дернулся и поднялся уже на обеих руках. "Рогаточники" словно тащили его за собой своим безумным упрямством..  
– Внутрь, – повторил Чед и оскалился. – Или ты струсил?  
Яутжа откинулся на спинку кресла. Тяжелая голова приложилась о подголовник с глухим стуком.  
– Нужно девять бар, – сказал он. – Ты слышал про... – "Дзаганту", – прошептал переводчик, – хуманк? Там все погибло.  
Гордону мучительно хотелось заорать, что он не желает погибать. Тревожное "Дз-заганта" билось в голове как ядовитое насекомое. Но зубы склеило кровью, и вдруг он представил, как с точно такими же наглухо стиснутыми в предсмертной муке зубами висят в космосе тела парней из первого, второго, воздушного...   
– Да мы уже умерли, – сказал Трой, стискивая пальцы на подголовнике.

Гордон развернулся, вскинул обе руки, схватился за край консоли и рванулся вверх. Суставы чуть не выворотило из плеч. Он рванулся снова, выжал себя на руках, отрывая непослушное тело от липкого горячего пола, и навалился грудью на консоль. Казалось, он обоссался, а значит, отказали не только ноги, но уже и выше...  
– Меньше половины, – выдохнул он, скользя взглядом по кружочкам возле клавиш. Громче говорить сил не хватало, но переводчик должен был подхватить и передать. – Затащи нас туда, и мы прогрызем это брюхо.  
Изображение на экране изменилось. Гордон поморгал и сообразил, что это подобие маршрутной схемы, которую он пару раз видел на человеческих кораблях. С умопомрачительной скоростью крутились какие-то кривые, явно устремляющиеся к единому центру. Потом экран начал гаснуть, большими шестиугольными блоками стягивая изображение к середине следом за уплотняющимися линиями расчета. Гордон почти физически чувствовал, как в этих чужих расчетах спрессовываются девять бар – на целых два уровня больше, чем вообще ходили человеческие корабли. Экран стянулся в точку и погас. Мгновением позже "бочонок" проснулся.  
– Отключены барокомпенсаторы, отключен резервный щит, ограничитель пика снят, тангаж выровнен, компенсация крена отключена, компенсация углового движения отключена...  
Громкая связь бубнила, не затыкаясь. По отдельности каждое словосочетание мало что говорило, но если слушать все вместе – Оссурига превратил "бочонок" в управляемую бомбу.  
– Тяговый разгон закончен.  
Незримый докладчик заткнулся. Взамен где-то внизу и за спиной раздался тяжкий гул. Гордон содрогнулся, изо рта снова выплеснулась кровь, желудок скрутило в комок. Звук он узнал сразу – им гоняли запись работы "нырка", звучащего на разных ступенях. Этот, последний, означал, что кораблю кранты. На восьмом уровне гибла даже техника.   
Гул достиг оглушительного резонанса с каждой косточкой в канонирском теле и рухнул на пару диапазонов ниже. Это звучало как боль.  
– Эй, хуманк!  
Гордон оглянулся. Яутжа стоял на своих двоих. Осколок валялся на полу, и рваная рана в толстой темной шкуре выплевывала кровь толчками. Нелепые шорты промокли насквозь. Клыкастый обеими руками прижимал технарей к себе, не давая упасть.   
– Никто не расскажет о вашем подвиге, но я буду знать!  
Красная кровь лаково блестела, капала на пол, вплеталась темными узорами в зеленые лужицы. Гордон вскинул руку и показал большой палец.  
– Правый, левый! – надсадно проревел яутжа. Технари один за другим вытянули руки. – Погружение на девять бар, выдержка две йин!  
"Две секунды, – мелькнуло в голове, – нужно будет продержаться две секунды".  
Генератор "бочонка" завизжал и смолк.

Первым делом рассыпался позвоночник. Гордону показалось, что тридцать три круглых косточки одна за другой выскочили из пазов и брызнули в стороны. А следом внутренности растаяли и остались бултыхаться в коже.

В корпусе за обшивкой затрещало, беззвучно стартовал преобразователь, пропуская сквозь экипаж волны мучительных искажений, и снова заработал в привычном уху диапазоне, заполнив рубку скрежещущим завыванием.  
Гордон открыл глаза. Белые косматые клубки заполняли все поле зрения. Шею чудовищно сдавило, и с обеих сторон, где пролегали артерии, обжигала ядовитая боль.  
"Внимание, стрелковый депозит, – механически прощелкало прямо в каффе. – Сброс резерва в бортовые орудия. Выдержка восемь йин".  
Гордон не мог даже моргнуть. Паралич превратил мышцы в закаменевшие струны боли. Не подчинилась ему только кровь – и, кажется, она текла отовсюду.  
– Экипаж, резерв сброшен, – очнулась громкая связь. – Последнее напутствие: умирайте достойно.  
В таком же парализованном мозге вспыхнула дикая искра. Гордон почувствовал, как сумасшедший смех разрастается из этой искры, захлестывая его искрящимися валом, забивая колючей пеной легкие.  
Он вскинул руки, перебросил их вперед, и ладони с размаху ударились о клавиши первой группы бортовых. Бирюзовые полосы вкладок на рукавах "пленки" полыхнули с яростью последнего усилия. Размазывая багрянец, Гордон крутанул обеими руками, рисуя круг поверх всех клавиш, отмеченных длинными хвостами.

Он так устал, что очередное грозное завывание и последовавшие за ним содрогания "бочонка" уже не вызвали никаких чувств.   
Крошечная толстопузая "рыбка" бесновалась в брюхе левиафана, разбрызгивая кипящие струи яда, старалась прожечь врага изнутри, разломать его ребра и пробить шкуру. Но это было словно не с ними, будто экипаж оказался уже по другую сторону.  
Гордон уронил голову на заблокированную часть панели, приоткрыл рот и с тупым сожалением наблюдал, как медленно-медленно расползается почти коричневая на желтом фоне лужица. Вкус железа, дополненный незнакомой жгучей кислятиной, забивал носоглотку. Сил сглатывать или сплевывать не было, нос прочистить он тоже не мог.  
Судороги "бочонка" превратились в предсмертные конвульсии, вой начал заикаться, перхать, снова взревывать – после каждой паузы громкий звук ударял по нервам с новой силой – и наконец умолк совсем. Гордон почти отрешенно подумал, что сейчас должны погаснуть свет и наступить холод и тьма.  
Но свет, хоть и уползший в диапазон "еле-еле", все еще держался.

За спиной раздался тяжелый грохот. Гордон не шевелился еще несколько минут – а может и часов, сосчитать он тоже не мог – а потом в полуразъеденном нырками мозге все-таки затеплился настойчивый приказ: оглянуться и посмотреть.  
Сначала пришлось вспомнить, что у него есть руки и ими надо как-то научиться двигать. Столетия мучительных усилий спустя ему удалось расправиться с пальцами. Потом он сумел сжать кулаки, соскребая засохшие разводы с клавиш. Потом еще один подвиг: он напряг какие-то неведомые мышцы, и руки удалось подтащить к себе и даже запихнуть под грудь. На этом резервы кончились. Гордон не мог ни отжаться, ни высвободить руки – и по-прежнему висел на консоли, чувствуя, что едва-едва ожившие конечности начинают затекать. Возможно, им просто не хватало крови: он до сих пор чувствовал склизкие сгустки во рту, облепившие зубы, а свежие струйки все еще щекотали язык. Он бы уже блеванул от отвращения, но сейчас организм закуклился, не желая совершать ни единого лишнего спазма.

"Andare!"  
Собственный мысленный крик вовсе не обладал чудодейственным эффектом. Но он заставил Гордона дернуться – и этого хватило. Повисшее в неустойчивом балансе тело поехало с перекошенной консоли, и Гордон грянулся на пол с такой силой, что у него вышибло дух. Да еще, похоже, и левое плечо.  
Боль вцепилась было когтями, но тут же испугано отступила, сообразив, что трепать уже умирающее тело не стоит. Гордон подвигал глазами, и расплывающийся взгляд, пронизанный кривыми трещинами и пятнами, наткнулся на технарей и яутжа.   
Клыкастый рухнул ничком и утянул людей с собой. Гордон не видел всей картины, но разбросанные и неловко подвернутые руки троицы выглядели ужасно. Головы покоились во все тех же лужицах и были повернуты так, что на мгновение Гордону показалось, будто у обоих технарей безнадежно сломаны шеи. Из-под яутжа наползло зелени, дредды рассыпались ворохом, частично закрыв людей.  
А потом ему показалось, что они все-таки дышат. Он не слышал их, как ни напрягал почти отказавший слух, но все то же тлеющее чудовищное упрямство шептало – ты не можешь сдохнуть, пока не убедишься, что точно остался здесь один.  
Гордон перевернулся на живот. Тупая боль в плече опасливо шевельнулась, но не рискнула буйствовать. Он чуть оттолкнулся – здоровая рука удачно оказалась под грудью – и смог перетащить себя на пару сантиметров. Таких сантиметров было еще много.   
И он, стиснув зубы, передвинул руку вперед.

Лужа зелени прекратила растекаться. Гордон лежал лицом в пол, утыкаясь горящим лбом в самую кромку. Вязкая холодная жижа медленно пропитывала волосы. Он еле дышал – сердце пропускало удар за ударом, пытаясь остановиться. Ноги заледенели, руки тоже, по загривку растекалось онемение, и Гордон все пытался подсчитать, сколько крови потерял в этой безумной атаке. Литр? Два? И наверняка за ним тянулся шикарный красный след, на зависть всем видеолентам ужасов, которые иксар так любили посмотреть.  
Всхлип сам собой дернулся в горле. Гордон выдвинул плечо вперед, перевалился на него и двинулся дальше, скользя по зелени. Локоть выворачивался, но зато тащить себя по мокрому полу было легче.  
Добравшись до массивной башки, Гордон чуть не задохнулся. Силком заглатывая воздух, он опустился щекой на пол. Яутжа ткнулся мордой в покрытие, и скошенный вытянутый череп нелепо торчал над головой Гордона, словно скальный уступ. Гордон уперся взглядом в изжелта-серое лицо Чеда. Потемневшие губы приоткрылись, и белизна зубов казалась дикой, нелепой насмешкой. Смотрел, пока не заболели глаза – и все-таки ему почудилось, что он увидел слабое дрожание жилки на опущенном веке.  
Из лужи страшно разило кислятиной. Гордон подался еще чуть вперед, утыкаясь макушкой в костяную гладкость черепа яутжа. Сердце трепыхнулось и сжалось в неподвижный комок.  
"Бейся, – приказал Гордон. – Andare, чтоб тебя, не останавливайся! Пожалуйста!"

* * *

Наперстки не просто впивались в пальцы, а словно хотели отгрызть их кончики.  
Оставшись без свидетелей, Малик корчила рожи и чуть не плакала. Еще никогда ей не приходилось держать оборону в буквальном смысле голыми руками. Энергощит, поставленный неизвестными мастерами, держал удар, но совершенно не был откалиброван. По всей сфере то и дело катились искажения, а непрерывное движение еще сильнее сбивало баланс. "Хиджау" не могла остановиться – после этого шторм скорее всего уже не запустился бы.  
Нападающий корабль уверенно шел следом, идеально держа дистанцию. И аккуратно стрелял с удручающей регулярностью. Малик уже успела представить, как одного хорошего залпа хватает, чтобы разнести всю конструкцию из корабля и пристегнутого завода в клочья. Но Гюзель, сдирая с себя наперстки чуть ли не вместе с клочьями кожи, бросила фразу "им нужен весь груз" – и сразу стало ясно, что дела еще хуже. Если кому-то нужна вся консервная банка целиком, то экипаж явно уже поставлен в графу "неизбежные расходы".

– Малик!  
Голос настройщицы по громкой связи заставил ее вздрогнуть. Наперстки с новой злостью впились в пальцы, призывая не отвлекаться. По сфере тут же пошли волны, и пришлось срочно менять модель еще раз, чтобы подлатать уже начавшие образовываться прорехи.  
– Что? – мучительно выговорила пилотесса.  
– У нас есть что-нибудь по кластерной пересборке?  
Малик пару секунд невидяще пялилась в экран со сферой, а потом до затуманенного болью и паникой мозга все-таки дошло.  
– В смысле? Вроде схем соответствия?  
– Да! Здесь все чужое! Мне нужно хоть от чего-то отталкиваться!  
– Малик, – подключилась к разговору акустик, – платформа рассчитана на пятнадцать компонентов. Но это мы сами так поделили. Можно собрать все обратно в одну точку, к исходной конструкции. Те же самые кластерные принципы...  
– Да поняла я! Зуль, поищи в аппликациях мастер-уровня, я не могу!  
– Хорошо!

Связь Зульфар не отключила. Малик прикусила губу. Теперь болеть начали еще и глаза. В правом отчетливо наворачивались слезы. Проклятый сироп так и застыл потеками, а сверх него успело налипнуть технической пыли. От этого грязно-липкого ощущения дико зудела кожа, и нервы натягивались все сильнее и все тоньше.  
"Десятая волна", – предупредил логикалик.  
– Держитесь!  
"Хиджау" охнула. Теперь каждый выстрел противника ненадолго забирал у них ресурс полностью. Терморегуляторы уже отказали, с гравитацией творилась Иблисова карусель. Держались только энерголинии и система логикалика. Малик представила, как вырубится жизнеобеспечение и кончится воздух – а логикалик все так же будет скрупулезно вести отчет по повреждениям...  
– Малик?  
– Здесь!  
– Послушай. На всякий случай, – Гюзель дышала так часто, словно там у них внизу воздух уже начал заканчиваться. – Если что, возьмешь мой ультрабук. В моей каюте. Отдашь его капитану Плески. Там, на Самбурге. Так и спросишь – кто из вас капитан Плески. Слышишь?  
На язык так и рвалось стандартно-подбадривающее "Сама еще отдашь!", но Малик заставила себя прикусить язык.  
– Хорошо.  
– Сама можешь почитать, – Гюзель вздохнула. – Про... пятнадцать компонентов. Ты прости, но я тебе фальшивку подсунула. Просто не хотела, чтобы ты... слишком за них переживала.  
– Ты о чем? Какую фальшивку? Гюзель!  
– Не скажу, – теперь акустик явно улыбнулась. – Тебе придется выжить, чтобы узнать секрет.  
– Очень смешно!  
Наперстки вновь впились в пальцы, и сердитый возглас вышел крайне убедительным.  
– И еще одно. Связь. Ее можно починить.  
– Что-о?  
– Это я, – акустик помолчала. – Я глушилку поставила, когда всплыли. Чтобы мы не светились.  
– Идиотка! – приглушенно дала свою оценку Зульфар.  
– Зато, видишь, как долго они нас искали. Нам чуть-чуть удачи не хватило.  
Малик прикусила уже обе губы, чтоб не выматериться. Еще и наперстки уже, казалось, готовы были сожрать ее целиком. Даже представить было сложно, как работает комбез акустика с его прямым подсоединением. Наверное, как будто тебя обдирают заживо.  
– Говори, как ее снять! – наконец, рявкнула она.  
– Тот же бук, там расписано.  
– Твою ж мать!  
– Зуль? – Гюзель явно говорила вслух специально, чтобы Малик понимала, что у них происходит. – Долго еще? У нас времени почти нет.  
– Еще немного!  
Голоса эхом прокатывались по рубке, и Малик уже колотило от дикости происходящего. Если бы не видимые признаки, захлестывающие "Хидждау" раз за разом, можно было подумать, что все это – идиотский спектакль. Для кошмарного сна он все-таки был слишком связный.

После двенадцатой волны сдалась система фильтров. Воздух мгновенно пропитался не только гарью, но и запахом десятка химических присадок, крутившихся в артериях "Хиджау". Малик закашлялась, в отчаянии попробовала дышать ртом, но легче не стало. Фильтр болтался на поясе, но она просто не могла опустить руки. Логикалик не справлялся с корректировкой без человеческой помощи.  
– Быстрее там, пожалуйста, – прохрипела она. – Иначе мы... задохнемся!  
На секунду мелькнула нелепая и чудовищная мысль – хорошо, что иксар уже нет с ними, и им хотя бы не приходится мучиться в умирающей посудине...  
– Да я уже почти! – с натугой отозвалась Зульфар. – Здесь взаимодействие какое-то варварское, я понять пытаюсь, куда эту хрень подключить можно!  
– Я сама, – сказала невидимая акустик. – Подвинься.  
Логикалик перестал фильтровать посторонние шумы, и Малик прекрасно слышала, как топают посетители платформы. Своего канала связи у платформы не было, но Зульфар прихватила с собой целый набор крошечных камер и передатчиков, и наверняка раскидала их, где могла.  
– Аллах, почему нельзя было подписать все эти пестики и тычинки? Секретность, ладно, но для своих же? Краски пожалели!  
– Потому что нельзя, – отрезала акустик.  
Логикалик передал возню и скрежет, а потом какой-то противоестественно отвратительный звук.  
– Боже мой!

Визг настройщицы ударил в голову не хуже молота. Малик инстинктивно зажмурилась и присела.  
– Ты че творишь, дура?! А-а, твою мать!  
Повторный вопль заставил ее так же резко распахнуть глаза.  
"Тринадцатая волна", – немедленно доложил логикалик.  
Следом на экране сменились показатели энергорезерва. Противостояние крейсеру предполагаемых нанний отняло у них уже половину всего заряда.  
– Бля, Малик, Малик, я рехнусь!  
Помимо истерики в голос Зульфар щедро влились плачущие нотки.  
– Что? – завопила пилотесса, сама чуть не рыдая.  
– А-а, я не могу!  
Слева от основного экрана вспыхнул значок видеосвязи, экран тут же развернулся. Малик бросила на него взгляд – и чуть не заорала следом за настройщицей. Просто не хватило сил, воздух был слишком едкий.  
В платформу кондово врезали мостик управления на пятнадцать человек. Зульфар угробила его окончательно, выпотрошив без всякого почтения и связав отдельные управляющие в единую схему. С первого взгляда это выглядело как плод труда обезумевшего ученого. С любого последующего взгляда – точно так же.   
Но Гюзель пошла еще дальше, сделав картину куда чудовищнее.  
– Чего вытворяешь? – в ужасе пробормотала Малик. – Гюзель!  
– Я же сказала: мы доберемся до Самбурга любой ценой.

Логикалик передавал картинку невероятно четко, со всеми оттенками. Особенно ему удались жуткие кровавые потеки на висках. Гюзель, сидящая в одном из кресел, просто забила себе в голову два штуцера.  
Как она до сих пор оставалась жива и сохраняла здравый рассудок – Малик не представляла.  
– Это черт знает что такое, – Зульфар выбралась в поле обзора. – Это... я так не могу! Я не нанималась!  
– Шайтан, – в полном ступоре поправила Малик.  
– Да какой, к черту, шайтан! Видеть этого не могу!  
– Это аналог ревойского управляющего модуля, – прохрипела Гюзель. – Синтетический. Всего один, жаль, что только мой. Ненадолго, но хватит.  
"Какой аналог, он же в головах!" – хотела крикнуть Малик, но язык отнялся.  
– А потом что?! – закричала настройщица.  
– А потом вы приведете "Хиджау" на Самбург.  
– Я не нанималась! – опять сорвалась Зульфар. – Не хочу! Прекратите!  
Малик с трудом справилась с гримасой, перекосившей все лицо. Судорога спустилась на шею и стрельнула вдоль правой руки.  
– Зуль, пожалуйста, успокойся!  
Настройщица метнулась в сторону, снова вернулась в поле обзора, стискивая в руках пассатижи, и нервно щелкнула ими в воздухе.  
– Не трогай меня, – сказала Гюзель. – Убьешь всех.  
Зульфар швырнула пассатижи на пол, сама шлепнулась туда же и обхватила голову руками.  
– На тебя страшно смотреть, – выговорила Малик, чувствуя, как дергается угол рта.  
Костюм настройщицы снова начал изменять цвет – из черно-желтого в тускло-серый. Бродящие по нему узоры медленно выцветали.  
– Каждый раз щит будет пропадать, – медленно произнесла Гюзель, глядя перед собой. – Обратно автоматом не включится. Тебе нужно следить. Я стреляю. Ты поднимаешь щит.  
– П-пятьдесят п-процентов ост-талось, – точно так же через силу выговорила Малик. Судорога добралась до диафрагмы. – Н-на сколько выст-трелов?  
Гюзель молчала. Красные потеки медленно удлинялись, сползая к воротнику комбинезона.  
– Г-Гюзель?  
– Да померла она! – заорала настройщица, не разжимая рук.  
– Запомни. Самбург. Любой. Ценой.  
Гюзель выталкивала слова один за другим, словно отрубала по кусочку.  
"Активирован силовой модуль РАП-1", – неожиданно выдал на главном экране логикалик.  
– Сколько выстрелов?! – Малик закричала, пытаясь пробиться в чужие мозги.  
Гюзель дернула плечом. Пальцы, стиснутые на подлокотниках, шевельнулись, а потом медленно поднялся указательный.  
– Од-дин? – повторила Малик.  
"Перераспределение резерва, – продолжил логикалик. – Степень защиты переведена в ПДМ".  
– Кранты нам, – простонала Зульфар.  
Акустик закатила глаза. Палец дернулся и судорожно ударился о подлокотник. Малик ярко, словно в многократном увеличении увидела, как полумесяц аккуратно обстриженной кромки идет трещиной, откалывается и, кувыркаясь, взлетает в воздух.  
"Огонь", – сообщил логикалик.

* * *

Вода лилась на лицо. Гордон застонал, не размыкая зубов – их напрочь склеило. Почти задыхаясь, он напряг челюсти, застонал снова – и наконец-то чуть-чуть смог открыть рот.  
– Хорошо, – прохрипели над головой. – Давай, старик, глотай, будь паинькой.  
Гордон опять застонал, уже возмущаясь, и разлепил один глаз.  
Над ним маячила физиономия Чеда. Прежде всего Гордон увидел невероятно распухший, свернутый набок нос. Чед старался улыбаться, но опухоль расползлась на всю левую половину лица, поэтому получалось не очень. В руке он держал что-то продолговатое и лил воду из вытянутого носика.  
Гордон попробовал открыть рот чуть шире. Чед заботливо поднес носик ближе, и вода – кислая, опять кислая – полилась между губ. Почувствовав, что рот заполнился совсем, Гордон моргнул. Чед понятливо убрал посудину. Вода медленно размачивала кровавые сгустки. Гордон чувствовал, как она пропитывает их, добираясь до забитой носоглотки.  
Под головой было что-то мягкое. Он скосил взгляд и сообразил, что покоится затылком на колене Чеда. Технарь выглядел чудовищно дееспособным для иксар, побывавшего на девятом уровне погружения. Даже пугающая желтизна исчезла из глаз. От обиды стало щекотно в носу, вода добралась до горла, и Гордон испугано булькнул. Ожившее сердце панически заколотилось, словно пыталось отработать за все пропущенные секунды. Чтобы не захлебнуться, пришлось открыть рот – и разжижившаяся дрянь потекла наружу.  
Чед сунул руку ему под затылок и осторожно повернул на сторону. Гордон слабо кашлянул, и поток гнусной жижи устремился на свободу.  
Дождавшись, когда рот освободится, Гордон кашлянул снова, и Чед без лишних вопросов вернул его голову на место и подсунул носик. На этот раз Гордон даже рискнул попробовать прополоскать горло. Ему удалось не захлебнуться, и голову он повернул сам. Глотка распухла, каждая попытка глотнуть или заговорить отдавалась воспаленной болью.  
На третий раз он уже глотал, презрев боль, – и кислятина внезапно показалась невероятно освежающей и придающей сил.  
– Чувствуешь? – ухмыльнулся Чед. – Прямо новая жизнь вливается, да?  
Гордон дернул здоровым плечом – и неожиданно легко смог поднять руку. Правда, поймать технаря за запястье удалось не сразу.  
– Где... что?  
– Когда, – подсказал Чед и опять криво ухмыльнулся.  
– Где мы? – упорно вытолкнул Гордон.  
Технарь вздохнул. Гордон повернул голову в другую сторону, пытаясь разглядеть остальных, но предсказуемо уперся взглядом в пряжку ремня. Скользнул взглядом выше и в расстегнутом воротнике комбеза увидел кожу, покрытую узором багровых лучистых синяков. Комбез потускнел, вставки даже не светились – значит, "пленка" выбросила весь ресурс на поддержку.  
– Что с нами? – попробовал он с другого конца.  
– Какой-то вы дурак, канонир, – Чед взял его за волосы и развернул обратно. – Откуда ж мне, блин, знать? Сидим на корабле яутжевского типа. Устраивает?  
Гордон прижмурился. Громкий голос отдался болью под черепом. Чед хмыкнул, и Гордону в зубы опять ткнулся носик.  
– Это как вы живые-то остались? – почти обижено просипел он, отворачиваясь.  
– Что? Вы, канонир, еще недовольны?  
– Я недоумеваю, – возразил Гордон, но к носику вернулся.   
– Это яутжа двужильный, – наконец пояснил Чед. – Я б уже трижды сдох, а он упорный. Вот этой самой хренью меня отлил. Ну я потом Троя, теперь вот и тебя.  
– О-о.  
– Эй вы! – хрипло каркнули из-за спины Чеда. – Хватит нежничать, помощь нужна!  
Гордон уперся здоровым локтем в пол и попробовал приподняться. И опять это ему удалось.  
– Дай еще, – хрипло сказал он.  
– Харэ. Он не говорил, сколько можно выпить, не откинув копыта.  
Гордон поднапрягся и сел окончательно. Чед осмотрел его, расстегнул "пленку" и вытащил из-за пазухи что-то тряпичное. Деловито намотав на палец, потянулся им к лицу канонира. Гордон инстинктивно подался назад.  
– Сидите смирно, Ташлинд, – велел Чед. – Надо же умыть вашу рожу.  
Недовольно ворча, Гордон стоически вынес экзекуцию. Чед не мыл физиономию, а просто сдирал засохшую кровь, и приятного в этом было мало.   
– Отвянь! От твоей заботы я раньше копыта откину, чем от их химии!  
– Ну ладно, пойдет, – милостиво согласился Чед. – С тебя два носовых платка. С вышивкой!  
– Да пошел ты!  
Технарь хихикнул, сморщился от боли и осторожно пощупал нос. А потом перевернулся, встал на четвереньки и двинул к Трою – теперь Гордон наконец-то разглядел, что тот копошится около яутжа: тягает какие-то ошметки, перепачканные в зелени, и чуть ли не сует руки в Оссуригу по локоть.  
Под ошейником страшно болело и чесалось, Гордону казалось, что иглы застряли в мышцах. В рубке погасли все экраны, вспомогательные надписи и прочая иллюминация. Только ярко и тревожно светился какой-то значок возле выхода. Гордон нахмурился, присматриваясь. Обычно на таком расстоянии держали скафандры. Или оружие.  
Гордон перевалился на колени, оперся одной рукой и пополз туда, где горел значок. Вывихнутую руку пришлось неловко прижимать к животу – то и дело инстинкт пытался заставить взять упор на все четыре конечности. В прошлой жизни он преодолел бы это расстояние всего за десяток размашистых шагов. Теперь приходилось корячиться, как под гнетом двухсполовинной гравитации.   
Он опять поморщился, пытаясь вспомнить, когда это с ним такое бывало – память упорно подкидывала дрожащие расплывчатые видения: сплющенный изогнутый горизонт, затянутый тучами бурого песка, тяжелые скафандры, ворочающаяся и грызущая почву техника. И какие-то твари, выползающие из бурого песка. Огромные плоские членистоногие. Стрелять в них было тяжело...

Гордон очумело потряс головой и обнаружил, что сидит у стены, а значок совсем рядом – только руку протяни. Пальцы до сих пор конвульсивно подергивались, ощущая присутствие тяжелого оружия даже сквозь перчатку. Гордон застонал и ощупал голову, пытаясь найти шишку или вмятину, которые могли бы вызвать такие яркие галлюцинации.  
– Держи ты его, тупица!  
– Не могу, он скользкий! Не мог зашить сначала?  
– Я зашил!  
– Да ты его продырявил!  
– Я не хирург!  
Голоса препирающихся технарей доносились смутно, словно из сырого тумана. Гордон опустил голову на грудь, почти засыпая. Его повело, больное плечо проехалось по стене, и Гордон вскрикнул от боли – сонливость мигом пропала.  
Боком-боком, он подвинулся к значку. Чуть ниже был нарисован контур под яутжевскую ладонь. Сначала Гордон хотел вытереть кровищу об штаны, потом посмотрел, как зелень тускло переливается в ладони, и передумал. Если значок работал как генетический сканер, то кровь яутжа была очень кстати.  
Он шлепнул ладонью по контуру. Значок продолжал раздраженно светиться, чуть ли не пульсируя. Гордон надавил, но материал остался прохладен, гладок и неподатлив.  
– Вот сука, – хрипло пробормотал канонир и надавил еще раз.  
Ему показалось, что преграда чуть подалась. Не хватало сил – он тянулся через собственное плечо, пытаясь его не задеть. Прикусив губу, Гордон оторвался от стенки и рывком развернулся, затаскивая под себя одну ногу. Его немедленно дико затошнило. Переждав приступ, он потряс рукой, подышал в ладонь и с размаху приложил ее снова. Нажал изо всех остающихся сил – и контур щелкнул, явственно входя внутрь.  
Что-то в стене пыхало, щелкало и натужно гудело, как будто там трудилась бригада маленьких яутжа, вручную открывающих сложные механизмы. Ярко представив суету крошечных клыкастых, Гордон глупо хихикнул. И одновременно с этим кусок стены выпал наружу.   
Гордон уставился на футляр. Смутные ожидания не подвели: скафандром яутжа не озаботились, но штурмовую винтовку подготовили.   
Теперь надо было встать и забрать ее. Гордон стиснул зубы. Челюсть дернуло болью, и он сообразил, что, похоже, умудрился получить травму и тут. Оставалось только хмуриться и немужественно стонать.  
Этим вспомогательным занятиям Гордон сполна посвятил пять минут барахтаний и корчей возле двери. На корабле не работали экраны и подсказки, а значит, надо было готовиться к чему угодно и винтовка была очень важна.  
В конце концов ему удалось утвердиться на ногах: нелепо расставив их, развернув ступни так, чтобы опора оказалась как можно больше, а животом навалившись на край панели. Продолжая прижимать к ребрам пострадавшую руку, свободной Гордон принялся расцеплять держатели. Вероятно, расщелкивались сами при рывке, но на это сил у канонира не было. Поэтому пришлось повозиться, прежде чем удалось снять винтовку с ложа. Пальцы тут же нашли нужное положение на хитрой рукояти – для этого потребовалось запихнуть руку в приклад. Дуло пошло вниз под собственной тяжестью.  
Перекосившись от нагрузки, канонир попробовал сделать шаг. Его так повело, что пришлось использовать винтовку вместо трости. Поступок был чудовищный, оскорбительный по отношению к стрелковому оружию, но потребности организма перекрывали благоговение.  
– Затягивай! Вот так, вяжи!  
– Бля, да у него опять кровь идет!  
– Ничего, это нормально. О-оп!  
– Если тебя за него посадят, я рядом не стоял!  
"Рогаточники" сипато горланили. Чеду, похоже, не мешал даже сломанный нос. Морщась от боли и злости, Гордон развернулся, взял верный курс и тяжело поковылял к группе скорой помощи. Ноги в буквальном смысле пришлось переставлять по одной.  
Когда он все-таки дополз, технари успели покончить с бинтованием яутжа. Клыкастого они умудрились перевернуть, так что продырявленный бок находился вверху. Сквозь широкие полосы бинтов проступала кровь.  
– Что за... благотворительность? – выдавил Гордон, глядя на перемазанных зеленью технарей.  
– Без него не заработает ничего, – махнул Трой. – Он нам нужен живой.  
– И что, вы уверены? – прохрипел Гордон.  
– Я бы сейчас закурил, – мечтательно сказал Трой. – А хер его знает.   
В тишине сразу стало слышно, как тяжело и медленно дышит яутжа. Гордон оглянулся на консоль, с которой вел огонь. Там еще что-то светилось. Он чуть развернул корпус и понял, что туда просто не дойдет. Стоял на месте он исключительно благодаря винтовке, на которую перебросил почти весь свой вес. Так же медленно он повернулся обратно.  
– Даже стремно, что мы не померли, – Чед обеими руками подтянул ноги к груди, обхватил их покрепче и устроил подбородок на коленях. – Я-то думал, мы ебнемся в грохоте рванувшего генератора. А сейчас я даже не знаю, где мы.  
Гордон представил, как день за днем они умирают в яутжевском корыте, с голодухи жуя ботинки, и волосы у него на загривке начали вставать дыбом.  
– А че с рукой? – проявил врачебную бдительность Трой.  
Гордон моргнул. Технарь не казался пришибленным, и Гордон нахмурился, начиная подозревать, что напарники втихаря без него выдули куда больше кислятины.  
– Это винтовка, – буркнул Гордон.  
Очень хотелось сесть, но с вывихнутой рукой, не слушающимися ногами и костылем в здоровой руке он никак не мог начать движение.  
– Я про вторую, – ткнул Трой.  
Вел он себя почти как обычно. И только внимательно приглядевшись к бледному лицу, Гордон обнаружил, что зрачки у иксар разного размера. Трой чуть склонил голову, и протянувшаяся из уха дорожка крови ярко блеснула в тусклом свете. Она не засыхала: текла непрерывно, по капельке.  
– Вывихнул, – не разжимая зубов, поведал Гордон.  
– Плохо. Ложись, будем чинить.  
– Слушай, ты головой ударенный, – не выдержал Гордон, – я тебе не очень доверяю.  
– А знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто не вправляет вывихи?  
Гордон нахмурился. Чед переводил внимательный взгляд с одного на другого.  
– Ты же технолог, – попробовал снова Гордон. – Откуда тебе знать?  
Трой поморщился.  
– А вот знаю, – почти неохотно сказал он.   
– Наверное, мне лучше не уточнять? – предположил Гордон.  
Трой ухмыльнулся так, что на мгновение показалось, будто у него во рту белоснежный капкан. И потыкал пальцем в пол.  
Корячась, Гордон умудрился аккуратно сбросить винтовку. А затем, беспардонно опираясь Чеду на голову, опуститься на колени. После этого перевалиться на спину уже не составляло труда. Трой на четвереньках подполз к нему, примостился рядом и внимательно осмотрел плечо, не прикасаясь.  
– Руку отведи, – наконец сказал он.  
– Иди на хер! Больно! Хочу домой!  
Гордон уже задергался, собираясь отползти подальше и продолжать поливать помоями живодера с безопасного расстояния, но наткнулся на преграду.  
– Да вы сговорились!  
– Еще бы, – хмыкнул Чед и ухватил его за голову, нажимая большими пальцами на виски. – Трой, давай, делай с ним, что собирался.  
– Я Хогби пожалуюсь! – взвыл Гордон.  
На мгновение пальцы впились в виски еще сильнее. Лицо Троя зримо закостенело. Гордон перестал дышать, понимая, что сейчас ляпнул то, о чем всем троим, застрявшим посреди нигде, думать вообще не следовало бы.  
Трой взял его за запястье, и одним плавным, быстрым движением поднял руку и отвел в сторону. Раздался глухой щелчок.  
Гордон заорал и бухнулся в обморок.


	14. Крейсер на глубине

Перебинтованное плечо болело. Гордон поворочал глазами и обнаружил, что под головой у него снова что-то по-человечески мягкое. На животе расположилась неслабая тяжесть, и Гордон кое-как напряг шею, приподнимая голову, чтобы посмотреть. Трой перебросил через него руку и пристроился головой чуть пониже канонирских ребер. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени, и Гордон попытался вспомнить, что бывает, если заснуть с сотрясением мозга. На ум ничего внятного не шло, но вроде Трой был теплым и дышал.  
С другой стороны лежал яутжа, однако Гордон видел только перебинтованное брюхо – голова Оссуриги находилась где-то в районе головы Чеда. Шорты куда-то подевались. Когтистая ладонь покоилась на бедре канонира, и пальцы еле заметно подрагивали. С одной стороны, это означало, что хирургические эксперименты прошли успешно. С другой – Гордон помнил, как у Кихада дергались пальцы, когда он получил нож в руку, и сейчас хорошо представлялось, как Оссурига в предсмертном припадке взмахнет пятерней и покромсает к шайтановой бабке и так еле живого канонира.   
Гордон с тоской подумал, что Кихад был бы здесь очень кстати. И потухшая было боль стремительно развернулась в груди. Гордон стиснул зубы, пережил вспышку теперь уже реальной боли в челюсти и осторожно, тихо задышал. Но технари не проснулись. Похоже, пока канонир Ташлинд валялся в отключке, барахтался, искал оружие и снова падал в обмороки, эти двое упахались до полного изнеможения. Гордон поерзал лопатками по полу и угомонился. Волшебная кислятина вытащила их с того света, но вскакивать и бежать не стоило. Он до сих пор чувствовал себя так, будто что-то полопалось внутри.

Первым зашевелился яутжа. Гордон успел провалиться в беспокойное состояние, где ему непрерывно мерещились все новые нырки, прокручивающиеся с лихорадочной скоростью, поэтому даже обрадовался движению, выдернувшему его из мутной круговерти. Разлепил глаза, поморгал, выгоняя болезненную пелену, и уставился на руку яутжа. Пальцы подергивались куда энергичнее, и Гордон уже приготовился отбивать движение, когда яутжа сжал кулак. В широкой груди булькнуло.  
– Тихо, – внятным шепотом сказал Гордон. – Разбудишь – прибью.  
Булькнуло еще раз, а потом Оссурига с явственным усилием подавил лишние звуки.  
Трой вздрогнул и застонал. Гордон старательно начал дышать грудью. Технарь ворохнулся, потянулся дальше и неожиданно схватил яутжа за пальцы. Стиснул ладонь и успокоился. Недоумение, излучаемое клыкастым, чувствовалось без всякой спеки и переводчика.  
– Лежи тихо, – повторил Гордон.

Время в замкнутой консервной банке тянулось медленно. Гордон рассматривал потолок из-под полуприкрытых век, периодически поглядывал на тушу яутжа и с облегчением не находил проблесков кровавой зелени.   
Вечность спустя под головой у него дернулось, и Чед громко завозился.  
– Шайтан, жопа-то как болит! – гнусаво возвестил он. – Ай! Нога моя! Эй, ты!  
Гордон еле успел напрячь шею – опора выскользнула из-под головы, и не сконцентрируйся он – непременно приложился бы затылком о твердые плитки.  
Трой дернулся, мотнул головой и резко оттолкнулся от пола, свободной рукой продолжая сжимать пальцы клыкастого.  
– Че такое?!  
– Эй, зубы, зубы!  
Оссурига заклекотал.   
– Мы все еще здесь?! – с искренним расстройством возопил Чед.  
– Прекратите! – застонал Гордон.  
Чед застыл на вдохе открытым ртом. Трой затряс головой и мучительно сморщился. Яутжа заворчал.  
– Хуманк-стрелок, теперь ты видишь, как глупы были твои угрозы?  
– Кто кому угрожал? – очнулся Трой, расцепляя с яутжа пальцы. – Кому рожу бить?  
– Ну не мне же! – возмутился Гордон. – Суки, я тут за ваш сон усирался, и че вы творите?  
– Он тыкал в меня клыками! – захрипел Чед.  
– Так отодвинься, – клокотнул Оссурига. – Я не мог подобраться к тебе, значит, ты лег так сам.  
Трой застонал и опустился ухом на канонирский живот.   
– Смотреть противно, – торжественно сказал Чед. – Сейчас я встану и уйду прочь от вас.  
– Куда, интересно? – тут же встрепенулся Гордон. – Может, в открытый космос? Босиком по вакуумным тропинкам далеких галактик, оставляя фекальные следы?  
– Какая отвратительная поэзия, – прокомментировал яутжа.  
– А вот он нам и объяснит, – мигом нашелся Чед. – Слышь, ты, зубастый, а ну говори, где мы? Включай эту машину и пусть она определит, куда мы вляпались! Я не собираюсь тут сдохнуть с голоду!  
Чед отодвинулся в сторону и попробовал подняться на колени, но безуспешно. Закончилось все плюханьем на задницу. Гордон на пробу пошевелил пальцами на ногах, прислушался к еле доходящему отклику и решил, что лучше пока останется в позиции бревна.  
Оссурига завозился. Движения были скованные, он явно страдал от боли, но из глотки не прорывалось ни звука, кроме громкого дыхания. Наконец, он сел, упираясь рукой в пол.  
– Че ждем? – подстегнул Чед. – Зря, что ли, бинты на тебя тратили?  
– Ты боишься, хуманк, – сказал Оссурига. – Весь горишь от страха.  
– Чо ты там вякнул?  
– Страх, – не меняя выражения морды сказал яутжа. – Ты боишься умереть.  
– Да пошел ты!  
– Не переживай, – заклекотал яутжа. – Ты хотя бы не погибнешь в одиночестве. А если кто-то из них погибнет раньше, – он кивнул в сторону растянувшихся на полу, – можно будет продержаться дольше, сожрав их.  
– Что-о? – взвыл технарь.  
Гордон повернул голову и впился взглядом в клыкастого. Трой ощутимо уперся в пол, готовясь резко подняться.  
– Шутка, – невозмутимо щелкнул Оссурига. – Чтобы снять напряжение.  
– Включи эту банку! – почти взвизгнул Чед.  
И Гордон почувствовал, как сквозь маску хорохорства рвется невыносимый ужас, грозящий сожрать эту маску и забиться в хриплом вое. А потом его собственный страх расправил ледяные щупальца и стянул кишки так, что стало больно дышать.  
– Эй, Чезаре, – позвал Трой.  
– Иди на хрен!  
– Чезаре, – повторил технарь. – Хватит орать. У меня башка раскалывается.  
– А я что сделаю?  
В противовес своим же словам, Чед перевалился на локти и пополз в обход, натужно сопя. Добравшись до Троя, он уселся и потащил приятеля за плечи, перекладывая упомянутую голову к себе на колени. Технарь заворчал, развернулся и поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Чед запустил пальцы ему в волосы и со зверским выражением лица, подчеркнутым свернутым носом, принялся делать массаж скальпа. Особенно он налегал на выбритый висок.  
Гордон приподнялся на локте и внезапно заметил, что индикаторы на воротниках перешли в какой-то неправильно-промежуточный оттенок. Шея под воротником чесалась, кожу жгло, но до сих пор его отвлекала боль в плече и в челюсти, поэтому он почти не обращал внимания на зуд.   
Пришлось поднапрячься и сесть.   
– Слышь, Оссурига, а что это за индикация? – Гордон попробовал залезть пальцем под ошейник, но тот сидел плотно. – Что значит цвет?  
Яутжа оторвался от ковыряния в панели пилотского кресла. Кинул быстрый взгляд и отчетливо хмыкнул-щелкнул.  
– Поменьше многозначительных звуков, – угрожающе-гнусаво сказал Чед.  
Яутжа чуть сдвинулся, придерживая бок, и протянул руку. Гордон машинально отдернулся, и вытянутый палец повис в воздухе. Яутжа приподнял надбровные дуги. Гордон, в свою очередь, нахмурился, но вернулся на исходные позиции. Коготь зацепил край воротника.  
– Это перегрузка, – Оссурига слегка потянул пальцем ошейник. – Очень сильная. На грани химической смерти.  
– Ну зашибись! – Гордон разъяренно рванул воротник.  
Переливчатый отсвет сделался таким ярким, что виднелся без всякого изворачивания головы. По спине пробегали нервные судороги, пальцы подрагивали, нижняя челюсть сама собой зло выдвигалась вперед.  
Яутжа взялся за собственную шею, потер и со вздохом опустил голову.  
– Хотел бы я помочь, хуманк, но не в таком состоянии.  
Трой открыл рот, но в это мгновение перед яутжа вспыхнул экран. Оссурига клекотнул.  
– Заработало? – почти задыхаясь, уточнил Чед.  
По вискам у него стекали струйки пота. Грязные волосы, изгвазданные в крови – красной и зеленой – стояли дыбом. Трой протестующе охнул, и Чед разжал пальцы, впившиеся в шевелюру напарника.  
– Я бы не сказал, – буркнул яутжа. – Только внешнее сканирование.  
– И что? Что показывает?  
Оссурига молчал несколько невыносимо длинных секунд. Гордон огляделся, нашарил взглядом винтовку и неловко потянулся к ней.  
– Мы в пустоте, – сказал яутжа.

Одинокий экран висел над самым полом. Оссурига молча крутил пальцем калибратор, и плохо оцифрованное изображение, подергиваясь, плыло поперек строгого квадрата. Сначала Гордону померещилось, что экран опять отображает космос в привычной для яутжа версии, но потом стало ясно: окружающие их клубящиеся образования неподвижны. И он, наконец-то, разглядел в них взорванные, оплавленные и удивительно-кружевные конструкции. Они расходились, растягивались ажурными лучами далеко в открытый космос. Как будто твердые формы корабля превратились в жидкость, а следом ее расплескало мощным ударом.  
– Что это вообще? – деревянным голосом поинтересовался Трой. – Где корабль?  
– Крейсер, – Оссурига протянул было руку, но тут же схватился за бок. – То, во что вы... мы его превратили.  
– Но ведь это огромная махина, – так же деревянно сказал Трой.  
– Девять бар, совмещенных с объектом на месте всплытия, – сказал яутжа таким тоном, будто это все объясняло. – Безусловно, у них были компенсаторы, но ты, – палец ткнул в Гордона, – добил их. И устроил истребление.  
– Да, не снайперский был выстрел, – осоловело сказал Гордон. – Но главное – результат.  
– Что, страшно стало? – одновременно оскалился Чед. Перебитый нос придал ему бандитский вид.  
– Нисколько, – медленно ответил яутжа. – Но очень... неожиданно. Я впервые встречаюсь с... хуманксами, которые так себя ведут.  
Изображение на экране сдвинулось еще чуть дальше.   
– Эй, смотрите, – встрепенулся Трой и тыкнул пальцем. – Это ж какой-то модуль! Оссу, эй, останови его!  
– Не могу, – проворчал яутжа, – только просмотр работает.  
– Ну, мы хотя бы на поверхности, – вздохнул Трой. – Слава крабам, я мысленно уже раз восемь обделался от безнадеги.  
Чед тут же потянул воздух носом, страдальчески скривился, и Трой двинул ему локтем в бедро. А потом и вовсе поднялся и сел, сбросив с черепа дружескую руку.  
– Ну и? – сказал он. – Вылезать когда будем?  
Оссурига откинулся на здоровую руку, склонил голову и уставился на технаря почти с научным интересом. Гордон чуть передвинулся, прихватив винтовку за приклад, и само собой вышло, что они втроем оказались напротив яутжа.   
– Очень интересно, – наконец, сказал Оссурига. – Вы готовы выбраться в открытое пространство, не имея средств защиты. Я что-то не знаю про расу хуманксов?  
– У вас тут скафандров нет, что ли? – придушенно вскипел Чед.  
Пульсирующая индикация ошейников медленно переходила в лиловый спектр. Гордон нервно пожевал губу и покрепче стиснул приклад. Он не был уверен, что справится с оружием одной рукой, но так ему делалось спокойнее.   
– Подходящих для свободных полетов? Остроумное предположение, хуманк.  
– Чезаре!  
Экран погас. Свет тоже резко погас.  
– Бля! – нервно сказал Трой.  
Яутжа зашипел и ворохнулся. В полной темноте светились только редкие зеленые следы крови, вновь проступившей на торсе яутжа, но толку от них не было. Собственные воротники подмазывали мрак еле-еле, давая разглядеть лица и окутывая их пугающими тенями. Гордон яростно заморгал. Света не прибавилось. Зато добавился запах. Тонкий въедливый запашок горящей синтетики.  
– Аллах, теперь нам точно кранты, – подытожил Чед. Физиономия у него перекосилась так жутко, что Гордон отвел взгляд. – Эй ты, жопа с зубами, так что насчет скафандров?  
– Тиш-ше.  
Гордон мигом почувствовал, как пересохло во рту, сковало судорогой шею, а подмышками проступил пот.  
– Чего тише-то, я...  
Скрежет когтей по полу прозвучал так выразительно, что все трое перестали дышать. Яутжа тоже затих. В воспаленной панической тишине Гордон весь превратился в одно огромное ухо. Секунда, другая, третья – и ему показалось, что он слышит нечто неуловимое, как биение ауры вокруг Кшаисса. Воспоминание о погибшем яутжа тут же выбило его из концентрации. Гордон болезненно заморгал.  
– Снаружи, – прошипел Оссурига. – Кто-то состыковался с нами.  
Гордон дернул плечом, понял, что, не выпустив винтовку, не сможет прикрыться, и забарахтался, пытаясь уйти с предполагаемой линии огня. Технари уже оказались на полу. В Гордона вцепились четыре руки и все-таки помогли ему рухнуть более-менее удачно. Пнув товарищей пару раз, Гордон развернулся так, чтобы винтовка оставалась под рукой. Отчаянно не хватало упора, с которого можно было вести стрельбу.  
– Эй, парни, – он сам почти шипел. – Давайте кто-нибудь из вас ползите вперед, мне упор нужен.  
– А не поджарит? – опасливо уточнил Трой.  
– Либо я, либо они, – отрезал Гордон.  
Трой завозился, но судя по звукам его тут же взяли за загривок и профессионально уложили мордой в пол. Последующее шебуршание и матюги принадлежали Чеду. На одних локтях выползя вперед, он плюхнулся на пол и сунул руки под голову.   
– Дуло подними, – велел Гордон. – У меня рука одна!  
– Я еще и сам на себя железный хер положить должен... Ой, мой нос!  
Невзирая на злобное ворчание, технарь все-таки выполнил просьбу. Дуло оказалось лежащим поперек плеч. Гордон перевел дух и попробовал согнуть ногу, чтобы задать себе устойчивое положение. Рядом снова зашуршало, мелькнул светящийся индикатор, и Гордон почувствовал, как под него буквально впихивается второй технарь.  
– Руку, руку, – отчаянным шепотом предупредил канонир.  
– Знаю я. Ща мы тебя переложим. Как бесплатный пусковой механизм, аха...  
Короткий смешок прозвучал натужно, и Гордон не стал комментировать. Ядовитый запах стелился по полу, и в горле яростно скребло, пытаясь прорваться наружу кашлем. Приутихшая было глотка вновь налилась болью.   
Гордон ощутил жуткую реальность: они, изуродованные прыжками, застряли в таком же изуродованном корабле, вытворившем непонятно что с крейсером нанний, и кто-то неизвестный пытается пробиться к ним. Хорошо, если союзники, но Гордон не верил, что с подбитого ковчега вышлют десант за челноком, канувшим без малейшего сигнала.  
А потом страх отступил – спрятался за надежным прикладом. Гордон поерзал, пристраивая бедро на собригаднике, развернулся в сторону выхода и прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь. Перед тем как начинать стрелять, нужно было отбросить все лишнее.  
– Чед, – негромко позвал он. – Я как скажу "замри" – ты перестаешь дышать. Понятно?  
– Угу, а как же, – глухо буркнул тот. – У меня и без того нос не дышит, теперь и рот заткнем.  
– Главное, не начинай дышать жопой, – хихикнул Трой.  
Чед заворчал и матюгнулся. Гордон ухмыльнулся углом рта. Наверное, останься он один, уже точно сбрендил бы. Но когда рядом были свои – казалось, что еще можно сражаться. Он неслышно втянул воздух, стараясь запомнить живой человеческий запах, пробивающийся сквозь химический смрад. Поверх него струилась мускусная вонь яутжа – но даже с ней не хотелось расставаться. Гордон дорого бы отдал, чтобы эта вонища сопровождала его еще лет сто – до почетного выхода на заслуженную социальную пенсию.  
Уверенный лиловый на индикаторах начинал медленно сползать в густо-фиолетовый с багровой искрой.   
Трой пошевелился еще раз, переместился, и сухие горячие губы уткнулись Гордону в ухо.  
– Не переживай, – почти неслышно сказал Трой. – С тобой было весело.  
Гордон еле удержался, чтобы опять не стиснуть зубы. Прикосновение оказалось на виске, он повернул голову, и Трой коснулся губами его закрытых глаз. Потом потянулся вперед и хлопнул Чеда по спине.  
– Эй, недобритый, помни, за тобой должок.  
– На том свете рассчитаемся.  
– На том свете встретиться нельзя, – влез Оссурига.  
– Заткнись, – зло одернул его Чед. – И уберись на хер с линии огня!  
Темнота пошевелилась и сдвинулась. Фиолетовое мерцание индикаторов совсем не разгоняло мрак, и Гордон даже не мог разглядеть контуры яутжа.  
– Еще вопрос, – вытолкнул он. – Сколько мы здесь провалялись?  
– Не знаю, – яутжа клекотал мокро, с присвистом. – Не осталось записей.   
– Жрать не хочется, значит, недолго, – встрял Трой.  
Гордон приоткрыл рот, но ядовитый запах стал таким жгучим, что он закашлялся. Приступы сотрясали все тело, отдаваясь пронзительными вспышками боли в руке и челюсти. Он то стонал, то снова захлебывался. Технари не шевелились, и постепенно он смог взять дыхание под контроль. По щекам текли слезы, в носу снова отсырело, и побежали тонкие струйки. Под черепом тонко противно звенело. Гордон потряс головой, и тут яутжа зашипел. Громко, мерзко, неестественно. Гордон еще раз помотал головой и сообразил – шипит не яутжа. Звук идет от дальней стены. Винтовка смотрела не туда.  
– Вашу мать!  
Гордон отпустил приклад, оттолкнулся здоровой рукой от пола и ухитрился сесть. Схватил винтовку, втащил себе на колени, развернулся и откинулся на Чеда. Дуло клюнуло между разведенных колен, и еще одним титаническим рывком Гордон заставил себя свести непослушные ноги. Винтовку на упор из коленей он вскидывал уже чистым усилием воли. "Пленка" отдала весь резерв и не откликалась.  
– Первый пусковой, второй предохранительный, третий готовность, – забормотал он вслух, не отрывая взгляда от крошечного пятна свечения, появившегося на стенке.  
В рубке и так было жарко, а теперь он чувствовал, как жар волнами идет от стенки. Приклад под пальцами быстро теплел. Вдоль ствола начали один за другим загораться символы чужого языка, отмечая красными насечками удивительную длину ствола. Механическое пощелкивание быстро поднимало тональность и закончилось пронзительным писком, когда на самом конце дула вспыхнула прицельная рамка. Гордон даже не стал пытаться целиться. Яутжевское оружие – он знал, хотя взяться этим знаниям было неоткуда – не работало с высокой точностью. Клыкастые брали размахом.  
Оссурига завозился и начал подниматься. Жуткие хрипы, переходящие в стоны, мешали сосредоточиться, и Гордон пару раз сердито дернул головой.  
– Тебя-то куда понесло? – почти умоляюще спросил Чед.  
Яутжа не ответил. Трой успел поменять дислокацию и сдавил ноги Гордона мертвой хваткой, стабилизируя колени. Гордон тяжело дышал, пытаясь не кашлять. Жарче становилось с каждой секундой. У него начали скользить пальцы, а шею под воротником словно разъедало кислотой.  
Пятно приняло овальную форму и расплылось от центра к краям.  
– Как откроется – выдыхайте, – велел он, с отвращением вслушиваясь в собственный слабый, надтреснутый голос. – И если что, я стреляю.   
Шипение пробивающегося к ним агрегата стало невыносимо пронзительным. Оссурига поднялся во весь рост. Локтем прижал повязку, тут же набухшую сияющей кровью, и медленно двинулся к будущему проходу.  
– Тебя тоже, что ли, пристрелить? – повысил голос канонир.  
– Не промахнись, – насмешливо откликнулся яутжа. – Твое дело: навести шума. Мое – перехватить инициативу, если потребуется. Мы же хотим выбраться отсюда, а?  
– Смотрите, сколько мозгов...  
Трой не договорил. Яутжа провел пальцами по бедру, где Гордон уже давно заприметил что-то вроде планшетника, варварски примотанного ремнями – и исчез. Высокий темный силуэт на фоне раскаленного овала просто растворился.  
– В сторону отойди, – ошарашено сказал Гордон.  
– Он телепортировался что ли? – негодующим шепотом взвыл Трой.  
– Вот у кого мозгов нисколько, так это у тебя!  
Визг прервался. Гордон застыл на полувдохе. Секунда, другая – и удар по металлу сотряс весь "бочонок". Пласт высокотехнологичного "пирога" обшивки ввалился внутрь и рухнул на палубу с грохотом столкновения крейсеров. Гордон резко выдохнул. В подсветке появились высокие угловатые силуэты со странными головами. Для яутжа они были слишком странными. Гордон чуть повел прикладом, встраивая прицельную рамку в середину овала, и нажал на спуск.

* * *

Логикалик отсчитывал условные единицы. "Хиджау" вместе с грузом продолжала движение по проложенной трассе. Служебный экран, вызванный наперстками, демонстрировал все необходимое, чтобы свести с ума любого нормального человека.  
Главной деталью был корабль нанний, так и не отвязавшийся от жертвы. Логикалик пометил его крестиком и протянул пунктирную линию, связавшую оба корабля. Никаких объяснений не последовало, и на запросы логикалик не реагировал. Похоже было, что подвисла вся система распознавания команд.  
А главное – Малик не могла достучаться до платформы.  
Ответный удар, последовавший с ревойской игрушки, не только отрубил щит, но и врезал по мозгам со всей силы. Теперь Малик сообразила, почему для управления требовались модифицированные люди. Опять и снова, одно и то же – даже шайтаново оружие работало с эффектом сжатия. Чужие технологии, недоступные простым смертным.  
– Мостик вызывает экипаж, – хрипло повторила Малик. – Экипаж, ответьте.  
На затылке бугрилась здоровенная шишка. Тошнило, в глазах вспыхивали белые искры. Исколотые пальцы уже почти не болели – тупо ныли. Малик не хотела представлять, что увидит, когда снимет блестящие колпачки. Все десять давно обмотала темно-красная кайма.  
Малик старалась не смотреть на хроновиджет, привычно светившийся в углу экрана.  
За то время, что она провалялась на полу рубки, несчастную "Хиджау" могли выпотрошить, разобрать по частям и собрать воедино заново. В желудке дико бурчало – организм напоминал, что работает на износ. Но она не могла бросить пост.  
– Вызывает мостик, ответьте, – почти безнадежно сказала она.  
– М-мостик... – хрип пробился сквозь тишину так неожиданно, что Малик дернулась. – Это платформа... Ух... Малик?  
– Зуль, – сказала пилотесса и почувствовала, как по щекам тут же горячо и быстро бегут слезы. – Живая...  
– Голова... раскалывается, – все так же хрипло пожаловалась Зульфар. – Я с этого корабля инвалидом сойду... В неврологию лечиться поеду, вот те полумесяц.  
– Живая! – завопила Малик. – Как вы там?  
– Мы... уф... – настройщица замолчала. Только шуршание и возня подсказывали, что связь не оборвалась. – По-моему, эта штука разрядилась полностью. У тебя что-нибудь есть по состоянию корабля?  
– Ничего, – Малик вздохнула. – И эта дура за нами тащится.  
– Шайтан! Что, все зря?!  
– Тащится, но не стреляет, – отчиталась Малик. Пальцы вновь нестерпимо закололо. – Блин, тут справочников нет, я не понимаю, как отчеты переводить, и логикалик тоже не может сказать. Тут какой-то условный статус отмечен, но я даже языка этого не знаю. Наверняка военное что-нибудь. Спроси ее!  
Зульфар опять помолчала.  
– Я сейчас приду.  
– А...  
Малик тоже замолчала.  
– Я оставлю ее здесь, – почти мягко сказала Зульфар.  
– А может... вторая голова? – истерический смешок вырвался у Малик сам собой.  
– Не надо, Мал. Я думаю, она хотела бы остаться на посту.  
Пилотесса сжала кулаки и едва не вскрикнула от боли. Вместе с Гюзель ушла прорва так и не раскрытых тайн. Торговля людьми, военные исследования, секретные базы по производству оружия, гребаные отродья шайтана в головах пассажиров, оказавшихся охраной, сплошная ложь...  
– Зуль! Я вспомнила! Зайди к ней в каюту! Она сказала про персональный бук, мне он нужен! Она нам что-то недоговаривала!  
– Хорошо бы разобраться со статусами, – шаги Зульфар защелкали по полу. – Я не могу спокойно сидеть, когда эта гадость у нас на хвосте болтается. Сколько заряда на шторме?  
– Двадцать процентов. Нет! Сначала к ней! Так всегда происходит, важные вещи откладываются на потом, и все становится еще хуже! Я приказываю – иди к ней в каюту и забери этот Иблисов бук!  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – вздохнула Зульфар. – Уже иду.

Малик нервно оглянулась. Жрать хотелось до судорог в кишках. Она уже приоткрыла рот, чтобы попросить Зульфар прогуляться и до камбуза, но тут же прихлопнула челюсть, упрямо выпятив подбородок. Это тоже отвлекало от цели.  
Покрутив головой, она осторожно развела руки в сторону и пошла в обход мостика. С тех пор как они получили первый выстрел – Аллах, а ведь они так долго ломали головы над этой неведомой аномалией – в рубке каждый успел побывать по нескольку раз, пересидеть бессонную ночь и, возможно, от кого-то остались запасы.  
Проходя мимо мундира, она покосилась на изгвазданную ткань. Боль в желудке стала непереносимой. Со всхлипом втянув воздух, Малик ринулась вниз, подхватила китель, стараясь не касаться наперстками, и с утробным ворчанием вгрызлась в ткань. Пропитанная тошнотворно сладким сиропом, она склеивала зубы, но мигом побежавшая слюна быстро размочила добычу. Ненавидя себя, давясь и хлюпая, Малик высасывала драгоценные калории из синей ткани, скрежеща зубами о планки нашивок. Глотала и ненавидела уже нанний, всех инопланетян, смевших жить в этой галактике и посягать на людей...  
Жалкие крохи закончились. Малик уже хотела швырнуть китель, но потом ей стало стыдно. Надевать измусоленную тряпку тем более не хотелось, и она устало повесила ее на разломанное кресло. Подлокотник печально качнулся, и внезапно она увидела тонкий блеск прямо под отошедшей крышкой. Прищурившись, она наклонилась. Внутри лежал сахарный батончик. Слезы, только-только успокоившиеся, полились потоком. Уже не жалея пальцев, Малик выковырнула батончик, содрала обертку и начала пихать в рот твердый брусок. От невыносимой сладости заломило зубы, она зажмурилась и продолжила упорно жевать.  
Словно эта боль могла вернуть мошенницу с двойным дном, специалиста ОКБ ВС Веги Гюзель Наиллеи.  
– Ненавижу, – пробормотала она. – Всегда буду ненавидеть.

Батончик закончился, вместе с ним ушел голод, и даже остановились слезы. Малик утерла глаза локтем, откашлялась и пошла к своему креслу. Бухнувшись в него, вытянула ноги, позволяя им разложиться во всю длину. Нахмурилась и уставилась в экран. "Хиджау" все еще выполняла рейс и, несмотря на обвалившийся энергозапас, они могли дотянуть до Самбурга. Если, конечно, прицепившийся к ним наннийский урод не решит окончательно разобраться с огрызающейся добычей.  
Логикалик показывал и состояние "силового модуля РАП-1". Насколько Малик могла понять столбиковую диаграмму, там все было плохо. Видимо, платформа, предназначенная совсем для других технологий, пошла вразнос после первого же выстрела. Пока логикалик не сообщал о повреждениях "Хиджау", но на всякий случай стоило готовиться и к этому. Один пожар на борту у них уже случился, а погасить второй не хватило бы ресурсов.  
Малик пошмыгала носом и принюхалась. Воняло мерзко, но дышать можно было без спецзащиты. Оклемались системы жизнеобеспечения: "Хиджау" с честью выдержала огневое испытание. Но вот экипаж...  
На экране шевельнулось изображение кирпичика. Малик ощутила мгновенную волну тошноты, плеснувшую из заледеневшего комка под диафрагмой. Кирпичик еле заметно двинулся с места.   
"Компенсационное сдвижение", – непонятно сообщил логикалик.  
Малик шевельнула пальцами, перетерпела вспышку боли и осторожно, очень медленно составила запрос. Логикалик прожевал его и выплюнул уже привычное "нет данных" в ответ. Малик ударила локтем по подлокотнику. Ноги задергались сами собой, начиная выстукивать дробь. Подлеченное было копыто опять разболелось. Малик силой заставила себя утихомириться.

Время шло, отсчитывались парсеки, кирпичик полз со скоростью порченого дрона, а Малик не могла даже позволить себе закрыть глаза. Ей надо было караулить: в любой момент дрянь могла напасть снова. Поэтому Малик терпела, лишь изредка моргая, и впивалась взглядом в чужой корабль, словно могла его замедлить.  
"Компенсационное сдвижение, – повторил логикалик. – Рекомендуется маневр уравновешивания".  
– Какой еще, нахрен, маневр, – прохрипела Малик.  
Теперь логикалик умолк надолго, одним лишь спиннером показывая, что по-прежнему активен. Малик все-таки прикрыла глаза. Ей показалось – на секунду. А потом над ухом пискнуло, и она встрепенулась, ошалело моргая. На экране светилась модель головоломного маневра в пространстве.  
– Охренеть, – сказала пилотесса. – Это что за чудеса на виражах?  
"Оптимальная траектория обхода компенсационного сдвижения", – светилась надпись, поддразнивая ее.  
– А что там у нас с атакой?  
"Нет признаков".  
Малик фыркнула и осторожно покрутила кистями. Ей показалось, что боль в пальцах перестала быть такой пронзительной. Будто наперстки смирились, что их прошлая хозяйка умерла, и решили остаться с новой.  
Неожиданно вспыхнувшая мысль заставила Малик панически поднести руки к самым глазам. Пошевелив пальцами, она собралась с духом, сжала один из колпачков и потянула. Колпачок не поддавался. Малик потянула сильнее. Теперь в пальце отдалась боль. Она дернула – и взвизгнула.  
Колпачки приросли напрочь. Наперстки склеились с ней в единое целое.  
– Твою мать!  
В коридоре тяжело затопали. Малик мгновенно спрятала обе руки под задницу, тихонько зашипела от боли, выдернула ладони на свободу и максимально расслаблено положила на подлокотники.  
– Персональный бук, персональный бук, – глухо донеслось до нее. – Это ж поди еще найди такое говнище!  
Малик обернулась вместе с креслом. Зульфар протиснулась внутрь и, сердито топая, проследовала к ней. В одной руке она сжимала тонкую, невесомую папку ультрабука, в другой – гроздь пакетов. Волосы у нее стояли дыбом, и красные "перья" в них казались сигналами тревоги.  
– Вот пожрать возьми, – сказала она, останавливаясь рядом. – Совсем жить невозможно.  
Малик криво ухмыльнулась и взяла пакет, стараясь шевелить пальцами как можно естественнее. Боль затаилась, лишь иногда угрожающе показывая острый коготок.

Пару минут остатки экипажа вливали в себя необходимый запас. Малик косилась на браслеты инъекторов, украшающие уже все четыре руки настройщицы. По краям, где шло прилегание к коже, образовались красные воспаленные полосы. Вовсю начиналась аллергия. К моменту прихода на Самбург им обеим светила чесотка в острой форме и полный набор побочки.  
– Ну все, – Зульфар выдавила последние капли и небрежно бросила пакет на погасший стол. – Теперь я готова к чему угодно. Почти!  
Малик чуть задержалась, бросив на настройщицу еще один пристальный взгляд. Зульфар выглядела невозмутимо, и только покрасневшие веки выдавали, что она видела нечто такое, чего Малик не хотела бы видеть.  
Настройщица покосилась на нее, и Малик быстро моргнула. В глубине темных глаз плескалась жуть.  
– Сейчас, – спешно сказала пилотесса. – Ну, в нас они точно не стреляют.  
– А сами они что?  
– Они к нам ползут, – вздохнула Малик. – И наш искусственный разум предлагает совершить некий маневр, призванный избавиться от этого подползания. Чтоб мне лопнуть, но я в этом не понимаю ни капли!  
Зульфар молча протянула ей бук.  
– Я открыть пробовала, не получается. Это так, на всякий случай.  
Малик вздохнула и приняла легкую игрушку. На буке красовалась типичная пластина сканера. Они даже не знали, что Гюзель сосканировала. Может, палец, а может, пятку или какой-нибудь позвонок.  
– Что, вниз тащиться? – озвучила Зульфар.  
– Она же сказала, что можно прочитать, – Малик повертела бук, опять удивляясь его легкости. – Значит, он как-то...   
Пальцы в наперстках скользнули по пластине, и та вспыхнула зеленым.  
– Нифига себе!  
Малик осторожно провела уже прицельно колпачками. Пластина замерцала. Зульфар наклонилась вперед, уперлась обеими руками в подлокотник так, что тот жалобно скрипнул, и вперилась взглядом в бук.  
"Выберите режим", – предложила техника.  
Малик, как завороженная, провела пальцем по высветившемуся меню. Администратор, Гостевой доступ, Менеджер... Палец дрогнул.  
"Капитан Малик Ансария", – значилось в последнем пункте.   
Малик подняла взгляд. Зульфар смотрела на нее.  
– Что ждешь, – сказала она и нервно облизнулась. – Это ж явно для тебя. Вперед!  
Малик приложила наперсток к выбранному пункту. Панель доступа мигнула, меню растворилось, а вместо нее появился привычный круглый пикт запуска.  
– Почему-то у меня такое чувство, – жалобно сказала Малик, – что нам не понравится содержимое.  
Зульфар схватила ее за запястье. Сразу три пальца ударили по пикту. Бук деликатно пискнул и развернул экран.

– Привет.  
Гюзель не улыбалась, смотрела прямо и строго.  
– Привет, – бормотнула Малик, не зная, что еще сделать.  
– Это регистратор, – продолжила Гюзель. – Отдайте его капитану Плеске на станции Самбург. Я веду прямую запись в режиме онлайн и буду вести ее до момента стыковки. Этот блок записан двадцатого июня сто девяносто пятого года. Вы уже знаете, что нам не повезло. Если вы смотрите запись, значит, дела совсем плохи. Для перехода в режим полной защиты используйте четыре справочника. Управляющие наперстки не снимай – без них "Хиджау" не будет слушаться. Как только вы установите справочники, система будет работать сама. Вам останется только долететь.

Сбоку на экране замигали справочники с названиями, от которых глаза у Малик полезли на лоб.   
– Чтоб мне лопнуть, – выдохнула Зульфар. – Гражданский корабль на ходу пересобирать по справочнику? Что значит "крейсерное обновление"?  
– Нет, – медленно сказала Малик, глядя на неподвижное лицо акустика, сотканное из пикселей. – Не так. Они... всегда строили военные корабли. Просто делали для них гражданские интеллектулы!  
Зульфар отцепилась от ручки и медленно села на нее всем весом. Кресло жалобно взвизгнуло. Малик присмотрелась к изображению Гюзель. Значок под воротником поблескивал, точно кто-то специально сделал эту деталь более выпуклой. Она потянулась к значку и осторожно коснулась его.  
Лицо вздрогнуло.  
– Привет еще раз.  
– Привет, – повторила Малик, упорно давя подступающие слезы.  
– Это одноразовая запись, поэтому запоминай. Два слова про иксар. Извини, капитан Ансария, я скормила тебе подделку. Мне нужно было, чтобы ты не отвлекалась на жалость, но, кажется, это нечестно по отношению к ним. Теперь только чистая правда. Но сначала подумай, может быть, она тебе не понравится.  
Цифровая версия Гюзель замолчала, и Малик почти в ярости ударила кончиками пальцев по значку продолжения.  
– Тогда возьми их имена и попробуй найти в справочнике всех гражданских записей с момента Освоения и в архиве юрисдикции уголовных гирустатов. Вспомни, что мы везем с собой. Я думаю, ты поймешь.

"Запись удалена".

На экране остался висеть пятый справочник, коротко помеченный "Архив записей состояния. Версия Союза 8.0". Малик шмыгнула носом.  
– А это-то что? – простонала Зульфар.  
– Не знаю, – Малик все-таки смахнула не подчинившуюся слезу. – Потом посмотрим. Давай устанавливать Иблисовы справочники. Мы же обещали ей добраться до Самбурга! 

* * *

Челнок отползал. Полулежа в кресле и пятная его кровью, Гордон пялился в экран, изображавший иллюминатор. Сияющую громадину крейсера он так и не нашел, и пришлось согласиться с невероятной теорией, высказанной Оссуригой: гигантский шедевр кораблестроения, общим дифферентом превышавший размеры "Хиджау" с "Тураном" вместе взятые, превратился в кляксу. Тут же застывшую, разметавшуюся в своей новой форме на десятки километров и даже в чем-то красивую. Портили впечатление только два уродливых оплавленных блока: один почти в центре, другой – на одном из длинных отростков-лучей.  
Челнок слегка покачивало – в отличие от "бочонка" со стабилизацией у него было хреново – и Гордон придерживался за страхующие ремни, которыми его и так пристегнули сверх всякой меры.  
– Хуманк!  
Гордон нехотя, почти с усилием перевел взгляд. Над ним маячила очередная пакостная морда. Яутжа пошевелил клыками и издал такой звук, словно подавился камнями.  
– Что? – буркнул канонир.  
– Ты можешь дышать верхними ходами?  
– Нет.  
В носу у него плотно сидели тампоны. Яутжа кивнул, потянулся за пределы видимости Гордона и достал что-то жуткое. Оно включало длинный носик, полупрозрачный шланг и колбу с жидкостью.  
– Не вздумайте тестировать на мне свою химию, – Гордон попробовал приподняться и обнаружил, что ремни не расстегиваются, как ни дергай пряжки. Кожа вспыхнула болью. – Эй!  
Вопль получился слабым и гундосым. Лихорадочно завертев головой, Гордон уставился на Оссуригу, со сосредоточенным видом листающего что-то на экране. Помощи от яутжа ждать не стоило. Покрытые паутиной синяков "рогаточники" уже вовсю дышали из баллонов, погрузившись в слишком большие маски по самые уши. Их никакими жидкостями никто не отливал. Чед успокаивающе показал большой палец. Выправленный нос закрывала темно-зеленая нашлепка, заканчивающаяся точно меж бровей.  
– Почему именно в меня надо закачивать какой-то... Ай!  
Яутжа молниеносно, кончиками когтей выдернул у него из носа затычки. Гордон гнусаво возопил. На место затычки немедленно ткнулся носик, и в ноздрю хлынула ледяная жидкость. Гордон взвыл, захлебнулся, забулькал и судорожно начал отплевываться. Оссурига с интересом поднял голову.  
– Ладно, так не получается, – прокомментировал яутжа.  
– Ах ты гнида! – каркнул Гордон.  
Медик-гнида повернул ему голову набок и ткнул носиком в другую ноздрю. На этот раз Гордон кое-как сумел задержать дыхание, но потом раствор брызнул из него снова, чуть ли не из ушей.  
– Второй дыхательный путь еще, – подал голос Оссурига со своего места.  
Его сквозь кашель и почти блевотину Гордон проклял отдельно.  
– Я помню, – прошипел медик.  
– Аллах, да дайте я сам! – заорал Гордон.  
– Никто не будет трогать мои инструменты, – объявил медик.  
– Ты ими все равно пользоваться не умеешь, тва-аю..!  
На этот раз медик разжал ему челюсти, заклинив когтями, и направил струю раствора в глотку. Гордон стиснул связки, перекрывая себе дыхание. Он успел досчитать до десяти, а потом яутжа прихлопнул ему челюсть, выдернул трубку и зажал рот.  
– Выдувай через ноздри, – велел он, вновь поворачивая голову канонира набок.  
Шея возопила болезненными прострелами. Навернулись слезы, Гордон боролся с собой несколько секунд, а затем перспектива удушья замаячила на горизонте, и он послушался.  
Поток раствора, слизи, кровавых сгустков и прочего дерьма хлынул на пол. Яутжа придерживал Гордона пальцем за висок и отпустил, лишь когда иксар задергался.  
– Так лучше, – сказал он.  
Гордон собрался с духом, прочистил саднящую глотку и изложил клыкастому длинной фразой, где он видел такую медицинскую заботу. Яутжа дождался конца тирады, отщелкнул держатели и помахал ладонью, выразительно тыкая пониже пояса канонира.  
– Не благодари, – изрек он. – Снимай штаны.

Гордон думал, что вся ярость выплеснулась вместе с выстрелом, который своротил "бочонку" половину секции. После этого он все пропустил: отдача оказалась слишком сильной, и мозги, без того взболтанные скачками по уровням погружений, не выдержали.  
Расчухался он, когда его паковали в защитную пленку, болезненно сгибая руки-ноги. В тот момент у него даже не хватило сил наорать на идиотов, закованных в причудливую броню: по размерам она позволяла спрятать и когти, и дредды, и даже оставался запас на шевеление клыками.  
Но сейчас Гордон ощутил, как в нем бурно вскипает привычная злость иксар. Внизу, на границе поля зрения вспыхнуло лиловым.  
– Что? – сдавлено сказал он. – Че тебе надо, а ну повторил?  
Его снова догнал приступ удушья, сделалось жарко. Температура подскочила так, что загорелись даже кончики ушей. Вонища, к которой он уже успел притерпеться, вновь сделалась острой и такой сочной, словно воздух пропитался ею. Медик отступил на шаг.   
– Что с тобой, хуманк?  
– Во дебил! – громко, хотя и невнятно прокомментировал Чед.  
– Кто же покушается на шта... х-х... штаны! – поддержал Трой.  
Гордон мотнул головой и попробовал отмахнуться. Яутжа перехватил его руку. Гордону немедля сделалось еще хуже: рука затряслась, под коленями словно лопнули связки. На фоне когтисто-бугристых лопат яутжа собственные пальцы показались Гордону до обидного тонкими и бледными. Невзирая на опухлость и багровые узоры. А подрагивание делало картину окончательно омерзительной. Сердцебиение, поднявшись до предела, так и продолжало выдерживать торопливый бит.   
– Оссурига, – буркнул яутжа. – Слышишь меня?  
Яутжа отозвался негромким клекотом. Гордона уже всего перетряхивало.  
– У него тоже высокий уровень...  
Гордону показалось, что он уловил какое-то смутно знакомое слово, но перевод вырубился. Яутжа обменялись несколькими репликами, а затем медик разжал ладонь.  
– Сиди спокойно, хуманк. Мне нужно понять твое общее состояние.  
– Да я-то спокоен, – прохрипел Гордон. – Только печенки-селезенки при своем мнении...  
– Впервые встречаю организмы, у которых отдельным разумом обладает печень.  
– Это их странный юмор, – подал голос Оссурига.  
Медик громогласно фыркнул.  
Гордон хотел поинтересоваться, какого хрена тут все отдано на ручной труд и где на челноке замечательный сканер, которым можно просветить больных героев, но промолчал. Яутжа так пристально пялился на него, словно у него в глазах был свой собственный сканер. Возможно, ему действительно хватало теплового рисунка, чтобы понять, что случилось.  
– Ну? – не выдержал Гордон спустя полминуты.  
Помимо прочего его раздражало, что только он обеспокоен личным здоровьем. Технарей словно и не заботило, что у них отказывают ноги, а внутри все слиплось в болезненный ком. Хотя, возможно, вопли негодования уже прозвучали без него. Он кинул пламенный взгляд на "рогаточников". Чед клевал носом, Трой упирался обеими руками в сиденье и тянул шею, явно пытаясь принимать посильное участие в обследовании канонира.  
– Не вижу ничего, – заключил яутжа. – Нужно оборудование.  
– Я так и думал! – противоестественно возликовал Трой.  
– Прекрасно! Ты-то че радуешься, дебил?  
На раздраженном выкрике голос сорвался, в горле болезненно запершило, и Гордон попробовал скрючиться. Яутжа шагнул за спинку кресла, погромыхал там и вернулся с маской и баллонами.   
– Это нервное, – сказал технарь. – Защита. Мне что, рыдать и ползать по полу?  
– А вот неплохо бы... хгрмф-ф!  
– Хватит тратить ресурс! – объявил яутжа, натягивая маску на канонира.  
– Уши! – взвыл Гордон. – Синяки!  
Яутжа дернул еще раз и защелкнул пряжки. Гордон высвободил уши и сполз чуть ниже, пытаясь найти удобное положение с баллоном, бесцеремонно водруженным на грудь. Яутжа прищелкнул и потянул за спинку кресла. Та пошла вниз, и Гордон с облегчением перетек в почти лежачее положение. Сердце постепенно успокаивалось.

Челнок еле тащился, как будто вместо движка в нем стоял альтернативный парогенератор. Оссурига отключился и начал побулькивать глоткой. Гордон опять покосился на технарей, но оба тоже самым подлым образом отрубились. Трой подсунул обе руки под голову и свесил ногу через подлокотник. Гордон опять почувствовал тень тревоги, сомневаясь, можно ли вырубаться людям, у которых и так мозги перезагружались полдюжины раз за последние...  
– Сколько времени прошло? – спросил он.  
Яутжа, стоявший к нему спиной, чуть обернулся. Гордон оттянул маску.  
– Сколько прошло с нападения? Ну, когда они стрелять начали?  
Теперь яутжа развернулся полностью. Гордон машинально отметил, что колечки, которыми клыкастые унизывали свои дредды, у этого почти все красные. Чисто металлических было совсем мало. Яутжа подошел ближе и чуть наклонился. Дредды с колечками свесились копной.  
– Меня зовут Гаатеро.  
– Отстань.  
Яутжа округлил глаза в отчетливо читаемом удивлении. Гордон откашлялся.  
– Ничего хорошего не происходит, когда вы представляетесь.  
– Какой ты мерзкий, непоименованный хуманк.  
– Гордон!  
Яутжа ощерился, и Гордон чуть не поперхнулся от злости, сообразив, что его развели.  
– Познакомились, – подытожил Гаатеро. – Итак, о времени. Это было...  
Фраза осталась без перевода, и только когда Гордон сморщился, собираясь попробовать другой подход, в каффе слабо кликнуло, и бесплотный шепот добавил: "восемь часов".  
Гордон машинально поднял руку, собираясь отпихнуть нагло раскачивающиеся дредды, коснулся их и неожиданно для себя резко сжал пальцы. Тошнотворное чувство ужаса и безнадеги мигом подкатило к горлу. От него заболел живот, застыла спина, а уши и нос наоборот – вспыхнули, и тут же с силой заболела голова.  
– А что с уровнем расселения?  
Ему удалось произнести фразу, ни разу не запнувшись. Яутжа пошевелил клыками, кося на его сжатый кулак. Мускусный запах сделался еще острее, тревожа больное горло даже сквозь преграду маски.  
– Выпал, – невозмутимо сказал яутжа.  
Гордон затаил дыхание и постарался удавить подкатывающие слезы.  
– Он изолированный, – добавил яутжа. – Закрывается и сбрасывается. Это же лабораторный сектор, в нем предусмотрена катапультация. Хуманк, прекрати выдирать мою гордость. Твои хилые соратники живы.  
– Во-первых, у меня есть имя, – сказал Гордон. – Во-вторых, вы, засранцы, поселили нас в какой-то гребаный отстойник, если не в мусорный бак.  
После чего разжал пальцы и эйфория, хлынувшая из солнечного сплетения, ударила в голову врубовым молотом.  
Физиономия яутжа замельтешила белыми точками и исчезла.

* * *

– ...моих парней... выяснить...  
– ...да кому ты угрожаешь...  
– ...а что... наших... и головы оторвать.  
На последних словах Гордон очнулся окончательно. Бесплотные рокочущие голоса мигом превратились в знакомые: сердитый баритон Хогби и шипяще-клокочущие взревывания яутжа.  
– ...эти рваные жопы. И я хочу лично их спросить, какого хрена!  
– Уж не думаешь ли ты, Хог'и, что они явились сюда ради вас?  
– А что, может, по вашему приглашению? Дернуть по стопарику?  
Взрыв злого рева прервался глухим смачным ударом. Гордон вспомнил, как Хогби отоварил Амарисая "вертушкой", мечтательно улыбнулся и открыл глаза.  
В поле зрения оказался потолок. Гордон всмотрелся в извилистые линии, поморгал, убедился, что это не глюки, а натуральный потолочный узор, и длинно, со вкусом вздохнул.  
– Смотрите, очухался! – возопил знакомый голос.  
Гордон дернулся, повернул голову и тут же наткнулся взглядом на технарей. Оба сидели на высоком столе вроде разделочного, а между ними глыбой возвышался Курт, трепетно стискивая их за плечи. Трой махал рукой и ослепительно скалился во все зубы. "Пленка", свернутая до пояса, открывала торс: синяки успели поблекнуть, и Гордон изумленно заморгал.  
– Ахр... Х-х...  
Он попробовал сказать что-нибудь внятное, но язык заплетался.  
– Ага! – сказал Курт и встал.  
Гордон ощутил некоторое беспокойство. Сломанное ухо Курта вопияло о решительном настрое главмеханика.  
– Моих парней! – выразительно сказал Курт и сделал первый шаг.  
Гордон заелозил, чувствуя нарастающую панику. Не обрадовали даже без проблем откликнувшиеся ноги. Гордон завертелся еще сильнее и нащупал взглядом Хогби. Тот молча пытался высвободить вывернутую руку, "пленка" посверкивала полосками усилителей, а яутжа из-за его спины лупал оранжевыми гляделками. Гордон рванулся и неожиданно для себя сел. В стороны полетели какие-то трубочки и провода. Гордон почти лихорадочно принялся срывать с себя оранжевые присоски. Две иглы он выдернул из локтевых сгибов так поспешно, что проступила кровь. Яутжа недовольно заквохтал. Канонир развернулся, скидывая ноги с кушетки, и тут подоспевший Курт сгреб его за плечи.  
– Хо-ог! – взвыл Гордон.  
– Ты... – Курт запнулся. – Ты-ы...  
– Блядь, помогите!  
Курт отпустил его плечи, шагнул еще ближе, с грохотом ударившись ногами о край кушетки, и сграбастал Гордона под бедра. Поднатужился, оторвал канонира от опоры и сделал шаг назад. Вкладки на комбезе полыхнули. Гордон почти в панике стиснул главмеханика ногами, ухватил за плечи и попробовал поймать равновесие. К невероятному его изумлению, он больше не чувствовал боли. Разве что тянуло перетрудившиеся мышцы.  
– Ты моих парней вытащил!  
Курт тряхнул его и с размаху влепил поцелуй в лоб, словно благословлял на смертный бой.   
Технари мерзко хихикали, толкая друг друга коленями.  
– Что это? – поинтересовался яутжа, выпуская руку командира.  
Курт сделал еще шаг, ощутимо потерял равновесие и быстро опустился на колено, потом на второе и сел на пятки. Уткнулся физиономией в шею Гордона чуть повыше воротника и замычал.  
– Минута благодарности, – сказал Хогби, разминая запястье. – Вам, узколобым, не понять.  
– Аллах, нельзя же так, – с чувством сказал Гордон. – Напугал, дурак!  
Обхватив Курта за бритый затылок, он обвел отсек взглядом. Это явно был не челнок. Яутжа на полном серьезе измерял свой лоб пальцами. Белизну отсека разбивали многочисленные ширмы с небрежно перекинутыми через них тряпками, перемазанными темно-зеленым – взгляд терялся в лабиринте.  
– Я-то думал, конец, – приглушенно бормотал Курт. – Уже все упокойные сказал, а ты, а ты...  
– А мы герои, – ляпнул Гордон. – Прикинь, чуть ноги не отвалились, и мозги чуть не вылетели, а мы к ним между ускорителей – р-раз и вломили им так, что жопы задымились!  
Он не отрывал взгляд от Хогби, словно зачитывал ему доклад, оправдываясь, что полез к кораблям, вляпался в историю, втянул с собой еще двоих иксар, ну и яутжа заодно. Хогби едва заметно улыбнулся, и когда у Гордона все-таки кончилось дыхание, кивнул.  
– Значит, за горение казенных жоп, два экрана объяснительной мелким шрифтом, – улыбаясь уже намного шире, сказал он.  
Технари хором застонали. Гордон чуть не поперхнулся.  
– Хо-ог! Не наши жопы, а у них!  
Курт сдавленно засмеялся, обжигая Гордона дыханием, и поднял голову. Канониру пришлось отпустить его затылок, и от внезапной неловкости он спрятал обе руки за спину. Плечо не болело вообще. На всякий случай уставился на командира взглядом, излучающим в диапазоне чувств от всепоглощающей любви к начальству до готовности немедленно умереть на боевом посту. Курт оглянулся на Хогби и гмыкнул.  
– Ладно, что ты прям гайки закручиваешь, – сказал он. – Ну какие экраны?  
– Стандартные, – проворчал Хогби и, наконец, перестал вращать запястьем. – Все должно быть по порядку. А то половина бригады уходит на другие уровни, а потом все к херам разлетается, и некоторые аж долетают до чужих кораблей...  
– Ты завидуешь! – объявил Гордон. – Пока вы, как штабные крысы, сидели в трюме...  
Яутжа громогласно откашлялся. Технари немедленно перестали корчить рожи и одинаковыми жестами подтянули потуже застежки "пленок". Гордон обратил внимание, что полоски вкладок начинают еле заметно тлеть. Костюм регенерировал быстрее, чем владелец.  
– Вы занимаете место в служебной секции, – заявил клыкастый. – Покиньте это помещение и направляйтесь в ваш отсек или в пищеблок, мне все равно.  
В ответ на волшебное слово у Гордона дичайше заурчало в животе. От неожиданности он вздрогнул. Курт громко хмыкнул.  
– Сейчас я даже на фасоль согласен! – с чувством сказал Гордон.  
Курт разжал объятие, хлопнул его по бедрам и развел руки. Гордон помедлил, схватился за плечи собригадника и попробовал встать. В ногах еще чувствовалось легкое онемение, но все-таки ему удалось подняться с первого раза.   
– Идемте жрать уже, – простонал Трой, спрыгивая со стола. – Задолбался я ждать, пока спящая красотка очнется. Слышь, Гордон, я мужественно терпел, кушая через капельницу! Но уже сил нет, сейчас грызть начну кого-нибудь.  
– Проглот, - насмешливо протянул его напарник.  
– Да! Слышь, Чед, давай я тебя начну грызть?  
Технарь погрозил ему кулаком. А потом осторожно пощупал нос. Теперь на переносице сидела маленькая прозрачная наклейка.  
– А ботинки мои где? – встрепенулся Гордон. – И почему никто, кроме вас, не пришел нас встречать? Только командир, алчущий от меня отчетов, и оголтелый водитель транспортера!  
– Пну, – пообещал Курт. – Нет, вилку в жопу воткну. Вон твои ботинки.  
Гордон всхрапнул и резво повернулся тылами к надежному столу.  
Шнуровал он ботинки, бдительно косясь на ухмыляющегося Курта. Хогби, сложив руки на груди, наблюдал за сборами вверенного подразделения. Покончив с обмундированием, Гордон выпрямился.  
– В официальной обстановке я не могу позволить себе истерически скакать от счастья, – сказал Хогби. – Возможно, позже, я все-таки дам ебу, и тогда тебя еще перекосит от силы начальственной любви.  
Гордон моргнул, а потом захохотал, и мгновением позже к нему присоединились остальные.

Яутжа выпнул их из медчасти, пообещав, что еще пара минут испытаний его терпения, и он устроит людям экстренную лоботомию. Трой еще успел предположить, что клыкастый такой злой, потому что ему никто не дает, а потом они оказались в коридоре.  
– Скорее бы набить брюхо, – потер руки Чед. – Столовка где теперь? Выше, ниже?  
– Столовка теперь там же, где и все остальное, – Хогби шел рядом с Гордоном, точно собирался дать ебу с минуты на минуту. – В ближайшее время отдельного пансиона не будет, только уплотнение и переселение.  
Гордон на секунду нахмурился, но потом понял, что заковыристые слова ложатся в голову легко и гладко, не вызывая привычного для иксар глухого раздражения.  
– О, ну значит и пожрем, и с остальными сразу увидимся, – порадовался технарь.  
– А что, только мне интересно, что тут происходило? – не выдержал Гордон.   
– Ты слишком долго спал, – пожал плечами Чед, – нам-то уже рассказали.  
– Так мне теперь давайте! – Гордон пихнул командира плечом. – Личные потери, утраченные трусы и прочее имущество? Что вообще?  
– Наших потерь нет, по яутжа никто не докладывался.  
Хогби взялся за пояс и подался в сторону. Гордон подался в другую – на пути решетки из пола были варварски вывернуты. Вообще коридор выглядел довольно потрепанным и теперь мало походил на ландшафт современного космического корабля.  
– Из нашего имущества просрана половина, – подал голос Курт. – Открыта запись на сохранившиеся зубные щетки.  
– А инвалидам боев вне очереди можно? – тут же запаясничал Трой. – Или вот героям самой короткой межрасовой войны?  
– Разбежался. Поскольку наше место поселения накернулось к Иблисам, как и еще добрая куча ярусов, то жить мы будем, хрен знает где.   
– А еще на вашем счету просранный корабль яутжа, – въедливо добавил Хогби.  
Гордон, до сих пор ощупывающий вправленное плечо, резко встрепенулся.  
– Да мы всех вас спасали! Оссурига как ляпнул, что ваш уровень разнесло, так мы и подумали, что одни остались. Блин, Хогби, мудак ты бесчувственный!  
Пару секунд вся группа продолжала движение, а потом Хогби остановился. Трой ощутимо прищелкнул языком.   
– Парни, не тормозим, – скомандовал Курт. – Оставим воздушников разбираться, а мы шевелим ногами и двигаем к питательным бульонам.  
Трой, как и было велено, продолжил прямолинейное движение, но щелкнул языком еще раз так выразительно, что это стоило пары-тройки длинных фраз.  
Хогби развернулся. Гордон отступил на полшага и выпятил подбородок.   
– Мы тоже вас похоронили, – мягко сказал Хогби. – Десять часов назад. И потом еще семь я думал, что нам вернули трупы.  
Гордон почувствовал, как стремительно и жарко вспыхивают его уши, а следом яростный багрянец переползает на щеки и нос.  
– Извини, – бормотнул он.  
В голове с умопомрачительной скоростью прокручивалось, что любую нужную группу иксар можно собрать из любых корпусантов, что им почти не нужно притираться друг к другу, потому что они заряжены одинаковой кровью, а их командир заряжен так, что каждый из взвода – не просто его ответственность, а его личная головная боль в случае чего. И порой это действительно больно. И даже представить страшно было, что думал Хогби об исчезнувшем полимерщике.  
– Извини, – повторил он и резко подался вперед.  
Неловко облапив командира поперек корпуса, он приподнялся на цыпочки. Хогби внезапно судорожно вздохнул, обхватил его за плечи, и на добрый десяток секунд они застыли, ловя дыхание друг друга.  
– Теперь понятно, почему мне полегчало, – сказал Гордон, не открывая глаз. – Столько валяться-то. Они опять нас в своем лазарете преступно обкололи своими витаминами. Тебе хоть говорили, что там за составы?  
– Секретные личные разработки одного сумасшедшего ученого, – усмехнулся Хогби.  
– О-о!  
Хогби чуть наклонил голову, коснулся лбом его лба и подался назад.  
– Идемте жрать, канонир, – сказал он, все еще улыбаясь. – А то вы меня кусать начнете.

Топая по коридору, Гордон не переставал вертеть головой по сторонам.  
– ...так что мы болтались в полной неразберихе, – продолжал Хогби. – Вообще были порывы у некоторых съехать с катушек, которые пришлось дисциплинарно прерывать.  
– Избиение подчиненных? – подхалимски восхитился Гордон.  
Хогби потянулся дать ему подзатыльник, но Гордон удачно уклонился, обходя очередной лист решетки.  
– Об этом я и говорю, – заключил он.   
Коридор сделал плавный поворот – и внезапно перед ними распахнулось огромное пространство. Гордон тормознул и обалдело заморгал. По размерам оно мало уступало тому доку, где парковались корабли. Сбросив первый ступор, Гордон присмотрелся и понял, что на самом деле непроглядная бесконечная чернь, поразившая его – это глухая стена. И сам отсек, скорее всего, относится к грузовым. Большим, но не гигантским.  
– Мы что, тут живем теперь? – вырвалось у него.  
– Почти, – сморщился Хогби. – В смысле, какое, нахрен, живем? Тут никакой организации: пихнули куда попало, велели ждать рекомпозиции, – он отчетливо передразнил кого-то, и Гордон вновь удивился, как легко воспринимаются сложные слова. – Короче, лагерь беженцев.  
В грузовом было отчетливо прохладно. Здесь яутжа точно не тратились на поддержание высокой температуры. Небось, бывали пробегом, на бегу же прикрывая жопы от морозца.  
– В общем, пока – очередь на зубные щетки, – подытожил Хогби, останавливаясь перед дверью.  
Тяжелые блоки запорных механизмов наводили на неприятные мысли о тюремном заключении. Гордон заморгал, но призрачное видение не исчезало – поверх блоков словно наложилось второе изображение, и он увидел номерной код на двери, вспомнил, что первые три цифры означают общий класс, вторые три – личный номер каждого субъекта...  
Блоки сдвинулись, и дверь открылась.

Больше всего помещение напоминало морг: просторный отсек, заставленный трехъярусными лежаками-поддонами вдоль стен. Взгляд успел выхватить утлую горку незнакомых по виду контейнеров, а потом Гордон увидел все сразу: ободранный и местами перебинтованный взвод и троих яутжа, рассевшихся на верхних полках. Чед и Трой, в окружении своего звена, судорожно наворачивали какую-то жратву под пристальным наблюдением Курта. Теперь сломанное ухо выражало отеческую заботу.  
Кравец, ослепляя рыжиной щетины, вскочил с ближайшего лежбища-поддона.  
– Ура! – гаркнул метеоролог, устремляясь навстречу. – Нашлась пропажа!  
Гордону осталось только расставить руки, чтобы обезумевший метеоролог не сшиб его массой. Иксар зашумели, и примеру Кравеца последовали воздушники. Кравец успел первым: налетел словно бородатый ураган, сграбастал Гордона поверх рук и затряс, пытаясь оторвать от пола. Секундой позже подтянулись остальные.  
– Убивают! – засипел Гордон.  
– Ах ты свинья! – приговаривал Дорохов, колотя Гордона меж лопаток. – Напугал до усрачки!  
– Чуть звено не развалил! – вторил Баль, наскакивая справа и пробуя примазаться поверх Кравеца.  
Джино просто сосредоточенно тыкал Гордона в бок локтем.  
– Че вы меня жмете! – отбивался канонир. – У вас еще двое есть! Их хватайте! Ай! Нога, нога!  
– Так они успешно отбиваются, – весело сказал Баль, перестав пытаться оттеснить Кравеца. – Слышь, климатолог, ты нам сейчас члена экипажа расплющишь!  
Успешно отбившиеся "рогаточники" одновременно салютовали вилками. Потом их заслонило второе инженерное. Кравец перестал мять ребра товарищу, разжал руки и чуть отступил.  
Один из яутжа спрыгнул с полки и тоже подошел ближе.  
– Хорошо-то как, – блаженно сказал метеоролог. – Полная укомплектованность и отчет.  
– Ты прям как командир, – заметил Йенс, поигрывая самокруткой.  
Кравец поднял палец, Хогби кашлянул, но всех опередил Амон.  
– Э, Гордон! А что, не врут эти копатели, что вы целый крейсер побороли в честной дуэли на соплях?  
– Сущая правда! – торжественно сказал Гордон и вскинул руки, предупреждая хор голосов. – Дайте пожрать! И еще: бритва у кого-нибудь есть?

Пять минут спустя, добриваясь одной рукой, второй Гордон атаковал что-то красное в оранжевом соусе. Плечо с челюстью уже почти не болели, а после голодовки даже чужая гадость казалась приемлемой. Дорохов заботливо подпихивал ему контейнер ближе, когда тот уезжал по ящику от тычков вилкой. Канонир страшно чавкал, елозил убогим лезвием, любезно предложенным Кравецем, и предсказуемо порезался, едва добравшись до второй щеки.   
– Дай сюда,– Джино силком вытащил бритву у него из пальцев. – Не удивляюсь, что Кравец не бреется. Я б таким себе горло перепилил сразу же.  
Гордон возмутился сквозь паек, но голод не унимался, и он мысленно махнул рукой на бритье. Вцепившись в контейнер уже обеими руками, он в рекордное время расправился с едой и зашарил глазами по поддонам.  
– Еще! Иначе никаких рассказов из первых рук!  
– Я принесу! – вскочил с полки Амон. – Так, кто у нас тут самый не нуждающийся в полноценных обедах?  
– Он! – хором сказали Кравец и Алекс, указывая на яутжа.  
Тот покрутил головой, поднял взгляд и уставился на Гордона одним глазом. Поперек второго шла грубая накладка – то ли приклеенная, то ли вообще пришитая к черепу.  
– Так сказать, низшая раса, – ехидно добавил Дорохов.  
Потомственный древний грек не менее ехидно захихикал, удаляясь к контейнерам.  
Гордон смотрел ему вслед почти влюбленно. Сейчас в его личных рейтингах первое место занимал тот, кто готов был накормить канонира Ташлинда.  
Яутжа подошел еще ближе, остановился и щелкнул верхними клыками. Видно было, что он хочет подойти вплотную, но стоявшие к нему спиной иксар даже не пошевелились.  
– Я же объяснял вам, кто какая здесь раса, – изрек яутжа, глядя поверх голов.  
– А ты кто вообще? – удивился Гордон.  
Яутжа снова щелкнул и на этот раз явно с досадой.  
– Каороге!  
– Всюду таскается за мной, – доверительно сообщил Дорохов. – Пристал как прыщ, не знаю, что с ним делать.  
– Я здесь охраняю, – добавил яутжа.  
– Что? Смешно! – Дорохов развернулся к нему всем телом. – Ты, одноглазое чучело, кого от кого охраняешь вообще?  
– Дорогу! – Амон стремительно пробился мимо. За ним следовали уже отобедавшие технари и любопытствующие. – Вот! Жри!  
На колени Гордону плюхнулся очередной контейнер. Крышка откинулась, и Гордон не поверил своим глазам – похоже, это была последняя картошка на всем долбанном ковчеге "Толуокк".  
Непотребно урча от счастья, Гордон накинулся на еду.  
Две трети порции ушли со свистом, дальше пошло тяжелее, и под самый конец Гордон уже возил вилкой через силу, многократно обмакивая картофельную дольку в соус. Иксар слегка расслабились, перестали образовывать напряженный круг и вполголоса переговаривались, как всегда тут же поделившись на группки по два-три человека.  
Перед Гордоном остались трое: Амон, изнывающий от любопытства, Джино, присевший на корточки и с сочувствием наблюдавший за борьбой с жадностью, и яутжа, наконец-то допущенный ближе чем на три шага.  
Гордон запихнул еду в рот и начал усиленно пережевывать.  
– Удивительно, – изрек Каороге, заложив руки за спину. – Вам, хуманксам, выпала честь оказаться на корабле, сражающемся с противником, и наблюдать, как один из нас совершает подвиг.  
– Чего? – Гордон с треском защелкнул контейнер. – С чего ты взял, что один из вас?  
– Я не дождусь этой истории, – простонал Амон.  
Гордон поставил контейнер на пол, положил сверху вилку и уперся локтями в колени, слегка подавшись вперед.  
– Этот один из вас – какой-то лаборант! Ты думаешь, он сам мог и пилотировать, и стрелять?  
Каороге двинул клыками, как человек, открывающий рот для ответа, но промолчал. Клыки щелкнули друг об друга, складываясь обратно. Иксар вновь сосредоточили внимание на рассказчике. Гордон провел языком по зубам, убедился, что шкурки нигде не застряли, и откашлялся. Амон потянулся к нему под ноги, достал из-под лежака местную фляжку без опознавательных знаков и всучил в руки. Гордон благодарно кивнул.  
Напившись, он откашлялся еще раз.  
– Так вот, это мы управляли вашим челноком, – сказал он, глядя на Каороге. – Да, мы туда случайно попали. Но без нас Иблисов крейсер вас бы отутюжил нахрен. Это мы там мотались, мы ныряли в сжатие, – он машинально потрогал себя за колено, убеждаясь, что ноги по-прежнему слушаются, – и это я стрелял. А не какой-нибудь клыкастый.  
– Что, и это все? – после паузы уточнил Марис.  
– Ну, я могу, конечно, рассказать, как мы дружно блевали!  
Марис гыгыкнул и принялся перезачесывать волосы.  
– Эй! – хором возмутились "рогаточники".  
– А вы почему не рассказали? – ткнул в них пальцем Гордон.  
– Надо же было сначала пожрать, – пожал плечами Чед. – К тому же, ты первый корабль нашел.  
– Вот именно, – из-за спин взвода сказал Хогби. – Воплощали идиотские идеи, высказанные некоторыми. Я этим некоторым...  
Амон ощутимо поежился. Гордон выпятил подбородок и усмехнулся.  
– Зато мы их взгрели. Что-то я не видел, кто б еще, кроме нас, так раздолбал это корыто. В сопли, между прочим.  
– Серьезно, в сопли? – почти простонал Амон.  
– Так мы вместе с нашим корабликом на погружении десантировались прямо в эту дуру здоровую, – с наслаждением сказал Гордон, стараясь не вспоминать побочные эффекты. – Правда, это не я придумал, а Чед. Но зато я стрелял.  
– Я хочу знать! – возопил Амон.  
Вся бригада превратилась в одно большое ухо, переложив на Амона полномочия по громкому любопытству. Кравец заглаживал бороду то направо, то налево; Баль яростно заплетал косички; остальные переминались на месте, ерзали, закатывали глаза – и только коллеги Гордона по десантированию ухмылялись с чувством превосходства.  
– Да говори уже, – снова подал голос Хогби. – Мы и так завидуем, честно.  
– Как вы туда десантировались, если у них компенсаторы? – вмешался Каороге.  
– Но факт есть факт, – сощурился Гордон. – Мы, это самое, погрузились на девять бар, а при всплытии долбанули так, что вся эта махина превратилась в кляксу.  
– На девять бар погружаться нельзя, – строго сказал Хогби.  
– Еще начните мне доказывать, что я вру!  
Яутжа сердито заскрипел, срываясь на шипение. Перевода не последовало. Хогби вздохнул.  
– Ладно, без вашего клыкастого брата мы бы туда не попали, – милостиво согласился Гордон. – Но он только подсказывал. И вообще можете передать ему благодарность за то, что он не стал упираться и слушал тех, кто больше него разбирается в боевых вылетах.  
– Кто, ты разбираешься, клюворылый? – почти зарычал яутжа.  
– Завидуй молча, безносый! – тут же взвился Трой. – Ты-то, я смотрю, только фингалов себе насобирал, пока за ваши задницы люди сражались! Так что не крякай тут!  
Каороге повернулся к нему, сделал движение плечом, и иксар угрожающе заворчали. Гордон метнулся взглядом к остальным клыкастым. Те не выражали никакого интереса, но наблюдали пристально.  
– Разве вы не геологи? – прошипел Каороге, так и не подняв руку. – Дохо, – он перевел взгляд на Дорохова, – ты же не лгал мне, хуманк, когда рассказывал, чем вы занимаетесь?  
– Мы разведывательный геологический отряд, – уверенно сказал Дорохов.  
– И как же тогда они, – Каороге все-таки ткнул пальцем в Троя, – управляли боевым вылетом?  
– Мы очень быстрообучаемые, – осклабился пилот.  
– Итак! – торжественно сказал Гордон. – Начнем доклад с разгерметизации доков.  
Бригада дружно плюхнулась на пол. Каороге помялся и присел на корточки.

* * *

Ближе к концу рассказа, когда рассказчиков выжали, словно лимоны, и слушатели интересовались теперь уже тонкими деталями вроде ощущений от копания в кишках яутжа, свет неожиданно мигнул. Часто замерцал и убавился так, что в отсеке резко потемнело. Каороге буркнул заковыристое проклятье, из которого перевод выдал только что-то про гниющие потроха. Потом свет вернулся к прежней интенсивности.  
– Не ковчег, а корыто, – с досадой протянул Алекс.  
Свет опять мигнул и медленно погас. Гордон заморгал, в глазах чуть прояснилось, и выяснилось, что лампы все-таки тлеют.  
– Эй, а это что за шуточки?  
Тревожный ропот прокатился по всей бригаде.  
– Не надо паниковать, это ночь настала, – громко сказал Каороге. – Завтра мы решим вопрос с вашим статусом и переводом в другое место. А сейчас период покоя. Надеюсь, больше рассказов не будет?  
Иксар молчали. Каороге чуть покрутил головой – глаз у него действительно светился.  
– Я непонятно говорю?  
– Ты нам не командир, – сказали из группы. Гордон узнал Алекса. – В другом месте приказами раскидываться будешь.  
Каороге разинул пасть, видимо, набирая воздуха для ответа, но Дорохов быстро передвинулся к нему и пнул в щиколотку. Клыкастый подавился. Пилот еще и поднес кулак к физиономии яутжа. Каороге дернул головой и недовольно сложил клыки, чуть прищурившись.  
– Расходитесь, парни, – Хогби говорил негромко, но слушали все очень внимательно. – Завтра я со всем разберусь. Сейчас – отбой. А если кому-то захочется выйти и обследовать ковчег, пытаясь повторить подвиг канонира Ташлинда, – тут Хогби угрожающе повысил голос, – тому я лично завтра надеру жопу со скипидаром! Всем ясно?  
– Да-а! – нестройным хором отозвались иксар, уже потерявшие сосредоточенность.  
Хогби поднялся и кивнул.  
– Последнее слово: если захотите среди ночи поссать, то не прыгайте по головам соседей.  
Иксар загоготали, повскакивали с мест и рассыпались черными тенями. Кравец бочком подобрался к командиру, вцепился в него и с неожиданной силищей поволок в дальний угол.  
"Кое-что о правилах регистрации!" – донеслось до Гордона.  
– Вы гляньте, он же командира уводит, пробирка бородатая! – возмутился Баль и порысил следом. Косицы хлестали по лопаткам.  
– За нами – не ходить, – предупредил Дорохов яутжа и ринулся в том же направлении.  
– А сортир где? – спохватился Гордон.  
Амон испарился, как химический реактив, яутжа развернулся спиной и слился с темнотой, точно использовал маскирующее поле. Гордон оглянулся и наткнулся взглядом на Джино. Резкие черты лица подсвечивались маячком ошейника.  
– Идем, – Джино шагнул ближе и хлопнул его по плечу, – тайную комнату покажу.

Внешний вид сортира еще больше укреплял подозрения, что их наспех запихнули в морг. Облицованное мелкой плиткой помещение обладало своей системой освещения, но в тусклом фиолетово-синем свете тут становилось не только страшно ссать, но и просто находиться.  
К дальней стене сдвинули какие-то передвижные верстаки; поддоны с мойками-распылителями выглядели так, словно в них омывали трупы, а сам сортир оказался сливной воронкой в дальнем углу, отгороженной стеночкой во всей той же холодной облицовке.  
Гордон с подозрением уставился под ноги, но следов чужой жизнедеятельности не обнаружил. Иксар и правда были почти безотходными. В принципе, Вега всегда стремилась улучшить качество своих граждан, но в свете последних открывшихся тайн – и в свете местных тошнотворных лампочек – эта история начинала попахивать мерзкими незаконными экспериментами над самой человеческой природой.  
Мрачно обоссав угол, Гордон так же мрачно пронаблюдал, как запустившаяся система дезинфекции смыла все и попшикала антисептиком, имеющим запах пропотевших яутжа. Прикрывая нос, он вывалился в помывочную часть. Джино поджидал его, привалившись к стенке. Выглядел он как записной мертвец.  
– Знакомство прошло успешно, – подбадривая себя, отрапортовал Гордон. – Никем не съеден и не надкушен, в слив не провалился, голову не забыл.  
– Класс, – усмехнулся Джино. – Ну тогда мы спим. Я думаю, часов двадцать будет в самый раз.   
– Слушай, – вспомнил Гордон, – вы ж с Йенсом и Кравецем были, когда все к Иблису покатилось, да? А где вы были-то? И как вас там не задело? А кто еще...  
Джино поднял палец, и Гордон заткнулся. Штурман отлепился от стенки.  
– В галереи их мы приперлись, – сказал он. – Между прочим, Йенс – единственный, кто с пониманием отнесся к моей теории вражеского заговора. И, заметь, я был все-таки прав.  
Гордон досадливо вздохнул. Он с трудом представлял, как спелись параноик и любитель травокурения, но спорить было опасно.  
– Короче, решили пошуршать, чем они тут заняты, помимо "некоторых исследований", – Джино явно кого-то процитировал, – и разведения жутких тварей.  
Гордон разинул рот и тут же снова закрыл. Ужасная мысль о, возможно, разбежавшихся гадинах вонзилась в мозги как нож. Гордон окинул помещение взглядом по новой. Возможно, их загнали сюда именно потому, что в грузовых доках все очень прочное? Как и пристроенные к грузовым докам помещения для хранения и разделки того, что в доки загружается извне? Гордон передернул плечами.  
– Что ты сказал? – переспросил он. – Я тут задумался.  
– У тебя внимания – как у жука, – сердито сказал Джино.  
Гордон примиряюще поднял руки.  
– Говорю, только мы в какие-то палисадники в ящиках вперлись, как началось. Грохот, треск, визг, идиоты эти в халатах бегают...  
– В халатах? – обалдело переспросил Гордон.  
– Ага, в халатах. В желтых таких, по колено, – Джино сдавлено хихикнул. – Натуральные ученые, как из анекдотов. Ну мы-то не такие растяпы. Кравец сразу вспомнил, кто тут с бородой, и строить халаты начал. Орал так, что у меня уши закладывало.  
Гордон представил метеоролога, строящего яутжа, и тоже хихикнул. Напряжение постепенно отпускало. Джино продолжил обрисовывать величественную картину, иногда повышая голос до трагического шепота. Выходило, что на пару с Кравецем они дисциплинировали целую роту местных ученых и даже вывели их с опасных территорий, где среди палисадников уже началась гнусная химическая реакция. Йенсу в этой повести была отведена роль исследователя, под шумок пихавшего по карманам все, что ненадежно укоренилось.  
Спасательный отряд перехватили подтянувшиеся яутжа, в которых штурман сразу же определил вовсе не ученых, но воинов. В итоге героическое трио без всякого почтения переправили на один из уровней. И тут выяснилось, что борода не так-то прост. Всегда спокойный, по меркам иксар, метеоролог развил бешеную активность. Всю энергию он направил на убеждение яутжа в необходимости первым делом отыскивать и спасать людей.  
– Голосил, не затыкаясь, – с восторгом подытожил Джино. – Ссылался на какие-то документы, о которых я в жизни не слышал. Мы с Йенсом ставки делали: лопнет или нет. Так что деваться им было некуда, снарядились как миленькие. Так борода с ними вписался, уже охрип весь, а талдычит как зацикленный: я уполномоченный представитель, замкомандира по климатической части, мне положено, вы права не имеете. Как они его в пути не грохнули – хер знает. Ты, кстати, за кем спать?  
Гордон несколько секунд тупил от такой резкой смены темы.  
– А! Так за тобой, обещал ведь.  
– Первый блок, вторая полка, – кивнул Джино. – Ты топай, а я тут руки помою.

Карабкаться на полку пришлось по неудобным перекладинам, а потом еще и барахтаться, стаскивая изрядно надоевшую "пленку". Гордон с тоской подумал, что скоро станет совсем как яутжа – такой же вонючий, дикий и заросший дреддами.  
Из санузла Джино явился мокрым, отмытым и без штанов. С волос, завившихся в кольца, капало.  
– Скафандр где? – грозным шепотом спросил Гордон, стараясь увернуться от капель воды.  
– Постирал! – горделиво ответил штурман. – Чистота – залог!  
– Залог кому?  
– Страдательный пассивный залог, – твердо ответил Джино и рухнул на полку.  
– Ты смолил, что ли, там? – догадался Гордон.  
– Комбез вообще не сохнет, – вместо ответа пожаловался Джино. – Может, пока спать будем...  
Гордон с тяжелым вздохом начал перелезать товарища.  
– Куда? – зашипел Джино. – Че за пятки назад?  
– Я с краю, – отрезал Гордон. – На новом месте пятьсот раз поссать надо.  
Штурман понимающе хмыкнул, затащил на них ворох местного то ли брезента, то ли упаковочного материала, и под этим прикрытием нырнул Гордону в тыл.  
– Жарко, сдрисни в туман, – залягался пяткой Гордон.  
– М-м, нет.  
– Джино, мать твою...  
Штурман замычал и обнял приятеля еще крепче. Жесткая ладонь скользнула по животу. Невзирая на испарину, тут же образовавшуюся между их телами, Гордон почувствовал приятные мурашки. Ему показалось, что еще чуть-чуть – и у него наконец-то начнется эрекция. Мигом изменив настрой, Гордон нашарил пальцы штурмана и сжал покрепче.  
– Среди всех этих мудаков ты мне наиболее симпатичен, – с пьяной основательностью признался Джино. – Ну, м'жет, еще Баль и эти его блядские очи...  
Гордон содрогнулся, подвигал плечами, а потом фыркнул в голос. Намек на стояк исчез.  
– Как ты сказал?  
Но Джино не ответил, и по его дыханию стало ясно, что штурман уже вырубился.


	15. Готтхаммер

Малик так и вырубилась в кресле. Проснулась она из-за того, что невыносимо затекли плечи и правая нога, упирающаяся в стойку консоли.  
Даже сквозь сон ее тревожил тяжелый рокот, начавшийся после установки "крейсерного" справочника. "Хиджау" словно встряхивалась, выбираясь из оцепенения. Малик припомнила год спуска корабля с верфи – это было полсотни с хвостиком лет назад. Все это время военный корабль послушно ползал от одной станции до другой, бултыхался на допустимых для гражданских судов уровнях погружения и ни разу не изменил конфигурацию.  
Стоило задуматься, насколько давно в "Хиджау" встроили платформу и щит. Может, такими нелепо спроектированными они были как раз потому, что люди строили впопыхах.  
Тряхнув головой, последнюю идею Малик отбросила. Про модифицированных иксар никто не слышал, а за сто лет даже самая тщательно охраняемая информация просачивается наружу. Так что платформа точно появилась недавно.  
– Ну что тут у нас? – пробормотала она.  
– У нас тут то, перед чем мои курсы повышения квалификации бессильны, – мрачно сказала Зульфар.  
Малик с трудом села, зевнула и потянулась. Новый глаз сам собой сощурился, фильтруя свет. Покосившись на Зульфар, Малик сощурилась еще больше. Возможно, ей только показалось, но во внешнем виде настройщицы что-то начало неуловимо меняться. Как будто слегка сдвинулись кости черепа, и лицо из-за этого стало... чуть менее человеческим.  
Малик уставилась на экран. Привычные логикаликовые очертания тоже изменились, сделавшись угловатыми. Экран из-за этого получился почти прямоугольным. Набор отчетных данных действительно сложно было понять, но некоторые строки она разобрала. Например, тревожное "Реконфигурация – 80%".  
– Интересно, что бы это могло значить?  
– Я полагаю, что когда она достигнет ста процентов, мы превратимся в какой-нибудь "Готтхаммер", – мрачно сказала Зульфар.  
Малик нервно хихикнула. Всерьез веселиться не получалось, хотя байка была старинной, и считалось хорошим тоном помянуть ее на любом сборище пилотов. "Готтхаммерами" якобы называлась пробная серия боевых кораблей, которые люди спешно начали клепать, столкнувшись с расовым разнообразием в обитаемых галактиках и с тем, что некоторые пригодные для заселения планеты уже кто-то застолбил под нечитаемыми регистрационными номерами.  
По легенде, первый же "Готтхаммер", взлетев, тут же опрокинулся и долбанул, как самый настоящий молот, по станции запуска.   
– Ты как думаешь, это она серьезно? – Зульфар постучала по крышке бука. – Ну вот эти все... торговля людьми, например! Я не поняла, что там про гниющие туши?  
– Да понятия не имею. Насчет туш – это она имела в виду что-то насчет... – Малик повертела пальцами, с неприязнью заметив, как колпачки уже начало затягивать кожей по самой кромке. – Ну как бы речь идет о типовой классификации. Она сказала... арх-один, арх-четыре и арх-восемь.  
– Ревоя, м'грии и нанний?  
Малик поежилась.  
– Угу. И еще девять. Про остальные она могла вежливо не упомянуть.  
Зульфар откинулась в кресле и с отрешенным лицом скрутила дозатор у очередного пакета. Машинально следя взглядом за движениями пальцев, Малик заметила, что аллергическая реакция ползет еще дальше.  
– Отвратительно звучит, – Зульфар глотнула и поморщилась. – Особенно отвратительно тем, что напоминает мне некие истории.  
– А? Какие?  
– Ну ты знаешь, у нас тут на корабле был один любитель заговоров...  
Малик тоже поморщилась, но кивнула. Тут же на ум пришло прощальное послание Гюзель, но она до боли не хотела проверять то, что предложила ей умершая акустик. Тут явно попахивало еще одной государственной тайной. Если уголовные дела тяжелой категории вышли фальшивкой, то истина могла оказаться слишком жуткой.  
– Пойдем, прогуляемся? – неожиданно предложила Зульфар.  
– Что? – Малик искренне вытаращила глаза. – Куда прогуляемся, у тебя с головой непорядок?  
– Надо бы размяться, – многозначительно сказала Зульфар. – У тебя уже все мышцы в комок, у меня, в общем-то, тоже.  
– Я не понимаю...  
– Отжаться на брусьях, пробежаться по дорожке, – с нажимом продолжила Зульфар. – Прочистить голову, одним словом.  
Малик открыла рот и застыла. В обычной ситуации она бы ни за что не сообразила, о чем думает настройщица, но после свалившихся на них потрясений, мозги перешли в особый режим. Малик вспомнила, как Зульфар намекала, что в качалке нет прослушивающих устройств.   
– Да, пожалуй, – медленно сказала она. – Все равно толку тут от нас...  
За спиной громыхнуло. Обе подскочили и оглянулись.  
Коридор, видимый в проломе, начал изменяться. Часть покореженных конструкций пошла вниз, а на смену им встали гладкие металлические плиты. Без всякой психологически правильной раскраски.  
– Оно нас не пережует, интересно? – нервно кашлянула Зульфар. – Может, в конструкции крейсера не предусмотрены управляющие людишки? Сейчас нас тут ка-ак прихлопнет!  
– Тебе бы тоже в собиратели заговоров надо, – улыбнулась Малик.  
– Чушь какая, – Зульфар поднялась и расправила комбинезон. – Кто-кто, а я от этого далека, как от центра черной дыры. Мне главное, чтобы в итоге заплатили, и чихать на остальное.  
– Тоже верно, – подхватила Малик, чувствуя себя участницей дурной театральной постановки. – Бери пару пакетов и пошли налаживать тело и дух!

Качалка удивительным образом не пострадала. В принципе, "Хиджау" вообще мало пострадала внутренне, все тягости пришлись на внешний защитный слой. Только коридоры, по которым прошлись сначала Гюзель, а потом и Малик, выдавали катастрофу, настигшую экс-грузовоз.  
Зульфар молча подставила плечо, и Малик с благодарностью опиралась на него всю дорогу. Ей казалось, что весь организм решил, что главная его функция – перерабатывать поступающую энергию в боль. Даже дышать было трудно – на спине с хрустом расправлялись какие-то мышцы, а ребра натужно поскрипывали.  
– Отольется нам этот оксомат, – мрачно сказала Зульфар, поправляя ультрабук подмышкой. – По-моему, у меня нос начинает срастаться из двух дырок в одну.  
– Не накликивай, – содрогнулась Малик.  
До качалки было уже рукой подать, и она изо всех сил задвинула боль куда поглубже, заставив ее обижено притаиться. Обычно после такого становилось еще хуже, но сейчас ей нужна была чистая голова.

– Говори, – велела она, как только дверь качалки захлопнулась.  
Зульфар закатила глаза, переложила ультрабук, соединила ладони лодочками и что-то пробормотала.  
– А?  
– Чисто, – Зульфар встряхнулась. – Это я так проверяла. Так вот, у меня был один приятель, который любил покопаться в сумасшедших теориях. Я его архив у себя одно время держала, ну, чтобы он не вляпался в какие-нибудь дурацкие дела и не отправился на ту же фабрику для уголовников.  
– Сумасшедшая.  
– У меня репутация всегда была – не подкопаешься.  
Малик вздохнула и похромала к диванчику. Кулер манил со страшной силой. Одно дело – жидкие концентраты, и совсем другое – нормальная чистая вода.  
– Не переживай, я ж архивчик не в облаках хранила, – теперь Зульфар усмехнулась. – Иногда бывает полезно вспомнить про древние технологии.  
Малик плюхнулась на диванчик. Настройщица полезла за пазуху и вытянула кулон на цепочке. Малик присмотрелась, но ничего особенного не увидела. Обычная геометрическая поделка, такие миллионами продаются в галантерейных секциях. Потянувшись к кулеру, Малик нацедила стаканчик.  
– Флэшка, – сказала Зульфар. – Все лежит тут.  
– В каком формате? – вытаращилась Малик, едва не опрокинув воду на себя.  
– Текстовый. Это статьи.  
– Текстовый формат? Это как?  
Зульфар нахмурилась, и Малик примирительно махнула рукой.  
– Ладно-ладно, я поняла, что...  
За стеной громко треснуло. Пилотесса нервно опрокинула в глотку стакан и тут же нацедила второй. Зульфар подошла ближе, облокотилась на кулер, тоже налила воды и прислушалась. А потом еще и принюхалась. Малик, машинально повторяя, потянула носом. Ничего особого в воздухе не было.  
– Склейкой воняет, – задумчиво сказала Зульфар. – Похоже, даже СЖО переезжает на новое место.  
– Да не пахнет ничем.  
– Я-то получше тебя разбираюсь, – Зульфар постучала по носу. – Видишь какой горбатый и могучий? Это чтобы хорошо вынюхивать то, на что ваша мелочь не способна.  
Малик ухмыльнулась краем рта.  
– Я уже не удивлена, что архивы твой знакомый передал тебе. Продолжай, пожалуйста.  
– Ладно. Я, конечно, всю бредятину переварить не смогла. Но кое-какие вещи запомнились. Там было довольно много безумных теорий околорелигиозного толка, – Зульфар щелкнула лямками комбинезона. – Вроде: если Аллах существует, то почему все создания его настолько разные. Сама понимаешь, космическая эра – это крушение всех основ. Головная боль.  
– Духовные опоры трещат, – подхватила Малик. – Министерство культуры выпускает практические руководства, как молиться с учетом того, что Земля не плоская.  
– Вот именно. Эти-то страдальцы и начали ковырять нанесенную рану, – Зульфар помолчала, бултыхая остатки воды в стаканчике. – Блин, самой смешно вслух произносить, но они походу наковыряли, что не особо-то дети Аллаха и различаются.  
Малик налила еще воды, тоже поболтала и отупело уставилась на маленький круговорот.  
– То есть как бы... похожие по классификатору типы, – медленно сказала она. – Архи.  
– Да. Они начали с той ревойской истории у Сатурна, помнишь? Пошли с того, что лечили их переливанием крови. И принялись копать дальше.

Малик прикрыла глаза. Ревойскую историю у Сатурна знали все. С нее началась новая эпоха: история Освоения. Открытия, первые взлеты и болезненные падения, четыре Исхода, колонизированные планеты – все началось с того, что однажды, геобригада, ковырявшаяся у Сатурна в попытке выжать из солнечной системы еще хоть что-то, наткнулась на космический корабль.  
На борту оказались ревойцы, которых Бог знает как занесло в систему желтой звезды и девяти планет. Что-то случилось во время перелета, корабль разбился, половина экипажа погибла, вторая половина оказалась на грани смерти. Первый контакт начался с трагедии.  
Сотни документальных и художественных фильмов мало-помалу искажали первоначальную историю, но общий смысл остался прежним: чужаков перетащили прямиком на сатурнианскую станцию, наплевав на карантинные меры. Людям отчаянно требовалось, чтобы инопланетяне остались живыми. Все понимали, что чужой корабль останется загадочным артефактом, возле которого ученые будут копошиться добрую сотню лет, если не будет тех, кто сможет рассказать, как он работает. Поэтому местный лазаретный корпус махнул рукой и, наспех проверив, что течет внутри гуманоидных инопланетян, предложил использовать обычную кровь первой группы. И эта дичь, этот совершенно ненаучный подход сработал. Ревойцы выкарабкались с того света.

– Сумасшедшие, – она открыла глаза. – Это ж было так давно!  
– Для веры нет ни препятствий, ни времени, – назидательно процитировала Зульфар. – Так что вся эта история с братьями по разуму тянулась очень долго, и сейчас вот тут, – она постучала пальцем по флэшке, – лежит такая маленькая теория, которая очень удобно вписывается в то, что тебе ляпнула наша покойница. И это ужасно.  
– Почему? – машинально спросила Малик.  
– Потому что тогда все, что она несла – это правда! – рявкнула Зульфар. – Что мы для них, для этих братьев по разуму, просто запчасти! Очень жаль, что разумные! Досадно, что нельзя взять и получить бесплатно, а вместо этого приходится давать запчастям права, включать их в списки и торговать!  
– Да на меня-то зачем орать!  
– Извини, – Зульфар быстро выпрямилась. – Это нервное. Просто...  
– Просто чертовски неприятно, когда мир рушится, – закончила Малик.  
– Да, – Зульфар бледно улыбнулась. – Чертовски, вот именно.  
– Так. Ну что ж, давай его сюда, – Малик почти выхватила ультрабук из-под руки Зульфар. – Посмотрим. Крушить нервы, так оптом.  
Зульфар плюхнулась на диван, подвинув пилотессу твердым плечом. Малик уже привычно коснулась сканера, запустила "свою" директорию и сжала губы, останавливая Гюзель сразу после "Привет".  
Справочник архивных записей услужливо развернул меню, предлагая поиск по всем возможным данным, начиная от дня рождения и заканчивая служебными метками по особым запросам.  
– Впервые такой подробный вижу, – почти присвистнула Зульфар. – Он же Союзный? Не по одной нашей колонии?  
– Да уж, это не карточка с портала госрегистрации, – нервно хихикнула Малик. – Ладно. Тогда так: все директории, и ищем... Хогби Вейнало.  
– Наверное, это самый полный справочник в Союзе, – уже с восхищением сказала Зульфар, глядя на экран. Там один за другим сворачивались поиски по заказанным Малик директориям – а было их больше десятка, включая госслужащих и даже какую-то загадочную секцию "закрытые объекты".  
– И этот справочник протащили на борт у нас под носом! В сотый раз себя спрашиваю, какого хрена я решила ввязаться в эти... эти... ассенизаторские примочки!  
Зульфар нервно хихикнула и похлопала ее по плечу.  
– Зато мы можем любого так... О?  
"Завершено. Нет данных".  
Малик побарабанила по колену.  
– Ну, давай еще раз: Амон Ксенакис.  
"Завершено. Нет данных".  
– Да вы шутите, – прошипела Малик.  
– Личные номера, – лихорадочно сказала Зульфар. – В смысле, по статьям! Дела уголовные, они же как-то зарегистрированы!

Алекс Тонхейм, Чезаре Балерион, Ларри Нильсен и еще десять имен – в самом полном, невероятно расширенном справочнике Союза не было ни одного. Малик обшарила всё, использовала поиск по сходным именам, комбинировала даты рождения с медицинскими данными, но справочник был тверд: таких людей нет.  
– Не понимаю, – раздраженно сказала она. – Гюзель намекает, что с нами были изгои? Пираты? Особы, приближенные к Президенту Союза? Лица, выселенные к Иблису на хвост?  
– А это? – Зульфар ткнула пальцем в еще один подкаталог.  
– Это безумие.  
– По-моему, это вполне стыкуется со всем остальным.  
Малик открыла рот, но Зульфар протянула руку и одним движением переместила пикт запроса в подкаталог.  
"Завершено. Предоставляется ограниченная информация согласно ключу доступа".  
Надпись-предупреждение мигнула и сменилась скупой карточкой.

"Ташлинд, Гордон; дата рождения: 10.08.53; место рождения: колония Вега, Соединенные Эмираты, Дюрхэм; род деятельности: войска воздушно-космической обороны; дата смерти: 03.09.80; причина смерти: вторая волна освоения пояса Замариду".   
– Боже мой, – медленно произнесла Малик.  
Канонир Ташлинд, как живой, ухмылялся с прикрепленной карточки. Малик в упор не помнила, какого у него цвета глаза, да и на снимке он был обрит наголо и красовался в древней форме с нашивками, но...  
Зульфар метнула еще одно имя в каталог. Справочник "Регистрация убыли населения" подумал и вернул ответ.  
"Олбергс, Марис; дата рождения: 27.11.54; место рождения: Терра, Европейские Штаты, Рига-два; род деятельности: войска воздушно-космической обороны; дата смерти: 03.09.80; причина смерти: вторая волна освоения пояса Замариду".  
И снова – другая стрижка, не такая решительная челюсть, древняя форма с планками, но все-таки – одно лицо.  
Малик почти судорожно дернула пальцами, выбирая третье имя. Голова закружилась.   
"Дорохов, Мстислав; дата рождения: 20.01.50; место рождения: колония Беловодье, Новоград; род деятельности: войска воздушно-космической обороны; дата смерти: 03.09.80; причина смерти: вторая волна освоения пояса Замариду".  
Пилот улыбался с экрана, и древние кресты на его форме торжественно сияли.

– Да этого быть не может! – взвыла Зульфар. – Это было... Это... Замариду? Вторая волна, та самая? Станция исследований?! Это ж сто с лишним лет назад!  
Голова у Малик тут же отозвалась болезненными искорками под черепом.  
– Не вопи так, – простонала она, – я пытаюсь вспомнить...  
Зульфар умолкла посреди гневного вдоха, словно ей выключили звук. Малик почувствовала, как на ладонях проступает ледяной пот, и даже кончики пальцев под наперстками как будто сделались влажными.  
– Это точно не могут быть они, – пришлось говорить вслух, чтобы не свихнуться. – Там все разнесло, всех, кто был на вылете, так что нет, их никто не выковыривал, не хранил в анабиозе и...  
Невероятное воскрешение из мертвых, фальшивая уголовка, модификации, оружейная платформа и две тысячи универсальных донорских тел сложились вместе, как управляющие пикты.  
Зульфар нервно взъерошила волосы.  
– Я не вижу никакой логики, – сказала она. – А если я ее не вижу, меня начинает тошнить.  
– Они их сохранили, – полупридушено сказала Малик. – Черные ящики! И сделали копии!  
– Ка... какие копии? Херня! Зачем? Что за чушь?  
Пилотесса вскочила. Ультрабук свалился на пол.  
– Им нужен был кто-то управляющий платформой!  
– Ты сейчас о чем? Какие копии?!  
– У нас самый полный банк данных по гражданам за всю историю, – Малик словно объясняла самой себе, и каждое слово приходилось рожать с непосильным трудом. – С момента открытия колонизации, с того первого корабля, по общему уложению о персональных данных... И у Гюзель, черт побери, была полная копия мозга!

Зульфар тоже вскочила, пробежала до зеркала, уперлась в него всеми руками и длинно выдохнула. Потом обернулась и на прямых ногах прошагала обратно.  
– Не верю! Чтобы прижилась личность, нужно исходное тело, это же основы вирт-терапии! Иначе мы бы все перезаписывались давным-давно!  
– Там, в трюме, – почти прошипела Малик, чувствуя, как попеременно накатывает то жар, то холод. – Боже мой, это не доноры! Она опять нас обманула!  
– Херня! – Зульфар упрямо сжала кулаки. – Это... это невыгодно! Они могли бы, я не знаю, открыть курсы!  
– Извини меня, какие курсы? – Малик вцепилась в стойку кулера. – Специальных воздушно-космических сил? Под носом наблюдающего совета Списка? Типа, мы здесь как бы между делом поддерживаем военное положение?!  
Зульфар подхватила ультрабук, захлопнула и обхватила всеми четырьмя руками, словно от этого он мог раствориться, а вместе с ним – исчезнуть все проблемы. Поплывшие черты лица совсем перекосило. Малик через силу разжала пальцы. Бредовое и в то же время удивительно эффективное решение открылось перед ней во всей отточенной жестокости. Запись памяти, восстановленные исходные тела... Зульфар открыла рот, но Малик подняла ладонь, прерывая ее. Нужно было сказать это вслух, чтобы поверить.  
– Я думаю, – медленно произнесла она, – оказалось проще вернуть тех, кто уже воевал с инопланетчиками.

* * *

Как Гордон и угрожал, мочевой пузырь оказался в ударе. После третьего похода до сортира, Джино решительно отвернулся от приятеля. Гордон из мстительности подумывал принципиально залезть к нему в руки и мешать спать все последующие разы, но потом совесть возобладала. К тому же, совершая сложные перемещения, он рисковал врезаться головой в следующую полку, где тоже кто-то спал и вряд ли бы обрадовался внезапному удару сквозь лежбище в жопу.

Едва успев посмотреть занимательный сюжет о добыче голубых ракушек, Гордон проснулся снова. Почки словно задались целью перевести всю жидкость на мочу. Гордон попробовал перетерпеть, но быстро сдался. Пришлось снова откидывать ворох брезента, нащупывать край полки и ползти вниз по перекладинам, явно не рассчитанным на людей. "Пленка" Джино, висевшая на второй перекладине, опять подвернулась под ногу.  
Мягко опустившись на пол и развернувшись, Гордон тут же отпрыгнул в сторону. Обе руки взлетели в бойцовской стойке, мышцы живота напряглись, и подлец-пузырь испуганно притих.  
Секунду спустя силуэт сдвинулся, а Гордон опознал в ночном госте яутжа.  
– Уйди с дороги, – шепотом приказал он. – Какой Иблис тебя сюда занес?  
– Ты что, пытаешься все-таки сбежать? – осведомился яутжа в ответ. – Твои шатания туда-сюда слишком подозрительны.  
– Очнись, дурак, – Гордон демонстративно направился к сортиру. – Дай поссать спокойно!  
– Не слишком ли часто? – прошипел яутжа ему в спину.  
Звука шагов Гордон не слышал, но был уверен, что клыкастый тащится следом. Надо было сдать идиота Дорохову, чтобы тот присматривал за своим экскурсоводом, а лучше – привязал бы его к стойке лежанки.  
Маячок упорно горел фиолетовым, и этой подсветки хватало, чтобы не сломать ноги по пути. Ввалившись в сортир, Гордон не стал зажигать свет. Дверь закрылась с задержкой, и теперь Гордон услышал клацанье когтей – тут яутжа не сдерживался.  
Не оборачиваясь, он прогулялся до слива, обстоятельно сделал все дела, отряхнулся и только после этого развернулся. Яутжа пялился на него с нечитаемым выражением физиономии. Гордон потряс руками и шагнул к шлангу-рукомойнику. Напор шел отличный. Сполоснув руки, Гордон не удержался и мотнул шлангом. Яутжа отскочил, но не слишком ловко – видимо, мешала одноглазость. Поток воды на излете зацепил его, дал по морде и по груди. Каороге яростно зашипел.  
– Спать надо ночью, а не шляться, – радостно сказал Гордон, выкручивая регулятор. – Иначе можно и репутацию замочить, понял?  
– Не копаешь ли ты здесь лаз для побега?  
– Совсем ебнулся на почве безопасности, – вздохнул Гордон. – Никуда я не бегу, спи спокойно.  
– Трудно спать спокойно, когда кругом столько хуманксов на пределе... – переводчик поперхнулся и сожрал последнее слово. – Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?  
Каороге ткнул пальцем, указывая на свет маячка. Гордон ковырнул ошейник-воротник. Трудно было что-то сказать, после того как тебя перемололо прыжками, а потом неизвестные технологии яутжа буквально выдернули умирающее тело с того света.  
– Не знаю, – честно сказал он. – Еще вчера я думал, что у меня паралич ног, некроз кишок и все такое. Кстати, не знаешь, почему в прыжке ноги отказывают?  
Каороге вылупился на него, не моргая.  
– Девять бар, – пояснил Гордон. – Ноги у наших сразу отказали. Я о таком не слышал, вот и интересно.  
– Я не медик, – проворчал Каороге. – Но, зная ваши особенности, думаю, все от головы.  
– Опять?  
– Да, да, – яутжа выразительно постучал себя по лбу. – Не знаю, как у вас называется такая болезнь, но от нее... – он помедлил, шаря взглядом по потолку, – от нее отказывают доли мозга. Очень часто те, которые отвечают за движение рук и ног.  
– Я ничем не болел! – шепотом взвыл Гордон.  
– Девять бар, – не менее выразительно прошипел Каороге. – Сколько там у вас порог?  
– Не смей давить интеллектом!  
Яутжа булькнул и мелко-мелко заклекотал. Почти неслышный клекот сотрясал его плечи, и Гордон сообразил, что клыкастая сволочь хихикает. А следом из глубин мозга наконец-то всплыло название "болезни", удивительно подходящей под описание Каороге.  
Его хватил гребаный инсульт!  
– А я еще так молод, – простонал Гордон. – Ой, сил моих нет. Пойду, повою Джино в спину!  
– Не торопись, – Каороге шагнул ближе. Светящийся глаз чуть сощурился. – Дай посмотрю. Согласись, вы восстановились невероятно быстро?  
– Сейчас ты опять намекаешь на ваших тварей, – проницательно заметил Гордон.  
Каороге заворковал и потянулся к ошейнику. Гордон подавил желание ударить. Яутжа осторожно пощупал широкую полосу и что-то нажал. Глухой щелчок Гордон больше почувствовал, чем услышал. Каороге потянул, и полоса отошла от шеи. Гордон охнул: по артериям полоснуло болью. Каороге поднял ошейник и повертел перед глазами.  
– Грубая работа, – проворчал он. – Не на вас рассчитана.  
Гордон осторожно потрогал шею – на пальцах осталась влага. Он поднес пальцы к глазам и увидел черные мазки.  
– Блин, уроды, – он ругнулся сквозь зубы. – Так и заразу подхватить можно!  
– Да, ваша кожа слишком тонкая, – согласился Каороге. – Инъектор вам не подходит. Я передам разработчикам. Не трогай руками.  
– Чешется, – пожаловался Гордон.  
Открывшиеся раны зудели, как проклятые. Каороге всучил ему ошейник и шагнул еще ближе.  
– Только не дергайся, – предупредил он, раскрывая клыки и наклоняясь.  
Гордон чуть повернул голову, с усмешкой подумав, что яутжа похож на древнего кровососа. Такой же чужой, уродливый и нечеловечески сильный.  
Движение языка усилило боль, но почти сразу стало легче. Яутжа шумно дышал, кислый запах вливался в ноздри, и Гордон непроизвольно морщился. Покончив с одной раной, Каороге выразительно сплюнул и принялся за другую. Руки он спрятал за спину.  
– Это у вас такие передовые технологии? – все-таки не выдержал Гордон.  
Помимо облегчения, присутствие яутжа будило виртуальный стояк. Неуместный и дурацкий, поэтому надо было срочно отвлечься. Каороге заворчал, ухватил Гордона за затылок и потянул в сторону. Поднял голову, снова сплюнул, но руку не убрал. Глядя в один глаз, Гордон невольно скопировал и отзеркалил – тоже прижмурился на один глаз. Мурашки гуляли по спине уже целым полком, лихо перепрыгивая на копчик и скатываясь до самых колен. Казавшаяся непроницаемой темнота стала какой-то полупрозрачной, насыщенной контурами.  
– Это крайние меры на случай отсутствия передовых технологий.  
– Надеюсь, это не заразно?  
– Если вы действительно часть Замысла, то для вас подходит любое лечение, – проворчал Каороге.  
Гордон хотел поведать ему о том, что исцеление исцелением, но пасть надо чистить или снижать кислотность желудка, однако язык прилип к нёбу.  
– Я думаю, нам стоит потрахаться, – заявил яутжа.  
– Ш-што?  
Сам того не желая, Гордон зашипел не хуже клыкастых.  
– Гуманитарная помощь, – приосанился одноглазый. – Не то скоро твой маячок станет совсем другого цвета, и я не берусь предсказывать, что тогда произойдет.  
– Прямо в сортире? – из последних сил сохраняя спокойствие, уточнил Гордон.  
– Это не уборная, – мотнул башкой яутжа. – Дезинфекционный блок для прилетающих с редкими грузами, для сопровождающих кайнде и так далее. Поэтому само по себе место не оскорбительно.  
Гордон попытался смять ошейник в пальцах, но материал не поддавался. Несколько тревожило, что он так легко скатился по дорожке межрасового секса. А что будет, когда они окажутся на Лире? Может, и там продолжится это одурение? Или чужая планета расставит все по местам, как бывало и раньше?  
В голове слегка поплыло, как и всякий раз, когда Гордон пытался вспомнить, где еще он бывал. На этот раз он попытался сосредоточиться и не дать мысли ускользнуть. Вот-вот – уже видны оранжевые испарения, тянущиеся удушливым облаком по желтой траве. Зрение ограничено визором маски. Руки тянет винтовка, за спиной грохочут наземные транспортеры, а впереди, на линии горизонта, коротко и зло вспыхивают ярко-красные звездочки...  
Гордон дернулся и судорожно втянул воздух, распахивая глаза.  
– К тому же, здесь звукоизоляция, – добавил яутжа. – Дохо оценил бы. Как ты смотришь на любовные игры прямо здесь и сейчас, симпатичный хуманк?  
Он словно и не заметил, как Гордон провалился в жутковатые воспоминания. Канонир сжал губы и попробовал отстраниться, но пятерня на затылке не пускала. И нестерпимо захотелось выкинуть из головы жутковатые воспоминания-галлюцинации. Забыться прямо здесь и сейчас.  
– Ну если уж сам Дорохов ценит... – голос прозвучал чуть надтреснуто, и Гордон запнулся, облизывая губы. – Почему бы и нет.

Яутжа растянул клыки так, что Гордон живо представил, как его голова умещается в этот смертельный капкан. Каороге разжал хватку, почти мимолетно коснулся шеи Гордона и взял его за запястье. Вытащил ошейник у него из пальцев и с сосредоточенной физиономией нацепил обратно. Зализанные раны не беспокоили, точно их покрыли силиконовой пленкой. Мелькнула мысль, что надо бы оскорбиться за рабовладельческое поведение клыкастого, но в жестах Каороге не было ничего, кроме деловитости, и Гордон так же мысленно махнул рукой.  
– Иначе обязательно потеряем, – словно подслушав, пояснил Каороге. – Идем.  
Гордон вообразил, как в блок вваливается кто-то из своих, и без комментариев проследовал за яутжа.  
Ушли они недалеко – одна из стен оказалась не капитальной, и за нее можно было спокойно завернуть. Во втором блоке пространство занимали уже не верстаки, а разнообразные контейнеры. Гордон шел строго за Каороге и только поэтому не расшиб пальцы и колени о громоздящееся барахло. По пути он прислушивался к себе. Угрызений совести или моральных страданий не возникало. Наоборот, начинало теплиться нетерпеливое ожидание.  
Когда Каороге завозился меж контейнеров, словно проводил пересчет, Гордону захотелось дать ему пинка и потребовать внимания исключительно к канониру Ташлинду и его потребностям. Вновь, словно услышав, Каороге выпрямился, обернулся и протянул руку. На секунду показалось, что у него светятся кончики пальцев.  
– Сюда, Гр-рд'н.  
Знакомое произношение имени пустило сладкую щекотку вдоль позвоночника, и Гордон шагнул, не раздумывая. Каороге обхватил его за пояс, легко оторвал от пола и развернулся. Гордон не успел возмутиться, как по ногам ударило твердое, он инстинктивно поджал их, и яутжа поставил его на один из контейнеров. Гордон внезапно оказался макушкой вровень с яутжа.  
– Угадал с размером, – довольно заклекотал Каороге. – В самый раз под твой рост. Повернись.  
– Повежливее, – сквозь зубы сказал Гордон.  
– Повернись, пожалуйста, будь так любезен, – выщелкал яутжа.  
Гордон так удивился, что повернулся молча.   
Контейнер был узкий, чуть больше, чем ширина ступней, зато длинный. Каороге завозился за спиной, чуть подтолкнул под колено, и Гордон переступил, расставляя ноги шире. Стена сама легла под ладони. Яутжа положил руки ему на плечи, задержал на несколько секунд и медленно повел вниз.  
Прикосновение каменных ладоней пробудило дрожь во всем теле. Твердые мозоли слегка царапали кожу, но Гордону так нравилось ощущение, что он заранее прикусил язык, чтобы не начинать стонать раньше времени. А круче всего было ощущать, как подушечки больших пальцев скользят вдоль позвоночника. Даже легкая боль – синяки все еще были с ним – не мешала.  
Массаж продолжался недолго. К шее прикоснулись клыки, Гордон вздрогнул, и яутжа влажно выдохнул ему на загривок. Затем клыки двинулись вниз – шевелились они так, словно какое-то животное вкрадчиво переступало острыми лапами. Периодически спины касался горячий мокрый язык, и Гордон старался не слишком громко сопеть от накатывающего теплого удовольствия. Тело быстро становилось мягким, податливым, как разогретая замазка. Мурашки поселились уже везде, щекоча мучительно чувствительную кожу. Гордон беззвучно открыл рот и глубоко задышал.  
Клыки пропутешествовали до поясницы, ненадолго задержались там и пошли дальше. Каороге обхватил его за бедра, чуть потянул назад и вверх, и Гордон без возражений подставился ему. Яутжа негромко заворковал, дредды скользнули по ногам канонира, а потом Каороге запустил язык в расщелину между ягодиц.  
У несгибаемого иксар дрогнули колени. Стоять он остался лишь благодаря силе воли и еще поддержке яутжа. Язык дразняще вертелся между анусом и яйцами, Каороге начал пощелкивать, и всякий раз горячее дыхание обдавало чувствительные места. Наконец яутжа определился и сосредоточился на мошонке. Гордон опасливо втянул живот, выждал несколько секунд и расслабился. Каороге не собирался кастрировать его, вместо этого с удивительным профессионализмом гоняя шары. И хотя член упорно не вставал, Гордон все равно почувствовал, как яйца тяжелеют и одновременно начинают подтягиваться.  
– Да-а, – протянул Гордон, смутно чувствуя, что яутжа нужен какой-то отклик.  
Каороге тут же клекотнул и выпустил заласканные яйца. Гордон недовольно зажмурился, но прежде чем заставил собственный язык шевелиться – Каороге пошел дальше.  
– О-ох!  
Вздох получился сам собой. Вторжение языка в анус было таким впечатляющим, что Гордона пробила короткая дрожь. Яутжа почти втиснулся мордой ему в задницу, и клыки ощутимо давили на кожу, но шевеления языка полностью искупали все.  
Гордон почти чувствовал, как напрягается внутри него набухшая железа, а когда яутжа все-таки дотянулся до нее, судорога наслаждения скрутилась в животе, отдавшись искрами по всему телу.  
Гордон замычал, стиснул зубы и попытался удавить звук. Каороге погладил его по ногам, обхватил колени и потискал их, а затем вернул руки на бедра, сжал и повторил фокус с языком. Гордон захрипел и сцепил руки перед собой, упираясь в стену локтями. Яутжа продолжил ворочать языком, все сильнее раздвигая анус, быстро переставший сопротивляться вторжению. Теперь движения вызывали непроизвольные сокращения, и каждое из них было удивительно приятным, полным горячего удовольствия.  
Гордон смутно решил, что у яутжа либо фетиш на человеческие задницы, либо они просто не таскают с собой требующееся для секса, поэтому готовы и на такие жертвы. Радовало, что Каороге точно успел натренироваться на неком пилоте, поэтому никаких вопросов не задавал.  
Гордон уткнулся лбом в стену, отклячил зад, насколько хватило прогиба в спине, и балдел, то и дело поджимая пальцы. Каороге не всегда дотягивался до простаты, но все равно наслаждение уже замутило голову и медленно растекалось по мышцам, грозя затопить полностью.  
– Я... я ща... – он недобормотал, затаив дыхание от очередного прикосновения.  
Каороге подался назад.  
– Хор-рошо, – негромкое воркование отдалось в переводе. – Так хорошо, Гр-рдон.  
Яутжа поднялся и придвинулся вплотную. Гордон почувствовал прижавшееся к нему тело, ощутил, какая толстая и прочная шкура у яутжа, а потом Каороге обхватил его поперек груди одной рукой, сунул другую вниз, скользнув по ягодицам – и Гордон втянул воздух. Твердый яутжевский псевдочленик вошел с небольшим усилием и медленно продвинулся в разогретый анус на всю длину. Гордон передернулся, почти зашипел, но не отстранился. Абсолютно точно у этого клыкастого кочерыжка побольше, чем у Кихада и тем более Кшаисса. Похоже было на не столь давний двойной секс, только теперь все богатство принадлежало одному яутжа. Каороге придержал Гордона за бедро и неторопливо двинул бедрами. Гордон зажмурился, поджимая пальцы на ногах.  
– Нет большой привычки, Гр-рдон?  
Канонир матюгнулся, и Каороге явственно клекотнул, забавляясь.  
– Это ж сколько вы... тренировались, – наконец смог выговорить Гордон. – Ничего... себе...  
Движения повторились, яутжа что-то проворчал себе под нос, переступил на месте и опять качнул бедрами. Тела соприкоснулись с едва слышным шлепком.  
– О... – Гордон не сдержался. – Да!  
– М-м?  
– Ух!  
Пристроившись как надо, Каороге перестал осторожничать. Скользкие толчки пошли один за другим. Гордон хватал воздух, жмурился, дергался, вставал на цыпочки и снова опускался – ему нравилось каждое движение, каждый толчок в простату, каждый спазм собственного ануса, пытающегося обхватить непрерывно движущийся псевдочлен. Каороге бурно дышал, прищелкивал клыками и, судя по всему, сдерживался, чтобы не шуметь во всю глотку.   
Опустив задницу Гордона, клыкастый обхватил его поперек груди обеими руками. Поддержка здорово помогла – Каороге уже разогнался, и Гордона едва не каждый раз выносило на цыпочки. Задница окончательно приноровилась к вторжению, и теперь анус просто подергивался, не пытаясь затормозить движение. Гордон прикусил большой палец: ему стремительно делалось все лучше, даже начала кружиться голова. Удовольствие так и брызгало, словно член яутжа попадал не просто в железу, а в какую-то Иблисову кнопку, отвечавшую за подачу эндорфина. Горячие всплески бились во всем теле и накладывались друг на друга, стремительно превращаясь в один сплошной оргазмический фейерверк.  
– Н-не могу-у!  
Яутжа навалился на него, притискивая к стене, поставил ногу на контейнер, заставив тот лязгнуть, и продолжил. Гордон замычал и запихнул себе меж зубов еще и второй палец. Вырваться и сбежать он не мог, и от этого ощущения становились еще умопомрачительней.  
Чувство времени полностью отказало – ему казалось, что он тут уже вечность: зажатый между плиточной стенкой и раскаленной тушей Каороге, почти задыхающийся, мокрый от пота, дуреющий от запаха и звуков, содрогающийся в растянутом и закрученном оргазме, который не приносит облегчения, а только набирает остроту.  
Каороге у него за спиной дико захрипел, цапнул Гордона клыками за затылок и судорожно напрягся. Гордон услышал треск и мокрый шум, словно на стену плеснули водой – раз, другой, третий. Он не мог разлепить глаз и наклонить голову, чтобы посмотреть, как кончает яутжа. Он все еще не кончил сам, и потому заелозил, пытаясь дать клыкастому понять, что для иксар этого мало. Каороге застыл, не двигаясь. Гордон приглушенно взвыл сквозь пальцы. Его трясло и лихорадило, волны приглушенного удовольствия спадали, и он чувствовал, что вот-вот вместо них останется тянущее раздражение, похожее на боль...  
Каороге отчетливо застонал и двинулся. Мощные бедра качнулись, вгоняя по-прежнему твердый отросток в напряженно сжатое отверстие. Гордон опять завыл, сорвался на восторженное повизгивание и окончательно заткнул себе рот пальцами.  
Яутжа задвигался – быстро и резко, точно попадая куда нужно. В хриплом дыхании то и дело прорывалось сдавленное рявканье. Гордон давился слюной, закатывал глаза и уже не пытался устоять – сил хватало, только чтобы не сдвигать ноги. Каороге почти держал его на весу. Долгожданный оргазм подкатывал медленно, но с такой силой, что Гордон начал скулить и вздергиваться заранее.  
Волна настигла его – и ударила сразу в живот, в пах и в голову. Не помогли даже пальцы – из глотки вырвался взвизг, все тело скрутило, колени подогнулись окончательно, и канонира Ташлинда затрясло в экстазе-припадке, от которого сводило лопатки, а бедра сами выплясывали, толкаясь навстречу каменно-твердому члену. Тот опять уткнулся в простату, Гордон в очередной раз содрогнулся и с восторгом ощутил, как его собственный член, наконец-то хотя бы чуть-чуть напрягшийся, медленными толчками выплескивает сперму. Словно выливается раскаленное олово: выплеск, второй, третий – и меньше его не становится...  
Яйца поджались, едва не втягиваясь в промежность, ягодицы закаменели, и Гордон с надсадным стоном подался вперед, продолжая орошать контейнер вязкой влагой.  
Каороге тоже склонился, окончательно притискивая Гордона к стене. Холодная облицовка оказалась прямо под лобком, член тоже прижался к гладкой поверхности, Гордон перешел на мычание и заелозил по стенке, насколько пускал вонзившийся в задницу штык. Казалось, сейчас вместе со спермой вытекут и мозги.  
Яутжа зафыркал, выдыхая горячий воздух, что-то захрипел, явственно дрожа. Гордон услышал еще один слабый всплеск. Собственный член выдавил последнюю струйку – и Гордон обмяк всем телом.

Перенапряженные мышцы мелко дрожали. Вздрагивали даже пальцы, сжатые челюстями. В голове тупо билось "хорошо, так хорошо" – и эта нелепая фраза должна была злить, если бы и впрямь не было так хорошо.  
Гордон не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Прямо как на "бочонке", он словно превратился в кисель, но на этот раз был счастливым, довольным и обалдевшим от наслаждения, до сих пор клокочущего под горячей кожей.   
– Хорош-шо, – эхом его мыслей протянул Каороге. – Можешь стоять?  
– Н-н... – Гордон мотнул головой.  
Яутжа клекотнул и медленно подался назад. Гордон схватился за его руки. Без поддержки он точно свалился бы, а падать на яутжа в любом случае было удобнее, чем на пол. Отросток выскользнул, и Гордон почти против воли представил, во что превратилась его задница. Наверное, в ближайшее время лезть туда с зеркальцем для осмотра не стоило.  
Каороге сделал еще шаг, стаскивая партнера с контейнера, и Гордон протестующее застонал. Ноги безвольно подогнулись.  
– Не лучшим вариантом будет уснуть здесь, – обстоятельно проклацал яутжа. – Можно застудить твои хилые органы.  
– Сам дурак, – пробормотал Гордон, не в силах выразиться более сочно.  
– Дохо постоянно так говорит, – вздохнул Каороге.  
И смачно обмусолил канонира в затылок. Гордон удивленно замычал, Каороге склонил голову, и мокрое прикосновение пришлось в ухо. С запозданием Гордон сообразил, что ему только что отвесили яутжевских поцелуев.  
– Все было зашибись, – довольно сказал канонир. – Я тоже тебя люблю. Чуть-чуть.  
Каороге клекотнул-хихикнул, и разжал руки. Гордон покачнулся, но устоял. Медленно развернулся и скользнул взглядом по груди, покрытой испариной. Поднял взгляд выше – и почти налетел взглядом на слабый проблеск зелени, выступившей из-под латки.  
– Эм-м, – осторожно сказал он. – Тут, типа, глаз у тебя... Как он вообще?  
Каороге покрутил башкой и прищелкнул. Перевода не последовало, и Гордон нахмурился.  
– Болит? Медика надо?  
Теперь Каороге оскалился.  
– Вы такие занятные хуманксы. С виду лезвия и колючки, а внутри мягкие, словно... - "религиозное выражение крайнего сострадания", – припечатал переводчик.  
"Как зефир", – некстати вспомнил Гордон собственное сравнение.  
– Ты уже пятый, кто спрашивает, – сообщил клыкастый. – Ненормальная забота.  
– Да ну? – тут же вспыхнул канонир. – Ну и топай тогда и зубы не забудь свернуть, да чтоб я...  
Поднятая ладонь остановила пламенную речь.  
– Больно, – почти проворковал Каороге. – Но когда вы спрашиваете... становится легче.  
Гордон тоже поднял руку, потянулся и осторожно накрыл ладонью заплатку. Под пальцами было горячо, казалось, можно почувствовать жаркую пульсацию. Каороге прикрыл здоровый глаз и чуть опустил голову.  
В темноте Гордон не мог сосчитать, сколько они так простояли, а потом Каороге чуть дернулся и медленно выпрямился. Гордон убрал нагревшуюся ладонь. Яутжа глубоко вздохнул и протянул ему руку.  
– Идем, Гр-рд'н. Я провожу.

Уже вовсю зевая и беззастенчиво пользуясь поддержкой клыкастого, Гордон добрался до помывочного шланга и кое-как сполоснулся. Каороге чуть ли не напевал себе что-то под нос, но Гордон его уже почти не слышал. Глаза слипались. Ему хотелось завалиться в койку, обхватить что-нибудь приятное, вроде товарища по бригаде, и уснуть на все оставшиеся часы накрепко.

В морге-убежище дисциплинированно дрыхли. Некоторые даже похрапывали. Гордон добрался до лежаков, принципиально отказался от попыток Каороге подсадить его под задницу и полез сам. Героизма хватило ровно на три ступеньки. Потом Гордон обхватил перекладины и приготовился вести переговоры с клыкастым. Каороге неожиданно схватил его за щиколотку и дернул.  
– Чтоб тебя!  
Ругнувшись шепотом, Гордон оглянулся. И застыл. Каороге куда-то слинял, даже не попрощавшись, поэтому Гордон машинально внес его во внутренний реестр ублюдков, которым при случае следовало попортить жизнь как можно тщательнее.  
Вместо него у лестницы сидела знакомая тварь. Пятерня сомкнулась на щиколотке канонира, голова находилась в десятке сантиметров от канонирской пятки. Гордон мучительно-медленно подумал, стоит ли заорать во всю глотку, перепугав спящих товарищей, или нужно умереть тихо и опрятно.  
Тварь уткнулась зубами ему в подошву и заелозила, щедро проливая слюни. Еле слышное стрекотание звучало просительно, почти умоляюще. Конец загнутого хвоста подрагивал. Гордон вздохнул и наклонился, удерживаясь одной рукой за перекладину. Пальцы все еще подрагивали, но он уверено отцепил от себя костистую лапу. Мимоходом погладил выпуклый лоб, и кайнде содрогнулся, тут же выворачиваясь боком. Гордон провел ладонью по черепу и приложил палец к пасти твари.  
– Сиди тут, – шепотом велел он, – по полкам не скакать, понял?  
Он выпрямился, шагнул на ступеньку выше, и его опять схватили за щиколотку. Гордон дернул ногой, но зараза не отпускала. Вздохнув, канонир спустился. Тварь немедленно начала моститься поближе и подло тыкаться мордой в пах. Гордон нажал на голову, придавил сильнее и добился, чтобы кайнде распластался на брюхе. Погрозил кулаком и снова примерился к перекладинам.  
Теперь ему дали подняться, но едва он завалился в койку, как над краем замаячила вытянутая голова. Пугающая фигура скользнула через край и оказалась на лежбище иксар.  
– Зараза, кыш!  
Видимо, шепот вышел чересчур громким. Штурман дернулся. Гордон погрозил кайнде кулаком и забурился под укрывной материал, торопясь угомонить Джино, прежде чем он очнется и сдуру начнет орать. Тварь застыла, словно бы вопросительно пялясь безглазой башкой из-под полки-потолка. Штурман ворохнулся опять, и Гордон обхватил его поперек груди. Нагретая кожа показалась восхитительно гладкой и приятной. От волос шел мягкий человеческий запах.  
– Тш-ш, спи!  
– Что за херня? – забормотал Джино. – Блин... Э?  
– Местная собака, – уверенно сказал Гордон. – Главное, под слюни не попадать.  
– Скажи ей, чтоб ноги не отдавливала, – буркнул Джино.  
Гордон наугад пнул, попал, и тварь отстранилась. Поерзав, Гордон зарылся носом в чужую шевелюру. Возню рядом он уже почти не чувствовал. Глаза слипались невероятно.

* * *

Утренняя побудка оказалась далека от идеальной. Иблисов кайнде выбрался из койки, слез вниз и улегся спать у самой лестницы. Вследствие чего Курт, сползавший с третьей полки, на него наступил.  
Вопль твари, рев перепуганного командира отделения и матюги иксар, повскакивавших и поударявшихся головами о полки, слились в жуткую какофонию.   
Гордон и сам едва не долбанулся, но запутался в укрывном полотне. Побарахтавшись и расцепившись с Джино, он свесился через край. Штурман поймал его за ногу.  
Яутжа среагировали быстрее всех: оба уже стояли на полу и целились в тварь из небольших, но угрожающе тяжелых с виду огнестрелов.  
– Стойте! – хрипло взвыл Гордон. – Он домашний! Курт, свинья!  
– Кто это свинья? – заорал тот, поднимаясь с пола. – Что за хрень?!  
– Это местная собака! – Гордон чуть не перевалился, но Джино схватил его и за вторую ногу, матерясь в полный голос. – Эй, ученые или как вас там! Не стреляйте!  
– Та-ашлинд!  
Вопль луженой командирской глотки заставил заткнуться всех. Даже кайнде перестал яростно колотить хвостом.  
В свете дневных ламп Хогби стремительно спустился со своего места и проследовал к точке скандала. Остановившись посреди треугольника, образованного тварью, Куртом и клыкастыми, Хогби оглянулся.  
– Чей? – громко спросил он.  
– Каороге! – выкрикнул Гордон первое пришедшее в голову, балансируя на краю. Жесткое ребро полки давило на лобковую кость. – Пушки опустите!  
– И где этот счастливый владелец? – громко осведомился Хогби.  
На пол спрыгнул Дорохов и уставился вверх.  
– Э, Гордон, если моего компаньона, – он так выделил слово, что Гордон ощутил легкое неудобство, – сожрала какая-нибудь тварь...  
– Я тут не причем! – возмутился Гордон. – Эти тараканы сами разбегаются!   
– Голову откручу! – повысил голос Дорохов.  
Иксар начали спускаться с мест. Еще немного – и тварь оказалась окружена людьми, которые больше всего на свете любили пробовать все новое на зуб и на кулак. Черное страшилище припало к полу, нервно подергивая иззубренным хвостом. Яутжа, не вняв призывам канонира, оружие не опускали, но и палить вроде не собирались.  
– Гордон, я ща тебя брошу, – предупредил Джино из-за спины. – Не всралось мне с твоей жопой целоваться.  
Несмотря на нервную дипломатическую обстановку, Гордон все-таки хихикнул. Уперся в край и осторожно подался назад.

Десять секунд спустя он стоял внизу, запихивая ногу в штанину. Кайнде повел головой, но навстречу не кинулся. Это даже слегка оскорбляло. Один из яутжа поднес руку к голове, сунул под дредды узнаваемым жестом и что-то быстро негромко нащелкивал. Видимо, докладывал обстановку.  
– Я все объясню, – громко сказал Гордон, впихивая вторую ногу. – Приспичило мне тут поссать...  
В группе иксар сдавленно заржали. Гордон мигом нашел взглядом Грегора и погрозил ему кулаком.  
– Приспичило, говорю, – повысил он голос еще немного. – Вот я там и подзадержался. Столкнулся там с одним бдительным одноглазым типом, вот Дорохов его в харю знает... И у нас состоялась доверительная беседа.  
– Сколько раз? – снова подал голос Грегор.  
Судя по общему оживлению, стоило окончательно признать – в ксенофилическом грехе иксар не просто засветились, а с удовольствием участвовали в многочисленных рецидивах.  
– Два раза, – довольно сказал Гордон, поддергивая штанины. – И едва мы пришли к консенсусу...  
К похрюкивающему Грегору присоединились Чед и Трой, тщетно делая вид, что их просто разобрал кашель.  
– Как явился этот сирота! – продолжил Гордон. – Честно, понятия не имею, откуда он пролез, но мне вот удалось его на ночь придержать, чтоб он никого не сожрал.   
Гордон метнул на тварь грозный взгляд. Та меланхолично жевала конец хвоста, пуская дикое количество слюней.  
– А куда там подевался мой собеседник, я понятия не имею, – закончил Гордон. – Но уходили мы вместе. Это потом он скрылся в темноте, как преступник. Я бы такие вещи запрещал!  
– Сожрали компаньона! – трагически сказал Дорохов.  
– И без доклада! – со скорбью дополнил Хогби.  
Грегор заржал в голос. На этой выразительной ноте в животе у Гордона дико заурчало.  
Яутжа, стоявший рядом со связным, заклекотал, но тут же умолк под взглядом соседа. Связной медленно опустил оружие. Весельчак повторил за ним.  
– Никто никого не съел, – сказал связной. – Сейчас будет эшелон. Освободите пространство. Нельзя находиться рядом с кайнде такой плотной группой. Это вызывает у них... неприятные поведенческие модели.  
Гордон опять кинул взгляд на кайнде. Пока из неприятных реакций было только загаживание пола слюнями и какие-то членовредительские порывы к самопоеданию.  
– Всем от животного отойти, – продублировал Хогби.  
– Пойду я вымоюсь, – передернулся Джино, подхватывая костюм с перекладины. – И тебе советую, – он ткнул пальцем в Гордона, – мало ли, какие блохи у этой гадины водятся.  
– Блох нет, – заметил яутжа.  
– Он спал рядом со мной, этого достаточно! – объявил Джино.  
– А вы сами с ним не спали? – поинтересовался Йенс.  
– Какое могло быть видео! – встрепенулся Алекс.  
Штурман, не оборачиваясь, показал ему средний палец. Гордон хмыкнул, повторил жест и задумчиво погладил себя по бокам. Возможные микроследы ночных бесед остались в брезенте, но вымыться и правда стоило.

Оперативная гигиена из шланга заняла минут пять, однако яутжа успели обернуться быстрее. Расслышав шум в "морге", Гордон навострил слух и переглянулся с Джино.  
– Считаю, надо выждать здесь, – сказал штурман.– Если там сейчас начнется мочилово, мы выживем. Лично я считаю, что против нас замышляют недоброе.  
– Ну да, – вздохнул Гордон, мигом потеряв веру в собригадника. – Пойду, из-за угла посмотрю, что происходит.  
Джино закатил глаза, вырубил воду и решительно проследовал к выходу первым.   
Оставалось только поторопиться за ним.

В главаре эшелона Гордон мигом узнал гнусного типа и искренне пожалел, что того не пришибло в ходе артобстрела.  
– Вы, хуманксы, не осознаете важность техники безопасности! – разливался Лаготорьи. – Более того, благодаря вам некоторые сотрудники ковчега вышли далеко за пределы своих полномочий!  
– Я как раз был уполномочен за ним присматривать, – щелкнул воскресший из предполагаемо съеденных Каороге. – И сейчас тоже.  
– В следующий раз разбираться с тобой, семья Райклед, будет семья Монолит!  
Дорохов, уже вооруженный контейнером и вилкой, перестал жевать и сделал несколько стремительных шагов. Лаготорьи заклекотал, сощуриваясь. Дорохов оскалился.  
– Не смей! На него! Орать!  
Вилка почти воткнулась Лаготорьи в нижнюю челюсть. Яутжа инстинктивно вздернул голову, потом опомнился и низко зарычал. Дорохов оскалился еще шире.  
– Опять недобитое говно к нам прислали, – в полный голос прокомментировал Гордон.  
Взгляд недобитого метнулся к нему, перескочил на Джино, снова вернулся к Гордону – и Лаготорьи заворчал, медленно выдыхая.  
– Жертвы паразитов, – резюмировал он. – Кто из вас... Ах ты, конечно?  
Он шагнул вперед, и Дорохову пришлось уйти с дороги.   
– Ну я, – выпятил челюсть Гордон, краем глаза наблюдая, как Каороге наклоняется к Дорохову и что-то говорит.  
Говорил он слишком тихо, кафф не справился. Дорохов замахал вилкой. Лаготорьи развел челюсти.  
– Ты опять сношался с кем-то в неположенном месте?  
– Эй там, полегче, – нахмурился Джино.  
Гордон ухмыльнулся и упер руку в бедро.  
– Он просто завидует. На такую рожу ни у кого не встанет, даже у козявки, которую Кравец откопал.  
Лаготорьи покосился на остальной эшелон. Яутжа с невозмутимым видом огораживали кайнде силовым заборчиком. Тварь нервничала, дергалась, но не убегала. Заборчик медленно замыкался в круг. Видимо, решив, что оскорбление никто не услышал, ученый с хрипом и гнусным скрежетом прочистил горло.  
– Вам здесь явно не стоит находиться, – изрек он. – Собирайте вещи и следуйте за нами. Нужно место, в котором ваш вред, – он подарил пылающий взгляд Гордону, – будет сглажен.  
– Нет у нас вещей, – мигом включился в разговор Марис, – какие вещи? Мы тут селиться не собирались. Так что валить можем хоть прямо щас.  
Лаготорьи пожал плечами и молча указал на выход.

Шествие растянулось на добрых двадцать метров. Впереди выступал эшелон, неизвестным образом перемещающий силовую ограду, вынуждающую тварь двигаться. Следом по коридору рассыпались иксар, привычно скомпоновавшись по двое-трое. Каждая группа обсуждала что-то свое, некоторые участники отделялись и переходили в другие группы, одновременно лавируя между труднопроходимыми завалами.  
Со стороны могло показаться, что вместо бригады движется группа дебилов, выпущенных на прогулку без присмотра. Но изнутри это выглядело совершенно иначе. Информация, общее состояние, планирование – весь этот поток непрерывно крутился между носителями, разветвляясь и усложняясь.  
Гордон, идя в хвосте, уже был в курсе стратегических размышлений каждого, ознакомился с восемью планами выбивания места под солнцем и одной концепцией расселения на Лире без документов. Внятных итогов никто не подводил – на это у них имелась должность командира. Хогби шел один посреди группы, и опять же смотрелось так, словно он ни с кем не общается, однако мимо него постоянно кто-нибудь да проходил, бросая пару фраз, иногда задерживаясь и излагая что-то с близкой дистанции.   
Гордон задумчиво погладил подбородок. Они все были словно щупальца, искательные усики, элементы сложной модели. И в итоге все сходилось к одному управляющему центру, который переваривал добытое и говорил: теперь делаем так.

Лаготорьи, поначалу бдительно оглядывавшийся, явно сдался. Призывать иксар к порядку он не пробовал, видимо, ощущая, что его авторитет могут заплевать и обгадить чужаки, слабо знакомые с местными обычаями. Гордон мстительно радовался, торжествующе оглядываясь, и посреди очередного приступа удовольствия внезапно наткнулся взглядом на знакомую развилку. Вчера именно отсюда они вышли, покинув медчасть.  
Притормозив, Гордон нахмурился, пробуя вспомнить, почему это его так беспокоит. И вспомнил почти сразу – он давненько не видел Кихада. Не то чтобы он переживал за судьбу клыкастого типа, но все-таки стоило навести справки. Кто знает, вдруг яутжа оставил завещание на имя канонира Ташлинда?  
Недолго думая, Гордон притормозил. Его обогнали Йенс с Чедом, делящие последнюю цигарку и обсуждающие возможность толкания травы на Лире за большие деньги. Гордон ухмыльнулся, вообразив боевой наркоторговый взвод, потом ухмыльнулся еще шире, теперь уже воображая реакцию Хогби на такие идеи – и без всяких сомнений свернул вправо.  
Остановившись перед дверью, он помахал наугад. Пару мгновений броневая плита оставалась недвижимой, но затем все-таки мягко тронулась и поехала в сторону. Движение почти сразу прекратилось. Гордон пощупал ошейник и просочился в еле наметившуюся щель. Дверь явно работала хреново.

Медотсек не изменился. Пространство, разгороженное ширмами, все так же хранило в себе чужие страдания. Вчерашние тряпки небрежно висели на перегородках, но зелень потемнела, и теперь ткань выглядела просто грязной. Слуха коснулся гул, сложенный из чужого дыхания, дополняемого хрипом и клекотом. Гордон прислушался, но не разобрал ни одного стона. Видимо, даже среди ученых пробирок было принято переносить страдания молча.  
Топая по главному проходу, Гордон постепенно начал ощущать себя идиотом. Во-первых, он отбился от группы. Во-вторых, в этом пристанище болезных он скорей бы заблудился и помер, чем нашел среди десятков одинаковых рож нужную. Он до сих пор с трудом выделял Кихада среди прочих яутжа. Подлец даже не пытался получить какие-нибудь опознавательные знаки, вроде красных колечек...  
– О! – вслух обрадовался Гордон. – Эй! Как тебя! Эй ты!  
Он благополучно забыл имя медика. Яутжа повернулся. Гордон прищурился, но в итоге вынужден был признать, что рожу он тоже не запомнил. И, возможно, это был какой-то другой любитель красных колец на дреддах.  
– Ты меня помнишь? – коварно зашел канонир с другой стороны.  
– Тебе нужна медицинская помощь?  
Яутжа уклонился от ответа на вопрос с завидной ловкостью.  
– Не. Я знакомого ищу. Кихад. Знаешь такого?  
Медик оглянулся, словно пересчитывал пациентов. Гордон приподнялся на цыпочки и наконец-то обнаружил, что уход за больными ведут сразу несколько клыкастых. И они действительно носили красные кольца – все трое, которых он смог разглядеть. Его собеседник откинул панель тяжелого наруча и набрал несколько запросов.  
– Такого нет, – наконец сказал он. – Еще знакомые будут?  
– Оссурига,– сказал Гордон и выпятил челюсть.  
На каждого прилипчивого и человеколюбивого яутжа удивительным образом находилось штук пять высокомерных засранцев, которых хотелось бить ногами.  
– Этот есть, – медик захлопнул панель. – Следуй за мной, я провожу.

Покорно тащиться в кильватере Гордон не стал, а пристроился локоть к локтю, отставая на номинальные полкорпуса. Шаря взглядом, он все больше убеждался, что в медблок попадали только те, кого изрядно покалечило. Здесь были яутжа с пробитыми головами, с оторванными конечностями, обожженные и просто собранные по кускам. Воздух отчетливо пропитался кислым запахом крови поверх обычной мускусной вонищи. Разило просто ядовито. Гордон машинально задерживал дыхание через раз.  
– Где все ваши реаниматологи? – не выдержал он. – А хирурги? Я в вашей анатомии не разбираюсь, но тут каждого второго надо оперировать, разве нет?  
– Это уже прооперированные. Бригада, как ты сказал, реаниматологов, в другом месте.  
Гордон покосился на койку, мимо которой они проходили. Бинты светились зеленью.  
– Я вижу, – выразительно сказал он.  
Медик тяжело вздохнул.  
– Хуманк, ты мешаешь. Я на ногах два суточных цикла и мне все еще нужно быть сосредоточенным. Не отвлекай меня от работы.  
Гордон нахмурился. Прием с перекладыванием вины на собеседника был подлым, но действенным. Тем более, речь шла о чужих жизнях.  
– Тогда можешь со мной не таскаться, – хмыкнул он. – Просто скажи, куда идти.   
– Уже пришли. Тебе туда.  
Гордон проследил за указанным направлением. В закутке, собранном из ширм, находились двое. Один лежал, и Гордон его почти не видел, потому что рядом сидел второй. И вот его по бинтам поперек корпуса Гордон узнал.  
– Оссурига!  
Яутжа обернулся. Первым делом Гордон удивился, до чего желтые глаза стали глубоко-оранжевыми, уже ближе к коричневому. Потом вскинул руку над плечом. Яутжа кивнул.  
– Иди, отважный стрелок, – клекотнул медик. – И запомни – Гаатеро.  
– Чего? – приглушенно взвыл Гордон. – Так это ты, гад! Ты ж меня узнал, чего молчал-то?  
– А вы очень смешно нас путаете, – осклабился медик. – Все, топай.  
От толчка в плечо Гордон сделал два широченных шага. Развернулся и увидел уже только спину медика.   
– Стой! Погодь, говорю!  
Гаатеро притормозил и чуть оглянулся, нетерпеливо дернув клыками.  
– Спасибо, – буркнул Гордон. – Ты меня с того света вытащил. Должен буду.  
Гаатеро повернулся всем телом, сложил руки на груди и уставился на канонира в упор.  
– Вообще за все наши шкуры спасибо, – сказал Гордон. – Ненавижу эти трогательные моменты. Но имей в виду, я вовсе не забыл!  
Яутжа заклекотал, в несколько шагов оказался рядом и уткнул Гордону палец в лоб.  
– Не беспокойся, Гор-рд'н, помочь было не сложно. Не стоит долгов.  
Убрав палец, он шагнул было в сторону, но помедлил и неожиданно широко растянул перепонки челюстей.  
– К тому же, как высшему существу, мне снисходительно понятны твои попытки держать гордость. Ты очень смешно пыжишься.  
Дредды мотнулись в воздухе, и Гаатеро, самодовольно клекоча, стремительно направился по своим делам.  
– Я не пыжусь! Сам дурак! – придушенно заорал Гордон вслед, чувствуя, как наливается пурпуром.

Кипя от негодования, канонир протопал в закуток. Свободных мест на койке не было, прислониться к ширмам он не рискнул, поэтому просто сложил руки на груди и уставился на Оссуригу. Почему-то при взгляде на него в животе тревожно заворчало.  
– Ты что, не жрал? – немедленно поинтересовался яутжа.  
– Нет еще, торопился с визитом вежливости. Как твои бока?  
– Я живой, – округло ответил яутжа. – Не всем так повезло.  
– А это кто? – Гордон указал на лежащего подбородком.  
– Уже никто, – Оссурига почти небрежно провел ладонью над оскаленной физиономией. – Был моим другом. Но ресурс исчерпан, и он мертв.  
Запах кислятины словно усилился на порядок. Гордон мучительно поморщился, желудок тут же испуганно затаился и даже словно бы съежился. Надо было что-то сказать.  
– Сучьи дети длинношеие, – придумал он. – Мало мы их раскатали. Надо было еще поискать, может в спасательных капсулах кто сбежал, и их тоже на салат покрошить!  
Оссурига сдвинулся, уселся на койке обстоятельнее и уставился на Гордона, словно что-то прочитывал. Потом верхние клыки поднялись, разъезжаясь в жутковатом подобии улыбки.  
– Все-таки удивительная боевитость. Я не зря собрался помнить о вас, хуманк. Как твои друзья?  
– Бодры и веселы, – проворчал Гордон.  
– Я гляжу, здесь все хорошо?  
Оссурига указывал себе на шею, и до Гордона не сразу дошло, что клыкастый намекает на погасший маячок. Машинально потрогав полосу воротника, Гордон кивнул.  
– Уж извините, не дождался, пока ты на ноги встанешь, – ухмыльнулся он. – Все сам.  
Клыки вновь пошевелились, а затем яутжа покосился на своего приятеля. Гордон вздохнул и сделал аккуратный шаг назад. Все-таки не стоило отделяться от своих и шарахаться в чужой зоне.  
– Ладно, – сказал он, стараясь держать лицо. – Хорошо, что ты живой. Вот именно – будет кому помнить о нашем подвиге. Иначе улетим на Лиру, станем там мирными гражданами и рассказать-то будет некому. По-моему, мне даже свои до конца не поверили.  
Оссурига почти рассеяно провел кончиками пальцев по повязке, стараясь не задеть когтями. Гордон все еще медлил, хотя давно пора было выметаться к Иблисам. Но его что-то не отпускало. Он попробовал взглянуть на яутжа отстраненно: начиная от гривы и заканчивая кончиками когтей на ногах – из легких сандалий во всей красе торчали шишковатые длинные пальцы, украшенные неровными и необрезанными когтями. Новых шорт у него так и не появилось. Гордон пошевелил пальцами в ботинках. Нет уж, никаких когтей в жизни порядочного иксар.  
– Странно, – клекотнул Оссурига.  
Гордон вздрогнул, смешался и все-таки отступил. Яутжа поднял руку и сделал несложный жест. Гордон почесал в затылке, но подошел ближе, а потом и плюхнулся на койку. По-прежнему молча, Оссурига развернул ладонь и подвигал пальцами.  
– Что я сейчас делаю? – неожиданно поинтересовался он.  
– Говоришь, чтоб я не пугался? – брякнул Гордон.  
Яутжа заклекотал, и на этот раз Гордон ткнул его кулаком в плечо, услышав насмешку в голосе.  
– Я не состою в высшем аналитическом звене, – неторопливо сказал Оссурига, – но тебе не кажется странным, что ты узнаешь чужие жесты? Разве тебя кто-то обучал?  
– У нас приспособляемость высокая, – отмахнулся Гордон. – Тем более кто-то из ваших толкал что-то про совершенство Замысла и наше родство с вашими тварями, – он сложил ладони и изобразил движение челюстей.  
– И тебя это не удивляет, – без вопроса уточнил яутжа.  
От него шло ровное тепло, в котором чувствовалось еще много каких-то смыслов, чуть ли не важнее, чем жесты, но пока Гордон не мог в этом разобраться.  
– Не особо, – сказал он. – И, да, это тоже наша особенность.  
Историю с паразитами он твердо решил замолчать.  
– Понятно.  
Короткое сухое слово повисло в загончике. Гордон всем затылком ощутил мертвого яутжа у себя за спиной. А потом тепло, идущее от Оссуриги, внезапно превратилось в жуткую паутину из горячечных линий. Гордон машинально схватился за лоб. Паутина висела за пределами зрения и слуха, но он чувствовал ее так хорошо, что в глазах скакали цветные искры. Мозги явно не могли разобраться, что происходит и готовы были выдать канониру обширную галлюцинацию.  
Гордон резко поднялся и развернулся лицом к яутжа. Оссурига чуть шевельнул надбровными дугами, а паутина между тем делалась все пронзительнее. У нее не было цвета, лишь ощущения, растекающиеся во все стороны. Гордон сморщился, схватился уже за виски и зажмурился.  
– Хуманк, если у тебя проблемы со здоровьем...  
– Тихо! – Гордон выбросил вперед руку, подняв ладонь.  
Яутжа клекотнул и умолк. Гордон снова ввинтил пальцы себе в виски и подался ближе к клыкастому. Ощущение паутины сделалось еще шире – и он нащупал ее. Она росла из того тела, что осталось за спиной Оссуриги, расползалась жгучими нитями и трепыхалась, пытаясь завернуться вокруг живого.  
Гордон решительно шагнул и встал между колен яутжа. С размаху опустил ладони на костяную макушку, с силой провел по черепу и сгреб дредды обеими руками. Оссурига чуть поднял голову, еще выше задирая "брови", и теперь-то Гордон разглядел в оранжево-коричневых глазах отражение жалящей паутины. Страдание.  
– Слушай, приятель, тебе жутко хреново, – Гордон попробовал потрясти яутжа за схваченное, но ничего не добился. – Это неправильно, все в себе держать. Может, круто выглядит со стороны, но внутри разъедает, как тиора. Понимаешь?  
Яутжа слегка раздвинул клыки, зрачки вздрогнули и явственно расширились. Гордон понятия не имел, что сейчас означает это у инопланетчика, но быстро продолжил.  
– Я в душе не иму, кем вы друг другу приходились, но нельзя так сидеть и про ресурсы рассуждать. Может, у вас каких-нибудь правил личной выдержки на эту тему запасено, но по-моему так с катушек слететь можно, делая вид, что все в порядке. Не в порядке ведь, да?  
– Хуманк, невежливо...  
– Прикинь, наш собственный командир чуть выхлопа не нюхнул, когда думал, что мы в вакууме склеились, это ж травма психологическая, – Гордон чуть повысил голос, не давая себя перебивать, – конечно, у тебя все гораздо хуже, я даже не знаю насколько, но заворачиваться в эту боль нельзя, понимаешь, башка клыкастая? Надо что-нибудь сделать – да хоть тарелки побить. У вас есть тарелки?  
Оссурига заклекотал. Паутина никуда не делась, но перестала жечь так сильно. Гордон представил, что каждый из яутжа может чувствовать эти завихрения в ауре, как они сами ее обозвали, и ему стало неприятно. От такого и впрямь можно записаться в гордые неуживчивые одиночки.  
Дредды в руках словно жили своей жизнью, пульсируя то теплом, то прохладой.  
– Странно-странно, – протянул Оссурига. – Ничего в тебе не вижу. Как видишь ты во мне?  
– Понятия не имею, – буркнул Гордон. – Но это ужасно. С тобой даже стоять рядом больно, не представляю, как можно это держать в себе. Давай украдем челнок и вернемся? Там могли остаться живые! И мы их изощренно перебьем!  
Оранжевые глаза сощурились, Оссурига опять заклекотал. Гордон мысленно перевел дух.  
И тут за спиной у него громогласно откашлялись.  
Канонир Ташлинд едва не выскочил из "пленки".  
– Бля!  
Теперь ему удалось дернуть голову Оссуриги так, что яутжа хряпнул его клыками поперек груди. Гордон с очередным вскриком отскочил, опять дернул, вспомнил, что надо разжать пальцы и наконец смог развернуться.  
Нет, все-таки рожу Кихада он навострился узнавать.  
– Че за шпионаж?! – заорал Гордон.  
– Какой же шпионаж, – защелкал Кихад. – Тебя легко отследить по стабилизатору.  
Гордон прищурился, пробуя ощутить вокруг него что-нибудь интересное, а потом вытаращил глаза: Кихад вырядился в высшей степени диковинно. Гордон набрал полную грудь воздуха и склонил голову к плечу. Сунул пальцы за пояс и осмотрел яутжа с ног до головы, невольно перекашиваясь в ухмылке.  
– Хуманк?  
– Эт че, фестиваль народного костюма? – не выдержал Гордон. – Посвящен третьему тысячелетию поклонений набедренным повязкам? А черепа врагов на пояс повесить не пробовал?  
Кихад снял с пояса двухлезвийный нож и со вкусом провел по нему когтем. Звук, порожденный этим, был настолько отвратителен, что Гордон заткнулся.  
– Есть причины, – сказал яутжа.  
Гордон успел нашарить взглядом установку со скошенным дулом на тяжелом наплечнике и все-таки не стал развивать тему.  
– И кого ты собирался перебить, Гр-рд'н?  
– Всех нанний, – уверенно сказал Гордон. – Какого хрена они покусились на наш ковчег?  
Оссурига у него за спиной заперхал так, словно готовился отойти в мир иной. Гордон покосился на него, не рискуя полностью отворачиваться от Кихада. Уж больно монументально тот сложил руки на груди.  
– Наш ковчег, – повторил Оссурига. – Очень высокая приспособляемость. Не зря ты водишься с семьей Монолит.  
– Меж тем я искал тебя, чтобы пригласить к нанний, – хладнокровно сказал Кихад.  
– Надрать жопы? – с восхищением уточнил Гордон.  
– Почти. Они говорят, хуманк, что прилетели ради вас.

* * *

"Хиджау" закончила обновление, о чем не преминула оповестить экипаж громкими тональными сигналами. Малик, хоть и была готова ко всему, добрых полминуты переводила дыхание после первого вопля сирены.  
Внутренняя связь включилась с гораздо более деликатным оповещением.  
– Что у нас? – Зульфар врубила видео, но даже не оторвала головы от подушки. Под закрытыми глазами залегли круги. – Мы умираем или разваливаемся?  
– Не надо столько пессимизма!  
– Устала, – пожаловалась Зульфар. – Мозги спеклись окончательно. Я вижу помехи боковым зрением. Как думаешь, это чей ген? Может, паука?  
– Краба, – сказала Малик. – Тебе пойдет ходить боком, все равно уже в двери не пролезаешь. Только казенные шмотки трещат.  
Зульфар фыркнула и перевернулась набок.  
– Ты так вкусно нудишь, что мне тоже хочется, – вздохнула пилотесса. – Но этот сигнал означает, что у нас закончилось обновление. Пойдем смотреть?  
– Все равно ничем хорошим это не закончится, – пробормотала Зульфар. – Грохнут они нас.  
– Кто? Нанний? Они уже сколько за нами волокутся? Сдается, мы их все-таки подстрелили.  
– Свои нас грохнут, кто ж еще, – не меняя тона, ответила настройщица. – Солдат потеряли, ценного специалиста потеряли, в перестрелку вляпались, да еще и должны декампи за зарядку остались. Полный фарш. Я бы пристрелила.  
– Ну...  
– В целях неразглашения военной тайны человечества.  
Малик сгорбилась. Желание вставать и проверять новый статус корабля тут же пропало. Конечно, она тоже думала о чем-то подобном. Но смутно, как будто читала художественную историю, происходящую с кем-то другим. Однако стоило Зульфар сказать это вслух, как вся тяжесть возможного столкновения с Родиной погребла ее под собой.  
– Мы не вляпались, – наконец, сказала она. – Мы, наоборот, выкрутились.  
Зульфар даже не стала отвечать, только натянула одеяло до ушей.  
Малик долго смотрела на коротко стриженый затылок, а потом вскочила с места. Махнула рукой, обрывая связь, и устремилась к выходу.  
По коридору она прогрохотала, не сдерживаясь. Больше некому было выскакивать из кают и орать, что порядочные люди спят. Стиснув зубы, Малик подумала, как же хладнокровно все посчитали те, кто затаился на Самбурге и, быть может, еще на десятке таких же фальшивых приисков. Позаботились, чтобы подчистить все следы.  
Правда, мало кто из них ожидал, что улики останутся на перевале декампи.  
Остановившись у каюты Зульфар, Малик занесла руку, чтобы постучать, но потом просто махнула перед сканером доступа. Дверь открылась почти бесшумно – приоритет у пилотессы пока еще сохранялся в прежних объемах.  
– Зуль!  
– Что тебе?  
Малик протопала через каюту, дернула одеяло и решительно полезла в койку.  
– Чего? Ты чего творишь?  
Зульфар ошеломленно махнула руками, попробовала оттолкнуть Малик, но та не уступила и ввинтилась на клочок свободного пространства. А потом дернула одеяло и накрыла обеих с головой.  
– Тш-ш! Тихо!  
Зульфар застыла посреди разворота. Малик почти уткнулась губами в заострившееся ухо.  
– Слушай, ты права, но мы же не можем трепаться об этом вслух, – прошептала она. – С одной стороны, я согласна: любой ценой, интересы всех людей важнее, чем... жизни некоторых...  
Зульфар дернулась.  
– Но своя шкура мне тоже дорога, – прошипела капитан Ансария. – Поэтому мы просто должны исчезнуть. "Хиджау" доберется и без нас.  
– Как исчезнуть? – Зульфар развернулась окончательно, обхватила ее за пояс и теперь дышала Малик почти в нос. – Куда?  
– У нас же осталась "ласточка"! Из головы вылетело, я же получила сигнал, когда этот болезный говнюк парковался, но он, похоже, нас еще и хакнул, заморочил логикалик, и я подумала, что глючат бортовые, Гюзель же обещала ее заблокировать...   
– И что? – теперь дыхание Зульфар сделалось нервным, почти на грани судорожных вдохов.  
– Она до сих пор отсутствует на борту по записям, – Малик приходилось сглатывать, чтобы не заорать в голос. – Нам нужно будет отделиться в момент всплытия. Где-нибудь уровне на первом. Выйдем в док, и раз уж тут все пишется, дружно предложим друг другу проверить, как общее состояние корабля с заводом. А потом...  
– Никто не вернулся? – с придушенным истерическим смешком предположила Зульфар.  
– Вот именно.  
Под одеялом уже было трудно дышать. Зульфар дернулась, но Малик придержала плотную ткань, не давая настройщице вытащить их под камеры.  
– А дальше-то что? – напряженно прошептала Зульфар.  
– Договоримся с водородниками, – зашипела Малик. – Груз пусть забирают по накладной, а мы им на частном извозе погоняем! Пару месяцев, и можно со стартовым капиталом отползти куда-нибудь...  
– Участок с ипотекой, – пробормотала Зульфар. – Пенсия... Чтоб мне сдохнуть.  
Малик придвинулась еще ближе.  
– Говорят, есть такое место, свободная зона, Лира называется... Слыхала я, что там пасутся разные интересные личности с колоний. Чем мы хуже?  
– Знаешь, почему мы везучие? – медленно спросила Зульфар.   
Пилотесса судорожно мотнула головой. Стабильная, хоть и скучноватая карьера, дом на Веге, друзья, планы – все рухнуло в один миг, разбитое выстрелом с крейсера нанний.  
– У нас никого нет, – сказала настройщица. – Нам не за что держаться. Поэтому...  
Она замолчала и легонько ткнула Малик в грудь кулаком.  
Поэтому они могли исчезнуть и выжить.  
– На удачу, – сказала Малик, протягивая мизинец.  
Напарница уцепилась за него своим и тряхнула. Подалась ближе и быстро, почти невесомо клюнула ее в лоб. А потом решительно откинула одеяло.  
– Ну, потискались и хватит! – объявила она. – Идем смотреть, что тут нареконструировалось!  
Малик выпросталась из крепких объятий, села, демонстративно пригладила волосы и поднялась.

Обновленный коридор выглядел так, что хотелось втянуть живот и расправить плечи. Малик лишь упрямо выпятила челюсть и назло затопала вдвое громче. Зульфар ей не уступала. Не разговаривая, они преодолели весь коридор решительным броском, разве что без десантной экипировки.  
Дверь в рубку осталась изуродованной, дыра рядом не затянулась. На это ресурса "Хиджау" явно не хватило.

– Так, – Малик остановилась перед экраном и помахала пальцами. – Что тут у нас?  
Наперстки легонько кольнуло, но это уже была не настоящая боль, а скорее отклик нервной системы. На экране послушно развернулись графики, половина которых пестрела служебной абракадаброй. Морщась, Малик разогнала их и оставила только то, в чем могла разобраться сама или в чем, возможно, разбиралась Зульфар.  
– Вот тут явные неполадки, – настройщица ткнула в круговую диаграмму состояния шторма. – Было двадцать процентов, а стало пятьдесят четыре. Анекдот.  
– Ну старье все-таки, – Малик попробовала обновить диаграмму, но та упорствовала в ошибочных данных. – Ладно, это принимаем как минус тридцать в уме и от того отталкиваемся.  
– А вот это состояние противника, – полувопросительно сказала Зульфар и тоже ткнула в экран.  
Рисунок недовольно дернулся, но остался на месте. Малик поманила его пальцем, и теперь рисунок охотно выбрался в первый ряд.  
– Ах вот что там было насчет наперстков, – вскользь обронила настройщица.  
Малик изучала рисунок, а потом поджала губы и все-таки ткнула в иконку текстовой раскладки. Рисунок тут же сменился отчетными строчками.  
– О-о, – выдохнула Зульфар.  
Малик и сама вздохнула. Облегчение выплеснулось в душу, словно опрокинули ковш воды.  
Логикалик в привычной бесстрастной манере докладывал, что чужой корабль точно выведен из строя и не в состоянии больше атаковать "Хиджау". Сонм цифр Малик пропустила мимо сознания, задержавшись только на предполагаемом прогнозе выживаемости наннийского экипажа. Там стояли утешительные пять процентов.  
– Будут знать, как нападать на... силы космического флота Веги!   
– Какие мы молодцы, – Зульфар щелкнула лямками. – Достойные орденов!  
Лямки остались на месте, но последовал очередной щелчок. Малик слегка нахмурилась. Зульфар вытащила пальцы из-под лямок и демонстративно развела руки. Щелчок повторился.  
"Доступ к узлу связи восстановлен", – вспыхнуло прямо посреди экрана.  
– Ого! – возопила Зульфар.  
– Быть не может! – одновременно выпалила Малик. – Мы на глубине!  
"Трекинг-доступ активирован, абонент в зоне покрытия", – отчитался логикалик.  
– Какой доступ?!  
– ...д-джау? "Хиджау", это прииск Самбург, ответьте. Борт "Хиджау", это прииск Самбург, ответьте.  
Малик инстинктивно взмахнула рукой, обрывая передачу, но логикалик не послушался.  
Полукруг диалогового окна налился зеленой контурной сеткой, вспыхнул разноцветными переливами и мгновенно сложился в видео-модель.  
– Борт "Хиджау", вижу вас, – с явственным облегчением произнес голос.  
"Твою мать!" – одними губами сказала настройщица.

Лицо на экране с перепугу показалось Малик совершенно инопланетным. Логикалик чуть отдалил изображение, и многочисленные костяные пластины сложились в человекоподобную маску. Не меньше десяти лет перелетов – машинально прикинула Малик. Примерно столько времени уходит, чтобы тело забыло, к какому виду оно относится, перестроившись в нечто новое, гораздо более приспособленное для отвратительных условий внешнего космоса и совершенно не годящееся для цивилизованной гражданской жизни.  
– Капитан Вахадж Нурия, – представилась маска. – Ответственный куратор точки Самбург...  
Она явно запнулась. Глаза в щелях маски двинулись, словно капитан осматривала рубку.  
– Здравствуйте, – через силу сказала Малик.  
– Я могу переговорить с лейтенантом Наиллеи? – проскрипела Вахадж.  
– Она...  
– В чем дело, "Хиджау"?  
Вахадж явственно покрутила головой, словно гигантская птица. Подалась еще чуть ближе и отодвинулась. Экран показывал ее только по плечи, но Малик померещилось, что капитан стоит на мостике, а кругом обязательно суетятся люди, одетые в военную форму...  
– Раз у нас поднялась связь на глубине, то вы уже догадались, – сухо сказала Зульфар.  
Вахадж не пошевелилась, однако Малик обрела уверенность: все так и есть. Одна только связь в погружении чего стоила. На гражданских судах такого просто не было.  
– Где лейтенант Наиллеи?  
– Нет ее больше, – резко сказала Малик.   
– Груз? – так же резко спросила Вахадж.  
– Комплекс "Туран" в полной сохранности, – отрапортовала Малик.  
Маска словно нырнула вперед, опять размазавшись на весь экран. Сквозь костяные щели очень внимательно смотрели обычные человеческие глаза.  
– Тактический груз, капитан Ансария. Вы, я полагаю, в курсе дела?  
– Этот... – Малик смешалась и откашлялась. – Да. На месте.  
– И тактический груз номер два.  
На этот раз Малик застыла, искренне не соображая, о чем речь. В голосе Вахадж звучало невероятное напряжение, почти потрескивающее, как сухая натянутая жила.  
– Трюм, – почти беззвучно подсказала Зульфар.  
– Две тысячи... – осторожно сказала Малик. – Целы.  
– Прекрасно. Вы достаточно осведомлены, судя по всему.  
Малик почувствовала, как стремительно багровеет. В этой фразе уже слышались казенные формулировки судебного процесса по краже коммерческой тайны.  
– Еще бы нам не быть в курсе! На нас напали и подстрелили прямо среди транзита!  
Костяная маска смотрела на нее неподвижно.  
– Мы отбились, – добавила Зульфар. – Но чуть не сдохли вместе с обоими вашими грузами.  
– Пассажиры, – проскрежетала Вахадж.  
Малик бросила взгляд на Зульфар. Настройщица поджала губы.  
– Отвечайте, капитан Ансария, – Вахадж почти лязгнула.  
– Все погибли, – правдиво сказала Малик. – Мы даже не знали, что это нападение! Всплыли для перезагрузки, отошли на ремонт, а потом... В нас стреляли снова, вот тогда и... И в итоге Гюзель... то есть, лейтенант Наиллеи. – Она... она одна тащила платформу. Не вытащила.  
– Черт побери!  
Капитан Вахадж на мгновение так исказилась лицом, что костяные пластины сдвинулись, пробежав трещинами.  
– Почему вы не связались с нами сразу?!  
Малик невольно подалась назад.  
– Все вопросы к лейтенанту Наиллеи, – сквозь зубы сказала она.  
– Ясно. Меняйте курс, – приказала Вахадж. – Прииск Ечхон. И ускоряйтесь.  
– Что? Это же владения Азиатского Бона!  
– Мы не можем ускоряться! – одновременно взвыла настройщица. – У нас нет балансира! Он развалился после первой же стычки!  
– Обследуйте каюту лейтенанта, – Вахадж перешла на короткие лающие команды. – У лейтенанта имеется ультрабук. С его помощью можно запустить настройку...  
– Мы знаем. Крейсерные справочники устанавливали мы сами, – перебила Малик.  
Капитан замолчала. Пилотесса тоже молчала, и пару секунд они играли в гляделки.  
– Много всего произошло, – наконец, сказала Малик сквозь зубы.  
За короткой фразой скрывался целый новый мир, и был он страшным.  
– Значит, теперь у вас есть балансир, – сказала Вахадж. – Просто обновите политику балансировки, если до сих пор этого не сделали.  
Зульфар метнулась в сторону, взывая к логикалику жестами. Тот не слушался, и Малик пришлось самой дернуть пальцами, чтобы перед настройщицей открылись нужные окна.  
– Почему Ечхон? Что случилось? Это же территория другой колонии...  
– Потому что вы – ближайший к ним "Готтхаммер".  
– Кто? – еле шевеля губами, переспросила Малик.  
– "Готтхаммер", – с нажимом повторила капитан Вахадж.  
– Это тот, который опрокинулся и развалился? – хихикнула Зульфар.  
Малик стрельнула в нее возмущенным взглядом, но судя по остекленевшим глазам настройщицы, та не очень понимала, что говорит. На всякий случай Малик обвела мостик взглядом. Ничего в обстановке не изменилось. Слова капитана Вахадж казались горячечной бредятиной. Галлюцинациями мозга, окончательно сдавшегося в попытке противостоять сжатию.  
– Вы ближе всех, – бесстрастно сказала Вахадж. – Немедленно ускоряйтесь. Ваша конечная точка – прииск Ечхон.  
– Но зачем? – повторила Малик.  
Лицо на экране стало еще ближе, Вахадж развернулась и посмотрела на Малик одним глазом. На этот раз логикалик отобразил, как сужен и вытянут зрачок в голубизне радужки.  
– Капитан Ансария, прииск Ечхон под угрозой нападения.  
– В смыс... то есть... Какого еще нападения?  
– Капитан Ансария, вы же понимаете, что производится на прииске Самбург?  
Малик судорожно кивнула, да так, что едва не ударилась подбородком о грудь.  
– Это не единственный прииск. Их много. И сейчас, капитан Ансария, весь Союз в опасности.  
– Чтоб мне провалиться, – севшим голосом прошептала Зульфар.  
– С сегодняшнего числа вы призываетесь на военную службу, – отчеканила Вахадж.  
Изображение чуть сдвинулось назад, теперь отобразив капитана по пояс. Она неожиданно вытянулась и взметнула пальцы к виску.  
– А...  
– Ваш экипаж переходит под командование воздушно-космических сил обороны Союза.  
Одновременно со словами Вахадж на экране судорожно мелькали какие-то таблицы. Изображение собеседницы подрагивало – казалось, узел связи не справляется с нагрузкой. Малик обалдело задумалась, что такими сведениями через общие шлюзы не раскидываются, и наверное в дело пошло еще и какое-нибудь невероятное шифрование, заставляющее связь прерываться.  
– Разбудите их, – приказала Вахадж.  
– Что? Кого?  
– Тех, кого вы везете. Груз разделен на группы. Вам потребуется минимальный расчет из пяти человек с моделями наложения. Они обеспечат управление платформой...  
– Стойте! – Малик вскинула обе руки. – Вы что, хотите, чтобы мы кого-то атаковали? А ничего, что вы командуете оттуда, а мы окажемся в самой заднице?  
– Ничего, – почти ласково ответила капитан. – Самбург обладает запасом прочности в полтора раза выше, чем Ечхон. Поэтому мы продержимся, а они – нет.  
Одновременно экран поделился на две части, и Малик долгих несколько секунд пыталась осознать, что это за точки, хаотично разбросанные по координатной сетке. Потом логикалик укрупнил надписи, и они бросились в глаза сразу двумя десятками тревожных цветных символов: красный Самбург, оранжевый Ечхон, красные Юмба, Ураловск, еще множество непроизносимых названий, сопровождаемых желтыми пометками...  
– В смысле продержитесь?!  
– Это не важно. Следите за метками. Оранжевый – это наши ожидания, – костяная маска сохраняла извращенную спокойную неподвижность. – Им отмечены точки, где по нашим расчетам в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа произойдет открытое столкновение.  
– А им кто поможет?! – одновременно с ней выкрикнула Зульфар и взмахнула руками, разом указывая на все прииски.  
Вахадж опять повернулась боком, словно ей трудно было смотреть одновременно двумя глазами.  
– Успейте хотя бы к Ечхону. Они долж...

"Абонент вне зоны покрытия".  
– Черт, – прохрипела Зульфар. – Черт, черт, черт!  
– Вызови их обратно! – заорала Малик, одновременно судорожно рисуя команды.  
"Абонент вне зоны покрытия".  
– Твою мать! Самбург! Ответьте! Отвечайте немедленно!  
Ужас накатывал липкими волнами, и стоило только представить, почему связь прервалась, как волны превратились в черный удушающий водоворот.  
Малик ударила по консоли с размаху и бессловесно взвыла.  
"Балансировка завершена, – сообщил логикалик. – Компенсация включена".  
Ее схватили за плечи, дернули, потащили назад. Малик ударила локтем, за спиной болезненно вскрикнули, и она наконец-то вырвалась из кошмара.  
Развернувшись, она выдралась из рук настройщицы и отскочила.  
– Хватит орать! – гаркнула Зульфар. – Делай, как она сказала!  
– Что делать-то? Ускоряться? У нас и заряда-то то ли половина, то ли всего двадцать процентов! Где мы ресурс возьмем?  
Взмахнув руками, Малик автоматически сформировала дублер-запрос своих воплей и тут же мысленно ругнула себя – такими темпами ей грозило вляпаться в классический невроз. Некоторые пилотессы даже после увольнения продолжали делать пассы чуть ли не на каждый чих, и выглядело это, честно говоря, идиотски.  
"Возможно использование внешних ресурсов, – внезапно влез логикалик. – Используйте директорию «Настройка источников альтернативного питания»".  
– Ш-што? – почти прошипела Малик.  
На этот раз пальцы остались на месте, и логикалик промолчал. Зульфар тоже взмахнула рукой, и сформировала жест-ключ для своего экрана. Надпись медленно переползла на ее территорию, мигнула и растворилась. Вместо нее появилась другая: "Предполагаемый ресурс — объект класса ТКК, принадлежность: нанний. Режим зарядки – поверхностный, погружение ноль".  
– Да ладно, – все еще недоверчиво сказала Малик.  
Зульфар набрасывала запросы молча, вытаращив глаза и вздернув брови. Логикалик полминуты изображал тупую систему домашнего сопровождения, но потом сдался и вывалил схемы.  
В изумленном молчании экипаж рассматривал погрузочные лапы, трансформированные волей неведомых конструкторов в стыковочные зарядники. Даже не разбираясь в технике, можно было сказать: их сделали, чтобы разрушать "источники альтернативного питания".  
Зульфар схватила себя за лямки комбинезона, оттянула их – и одна не выдержала, лопнув с треском. Пару секунд настройщица смотрела на обрывок, болтающийся у пояса, потом подняла голову, и в глазах у нее вспыхнуло крохотное подобие шторма.  
– Похоже, нам уже не сбежать. Всплывай и тащи за собой этот гребаный наннийский крейсер!


	16. Экипаж "Стрижа-20"

Кихад и Оссурига переговаривались. Переводчик, как обычно в трудные мгновения, подло отказался работать. Фразы, которыми обменивались яутжа, были неожиданно тягучими, словно клыкастые вздумали слегка распеться.   
Гордон тихонько постучал пальцем по дужке каффа. Кихад наклонился, вытянул клыки и едва-едва коснулся ими черепа Оссуриги над бровями. Гордону показалось, что ядовитая паутина стала тоньше, будто ей пришлось размазаться уже на двоих, а то и на троих, считая его самого...  
Кихад выпрямился и шагнул в сторону.  
– Идем, – сказал он. – За что ты вечно втягиваешь меня в странные дела, хуманк?  
– Это твое ужасное предназначение, – тут же очнулся Гордон. – За совершенные грехи.  
Оссурига сдавленно клекотнул и откашлялся.  
– Возможно, стоит принести клятвы, а, семья Монолит?  
Кихад явственно передернулся и метнул в Гордона злобный взгляд.  
Смысл фразы Гордон расшифровать не смог, но Оссурига явно предложил что-то гнусное, с намеками на древние традиции.  
Кихад указал на выход и скользнул мимо канонира с удивительной легкостью. Гордон оказался в положении выгуливаемого. Приятного было мало, но с плевками в чужую спину канонир решил повременить.  
– Главное, не молчи, – оглядываясь, сказал он. – Стресс держать внутри нельзя. Сделай что-нибудь.

Они прошли несколько шагов, и за спиной у Гордона взлетел глухой, мучительный рев, в котором было столько физической боли, что канонир споткнулся на ходу. Следом затрещала рвущаяся ткань, с грохотом сломалось что-то прочное, и последовали глухие удары.

– Теперь он бесчинствует, – буркнул Кихад еще дюжину шагов спустя. – Он сказал, ты увидел его... боль. Это так?  
– Лучше истерика, чем самокопание, – твердо сказал Гордон. – Вы мудаки, если друг друга оставляете в этих тенетах барахтаться. Там даже дышать больно, стоя рядом.  
Кихад покосился на него, поднял "брови", пощелкал клыками, и хмыкнул.  
– Значит, ты не такой уж склочный неблагодарный тип, как хочешь казаться, а, Гр-рдон?  
Гордон сунул руки в карманы и попробовал сжать кулаки, но тугая ткань не пускала. Он чувствовал, что уши медленно наливаются багрянцем.  
– Просто обычно я в состоянии стресса, – буркнул он. – Так что там насчет целей их прилета? Я не ослышался, ты сказал, они за нами?  
– Если дословно, то "за этой мясовозкой, набитой потрохами".  
– Может, они ваших тварей имели в виду? – ухмыльнулся Гордон.  
Кихад чуть обернулся, и по выражению желто-оранжевых гляделок стало ясно, что попытка перевести стрелки не удалась.  
– Шайтан знает что такое, – проворчал Гордон.  
Неприятное ощущение екнуло под ложечкой. Хотелось надеяться, что Кихад ошибся с переводом, но в глубине души Гордон понимал, что таких ошибок просто не бывает.  
– А еще что-нибудь они сказали? – сквозь зубы поинтересовался он. – Откуда вы их вообще выкопали, в каких останках? Может... ага, в этих модулях, что там остались?  
– Какая разница, что мы сделали, Гр-рдон? Главное, что у нас появилась возможность разобраться, по какой причине они выступили против "Толуокка".  
– Ущерб в твердой валюте стрясете? – не утерпел Гордон, обходя поднятую плиту напольного покрытия.  
Даже лазарет не избежал признаков знатной встряски.  
Кихад фыркнул, клекотнул и наступил на следующую, вышедшую из пазов плиту. Под его весом что-то в полу хрустнуло, и плита встала на место.  
– Я бы сказал, что такие поступки мы рассматриваем, как объявление войны.  
Гордон открыл рот, вдохнул горячий и неожиданно сухой для ковчега воздух и молча сомкнул челюсти. Странное ворохнулось в глубине памяти. Прозрачные, еле уловимые миражи качнулись, на мгновение обрели краски и снова растаяли, как плохая голограмма.  
– Может, они решили, что вы пираты, – уже совсем неуверенно предположил он.  
– Крайне нелепое решение, учитывая гражданский профиль ковчега, – сухо щелкнул яутжа.  
– Эй, выход не там!  
Кихад даже не оглянулся. Гордон остановился и громогласно откашлялся.  
Незнакомый яутжа, свернувшийся на койке, приподнял ладонь и зыркнул из-под нее на канонира. Гордон нахмурился.  
Кихад остановился, пару секунд не двигался, а потом медленно повернулся.  
– Туда, – твердо сказал Гордон, для наглядности указав направление.  
– Ты же не думаешь, что я притащился сюда пешком через служебные переходы?  
– Я ничего не думаю...  
– Это ваше общее свойство, – прервал Кихад. – Подозреваю, в тот миг, когда вы перестанете спорить и начнете внимать голосу разума, я потеряю свою гриву.  
Снова развернувшись, он торжественно проследовал дальше. Пациент на койке заинтересованно пошевелил челюстями и поднялся на локте. Гордон, скалясь в черно-желтую спину, сжал кулаки. Ему отчаянно не хватало чего-то увесистого. Пациент завозился. Гордон кинул на него взгляд, моргнул и еле успел подхватить кинутую тряпку. Вся в зелени, она была тяжелой и должным образом мокрой.  
– Спасибо! – вполголоса поблагодарил он.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – неожиданно булькнул пациент.  
Гордон скрутил из тряпки удобный комок для броска, но неожиданная вежливая помощь со стороны другого клыкастого будто перекинула тумблер настроения. Покрутив шеей, канонир двинулся следом. Зелень пятнала ладони, но выкидывать тряпку он не стал.  
Кихад прилично обогнал его, однако торопиться Гордон не собирался. Раз яутжа притащился за ним лично, то никуда не денется – дождется, пока канонир изволит преодолеть метры до второго выхода.

В коридоре прямиком за дверью Гордон наткнулся на местное транспортное средство.  
– Не трогай управление, хуманк, – рокотал Кихад, размахивая пальцем под носом Алекса.  
Технарь, лихо оседлавший транспорт, старался отбить палец с помощью закрытой кружки. Из-под крышки валили струйки пара.  
– Отстань, параноик, я же его не угнал!  
– Вам доверять нельзя!  
Гордон повесил тряпку на пояс, заложил руки за спину и вдумчиво осмотрел транспорт. Широкая лобовая часть, выпуклые и узнаваемые линзы сканеров, четырехлопаточный хвост и множественная подсветка по черным пластинам. На всякий случай Гордон обошел вокруг механизма, потом осторожно ткнул его носком ботинка и только затем от души попинал. Кихад многословно расписывал Алексу, как тот некомпетентен, то и дело срываясь на яростное щелканье. Технарь отгавкивался и взывал к Аллаху, интересуясь, за что тот послал на его голову столь занудного и мелочного типа.  
Убедившись, что скутер продолжает висеть в воздухе, не реагируя на суету, Гордон присел на корточки и заглянул под брюхо. За решетками зловеще отсвечивало фиолетовым, напоминая утилизаторы станции. Гордон прикинул, как работает атомарный уничтожитель отходов, представил, как его можно реализовать в качестве движущей силы, и передумал совать палец в решетки. Яутжа ругнулся последний раз и двинул Гордона коленом в плечо.  
– Лезь уже, хуманк, – скомандовал он. – Он не укусит.  
Гордон поднял голову и столкнулся взглядом с Алексом. Тот успел откинуть крышку и теперь, щурясь, прихлебывал из кружки. От влажного воздуха отросшие волосы надо лбом медленно завивались в колечки. "Пленка" бодро подмигивала бирюзой вкладок. Гордон невольно провел пальцами по собственным волосам, поднимая их дыбом.  
– Это, вы сюда вдвоем приехали? – уточнил он.  
– Я его поймал на взлете, – радостно сказал Алекс и подул в кружку.  
– А Хогби знает?  
Алекс с достоинством подул в кружку еще раз. На лице у него было выражение человека, который внезапно оглох и потому не понимает, что за странные движения ртом делают окружающие.  
Кихад наклонился и сграбастал Гордона подмышки.  
– Эй, эй!  
– Я сказал – садись!  
Одновременно со словами, яутжа сам чуть присел, а потом вздернул Гордона так, что ноги канонира на миг взлетели выше головы. Алекс пригнулся, и Гордон хлопнулся точно ему за спину. Ноги сами собой встали на упоры. Кихад вспрыгнул на место водителя и ухватил "рога" руля. Движок басовито ухнул.  
– А где ремень безопасности? – взвыл Гордон.  
– Какая еще полоса страховки? – недоуменно отозвался Кихад.  
– Ремень! Эта хрень ненадежна! Мы врежемся в потоло-о-обля!  
– Трус не играет в гандбол! – проскандировал Алекс, взмахнул кружкой и тут же вцепился свободной рукой в пояс яутжа. – Эх, пролечу! Видал я порнуху, которая начиналась точно так же!  
– Дебилы! – простонал Гордон, обеими руками хватаясь за собригадника.  
Скутер поднялся на полтора метра и стремительно заскользил по коридору. 

Гордон попытался запомнить дорогу, но скутер вильнул на одном перекрестке, на другом – и попытки нарисовать карту пошли прахом. Одно Гордон мог сказать точно: лифтами Кихад пользоваться не собирался.  
– Наденьте шлемы! – тут же откликнулся на его мысли яутжа. – Сейчас будет переход!  
– Куда?  
– Вверх! Без воздуха!  
Мать клыкастого хором помянули оба. Алекс завертелся, пытаясь компенсировать отсутствие третьей руки. Гордон выхватил у него кружку, Алекс сдернул шлем, нахлобучил его и резко закрутил крепление одной левой. Гордон всучил ему кружку обратно и повторил операцию точь-в-точь. На экране забрала мигнуло предупреждение, что в кассетах не так уж много кислорода.  
Скутер проскочил в очередной проход, устремился прямиком в замкнутый шлюз, и Кихад взмахнул рукой. Створы дрогнули и начали разъезжаться. Отчетливо ударил порыв воздуха. Скутер проскочил в щель, Кихад снова махнул, не оборачиваясь, и Гордон услышал, как механизм перещелкивает направление прямо на ходу. Впереди оказалась еще одна такая же дверь.

Всего они проскочили три затвора, и каждый раз кислорода становилось все меньше, о чем исправно докладывали анализатор на запястье и дублер в шлеме.  
А потом они вылетели в главную шахту.  
– Ого-го! – завопил Алекс.  
Гордон тоже не смог удержаться от бессвязного вскрика уважения. Шахта оказалась огромной. Наверное, так мог бы выглядеть пусковой ствол для истребителя. Гордон не выдержал и ухватился за собригадника крепче. Скутер заложил петлю, свернул к середине и тормознул, переключившись на вертикальную тягу. Алекс выплеснул остатки содержимого кружки, прищелкнул ее на карабин, обхватил яутжа за пояс и всем телом приклеился к нему так, что сплющил ладони Гордона.  
Скутер дрогнул, медленно накренился, опрокидывая наездников на спину – и рванул вверх.

Головокружительный взлет закончился быстрее, чем Гордон успел перестать паниковать. "Пленка" помогала цепляться за Алекса до хрипов со стороны последнего, но инстинкт самосохранения вопил громче. Отрезки шахты, отмеченные кольцами, промелькнули, как вереница стыковок в скоростном монорельсе. Языки пандусов с подсветкой показались сплошной лентой. Скутер замедлился и неожиданно плавно вынырнул к очередному пандусу. Опустил нос, встал горизонтально и скользнул вперед. Едва брюхо коснулось площадки, как створ впереди начал открываться. Кихад неторопливо послал машину навстречу.  
Они прошли все ту же систему шлюзов, и, наконец, пиктограмма на забрале сменилась на удовлетворительный зеленый. Гордон почти против воли ухмыльнулся. Куда бы иксар ни высаживались, если отклонения от терранских параметров оставались в рамках двадцати процентов – они приспосабливались. На "Толуокке" было чуть тяжелее, чуть жарче и чуть труднее дышать – только и всего. Он осторожно открутил шлем.  
– Надеюсь, наш водитель не сдох, – прокомментировал Алекс, повторяя операцию по разгерметизации. – Я не слышал от него ни одной фразы, что несколько беспокоит.  
– Жирные хуманксы, – тут же разродился Кихад. – Замедляете скорость.  
– Че сказал, говнюк? – оскорбился Алекс.  
– В жбан ему, чтоб зубами в руль впилился! – посоветовал Гордон. – А потом еще от меня контрольный на десерт!  
Кихад заклекотал и пошевелил рулем, заставляя скутер рыскнуть из стороны в сторону.  
– Ты не увиливай, не увиливай! – еще суровее сказал Алекс. – Тьфу!  
– Не плюй в шлем, здоровее будешь, – вновь состроумничал яутжа.  
– Хогби на тебя нет, – мечтательно сказал Гордон. Теперь скутер шел намного тише, и можно было не орать. – Кстати, вы его пригласили?  
– Все три ваших командира заняты тем, чтобы в первую очередь уберечь хуманксов, – неожиданно серьезно откликнулся Кихад. – Поэтому я рекомендовал взять тех, кто не обременен заботой о других.  
– Я очень даже забочусь о других! – мгновенно заблажил Алекс. – Если кто-то что-то протоколирует, то прошу этот момент записать.  
Гордон нахмурился. Шутки шутками, а упорствование яутжа в намерении отделить иксар друг от друга ему не слишком нравилось. Как бы ни срались члены одной бригады, все-таки они работали вместе. Что-то важное решали вместе, развлекались вместе. Разойтись они должны были потом, когда им вернут Логос...  
Гордон поморщился, вспомнив, что на Вегу теперь надеяться уже не приходится. Следом тут же полезли воспоминания о паразитах, "Хиджау", опытах – и настроение сделалось таким мерзким, что во рту закислило.

Скутер свернул в длинный и узкий коридор, живо напомнивший Гордону наспех возведенный тамбур химзащиты, прополз немного и остановился у очередной мощной двери. По какой причине яутжа затащили длинношеих аж на верхние ярусы, оставалось только гадать. На взгляд Гордона, все здесь было однохренственно одинаковым. Ковчег представлялся ульем, набитым безликими сотами.  
– Выгружаемся, – скомандовал Кихад.  
– Я бы пожрал сначала, – в пространство сказал Гордон.  
Кихад что-то повернул, и скутер внушительно тряхнуло.  
– Яйцы, яйцы! – возмутился Алекс и торопливо полез на пол, бряцая кружкой.  
Пришлось поспешить за ним.  
– А шлемы можно снять, – заметил Кихад и ткнул в панель у двери.  
– Я пока ограничусь приоткручиванием, – уперся Гордон. – Может, у вас там запасены какие-нибудь неожиданные сюрпризы.  
– Никаких сюрпризов...  
Дверь открылась.  
– Ага, – насмешливо сказал Гордон после небольшой паузы. – Я вижу.  
Кихад длинно выругался. Кафф справился только с "помойкой" и "кишки вытряхнуть".  
– Хогби! – радостно заорал Алекс. – Значит, тебя тоже пригласили?!  
Хогби обернулся, а следом за ним и остальные – вся дюжина иксар.  
– Наконец-то, – с чувством сказал Йенс, – я уж думал, вас сожрали по дороге!

Кихад ринулся в сторону, с разбегу накинулся на парочку клыкастых в углу помещения, и там сию же секунду завязалась свара.  
– А вас чем сюда перевозили? – громко поинтересовался Гордон, стараясь перекрыть рев клыкастых.  
– Аллах, какой тут аэробайк оказался, – алчно поддержал Алекс. – Вы с ума сойдете!  
– Хог, почему их возят на байке, а нас на лифте? – возмутился Йенс.  
– Я бы спросил, почему опять кое-кто отбивается от коллектива, – прорычал командир не хуже клыкастых.  
– А у меня в лазарете тамошнем товарищ, – Гордон тормознул за пару шагов, прикидывая, может ли Хогби достать его лещом с такого расстояния. – Ноль тридцать три!  
Алекс уже влез в толпу – иксар теснились возле какого-то экрана – и стенал оттуда про современные технологии, громко жалея, что их нельзя украсть.  
– Чего? – переспросил командир.  
– Ну, типа на одну треть мой приятель, и еще по трети – на этих, – Гордон стащил шлем и ткнул в толпу, тщетно пытаясь высмотреть там "рогаточников". – Тот, с которым мы летали. А тут что? Мне обещали, что я смогу начистить рыло длинношеим и...  
– Умолкни уже, – велел Хогби. – Вон они, твои рыла, за стеклом сидят.  
Гордон бочком-бочком продвинулся мимо и, чувствуя жгучий взгляд на затылке, ввинтился в сплоченную группу. Влез между Дороховым и Куртом, поработал локтями и оказался всего лишь во втором ряду. В родной давке было уютно: тепло, пропитано запахами людей. Даже чьи-то попытки наступить на ноги не раздражали.  
"Я же сказал – пару экземпляров!" – орал Кихад на заднем плане.  
– Это он нас экземплярами обзывает? – изумился Алекс, тоже успевший протиснуться к обзорному окну. Кружка уперлась Гордону в бедро.  
– Не налегайте, у меня травма! – недовольно хрюкнул поджатый ими Грегор. – Знаете, сколько мой нос стоит?  
– Миллион! – сказали у Гордона из-за спины.  
– Вот именно!  
Гордон, не отвечая, вытянул шею. За стеклом было что-то вроде допросной: небольшое помещение, практично облицованное тусклым пластиком и три кресла с сидящими в них нанний. Никакой охраны, никаких лишних предметов мебели, ничего демонстративно устрашающего. Но Гордону помещение все равно не понравилось. Оно тоже неуловимо напоминало блок, срочно возведенный в какой-нибудь зараженной зоне.  
Длинношеие обеспокоено крутили головами, явно не видя зрителей. Круглые, вынесенные по бокам голов глаза часто моргали. Короткие носы шевелились, втягивая воздух.  
– И вот это – на восемьдесят процентов с нами одинаковое? – озвучил Курт из-за спины.  
Гордон чуть подался назад, пользуясь между делом возможностью обтереться о другого иксар. Курт вдохнул, выпячивая живот, и на секунду Гордон почувствовал себя страшно довольным.  
Яутжа прекратили перерявкиваться. Иксар тоже умолкли. Гордон до сих пор не очень понимал, зачем нужна эта очная ставка. Возможно, яутжа думали, что иксар что-то известно, но Гордон при всей фантазии не мог увязать "Хиджау" и пятнадцать человек экипажа со здоровенной дурой, чуть не размазавшей "Толуокк" вместе со станцией.  
– Хуманксы! – рявкнул Кихад. – Раз уж вы все здесь, то сейчас мы пойдем к ним и, надеюсь, получим ответы на все вопросы!  
В толпе началось движение. Иксар разворачивались, толкаясь, пока вся бригада не поменяла положение. Теперь Гордон оказался чуть ли не в последнем ряду. Курт закрывал обзор, и канонир досадливо пихнул его в спину.  
– А что, собственно, послужило причиной? – озвучил Хогби.  
– Они сказали, что прилетели за вами, – коротко объяснил Кихад.  
– Точнее, выдвинули нам претензию, – добавил неизвестный Гордону яутжа.  
– Ск-кхазали, чтоо м-мы укх... украли вас, – дополнил третий, легко узнаваемый по манере говорить.

Озадаченное молчание повисло над толпой, а потом Алекс пихнул Гордона локтем.  
– Глянь-ка, опять заика этот, они из одной конторы, что ли?  
– Насчет украли – в каком-то смысле я согласен, – подал голос Амон. – Еще и работать заставили.  
– Это вы разломали станцию! – возмутился безымянный яутжа.  
– Вот прям лично кто-то из нас взял и сломал! – не спустил древний грек.  
По сторонам загыгыкали. Гордон тоже чуть улыбнулся.  
– Тихо! – Кихад повелительно поднял руку. – Не ройтесь в словах, хуманксы.  
– Это я еще... мфф!  
Хогби развернулся, и Амон закончил фразу бурным мычанием, издаваемым сквозь командирскую ладонь.  
– Над-до же реш-шхить, к-кто заплат...тит по счета-ам, – выдохнул Нкосарна.  
– Торгаши! – внезапно завелся Кравец. – Скряги!  
– Чт-то?  
– Да людей дешевле продают, чем вы тут убытки на каждый винтик подсчитываете!  
На мгновение воцарилась почти пугающая тишина. Затем взгляды иксар с шелестом поползли в сторону рыжебородого, пока не скрестились на нем Иблисовой дюжиной пристальных взоров. Кравец хлопнул губами, потом опомнился, сунул большие пальцы за пояс и выкатил грудь.  
– А ну давайте посчитаем, кто кому чего должен!  
– И че он развопился, словно тут за главного? – прошипел Алекс.  
Он яростно подергал кружку, точно пробовал ее на разрыв. Гордон машинально кивнул и тут же споткнулся о занятную штуку. Вся бригада делилась на звенья: два по четыре человека и воздушное, дополненное командиром. Итого двенадцать плюс командир. А Кравец и Ларри стояли особняком. Вроде, Хогби и ими командовал, но...  
– Идем считать, – неожиданно согласился Кихад. – Туда.

Гордон тащился последним, ему на пятки почти наступали яутжа. Не только Кихад вырядился в варвара-убийцу. Второй клыкастый и Нкосарна тоже добавили антуража. Гордон то и дело косился на вычурные тесаки, и у него чесались ладони.  
Едва люди начали заходить, нанний тут же подобрались и вытянулись. Шеи расправили кольца складчатой кожи и стали в полтора раза длиннее.  
Кихад сотоварищи ускорили шаг и оказались впереди группы. Иксар привычно разделились на два крыла, оставив Хогби и командиров подразделений посередке. Яутжа остановились за спинами людей.  
– Начнем сначала? – предложил Кихад, явно обращаясь к длинношеим.  
– Кто это? – квакнул один из нанний. – Ваши пособники? Торговцы плотью?  
Гордон еле удержался, чтобы не поковырять в ухе. Гребаный переводчик раз за разом превосходил самого себя в идиотских конструкциях.  
– Объясни еще раз, в чем ты видишь торговлю? – продолжил Кихад.  
Нанний дружно молчали. Тот, что заговорил первым, вообще втянул глаза во впадины и теперь походил больше на труп, чем на теплокровное.  
– Бля, и долго мы тут будем изображать скульптурную группу? – не выдержал Дорохов. – Что за тупизм?  
– Во-во, мне еще к новому гражданству готовиться, совершенно нет времени на созерцание землероек, – поддержал Амон.  
Сидящий слева нанний ворохнулся. Яутжа не пошевелились, но Гордон почувствовал, как все их внимание тут же обратилось на это крохотное движение.  
– Гражданство? – повторил нанний.  
Голоса длинношеих напоминали кваканье, а вернее – голос, пропущенный сквозь вибромодулятор.  
– В знак благодарности от народов Списка, – сказал Амон, выразительно кося взглядом на яутжа.  
Нкосарна непереводимо щелкнул, явно выражая глубоко личное мнение по этому вопросу.  
Нанний тоже издал странный звук, закончившийся присвистом. Вытянул шею и сморщил нос так, что стали видны мелкие треугольные зубы. Гордон мимоходом подумал, что по этим зубам плачут современные отбеливающие пасты.  
– Какое гражданство, консерва?  
– Кто? – Амон неприкрыто растерялся.  
– Консерва, – повторил нанний. – Да, да, ты, ходячий набор органов.  
Остальные двое то ли засвиристели, то ли загудели. Кафф не менее растерянно выдал несогласованное "придерживать мешок голоса" и на том остановился.  
Безымянный яутжа поднял руку, откинул панель и несколькими касаниями прогнал по экрану череду символов. Гордон их даже не разглядел – только характерные красные отблески скользнули по толстой шкуре клыкастого.  
– Ты поосторожнее со словами, – опомнился Амон. – Больше почтительности к представителю древнейшей расы!  
Нанний вскинул голову так, что шкура на шее полностью разгладилась, и заухал. Каждое уханье заканчивалось неприятным взвизгом, от которого тянуло сморщиться и зажать уши.  
Хогби шагнул вперед, оставив за плечами всех собравшихся в отсеке.  
– Че он ржет, падла пучеглазая... – начал Амон.  
Хогби сделал еще два шага; пятка и носок правой ноги оторвались от пола, формируя следующий шаг – и в отсеке грянуло.  
Яутжа дружно сместили руки на оружие. Хогби качнул правой ногой, выдернул носок из разбитого подголовника и опустил ногу.  
В противоестественной тишине было отлично слышно, как жесткая рифленая подошва встает на гладкое покрытие. Бирюзовые линии, опутавшие голень командира, медленно гасли.  
– Ма-алчать, – врастяжку сказал Хогби. – Не стоит усираться от смеха в ходе допроса.  
Шея нанний раздалась в длину еще больше, так что голову вынесло далеко в сторону. Плечи судорожно перекосило, съехавшиеся вместе глаза подергивались. Не успей он расправить позвонки – и удар командирского ботинка расколотил бы сплюснутый череп вместе с подголовником.  
– Дрянь!  
На этот раз прорвало сидевшего посередке.  
– Как вы смеете?! – верещание заметалось по отсеку. – Вы что, вступили в заговор? Продали своих же ради того, чтобы съехаться с этими высокомерными уродами?!  
Нанний выплевывал короткие злобные фразы, но кафф переводил их в почти академическом стиле. Эффект бешеного ора от такого несколько терялся, и на лицах иксар начало проступать одинаково озадаченное выражение.  
– Или вы их дрессируете?! – теперь нанний орал явно в адрес яутжа. – Вам все мало?! Зачем они вам нужны?! Вы же не относитесь к арх!   
– Мы их и не исп-польз-ховали, – чуть удивленно сказал Нкосарна.  
– Хватит херню пороть! – гаркнул Дорохов. – Какие еще, нахер, сговоры и продажи? Я ни бельмеса не понимаю!  
– Ты и не должен понимать, кусок мяса!  
Хогби нахмурился, но Кихад предупреждающе махнул ладонью, а затем поманил командира к себе. Хогби поднял брови и неожиданно кивнул.  
– Дрессируете! – чуть не зашелся в пене нанний. – Значит, и остальных забрали? Вам это не сойдет!  
– Можно я начну его избивать? – умоляюще спросил Дорохов у подошедшего командира. – Пока он не начнет изъясняться на понятном языке?  
– Я участвую, – согласился Баль.  
– В очередь, сукины дети, – возмутился Грегор. – Я собирался бить его, еще когда мы стояли за стеклом! Эти бляди в нас стреляли! Кто за мои ожоги заплатит?  
– Куда вы дели остальных? – заверещал нанний.  
– Вот упертый, да мы все тут! – выкрикнул Йенс. – За минусом одного дезертира!  
За спинами пискнуло и послышался звук отъезжающей двери. Гордон сверлил взглядом длинношеих. Орал один, но подобрались и злобно напряглись все трое. Они явно были в ярости, но чесали о чем-то своем, будто все обязаны понимать, о чем речь. Бесило это невероятно.  
– И скольких мы себе присвоили? – поинтересовался новоприбывший.  
Еще шаг – и он оказался рядом с остальными клыкастыми.  
– Вам лучше знать!  
– Две тысячи? – почти проворковал яутжа.  
Гордон со второй попытки, но все-таки узнал в нем Лаготорьи.  
Нанний явственно перекосило. Гордон потряс головой, пытаясь вообразить каких-то две тысячи посторонних иксар на борту "Хиджау".  
– Учтите, за вами придут! – завизжал длинношеий. – Вы сбили два корабля, но будут десятки других!  
– Зачем меня сюда привели? – громко спросил Курт. – Все равно никто ничего не объясняет!  
– Какие еще два корабля! – одновременно с ним заорал Гордон. Терпение у него лопнуло окончательно. – Во-первых, у вас тут всего один говенный горшок, а во-вторых, с ним разделались не эти варвары в тряпках, а мы! Понял, гад? Люди вас сбили! Заруби себе... на шее!  
– Он говорит про тот корабль, что отправился за вашим грузовиком, – как само собой разумеющееся сказал Лаготорьи. – Верно, арх?  
– Вот! Это был ваш заговор! – забился нанний, чуть не пуская пену.  
Яутжа повернулся к иксар.  
– Вам понятно? А я все раздумывал, зачем вам эта перевозка тел, ведь анабиозные методики давно и справедливо признаны устаревшими и неэффективными. Впрочем, когда речь идет о хуманксах...  
– Кто его позвал? – возопил Джино. – Он ща начнет чесать эго об косяк! Заткните идиота!  
– Какой анабиоз? – взревел Курт. – Какие еще тела?!  
– Стойте, стойте!  
Баль, когда требовалось, мог повышать голос не хуже командира. Происходило это настолько редко, что все успевали забыть о талантах бортмеханика и неизменно пугались.  
– Стойте, – Баль шагнул вперед, яростно зарываясь в волосы. Черные космы мотались не хуже дреддов яутжа, даже резинки напоминали кольца-украшения клыкастых.. – Вы... вы че, второй корабль послали охотиться на нашу "Хиджау"?!   
Нанний дружно вытянули шеи. В нечеловеческом жесте так легко читалась злоба, что стоявшие перед ними иксар чуть качнулись назад.  
– Был бы и третий, если бы мы знали, что вы в сговоре с этими! – выкрикнул сидящий посередке, выразительно дернув башкой в сторону яутжа.  
– В каком, блядь, сговоре! Мы сюда вообще случайно попали! Мы на ремонт всплыли, у нас движок накрылся!  
Последняя фраза повисла в воздухе как запах трупа. Баль медленно вытащил руки из взъерошенной копны, снова взялся за волосы, сгреб их в хвост и перетянул болтающейся на запястье резинкой.  
– Я че-то не понял, – уже очень тихо сказал он. – Это че, не просто поломка была?  
– О чем я и говорил, – тут же разинул пасть Лаготорьи. – Между прочим, с нашей стороны ваш экипаж предупреждали, что это были действия извне. Но они не захотели с этим разбираться. Зато теперь мы можем быть уверены, что они не просто так бежали со станции, бросив всё, включая вас.  
Гордон машинально схватился за затылок. Голову раздирал одновременно с десяток чувств и мыслей: от изумления, что экипаж свалил по уважительной причине, до болезненного непонимания, что здесь происходит.  
– Одного не вижу, – продолжил Лаготорьи. – Если мы не были в сговоре с хуманксами и не подбивали ваш второй корабль, – вытянутый палец ткнул в сторону длинношеих, – то кто это сделал?  
– Бесполезно отнекиваться! – нанний рванулся, словно хотел переломать себе ребра. – О вас уже знают, с вами разберутся! Времена изменились!  
– С кем разберутся, с нами?  
Изумление в голосе Кихада звучало кристально-прозрачно. Такое изумление можно было взять как эталон и разместить в палате мер и весов Веги.  
– На "Хиджау" стоит оружейная платформа, – сухо сказал Хогби.  
Нанний застыл с приоткрытым ртом.  
– Выдумки слабаков! – встрепенулся до сих пор молчавший третий пленник. – Вы что, научились делать оружие? Не смешно!  
– Дело ваше, – командир поправил воротник "пленки", – но если вашего засланца кто-то продырявил – то это была "Хиджау" и ее платформа.  
Третий яутжа опять глянул на панель и начал быстро что-то рисовать.  
– Причем как-то сумели сделать это без нас, – подал голос Чед.  
– Что?  
– Ну... вроде как... мы должны были ею управлять, – с сомнением протянул Чед. – Мне так кажется.  
Хогби взялся за переносицу.  
– Т-теперь мы будем рх...рха-азгребать последствия, – заговорил Нкосарна. – Наш корх-хабль испорчен, г-груз пострадал, и кх-то-то д-должен будет... ответить.  
– Уж теперь точно не мы! – вскинулся Джино. – Я все еще помню, что станция коммерческая, и на нас все повесить не удастся.  
– Умолкни, консерва! – подключился к шумовым эффектам второй нанний.  
– А вас мы уничтожим! – крикнул третий, дергаясь в сторону яутжа.  
– Это уг-гроза? – двинул клыками Нкосарна.  
– Это предупреждение!  
– Ты глянь, – восхищенно пробасил Курт, – сидит, можно сказать, на зубе у хозяев ковчега, свое корыто потеряли, а туда же – пар из жопы пускают. Э, уродцы, кого пугаете?  
– Господа! – Кравец выскочил из строя. – Можно один вопрос?  
– Мне все равно, – пожал плечами Лаготорьи. – С безумцами не разговариваю.  
– Отлично! Вопрос к вам, господа, – Кравец чуть ли не раскланялся перед длинношеими. – Возможно, мы что-то упускаем, но все-таки: почему консервы?

Самый важный вопрос прозвучал, и в тесном помещении мгновенно разлилась ртутная тишина. Кравец медленно склонил голову к плечу. Нанний молчали, дружно пялясь на него в три пары глаз.  
– А, – наконец чирикнул средний, – так вы не знаете. Неудивительно, что вам об этом не говорят, чтобы вы не погрязли в панике.  
– Я весь внимание, – на грани издевки сказал Кравец. – Клянусь, нас сложно напугать.  
– Вы – запчасти, – сказал нанний. – Просто запчасти. Наглые и жадные. Решившие, что имеют право стоять наравне с теми, кого должны обслуживать. Понимаешь, консерва? Вас сделали про запас, а вы с чего-то решили, что можете занять ранг в Списке. Но в нем нет места для таких, как вы.  
Гордон перестал дышать.  
– Что ты сказал? – прошипел Трой.  
– Замысел, – с неуместным восторгом клекотнул Лаготорьи. – Я был прав!  
– Слишком долго мы терпели эту нелепость, – буднично чирикнул нанний. – Пора это исправить. Надо было раздавить вас еще на Эммер, чтобы не высовывались.  
– Не понял, – удивленно протянул Кравец. – Впервые слышу про...  
"Замариду", – кропотливо адаптировал название кафф.  
Гордон услышал тонкий тревожный звон. В груди уже пекло так, будто канонир Ташлинд не стоит в допросном отсеке яутжа, а стиснут в страховочном кресле, каркас которого давит так, что и правда не вдохнуть, воздух в рубке раскален до предела, и на всех пятерых его не хватает...  
"Внимание, нейроархив поврежден, – неожиданно щелкнуло в ухе. – Восстановление будет развернуто с погрешностью ноль семь. Пожалуйста, займите удобное положе..."

"«Берег», это "Стриж-десять", подбиты, уходим на дальний маневр!"  
"Шевели рулем, давай, давай, давай!"  
"Катушки рвет! Твою мать!"  
"«Берег», это "Стриж-два", мы отходим, у нас катушк...ха-а..."  
"Ларс, выбит управляющий блок! Сбрасывай нахрен!"  
"Бортовой расчет, ого-онь!"

* * *

– Черт! Черт, как больно! Неужели нельзя было придумать другие интерфейсы?!  
Эндрю сердито затряс руками, разбрызгивая кровь.  
– А ну прекратил! – тут же гаркнула Эльж со своей верхотуры.  
– Это не вылет, а жертвоприношение какое-то!  
– Ну извините, с этой птичкой иначе хрен управишься! Не я придумывала!  
Гордон уселся на ящик и тоже помахал руками. Натянувшиеся рубцы взбухли, побагровели, но пока ни один не лопнул. Кравец все так же ругался, но руками уже не махал – тоже поднял и осторожно развел пальцы. Сейчас он и впрямь походил на сектанта, по локоть уделавшегося в чужом гемоглобине. Закатанные рукава намокли и местами побагровели.  
– А еще они в затылок стреляют, – громко пожаловался Мстислав. – Пиздец как!  
– В уши они тебе стреляют, – хмыкнул Гордон.  
– Че?!  
– В уши, говорю! Глухарь!  
Пилот громко фыркнул и поерзал, устраиваясь на жестких ступенях трапа. Джино закатил глаза. Рассевшийся Мстислав не давал ему сойти, и штурману оставалось только торчать в проходе, как памятник неудачному космоплаванию. На его костюме проступило несколько бурых пятен, но Джино игнорировал их с невозмутимостью человека, которого заживо кромсают каждый вылет.  
Конкретно этот вылет "стрижа" прошел традиционно бесславно, закончившись срочным возвращением. Впрочем, на этот раз они все-таки продержались чуть дольше.  
– Сегодня в затылок, завтра в жопу, – схохмил Эндрю.  
– А?!  
Командир махнул рукой, тут же взвыл и ринулся зализывать открывшуюся рану. Гордон поморщился. Среди экипажей ВКО дурная привычка распространялась словно поветрие. Как ни уговаривали бригадные хирурги и фельдшеры, большинство летунов страдало одним и тем же: чуть что – немедленно заниматься самолечением. У некоторых так и катушки коротило, и нити вышибало.  
– Чудесно, чудесно, – приговаривала Эльж, болтаясь на подвесах. – Еще одна прогонка и мы поправим эти чертовы колебания. Будет все на мази, только дайте время... Эндрю!  
Кравец слегка подскочил, лихорадочно сплюнул и сделал виноватое лицо.  
– Я успею в запас уйти, – пожаловался Мстислав. – Кому нужен пилот, у которого катушки выскакивают?  
– В утиль, – выразительно, но негромко сказал Джино.  
– Че?! Не слышу!  
– Родина тебя не забудет! – проорал штурман, наклоняясь вперед.  
– Че орешь, я не глухой!  
Из истребительских недр громогласно захохотали. Пилот и штурман оглянулись одновременно. Гордон пошевелил пальцами, убедился, что все слушаются – в прошлый раз он вернулся с частичным параличом и жидко гадил с перепугу дня два, пока пальцы не начали восстанавливаться, – и только потом вытянул шею.  
До их борта местные лекари еще не добрались: суетились возле семнадцатого. Судя по толкотне, там действительно случилось то, о чем Мстислав только трепался. Окончательно в своей правоте Гордон убедился, когда в дело пошла кардиотележка.  
– Ужас, – помрачнел Эндрю, косясь туда же. – В голову не лезет.  
– Это потому, что место катушками занято, – неуклюже пошутил Гордон.  
Первый пилот сморщился и вздохнул. Гордон тоже вздохнул.   
– Эльж! – из люка высунулся бортмеханик, держа руки врастопырку. – Я все посмотрел: опять пружинка не выдерживает, ну что за дела? Так настраивают только мудаки!  
Джино пришлось потесниться, чтобы бортмеханик мог возмущаться вдоволь. Мстислав упорно держался задом за ступеньку, и штурман изменил выражение лица с невозмутимого на то неуловимо-возмущенное, которое бывает, когда хочется в туалет, но нужно героически превозмогать.  
– Какой умный! – откликнулась Эльж сверху. – Если бы только в пружинке было дело, мы бы уже давно тут... понимаешь ли!  
Неопределенность этого "давно" многозначительно повисла в воздухе. Категорическая неприспособленность людей к звездным перелетам очень сильно тормозила мечты всего прогрессивного человечества. Гордон опять покосился на собственные руки. Рубцы медленно сочились сукровицей. Всего в нем стояло шестьдесят четыре импланта и шестнадцать катушек. Пожалуй, это были не самые желаемые усовершенствования.

Сверху заскрежетало. Эльж стремительно спускалась, отталкиваясь обеими ногами от обшивки. Приземлилась она мягко и сразу же выпрямилась. Гордон машинально окинул ее взглядом, отыскивая признаки мутаций, о которых непрерывно талдычил весь медицинский корпус. Эльж и еще десяток отважных – вот и все женское население исследовательского комплекса "Замариду".  
– Рога ищешь? – язвительно осведомилась техник.  
– Извини, – Гордон примирительно качнул руками.  
– Ладно, так и быть, – Эльж пригладила волосы, заправляя русые пряди за уши. – Сама по утрам зубы считаю.  
Она усмехнулась, но веселого в этой ухмылке было мало. Кравец закряхтел и потянулся в очередной раз облизать сгиб локтя, но техник тут же метнула в него такой строгий взгляд, что командир двадцатого борта мигом покраснел и спрятал обе руки за спину.  
– Мне, между прочим, за присмотр не доплачивают, – сурово сказала она.  
– Но у тебя очень круто получается, – льстиво сказал Эндрю.  
– А еще эти блоки расчетный резерв отжирают, – громко сказал Баль со своей верхотуры. – Эльж, а может отключим их нахрен, а? Хотя б на один вылет!  
– Не положено, – нахмурилась техник.  
– Сколько можно фиксировать? – патетически вопросил лейтенант. – Уже вся моя жизнь туда записана!  
– Вступив в ряды военно-космических сил, вы обязуетесь делать все ради человечества, – противным голосом сказала техник. – В том числе и записывать себя для потомков.  
– А что насчет демократических прав?  
Эльж закатила глаза и направилась к командиру. Тот с готовностью протянул обе руки.

Старлей Эльж, по собственному признанию, сначала училась на медфакультете и только после пятого курса внезапно поняла, что ковыряться в чужих кишках ей не хочется. А хочется ей исключительно победоносного шествия в пределах развиваемого космоса. И срочно сменила профиль обучения. Но знания при ней остались.  
– Пойдет, пойдет, – пробормотала она, разглядывая руки Эндрю. – Фу, здесь, конечно, мерзко, надо будет ренекса сделать пару инъекций.  
– Я от него чешусь, – мрачно сказал Эндрю и тут же почесал плечом подбородок.  
– Не люблю я все экспериментальное, – сетовал Джино, пытаясь пристроиться между Дороховым и ограждением. – Как пить дать, именно от этого катушки вылетают. Зачем же записывать все сразу? Могли бы извлекать только полезный опыт!  
– Технологии в разработке, – грозно сказала Эльж, доставая инъектор. – Как научимся – так сразу же. А пока держи себя в руках, иначе поколения курсантов будут знать, как штурман писался в штанишки во время взлета.  
Баль хохотнул, Гордон тоже осклабился.  
– О, гляньте, к нам дылда идет! – Джино приставил ладонь ко лбу, делая вид, что последних фраз не слышал вовсе. – Спорим, два десять?  
– Сто девяносто максимум, – отрезал Дорохов.  
– На что спорим?  
– А чем измерять будете? – не выдержал Баль и свесился через оградку. – Катушку размотаете?  
– Олень! – хором сказали пилот со штурманом.  
– Мама! – возопил уколотый командир. – Убили!  
– Еще разочек... – прицелилась Эльж.  
Меж тем дылда обогнул парковочные заграждения, ряд аудиодемпферов и решительно направился прямиком к "стрижу". Джино прищурился и сложил из пальцев измерительную рамку, в которую попытался вместить вышагивающего к ним Вейнало.

Командир семнадцатого борта остановился в двух шагах до условной границы, отмеченной ящиками, и небрежно салютовал. Гордон так же небрежно коснулся виска двумя пальцами. В экспериментальные бригады загребали лучших, поэтому в одном экипаже могла оказаться пара-тройка капитанов, а то и кто повыше званием – субординация от этого немного потрескивала по швам.  
Кравец тяжело вздохнул и обернулся, вынуждая Эльж отступить в сторонку. Руки он все еще держал вразлет. Вейнало тоже характерным жестом развернул ладони кверху.  
Катушки до сих пор мерцали бирюзой, и Гордон невольно приподнял плечо, защищаясь от этого мерцания. Чем дольше держался остаточный эффект, тем тяжелее потом было восстановиться.  
– Здаро-ова, – протянул Хогби.  
– Здарова-здарова.  
Командиры обменялись очень осторожными рукопожатиями. Гордон прикусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться. Словно специально, оба разительно отличались от обычных смертных. Один – кряжистый, ярко-рыжий, точно на башку краски плеснули; второй – высоченный и светловолосый.  
– Как вылет? – вежливо поинтересовался Хогби.  
– Те же грабли, – первой сказала Эльж, пряча орудие пыток. – Не тяните, капитан, я вижу, что вы пришли по делу.  
– Я пытаюсь быть вежливым, – Хогби попытался сунуть пальцы за пояс, но тут же сморщился и отдернулся. – Т-твою...  
Техник шагнула вперед и бесцеремонно взяла его за локти. Хогби вздохнул и поверх ее головы окинул команду "стрижа" страдальческим взглядом.  
– Я тут с предложением, – сказал он. – Видали, у меня одного в лазарет увезли?  
– Ну? – откликнулся Баль с вершины, осторожно присев на перила трапа.  
– Давайте меняться?  
Эльж многозначительно поперхнулась.  
– Это нашего первого в больничку кладут, – взялся объяснять Хогби, – вместо него дают на замену только второго, а я сам второй, если по налетанным часам считать. Одолжите своего, а?  
– Нихрена себе! – возмутился Джино.  
Эндрю обернулся, и все тут же подтянулись. Баль чуть не стукнулся макушкой о комингс. Мстислав, даже сидя, умудрился изобразить человека, озабоченного армией на всю голову. Удовлетворенно кивнув, Кравец повернулся обратно к Хогби.  
– Поменяться, говоришь? Карточка совместимостей есть?  
Хогби высвободил руку из хватки техника, потянулся к нагрудному карману и неловко, двумя пальцами достал прозрачную тонкую карточку. Эндрю так же осторожно принял ее и резко встряхнул. Из карточки развернулась плохонькая голограмма. Гордон вытянул шею, но текст был спроецирован так мелко и убого, что прочитать он не смог ни строчки.  
– Вижу, вижу, – пробурчал Кравец.   
Экипаж насторожено молчал. Техник опять отошла в сторону, сложила руки на груди и чуть прищурилась. Гордон был уверен, что она все записывает. Ходили слухи, что в программе развития нейроинтерфейсов на будущее заложены какие-то невероятные групповые тренировки с женщинами во главе. Вроде как одна атаманша может компенсировать побочные эффекты сжатия с помощью хитрых воздействий и мозговых связей.  
– Ладно, – Эндрю повернулся вновь. – Эй, парни! Надо помочь соседям. Возражения?  
Молчание лопнуло. Баль привалился к двери, Джино окончательно распрощался с идеей занять место и уселся за спиной у Мстислава, поставив тому локти на плечи.  
– В обмен на наш спор, – сказал он. – Слушай, кэп Вейнало, какой у тебя рост?  
Хогби нахмурился.  
– Заметь, мы даже не просим денег! – проорал Мстислав.  
Теперь Хогби изумленно задрал брови.  
– Контузило его, – разъяснил Гордон. – Вот и орет как мудак.  
– Че?!  
– Говорю, мы надеемся на твое скорейшее выздоровление!  
– Нет, я все слышал, капитан, вы меня мудаком обозвали!  
– Господи, что вам всем так припекает, – вздохнул Хогби. – Сто девяносто восемь.  
– Гони валюту! – возликовал Джино, щелкая пилота по затылку.  
– Че?! – опять прикинулся глухим тот.  
– Ты мне тут почекай еще, – грозно сказал Джино. – Ну ладно, если аж сто девяносто восемь – мы согласны! Но ненадолго.  
– Торгаши, – с удовольствием сказал Эндрю. – Вот смотрите, натренирую я желтопузых, вернусь к вам и строжайше выдеру в порядке анальной очереди.  
Хогби отчетливо поперхнулся.  
– Бардак, – прокомментировала Эльж, отряхивая руки и запихивая в карманы.  
– Это наш бардак, и мы летаем в нем, как нам удобно!  
Техник вздернула подбородок и проследовала к диагностическому стенду. Там до сих пор перемигивались тревожные огоньки, анализирующие гладкость погружения.  
Как всегда, складывалось не так, как мечталось конструкторам. Катушки еле держались, люди гуляли на грани сумасшествия с летальным исходом.  
– Совершенно бесстыжий тип, – резюмировал Баль сверху. – К тому же пищевой извращенец.  
– Лейтенант Альрави! – грозно сказал Эндрю.  
– Что? Мне на выдер без очереди? – вскинул брови тот.  
По лицу Вейнало уже становилось заметно, что он раздумывает: так ли опасно иметь двух вторых пилотов в экипаже.  
– Ключ, – снова протянул ему ладонь Эндрю.  
Хогби с сомнением посмотрел на раскрытую ладонь: края катушки мокро блестели, крохотные бисеринки крови медленно собирались в каплю, чтобы неумолимо сползти на ладонь.  
– Переживу, – уверенно сказал Кравец.  
Хогби решительно протянул руку в ответ. Катушки сошлись. Оба командира синхронно поморщились. Гордон тоже поморщился, услышав легкий треск. Накладки на костюмах обоих одинаково сверкнули индикаторами. Цвет был тревожный, желтый. Меняющиеся не разжимали рукопожатие, и постепенно желтое начало перемещаться в зеленый. Оттенок за оттенком сползая по цветовой палитре, индикаторная подсветка неуклонно стремилась к оптимальным показателям и наконец сделалась безоговорочно зеленой.  
Эндрю еле заметно кивнул, секунду оба еще держались друг за друга, а потом одновременно разжали пальцы. Гордон быстро отвел взгляд, но все равно успел заметить, как на добрых полсантиметра вылезают катушки из живой плоти.  
Командиры одновременно прижали к себе ладони: Эндрю – к бедру, Хогби – к груди.   
– Вот и ладненько, – буднично сказал Эндрю. – Устроим курсы повышения квалификации в малых боевых расчетах.  
– Точно.  
На этот раз Хогби чуть-чуть улыбнулся. Гордон подумал, что ему придется научиться улыбаться куда больше. В подразделении кэпа Вейнало явно была строгая дисциплина, но борт-двадцать боролся со страхом смерти своими способами. Наверняка на Узле существовала табель о безалаберности, и "двадцатка" должна была стоять там в первых рядах.  
– Сами совмещаться будете! – обиженно проорала Эльж от стенда.  
Хогби открыл рот, но Кравец предупреждающе поднял руку.  
– Только под твоим строжайшим контролем! – подхалимски заверил он. – Без тебя это корыто даже выхлоп не пустит!  
– Мы тебя любим! – хором добавили Баль с Джино.  
– И я! – квакнул Мстислав, получив удар меж лопаток. – Я, прям, ой! А! О! Джи, хорош!  
Новый командир вперил в Гордона вопросительный взгляд. Далеко у него за спиной борт-семнадцать облепили техники, наверняка яростно выясняющие, что выбило первого пилота из рядов ВКО. Еще дальше стояла то ли "тридцатка", то ли "тридцать второй" – экипаж уже ушел в свободное плавание, и легкую машину окутывало сдержанное сияние зарядки.  
– А я тут самый адекватный, – с достоинством сказал стрелок.  
– С успехом симулирует нормальность, – ухмыльнулся Эндрю. – Значит, Хог, не разводя сопли: табели и профили у тебя на руках, следующий вылет нам еще не назначали, так что рекомендую дружескую пьянку для выравнивания атмосферы в коллективе. Я пошел.  
– Только не спаивать моих людей, – нахмурился Хогби.  
– Чьих-чьих? – сделал большие глаза Кравец. – Кажись, это моя бригада на ближайшее время, не?  
– А как же поцеловать на дорожку? – опять подал голос Баль.  
– Сначала свои неуставные кусты сбрей! – гаркнул экс-командир. – Пираты в экипаже!  
– То есть я его побрить теперь могу, – зловеще сказал Хогби, поглядывая наверх.  
Бортмеханик схватился за бороду и попятился. Опять стукнулся о комингс, приглушенно взвыл и канул в недрах люка. Джино сдержано поаплодировал.  
– Именно, – с удовлетворением сказал Кравец. – А я в это время, находясь в состоянии панического страха за Отечество, десантируюсь в "Утку" и слопаю там парочку салатов, дабы заглушить неясную тревогу. Чао!  
Бывший командир "двадцатки" стремительно развернулся на месте и, бодро отбивая строевой шаг, устремился к главному выходу.

– Надо было обращаться в другой экипаж, – доверительно сказал Гордон, поглядывая на озадаченное лицо Хогби. – И, кстати, тут бы подписаться за расход.  
– Какой расход? – тут же опомнился новый командир борта-двадцать.  
Гордон откашлялся и поднялся с места. Ноги подзатекли, поэтому предварительно он осторожно потопал.  
– Ну там... – неопределенно сказал он, – путевые расходы... форс-мажор...   
– Капитан Ташлинд! – рев Эльж прокатился над корпусом "стрижа" и расколотился о звуковые демпферы зоны посадки. – Сто сорок против расчетных девяноста?! Какого хрена?!  
– Вот именно за это и подписаться, – быстро закончил Гордон. – Рад знакомству, кэп, еще увидимся!  
И рванул к эвакуационному шлюзу номер три.

* * *

– У этих х-хуман...нкс-с... опять прип...падки...  
– ..может... охрану? Моноли...  
– Я предупреждал! Пару экз...  
– Вызови верховный отряд! Иначе мы не...

* * *

Экипаж, облаченный в спецкостюмы, стоял на пятачке стартового осмотра и сурово осуждал действия штурмана. Тот всячески нудел и пытался отойти, ибо после недавних возлияний у него, по его же выражению, "не держали клапана". Но на пути возвышался Хогби, и на лице у командира читалась неумолимость топора.  
Демпферы сняли, и хорошо было слышно, как зачитывают позиции соседним экипажам. До "двадцатки" полетный план еще не донесли. Пока к общему построению экипажей прибегал только осатаневший заместитель по политической части и пытался провести строевой смотр, а заодно выслушать жалобы и предложения. Потом плюнул на всех, а в особенности на жалобы стрелков, вечно стремящихся что-то съесть, поорал и ушел.  
"...боевой дух! – доносилось со стороны. – Показатели сознательности!"  
– Сил моих нет все это слушать! – вновь не выдержал Джино. – Какие еще итоги воспитательной работы?  
– Без подведения итогов флот не жилец! – возвестил Хогби.  
Интонация, с которой это было произнесено, указывала, что вопросов быть не должно, а если они у кого и появятся, то это либо дегенерат, либо идейный враг.  
– Кому бы наблевать в ботинок? – простонал штурман.  
Гордон на всякий случай чуть-чуть отодвинулся. Язык так и чесался, влезать в разговор стрелок не рисковал. Причина его осторожности стояла рядом и страдала подведенными глазами.  
Начисто выбритый, Баль выражал лицом невыразимые душевные муки. Хогби косился на него, но пламенных речей не произносил.  
Как закономерный итог все-таки состоявшейся пьянки, этих двоих, разделенных только опасной бритвой, ближе к утру в одной койке обнаружил лично капитан Ташлинд и тут же радостно понес весть о неуставных отношениях и моральном развале в доблестных космических рядах.  
Донес он ее недалеко, но все-таки успел растрепать "тридцать вторым" и "десятке". После чего боевой дух кончился вместе с алкогольным, и Гордон вырубился, где присел.  
Спасало командира и его внезапного компаньона только классическое "не стоит", на которое после первых же месяцев начинали радостно валить любые неуставные отношения. Начиная с кретинских любовных записочек, которыми обменивались на день покровителя Валентайна, и каковых Гордон лично сочинил восемнадцать штук, и заканчивая эпохальной историей пилотов из "сорокового" экипажа, пытавшихся реанимировать мужские достоинства с помощью армировочной пены. После чего за экспериментаторами намертво закрепилось прозвище "рогаточники", а главврача Узла чуть не попросили в отставку за неэтичное глумление над пациентами.

Начальник оперативного отделения покончил с раздачей планов "шестнадцатым" и начал перемещение в сторону "двадцатки".  
– Не блевать! – приказал Хогби.  
Начопер ускорился, свернул к группе, окинул всех стремительным взглядом и метнул к Хогби руку с планшетом.  
– Принять! Исполнять! – рявкнул он.  
– Так точно!  
Хогби козырнул и выхватил планшет. Начопер, почти не сбавляя скорости, ринулся дальше.  
– Однако, – изумленно сказал Мстислав. – Впервые меня выпускают так, э, оперативно, извините за каламбур.  
– Это авторитет командира, – подхалимски сказал Гордон. – Как перевелся к нам, так у нас сразу же повысилась дисциплина. Гордимся!  
– Капитан, подлизывания тщетны, я уже в курсе, что вы мололи языком, как миксер, – сухо сказал Вейнало.  
Гордон набрал воздуха в грудь, выкатил ее и заодно вытаращил глаза.  
– Все на погрузку, – велел Хогби, уставясь в планшет. – Задача типовая, выход на вторую поясную и... – он прервался, подняв глаза. – Что такое?  
– Эльж нету, – обеспокоенно сказал Баль. Из строя он совершенно неуставно вышел и теперь вертел головой, высматривая техника. – Не понимаю, че за фигня? Нам же настраиваться надо.  
– Может, ее вчера тоже побрили? – ехидно предположил штурман.  
Мстислав потянулся и дал ему щелбана.  
– Стенд в норме, – пожал плечами командир. – Значит, у старшего лейтенанта есть свои причины. На борт, живо!  
Резкий тон оказал волшебное действие. Экипаж дружно развернулся и проследовал к "двадцатке".

"Стрижей" строили компактными. Своего циклотронного преобразователя у них не было, на катушку батарейки наматывался определенный резерв, и чем легче и меньше был истребитель – тем выше оказывалась эффективность. Благодаря этим мудрым экономическим расчетам внутри приходилось перемещаться очень аккуратно.  
– Эх, хорошо бы "Готтхаммеры" запустили, – кряхтел Мстислав, цепляясь за герметизатор. – Да кто там мне в жопу дышит, уроды?  
– Эт воздушный поцелуй на добрую память, – хихикнул штурман.  
– До "Готтхаммеров" только мои внуки доживут, а я еще холост, – внес свою лепту в жалобы Баль.  
Гордон болтался на трапе предпоследним и от нечего делать раз за разом перезатягивал фиксаторы, стараясь подогнать их под катушки как можно точнее. Совсем не улыбалось во время выполнения полетного задания обнаружить, что кусок ткани забрался под край катушки и норовит оторвать ее с мясом.  
В недрах военной машины ругались, грохотали и даже булькали – наверняка Мстислав протащил какую-то из своих канистр. Наконец шум стих, и остались только щелчки стыкующихся держателей. Гордон тут же нырнул в люк.  
Его место было в самой заднице. Как приговаривали оба пилота, если на "стрижа" нападут, то он жгуче обосрет врага прямо в стремительном полете.  
Плюхнувшись в кресло, Гордон взялся прилаживать нейрохирургию к катушкам. Хогби тоже влез внутрь и притормозил, строго созерцая. Под командирским взглядом Гордон немедленно попытался запутаться, но взял себя в руки и завершил все четко, как на симуляторе. Не давалась только последняя, самая поганая катушка в загривке. Кресло, просиженное сотнями ягодиц, уже гуляло по вертикали, и надо было сначала ногой подогнать высоту сиденья под идеал, потом надеться мозгами на дрель, а потом уже фиксировать кресло.  
Пронаблюдав за ним еще пару секунд, Хогби согнулся, шагнул вперед и пихнул ботинок под сиденье. Чуть нажал, сидушка поднялась вверх на расчетные миллиметры – и катушка с держателем состыковались.  
– Уй!  
– Спокойно, – Хогби упер палец в капитанскую голову. – Держим?  
– Держим, – Гордон дернул рычаг контроля. – Готово.  
Хогби неожиданно взял его за голову обеими руками, нажал на лоб большими пальцами и удовлетворенно кивнул. Отступил, позволяя Гордону повертеть головой и проверить натяжение корда.  
Люди и железо стыковались гибко: никому не хотелось, чтобы экипаж оказался в роли нейрокибернетического Христа, распятого на кольях штуцеров. 

Девяносто секунд спустя "стриж" вместе с платформой опустился в шлюз, перешел в боевую готовность и по сигналу с Узла вывалился в космос.  
– Красота-то какая! – пропел Джино. – А давайте вон туда, в этот прекрасный завиток...  
Хогби грозно откашлялся.  
– Ни в коем случае не полетим, – ловко закончил штурман. – А полетим точно согласно полетному плану.  
Бортмеханик сдержано загыгыкал. Мстислав пощелкал языком, но ничего не сказал.  
Никого из товарищей Гордон не видел: перед ним красовался экран с более-менее приличной картиной забортного космоса, подмазанной имитацией солнечного освещения. Аппаратура справлялась не очень, но иллюминаторов на истребителях не делали, и приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть, комбинируя картинку с воспоминаниями об увиденном с обзорных палуб Узла.  
– Вы думайте о том, что запись ведется, – посоветовал командир. – Иначе курсанты третьего захода в наследство от штурмана Коалеса будут размышлять не о новых вершинах, а о том, как бы им не заблевать кабины.  
– Злобный старый хрен, – прокомментировал упомянутый штурман Коалес.  
На этот раз загоготали все. Хогби только гмыкнул. Оказавшись в одной машине, связанные через хитроумные конструкторские изобретения, они мигом перестали быть обычным экипажем. Здесь, на грани сумасшествия, на ноготок от смерти – они становились... чем-то другим.  
Гордон вдохнул и почувствовал, как такой же вдох делают еще четыре пары легких.

Самым неприятным в полетных задачах были погружения. Никто не хотел признаваться, но именно эту часть экипажи "стрижей" терпеть не могли всей душой. Вернее, всеми душами, запиханными в железных пташек и погружающимися в круги ада. Кто-то еще давным-давно пошутил, что семь – это не только счастливое число, но и те самые ступени во тьму, а там, где речь заходит о восьмой, летать не может ничего. Так эти семь ступеней и закрепились.  
"Стрижи" болтались на первой-второй, третью уже не вытягивали ни люди, ни катушки. Обычное для космофлотцев презрение к опасности тут не работало: добровольцев, желающих тайком прогуляться к дьяволу в гости, не было.   
– Интересно, какова мощность кинетического оружия, применимо к погружению? – вслух рассуждал бортмеханик. – Считается ли оно ускоряющимся линейно или все же эксп... эк... б-бля!  
Гордон и сам еле сдержал тошнотный позыв. Джино молчал – то ли героически помер, то ли решительно сглатывал все неуставное под взглядом командира.  
– Первый уровень, – сказал Хогби. – Полет в норме. Ну и срань.  
– Кто пукнул? – с подозрением поинтересовался бортмеханик.  
– А ну цыц, – не меняя интонации, велел Хогби.  
Картина на экране перед Гордоном чуть изменилась. Объекты двигались быстрее и бодрее. Красоты визуальной подачи уступили место схематичным изображениям. С точки зрения обычной аппаратуры, за бортом творилось сплошное нарушение физики. А конструкторские бюро тратить ресурсы необычной аппаратуры на моделирование приятных глазу картин не собирались.  
– Кажись, движение по сетке, – сказал Мстислав. – Точно, глядите, опять тараканы из-за плинтуса лезут.  
Одновременно с его словами на экране обозначились те самые тараканы. Мелкие кораблики чужаков, словно только и ждали вылета "стрижей", вынырнули из-за неповоротливого вихря неустойчивости и бросились врассыпную.  
– Опять! – проснулся Джино. – Я полгода тут болтаюсь, и они никак не успокоятся!  
– Ждите отзыва, – велел Хогби. – Минутное вето, не стрелять.  
– Да знаю я, кэп, – обиделся Гордон. – Тоже не вторую неделю заряды трачу.  
– И ни одного сверх нормы, – добавил командир. – Второй раз расписываться за просёр резерва я не собираюсь.  
Гордон обиделся еще больше и решил выразительно промолчать.  
– Я-то думал, в прогрессивном космическом обществе пиратство изжило себя как класс, – не успокаивался Джино. – Спрашивается, че им тут, медом намазано? Это наш сектор, мы ж его застолбили! Прально я говорю?  
– Прально, прально, – откликнулся Мстислав. – Хватит гундеть, ты это всякий раз повторяешь.  
– Да куда ж вы прете, гады! – не своим голосом возмутился Баль. – Э!  
– Обнаглели, огонь разрешаю, – почти одновременно скомандовал Хогби.  
Гордон откинул колпачки предохранителей и сощурился. Вот это было ему по душе: надрать чужие задницы, будь в них хоть три жопных дырки, хоть ни одной. Мягкие кнопки прильнули к большим пальцам, так и упрашивая: нажми нас, приласкай пожестче, и ты увидишь, на что способны горячие жерла.   
Долго им упрашивать не пришлось. Гордон цапнул в прицельную рамку особо наглого "таракана" и небрежно, будто тапком хлопнул, сбросил на него целую горсть разрядов.  
– Ка-пи-тан Та-аш-линд, – по слогам протянул Хогби.  
– Перестраховался, – невозмутимо соврал Гордон.  
– В сорок седьмой раз, – ликующе заметил бортмеханик.  
В кабине изменился запах. Теперь, вместо стандартного аромата химзачистки воздух напитался чем-то неуловимым, щекочущим нервы. Эльж как-то сказала, что это адреналин, замешанный на квантово смещенном запахе носков экипажа.   
Подбитый таракан неуклюже пополз в сторону, демонстративно выходя за пределы сферы атаки.

Пираты самых разных сортов и мастей заполонили сектор, стоило только людям закрепиться в поясе Замариду. Словно до сих пор никто из инопланетян не верил в разработки, а затем резко поняли, что обогащаться можно в прямом смысле из пустоты и мусора.  
Воззвания к административным и уголовным органам Списка звучали впустую. Там кивали, соглашались, сочувствовали, предлагали быть внимательнее и категорически отказывались признавать, что какие-то говнюки чихать хотели на общеустановленные правила.  
Люди, в свою очередь, жертвенностью не страдали, поэтому к Узлу пригнали верфь, уже наполовину развернутую, по-быстрому доклепали производственные ленты, и месяц спустя первая партия "стрижей" вышла на зачистку пояса.  
Джино рассказывал, что ему рассказывали, что кто-то ловил в сети сообщения, будто бы объединенный совет терранских колоний очень радовался возможности протестировать истребители нового поколения без всяких согласований. Нет пиратов – нет и сбивающих их истребителей. Все по-честному.

Гордон зашипел. Опять лопнула кожа, снова в том же месте – на правой руке, точно посреди предплечья. Катушка в ладони судорожно запульсировала, раскачивая гнездо. Пальцы задергались в такт. Он втянул воздух, задержал дыхание и усилием воли остановил судорогу пальцев.  
Материал костюма кровь не впитывал – давно уже выяснили, что все эти самозаклеивающиеся и гигроскопичные штуки просто тратят бюджет – и на предплечье стало прохладно и мокро. Гордон осторожно прижал ладонь к гашетке, катушка словно подумала – и все-таки вернулась обратно. Гордон еще чуть-чуть додавил, чувствуя ноющую боль, уже заглушенную нейроинтерфейсом. Потом боль почти растворилась.  
– Че вы там тормозите, расчет? – поинтересовался Баль. – Даже я вижу, что еще пару хлопнуть можно было.  
– Ты за нагрузкой следи, а не за моими выстрелами, – недовольно сказал Гордон. – Экзамены сдай, тогда и будешь командовать, че, кому и когда делать!  
– Ти-хо, – предупреждающе протянул Хогби.  
Похоже, когда командир нервничал, у него прорезалась манера дробить слова на слоги, словно вколачивая их гвоздями в головы подразделения.  
– Суетятся гады, – неожиданно сквозь зубы добавил Мстислав. – Что-то у них сегодня аврал, как будто.  
Гордон и сам видел, как тараканы начинают бегать по экрану. Они и так-то не стояли на месте, норовя хапнуть кусочек или пульнуть в борт зазевавшемуся "стрижу", но на этот раз происходило нечто более значительное. Да, похоже было, что они...  
– Боятся они кого-то, – эхом дополнил его мысли Джино. – Глянь, разбегаются прям, словно на них фонариком...  
Недопроизнесенная фраза осталась потрескивать на канале. Гордон почувствовал, как по спине бегут мурашки, не преминув болезненно дернуть одну за другой все четыре катушки. Следом кольнуло в виски и пробежался еще один отряд мурашек. Гордон даже не с первой секунды сообразил, что это подключение узла связи.

"Всем "стрижам", это "Берег", – отрывисто произнес незнакомый голос. – Полетный план отменяется, перейти в режим охвата, приготовиться к плавающим погружениям".  
– Мать моя, – пробормотал Гордон.  
Мурашки превратились в стадо гребаных тираннозавров.  
Чисто гипотетически каждый отдавал себе отчет, что однажды может случиться нечто большее, чем взаимное с пиратами кусание за хвосты.  
Но каждый надеялся, что это случится когда-нибудь... не сейчас.  
Только не в его вылет.  
– Обновляю карт-схему, – так же отрывисто сказал Хогби. – Подгружаем, готовность ноль.  
Изображение перед лицом Гордона мигнуло. Тараканы скачком переместились за границы пояса.  
– Блядь, сетка! – уже в полный голос выкрикнул Джино.  
Общий канал Узла взорвался раздраженными и испуганными криками.  
"Твою мать! Какого хрена?"  
"Это восьмой, экран упал, "стрижи", прием!"  
"Сороковой, не вижу вас в радиусе!"  
"Молчать!"  
"Сохранять построение!"  
Вопли командиров узнавались по характерным интонациям. Весь экипаж "двадцатки" затаил дыхание, и Вейнало не пришлось драть глотку. Гордон отрешенно подумал, что даже если бы сейчас от капитана Ташлинда потребовали возопить, он просто не смог бы.  
Координатная сетка, по которой все прогрессивное человечество ориентировалось в космосе, безбожно стащив принципы и саму систему координат у Списка, вздувалась точно посередине малого завитка Пояса Замариду. Набухала невообразимым бугром, противоречащим уже не только законам физики, но и самым фантастическим теориям. Пространство вспучивалось, натягивалось куполом, словно пленка, из-под которой лезет что-то жуткое...  
"А-а, бля, он с других уровней ломится!" – проорал кто-то куда более сообразительный и быстрый, чем капитан Ташлинд.

Сетка лопнула. "Он" вывалился наружу. Возгласы других экипажей смолкли, будто всем одновременно отключили абонентку.  
"Анализ проведен, – вспыхнуло сбоку на экране. – Объект не определен. Тип вооружения не определен. Рекомендации не определены".  
– Сука, че надо ему? – процедил Мстислав.  
Скрип зубов слышался даже по связи.  
– Может, они наконец-то решили с пиратами разделаться? – неуверенно предположил Баль.  
Параллелепипед, обозначавший чужой корабль, замигал, и узелки сетки неожиданно потянуло к нему.  
– Господь, запас моего изумления подходит к концу, – почти трагически сказал Джино. – Надеюсь, это тоже записывается для будущих поколений курсантов?   
"Всем "стрижам", – опять ожил голос с "Берега". – Лишнего не дергаться. Сохранять дистанцию. Мы обновляемся, ждите, как только получим данные..."  
Маркер чужака на экране исчез. Сетка полсекунды показывала дыру, а затем лихорадочно схлопнулась. На экране медленно прорисовались формирующиеся узелки. Потом отобразились другие "стрижи", солидный, внушающий доверие ромб Узла и рядом – пристыкованный тонким росчерком кубик "Берега".  
"Линейная компрессия, глубина погружения до восьми", – наконец опомнился экран.  
– Сдриснул? – изумился Мстислав.  
– Может, компенсаторами обратно упихнули? – ляпнул Баль.  
Хогби отчетливо вздохнул, давая понять, какого он мнения о людях, считающих, что станционные компенсаторы могут возвращать чужие корабли туда, откуда они всплыли.  
– Так тебе, сука, – удовлетворенно сказал Джино. – Понял, что тут не просто лопаткой в песочке ковыряются!  
– Или это он бороды бортмеханика испугался! – поддержал Гордон, чувствуя, как его отпускает невидимое, но чудовищное напряжение. – В смысле, ее отсутствия!  
– Моя борода... – обижено начал Баль.  
– Да замолчите вы, – устало сказал Хогби. – Не экипаж, а диссиденты.  
– Чей-та? – всхрапнул Джино. – Ты, кэп, должен нас любить, защищать и это...  
– Психологически комфортить, – с удовольствием подсказал Мстислав.  
– Насчет бороды! – грозно сказал бортмеханик.  
Гордон радостно загыгыкал. Периодически он остро чувствовал собственную нехватку остроумия, но слушать приятелей было здорово. Поерзав в кресле, он попробовал перевалиться с одного полужопия на другое – задница затекала нещадно. Ходили шуточки, что конструкторы "стрижей" подобраны из карликов, поэтому изощренно мстят дылдам, делая такие вот неудобные машины. Страшно подумать, что приходилось переживать Хогби, и куда он запихивал ноги.

"«Стрижи», "Берег" на связи. Область чистая. Сохраняйте построение до точки невозврата".  
Кто-то, наверное, Хогби, сильно приглушил общий канал, но все равно можно было расслышать недовольный гомон. А если напрячь слух – то и выхватить отдельные фразы.  
Гордон пока еще не научился различать по голосам каждого члена экипажа, поэтому оставалось только гадать, кто конкретно сетует на оставшуюся жариться в сушильнице рыбную буханку, а у кого было назначено медобследование.  
Экран мигнул, поле видимости опять чуть-чуть изменилось. С "Берега" свалилось обновление. Гордон прищурился. Нет, на обновление это не было похоже. Скорее, внешние сенсоры отчаянно пытались подстроиться под что-то, происходящее в стороне, за пределами построения, охраняющего драгоценные рудные воронки...  
"Линейная компрессия, глубина погружения до восьми".  
Сообщение вспыхнуло тревожным желтым, Гордон смотрел на него, а за сообщением зеленые графы сетки изменялись и натягивали знакомый бугор, поднимая на нем и ромбик, и состыкованный тонким росчерком кубик.  
"Тип атаки не определен".  
Сетка лопнула. В тишине, наполненной гудением механики, в абсолютном спокойствии, бесстрастный пиксельный узор сложился в кресты, и "Берег" с Узлом исчезли с экрана.  
"Ударный фронт, давление сорок", – панически отобразил экран.  
"Стриж" заполошно клюнул вправо, плохонькие компенсаторы не справились, и Гордон почувствовал, как печенки-селезенки будто сносит на правый борт мощным ударом. Требуха ударилась о ребра и тазовые кости. Еще раз мигнул экран, показывая, что их выкинуло из сжатия, и тут же блевотная тяжесть обрушилась на и без того взбаламученные внутренности.

– Ого-онь!

Пальцы свело судорогой, но это было неважно, потому что на огромной туше чужого корабля было много места, и весь огневой запас "двадцатки" ушел в массивный "кирпич", очерченный зеленой рамкой прицела.  
Общий канал оборвался, но осталась еле-еле тянущая связь "борт-на-борт", и в ней орали, матерились, богохульствовали, отчаянно взывали – людские голоса сливались в жуткую какофонию. Как раз подходящую для нападения на станцию.  
– Правый борт, правый, уклонение, твою мать! – почти взвыл Джино.  
– Знаю я!  
Под вопль первого пилота "Стриж" опять рыскнул и начал явственно заворачивать в сторону.  
"Установлен тип атаки: линейный компрессор, – бредово высветил экран. – Эквивалент погружения до восьми бар".  
– Сука! – наконец заорал Гордон, выплескивая разом ярость, страх и отчаяние.  
Чтобы поколения курсантов запомнили...  
– Уходим, уходим, он нас размажет!

"«Берег», это "Стриж-десять", подбиты, уходим на дальний маневр!"  
"Шевели рулем, давай, давай, давай!"  
"Катушки рвет! Ч-черт!"  
"«Берег», прием, прием, "Берег", вашу мать!"

"Стрижа" мотыляло, словно они вихлялись не в вакууме, а таранили грозовую облачность. Гордон вцепился в гашетки, отчаянно желая, чтобы у него оказалось еще хоть чуть-чуть зарядов, пусть они и почти бесполезны...   
– Катушка! Твою... А-а-а!  
Вопль, в котором одним махом исчезло все человеческое, резанул по нервам. Истребитель кувыркнулся, впереди глухо бухнуло, по ушам ударило плотной раскаленной волной. Гордон инстинктивно рванулся, но кресло сдавило его мертвой хваткой. Пальцы сами собой сжались на рычаге отстрела, рванули его – и ничего не произошло.  
Чудовищный жар нарастал с каждой секундой, Гордон сделал вдох – и почувствовал, как вместе с его собственными вспыхивают еще четыре пары легких.  
– Ч-че-ерт!  
Экран лопнул, а за ним развернулась пылающая красным и оранжевым круговерть и потянулась вперед, слизывая с него кожу. Дотянулась до глаз и выпила их одним жадным глотком.


	17. Творения и твари

Гордон медленно поднял руку и ошалело потрогал затылок.  
Он мог дышать, не чувствовал боли и крепко стоял на своих двоих. Исчезли тесные раскаленные внутренности "стрижа", схлынули вопли испаряющихся людей.

Провалы в памяти стали почти привычным делом, и Гордон без особого изумления обнаружил, что иксар уже успели выпихнуть обратно в предбанник. И заодно нарисовались дополнительные клыкастые. Видимо, сгустились из воздуха преступным образом, используя линейное погружение.  
Гордон машинально растянул губы в улыбке и тут же скривился. Болезненные воспоминания оказались слишком четкими.  
В горячем воздухе отчетливо ощущалось жутковатое напряжение, порожденное лихорадочными размышлениями четырнадцати мозгов. Гордон очумело помотал головой, пытаясь разделить свое и чужое. Воспоминания наползали, хаотично перемешивались, тут же склеивались, и уже становилось сложно понять, кто он все-таки – гражданин Веги, продававший "сороковки", или капитан Ташлинд, сгоревший в истребителе у пояса Замариду...

– А простите, – хрипло сказал Кравец, прерывая тишину. – Это... это как наведенные галлюцинации, да? Психическое оружие?  
– Подсадное! – бухнул Джино. – Утка!  
– С салатиками? – в ужасе уточнил Кравец. – Ну теми... веганскими?  
Оба уставились друг на друга, только что не разинув рты. Гордон метнулся взглядом к остальным, и воспоминания тут же завертелись снова: то ли "рогаточники", то ли братья-лейтенанты Ламберг-Балерион. То ли Грегор с ящером, то ли майор Кальдер и сорок восемь звездочек на фюзеляже "тридцать второго" борта...  
– Это как-нибудь можно отменить? – нервно спросил Марис. – Я... мать вашу, что это? Я нихрена не понимаю!  
Он вытянул руки и завертел ладонями, то приближая к самому носу, то отдаляя.  
– А катушки где?! – почти истерически спросил он. – Господи, че за херня?!  
Гордон тоже вытянул руки, сжал пальцы в кулак пару раз и уставился на тонкие белые шрамы.

Когда-то, два века назад, они, люди, погружались в сжатие не против имплантов, а благодаря им. Тысячи погонных метров нейроинтерфейса, выраженных в тонких керамических нитях, катушках, преобразователях, акселераторах... Все это не приживалось, болело, чесалось, ловило инфекцию, гноилось, сочилось сукровицей, прорывалось в самые неожиданные моменты...  
Все это однажды сгорело вместе с ними.

И теперь он вспомнил, как тело, принявшее груз чужой памяти, попыталось тут же умереть. Имплантов у них никогда не было, но отчаянные судороги перегруженного мозга начали вызывать чудовищные стигматы. Черные, синие, багровые, гноящиеся рубцы перепахивали руки и ноги, уродовали тела, грозили лишить зрения, просто убить.  
Два века назад еще не придумали Логосов, управляющих нынешними хайтек-мегаполисами. Максимум, доступный гражданам Терры и колоний, выглядел как пара чипов-пропусков. Люди не носили в себе ключи для управления окружающим миром.  
То, что клепали в поясе Замариду, умело только сдерживать смерть.  
То, во что это превратилось два века спустя, дарило почти всемогущество.  
И эпохи скручивались в голове канонира Ташлинда так, что становилось невозможно понять, когда он жил и жил ли вообще. Может быть, его никогда не было.  
Он застонал и схватился за голову.

Словно поветрие, вся бригада – или весь взвод, три взвода, остатки батальона? – начала лихорадочно расстегивать костюмы, сдергивать их, хвататься за голую кожу и пытаться нащупать, где же там под кожей и под мясом спрятаны по шестнадцать катушек и по шестьдесят четыре управляющих контура.  
Хогби опомнился первым.  
– Бригада, внимание! Отставить ковырялки! Застегнуться обратно! Мозги в кучу собрать!  
Привычный командирский ор подействовал сразу же. Гордон судорожно впихнулся обратно в едва-едва снятый рукав и вытянулся, соображая, куда бежать, чтобы встать в строй.  
– Спокойно! – Хогби, словно не в себе, поднял обе руки. – Заткнуться и слушать меня! Излагаю коротко, повторять не буду! Кто услышал про восстановление архива и получил по мозгам – шаг вперед!  
Дюжина правых ног ударила о покрытие пола. Иксар выстроились полукругом, и Хогби оказался между "рогами", словно железная опилка в подкове магнита.  
– Кто-нибудь хочет свихнуться и начать мочиться под себя? – грозно поинтересовался командир.  
– Никак нет! – пролаяла вся бригада.  
Хогби опустил руки на пояс.  
– Я так и думал. А теперь быстро, не тратя времени на панику, каждый мне представляет свое объяснение. Даю пять секунд на раздумья!  
Гордон метнул взгляд по сторонам, понимая, что за пять секунд едва-едва сможет вспомнить, как его вообще зовут или когда-то звали.  
– Я! – выпалил Йенс. – Я знаю!  
– Наркоманские теории нам не нужны! – возмутился Трой.  
– Слово дается капитану Гастилю, – проигнорировал его Хогби.  
– Там стояли записывающие блоки, – с готовностью идиота отрапортовал Йенс. – И это было страшно давно!  
Хогби оглянулся. Гордон тоже то и дело косился на яутжа, стоявших у стены. Несмотря на небрежность поз, яснее ясного было, что в любой момент они готовы провести решительную зачистку. Особенно нервировали тяжелые наручи, закрывавшие и без того мощные руки от запястий до локтей. В этих уже явно прятались не обычные портативные коммы, а что-то посерьезнее.  
Словно только этого и дожидаясь, один из яутжа отлепился от стены и неторопливо двинул вперед. Хогби развернулся в полкорпуса и нахмурился.  
– Сеттайвар, – коротко представился клыкастый. – У нас не будет проблем, хуманксы, а?  
Последний звук прозвучал как утробное клекотание, и Гордон машинально коснулся каффа. По дороге пальцы скользнули по воротнику, и он отстраненно удивился: почему сейчас эта хрень не пытается запудрить им мозги инъекциями.  
Возможно, Лаготорьи не рассчитывал, что помимо управляющих паразитов в мозгах экипажа будет стоять еще и скрытый архивчик, восходящий прямиком ко Второй Волне.  
– Это мы посмотрим, – сдержанно сказал Хогби.  
– Мы присмотрим, – согласился яутжа и шагнул еще ближе, фактически вставая наравне с командиром. – Чем вы заняты?  
Хогби пришлось развернуться, и теперь иксар словно отвечали уже двум командирам.  
– Очень древними воспоминаниями, – тут же откликнулся Йенс.  
– Очень сложно не заорать, – пробормотал Марис.  
Гордон покосился вниз и увидел, как сжимаются-разжимаются кулаки с побагровевшими ниточками шрамов. Не включая мозги, он просто ухватил главного механика за запястье. Марис вздрогнул, выпрямился, и движение пальцев остановилось.  
– Хуманксы, не надо так выразительно замолкать, – сказал Сет. – Если вам кажется, что мы умеем читать мысли, то это глубокое заблуждение.  
– А ты ученый, что ли? – криво улыбнулся Хогби.  
– Около того.  
– Ну тогда лови, – Хогби чуть двинул рукой, останавливая Йенса. – Это возвращенные воспоминания. Когда-то записанные с кого-то, и теперь переданные нам.  
– С точностью до ноль семь, – добавил Алекс, – что бы это ни значило.  
– Воспоминания о чем? – уточнил яутжа.  
Иксар молчали. Гордон чувствовал страх окружающих и боялся сам, что стоит произнести вслух, как на них снова обрушится что-то жуткое, разрывающее мозги окончательно.   
– Эммер, – сквозь зубы произнес Хогби, так и не упомянув терранское название. – Рудный добывающий комплекс в поясе. Станция "Берег" и... и наши... люди там.  
Сет кивнул.  
– Конфликт на Боммарука, я помню.  
"Замариду", – опять подсказал кафф.  
Гордон напрягся. Но больше ничего не происходило, никакие новые знания в голову не лезли.  
– Откуда помнишь? – почти устало спросил Хогби.  
– События на моей памяти, – так же коротко ответил Сет.  
Голову он чуть склонил к плечу и рассматривал иксар с живым интересом. Длинные когтистые пальцы спокойно лежали на поясе; яутжа даже не шевелил ими, словно его все устраивало.  
– Меня тошнит, – неожиданно объявил Джино. – Ой разойдитесь, бля буду, на ботинок...  
Иксар дисциплинированно рванули в стороны. Штурман стремительно шагнул вперед, наклонился, упираясь себе в колени, и яростно блеванул.  
Яутжа задумчиво поджал пальцы на ногах, а потом тоже шагнул вперед. Дернувшегося следом Хогби он остановил вытянутой рукой, как шлагбаумом. Джино тяжело дышал и мотал головой, но повторных выступлений не давал.  
Сет подошел еще ближе, сел на корточки и любезно протянул штурману руку. Пару мгновений Джино пялился на нее так, будто и туда собирался наблевать, но потом все же справился и выпрямился сам. Яутжа остался сидеть с протянутой рукой.  
– Так откуда вы их получили? – уточнил он, разворачивая ладонь и почти тыкая когтем в живот Джино.  
– Блоки нейрозаписи, – опять бодро отчитался Йенс. – Это для будущих поколений курсантов.  
Теперь на его лице проступила растерянная улыбка. Казалось, технаря полностью заклинило на идее сдавать доклад по любому поводу. Гордон покосился на Хогби: уж тот должен был просто биться в экстазе от такой четкой подачи информации. Но вместо этого Хогби досадливо хмурился и даже кусал губу, что для командира было нетипично вообще.  
– Страшно интересно, – протянул яутжа. – Впервые слышу.  
– Новейшие технологии, – полуобморочным голосом сказал Йенс. – Разработаны институтом Хаммонда при уча... кха!  
Его со всей силы саданул локтем в бок Курт. Технарь согнулся не хуже Джино.  
– Хватит выдавать военные тайны! – прошипел механик, багровея. – Неизвестно, что они тут от нас прячут!  
Тычок большого пальца показывал в стекло. Вместо прозрачной чистоты оно стало матовым. Теперь взгляды иксар устремились туда.  
Гордон прищурился и бдительно оглядел помещение, инстинктивно пытаясь найти, что такого странного могло происходить, чтобы допросный блок от них отделили. И буквально напоролся на застывшего чуть в стороне Амона. Тот держал руки за спиной, а напряжения в его позе хватило бы на целую подстанцию.  
Стоявший у стекла Алекс подался ближе и постучал в него согнутым пальцем. Сет выпрямился и снова положил руки на пояс.  
– Думаю, вам не очень интересно. Технические проблемы.  
Амон неожиданно залился краской. Вздыбленные черные волосы придавали ему несколько психованный вид.  
– Почему же, – медленно сказал Гордон, пялясь на собригадника. – Кажется, вы просто чего-то опасаетесь. Амон?  
Хогби и Марис развернулись одновременно. Амон чуть попятился, и лицо у него стало злым. Глаза сощурились, челюсть ощутимо выдвинулась вперед.  
– Не кипиши, дурак, – сказал Марис. – Че ты там жмешься в углу, словно не свои кругом. А ну отдай топор правосудия.  
Гордон вскинул брови, но тут Амон криво ухмыльнулся и вытащил руки из-за спины.   
"Бля", – сказал кто-то у Гордона за спиной.  
Марис кашлянул, переложил волосы справа налево и основательно прочистил горло.

Амон по локоть закатал рукава "пленки", и до самых краев плотной ткани обе руки были устряпаны бурым. Уже подсыхающим, местами собравшимся в сгустки. Бирюзовые линии чуть выше локтей светились, подкрашивая безумную картину.  
В левой руке Амон крепко сжимал двухлезвийный тяжелый нож.  
– Шайтан, вообще-то насчет правосудия я пошутил, – сказал Марис.  
Амон тут же вздернул плечо, и Хогби толкнул механика.  
– Именно эти технические проблемы, – сказал Сет.  
– И что, ты собирался это от нас скрывать?! – гаркнул на него Хогби.  
Гордон взял Мариса за плечо, снял с пояса окровавленную тряпку и всучил главмеханику. Марис кивнул, стремительно сделал несколько шагов, выдернул у Амона нож, небрежно повесил на пояс – только магниты щелкнули – и с сосредоточенным видом принялся насильно вытирать ему руки.  
Яутжа шагнул в их сторону, Хогби развернулся и знакомым упреждающим жестом поставил ведущую ногу чуть впереди. Яутжа сделал еще два шага, но потом все же остановился.  
– Мы свое оружие не раздаем, – сказал он.  
– Значит, кто-то его упустил, – невозмутимо ответил Хогби. – Что упало, то пропало.  
Яутжа громогласно фыркнул.  
– А не придется ли нам платить штрафы, – пробормотал Йенс вполголоса.   
Гордон машинально оглянулся, заодно и принюхиваясь. В замкнутом помещении пахло только людьми да яутжа. Ему не нравилось, что здесь так мало места для свободных перемещений.  
– Окошко откройте! – потребовал Курт. – Че за херня творится на этом ковчеге?  
Сет небрежно коснулся наруча, и за спиной у Гордона внезапно стало светло. Он бросил короткий взгляд вполоборота, а затем, не выдержав, повернулся всем корпусом. Прозрачный пластик местами оказался того же мерзкого цвета, что и руки Амона. И не только пластик. Пол. Стены. Три кресла. Два нанний. Третьего Гордон не увидел и только сделав два шага, сомкнувшись плечами с теми, кто успел развернуться раньше, он начал находить некоторые детали.

– Почему вы его не остановили! – первым возмутился Джино.  
Яутжа начал что-то выщелкивать, но перебить штурмана обычно не удавалось никому, кроме Хогби, который сейчас был занят.  
– Он же мог надорваться! – продолжил Джино. – Мы квалифицированные рабочие, такой труд должен выполняться с применением профильных инструментов!  
– Точно! – вразнобой поддержали "рогаточники".  
– Наш человек перетрудился! – с такой же вдохновенной яростью выпалил Баль.  
– Надо было сначала трахнуть и снять на видео для потомков! – добавил Алекс.  
– Никакой техники безопасности! – включился Кравец.  
– Почему не были выданы перчатки?  
– А где доппаек за вредность?  
Один за другим иксар оборачивались обратно. Амон, зажатый между командирами, смотрел на взвод так, что Гордону самому хотелось метнуться в допросную и сделать с оставшимися нанний то же самое, что Амон сделал с первым.  
– Вы дураки и не лечитесь, – сделал неожиданный вывод Сет.  
– Сам дурак! – хором заорала почти вся бригада.  
Остальные яутжа чуть подались от стены вперед. Но, кажется, происходящее их забавляло: разведенные клыки подрагивали, желтые глаза щурились.  
С одной стороны, Гордон ужасался. С другой – испытывал непреходящую зависть. Кем бы он ни был тогда и сейчас – но такого вытворить почти голыми руками не мог. Ему действительно приходилось или копать, или стрелять. Гнусно подгруженные воспоминания подкидывали мутные кадры, в которых конкретно Амону места не находилось, но были другие люди, и образ очень быстро двигающегося человека, скользящего сквозь иноземные ландшафты, всплывал ясно и четко.  
– Надо было держать себя в руках, – наконец, строго сказал Хогби. – И дать каждому отрезать от этого членошеего по кусочку.  
Амон моргнул, растерянно коснулся горла и заржал.

* * * 

– Вот, – сказала Зульфар. – Я ж говорила, что это не просто лоханка!  
– Ничего ты не говорила!  
– Да? Значит, сглазить боялась, – настройщица решительно развернула экраны. – Вот, полюбуйся. Узнаешь?  
Малик покосилась на выделенный экран.  
– Узнаю только цифры. Они определенно арабские.  
– Пфф! Ладно, прогульщица. Это классическая схема накопления энергии!  
– Ах классическая?  
– С тех пор как я узнала, что шторм можно перезаряжать, она стала классической, – уверенно сказала Зульфар. – По крайней мере, теперь я точно могу сказать, что "Готтхаммер" действительно перезаряжающийся, причем на ходу!  
Малик молчала, но Зульфар ела ее глазами, и пришлось открыть рот.  
– Значит, мы можем подзарядиться от чужого корабля. Обалдеть.  
– Не просто "подзарядиться", – Зульфар щелкнула оставшейся лямкой. – Мы выпьем его досуха.  
Она коснулась нескольких пиктов, и логикалик выдал целую феерию таблиц.  
– Мой интеллект перед этим бессилен, – обреченно сказала Малик.  
– Ну... Мой, отчасти, тоже, – призналась настройщица. – Однако я могу сказать, что после всплытия нам нужно будет выдержать еще одну небольшую рекомпозицию, и тут-то мы развернемся.  
– Лишь бы выдержать, – эхом откликнулась Малик.

"Хиджау" трещала по швам. Всплытие с дополнительным грузом в виде прицепившегося крейсера шло с трудом: добавочные колебания искажали процедуру, а стоило только подумать, что они делают все это без поддержки компенсаторов с поверхности, как Малик одолевала икота.  
Ускорить процесс, чтобы покончить со всем разом, она тоже не могла. В этом случае можно было разве что покончить с экипажем, но такого в планах у Малик не стояло.  
– Лишь бы наверху к связи подцепиться, – негромко сказала Зульфар. – Как бы их там за эти двадцать часов не...  
Малик поморщилась. Автоматический низкоуровневый сигнал станции все еще подмигивал на радаре. Разумнее всего было бы сразу после всплытия воззвать ко всем административным инстанциям Списка, но раз уж прииски готовы были сражаться и отстреливаться, а не переходить к беседе в дипломатических тонах – значит и ей не стоило рыпаться. И она качнула головой.  
– Тогда о нас будут знать. Если мы сможем зарядиться, то просто рванем туда со всей дури.  
– Это шайтанова прорва времени.  
– А есть другие предложения?  
Теперь качнула головой настройщица, а затем поднялась из кресла и прошла к экрану. Малик потихоньку дала команду разрешения на доступ. Две руки настройщицы оказались сложены за спиной, две другие она подняла и одновременно повела пальцами в разные стороны.  
– Заметь. Как они расположены. Никогда не приходило в голову?  
Пальцы рук за спиной пошевелились, дублируя команду для логикалика, и по карте потянулись светящиеся линии. Зульфар чуть помедлила, но затем продолжила и завершила линии внизу.  
– Круг, – без вопроса сказала Малик.  
– Пока только окружность, – поправила настройщица. – А что если мы попросим все известные прииски, заводы, наши собственные станции обслуживания и вообще всё?  
Откликаясь на команды, логикалик все гуще усыпал карту точками. Малик заворожено следила за их появлением и за линиями, быстро обрисовываемыми настройщицей. Она, в общем-то, никогда не задумывалась о текущем устройстве освоенных территорий.  
– Вот так, – сказала Зульфар.– А теперь – объемная проекция.  
Экран скользнул вниз, развернулся, как поднос, и вытолкнул из себя нарисованную карту.  
– Сфера, – опять подытожила очевидное Малик.  
Зульфар молча кивнула. Сфера была не одна. Их сложилось восемь штук. Из ярких точек приисков, тусклых черточек резервных станций, звездочек брошенных выработок. И у каждой в центре висела солнечная система: Вега, Земля, Софиус, Беловодье, Азиатский Бон и все остальные.  
– Конечно, что-то подобное логично, – медленно произнесла Зульфар. – Но кому бы из нас пришло в голову? Ведь даже в архивах того типчика... ну ты понимаешь... даже в тех архивах нет ничего подобного!  
– Слишком большой масштаб, вот их и не видит никто, – Малик тоже поднялась и подошла ближе. – К тому же все эти метки только в рейсовых картах, а их никто и не пытался воровать, как сверхсекретные данные. Они... Слушай, погоди, мне это что-то напоминает. Дай-ка посмотреть.  
Зульфар чуть отодвинулась. Малик нахмурилась и начала притоптывать. Боль отдавала в копыто, но от этого в мозгу словно становилось яснее. Малик сложила кончики пальцев и начала постукивать в контрапункте.  
Каждая сфера сама по себе была удивительна, но для полной завершенности ей будто не хватало какой-то мелочи. Малик разомкнула пальцы и потянулась к форме. Нити, накиданные Зульфар, послушно заскользили за пальцами, словно прилипая к колпачкам наперстков. Малик решительно переставила несколько светящихся полосок в новом порядке. Кивнула, глядя на получившуюся фигуру, и взмахнула рукой, уже призывая логикалик.  
– Экстраполировать. Полное замещение.  
Сфера дрогнула и перестроилась.  
– Выделить узловые станции! – торжествующе сказала пилотесса. – Критерий... мощность циклотронного преобразователя.  
Сфера вздрогнула еще раз, несколько узлов неуверенно подсветились зеленым, затем погасли, а потом уверенно вспыхнул первый голубой шарик. И за ним мгновенной волной покатились остальные.  
– Вот, – Малик обернулась к Зульфар. – Понимаешь! Вот оно!  
В глазах настройщицы отражались шестиугольные ячейки, состыкованные светящимися шариками.  
– Да ну, – сказала она. – Не может быть. А ну-ка... Смещение по осям, сохранение построения, масштабирование до... До десяти орбитальных единиц. Используй модель "барьер".  
Логикалик размыл проекцию и занялся подсчетами. "Хиджау" продолжала недовольно скрипеть и выражать несогласие с подъемом на ровном месте. Логикалик самовольно спихнул модели в сторону и продемонстрировал, что до полного всплытия осталось совсем немного. Чужой корабль, как приклеенный, болтался на хвосте и вроде даже подходил ближе.  
В другой ситуации Малик, пожалуй, запаниковала бы, но сейчас это было им на руку.  
Зульфар прекратила пялиться на размытые схемы и встряхнулась.  
– Я пошла, – объявила она. – Возьму "ласточку" и разверну грузовые. Судя по любезно оставленным нам справочникам, полный поцелуй в лобик не нужен, но надо занять жесткую дистанцию, чтобы заниматься вампиризмом. Отойдем чуть дальше – упустим жрачку. Чуть ближе – сама понимаешь.  
– Подавимся или задохнемся?  
– Думаю, мне не очень хочется теоретизировать на эту тему, – задумчиво сказала Зульфар.

Шаги настройщицы стихли в коридоре. Малик тяжело вздохнула и села в кресло. Им отчаянно не хватало людей. Обычных, нормальных техников, без подсадных уток в голове. Конечно, Зульфар била себя в грудь пяткой и всеми четырьмя кулаками, но этих рук все-таки не хватало. Ей одной нужно было снарядить "ласточку", расправиться с элементами стыковки, а потом еще и проследить снаружи, чтобы все встало правильно.  
Предполагалось, что чем-то подобным будет заниматься бригада иксар: отцепить "Туран" и поставить вместо него заполненную чушку автономного сборщика.  
Малик досадливо хмурилась. Все пошло не так. Всюду оказалась ложь – по нескольку ярусов этой лжи.  
А ведь если бы Ларри не сбрендил, все могло бы пройти по-другому.  
– Вот почему нужны дубли! – вслух сказала она. – Шайтан бы вас сожрал, раз у вас война на носу, то какого... какого черта вы все сделали на соплях?!  
Выкрик остался без ответа. Зульфар еще не подняла связь, а логикалик не умел общаться на отвлеченные темы. Малик схватилась за ультрабук, привычными жестами вызвала доступное для себя меню, уже почти раздраженно смахнула лицо акустика с экрана и погрузилась в изучение записей по злосчастным пассажирам.

Всё, относившееся ко Второй Волне Освоения, было тщательно пересортировано и запихано на дальние полки архива человеческих неудач. Возможно, история получила бы межпланетный резонанс, если бы не целая череда неудобных обстоятельств.  
Во-первых, люди хапнули огромный участок астероидного поля, хотя условно он принадлежал к заповедным территориям. Списочники обнаружили вторжение, когда уникальная астероидная система уже была изрядно выпотрошена. Предъявить счет человечеству не вышло из-за того, что с галактическими нравами людей знакомили крайне неохотно. Про заповедники им никогда не рассказывали. И огромная станция, создающая жизненно-необходимый людям эффект присутствия на планете, осталась на своем месте.  
С людьми вообще не очень хотели дружить. Ревойцев чуть не выперли из Списка за то, что они угодили в объятия недоразвитой цивилизации и позволили той нагло вылезти на общую сцену.  
Во-вторых, следом за людьми на разработки полезли мелкие пираты. Малик подозревала, что на самом деле шушера имела отношение к корпорациям других миров, вынужденным соблюдать подписанные соглашения. А вот пираты действовали сами по себе: пытались воровать результаты чужого труда. Другие расы официально отказывались принимать участие в выселении каких-то неустановленных якобы грабителей с разрабатываемых территорий.  
В-третьих, в том самом поясе Замариду тестировались первые версии малых боевых кораблей. Всем было очевидно: повсюду действуют одинаковые законы, и если есть некое сообщество, то оно не может существовать без конфликтов. Проблемой людей оказалось, что предполагаемый враг ловко скачет по уровням погружения, недоступным хомо сапиенс.  
К этому моменту люди уже научились использовать огромные корабли Освоений, но все еще использовали анабиоз, едва-едва комбинируя его с первыми прототипами балансировщиков. Они смогли основать колонии только на двух планетах, но уже бросили все силы на построение станции-полигона, потому что готовились однажды защищать их.  
Малик прикрыла глаза. Тогда пилотесс еще не было. Только пилоты. Вбитая земная привычка отправлять мужчин на фронтир не отпускала – и их старательно калечили, превращая почти в киборгов, чтобы компенсировать побочные эффекты быстрых погружений. Малик даже помнила образцы вспомогательных интерфейсов, выставленные на витринах летного института. Вечное напоминание, что они не справились.

Вытянув ноги и недовольно постучав копытом, напоминающим, какой ценой человечество все же выбралось в Большой Космос, Малик моргнула вторым глазом. Он почти полностью адаптировался к освещению, хотя периодически его заливало обильной слезой.  
Поставив ультрабук на подлокотник, Малик скользнула взглядом по экрану, куда они все-таки вытащили состояние "ласточки", и уставилась в потолок.  
Все эти сложные вещи и привели к тому, что на Узел и прилегающую исследовательскую станцию напали. Всю станцию, всех людей, всех летчиков разнесло по пространству.  
Ходили слухи, что это был всего один корабль.  
Дело не прогремело, осталось похоронено вместе с остатками истребителей и самой станции. Малик готова была поспорить: никто из обывателей не задумывался, почему вскоре после закрытия разработок в богатом поясе – кладбище, человечество оставило там целое гребаное кладбище – так резко наладились дипломатические отношения и торговля. И она никогда не задумывалась тоже. Крупнотоннажное кораблестроение двинулось семимильными шагами, балансир был взят за основу всего будущего расселения, и люди потянулись к следующим подходящим мирам. Можно было вообразить, что расам Списка сделалось стыдно, и они решили помочь младшим.  
Но на самом деле цена этого развития болталась у них в трюме: две тысячи донорских тел, подходящих арх-типам чуть ли не половины рас. Пригодных для установки моделей наложения. И сколько было таких тел за сто с лишним лет после Замариду – сложно вообразить.  
Разглядывая трещинки в потолке, Малик представляла, как благодаря торговле редким, бесценным товаром люди научились спорить со сжатием, заселили колонии, построили огромные и прекрасные города. Как тысячи чужаков сохраняли собственные жизни, свои гниющие туши – благодаря тому, что люди решили продать себя подороже.

– Эй, на мостике.  
– А?!  
Малик чуть не подпрыгнула. Голос настройщицы выбил ее из мутных мыслей. Вселенная мигом сузилась до рубки, до сих пор пахнущей гарью, невзирая на регулярные впрыски освежителя. Логикалик медленно сформировал голограмму. Почему-то исключительно в оранжевых тонах. Видимо, таким образом протестовал против действий экипажа в целом.  
– Я загружаюсь, – доложила настройщица. – Разворачивай старушку, тут показывается вектор движения нашего кирпича. Проскочит мимо, тут-то я его и цапну.  
– А оно нас, кстати, не снесет? – выразила осторожные сомнения Малик.  
– Не с нашим дифферентом, – уверенно сказала Зульфар. – Слава "Турану" – жопа у нас весит ого-го.  
– Ладно, сейчас приступим. Точно знаешь, что делать?  
– Хватит трястись, – Зульфар на голограмме улыбнулась и начала завязывать лямку комбинезона в крепкий узел. – Я понимаю, что ты думаешь перед пенсионным фондом отчитываться, но, по-моему, уже несколько... слишком поздно.  
– Допустим, это паническая паранойя, – вздохнула Малик. – Вдруг ты улетишь, и как в кошмарном кино: я буду тебя вызывать, а в ответ сплошная тишина.  
– Я могу попробовать трындеть не затыкаясь.  
– Лучше лапками пристегнись.  
Зульфар невнятно заворчала что-то из одобряемых официальной религией проклятий. Малик не особо уделяла внимание священным языкам, но разобрала насчет излишних предосторожностей.  
– Так надежнее, – попыталась объяснить она. – Серьезно, Зуль.  
– Да знаю я, – оранжевая Зульфар вздохнула. – Просто не люблю их. Какой дурак додумался делать их такими тонкими?  
– Ну... минимизация соприкосновения и возможных травм?  
– На тараканьи лапки похоже, – передернулась Зульфар. – Мерзость. Ты как, прямо оттуда будешь руководить?  
– Спущусь, – Малик поднялась на ноги. – Этими наперстками можно откуда угодно рулить. А я хочу своими глазами убедиться, что ты пристегнулась как полагается.  
– Да, это важно, – с натянутым смешком согласилась Зульфар. – Спасение человечества не терпит идиотских оплошностей.  
Как бы в подтверждение, по переборкам "Хиджау" вновь прокатился тяжкий скрип. Логикалик включил обратный отсчет до всплытия и вытолкнул на передний план рассчитанные модели. Малик несколько мгновений смотрела на них, чувствуя, как губы сами собой расползаются в кривую ухмылку, потом щелкнула наперстками, развернулась и стремительно направилась к выходу.  
За спиной у нее остались парить над столом сложенные из линий и шариков девять орбитальных метакрепостей Дайсона.

* * * 

Видимо, разборка наннийца на запчасти так впечатлила яутжа, что они решили больше не секретничать. Под невнятный бубнеж из скрытых динамиков, стены медленно сдвинулись и начали расходиться лепестками. Джино успел выдвинуть теорию, что сейчас их всех тут прихлопнет – и к этому моменту стены разошлись окончательно.   
– Вот это масштаб! Как хер у динозавра! – первым выразился оттаявший древний грек.  
– Нет, я сейчас второй раз блевать буду, – возмутился Джино. – Нельзя же без предупреждения!  
– Прозрачненько, – завистливо прохрипел Дорохов.  
Гордон был согласен одновременно со всем сказанным, а заодно восхищался собственной интуицией, заранее намекнувшей на подозрительный вид и допросной комнаты, и предбанника. Это действительно были какие-то временные постройки.  
В бригаде уже присвистывали, ворчали и топали, пробуя полы на прочность.  
Прямо под ногами проходила какая-то суровая машинерия, а над головой ярус за ярусом поднимались удивительно невесомые и прозрачные конструкции. И уже далеко-далеко за всем этим великолепием открывались безумные, сделанные под яутжевское зрение, виды космоса.  
Иксар оказались ни много ни мало, а в центре гигантского узла управления, сделанного в виде мультиуровневого кристалла. Гордон тоже потопал и убедился, что поверхность не реагирует. Но инстинкты все равно с готовностью подкидывали картинки: как в случае столкновения или какого-то серьезного сотрясения вся эта прозрачная красота сыпется к Иблису в зубастую пасть, попутно кроша операторов.  
Нанний остались под защитой отдельного купола. Судя по неподвижности, оба впали в кому или в защитный ступор. В их физиологии Гордон не разбирался, но неуловимая рептилоидность во внешности длинношеих наводила на мысли именно о попытке притвориться дохлятиной.  
А еще на узле было довольно шумно.  
– Прекрасно! – громко сказал Хогби. – Что дальше?  
– Придет верховный отряд, разберемся, – откликнулся Сет. – Эй, хуманк, отдай нож.  
– Иди на хер? – вежливо предложил Марис. – Это трофей, в конце концов! Пусть хозяин попросит!  
– Я и есть хозяин, – терпеливо прощелкал яутжа.  
– Не помню тебя, – категорично заявил Амон.  
– Конечно, с такой-то пустой головой, – фыркнул яутжа.  
– А ты с такой полной – и без ножичка теперь.  
Словно само собой разумеющееся спорящие оказались друг напротив друга. Хогби чуть отошел и уставился вверх, Марис, завладевший ножом, тоже слился в сторонку.  
Джино выдернул из рукава миникамеру на палочке и яростно все фиксировал. Чед с Троем, сверхъестественным образом не делая лишних движений, смещались к эстакаде, ведущей на первый уровень. Грегор с ногами влез в столб зеленого света и медленно воспарял, сделав одухотворенное лицо и управляя движением с помощью рук.  
Иксар неумолимо расползались. Амон перешел к оскорблениям.  
– Сеттайвар! – рявкнул один из яутжа, покидая свою позицию. – Опять!  
– Хуманк! – немедленно заревел клыкастый. – Куда?! Всем оставаться на местах!  
Амон легким движением отскочил в сторону, уклоняясь от движения растопыренной пятерни, издевательски сверкнув узором линий на "пленке". Сет хватанул воздух, поперхнулся от возмущения и утробно зарычал. Звук разнесся между стеклянных пластин и многократно усилился. Впрочем, ходящие сверху яутжа не среагировали. То ли для них это было привычно, то ли уровни все-таки изолировались.  
Гордон сделал несколько быстрых шагов назад, почти не отрывая ступни от пола. И почувствовал, что за спиной плотность воздуха изменилась. Стремительно обернувшись, он увидел еще одну клыкастую группу, точно вынырнувшую из погружения. И рожи клыкастых он узнал: Лаготорьи, Кихад, Нкосарна и даже – кто бы мог подумать – перебинтованный Оссурига собственной персоной. Без шорт.  
– Дохо! – гаркнул один из идущих во втором ряду.  
Пилот немедленно отдернул руки от консоли, с которой пытался вытворить что-то околохакерское. Консоль яростно светилась желтым.  
– Харэ орать, второй глаз отвалится! – изыскано поприветствовал Дорохов своего компаньона.  
На всякий случай Гордон срочно изменил траекторию перемещений и сдвинулся туда, где протестующего Грегора за ногу вытаскивали из блаженной невесомости. Техник метко пинал свободной ногой яутжа в голову, но поднятая защитная маска наглухо блокировала удары по массивной черепушке.

Пару минут спустя иксар всей группой оказались возле купола с нанний. Дольше всего клыкастым пришлось гнаться за "рогаточниками". Гордон честно пытался понять, каким макаром тех занесло уже на самые верха за эти пару минут, но ничего, кроме телепортации, в голову не лезло.  
Яутжа тоже попытались допросить технарей, как можно было совершить такой невероятный марш-бросок, но лейтенанты тайну не раскрыли, вместо этого делая лошадиное выражение лиц и включив тумблер "идиот полковой, две штуки".  
– Сейчас сюда придет командование, – раздраженно прощелкал Кихад. – Они окончательно решат, что делать с ситуацией, сложившейся из-за вас, хуманксы.  
– На минутку, из-за них! – взвился Амон, тыкая в купол. – Запиши на черепок! Никого мы не трогали, это они поперли!  
Кихад поднес руку к голове и потрогал череп, будто и вправду размышлял, стоит ли нанести туда памятную гравировку.  
– И потом, что за командование? – поддержал Курт. – Тут уже неделю кое-кто пробирочниками представляется направо и налево, а?  
– Борода, вон, тоже представлялся любителем атмосферного давления, – заметил Грегор. – А на самом деле...  
– А! – неожиданно резко сказал Хогби. – Мать вашу! А здесь... есть кто-нибудь из семнадцатого?  
На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина.  
По толпе прошло плохо уловимое движение, а потом Йенс вытянул руку.  
– Ну... я... кажется.  
– Что-то тебя не помню, – после паузы сказал Хогби.  
Йенс пожал плечами. По лицу его было видно, что он тоже не особо погрузился в прошлое.  
– Эй! – Кравец помахал рукой. – Я, между прочим, не нанимался обратно лезть в эту клоаку и командовать. Это так, на всякий случай.  
Хогби пристально его осмотрел. Метеоролог зажал нос и сделал свободной рукой такой жест, будто ему предлагали подтухшее мясо кита в голубом сыре. В задних рядах кто-то захмыкал вполголоса.  
– О-очень жаль, – с показным разочарованием протянул Хогби. – Как было бы хорошо, чтобы часть идиотов оказалась не на мне...  
– Вы еще лычки друг другу на лбы лепить начните, – посоветовал Джино.  
– А вы, штурман Коалес...   
Кихад громогласно откашлялся, закончив предупреждающим рычанием.  
– Тихо всем, – добавил он. – Прибытие старшего командования. Смирно!  
Классическая военная команда из клыкастой пасти прозвучала так нелепо, что Гордон машинально застыл в указанном положении. Яутжа слегка перегруппировались.  
Волей случая канонир Ташлинд оказался в первых рядах, поэтому прибытие офицеров разглядел во весь рост.

– Хрена себе старшие, – пробормотал Алекс у него за спиной. – Типа, чем дольше живешь, тем больше жрешь и растешь?  
Нкосарна неожиданно клекотнул-хихикнул, но не ответил. Гордон вне себя от изумления разглядывал спускавшихся по эстакаде. Эти твари были еще больше обычных яутжа.  
Если привычных уже гривастых по ночной темноте и по большой пьянке можно было спутать с людьми, прошедшими пару усилений, то помянутых старших перепутать нельзя было никак.  
Особенно Гордона потрясли ноги. Чудовищной ширины бедра и икры явно состояли из вдвое, а то и втрое большего количества мышц, чем у людей. Эти мышцы одновременно пугали и притягивали взгляд. Сам собой он поднимался на корпус, а оттуда перескакивал на плечи и руки – такие же огромные, уже почти уродливые по человеческим меркам.  
Гордон машинально рассортировал новоприбывших по цвету шнуров, которыми были заплетены неимоверно длинные дредды. Псевдо-волосы у всей троицы болтались почти до колен.  
– Да тут же никакая спека не поможет, – страшным шепотом сказал Йенс. – Пиздец!  
Одновременно Гордон почуял сладковатый душок и скосил взгляд. Технарь судорожно затягивался самокруткой. Судя по цвету, это было что-то местное. Глаза у него были такие, словно он состоял в родстве с морскими филинами.  
Старшие спустились и остановились. Один из них, с красными шнурами, неожиданно пошевелил клыками, словно принюхивался. Взгляд уперся в толпу иксар. Клыки еще раз шевельнулись, и в воздухе прозвучало басовитое рычание.   
– Будьте здоровы, – почти испуганно пожелал Амон.  
– Это хуманксы, у них есть разные вредные привычки, – словно отвечая на вопрос, пояснил Кихад.  
"Красный" чуть склонил голову и направился к бригаде. Вроде он едва-едва приподнял ногу, но внезапно, в один миг, оказался на пару метров ближе. Еще несколько таких неуловимых перемещений – и перед носом у Гордона оказалась широченная грудная клетка, бугрящаяся пластами странно сформированных мышц. Алекс и Курт разом шагнули к канониру, сбивая строй.  
Старшие воняли дико, одуряюще. Гордон почувствовал, как стремительно закладывает нос. Вонь поднялась до пика, а потом неожиданно исчезла, прежде чем он успел чихнуть. Вместо нее тонкой струйкой в ошалевшие ноздри просочился сладостный аромат, чем-то похожий на травку Йенса. Яутжа поднял руку, протянул у канонира над головой и что-то сделал.  
– Мама, – сказал Йенс.  
"Красный" так же быстро шагнул назад. Гордон моргнул и увидел сжатую в длинных кривых когтях цигарку.  
– Плохо, – пробасил яутжа. – Самоуродование отвратительно.  
Цигарка переломилась пополам, яутжа разжал когти, и сломанная трубочка полетела на пол. Яутжа двинул ногой, и трупик цигарки исчез под ступней.  
"Белый" с "синим" подошли ближе, и все трио двинуло вперед танковым строем. Иксар пришлось расступиться, чтобы не быть сбитыми с ног. Старших явно интересовал купол и нанний. Чуя надвигающиеся события, бригада оперативно перестроилась в полукруг за спинами прибывших. Обычные яутжа подтянулись ближе и встали вторым рядом.  
– Странно, – протянул "синий", прикладывая ладонь к куполу. – У них короткая память?  
– Жизнь короткая, – буркнул Кихад.  
В этот момент он ярко напомнил типичного иксар, разговаривающего с кем-нибудь из командирш. Гордон сочувственно покосился на него.  
– У кого короткая, у нас? – угрожающе поинтересовался Хогби.  
"Синий" обернулся и посмотрел на него сверху вниз ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
– А про хуманксов я уже пояснял, – добавил Кихад. – Слишком эгоистичные.  
Сочувствовать ему Гордон немедля перестал.  
Старший отвернулся, коснулся купола, и тот медленно раскрылся. Яутжа дружно шагнули вперед, и "лепестки" без промедления сложились обратно.  
Нанний тоже среагировали: шеи задергались, головы начали подниматься, а глаза – медленно выползать из костяных коробочек-глазниц. Потом купол сделался бело-матовым. Курт подошел ближе, постучал по преграде и приложился к ней ухом.  
– И как успехи? – осведомился Хогби.  
Механик пожал плечами и отлепился от стенки. Кравец между тем бочком двинулся к яутжа и остановился перед Лаготорьи. Тот посмотрел на него сверху вниз, явно копируя манеру старших. Кравец улыбнулся. Лаготорьи нахмурился и скрестил клыки. Улыбка метеоролога стала еще шире. Лаготорьи метнул взгляд по сторонам и сделал такое движение, будто хотел попятиться. Кравец чуть качнулся вперед.  
– Что? – взревел яутжа.  
– Научный интерес! – искренне сказал метеоролог. – Что это за подвид? Эти вот огромные парни? Они же от вас отличаются, а? А чем конкретно? Гормоны?  
Лаготорьи задрал голову, демонстрируя, что продолжения беседы не будет. Кравец улыбнулся еще ослепительнее, потянулся и резко схватил яутжа за дредды. Рванул, так что "пленка" прострелила бирюзой и взбугрилась отчетливым рисунком мышц, проступивших на руке. Башка Лаготорьи резко пошла вниз, и яутжа с метеорологом едва не столкнулись.  
По кристаллическим уровням прокатился очередной раздраженный рев. Ученый перехватил Кравеца за запястье и тоже рванул, оттаскивая от себя. Человеческие пальцы разжались, словно пружинный механизм. Кравец мигом перестал лыбиться, перекосившись от боли.  
– Эй! – громко сказал Курт. – Вы только гляньте!  
Гордон обернулся. Сдавленный матерный возглас вырвался у него сам собой.  
Теперь деталей под вернувшим прозрачность куполом стало намного больше.  
– Дорогой древний грек, все грехи тебе прощаются, – с чувством сказал Дорохов. – Вот это нихрена себе размах.

Гордон плотнее застегнул комбез под самое горло. Страстно захотелось нащупать пальцами табельный ствол и проверить заряд. До сих пор и так все складывалось не самым сахарным образом, а теперь явно окончательно покатилось куда-то в помойные ямы. Клыкастые только что выпотрошили заложников.  
Купол раскрылся, и душная химическая вонь чужой крови хлынула потоком, аккомпанируя тяжелой поступи яутжа. Следить сразу за всеми было сложно, но Гордон старался: чтобы разглядеть и почтительные рожи обычных яутжа, и застывшие в изумлении лица иксар, и все оттенки выражений в глазах старших.  
– Грузомодуль с товаром и этих, – сказал "белый", небрежным движением пальца очертив группу людей, – сбросить согласно плану. По прибытии на Лиру сделать экономическую ставку.  
Кихад расширил глаза. Лаготорьи откинул дредды за спину, остальные яутжа зашевелились, обмениваясь взглядами. Гордон почувствовал, как по физиономии у него медленно начинает ползти злой жар. Он нихрена не понимал, что творится. Краем глаза он видел, что иксар тоже багровеют или вовсе идут пятнами.  
Хогби выпятил челюсть и сделал широченный шаг, перегораживая клыкастому дорогу. Ему пришлось задрать подбородок, и видно было, что командира это невероятно раздражает.  
– Что значит "согласно плану"? У нас есть пара вопросов к этому... сообществу мудаков!  
– А еще они нас консервами обзывали, – подсказал Йенс.  
– Может быть, вы свяжетесь с посольством Терры? – как бы в сторону предложил Кихад. – Думаю, они с удовольствием вернут вас... куда полагается.  
Злая тишина была ему ответом. "Белый" склонил голову набок и осмотрел иксар.  
– Кихад, добавь их в прогноз, – сказал он.  
На этот раз Кихад отчетливо поперхнулся.  
– Это слишком рискованно! – взвыл Лаготорьи, сорвавшись на злой рев в конце. – Мы...  
– Мы согласуем с парламентом каждую букву нашего прогноза, – почти мягко пророкотал "белый".  
Лаготорьи заворчал, опять откинул дредды и сложил руки на груди.  
– Какой еще прогноз? – Дорохов демонстративно помахал. – Эй, мы здесь, и мы вас слышим! Можно подробностей? Почему вы отказываете нам в полете на разборки?  
– А может, у вас есть корабль? – подал голос "красный".  
– В качестве оплаты можете снять что-нибудь со станции! – выпалил Гордон.  
– Опла-аты? – пророкотал "красный".  
– Да если б не мы, это ваше корыто было бы размазано тоненьким слоем по астероидам!  
– Не смей называть флагман горшком! – опять взвился Лаготорьи.  
– Корыто! Без оружия!  
Лаготорьи злобно заклекотал, ощутимо раздуваясь, но прежде чем он раскрыл пасть, "синий" положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Сосредоточимся на том, чтобы доставить их на Лиру.  
– Зубы не заговаривайте, – угрожающе сказал Гордон. – Гоните истребитель, как первую инвестицию в новых лирейских граждан.  
– Стойте! – страшным голосом сказал Кравец. – Я тут один момент не понял: отправить нас и груз? То есть совершенно отдельно? А сами вы куда? Вы же к Аннги собрались, а? В гнездо этих землероек? Скандал, да?  
– Без нас! – рявкнул Дорохов.  
– Смешно, – опять подал голос "красный". – Зачем вы пытаетесь повлиять на необсуждаемые решения? Это в вашей природе или вы обезумели окончательно?  
– Я ставлю на второе, – прощелкал Лаготорьи.  
– Нечестно! – объявил Кравец.  
"Красный" неожиданно присел на корточки и уставился на метеоролога в упор. Огромные клыки, прорезанные цветными узорами, шевелились в полуметре от воинственно торчащей щетины. Хогби молча достал нож. Никто из обычных яутжа даже не пошевелился. Видно было, что кусок металла они угрозой не считают.  
– Что-то хочешь предложить, хуманк?  
– Конечно, – Кравец упер руки в бедра. – Раз вы навострили туда румпель, то хотя бы передайте от нас привет со всем почтением и уважением.  
– Ебнулся на почве гуманизма, – определил Дорохов и постучал по переносице.  
Гордон промолчал. В отличие от пилота, он видел, как улыбается метеоролог.  
– Дальше, – пророкотал яутжа.  
– Скиньте на них парочку бомб, – сладострастно сказал Кравец.  
В тишине кто-то очень громко прокашлялся. Мозги у Гордона стопорнулись настолько, что он даже не смог определить – кто именно. Хотя чихи и храпы товарищей по бригаде давно уже наловчился сортировать по интонациям и особенностям художественного исполнения.  
– Ты нравишься мне, хуманк, – протянул старший.  
– Если это подкат, то я отказываюсь, – быстро сказал Кравец. – Не имею привычки спать с теми, кто тяжелее меня в четыре раза!  
Яутжа осклабился и басовито заухал. Кравец подался назад. Встрепанные волосы ворохнулись от порыва воздуха, вызванного яутжевским весельем. Среди иксар тоже послышались не совсем уверенные смешки.  
Гордон покосился на командира. Привычное выражение лица не менялось. Хогби словно изображал статую самому себе, однако если напрячь все чувства, то можно было угадать: командир опять пытается стянуть болтающиеся кругом крупицы информации, сложить их в одну чашку и слепить из них общую картину. И наверняка он уже что-то сообразил. Гордон завистливо вздохнул.  
"Синий" отчетливо скрипнул клыками.  
– Вылет через три часа, – сказал он. – Кихад Монолит, обновление по прогнозам будет выдано перед отправкой. Набираете полную команду.  
Кихад откинул панель микрокомма и быстро начал что-то там отмечать.  
– Удачи, хуманк, – совершенно неожиданно сказал "синий".  
Развернулся на месте и направился к эстакаде, уходящей на ярусы. "Красный" поднялся, и они с "белым" последовали за товарищем. Лаготорьи заворчал и тоже полез в микрокомм.  
– Ну что, когда пилить патенты начнем? – бодро поинтересовался Баль.  
– И когда выдадут паек? – уточнил Грегор.  
Один из пришедших ткнул пальцем в штурмана.  
– Стой, хуманк!  
Джино, уже намылившийся куда-то в сторону, тормознул и сделал чрезвычайно кислую рожу.  
– Ладно, парни, хорош мельтешить, все серьезно, – Хогби сделал два шага вперед и развернулся к бригаде. – Если я правильно понимаю, Лира хрен знает где. Вряд ли мы туда пойдем на обычной световой. Значит... – он пощелкал по ошейнику. – Готовьте ваши задницы.  
– Мои исследования не влияют на задницы! – возмутился Лаготорьи.  
– А где наш запас стабилизатора? – вежливо поинтересовался Кравец.  
– В лаборатории, – сквозь клыки сказал Лаготорьи.  
– Отлично, – строго сказал Хогби. – В сопровождение выдается три человека. Вопросы?  
– Паек! – возопил Грегор.  
Нкосарна заскрежетал.  
– Всех г-голода... дха... голодных! Я могу проводить в пищ...щеблок-к.  
К Грегору немедленно присоединились Трой с Чедом, и после недолгих раздумий туда же подался Алекс. Гордон призвал робко заурчавший желудок к порядку. Сначала нужно было решить мировые проблемы.  
– На меня долю возьмите, – напутствовал Амон. – Лично я хочу посмотреть, что за химическую баланду нам будут готовить. Вдруг он туда плюнет из мстительности?  
– Кто сказал, что я кого-то куда-то возьму? – осведомился у потолка Лаготорьи.  
– Ща я сбегаю и уточню у начальства, – тут же предложил Амон. – Э, борода, ты со мной? Походу, у них главный впечатлился твоей щетиной.  
Кравец схватился за бороду.  
– Никто никуда не побежит! – заревел Кихад, отрываясь от комма. – Идиоты! А мне вас еще по бортовым номерам расписывать!  
– Мы поможем, – примирительно щелкнул Каороге.  
– Уж с тобой-то я прописываться не буду, – пообещал Гордон, пялясь на Кихада в упор. – Удавись своими квадратными метрами.  
Яутжа поперхнулся так, словно уже начал давиться.  
– Троих, – явно поперек желания скрежетнул Лаготорьи. – Адекватных!  
– Я! – хором гаркнули Кравец с Йенсом.  
– Не знаю, куда бежать, – почти простонал Джино. – Всюду нужно проследить.  
– Третьим пойдет он, – Хогби ткнул в Гордона. – Этот хотя б не скурится, и бороды у него нет.  
Гордон погрозил ему кулаком.  
– А как же я? – изумился Амон.  
– А ты опасный психопат, и тебя мы будем нежно держать за ребрышки, – влез Дорохов.  
Амон нахмурился, но затем обреченно махнул рукой.  
Нкосарна заклекотал, развернулся и направился к выходу. Оголодавшие потянулись за ним.  
– Про меня не забудьте! – крикнул Амон.  
– Да будет тебе колбаса, – через плечо откликнулся Трой.  
– Полторы палки на нос, – поддержал Чед.  
Алекс глумливо захохотал в кулак.  
– Представляю, что тут за колбаса, – проворчал технарь.  
Лаготорьи, не говоря ни слова, круто развернулся на месте и проследовал в противоположном направлении. Гордон переглянулся с группой сопровождения, и все трое дружно поторопились за яростно топающим яутжа.  
Секундой позже за спиной Гордона раздалось короткое рявканье, а потом застучали шаги. Оглянувшись, он обнаружил, что Кихад нагоняет группу.  
– Ревность! – крикнул издалека Баль. – Зеленая ревность!  
– Я не зелен! – опять рявкнул Кихад.  
– По ревности вопросов нет, так и запишем! – отметил бортмеханик.  
Дорохов ухватил его за воротник и потянул на себя. Гордон ухмыльнулся и энергично взъерошил волосы. Кихад злобно сощурился.  
Оставшимся отрядом дирижировал перебинтованный по уши Оссурига, явно взбодрившийся после своей психической терапии. То ли у него была важная должность, то ли он решил поближе познакомиться с хуманксами, которые видят в чужих головах неположенное.  
Два шага спустя переводчик перестал распознавать речь, и все превратилось в сплошное рычание. Если отвлечься, могло показаться, что Оссурига готовится сожрать неполный экипаж вместе с командиром на десерт.  
Кихад догнал группу и потопал рядом, явно нарочно грохоча когтями по полу.  
– Итак, расставим все точки над "ё", – предложил Йенс в широкую черно-желтую спину Лаготорьи. – С кем банковать на Лире будете?  
Ученый покосился на него через плечо.  
– Ну взгрев-то какой толкаете? – перефразировал технарь.  
Лаготорьи повернулся еще больше, хотя шаг и не сбавил. Технарь плюнул себе под ноги.  
– Он говорит: чем торгуете, – ухмыляясь, "перевел" Кравец.  
– Странный жаргон.  
– Ты от вопросов-то не увиливай!  
Йенс попробовал ткнуть яутжа в спину, но тот внезапно оказался на полшага дальше, чем казалось. Технарь громко хмыкнул.

До нужного места добираться пришлось добрых полчаса. По пути Кравец раздал припасенные кусочки пищебрикета, и это отчасти скрасило унылое путешествие. Но еда закончилась, а коридор – нет, и Гордон уже возненавидел Хогби с его манией контроля.  
Он дошел до фантазий об утоплении командира в местном сортире, когда Лаготорьи наконец остановился. Выбранная им дверь выглядела абсолютно стандартной.  
– Здесь, – неохотно сказал он. – Посмотрим, что может подойти.  
– Такое ощущение, будто ты не рад, – заметил Кравец.  
– Вы портите миг моего триумфа.  
– Бывает, – философски сказал метеоролог. – Только приосанишься, как тут же из зала начинают задавать неудобные вопросы. Кстати, с кем вы торгуете?  
Кихад непереводимо забулькал горлом.  
– Я тебя придушу, хуманк, – пообещал Лаготорьи. – И скажу, что так и было!  
Гордон поднял палец.  
– А я избавлюсь от свидетелей, – пообещал Кихад.  
– Сопли сначала подтяни, говно безносое! – взревел канонир.  
– Прекратите сраться, старые пердуны, – не выдержал Йенс. – Идите уже и задушите друг друга где-нибудь в стороне!  
– Я официально ненавижу хуманксов, – резюмировал Лаготорьи и нажал панель у двери.  
Дальнейшая склока утонула в шипении. Клубы пара хлынули в коридор, заставив иксар отскочить. Абсолютно синхронно все трое нахлобучили шлемы.  
Пар не унимался, по стенам коридора быстро поползли светлые следы инея. Комбезы автоматом перешли в режим нагрева. Кихад и Лаготорьи шагнули в помещение. Гордон поежился, обменялся взглядами с остальными – и сделал шаг следом.  
Отказываться теперь было глупо.  
– Джино здесь не хватает, – вздохнул Йенс и похлопал себя по поясу, явно ища цигарку.  
– Упаси Аллах, – Кравец передернул плечами. – Я его заскоки помню еще с... – он замолчал и чуть не споткнулся. – В общем, очень давно, – мрачно закончил он.  
– Не грусти, борода, – Гордон хлопнул его по плечу. – Да кому в жопу интересны эти осколки из прошлого? Сто лет прошло! Ща мы забуримся на Лиру, клыкастые засудят длинношеих за причиненный ущерб, и все будет прекрасно!  
– Я особый садик-огородик заведу, – предвкушающее сказал Йенс.  
– А я – массажный салон, – вздохнул Гордон.  
– Где вы возитесь, грехи слизня и панцирника? – заорали из тумана.  
– Но сначала хорошо бы еще и этим рыло начистить, – не меняя интонации, закончил канонир.

Вопреки ожиданиям, на складе не было клеток с тварями-кайнде. Оказалось, что Лаготорьи притащил группу в криохранилище.   
Кравец с Йенсом бродили меж вертикальных пластин, усаженных ячейками-хранилищами, и периодически пытались что-нибудь ковырнуть пальцем, неминуемо порождая у Кихада злобное кудахтанье. Лаготорьи включил местную консоль и задумчиво шевелил пальцами, тасуя какие-то таблички.  
Гордон участия в безобразиях не принимал, поскольку занимался тем, что одновременно восхищался масштабом и ужасался. Он даже не пытался спрашивать, что тут хранится: кислотная маркировка пластин-держателей говорила сама за себя. Яутжа как бы между прочим припрятали в кармане хренову прорву биологического оружия.  
– Не трогать! – в сотый раз повторил Кихад.  
Кравец недовольно погладил себя по подбородку и пихнул руки в карманы.   
– А это что? – Йенс присел возле очередной стойки и ткнул в нижний ряд.  
Прозрачные контейнеры удивительно походили на бутылки. Материал даже с виду был хрупкий и тяжелый. Лаготорьи заворчал, отодвинул консоль и стремительно направился к пластине. Кравеца он тоже отодвинул, как элемент интерьера, а следом попробовал ногой оттеснить второго гостя подальше. Йенс поднял взгляд, следом задрал уже брови и сделал большие-пребольшие глаза.  
– Тебе что, жалко?  
Последнее слово было сказано с такой интонацией, будто Лаготорьи только что отнял последний кусочек мяса у голодающих танжерских котиков.  
– У тебя слишком хороший нюх, – сказал Лаготорьи. – Это моя личная разработка. Не трожь экземпляры, высокая концентрация.  
– Концентрация чего? – деловито уточнил Кравец, подбираясь ближе.  
– Кайнде, – выразительно ответил Лаготорьи.  
Кравец присел рядом с Йенсом и уставился на бутыли. А потом потянулся к ним пальцем.  
– Я говорил! – громко, как бы сам себе, сказал Лаготорьи.  
По полу заклацало. Подошедший Кихад взял метеоролога за воротник "пленки", поднял, отнес в сторону на добрый десяток метров и там поставил на пол.  
– Какое-то блядское неуважение, – громко пожаловался метеоролог, демонстративно отряхиваясь.  
– Каков стратегический план? – поинтересовался Йенс, предусмотрительно отходя сам.  
– Хуманк...  
– Для тебя – капитан Гастиль, – перебил Йенс.  
Лаготорьи нахмурился, щелкнул челюстями и отвернулся. Примерившись к пластине-блоку, он начал отщелкивать верхние фиксаторы.  
– Че там насчет планов? – Йенс приставил ладонь к уху.  
– Сначала мы дождемся решения нашего правительства, – откликнулся Кихад. – В любом случае, поверь мне, просто так мы этот акт безобразного нарушения всех правил не оставим.  
– Представьте себе, – сказал Лаготорьи, выкатывая блок-стойку с "личными разработками", и двинулся по криохранилищу дальше, – что у вас есть... соседи. Не слишком приятные в общении. Но не хочется тратить время, чтобы разобраться с ними. Я доступно объясняю?  
– Пока да, – сквозь зубы сказал Гордон. – Но, боюсь, это ненадолго.  
Лаготорьи опять щелкнул клыками и подтолкнул еще один блок. Тот покатился по полу, пластины негромко звякнули. Кравец спешно убрался с пути агрегата.  
– Однажды ты узнаешь, что соседи разводят противных существ, – Лаготорьи взмахнул рукой и выкатил еще один. – Но пока тебе нет до этого дела.  
– Хватит рожать по частям! Что за соседи?   
– Мэханд-ис, – протянул Кихад.  
"Конструкторы", – отрапортовал кафф.  
– Это кто? Нанний, что ли?  
Лаготорьи сдвинул блоки и покатил все блоки к консоли. Гордон почувствовал, что еще немного – и ему не понадобится дополнительный обогрев. Злости на Лаготорьи хватало, чтобы растопить все в хранилище к Иблисам.  
Сверяясь с консолью, Лаготорьи начал быстро тасовать контейнеры. Иксар подошли поближе.  
– Это те, кто создают, – внезапно продолжил Лаготорьи. – Потом ты узнаешь от дальних соседей, что мэхандис собрались напустить гадов в твой дом. Мэхандис надеются, что рано или поздно мерзкие, уродливые порождения заставят тебя удалиться.  
Судя по тому, как уверенно Лаготорьи собирал образцы, он точно знал, какую химическую болтушку следует использовать, чтобы сделать для иксар балансир. Наверное, записал как особый рецепт.  
– Естественно, это тебе не понравится, – завершил яутжа и поставил в стойку последний контейнер. – И ты объявляешь войну.  
– Нифига себе! – Гордон судорожно поправил кафф. – И что дальше?  
– Они опоздали, – невозмутимо сказал Кихад.  
– Че? Куда опоздали? Меньше пафоса можно?  
– Мы их убили.  
В тишине криохранилища, казалось, было слышно, как иней ползет по скафандрам.  
– Итак, я собрал нужное, – объявил Лаготорьи. – Взгонка займет пару часов, потом вы получите свое лекарство. Быть может, кто-то обладает достаточной квалификацией, чтобы проверить, не напутал ли я?  
К последнему слову-рычанию голос научного корифея просто сочился ядом.  
– Да ладно, – севшим голосом сказал Йенс.  
– Что, квалификация?  
– Как убили? – каркнул Йенс, отмахиваясь от Лаготорьи.  
– Совсем, – невозмутимо сказал Кихад. – И уж тем более мы не потерпим попыток давления от вышедших из пробирок мэхандис. Понимаешь, хуманк? Дело даже не в вас. Дело в том, что кто-то нарушает наши прогнозы...  
Лаготорьи зашипел, и Кихад умолк, хотя явно собирался что-то сказать. Ученый поволок стойки обратно. Контейнеры в них негромко звякали.  
Йенс прочистил горло.  
– Так кто из пробирок-то вышел? – уточнил он.  
– Одинаковые расы.  
На этот раз Гордону показалось, что он слышит, как его собственное сердце замирает от холода и испуга. Лаготорьи вернулся, подтолкнул к выходу оставшийся блок и махнул рукой. Хранилище начало погружаться в темноту.  
– Вот как, – почти бесцветно сказал Кравец. – Значит, мэхандис разводили гадов.  
– Мы считаем отвратительными их творения, – точно так же без эмоций пояснил Кихад. – Они уродливы и лишены духовного огня.  
Блок с неизвестной херней подкатился ко входу, и дверь открылась. Коридорное оранжевое сияние хлынуло внутрь, смешалось с рванувшими наружу клубами пара, и блок засиял как невероятный артефакт. Кихад сделал несколько шагов и, очевидно, не услышав движения за собой, обернулся.  
– Может, перетрем за особо противных и ядовитых? – напряженно предложил Йенс.  
– Некоторые из них определенно интересны, – высказался Лаготорьи.  
Блок выкатился в коридор, звякнув на комингсе.  
– А ты ничо не попутал? – осведомился Кравец подрагивающим от злости голосом. – Ничо, что ты сейчас типа как про нас заодно сказал?  
По фигурам обоих прокатывались предупреждающие бирюзовые блики. Иксар явно собирались подраться. Гордон попытался удержать себя в руках.  
– Хм-м? – искренне удивился Кихад. – Я же говорил про творения.  
– А мы кто?! – гаркнул метеоролог так, что пар колыхнулся.  
– Перевод неточный, – проронил Лаготорьи, выходя за порог.  
– Следуйте за мной, ядовитые твари, – сделал приглашающий жест Кихад. – Вот в чем отличие, Кра-аув'ц. Творения ограничены. Твари приспосабливаются к новым мирам.

* * *

Блок грохотал на стыках, плиты щелкали под тяжестью шагов, и иксар приходилось почти бежать следом за клыкастыми.  
– Охренеть, – на ходу бубнил Йенс. – Никогда меня столько не оскорбляли, как за последнюю неделю!  
– В масштабах... человечества! – поддержал Гордон.  
– А че ж вы только сейчас опомнились? – заорал Кравец в спину яутжа. – Проводили бы профилактические зачистки! Регу... кхх... регулярные! Глядишь, и нам бы легче дышалось!  
– Тихо! – зашипел Йенс. – Может, они бы и нас зачистить решили!  
– Если бы речь пошла об этом несколько дней назад – несомненно, – согласился Кихад. – Сейчас обстоятельства изменились.  
– Аллах!  
– Обычно нам все равно, – добавил яутжа, не оборачиваясь. – Пока некоторые не начинают зарываться. Поэтому то, что для вас вопрос личного оскорбления, для нас – вопрос сохранения исторически сложившегося баланса.  
Говорил он на редкость ровно, и Гордон успел позавидовать выносливости проклятого инопланетянина и мелочно пожелать ему пару астматических приступов.  
Лаготорьи свернул и притормозил у очередной двери. Хлопнул по панели и побарабанил пальцами по верхней кромке блока. Тот по-прежнему излучал мирное голубое сияние. Бутылки затаились в нижнем секторе черной каймой.  
– А что, – Кравец перевел дух и пригладил вставшие дыбом волосы, – ты прям от имени всех яутжа говоришь?  
– Почему мы должны учитывать в прогнозах таких дебилов? – явно риторически поинтересовался Лаготорьи.  
– Потому что времена меняются. Нужно быть динамичнее, семья Харакайц.  
– Эй вы, я еще здесь! – рявкнул Кравец. – На минуту, я задал вопрос!  
Дверь открылась, и за ней обнаружилась типичная кабина лифта. Лаготорьи впихнул туда блок и впихнулся сам. Невооруженным взглядом прекрасно было видно, что мест больше нет.  
– А мы? – всполошился Йенс.  
– Хочешь проверить, не плюну ли я в пробирку? – оскалился Лаготорьи.  
– Начальству нажалуюсь, – искренне пригрозил технарь.  
– Жалуйся, – щедро предложил Лаготорьи и осклабился еще шире.  
– Мои вопросы! – почти взвыл Кравец.  
Дверь захлопнулась.  
– Вот же мудак противный, – в сердцах сказал Йенс и начал откручивать шлем.  
Цигарка, как по волшебству явившаяся на свет, тут же задымилась.  
– Никаких нервов не хватит, – пожаловался метеоролог. – Дай и мне прикурить!  
– Какие еще истерические события нам следует знать? – осведомился Гордон.  
Кихад нахмурился. Кравец молча воздел руки.  
– Исторические, – поправился канонир.  
– Это очень, очень давняя история, – Кихад привалился к стенке. Желтые глаза следили за витками ароматного дыма. – Скажем так, вряд ли кто-то вообще помнит вещи, которые помнят расы с оригинальной кровью. И кое-что следует сохранять под покровами.  
– А у вас, небось, все записано, – не без яда уточнил Кравец.  
– Безусловно.  
Метеоролог подумал и плюнул на пол.

Обратно они вновь шли пешком. Перешагивая разошедшиеся стыки плит, Гордон молча страдал, размышляя, что мог бы с большей пользой обустраивать персональную каюту на время перелета, а не таскаться по холодильникам.  
Разочарование одолевало его до тех пор, пока на очередном повороте, чуть приотстав, он не заметил, как Йенс вытряхивает что-то из рукава. Невольно прибавив шаг, Гордон оказался рядом. Йенс метнул в него предупреждающий взгляд. Гордон посмотрел, как ловко движутся пальцы технаря, и обалдел. Йенс аккуратно убрал стеклянную капсулу в поясной кармашек.  
– Че творишь, – шепотом сказал Гордон. – Это ж...  
Технарь прижал палец к губам. Гордон заткнулся, оборвав себя посредине пространной панической реплики. В действиях техника имелся резон, да еще какой. Сегодня яутжа утверждают, что им противны нанний, завтра решат, что им надоели люди.   
Кихад, к счастью, не обернулся. Видимо, считал, что перешептывания людей слишком незначительны. Гордон ухмыльнулся, сунул пальцы за пояс и принялся легкомысленно насвистывать.

Двадцать минут спустя Кихад вывел их к знакомой стеклянной громаде управляющего центра. Гордон успел задуматься, куда яутжа подевал скутер, и тут Кравец усмотрел, что на ярусах по-прежнему болтается командный состав из цветного трио и Хогби в сопровождении главмехаников.  
Безумный энтузиазм, овладевший метеорологом, ничем, кроме умопомешательства, объяснить было нельзя. Игнорируя предупреждающий рык Кихада, Кравец ринулся делегации наперерез.  
Гордон предложил стрельнуть ему в спину снотворным, но явно рассвирепевший Кихад сквозь клыки отказался, сообщив, что с удовольствием посмотрит, как старшие растерзают нахальное насекомое самостоятельно. Йенс забеспокоился, всплеснул руками, вспомнил, что Кравец торчит ему пару фунтов, продутых в ставках на подэвкалиптовых козявок, и рванул следом, отчаянно призывая метеоролога не дохнуть просто так, без передачи финансовых прав.

К явному разочарованию Кихада, метеоролога не расчленили и даже не обругали. Гордон, мысленно проклиная всех, подошел ближе, то и дело ловя на себе угрожающие взгляды командира. Словно Хогби подозревал его в насылании одержимости на Кравеца.  
Неугомонная борода вытряс у старших целый экран, потребовал дать ему карту Аннги и взялся расписывать планы с чудовищной кровожадностью. Йенс, поняв, что фунтов в ближайшие пару лет не дождется, подключился к беседе. Хогби без слов, одним выражением нижней челюсти показывал, что думает обо всех этих идеях. Механики верноподданнически помалкивали.

– ...а выбирать следует стратегические объекты!  
– Что вы слушаете этого специалиста по осадкам, – Йенс пробился к экрану. – Начинать нужно с планетарной обороны! Первым делом – жахнуть по компенсаторам! Эй вы, у вас есть небольшой ударный флот?  
Яутжа переглянулись.  
– Нет, – почти насмешливо щелкнул "белый".  
Йенс открыл рот, закрыл и уставился на Кравеца.  
– Ну тогда я не понял, че мы тут вообще обсуждаем?  
– Теории, – надулся Кравец.  
– Вы меня угнетаете своими идиотскими затеями, – предупредил Хогби.  
– А я так, в рамках фантазии, – мгновенно сдал назад Йенс. – Я что? Я всего лишь могу копать, а могу не копать. Согласно штатному расписанию.  
– И гражданской дееспособности у нас пока нет, – поддержал Гордон.  
Прозвучало почему-то обиженно, словно канонир Ташлинд огорчался невозможности нести уголовную ответственность за свои слова и поступки.  
– Мышление в общем-то широкое, – наконец сказал "красный". – Кихад, дополнительно оформим им лист. На случай, если ставка окажется малоэффективной.  
Он сделал неопределенный жест пальцами. Взгляды иксар мгновенно оказались скрещены на Кихаде.  
– По форме пострадавших и незащищенных беженцев? – щелкнул тот.  
Старший кивнул.  
– Какие ставки? – поперхнулся Кравец. – Почему беженцы?  
– Молчать! – рявкнул Хогби.– Если бы вы, Кравец, не светили бы тут вечным сиянием чистого разума, я бы все расставил по местам еще пять минут моего драгоценного времени назад. А теперь я проведу общее собрание в неопределенном будущем!  
Кравец потянулся было к парящему в воздухе экрану, но "красный" ловко увел проекцию у него из-под носа. Кравец сделал презрительное лицо. Старший покосился на него и насмешливо клекотнул.  
– Я что-то упустил? – с сомнением протянул Йенс.  
– Дипломатические переговоры, – сказал Хогби как ни в чем не бывало. – Надеюсь, вы не успели привыкнуть к этому месту. Мы отбываем.  
– Я даже поссать не успел, – сказал Гордон. – Конечно же, я всегда готов куда-нибудь отбыть.  
– Ох, кажется, я знаю, кто особенно орать будет, – с чувством сказал Йенс, поглядывая на Мариса.  
Руководитель второго инженерного скривился и характерным жестом потер виски. Гордон тоже догадывался, что древний грек проест плешь всем, кто не успеет сбежать.  
Марису бегать от собственного подразделения было не по рангу, поэтому весь эпический размах Амонова возмущения должен был достаться ему.  
– Может, усыпить? – сочувственно предложил Гордон.  
– А может, помощь зала, – сказал Курт, поглядывая на Хогби.  
– Главное умение руководителя – грамотно делегировать, – поднял палец Хогби. – Я делегировал главмеханику Олбергсу обязанность утрясти вопросы с техником Ксенакисом, и даже не подходите ко мне.  
– Дедовщина и тирания, – вздохнул Марис, пихая кулаки в карманы.  
– У вас проблемы с субординацией? – осведомился "белый".  
– С головой у них проблемы, – сказал Кихад. – Миссией будет руководить Каороге в сопровождении...  
Выплюнутая череда щелчков и взревываний осталась без перевода.  
– Время подготовки – четыре часа, – закончил Кихад.  
– Как всегда безупречный стиль, – прокомментировал "синий".  
Йенс закатил глаза и поаплодировал кончиками пальцев.  
Переплетения стеклянных ярусов внезапно изменили цвет. Вместо привычных уже теплых красно-оранжевых оттенков сначала проступил желто-зеленый, потом зеленый начал густеть и склоняться в синеву, а следом вся конструкция неожиданно стала еще более прозрачной, словно в ней разболтали лазурные куски терранского неба.  
Старшие одновременно подняли головы, следом так же одновременно откинули панели наручей и что-то там поперещелкивали.  
– Можно комментарий? – уточнил Кравец. – Для истории. Это что?  
– Это обратный отсчет перед погружением, – любезно разъяснил Кихад.  
– Нам еще болтушку не сделали! – возмутился Йенс.  
Кихад тяжело вздохнул и двумя пальцами взялся за собственный микрокомм. Пошатал панель и неожиданно легко извлек блок полностью. Потыкал в экран пальцем и бросил блок в воздух. Марис, стоявший ближе, вскинул руку, но не достал. Хогби взметнул кисть одновременно с ним и благополучно сцапал прилетевшее чудо техники.  
– Карта, – сказал Кихад. – Ведет к остальным вашим товарищам.  
Старшие молчали, и Гордон озадаченно попробовал сообразить, кто здесь кто в табели о рангах. Вроде, Кихад не входил в число физически одуревших, но держался уверенно.  
– Топайте живее, – сказал клыкастый. – Гр-рдон, я слежу за твоими перемещениями. Нет, я вижу, что ты хочешь сказать, так вот – сам дурак.  
Гордон захлопнул разинутый было рот, нахмурился и все-таки не сдержался – зафыркал, давясь неожиданным приступом веселья.

– Вот гондон штопаный, – сетовал Йенс пять минут спустя, огибая очередные следы недавней катастрофы. – Смотрите, даже не проводил, а?  
– Да тут из них половина таких гондонов, – буркнул Хогби. – Еще и связь не работает, чтоб ее.  
– Думаешь, глушат? – насторожился Гордон.  
Хогби выразительно промолчал.  
– Из вредности, – зловеще проронил Марис.   
Панели делались все краснее, а само по себе освещение падало, заливая весь коридор густым мрачным цветом. Гордон прикинул, что еще полтона – и настанет натуральный кровавый мрак в стилистике декампи. Придется двигаться наощупь.  
Главмеханики топали в ногу и умудрялись не хуже яутжа ставить своим весом на место плиты. Те яростно потрескивали. А два поворота спустя Гордон услышал новый звук. Сначала что-то вроде едва различимой пульсации воздуха. За третьим поворотом пульсация уже превратилась в низкую дрожь, бегущую по ногам.  
– Хог?  
– Слышу я, слышу, – командир остановился. – Предположения есть?  
– Нас держат у реактора, – озабочено сказал Кравец, дергая щетинки. – Чтобы не снаряжать никакой корабль. Сейчас мы тут быстренько передохнем.  
– Смотрите, его Джино покусал, – демонстративно испугался Гордон.  
– Метеорологи, – с презрением дополнил Йенс. – Какой дурак будет располагать горячие отсеки в двух метрах от жилых частей? Это вообще больше на музыку похоже.  
– Знаете, когда я последний раз в диско-зоне был? – протянул Гордон.  
– Лет сто пять назад? – предположил командир.  
– Сто несчитово, остается шесть! – возопил канонир. – Я уже старый хрен сейчас, я стану еще старше и умру, так и не побывав на чужом диско!  
– Вот я уже немало с кем летал, – медленно сказал Хогби, – но по-моему, канонир, вы самый большой дурак из встреченных.  
Гордон открыл рот, но командир взял его за воротник "пленки" и повел дальше под гмыканье механиков. Марис опять взялся зачесывать волосы на другую сторону.  
– Ты облысеешь, – заметил Курт.  
– На себя посмотри, арбузина.  
– Я должен быть уникален, - хмыкнул Курт и пощупал крошечный, на полмиллиметра ежик.  
– Вообще-то, неизвестно, где мы все были шесть лет назад, – заметил Йенс. – А был ли мальчик вообще?  
– Отстань, пораженец, – огрызнулся Гордон. – Если я что-то помню, значит, это было.  
– Это защитные реакции психики, – авторитетно сказал Кравец.  
– Вы невыносимы, – Хогби повернул в очередной раз, сверяясь с карт-блоком. – Интересно, когда я сто лет назад записывался в ВКС, я рассчитывал, что в итоге все закончится именно так?  
– В приятной компании? – смело предположил Гордон.  
– Сто пятнадцать, – педантично исправил метеоролог.  
– Сексом с яутжа? – бухнул Курт.  
Хогби то ли поперхнулся, то ли чихнул и задумчиво протянул "мда-а".

Блок-карта завела их намного выше того уровня, где раньше было расселение.  
Гордон даже не удивился, когда выяснилось, что это очередной корабельный док. А когда расслышал вопли негодования, тут же почувствовал себя в уютной домашней обстановке.  
Люди и яутжа бурно дискутировали возле того, что выглядело как обещанный челнок-грузомодуль. Каждый отдавал ситуации все силы. Дорохов махал руками на яутжа, трущийся рядом Грегор явно выполнял роль ассистента и группы ножевой поддержки. Джино опять что-то фотографировал. Часть бригады шлындрала вокруг челнока, словно собиралась отковырять от него что-нибудь на память.  
Удивительно, но Амон молчал, хотя и сидел на ящике прямо возле пилота. Все его существо было занято пожиранием чего-то, действительно напоминающего колбасу. В желудке у Гордона мигом заурчало. Употребленный ранее брикет давно растворился до субатомарного уровня.  
– Хаванье колбасы в одну харю – дело, недостойное офицера, – пытались воззвать к совести древнего грека трущиеся там же "рогаточники".  
– Отвалите, это моя доля!  
– Мы брали на всех!  
– Идите на фиг!  
На фоне борьбы за еду пилот продолжал скандалить с клыкастым, в котором Гордон после некоторых умственных усилий – и после того как тот повернулся в фас – опознал Каороге.  
– Почему этот говночелнок прозрачный?! – наседал Дорохов. – Из чего вы его построили?  
– Хуманк, не пытайся казаться большим идиотом, чем вы есть!  
Дорохов задумчиво согнул-разогнул пальцы и наконец сложил их в увесистый кулак, подкрепленный сиянием бустеров.  
– Это проекционные особенности, – продолжил яутжа, даже не глянув на кулак. – Обеспечивают удобство работы со звездной картой и расстояниями.  
– На глазок летаете? – ядовито осведомился Джино, делая очередной снимок.  
Группы сблизились, и Амон салютовал недогрызенной колбасой пришедшим.  
– Хог! – возопил Дорохов, хватаясь за переносицу. – Я отказываюсь садиться на борт бабкиной люстры!  
– Такое ощущение, что вы намерены раздавать команды, – надменно произнес Каороге.  
– Еще бы! Пока что полезная деятельность здесь была только от нас!  
– А вы еще и нападение прохлопали, – вставил Чед, видимо, потеряв надежду отвоевать колбасу.  
– Как ты сказал? – взвился Каороге.  
Чед сложил руки на груди. Трой, в свою очередь, запихал кулаки в карманы, приподнял голову и одарил яутжа взглядом из-под полуопущенных век. В этой крошечной пантомиме было сразу столько выбешивающего, что даже у Гордона зачесались кулаки. Каороге раздулся, как морской филин. Казалось, даже дредды у него пытаются встать торчком от злости. Уцелевший глаз сделался оранжевым.  
Говночелнок неожиданно пошел радужной волной и потемнел. Секунду спустя он превратился в обычную рабочую лошадку, разве что все поверхности сияли идеальной гладкостью матового покрытия.  
Из люка шагнул очередной клыкастый. Гордон напряг память и разглядел в нем кого-то знакомого.  
– Хуманксы, радуйтесь, что хотя бы это вам дали, – прошепелявил яутжа, и тут же превратился в Амарисая Ботинком Поверженного.  
– В моем полетном плане на борту посторонних быть не должно, – металлическим голосом сказал Хогби. – Попрошу этих посторонних немедленно спуститься с трапа и кануть в Лету.  
Амарисай скрестил руки на груди.  
– И это еще не все, – немедленно наябедничал Грегор, ковыряясь кончиком ножа под ногтями. – Они сюда пихаются полным составом один к одному буквально!  
– Один к полутора, – поправил Джино. – Я уже посчитал. Их больше.  
– Но зачем? – тут же вышел из себя командир. – Охрана, что ли? Вам делать нечего, с нами до Лиры тащиться?  
Каороге закатил глаз и простер руку к Амарисаю. Йенс полез в карман и достал очередную цигарку. Гордон уже готов был поверить, что цигарка неразменная, восстанавливающаяся после каждого цикла выкуривания.  
– Вы идете лишь в довесок, – прошипел Амарисай. – Мы перевозим груз! Для него есть сопровождение!  
Гордон боком подобрался к Амону и начал сверлить его взглядом. Техник куснул колбасу еще пару раз, а затем посмотрел на канонира и с тяжким вздохом протянул огрызок. Гордон хлопнул собригадника по плечу и вгрызся в жесткое мясо. Специй яутжа не пожалели, а разило от куска так, что впору было постирать его в трех щелочах. Но при этом запах вызывал град слюней не хуже, чем у кайнде. Амон, поглядывая на канонира, вздыхал и облизывал пальцы.  
– Не вижу груза! – разорялся меж тем Дорохов.  
Курт с Марисом сосредоточенно считали свое поголовье, загибая пальцы и явно проверяя, нет ли отклонений в количестве техникопальцев, техниконог и техникорук. Словно за время дипломатических переговоров кто-то мог подло обчекрыжить оба инженерных подразделения.  
– Груз будет потом! – наконец, заорал Каороге. – Его только еще готовят, что тут непонятного?!  
Амарисай пространно ругнулся. Сразу же удовлетворенно заткнулся пилот, и в доке настала относительная тишина.  
– Горшок, – сказал Грегор. – На вашем модуле предусмотрен горшок?


	18. Корабли уходят вдаль

К молчаливому изумлению Малик, которое она так и не посмела высказать вслух, они не врезались в крейсер и не упустили его. Подготовленные Зульфар инерционные ловушки поймали "кирпич" чужаков не хуже, чем ловили громадины перегоняемых заводов.  
Глядя на скупо очерченные схемы, развернутые на главном экране, Малик представляла, как много лет "Готтхаммер" наматывал мирные гражданские маршруты и таскал унылые, прагматичные до зубовного скрежета конструкции – и ни разу не столкнулся с необходимостью сражаться.   
– Выхожу, – сообщила Зульфар. – Старт через три минуты.  
– Надеюсь, Ларри там ничего не наворотил в процессе отчаянного угона.  
– Если я скажу, что узнаем в процессе отчаянного лавирования, ты расстроишься?  
Малик топнула так, что по доку метнулось эхо. Зульфар засмеялась, и ее голос, выкинутый через внешнюю систему оповещения, добавил свою ноту в какофонию.  
– Не лихачь, – наконец сказала Малик. – Лучше мы попробуем доползти как есть и придумаем что-то прямо там, чем накроемся дырявым штормом прямо тут.  
– Сложно возразить.  
"Ласточка" уже вовсю шевелилась. Малик невольно косилась на челнок. Изначальная конструкция всех терранских кораблей ставила в приоритет монолитность и непрошибаемость. Как можно меньше самостоятельно движущихся деталей, в идеале – сплошной корпус, прикрытый еще и "зонтиком" побочного циклотронного поля. Такой "зонтик" прекрасно справлялся с мелким мусором.  
Но челноки делались иначе. Подвижные кораблики воплотили несколько стыренных у инопланетчиков идей. Поэтому они умели шевелить буквально каждой панелью. Так что "ласточка" сейчас походила на диковинного жука, облитого чешуей и старательно начищающегося перед стартом.  
– Минута, – сказала Зульфар. – Все чисто.  
Малик вновь глянула на крошечный служебный экран, который логикалик с упорством подсовывал с момента всплытия. Треклятый "кирпич" портил им стабилизацию, и вместо уравнивания с близлежащими объектами сцепка "Хиджау"-"Туран"-"кирпич" перла поперек всех векторов. Логикалик негодовал.  
– Аккуратнее там, – машинально повторила Малик. – Мы крутимся, как говно в Мальстреме.  
– Что? Где?  
– География, второй класс. Водоворот в северном полушарии.  
– А! Не до того мне, вся голова профильным образованием занята.  
– Короче говоря, мы в некрасивом вращении. Имей в виду.  
– Хорошо. Запуск.

"Хиджау" откликнулась могучим утробным звуком. Площадка вместе с "ласточкой" пошла вниз. Малик по традиции резко выдохнула. Давление не дрогнуло, воздух остался неподвижен. Челнок быстро опустился в выгружной док, и створы закрылись. Логикалик не преминул доложить об успешной герметизации.  
Еще полминуты – и "ласточка" оказалась на свободе.  
"Действительно здесь хреново, – тут же созналась Зульфар. – Ты подержи за меня кулаки. Мне бы тут штурман не помешал".  
– Спокойно, – уверенно сказала Малик. – Область чистая, главное, следи за векторами. Я в целом вижу, как ты идешь.  
"С торможением на пять и две".  
– Мелочи, – так же спокойно ответила пилотесса. – Просто перед тягой мне сообщи, и мы уравняемся до миллисекунды.  
Когда отступать стало некуда, Малик словно превратилась из человека в функцию. И ее целью стало внушать настройщице, что все хорошо, все под контролем. Чтобы крошечный взъерошенный жук успешно пробрался между неповоротливыми гигантами и совершил невозможное: заставил их поцеловаться друг с другом.  
Выведенные на экран команды для управления зарядниками послушно легли под наперстки. Малик запустила одну за другой все четыре, и снаружи, далеко за обшивкой, начали двигаться гигантские секции, нарушая ту самую монолитность корпуса. Логикалик тревожно сообщил, что отстегнут один из держателей "Турана". Малик просто смахнула сообщение из поля активности. Завод стоял поверх нужных модулей, и приходилось идти на риск.  
"Все чешется", – неожиданно сообщила Зульфар.  
– Что, прости?  
"Говорю, чешется все. По-моему, опять ген-раскрутка происходит, – пожаловалась настройщица. – Кажется, это реакция на нервное напряжение. Того и гляди, покроюсь волосами к концу вылета!"  
Малик попробовала улыбнуться.  
– Страховка покроет.

Настроенный на отставание в пять и две логикалик терпеливо рисовал, как "ласточка" пробирается к кораблю чужаков. Инерционные ловушки выглядели огромными стрекозиными крыльями, растущими прямо из "кирпича". Они даже шевелились похоже, будто изловленная стрекоза пыталась улететь.  
"Даю выброс".  
Логикалик тщательно отсчитал пять и две. Схема на экране дополнилась узким длинным лучом, ударившим в одно из крыльев. Одновременно включилась компенсация на двигателях "Хиджау". Еще пять секунд – и вектор движения всей сцепки изменился.  
– Отлично, – бодро сказала Малик. – Еще пару уколов булавкой, и весь этот энтомологический цирк будет наш.  
"Надеюсь, ты там не сходишь с ума в одиночестве!"  
– Нисколько. Корректируй через двадцать секунд.  
Положенное время тянулось как резиновое. Малик еле дождалась, когда Зульфар, наконец, скомандовала им обеим очередной выброс. Снова дрогнули проткнутые крылья, снова поменялся вектор, и расчетный запас шторма уменьшился еще на пару пунктов.  
– Продолжай, пожалуйста, – вежливо сказала пилотесса. – Теперь нас не разносит. Толкай.  
"Ласточка" заложила крутую петлю и лихо ушла в нижний сектор.  
"Хиджау" обладала всеми необходимыми мощностями, но маневренности у нее не было вообще. Поэтому бойкий челнок выступал как слепень, кусающий тушу наннийского крейсера, гоня его все ближе к неповоротливой "Хиджау", жадно разинувшей пасти энергоуловителей.  
Малик поморщилась и тряхнула головой. Ассоциаций набралось уже для целого зоопарка.  
"Даю импульс".  
Чужой корабль на экране дрогнул и, наконец-то, пополз навстречу "Хиджау". Малик беззвучно шевелила губами, отсчитывая воображаемые километры. Логикалик не разменивался на условные единицы сближения, просто показав медленно заполняющийся прогресс-бар. Ползунок неумолимо сдвигался, и, наконец, рядом вспыхнула предупредительная пиктограмма.  
– Быстро, – прошептала Малик. – Разогнались...  
"Ну что там у вас?"  
Прогресс-бар вспыхнул ярко-зеленым. "Хиджау" тяжко застонала. Содрогание прокатилось по всему корпусу, и логикалик в ужасе продемонстрировал, как отцепляется второй держатель "Турана". Завод повело в сторону.  
– Все хорошо, – сквозь зубы, как мантру, повторила капитан Ансария. – Переходи к "Турану". Там одна лапа отскочила. Нужно вернуть ее на место.  
"Нифига себе! И как я это сделаю?!"  
– Бортани его.  
Зульфар выругалась, вновь активно используя что-то из официальных религиозных выражений. Малик даже не стала пытаться разобрать. Все внимание уходило на компенсацию наехавшего на них "кирпича". Нужно было аккуратненько сдавать назад, чтобы злосчастные уловители не лопнули.  
"Ласточка" уже суетилась возле "Турана", и похоже было, что Зульфар решила его забодать.  
Малик ухитрилась все-таки сделать отползание достаточным, чтобы погасить инерцию; уловители перестали елозить, и логикалик немедленно предложил выбрать варианты скачивания чужого энергорезерва. Никаких справочных пояснений к трем строчкам не было. Названия настойчиво мигали.  
– Зуль?  
"Что? Не отвлекай меня!"  
– Тут три варианта, как нам присосаться к чужому шторму. Я не знаю, что выбирать.  
"О-о!"  
– Вот именно.  
Малик поймала себя на том, что говорит по-прежнему с доброжелательной уверенностью. Теперь это звучало по-идиотски. Она покрутила головой. Огромный док, нагруженный позарез необходимыми для заводской деятельности запчастями, смотрел в ответ мрачно и недружелюбно. "Хиджау" безмолвно интересовалась, зачем с ней делают все эти жуткие вещи после многолетнего забвения в гражданских перелетах. Малик инстинктивно принюхалась. В воздухе отчетливо тянуло какой-то пыльной мешковиной. Хотя последний раз с мешковиной она сталкивалась в убогом агрофермерском поселении. Пришлось туда тащиться на орбитальном челноке, куда похуже "ласточки"...  
"Эй, але!"  
– Да, я здесь, – спешно ответила пилотесса.  
"Ну ты их хоть перечисли! Я, вроде, приткнула лапу на место".  
Малик кинула взгляд на экран. Лапа действительно встала на место.  
– Отлично справилась. А названия... ну вот Ниагара, Амазонка и... Тщ... Тщиернобыль.  
"Тщи-иернобыль", – уверенно сказала Зульфар.  
– Это почему? Что-то ты даже не задумалась.  
"Звучит внушительно. Думаешь, какой-нибудь стремный режим по капле в час стали бы так называть?"  
Малик пожала плечами. Спохватилась, что собеседница ее не видит, кивнула и с досады треснула ладонью по лбу.  
– Так, давай обратно. Жду тебя, не хочу запускать эти шайтан-машины, пока ты там болтаешься без колпака.

Мрачно созерцая мигающий на паузе "Тщиернобыль", Малик размышляла, во что выльется вся эта эпопея. В глубине печенки трепетала уверенность, что едва закончится конфликт с чужаками, как тут же придет армия аудиторов и посчитает, какой именно убыток причинил экипаж своими действиями "Хиджау" и как долго следует вычитать этот ущерб из вознаграждения. Опыт подсказывал, что там и до уголовки недалеко.  
Будь они хоть трижды героини на "Готтхаммере".  
Малик посмотрела в потолок, потом коснулась экрана логикалика и запросила данные по Лире. Стандартное солнце, стандартная планета из "пояса обитаемости" и кипящее варево, составленное из торгово-рыночных отношений двух десятков рас. Причем два десятка — это только по официальным данным.  
– Зуль, – вслух сказала она. – По возвращении сразу ставь челнок на зарядку. Он нам очень понадобится.  
"Когда?"  
Удивленный вопрос разнесся по всему доку, подхваченный громкой связью.  
– Потом, – выразительно сказала Малик. – Одеялком прикрыть.  
Зульфар молчала пару секунд, а потом хмыкнула.  
"Тогда еще десять минут, пожалуйста".  
– Без проблем.

"Ласточка", вернувшаяся на борт, выглядела уже не таким бодрым жучком. Скорее, потрепанным в боях с другими тварями жуком-носорогом: выдвинутые вперед захваты манипуляторов так и не сложились обратно, конструкции погнулись и застыли зловещими клешнями.  
Малик прикусила язык, чтобы не задавать дурацких вопросов типа "А завод-то хотя бы цел?" или "Нельзя ли было поаккуратнее?"  
Едва поднявшись в док, "ласточка" медленно сдвинулась со шлюзовой площадки и поползла в сторону, шевеля панелями. Добралась до батарей и уселась рядом. Все остальные мероприятия тоже проходили в автоматическом режиме, и выглядело так, будто челнок сам по своей воле мостится к кормушке, щупает ее хоботками и наконец присасывается намертво.  
– В два потока, – добавила Малик. – Основной на главный борт, второй подключай на себя.  
"Угу".  
Теперь эхо превратило короткий ответ в грозное уханье.  
Логикалик наконец-то сообразил, что происходит, и показал пилотессе грядущее распределение потоков. Малик поджала губы. Все их кувырки спустили энергорезерв чуть ли не в полный ноль. От станции декампи они отвалились на семидесяти процентах, щит с платформой забрал себе пятьдесят, а перестройка и подъем наверняка сожрали еще десять-двадцать, что бы ни твердила система определения резерва. Как ни крути, без стыковки с чужаком они просто не доползут до Ечхона.  
Почему-то ей стало удивительно тоскливо и нудно. Вместо нервической дрожи накатывало раздраженное отупение. Хотелось, чтобы все отстали. Вонь от брони "ласточки" раздражала.  
Кто бы мог знать, что космос вовсе не пуст. Помимо мусора, в космосе имелось огромное количество запахов. Вернее, тех загадочных растворенных в вакууме веществ, которые при контакте с кислородом начинают разить, как химическая отрава. Самым ужасным в этом букете был стойкий аромат, похожий на синтетическую малину. Среди людей, имеющих дело с открытыми работами, непримечательная ягода обрела стойкую славу самой ненавистной.  
– Готово.  
Малик вскинула взгляд. Зульфар уже вынырнула из челнока, и ее голос больше не усиливался техникой.  
Малик вяло помахала. Настройщица стремительными шагами направилась к ней.  
– Стартуем? – осведомилась она.  
Малик скорчила рожу и просто щелкнула наперстками, активируя программу.  
"Рекомендована дополнительная визуализация".  
Настройщица поравнялась с ней, остановилась, развернулась и вперилась в экран.  
– Зачем нам визуализация зарядки?  
Малик пожала плечами. Зульфар пригладила волосы.  
– Ну давай включим, раз уж даже кусок микросхем об этом так просит.  
– Надеюсь, это не слишком сократит и без того дохлый резерв, – буркнула Малик.  
Она коснулась подсвеченной пиктограммы.  
"Ресурс недостаточен для выполнения зарядных скриптов, – сообщил логикалик. – Требуется освободить минимальный резерв в четыре кластера. Проводится анализ доступных кластеров".  
Экипаж переглянулся, и Малик поняла, что выражения лиц у них одинаковые: ярость пополам с недоумением. Логикалик нарисовал несколько столбиков загрузки, тут же их стер и торжественно выстроил по ранжиру предполагаемые для расчистки кластеры. Зульфар глубоко вздохнула. Малик несколько мгновений смотрела на короткий список, потом моргнула и вновь впилась в него взглядом. Список не исчезал. Теперь Зульфар со свистом втянула воздух.   
– Это должно было случиться, – прошипела она. – Хоть чуть-чуть, но нам должно было повезти!  
Малик приложила палец к губам, а свободной рукой потянулась к списку. Наперсток уткнулся в третий пункт. Логикалик старательно обвел его рамкой и подмигнул, словно старый заговорщик.  
"Вы действительно хотите стереть архив мониторинга аудиовидеозаписей, связи, медицинских данных и телеметрии за весь период рейса 44-50?"  
Малик осклабилась, и коснулась пальцем иконки "Да".

Наблюдение за тем, как логикалик последовательно стирает обширный компромат, длилось добрых пятнадцать минут. Архив был огромен даже по меркам современных технологий. Малик волей-неволей задумалась, сколько же места занимают банки данных, собираемые на каждом корабле. Такая мощность требовала невероятного. Возможно, тоже инопланетного происхождения.  
Пилотесса тряхнула головой. В последнее время она только и делала, что размышляла на слишком масштабные темы.  
Сотни часов жизни экипажа и пассажиров медленно превращались в ничто. Ближе к концу Зульфар нашарила ее руку и стиснула холодными пальцами запястье.  
– Теперь надо говорить о-очень осторожно, – прошептала она.  
Пилотесса молча кивнула.

Удалив архив, логикалик некоторое время медитировал, породив среди экипажа легкую панику. Малик вообразила, как зависает безотказная система и "Хиджау" превращается в металлического болванчика. Но затем интеллектуальная компонента очнулась, и еще полминуты логикалик выстраивал художественное изображение забортного пространства.  
Корабль чужаков, наконец-то, обрел детали формы и цвета. Малик воочию увидела последствия залпа с ревойской платформы: пробитый корпус, расщелина, проходящая наискось. Мелкие детали логикалик отрисовывать не стал, но воображение сразу же подкинуло армаду мусора, сопровождающую это разрушение.  
– Да, пробраться там еле-еле можно, – подтвердила ее размышления Зульфар. – Вся задница вспотела, пока я петли наворачивала.  
Малик вздохнула, опять давя непрошенные комментарии насчет аккуратности вождения. Логикалик заключил построенную картину в привычный полукруг и следом начал демонстрировать несколько дерганое движение манипуляторов-уловителей. Малик инстинктивно прислушалась, но приличествующего рокота не услышала. Все осталось снаружи, в идеальной тишине.  
Изображение на экране подрагивало. Уловители ползли медленно, и Малик начала притопывать от нетерпения. Наконец, гигантские клешни вошли в соприкосновение с чужим корпусом — и теперь содрогнулась "Хиджау". Экипаж ухватился друг за друга. В глубине дока что-то грохнуло. Раздался глубинный скрежет, пилотесса с настройщицей переглянулись. Лица у обеих были бледные.   
Пиктограмма успешного обновления скриптов мигнула и превратилась в очередной прогресс-бар. Зарядка началась.

Зульфар первой нарушила напряженное ожидание.  
– Блин, – пробормотала она. – Что-то ничего не происходит.  
– Я даже не понимаю, что он делает, – призналась Малик, поглядывая на второй служебный экран.  
Там скакали какие-то графики, менялись показатели и прыгали цветовые шкалы, но все это никак не переводилось на понятный человеческий язык. Язык вообще был какой-то очень служебный, не унитерранский. Буквы использовались те же, но смысл ускользал. Вероятно, программный модуль стоял так же древний, как и названия режимов зарядки.   
Экран логикалика расширился в полтора раза.   
– Лишь бы не выяснилось, что эта хрень нерабочая, – напряженно сказала Зульфар.  
Экран засиял.  
– Ойбля! – сдавленно прошептала настройщица.  
– Охренеть, – медленно выговорила Малик.  
Изумление стерло все эмоции, и собственный голос прозвучал так, словно логикалик вздумал поговорить с экипажем вслух.  
К трещине, расколовшей "кирпич" почти пополам, добавилась еще одна. В подкрашенной версии логикалика выглядело так, словно четыре уловителя превратились в руки и разорвали корабль чужака напополам еще раз. Секунды капали одна за другой – а затем в разломе нестерпимым радужным солнцем заполыхало ядро шторма.  
– Шайтан!  
Вопль Зульфар резанул уши. Малик инстинктивно, без участия мозга отдала команду на раскрытие боевого щита. Запуск "тороидального включения" она успела изучить досконально за часы, пока мертвый корабль сопровождал их в сжатии.

"Управляемая деструкция циклотронного преобразователя типа 5", – все же снизошел до объяснений логикалик.  
– Твою мать, – хрипло добавила Зульфар.  
Малик покосилась на настройщицу и с некоторым облегчением убедилась, что Зульфар такая же бледно-зеленая от ужаса, как и сама пилотесса. Проведя по лбу, Малик собрала испарину и машинально подивилась, как щедро организм готов облиться потом в страхе смерти. Язык прилип к нёбу.  
– Если он сейчас хоть чуточку колыхнется – нам кранты, – сдавленным голосом сказала Зульфар. – Отциклотронит на фотоны.  
– Кх... Т-твою... А ты не говори так громко, – натужно родила бледную шутку Малик. – И не дыши.  
– Да я уже...  
– Я тоже.  
Логикалик продолжал рисовать визуальную поддержку. Создатели технологий подзарядки потешили тщеславие не зря. Зрелище пугало до икоты, но в то же время заставляло искренне восхититься. Уловители, погруженные в шайтаново пекло, казалось, вот-вот лопнут от чрезмерной мощности потока.  
Прогресс-бар зарядки не двигался.  
– Я с ума сойду в ближайшие пять минут, – осоловело сказала Малик. – Мы висим рядом с взорвавшимся преобразователем и...  
Она замолчала. Смутное чувство, тревожившее ее с момента, когда она увидела старинные названия режимов, наконец-то проклюнулось.  
– Юмористы хреновы! – с чувством сказала она. – Тщиернобыль! Исторические названия!  
– Что? – Зульфар нахмурилась, не отводя взгляда от экрана. – Я опять пропустила что-то из программы среднего образования?  
– Ну... Я могу ошибаться, но по-моему эта штука является историческим памятником... В смысле, название отсылает к какой-то катастрофе докосмического периода... Что-то где-то взорвалось, вроде на Терре периода земледелия. По их меркам случился почти конец света.  
– Нда, – неопределенно протянула Зульфар.  
Прогресс-бар сдвинулся и медленно пополз от нуля. Малик вскинула брови. Медленным движение было только с точки зрения обработки стандартных логикаликовых запросов. Для индикатора переработки чистой энергии бар двигался чудовищно быстро.  
"Хиджау" предсказуемо охнула, вздрогнула, но почти сразу успокоилась. Служебные графики посуетились, перекинулись в круговые диаграммы и засветились монотонной зеленью.  
Зульфар яростно щелкнула лямкой, выпростанной из-под скафандра.  
– Хотела бы я сказать "теперь все в порядке", но, наверное, еще рано?  
– Не то слово. Не знаю, как мы от него будем избавляться, когда выяснится, что мы уже зарядились, а он все еще излучает!  
Зульфар опять щелкнула лямкой.  
– Ну так спроси нашего искусственного гения, что там происходит!  
Бегунок методично продолжал движение. "Хиджау" выполняла то, чему ее научили, и ее-то совершенно точно не волновали проблемы, нависшие над экипажем.  
Сделав несколько вдохов, Малик успокоила дрожь в пальцах и послушалась. Логикалик проглотил новую команду без возражений и принялся собирать отчет по энергоемкостям.  
– Ох, ну, кажется, жить будем, – первой вздохнула Зульфар. – Смотри!  
– Предсказуемо, – Малик постаралась бодро улыбнуться. – Минус еще одна проблема.  
Всего на "Хиджау" оказалось три источника поглощения: циклотронный преобразователь с пульсаторами, тороидальное включение и, наконец, батареи платформы. Хотя, судя по уверенной маркировке от логикалика, батареи были человеческого производства.  
– А я-то думаю, что она так хреново стреляет, – эхом подхватила ее мысли Зульфар. – А тут, оказывается, гибридная схема! Вообще удивительно, что мы...  
Она замолчала. Малик снова улыбнулась, но совсем криво.  
– Давай, продолжай. Есть шанс, что при втором выстреле размажет уже нас, да?  
Зульфар развела руками.  
– И ради этого они предлагают нам разбудить еще кучу людей, – пробормотала Малик. – А вдруг они тоже... как Гюзель? И будет у нас уже два мертвых расчета.  
Она опустила взгляд на кончики собственных копыт. Но другого варианта у них не было. Все яснее становилось: нужно отбросить человеческое и пожертвовать малым, лишь бы спасти большее.  
– Слушай, – просительно сказала Зульфар. – У нас есть двадцать часов. Может, я попробую спуститься на платформу и посмотреть?  
– Чужие технологии, – напомнила Малик и выразительно постучала себя по вискам.  
– Чужие, но Гюзель одна справилась с одним выстрелом, а на большее у нас не хватит заряда. Может, на два, – Зульфар щелкнула оставшейся лямкой. – Давай я посмотрю? А ты готовься их будить, конечно, но... Может быть наше везение еще не кончилось.  
– Хорошо, – Малик опять перешла на тон "успокойтесь-все-в-порядке". – Попробуй.  
– А крейсер возьмем с собой.  
– Зачем?  
– Дезориентация противника, – почти отрапортовала Зульфар. – И заодно... Ну мне только что пришло в голову, если мы не будем использовать приисковые компенсаторы, то на такой скорости можем и отпустить его. Полетит как пуля!  
– Это если мы их сразу заметим, – безжалостно внесла коррективы Малик. – Иначе можем и в прииск угодить.   
Зульфар улыбнулась одними губами. В глазах у нее пилотесса увидела отражение собственной задушенной паники. Малиновая вонь превысила все допустимые пределы. Пилотесса длинно шмыгнула носом.  
– Только не плачь, – все так же безжизненно улыбаясь, сказала Зульфар.  
– Это аллергия на космос, – вернула улыбку-мертвеца Малик.

На полную зарядку щиту хватило времени, которое экипаж потратил, чтобы неторопливо вернуться в рубку.  
Стоя перед привычными экранами, Малик постукивала наперстками друг об друга и старалась прогнать головную боль. Однако давление не снижалось, сердце гнало кровь в ускоренном темпе, и свинцовая чушка под черепом не сдавала позиции. Перед внутренним зрением стояло лопнувшее радужное ядро, и дрожь ужаса то и дело пробегала вдоль хребта.  
Зульфар развешивала свои экраны, сверялась со справочниками, любезно развернутыми чуть в стороне, и негромко ругалась. Но это была привычная деловитая ругань.  
Логикалик сменил отчетность, и теперь на главном экране отображалась зарядка шторма. Оставались платформа и "ласточка". Малик плюхнулась в кресло и помассировала виски, машинально подосадовав, какими короткими теперь стали ее волосы. За переносицей вновь стрельнуло. Казалось, что у нее самой уже в голове поселилась опухоль.  
Может, балансир и впрямь успел сделать с ней что-то жуткое, но Малик уже слишком устала, чтобы бояться по-настоящему.  
Зульфар полезла под стол и достала оттуда очередную гроздь концентратов.  
– Лови!  
Малик цапнула оранжевый пакет и с отвращением на него уставилась.  
– Аллах, ты глянь, как гонит, – Зульфар скрутила колпачок. – Словно в киноленте.  
Пилотесса покосилась на экран зарядки. Прогресс-бар словно обезумел: уже прополз дальше половины и даже не замедлялся. Малик глотнула из пакета и сморщилась.  
– Как ты думаешь, – сказала она, – если наши прииски на самом деле...  
Она ткнула пальцем в выстроенные схемы метакрепостей. Зульфар покосилась на них и сморщилась. Тоже взялась за виски, прикрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. Потом выдернула из воздуха экранчик логикалика. Коснулась самого уголка, и экранчик стремительно позеленел, превращаясь в примитивный текстовый редактор.  
"Давай, излагай ужасные теории", – предложила она.  
"Я подумала, что раз все прииски и станции могут тронуться с места, то во что они должны превратиться? Гюзель говорила, что на приисках делают оружие..."  
"Нет, не продолжай! Они не могли запихать к нам в трюм пушки!"  
"Наверное, нет. Но, сдается мне, эти модули ускорений вовсе не для малых судов".  
Они с Зульфар смотрели друг на друга, а модели метакрепостей подрагивали чуть в стороне, словно обещали: если потребуется, мы сможем. Мы соберемся в щит, и тогда никто не посмеет напасть на колонии и украсть наших людей...

Полчаса спустя Зульфар трижды прогнала приемочные тесты, сделала пару хитрых запросов, но подловить логикалик на ошибках так и не смогла. Экипаж "Хиджау" получил готовый к эксплуатации борт.  
– Сдаюсь, – вздохнула она. – Кажется, мы можем лететь. Аллах всемогущий, а на... – Она поперхнулась, наклонилась к Малик и яростно зашептала ей на ухо: – а на перевале мы провисели с зарядкой сколько? Два дня?  
– Слава человеческим изобретениям! – громко сказала Малик. – А знаешь, чего мне не хватает?  
Она старательно запихнула свернутый пакет в кармашек на поясе.  
– А?  
– Большой красной рукояти, – мечтательно протянула пилотесса. – Тумблера судьбы.  
Зульфар пару секунд озадаченно смотрела на нее, а потом негромко хихикнула. Пошевелила пальцами и хлопнула в верхние ладоши.  
Логикалик не стал спорить с правами доступа, подумал и материализовал гигантский красный рычаг. Изображение было не очень, словно искин наспех подбирал что-то по неточным данным, но шкала погружений виднелась отчетливо. Малик не выдержала и хихикнула тоже.  
– Помирать нужно с шиком, – сказала Зульфар. – Такая годится?  
– Очень, – Малик попробовала оптимистично улыбнуться, но получилось кривовато. – Ну, раз большая рукоять у меня есть, то нечего больше ждать. Груз на месте?  
– Всё на месте.  
– Что ж, тогда... Помоги нам Аллах, Господь и Великомученик Чарльз Дарвин.  
Зульфар с хлопком соединила ладони в молитвенные лодочки.  
Малик протянула руку, сложила пальцы вокруг голографического рычага и одновременно с обычной дублирующей командой передвинула его вперед. Надписи-обозначения вспыхнули по очереди и погасли. Логикалик без задержки вернул системное уведомление.  
"Установлен прямой векторный транзит до точки Х258-УВ, ведомство колонии Азиатский Бон, прииск Ечхон. Уровень погружения – Хавият. Сжатие семь бар".

* * *

Страшнейшим врагом иксар была скука. Когда цель становилась окончательно ясна, и следовало лишь немного подождать, наступал самый настоящий ад. Гордон по себе знал, что накануне важных событий уже готов лезть на стенку, а за пару часов до момента Х – эту стенку неистово кусать. На кораблях такое обычно гасилось балансиром, однако химическое изобретение имени Лаготорьи компенсировало только вредный эффект погружений. Успокоительной функции клыкастый явно не закладывал.  
Каждый страдал, как мог. Дорохов и Джино вломились на мостик и там плотно действовали на нервы Каороге. Чуть позже к ним присоединился Кравец, все-таки решивший, что воспоминания о пилотском прошлом нужно использовать.  
Амон возглавил группу по пищевому обеспечению, захватил неосмотрительно сунувшегося в док Нкосарну, после чего дружный коллектив принялся вытрясать из яутжа тройной паек за вредность.  
Слившиеся в экстазе главмеханики и бортмеханик учесали к месту сборки груза, чтобы внести ценные предложения по вопросу каждого болта.  
Хогби делил каюты по справедливости, Грегор тщательно записывал, Алекс пробовал намудрить в системе доступа и вслух мечтал добраться до местной порнухи, а "рогаточники" просто начали расписывать какую-то игру прямо на трапе. Гордон, чувствуя себя категорически не при делах, уселся на перильца ограждения и наблюдал сверху, то и дело подавая советы. Поскольку в правилах он не разбирался, то все сводилось к кровожадным "Ату его!" и "Мы, садисты, своих всегда добиваем!"  
Наконец, из недр челнока явился Йенс, украсивший себя прической в стиле "удар током", и щедро раздал цигарки на всех.  
– Надыбал на местности, – пояснил он, видя настороженные взгляды.  
– А это не соскрёб с выхлопной дюзы? – поинтересовался Трой, осторожно затягиваясь.  
– Есть три вещи, про которые не следует знать, как они делаются, – Йенс пощелкал антикварной зажигалкой, пережившей все дрязги, – это бавуршские сосиски, политика эмира и состав дури. Все понял?  
Трой хмыкнул и уставился на разрисованную карту.  
– Сдается мне, циклопы начинают подмигивать, – сказал он, тыкая пальцем в наброски игровых персонажей.  
– Как начнут предлагать неприличное – кричи, – захихикал Чед и толкнул свой кубик.  
Гордон тоже затянулся и уставился вдаль. "Толуокк" то и дело потряхивало, и на каждое такое встряхивание глубоко под печенкой вздрагивало знакомое чувство тошноты. Похоже, яутжа разгоняли собственный шторм. Гордон перевел чуть осоловелый взгляд на челнок. Конечно, эта хрень была вовсе не маленькой – во многие десятки раз больше "стрижей" – но он не представлял, куда здесь можно запихнуть даже крошечный циклотронный движок. Возможно, яутжа использовали секретные альтернативные технологии.  
Мысль настолько поразила свежестью и новизной, что канонир тут же затянулся второй раз и, без перерыва, в третий. И сразу же почувствовал, что готов немедленно выдвигаться в разведпоход: выяснять, где яутжа скрывают правду, и воровать ее на благо развития человечества.  
Невзирая, что человечество в целом засрало мозги бригаде иксар, в частности.  
Гордон спрыгнул с перилец.  
– Поосторожнее тут, – недовольно сказал Трой. – Я думаю!  
– Все равно там кто-то прется, и он явно идет сюда, – Гордон потопал ногой, проверяя устойчивость площадки. – Сейчас выяснится, что это очередной пассажир, и он тоже будет дышать одним с нами воздухом...  
Витиеватая фраза оборвалась сама собой. Яутжа успел подойти на расстояние, с которого Гордон различал детали.  
– А ты что здесь делаешь?! – заорал канонир, размахивая цигаркой.  
Кихад, отягощенный загадочным боксом, стремительно преодолел оставшиеся метры и остановился перед челноком.  
– Прощальные подарки принимаем только в лирейской валюте, – сказал Трой, глядя сверху вниз.  
– Прощальный подарок – это мое присутствие, – прощелкал Кихад.  
– Чего? – опять заорал Гордон. – Да ладно! Дайте я выйду из этого челнока!  
Он рванул вперед, но Чед поймал его за пояс-разгрузку. Гордон буксанул и схватился за перила, чтобы не рухнуть.  
Кихад с грохотом поставил бокс на пол и удивительно человеческим жестом засунул большие пальцы за собственный широкий пояс. Непонятные хреновины на поясе качнулись, яутжа чуть склонил голову и уставился на человека, выдвинув нижние клыки. Гордон, в свою очередь, вытянул обвиняющий перст.  
– Так ты нарочно увязался за мной, чтобы портить мне жизнь в полете?  
– Любовь до гроба, – с восхищением сказал Йенс и достал еще одну цигарку.  
– Я возглавляю миссию по передаче груза, – надменно пророкотал Кихад.  
– Его выгнали с "Толуокка" за человеколюбие, – ухмыльнулся Чед.  
– Нас будет двадцать два, хуманк!  
– Вас всех выгнали за извращения! – подхватил Трой, почесывая свежевыбритый висок.  
За спиной, в районе люка звучно лязгнуло.  
– Смир-рна!  
Гордон резко оглянулся. "Рогаточники" вместе с кубиками и картой ссыпались на две ступеньки. Йенс мигом пихнул цигарку за пазуху и рывком застегнулся.  
Хогби, как обычно подкравшийся на запах жареного, шагнул на первую ступеньку трапа и огляделся.  
– Что за скандал? – строго спросил он.  
– Этот тип... – начал Гордон.  
– Пришел наш пилот, – прорычали из-за спины Хогби.  
Каороге явился на свет, тут же потеснив командира настолько, что тому пришлось спуститься еще на одну ступеньку. Кихад подхватил бокс, вытащил из-за пояса что-то маленькое и квадратное, и решительно потопал наверх. Когти лязгали так, словно Кихад стремился даже челноку доказать – он тут главный.  
"Рогаточники" подались в стороны, Гордон тоже отступил, и Кихад остановился ровно между ним и Йенсом. Взметнул руку и резко протянул Хогби пластинку.  
Командир поднял брови, но подношение принял. Пластинка подмигивала красными символами, но ничего внятного не порождала. Еще сильнее нахмурясь, Кихад ткнул когтем в неприметную выпуклость на жестком ребре. Пластинка ожила и немедля выплюнула список-таблицу.  
– Настройки языка, пожалуйста, – терпеливо сказал Хогби.  
Кихад бормотнул что-то вроде проклятья и коснулся текста. Красные иероглифы сменились на такие же красные буквы унитерранского.  
– И как это расценивать? – осведомился Хогби.  
Пластинку он держал высоко, а голограмма – в отличие от тех, столетней давности – сформировалась качественно. Можно было не напрягаясь разглядеть заголовок "Реестр заявлений на ауксилиарную натурализацию". Звучало гадостно.  
– Вы же хотели освоения на Лире, – резко сказал яутжа. – Держите!  
– Нейтралитет? – изумился Йенс. – Самый натуральный?  
– Просто так? – еще громче поинтересовался Гордон.  
– Чтоб вы отцепились от нас со своим гражданством! – рявкнул Кихад.  
Желто-коричневый оттенок кожи зримо изменился: пожелтел еще сильнее и стал почти золотым.   
– Братцы, он же покраснел! – торжествующе сказал Чед, подкравшийся к яутжа со спины. – А, рожа зубастая? Че, покраснел, да?!  
Он легко перемахнул ступеньки и с размаху приложил Кихада между лопаток. Тот щелкнул челюстями и яростно тряхнул головой.  
– Уй! – взвыл технарь, получив дреддами по лицу.  
– Это, конечно, не планета в дар, – протянул Йенс, – но что-то сходное я тут усматриваю. Канонир, это ваша жопа произвела на него столь неизгладимое впечатление?  
– Это всего лишь политический ход, – отрезал яутжа. – Мы просто хотим показать всем, что наше влияние по-прежнему велико. Поэтому вы получите свое вожделенное гражданство и будете служить всем напоминанием.  
– Да кто ж нас после такого работать возьмет! – взвыл Трой со своего места. – Идиоты! Ну побудем мы пугалом, пока паек не кончится – и что дальше?  
– Ваш политический ход больше похож на политический пук в лужу, – сердито поддержал его Хогби.  
– Хуманк совсем дурачок? – осведомился Каороге со своего места.  
– Что сказал?  
– Совсем дурачок, – повторил Каороге.  
– Да кто такие блядские переводчики делает? – с яростью потер ухо Хогби.  
Кихад поднял ладонь.  
– Мы создаем прецедент. Мы решаем, что вы можете быть достойны приоритетного гражданства Списка. Мы демонстрируем, что с нашим мнением следует считаться.  
Хогби сунул пластинку за пояс.  
– Спасибо, но мы еще подумаем, – с нажимом сказал он. – Я слышал только что-то про беженцев.  
Кихад сощурился и пошевелил клыками.  
– Ох и благодетель, – вздохнул Йенс.  
– Липовый, – поддержал Трой.  
Кихад прищурился еще сильнее, и Гордон неожиданно с досадой почувствовал, что яутжа по-настоящему оскорблен и, страшно сказать, обижен.  
– Да ладно, парни, – сквозь зубы выговорил он. – Хватит языки точить. Он же из лучших побуждений.  
– Че за сопли? – изумился Трой. – Не понял, ты за кого, за своих или за клыкастых?  
Гордон сжал кулак. Кихад расправил плечи и шагнул вперед. Хогби посторонился, Кихад продолжил восхождение, а Гордон потопал следом за яутжа. Каороге, молчаливо наблюдавший от начала до конца, скользнул вглубь челнока.  
– Какие мы неж... Хрмф...  
Гордон метнул косой взгляд через плечо. Хогби зажал рот любителю травокурения и надавил ему костяшками на висок. Явно болезненно – Йенс весь перекосился. Сам командир сохранял привычное выражение лица, но Гордону показалось, что он все-таки чуть-чуть улыбается одними глазами.  
– Но ваще мы ценим этот поступок! – проорал Трой, резво сменив политическую ориентацию согласно настрою командования.  
– От имени человечества! – так же оперативно перебежал на нужную сторону Чед.  
Кихад оглянулся, Гордон осклабился и салютовал двумя пальцами. Кихад вновь отвернулся, переступил через комингс и решительно направился вглубь челнока. Гордон все так же проследовал за ним, уверяя себя, что таким образом всего лишь борется со скукой.

– Между прочим, – наконец сказал он. – Я так и не понял, в какой ты должности?  
– А что такое, хуманк?  
– Ну-у... – Гордон пару секунд боролся с искушением, но затем оно победило. – Должен же я знать, стоит ли в случае чего пытаться трясти с тебя выплаты на содержание детей!  
Кихад тормознул так резко, что в боксе что-то лязгнуло. Гордон тоже притормозил. Яутжа так же стремительно обернулся.  
– Совместное потомство?  
Почти змеиное шипение переводчик передал совершенно бесстрастно. Взгляд клыкастого метнулся сверху вниз и остановился на корпусе Гордона.  
– Шутка, – быстро сказал канонир. – Дурацкая шутка. Ничего такого у нас в генетике нет!  
– Прекрасно, – проворчал Кихад. – Вдруг вы гораздо ближе к кайнде, чем притворяетесь. А я просто сопровождаю исследовательские ковчеги.  
– Просто так, между делом.  
– Именно.  
– Прекрасно.  
– Многие знания – многие сомнения, – наставительно сказал Кихад.  
Потянулся вперед, и Гордон инстинктивно отшатнулся. Кихад недовольно защелкал, сделал широкий шаг и все-таки ухватил Гордона за прядь волос.  
– Мусор, – сказал он, одной рукой блокируя удар, а другой вынимая что-то невидимое. – Столь занятный головной мех нужно держать в чистоте. Он довольно симпатичен.  
– Волосы, – Гордон усмехнулся, разжимая кулак. – Запомни, это волосы.  
– Я и сказал: головной мех.  
Когти он не убирал. Гордон принялся мысленно считать. На счет "шесть" Кихад все-таки встрепенулся и перестал шевелить пальцами. Руку он почти отдернул. Гордон потер голову – кожу слегка покалывало, но приятно. Кихад круто развернулся и спешно двинулся дальше.

Конечной точкой маршрута стала рубка. Дверь в нее не закрыли, и Гордон издалека услышал несколько знакомых голосов. Кихад склонил голову к плечу и ускорился. Гордон, наоборот, притормозил, собираясь полюбоваться на представление с безопасного расстояния.  
Перед рубкой Кихад со стуком опустил бокс на пол, расправил плечи, откинул дредды за спину и проследовал внутрь, демонстративно печатая шаг.  
Ожидания оправдались: десять секунд громогласных рявканий спустя, из рубки выскочил бородато негодующий Кравец, следом вытолкали взашей штурмана, и последним был выпровожен Дорохов. Пилот даже попробовал уцепиться за косяк, используя резервы "пленки", но Кихад пер с размахом бульдозера, поэтому от посторонних рубка оказалась очищена очень быстро.  
– И не мешать! – рявкнул клыкастый напоследок.  
Дверь почти бесшумно и очень стремительно опустилась.  
– Как успехи? – поприветствовал Гордон товарищей.  
– Со времен Замариду кораблестроение продвинулось очень некисло, – Дорохов похрустел пальцами. – Еще десять минут, и я мог бы совершенно самостоятельно вести эту лохань куда угодно.  
– Под моим руководством, – ревниво сказал Джино.  
– Осталось бы немного – выкинуть всех посторонних с борта, – подытожил Кравец.  
– Ну ладно, ладно, – Гордон вновь почувствовал смутное недовольство и опять нахмурился. – Что прям так сразу радикально.  
Дорохов обернулся к нему всем корпусом и сложил руки на груди. Гордон вернул жест полностью.  
– Зато у него хватает силы воли признать это вслух, – заметил Джино, пытаясь выпрямить самые лихие кудри на макушке.  
– Что? – хором переспросили пилот с канониром.  
– Порочную связь, – с умным видом сказал штурман. – Чувство приязни к этим самым...  
Он обрисовал руками гриву дреддов. Гордон нахмурился еще сильнее.  
– Нам нужно попасть на Лиру как можно скорее, – вздохнул Кравец. – Аллах с ним, с возмездием, но так недалеко и до какого-нибудь синдрома ложной привязанности.  
Джино поднял палец, и тут над головами у них утробно квакнуло. Иксар дружно присели, хватаясь за пояса. Кваканье повторилось, а затем система связи разразилась пространным рычанием.  
– Хуманк, покидающие ковчег "Толуокк", сообщаю: модуль "Зингар" отбывает через две четверти часа. Всем необходимо занять места в испорченных вами каютах. Сопровождение будет через четверть часа. Далее мы отбываем и переходим на уровень погружения пять бар. Транзит до Лиры занимает полуторасуточный перегон. Соблюдайте порядок и требования безопасности. На этом все.  
– Испорченных? – повторил Джино. – Он так и сказал, я не ослышался?  
– Думаю, он имел в виду чьи-то ловкие ручонки, – хмыкнул Дорохов. – Видел я тут одного любителя поковыряться в механизмах. И это не бортмеханик, смею заметить.  
– Бортмеханик пытается открутить опору, – с удовольствием подтвердил Гордон. – Так что ты прав, эта стрелочка в задницу Алекса. Э, борода, ты че там творишь?  
Кравец поднял на него взгляд, полный высокомерия не хуже яутжевского. Как будто вовсе не его поймали за попыткой расковырять брошенный Кихадом бокс.  
– Вдруг там бомба? – предположил Гордон.  
– То-то он ее тут оставил, запамятовал, наверное, – ядовито ответил метеоролог.  
Джино тоже присел на корточки и поводил пальцем по крышке. Три секунды спустя к ним присоединился Дорохов. Гордон отступил на номинальные полшага, продолжая выдерживать политику стороннего наблюдателя.  
В три пары рук иксар справились с "черным ящиком" за полминуты. Крышка откинулась. Внутри обнаружились плотные ряды черных капсул, вызвавших у Гордона неприятнейшие ассоциации. Кравец отшатнулся назад и чуть не хлопнулся на задницу. Джино медленно потянулся и достал жесткий негнущийся квадратик.  
"Перезарядка стабилизаторов. Хуманксы, спрашивайте, прежде чем ломать", – гласила криво выполненная на унитерранском надпись.

* * *

Хогби едва успел собрать всю бригаду в грузовом секторе при входе, как на борт начали подниматься обещанные сопровождающие. На этот раз в их одеяниях было меньше первобытного, но вычурность и бронированность никуда не делись.  
Гордон с надеждой ждал, что кто-нибудь все-таки зацепится наплечниками за поворот или стойки в коридоре, но яутжа двигались ловко, очевидно, натренировавшись за годы.  
Само собой получилось, что клыкастые выстраивались напротив людей. Иксар привычно развернулись в полукруг. Яутжа встали точно так же. Пятеро, среди которых Гордон узрел знакомца-заику и перешедшего на пластыри и приодевшегося Оссуригу, прошли мимо, не задерживаясь. У одного из них под челюстью смутно белела потрепанная заплатка, и на секунду Гордон ощутил ужасающую неустойчивость: воспоминания о сне переплелись с явью так, что в ушах зазвенело.  
– Хуманксы, а почему вы не в каютах? – озвучил один из оставшихся.  
Гордон встряхнулся. Длиннющие нижние клыки яутжа, больше похожие на жвалы гигантского насекомого, выразительно шевелились и отчаянно что-то напоминали.  
Иксар не двинулись с места.  
– Вот ты, саид Стрэт'хн, – продолжил яутжа, явно отыскав взглядом кого-то. – Зачем ты стоишь здесь?  
– Тебя жду, блин, – громко сказал Курт, и до Гордона наконец дошло. – Не лезь в мои дела, рожа!  
Чишимма поскрежетал клыками друг об друга и тяжело шагнул вперед. Курт выпятил челюсть едва ли не дальше, чем яутжа – клыки, и тоже прошел вперед, расталкивая товарищей плечами. На каждый шаг яутжа ему пришлось делать два, но в итоге сошлись они точно посередине. Курт заложил руки за спину и набычился, точно уже готовился к драке. Бирюзовые вкладки предупреждающе налились светом, готовя "пленку" к активным действиям. Еле отросший ежик волос грозно поблескивал неожиданно рыжеватым оттенком.  
– Если ты ждал, то я пришел, – сказал Чишимма.  
– Это была фигура речи!  
– Однако пребывать в каюте следует нефигурально, – Чишимма чуть наклонился. – Нам известно, что ваш вид не переносит сжатие, и известно, что экспериментальные наработки семьи Харакайц прошли первое тестирование. Однако мы хотим быть уверены, что вы, хуманксы, не испортите наш перелет.  
– Так надо было страховать чартерный рейс!  
– Я и есть страховка, – ухмыльнулся клыкастый и протянул руку, развернув ладонью вверх.  
Курт помедлил несколько секунд, расцепил руки, почесал в затылке и все-таки хлопнул ладонь поверх яутжеской пятерни. Чишимма словно на треть секунды исчез, а потом оказалось, что он уже стоит рядом с Куртом, развернув того к проходу в коридор и придерживая за локоть.   
– Совет да любовь, – в восторге прохрипел Джино. – Молодые, повернитесь и улыбнитесь, я сделаю фото!  
Уши главмеханика предательски покраснели. Чишимма осклабился поверх головы Курта, почти вывернув клыки назад. Джино отчетливо поперхнулся.  
– Таких жутких снимков нам не надо, – строго сказал Хогби. – Хорошо, я убежден. Прошу всех взять зубастую страховку и разойтись. И начать отработку упражнения "сон в условиях приближенных к боевым".  
– А просто так спать или идеологически правильно? – деловито уточнил Амон, уже высматривая из-под ладони "страховку". – Эй там! Че стоим?  
– Спать в размышлениях о величии нашей боевой силы, – еще более строго сказал Хогби.  
Яутжа, словно этого и ждали, дружно шагнули вперед. Броня грохнула не хуже силовой в армейских учениях. Амон стремительно направился к своей цели и тем самым запустил цепную реакцию. Иксар хлынули навстречу клыкастой группе.  
Стоять на месте остались трое: сам командир, Дорохов и Гордон.  
– Интересно, а нам прямо в рубке жить предстоит? – проворчал пилот.  
– Зато появится шанс доисследовать все до конца и угнать-таки челнок.  
– А я, как всегда, узнаю последним, – прохладно заметил Хогби сквозь рычание и шипение на поле встречи.  
– Я хотя бы не лазил в коробки с отравой, – попробовал выкрутиться Гордон.  
– Два доклада! – тоже зашипел Хогби. – С каж-до-го!   
– Ну вот, – Дорохов вздохнул. – Я надеялся, что тебе эту часть натуры затрут нынешние заботы.  
Гордон ухмыльнулся, глядя, как шумной толпой люди и яутжа идут к выходу.

Бокс они все-таки потрошить не рискнули. Кихад, высунувшийся на пинки в дверь, в их честность не поверил, но вынужден был проинструктировать, сколько капсул использовать за один раз. А Кравец еще вытребовал сопроводительные листки в количестве пятнадцати штук. После чего квартет занимался раскладыванием витаминов ровно до момента всеобщего сбора. Каюты Алекс действительно испоганил, и открывались они любому желающему.  
Хогби, естественно, такое дело пропустить не мог и стребовал с каждого по независимому докладу.

Последним из яутжа в доке остался Амарисай. Гордон и Дорохов заняли стратегические позиции возле командира.  
– Я так понимаю, мои люди должны заботиться о себе сами? – в воздух поинтересовался Хогби.  
– Не все из них, – сказали из-за спины.  
Иксар дружно обернулись.  
– Гр-рд'н, ты идешь в рубку, – сказал подкравшийся Каороге, щуря глаз. – Дохо идет со мной.  
– Почему это он в рубку? – тут же пустил пену ревности Дорохов. – Он всего лишь стрелок!  
– Потому что ты идешь со мной, – повторил Каороге.  
– Раньше надо было думать, с кем встречаешься, – оскалился Гордон.  
Всякое сочувствие к пилоту исчезло ровно в ту секунду, как тот посмел брякнуть насчет "всего лишь".  
– А если я немедленно с ним пересплю, мы можем поменяться местами?  
– Со мной? – изумился Гордон.  
– Больно надо, с Кихадом!  
– Нельзя, – увесисто сказал Каороге, подходя ближе.  
Амарисай успел добраться до командира и предложить тому ладонь. Хогби рассеяно положил на нее свою, сосредоточив внимание на остатках бригады. Гордон слегка прищурился: похоже было, что эти двое помирились.  
– Это дедовщина и маразм, – объявил Дорохов.  
– Это забота о том, чтобы наш корабль не вляпался в спираль, потому что ты решил сесть на голову пилоту, – осклабился Каороге. – Идем, Дохо.  
– Вот ему на голову в виде утешения и сядешь, – мстительно подсказал Гордон.  
Хогби вздохнул и развернулся. Амарисай не выпускал его руки, и в таком церемонном виде оба проследовали к выходу. Без спеки Гордон не мог вспомнить смысл этого жеста, но, кажется, он был важен. Во всяком случае, Дорохов не стал спорить, когда Каороге точно так же протянул ему пятерню. Явно тоже что-то почувствовал.  
Гордон пропихнул кулаки в карманы, развернулся и двинул в сторону рубки. Конечно, он мог бы ни к каким клыкастым не ходить, но сжатие в пять бар эффективно лечило самую ядреную заносчивость.

В рубку он попал испытанным методом: пару раз врезав в дверь утяжеленным носком ботинка. Толстая пластина неохотно, совсем не так быстро, как в прошлый раз, поползла наверх. Гордон не стал дожидаться: пригнулся и нырнул в проход. Огляделся и сразу же направился к креслу, которое, судя по всему, занимал Каороге. Плюхнуться с размаху не получилось: кресло было сделано для яутжа и, чтобы в него сесть, пришлось даже слегка подпрыгнуть. А устроив зад как положено, Гордон обнаружил, что ноги не достают до пола.  
– Пристегнись, – клекотнул Кихад.  
Его окружали многочисленные экраны, вынесенные на кронштейнах. Гордон опять пригнулся, пытаясь разглядеть клыкастую рожу, но экраны упорно мешали.  
– Мы скоро вылетаем. Пристегнись.  
– А груз где? Вы их заархивировали, что ли?  
– Он цепляется снаружи, – гулко вздохнул Кихад. – Теперь пристегнешься?  
– Да зачем? Размерчик-то не мой, все равно вывалюсь, если что.  
Экраны начали сдвигаться, встраиваясь в консоли, и в итоге перед Кихадом остался всего один. Повернувшись, яутжа облокотился на ручку кресла.  
– Мы будем в погружениях. Если с тобой случится припадок, я хотел бы, чтобы ты был застрахован.  
Гордон нахмурился. Безжалостный практицизм яутжа ему не нравился. Внутри и так противно подрагивал страх, помноженный на воспоминания о жуткой кутерьме с участием "бочонка".  
По совести говоря, сейчас канонир Ташлинд был бы не прочь сбежать с челнока, лишь бы снова не превращаться в раскаленный сгусток страданий.  
– Зарядка есть? – поинтересовался Кихад.  
Гордон молча достал капсулу из поясного кармашка. Кихад изобразил, как вставлять ее в воротник и активировать. Гордон сжал кулак и стиснул зубы. Руки не слушались. Кихад перещелкнул пару тумблеров и прокашлялся.  
– Вылет через пять минут. Время стыковки с грузом – пять минут. Далее погружение.  
Экраны неожиданно сменили цвет с красного на оранжевый. Гордон почувствовал, как на дно желудка опускается ледяной ком. Кихад перещелкнул тумблеры обратно, отодвинул экран и поднялся с места. Пройдя два шага, остановился перед креслом.  
– Или ты обновляешься, или умираешь, Гр-рд'н.  
– Харэ нагнетать, – сквозь зубы ответил канонир. – Я в курсе. Но это историческое событие, и к нему надо подготовиться.  
– Истерическое? – насмешливо повторил Кихад.  
Гордон показал ему средний палец. Потом взялся за ошейник и начал нащупывать на нем предполагаемую скважину. Кихад заложил руки за спину, внимательно следя за движениями. Экраны, сдвинутые к консолям, очень медленно поползли в желтый спектр.  
– Кстати, воротнички нам обещали поменять, – вспомнил Гордон. – На более комфортные и эстетичные версии. А то эти как-то унизительны.  
– Не отвлекайся, Гр-рд'н. Внешним видом можно заняться на Лире. Сейчас важна функция.  
– А че экраны желтеют? – прицепился канонир.  
– М-м, дай-ка гляну, – Кихад озабоченно пошевелил клыками и потянулся к воротнику.   
– Я так и знал, что вы напортачили...  
Кихад ударил его основанием ладони в лоб. Голова дернулась, Гордон приложился затылком о подплечники, изумленно крякнул – и Кихад вывернул у него из руки капсулу. Широкое колено оказалось между ног канонира. Гордон так и не успел повернуться и выставить блокировку. Он ударил правой снизу по запястью Кихада, вкладки на комбезе блеснули, но яутжа все-таки был слишком тяжелым. Капсула с хрустом воткнулась в ошейник. Гордон охнул. Экраны поползли в зеленоватый оттенок.  
– Тиш-ше, – проворковал Кихад, щуря глаза так, что надбровные щетинки задвигались, и надавил большим пальцем на "пятку" капсулы. – Все будет...  
Он не договорил, плотно сложив клыки.  
– Как будет? – Гордон ударил опять, но вполсилы. – Плохо? Отвратно? Пиздец?  
– И зачем я с тобой связался, – почти мелодично курлыкнул яутжа.  
Кислое дыхание било в ноздри. Гордон зажмурился и сморщился. Обычно подобную кислятину выдавали перед заданиями. Или обычную нашатырку – чтобы прочистились мозги.  
Шея заболела, и он почти физически ощутил, как вытяжка из тварей медленно проникает в кровь. Заполняет вены и артерии, проталкивая красную жидкость и заставляя ее собираться горячим половодьем сначала в легких, а потом все ниже и ниже.  
"Только не оргазм", – мысленно попросил Гордон у собственного мозга.  
Стремительно делалось жарко. Подмышками запекло, между "пленкой" и телом просочились струйки пота. По лбу тоже потекли капли. Кихад заворчал и решительно стер пот основанием ладони, чуть не ободрав канониру лоб.  
– Я умру в этом кресле, – патетически сказал Гордон. – Иссушусь до дна.  
– Зачем я с тобой связался, часть вторая, – продекламировал Кихад.  
– Ну и вали отсюда на хер! – возопил Гордон.  
И тут же чихнул, да так, что сопли брызнули на полметра.  
– Третья часть! – заорал Кихад в ответ.  
К счастью, разбрызгивать слюни было не в физиологии клыкастых. Разве что кислятина в воздухе сделалась невыносимой. И Гордон чихнул еще раз. Кихад стремительно отскочил. Третий чих заставил канонира мотнуть головой и чуть не сломать себе шею в мощном рывке. Каждый раз вкладки на "пленке" испугано вспыхивали.  
– Если ты продолжишь исторгать слизь, то лучше иди в свою каюту, хуманк!  
Кихад брезгливо обтерся ладонью и оглянулся, явно ища, где бы помыть руки.  
– Нет, я сдохну здесь, назло тебе, – прохрипел Гордон. – И ты будешь отвечать за... за-а... апчхи! Твою мать! За гибель гражданина Лиры!  
Последние два слова он прогундосил совсем уже с забитыми ноздрями. Кихад свободной рукой полез в один из набедренных карманов и вытянул тонкий клочок ткани. Гордон успел разглядеть на нем чуть ли не вышивку, прежде чем яутжа скомкал ткань и тщательно вытер ею ладонь.  
– А мне платка пожадничал, – гнусаво сказал канонир.  
Жар становился нестерпимым. В поле зрения появилась пара цветных мошек. Гордон взялся за зиппер и потянул, не чинясь, сразу на всю длину. Ему показалось, что из-под расстегнутой "пленки" пыхнуло жаром не хуже, чем из сауны, про которую иногда рассказывал Дорохов. В полном отупении проведя ладонью по груди и животу, Гордон стряхнул капли пота на пол.  
– Помойное животное, – прощелкал Кихад.  
– Отвали.  
Гордон начал выпутываться из рукавов. Пленка сопротивлялась, и даже мокрые руки с трудом высвобождались из плотно облегающей ткани. Подкладка цеплялась, как ополоумевшая. Гордон застонал сквозь зубы и расстегнул манжеты до предела, а потом рванул снова. Теперь к нему приклеилась спинная часть. Кихад шагнул вперед, предусмотрительно пряча платок.  
Цветные мошки превратились в крошечные вытянутые спиральки. Гордон почувствовал, как испарина за ушами превращается в капли пота. Кихад шагнул еще ближе, наклонился и обеими руками взялся за воротник "пленки". Тщательно отогнул его, чуть оттянул и обеими ладонями полез под ткань. Гордон уронил руки, позволяя когтистым пятерням скользить по коже. Комбез-предатель начал отделяться от тела с поразительной легкостью. Еле слышно прищелкивая, Кихад мигом стянул "пленку" до пояса. Из манжет Гордон кое-как выпростался сам.  
Усевшись на корточки, Кихад взялся за ботинок канонира. Гордон откинулся на спинку, дыша как загнанный реакторный компрессор. Голова опять неудобно уперлась в подплечники. Кихад сдернул один ботинок, второй и поднял выжидающий взгляд. Гордон пару секунд мысленно боролся за нравственность, а потом вцепился в подлокотники и приподнялся. Кихад ухватил отвернутую пленку и дернул дальше. До колен, до щиколоток и наконец снял ее полностью, вывернув наизнанку. Розово-серый подклад словно запульсировал, недовольно съеживая устьица.  
– Обратно выверни, – пробормотал Гордон. – Ей нельзя так валяться, испачкается.  
– По-моему, ты и так испачкал ее до предела.  
Гордон попробовал пнуть клыкастого, но спиральки вытянулись в веретёна, закрывая обзор, и он промахнулся. Кихад легко сдвинулся назад, поднялся и вывернул "пленку" как полагается. Встряхнул и кинул на консоль меж двух кресел.  
Зеленые экраны требовательно засветились. Кихад прошествовал к своему креслу, плюхнулся туда и взялся колдовать над системой управления.

Гордон почти не почувствовал, как челнок вываливается наружу. Только когда все вокруг стало прозрачным, открывая странный чужой космос, он сообразил, что вот-вот случится первое в его жизни запланированное погружение без балансира.  
Веретёна начали расплываться, склеиваться и превращаться в подобие выпуклой линзы. Гордон с сопливым изумлением обнаружил, что периферическое зрение становится таким же четким, как и обычное. Линза вытянула боковые предметы, сдвинув их вперед. Однако мозги пасовали, поэтому приходилось то и дело смаргивать, чтобы пропала муть, закрывающая это новое боковое зрение.  
– Стыковка, – прощелкал Кихад.  
Гордон мутно удивился, зачем яутжа его обо всем оповещает, но чуть-чуть напряг мозги и сообразил, что, скорее всего, трансляция ведется на весь челнок. Он страстно позавидовал экипажу, оказавшемуся в своих каютах. Пусть рядом с ними и торчали яутжа, как обычно воняющие мускусом и занимающие слишком много места, но...  
Гордон подвинулся вперед и сполз с кресла. Пол под ногами тоже напоминал линзу: четкий под самим канониром, чуть смещенный впереди, и размытый, но далеко видимый по бокам. Гордон выпрямился, придерживая голову руками.  
– Гр-рдон, сядь, – щелкнул Кихад. – Мы вот-вот будем погружаться.  
Зелень, словно по команде, сменилась на голубизну.  
– Это нечестно, – громко сказал Гордон, пытаясь перекричать нарастающий звон в ушах. – Почему связался с большой шишкой я, а комфортно устроились другие?  
Он сделал шаг, и фокус напольного зрения двинулся вместе с ним. Скольжение воздуха по бокам выглядело как прозрачные струящиеся слои. Гордон потер глаза кулаками и упорно шагнул снова. Кихад не пошевелился, но движение воздуха вокруг него изменилось.  
– Сиди, – сказал Гордон. – Я сам.  
– Что ты собрался делать сам?  
Гордон стиснул кулаки, выпятил челюсть и пошел дальше. Шаг за шагом ему становилось легче приноровиться к новому зрению, и, когда он оказался рядом с чужим креслом, струящиеся полотна стали казаться удивительно естественными. Как будто он всю жизнь мог воспринимать дополненную реальность. Словно его пустили в тот самый, оказавшийся миражом, Логос. Гордон криво улыбнулся и шагнул еще ближе.  
– Прекрати скалить пасть, хуманк, – недовольно прошипел Кихад. – Ты меня пугаешь.  
– Серьезно? Я не ослышался?  
– Абсолютно, – буркнул яутжа.  
Гордон нырнул под выдвинутый экран, развернулся спиной к яутжа, уперся в его колени и запрыгнул в живое кресло.  
– Чт-то? Гр-рд'н!  
– Ищущий комфорта да создаст его сам, – твердо сказал Гордон.  
В голове позванивало тонко и приятно, будто он нюхнул чего-то особого из запасов Йенса или назвездюлился в той самой "Утке", где помимо веганских салатов подавали все, что страждущему угодно.  
– Ты мешаешь!  
– Неправда, ты смотришь поверх моей головы.  
Кихад чуть передвинулся, и Гордон заерзал, поднимаясь немного повыше. Потом прислонился к каменно-твердому животу, затянутому гибкими пластинами брони, и облегченно вздохнул. Чувство, подспудно мучавшее его – будто кругом все нереально – медленно растворилось. Яутжа был слишком основателен, чтобы оказаться фальшивкой. Здоровенный, горячий, разящий кислым мускусом и еще чем-то ядреным, вроде квантово смещенного запаха носков. Гордон вновь ухмыльнулся и прикрыл глаза. Рядом с яутжа стало легче, и даже прочистился нос. Голубой цвет экранов медленно сдвигался в синий.  
– Ты невыносимый, – прощелкал Кихад.  
Обе руки у него были заняты управлением, поэтому вытолкать канонира взашей он не мог. Гордон покрепче ухватился за твердые ляжки, чтобы Кихад не вздумал изображать лягающегося зеброида. Броня кололась под голой задницей, но так Гордон крепче держался за реальность. Пожалуй, он не возражал бы, чтоб яутжа хватанул его клыками.  
Под когтистыми пальцами вновь перещелкнулись знакомые тумблеры.  
– Погружение, – сказал Кихад. – Прямой выход на пять бар через восемь йин, семь, шесть, пять, четыре, три, две, одну.

Синева стала пронзительно-черной. Вспыхнула косматыми клубками фиолетового цвета, рассыпалась вихрем красных мазков. Гордон стиснул зубы и отчаянно вытаращил глаза. Казалось, стоит зажмуриться, и его вывернет наизнанку. Ледяной пот градом катился по всему телу. Невыносимая тошнота толкалась под самым горлом.  
– М-м-м!  
– Бар-якорь установлен, – рокотнул Кихад.  
Тумблеры встали обратно. Вид за "стеклом" расчистился. Звездные системы, придвинувшиеся вплотную друг к дружке, горели тревожным красным, разряжая фиолетовый мрак.  
– Выключи, – сквозь зубы простонал Гордон. – Закрой... Погаси!  
Не кричать, не биться в корчах, не пускать кровавые пузыри, не захлебываться колючим воздухом, не сдирать с себя кожу, не визжать, не умирать, не, не, не...  
Тысячи "не" мельтешили в одной очень маленькой канонирской голове, с грохотом сталкиваясь друг с другом. Упрямство, помноженное на злость, заставляли Гордона сидеть на месте, и только пальцы сжимались все сильнее.  
Кихад поднял обе руки и сомкнул на его ребрах. Объятие вышло слишком крепким, но Гордон почувствовал невероятную благодарность.  
– Лучше смотри, – проворчал Кихад. – Иначе никогда так и не сможешь привыкнуть.  
Гордон замычал. Одновременно захотелось продристаться и стравить харчи, но силы столь же стремительно улетучились. Перед глазами поплыло, мышцы противно и беспомощно задрожали. Гордон отчаянно застонал и свесился на сторону.  
Кихад взял Гордона за ухо, наклонил ему голову еще больше и демонстративно заглянул внутрь ушной раковины. Канонир отмахнулся, заехав яутжа по клыкам.   
– Гр-рдон, имей хотя бы каплю гордости и самоуважения!  
– Зачем это нужно, если можно просто на тебя наблевать? – простонал Гордон. – Вали отсюда, если такой нежный!  
– Очнулся, – прищелкнул Кихад. – Снова бодр и хамоват.  
Гордон сообразил, что раз сам может говорить с привычной язвительностью, то и со своеволием в желудке справится. Он медленно выпрямился, сделав вид, что не замечает, как поддерживает его яутжа. Однако на ум тут же пришли упоминания о неблагодарности, и Гордон тут же почувствовал нервный жар на кончиках ушей.  
– Извини, перенервничал, – буркнул он.  
Кихад еле слышно клекотнул и ткнул его между лопаток. Громко хрустнуло, Гордон охнул и вскинулся. Кихад поймал его шею в локтевой захват так, что подбородок канонира лег на этот самый локоть, а спина сама собой выгнулась. Гордон попробовал развернуться, но Кихад уперся подушечками пальцев по обе стороны седьмого позвонка и неторопливо повел вниз. По мокрой коже жесткие пальцы скользили легко, а щекотное прикосновение когтей заставляло вздрагивать.  
Клыки яутжа уткнулись ему в затылок, горячее дыхание окатило голову, стекло по шее на лопатки, и Гордон прикрыл глаза. Слегка оклемавшаяся рефлексия посетовала, что канонир Ташлинд слишком легко дается в руки представителям чужих рас и печально умолкла. Гордон потянулся одной рукой назад, нашарил дредды и крепко сжал в кулаке. Кихад чуть повернул голову, и знакомый ловкий язык коснулся ушной раковины. Гордон вздрогнул и откровенно зажмурился. Легкое дразнящее прикосновение было очень приятным. Жаркие выдохи не позволяли влаге остыть, и атакуемое ухо почти плавилось под внезапным натиском. Второй рукой Гордон схватил Кихада за предплечье, поджал пальцы на ногах и с восторгом ощутил, как эротическое напряжение начинает щекотать еще и в подошвах.  
Кихад перестал считать его позвонки, провел когтем по ребрам, дочертил дорожку до пупка и взялся описывать медленные круги. Потом ладонь скользнула ниже, деликатно обогнула стороной член и опустилась на бедро. Кихад пошевелил пальцами, и кончики когтей щекотнули мягкую кожу на внутренней стороне.  
– Охренеть, – пробормотал Гордон, уже с трудом ворочая языком. – Ну ты и терапевт.  
Кихад еле слышно заворковал, потянул его ближе, прижал к себе, и Гордон с новой остротой почувствовал, насколько яутжа отличаются от людей: громадные, каменно-твердые, без малейшего намека на гладкость кожи или мягкость рук. На несколько постыдно упоительных мгновений он ощутил себя моллюском, находящимся в надежных объятиях раковины. Мягкое податливое тело вздрагивало, почти трепетало и влажно раскрывалось.  
Кихад облизал его шею, спустился к плечу и неожиданно сомкнул клыки, чувствительно прихватив всеми четырьмя.  
– Н-нгх!  
Клыки разжались. Кихад наклонился, так что огромная башка оказалась вровень с лицом Гордона. Вытянутые клыки шевелились, желто-оранжевый глаз диковато косил, пугающе повернувшись в глазнице. Гордон тоже косил на инопланетчика, не поворачивая головы.  
– Ты уже таешь, как масло в жаровне, – сообщил Кихад. – Я боюсь, что в итоге мне достанется только лужица.  
– Что? – немедленно взбодрился Гордон. – Лужица? Больно хорошо о себе думаешь!  
Кихад опустил голову и вновь легонько цапнул его. Гордон заворчал. Кихад в ответ заворковал чуть громче и повторил, опускаясь ниже. Теперь досталось локтю. Гордон с подозрением пригляделся, не обнаружил отметин и великодушно приподнял руку, видя, что Кихад нацелился на его ребра. Странное касание-укус повторилось. Кихад уже извернулся – явно неудобно для себя – но судорожное подрагивание клыков показывало, что его это чрезвычайно увлекает. Он умудрился дотянуться даже до канонирского живота, но дальше дело не пошло.  
– Может, я развернусь? – осведомился Гордон. – Если тебе так нравится меня грызть.  
Кихад поднял голову. В желтых глазах плавала муть, зрачки расширились и потеряли четкость. Гордону показалось, что они заметно пульсируют.  
– Это любовное прикосновение, – сказал яутжа. – Поучился бы уже чужой культуре, м-м?  
– У меня не было достаточно практического материала, – хмыкнул Гордон.  
В горле у Кихада опять перекатился низкий курлыкающий звук, и Гордон попытался понять – сомневается ли в нем клыкастый или, наоборот, радуется.  
– Но учиться я готов, почему бы и нет, – Гордон потянулся так, что хрустнуло в плечах. – Главное, шкуру с меня не спусти, лады?  
– Для трофея она слишком тонкая, – клекотнул-хихикнул яутжа.  
– Какой еще трофей? А ну!  
Гордон ударил локтем, Кихад блокировал удар ладонью и опять приложился к столь понравившемуся ему плечу. Затем подцепил Гордона под бедро и слегка толкнул вперед.  
– Развернись, Гр-рдон, я бы хотел видеть тебя всего.  
Гордон неохотно сполз. Кихад тут же приглашающее хлопнул себя по коленям, но Гордон посмотрел на высокие подлокотники, прикинул, как придется корячиться, и решительно мотнул головой. Оглянувшись, он оценил прочность консоли. Похоже, иксар она могла выдержать, даже с их весовыми категориями.  
– Она двигается? – уточнил он, тыкая в облюбованную стойку.  
Кихад без слов приподнял крышку подлокотника и, не глядя, что-то там прещелкнул. За спиной у канонира загудело, и консоль неожиданно стремительно переместилась на полтора метра, чуть ли не подтолкнув его под задницу. Крякнув от неожиданности, Гордон приложился к ней спиной, убедился, что край оказался прямо над поясницей и ухватился за него обеими руками. Оттолкнулся и вспрыгнул на прохладную поверхность.  
Кихад шевельнул пальцем под крышкой, и консоль гораздо медленнее подвинулась к нему еще чуть-чуть. Гордон улыбнулся, кивнул и поставил обе ноги на мощные колени яутжа. Пошевелил пальцами, наслаждаясь тем, какая толстая и горячая шкура у Кихада.  
Клыкастый развалился в кресле, чуть съехав по широкой спинке, подпер башку рукой, протянул другую и начал водить кончиком когтя по голым ногам. Гордон слегка прикрыл глаза от мигом накатившего удовольствия. Он не замечал, чтобы между собой яутжа использовали когти в смысле прикосновений. Похоже, исключения делались только для людей. Рот наполнился слюной. Гордон почти задрожал. Тело уже постанывало от предвкушения: сейчас яутжа продолжит, и ему будет хорошо-хорошо...  
Кихад поводил по лодыжке. Гордон втянул воздух со всхлипом и прикусил большой палец. Коготь отправился в путешествие по голени, заставляя канонира вздрагивать. Мучительно-невесомые прикосновения словно прокладывали русло для раскаленного ручейка. Ручеек размножился, сетью оплел всю ногу от кончиков пальцев до самого паха, и горячее устье оказалось прямо под яйцами.  
– Красиво, – сообщил Кихад. – Я вижу всю твою кровеносную систему, у тебя огромный тепловой рисунок. Ты сейчас как звездное излучение. И запах пряностей...  
– Главное, не сожри меня, гурман, – через силу пошутил Гордон.  
– Жгучие и соленые пряности, – повторил Кихад. – Столько острого...  
Он взял канонира за щиколотки, без всяких усилий потянул вверх и начал вставать сам. Гордон пару секунд упирался руками, но когда его собственные ляжки оказались прижаты к животу, а под ягодицами стрельнуло мышечной болью, он сдался и хлопнулся спиной на консоль.  
– На чем я тут лежу, а? Я нас в черную дыру не отправлю?  
– Нас – нет. Но кое в каких дырах я очень заинтересован, – Кихад скосился вниз и потянул еще сильнее, заставляя Гордона развалить колени на стороны.  
– Мерзейшие комплименты моим достоинствам, – сообщил Гордон.  
Кихад буркнул что-то и наклонился к нему. Гордон поморщился, когда давление на ноги стало слишком сильным. Теперь заболели мышцы в паху. Он дернулся, однако Кихад как раз в этот момент сомкнул клыки на его шее, и Гордон предпочел слегка тормознуть с негодованием.  
Клыки медленно спускались вниз. Кихад притормозил у каждого соска и внимательно их изучил. Вопросов он не задавал, но быстрые любопытные касания языка заняли у него приличное время. Гордон прислушивался к себе и тоже молчал: ему нравилось. В такт касаниям по спине пробегали тонкие струйки мурашек. Ноги перестали болеть и, кажется, разъезжались еще сильнее. Член совершенно точно проявлял больше жизненной силы. Гордон заложил обе руки за голову, напряг пресс и потянул себя за затылок, приподнимаясь, силясь разглядеть побольше. Особого самолюбования он за собой никогда не замечал, но сейчас, когда Кихад исследовал его словно редкий артефакт, было приятно даже просто смотреть.  
– Соленый, – наконец сказал Кихад, повернул голову и одним движением лизнул Гордона по все той же внутренней стороне бедра: от паха до самого колена. – Жгучий.  
Гордон почти против воли расплылся в улыбке.  
– У нас говорят: сладкий, – заметил он.  
– Нет. Сладость – это скучно. Только острые вкусы – настоящие.  
Дискуссию Гордон продолжить не смог: Кихад наклонился, одним движением взгромоздил канонирские пятки себе на плечи и ввинтился языком в анус. Гордон от неожиданности сжал пальцы на затылке еще сильнее и зажмурился. Но ничего страшного не произошло, а Кихад уже действовал с ловкостью сильно натренировавшегося на людях. Простата немедленно отозвалась на стимуляцию, Гордон почувствовал приятную щекотку в основании члена, тут же поднявшуюся по каналу – и следом на кончике еле заголившейся головки появилась мутная капля. Гордон в приступе неловкости прикрыл один глаз, а вторым очень строго посмотрел на свой член. Подлец не стоял по-прежнему, однако щекотка не проходила, снова и снова поднимаясь снизу вверх. Яйца уже подтянулись. Кихад чуть подался назад, язык почти выскользнул, Гордон недовольно замычал. Яутжа задрал верхние клыки, снова вбурился языком в мокрое отверстие, и эти самые клыки легли на ноги Гордону, как лапы паука-прыгунца. Гордон с восторгом втянул воздух и затаил дыхание. Инопланетная башка обалденно смотрелась в сочетании с ним самим, канониром Ташлиндом.  
По спине опять побежали мурашки, и он двинул бедрами, упираясь в плечи Кихада. Лежать неподвижно, когда в заднице шурует умелый и сильный язык, оказалось просто невозможно. Простата так живо откликалась на стимуляцию, словно – Гордон покатал мысль в голове, и она его напугала и возбудила еще больше одновременно – у него настал мифический сезон размножения. С готовностью трахаться в любую секунду, с раскрученной чувствительностью и полустоячим хреном.  
Не выдержав, он вытащил одну руку из-за головы, опустился затылком на консоль, потянулся и обхватил член ладонью. Переместил большой палец на приоткрывшуюся головку и принялся нежно поглаживать, размазывая успевшие выделиться капли. Щекотное чувство разлилось уже по всему паху и не только заставляло его член сочиться, но и простреливало вглубь живота, от чего все там спазматически содрогалось.  
Кихад пристально пялился на него, чуть сощурившись. Скольжение языка прекратилось, и теперь Гордон чувствовал только эти сводящие с ума прикосновения изнутри. Сильнее, еще сильнее... Он высвободил уже и вторую руку, перехватил член обеими, оттянул кожицу еще сильнее и указательным пальцем начал быстро рисовать маленькие круги. Ягодицы задрожали, под пальцем проступила еще одна капля, вторая, третья, Гордон приоткрыл рот, выдыхая стон... Неожиданно стукнулся затылком о консоль – и с ошеломлением сообразил, что пальцы у него забрызганы спермой, мышцы живота аж свело от оргазменной натуги, а шея выгнулась обратно, запрокидывая голову.  
– О-а-ах!  
Анус стиснулся, но Кихаду это не помешало вытащить язык, заставив Гордона застонать еще раз. Плечи поднялись, пятки скользнули по плечам яутжа, и Гордон смутно почувствовал, как его крепко берут за щиколотки. Консоль скрипнула, и Кихад оказался прямо над ним.  
– Сколько на тебя смотрю, столько замечаю, – прощелкал он. – Ты словно вкус особого яда, что раскрывается снова и снова, – дыхание у него сбилось, стало прерывистым: яутжа часто и коротко втягивал воздух, переходя почти на стоны. – Гр-рдон, ты знаешь, каково это – держать в руках чужую смерть? Ты помнишь Кшаисса? Это величайшее наслаждение на свете, хуманк Гр-рдон...  
– М-мх...  
Гордон пытался поймать собственное дыхание и разогнуть шею, поэтому ответить не смог. Еще он не мог толком посмотреть на яутжа сквозь пелену удовольствия. Кихад потянулся вниз, коснулся его лица клыками, лизнул в губы и быстро выпрямился. Поставил канонирские пятки на консоль, и Гордон расслышал приглушенное звяканье и щелканье. Сведенную шею медленно отпустило. Гордон с трудом приподнял голову. Живот медленно расслаблялся, собственные рука и член, казалось, слились в одно целое.  
– Гр-рдон, ты же не потерял сознание?  
– Н-н...  
Гордон мотнул головой, поняв, что говорить больше не в силах. Однако, стоило Кихаду выразительно двинуть бедрами, а Гордону – почувствовать скольжение членика между ягодиц, силы немедленно вернулись.  
– Ты бы хоть броню снял!  
– Зачем?  
– Это унижает мое достоинство!  
Кихад склонил башку набок. Гордон прищурился: ему показалось, что он опять видит нечто смутное вокруг высокой фигуры: дрожащее марево, на этот раз переполненное с трудом удерживаемым нетерпением. В животе радостно екнуло в ответ.  
– Чем унижает?  
– Мы не в равном положении, – мрачно сказал Гордон. – Я гол и беззащитен, а ты... ы... ым-м... О... О-о! Стоя-ять!  
– Что такое?  
– Нихрена себе... – выдохнул Гордон, – ты теперь один... на двоих тянешь...  
– М-м? – Кихад явно злоумышленно качнул бедрами.  
– О-о! Вот это шланг! Бля!  
– Я же говорил, – Кихад снова часто задышал, и тон голоса сильно изменился, – чем чаще... тем больше...  
Гордон успевал только хватать воздух, содрогаясь под тяжелыми глубокими толчками. Перезарядка произошла мгновенно, словно что-то в нем перещелкнулось – и он снова оказался прямиком на пути к оргазму. Но одновременно с каждым толчком все вокруг словно замедлялось, и странное новое зрение вспучивалось радужным пузырем, размазывая окружающее в какие-то полосы... пока не лопнуло. Мир кругом замедлился окончательно.  
Гордон выдохнул и увидел, как крошечные капельки влаги от его дыхания блеснули в воздухе облачком. Чешуйки брони на торсе Кихада приподнимались и опускались в такт каждому невыносимо медленному движению. Дредды ритмично колебались, и от них шли явственные потоки тепла. Толстая шкура мокро взблескивала, живот и ноги самого Гордона тоже блестели от пота, экраны, оставшиеся сбоку, пошли пикселями, из которых медленно, последовательно вырастали схематичные изображения каких-то графиков...  
Гордон попытался закрыть глаза, но сам он тоже застрял в этом киселе, наполненном радужными бликами. Острая дрожь удовольствия превратилась в тягучую пульсацию. Концентрированный сгусток наслаждения внутри него порождал неторопливые волны, синхронизирующиеся с каждым движением Кихада, с каждым их общим выдохом и с прозрачными каплями, разлетавшимися при соударении двух тел. Мысли тоже увязли, сделались громоздкими и неповоротливыми, поплыли на самое дно, и только одна, все еще смутная и неоформленная, начала движение вверх. Сначала так же неторопливо, как и этот невероятный растянутый во времени секс, а потом все быстрее, прорывая почти замершее движение. Достигла поверхности и взорвалась одновременно с острым, почти разрывающим чувством в глубине живота.  
Я отложу от тебя яйца.  
Пузырь лопнул. Мысль была настолько кристально пронзительной, что Гордон взвыл от радости. Член, стиснутый в ладони, содрогнулся, и канонир Ташлинд заорал еще громче, сотрясаясь в оргазме, разжижающем его кости.  
– А, а, а, о-о! М-ма-а-а..!  
Вопль превратился в хрипящие стоны, Гордона почти замотало по скользкой поверхности, горячие струйки вновь брызнули на живот, и он заколотил пятками в воздухе, через раз вскользь попадая по ребрам Кихада.  
Яутжа наклонился вперед и почти лег на него: нижние челюсти оказались развернуты перед лицом Гордона, толстая шея в защитных кольцах раздувалась от частых вздохов, броня на груди скрипела – и наконец все это опустилось, прижимая Гордона ровно настолько, чтобы он не мог двинуться.  
За ноги его держать Кихад перестал, и Гордон брякнулся пятками о нагретую консоль. Руки тоже почти не подчинялись: он смог только хватануть яутжа свободной левой за дредды, да и то промахнулся. Кончики пальцев скользнули по твердому черепу и зацепились за костяной отросток.  
– Х-х... н-не могу-у...  
Признание вышло почти плачущим. Гордон хотел сказать, что не может больше, потребовать от Кихада немедленно прекратить движения, но запнулся посреди следующей фразы. Сжатый в кулаке член словно вздрогнул. Широкие бедра яутжа двигались еле-еле, и дразнящее скольжение в стиснутом анусе было таким восхитительным, что отнимался язык. Броня проезжалась по костяшкам пальцев, почти обдирая их, но даже против этого Гордон все еще не мог возразить. Содержимое черепушки взболтали, перетряхнули и полили соусом из спермы и эндорфинов. Он не мог толком думать.  
– Хва... о... Киха-а... Я... Дай сказа...  
– Сейчас, сейчас, – воркование обожгло ему макушку, – еще две капли... Ха-арх!  
Гордон сжал ягодицы и зажмурился. Кихад у него над головой захлебывался в яростном реве, но Гордон слышал, сколько в этом удовольствия. Он даже расслышал, как настоящий член Кихада ударяется о гладкую поверхность консоли. И почувствовал – как горячие выплески расплескиваются под его задницей.  
Раз за разом яутжа ухитрялись как-то не покалечить людей, но кончи от них было столько, что облиться можно было с ног до головы. Почему-то эта мысль привела Гордона в восторг.  
Больше семени и больше яиц.  
Он вздрогнул и сглотнул пару раз. Кихад перестал двигаться. Оба замерли. Гордон чувствовал, как мышцы до сих пор вибрируют, и это то и дело отзывалось непроизвольным сокращением: то дергалась нога, то глаз, то начинало часто екать чуть ниже пупка. Яутжа сохранял каменную неподвижность. Или же ему помогала броня.  
– Слезь, – наконец прохрипел Гордон. – Разда... а-а... м-м... как же... ох...  
Кихад помедлил, прежде чем вытаскивать членик полностью, и Гордон несколько секунд наслаждался самым кончиком, задержавшимся в колечке мышц – а потом Кихад все-таки вынул его и медленно выпрямился. Гордон, не чинясь, раскинул руки по консоли; ноги разъехались сами, канонир начал сползать, и Кихад предупредительно подставил колено, чтобы его партнер не навернулся окончательно.  
Наехав на твердое и шершавое колено, Гордон заворчал, попробовал собрать ноги, но не преуспел. Кихад обеими руками сгреб дредды, приподнял и откинул за спину. Гордон в свою очередь приподнял правую руку и покосился на пальцы. И тут же изумленно распахнул глаза. Жидкость толком не засыхала и не густела. И к тому же была прозрачной со странным желтоватым оттенком.  
– Отравили, – прохрипел Гордон, показывая руку Кихаду. – Пиздец...  
Яутжа взял его за запястье, потянул к себе, наткнулся на протестующий стон и со вздохом наклонился сам. Клыки вытянулись, точно Кихад обнюхивал ладонь, а потом желтые глаза дико вспыхнули. Прежде чем Гордон успел испугаться, длинный язык в одну секунду обмахнул его пальцы. Кихад впился взглядом в заляпанный живот канонира и ринулся вперед, растопырив клыки.  
– Бля!  
Гордон инстинктивно втянул все кишки так, что проступили ребра. Кихад зарычал и внезапно застонал, словно переживал еще один оргазм.  
Язык спешно, почти истерически скользил по голому животу. Кихад вылизывал его дочиста, и Гордон слышал, как он так же лихорадочно глотает: куда больше, чем могло попасть ему в рот, точно у него текут слюни, и он почти захлебывается.  
– Э... Кихад?  
– Жгучие пряности, – выдохнул яутжа, выпрямляясь. – Ты не отравлен, ты... пряность.  
Ему словно отказали мозги, и особенно легко в это было поверить, глядя, как блуждает взгляд и снова расширяются зрачки. Но сил как следует пугаться у Гордона не было. В голове крутилось сказанное про смерть Кшаисса, и странным образом увязывались между собой кайнде, иксар и любовь яутжа к жгуче-острому.  
Если задумываться, картинка складывалась жутковатая. И Гордон предпочел подумать о другом.  
– Как мы тут охрененно все заляпали, – пробормотал он. – Вернее, ты заляпал.  
– О? – Кихад опустил голову и сфокусировал взгляд. – Тебя не устраивает?  
– Все меня устраивает, – заворчал Гордон. – Помоги сесть, я замерзну в этой луже.  
Кихад распялил клыки в усмешке, но руку все же протянул. Гордон с трудом сел. Кихад разжал пальцы, отступил на два шага и неожиданно тяжело опустился в кресло. Гордон принюхался – в воздухе и впрямь висело нечто густое и пряное, помимо обычной вони яутжа. От запаха голова чуть кружилась, а веки тяжелели.

Гордон поерзал на самом краю консоли, неловко соскочил на пол и тоже шагнул к креслу. Кихад пошевелил клыками, положил обе руки на подлокотники и неожиданно легко отогнул их, превратив в подставки. Ни слова не говоря, Гордон собрался с силами и атаковал занятое кресло. Чуть не поскользнулся, но все-таки преодолел: уселся боком на ногах яутжа, утвердил пятки на отогнутом подлокотнике и привалился к бронированной груди плечом.   
Кихад не очень уверенно повел ладонью по его спине, явно пытаясь прощупать мышцы. Гордон не стал отодвигаться. Ладонь у яутжа оставалась такой же жесткой, но двигалась иначе. Кихад уже не хватался так, словно поднимал кирпич, а соизмерял усилия. Гордон чуть подумал, немного развернулся и шмякнулся всем телом о корпус яутжа. Под недоуменный клекот приложился щекой к твердой плите грудной мышцы и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Хорошо, что со своими парнями он обвыкся, и все эти прикосновения-жесты не дергали нервы.  
– Так что ты хотел мне сказать?  
Гордон несколько секунд тупил, а затем вспомнил – он действительно просил Кихада остановиться и собирался ляпнуть ему вслух про свои странные ощущения. Но теперь, на протрезвевшую голову, это было категорически неуместно.  
– Неважно.  
– И все же, Гр-рдон? Мне любопытно, что было такого важного у тебя в голове?  
– Отстань. Не скажу. В лоб дам!  
Яутжа закудахтал и поймал канонира за загривок двумя пальцами. Жесткие, словно манипуляторы, они сжались, заставляя Гордона выпучить глаза и едва не свесить язык. Боль в мышцах была невыносимой и в то же время дико приятной. Кихад потянул, заставляя его поднять голову, так что они уставились друг на друга в упор.  
– Тебе не понравится, – прохрипел Гордон.  
– Правда? Ты уверен?  
– Точно. Ты начнешь п-пара... нх-х... пусти, блин!  
Кихад разжал хватку, но тут же взял за загривок всей ладонью. Гордон поежился: мурашки победным маршем двинулись по спине, порождая приятную щекотку в пятках.  
– Параноиком станешь, – Гордон вздохнул и скосил взгляд влево.  
– Если хуманк смотрят влево, значит, придумывают, что соврать, – сообщил Кихад.  
Гордон собрался плюнуть, но яутжа раззявил пасть, и плевать в этот инфернальный капкан немедленно расхотелось. Гордон скривился.  
– Я подумал, что неплохо бы сделать от тебя кладку, – мрачно сообщил он.  
Клыки сомкнулись со стуком треснувших веток.  
– Ш-што?  
– Яйца отложить, – переиначил Гордон.  
Кихад развернул ладонь, запустил пальцы ему в волосы на затылке и пошевелил ими, массируя кожу головы. Гордон профилактически напустил злющее выражение лица.  
– Похоже, Лаготорьи перестарался с активными компонентами, – клекотнул-хихикнул яутжа.  
– Я уже догадался, что это ваши махинации, – угрожающе сказал Гордон. – Я даже заранее с этим смирился и, заметь, я не ору и не пытаюсь тебя растерзать!  
– Ты уже орешь. И при чем тут я?  
– Молчать! Ты говорил, что эти твари стерильные!  
Кихад дисциплинированно молчал, не прекращая движение пальцами, Гордон опустился всем весом на эти пальцы, так что шея приятно вытянулась. Подумав, он на всякий случай решил подчеркнуть важность претензии.  
– Генетики с руками из жопы, – добавил он.  
– Твари стерильны, – наконец щелкнул Кихад. – Но Лаго делал... – он задумчиво пошипел, явно подбирая выражение. – Главных в улье. Королев. Перестарался и сделал сразу четырнадцать.  
Гордон прикрыл глаза. В глубине души идея о королевах ему понравилась: она ставила его на один уровень с недосягаемыми пилотессами. Но возмутительно было, что Лаготорьи никого не спрашивал. И даже полезный эффект в виде сопротивляемости к сжатию не мог его оправдать на сто процентов.  
– Как мне теперь с этим жить? – проворчал Гордон. – Может, нас теперь на Лиру не пустят, скажут, мы не люди, а хер знает какой гибрид!  
– Там нет генетического контроля, – ухмыльнулся Кихад. – А гибрид прекрасен.  
Постаравшись придушить неуместное самодовольство, Гордон чуть поменял положение и слегка повернул голову, намекая, в каком месте следует чесать. Кихад послушался.  
– А что там вообще на Лире? – пробормотал Гордон. – Небо какое? Воздух?  
– Неплохо, – задумчиво протянул Кихад. – Холоднее, чем у нас. Воздух обычный. Много воды и таких мелких водоемов, в которых растут деревья. На мой вкус, даже слишком много этой природной растительности.   
– Зеленой? – лениво уточнил Гордон.  
– Хм-м. Не знаю. Мы же видим цвета по-разному.  
Гордон пару раз сморгнул. Спать не хотелось, но и сил, чтобы встать, не хватало. Надо было внушить себе, что он не какой-нибудь диванный хлюпик. Сколько бы он лет ни прожил на самом деле, ни одну из его работ нельзя было назвать легкой. Гордон поклялся себе, что еще пять минут – и он обязательно встанет.  
– Не вздумай на мне уснуть, – предупредил Кихад. – Голову откушу.  
– На твоем месте, – угрожающе сказал Гордон, – я бы начал опасаться за свой отросток, как бы его в следующий раз не откусили жопой!  
Кихад несколько мгновений пыхтел, как насос.  
– С одной стороны, это пугает, – наконец изрек он. – С другой стороны, меня радует упоминание некоего следующего раза.  
Гордон тоже запыхтел и все-таки начал слезать. Кихад полсекунды удерживал его, а потом демонстративно разжал руки.  
Вставая на пол, Гордон опасался, что его будет как минимум штормить. Но ничего ужасного не произошло. Правда, зрение так и осталось в режиме линзы, но к этому, как и к любым другим фокусам, иксар адаптировались быстро. Гордон уже начал соизмерять движения с расширившимся углом обзора, и ему нравилась мысль, что теперь к нему стало сложнее подкрасться незамеченным.  
Забрав "пленку", он без малейших сомнений влез в нее, отпихнув мысли насчет помывки.  
– На челноке нет обширных душевых, – своевременно оповестил его Кихад. – Но есть гигиенические обтирания. Можешь воспользоваться ими в своей каюте.  
Гордон сделал шаг к выходу, и тут дверь глухо бумкнула. А потом еще пару раз.  
– Узнаю своих, – хмыкнул Гордон. – Открой.  
– Почему вы не можете сидеть спокойно? Всего полтора суточных цикла!  
Гордон сделал вид, что к риторическим вопросам глух от рождения. Шипя и чуть ли не булькая, Кихад хлопнул по подлокотнику. Дверь поползла вверх.


	19. Модель лейтенанта

Баль стоял на пороге, заложив руки за спину. Довольный, как крокодиловый удав, сожравший пару особо крупных рыбин. Под полурасстегнутой "пленкой" влажно светилась кожа, волосы явно требовали хорошего цирюльного ухода, а глаза бортмеханик щурил так, что от азиатского эффекта спасала только подводка, щедро растекшаяся в подобие маскарадного грима.  
– Я кому-нибудь помешал? – масляно осведомился капитан Альрави.  
– Крупно опоздал, – вернул ухмылочку Гордон. Силы стремительно восстанавливались. – Надо было раньше слезать с хрена.  
– Бескультурщина, – поцокал языком Баль, проходя в рубку. – Эй ты там, в кресле, как здоровье?  
– Даже не надейся, – пророкотал Кихад.  
Баль прошел еще дальше, оглядываясь, и остановился в двух шагах от Гордона. После знатной встряски и двух оргазмов новое "выпуклое" зрение отчетливо различало колышущийся удовлетворением воздух вокруг бортмеханика. Словно испарения.  
– Ты аж дымишься, – заметил Баль.  
Гордон вскинул брови и демонстративно протянул руку в сторону.  
– Сколько пальцев?  
– Три, – не двигая зрачками, ответил Баль. – Эй! Серьезно, блин? Я что, не уникален?  
– Нисколько, – Гордон опять ухмыльнулся. – Линза в глазу образовалась?  
– Ну, – буркнул бортмеханик.  
– Что вы там обсуждаете, глупые хуманксы?  
– Глупые дела, тебе неинтересные, – парировал Гордон. – Ты там не отвлекайся, жми на педали, чтоб мы с астероидом каким не чпокнулись с разгону и взасос.  
– А то потом соскребай фарш с клычьем отовсюду, – поддакнул Баль.  
– Это категорически невозможно, – высокомерно объявил Кихад.  
Баль прошествовал к свободному креслу, обеими руками подняв копну волос. Шлейф густого приторного запаха тянулся за ним прозрачными волнами. Гордон на миг ужаснулся, представив, что всю свою жизнь он теперь будет определять, чем занимались люди, по запаху. Потом сообразил, что в основном одуряющий мускусный шлейф принадлежит яутжа. Первый же душ должен был существенно помочь.  
Баль запрыгнул в кресло и поболтал ногами. Гордон развернулся и пошел за ним. Оставить бортмеханика в рубке наедине с Кихадом он не мог. Как сказал сам яутжа: категорически.  
На случай, если Баль решит, что своей "страховки" ему мало, Гордон собирался стать воодушевленным зрителем. В конце концов, он до сих пор не видел никого из своей бригады в эротическом спарринге с яутжа.  
Подобравшись ближе, Гордон пару секунд маячил возле кресла, а потом со вздохом уцепился за спинку и затащил себя на подлокотник. Баль подвинулся, Гордон развернулся и поставил обе ноги на сиденье, запихнув носки ботинок под задницу бортмеханику. Тот опять поднял волосы, поболтал, явно остужая загривок, и отпустил.  
– Полет нормальный? – осведомился он, пялясь на Кихада.  
Консоль предательски поблескивала мокрыми следами, но Баль не обращал на них внимания или же умело делал вид.  
Яутжа потянулся, зевнул и поскреб подбородок, демонстрируя, что тупые вопросы он игнорирует. Гордон тоже почесал подбородок и машинально потянулся к спутанной шевелюре товарища. Ничего подозрительно клейкого в ней не виднелось. Видно, капитана Альрави просто изрядно повозили башкой по подушкам, стащив все резинки до единой.  
– Кстати, подушки там есть?  
– Ничего там нет, – сказал Баль. – Уй! Че ж так драть? Голая койка... О! И одеялко... Да чтоб тебя!  
– Простите, не цирюльник, – хмыкнул Гордон.  
– Аккуратнее, – проворчал Баль. – Что ж вы все криворукие такие.  
– Хуманский мех тонок и беззащитен, – не преминул влезть Кихад.  
– Да уж, не ваши шланги, – легко согласился Баль.  
Гордон пошевелил лопатками и немедленно покраснел. Упоминание шлангов наводило только на одну мысль. Оставалось радоваться, что Баль целиком развернулся к Кихаду, подставляя голову собригаднику.  
– Ты там распутывай, распутывай, – скомандовал бортмеханик. – А то нутром чую, сейчас остальные набегут...

Нутро бортмеханика сработало не хуже логикалика высокой мощности. Гордон едва-едва успел разобраться с особо ядреными колтунами, как в дверь опять заколотили. Баль откровенно всхрапнул, подскочил на месте, дернул головой, взвыл и наконец выматерился.  
– Целый театр, – сказал Гордон, успевший предусмотрительно спрятать руки за спиной.  
– Пусть идут в задницу, – сказал со своего места Кихад.  
Пока Гордон упражнялся в мелкой моторике, Кихад успел достать откуда-то салфетку и тщательно затереть разводы и потеки на консоли, и теперь методично чистил подлокотники.  
Помедлив еще пару секунд, Баль фыркнул; Гордон подхватил, и оба радостно загоготали. Кихад высокомерно свел клыки, однако прекрасно было видно, что его чуть ли не распирает от осознания собственного остроумия.  
– Идею я поддерживаю, – сказал Баль, утирая глаз и заодно поправляя подводку, – но, боюсь, мы не сможем просидеть тут взаперти весь полет.  
– Я смогу, – заверил Кихад.  
– Ну а мы начнем гадить по углам, – Баль помахал пальцами. – Давай, открывай. Не то они начнут вскрывать эту банку консервным ножом.  
– Бронеплита, – многозначительно отметил Кихад.  
– Груз ядовитых тварей, – с такой же интонацией произнес Гордон. – Достанут ведь парочку. Сделают выжимку и...  
Кихад очень по-человечески потер лоб и со вздохом хлопнул по подлокотнику.

– Обман! – возвестили от порога.  
Гордон вытянул шею. Теперь в рубку решил наведаться Амон.  
– Меня обманули! – продолжил он. – Джино! Иди сюда, я раскрыл твой любимый заговор!  
Штурман возник в дверном проеме и осоловело огляделся. Гордон облокотился на подголовник кресла и даванул лыбу от уха до уха. Выглядел Джино так, словно его ошарашили той же подушкой, по которой проехалась голова Баля. Спутанные кудри стояли дыбом, глаза затянуло поволокой. Вечного планшета, камеры или иных фиксирующих устройств при штурмане не имелось, даже пояс остался где-то в каюте. За спиной у Джино маячила черно-желтая громада.  
– Мы, значит, всего лишь груз? – продолжил Амон, стремительно направляясь к экранам. – Где маршрут?! Я думал, Хогби договорился наведаться к Аннги и плюнуть им в рожи!  
Баль закинул обе руки за голову, нащупал бок Гордона, вслепую потянулся выше, схватил канонира за запястье и водрузил чужую длань себе на макушку. Гордон вернулся к чрезвычайно важному для бортмеханика занятию.  
– Ты все пропустил, пожирая колбасу, – сказал Баль. – Полная колбасная атрофия мозга. Мы летим напрямую на Лиру, оставив право дипломатического скандала другим. Лично я намерен открыть там собственный бизнес.  
– А как же моя речь?  
Амон пнул кресло Кихада. Яутжа покосился на него и демонстративно отгородился экраном на кронштейне. Технарь прицелился, чтобы пнуть снова, но к креслу уже подошел второй яутжа и грозно кашлянул.  
– Что за речь? – заторможено поинтересовался Джино, тоже вливаясь в коллектив.  
– Я речь приготовил! Чтобы они накрылись крышкой с соответствующим сопровождением!  
– Зачем сопровождение? – уточнил второй яутжа.  
Гордон прищурился. Узор на морде выглядел смутно знакомым.  
– Пусть знают, в чью честь им свалится эмбарго на сто лет вперед, – мстительно сказал Амон и огляделся. – Отсюда можно вести трансляцию?  
Джино привалился к креслу, оккупированному иксар, и попытался уснуть стоя. Гордон судорожно соображал, почему Амон уверен, что яутжа собираются действовать экономическими методами, хотя Лаготорьи сильно намекал на какие-то военные действия. Возможно, канонир Ташлинд упустил что-то важное.  
– Нет, это наше личное дело, – сказал яутжа. – А вы здесь – только повод.  
– И как же они поймут, что это еще и наша священная месть?!  
– Какая месть? – прорычал Кихад. – Хуманксы, заберите агрессивного идиота!  
– Сам дурак!  
Привычный ответ, грянувший на три голоса, заставил Кихада изумленно клекотнуть. Второй клыкастый поднял кулак и вежливо в него заперхал, явно скрывая смех.  
– Это невыносимо, – продолжил Амон. – Я еще расскажу бороде, что вы сперли его идею и не заплатили за патент на экономическое уничтожение народов.  
– Кихад, может быть, стоит пойти на компромисс? – все так же сквозь кулак и зубовную ухмылку предложил яутжа.  
– О, Рехова, вижу, тебя сразили хуманские особенности? – ядовито откликнулся Кихад. – И чего вы достигли на этом поле битвы?  
– Трех консенсусов, – сказал Джино, не открывая глаз. – И я еще не считаю переговоры в душевой.  
– Все-таки душ есть? Жмот! Чтоб ты лопнул! – мигом запсиховал Гордон.  
– Патент! – еще громче сказал Амон. – Древнюю благородную расу – и так низко обворовать по части интеллих... лкх... тьфу, не важно какой, но собственности?  
Обретший имя Рехова, оказавшийся знакомцем из "лаборантов", подавился клекотом, отвернулся и судорожно вздрогнул спиной пару раз. Кихад поднялся из кресла, развернул плечи во всю ширь и выкатил грудь.  
– Да я плевал...  
– А я-я иду, шагаю на войну! – загорланили в коридоре на три голоса. – Врага сотрем мы в порошок!  
Клекот Реховы превратился в стонущие задыхающиеся звуки. В желтых глазах Кихада мелькнула паника существа, привыкшего все контролировать и внезапно столкнувшегося с иксар, которых ничто не удерживает – ни балансир, ни акустик, ни обещанная амнистия.  
– Натя-янем глаз на жопу мы ему! – уверенно взял соло приятный баритон.  
– И бу-удет хорошо! – грянул явно прибавивший численность хор.  
– Самогон, – определил Джино, все так же не открывая глаз. – Из чего гнал, интересно?  
– Говно кайнде, – уверенно сказал Баль.  
Кихад почти судорожно хлопнул по подлокотнику. Дверь опустилась со скоростью лопасти вентилятора. Рехова прекратил ржать и обернулся, все еще горбясь от сдерживаемых эмоций.  
– Допустим, я разрешил бы, – почти выдавил Кихад. – Что ты хотел бы сказать?  
– Прекрасно! – Амон вскочил на нечто кубическое, торчащее из пола, и вытянул вперед одну руку, картинно приложив ко лбу другую. Гордый профиль сделался особенно древнегреческим. – Это будет речь, которая останется в поколениях! Достойная лучших образцов древнегреческой трагедии!  
– Мне кажется, он нас опозорит. В поколениях, – вздохнул Баль.  
– Хуманк, слезь со стабилизатора немедленно, – страдальчески сказал Рехова.

* * *

Обычно работа настройщицы сопровождалась вздохами, жалобами и присказками про нелегкую долю хрупкого цветочка, которому следовало идти в манекенщицы. Далее Зульфар минут пять упивалась тем, как прекрасно могла бы работать манекенщицей, демонстрируя новейшие голографические модели бестканевого белья. Потом следовал катарсис, матюги, достойные маслопупых техников, но не модели, и громкие клятвы прямо после рейса уйти в лепщицы чебуреков.  
Но сейчас Зульфар скрылась на уровне платформы и даже не стала включать фоновую трансляцию.  
Малик в свою очередь страстно желала испытать катарсис путем долгого целительного сна. Но в кровь словно впрыснули эфедрина, и глаза не то что не закрывались – даже моргать не хотели: приходилось заставлять себя, то и дело помогая пальцами.  
В поле зрения плавали молочные завихрения, явственно свидетельствующие о предельной нагрузке на балансир.  
И все-таки в какой-то момент она вырубилась. Только что пялилась на экраны, как вдруг ухнуло и оборвалось что-то под ложечкой. Малик вскинулась, бессвязно вскрикнула, бухнула копытами об пол и чуть не сверзилась из кресла – переутомленное тело само собой сползло совсем низко.  
– Зуль? – первым делом позвала Малик.  
Настройщица не откликнулась, и пилотесса сверилась с часами. На мгновение ей стало стыдно: Зульфар убивалась о чужую платформу, а капитан Ансария дрыхла в кресле... Потом заболела голова, и все лишние чувства улетучились. Малик покривилась.  
На смотровом экране логикалик тщетно пытался отрисовать забортный космос, оперируя привычными человеческому глазу понятиями, но та самая логика, в честь которой именовались мощные искины, бездарно пасовала. В итоге Малик созерцала безумную толкотню звездных систем.  
Казалось, весь космос ужался до размеров площадки с местной ярмаркой. Отдельные звезды и целые звездные системы терлись друг об друга локтями комет, пихались коленками астероидов и всячески норовили поставить подножку пробиравшейся сквозь толкотню "Хиджау" с ее прицепами.  
Корпус держал нагрузку, но то и дело давал знать о творящемся кругом безобразии вкрадчивыми щелчками компенсирующих систем. Боязно было даже думать, что происходит за пределами закапсулированного в этом корпусе трехмерного пространства. Здесь даже чихать было опасно, не то что активно принимать участие в картографировании.  
Малик потирала гудящий затылок и машинально вспоминала остатки академических знаний. Формулы, описывающие законы сохранения на глубине от семи бар и ниже, она уже не могла воспроизвести в памяти. Сдала их на последнем курсе и благополучно забыла после первого же стакана Особого Эмирского на прощальной вечеринке.  
На экране появился черный кружок, и "Хиджау" поползла в обход. Малик вздохнула. В толчее космических объектов особое место занимали черные дыры, а также квазары-пульсары и прочая троюродная братия. Лезть туда категорически запрещалось: хоть поверху, хоть из глубин погружений. Но в погружениях хотя бы можно было пройти близко-близко и при этом не быть сожранными. А так, у ныряльщиков и без того хватало проблем, чтобы еще соваться в астрономические абстракции.  
Малик покосилась на счетчик уровней и вздохнула еще тяжелее. Она до сих пор слабо представляла, как они будут воевать с инопланетянами. Тут выскользнуть невредимыми на поверхность – и то целая задача.  
Всё всплывающее выскакивало в обычный космос со страшной скоростью. Можно было промахнуться и усвистать так далеко, что никакие спасатели осколков не соберут. Не из-за скорости удаления, а из-за того, что корпус не выдержит и рванет к шайтановой бабке. Проще всего было мелким корабликам – их почти без проблем ловили компенсаторы.  
Терру, Вегу, Бон, прочие колонии – любую обитаемую планету в Списке окружала сеть компенсаторов, чтобы любители погонять тяжелые корабли на пятерке-шестерке не вляпались в обитаемые территории с разгону. Семь бар и дифферент выше пятиста компенсаторы еле держали. Восемь и девять даже не рассматривались.  
Что там происходило на восьми барах – того в учебниках не описывали. Но на девятом уровне, согласно общей теории нырка, объекты материального мира получали возможность совмещаться друг с другом без последствий. Можно было проходить даже сквозь звезды. Если, конечно, не попытаться очень резко вынырнуть.

Всех пилотов вывозили на экскурсию к Дзаганте. Огромная область открытого космоса сохранялась пустой, словно метелкой выметена. На границе зоны опасливо толпился привычный космический мусор, а дальше наступала пустота. Та самая, которую на Терре воображали до того, как узнали, что космос битком набит разными вещами.  
Дзаганта сохраняла абсолютную стерильность. Возможно, никого бы это не беспокоило, но все попадающее туда размазывалось в кашу из неопределенных частиц. Поэтому мертвую зону обходили двадцатой дорогой даже в погружениях.  
Не было даже известно, кто стал экспериментатором, загнавшим корабль на те самые девять бар. Просто сказано – одна из рас Списка. Но зато имелись архивные записи, что Дзаганта раньше была типовым астер-конгломератом и по общей массе достигала двух третей стандартной солнечной системы.  
И, как официально утверждалось, всем расам страшно повезло, что образовавшаяся зона катастрофы сохранила четкие границы, а не поползла заглатывать окружающее пространство.  
Малик очень не хотелось, чтобы вторую зону отчуждения назвали, например, Ансария.

"Хиджау" успешно обогнула черное пятнышко, вернулась на курс и поперла дальше, неумолимо приближаясь к точке столкновения с потенциальным врагом.  
Малик все еще не бралась подсчитывать, сколько времени займет у них всплытие. Но с каждой ступенью ухода вниз оно увеличивалось в геометрической прогрессии.  
Она поднялась и почти судорожно потянулась. В боку, ближе к спине, противно кольнуло под нижним ребром. Пилотесса скривилась, потянулась еще старательнее, но боль не унималась. Обреченно вздохнув, Малик опустила руки.  
Время, отведенное Зульфар на изучение платформы, так же неумолимо шло к концу. Можно было уже задавать наводящие вопросы вслух, но выглядело такое несколько подло, будто Малик заранее злорадствует над неудачей настройщицы.  
Поэтому пилотесса почетного старого корыта – "Готтхаммера", напомнила она сама себе – молча начала готовиться к спуску в дальние трюмы.  
С установленным справочником и выданными наперстками она могла получить доступ практически к чему угодно. Расконсервировать служебные ходы, активировать подъемники, убрать многослойную защиту. Могла даже потребовать от логикалика выдать картинку с места хранения спящего груза. Но Малик только уточнила температурную сводку.  
В хранилище предсказуемо было прохладно, а, пожалуй, и совсем холодно – всего пять стандартных градусов выше стандартного же нуля. Пора было перестать цепляться за форменный китель и бесповоротно перелезть в скафандр.

Продвинутых военных технологий, как у Гюзель, экипаж не имел. Тем не менее скафандры были строго индивидуальными: их выплавляли под особенности измененных. И при переходе с корабля на корабль каждая брала с собой не только багаж знаний и пачку наработанных полетных карт, но еще и высокопрочную искусственную шкуру.  
Для Малик сделали почти стандартную модель, разве что с поправкой на строение ног. Для каждого копыта предусматривался индивидуальный ботинок, не только охраняющий кость, но и придающий дополнительную ударную силу. Будь на Малик такой скафандр, ей не пришлось бы расшибать ноги, пытаясь выбить дверь в оружейку. Но она по привычке хранила скафандр в рубке. Там, где происходит все самое важное. Кто же знал, что бесноватый иксар...  
Малик нахмурилась, оборвала мысли и полезла в пенал-хранилище.  
Какой-то шутник из ательеров снабдил скафандр неубиваемой наклейкой "невеста шайтана", явно намекая на копытца. Дурацкая наклейка красовалась прямиком над левой грудью. Капитан Ансария мрачно подумала, что теперь до груди дело дойдет нескоро. Если вообще дойдет. Костяная пластина, образовавшаяся вместо ребер, явно не подразумевала, что на ней будут крепиться жировые капсулы.

Спуск на десятый ярус происходил вполне буднично. Малик покинула рубку, прошлась по видоизмененным коридорам, нашла нужную лифтовую шахту и отдала самую обычную команду на спуск. Разве что наперстки все это время кусались, намекая, что пилотесса пытается влезть не в свое дело. Малик кривилась, морщилась, но терпела.  
На ярусе наперстки сработали также безупречно. Почти беззвучно отворилась массивная дверь, и в коридор хлынули клубы пара. Малик быстро шагнула внутрь и щелкнула пальцами, закрывая дверь.  
Хотя они и сожрали весь энергозапас чужого корабля, но въевшаяся привычка экономить не оставляла. Ресурс – дело такое: сейчас он есть, а секунду спустя на пути попадается еще один пиратский корабль, и вот ресурса уже нет.  
Камеры хранения стояли такими плотными рядами, что их даже сложно было назвать отдельными камерами. Скорее, конгломерат, поделенный на многоярусные соты. Придерживая локтем ультрабук, Малик прошлась между двумя рядами, стараясь заглянуть внутрь капсул. Поверхность сохраняла строгую матовость тонирования. Как раз от таких любопытных.  
Малик прошла чуть дальше, остановилась и решительно ткнула актив-жестом в одну из камер наугад. В хранилище было полутемно, и выбранная камера засияла, словно драгоценный минерал. Тут же засветился сопроводительный экран, предлагавший установить прямую связь логикалика с местной базой данных. Вздыхая и кляня себя за жадность, толкнувшую ее в этот вылет, Малик согласилась с предложенным.  
"Группа модели наложения: отсутствует".  
Малик нахмурилась. Она отлично помнила, что у иксар, сгинувших на станции декампи, были свои группы и модели. С вероятностью сто процентов эти модели как-то взаимодействовали с ревойскими паразитами, предоставляя иксар возможность управлять платформой. А заодно позволяя жить.  
Зульфар сказала совершенно верно: нельзя просто так вложить чужую память в голову, даже если голова пуста изначально. Разность тела и личности убивала получившийся результат.  
Но если ревойские технологии могли удержать гибрид...  
– Только не сходить с ума прямо тут, – негромко пробормотала Малик.  
Ее только что начала накрывать потрясающая мысль, что пятнадцать контейнеров, стоящих на оружейной платформе, должны были законсервировать команду стрелков, если с ними случится что-нибудь... смертельно неприятное.  
Высоко над головой что-то зашуршало. Малик вскинула голову.  
– Але, мостик?  
Голос Зульфар прозвучал так громко, что Малик на мгновение почувствовала испуганный спазм в кишках.  
– Здесь, – сквозь зубы сказала она, прижимая ладонь к животу.  
Не хватало только обосраться. Хотя перед перспективой повоевать от имени человечества можно было и до такого докатиться.  
– Я закончила, – Зульфар говорила сухо и четко. – Нам не нужно пятнадцать человек. Платформа еле пашет, насколько я вижу, достаточно всего одного.  
Малик помолчала. Невысказанное "Так же, как Гюзель?" висело на линии связи, продавливая ее камнем.  
– Переводчик у нас отвратительный, – продолжила Зульфар. – Но вроде бы речь о том, что в аварийном режиме мы можем позволить себе только один выстрел.  
– Слушай. А как вообще этим управляют? Не может быть, чтобы каждый выстрел или даже целый бой сопровождался гибелью пачки народу?  
– Да, здесь кое-что другое, – Зульфар по-прежнему говорила сухо и напряженно, точно каждое слово давалось ей через стиснутые от боли зубы. – Видела шрамы? Вот так оно подключается. Я не совсем разобралась, тут какие-то органические ужасы наверчены. Очень похоже на... ну ты понимаешь...  
Зульфар замолчала. Малик выждала пару дипломатических секунд. Настройщица явно ждала от нее какой-то реакции.  
– Не очень.  
Громкая связь молчала, но неожиданно пискнула рация на ухе. Малик коснулась ее и погрузилась в мир помех коротковолновой связи.  
– Я посмотрела в кое-каких архивах, если ты меня понимаешь, что еще известно о Замариду, – голос настройщицы пробивался еле-еле. – Это же страшно старая история. С ревойских кораблей скопирован сам принцип. – Зульфар опять помолчала под яростный треск и шипение, а потом вздохнула. – То есть они со своими кораблями находятся в органической связи. А наши сделали механическую. Я видела схему, это почти эндоскелетная модель. Штук шестьдесят имплантов и для них еще узловые контроллеры– их то ли пятнадцать, то ли двадцать.  
– Я помню, тоже такие видела. Но ведь у иксар... – Малик потерла лоб и заговорила в ладонь почти шепотом. – В смысле, у нас эта механика больше не используется! А наши управляющие импланты, наоборот, вырезают!  
– А ты обращала внимание, что у них шрамов больше, чем у нас железок ставят?  
– Не очень, – прохрипела Малик.  
– Я тоже не присматривалась особо, но в качалке видно было. Гораздо больше. Я думала, это что-то другое, но теперь... ты помнишь схему?  
Малик прикрыла глаза и постаралась вспомнить выставленное в витрине. Если шагнуть за грань реального мира и погрузиться в сумасшедшие предположения, то набор столетней давности и нынешние отметины на шкурах иксар выглядели ужасающе похоже.  
Вновь затрещало, добавился высокочастотный писк, а затем Зульфар выдохнула ей в ухо:  
– Значит, их попробовали сделать, как ревойцев.  
В голосе настройщицы тонко-тонко звучала вопросительная нотка, пробившись сквозь треск и прорезавшееся подвывание сигнала. Словно настройщице хотелось, чтобы ее переубедили.  
– Ужас, – механически сказала Малик, чтобы не молчать.  
Мысли в голове толкались, как безумные покупатели на распродаже. Она попыталась выстроить цепочку: ревойский корабль у Сатурна – ревойские органические технологии – провальные людские разработки-копии – развитие имплантов-дополнителей – невозможность летать с железной начинкой – появление людей второй... нет, третьей волны: уже не совсем людей, уже, возможно, в чем-то чужих.  
– Аллах, кажется, когда я вернусь, то перейду в луддиты!  
– В одном экипаже мыслят одинаково, – хмыкнула Зульфар уже с потолка. – Что-то и мне больше не хочется улучшайзинг среди себя устраивать.  
– Хер знает, что в них зашито! – поддержала Малик.  
И снова повисла напряженная пауза.  
– Все, нашу совесть не отмыть, – Зульфар вновь заговорила сухо и неприязненно. – Буди первого.   
– Вас поняла, – машинально отчеканила Малик. – Начинаю.  
– Ты там, что ли? – изумилась Зульфар, съехав с казенных интонаций.  
– Уже полчаса, как морожусь, – Малик подышала на наперстки. – Поехали.  
Она щелкнула наперстками, и на экране сопровождения мгновенно вспыхнул спиннер. Помигал насечками и остановился.  
"Не выбрана модель наложения".  
– Что? – Малик почти зашипела. – Твою мать!  
– Я вся внимание, – откликнулась Зульфар.  
– Твою мать еще раз! Эта халабуда требует от меня модель!  
– Чью?  
– Ну, видимо, его! То есть... в смысле, кхм! – пришлось опять съезжать на шепот по рации, и в ухе вновь началась свистопляска: – Я же говорила, то есть, ты же видела, что у наших парней было на шкафчиках написано?  
– Мда, было там что-то такое, – процедила настройщица.  
– Вот это от меня и просят! Здесь, походу, готовых спецов нет!  
– Местная база есть? Ты подцепилась? Не могли ж их пустыми тащить через пол-Вселенной!  
– Блядские технологии, – опять прошипела Малик. – Нет, это выше моего понимания! Какого хрена я должна в этом разбираться? Меня не для этого нанимали! Я просто гоняю грузовозы, а не воюю с инопланетянами!  
– Помолчи уж! Ты хотя бы сразу на рейсе стояла, а я вообще по замене вляпалась!  
Малик еще пару раз выругалась, вспомнив даже религиозные проклятья, и в ярости попрыгала по полу, вынуждая эхо бешено заметаться по доку.  
– Что у тебя? – рявкнул Зульфар. – Гробы валятся?!  
– Нет! Я в бешенстве! Только и всего!  
Зульфар тоже ругнулась. Эхо стихло, громкая связь лупила вхолостую, и в отсеке повисло сопение на две полных ярости носоглотки. Наконец, Малик глубоко вздохнула и уставилась в ультрабук, подмигивающий иконкой открытой связи.  
– Ну, если здесь ничего не окажется, то мы влипли по самые гланды.  
– Только если ты там найдешь список, то ради всех святых, не выгружай оттуда никого из... – настройщица кашлянула. – Ну, ты поняла. Не надо ребят вытаскивать. Это слишком.  
– Ясное дело, – буркнула Малик. – Скорее всего их здесь и нет, все-таки их попытались сделать похожими на оригиналы, помнишь же фото? Иначе развалится...  
– Что развалится? – связь заскрипела.  
– Ревойская технология, – отстраненно сказала Малик. – Неважно. Только вот как мне найти нужного спеца?  
– Посмотри, там наверняка шнурок какой болтается или роутер стоит.  
Малик тоже откашлялась, породив этим серию бурных завываний в рации, и молча принялась за поиски. Только разжижением мозга после незапланированных погружений можно было объяснить, что блестящие пилотские мозги упустили такой очевидный вариант.  
– Хорошо, что ты не рядом, – сказала она, ковыряя панель под экраном.  
– Это почему?  
– Мне не приходится мучительно делать вид, что все в порядке, – усмехнулась капитан Ансария. – Можно вдосталь краснеть, пыжиться и корчить рожи от злости.  
Зульфар засмеялась.  
Под эти звуки Малик и открыла искомую панель. Значок связи приглашающе мигал рядом с нелепой квадратной кнопкой. Подняв ультрабук, Малик осторожно поставила его на планку крепления и нажала кнопку.  
"Подбор модели, – мгновенно отозвался экран. – Функции?"  
Малик сосредоточенно изучила предложенные функции и ткнула в боевые расчеты.  
Список, напечатанный мелким шрифтом, заскользил в режиме прокрутки. Малик вытаращила глаза, боясь сморгнуть. Навскидку один экран содержал полсотни имен. И скролл не останавливался. В тончайших платах ультрабука хранились тысячи записей. Сотни тысяч людей, исчезнувших с момента запуска первого корабля человечества.  
До боли всматриваясь в череду буковок, Малик даже вспомнила название этого первопроходца: "Эбола".  
Лектор объяснял, что корабль, который должен был стать флагманом неудержимого расселения человечества по Вселенной, носил имя болезни, распространяющейся с такой же чудовищной скоростью. Кто-то в высоких кругах оказался не лишен чувства юмора.

"Теренс Лемуин", – высветилась надпись. – "Группа модели наложения: бригада специального назначения военно-космических сил генштаба Веги. Модель наложения: специалист по сопровождению и конвою, класс "Стрелок-1". Ячейка хранения 241".  
На борту капсулы вспыхнул номер – 146.  
Только сейчас Малик поняла, что не дышит. Удача позволила схватить ее за самый кончик хвоста. С первого раза капитан Ансария вышла на того, кто должен уметь стрелять.  
– Ну что? – осведомилась невидимая Зульфар.  
– Все по плану, – сквозь зубы сказала Малик. – Сейчас капсулу поменяю, мне сказали, куда идти и кого брать.  
Решительно шагая в сторону нужной капсулы, Малик пыталась не думать, что сейчас ей придется выдернуть на возможную смерть обычного человека. Имя, предложенное логикаликом, не давало покоя. Нахмурившись, она перехватила ультрабук и вызвала справочник архивных записей.  
Список не подвел и на этот раз. Капитан Теренс Лемуин был "помоложе", чем призраки эпохи Второй Волны.  
"Испытания технологий в энергопромышленном секторе, – обтекаемо гласила скупая статья. – Дата смерти: 13.08.130; причина смерти: авария на заводе «Дахаб»".  
Первым же порывом Малик было тут же отыскать "Дахаб" и, возможно, нырнуть в еще более глубокую помойную яму. Пилотесса пару секунд перебирала пальцами над поисковой строкой, но затем решительно захлопнула ультрабук. Во многих знаниях – многие печали.  
– Ладно, Теренс, – снова вслух проговорила она. – Ты меня прости, но, похоже, вскоре придется познакомиться.  
Остановившись перед капсулой с нужным номером, она водрузила ультрабук на место, повторила всю последовательность действий, и на этот раз логикалик проглотил предложенную связку из тела и памяти без проблем.  
"Верхнеуровневая модель перекрытия: лейтенант Теренс Лемуин, исследовательская группа прииска Самбург, завод ВПК «Страйт»".  
– Ах вот как вы делаете, чтобы они не сошли с ума, – пробормотала Малик себе под нос, криво улыбаясь. – Сшиваете слой над слоем... Сукины дети.  
Настойчиво мигающий пикт подтверждения бил в глаза как лазерный целеуказатель. Малик прикусила губу, потянулась к нему и легко-легко коснулась наперстком.  
Пикт свернулся в точку. Спиннер отщелкнул первое деление. Человек, закрытый в камере, начал... Малик нахмурилась еще сильнее, но отогнать первым делом всплывшую мысль не удалось.  
Он начал воскресать из мертвых.

– Малик?  
Голос Зульфар донесся глухо, словно на передачу логикалика наложили мощный фильтр.  
– Все в порядке, – разлепила губы Малик. – Два часа.  
– Ох и долго же. Там что-нибудь экстренно-пробуждающее есть?  
– Есть. Только это тоже технологии, изжившие себя. Кусок курицы вместо живого человека мне не нужен.  
Зульфар угукнула. Малик потерла начавший замерзать кончик носа. Сколько уже люди перепробовали всего – не сосчитать. Анабиозные технологии сами по себе сказывались на живых организмах плохо, а уж если выдергивать оттуда экстренно, то за сохранность здоровья выдернутого никто бы не поручился.  
– Два часа я еще поковыряюсь, – преувеличено бодро сказала Зульфар. – Так сказать, постараюсь гарантировать, что количество потенциально оживляемых не увеличится.  
Малик обхватила себя за плечи, потерла холодные рукава. И вновь покосилась на таймер. Выставленное время показывало неумолимо бегущие секунды. Нервировала такая "бомба" ужасно. Малик постучала копытами по решеткам. Полы здесь сделали дырявыми явно нарочно: выходящие из капсул люди должны были породить выливание кучи жидкостей.  
Похоже, в трюме "Хиджау" собрались две тысячи бойцов со всех концов Союза.  
Она еще раз провела ладонью по пластику, но по-прежнему ничего не увидела. Внутри должен был плавать обычный человек, погруженный в инертную заливку, напичканную всем необходимым, чтобы пролежать сколько угодно времени. Ну, где-то год точно. Дальше уже пошло бы загрязнение фильтров, деформации организма и прочие неприятности, завязанные на то, что люди вообще-то должны ходить посуху. Будь они хоть иксар-адаптантами, хоть экипажами-мутантами. Малик криво ухмыльнулась над случайной рифмой и решительно потопала к выходу.  
– Ты чего там грохочешь?  
– Да холодно тут ужасно. Пойду в более теплые места, там посижу.

* * *

На второй заход к капсулам спустились обе. Предварительно Зульфар тщательно обшарила каюты иксар и раздобыла "пленку" из запасов. Малик косилась на комбез и пыталась отделаться от мыслей, что они собираются одевать мертвеца в форму других мертвецов.  
Сама капитан Ансария предпочла взять гарон.  
– Ну не голым же ему ходить, – сказала Зульфар. И, тоже покосившись на Малик, добавила: – У тебя на лбу все метания написаны.  
– А, я и так чувствую себя живодером, – вздохнула пилотесса. – Там одна личность на другую накладывается, и мне уже кажется, что мы хотим угробить не одного человека, а десяток сразу. А если у него, как у Ларри, еще и предохранитель в башке взбунтуется...  
Зульфар покривилась и поправила промышленный пистолет, заткнутый сзади за пояс. Малик погладила ремень гарона и пошевелила лопатками, прислушиваясь к молчаливой успокаивающей тяжести оружия.  
Ее все время передергивало, в носу скопилась сырость, а веки казались набрякшими и отяжелевшими. Малик яростно шмыгала, потом не выдержала и сморканулась прямо на пол.  
– Чем глубже ныряем, тем ниже мораль, – пофилософствовала Зульфар.  
– Отстань! У меня, может, аллергия на такие глубины!

В отсеке по-прежнему царил холод и тишина. Капсула все также светилась отдельным кристаллом в общей грозди.  
– Полный свет, – скомандовала Малик.  
Логикалик медлил пару секунд, но затем начали зажигаться осветительные панели. Свет был удивительно теплым – желтым. Видно, чтобы просыпающимся не было совсем жутко. Хотя покойникам в морге, как ни крути, лучше не сделаешь...  
Малик опять тряхнула головой и обнаружила, что отстала от Зульфар на добрых несколько шагов.  
Настройщица остановилась у капсулы и тщетно пыталась заглянуть внутрь. Спиннер прокрутился полностью. Теперь на экране отсчитывалось время до распаковки. Всего три минуты. Сто восемьдесят секунд – и Теренс откроет глаза. Проснется больше чем полвека спустя. И опять окажется в аду.

– Что мы ему скажем? – Малик постучала копытом, и гарон стукнул ее по заднице. – Привет, Теренс, пора воевать за родину?  
– Что-то вроде того, – невозмутимо ответила Зульфар и развернула к ней малюсенький экранчик. – Я тут пошаманила, так что вслух можно говорить спокойно. Зачем нам лишние архивные записи?  
– Как бы за это шаманство не того...  
Малик чиркнула себя по горлу. Зульфар махнула рукой.  
– Думаю, для начала надо будет просто поздороваться. К кораблям он явно привычен, эта твоя верхнеуровневая модель у него есть, а там посмотрим по ситуации.  
– Если б я тебя совсем плохо знала, решила бы, что тебе все равно.  
– Мне почти все равно, – Зульфар покачала "пленкой". – Знаешь, словно в игрушку решила резануться. Только иногда становится непонятно, почему я не могу из нее выгрузиться? Снять шлем, отключить "червяков" – и пойти наконец на балкон, посмотреть, что там нынче в атмосфере крутят...  
Она бросила взгляд на пилотессу, и Малик опять увидела это – темную бездонную жуть, в которой плясали голубые отблески обратного отсчета.  
– Только почему-то я все никак не могу выгрузиться, – повторила Зульфар и повернулась обратно к капсуле.  
Малик попробовала открыть рот, но суставы возле ушей словно защелкнуло намертво. И она промолчала.

Капсула закончила отсчет до нуля и тихонько пиликнула. Зульфар подалась назад. Крышка поднялась, и вся нижняя половина капсулы медленно поехала вперед. Хлынул резкий горький запах, напоминавший какую-то траву. То ли ядовитую, то ли пряную. Запах невыносимо щекотал ноздри, и Малик не удержалась: судорожно потерла переносицу. "Поднос" выдвинулся полностью.  
– Блядь, – с чувством сказала Зульфар.  
"Пленку" она повесила на плечо. Малик еще раз потерла нос и с силой хлопнула себя по ушам. Челюстные суставы со щелчком расклинило.  
– Блядь! – согласилась пилотесса.  
Тонкие, розово-серые усики тянулись из ноздрей Теренса вверх и вниз, едва заметной сеткой покрывая лицо. Малик поспешно отвела взгляд, но ей показалось, что эти усики уходили даже под закрытые веки. Это совершенно точно были не донорские тела. Если бы кто-то из Списка увидел такую химеру, то...  
– Бля! – опять сказала Зульфар, на этот раз сдавлено.  
Малик метнула взгляд обратно. Ей немедленно подурнело. Усики шевелились, втягиваясь в ноздри человека. И один из них действительно выскользнул из-под века. Малик поняла, что до конца жизни будет помнить этот выскользнувший усик: с прозрачным круглым лепестком на конце, явно повторяющим форму глазницы.  
– Зачем они это делают с ними? – прошипела Зульфар. – Это... это подло!  
Пальцы на руке человека дернулись и сжались в кулак. Потом приподнялась грудная клетка. Качнулась голова. И, наконец, открылись оба глаза.  
– Привет, – сказала Малик и попробовала улыбнуться. – Как самочувствие?

Добрых десять минут Теренс клацал зубами, мычал и норовил свалиться с ложемента. Удерживать его приходилось в шесть рук, а потом Малик еще и уперлась ему в бок коленом.  
– Аллах, зря походу будили, – сквозь зубы рычала Зульфар, пытаясь отвернуться от дергающегося солдата. – Как-то явно не так их поднимать надо было!  
– Инструкций на этот счет мне не оставили! – почти рявкнула Малик.  
– М-м! – Теренс выгнулся, закатил глаза и обмяк полностью. – О-оу... Голова...  
Экипаж переглянулся и обменялся совершенно идиотскими улыбками.  
– Теренс? – Малик легонько потрясла его. – Ты как? Тебя можно отпускать?  
– Н-нушно! – хрюкнул Теренс. – Мать... о-о... мы уфе прил'тели?  
– Не особо, – Малик осторожно разжала руки. – Ну-ка, простой вопрос: куда летим?  
– Иш-шлед'вательский центр Шамбург, – еле ворочая языком, откликнулся Теренс.  
– Год какой?  
– Д'вносто пятый... за м'сяц не скажу... Фу-у, тошнит как.  
Экипаж переглянулся еще раз, и Малик неожиданно поняла, что у нее вот-вот подломятся от облегчения колени. Верхняя модель сработала: не только бригада охраны оказалась с прикрученной памятью, чтобы не свихнуться. Наверное, по-настоящему возвращать людей из прошлого все же постыдились. Или побоялись.  
– Отлично, – преувеличенно бодро сказала Зульфар. – Рядовой Лемуин...  
– Лейтен'нт, – поправил ее солдат и поморщился. – Ну и руки... Пушти, больно ш!  
Зульфар мгновенно разжала хватку.  
Теренс приподнялся на локтях, откашлялся, пошмыгал носом и сел.   
– Ух и холодно! – он огляделся и тут же нахмурился. – Случилось что-то?  
– Именно, – Зульфар протянула ему "пленку". – Платформой управлять можешь?  
– Чем?  
На секунду Малик почувствовала ужас: разбуженный человек мог оказаться совершенно бесполезен.  
– Не знаю, – спокойно сказала Зульфар. – Ревойская платформа и все.  
Теренс на секунду застыл, серые глаза закатились, но сразу же опустились обратно.  
– Тип какой? – деловито уточнил он, принимая комбез.  
– Тоже не знаю.  
– В смысле не знаешь? – Теренс бросил едва начатую штанину и с подозрением оглядел обеих. – Кто из вас акустик?  
– Нет здесь больше акустика, – взяла инициативу в свои руки Малик. – Была, но героически погибла. Понятно?  
Теренс опять оглянулся и сплюнул на пол.  
– Че ж тут непонятного. А мы где?  
– Курс на Ечхон, – Малик сняла с пояса заготовленную фляжку и протянула. – У нас двенадцать часов до всплытия. – Понадобится... В общем...  
Теренс натянул штанины, сполз с ложемента и чуть не кувыркнулся носом вперед. Зульфар успела поймать его за плечо. Лейтенант кивнул и продолжил втискиваться в "пленку". Вкладки недовольно посверкивали зеленым, но постепенно скатывались в бирюзовый: комбез подстраивался под нового хозяина. Докрутив его до пояса, Теренс забрал у Малик фляжку и опустошил в три длинных глотка. Потер бритый затылок.  
– Что понадобится?  
– Воевать, – спокойно сказала Малик.  
Это спокойствие стоило ей невероятных усилий. Теренс осоловело поморгал, потряс фляжку и с огорчением заглянул в горлышко.  
– Че-т я не думал, что натурально с инопланетяшками сраться придется, – заключил он.  
Переглянувшись с Зульфар в третий раз, Малик уже начала чувствовать себя слегка идиоткой.  
– Короче, ты не удивлен, что придется в кого-то стрелять? – уточнила она.  
– Не знаю, – сказал Теренс. – В башке туман сплошной, наверное, от анабиоза не отошел. Спать хочется. Куда идти?  
Зульфар сделала движение челюстью, но Малик опять поймала ее взгляд и качнула головой. Никто из них понятия не имел, каким образом работают чужие мозги с подсаженными паразитами и субличностями. Сойдет Теренс с ума, внезапно помрет или доведет дело до конца – Малик не взялась бы ставить даже рваные трусы.  
Оставалось полагаться на висящий за спиной гарон и на помощь настройщицы.  
– Башка трещит, – повторил Теренс. – Мы глубоко, что ли?  
– Очень, – подтвердила Малик. – Идем. Сразу покажем, что с платформой стало. Может, тебе напарник понадобится.  
Теренс в десятый раз огляделся и принялся запихиваться в рукава комбеза. Зульфар между делом одной из рук поправила болтающийся на бедре пистолетик.

Ко времени подхода к платформе Теренс взбодрился, но рта особо не раскрывал. В отличие от иксар, его словно не мучило любопытство. Он только смотрел по сторонам и периодически хмыкал. Малик старалась держать себя в руках, а вот Зульфар ладонь с рукояти так и не убирала.  
В пыльных узких коридорчиках платформы им пришлось вытянуться в линию, и само собой получилось, что Малик пошла вперед, Теренс потопал за ней, а Зульфар замкнула процессию.  
На первом же перекрестке Малик чуть притормозила.  
– Направо, – сказал Теренс.  
– Откуда знаешь? – вежливо поинтересовалась Зульфар.  
– Макеты изучали, – Теренс прокашлялся и, судя по звуку, опять сплюнул. – Столько шкуры ободрал в таких закоулках – не счесть. Ревойцы, жопы тощие, вечно на пространстве экономят, ор-ружейники хреновы. Налево теперь.

Под его руководством процессия прошла все червячные извивы и остановилась перед открытой дверью. Малик сразу заметила заклинивший створ ломик.  
– Тут вообще свой замок имеется, – заметил Теренс у нее из-за спины.  
– Извини, нас не учили, – буркнула Зульфар.  
Теренс сунулся вперед, но Малик поймала его за плечо. Лейтенант Лемуин, как и все иксар, был крепким и высоким парнем, но у Малик сил было поболее. Поэтому порыв Теренса угас в зародыше.  
– Там стремное зрелище, – предупредила Малик. – Акустик умерла, когда пыталась управлять этой штукой в одиночку.  
– Плохо, – вздохнул Теренс. – Нельзя в одиночку, если будет большая заварушка. Группа нужна. Вы остальных-то будить когда собираетесь?  
– Возможно, никого больше не будем, – Зульфар тоже протиснулась вперед и взяла иксар за другое плечо.  
Малик отметила, что инстинкт подчинения у солдата не исчез. Она хорошо помнила, что обычные люди – обычные мужчины – страшно возмущались, пытаясь вырваться, когда она инстинктивно зажимала их по привычке главного. В иксар заколачивали совсем другие шаблоны поведения.  
– Это сломанная платформа, – сказала Зульфар. – В ней заряд есть, но все перекорежено. Сможем сделать выстрел – не больше. Нечем там управлять.  
– Тогда посмотреть дайте, – нетерпеливо сказал Теренс. – Чего жмете, злюки?

Шарахался он по платформе недолго. Гмыканье и хмыканье постепенно меняли тональность, а затем превратилась в сдавленные матюги. Закончил Теренс пространной тирадой о неких идиотах, о руках, растущих из странных мест, и еще немного добавил о сношениях идиотов с другими идиотами. Должностей и полов он предусмотрительно не озвучивал, поэтому экипаж сделал вид, что речь к ним отношения не имеет.  
– А это акустик, да? – наконец закончил лейтенант, останавливаясь возле кресла.  
Малик передернула плечами. Зульфар накинула на кресло плотную ткань, но та уже успела облежаться и четко обрисовывала силуэт Гюзель.  
– Не трогай ее, – велела Зульфар. – Я из нее вытащила все. Просто не трогай, понял?  
Теренс поднял брови, огляделся и поцокал языком, глядя на развороченный пульт. Малик смутно узнавала конструкции, которые показывала ей прямая трансляция... сколько? Сутки назад? Казалось, миновала уже пара геологических эпох.  
– Один раз выстрелит, – уверено сказал Теренс. – Только не внизу. Ну, чтоб внизу, это бригаду надо. Корректировка, поправки и все такое. А вы тут изрядно все испохабили. Поэтому надо обязательно всплыть. И еще нужны... – он пощелкал пальцами. – Во, переходники.  
– Какие?  
– Ну... – лейтенант опять огляделся и тоже нахмурился. В лейтенантской голове явно происходила могучая мыслительная деятельность. – Синие такие.  
– Шайтан, – с чувством сказала Зульфар.  
– Хранятся в блоках восемь Д и восемь Б, – неожиданно безэмоционально сказал Теренс. – Специальный доступ не требуется.  
Зульфар опять взялась за рукоятку оружия. Теренс тряхнул головой и поскреб в затылке.  
– Короче, без них эту платформу никто не расшевелит, – обычным тоном заключил он.  
– Я пойду принесу, – прохладно сказала Зульфар. – Малик, присмотришь за новичком?  
Пилотесса легко отдала честь двумя пальцами.  
– А еще пожрать можно? – встрепенулся Теренс. – Конфеты есть?  
– Переходники или жрать? – почти грозно сказала Зульфар.  
Лейтенант хрипло засмеялся.  
– Концентраты стандартные, – отрезала настройщица.  
– Чего? – обижено протянул Теренс. – А конфеты?  
– Поверь, эта дрянь куда слаще всяких конфет.  
– Поосторожнее, а то жопа слипнется, – поддакнула Малик.  
– Слипнется – это не очень хорошо, – протянул Теренс. – Я ею намерен развлекаться!  
Непосредственность и прямолинейность, граничащие с идиотской пошлостью, заставили Малик невольно улыбнуться. Теренс самим своим существованием словно отвергал мысль о смерти. Зульфар отвернулась и направилась к выходу, но Малик успела заметить, как по губам у нее тоже мелькнула тень улыбки.

* * *

Иксар праздно шатались по коридорам челнока, невзирая на очевидное недовольство яутжа.  
Гордон и был бы рад осесть в каюте и впасть в анабиоз, но химический коктейль, то и дело кусавший его за шею, не давал расслабиться. Высидеть в темном помещении, где то и дело одолевала клаустрофобия, удалось часов шесть. Еще четыре часа Гордон вертелся с боку на бок, пытаясь представить мирные занятия на Лире. Прикидывая к носу то одно, то другое, он неожиданно понял: канонир Ташлинд совершенно не представляет, что можно делать, оказавшись на свободе.  
Всего пару недель назад он жил ради того, чтобы получить эту самую свободу. Но ни разу не задумывался, как ею распорядиться. Теперь-то было понятно, почему: не предполагалось вообще, что Гордон и еще четырнадцать человек получат эту самую обещанную амнистию и вернутся туда, где никогда даже не жили.  
Легче от понимания не становилось.  
Гордон жмурился, тщетно пытаясь воссоздать образы будущей трудовой деятельности. Но раз за разом на внутреннем экране появлялось лишь пятнадцать человек, стоящих бок о бок.  
Крутился Гордон до тех пор, пока мозги окончательно не спрессовались и решительно пошли в отказ. Гордон даже не отобразил, когда именно оказался на перекрестке общих коридоров.  
Чувство легкой эйфории подталкивало к невероятным свершениям. Например, пробраться в "фундамент" челнока и попробовать выяснить, можно ли из него перебраться в модуль с прикрепленным грузом.

Компанию в этом безумном предприятии ему составил встреченный в переходах Грегор, так же мучимый бездельем.  
Оба были недалеки от того, чтобы начать вскрывать очевидно запломбированные люки, когда челнок бултыхнулся, и Грегор с размаху приложился физиономией как раз о пломбировку. Расквашенный нос вкупе со щедрым потоком крови мигом вернул обоих на рельсы здравого смысла.  
– Лучше б мы занялись чем-то натурально полезным, – мрачно сказал Грегор, размазывая кровь по роже. – Твою мать, не останавливается. Где я возьму денег на пластику?!  
– Это всего лишь нос!  
– Это у тебя всего лишь нос! А у меня...  
– На миллион, – обреченно подхватил Гордон.  
Взял технаря за волосы и потянул назад, одновременно подставляя ладонь. Нажал на шею сзади и вынудил Грегора остаться в перекособоченном положении. И, несмотря на серьезность, опять отвлекся на форму губ товарища. В ней было что-то почти гипнотическое.  
– Давление у тебя высокое, – механически сказал он. – Все из-за их присадок. Мало того что этот... забыл в общем, короче, гормон какой-то кипит вовсю. Вот еще и давление поднимается.  
– А из меня этим давлением всю кровь не вытолкает? – опасливо прогундосил Грегор.  
– Ради твоей красоты я, если что, пожертвую кровью соседа.  
Грегор фыркнул, и кровь тут же брызнула в стороны. Технарь негодующе замычал, заткнул ноздри и всем весом навалился на ладонь Гордона. Одновременно с этим качнулся пол.  
– Так, – сказал Гордон. – Жопой чую, что-то нехорошее происходит.  
– Держи свою жопу в руках, – посоветовал Грегор. – Не надо нам вещих задниц. Может, просто на кочку какую наскочили.  
На этот раз фыркнул канонир. Грегор осторожно разжал пальцы и аккуратно пошмыгал носом. Гордон перестал хватать его за волосы. Призрак постороннего движения повторился. На этот раз померещилось, будто качнулся не пол и даже не челнок, а на секунду изменились векторы всего пространства.  
– Походу, лучше нам отсюда вежливо удалиться, – Грегор осторожно поднял голову и уперся руками в пол. – Не дай Аллах выяснится, что к нам с той стороны ход уже прогрызть пытаются.  
Возразить было сложно.

Поспешное отступление сопровождалось отчаянными порывами Грегора чихнуть, которые тот старательно давил в зародыше, всякий раз шепотом матерясь. Гордон на всякий случай заранее зажимал нос пальцами – его посетила восхитительная идея: что если на уровнях погружения не просто текут мозги, а происходит что-нибудь интересное с составом воздуха?  
Никто из иксар не знал, как работает балансир, но запросто можно было вообразить какие-нибудь важные ионизирующие свойства, без которых воздух мог стать ядовитым.  
Они без проблем поднялись на основной уровень, однако на этом везение закончилось. Гордон едва успел уловить своим новым восприятием какое-то подозрительное движение воздуха, струящегося у пола мирным прозрачным потоком, а потом из-за угла вынырнул яутжа.  
– Ага, – хрюкнул он. – Нашлась пропажа.  
Грегор все-таки чихнул, испугано замер, глядя в ладонь, а потом вздохнул с облегчением. Кровь остановилась.  
– Что, почетные бронетрусы пропали? – быстро спросил Гордон. – Мы не брали, ищи сам. Желательно, в другом месте!  
– Нет, хуманк, я говорю именно о вас. Что не дает вам покоя и вынуждает бродить тенями?  
– Следим? – зловеще уточнил Гордон.  
– Присматриваем, – отрезал клыкастый. – Например, я чрезвычайно озадачен, почему маркер моего... – переводчик захрипел и умолк, но потом все-таки продолжил: – …добросердечно сопровождаемого хуманка болтается на подходе к территориям, куда не следует лезть без вооружения.  
– Добросердечно? – переспросил Гордон.  
– Отстань от него, – гнусаво посоветовал Грегор, откашлялся и сплюнул. – А ты, – он уставил палец на яутжа, – не таскайся за мной повсюду, иначе однажды это плохо кончится.  
– Чем же?  
Грегор подумал.  
– Обижусь нахер, – пригрозил он.  
Яутжа насмешливо защелкал, чуть откинул голову и выставил ладони.  
– Я сражен в оба сердца, Грие-его. Что с твоим носом?  
– Пиздец! Не смей подавать комментарии!  
– Не переживай, хуманк, твое совершенство не пострадало.  
– Вы двое тошнотворны, – заметил Гордон. – Что, здесь только я не целуюсь в десны с потенциальным противником человечества?  
Яутжа удивленно шевельнул щетиной.  
– Кто противник, я?  
– Вы все, – Гордон сложил руки на груди. – Кто не человек – тот потенциально против остальных человеков!  
– Паранойя, – сказал Грегор и снова плюнул. – Ксенофобия, а может, и ксеноненавистничество.  
– Вот именно! – возопил Гордон. – Одни такие на нас уже напали!  
– Я более не удивлен, что вы с Кихадом Монолитом так близко сошлись, – сообщил яутжа. – У вас одинаково отвратительные характеры.

Кипя от негодования, Гордон тащился за разнорасовым дуэтом. Яутжа, представившийся Вайкаром, то и дело оглядывался, всем видом давая понять, что удрать в боковой коридор не удастся.  
– В какой каюте ты проживаешь? – поинтересовался он, едва микроотряд оказался в жилом секторе.  
Гордон уже навострился различать пиктограммы и даже разобрал смысл странного знака, косо подвешенного на свернутом кольце самого обычного шланга. На желтом фоне гривастая фигурка делала сложное сальто над схематично нарисованной лужицей. Глядя на каплю, повисшую на носике шланга, Гордон определил, что это предупреждение: мокрый пол, опасайся хлопнуться на свою яутжевскую задницу.  
– Понятия не имею, – сказал он. – Поскольку саид Монолит безвылазно заседает в рубке, и я даже не представляю, куда он там ходит посрать, то с убранством личных апартаментов я еще не знакомился.  
Яутжа поскреб подбородок.  
– А почему?  
Гордон открыл рот, Грегор тоже, явно торопясь тормознуть его, прежде чем канонир Ташлинд в который уже раз нахамит представителю другой расы, и одновременно с этим громкая связь разразилась знакомым шипением.  
– Хуманксы, модуль "Зингар" совершает подъем на уровень ноль бар через пять…"минут", – сдублировал переводчик. – Займите места согласно полетному расписанию. Я имею в виду ваши каюты.  
– Че-то быстро, – с подозрением сказал Грегор. – Суток еще не прошло!  
– А я предупреждал насчет врагов человечества, – зловеще сказал Гордон и уставился на Вайкара.  
Грегор сложил руки на груди, сделал шаг к канониру, и оказалось, что они вдвоем стоят напротив яутжа. Тот пошевелил клыками.  
– Ничего подобного. Это явно незапланированное всплытие.  
– Во избежание травм, хуманк Гр-рдон, прибудь в рубку, – буркнули с потолка.  
– Че он меня позорит? – вскинулся Гордон.  
Грегор перестал откровенно бычить и с усмешкой покосился на собригадника. Гордон почувствовал, что физиономия у него начинает пылать как термоядерный заряд. Технарь прижал два пальца к губам и пару раз хлопнул ресницами. Гордону показалось, будто сейчас ему только что показали порнографию, прокрученную на огромной скорости.  
– Шайтан знает, что творится, – сказал он, пытаясь не терять лица.  
– Пожалуйста, – добавили по громкой связи.  
– Отвратительный характер, значит? – радостно сказал Грегор.  
– Редкое проявление чувств, – паскудно шевеля клыками, согласился Вайкар.  
– Я вас всех ненавижу!  
Мир вокруг поплыл голубоватыми искажениями. Грегор схватился за голову. Гордон взмахнул руками, пытаясь устоять. Вайкар протянул руку, но канонир отшатнулся еще дальше и врезался плечом в стену.  
– Помочь? – осведомился яутжа.  
– Да идите на хрен! Сам справлюсь!  
Гордон развернулся и рванул по коридору, игнорируя плывущий под ногами пол. Технарь громко пожелал ему вслед не споткнуться о собственные ноги, а потом Гордон свернул за угол и больше не слышал возмутительных комментариев.

Полупьяное путешествие закончилось тем, что у входа в рубку Гордон лоб в лоб столкнулся с командиром.  
– Ага, – весомо сказал Хогби и тут же мучительно скривился.  
– Сам такой, – на всякий случай ответил Гордон и пнул дверь.  
И, к огромному удивлению, промахнулся. Дверь оказалась на полметра дальше.  
– Они стереометризируют челнок! – возмутился канонир.  
Хогби сделал два шага вперед, потрогал дверь раскрытой ладонью, а потом решительно пнул ее сам. Толстая плита скользнула вверх.  
– Я первый, – сказал Гордон и шагнул с места, отпихивая командира плечом.  
– Если этот челнок выдержит твое раздутое эго, то выдержит и прочие бедствия, – прокомментировал тот.  
– Зависть, черная за... кха...  
Мгновенная тошнота, подкатившая к горлу, заставила Гордона согнуться и упереться в колени. Краем глаза он увидел светлую шевелюру командира, согнувшегося точно так же. Волосы у Хогби тоже подросли на пару сантиметров и возмутительно неуставно превышали стандартную длину, которую Хогби определил для себя раз и навсегда. Лет так сто с лишним назад.  
Потом между ними неожиданно оказались длинные яутжевские ноги. Гордона кто-то взял за загривок, вынудил разогнуться, а потом шагнул вперед, уволакивая канонира за собой.  
– А-ма-ри-сай... – Хогби сорвался на мучительный стон. – Кто ж так хватает, гад...  
Гордон скосился и увидел, что командира Амарисай держит второй рукой.  
– Как славно, что сейчас ты еле способен говорить, – издевательски прошепелявил яутжа. – Кихад! В наших полетных листах есть что-нибудь о компенсации за психотравмы?  
– Чьи? – поинтересовался невидимый Кихад.  
– Мои!  
На этот раз Амарисай рявкнул без всякой шепелявости. Голубизна воздуха резко сместилась в зеленый. Гордон рванулся, высвободился из хватки, запутался в собственных ногах и рухнул вперед.  
Падение закончилось ударом обо что-то твердое, но недостаточно, чтобы расквасить рожу. Твердое сцапало его поперек корпуса.  
– Командировочные и отпускные, – пробурчал Кихад. – Возможно, санаторные рекомендации.  
– Это хорошо-о, – с присвистом выдал Амарисай.  
Судя по шарканью и клацанью когтей, яутжа тащил командира в сторонку.  
– Если так будет каждый раз, – простонал Гордон, утыкаясь лбом в шкуру Кихада, – то хрен нам вместо полетов! Мать моя!  
За пределами закрытых век мигнуло, зелень колыхнулась желтым и стала оранжевой. Гордон открыл один глаз.  
– Уже всплыли, – сказал Кихад. – По-моему, значительно лучше, чем было при погружении, не так ли?

Выждав десять контрольных секунд, Гордон собрался с духом и обеими руками уперся в корпус яутжа. Разобрался с ногами и твердо на них встал. Кихад разжал объятие. Гордон помедлил секунду, ощущая двойное биение под ладонями, и все-таки сделал шаг назад.  
– Ладно, вроде, и правда неплохо.  
– А всплывали зачем? – строго спросил Хогби.  
Гордон оглянулся и увидел, что командир занял второе кресло. Судя по кислой роже Амарисая, клыкастый метил туда сам. Но с иксар дела легко не делались.  
– Некоторые обстоятельства, – туманно сказал Кихад.  
– Все, все запротоколировать, – зловеще произнес Хогби вполголоса. – Это что?  
Гордон обернулся, следуя за кивком, которым командир указал направление. На экранах, вновь высветлившихся до прозрачности, болталось что-то... Странное.  
Кихад сделал движение, будто тянулся к управлению, но потом отчетливо махнул рукой.  
– Декампи, – просто сказал он.  
Гордон застыл. Мозг лихорадочно вспыхнул, пытаясь обработать кучу смутных образов, тут же родившихся вокруг просто слова.  
– Это ж не Лира! – наконец смог разродиться он.  
– Не Лира, – согласился Кихад. – Это космос. Мы не планировали с ними встречаться.  
– Если и они начнут в вас стрелять, я не знаю, что сделаю, – подал голос Хогби.  
– Действительно, какие предложения могут быть от хуманка, – прошипел Амарисай.  
Хогби, не глядя, ткнул кулаком и попал. Однако то ли бил не в полную силу, то ли Амарисай уклонился с помощью секретных техник – но выражение клыкастой рожи не изменилось вообще.  
Кихад булькнул-откашлялся.  
– Гр-рдон, я убедился, что ты не погиб и не сошел с ума, поэтому можешь уходить.  
– Еще чего, – сказал Гордон, огляделся и прошествовал к креслу первого пилота. – Опа!  
Запрыгнуть в него оказалось легче, чем в кресло дублера. Каждая мышца позванивала от удивительной легкости, и Гордон опять чувствовал себя готовым раскрутить циклотронку в обратном направлении голыми руками.  
Кихад подошел к креслу и взял канонира за воротник "пленки". Гордон ухватился за оба подлокотника. Кихад потянул. Канонирский зад оторвался от сиденья. Кихад потянул чуть сильнее, но дальше дело не пошло.  
– Разожми пальцы, – потребовал яутжа. – Уходи, мы разберемся сами.  
– Мне, конечно, неловко прерывать ваши разборки, – сказал Хогби, – но, по-моему, вас вызывают на связь.  
Кихад мгновенно разжал руку и стремительно повернулся, полностью загораживая собой кресло. Взмахнул ладонью, и экран на кронштейне скользнул вперед, попутно разворачивая дополнительные панели. В темном провале быстро формировалось изображение.  
– Приветствие, хишкутен, – пророкотал декампи.

Гордон поморщился: перевод явно шел уже на яутжевском, поэтому кафф получал адаптированную версию, а потом еще и перепахивал ее на унитерранский.  
– Приветствую, рейде, – отозвался Кихад. – В чем причина вашего вызова?  
– Наша станция пострадала. Там метки вашего ковчега и терранского корабля.  
Гордон напрягся и покосился на командира. Хогби напоминал собственное изваяние. Воздух вокруг него подрагивал от сдерживаемых эмоций, только что не стреляя электричеством.  
– Нанний распоясались, – медленно сказал Кихад. – Но этот вопрос закрыт.  
– Доказательства?  
– Имаджезаписи.  
Инопланетчики перекидывались рублеными фразами, не тратя времени на вежливые приседания. Гордон представил, как долго и муторно ходили бы вокруг да около их собственные дипломаты, и ухмыльнулся.  
– Вы лично разделали судьбы нарушителей?  
Гордон открыл рот и тут же сжал челюсти. Инстинкт самосохранения наконец-то проснулся и велел помолчать хоть немного. Две уродливых рожи явно могли договориться самостоятельно.  
– Нет, – проворчал Кихад. – Хуманксы помогли.  
– Терранско?  
Декампи изумился так, что брюхо на экране колыхнулось.  
За спиной у всех присутствующих внезапно пронзительно вскрикнула сигнализация и тут же умолкла. Гордон услышал дикий неестественный скрежет поднимающейся пластины.  
– Во! – довольно сказал знакомый голос. – Я ж говорил, тут дел на полпинка! То ли дело пароли от порносервера...  
– Хуманк, это называется взлом!  
– Это называется проигрыш в пари! – присоединился второй голос. – Гони валюту!  
Негодование вокруг фигуры Кихада вспыхнуло жгучим облаком.  
– Так, что тут у вас без нас? – продолжили от двери.  
По полу загрохотали две пары ботинок, а следом раздалось клацанье когтей.  
– Ага! – Алекс ступил между креслами и оглянулся. – Здарова, Хог, а че...  
Кинув взгляд на экран, технарь заткнулся. Хогби заложил ногу на ногу, оперся локтем на подлокотник и, не меняя выражения лица, подпер скулу кулаком. Курт, вставший было рядом с технарем, попытался резво сдать назад, но наткнулся на конвоиров. Оба яутжа тоже остолбенели. Гордон увидел, как растерянно подергиваются длинные нижние клыки у Чишиммы.  
Брюхо на экране колыхнулось.  
– Вот эти терранско? – уточнил декампи.  
Кихад медленно провел по дреддам, откинул их назад и шагнул в сторону. Восемь глаз декампи мигом распределили векторы взгляда на всех присутствующих. Гордон внезапно сообразил, почему станция выглядела так странно, и почему там были канавки в полу. Декампи строили для всех, но все же не смогли уйти от мировоззрения улиток, пусть и гигантских.  
– Практически, – сказал Кихад.  
– Что такое? – Алекс тоже попробовал податься назад. Из-под бронзовой кожи явственно проступила краснота. – Вы нас кому-то продать пытаетесь, что ли?  
– Я бы с удовольствием продал, – прошипел себе под нос Амарисай.  
– Всего лишь представление, – холодно сказал Кихад. – Рейде, представляю: пассажиры хуманского корабля, подвергшегося нападению нанний.  
Алекс сделал движение, будто собирался протянуть руку для пожатия и даже заученно улыбнулся, но резко оборвал сам себя. Курт сохранял каменную неподвижность. Пришедшие яутжа тем более превратились в статуи работы неизвестного, но талантливого скульптора. Можно было ощутить, как от них волнами исходят эмоции, свойственные младшему офицерскому составу, вляпавшемуся в дела более высоких чинов.  
– Несвойственная хишкутен забота, – заметил декампи.  
В исполнении огромной туши каждое слово звучало как трубный глас пророка. Гордон подумал, что, наверное, даже обычный пук декампи будет звучать тщательно срежиссированным оперным представлением.  
– Особые дипломатические договоренности, – все-таки не сдержался Алекс.  
Гордон покосился на командира. Хогби молчал, пристально разглядывая инопланетчика. Немедленно захотелось возмутиться: почему, шайтан его сожри, Хогби не принимает никакого участия, он же командир... А потом стало страшно: возможно, Хогби приучал их всех к тому, что больше нет ни командира, ни акустиков, ни привычной жизни. И все надо делать самостоятельно.   
Гордон тряхнул головой.  
– Тяжелогруженый борт, – пророкотал декампи. – Нестандартная весовка для малого челнока.  
Кихад вытянул руку, явно собираясь прервать связь.  
– Вы что-нибудь извлекали со станции? – быстро сказал декампи.  
– Ничего, – зашипел Кихад. – Вы ради подозрений выдернули нас с маршрута?  
– Совершенно верно, хишку.  
– А по усикам желаете получить, рей?  
Гордону показалось, что он видит, как дредды Кихада раздуваются от злости. Может, они просто вставали дыбом, но грива точно стала в полтора раза объемнее. Амарисай негромко, но злобно защелкал. Декампи колыхнул брюхом.  
– Мы желаем быть уверены, что наше имущество не растаскивают по углам, хишку!  
– Это наше имущество! – внезапно рявкнул Курт.  
Кихад оглянулся, все еще скалясь.  
– Что ты говоришь, терранско? – изумился декампи.  
– Наше имущество, говорю! – продолжил механик. Бычья шея пошла жилами, кулаки стиснулись. – Все, что осталось от корабля, мать вашу!  
Хогби медленно поднялся, и Гордон тоже соскочил с кресла.  
– Мы еще посмотрим, кто кому платить будет! – с неожиданной красноречивостью продолжил Курт и сделал два шага вперед. – Хреновая у вас станция, если от одного дохлого конфликта все по швам треснуло! Вы радуйтесь, что мы страховку не поднимаем! Из уважения к межрасовым отношениям!   
Кихад метнул на него взгляд, в котором наловчившийся мог бы различить недоумение.  
– А вы ваще жмотье! – Курт ткнул в него пальцем. – Могли бы и побольше взять! Полкораблика всего лишь принайтовали! Можно было и еще половину прикрутить!  
Теперь в глазах яутжа мелькнуло понимание. Кихад сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Радуйся, что хоть что-то взяли! – взревел он. – Не мы вас сбили, и не нам ваше барахло таскать!  
– А что насчет конвенций о помощи? – едва не подпрыгнул главмеханик. – Жаба жадная! Кто за мотокосилки ущерб возмещать будет?!  
– Уж точно не мы!

Не в силах вернуть себе дар речи, Гордон с медленно разгорающимся восторгом наблюдал за сварой. Алекс первые пять секунд хлопал глазами, но на мотокосилках взвился точно укушенный и тоже вступил в перепалку. Следом подтянулся Амарисай.  
В ход пошли обвинения в попытках удушить сельскохозяйственную деятельность отдельно взятых рас, встречные нападки насчет неоткалиброванных циклотронников, обещания вкатить иски с обеих сторон, клятвы донести скандал до прессы и прочая, прочая.  
Ор стоял такой, что, казалось, даже надежные экраны вибрируют.  
Декампи хранил мертвое молчание, пялясь на происходящее глазами, собравшимися в кучку. Гордону показалось, что они даже слегка выпучились.   
Когда скандал докатился до грязных ругательств в адрес предков, Хогби наконец пошевелился. Аккуратно обогнул орущих космических дельцов, проигнорировал дернувшихся было к нему Чишимму и второго яутжа, и подошел вплотную к экрану. Гордон на всякий случай затаил дыхание. Хогби взялся за скобу и стянул экран вниз, чтобы декампи смотрел прямо на него.  
– Здравствуйте, – вкрадчиво сказал он. – Может быть вы, как владельцы станции, окажете бесплатную помощь по розыску остатков корабля согласно... восьмому, если не ошибаюсь, пункту этического кодекса звездоплавателя?  
Декампи моргнул.  
– У нас нет вразумительного оборудования, – прогудел он.  
– Но вы, конечно же, можете вызвать подмогу? Заодно остатки нашего груза могут быть переданы вам на ответственное хранение по нулевому тарифу, как владельцу последней точки парковки и...  
– Боюсь, что наш экипаж не владеет полномочиями, – осторожно пробубнил декампи. – Мы считаем, что уважаемые хишкутен прекрасно сопровождают долг этики. Со своей стороны, мы всячески ликуем на этот благородный поступок.   
– Минуточку, – Хогби поднял ладонь. – Давайте обсудим перспективы?  
– Более не смеем вас удерживать, – решительно пророкотал декампи.  
– Однако обстоятельства...  
– Всего хорошего, терранско, – с нажимом сказал декампи. – Прошу нас извинить, однако мы спешны на ремонтные работы. Однако, если мы обнаружим что-либо, прилагаемое к вашей собственности, то непременно сообщим.  
– Спасибо, рейде, – еще более вежливо сказал Хогби. – Всего хорошего.  
Экран погас. Гордон чуть не взвыл от верноподданнического восхищения.

– ...на своем горбу астероидные тележки таскать буду?! – Курт перевел дух. – Э! Стоп, а где эта рожа усатая?  
– Я еще не все претензии озвучил! – поддержал Алекс.  
Хогби обернулся. Кихад застыл с раскрытой пастью, а затем резко встряхнулся.  
– Куда вы лезете, хуманксы? – яростно поинтересовался он.  
– Усатая рожа летит дальше, – невозмутимо сказал Хогби. – Усатая рожа настолько торопилась сбежать от бесплатных работ, что даже не спросила, по каким контактам связаться с нами, если они найдут обломки.  
– Обалдеть, – простонал Гордон.  
Хогби приподнял козырек невидимого кепи и хмыкнул. Кихад страшно засипел. Алекс огорченно махнул рукой.  
– А че это за этический кодекс был? – Гордон обеими руками зарылся себе в волосы и подергал за них от переизбытка чувств. – Ты откуда вообще знаешь? Это как?  
– Это быть командиром, – Хогби усмехнулся. – И не дрыхнуть днями напролет перед развлекательными экранами.  
– Я в восхищении, – каркнул Амарисай. – Приходится отметить, что несовершенный хуманский разум в минуты опасности...  
Он смешался и умолк под взглядом командира. Курт заухмылялся.  
– Продолжай-продолжай, – угрожающе сказал Хогби.  
– Я с-с... хс-с...  
Амарисай окончательно погряз в шипении, махнул рукой и величественно сложил руки на груди. Кихад упер обе ладони в бедра и оглядывал присутствующих с нечитаемым выражением физиономии. Тем не менее Гордон не мог отделаться от мысли, что яутжа взъерошен и страшно недоумевает. Как воробьиный сыч, словивший плевка в клюв.  
Хогби исподлобья глянул на Амарисая и очень ласково улыбнулся. Комбинация получилась такой, что Гордон как бы между делом отодвинулся на полметра в сторонку.  
– Ну, вы тоже ничего, – сказал он в сторону спорщиков. – Срач на десять баллов.  
– Я до сих пор не понял, – медленно сказал яутжа, стоявший за спиной Алекса. – Какие мотокосилки?  
Курт бросил на него почти сочувствующий взгляд и тяжело вздохнул.  
– Это была тактическая хитрость, – разъяснил Алекс, потягиваясь. – Введение противника в заблуждение путем засирания ему мозгов мелкими склоками. Что, не изучал такого?  
– Это не в нашей природе, – Кихад тоже потянулся и тряхнул гривой. Дредды медленно опадали. – Только тем из нас, кто вынуждено взаимодействует с другими расами, подвластны эти...  
Он пощелкал пальцами и уставился в потолок.  
– Тактические хитрости, – прохладно сказал Хогби.  
В его голосе слышалось предупреждение, что за следующее пренебрежительное высказывание кто-то получит в голову ботинком.  
– Пусть так, – согласился Кихад и покосился на Гордона. – А ты, Гр-рд'н, почему молчал, а?  
– Я думал, – надменно сказал канонир.  
Алекс с Куртом радостно заржали на два голоса. Гордон выпятил челюсть и запрыгнул обратно в кресло. Чишимма закатил глаза и взялся перебирать дредды.  
– Пока вы тактически орали, – громко сказал Гордон, – я размышлял, как эта улитка нас вынюхала в погружении! И как определила, что именно этот челнок отошел от их станции! А еще, – смех прекратился, и Гордон обличительно продолжил в полной тишине, – они явно не подозревали, что кое-кто развозит в трюме ядовитых гадов!  
– Что, самый умный? – зашипел Кихад.  
Хогби шагнул ближе к канониру и заложил руки за спину.  
– Это преимущество работы в команде, – строго сказал он. – Каждый думает о деталях, и в итоге получается картина. А теперь живо выкладывай ответы на все прозвучавшие вопросы.  
Кихад подошел ближе и, глядя Хогби в глаза, наощупь вызвал один из экранов. А потом ткнул пальцем в пиктограмму на нем. Угловатые символы замельтешили на экране.  
– Погружение через восемь йин, – с удовольствием сказал он. – Постарайся не рухнуть в обморок.  
– Вот сученыш! – выпалил Алекс.  
– Падла! – поддержал Курт.  
Гордон успел схватиться за кресло. Хогби оскалился, Амарисай в три то ли прыжка, то ли шага оказался рядом и ухватил его за воротник "пленки". Гордон почувствовал, как в шею впиваются острые жвальцы.  
Желтый-зеленый-синий-фиолетовый...

Цветовой пузырь лопнул. Гордон осторожно перевел дух. Фиолетово-красный космос за стенами челнока бурлил и перемешивался. Но при взгляде на него внутри уже ничего не бултыхалось. Легкое головокружение, не больше. Запах яутжа дико обострился, и Гордон все-таки чихнул.  
Хогби пару раз сглотнул, подвигал кадыком и выпятил челюсть. Потом, не глядя, нашел руку Амарисая и стукнул того по пальцам.  
– Ну, не упал, – сказал он. – Дальше что?  
Кихад что-то перетасовал на экранах.  
– Хуманксы, отстаньте. Это совершенно точно не ваше дело.  
– Нашим оно станет, когда кто-нибудь опять начнет в нас стрелять! – возмутился Алекс.  
– Но будет поздно, – добавил Курт.  
– Скорее бы вас уже высадить, – протянул Чишимма, предупреждающе кладя ладонь механику на плечо. – И прекратить это мучение.  
Общее раздражение, витающее в рубке, стало ощутимым почти как чесотка.  
Людям и яутжа было тесно и неудобно в замкнутом пространстве корабля. И те, и другие по разным причинам хотели отделаться друг от друга как можно скорее.  
Гордон в который раз порадовался, что относится к иксар, и ему плевать на дипломатические отношения. Даже секс с яутжа не перекрывал быстро растущего градуса взаимной нелюбви, от которой уже вот-вот должны были начать потрескивать переборки.  
– Неблагодарные создания, – напыщенно изрек компаньон Алекса.  
Технарь демонстративно размахнулся и со всей дури заехал локтем назад. Яутжа отскочил.  
– Зачем вы вообще их спасали, напомни? – возопил технарь, явно обращаясь к Гордону.  
– Мы вас спасали, а не их!  
– Надо было избирательнее спасать!  
В секундной паузе, пока Гордон подбирал нужный ответ, зловеще прозвучало громкое ворчание. Взгляды присутствующих переметнулись на Курта. Механик поднял обе руки, и тут у него в животе опять забурчало. Чишимма убрал руку, с подозрением поглядывая на Курта, точно тот мог лопнуть и разбрызгать споры.  
– Все ясно, – первым сказал Хогби. – Голодуха и нервы. Где наш паек?  
– Я правильно понимаю, что если вы набьете животы, то проблем станет меньше? – уточнил Амарисай.  
– Смотря чем кормить будут, – с подозрением откликнулся главмеханик.

Спустя два часа количество злых и голодных космолетчиков снизилось до нуля. Паек, выбитый пищегруппой имени древнего грека, был хорош почти как пение гурий в садах Аллаха.  
Гордон обожрался так, что "пленку" пришлось расстегнуть. А самого себя – уложить прямо на пол. Холодильников яутжа не потребовалось: весь паек хранился в опечатанных контейнерах. Столовых же в архитектуре по-прежнему не наблюдалось, поэтому иксар самовольно превратили склад жратвы в место, где жратву заодно и потребляют.  
Рассеяно ковыряясь жутковатым подобием вилки в зубах, Гордон пошевелил головой и сполз чуть пониже. Жесткое бедро, покрытое толстенной шкурой, плохо подходило на роль подушки, но состояние человека голодного разительно отличалось от человека желудочно удовлетворенного. Поэтому Гордон сложил на яутжа голову, на боевого товарища – ноги и балдел по всем правилам здорового образа жизни. Кихад, наконец-то решившийся покинуть рубку, тоже обожрался и без возражений выполнял функцию, самовольно назначенную ему канониром.  
Боевой товарищ в лице Йенса дымил цигаркой и рассеяно пытался лягать Гордона с промежутком в пару минут, но его слишком поглотило содержимое кондового планшета, явно выбитого из яутжа страшными угрозами и физическим насилием.  
Гордон чуть повернулся набок, уставился на группу старшего командования, перетиравшую о чем-то в дальнем углу, и почувствовал, как веки тяжелеют, опускаясь сами собой. Вместе с голодом ушло не только раздражение, но и беспокойство насчет будущего. Раз Хогби не спит, а планирует, то можно считать, что все на мази, и канонир Ташлинд может поспать.  
Гордон повернулся еще сильнее, поерзал, находя нужный угол, повозил головой, выгоняя из уха лишний воздух – и позволил гравитации победить мускулатуру.


	20. Твердая почва

Разорванный и раздавленный, крейсер чужаков медленно образовывал кольцо вокруг "Хиджау". Многочисленные обломки, подчиняясь загадочному "компенсационному сдвижению", постепенно выстраивались в жутковатой упорядоченности. Пять часов спустя у корабля появилась собственная сатурнианская система. В манипуляторах остались два самых больших куска, да и те походили скорее на части остова, чем на обломки.  
– Впервые наблюдаю, как сжатие разделывается с техникой, – прокомментировала Зульфар, не отлипая от экранов.  
– Запомни этот вид и молись, чтобы с нами ничего подобного не случилось, – посоветовала Малик.  
– Да я, можно сказать, не покладая рук... только и делаю, что четки перебираю.  
Малик почти против воли усмехнулась, когда Зульфар выразительно пошевелила сразу двадцатью пальцами.  
– Эй, Теренс, – не меняя тона, окликнула настройщица. – Ты живой?  
– Я сплю, – немедленно откликнулся тот. – Пришлите мне почтовую крысу, когда надо будет вставать и сражаться.  
– Крысу? – аккуратно переспросила Малик.  
Любое отклонение в поведении казалось ей началом чего-то ужасающего.  
– Инфопакеты так называются, – сонно сказал Теренс. – Служите во флоте, а таких вещей не знаете.  
– Ну мы же гражданские, – осторожно отозвалась Зульфар.  
– Эт вы были гражданские, – хмыкнул лейтенант. – А теперь, как я понял, самые настоящие военные.  
И захрапел. Малик закатила глаза, а потом покосилась на специально выделенный экран, где логикалик трудолюбиво рисовал значочки и кривые, полностью описывающие телесное состояние лейтенанта Теренса. И даже немножко мозговое, но в альфа-тета-и-так-далее волнах Малик не разбиралась. По большому счету волновали ее только лаконичные надписи "Интеграция с РАП-1", украшавшие контур лейтенанта шестьдесят четыре раза. Большинство имело спокойный зеленый оттенок, полдесятка предупреждающе желтели, а две надписи предупреждающе мигали красным. Располагались они в самом отвратительном месте – на седьмом позвонке и на затылке.  
– Дырки там в нем, что ли, – шепотом сказала Малик.  
– Отстань, в сто первый раз спрашиваешь, – так же тихо ответила Зульфар. – Я ж сказала, не знаю.  
До этого, сто вопросов назад, Зульфар призналась, что сбежала немедля, едва Теренс начал прилаживать к себе проводники, втыкая их наживую. Правда, успела поинтересоваться, не больно ли ему. Лейтенант, по ее словам, пакостно похихикал и предложил ей попробовать самой.  
– Думаю, эти штуки усовершенствовали, – больше для себя сказала Малик. – Это ж нелепо – делать управление связанным с болью. Это просто отвлекает и совершенно нецелесообразно.  
– Зато мы можем с уверенностью сказать, откуда у него эти намеки на засовывание в себя разных предметов, – поддакнула Зульфар.  
Малик опасливо покосилась на экраны и еще раз пошевелила пальцами, повторяя команду, отданную логикалику полминуты назад – отрубить связь.

Ожидание выматывало. Несмотря на невиданную скорость перемещения, "Хиджау" все равно требовалось очень много времени, чтобы преодолеть расстояния между звездными системами. С появлением штормовых двигателей межгалактические перелеты резко изменились, превратились во что-то вроде поездок с одного полушария на другое. Например, можно идти два часа и пройти всего лишь пятнадцать километров. Можно лететь на трингоплане, и тогда за два часа расстояние ровно в половину планеты будет поглощено беззвучными конвертерами. А можно два часа гнать на седьмой ступени сжатия, и вот уже за спиной парочка кластеров. Но именно эта непостижимость пространства делала перелеты такими невыносимо скучными. В пеших прогулках все-таки было преимущество – пейзаж менялся, мышцы работали, мозг трудился над обработкой информации. В перелете оставалось или сидеть на месте, дурея от безделья, или бегать по коридорам, чем Малик до недавнего времени и занималась.

– Хоть за ремонт берись, – уныло протянула Зульфар, пытаясь ногой протереть столешницу.  
Тряпка, зажатая между большим и указательным пальцами, то и дело выскальзывала. Столешница отзывалась возмущенными разводами блокировки.  
– А ты можешь? – всерьез изумилась Малик.  
Сейчас она не удивилась бы ничему, даже окажись Зульфар каким-нибудь маршалом в маскировке.  
– Я не бригада механиков, – явно обиделась настройщица. – Это разные профессии!  
– Да ладно, ладно, – Малик примирительно подняла руки. – Я в этих материях вообще с трудом разбираюсь.  
– Хотя, – почти мечтательно сказала Зульфар, – может, и надо было пойти на мехфакультет. Дело грязное, пахучее, но зато всегда есть уверенность, что нечто, собранное и проверенное твоими руками, будет работать, как ты хочешь.  
– Интересно, а бывают факультеты изучения чужих технологий?  
– Руку бы отдала за такой факультет, – искренне сказал Зульфар. – Нижнюю левую. Все равно наименее развитая.  
Малик вежливо хихикнула. На ее взгляд все четыре руки настройщицы были более чем развиты. Зульфар покосилась на нее.  
– Слушай, у тебя глаза как у кролика.  
Малик приоткрыла рот и почувствовала, что ее начинает тошнить.  
– В смысле красные! В смысле только один глаз! – торопливо исправилась Зульфар. – Тьфу, неудачное сравнение вышло.  
– Ага, спасибо, чуть дурно не сделалось, – выдохнула Малик.  
– Но глаз-то и правда красный, – слегка виновато сказала настройщица. – Может, вздремнешь? А то вот-вот начнет веко дергаться, а потом и остальные прелести стресса подтянутся. Чесотка там...  
Малик посмотрела на ее руки и Зульфар торопливо принялась раскатывать манжеты. Жуткие следы от браслетов-инъекторов выглядели похуже любой чесотки. Взбухшие и расползшиеся щупальца воспалений с виду требовали как минимум антибиотиков.  
– И ничего не болит, – сказала настройщица, явно стараясь предупредить неудобные вопросы. – Это так... всю жизнь маюсь, гиперреакция.  
– Боли не чувствуем, прямо как лейтенант? – чуть ехидно осведомилась Малик.  
– Ну нет, такая тонкая настройка мне недоступна, – покривилась Зульфар.  
– Не знаю, что насчет подремать. Я на взводе вся.  
– Я-то тоже смотрю на мир без радостных иллюзий, – вздохнула Зульфар. – Но я хотя б в капсуле выспалась.  
Малик склонила голову к плечу и осоловело кивнула. Слова Зульфар точно запустили неумолимый процесс отключения. Натянутые нервы все еще подергивались, но долго ждавшая своего усталость уже выползла из каждой клетки и превратилась в тяжелое давящее одеяло. Малик поерзала в кресле и съехала пониже. Зульфар потянулась к основе собственного кресла, подергала там что-то, и кресло с недовольным скрежетом двинулось по направляющим. Малик морщилась от яростных звуков и пыталась втянуть голову в плечи.  
Кресла столкнулись подлокотниками.  
– Можешь не спать, – разрешила Зульфар. – Давай, привались. Я не хочу, чтоб в ответственный момент тебя скосило. А то накроются все, м-м, планы. Я все-таки хотела бы выжить и с перспективами.  
Малик снова кивнула, сползла уже чуть в сторону и пристроилась виском на твердом круглом плече. В этом руки Зульфар были хороши: плечевой пояс, несший двойную нагрузку, регулярно заставлял пассажиров из числа иксар умываться слезами зависти. Под ухом не чувствовалось костей или мослов – сплошная литая мышца. Твердая и в то же время наполненная сжатой упругостью. Малик опять повертела головой, почувствовала, как расслабляется шея, и блаженно улыбнулась.

Заснуть ей так и не удалось. Глаза почти закрылись, но совсем сомкнуться им мешало позванивающее напряжение. Малик не пыталась рассмотреть окружающий мир сквозь щелочки век, и он превратился в туманную дымку неопределенного цвета. В голове вязкими нитями плыли обрывки мыслей, иногда причудливо заплетаясь в сюрреалистические образы. Уставший мозг генерировал то, что обычно видится только на грани глубокого сна.  
Зульфар напевала длинную, бесконечную песню. Тихо-тихо, сливая и без того непонятные слова религиозных текстов в неразборчивое бормотание. Но голос у нее был красивый, и от него Малик становилось почти легко. Словно вокруг них не закрутилась жуткая воронка событий, сводящихся к военному конфликту и к ревойской платформе, ждущей своего часа.

Малик вздрогнула, и глаза распахнулись сами собой.  
– Что ты будешь делать, – ровно сказала Зульфар. – Я-то думала, ты угомонишься все-таки.  
"Готовность второй очереди", – мигало на экране.  
Малик потрясла головой. Значит, третью очередь она пропустила, и "Хиджау" оказалась гораздо ближе к цели, чем предполагалось. До первой очереди оставалось пять минут, а потом...  
– Теренс, – хрипло сказала она. – Буди его.  
– Я уже, – спокойно ответила настройщица. – Но он, в отличие от тебя, спит крепко, так что медленно-медленно просыпается. Смотри.  
Она ткнула в экран. Показатели активности мозговых волн повышались с удручающей неторопливостью.  
– Может, крикнуть ему? – предложила Малик, проводя ладонями по еле отросшим волосам и приглаживая их к затылку.  
– Не надо. Мало ли, как среагирует. Ладно, если просто подпрыгнет и поранится. А если стрелять начнет?  
Малик пригладила волосы еще тщательнее и поднялась с места. Правое плечо затекло, она с хрустом прокрутила им вперед-назад и повертела головой. Боль не ушла, но сделалась не такой каменной. Малик еще раз наклонила голову, и между плечом и шеей словно что-то сдвинулось. Боль, ворча, отступила и затаилась. На время.  
– Лейтенант Ишрам, займите позицию в оружейном блоке, – велела пилотесса.  
– Что-что?  
– Говорю, топай вниз, балда! – Малик сама притопнула. – Сядь рядом с ним и следи, что происходит.  
– Не пойду, – уперлась Зульфар. – А ты что, одна здесь останешься?  
– Конечно, – хмыкнула Малик. – Буду, как и полагается капитану, мудро руководить процессом. Еще потом штрафов вам понавыписываю, если не туда стрелять будете.  
Логикалик кропотливо подсчитывал оставшиеся минуты до всплытия. Теперь они легко переводились в секунды, и количество их с удручающей скоростью уменьшалось.  
– Хорошо, – Зульфар тоже встала с места. – Только попробуй нас не там припарковать! В ухо дам!  
Малик вскинула руку под невидимый козырек. Зульфар коснулась лба двумя ладонями, развернулась на месте, двинулась, все убыстряя шаг, у двери притормозила, взялась за косяк, но так и не обернулась. Прыгнула с места, пробиваясь сквозь остатки не подлежащих ремонту частей – и, наконец-то, побежала.

На верхотуру корабль полз еще неохотней, чем в прошлый раз. Сатурнианское кольцо мешало, увеличивая дифферент и явственно перекашивая всю связку. Малик поджала губы так, что сразу стало больно. Кончики пальцев подергивались, наперстки по-прежнему кусались, но исправно передавали команды. Логикалик пока тоже справлялся.  
Малик убрала с экранов все незначительные повреждения, о которых логикалик тоже не забывал докладывать, и задала приоритет отображения только на самый крайний случай вроде разваливания напополам. Поэтому экраны перед ней были чистыми, и более того – чрезмерно пустыми. Логикалик пыжился сформировать карту пространства, однако в сжатии таких глубоких уровней у него ничего внятного не получалось. Даже не ловился ап-сигнал станционных компенсаторов.  
Малик перевела дух, старясь делать это не слишком громко, и продолжила подталкивать тушу корабля к поверхности. Сейчас ей казалось, что она и впрямь делает это голыми руками. Несмотря на быстро опустившуюся температуру и подмерзший кончик носа, подмышки были такими мокрыми, что хоть комбез выжимай.  
Медленно перещелкивались уровни сжатия, любезно демонстрируемые на главном экране. Натужно, с усилием: шестой, пятый, четвертый...  
Логикалик выдал предупреждающее сообщение. Малик автоматически кивнула, приняла подсказку системы и блокирнула жестовое управление. Утерла лоб, поерошила волосы и зябко потерла ладонью нос. Очевидно, холодно стало неспроста. В военных модификациях, похоже, не было принято заботиться об экипаже. Все отдавалось технике.  
– Платформа, говорит мостик. Стоим на паузе декомпрессии.  
– Так ли уж стоим? – неожиданно весело откликнулся Теренс.  
– Медленно вращаемся вместе со вселенной, – сухо сказала Малик.  
– Как видишь, у нас все неплохо, – вписалась в разговор Зульфар. – Наш суперлейтенант даже утверждает, что с помощью ревойских технологий слегка почитывает пространство.  
– Вы мне там астральные письмена читать не начните, – уже строже сказала Малик. – Все только по плану. Подъем, оценка обстановки, действия по ситуации.  
Логикалик тревожно пискнул. Малик поперхнулась и метнула взгляд к кучке красных символов тревоги.  
– Движение, – тут же сказал Теренс. – Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но лучше послушай, командир. Движение сверху.  
– Я вижу, – прохрипела Малик. – То есть я вижу, алерты всплыли. Что это?  
– Корабли...  
Теренс задышал часто-часто, так что даже кустарная связь, поднятая Зульфар, передала эти задыхающиеся страшноватые звуки.  
– Развернуть объем и координатную сетку, анализ, немедленно...  
Малик забормотала вслух. Она просто не могла работать молча, когда опасность буквально схватила их за задницы.  
– Объекты не распознаны, – вслух повторила она ответ логикалика. – Только характеристики сжатия: пять бар. Не понимаю, зачем нам...  
– Тихо!  
Задыхающийся голос лейтенанта заставил ее прикусить язык.  
Неожиданно рядом развернулся еще один экран, в нем мигнул допотопный курсор, а следом быстро потекли слова.  
"Как знала, зря сюда пошла! Это жутко и отвратительно!"  
Малик открыла рот, спохватилась и коснулась экрана. Курсор перепрыгнул к ней под пальцы, и она сперва неуверенно, а потом все быстрее начала набирать собственный ответ.  
Переписка была коротенькой. Зульфар наконец перестала сыпать проклятьями и чиркнула пару слов про ненормальных военных. Малик обругала ее и добилась четкого ответа: Теренс шел по пути акустика, но не с такой убойной силой. Однако фразу "лужа крови" Малик была склонна оценивать как точную.  
"Тогда дуй до медотсека, – посоветовала она. – Другим ему не поможешь"  
"А если откинется?"  
"И в этом случае не поможешь тоже. Не свою же кровь в него заливать будешь?"  
Курсор мигал, и Малик забеспокоилась. Но потом опять пискнул логикалик, и беспокойство мигом перескочило в другую плоскость. На экране отображалось что-то несусветное: скролились длинные составные запросы, в которых сплошняком шли джойны и мелькало как минимум три разных наименования баз данных.  
С основами программирования всех пилотов знакомили в обязательном порядке, но знания были крайне общими. Однако даже их хватало, чтобы Малик могла определить: помимо серверов "Хиджау", логикалик вцепился во что-то еще и пережевывал добычу с упорством танжерского котика.  
"Объекты определены, – внезапно сообщил логикалик. – Штурмовые модули субкласса "Лаплас", класса "Варган".  
– Знать бы еще, что это означает, – пробормотала Малик. – Эй! Говорит мостик! Лейтенант, это штурмовые модули субкласса "Лаплас", класса "Варган"! Говорит о чем-нибудь?!  
– Подтверждает, – Теренс почти выдохнул короткое слово.  
– Что подтверждает? Зуль! Что у вас там?  
– Все хорошо, – спокойно и даже чуть сонно откликнулась настройщица. – Я все держу под контролем.  
– Тогда чем вы там заняты?  
– Он думает, – сказала Зульфар. – Я сижу на полу.  
– О-о!  
– Всплывай, – четко сказал Теренс. – Вспомнил. Башка не работала, не мог сообразить, что это за твари. Нанний. Спасибо за подсказку, капитан. Запомни их.  
– Мы на паузе декомпрессии, я не могу всплывать!  
– Всплывай, – повторил Теренс. – Как можно быстрее.  
– Охренеть!  
– Отличное слово для начала битвы, – судя по голосу, лейтенант ухмылялся. – Бросай эту декомпрессию. Она ж не ради нашей безопасности, а ради того, что наверху. Но мы их не жалеть приплыли, верно?  
В голове у Малик тоже внезапно щелкнуло и прояснилось. Провернулись до сих пор торчащие в разные стороны ошметки знаний и сложились в паззл. Станционные компенсаторы, мгновенная скорость, приобретаемая на верхотуре, огромный дифферент "Хиджау" с добавками, обязательные декомпрессионные паузы в обжитых зонах и... Дзаганта.  
– Ты что, – медленно сказала она, – хочешь вляпаться в них с разбегу?  
Теренс молчал.  
– Нет, – Малик спрятала руки за спину для надежности. – Никогда. Ты представляешь, чем это может закончиться?  
– Последние двадцать шесть лет, – медленно сказал Теренс, – мы пахали, чтобы построить щиты вокруг наших планет...  
– Я все видела, – перебила Малик. – Видела эти суперсферы. Не надо рассказывать про величие замысла. Какой бы великой идея не была, нельзя делать... пустоту!  
– Некроз, – сказал Теренс.  
– Что?  
– Они называют это некрозом, – Теренс придушено хихикнул. – Звучит по-дурацки, но коротко и ясно. Военные такое любят. Говорят, можно создавать управляемую зону. Есть такая теория...  
– Ты, я погляжу, тоже просто обожаешь! Зуль! Отцепляй лейтенанта, он неадекватен!  
Настройщица молчала.  
– Зуль? Теренс!  
– Не делал я ничего, – обиженно отозвался лейтенант. – Она сама. И, доложу вам, капитан, группа крови у нее ужасная. Меня тут лихорадит только так. Это вообще законно?  
Малик вцепилась в волосы, пальцы соскользнули, она зажмурилась и изо всех сил стиснула зубы.  
– Мы действуем по плану, – сказала она, стараясь не заорать. – В том числе и потому что наверху – наши люди. Прииск Ечхон.  
– А ты разве видишь живой сигнал? – искренне удивился Теренс.  
– В смысле?  
– Ну, маяки компрессионные.  
Она зримо представила, как лейтенант неопределенно пытается обрисовать "люстры" маяков и лихорадочно глянула на экран. Там было по-прежнему пусто. А ведь логикалик сумел даже определить чужие корабли, уж маяки-то точно должен был зацепить.  
– Дьявол, – прошипела она.  
– Это не одобрено религией, – тут же отозвался Теренс.  
– Молчать!  
Проклиная себя за решение убрать неприоритетные алерты, Малик уже выдергивала на экран все спрятанное стараниями логикалика, и одновременно формировала "щупача". Рядом со станцией можно было попробовать нашарить нестандартный сигнал, даже если обычная шлюзовая сетка его не брала.  
И, чтоб его шайтан обоссал, луч не нащупывал ничего, похожего на "люстры". Малик вновь выругалась. По полукруглому экрану бежала узкая зеленая полоска, не выхватывающая из зеленоватого же марева ни единого клочка. Круг, второй, третий... Но, наконец, лучик уцепился за что-то. Видно, произошло колебание, то ли удлинившее радиус, то ли на секунду изменившее конфигурацию. Да мало ли что могло случиться в сжатии...  
"Аварийный буй СТ-004, – отрапортовал логикалик. – Приписка: рудничный цех Ечхон. Принадлежность: Азиатский Бон. Статус: активирован. Назначение: метка для группы ремонта. Базовая запись: подъем судам с дифферентом более ста не рекомендуется, компенсатор отсутствует".  
– Что там? – нетерпеливо сказал Теренс. – Лично я ничего не вижу, но, может, у вас окуляры помощнее?  
– Как ты вообще можешь что-то видеть? – сквозь зубы поинтересовалась Малик.  
Она все еще не могла поверить, что одна раса из Списка напала на другую.  
Теренс мог ошибаться.  
– Ревойя, – откликнулся Теренс так, будто это все объясняло. – Ну, так что делать-то будем? У меня, честно скажем, болит все, так-то сидеть на подкачке...  
– Это еще ничего не значит, – вслух сама себе сказала Малик. – Они могли сбросить компенсаторы как раз чтобы помешать нормальному всплытию всяких посторонних...  
– Кстати, – перебил Теренс. – Не хочу пугать, но посторонние начинают спускаться к нам. Вон, глянь, че-то там шипеть начинает на поверхности...  
На экране сбоку опять замерцали немыслимые джойны с чужой базой данных, и до Малик наконец-то дошло, что ревойская платформа обладает целой собственной интеллектуальной системой, к которой присосался логикалик "Хиджау".  
– Мы слишком медленные, – неожиданно сказал Теренс. – Не успеем. Они убьют нас на глубине. Всплывай.  
– Нельзя! Так нельзя!  
– Тогда они убьют всех остальных, – Теренс опять с хрипом втянул воздух. – Нас. Прииски. Людей. Зачем же ты разбудила меня, капитан?  
Две тысячи душ на ярусе десять молча встали у нее за спиной. Те, кто должны были защищать, но не успели. Потому что она не смогла привести их на Самбург.  
Малик вытянула руку и одним движением указательного пальца смела индикатор декомпрессионной стоянки. Логикалик тупил пару секунд, а потом вернул изумленное "Вы уверены?". Малик щелкнула по нему пальцем и, не меняя выражения лица, выбрала в тут же открывшемся окне интенсивность всплытия. Логикалик опять подавился, опять предупредил, опять получил согласие и в отчаянии выдал еще одно окно, видимо, предусмотренное на случай, если экипаж совсем сбрендит. В окне перечислялись кары за разрушение чужой частной собственности.  
Чувствуя, как губы сами собой ползут в оскале, в котором от улыбки нет ничего, кроме условной кривой, Малик согласилась и с этим пунктом.  
Далеко и глубоко внизу, где циклотронный генератор прогонял сквозь себя что-то чуждое обычному пространству, раздалось тонкое мелодичное пение.  
– Ого, – сказал невидимый Теренс. – Ну, рванули!

Оскал-ухмылка приклеился к лицу. Малик, даже если бы захотела, не смогла бы пошевелиться. Двигатель распевался так чарующе, так тонко и изысканно, что сводило живот. Куда легче было бы, реви эта жестянка как тот самый шайтан, которому приписывались все семь уровней достижимого погружения. Но вместо этого Малик слышала ангельский плач, золотой шепот, и это значило, что сейчас громада "Хиджау" перестанет быть надежным корпусом. Еще несколько переливчатых нот – и она взлетит, расправив радужные крылья. А если вспомнить и кольцо вокруг корабля, сложившееся из обломков, то, наверное, будет очень красиво. Если найдется кому посмотреть.  
"Ангельский плач" был явлением почти одного порядка с Дзагантой. Что-то недоисследованное и непонятное. Разумеется – пугающее и сокрушительное. Малик вообще не знала недоисследованных феноменов, которые на проверку являлись бы мирными или, скажем, полезными.  
Разгоняющийся до предела шторм почему-то начинал петь. Потом к пению добавлялись визуальные эффекты. Моделирование "ангела" было любимой забавой каждого второкурсника, ознакомившегося с теоретической частью схемы разгона двигателя. Видеолекция реального эффекта на все академии была одна – как раз с изображением "ангела", сделанным одной из наблюдательных станций в секторе Дальмы.  
Зрелище завораживало: сияющее веретено, гигантские радужные крылья и тот самый звук, записанный допотопными аудиодатчиками, которые в принципе не могли понадобиться в космосе, где звуков нет. Но "плач" опровергал даже этот фундаментальный закон.  
Беда в том, что единственное пойманное на запись веретено и рвануло, едва-едва всплыв.  
Говорили, им не хватило мощностей.  
Малик прислушалась и поняла, что слышит затухающую ноту. Словно засыпает хрустальный колокольчик. Она попробовала вдохнуть, но воздух остановился.  
А потом все в рубке стало медово-прозрачным, густым и неподвижным. Воздух застрял в легких, не давая вдохнуть-выдохнуть. И "4" на экране сменилось на "0".

* * *

– Хуманк, вставай.  
Гордон дрыгнул ногой.  
– Вставай, – повторил неизвестный и ухватил его за щиколотку.  
Пальцы были жесткими, неизвестный умудрился стиснуть сухожилия, и Гордон яростно задергал плененной ногой. Другой ногой запутался в чем-то явно тканевом и со стоном поднял голову. Кругом было темно, еле-еле подмазанные красным освещением стены каюты будто колыхались.  
– Вставай, – повторил Кихад, разжимая пальцы.  
– Че такое? Опять напали? Кругом враги?  
Яутжа заклекотал и неожиданно ухватил его за большой палец, тут же пощекотав пятку когтем.  
– Прибыли. Лира, Гр-рдон. Начинай орать от радости.  
Гордон вырвался из хватки, сел и заморгал. Застилка, обмотавшаяся вокруг второй ноги, упорно не желала отцепляться, и он машинально дергал ее, свободной рукой взъерошивая смятые волосы. Кихад наклонился вперед, упираясь руками в колени. Дредды болтались, глаза яутжа светились, и спросонья Гордону даже сделалось чуточку не по себе.  
– То есть... Как прилетели? Я все проспал?!  
Кихад закивал. С каждым кивком освещение становилось чуть ярче. Гордон сощурился и уже обеими руками взялся за волосы, а потом потер лицо. Живот неожиданно прихватило так, что на спине проступила испарина.  
– Как Лира? – повторил он. – Что, уже прям на подлете?  
– Сели на космодром, – фыркнул Кихад.  
Гордон подскочил, с треском выдрался из застилки и ринулся в санузел. Градус паники подскочил до невиданных высот, и организм решил ударно облегчиться.  
– Да что за свинство! – проорал канонир Ташлинд захлопывая дверь.

Выползя из санузла, умытый и освежившийся, Гордон откашлялся и осмотрелся еще раз. Новость была слишком ошеломляющей. Он рассчитывал провести полет в терпеливом ожидании, а потом как следует полюбоваться на орбитальные станции или что там еще полагается на территориях вроде Лиры. Пройти таможенный контроль и медицинский досмотр?  
– Как сели? – в расстройстве сказал он. – Я ж совершенно не готов!  
– Идеальная посадка, как по мне, – щелкнул Кихад. – Никто не болтается под ногами, не задает вопросов, не пытается прочитать речь, не мешает разговаривать с контролем, не требует снимков на память.  
По мере перечисления он загибал пальцы, а закончив, потряс получившимся кулаком перед собой.  
– Я все понял, – зловеще сказал Гордон. – Вы нам снотворного подсыпали! Прям в еду! В эти жуткие тефтели, неизвестно из кого приготовленные!  
Кихад осклабился, разжал пальцы и описал рукой полукруг, явно указывая на "пленку", небрежно повешенную у двери. Гордон похлопал себя по бедрам. Странно, но яутжа хоть и стащил с него комбез, однако вернул обвеску с ножом. Видимо, из уважения к желанию каждого быть вооруженным.  
– Сбор в главном доке через пятнадцать минут, – сказал Кихад. – Не забудь получить свои пайки.  
Гордон прошел к стене, стащил "пленку", встряхнул и неожиданно почувствовал очередной панический приступ. Прислонившись к стенке, он прикрыл глаза. Ему словно не хватало воздуха.  
Кихад уже почти прошел мимо, но все-таки тормознул.  
– Что не так?  
– Иди-иди, – сквозь зубы сказал Гордон. – Пахнет от тебя не очень, вот и страдаю.  
Кихад поскреб когтем по нижним клыкам и привалился к двери, копируя позу канонира. Внушительная плита створа осталась закрытой.  
– Одевайся, – сказал он. – Я подожду.  
– Топай отсюда, – каркнул Гордон, чувствуя, как холодная испарина теперь выступает на лбу и на тыльных сторонах ладоней.  
Ему было до одури страшно. Еще пятнадцать минут – и он окажется в чужом мире, где совершенно непонятно, как жить, на какие шиши оплачивать жилье со жратвой, а может, и услуги медиков, если что. Ужас пополз по жилам, вызывая слабость в коленях. Он не хотел, не желал, не мог выйти наружу. Там было... все не то. Не оставалось страховки, нельзя было отступить на корабль и вернуться домой.  
Гордон сглотнул, с трудом вызывая жалкие капли слюны. И дернулся, ощутив жесткие ладони на висках. Оказалось, он успел закрыть глаза и не заметил, как яутжа подобрался ближе.  
– Не бойся, – сказал Кихад, проводя большим пальцами ему по лбу и стирая пот. – Это обычная планета. Здесь даже нет опасных зверей.  
– Тебе хорошо говорить, – Гордон ухватился одной рукой за его запястье, потом мысленно плюнул, бросил "пленку" и ухватился второй тоже. – Сидишь тут на корабле с нормальной СЖО, небось, страховка с зарплатой капают, НЗ как на случай апокалипсиса, и еще, наверное, свой жилой блок на планетке поджидает... Как там ваша планета хоть называется?  
– Райзиек.  
– Что? А, язык сломаешь... Вот, у тебя там, небось, жилье свое есть. А мы тут...  
Гордон опять закрыл глаза. Все вокруг медленно проворачивалось в гигантской гиперкарусели. Хотелось взвыть и любой ценой вернуться обратно: пусть даже на поводок, но чтобы тыл всегда был прикрыт и нашлись люди, которые скажут, что делать.  
Он стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать. Ладони вспотели до такой степени, что руки соскальзывали с толстых запястий яутжа. Кихад негромко заворковал, и неожиданно Гордон почувствовал, как его лба касается что-то острое. Чуть приоткрыв один глаз, он увидел растянутые перепонки челюсти, и сообразил, что в лоб ему упираются клыки.  
– Гр-рдон, не смей отступать, если так далеко зашел.  
В ухе щелкнуло.  
"Все опоздавшие на построение остаются без пайка, – сообщил кафф голосом Хогби. – Время – десять минут".  
Гордон с шумом втянул воздух, подался назад и открыл глаза. Рожа Кихада маячила так близко, что зрение на секунду расфокусировалось. Потом опять превратилось в четкую линзу. Яутжа медленно сложил клыки.  
– Пусти, – сказал Гордон. – Ща я из-за тебя опоздаю к высадке.  
Кихад хмыкнул, снова провел пальцами ему по лбу и медленно разжал руки.

В док все явились вовремя. Погрузкой жратвы заведовал Нкосарна, и теперь он же раздавал означенные пайки плюс разгрузку под переноску.  
– Щетку! Сперли зубную щетку! – возмущался Алекс. – Я знаю, это сделал кто-то из вас! Выкладывайте трофей, уроды!  
Яутжа, в которых он тыкал пальцем, проверяли обмундирование и успешно делали вид, что человеческих воплей не слышат. Хогби совместно с Нкосарной вел учет пайков и посредством майора Кальдера заносил цифры в планшет.  
Гордон нашел взглядом Йенса и убедился, что у того сохранился его сувенирный планшет, а значит, Хогби раздобыл собственную игрушку.  
Нервно облизнувшись, Гордон взъерошил волосы и встал в хвост очереди. Дорохов чуть обернулся.  
– Ссышь? – проницательно поинтересовался он.  
Гордон цыкнул зубом и мрачно ухмыльнулся. Физиономия Дорохова тоже была слегка бледной, поэтому затевать пикировку Гордон не стал.

Получив от Нкосарны обвес с будущим пропитанием, он отошел в сторону и принялся вдумчиво застегиваться.  
– Кстати, а где груз? – поинтересовался Грегор, делая очередную пометку.  
– Н-не волнуйся, – клекотнул Нкосарна. – Вам не прид...дется его тащ-щить.  
– А я б не возражал, – пробурчал техник. – Оформили бы это как первый заработок.  
– Может, даже по сниженному тарифу, – поддержал трущийся рядом Йенс. – В рамках сотрудничества и записей в новой трудовой биографии. А?  
– Грус-сх на орбите, от... от-тстань, – сказал Нкосарна. – Так, все. Расп-пределено вч... вчистую.  
Грегор передал планшет Хогби. Тот скользнул взглядом по строчкам, кивнул и повесил планшет на пояс.  
– Навигатор есть? – поинтересовался он в пространство, глядя поверх голов яутжа. – Мы вам, вроде, ничего не должны больше? Можем идти?  
Амарисай прекратил перепроверять пластинчатый ремень и поднял голову.  
– Успокойся, Хош-шби. Мы вас проведем до нужного места.  
– С какой стати? – надменно поинтересовался командир.  
– Дела, дела, – прищелкнул Амарисай, почти не шепелявя.  
Остальные тоже заворчали, сообщая в воздух, что и у них есть свои дела, заботы, намерения и прочие мероприятия.  
Гордон поправлял пряжки, бессмысленно лыбился и ощущал, как медленно начинает отпускать ледяной комок в животе. Стыдно было признаваться даже самому себе, но все-таки... становилось легче, когда он понял, что прямо сейчас им не придется уходить вникуда. Легче стало дышать и даже думать. Показалось, что в доке стало чуточку светлее.  
Гордон исподтишка покосился на товарищей, наткнулся на прощупывающий взгляд Мариса и тут же уставился в потолок.  
– Все готовы? – осведомился Амарисай, пялясь на Хогби.  
– Безусловно, – твердо ответил тот, даже не оглянувшись.  
Иксар немедленно перегруппировались и стянулись в плотное построение за спиной командира.  
– Не так официально, – присвистнул Амарисай. – Вы не на военную территорию выходите. Берите пример с нас.  
– Ну если с вас, то прошу выдать миномет, – хмыкнул Дорохов. – Я посчитал: у вас на каждом по полдесятка стрелялок.  
– По восемь, – ревниво исправил Гордон.  
Дорохов закатил глаза и сжал переносицу двумя пальцами.  
– Кстати! – встрепенулся Грегор. – А груз где?  
Гордон с подозрением глянул на него, но вид у технаря был такой, словно он и не озвучивал аналогичный вопрос пару минут назад. Гордон все-таки решил считать это попыткой расколоть яутжа, а не тихим помешательством.  
Нкосарна, успевший отойти к своим, звучно плюнул. Амарисай приложил палец к клыкам, неожиданно подмигнул и отвернулся. Технарь оглянулся на своих, неловко пожал плечами и буркнул под нос неразборчиво-ругательное слово.  
Шлюзовые створы медленно открылись.

* * *

Топая посередке группы, Гордон испытывал физическое облегчение по причине того, что челнок остановился явно не на общепассажирской территории. Кругом высились сплошь технические конструкции, широченная лента траволатора медленно плыла в коридоре, уснащенном десятками инорасных надписей, и только далеко впереди бодро шевелила ногами группа других инопланетчиков, точно так же не полагающаяся на скорость траволатора. Прибывшему отряду не пришлось немедленно окунаться в социализацию. Оставалось время чуть перевести дух и собраться с мыслями.  
Мелкоребристое покрытие под ботинками тихо щелкало. Яутжа умудрялись клацать куда громче. Гордон мимоходом подивился, как они не стачивают когти в ноль за пару таких переходов. А потом вспомнил танжерских котиков и не удержался от улыбки. Наверняка когти яутжа росли так же быстро. И теперь он не мог избавиться от воображаемой картинки: Кихад, точащий когти о роскошный кожаный диван.  
– Где же небо и зелень? – ворчал Джино. – Неизвестно где высадились, контроля не проходили, может, это и не Лира никакая, а пиратский притон.  
– Порнографический, – с извращенным удовольствием добавил Алекс.  
– По твою жопу в первую очередь, – согласился Марис.  
– Главное, дымодатчиков нет, – высказался Йенс и вновь затянулся.  
Гордон не выдержал, догнал его и хлопнул по плечу. Технарь оглянулся и понимающе хмыкнул в ответ на нетерпеливое щелканье пальцами. Секунду спустя в пальцах Гордона оказалась цигарка, а еще через секунду уже затлела.  
Гордон с облегчением затянулся. Заняв себя нехитрым делом, он постарался расслабиться. Пока что никто не выскакивал из-за угла и не требовал местной валюты за пребывание на территории Лиры.

И все-таки лента траволатора предсказуемо вынырнула в зону публичного пространства. Гордон в последний раз затянулся и почти судорожно выдохнул дым. Траволатор скользил к огромному арочному выходу, в котором отчетливо переливалась пленка-заградитель, бросающая на вычищенные стены перламутровые блики. По размерам надвигающаяся арка напоминала торжественные ворота для чего-то вроде... Гордон так и не решился сравнить проход с "Хиджау", но ощущение невероятной огромности не отпускало. Из других проходов-коридоров тоже тянулись ленты, и вот там-то народу было немеряно. А еще больше толклось между лентами, обтекая инфостойки и закручиваясь возле каких-то автоматов, похоже, торгующих жратвой. Многоголосый шум обрушился на группу. Кафф попробовал что-то вякнуть и испугано затих.  
– Что-то у меня фобия, – медленно протянул Алекс. – Кажется, я хочу обратно!  
– Я категорически запрещаю панику, – повысил голос Хогби. – А ну взяли себя в руки, в зубы и кто еще во что горазд!  
Крышей аэровокзалу служил гигантский купол, битком забитый рекламными блоками. Яркие сполохи достигали даже пола, расшвыривая цветные блики по существам, наполнявшим вокзал. Гордон нервно оглянулся. Яутжа морщились, несколько опустили маски. Лица иксар казались чудовищно бледными, и световые вспышки превращали их в разноцветные картинки.  
Кафф кликнул, явно подхватывая что-то для перевода.  
"Банковские услуги ТРАО "Нсозамбик"! – засвиристело в воздухе. – Шестнадцать эонов на рынке персональных услуг!"  
Целое лазерное полотно пронеслось по зданию аэровокзала. На мгновение оказавшись в этой полыхающей голограмме, Гордон чуть не потерял равновесие. Полотно усвистело дальше и взорвалось пачкой радужных прямоугольников. Один из них спланировал на канонира, Гордон машинально подставил ладонь, но прямоугольник скользнул сквозь пальцы.  
– У вас нет считывателей, – прокомментировал Кихад. – Эй там, впереди, хуманксы! Не расползайтесь!  
Остановленные начальственным рыком "рогаточники" тут же подались назад. Траволатор приближался к прозрачному кубику, возле которого толпились за оградительным бордюром какие-то рогатые типы. Бордюр ушел вниз, и рогатые сыпанули на ленту. Гордон инстинктивно схватился за нож. Кихад положил ладонь ему на плечо.  
– Это всего лишь пассажиры, – сказал он. – Гр-рдон, вы чего такие дикие?  
– Отвали, – зашипел Гордон, дергая плечом. – Я раньше инопланетчиков видел только...  
Он хотел сказать "в прицел", но в последний момент прикусил язык.  
– Где? – напористо уточнил Кихад.  
– В порнухе, – пришел на помощь Алекс. – И то хрен скачаешь, места надо знать!  
– Почему-то я не удивлен, – фыркнул яутжа.  
– А я так и не спросил, что тут с кислородом, – почти меланхолично отметил Йенс и попробовал кинуть бычок на ленту, но Марис поймал его за запястье.  
– Давай без попыток влететь на штраф, – буркнул он.  
Йенс досадливо сморщился, но предупреждению внял. Свободной рукой вытащил из своих же пальцев окурок, плюнул на него и аккуратно убрал в один из многочисленных кармашков на поясе. Поправил ремни разгрузки и демонстративно начал ковырять мизинцем в ухе. Марис его запястья так и не отпустил. Гордон попробовал слепить язвительную фразу, но оказалось, что он слишком для этого растерян. И вообще не возражал бы тоже подержаться с кем-нибудь за ручки. Нахмурившись, Гордон запихал обе руки в карманы.  
Идущие впереди рогатые инопланетчики замедлили шаг, вынуждая группу иксар и яутжа точно так же притормаживать, и к прозрачной завесе вся группа подъезжала, стоя на месте. За спиной у Гордона бубнили свои, еще чуть дальше пощелкивали себе под несуществующие носы яутжа, и выглядело так, будто люди раз пятьсот уже прилетали сюда. Если не прислушиваться к словам. А там, в основном, беспокоились на извечные темы – сколько будет стоить существование на этой планете.  
Гордон, как ни напрягался, из всех своих призрачных путешествий помнил только вылазки, носившие определенно военный, а то и службистский характер. У него не было ни одного воспоминания, в котором канонир Ташлинд просто мирно жил где-либо.  
Например, как обычные люди перемещаются на общественном транспорте? Он вообще бывает – этот общественный транспорт?..  
Рогатые канули за завесу – точно испарились.  
– Эй, а что там? – встревожился Кравец. – Надеюсь, никаких зон санитарного контроля? У нас же...  
Траволатор, не притормаживая, пронес их сквозь преграду.  
– О-о, – протянул Грегор, распахивая глаза.  
– О да-а, – присоединился Баль.  
– Меня тошнит, – ляпнул Трой. – Уберите декорации!  
Среди яутжа произошли перемещения, и Гордон внезапно обнаружил, что иксар в буквальном смысле пересортированы. Каждый оказался рядом с клыкастой рожей. Слева от Гордона стоял Кихад, справа – некто, мешающий Трою демонстративно наблевать на транспортное средство.  
Гордон осторожно вдохнул полной грудью и чуть не поперхнулся от крепкого запаха. Буйная мешанина цветов, хлынувшая в мозг, слилась в единое колышущееся пятно. Гордон опять вдохнул и почувствовал, как в букете запахов выделяется резкая озоновая нота. Как будто здесь прошел дождь.  
Кихад неожиданно дернулся и громко чихнул.  
– Плохая погода, – резюмировал он.  
Гордон потряс головой, цветовые мазки поползли на свои места и начали медленно выстраиваться в картину.  
– Отличная погода, – сказал канонир Ташлинд и засмеялся.

Над городом царило грозовое небо. Облака всех оттенков серо-фиолетового тяжеловесными пластами накладывались друг на друга, мостились уступами, скрывали титанические обелиски неизвестных зданий, и только далеко впереди бесстрашно взмывала на чудовищную, околокосмическую высоту башня, похожая на двухлезвийный клинок яутжа. Серебристо-белая, с голубым то ли кристаллом, то ли энергоконтуром, сверкающим почти на самой верхушке. Вокруг нее тучи опасливо расползались, и желтое сияние местной звезды энергичными косыми лучами устремлялось до самой земли. Чуть позади кромка облаков посверкивала красным.  
И все пространство – начиная от того, что было под ногами у Гордона, и заканчивая этой белой башней – было занято бесконечно огромным городом. Взгляд выхватывал то сверкающие от движущихся огней эстакады, то роящиеся по явно воздушным коридорам ярко раскрашенные флаеры. Следом соскальзывал по ландшафтным горкам, лихо нырял в зеркально-свинцовые озера и тут же вскарабкивался на матовые пузыри каскадных куполов.  
– Ого, вот это генераторы! – восторженно взвыли за спиной.   
Гордон даже не сразу узнал Алекса. Технарь рванул вперед, яутжа не успел сцапать его за воротник, но зато Баль успел поставить технарю подножку. Кихад вновь чихнул.  
– Генераторы что надо, но голову-то не теряй, – почти со смехом сказал бортмеханик.  
– А где эти, с рогами? – осведомился Хогби. – И почему мы на такой высоте?  
– Слишком много электричества в воздухе, – опять заворчал Кихад.  
– Старый склочный хрен, – радостно сказал Гордон и раскинул руки. – Вот это да-а... а-а... а-а-а!

К постыдному воплю присоединился хор мужских голосов, исполняющий партию "Страх и ужас". Траволатор коварно поднес группу к самому натуральному обрыву. А потом пошел вниз. Первые пять секунд были наполнены чудовищными ощущениями, но потом паникующий мозг сориентировался, и Гордон перестал выкручивать дредды яутжа и топтаться у него же по ноге, пытаясь использовать ее как опору для прыжка.  
– Уф, – с чувством сказал он. На всякий случай, не разжимая пальцев.  
– Сраные технологии! – поддержал Трой со своей стороны. – Чуть сам не обосрался!  
– А че прямо туда вниз? – заголосил Амон. – Там наверняка стремно воняет! Оставьте меня на свежем воздухе! Я читал в новеллах, что внизу живут только отбросы!  
– Ксенакис, умолкните! – прорвало Хогби. От раздражения он опять перешел на "вы".  
– Почему здесь не было санитарного и таможенного досмотра? – страдальчески спросил Кравец.  
– Тихо!  
Рык Каороге прокатился над трассами и уступами, вынудив иксар замолчать. Кихад шипел, матерился на клокочущем наречии и методично отцеплял от своей гривы пальцы канонира.  
– Держите себя в руках, – продолжил Каороге. – Хуманксы, вы страшная дичь! Хотя бы притворитесь, что можете вести себя в цивилизованном обществе!  
– На себя посмотри! – тоже повысил голос Дорохов. – Только повязки на глаз не хватает для полноты образа! Хошь, от щедрот портянку отмотаю? Будешь харизматичен ка-ак... кха...  
Могучее объятие, преимущественно сомкнувшееся на шее, лишило его возможности и дальше изгаляться насчет чужого внешнего вида.  
– Но-но, – недовольно сказал Хогби. – Не портить мне группу!  
– Кто из вас вообще главный? – полушепотом поинтересовался Гордон, отпуская космы Кихада и тут же пихая его локтем в бок. – Я так и не определился с табелями о рангах.  
Электромагнитное поле, гравитация и воздух настоящей планеты стремительно прочищали мозги. В голове всплывало все больше красивых фраз и умных выражений, словно кто-то потихоньку стаскивал плотную пленку, до сих пор гасившую умственную деятельность канонира.  
– Мы разделяем стратегемы, – буркнул Кихад. – Все что касается оружия – мое. А у него – торговля.  
– Надо было меняться с Дороховым, – вслух пожалел Гордон. – Связался с дуболомом...  
Кихад тоже пихнул его локтем, и этот удар был куда круче, чем Гордон мог стойко вынести. Воздух покинул легкие вместе с мучительным кашлем. Гордон захрипел, пытаясь продышаться, и ткнул кулаком в ответ. Кихад невозмутимо подставил предплечье.  
– ...уровни, – продолжал Каороге. – Вы видите наверху транспорт? Нет, вот и не вопите. Все трассы пролегают ниже. Поэтому мы перейдем на монорельс... – он поднял руку и посмотрел на наруч, – через десять минут.  
– А почему не воздушный транспорт? – поинтересовался Йенс. – Вон там летают...  
– Деньги есть? – без экивоков спросил Каороге.  
– Жмоты, – сквозь зубы протянул технарь.  
Каороге назидательно поднял палец.  
– Разумная экономия.  
– К тому же, – добавил его сосед, – хорошо бы пошевелить ногами после изоляции в перелетах.  
Говорившего Гордон не знал ни в морду, ни по имени. Однако, судя по тому, как раздраженно привалился к нему Йенс, словно к обычной стенке, друг с другом они были знакомы хорошо.  
Агорафобия улеглась, и Гордон вновь завертел головой, рассматривая проплывающие мимо ярусы города.  
– Так что насчет досмотра? – взвыл Кравец.  
– Мы его уже прошли, – сказал его клыкастый. – Это было на орбите, пока вы спали.  
– И как мы отмечены в декларации? – поинтересовался метеоролог.  
– Небось, как домашние животные! – неожиданно склочно поддержал Грегор. – Почем стоили? Миллион?  
– Бумажки покажите! – заполыхал Кравец.  
Сопровождающий метеоролога гулко вздохнул.  
– Уймись, меховое лицо, это...  
Остатки фразы потонули в грянувшем хохоте. Смеялся даже Хогби, "рогаточников" крючило в радостном припадке, Баль колотил себя по колену, навалившись на Дорохова, древний грек обнялся со штурманом, и они синхронно лупили друг друга по лопаткам... Кравец разевал рот, но вставить слово ему не удавалось. Яутжа среди веселья напоминали каменные столбы.  
Четверть минуты и два яруса спустя гогот, наконец, стих.  
– Я запишу, – сказал Баль, выпрямляясь и встряхивая волосами. – Ох, запишу на долгую память.  
– Только попробуйте, – предупредил Кравец. – Я вас по одному закопа... ю... ы...  
Подкравшийся со спины Курт обхватил метеоролога за плечи, стиснул крабовой хваткой и свободной рукой взъерошил ослепительно-рыжую шевелюру.  
– Не кипишуй, м... м-мех... метеоролог ты наш любезный!  
Кравец побагровел и попробовал отпихнуть механика, но безуспешно.  
– Так че там насчет бумажек? – поинтересовался Курт, обернувшись к яутжа.  
– Мы просто показали лист беженцев и ваши медицинские карты, – сказал тот. – Не понимаю, что такого смешного в моих словах?  
– Трудности перевода, – осклабился механик.  
– Какие медицинские карты? – мигом нахмурился Хогби.  
– Там же видно все живодерские следы вашего вмешательства! – возмутился Курт, сжимая кулак.  
– Ничего подобного, – осклабился яутжа. – Там видны только следы живодерских экспериментов с вашими мозгами. Этого достаточно, чтобы вам дали проходной билет, как беженцам.  
Остатки веселья испарились.  
Платформа траволатора замедлила ход. Внизу показалась огромная посадочная площадка: светлые плиты, произвольно разбросанные кусочки зеленых зон, какие-то извилистые блестящие дорожки и явно искусственная очень круглая лужа малинового цвета. Похоже, для услаждения чьих-то сильно инопланетных глаз. Гордон вытянул шею. По одной из блестящих дорожек скользила улитка-декампи.  
– А название у этого города какое? – машинально поинтересовался он.  
– Лейва, – откликнулся Кихад.  
В его исполнении это прозвучало как мелодичное мычание.  
– Лейва? – повторил Кравец из-за спины.  
Гордон оглянулся. В огромном пространстве было физически тяжело уследить за всеми в бригаде. Еле-еле хватало внимания на двоих-троих, максимум можно было следить за кем-то четвертым. Так он совершенно потерял из виду второго механика, а за спинами яутжа сгинула половина экипажа облетчиков и Йенс заодно. Гордон беспокойно приподнялся на цыпочки. "Пленка" толкнула его в икроножные, предлагая прыгнуть или пробежаться. Гордон нахмурился, тщетно выглядывая среди яутжевских плечищ, увеличенных броней, людские головы.  
– Баль? – наконец позвал он. – Эй, парни, вы там?  
– Да здесь, здесь, – откликнулся бортмеханик. – Видел бы ты, какая тут система гидравлики!  
– Знать бы, кто производитель! – поддержал еще один знакомый голос. – Я б ему задал пару вопросов!  
Гордон не удержался от смешка и опустился на место. Кравец закатил глаза и чиркнул себя по горлу. Джино, как всегда, уже пытался найти виноватых за что-нибудь и призвать к ответу.  
– А бороду брить надо, – сказал Гордон и выбросил руку, пытаясь ухватить метеоролога за отросшие клочки.  
– А ну!  
Борода ловко отбил поползновения к своей растительности. Гордон опять заухмылялся. Кравец гордо пригладил рыжее недоразумение, поправил волосы, заложил оба пальца за пояс и выставил одну ногу вперед. Точно собрался сию секунду сфотографироваться для главного разворота журнала "Космические пионеры".  
– Смотри не лопни, – очень серьезно сказал Курт. – А то костюмчик у меня один, не дай Аллах забрызгает.  
– Если кто-то собрался помереть, то делайте это аккуратно! – немедля вынырнул Йенс. – Я продам ваше шмотье и наконец-то заработаю!  
– Громче говорите! – заорали сзади. – Нихрена не слышно. Чем торговать будем, я не понял?!  
– Тишина! – опять воззвал Каороге. – Хуманксы, вы дебилы, и это диагноз!  
– Сам дурак! – грянуло в ответ.  
Кихад кашлянул, прочистил горло, а потом покатился в таком хохоте-клекоте, что Гордон на мгновение обалдел. А следом не выдержал и тоже засмеялся. Бурное веселье прокатилось между иксар второй раз.

Платформа еще больше замедлилась и спустилась на уровень, где по городу тянулись стеклянные трубы пешеходных зон. Внутри щетинилась яркая зелень, сновали какие-то крохотные моноциклы и толпились те самые инопланетяне.  
– Кстати говоря, – небрежно поинтересовался командир, – в каком из этих многочисленных зданий находится местная служба соцзащиты?  
Каороге тоже прочистил горло и что-то буркнул.  
– Тебя плохо слышно, – вежливо сказал Хогби. – Повтори, будь так любезен.  
– Не торопись, – прошепелявил Амарисай. – К чему такая яростная спешка?  
– Очень уж долго летели, – уже сквозь зубы откликнулся Хогби. – Хочу разобраться с формальностями и почувствовать твердую почву под ногами.  
– Вот она – твердая почва, – уверенно сказал Амарисай.  
Одновременно с его словами платформа встала. Вдалеке Гордон увидел пеструю паутину раскрашенных стволов, в которые каждую секунду уходили капсулы. Видимо, это и был обещанный монорельс.  
– Спускаемся, не задерживаем платформу, – Кихад подтолкнул Гордона в спину.  
Платформа и впрямь начала подмигивать голубыми пиктограммами по краям. С клацаньем и топаньем три с лишним десятка пассажиров оперативно сгрузились на твердую поверхность. Гордон не выдержал и потопал, встречая ту самую, первую в новой жизни, твердую почву под ногами. Плитка глухо отзывалась и, кажется, слегка подсвечивалась по контуру. Гордон с удовольствием топнул еще раз.  
– А сувенирные лавки бу... уй...  
Грегор крякнул, получив тычок в плечо от Курта. Главный по звену напряженно косил на Хогби. Гордон постарался взять себя в руки и изгнать неуместный, совершенно детский восторг по поводу творящихся вокруг инопланетных чудес. Хотя Иблисовы сувенирные лавки действительно дико притягивали взгляд.  
Там продавалось слишком много блестящих штук.  
– Так где именно? – с нажимом повторил Хогби.  
Каороге гулко вздохнул и выдвинулся на передовую. Амарисай, наоборот, слегка попятился. Будто знал что-то такое, за что можно немедленно получить ботинком в голову.  
– Мы не идем в соцзащиту, – сказал Каороге.  
Над толпой воздух колыхнулся от тревожного дыхания дюжины с лишним людей.  
Чуть поодаль начали останавливаться инопланетчики. Парочка вскинула что-то вроде камер, которые так обожал Джино, и явно начала съемку.  
– Не слышу продолжения, – невозмутимо сказал Хогби. – Ваш драматизм я не оценил.  
Курт и Марис дружно шагнули вперед. Так быстро, что яутжа не успели даже дернуться. Секунда – и на стороне командира оказалась вся группа поддержки. Дорохов сдвинулся чуть в сторону, формируя правый фланг. Гордон сместился в своем направлении. Что иксар умели делать быстро и без лишних раздумий – так это строиться.  
Каороге перестал пытаться изображать доверительную позу и сделал полшага назад. Вскинул голову и положил ладонь на рукоять вычурного тесака.  
– Мы идем на торжественное мероприятие.  
Брови Хогби предали командирский имидж и неумолимо поползли вверх. У главмехаников лица, наоборот, одеревенели окончательно.  
– С хуманксами так нельзя, – укоризненно сказал еще один из незнакомых Гордону клыкастых. – Слабый мозг.  
– К-куда?  
Первым опомнился Дорохов и аж заикнулся.  
– Бизнес-встреча, – прощелкал Каороге. – Множество деловых представителей высоких рас собираются для обмена полезными контактами и заключения выгодных соглашений. Разве плохой вариант, чтобы войти в новую жизнь?  
– Мы еще гражданство не получили! – возопил Амон. – Хог! Ты ж не подавал реестр втихаря?!  
Командир качнул головой, внимательно глядя на Каороге.  
– Расизм галактических масштабов, – простонал Джино.  
– В некоторых случаях, – раздельно прощелкал яутжа, – деловая репутация стоит выше официальных документов.  
– А эти ваши торговые соглашения, – лениво сказал Хогби, – они официально оформляются или тоже стоят выше таких мелочей?  
Каороге прищурился и заклекотал-захихикал.  
– Острый разум, хуманк. Это гораздо более широкий выбор возможных... источников дохода, чем социальная защита, на которую ты так рассчитываешь.

Через десять минут вся группа загружалась на обещанный экспресс. Гордон не запомнил ни название маршрута, ни направление. Он частично впал в философское настроение и приготовился путешествовать по течению. В конце концов, на самый крайний стремный случай у него была "пленка"-самогрейка, статус ущербного беженца и запас жратвы на пару-тройку суток. Правда, толком не работал кафф, и вообще со всем остальным было мутно, но подозрительные мысли Гордон старательно отделял от себя толстенной стеной.  
– Обещают одно, делают другое, – бухтел Марис, словно очнувшись от летаргии. – Не по закону это все совершенно точно. А если полиция нас остановит и спросит, почему мы не туда едем?  
Он ткнул пальцем в своего компаньона.  
– Скажем, что вы у нас домашние питомцы, – фыркнул тот.  
Марис покивал, оглянулся, перезачесал волосы и достал любимый тесак. Яутжа покосился на него, сделал презрительную рожу, но все-таки слегка отодвинулся.  
– Давно мечтал о вяленой яутжатине, – мечтательно сказал главмеханик.  
– Ты совершенно лишен чувства юмора, – прощелкал яутжа.  
– Кто сказал? Я просто титан остроумных поступков, – Марис покрутил запястьем, заставляя лезвие мелькать "бабочкой". – И сейчас я очень остроумно вырежу на тебе пару неприличных слов.  
Яутжа надулся, потрескивающая от напряжения шкура на ребрах сделалась глянцевой. А потом он сделал некий сложный жест пальцами, и Гордон сразу же обрел уверенность, что клыкастый извиняется. Наступив себе на гордость, достоинство и парочку родовых титулов.  
Марис хмыкнул, мельтешение лезвия остановилось, и широкий клинок оказался вновь спрятан в неказистых ножнах.

На пантомиму почти никто не смотрел: иксар равномерно распределились по капсуле и приклеились к окнам. Гордон тоже неистово косил туда одним глазом. После смоделированных пейзажей на космических челноках, реальная жизнь за стеклом казалась шедевром проекции, передающим изображение в малейших деталях. Усугубляла ощущения идеальная система компенсации: не чувствовалось ускорения и поворотов, хотя капсула двигалась в общей сетке и регулярно уступала кому-то дорогу или ныряла по уровням.  
И только после нескольких внушений мозг наконец-то согласился, что все это – настоящее. Можно открыть аварийный люк, высунуть руку и пощупать мелькающие совсем близко прозрачные конструкции.  
– Все равно это странно, – пожаловался Джино в воздух. – Я-то рассчитывал стать честным гражданином, а тут, получается, я буду черным дельцом?  
– Зачем все очернять? – хмыкнул Рехова. – Сначала посмотрите, что тут происходит, а потом подавайтесь на гражданство сколько угодно.  
– Не-пре-мен-но, – с металлической интонацией сказал Хогби.  
– А листочек ваш сколько по времени действует? – тут же въедливо уточнил штурман.– Небось, по секрету вписали в него ограниченные сроки? Хог! Я знаю, они нарочно! Мы тут протусим на их вечеринке наркобаронов, а потом окажется, что по листку все сроки вышли!  
– Ничего подобного,– искренне вскипел Кихад. – Нам чужда такая низость!  
– Ну соврать насчет мотокосилок это вам не помешало, – хмыкнул Курт.  
– Кстати, за это не мешало бы заплатить, – встрял Йенс и достал цигарку. – За идею! Мне все рассказали. Очень жаль, что меня там не было... эй!  
Сопровождающий дотянулся и отнял у него вредный предмет.  
– Лоска! – возмутился Йенс.  
– Фу, гадость, – прошипел яутжа.  
Технарь приглушенно матернулся. Гордон постучался по каффу и удивился, насколько точнее тот стал переводить всякие промежуточные пыхтения и бульканья.  
Капсула вновь тормознула и почти плавно вкатилась на территорию озеленения. Гордон восхищено присвистнул в числе первых. Здесь и правда было все, о чем говорил Кихад. А оттенок зелени – дело наживное.  
В памяти начали всплывать смутные параграфы насчет фотосинтеза. Чем больше ультрафиолета, тем темнее трава. Эта была очень светлой, ближе к серебристому, чем к зеленому. Гордон зажмурился и втянул воздух. Увы, травой не пахло – лишь еле уловимым ароматом пластика. Это если не считать вонищи от толпы яутжа и людей.  
– Кстати, на вашем бизнес-ланче немытых-то принимают? – поинтересовался он.  
Каороге фыркнул.  
– Поверь, Гр-рдон, запахи – последнее, о чем нужно размышлять.  
– А что главное? – немедленно уточнил Трой.  
– А это...  
Монорельс неожиданно тормознул. Иксар дружно заматерились: невзирая на явное использование глушителя, капсулу все равно порядком мотнуло. Капсула повисла над стоэтажной пустотой. На бегущих лентах вспыхнули предупредительные значки и начали одна за другой меняться надписи. Гордон сощурился и еле-еле успел поймать взглядом ревойскую вязь. "Временные неполадки", – значилось на языке давленых червяков.  
– О, прям сразу чувствуется: попали на родину, – порадовался Джино. – Точно так же все глючит и ломается. Мне определенно стало легче!  
Баль взъерошил волосы, вновь украшенные резинками, покрутил в руках шлем, будто раздумывая, не стоит ли в него запаковаться на случай внезапных вакуумных фонтанов, и все-таки не стал ничего делать.  
– Обычное явление, – проворковал его сопровождающий. – Лейва – высоконагруженный участок. Сюда прилетает множество кораблей, и поток пассажиров растет экспоненциально.  
– Как-как растет?  
– Экспоненциально, – внятно повторил яутжа.  
– Такой умный, что аж противно, – с чувством сказал Баль и завернул волосы в дулю.  
– Вдруг это заразно, – поддакнул Дорохов.  
– А если начать прыгать тут, что будет? – поинтересовался Марис.  
– Фарш, – буркнул Каороге.  
– А, может, я починю? – загорелся Баль.  
– Мы починим, – увесисто сказал Курт со своего места.  
– Вы работаете исключительно с наземным транспортом, – отрезал Баль.  
– А ну сидите тихо! – опять не выдержал Хогби. – Детский питомник, честное слово.  
– Ничего страшного, – сказал Амарисай. – Ваше поведение понятно. Шок, адаптация, попытки спрятать страх за бравадой.  
Хогби сделал движение, будто собрался пнуть яутжа, но под взглядами остальной бригады сдержался. Гордон порадовался, что лично ему не приходится выполнять роль командира, которому строго запрещено терять лицо в любой ситуации. Хотя сейчас, конечно, Хогби мог бы уже плюнуть на всех. Но, видимо, он и правда родился для того, чтобы добровольно возглавлять различные крепкие военные дружины.   
– Слушайте, а здесь всюду ходить можно? – вполголоса поинтересовался Алекс.  
Он так и не отклеился от обзорного окна.  
– Ног не хватит, – щелкнул его компаньон, кажется, улыбаясь при этом.  
– У меня всего хватит, – рассеяно отмахнулся технарь. – Если что, "пленка" подсобит.  
Словно иллюстрируя его слова, световые маркеры "пленки" вспыхнули, очерчивая полосками высокую фигуру. Яутжа потянулся к ним и осторожно пощупал когтем. Гордон усмехнулся. Клыкастые не любили, когда к ним лезли, но сами потрогать технологии не отказывались, и выглядело это забавно.  
Надписи сменились на розовые. Капсула двинулась дальше.  
– Так что там с самыми главными проблемами званого ужина? – вспомнил Трой.  
Каороге вздохнул.  
– Очень, очень много нужно думать.

* * *

Неистовое веселье началось еще при входе на территорию, где обнаружился автоматический КПП, предлагавший скан личности по отпечатку любой части тела или предоставлению любых биологических жидкостей.  
Бизнес-центр очень походил на управляющий узел "Толуокк": все исключительно прозрачно, и по ту сторону системы стеклопластиковых переходов виднелись и яркие стенды, и вездесущая реклама, и вальяжно расхаживающие инопланетчики. Если очень сильно напрячь зрение, чтобы линза превратилась почти в прицел, можно было рассмотреть даже подобие фудкорта. Ширина прохода на вип-территорию позволяла проехать малому танковому батальону, и по бокам осталось бы место для восторженных зрителей, швыряющихся лепестками. Над входом, метрах в десяти, прихотливо изгибались очередные прогулочные галереи, и там неспешно фланировали какие-то окологуманоидные типы. Правда, конечностей у них даже на мимолетный взгляд было многовато.  
Стоять снаружи было просто унизительно.  
– Это, блядь, очень смешно! – немедленно взбесился Амон. – Что, серьезно, вход по пипетке с анализом ДНК? Или в баночку поссать?  
– Ухохочешься, – сквозь зубы процедил Хогби. – Вы же знаете, что у нас ничего подобного нет.  
– Мы зарегистрируем спутников, – нетерпеливо прорычал Каороге.  
Он начал было разъяснять про классическую схему "зарегистрированный плюс гость", а Чишимма уже шагнул вперед, прихватив с собой крякнувшего от неожиданности Курта. Сканер прошелся по обоим тонкой зеленой полоской, и перед яутжа вспыхнул зеленый треугольник, а перед Куртом – серо-оранжевый, сильно напоминающий знак ограждения при работах. Чишимма заворчал, положил ладонь на прозрачную пластину консоли и пошевелил пальцами. Консоль выплюнула группу странных символов, а затем они трансформировались в яутжевскую письменность. Чишимма оглянулся.  
– Я так и знал! – сказал Амон. – Ну и что там написано?  
– Дайте угадаю: про низшие расы, – ядовито сказал Дорохов.  
Рожу Чишиммы так перекосило, что сделалось ясно: пилот угадал на сто процентов. Курт шагнул в сторону, сбрасывая с плеча ладонь яутжа. Сунул руки в карманы и обернулся к иксар. Медный ежик негодующе блеснул на солнце.  
– Валим отсюда? – предложил Курт. – Только время зря потеряли.  
Гордон скользнул взглядом по лицам товарищей. Злость, тревога, растерянность – тени эмоций скользили по почти одинаковым физиономиям, заставляя глаза щуриться, а подбородки упрямо выдвигаться вперед. Потом Гордон наткнулся взором на командира и словно приклеился. Физиономия у Хогби была спокойная, но то, как он смотрел на Каороге... Гордон не хотел бы оказаться на месте клыкастого.  
Каороге приоткрыл клыки, глубоко вздохнул и низко прерывисто зашипел. Чишимма ответил ему тем же, а потом с видимым раздражением ударил ладонью о консоль. Россыпь красных точек, тут же прыгнувших во все стороны, он проигнорировал и начал с такой яростью тыкать по символам управления, что к иллюминации добавилось звуковое сопровождение: тревожные сигналы в очень высоком диапазоне.  
– Кто-то потеряет свой товар, если мы сюда не попадем, – прокомментировал Кихад.  
– А неустоечку на наш баланс перечислить можно будет? – деловито уточнил Йенс.  
– Куда подать иск за оскорбление расы Списка? – поддакнул Кравец.  
– Вас пока еще не оскорбили... Жи-ино!  
Рехова схватился за бок нелепым жестом. Штурман демонстративно подул на раскаленную нитку резака и выключил крошечное оружие.  
– Очень даже оскорбили, – сказал он, вешая игрушку на пояс. – Чувствуешь боль моей обиды?  
Яутжа замахнулся, явно собираясь дать штурману сногсшибательный подзатыльник, и тут за прозрачной преградой начало происходить что-то интересное.  
С той стороны ко входу спешил... Гордон склонил голову и хмыкнул.  
Вызванный арбитр смахивал на птицу, вздумавшую частично облысеть, заменить крылья на руки, но не додумавшуюся вырастить полноценные ноги. Не доходя до дверей, птицоид свернул в сторону, пробежал добрых пятьдесят метров и выскочил через скромную служебную дверь, украшенную серо-оранжевой же табличкой. Так же стремительно вернувшись ко входу, он остановился перед консолью и окинул всех взглядом. Гордону показалось, что круглые глаза без ресниц чуть расширились, но затем птицоид полностью сосредоточился на яутжа.  
– Добрый день! Я могу чем-то помочь?  
Переводчик в каффе справился без проблем. Гордон машинально коснулся уха. По пути Амарисай, как оказалось, носящий гордое звание ксенолингвиста – Джино чуть не помер от смеха, услышав о профессии яутжа – все же пояснил людям, что пока те дрыхли, клыкастые успели подсуетиться и изрядно покопаться в их системе перевода. Каковую Амарисай надменно обозвал примитивной и тут же получил в бок от стоявшего рядом Кравеца. Хогби при этом покивал с таким видом, словно официально делегировал бороде возможность бить всяких шепелявых в любое время.  
– Отвратительно работает система пропуска, – надменно прорычал Чишимма. – Не настроены сопроводительные услуги, отсутствует возможность зарегистрировать гостей. Прошу немедленно устранить.  
– Это закрытая территория, – каркнул птицоид и умолк, будто это все объясняло.  
Чишимма смотрел сквозь него совершенно пустым взглядом. Пожалуй, стоило признать, что в соревновании по игре в гляделки вполне мог бы победить не Хогби, а яутжа. Птицоид тоже почувствовал неладное и дернул половинками клюва в разные стороны.  
– Правила посещения...  
– Прошу устранить, – пророкотал Чишимма, так же глядя сквозь привратника.  
Птицоид опять дернул клювом, метнул взгляд на консоль, плеснул рукокрыльями и возложил ладонь на прозрачную пластину. Короткие пальчики шевельнулись, и полоска сканера мазнула по толпе пришедших. Снова вспыхнула россыпь зеленых и полосатых символов.  
– Это же недопустимый тип, – сказал клювоголовый. – Есть правила!  
Машинально стиснув рукоять ножа, Гордон прикинул, осознает ли горе-контролер, что находится на волоске от того, чтобы быть обруганным, заплеванным, избитым и порезанным на мелкие кусочки.  
– Поручительство, – неожиданно сказал Кихад. – Сообщи организаторам, оольк. И скажи, что найдется, кому перекупить наши лоты.  
Птицоид пошевелил руками, точно собирался взлетать.  
– Ах, мне все равно, – скрипуче сказал он. – Ваше право – передать запрос. В случае, если вам будет отказано и вы продолжите настаивать, служба безопасности...  
Консоль мигнула и выдала текст. Гордон попытался прочитать его, но текст был похож на кучки перьев, перемежающиеся кучками веток.  
– Прекрасно, все уже решено без меня, – не меняя интонаций, продолжил птицоид. – Прошу вас пройти к служебному входу, нам придется оформить разрешительные метки, чтобы наши новые гости могли полноценно насладиться услугами бизнес-центра "Акаль".  
Гордон с подозрением осмотрел яутжа, но никто из них не держал в руках секретную рацию, по которой мог бы нашептать нужные слова руководству. Значит, за всеми прибывшими следили в режиме онлайн. Гордон невольно подтянул живот еще сильнее обычного и пригладил волосы.  
– Уважаемые хишкутен ручаются за порядок? – уточнил птицоид.  
– О да, – протянул Кихад, поглядывая на Гордона.  
Канонир Ташлинд осклабился в ответ и сунул большие пальцы за пояс. Птицоид сделал жест в сторону яутжа.  
– Вам тоже придется пройти через служебный вход, поскольку регистрация каждого гостя будет сопряжена с вашими личными пригласительными записями.  
– Не принципиально, – сказал Каороге.  
На языке яутжа это прозвучало как горловое курлыканье с вкрадчивым шипением в конце. Птицоид опять пошевелил руками и сделал шаг назад. Явно с осторожностью развернулся и быстро, вперевалку, засеменил к дверце.

В бизнес-центре даже служебные помещения обладали своим достоинством. На входе стояла очередная рамка сканера, сквозь которую птицоид вынудил всех проталкиваться парами — ладно хоть хватало места, поскольку сквозь рамку явно должны были проходить стада ламантинов в случае чего. Следом начиналась зона комфорта: причудливый дизайн мест для ожидания заставил иксар тут же рассыпаться по обширному пространству.  
На вкус Гордона тут было многовато прозрачности и воздушности, но бескаркасную мебель он оценил. Тут же с размаху плюхнулся на ближайший мешок, переливающийся перламутровой дымкой, и провалился в невесомые объятия. Мешок деликатно качнулся, и канонирские ноги неожиданно оказались чуть выше головы. Созерцая носки собственных ботинок, Гордон чуть не заржал. Мешок очень медленно стал почти прозрачным, тем не менее сохраняя тонкий перламутровый флер. Сквозь него яутжа, рассевшиеся на корточках, напоминали варваров, чуть-чуть припорошенных жемчужной пыльцой. Гордон присмотрелся и с удивлением отметил, что эта засветка делает уродливые рожи куда приятнее, а фигуры смотрятся и вовсе круто. Сложив руки на груди, он честно задумался: действительно ли все дело в маскировке за счет мешочных нанотехнологий, или он сам уже привык к клыкастым?  
– Тьфу, ксенофилия, – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
Каороге, задержавшийся у конторки и тормознувший с собой Дорохова, водил пальцами над безупречно гладкой пластиной стола и что-то очень тихо объяснял, так что даже кафф не улавливал. Стол бурно переливался серыми оттенками с прозеленью. Дорохов демонстративно зевал во всю пасть. Гордон начал раскачиваться, и мешок с готовностью подхватил его упражнения, мягко колыхаясь. Каороге стиснул пилота за запястье, заставил приложиться ладонью об стол, и пилот в ответ тут же наступил ему на ногу. Каороге даже клыком не двинул.  
Птицоид быстро водил руками над поверхностью стола, Гордон издали с трудом разглядел длинные изогнутые строки, а потом вся эта волнистость сложилась во вполне узнаваемый круг. Птицоид полез под стол, вытащил оттуда примитивную коробку, достал из нее что-то неразличимое и положил на стол. Круг мигнул, содержимое его тоже на миг засветилось, но Гордон так и не смог разглядеть деталей. Каороге развернулся, словно нарочно загораживая Дорохова спиной, и что-то сделал. Потом оба подались в сторону, Каороге указал направление, и Дорохов двинул туда, печатая шаг.  
– Мессе Баль! – неожиданно громогласно озвучил птицоид.  
Гордон попробовал извернуться, чтобы разглядеть Баля, но мешок очень ласково не пускал. Взбрыкнув, Гордон добился только еще большего погружения. Тень паники дернулась под ложечкой и немедленно сменилась на классическую злость. Он ударил локтем, накладки на "пленке" вспыхнули, усиливая удар, и мешок испугано разжался, твердея. Гордон забарахтался и решительно полез наружу, яростно топча вражеские инопланетные технологии.  
– Мессейны Йенс, Гордон, Хогби, Грегор, Курт, Амон!  
Гордон практически выпал на твердый пол. Встряхнулся и, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, быстрым шагом направился к столу.  
Отошедший в сторону Баль вертел рукой, разглядывая прозрачный тонкий браслет. Даже издали виднелись яркие неоновые полоски в материале украшения. Яутжа рядом с ним то и дело встряхивал гривой и оглядывался так, словно ему вручили ценный приз и он ждет всеобщих стонов зависти.  
Другие яутжа топали у Гордона за спиной. Он ускорил шаг и услышал, как точно так же ускоряется еще кто-то. Подошли они с Кихадом одновременно. Финишировавший следом Хогби встал сбоку с видом надзирателя.  
– Кихад, семья Монолит, – прорычал яутжа. – И приглашенная персона, Гр-рд'н.  
– С фамилией! – тут же возмутился Гордон.  
– Карта приглашенного посетителя бизнес-центра, – чирикнул птицоид, игнорируя склоку. – Прошу зарегистрироваться.  
Гордон без подсказок приложил ладонь к кругу. Браслет вспыхнул, погас, и Гордон подхватил его. Кихад приложил большой палец все к тому же кругу, и окантовка сделалась фиолетовой.   
– Здесь карты центра, пищевой анализатор и маячок безопасности, – сообщил птицоид.  
– Негусто, – заметил Хогби.  
Клювоголовый откашлялся и сделал "рукой" движение, будто пытался отогнать от себя толпу. В самом деле, почти тридцать рыл смотрелись угрожающе. Причем Гордон на месте контролера не смог бы сделать выбор, кто хуже: вооруженные по самую макушку, но спокойные яутжа или же подозрительно одинаковые люди, излучающие готовность гульнуть на все фунты.  
Гордон сдвинулся в сторону, уступая дорогу командиру. Представление и регистрация прошли еще быстрее. Хогби присоединился к окольцованным. Следом к столу прорвался едва не подпрыгивающий от нетерпения Йенс.  
– Возможно, это ошибочная тактика, – как бы сам себе сказал вставший рядом с ним яутжа. – Лоска, семья Лесан, и гость Й-ыэнс.  
– Прошу! – чирикнул птицоид.  
Лоска блокировал движение технаря, принимая браслет от распорядителя. Йенс, сдвинутый локтем, чуть не подавился от возмущения.  
– Ты же будешь соблюдать правила, да, Й-ыэнс? – протянул яутжа.  
– А то, – сказал Йенс, ловко вынимая казенный браслет из его пальцев. – Значит, если что, все штрафы будут на вас?  
Клыкастый даже не успел толком открыть пасть, как любитель трав и специй защелкнул на себе игрушку и ринулся исследовать новую территорию.  
– Стоять! – взревел яутжа, кидаясь следом.  
– Добро пожаловать! – явно издевательски каркнул птицоид ему в спину.  
– Капитан Гастиль, не вздумайте сторчаться на празднике! – грозно добавил Хогби.  
Йенс мигом тормознул, и Лоска крутанулся на месте, тоже притормаживая – со страшным скрежетом когтей. Йенс отскочил, яутжа комично взмахнул рукой и присел на полусогнутых.  
– Варвары! – не менее громко сказал Йенс. – Никакой культуры отдыха! Гляньте, когтями пол изгадил!  
Заложил руки за спину и неторопливо двинулся дальше. Лоска зарычал так, будто собирался сожрать капитана Гастиля без соуса, и потащился следом.  
Гордон вытянул шею, на мгновение поддавшись приступу паники: если сейчас они разойдутся, то на незнакомой территории легко можно потеряться, и тут уже не выйдешь по маячковому сигналу десантного бота…  
– Что застыл?  
Кихад почти щелкнул его по носу. Гордон настолько закаменел в непрошенном воспоминании, что даже не отшатнулся. Яутжа сам остановил щелчок в полусантиметре.  
– Хм-м? Гр-рд'н?  
– Да, – пробормотал канонир. – Дурные мысли…  
Птицоид отвлекся от регистрации Курта.  
– Эти браслеты не взрываются.   
– Че ты там прикипел? – возопил стоявший в очереди Грегор. – Ташлинд, одни проблемы от вас! Вот как меня с тобой поселили, так и…  
– Молчать! – бодро заорал Гордон. – Сам дебил! Ща я ознакомлюсь с картами и дам тебе в ухо!  
– Под отчет! – тут же вновь проснулся Хогби.  
Грегор осклабился. Гордон сначала нахмурился, но потом вернул ему ухмылку – не злобную, но благодарную. Привычная микросклока тут же вернула его на твердую почву реальности.  
– Идем, – сказал Кихад. – Пора быть самостоятельным, Гр-рдон.


	21. Ставка на звезды

Гордон неторопливо дефилировал по стеклянному лабиринту. Кихад сопровождал его минут пять, а затем срулил под невнятным предлогом. Гордон даже не стал особо прислушиваться, просто помахал яутжа на прощание и твердо продолжил путь.  
Судя по картам, здание построили на месте целого района, а то и двух. Галереи переходили в залы, прозрачные полы превращались в такие же прозрачные эскалаторы, а зелень, на которую жаловался Кихад, и впрямь торчала со всех сторон.  
Первым делом, поддавшись хулиганскому порыву, Гордон проверил стекло на крепость, выбрав неприметное место за шпалерой озеленения. Прозрачный материал стойко перенес пинки, удары и ножевое нападение. Убедившись, что громада бизнес-центра не рухнет на голову посетителей из-за хреновых нормативов, Гордон протер стекло рукавом и двинулся дальше.  
Далеко вверху литой купол с сиреневыми переливами накрывал сектор. Чтобы рассмотреть его без помех, пришлось подняться на три уровня и выйти на открытую галерею. Продравшись сквозь повсеместные кусты, Гордон уставился вверх. Грозовое небо беззвучно клубилось за пределами купола и потихоньку начинало показывать зубы-зарницы. Гордон навалился на перила и сощурился.  
Галерея, опоясывающая площадь, давала отличный вид сверху на центральную зону. Она тоже была накрыта своим куполом, поэтому здесь, наверху, царила тишина и уединенность. Гордон вздохнул, морально готовясь спуститься к водовороту монстров. Ладно хоть монстры были по большей части гуманоидного типа. Или хотя бы имели внятно выраженные конечности.  
– Хорошего дня!  
Утробный возглас, оперативно переведенный каффом, заставил его подскочить на месте. Нож сам собой оказался в руке. Сбоку плавно и пугающе бесшумно подкатила огромная туша улитки-декампи. Гордон нахмурился и убрал оружие.  
– Здрасьте, – сквозь зубы сказал он. – Что ж так пугать людей.  
Усатая улитка приветливо помахала ему своими улиточьими руками.  
– Простите, наши голоса очень громкие для прочих народов. Если не ошибаюсь, терранско? Покупаете или продаете?  
– Гости мы тут, – немедленно набычился Гордон. – По спецприглашению.  
– Прекрасно! – трубно возвестила улитка. – Впервые на такой встрече?  
– Еще бы, – уже сквозь зубы сказал Гордон.  
Вряд ли декампи встречал людей раньше в таких условиях, а значит, просто издевался.  
– Заинтересованы в биржевой торговле? – пророкотал декампи. – Может, фьючерсы?  
Похоже, он пытался доверительно шептать, но прозвучало, будто к Гордону с интимным предложением обратился дизель.  
Гордон опять посмотрел вниз. Там колготилась Иблисова прорва пахнущих, шумящих, воздействующих чуть ли не на электромагнитное поле организмов. Да еще и по большей части здоровых, как яутжа. Если не считать птицоидов – Гордон наконец сообразил, что клювастые напоминали ему дроздов – и неких розовых чуваков, Гордон не видел других легковесных. Декампи и тот был здоровенный, хоть и улитка.   
Декампи как раз сделал парочку волнообразных движений в направлении канонира.  
– Спасибо, мне пора, – спешно сказал Гордон. – Я обдумаю ваше предложение.  
Как прощаться с декампи, он представления не имел, поэтому отошел на два шага и приподнял руку на уровень плеча.  
– Я понял жест терранско, – пробурлил декампи. – Всего хорошего.  
Один из усов мощно всплеснул, разворачивая тонкие перистые стебельки. Гордону показалось, что сейчас на него обрушится залп слизи, но обошлось. Облегченно выдохнув, он двинулся с места, быстро наращивая шаг. Теперь в графу "личный опыт" можно было добавить навыки общения с декампи. И с птицоидами тоже, само собой. И стоило рассмотреть версию приклеивания каффа к уху намертво, а может, и вшивания куда поглубже. Благо что работал он от электричества, производимого человеком. Без него в толпе народов, посещающих Лиру, делать было нечего. Инопланетчики, вроде, прекрасно общались друг с другом, однако бесплатных переводчиков птицоид не выдавал, а значит, на оборудование каждый заработал сам.  
Гордон покосился вверх, где под куполом торжественно проплывали надписи. Сплошь на чужих языках, и естественно ревойского здесь не было. В бизнес-центре собрались снобы, не жалующие арх-типы.

Прогулочным шагом спускаясь по невероятно длинной эстакаде, которая, вроде как, выходила прямо в нужную зону, Гордон миновал несколько экспоплощадок. Везде стояли какие-то механизмы, и ему очень хотелось зайти и познакомиться с ними поближе, однако на каждой площадке происходило крайне деловое шевеление: кто-то что-то покупал, мелькали экраны заключаемых соглашений, развертывались презентации из непереводимых символов, и Гордон так и не смог заставить себя нарушить эту важную суету. Пинать яутжа под задницы было куда проще, чем вливаться в настоящий социум.  
Чуть не кусая губы от раздражения, он дошел до поворота, где эстакада расширялась и превращалась в небольшую обзорную площадку. По пути механически скользнул взглядом по очередному развесистому гибриду дерева и кустарника, и глаз поймал нечто знакомое. Прежде чем мозг успел обработать информацию, Гордон повернулся и двинул к гибриду.  
– Эй, – вполголоса сказал он, едва до цели осталось три шага. – Не стреляй, свои.  
– Я слышу, – откликнулись из-под свисающих ветвей. Выглядели ветви как усы декампи. – Ты топаешь хуже ламантина в брачный период.  
Гордон хотел уже возразить, что ламантин шлепает и ухает, но потом махнул рукой на точность. Отодвинув колышущиеся ветви-усы, он обнаружил скамью. Настолько основательную и каменную, что не оставалось сомнений: ее приволокли из музея в аренду за огромные деньги. Скамья воплощала минимум две докосмических эпохи. Алекс, восседающий на ней с ногами, со своей "пленкой" смотрелся неуместно. Прислонившись затылком к бледно-желтой коре гибрида, технарь отрешенно пялился в ветви над головой.  
– Че сидим, кого ждем? – бодро поинтересовался Гордон.  
Технарь неопределенно прищелкнул языком, и Гордон ничтоже сумняшеся плюхнулся на скамью верхом точно напротив. Алекс лениво подтянул ноги, обхватывая голени руками. Гордон подался еще ближе. Дальше Алекс отодвинуться не мог, и Гордон успешно сократил расстояние до минимума.  
Выпуклая линза зрения по-прежнему работала, хотя не так четко, как на корабле. Но ее хватало, чтобы усмотреть ощущение неприкаянности, окутывающее технаря мутным дымком.  
– Не приспособлен я для этого дерьма, – сказал Алекс. – Такая толчея, что плюнуть некуда. Все орут, руками и ногами машут, или че там у них еще есть вроде псевдоподий. Никакого порядка.  
Гордон сложил руки ему на колени, пристроил на них подбородок и удобненько навалился на чужие ноги.  
– Самое стремное, – продолжил технарь, – что постоянно от этого хочется в... не в нору даже сныкаться... а хочется, чтобы ничего этого не было. Только отряд... бригада, в смысле. Командир, акустик, понятная работа и все такое.  
– Думаешь, это тоже ревойские штучки? – осторожно спросил Гордон. – Ну, чтоб мысль о побеге даже не посещала? Чтобы всегда были, как один... – он криво ухмыльнулся, – рой.  
Алекс не отвечал.   
– Я тоже не в своей тарелке, – честно сказал Гордон. – Но раз посторонних вещей там, – он чуть качнул головой, – больше нет, то и с этим справимся. Мы ж адаптанты, э?  
– Э, – согласился Алекс с легкой усмешкой. – Набухаться, что ли, для скорейшего вливания.  
– Может, цигарок у Йенса вытрясти из карманов?  
Технарь закатил глаза.  
– Он их уже продает.  
Гордон от изумления чуть не соскользнул с чужих колен.  
– Кому продает? Охренеть! А че, тут правил продажи нет?  
– Свободная экономическая зона, – явно процитировал Алекс. – Вот он и того... Патент! Ручная работа!  
Он так узнаваемо передразнил едва уловимый акцент Йенса, что Гордон хихикнул.   
– Правда, боюсь, на собственный офис этим не заработаешь, – мрачно ухмыльнулся Алекс.  
Гордон посмотрел, как хмурятся темные брови, и внезапно ему захотелось расправить их пальцами. Лицо у Алекса было красивое, нравилось ему... Мимолетная досадливая мысль, что это тоже может быть зацепкой-ловушкой для замороченной психики, заставила его самого нахмуриться.  
– Думаю, поначалу будем арендовать, – сказал он. – Хотя я до сих пор считаю, что надо было спереть челнок яутжа! Была б своя орбитальная база.  
– Прун, – проворчал Алекс. – Ты отдавливаешь мне ноги.  
Гордон качнулся назад, оставил на коленях иксар только локти, и с силой нажал. Алекс крякнул от неожиданности, колени поехали в стороны.  
– Э, старик, мы ж на планете уже, – не очень уверенно сказал он.  
– Ты видишь толпы женщин, готовых срывать с тебя одежду? – хмыкнул Гордон. – Ну, чтобы как в порнухе?  
Ему почему-то живо представилась улитка-декампи. С сиськами из-под усов. С шестью. Гордон ужаснулся, уперся в колени технаря обеими руками и решительно нажал. Задники ботинок поехали по камню, Алекс выбросил обе руки вперед и поймал его за отвороты "пленки". Ботинки с глухим стуком встали на землю.  
Алекс потянул, Гордон подался еще ближе, продолжая упираться в чужие ноги, перевалился на четвереньки и придвинулся совсем вплотную, так что они оказались нос к носу. Вблизи Гордон увидел, какие у технаря невероятно светлые глаза и какую странную, чуть раздвоенную форму приняли зрачки. Зрелище притягивало.  
– Что? – Алекс опять нахмурился.  
– Глаза красивые, – неуклюже сказал Гордон. – Это, прозрачные, как камни.  
– Прун, лжец, льстец, – хмыкнул технарь.  
– Серьезно!  
Заминая дурацкий разговор, Гордон нырнул вперед и почти ударил головой. Алекс по-ревойски отдернулся, и они избежали столкновения зубами. Гордон лихорадочно лизнул его в небритую щеку, вывернул шею, Алекс помог ему, потянув за отворот, и они наконец-то состыковались по всем правилам.  
Отняв одну руку от чужого колена, Гордон сунул предплечье между стволом и затылком Алекса. Технарь замычал, Гордон так и не понял, чего было в этом мычании больше – жажды или благодарности за заботу – и решительно продолжил.  
Глаза закрывались, но Гордон умудрился выделить крошечную часть сознания, не занятую безумной горячкой, и заставил ее следить, чтобы никто не вломился под ветви. Перистая листва дрожала как в припадке, усики-перышки почти извивались, и Гордон неожиданно понял, что язык у него во рту движется почти в таком же ритме. Сердце заколотилось еще быстрее, под "пленкой" начал собираться пот, а главное – самое главное – что Гордон, наконец-то, почувствовал, как впервые за хрен знает какое время, у него началась эрекция.  
– М, м-м, м-мх!  
Он попытался донести эту мысль до Алекса, но технарь сцапал его одной рукой за затылок, другой за плечо и попробовал подтянуться – и оба съехали вниз.  
Оказавшись на спине, Алекс со всей дури стиснул Гордона ногами, толкнул пятками в копчик, и горячие даже сквозь "пленку" тела столкнулись до искр в глазах. Очень приятных искр. В голове зашумело. Гордон все-таки сумел на секунду прерваться и еле-еле, на два пальца приподнять голову.  
Физиономия у технаря была перекошенная, раскрасневшаяся; сквозь линзу нового зрения Гордон видел горячее дыхание, струями вырывающееся изо рта и ноздрей, а заодно и призрачный рисунок сосудов, проступивших под кожей. Горячая кровь иксар гнала в бешеном темпе. Зрачки расширились, и раздвоенность стала видна еще сильнее.  
Алекс медленно накрутил отросшие канонирские вихры на палец.  
– Не отвлекайтесь, Ташлинд, – спародировал он Хогби.  
– Есть, сэ-эр, – протянул Гордон, улыбаясь.  
Технарь прищурил глаз – видимо, тоже вспомнил древнее словечко – усмехнулся и потянул Гордона вниз.  
Скольжение языков было таким обалденным, что Гордон опять замычал – на этот раз с досады, что у него слишком короткий язык, и он не может добраться до горла партнера. Технарь, судя по продолжающимся тычкам в крестец и нажиму руки, пытался добиться того же. Пару раз они уже скрипнули зубами о зубы, Иблисовы носы мешались страшно, а стояк готов был вот-вот порвать сверхпрочную ткань "пленки". Гордон прекрасно чувствовал, какая выпуклость упирается ему чуть повыше лобковой кости.  
Алекс начал двигаться, потираясь о него всем пахом, Гордон чуть не захлебнулся и растопырил колени, пытаясь прижаться к нему собственным членом. Колени начали соскальзывать, он дернул головой и, оборвав поцелуй, досадливо застонал.  
Алекс открыл один глаз, мигнул и понимающе оскалился. Руки переместились на задницу канонира, потянули чуть выше – и оба наконец-то устроились так, чтобы члены соприкасались. Упругая ткань "пленки" едва не пульсировала под нажимом.  
– Я двигаюсь, – хрипло сказал Алекс. – Поехали.  
Гордон кивнул, вытянул шею, одновременно выпячивая лопатки "крыльями", и для начала смачно лизнул Алекса в губы. Потом прошелся по щеке, лизнул в кончик носа, чуть было не добрался до глаз, но вовремя одернул себя. Технарь довольно заворчал, жмурясь. Гордон пощекотал его языком под челюстью, мимоходом удивляясь, откуда у него столько слюны, чтобы хватило на все это мокрое путешествие, – а потом в паху стремительно погорячело, яйца дико поджались, вместе с ними окаменели напряженные ягодицы, и Гордон торопливо поцеловал Алекса, понимая, что иначе он не выдержит и заорет на весь бизнес-центр...  
Чужой стон разлился у него во рту. Гордон судорожно сглотнул его, зажмурился, и ему показалось, что его член просто взорвался. Залп спермы был таким, что под комбезом потекло и окутало промежность горячим и скользким ощущением. Словно он оплодотворил целую кладку...

В голове все плыло. Собственные несвязные хрипы счастья все еще стояли в ушах, но перед глазами почему-то было не чужое лицо, искаженное удовольствием, а ухо и ладонь. Гордон моргнул и понял, что утыкается головой в лавку, и в кадык ему нещадно давит твердое плечо. Пятерня, стиснувшаяся на затылке, не давала пошевелить головой. Ухо явно принадлежало Алексу. Ладонь, кажется, самому канониру Ташлинду.  
Гордон сосредоточился и пошевелил пальцами. Те, что напротив, тоже шевельнулись. Гордон страшно обрадовался, сам не понимая причин такого ликования. Потом дошло: он вообще плохо чувствовал свое тело. Но колкие мурашки уже взбежали на плечо и посыпались горошком дальше. Пришло осознание, что другой рукой он стискивает край скамьи почти до боли в пальцах. Под грудью и животом – чужое тело. Под раскинутыми ногами – опять скамья. А вверху, если скосить взгляд, беспокойно колышутся перья-листья.  
– Кх-х... – сказал Гордон. – Ал... Мгым-м... 'лекш?  
Язык словно онемел и шайтаново заплетался.  
– А-алекш? – снова попробовал Гордон. – Уй... Т-ты живой?  
Вопрос был глупым – он прекрасно чувствовал сердцебиение и дыхание. Вот только подняться и посмотреть не мог.  
– Живой, – неожиданно хрипло каркнули рядом. – О... мама... я ног не чую...  
– Это я, наверное, навалился, – сказал Гордон и идиотски хихикнул.  
– Тогда слазь! – возмутился оживший технарь. – И не дыши мне в ухо! Ай бля!  
Гордон смачно подарил ему контрольный поцелуй в висок и, прочувствовав, как из его волос выдрались чужие пальцы, начал решительно вставать.  
Подъем затянулся: дрожали руки и ноги, голова слегка кружилась, поэтому корячился Гордон непозволительно долго. Алекс с мученическим лицом елозил, пытаясь выскользнуть, явно не мог совладать с ногами и в итоге, заворчав, начал расстегивать комбез.  
– Ух-х... Гордон с трудом утвердился на четвереньках. – Как же... хорошо...  
Алекс медленно провел пальцами сквозь волосы и выдохнул. Из-под расстегнутой "пленки", казалось, поднимается пар. Гордон помотал головой, разгоняя сладкий туман, оттолкнулся обеими руками и плюхнулся себе на пятки.  
– Кажись, переборщили, – сказал технарь. – Нужно... отдышаться. Вот это я называю порно.

Оба сидели молча. Алекс по-прежнему подпирал желтый древесный ствол, а Гордон откинулся на цветущий куст. Плотное переплетение ветвей держало не хуже подушки. Мелкие цветы источали резкий пряный запах, тем не менее, сильно уступающий яутжевской вонище, поэтому навредить иксар до степени чихания у куста не вышло. Гордон скосил линзу взгляда на соцветия, но в деталях разглядеть их не сумел. Как будто цветы прятались в преломлении света.  
Влагу в штанах он предпочел игнорировать, хотя ее количество уже начинало смущать.  
– Еще пять минут – и выдвигаемся, – Алекс говорил решительно, но с расслабленной позой это не вязалось. – Нужно продать себя подороже.  
– Угу... Слушай, а ты в кого такой... – Гордон повертел пальцами, – бронзовый?  
Алекс задумчиво скосился вниз, точно сам впервые обнаружил этот вопиющий факт.  
– Наследственность? – с умным видом предположил канонир. – Или загораешь?  
– Солярой натираюсь, – сказал Алекс.  
Пару секунд оба молчали, а потом загоготали так, что перистые ветви шарахнулись во все стороны.

Честно отсчитав ровно пять минут, иксар полезли наружу. Листья, словно надеясь на продолжение банкета, потянулись к ним, норовя приклеиться перистыми усиками. Алекс сердито отпихивал усики, Гордон просто пер не глядя – и листьям пришлось от них отцепиться.  
– Лишь бы не аллергия, – проворчал технарь.  
– Мы же чуть-чуть кайнде, – повторил Гордон недавно сказанное Кихадом.  
– Это куда хуже аллергии!   
Гордон привычно огляделся, фиксируя возможные подозрительные изменения на местности. Мельком посмотрел вверх и тут же ткнул Алекса локтем. Уже вдвоем они уставились на купол. Тот вкрадчиво изменял цвет. Грозовое небо совсем потемнело и разбушевалось, но поляризация скрадывала яркие вспышки, а сама поверхность постепенно начала переходить к излучению теплого спектра. Гордон непроизвольно пошевелил носом. Ему упорно казалось, что у такого приятного желто-оранжевого света должен быть еще и запах. К сожалению, ожидания не оправдались, зато забурчало в желудке.  
– Жрать хочется, – согласился Алекс. – Ну и чего к месту приклеился, будто из штанин натекло?  
Гордон снова пихнул его локтем и размашисто пошагал по эстакаде.

Еще один поворот неожиданно вывел их к амфитеатру. Для выступающих полагался парящий триблус кафедры. Часть, за которой находилась нижняя половина докладчика, благоразумно тонировалась. Слушатели заседали за своими триблусами, надежно стоящими на полу.  
Текущий докладчик беззвучно разевал широкую пасть, но с каждым шагом словно кто-то прибавлял звук.  
– Аудиодемпферы? – удивился Алекс.  
– А что, удобно. Каждый сектор варится в своих воплях.  
– В текущем году предприятиями системы Таррион добыто сорок тысяч тонн гарниума, что соответствует плановым показателям! – отчетливо заквакал докладчик. – Каз-дан сохранил лидерство в гарниумодобывающей отрасли, обеспечив около сорока процентов от общесписочного объема добычи!  
Последовало некоторое количество умеренных аплодисментов.  
– В следующем году компания планирует добыть пятьдесят две тысячи тонн! — возвестил докладчик.  
– А что насчет политики профсоюзов? – поинтересовался кто-то высокий и фиолетовый, упорно напоминавший Гордону некий овощ.  
– Баклажан! – шепотом сказал Алекс. – Не, стоп, фаллоимитатор!  
Гордон сдавленно загыгыкал.  
– Выполняя производственные задачи, Каз-дан остается приверженным принципам корпоративной социальной ответственности, – ловко, как по писаному, квакнул докладчик. – Приоритетным направлением деятельности компании является укрепление кадрового потенциала, построение эффективной системы мотивации, создание условий для развития персонала, повышение профессионального уровня сотрудников и улучшение условий труда!  
– Чтоб я сдох, – пробормотал Гордон себе под нос.   
– Среднемесячная заработная плата по группе предприятий АО "НАК «Каз-дан-БАО»" увеличилась на пять и пять процента! – громыхнул докладчик.  
За триблусами опять жиденько зааплодировали. Алекс решительно взял товарища за разгрузку и потянул мимо. Чудовищно важные перспективы развития гарниумодобычи остались позади, за демпферной завесой.

Внизу дуэт мигом развело. Гордон отвлекся, посмотреть на стенд, где было изображено что-то транспортное в различных разрезах, а когда оглянулся, обнаружил, что Алекс исчез. Вместо него за спиной Гордона толпились птицоиды и, судя по подпрыгиваниям, он им мешал. Не дожидаясь словесных просьб, Гордон оперативно отступил и решительно устремился к крытой галерее по правую сторону. Там светились голограммы очень ювелирного вида. Можно было поспорить, что кое-кого он там стопроцентно найдет. По мере приближения голограммы тускнели, и Гордон с подозрением поморгал. Похоже, его линза отсекала несущественные детали. Гордон мрачно улыбнулся сам себе: лишь бы зрение не стало туннельным.  
– ...это ж подделка! Сколько вы за это просите? Охренеть!  
Гордон встрепенулся, прибавил шаг и почти с нежностью разглядел в источнике шума бортмеханика. Вокруг уже собрались инопланетчики: яутжа, трое розовокожих и лысых и один тщетно подпрыгивающий дрозд, пытающийся осмотреть слишком высокую для него консоль. Торговец яростно топорщил костистые ветви на голове. Гордон поморгал, но иллюзия не исчезла: торгующий напоминал типичное веганское дерево.  
– С чего вдруг? – наконец заскрипело дерево.  
Гордона дернули за запястье, он покосился, обнаружил за консолью очередную гигантскую улитку и яростно замотал головой. Декампи убрал ус.  
– Эта хрень, – торжественно сказал Баль, – в большинстве случаев производится прессованная. Она изготавливается из натуральной крошки с помощью спекания. А в природе оно, – он опять потряс браслетом, – растет в виде нитей, и крупные желваки встречаются очень редко!  
– И что? – заскрипело дерево.  
– Ваше стоит слишком дешево! Вырастили, небось?  
Баль положил браслет на место и взялся за волосы. Встряхнул гриву, попробовал закрутить, махнул рукой, да так и оставил.  
– Как вырастили? – чирикнул дрозд.  
– Высокоскоростное химическое осаждение пара, – без запинки сказал бортмеханик. Гордон уже подошел вплотную и видел, как слегка блуждает взгляд капитана Альрави. – Потом делают высокотемпературную обработку под высоким же давлением, чтобы сделать производные более крепкими.   
– Феноменально, – изрек один из розовокожих.  
Яутжа раздулся от гордости в полтора раза против обычного и выглядел так, будто он лично вскрыл эти факты. Шкура переливалась золотистым оттенком, словно он еще и раскраснелся. Гордону даже почудилось, что взгляды, то и дело кидаемые на бортмеханика, какие-то уж слишком нежные по меркам клыкастых.  
– Всем привет, – сказал Гордон, становясь рядом. – Смотри-ка, прямо как у нас. Всюду это самое... облапошивание потребителей.  
Дерево заскрипело еще громче, уже без перевода, потом взмахнуло пальцами-веточками, и к браслету прилепился новый голографический ярлычок. Надпись на нем Гордон не понял, но розовокожие захмыкали. Линза-зрение не хуже спеки подсказывало, что делают они это скептически.  
– Я разберусь с поставщиками, – скрипнуло дерево. – А пока, позвольте поблагодарить вас за блистательно проведенную экспертизу. Маленький подарок. Закрепитель побегов.  
На вытянутом пальце повисла хищно оскалившаяся заколка. Такой действительно можно было закреплять побеги, а то и целые рощи. Баль без сомнений принял ее, пощелкал, снова закрутил волосы и вслепую попробовал прихватить. Яутжа заклекотал, отнял у него побрякушку и сам нацепил куда надо.  
– Во, уже не так жарко, – одобрил бортмеханик.  
Яутжа почти заворковал. Дрозд наконец-то вскарабкался на подставку у консоли и водил клювом над разложенными украшениями. Розовокожие пошептались, а потом один из них развернулся к бортмеханику.  
– Уважаемый...  
– Хуманк, – сказал яутжа.  
– Уважаемый терр, – повторил розовокожий. – Возможно, вы окажете нам некоторые... услуги? Скажем так, производственные консультации?  
– Возможно, – согласился Баль и оглянулся. – О, Гордон, старик! Жрал тут уже что-нибудь?  
– Ни крошки, – честно сказал Гордон.  
– Вот и я о том же, – вздохнул Баль.  
– Я разберусь, – сказал яутжа. – А вы можете посвятить время... закреплению консультационных отношений. Оформлению должным образом.  
Розовокожие опять пошептались, и делегат вытянул из-за пояса планшет.  
– Без идеков, – быстро щелкнул клыкастый.  
– Естественно!  
Баль расплылся в понимающей ухмылке. Гордон тоже прищурился и осклабился. Вечер оказался... исключительно доверительно-деловым. Уступая розовокожим место, Гордон сделал шаг в сторону и тут же угодил из одной звуковой зоны в другую.  
– ...за счет средств «Мали-БТО» обучается около трехсот студентов по профильным для отрасли и региона специальностям и профессиям, – зарокотало в воздухе, и перед носом канонира вспыхнула нечитаемая голограмма. – По окончании обучения они будут трудоустроены на предприятиях автономной промышленности!  
– Чтоб вы со своим трудоустройством провалились, – пробормотал Гордон, пятясь обратно.  
Баль давал последние напутствия по поводу еды удаляющейся спине яутжа, розовокожие совали ему под руку планшет, и все выглядело как настоящий первый заработок.  
Подумав пару секунд, Гордон понял, что вот-вот начнет испытывать муки зависти, и спешно отступил к другим консолям.

Быстро пройдя галерею и не тратясь на приглядывание – денег-то все равно не было – Гордон вывалился на площадь, но уже в другой сектор. Здесь как раз что-то ели. Вернее, в первую очередь обсуждали, а потом уже ели. Приглядевшись, Гордон понял, что едят бесплатно, и опять заметил знакомые переливы бирюзового на черном: среди дефилирующих инопланетчиков, как родной, затесался Джино.  
Гордон машинально стащил с пролетавшего мимо подноса пару загадочных кексоподобных штук, на которые браслет среагировал приятным теплом, и так же машинально запихал одну из них в рот, не отрывая взгляда от штурмана. Из-за расстояния кафф не справлялся, но судя по жестикуляции и по наличию внимательных слушателей, Джино оказался в своей стихии. Вероятно, вещал про текущую политическую обстановку в разрезе интергалактических заговоров.

Сорок минут спустя Гордон выявил интересную закономерность: люди везде создавали оживление. Он еще попытался выследить яутжа, однако клыкастые словно попрятались по тараканьим щелям. Может, засели на каком-нибудь настоящем мафиозном совещании, скрытом под мишурой торжественных возлияний и нелепых речей о добыче гавниума или что там упоминалось в докладе квакающего типа.  
Ему начало казаться, что яутжа устроили знакомство людей с "высокими" расами не просто так. Выглядело, словно яутжа продвигали некий новый продукт. Гордон по-новой оглядел себя и окончательно запараноил. Ведь они, иксар, смотрелись одинаково. В черных костюмах, одинакового роста и комплекции. Даже мужественные подбородки выглядели похоже. Только цвет волос различался, но при скептическом рассмотрении это выглядело как еще одна продуманная деталь: хотите черноволосого? А может, рыжего? С длинными волосами? С темными, но со светлыми глазами? Любой вариант!  
Раздумывая, что сто с лишним лет назад они все-таки выглядели чуть иначе – например, Кравец был ниже, а Джино куда тощее – канонир вывернул к фонтану, украшавшему центр площади, и плюхнулся на бортик. За фонтаном расположился "пузырь" очередного микропавильона. Внутри жестикулировали инопланетчики. Таких Гордон встречал здесь редко: высокие, с раздвоенными головами и, казалось, вообще без черепа – раздвоенность мягко колыхалась, как огромные мясистые лепестки. По стенкам павильона плыли строгие черточки-глифы, периодически прерываемые круговыми диаграммами и выпуклыми рисунками. Гордон прищурился, но сквозь струи воды не помогала даже линза.  
Постукивая пальцами по колену, Гордон медленно набирался решимости, чтобы встать и прогуляться до павильона, пока не услышал движение за спиной. Обернувшись, он почти с облегчением обнаружил яутжа.  
– Нравится? – поинтересовался Кихад, горделиво выпячивая грудь.  
– Вы притащили нас сюда на продажу!  
Яутжа поперхнулся, выдохнул и с громким костяным стуком сдвинул клыки.   
– Может, еще и рекламку заранее распространили? – продолжил Гордон – Цирк уродов на выезде?  
Яутжа плюхнулся на бортик рядом. Точно как Гордон вытянул ноги, и кончики когтей на пальцах ног оказались на полметра дальше, чем носки канонирских ботинок.  
– Как будто вы прилетели сюда за другим, хуманк.  
– Опять медвежьи услуги, – нахмурился Гордон. – Сейчас мы здесь заляпаем себя сомнительными заработками без регистрации, а потом нас в этом клубе беженцев еще и завернут. Не понимаю, почему Хогби об этом не подумал.  
– Может, потому что вы слишком много на него свалили? – насмешливо клекотнул Кихад. – Вы и дальше хотите, чтобы он принимал все решения за вас?  
Гордон неожиданно ощутил, что в бизнес-центре жарко. Настолько, что у него полыхают щеки, уши и вообще все лицо. Даже шея. И еще он живо представил, какая каша должна твориться в голове командира под привычной маской невозмутимости – и вдобавок заполыхала грудь под защитой "пленки". Гордон вскочил.  
– Я его щас найду! Соберем всех и пойдем, куда собирались! Без вас разберемся!  
Кихад поймал его за разгрузку и с силой дернул обратно.  
– Бля!  
С размаху плюхнувшись на бортик, Гордон отшиб задницу. Кихад обхватил его за плечи и притиснул к себе так, что в груди пискнуло.  
– Не волнуйся, Гр-рдон, мы позаботимся, чтобы не просто швырнуть вас здесь.  
– Откуда... кха... такая забота...   
Гордон попытался отпихнуться, прилагая усилия сопоставимые с дракой, и "пленка" исправно вспыхивала, но мокрый бортик скользил под задницей, а гладкие плиты под ногами не давали толком упереться. Проходившая мимо группка птицоидов, обвешанных голографическими экранами, остановилась, и клювастые начали энергично свиристеть, что-то тасуя по экранам.  
– Что такое, Гр-рд'н? Ты отказываешь нам в эмоциях и заботе?  
– Я отказываюсь признавать, что вы не хитрожопое зубастое говно, – пропыхтел Гордон.  
– Ну, если вы оказались не в состоянии принять на себя ответственность, то это за вас сделали мы. Пока что. Дальше вам придется разбираться самим.  
Гордон опять уперся, толкнулся ногами, хотя уже не всерьез, и с досадой ткнул Кихада локтем в бок. От стыда смешались мысли, и он не мог придумать достойного ответа.  
– Как хорошо, что вы освободили наш корабль, – внезапно сказал Кихад. – Иначе у нас была бы куча проблем с кайнде.  
– Да ну?  
Гордон метнул прожигающий взгляд на клювастых, которые явно начали интересоваться группой у фонтана больше, чем своими графиками.  
– Жгучий запах пряностей, – Кихад повернулся к нему и мощно вдохнул, шевеля клыками. – Такой сочный, словно Королева созрела полностью. Уже успел почесать интимные придатки?  
– Ч-че?.. Всего лишь дружеский дроч в кустах! – яростным шепотом возмутился канонир.  
– В каких? – немедленно заинтересовался Кихад.  
Гордон вновь испепелил любопытных стервятников взглядом. Птицоиды мигом вернулись к дискуссии, но свиристели вяло и больше поглядывали на верхотуру.  
– Что это они там рассматривают?  
– Там стоят хроновиджеты. Бизнес-центр работает по-разному для разных типов пригласительных билетов. Уровни конфиденциальности, так сказать.  
Кихад покосился на собеседника и раскрыл пасть в ухмылке.  
– Че ты тут намекаешь на свой платиновый статус? – зарычал Гордон. – Бизнесмен хренов!  
– Я узнал, что про такой характер у вас говорят: "ссать кипятком", – сообщил Кихад. – Идем, нам пора. Наш конференц-зал начинает работу через полчаса.  
– Кто ссыт, я? Поклеп! Что, уже опаздываем? Я так и думал!  
– Я прекрасно разбираюсь во времени, Гр-рдон! Хватит орать!  
Птицоиды, увидев, как встает яутжа, сдергивая за собой человека, огородились экранами полностью.

По правилу стремных совпадений, путь к конференц-залу пролегал по эстакаде, где стояли скамья и дерево. Гордон чуть ускорил шаг, торопясь пройти мимо, но клыкастый тормознул.  
– Это и есть те кусты?  
– С чего вдруг?  
– До сих пор пахнут, – осклабился яутжа.  
– Это в голове у тебя...  
– ...где-то тут! – жизнерадостно донеслось из-за дерева.  
Гордон нервно передернулся. Кихад высоко задрал щетинчатые брови.  
– Скамеечка была хороша, но подушек не хватало, – продолжил знакомый голос.  
– П-паломничество, епт, – прошипел Гордон, меняясь в лице. – Алекс! Ты, что ль, там бродишь?!  
За деревом явственно подавились, потом кусты зашумели, и по ту сторону перистых ветвей нарисовался технарь в сопровождении традиционной рожи.  
– Вы все мыслите шаблонно, – заявил Гордон, осматривая яутжа и не упуская из виду возбужденно встопорщенные дредды. – Небось, и этот тоже обнюхиванием занимался?  
– А вы предсказуемо выпрыгиваете из штанов, – мигом парировал клыкастый.  
– Да ну?!  
– Ну да, хуманк!  
– Гордон!  
– Уджарак!  
– Очень приятно! – еще сильнее повысил голос канонир.  
– Взаимно! – громыхнул яутжа, щуря желто-зеленые лупалки.  
Алекс заржал и полез сквозь ветки.  
– Тьфу! – усики тоже полезли к нему в гости, хватая за волосы. – Блядь, понавыращивали щупалец… Вы здесь че планировали?  
– Хорошее место для уединения, – заметил Уджарак, преодолевая древесную преграду следом.  
От него усики шарахались как накеросиненные.  
– Озабоченный тип, – прокомментировал Алекс. – Кто-нибудь с вами еще не спал?  
– Ларри, – вставил Гордон. – А ты из нас, небось, самый первый был?  
– Вот у него мозги остались на месте, и он свалил!   
– Наоборот, – веско сказал Уджарак. – Скорее всего, у него большие проблемы. Мы, кстати говоря, исследовали ваши органические модули и обнаружили, что они уже начали портиться, когда вы только прибыли на станцию. А столько продержались лишь благодаря...  
Он выразительно умолк, пощелкал клыками и широко осклабился.  
– Умный, что ли? – осведомился Гордон.  
Клыкастый пространно зашипел, и кафф пискнул что-то про кандидата медицинских наук. Гордон открыл рот и закрыл обратно. Алекс сосредоточенно засопел, точно решал в уме сложнейшую инженерную задачу. В светлых глазах мелькнула тень.  
Гордон нахмурился. Он впервые подумал, что Ларри, сгинувший вместе с "Хиджау", остался там совсем один, и его модуль скорее всего точно так же рухнул. Только яутжа рядом не нашлось.

Уджарак искоса глянул на помрачневшего Алекса, пошевелил клыками и неожиданно смехотворно перекосился на один бок. Вытянул правую руку вдоль эстакады, явно указывая направление, а левую согнул в локте и сунул технарю под нос. Алекс успел отшатнуться. Уджарак щелкнул и перекосился еще больше. Теперь удар локтя чуть ли не пришелся Алексу в ребра.  
– Че творишь? – заорал тот, резво отпрыгивая.  
– Красивый жест, – грозно ответил яутжа. – Сделал кое-какие культурные исследования. Ты должен за мой локоть взяться, понятно?  
– Видел я у тебя одну порнографию, которая начиналась точно так же, – многозначительно сказал Гордон.  
Алекс обеими руками отпихнул неумолимо подсовываемый ему локоть и решительно двинул вверх по эстакаде.  
– Ты же не знаешь дороги! – заорал Уджарак ему в спину.  
Эхо яутжевского рыка прокатилось между галерей и запуталось в шпалерах. Алекс на ходу заткнул уши. Уджарак опять зарокотал, сощурил явно позеленевшие глаза и, разве что не пуская пар, ринулся следом.  
– И это научный сотрудник? – почти с восторгом уточнил Гордон. – Выдержка прям железная… не, из этого, как его… сорок тыщ тонн говнариума!  
– Гарниума, – сухо поправил Кихад.

Эстакада влилась в монументальную анфиладу. Гордон вертел головой, пытаясь угадать, что за надписи красуются на периодически появляющихся дверях. Судя по тому, как всякий раз расширялся коридор, превращаясь в подобие холла, это и были конференц-залы. Прозрачность исчезла, уступив место вкрадчиво мерцающим тонировкам. В глубине души Гордон был уверен, что если бы не обновившееся зрение, то он свалился бы под гипнозом этого мерцания. Но "линза" держала, даром что выгнулась чуть не в обратную сторону.  
Даже пол под ногами менял цвет и, казалось, фактуру. Только воздух оставался нейтральным – чуть суховатым и более прохладным, чем Гордон успел привыкнуть на чужом корабле.  
– А тут есть какие-нибудь пещеры для разумных кристаллов? – поинтересовался он.  
– Никто не ведет дел с разумными кристаллами.  
– Эт почему?  
– Потому что нам неизвестно об их существовании, – проворчал Кихад. – Даже если они и есть, то явно развиваются по другим законам.  
– По-моему, все равно с кем торговать, лишь бы бабло имелось.  
– По-твоему, что может предложить раса разумных кристаллов?  
Гордон пожал плечами. Кихад, не услышав ответа, оглянулся.  
– Ты что, не знакомился со справочниками Списка?  
– Больно надо говна всякого читать, – надменно задрал подбородок канонир.  
Яутжа остановился и развернулся всем телом. Гордону пришлось тормознуть. Успевшие порядком оторваться Алекс и догнавший таки его Уджарак тут же слились с мерцанием тонировки и растворились в переходах.  
– То есть доступ вам не давали, – проницательно заключил Кихад. – Какие вы все-таки дикие...  
Гордон сам не заметил, как в ладони у него оказался нож. Кихад насмешливо задрал щетинки. Пару секунд Гордон боролся с желанием метнуть тяжелое лезвие точно между издевательски поблескивающих гляделок, но взял себя в руки и очень медленно повесил нож обратно. Кихад негромко клекотнул.  
– Знаешь, все время хочется тебя провоцировать, Гр-рдон. Не могу сдержаться.  
– Порой очень хочется свернуть тебе шею, – сквозь зубы сказал Гордон. – Запас моего терпения уже подходит к нулю, чтоб ты знал, жопа с зубами.  
– Нет кристаллов, – курлыкнул Кихад. – Есть влагодышащие, например.  
Гордон мигом вспомнил некоторых из увиденных нынче инопланетян, обряженных в респираторы. Там еще были занятные трубки, тянущиеся к поясным баллончикам. Видимо, регуляторы той самой влажности.  
Скользнув взглядом по сторонам, Гордон машинально задумался, каково это – прилетать на другие планеты и постоянно ходить там в защите. Совершенно непонятно, почему считалось, что гораздо лучше приспособленные люди не должны высовываться с Терры.  
Гордон оскалился.  
– Приятные размышления? – осведомился Кихад.  
– Всего лишь чувство превосходства над низкоадаптивными расами.  
Словосочетание он выговорил без запинки и тут же возлюбил себя еще больше.  
Яутжа растянул пасть в ответной ухмылке и сделал широкий жест рукой.  
– В этом случае, Гр-рдон, добро пожаловать.

Анфилада вывела их на очередное подобие смотровой площадки и снова превратилась в эстакаду, явственно уходящую вниз. Гордон притормозил и осмотрелся. Эстакада заканчивалась на большой площади, замершей между небом и землей. Таких же мостов-подходов к бизнес-территории имелось с добрый десяток, а снизу, в "донышко", входили стволы лифтовых шахт. Почти все пространство площади занимал очередной купол, и вот он-то прозрачностью не отличался.  
Алекс и Уджарак уже спустились на плитку-орнамент, вымостившую площадь. Гордон перевесился через перила, прищурился и заметил знакомые черные силуэты в шахтах. Линза дрожала на пределе сил, но он был уверен, что не ошибся.   
– А че это мы шли пешком? – поинтересовался Гордон. – Лифт же есть!  
– Физические усилия облагораживают, – пафосно прорычал Кихад.  
Гордон вздохнул и покрутил пальцем у виска.  
Эстакада еще и изгибалась, поэтому, по мере спуска, Гордон успел разглядеть какие-то летательные аппараты. Внешний вид вызывал судороги любопытства под черепом. Это было что-то совсем чуждое всей архитектуре кораблестроения, с которой он до сих пор сталкивался. Мозг пасовал и пытался представить дело так, будто это живые организмы. Но стоило сосредоточиться, как псевдоорганика исчезала, оставляя причудливые контуры, выполненные из искусственных материалов.  
– Это чье? – не выдержал Гордон, бесцеремонно тыкая пальцем.  
– Шойпо.  
– А это кто?  
– Народ, – пожал плечами Кихад.  
– Какие невероятно ценные сведения, – ядовито сказал канонир.  
– Если я скажу, что у них по четыре глаза, ты успокоишься?  
Гордон прихлопнул рвущийся наружу вопрос "а я их увижу?" и ускорил шаг. Кихад по-прежнему держался рядом, и вроде даже не изменил ширину шага. Чем, как обычно, раздражал.  
Гордон опять соскользнул в отвлеченные размышления: а все ли расы, имеющие некое превосходство над людьми, его раздражают? И пришел к выводу, что все. Мысль, что кто-то от природы получил лучшие физические данные, казалась невероятно оскорбительной.

Перед входом в купол Гордон тормознул, видя, что снизу поднимаются свои. "Рогаточники" вынырнули из лифта, за ними вывалились слегка взъерошенные яутжа, и весь этот кагал устремился к остановившимся Гордону с Кихадом.  
– А знаете ли вы местный курс валюты? – громогласно поинтересовался Чед, словно перед ним была толпа заинтригованных слушателей.  
– Занимательная финансовая аналитика! – поддержал Трой. Темные волосы стояли дыбом, глаза казались почти белыми, и выглядел он жутковато.  
Гордон вытаращился на обоих. Яутжа, следовавшие в кильватере, сделали одинаковые рожи, и то ли остатки спеки, то ли линза, а может, и недолгий опыт совместного проживания подсказали, что трактовать это следует как "два паразита на наши головы". Особенно хорошо получалось у того, что справа, с клыками, раскрашенными цветными полосками.  
– Тут читали прекрасный доклад о перспективах бартерных услуг, – продолжил Трой. – Ну ты понимаешь же, вся эта инфляция, переход на рельсы прямой экономической выгоды...  
– Нет, – решительно пошел в отказ Гордон. – Не понимаю!  
"Рогаточники" переглянулись. Крашеный клыкастый расчесал пальцами дредды.   
– Ти-рой имеет в виду, что сейчас входит в моду наемная рабочая сила, – проворчал он.  
– Ну да! – почти возмущено сказал Трой. – А что еще можно было подумать?  
– Что у вас в головах лишние модули завелись, – хмыкнул Гордон.  
– Общение с умными людь... э-э, существами прочищает мозги. Это ты еще Хогби не слышал, – отмахнулся Чед. – Ну, мы идем на банкет?  
– Это не банкет! – почти зарычал второй яутжа. – Я же объяснял!  
Чед отмахнулся еще более решительно. Кихад прокашлялся и двинул вперед. Клыкастые уступили ему дорогу, и Гордон поторопился пристроиться яутжа в хвост. Может, у него самого мозги еще и не прочистились, но выгоду от пребывания рядом с Кихадом он уже уяснил.

Ничего особо потрясающего внутри не было, кроме явного несоответствия внешней оболочки и внутренних размеров. Пока они шли по очередному коридору, даже на первый взгляд было заметно, что толщина перекрытий слишком велика для обычных технических конструкций. Скорее всего, их усиливали. Например, если кто-то решит прервать аукцион и внести в него вооруженные коррективы. Гордон похмыкал себе под нос, и на ум тут же полезли характеристики защитных сооружений: должны обеспечивать защиту укрываемых от избыточного давления на фронте ударной воздушной волны, ослаблять степень радиации до D, иметь воздухоснабжение с фильтровентиляцией и регенерацией воздуха, с типом поглотителей проникающего излучения ФП-300, с герметичными клапанами на электроприводе...  
Он моргнул и понял, что словил те самые удивительные знания, не имеющие ничего общего с поясом Замариду, и распаковавшиеся совсем из других черных ящиков. Продолжая следовать за Кихадом, Гордон осторожно пощупал затылок. Ничего оттуда не выпирало. Лишние знания покоились тихо.  
Коридор вышел в амфитеатр. Гордон прищурился, окидывая взглядом сектора, едва на четверть заполненные посетителями. Сектора условно отделялись прозрачными зональными экранами, и навскидку казалось, тут под сотню инопланетчиков – но шума от них не было. Своих Гордон тоже заметил сразу. Только яутжа оказалось больше, чем прибыло на челноке. Гордон открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл. В конце концов, никто не обещал, что на бизнес-встрече для богатеньких будут одни клыкастые с "Толуокка".  
– Интересно, сколько стоит аренда, – пробормотал Трой.  
– Не у всех хватает денег податься на данный класс торгов, – откликнулся его спутник.  
– А где ваш товар? – перебил Чед и тут же зашипел.  
Гордон оглянулся. Технарь потирал плечо, а яутжа скалился выкрашенными клыками.  
– Много не болтай, – сказал он. – Первый принцип успешного заработка.  
– Прям запахло значительностью, – беззлобно проворчал технарь.  
Гордон обшаривал взглядом центр купола, но после слов "рогаточника" машинально принюхался – кроме еле уловимого аромата чего-то явно дезинфицирующего, под куполом ничего не витало.  
За спиной внезапно зашумели, послышался невнятный возглас, и тут же стихло. Обернувшись, Гордон увидел злого, как морской еж, Джино, волокущего здоровенную штуку, очень похожую на копье. Топающий рядом Рехова то и дело хлопал себя по бедру, хватался за рукоять тесака и снова разжимал пальцы. Наконечник предполагаемого копья раскачивался в метре над головой штурмана.  
– Новейший астрономический прибор, – ехидно сказал Чед. – Астролябия третьего поколения!  
– Навигационная лоза, – с такой же мерзкой интонацией согласился Трой.  
Гордон понял, что все сказанные слова ему знакомы и, более того, это ужасно смешно. Пришлось мужественно стискивать зубы и сдавлено всхрюкивать. Спина Кихада чуть напряглась, но он не обернулся и молча перешагнул барьерную черту. Гордон сделал шаг за ним и чуть не отступил: оказывается, здесь тоже стояли демпферы, а иксар производили много шума.  
Кихад потопал вверх по ступеням.  
– ...совершенно не умеют готовить! – возмущался Грегор. – Я ж говорю, тут все элементарно, берем компоненты, смешиваем и получаем новый уникальный вкус! И что? Трусы! Только двое согласились попробовать! Полная кулинарная безграмотность!  
– Надо было предлагать бесплатные поцелуи на закусь, – с серьезной миной давал советы Курт. – Был бы фурор.  
– Наконец-то, – поприветствовал Каороге подошедших. – Теперь все экземпляры в сборе? А, не все, вижу.  
Гордон опять оглянулся. Через сектора шествовала парочка инопланетян, а совсем вдалеке маячил знакомый костюм. Быстро окинув присутствующих взглядом, Гордон выяснил, что не хватает Йенса и нескольких "запасных" клыкастых, в том числе Оссуриги с Нкосарной. Каороге нахмурился, парочка яутжа что-то тревожно бормотнула. Йенс уже преодолел половину расстояния, беззаботно размахивая чем-то круглым и плоским.  
– Вот не только я раздобыл сувениры, – поучительно сказал Джино. – Какие проблемы?  
– Это не сувенир! – зашипел Рехова. – Это идиотизм!  
– Это честный выигрыш!  
– Коалес, кого вы шантажировали? – вежливо поинтересовался Хогби.  
Джино обернулся, тряхнул вконец отросшими волосами и лихо переложил древко с одного плеча на другое.  
– Мы просто заключили пари, – сказал он. – Доклад сдать?  
Хогби молча качнул головой. Стоявший рядом Кравец, прижимающий к печенке планшет, нахмурился. Джино перебросил древко еще раз и неожиданно начал краснеть.  
– Мы спорили насчет адаптивности, – слегка сдавленно сказал он. – Я им доказывал, что людям плевать, где жить, что есть и с кем спать.  
– О-о, – протянул Хогби.  
– Вот именно, – снова зашипел Рехова. – Жи-ино, ты делал снимки!  
– Это вещдок на случай! – почти заорал штурман. – Вот и пригодились, между прочим!  
Подкравшийся сзади Алекс положил штурману ладонь на плечо. Джино дернулся, но копье помешало ему среагировать.  
– Я не ошибся? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Алекс. – Порнография межрасового типа? Легальная, на добровольной основе?  
– Че? А! Тебе я ее не дам, даже не надейся.  
– Ты ничего не смыслишь в финансах, – высокомерно сказал Алекс.  
– Всем привет! – заорал Йенс, ввалившись в сектор. – Я не опоздал? Что тут у вас? О, Джино, у тебя новый навигационный инструмент?  
"Рогаточники" заржали как ополоумевшие. Гордон хрюкнул в очередной раз и перекосился набок, тщась сохранить невозмутимое лицо.  
– Че сказал? – Джино чуть ли не привстал на цыпочки от негодования. – Ах ты конопляный горшок!  
– Мне это льстит, – ухмыльнулся Йенс, помахал круглым предметом и расстегнул застежку "пленки". Гордон увидел, как на груди у него блестит что-то сувенирное.  
– Йэ-энс, где твой провожатый? – поинтересовался Каороге, с легкостью перекрывая голосом общий шум.  
Технарь ослепительно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
– Сожрал, – прокомментировал Трой.  
– Пустил на цигарки, – не согласился Чед.  
– Капитан Гастиль, где вы взяли такие цацки? – издалека возопил Баль.  
– И не встанет ли нам это в кредит? – добавил Кравец.  
Гордон заметил, как взгляды яутжа мечутся от одного иксар к другому. Клыкастые явно плохо успевали отследить, как мячик беседы перепрыгивает между членами бригады. Гордон представил, что бы с ними случилось, услышь они, как общается вся бригада после некоторых возлияний, и осклабился.  
Каороге уже что-то бухтел в свой микрокомм, Йенс меж тем рассказывал, как далеко продвинулся в ознакомлении инопланетчиков с культурой ингаляции медицински одобренными составами из трав и некоторых химдобавок. Хогби вслух выражал умеренное неодобрение, одновременно интересуясь возможными перспективами; прорвавшийся к ним Грегор доканывал слушателей витиеватыми рассуждениями о неумении высших рас культурно питаться. Когда в беседу попытался вклиниться Баль, чрезвычайно заинтересованный ювелирными производствами, Гордон покосился наверх. Чужие яутжа изумленно посматривали со своих рядов. Шкура у них была черно-зеленой, а дредды — светлыми. Можно было подумать, что они позеленели и поседели от изумления, столкнувшись с иксар.  
– Так, тишина! – рявкнул Кихад.  
Рычание ударилось о демпферы, метнулось обратно, и гомон голосов быстро начал стихать.  
– Потом обсудите свои достижения, – прорычал Кихад. – Сосредоточьтесь на предложении, которое мы вам сделали! Семья Райклед, прошу!  
Каороге захлопнул панель наруча и осмотрел толпу перед собой.  
– Какое предложение? – явно машинально ляпнул Йенс и тут же отступил.  
– Внимать во все уши, – сказал Каороге. – Иногда здесь бывают очень странные потребности. Даже если вам будет нечего взять, вас запомнят. Потому что хуманксы здесь хоть и живут, но в таких местах не торгуют.  
Йенс поспешно пригладил волосы и застегнулся обратно. Джино сделал такое движение, будто пытался спрятать копье. Среди остальных тоже произошло шевеление, направленное на придание молодцеватого вида. Светлые, темные и рыжие волосы спешно приглаживались, воротники комбезов приводились в форменное положение, на лицах проступали ум, честь и совесть всей человеческой цивилизации.  
– Отлично, – сказал Каороге. – Вы стоите на месте, ты, – он ткнул в Хогби, – действуешь со мной.  
Хогби молча шагнул вперед. Гордон вспомнил оброненную Кихадом фразу и побагровел.  
– Я с ним, – сказал он. – Хог! Мы же команда!  
– И я! – вскинулся Кравец, выпячивая бороду.  
В едва-едва упорядочившихся рядах произошло судорожное перемещение, и главмеханики выбрались вперед, едва не отталкивая друг друга плечами. Дорохов дернулся следом. Хогби почти отвернулся, но все же Гордону показалось, что командир еле заметно улыбается.  
– Стоять, – Каороге поднял ладонь. – Вы что, решили, что мы идем на битву? Это бизнес. Сидите на местах, хуманксы. И ты, Дохо, в особенности.  
– Не с тем я спал, – с досадой резюмировал отвергнутый пилот. – Никакой выгоды.  
Под потолком тонко и приятно звякнуло.  
– Приветствуем участников конгресса, – мелодично прокурлыкало со всех сторон. – Аналитическая часть начинается через пять минут. Участников просим принять аудоки.  
Каороге оглянулся, плюхнулся в кресло и вытащил из него цветные кругляшки, которыми тут же с умным видом облепился. Хогби устроил задницу в соседнем кресле и повторил жест за жестом. Гордон оглянулся, все-таки шагнул поближе и положил руку на спинку кресла. Свет в павильоне чуть пригас.  
Внизу засветилась "арена", и из нее стремительно поднялся экран, на котором начали вспыхивать цветные точки.  
– Это мы, – сказали Гордону на ухо.  
Подкрадывающегося яутжа Гордон услышал еще пару секунд назад, поэтому просто кивнул. Кихад прикоснулся когтем к его виску, к коже прилипло что-то прохладное, и неожиданно Гордон услышал множество приглушенных звуков – точно участники оказались рядом, в двух шагах. Кто-то дышал, кто-то тоненько присвистывал, хлюпал, тикал и даже жужжал. Гордон потрогал висок пальцем и нащупал гладкий кругляшок.  
– Класс приглашенного участника? – неожиданно мурлыкнула система.  
– Хуманксы, – проворчал Каороге.  
Гордон почти ощутил чужеродные волны удивления. Чувствуя, как от напряжения едва не сводит шею, он одними глазами поводил из стороны в сторону – на них действительно смотрели. Линза выворачивалась от усердия, фиксируясь на рылах и мордах, находя чужие органы зрения и прочей эхолокации.  
– Арх-ноль, – добавил Каороге.  
Пауза была невыносимо долгой для электронного секретаря. По спине канонира сыпанули мурашки. В любой момент всех иксар могли попросить вон.  
– Принимается, – наконец откликнулась система. – Приветствуем участников конгресса. Профиль?  
– Адаптанты, – четко сказал Хогби.  
– Статус обновлен, благодарим за участие. Переходим к аналитической части.

Треклятая аналитическая часть затянулась на добрых сорок минут, во время которых, насколько Гордон понял, занудно описывалась текущая экономическая ситуация всего Списка. Ну, во всяком случае, с точки зрения присутствующих, которую Гордон тут же начал мысленно именовать серыми кардиналами.  
Создавалось неистребимое ощущение, что здесь собралась только "чистая кровь", и именно эти типы занимаются тем, что разворачивают экономическую баржу всего Списка, куда им угодно.  
Обсуждались какие-то глобальные вещи вроде потерь на твердотопливном рынке, миграции астероидных полей, урожаи загадочного сырца-дурмана, соотношение черты бедности и среднего класса в разных кластерах и, наконец, локальные конфликты.  
На последнем пункте Гордон напрягся сам и шкурой почувствовал, как насторожено замерли остальные иксар.  
Докладывал шойпо. Гордон пытался нашарить его взглядом, но не помогала даже линза: четырехглазый прятался через парочку секторов и только бубнил оттуда приятным шелестящим голосом исправно транслируемую речь. На пару мгновений Гордон даже почувствовал благодарность к Амарисаю за подкачку нужных словарей. Шойпо перечислил какие-то мелкие стычки на осваиваемых территориях, грызню в свободной экономической зоне Тулпана, столкновение неизвестных "химозников", где отдельно подчеркнул грядущий в связи с этим передел сфер влияния на фармацевтическом рынке "третьего типа". Гордон подумал, что на этом удивительном конгрессе никто так и не называл впрямую имен, организаций и рас. Закончив, шойпо мелодично протянул непереведенные слова, а затем внезапно вкрадчиво кашлянул.  
– Также, по сведениям из заслуживающих доверия источников, – прошелестел он, – в последнее время активировались коалиции нанний и м'грии, и, как сообщил наш специалист, расчет боевых кораблей нанний совершил нападение на...  
Шелестящий голос внезапно сорвался на утробный всхлип, и шойпо умолк.  
– На нас, – сказал Хогби.  
Кружочек-передатчик на виске Гордона отдался шумом и шорохом. Неизвестные жужжалки зазудели так, что Гордон сморщился.  
– Как на нас? – очень внятно произнес Дорохов из-за спины. – Не только на "Хиджау"?  
– Все верно, – прошелестел шойпо. – Не ошибусь, если скажу, что именно по этой причине уважаемые хишкутен пригласили вас участвовать в конгрессе?  
За спиной у Гордона послышались полные ярости шепотки. Он и сам чувствовал, как бешено и зло колотится сердце под самым горлом. Шойпо только что сказал, что нанний напали на людей.  
Перед глазами опять замелькали жуткие, плохо отрисованные экраны в зеленой сетке, подвижные суда-таракашки. Пальцы стиснулись, обхватывая виртуальные гашетки. Гордон неожиданно четко осознал, что еще пара мгновений – и он сделает что-нибудь страшное...  
– Экономическая ставка, – неожиданно сказал Каороге. – Мы делаем экономическую ставку на полное выбытие нанний из всех секторов производства.  
– Ушам своим не верю, – хрипло пробормотали за спиной Гордона.  
У канонира от напряжения встали волоски дыбом на загривке, и он даже не понял, кто это был.  
– Ставка принята, – промурлыкало с потолка. – Участники желают сделать прогнозы?  
– Эмбарго? – свистнул кто-то в секторах. – С чего бы?  
– Из сектора декампи сообщают, что от действий нанний пострадала их перевалочная база, – вкрадчиво продолжил шойпо. – Предлагаю участникам рассматривать это как один из параметров.  
– Вы хотите открыть торговлю с приглашенными участниками? – поинтересовался еще кто-то.  
Каороге склонил голову набок.  
– Ставка открыта до конца конгресса. Мы прогнозируем соответствующий пересмотр верхнеуровневых соглашений ДАТЭ.  
В конференц-зале воцарилась тишина. Гордон наконец-то оглянулся. По лицам товарищей скользили тени эмоций, и только Кравеца перекосило так, что хищно раздутые ноздри и искривленные губы превратили его в торжествующего злобного божка.  
По экрану заметались какие-то линии, крутанулось несколько тут же растаявших диаграмм, но постепенно все вернулось к норме. Один из кружков вспыхнул синим.  
– Аналитическая часть окончена, – подытожил невидимый секретарь. – Участникам предлагается пятиминутный перерыв и переход к контрактной части.  
Экран ухнул в пол, обычное освещение медленно начало набирать силу.

Каороге только начал вставать, как за спиной у него нарисовался метеоролог. Развернувшись, яутжа чуть не налетел на него.  
– Серьезно? – свистящим шепотом поинтересовался Кравец. – Вы все-таки выдвинули к ним армаду?  
Каороге слегка подался назад и пошевелил надглазной щетиной.  
– Какую армаду? – вмешался Гордон. – У них флота нет, сами сказали!  
Мрачный клыкастый тип, сидевший двумя ступенями выше, медленно выкарабкался из кресла и начал монументальное сошествие вниз.  
– Эмбарго же, – почти простонал Амон.  
– Заговор галактических масштабов, – с чувством добавил Джино. – Почему я тут, а не там? Я должен быть на острие!  
– Он не соврал? – Дорохов отпихнул товарищей. – Они напали не только на наши корабли у этой долбаной станции?  
– Шойпо не врут, – заметил один из клыкастых.  
Хогби не оборачивался, и Гордону казалось, что он видит ауру напряжения вокруг командира. Значит, Хогби знал, что нападений больше двух – и опять молча тащил груз на себе...  
Иксар, а с ними и яутжа перемешались и сдвинулись. В прочих секторах наблюдалось такое же оживление. То ли ставка, сделанная Каороге, взбудоражила умы, то ли всем надоело сидеть и слушать экономические предсказания на полтора года вперед.  
Сверху из сектора неторопливо спускались те самые зеленошкурые.  
– Ты мне не увиливай, – грозно сказал Кравец. – Так армада или нет? На что нам рассчитывать? А ты там не подходи!  
Фраза явно была адресована мрачному.  
– Они на нас напали! – заорал Дорохов.  
Мрачный тип, так и не пробравшийся к Кравецу, схватил пилота за плечи и заткнул ему рот.  
– Ти-хо, – почти просвистел он. – Хуманк, ты все равно не можешь повлиять на случившееся.  
Дорохов зарычал, "пленка" вспыхнула бирюзовыми полосами, и яутжа неожиданно издал полный удивления булькающий звук. Гордон сделал крошечный шажок назад и увидел, что в широкую спину яутжа упирается нож. Алекс, державший нож, очень вежливо улыбался.  
– Мы договорились о мерах воздействия, – гладко сказал Каороге.  
– Сейчас я его убью, – поклялся Джино. – За недоговорки!  
Мрачный зашипел, и технарь медленно убрал лезвие в сторону. Дорохов вцепился ему в руку, но почему-то казалось, что он не пытается вырваться, а наоборот – отчаянно ищет поддержку.  
Зеленые спустились и начали решительно пропихиваться вперед. Общая нервозная атмосфера дополнилась недовольным рявканьем. Прорвавшийся вперед яутжа зашипел на Гордона, пытаясь отогнать канонира с дороги, и в ответ чуть не налетел пузом на выставленный нож.  
– Че хотел? – поинтересовался Гордон.  
Зеленый приоткрыл пасть, затем поднял взгляд и уставился на кого-то за спиной канонира.  
– Это наши гости, – сказали оттуда очень знакомым голосом. – Соблюдайте равенства, диней.  
Зеленый опять опустил взгляд на канонира.  
– Не надо мешать проходить, пожалуйста, – прорычал он.  
Гордон убрал нож и самым кончиком почесал нос.  
– Ну проходи, гостем будешь, – сказал он.  
Зеленый прошел мимо, Гордон развернулся и увидел, как пришедший опять встревает в пробку: перед Каороге маячили Кравец и Джино, а с третьей стороны подобрался Амон и, судя по лицу, готов был с разбегу сказать что-нибудь про великие древние расы.  
– Ваша ставка, – сказал зеленый поверх голов иксар, – она одобрена палатой... – переводчик зашипел и оставил без перевода длинное горловое рычание.  
Каороге молча кивнул. Клыкастый, державший Дорохова, медленно убрал руку, давая пилоту возможность говорить, но Дорохов только сопел как дизель. Алекс шагнул ближе, мрачный покосился на него и внезапно положил свободную руку технарю на плечо. Алекс дернулся – и остался стоять на месте.  
Зеленый тоже протянул руку – когтистые пальцы вздрагивали от нетерпения или еще от чего-то. Каороге поднял панель наруча, набрал несколько слов и протянул руку в ответ. Иксар волей-неволей пришлось расступиться. Меж пальцами зеленого сверкнуло. Он крутанул запястьем, и над ладонью у него развернулся аккуратный экранчик.  
– И что они вам сказали? – наседал Кравец уже на Амарисая. – Полностью согласились, извинились и обещали так больше не делать?   
– Я не разговариваю с тобой, хуманк!  
– Что за игрища? – завопил метеоролог. – Джино, дай копье!  
Зеленый покончил с изучением, резко кивнул, развернулся, вмазав дреддами по лицу Дорохову, и под ругань пилота устремился обратно на верхотуру. Дорохов дернулся было следом, но мрачный вновь ему помешал.  
– Побереги себя, – буркнул он.  
– Че за... – прокряхтел Дорохов, – сопли телячьи? Бля... Пусти!  
– Почему твой друг не вырывается?  
– Я в шоке, – мрачно сказал Алекс.  
– Хуманк, из-за вас даже не пожрешь в перерыве, одни проблемы.  
– Но именно вы решили втянуть нас в этот конгресс, – заметил со своего места Хогби.  
Главмеханики плотно оккупировали его кресло, навалившись на мощные подлокотники, которые Хогби наконец-то сумел развернуть. Гордон ревниво посмотрел на эту скульптуру и вздохнул, чувствуя, что поплясать вокруг командира и так есть кому.  
– А на что вообще влияет это выбытие нанний из экономики? – наконец внятно сформулировал Кравец.  
Каороге внушительно откашлялся и потянулся. Хрустнули то ли жилы, то ли мышцы. В то что яутжа могут хрустеть суставами Гордон не верил. Остеохондроз явно достался только людям и прочим ущербным арх-типам.  
– На общий баланс, – изрек яутжа. – Если очень упрощенно...  
– Спасибо, – язвительно сказал метеоролог.  
– То каждый занимает свое место, – невозмутимо продолжил Каороге. – У каждого есть определенная репутация, которую можно сильно испортить. В этом случае отменяются соглашения, нарушаются взаимосвязи, лихорадит общую экономику.  
– Ну что? – зашептали за спиной у Гордона.– Слышь, Дохо, ты теперь уверен в выборе? Бизнесмен же!  
– Отцепись, дрисня, – сдавленно прорычал Дорохов.  
– Вы, хуманксы, находитесь в эпицентре интереснейших событий, – продолжал рокотать Каороге. – Как я упоминал, есть расы более древние, чем те, с которыми у вас общий генотип. Огромный опыт позволяет нам делать глобальные прогнозы, учитывая множество мелочей. Сейчас происходит большая игра, можно сказать. Рассматриваются стратегии развития на два года вперед. Планируется движение, затрагивающее все расы. Понимаешь?  
– Вы тут сидите и дергаете за ниточки? – с восхищением уточнил Джино.  
По физиономии у него пошли красные пятна, темные глаза влажно заблестели. Штурман, казалось, приторчал от одной идеи такого масштабного управления мирами.  
– Здесь находится супергейт, – подал голос Кихад. – На основе собранной нами информации и сделанных предположений он составляет стратегию, которой впоследствии мы придерживаемся.  
– И все, входящие в конгресс, контролируют общую направленность, – подхватил Каороге. – Мы очень не любим, когда происходят незапланированные нами вещи.  
– Аллах, – страстно сказал Джино. – Я все отдам, чтобы вы перевели мне свой план развития на терранский. Можно как-то в него влезть?  
– Кто знает, – неожиданно клекотнул-хихикнул Каороге.  
Сверху замурлыкало, обозначая переход к упомянутой контрактной части.

* * *

В сжатиях логикалик полагался на команды людей, но на поверхности обычного космоса все происходило ровно наоборот. Почти ослепшая и оглохшая, Малик имела честь полюбоваться на последствия взлета с прицепом и довеском.  
Логикалик, словно безумный гений, лихорадочными крупными мазками выстраивал картину, собранную из десятков экранов, норовящих слиться друг с другом.  
Вокруг полыхало: радужные плоскости "крыльев", сатурнианское кольцо, остаточное сияние на "Туране" – а поверх этого до сих пор пел, не затыкаясь, двигатель.  
Не моргая, Малик подняла обе руки, нащупала собственную нижнюю челюсть, убедилась, что та цела, да и сами руки целы – и тщательно закрыла рот сама себе. "Хиджау" справилась. Не рванула, не развалилась на части. Поднялась с удивительной для такого тяжеловеса скоростью – и даже завод остался при ней.  
Логикалик уже спешил сопроводить картину пояснениями, давая подсказки к эффектам крыльев и прочим, и, наконец, убористо выстраивая сносочки к чему-то мелкому и многочисленному, находящемуся прямо в сатурниаде.  
Малик поморгала, сощурилась и, не доверяя жестам, сама шагнула вперед, чтобы присмотреться внимательнее. Сноски аккуратно выстроились у правого края экрана, а тонюсенькие лаконичные пойнты вели от них в середину кроваво-оранжевого сияния. Малик сощурилась, словно ей сто десять лет, и она пожмотилась на операцию, на линзы, даже на очки... Логикалик прекратил перечисление, и Малик взялась уже за волосы, приглаживая их снова и снова. Упругие колечки не сдавались, твердо намереваясь стоять дыбом и дальше. Двадцать восемь "Лапласов" логикалик тщательно и без эмоций отметил красными крестиками, заодно наконец-то определив принадлежность. Нанний.  
– Эй, – просипела она. – Платформа?  
На той стороне молчали.  
– Ребята, план сработал, – голос срывался на хрип. – Мы их сделали... Слышите? – она заморгала, отгоняя давящее чувство в переносице. – Лейтенант Лемуин, подтвердите результаты использования... – ей стало трудно дышать, – модуля РАП.  
Нет ответа.  
Что-то внутри Малик жалобно и тоненько застонало. Но так и умерло, не в силах пробиться сквозь каменные плиты. Малик казалось, что она превратилась в живой склеп, обложенный и задушенный этими самыми плитами.  
– На платформе, – почти равнодушно повторила она. – Вы стреляли?  
Тишина. Радужные отсветы на экране медленно гасли, сатурниада распространилась за пределы видимости. На одном из экранов виднелась страшно выкрученная "рука" зарядника, упрямо сжимающая оплавленный и уже потерявший всякую узнаваемость кусок.  
– Платформа, – повторила капитан Ансария, – ответьте. Твою мать. Лейтенант, я обещала вам выписать штрафов за стрельбу куда попало. Но теперь я вас еще и выпорю!  
Тишина, тишина, тишина...  
Свечение погасло полностью. Крылья исчезли, "Туран" из сверкающей катушки превратился в угрюмую громадину. Логикалик так же спешно, как раньше рисовал, теперь затирал яркую картину. Пометки справа никуда не делись, правда, теперь пойнты указывали далеко-далеко в неразличимую черноту.  
На этот раз космос действительно казался пустым – в радиусе действия сатурниады вымело всё. Двадцать восемь штурмовых модулей, прииск Ечхон, аварийные буи, обычный космический мусор. Теперь здесь было чисто, почти как на Дзаганте.  
– Платформа, черт бы вас побрал, отвечайте! Отправить дронов сейчас же!  
Пальцы в наперстках жили своей жизнью, выдавая последовательные команды, пока капитан Ансария выкрикивала приказы, полные ярости и боли.  
Логикалик беспокойно помаргивал, а потом неуверенно вернул ошибку исполнения запроса с комментарием об отсутствии доступа к модулю РАП-1.  
И почему-то Малик ярко представилось, как в "ангельском взлете" Теренс не справляется с огневой поддержкой и весь модуль РАП, вся платформа, превращается в заплавленную металлическую чушку. Разлетаются осколки сатурниады, полыхает излучение, сметает все без разбору.   
И капитан Ансария остается совсем одна.

Малик открыла рот, чтобы позвать еще раз, но из горла вырвалось только тихое шипение. С трудом сглотнув, она сложила руки на животе и уставилась на экран. Возможно, нужно было просто подождать. Или вызвать какую-нибудь другую станцию. Точно, вызов другой станции должен был помочь.  
Она наизусть запомнила весь список приисков и станций, стоявших в одном ряду с Ечхоном, поэтому десяток запросов отправился к адресатам всего через пару минут. Логикалик съел их, не подавившись, и порадовал пиктами успешной отправки.  
Шлюзовая сеть по-прежнему работала как часы, точно так же исправно записывая расходы на счет "Вега Солар Системс". Малик криво ухмыльнулась. Похоже, еще не весь Список ополчился против людей. В конце концов, Список мог просто не знать. Или не слишком-то интересоваться.  
На экране моргнуло уведомление. Малик прикипела к нему взглядом  
"Ошибка доставки, точка абонента отключена". Игрим.  
"Ошибка доставки, точка абонента отключена". Юмба.  
"Ошибка доставки, точка абонента отключена". Ураловск.  
Малик с удивительным терпением дождалась, когда отобьются следующие восемь станций. Оставались еще четырнадцать приисков, ожидающих нападения и под сотню тех, до кого, по мнению Вахадж, должны были добраться в последнюю очередь.  
Всем требовался боевой корабль с ревойской платформой. Выбирать можно было любую точку назначения.  
Но Малик разглядывала карту перед собой и думала: а что даст один корабль с умершей платформой для целой системы? И что следует положить на весы в этом случае?  
– Эй там, внизу, – сказала она. – Дайте какую-нибудь подсказку, а? Несладко, одной-то придумывать, что делать.  
Но платформа молчала по-прежнему.  
Можно было покинуть пост и спуститься на нужный ярус самой. Подойти к створам, отделяющим один уровень от другого, и убедиться, что логикалик не зря высвечивает пометку "кислород – 0%" на уровне установки модуля РАП-1. Наверное, можно было бы заплакать прямо там, сесть на пол, взвыть, сделать что-нибудь еще такое же бессмысленное и полное отчаяния.   
Малик скользнула взглядом по экранам, в глубине души надеясь, что все-таки мигнет знакомый сигнал, и кто-то задаст ей стандартный вопрос о целях присутствия. Пустота пялилась на нее в ответ и подмигивала далекими звездочками.  
Капитан Ансария пошевелила пальцами, и все-таки не смогла промолчать. Хотя бы свой голос ей нужно было услышать.  
– Полный доступ, пожалуйста. Согласно установленным справочникам.  
Логикалик озадаченно повесил перед ней вопросительный знак, тревожно моргающий в кружочке, живо напомнившем Малик круглый глаз.  
– Полный доступ к модели погружения, немедленно.  
По экранам зримо пробежала судорога. Логикалик будто дернулся от удара. Потом экраны начали гаснуть один за другим, и наконец напротив Малик остался всего один. Изменивший дизайн на что-то древнее, доисторическое, требующее прямого ввода команд. В самом низу мигал "пятачок" клавиатуры. Малик коснулась его, и виртуальная дека выехала широким полотном квадратных кнопок. Малик судорожно потерла лоб. Как и любой пилот, она помнила все экстренные команды. Предельно простые, не требующие сложных расчетов. Она тряхнула кистями и медленно, двумя пальцами, начала печатать. Ей требовалась простейшая маршрутная процедура.  
Выбрать из справочника зон обитания значение "Аннги".  
Спроектировать транзит из текущей точки до конечной со значением "Аннги".  
Установить бар по таблицам значений погружения на "8".  
Выполнить.  
Логикалик проглотил некрасивую мешанину словесных нагромождений. Таблицы последовательно сменили одна другую, и на экране высветилась нужная ей строчка. Но ниже протянулась еще одна.  
"Предлагаемое погружение – 9 бар".

Малик тупо смотрела на мигающую надпись. Под реберным щитком судорожно вздрагивало сердце, проталкивая кровь болезненными неровными толчками. Что-то похрустывало в позвоночнике, пытаясь раздвинуть крестец. Мир вокруг подернулся серой туманной дымкой. Будто она уснула, и видит в своем кошмаре ту самую старую историю, закончившуюся много лет назад опустошенным сектором обитаемого космоса.  
На заднем плане крутилась свинцовая в своей неуместности мысль: интересно, почему все, что касается чрезвычайных ситуаций, делается тяжелым и увесистым? Как будто конструкторам жаль лишней детализации. Или, может быть, специально, чтобы вызывать отторжение у обычного человека. Вроде – не лезь сюда, видишь какое все строгое и непонятное.  
Словно в кошмарном сне, она коснулась кончиками пальцев строгой квадратной клавиши с древним машинно-терранским символом Y. 

"Выберите модель совмещения", – тут же выдвинул следующее требование логикалик.  
– Какая модель? – механически повторила Малик.  
Логикалик молчал, и ей пришлось сформулировать запрос.  
"Точка привязки, – вежливо разъяснил логикалик. – Внимание: точка привязки должна соответствовать материальному объекту".  
– А, – опять вслух сказала Малик. Кошмар продолжался, уверенно ведя ее туда, откуда отступать было уже просто некуда. – Конечно же, нам нужна точка привязки... И сейчас мы ее найдем, сейчас, сейча-ас...  
Палец, увенчанный наперстком, кружил над картой, и чем ближе Малик подбиралась к нужному сектору, тем подробнее становилась карта. Отбрасывались в сторону соседние звездные системы, проплывали учтенные в справочниках артификалы, и наконец под кружащим пальцем осталась всего одна планетарная система.  
Услужливый до идиотизма в своем старании логикалик снабдил каждый объект подписями. Ларма, Норта, кольцо Саватьи, Аннги, кольцо Даваж...  
Пару мгновений Малик смотрела на серебристо-оранжевый шарик Аннги, но потом взгляд двинулся дальше – и наперсток указал на центральную точку. Сияющий желтым солнечный шарик.  
– Вот, – сказала она. – Зафиксировать точку всплытия. Как там его...  
"Сияющий Анн, – с готовностью подсказал логикалик. – Звезда класса G8IV".  
– В точку, – похвалила его Малик. – Сияющий Анн.

Логикалик медлил, словно давал ей время передумать и вернуть все назад. Не создавать вторую плешь, которую потом назовут зоной Ансария. Не ставить на кон всё, что есть в этой галактике. Не полагаться на теоретические военные выкладки, упомянутые лейтенантом Теренсом.  
"Выберите средство эвакуации", – предложил логикалик.  
Он был умнее и хладнокровнее человека, загнанного в угол. Малик посмотрела в потолок и представила, как сияющая солнечная корона Анн начинает проваливаться внутрь себя самой, а следом за ней растворяются планеты – будто сахар в чае.  
– Не надо, – сказала она, вытягивая палец.  
Логикалик мигнул и выплюнул конвертик сообщения.  
Малик дернулась, зло скривившись. Проклятый конвертик мигал и переливался красным пиктом срочного донесения. Если отбросить происходящее за последние сутки, то такой конвертик должен был заставить представителей всего Списка хвататься то ли за оружие, то ли за головы. Доставленный по сетке экстренной связи, он сигналил о катастрофе.  
Силком задавив надежду на проснувшихся и забивших тревогу правозащитников, Малик все-таки щелкнула по нему.

* * *

В контрактной части Гордон быстро разобрался. Напрогнозировавшись вдосталь, инопланетчики определяли, что принесет им больший доход в этой самой стратегии, и живенько заключали выгодные соглашения, а заодно переуступали и перепродавали права, связанные с третьими лицами. Вроде, третьими как раз считались арх-расы. От одного этого слова во рту делалось кисло.  
Экран с точками участников быстро заполнялся линиями, указывающими на связь субъектов, вспыхивал какими-то сводными узлами и выглядел как самая натуральная нейросеть.  
За спиной у Гордона яростно шептались: Йенс, "рогаточники" и Джино явно пытались угадать, во что выльется тайная вакханалия. Гордон же больше смотрел на пару участников, не спешивших включиться в скоростной обмен сделками. Оба, и яутжа, и Хогби, сохраняли неподвижность статуй: и сложно было понять, ждут ли они чего-то, или понимают, что с ними никто не захочет иметь дел.  
Насчет людей Гордон и так был почти уверен, ну а яутжа, похоже, дали большого маху. В их хвастливое заявление не поверил никто, и Гордон с досадой подумал, что блеф, который мог бы действительно очень сильно испортить жизнь длинношеим, не удался. Нанний несколько раз мелькнули в уступленных правах, и вроде кто-то очень сильно по этому поводу хрюкал от счастья.  
– Внимание, участники, – неожиданно вновь мурлыкнул электронный секретарь. – По просьбе участников хишкутен ведется мониторинг красной линии связи. Принято сообщение. Сообщение входит в ставку участников хишкутен.  
В секторах умолкли так резко, словно на них поставили глушилку.  
– Делаю прогноз, – сказал Каороге.  
Когтистые пальцы щелкнули, над подлокотником мигнул какой-то символ, и Каороге сделал несколько пассов на активной поверхности.  
Тишина потрескивала в конференц-зале словно глыба льда, готовая вот-вот расколоться. Гордон очень медленно обернулся, и линза словно раздвоилась: одним глазом он видел застывшие в недоумении физиономии собригадников и чуточку зацепил дружно вставших зеленошкурых, а другим – как по шее командира пошли натянутые жилы, а на резко побледневшей коже проступила испарина.  
– Прогноз принят, – отозвался секретарь. – Влияние нанний исключается из стратегии развития. Коэффициенты ставок участников хишкутен поднимаются до два и семь. Сделки аннулированы. Производится формирование уточненной стратегии.  
Экран, заполненный сложной ветвящейся структурой, опустел.

* * *

Конвертик развернулся в экран. Мелькнули кособокие туроглифы наннийского языка и тут же сменились переведенным текстом.  
Палец, повисший в воздухе, неожиданно задрожал. Следом за ним дрожь перекинулась на кисть. Малик сжала руку в кулак, но дрожь не унималась – ринулась по локтю, перескочила на плечо и охватила все тело. Мышцы подергивались, болезненно стягивались, гоняя под кожей волны сокращений. Даже веки трепетали, пытаясь то ли закрыться, то ли наоборот – завернуться так, чтобы широко открытые глаза капитана Ансария больше никогда не сомкнулись.

Рубленые строчки на экране кричали. Смысл полудесятка фраз, накиданных явно в дикой спешке, сводился к одному-единственному: пришлите помощь, кто угодно, кто пролетает рядом, нам нужна помощь.  
Внизу уже крутилась развернувшаяся съемка – под невероятным углом, наполовину закрытым объективом и всего на восемь секунд. Малик с трудом оторвала глаза от текста и перевела ниже. Зацикленное воспроизведение превратило съемку в дикую мешанину. Но когда она пригляделась, стало ясно, что оператор тут ни при чем. Съемку вели с высоты, вероятно с движущегося борта вроде глайдера.  
Какой-то город – большой, современный, с узнаваемой наннийской архитектурой: кряжистые здания по тридцать-шестьдесят этажей, широченные автострады с подвижными составами, еще более широкие проспекты и оранжевые узоры, знаменитые у всех любителей стильных интерьеров. Столпотворение длинношеих на улицах – они вообще любили массовое времяпровождение.  
Но что-то было не так.  
Малик шагнула вперед, логикалик метнул экран ей на встречу, выжал, что мог, из улучшения картинки, и Малик смогла рассмотреть...  
Сахар в чае.  
Высокие серые фигуры дергано метались по гладким плитам с оранжевыми узорами. Сначала Малик думала, что эффект порождает некачественная съемка, но теперь она увидела, что так двигаются сами нанний. Вот кто-то бежит, и тут же на ходу его начинает выламывать, длинные ноги сгибаются в обратную сторону, кожа взбухает, лопается, из-под нее чудовищным фонтаном ударяет темная жижа, прорываются обломки костей, руки взлетают вверх, страшно искривляются, раскрываются бутонами, брызжут во все стороны... Растворяются.  
Запись пошла крутиться с самого начала. Малик отшатнулась.  
Вспыхнул еще один конверт срочного сообщения. А потом логикалик просто начал отсчитывать цифры в скобках. Очень быстро они перескочили к двузначным числам. Не веря своим глазам, Малик смотрела, как счетчик крутится все быстрее, уже перескочив черту в десять тысяч и продолжая прирастать с невероятной скоростью.  
Несколько секунд спустя рядом вспыхнул еще один значок, отобразивший перегрузку и падение канала связи.  
Малик отрешенно подумала, что теперь ей точно известен предел нагрузки на хваленую шлюзовую сеть.  
– Анализ, – велела она и сама удивилась, какой у нее ровный голос. – Источник и содержание в двух словах.  
С источником логикалик разобрался без проблем, но с содержимым возился секунд сорок, заставляя Малик нервно притоптывать и грызть колпачки наперстков.  
Расправившись с нелегким эмоциональным анализом, логикалик подвел итог, как она и просила. Даже сделал буквы покрупнее, чтобы самые слепошарые пилотессы могли прочитать.  
"Спасите нас".

Малик снова посмотрела в потолок, улыбнулась сама себе и развернулась на месте. Запрос погружения растерянно мигал у нее за спиной. Малик стало так легко, будто она ничего не весит, а сверх того еще и заправлена летучим газом.  
Перешагнув порог рубки, она отправилась в сторону хранилищ, прислушиваясь, как весело и звонко цокают ее копыта по полу. Нужно было раздобыть маску, резак и, возможно, стабилизатор давления.  
Ведь теперь ей нужно было рассказать об этом троим людям, оставшимся внизу.  
Только нужно было сначала до них добраться.


	22. Стратегический привет

Под куполом стоял ор. Кто-то из участников расшарил экран, на него пошла трансляция, и две минуты спустя Гордон почувствовал, что ему очень хочется закрыть глаза, отключиться и, желательно, никогда уже не просыпаться.  
Экран поделился на несколько косых блоков, и там бешено крутились кадры, в основном снятые чьими-то трясущимися руками, но некоторые записи оказались чудовищно четкими. Наверное, это были стационарные камеры. Они стояли в городах, расчерченных широкими проспектами, выложенными оранжевыми зигзагами. Таких городов Гордон никогда не видел. Там росли оранжевые кустарники и какие-то серебряные рощи. Мелькали цепочки огней на автострадах. Величественно перекатывались по воздуху гигантские полупрозрачные полотнища. Колыхались ртутно-оранжевые водоемы, окруженные угловатыми шипастыми конструкциями. Везде были толпы нанний, занимавшихся своими длинношеими делами.  
А потом что-то произошло.

Джино монотонно и без продыху матерился, сворачивая многосоставные конструкции, включавшие весь религиозный пантеон Веги. Гордон тоже хотел бы выматериться, но у него словно что-то застряло в горле, так что каждый вдох звучал как болезненное шипение. Хогби не двигался, и застывшие по бокам механики тоже. На короткий ужасный миг Гордону представилось, что железного командира хватил инфаркт, но потом Хогби чуть заметно дернул головой. И Гордон снова полностью переключился на экран.  
Его собственное мутное прошлое, наполненное обрывками воспоминаний о подозрительных вооруженных действиях, не шло ни в какое сравнение с катастрофой, захватившей целую Аннги.  
На экране добавился еще один блок, изрядно потеснив остальные. Гордон мигом узнал характерную спутниковую съемку. Она не передавала деталей: с таких высот Аннги выглядела гигантской серебристо-оранжевой картиной. Снизу, сквозь облака, тянулись изогнутые нити орбитальных лифтов. Нанизанные на них бусинки кабин медленно ползли вверх, и даже на сторонний взгляд их было куда больше, чем может вынести такая конструкция. Прямо на глазах всего почтенного конгресса одна из таких нитей выгнулась, описала чудовищный круг, взбалтывая облака, и лопнула. Хвосты-обрывки стремительно разлетелись, нижний ударил по еще одной нити, лопнула и она, и Гордон даже успел заметить, как бусинки-кабинки вспыхивают, прежде чем окутаться облачками пара. Третья нить тоже изогнулась, задрожала, но все-таки вернулась на место. Однако посередине кабинки тоже окутались белыми облачками, и все движение остановилось.  
Спутниковая картина быстро сдвигалась, нити лифтов уползали к правому краю экрана, и волей-неволей взгляд соскальзывал к облакам. Движение первой нити словно задало им начальный вектор, и теперь вся охватываемая спутником область закручивалась в гигантскую воронку. Рваные полосы стягивались к единому центру, сквозь них просвечивало серебристо-оранжевое. Картина сдвигалась быстрыми рывками, но Гордону все равно почудилось, что он видит, как внизу расползаются свинцово-серые кляксы.  
Над сборищем участников прозвучало глухое рычание. Каороге прочищал горло и, похоже, ему выдали отдельную линию громкой связи.  
– Представляю вниманию участников развернутую модель, – прорычал он. – Сутки, трое, пять дней и, наконец, десять.  
Когтистые пальцы пробежались по панели, и весь экран с записями заместился на аккуратно сделанный проект. В представлении яутжа Аннги была сине-белой, однако цвет заразы они видели в точности как люди. Четыре модели последовательно показывали распространение пандемии.  
Гордон впился взглядом в последний шарик: все еще сине-белый местами – на полюсах, по паре клочков на боках, тонким ремешком вдоль экватора. Остальное стало свинцово-серым.  
– Впрочем, – добавил Каороге, – мы готовы принять меры, чтобы до этого, – острый коготь указал на третью модель, – дело не дошло.   
Под потолком щелкнуло, и послышался очередной очень громкий голос. Говоривший явно не умел выдыхать: почти каждое слово сопровождалось звуком втягиваемого воздуха, и на несколько безумных мгновений Гордон представил, что в конце своей астматической фразы говорящий просто лопнет.  
– Каков механизм явления?  
Связь щелчком перескочила к Каороге.  
– До конца не изучен, – лицемерно сказал яутжа. – Мы полагаем, что это прямое следствие несоблюдения дипломатической гигиены.  
– Чего? – заорали из соседнего сектора.  
Этого было слышно безо всяких усилителей. Предыдущий вопрошавший молчал – возможно, и впрямь лопнул. Каороге поднялся и развернулся. Теперь варварская броня не казалась смехотворной. Гордон скользнул взглядом по отточенным кромкам, мелким детализированным рисункам – и почувствовал, как на загривке собирается холодная испарина.  
– Стремление отнимать и грабить, – осклабился Каороге. – Напомню уважаемому собранию, что подобный инцидент уже имел место на Соэл в тысяча триста сороковом...  
– Тогда не было никаких протоколов! – выкрикнул громогласный. – Признайтесь честно, хишкутен, что это было? Это насильственная корректировка глобальных масштабов!  
Каороге чуть склонил голову, поднял руку и с отсутствующим видом начал изучать полировку когтей. Гордон прикинул, что на месте участника, задающего столь рискованные вопросы, он бы уже ретировался за чью-нибудь широкую спину. Желательно, в броне от третьего класса и выше.  
А потом у него в голове что-то переключилось, и он вспомнил огромное криохранилище на ковчеге, светящиеся блоки и ряды черных стеклянных капсул. С вытяжкой из тварей, жгучих, как пекло Шайтана.  
"Сбросьте на них парочку бомб", – сказал тогда Кравец.  
Гордон взялся за виски. Случившееся больше сотни лет назад безумным образом перемешивалось с происходившим сейчас. Один крейсер уничтожил Замариду. Нанний помнили об этом, хорошо помнили, вели себя так, словно это было их рук дело.  
Яутжа вовсе не требовался целый флот, чтобы разделаться с творениями, вышедшими из пробирок мэхандис. Они отправили всего один ковчег.

– Я тоже хотел бы понять, что там произошло, – почти простонал Грегор, успевший пробраться вплотную к Гордону.  
Канонир дернулся, выплывая из ужасающих предположений. Словно услышав технаря, Каороге поднял взгляд и окинул им аудиторию.  
– Нужно думать, когда принимаешь спаскапсулы, – поучительно сказал он. – Тщательнее проектировать карантинные линии на орбите. Но мы готовы принять на себя обязанности по оказанию помощи пострадавшим. Предлагаю всем поразмыслить, хотите ли вы так же принять участие или, может быть, это лишнее.  
– И сколько будет стоить ваша помощь, интересно?!  
Каороге молчал, шевеля клыками, раздвинутыми в ухмылку, и почему-то Гордон уверился – нанний это обойдется чудовищно дорого. И они заплатят, лишь бы спасти собственную планету.  
Он бросил взгляд на экран. В верхнем правом углу, оттеснив модель, мигал красный значок, похожий на кляксу. Рядом крутился какой-то счетчик.  
– Это он им намекает, что ли? – изумленно пробормотал Грегор, изрядно понизив голос.  
– А что с делегатами других рас? – заорал еще кто-то.  
Кафф не передавал интонацию, да и разбираться в инопланетных эмоциях Гордон не умел, но интенсивность вопля была такой, что сомнений не оставалось: кричавший шокирован по самые гланды, если они у него есть.  
– Делегатами арх? – громогласно уточнил Каороге. – Трагические потери. В наше время опасно дружить с теми, кто готов развязывать войны!  
– А если там наши были? – почти взвыл Грегор.  
Каороге развернулся на звук, и Грегор чуть качнулся назад.  
– Разве ты еще не понял? – он смотрел точно на технаря, безошибочно выделив его голос в сотнях криков. – Вы нулевой арх. Чего ты опасаешься?  
Технарь схватился за горло, царапнув воротник-ошейник. Шум сделался приглушенным, и остатками мозгов Гордон все-таки сообразил, что на сектор людей и яутжа предупредительно подняли глушилки.  
Подумалось, что хорошо быть искусственным интеллектом: знай себе следи за порядком и обеспечивай все удобства для участников. Совершенно не нужно думать о проблемах вроде отравленной планеты.  
– У них наверняка есть свои станции, – стараясь не хрипеть, сказал Гордон. – Как у нас, раскиданы повсюду. Они обязательно будут мстить!  
– Почему ты так думаешь? – искренне удивился Каороге.  
– Потому что мы бы так сделали! – заорал Гордон.  
– Вот именно! – поддержал Грегор. – Бля, у вас мозгов нет, просчитывать хоть на пару шагов вперед?!  
– Совсем охренели! – рявкнул Дорохов.  
Иксар зашумели. Яутжа растянул пасть в ухмылке, и она показалась Гордону уж очень жуткой.  
– Так это вы, хуманксы. Поэтому наша ставка не на них, а на вас.  
– Не вижу логики!  
Каороге облокотился на спинку кресла. Вокруг высокой фигуры струилась аура, в которой Гордон не мог разобрать ни одного оттенка.  
– Оссурига рассказал, что вы пошли на смерть ради чужого ковчега.  
– Ради наших людей! – выкрикнул Чед.  
– Неважно. Это был всего лишь ковчег и всего лишь ограниченное количество живых существ на нем, – Каороге предупреждающе поднял ладонь, и Чед поперхнулся. – Но вы не сбежали. Вы погрузились на девять бар, чтобы отомстить. Вы могли устроить конец света, но это вас не остановило.  
– Как территория Д'хаш, – добавил Кихад.  
Дзаганта – отдалось в голове.  
Перед глазами все поплыло, и Гордон наконец вспомнил огромное пустое пространство, расположившееся между рукавами созвездия Норд. Дзаганта: место, где неизвестный корабль вынырнул с глубины и совместился с астероидной системой.  
И там не осталось ничего.  
"Мы не знали", – хотел сказать он, но язык не послушался.  
Хогби поднялся со своего места и развернулся. Каороге тоже повернулся к нему. На фоне подсветки, идущей с "арены", два профиля превратились в черные силуэты: прямой человеческий против гротескно оскаленной клыкастой морды.  
– Скажи, Хош-шби, – пророкотал яутжа, – если бы ты узнал, что кто-то хочет уничтожить твой вид – ты бы сделал все что угодно? Ты бы погасил бы ради этого звезды?  
– Да! – заорали у Гордона из-за спины.  
Хогби дернулся.  
– Да, мы бы это сделали, чего ты еще от нас хочешь, скотина?! Мы уже сдохли один раз ради людей, и мы убьем любого, кто снова к нам полезет! Это ты хотел услышать?!  
Гордон наконец-то преодолел паралич и обернулся. На плечах Грегора повисли Алекс с Троем. "Пленка" простреливала бирюзой, выдавая усилия, прилагаемые обоими. Технарь судорожно, всем телом подался вперед, красивое лицо перекосило, губы вывернулись, и Гордону даже показалось, что он видит бешеную пену в уголках рта.  
Каороге заклекотал, и Гордон схватился за нож, увидев движение краем глаза. Кихад сцапал его за плечо. По всей толпе прошло движение, и миг спустя оказалось, что яутжа блокируют каждого. Шайтановы ящерицы двигались слишком быстро. Даже за спиной у Грегора появился клыкастый.  
Каороге неторопливо преодолел две ступени. Грегор стоял на одну выше, и их головы оказались на одном уровне.  
– Именно, – протянул Каороге. – Я хотел услышать именно это. Никто бы не стал так рисковать, кроме тех, кто готов играть на большие ставки.  
Аура мгновенно изменилась. Теперь Гордон видел почти сексуальное возбуждение, струящееся вокруг клыкастого.  
– Огромные ставки, – проворковал Каороге. – На планеты, звезды, целые системы.  
Он протянул руку, подцепил Грегора за подбородок и заставил чуть приподнять голову. И опять, невзирая на кошмарность происходящего, Гордон зацепился взглядом за точеные губы и подумал: до чего же все таки красивый у них в бригаде майор Кальдер.  
Иксар застыли, вопли заседающих превратились в далекий еле слышный шорох.  
– Слышь ты, – хрипло сказал Алекс, разбивая тишину. – Ты ваще-то как маньяк выглядишь.  
Каороге вздрогнул и отдернул руку. Грегор тоже вздернулся.  
– Лицо мое не трогать! – возопил он. – Ты знаешь, сколько оно стоит?  
– Тщеславная свинья, – сказал Трой и ухмыльнулся.  
– Грегор-на-Миллион, – поддержал Алекс.  
– Придурки!  
Грегор выдрался из хватки товарищей, отпихнул яутжа и демонстративно отряхнулся.  
Мертвый ступор рассыпался. Каороге тоже заухмылялся, отбросил дредды за спину и провел обеими ладонями по собственной шее. Резко запахло мускусом.  
– Поэтому мы поставили на вас, – уже обычным тоном проворчал он. – На тех, кто готов гасить звезды ради выигрыша. Прочие арх на такое не способны, поскольку слишком опасаются потерять собственный вид. Поэтому мстить они побоятся.  
– Опять вы со своими видовыми теориями, – застонал Кравец, – это невыносимо!  
– Это факт. Среди наследства мэхандис только вы размножаетесь с такой скоростью, что можете позволить себе терять ваши маленькие добывающие колонии ради спасения планет. Хотя, есть еще один вид... – Каороге ухмыльнулся, – ваши двоюродные братья-кайнде.  
– Козел! – не выдержал Дорохов.  
– А где груз? – очумело вскинулся Грегор.  
Яутжа, стоявший за спиной, с размаху хлопнул его по плечу. Грегор присел. Гордон наконец-то узнал Вайкара.  
– Не твоя забота, Грие-его, – сказал клыкастый. – Думай масштабнее.  
– Ну вы, игроки, – сказал со своего места Хогби. – Рано радуетесь. Одним ударом целую войну не выиграть. Вы что, серьезно эту херню несете?  
Каороге обернулся.  
– Поверь, Хош-шби, мы очень тщательно все просчитали.  
– И наш прогноз подтвержден, – прошипел Амарисай, делая жест в сторону "арены". – Вы сами слышали, хуманксы. Он учитывает все.  
Иксар смутно загомонили. Гордон почувствовал движение жесткой ладони на плече и еле сдержался, чтобы не отбить тяжелую руку. На кончиках когтистых пальцев словно сидели души нанний.  
– Гордись, хуманк Гр-рдон, – пророкотал Кихад. – Вы победили в этой войне, даже не начав сражаться.   
Голос прошел сквозь ропот иксар, словно тяжелое лезвие. Гордон с трудом разлепил губы.  
– Не трогай меня, – хрипло сказал он. – Вы лгуны и убийцы. Почему вы не сказали нам, что собираетесь пустить их под нож? Это... это было не ваше дело! Так нечестно!  
– Дурачок, Гр-рдон, – хладнокровно сказал Кихад, не убирая руки. – Мы сделали прогноз, в том числе и на случай, если бы мы не стали их трогать. Тогда вы ввязались бы в войну. Не только вы и нанний, но многие другие. В итоге случилось бы столько разрушений, что общественный порядок был бы непоправимо нарушен. И последствия были бы чудовищны.  
Многочисленные "бы" колотились о своды черепа, точно рой ядовитых пчел.  
– Врешь...  
– Не вру. Мы очень хорошо умеем строить математические модели.   
– Союзники, – сказал Гордон. – Мы входим в Список!  
– Консервы, – безжалостно сказал Кихад. – Радуйся, что первыми вы столкнулись с Ревоей, а не с кем-то более жадным и зубастым. Вас до сих пор терпеть не могут за уникальность, и до недавнего времени союзников сдерживал только страх. Развязать конфликт под носом у старых рас – это не то что грабить одинокие корабли. Но, видимо, их жадность победила.  
– А сейчас мы обновили этот страх, – добавил Каороге.  
Шею у канонира так свело от напряжения, что он мог только ворочать глазами. Но даже так он видел, что к Кихаду уже подтянулись почти все иксар, жадно вслушивающиеся в слова, рождающиеся в клыкастой пасти. Рожи у них были бледные и мокрые. Баль вообще посерел. Джино держался за свое копье, будто опасался рухнуть в обморок.  
– С чего вы так уверено рассуждаете? – прорычал Дорохов.  
– Они все проверили, прежде чем посчитать, – негромко сказал Хогби со своего места.  
Гордон облизнул губы. Мучительно кололо то в правом, то в левом виске, точно кто-то раскачивал у него в башке странные весы, где на одной чаше лежали "консервы", которые нанний грозились поставить на место, а на другой – вскипающие биологической жижей города.   
– Ты не собираешься падать в обморок, Гр-рдон?  
Гордон все-таки обернулся. Кихад смотрел на него сверху вниз, и Гордону показалось, что яутжа – единственная устойчивая деталь в огромном, зашатавшемся мире. Кихад протянул палец и ткнул ему в лоб. Коготь царапнул мокрую кожу, палец заскользил ниже, и коготь уперся в самый кончик носа. За гривастой башкой Гордон видел зеленошкурых, вытянувших клыки и пожирающих людей взглядами.  
– Не предавай мое доверие, – сказал Кихад и повертел головой, оглядывая остальных иксар. – Вы должны с этим справиться, потому что мы предложили считаться с вами.  
– Вы как хотите, – сказал Грегор, – а я сяду. Че-то мне нехорошо.  
Его сопровождающий заворчал, взял технаря уже за оба плеча и сам посадил на ступень.

– Перерасчет окончен, – прорезалось курлыканье секретаря. – Участников просим занять места и приготовить бланки сделок.  
Демпферы исчезли, и шум плеснул снова, но быстро начал стихать. Со всех сторон участники конгресса занимали места, и на вновь активировавшемся "деловом" экране быстро начали вспыхивать кружочки.  
Гордон развернулся как автомат. Иксар, вторя примеру технаря, один за другим опускались на ступени. Йенс попробовал плюхнуться в кресло, промахнулся и нелепо примостился на откинувшемся подлокотнике. За свой круглый непонятный сувенир он держался мертвой хваткой, почти как Джино за копье. Штурман садиться не стал, всем телом повиснув на древке.  
Сбоку подгреб Баль, и Гордон бездумно ухватил его за плечо.  
– Стратегия обновлена. Учтена модель конфликтной эволюции систем, – почти сладострастно проворковало с потолка. – Пересмотрена политика распределенного влияния.  
Гордон увидел, как Каороге невероятно медленно тянется к Хогби, и когтистая пятерня стискивается на бедре командира так, что "пленка" яростно вспыхивает бирюзовыми полосами компенсации. Весь мир словно начал притормаживать, курлыканье неожиданно тоже дико замедлилось.  
– Открыт свобо-одный сло-от участника-а конгрес-са-а, – рокотал синтетический голос. – Принима-аются за-а-я-а...  
Хогби ударил по панели. Гордон моргнул, и его вышвырнуло в обычный мир.  
– ...вки. Принято, – бесстрастно промурлыкал секретарь. – В стратегию развития включается поднятие статуса участников "люди" на уровень младших стратегов. Участникам люди предоставляется минимальный уровень заключения сделок. Эффективная модель для участников люди будет рассчитана в течение трех месяцев.  
Гордон осоловело понял, что "люди" произносится на унитерранском.

В секторах многоголосо заверещали. Экран расчетов стремительно расчерчивали линии, выстраивающиеся в подобие примитивного графика, где показатели бежали вверх. Каороге вскочил и заревел. Дикий звук мигом перекрыл остальной шум.  
– С первого удара! – орал яутжа, вскинув обе руки. – Выиграл! Моя победа!  
Остальные яутжа разразились бессловесными воплями. Рычанием Кихада чуть не снесло башку канониру: его мотнуло вперед, и он соскочил на ступеньку ниже.  
В канонирских мозгах заработал миксер, и два венчика стремительно наращивали скорость, превращая упорядоченность извилин в безобразную кашу. Замелькали какие-то обрывки то ли ложных, то ли реальных воспоминаний.  
– Че происходит? – с удивительным спокойствием поинтересовался Баль.  
– Все ебанулись, – подвел краткий итог Гордон.  
Вокруг стоял такой шумовой фон, что было ясно – с катушек съехал не только яутжа. Павильон сотрясался от гомона, с которым не справлялись демпферы.  
– Гордись, хуманк! – продолжал надрываться Каороге. Выдернул Хогби из кресла, поставил на сиденье ногами, обхватил за пояс и опять заревел: – Хуманк, смотри, вы выиграли один шанс на бесконечность! Моя ставка безупречна! Это была самая лучшая охота!  
– Ребра! – ответно заорал Хогби, ударяя коленом снизу в толстые предплечья. – Дебил, высшую расу искалечишь!  
Главмеханики повисли на плечах Каороге. Дико захохотал Амон.   
– Очень, очень хорошо, – прорычал Кихад прямо в ухо канониру. – Ну что скажешь, это лучше, чем статус беженцев, а, Гр-рдон?  
Раскаленное дыхание обжигало. Гордон оглянулся, и какая-то безумная волна начала накрывать его с головой. Консервы, раса из пробирки, генетические уроды – а теперь чокнутый суперкомпьютер, управляющий развитием общегалактического сектора, записал их в тех, кто влияет на это развитие. Яутжа скалился ему в лицо, и никак нельзя было поверить, что именно эти клыкастые хари сделали свою неведомую экономическую ставку, перевернувшую с ног на голову целый мировой порядок.  
– Лучше, – прохрипел он.  
Кихад щелкнул клыками, вскинул голову и заклекотал.  
– Охренеть, – сказал Баль, стягивая резинки одну за другой. – Просто охренеть.  
Амон перешел от хохота к икоте. Гордон стиснул бортмеханика за плечо еще сильнее и зацепился взглядом за Йенса, судорожно крутящего очередную цигарку. Подняв голову, технарь посмотрел прямо на Гордона.  
– Первым делом, – сказал ему Йенс, – как стратег, я узаконю марихуану.  
Потом сунул цигарку за ухо, съехал-таки в кресло, ткнулся лицом в задравшиеся колени и тоже заржал, так что вкладки на "пленке" замерцали. Гордон заскользил поплывшим взглядом дальше, наткнулся на Кравеца и спазматически помахал ему рукой. Метеоролог приподнял было руку в ответ, а потом схватился обеими за бороду и принялся ее драть с такой яростью, что добравшийся таки до него мрачный схватил его за запястья. Дорохов привалился к копью Джино с другой стороны, и лезвие у них над головами опасно раскачивалось, демонстрируя, насколько у обоих подгибаются колени.

– Возмутительно! – наконец, прорезалось чье-то верещание на пронзительных тонах. – Мы против! Обжалование!  
– Стоять! – взревел Кихад. – Решение принято!  
Зеленошкурые быстрыми прыжками двинулись вниз, молча присоединяясь к группе с ковчега.  
– Вся наша стратегия разрушена! – снова заверещал неизвестный.  
– Она и так бы рухнула!  
Теперь в беседу вступил мрачный тип, что охранял бороду метеоролога. Усилитель перекинулся на него, и рев яутжа громыхнул под сводами конференц-зала. Отпустив запястья Кравеца, он тоже вскочил с ногами на кресло, да еще и поставил ногу на подголовник.  
– Заткнитесь и слушайте меня, уважаемые участники! – надсадно заревел он. – Шойпо не зря сообщал о конфликтах! Если бы вы и дальше хлопали ушами, то арх устроили бы активную и совершенно неуместную резню! Нам давно нужно было выдернуть кого-то из них, чтобы создать эффективное неравновесие!  
– Надо было согласовывать с участниками! – взвился его оппонент.  
– Что-о? Согласовывать великие ставки?  
– Кто это? – простонал Баль. – Почему он на них орет? Че происходит вообще?  
– Это наш биолог, – откликнулся стоявший рядом клыкастый. – Есть такая отрасль биологии, которая занимается эволюцией систем. Он очень хорошо разбирается в перспективах.  
– ...убытки! – разорялся биолог. – Достаньте дыхальцы из клоак и мыслите глобально! Этой коррективой мы задали пассионарный толчок всей системе! Тухлому болоту! Здесь давно требовалась новая кровь, и мы вам ее дали, жалкие трусы!  
– Он сказал "клоака", – восхищено отметил Баль.  
– Он сказал "пассионарный", – подхватил Гордон. – Сука, это самое смешное, что я слышал в жизни!  
– Хватит обходить очевидное! – надрывался биолог. – Пока вы занимаетесь аналитикой, мелкие расы готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотки! И все это у вас под задницей! Пора прекратить сидеть на месте и гнить заживо!  
– Наконец-то настанут великие эпохи перемен! – в свою очередь, не затыкался ликующий Каороге. – Это лучшая ставка эпохи! Идеальный прогноз! Хош-шби, ты счастлив?!  
Механики болтались на яутжа, как мелкие собаки на туше урбиса. Хогби, которому яутжа не давал спуститься, яростно упирался в широченный лоб обеими руками, но пробивать коленом уже не пытался, видимо, опасаясь за новый статус младшего стратега.  
Оппонент биолога пытался взывать к общественному сознанию, но яутжа сдернул с бедра оружие и, потрясая им, в полупечатных выражениях объяснял участникам конгресса, куда они могут деть свои взвешенные осторожные решения.  
Из экспрессивной речи Гордон выхватывал только особо выдающиеся термины вроде "стагнация", "упадок" и "деградация".  
Каороге выхватил из-за пояса короткий нож, Хогби отдернул руки, и клыкастый по сложной траектории полоснул себя поперек лба. Иероглиф вспыхнул зеленью, та брызнула на костюм Хогби, и лицо у командира перекосилось чуть ли не до паралича.  
– Точно ебанулся, – не меняя интонаций, сказал Баль. – От радости крыша поехала.  
– Крыша едет, если ее плохо закрепить, – заметил стоявший рядом яутжа.  
– А ты остряк! – воскликнул бортмеханик и заржал так, словно собрался надорвать живот.  
Гордон сквозь туман подумал, что партнер у Баля какой-то отмороженный.  
Отпустив содрогающееся плечо, канонир сделал шаг назад и в сторону и, обернувшись, столкнулся взглядом с Грегором. В тени нависшего над ним яутжа, Грегор выглядел словно какой-то хренов древнегреческий бог, охраняемый желтоглазой горгульей.  
– Интересно, – вдумчиво сказал технарь. – А какие еще коррективы они проводят?  
– Всех участников конгресса просим оформить вступительные инвестиции, – мурлыкнула система оповещения. – Участники, уклоняющиеся от инвестиций, теряют бонусы по ставкам в течение следующих двух конгрессов.  
Вопли, галдеж, писк и прочая какофония быстро начали стихать. Кихад за спиной канонира пощелкал пальцами, и внезапно его дыхание стало слышно на весь павильон.  
– Решение принято и обжалованию не подлежит, – резюмировал он. – Кто-либо сомневается?  
Сдавленный, хоть и возмущенный, гул показал, что сомневающихся нет.

Хогби ткнул Каороге кулаком под челюсть, и яутжа наконец-то перестал его тискать. Смахнул зелень, заливающую глаза, размазав ее по морде. Хогби передернулся и неожиданно сам, ладонью тщательно вытер физиономию яутжа. Затем пригладил волосы, тут же изгваздав их белизну, оглянулся и нашарил взглядом бортмеханика.  
– Капитан Альрави, прекратите ржать! – рявкнул он.  
Баль по-прежнему загибался, колотя себя по колену. Грегор вздохнул, аккуратно обогнул застывшего канонира и с размаху влепил бортмеханику меж лопаток. Баль поперхнулся и со всхлипом втянул воздух.  
– Спокуха, – сказал Грегор, встряхивая кистью. – Давай, садись, парень, передохни. Эй ты! Участник конгресса!  
Остряк, породивший истерику у бортмеханика, недоуменно пошевелил клыками.  
– Воды ему дай, – скомандовал Грегор.  
Гордон вздохнул, шагнул к бортмеханику и присел рядом. Яутжа почесал в затылке, оглянулся, зычно рявкнул и вскинул руку. Парой мгновений позже из задних рядов со свистом прилетело нечто квадратное и плоское.  
– Вот, – сказал остряк.  
Гордон помахал командиру, принял фляжку и вручил Балю.  
Хогби пронаблюдал, как капитан Альрави булькает водичкой, и только после того, как Баль выдохнул, опустился в кресло. Механики заняли прежние позиции, и Гордон неожиданно развеселился. Это было похоже на мелкого мафиозного дона с телохранителями.  
Остряк потоптался, тяжеловесно плюхнулся рядом с Балем и неловко обхватил его за пояс. Капитан только вздохнул.  
– Я делаю взнос первым, – прорычал Каороге, тоже успевший сесть. – Есть ли возражения участников?  
– А что такое эти ваши инвестиции? – очень громко поинтересовался Алекс.  
– Я говорил! – снова заверещали вдалеке. – Они неспособны принимать решения!  
В затылке у Гордона словно что-то лопнуло. Он резко поднялся, шагнул в направлении голоса и на ходу одним движением сдернул болтавшийся у Кихада на поясе плазматик. Яутжа изумленно щелкнул. Знакомая по драке на ковчеге рукоять удобно легла в ладонь. Гордон не видел говорившего, но его голову и источник звука словно соединила тонкая нитка, проходящая сквозь линзу. И внезапно все голоса смолкли совсем. А у него на виске отчетливо щелкнул кружочек связи.  
– А вот я, например, хорошо умею стрелять на слух, – сказал Гордон. – Че ты там вякнул, уважаемый участник конгресса и будущий паштет? Кто это не способен к принятию решений?  
– Ка-но-нир Таш-линд, – по слогам выговорил Хогби.  
– Агрессия... – квакнул будущий паштет.  
– Защита доброго имени участников конгресса, – сказал Гордон. – Не более того.  
– Нам нравится эта новая кровь, – прорычал Кихад на весь амфитеатр.  
– Уважаемые дышащие, давайте успокоимся, – зашелестел знакомый голос. – И я прошу всех воздержаться от оскорблений. Следует принять данность и приступить к новому планированию.  
Гордон опустил плазматик. Незримый крикун молчал. Кружочек вновь щелкнул, явно снимая громкую связь с персонального номера канонира Ташлинда.  
– К тому же, – вкрадчиво зашуршал шойпо, – это делает нашу игру гораздо более интересной, не так ли?

* * *

Крошечный экранчик сопровождал капитана всю дорогу, назойливо маячил, пока она рылась в аккуратно развешанных комплектах автономки, и только что не попискивал от яростного желания обратить на себя внимание.  
Закинув за спину два баллона, Малик продолжила шествие по коридору. Логикалик замельтешил, подстраиваясь под быстрый шаг пилотессы, и цифровое терпение явно лопнуло. Окончательно взбунтовавшись, он буквально перегородил дорогу Малик экраном.  
– Что тебе еще нужно? – устало спросила Малик, останавливаясь. – Не надо мне показывать состояние платформы, я и без тебя знаю...  
Она запнулась. Логикалик показывал другое. На экране мигал входящий запрос, и он определенно был закодирован по-человечески.  
– Убрать, – приказала Малик. – Мне неинтересно.  
К унитерранскому добавился еще один запрос связи. И еще один, а потом второй, третий, четвертый. Пять строчек нетерпеливо мигали перед ней, словно все пять рас обезумели и решили выбрать капитана Ансария императрицей, а теперь нижайше испрашивали аудиенции.  
– Уже поздно, – сказала Малик разноцветным строчкам. – Понимаете, уже слишком поздно. Теперь мне нужно рассказать им, что мы летели сюда совершенно напрасно. Что все эти красивые жесты... – она пошевелила пальцами, подбирая фразы. – Все зря. Я не знаю, кто успел на Аннги первым, но я потеряла всех.  
Надписи упорно маячили под носом, и она раздраженно взмахнула ладонью.  
Подлец-логикалик интерпретировал жест по-своему.  
– ...борт "Хиджау", ответьте! Есть кто живой?  
– Наран "Хиджай", вы слышите нас?  
– Вессель "Хиджари", откликнитесь сущностями!  
– Пак "Хи-джа", вы чуете нас?  
– "Хинджа", "Хинджа", супрематор "Церк" вызывает палубу "Хинджа", дайте сигнал!  
Разноголосица брызнула одновременно, замелькали лица – человеческое и другие, условно гуманоидные, переводчик чуть не взорвался, коверкая название корабля под все языки. Малик смотрела на кутерьму, но различала говорящих очень плохо. Сквозь призрачные лица она видела дверь в конце коридора. Там, за надежной плитой находился аварийный лифт.  
– Тишина на канале, пожалуйста! – гаркнул низкий женский голос.  
Малик рассеянно кивнула, одобряя командирский тон, а потом вздрогнула и сфокусировалась на говорившей.  
– Говорит подполковник Лариса Каскир, борт "Медведь", колония Беловодье, – сказала в наступившей тишине женщина. – Борт "Хиджау", доложите обстановку.  
– Докладывает капитан Ансария, – равнодушно сказала Малик. – Все умерли. Доклад окончен.  
Лицо на экране чуть-чуть шевельнулось, словно подполковник хотела изобразить какую-то эмоцию, но сдержалась в последний момент.  
– Капитан Ансария, вы находитесь на территории автономного производственного образования Ечхон. По нашим сведениям, здесь висело двадцать с лишним хвостов модулей...  
– Двадцать восемь, – поправила Малик.  
По лицу Ларисы вновь пробежала тень движения, и до Малик дошло, что здесь почти та же история, что и с Вахадж. Только у куратора Самбурга верхний слой кожи заместился полностью, а Лариса осталась в человеческом образе. Правда, с натяжкой. Малик против воли успела отметить и разъехавшиеся кости, и изменившуюся форму глаз, и странные, явно уже подпиленные наросты, идущие надо лбом некрасивыми буграми.  
– Вам известны точные данные? – торопливо захрюкал толстый нумус. – Что произошло? Вы можете описать случившееся? Вы были свидетелем... конфликта?  
Малик провела языком по зубам и почувствовала привкус крови. Язык соскользнул на щеку, и она нащупала воспаленный набухающий шов, отчетливо раздваивающийся продольным стежком. Вторую щеку тоже саднило. С прыжком наверх не справился даже балансир, и сейчас треклятая живучесть опять подкидывала капитану Ансария что-то отвратительное.  
Малик сделала шаг вперед, и экранчик с пухлой физиономией нумуса оказался у нее перед носом.  
– Это были мы, – сказала она. – Я и мой экипаж. Вопросы?  
Нумус явственно отшатнулся от своего экрана.  
– Простите, – нежно чирикнул м'грии, – возможно, сложности перевода?  
– Здесь было двадцать восемь модулей нанний, – терпеливо сказала Малик. – Мы всплыли, и после этого их осталось ноль. Так перевод понятен?  
Она улыбнулась, и по щекам побежали змейки боли. Глаза м'грии дико расширились.  
– У вас кровотечение! – свистнул он. – Командующий Каскир, вашему человеку нужна помощь!  
– Значит, у вас "Готтхаммер", – медленно сказала подполковник, игнорируя союзника. – И даже, – она выразительно покосилась в сторону, словно могла разглядеть собеседников, – ревойская платформа. Но...  
– Платформа, предоставленная в рамках добровольного исследовательского проекта! – тут же встрепенулся ревоец, тоже стреляя глазами по сторонам. – Факт зафиксирован в соглашении от тридцатого года!  
– Плебеи! – хрюкнул нумус. – Между прочим, это было неконвенционно!  
– Лай-сай, прошу помолчать, – раздраженно зачирикал м'грии. – Мы все здесь ради поддержания правопорядка и принуждения нарушителей к ответственности. Неважно, кто с кем какие пакты подписывал, честное слово!  
– Нет уж позвольте, в конце концов, эти типы, благодаря своим пактам, получили исключительные права и нагло ими пользуются!  
– А кто мешал вам заключить подобный пакт? – тоненько возопил ревоец.  
– Совесть! – хрюкнул нумус.  
– Вот и сидите со своей совестью в обнимку!  
– Лай-сай! – отчаянно воззвал м'грии.  
Последний представитель, похожий на помесь человека с насекомым, свистяще выдохнул. Утробное "Х-хы" пронеслось по каналам связи, словно могильный ветер. Спорщики тут же заткнулись. Лариса еле заметно кивнула и перевела взгляд на Малик. Пилотесса заметила толстенные жилы, идущие по шее подполковника.  
– Знаете, я не военный и не ученый, – сказала Малик. – Да, у нас была платформа. Использовав ее один раз, мы потеряли всю команду и акустика. Второй – я потеряла еще одного человека и еще одного члена экипажа. Я понимаю, что мои потери несерьезны в сравнении с тем, что вокруг творится...  
– Ни в коем случае! – взвился ревоец. Полупрозрачные гребни встали дыбом и налились всеми оттенками фиолетово-зеленого. – Никто не смеет называть ваши потери несерьезными!  
– Мы всячески осуждаем этот экстремизм, лай-сай! – поддержал м'грии. – Позор Списка!  
– Тогда почему вы пришли так поздно? – спросила Малик, не поднимая голоса.  
Она даже не была уверена, хочется ли ей заорать. Лариса на экране чуть двинула зрачками в сторону. Наверняка сейчас велась тщательная запись всех разговоров, чтобы потом эта трепотня послужила неоспоримым доказательством в каких-то политических игрищах.  
– Потому что... – пропищал м'грии и задохнулся опять.  
– Потому что это незаконно! – выпалил нумус и заклокотал. – Мы не строили военных кораблей, уважаемый терриан! В Списке не воюют! Мы не можем просто так взять и спустить со стапелей... не знаю, что бы вы хотели увидеть? Армаду армии союзников? У нас ее просто нет!  
Молчаливый согласно ухнул. Малик внезапно подумала – а умеет ли он вообще говорить? Она даже не помнила толком, что это за раса. Все равно люди и инопланетчики общались очень ограниченно, поэтому не имело смысла зазубривать каждого.  
– Капитан, – сказала подполковник, – мне нужны подробности.  
– Помимо платформы у нас был чужой корабль, – Малик помедлила и все-таки продолжила, – сбитый первым выстрелом. Видимо, его остатки при выходе на поверхность запустили цепную реакцию, что в сочетании с выстрелом привело...  
– Стоп, – прервала Лариса. – Такой отчет мне может выдать и логикалик. Мы видим, к чему это привело...  
Она прервалась и откашлялась. Смущенный звук совершенно не вязался с каменным лицом горгульи.  
– К потерям со стороны экстремистов! – свистнул ревоец.  
– Мы подтверждаем, – прошипел инсектоидный.  
Все дружно глянули каждый в свою сторону – видимо, в зависимости от расположения экранов.   
– А сколько я должна за ущерб? – так же равнодушно уточнила Малик.  
– Все расходы рассматриваются как потери в борьбе с террористами, – с нажимом сказала подполковник.  
– Совершенно верно, – хрюкнул нумус. – Мы абсолютно уверены, и мы свидетельствуем. Соответствующие запросы в фонды компенсации получат наши утвержденные сигнатуры.  
Малик пару секунд разглядывала калейдоскоп рыл, лиц и рож. Ей показалось... точно показалось, она, скорее всего, ошибалась, но все же ей примерещилось, что на каждой харе, роже, рыле – читается страх. И она вспомнила слова Гюзель.  
Ревоя, м'грии, нанний... Еще несколько так и не названных типов. Возможно, все они сейчас были перед ней. Взгляд сам собой скользнул на нумуса. Толстяк пару мгновений держал ее взгляд, а потом узкие щелочки глаз начали расширяться, кожный покров изменил цвет, и ноздри судорожно затрепетали.  
Малик дернула щекой, и неожиданно какие-то мышцы подчинились ей. По линии челюсти щекотно побежали капли крови, а между зубами потянуло холодком из открывшейся расщелины в тканях. М'грии полуобморочно чирикнул, нумус закаменел.  
– Как жаль, – медленно сказала Малик, – что в Списке исключительно мирные расы. Удивительно, что при такой политике кто-то внезапно пошел со всех козырей.  
– Возмутительно, – прохрюкал нумус, и еще больше расширившиеся глаза начали блекнуть, теряя красивые синие переливы. – Мы бы никогда...   
– Феноменальное тактическое решение, – мягко сказал ревоец. – Подполковник Каскир, вы позволите нам сохранить его для теоретической подготовки? В сложившейся обстановке... нам придется научиться принимать новые решения. Возможно, суровые решения, направленные на сдерживание... асоциальных элементов.  
Малик невольно перескочила на него взглядом, и нумус на своем экране ощутимо съехал вниз в невидимом кресле.  
Лариса пожала плечами.  
– Делайте что хотите. Капитан Ансария?  
– Мне пора, – Малик поправила баллоны. – Время разговаривать с мертвецами.  
На экранах бурно загалдели. Толстяк почти истерично призывал выдвигаться на другие точки согласно плану "Высочайшего полководца Каскир", ревоец клялся, что сопряжение платформы с чужим кораблем никак не может влиять на психику экипажа, окончательно позеленевший м'грии призывал всех успокоиться и выработать единое решение, а инсектоидный сипел, словно неисправный сифон.  
Малик шагнула вперед, всем телом сдвигая экраны. Логикалик заботливо пригасил яркость и медленно начал убавлять звук. Малик благодарно пощелкала пальцами, но затем нахмурилась. Поверх гомона голосов, слившегося в однородный фон, слышалось отчетливое потрескиванье. С каждой секундой оно становилось все громче. Больше всего это напоминало классические помехи связи, когда рядом с рацией лежит мощный источник. Но на "Хиджау" аналоговой связи не было и в помине.  
– Убрать помехи, – буркнула Малик себе под нос, делая дубль-жест.  
Звук не исчезал.   
"Мал...лик?"  
"Я слышу, – молча сказала она своим мертвецам. – Уже иду".  
"Мал...к... тут пекло... дышать неч...м..."

Экраны связи сдвинулись в сторону, и перед ней повисла схема ярусов. Платформа по-прежнему была отмечена крестиками, запрещающими проход в местах стыковки, но логикалик показывал чуть выше, на следующий ярус. Между платформой и четвертой палубой пролегал обширный технический участок. До установки справочников он отображался как сплошная коммерческая тайна. Теперь же отчетливо виднелись змеящиеся технические ходы, проложенные разводки, трубы, кабели, тоннели – чудовищное количество поддерживающих конструкций, да еще и проложенных вдвое гуще обычного, чтобы спаять платформу с кораблем.  
И там, прямо в глубине этой прослойки застыла слабо мерцающая желтая точка.  
– Мал...к? Слыш...ш.. Тут ...блис... ног... слом...т...  
Логикалик не передавал голос, модулируя что-то бесполое, прерывающееся на каждом слове.  
– Платформа, – Малик едва приоткрывала губы, словно за нее говорил кто-то другой. – Вас слышу...  
– Какая, к черт... тфрма... мы выше! Под вами... Пекл... адск... вытащи нас отс...да!  
Малик с грохотом уронила оба баллона на пол. Металлические цилиндры покатились, ударяясь о стыки, запутались краниками в ремнях сварочной маски и остановились. Пилотесса дернула за ремень. Болтавшийся сбоку гарон больно ударил ее по бедру, но чужая, неудобная для пальцев рукоять словно сама прыгнула в ладонь. Она рванула второй, "правый" гарон, ремень лопнул, и оружие послушно отозвалось дрожью совмещения.  
– Бегу, – просипела она. Хотелось закричать, но голос не слушался, как во сне. – Расчет траектории доступа, экстренное вскрытие уровней, используется двойной ревойский гарон, модель... – она повернула корпус, взгляд сам зацепился за насечки, и память тщательно перевела их в привычные цифры, – двадцать. Опорная координата – здесь.  
– Капитан Ансария! – очень громко позвала Лариса. – Что у вас происходит?!  
– Правый борт, – сказала Малик. – Там есть аппарель, предназначена для трех, кажется, малых судов. Высылайте кого хотите. Мне нужно работать.   
Логикалик привычно отгородился спиннером, поразмышлял несколько секунд и вернул картинку, не размениваясь на поясняющие тексты. Малик тоже несколько секунд разглядывала предоставленную схему, потом развернулась и перевела туркионы оружия в крайнее положение. Оба гарона ощерились планками стыковки. Малик соединила половинки, гароны щелкнули, сливаясь, и по стволу стрельнули пунктирные линии. На этот раз пилотесса убедилась, что выстрел будет однопоточным.  
Проекция логикалика увеличилась и превратилась в ее отражение. Малик подкорректировала направление, угол наклона и прищурила обычный глаз. В измененном привычно растаяли ненужные предметы, угол зрения стремительно сузился и превратился в продолжение прицельной рамки, маячившей на носике гарона.  
На секунду опустив ствол, Малик застегнула скафандр, выставила защиту на максимум и защелкнула шлем. Скафандр мгновенно стал жестким, наполовину сковав движения. Она с трудом подняла оружие и снова сфокусировалась.  
– Запись для протокола, – громко сказала она. – Все повреждения, причиненные борту "Хиджау", считать последствиями террористической атаки. Подтвердить!  
– Принято, – мелодично согласился логикалик.  
Капитан Ансария медленно выдохнула и плавно нажала на спуск.

* * *

Обновленная контрактная часть прошла нервно и скомкано, уложившись в пару часов. Насколько Гордон понял, стратегию суперкомпьютер спланировал всего на три месяца – пока не станет понятно, как правильно учитывать влияние людей на шайтанову глобальную экономику. Видимо, предстояли дипломатические переговоры, заключение соглашений и прочие реверансы. Но конкретно с бригадой, выхватившей большой куш для всего человечества, никто сделок заключать не спешил. Инопланетяне были крайне заняты своими проблемами.  
То и дело среди участников вспыхивали свары, на экране панически метались и тут же распадались схемы взаимосвязей, регулярно начинался передел сфер влияния. Кто-то, сильно рассчитывавший на нанний, не менее регулярно впадал в истерику и пытался требовать компенсаций.  
Историческое событие, при всей его масштабности, лично для бригады из четырнадцати человек пока не значило ничего.   
В итоге вздрюченные участники конгресса разошлись, вспыхивая мелкими склоками у выходов. Гордон лично видел, как кто-то желтый лупил усиками кого-то красного по вытянутой головогруди. Шойпо высмотреть не удалось.

За бурлящей инопланетной похлебкой с верхотуры наблюдали иксар, яутжа и некоторые самые неторопливые посетители. По виду они напоминали пеньки с глазами, поэтому нельзя было исключить, что за ними прибудут специальные агропромышленные сопровождающие.  
Дождаться десант за пеньками иксар не успели. Яутжа с "Толуокка" кратко переговорили с зелеными собратьями и депортировали новоявленных младших стратегов в направлении площади. В конференц-зале остался Хогби, сопровождаемый намертво вошедшими в симбиоз с ним главмеханиками, и почему-то Амон. Древний грек хорохорился и произносил какие-то речи насчет доминанты высшей расы, но судя по всему ему не очень нравилось, что его попросили остаться.  
Джино тут же родил парочку людоедских теорий, внезапно нашедших горячее одобрение у Кравеца, и этих двоих клыкастым пришлось вытаскивать силой. В короткой схватке Гордон опять разглядел много ревойского и мало человеческого. Но поддерживать драку сил не было.

– Он назвал это игрой! – бухтел потрепанный Кравец. – Это что, издевательство?  
– У них другая система ценностей, – прошепелявил Амарисай. – Вообще-то, хуманк, именно шойпо являются основателями системы планирования. Она произрастает из их способности рассчитывать вероятности. И это... как проще объяснить для хуманксов...  
– Ртом! – рявкнул Дорохов.  
– Это действительно игровое взаимодействие с реальностью, – изрек Амарисай.  
– Ага, древние заговорщицкие хрены, значит? – уточнил Джино, пытаясь расчесать волосы.  
Рехова, трижды ужаленный лазерной ниткой за время драки, зашипел. Амарисай поддержал коллегу.  
– Ди-эжи-ино, почему ты всегда видишь во всем заговор?  
– А это не заговор? – рявкнул штурман. – Это наебалово космических масштабов!  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь в политике, – надменно заявил ксенолингвист.  
– А у тебя с речью проблемы!  
Амарисай потянулся дать штурману щелчка, Джино увернулся, и Амарисай тут же подставил ему подножку. Споткнувшись, Джино не рухнул лишь благодаря дружеской помощи Дорохова – врезавшись лбом в вытянутую руку.  
– Вот сука!  
Амарисай радостно захихикал мелким клекотом. Рехова неодобрительно щелкнул. Джино погрозил обоим кулаками.  
– Аллах, как же жрать хочется! – простонал Грегор. – Какой длинный коридор! Здесь магазины есть? Или, я не знаю, рестораны? Тут куда-нибудь ходят пожрать?  
– Конечно же, ходят! – снова раскрыл пасть Амарисай. – Это просвещенное общество, здесь есть... больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, хуманк.  
– Я представляю себе жареное мясо, – сказал Грегор. – Прямо вижу его на тарелке.   
– Только денег все равно нет, – вздохнул Йенс, крутя цигарку. – Жри сухпаек, пока не зарегистрируемся, а там, глядишь, баланды выдадут по талонам.

Снаружи их встретил очень злой Лоска. Из рева и проклятий, обрушившихся на голову Йенса, выяснилось, что технарь умудрился выковырять и обменять на цацки ретранслятор сигнала в ошейнике. Вследствие чего Лоска охотился за миражом ровно столько, чтобы опоздать на заседание конгресса. Опоздавших не пускали, и медленно стервенеющий от ожидания яутжа провел все это время у входа.  
Вид Йенса, несолидно удирающего от орущей и брызжущей слюной туши, вызвал в рядах иксар бурное веселье, больше похожее на истерику, наконец-то прорвавшуюся после всего произошедшего в конференц-зале. Аннги, прогнозы, стратегии, участники – жуткий круговорот растворялся в громком хохоте.  
Гордон наконец-то убедился, что пресловутой слюной яутжа брызгать умеют, и пять минут не мог успокоиться, рассказывая подвернушемуся под руку Трою, как было бы смешно, если б у яутжа нашлись бы еще и сопли.

За пределами конференц-зала всей бригаде пришлось разместиться на ступенях. Мягкий камень вроде ракушечника за день пропитался теплом, поэтому никто, кроме Алекса, отсутствием подушек не возмущался.  
Яутжа в большинстве разбрелись по площади, но некоторые остались с иксар. Особенно впечатлил Гордона до сих пор безымянный тип, сидящий за спиной у Баля. Бортмеханик опирался локтями на широко расставленные колени, прикрыв глаза. Тип перебирал космы бортмеханика самыми кончиками когтей, и Гордон готов был поклясться, что капитану Альрави заплетают косички. Рожа у клыкастого была такая умная, словно он прогнозирует развитие всего Списка на пять лет вперед.  
Лоска устроился возле Йенса, то и дело тыкая того в бок. Йенс беззвучно шевелил губами, явно матерясь, но бить яутжа в морду не пробовал.

Терпения иксар хватило на полчаса.  
– Жрать хочу, – мрачно сказал Грегор.  
– Деньги есть? – хором поинтересовались "рогаточники" и одинаково сощурились.  
– Максимум, который у нас есть – это бабло с его продажи цигарок, – раздельно сказал Дорохов со своей верхотуры и кивнул на Йенса.  
– Я умру с голоду! – возопил технарь.  
Гордон закрыл глаза ладонью.   
– Почему? – врезался чужой голос в уши.  
Гордон приподнял ладонь. Мрачный тип, таскающийся за Кравецем, стоял прямо напротив скучковавшихся иксар.  
– Денег нет, – раздельно повторил Дорохов.  
– А инвестиции? – удивился мрачный тип.  
– Вот опять они об инвестициях, – возмутился Алекс. – Мне так ничего и не объяснили!  
Гордон с нежностью погладил плазматик, висящий на боку. Кихад, видимо, смирился с потерей или решил сделать подарок от всей зубастой души.  
– Это же элементарно, – надменно всклокотнул мрачный.  
– Мирембе, – угрожающе сказал Кравец.  
Гордон мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что узнал очередного клыкастого по имени. Осталось только сопоставить рожу с именем, чтобы запомнить и сохранить этот образ на случай судебных исков или еще чего-нибудь интересного.  
– Это элементарно, – повторил обретший имя Мирембе, – но, разумеется, вы не могли этого знать, поэтому вам простительно.  
Кравец достал нож и принялся ковыряться под ногтями. Клыкастый откашлялся и оправил смехотворную меховую оторочку, торчавшую на наплечниках.  
– Это инвестиции в развитие новых участников, – сказал он. – Беспроцентный, хр-рм, кредит. Вы знаете, что такое кредит?  
– Это то, что однажды придется вернуть, – сказал Дорохов. – И беспроцентный – это наглый пиздеж.  
– Скажите проще, пожрать на него можно? – взвыл Грегор.  
– Нет, другой вид кредита, – Мирембе поскреб подклычник. – То есть... вы можете тратить эти инвестиции, но оправданно. Так понятно?  
– Доверие, – влез Амарисай. – Весь смысл в этом толковании, хуманк.  
– Смерть от голода является достаточным оправданием? – уже ядовито уточнил Грегор.  
Камень под задницей грел даже сквозь "пленку". Гордон подтащил колени к груди и уставился на яутжа. Мирембе опять поскреб подклычник и оглянулся. Видно было, что он внезапно почувствовал себя неуютно.  
– Отметки в идеках, – буркнул он. – Вот оправдание.  
– Так у нас их нет! – заорал технарь. – Тьфу, пришел тут самый умный! Дебилы!  
– Долго там еще Хогби будет? – в пространство поинтересовался Дорохов. – Вы его там сожрать решили, что ли? Так мы ж обратно прорвемся и...  
Он чиркнул пальцем по горлу. По его лицу скользнул радужный блик от проплывающей высоко на куполе рекламной картинки, и на мгновение лицо пилота превратилось в кроваво-красную ритуальную маску.  
Клыкастый выставил обе руки вперед, развернув ладони.  
– Я понимаю, вам неуютно, хуманксы, – неожиданно почти мелодично проворковал он. – Это незнакомый мир и странный новый статус. Вы ведь не бывали в других мирах?  
– Очень даже бывали, – пробубнили из группки плотно тусовавшихся "рогаточников", Алекса и Джино.  
– Но явно не регистрировались, – почти примирительно рокотнул яутжа. – Мы подскажем, слово чести. А ваши командиры сейчас получают необходимые данные.  
– Умру с голодухи, – трагически сказал Грегор.  
– Хорош уже! – не выдержал Дорохов. – От твоей болтовни натурально есть хочется!  
– Тут еще и съестным пахнет, – наябедничал Йенс со своей верхотуры. – Бля буду, жарят что-то неподалеку.  
– Уймись, – грозно сказал пилот. – Я тут как оставшийся заместитель, могу и жопу надрать.  
– Ему надери, – Йенс ткнул пальцем в клыкастого. – Он во мне дыру проковыряет!  
– По твоей вине, Йы-энс, я пропустил конгресс!  
– Да ты вообще кто, чтобы участвовать на конгрессе? – вскинулся технарь. – Вы просто какие-то... какие-то биологи с пробирками! На развалюхе! Вообще не понимаю, какого хрена ваша толпа немытых варваров в пуху и перьях… Да-да, ты, как там тебя...  
– Мирембе, – с явным удовольствием подсказал Кравец.  
– Во-во! Даже имя варварское! Как вы могли там заседать?  
Йенс вскочил и упер руки в бедра. Вся его фигура полыхала негодованием, а по комбезу струились бирюзовые полосы. "Рогаточники" одобрительно зааплодировали.  
– Это почетное имя, означающее клановую доблесть, – прокомментировал Амарисай.  
Гордону захотелось огреть разошедшегося ксенолингвиста чем-нибудь тяжелым . Однако, он почему-то был уверен, что эпизоды швыряния ботинком Амарисай прощает только Хогби.  
– Ну примерно как вы, дыроголовые, можете стать младшими стратегами, – сказал Лоска, глядя на Йенса снизу вверх.  
– Че?! – заорал капитан Гастиль.  
– Между прочим, то, что ты назвал развалинами, считается флагманским ковчегом-носителем, – объявил Мирембе. – И таких у нас всего шесть.  
– И че? – не меняя интонаций, повторил Йенс.  
Мирембе начал раздуваться. Дредды отчетливо зашевелились, увеличивая объем гривы.  
– А я догадался, – радостно сказал Алекс, отвлекаясь от выцыганенного у Джино копья. – Гляньте, у него планки ща на плечах проступят. И звездочки. Это он намекает, что они сугубо важные офицерские чины. На дредноуте. Одном из шести, разумеется!  
Мирембе простер к нему руку и задрал верхние клыки.  
– Только оружия че-т нет, – презрительно добавил Алекс.  
Протянутая рука дрогнула и сжалась в кулак.  
– Крыса в нашивках, – мстительно сказал Йенс.  
– Что-о?  
Рев Мирембе вспугнул очередную проплывающую мимо голографическую тварь, и рисунок развалился на составляющие, а потом совсем испарился. Лоска схватил Йенса за запястье и рванул. С воплем и матами, капитан Гастиль рухнул на голову клыкастому, тут же пнул его, и оба принялись колошматить друг друга.

Мирембе постоял пару секунд, неожиданно махнул рукой и развернулся. Потопал к прозрачному ограждению, где уже расположились практически все его соплеменники. Издали они могли сойти за туристов, благостно любующихся светилом: тучи разошлись и планетарное кольцо вместе с садящейся звездой образовали великолепную композицию. Гордон прищурился.  
Кравец вздохнул, поднялся со ступеньки, легко спрыгнул на следующую, встал на плитки, отряхнулся и пошел следом.  
– Передавай ему наш пламенный привет, – сказал Алекс в спину метеорологу. – Благословляю вас на порно прямо щас.  
Тот молча показал оттопыренный средний палец.  
– В итоге я все равно остался голоден, – мрачно резюмировал Грегор.  
Амарисай протопал ближе и сел рядом. Грегор отодвинулся. Амарисай повторил его движение.  
– Че надо? – вызверился технарь. – Я страшен на голодный желудок!  
Дорохов удалился разводить все еще грызущихся Йенса и Лоску, поэтому приструнить алчущего мяса технаря было некому. Баль полностью погрузился в сладостный коматоз.  
– Если тебе очень хочется, мы можем удалиться на улицы и заняться твоим насыщением.  
Говорил Амарисай вкрадчиво, да так, что шепелявость почти исчезла. Грегор опасливо отодвинулся на пару сантиметров. Клыкастый неумолимо ширкнул когтями по полу, и технарь оказался прижат к перильцам. Амарисай помедлил и все-таки закинул руку на плечи Грегору.  
– Гхм, – сказал тот. – В общем, это...  
– Полное уединение, – сказал Амарисай, растопыривая клыки.  
Даже издали было видно, какие там, в этой пасти, зубищи. С первого взгляда казалось, что их вдвое больше, чем у любого другого яутжа.  
– Я потерплю, – мужественно сказал Грегор. – Иксар я или где.  
"Рогаточники" уже злобно хихикали и шептались, остальной коллектив тоже с радостным любопытством наблюдал за муками товарища. Наверху Йенс под благотворным влиянием Дорохова прекратил колотить портпледом Лоску по голове и алчно подался вперед. Алекс любовно погладил копье. Дорохов приставил ладонь ко лбу козырьком.  
– Я настаиваю, – прокурлыкал Амарисай.  
Грегор оглянулся. Иксар плотоядно заухмылялись. Йенс приоткрыл рот и сделал рукой несколько быстрых движений, гоняя язык за щекой.  
– Вайка-ар! – завопил Грегор. – Блядь, помогите, насилуют!

* * *

Малик сидела в медотсеке и почти нежно разглядывала капсулы напротив. Пригодилась и основная, и резервная.  
Бинты-самоклейки страшно мешали, постоянно хотелось почесаться, но она держала себя в руках.  
На десятом ярусе орудовала экспертная комиссия, возглавляемая некой госпожой Денисовой. Выделенная из нее группа мигом взяла под охрану криоотсек. Вторая экспертная комиссия, поровну состоящая из людей и ревойцев, изучала платформу.  
Малик блаженно думала, что ей уже плевать, действительно ли все расходы по восстановлению корабля и станции будут покрываться за счет неведомых фондов по борьбе с терроризмом или же будут взвалены на ее плечи. Главное, что лейтенант Лемуин и Зульфар оказались все-таки живы.

Гарон пробил ярусы не полностью, издохнув, когда оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. В негнущемся скафандре она прорывалась сквозь раскаленный туннель, таща за собой баллоны и горелку. Кажется, окончательно расколотила копыто, выбивая с пути остатки перекрытий. А потом еще полчаса вони, ослепительного пламени, невыносимой жары и почти полного отсутствия воздуха.  
Еле живой дуэт она вытаскивала голыми руками – перчатки с асбестовым напылением просто развалились, пока капитан Ансария руками отгибала пластины, на которые не хватило горелки. Логикалик в безумной кутерьме только беспомощно вспыхивал подсказками.  
Где-то посреди бесконечного пути назад, когда Малик тащилась только на собственной ярости и упрямстве, им навстречу начали спускаться фигуры в оранжевых скафандрах спасателей.  
Но Малик все равно не позволила себе потерять сознание.  
Она не теряла его, даже когда с нее срезали намертво приплавившийся скафандр. Блокада почти полностью заглушила боль, но иногда что-то прорывалось, и тогда в груди клокотало и всхрапывало, заставляя главную среди медиков страшно ругаться. Медицинское оборудование плохо работало с измененными – у диагностов не было библиотеки всех мутаций, поэтому агрегатина, на которой должна была демонстрироваться телеметрия капитана Ансарии, то и дело заходилась в страшном писке, утверждая, что пациент только что умер в очередной раз.  
"Вы нам хотя бы говорите, как вы там!" – в отчаянии попросила тогда медик.  
"О своей кончине я сообщу вам письменно", – через силу пошутила Малик.  
Тогда медик вздохнула и отключила звуковой сигнал на агрегатине.

Зульфар и лейтенанту досталось больше – в раскаленном, почти безвоздушном пространстве оба словили и классические ожоги, и химические, и общее отравление с обезвоживанием. Малик видела, как знакомо пузырится кожа настройщицы, лихорадочно восстанавливаясь. Шесть капельниц, подведенных от комически-огромных баков с нутриентом, крутили колесиками дозаторов, словно обезумели. В капсуле парило, собирался конденсат и полз по пластику мутными желтыми струйками.  
Потом она мигнула – и когда открыла глаза, хроновиджет, словно издеваясь, перепрыгнул на пару часов вперед. И тогда Малик решила больше ни за что не моргать.

– Капитан Ансария?  
Голос выдернул ее из полутранса.  
– А? Что?  
– Мы закончили.  
Медик тщательно протирала руки мерцающей тканью. Малик против воли отметила, что это один из многочисленных инопланетных расходников. Стерилизатор высокого класса, не требующий оборудования. Просто ткань с виду. Бригада деловито собирала инструменты, от Малик отцепляли тонкие провода, и протестующе попискивающий диагност требовал обратить пристальное внимание на восемь клинических смертей вверенного ему пациента.  
– Хорошо. А там? – она подбородком указала на капсулы.  
– За пациента игрек можно не волноваться, – деловито сказала медик. – Пациенту икс мы настроили ограничения сплайсинга по максимуму, поэтому, полагаю, все будет в норме.  
Малик против воли оглядела медика. Хоть и слишком высокая, та не производила впечатления классической измененной.  
– Хорошая эстетическая хирургия, – невозмутимо сказала медик.  
Малик неловко моргнула. Медик убрала стерилизатор в футляр, пронаблюдала, как тянутся на выход подчиненные, и покивала сама себе.  
– Что ж, никаких физнагрузок в ближайшие пару дней. Хотя, полагаю, это и так понятно.  
– А мы куда-нибудь летим? – зачем-то поинтересовалась Малик.  
Медик пожала плечами, и тут на входе произошла заминка. Кто-то возмущенно ругнулся, а затем в медотсек прорвалась лично подполковник Каскир.  
– Всех посторонних прошу выйти! – объявила она.  
Медик хмыкнула, демонстративно сверилась с микрокоммом и все-таки пошла на выход.  
Ситуация в отсеке явно запахла жареным. Лариса дождалась, когда помещение опустеет, и стремительно проследовала к капсулам. Малик даже не стала здороваться.  
Подполковник остановилась напротив.  
– Мне сообщили о ваших пассажирах, – без предисловий сказала она. – У вас было пятнадцать человек. Пятнадцать высококлассных специалистов. Экспертная комиссия обнаружила одного. Где остальные?  
– Высококлассных? – ухмыльнулась Малик. – С чего вы взяли? Это же обычные, – она почти выплюнула это слово, – уголовники. Расходный материал.  
Лицо Ларисы осталось неподвижным. Малик устроилась поудобнее. Собственная капельница невыносимо мешала, сгиб локтя страшно зудел.  
Подполковник сунула руку в карман, и Малик напряглась, инстинктивно ожидая чего угодно, вплоть до выстрела в голову. Лариса медленно вытащила сжатый кулак, стиснула пальцы еще сильнее, и на мгновение воздух наполнился тончайшим, еле уловимым жужжанием. Малик почувствовала кисловатый привкус на языке. Пошевелила пальцами, пытаясь вызвать логикалика, но искин не откликался: связь упала полностью.  
– Давайте начистоту, капитан, – сказала Лариса. – Это были люди, которые могут управлять чужим оружием. Вы понимаете, как мало таких людей?  
– Только на нашем борту их было две тысячи. И потом, что вам стоит наклепать новых? Вы... – Малик запнулась и с трудом перевела дыхание, – вы подняли их с того света! Заморочили им головы, подселили монстров!  
– Всего две тысячи! – неожиданно зашипела Лариса в ответ. – На весь Союз! Наклепать?! Вы представляете, чего стоит их вырастить? Ваших пассажиров десять лет гоняли из одной горячей точки в другую, десять лет ждали, не случится ли с ними что-нибудь! Десять лет тестирования – вы представляете, что это такое?! И вы их не довезли!  
– Причем тут я, – устало сказала Малик. – В нас стреляли нанний. Нам пришлось всплывать, и вот тогда-то ваши хваленые тесты приказали долго жить. Ваши люди сходят с ума, если перестают следовать программе. Я не довезла четырнадцать человек, потому что пятнадцатый их убил.  
Кошмарное неподвижное лицо пялилось на нее в упор.  
– Где вы их оставили?  
– Мы отправили их на станцию, на которой остановились. Чтобы не подвергать сжатию от зарядки шторма. Я дам координаты. Они все остались там.  
Подполковник медленно выдохнула и шевельнула кулаком, но Малик вскинула руку.  
– А Самбург? Что там? Мы связались с ними, прежде чем идти сюда.  
Лариса склонила голову к плечу, и в упор уставилась на Малик.  
– Юмба? Игрим? Ураловск?  
Малик называла прииск за прииском, но Лариса не отвечала. В этом глухом молчании растаяли все надежды, что среди нанний просто нашлись безумцы, которые напали только на Ечхон.  
– И как это будет подано? – через силу спросила Малик. – Террористы? Случайность? Как тогда, на Замариду? Ничего не произошло? Просто вдруг огромную станцию разнесло на клочки?!  
Она поймала себя на том, что уже кричит. Подполковник смотрела на нее бесстрастно, но почему-то Малик чувствовала, сколько прячется под неподвижным лицом.  
– Конечно, капитан. Ведь в Списке никто не воюет.  
Малик хотелось задать еще тысячу вопросов, но между ней и подполковником Каскир словно стояла прозрачная стена, и по ту сторону медленно вращался гигантский водоворот, грозящий утянуть и задушить крошечную песчинку – капитана, которая никогда не лезла не в свои дела, пока на борт к ней не взошли пятнадцать иксар: одинаковых, не помнящих прошлого и не имевших будущего.  
– Почему Теренс знал, кто он? – хрипло сказала она. – Почему они не знали?  
Лариса посмотрела на свой кулак, подняла взгляд и клокотнула горлом, точно ей было трудно дышать.  
– Десять лет тестов. Благодаря им эти две тысячи людей уже гораздо более... приспособленные. Подумайте, капитан, можно ли вытащить такого специалиста, как лейтенант Лемуин, в космос просто так? Сжатие погубит его. Не спасет даже анабиоз. Мы не можем взять людей с наших планет.  
– Значит, тела отдельно, разум отдельно? – медленно сказала Малик. – Солдаты с того света? И вы удерживаете их этими... ревойскими разработками. Это бесчеловечно.  
Лицо подполковника оставалось неподвижным, и Малик страстно захотелось ударить по нему, разбить на мелкие осколки.  
– Вам придется остаться под особым наблюдением до тех пор, пока не решится вопрос доставки погибших пассажиров, – отчеканила Лариса.  
Пальцы начали разжиматься, и Малик снова подняла ладонь.  
– Стойте! Как нанний могли построить такой флот в одиночку? Как они координировались? Откуда они знали про наш груз? Скажите хоть что-нибудь!  
– Почему же одни. Кто-то из союзников им помогал, – подполковник разжала пальцы. – Мы разберемся, поверьте. Вам запрещено покидать этот отсек, капитан Ансария.

* * *

Хогби с адъютантами выползли на свет еще два часа спустя. Грегор успел сожрать треть брикета НЗ, между делом обещая товарищам по бригаде понос с золотухой и кулинарные проблемы до седьмого колена. Восседавший рядом Вайкар точил когти.  
Явившись на призыв, он покрутился на месте, сделал такую рожу, будто только что кого-то победил и немедленно занял место рядом с технарем. Амарисай, давясь ликующим клекотом, удалился к перилам – рассматривать закат.  
Джино с Алексом почти разобрали копье на части, "рогаточники", подсевшие к Йенсу, вполголоса обсуждали перспективы ингаляций. Кравец, притащивший несправедливо обиженного Мирембе обратно, шепотом пытал его насчет эволюции и конфликтологии. Гордон восхищался терпению яутжа: сам бы он прирезал метеоролога пять минут спустя, тем же ножом, которым Кравец рисовал заковыристые модельки на ступенях.  
Сам Гордон пересел, чтобы солнце било в спину. Остальным, похоже, больше нравилось жарить физиономии, поэтому за выходом из павильона наблюдал один лишь канонир Ташлинд. И явление командира от него не ускользнуло.  
– Гляньте! – сразу же среагировал он. – Явились! Ура!  
Иксар дружно пооборачивались.  
– Надо же, и Амон живой, – совершенно искренне удивился Джино. – Я думал, его как почетного заложника оставят. Так сказать, во имя долга чести!  
– Кредита доверия, ты хотел сказать? – уточнил Дорохов.  
– Эгей! – завопил Йенс, вскакивая и размахивая руками. – Ну че там?  
Хогби на ходу вскинул руку и тоже помахал. И Гордон почувствовал, как с его сердца и почек сваливается гигантский незримый каменюга, оказывается, до сих пор давивший так, что аж в груди побаливало. Если бы дела были плохи, Хогби ни за что не стал бы тратиться на легкомысленные жесты.  
– А там че? – заорал Йенс, тыкая пальцем.  
Амон, шедший последним, торжественно нес перед собой стопку тонких планшетов.  
– Инструкции, – наконец-то, отозвался Хогби. – Как вызывать лифт, ездить на монорельсе и стирать штаны!  
– Что можно жрать и как считать сроки давности! – подхватил Курт.  
– Конституционные права! – добавил Марис.  
– Мы решили зарегистрировать вас, пользуясь мощностями Статификатора, – внушительно сказал Каороге. Ему-то орать не пришлось.  
– Кого?! – переспросил Дорохов.  
– Этот их мегакомпьютер! – отозвался Амон. – Епта! Че ж такая техника скользкая! Спасибо!  
Кихад, придержавший стопку ребром ладони, невнятно буркнул в ответ.  
Гордон поднялся на ноги. Остальные тоже начали вставать. Йенс спрыгнул вниз через две ступеньки, потоптался и прыгнул еще раз. Лоска сердито защелкал, но тоже поднялся. Дорохов прыгать не стал – просто стремительно сбежал и остановился рядом с вытянувшимся по струнке технарем. Гордон сделал к ним шаг, тоже развернулся и втянул живот, выпятив грудь. Он услышал торопливый грохот подошв, а потом справа и слева начали выстраиваться остальные. Черные комбезы торжественно посверкивали вкладками.  
Хогби подошел к строю и остановился.  
– Смир-рна! – гаркнул Дорохов.  
Животы подтянулись еще больше, подбородки дружно устремились вперед и вверх.  
Хогби прищелкнул пятками ботинок и тоже вытянулся. Главмеханики повторили за ним, Амон попробовал изобразить торжественное построение, насколько давали норовящие удрать из кучки планшеты. Яутжа, остановившись за спиной командира, ворочали глазами, рассматривая иксар. Каороге шевельнул клыками, но промолчал.  
Хогби неожиданно широко и белозубо ухмыльнулся.  
– Вольно, – сказал он. – Личные карты получить и с момента получения перейти на полную гражданскую самоокупаемость.  
Амон шагнул вперед и с самой серьезной рожей принялся раздавать планшеты. Вернее, пытаться уронить их на каждого, к кому подходил. Обычное строевое "вольно" быстро превратилось в топтание на месте и беззлобное подшучивание над криворуким техником.  
– Так, а на каком языке? – Джино повертел планшет и нашел-таки нужную кнопку. – Ага! Блин, опять Ревоя?  
– Кто же виноват, что вы только его знаете, – хрюкнул Каороге. – Но с учетом последних событий, языковые модули должны будут обновиться в течение пары недель. Возможно, здесь, на Лире, это произойдет быстрее.  
– То есть правильно ли я понимаю, – масляным тоном сказал Джино, – что вы в этом крысином лабиринте что-то там подкрутили, и теперь вокруг нас будет плясать вся обитаемая галактика?  
– Со льготами на проезд, кажется, – добавил Кравец, усиленно вглядываясь в давленых червяков.  
– Талончики на жратву! – взвыл Грегор. – Ура!   
– Плясать – вряд ли, но считаться точно, – согласился Каороге. – Дохо!  
Пилот немедленно прекратил пытаться сложить планшет вдвое.  
– Я хотел сказать, что так можно делать, – оскалился яутжа.  
Пилот молча погрозил ему кулаком.  
– Итак, прошу внимания, – откашлялся Хогби. – В первую очередь с жильем разберемся. Мне тут подсказали, – он покосился на яутжа, – что лучше выбрать... тьфу, язык сломаешь, фаланстер.   
– А-а... – начал Грегор.  
– Да дадут тебе там пожрать, – сказал Курт. – Проглот несчастный.  
– Вот как наемся, так и перестану быть несчастным, – гордо сказал технарь.  
– Позвольте, а фломастер – это че такое вообще? – уточнил Баль. – Там хоть голову помыть можно будет? Я уже на грани обрастания дреддами, как эти вот.  
– Прекрасная мимикрия, – заметили со стороны.  
Гордон уже давненько расслышал топот возвращающихся клыкастых, поэтому неожиданная реплика не вызвала желания тут же стрелять в лысую голову. Сопровождающий Баля громко закурлыкал.  
– Тьфу, – демонстративно сказал капитан Альрави.  
– Это вроде улья, – изрек Каороге. – Поскольку конкретно ваша особенность в сильной сплоченности, мы посоветовали Хош-шби такой тип жилья. Там есть удобства.  
– Общага, – вздохнул Баль.  
– Коммуна, – поправил Амон. – Фаланстер называется.  
Баль покосился на Дорохова и по его примеру лихо свернул планшет в подобие браслета и попробовал приладить к руке.  
– Надо хотя бы пару дней передохнуть, – невозмутимо продолжил Хогби, – а потом уже заниматься великими делами.  
– Между прочим, – сказал Кихад, – ваши дипломаты сейчас обрывают премиальный канал связи к Райзиек.  
– А что это? – опять встрепенулся Баль.  
– Это их планета, – сказал Гордон. – Прикиньте, ну и название.  
– Терра ничуть не лучше, – сухо прощелкал Кихад.  
– Вега!  
– Да заткнитесь вы! – перебил Кравец. – В смысле обрывают? С чего? Надеюсь, эти дипломаты нас не пытаются выкупить обратно?  
– Ты что, командуешь здесь? – уставился на него яутжа.  
– Ни в коем случае, идите на хер, – спешно открестился метеоролог. – Я вспомнил, что я вовсе не хотел! Меня заставили! Это был контракт, потому что я продулся на железке!  
– Что, только я один собирался честно защищать родину? – улыбнулся Хогби.  
Метеоролог истово закивал. Щетина ослепительно взблескивала медью.  
– Не собираются они никого выкупать, – пробурчал Каороге. – Пока мы лишь разослали всем стратегам общее уведомление.  
– Про нас? Они ж нас в тюрягу заберут! – взвился Грегор. – На опыты!  
– Вас точно не заберут, – хмыкнул Кихад. – Мы не готовы делиться своими вложе... Кхм...  
Гордон проследил за его взглядом и обнаружил, что Хогби постукивает носком ботинка.  
– К тому же, скоро о вас будет знать каждый осязательный усик, – добавил Каороге.  
– Какое уведомление? – вклинился Кравец.  
– О расширении дипломатических взаимодействий, – прокурлыкал Каороге.  
– О-о!  
Амон покончил с раздачей планшетов и сиял, как начищенная турель. Гордон озадаченно свернул планшет в трубочку и постучал им по ладони. Не совсем было понятно, отчего технарь так ликует, словно труд по раздаче планшетов сулит ему немыслимые выгоды.  
Хогби взмахнул рукой.  
– Так, сейчас все строятся... тьфу, в смысле, собираются группой, и мы направляемся на... – он посмотрел в планшет, – А, хер знает, как это произносится. Главное, я доведу.  
– Ща! Минуточку, парни! – Гордон почти умоляюще вытянул руки. – Я ж тут чуть не лопнул, пока сидел...  
– Санитарный узел в конференц-зале, – мигом сказал Кихад.  
Послышались сдавленные смешки. Яутжа зафыркали.  
– Да не о том я, придурки! Я хотел на корабли этих шойпо взглянуть! Видали? Они как живые!  
– Кто из нас пилот вообще? – усмехнулся Дорохов.  
– Я думаю, Гр-рдон заметил их вооружение, – прищурился Кихад.  
– А здесь и так можно? – удивился пилот. – В смысле, с бортовыми наружу летать по городам?  
– Нет, конечно, – Кихад был само терпение. – Ограничители, понимаешь, хуманк?  
– Мстислав, – грозно сказал пилот. – Пора б запомнить!  
– Мшти-ише-ек, – протянул его компаньон.  
– Не сюсюкай, кретин! – рявкнул Дорохов. – Я ж просил!  
В стройных рядах товарищей кто-то сдавлено взвыл от восторга. Кихад заклекотал с переходом на всхлипы. Дорохов побагровел так, что светлые волосы показались белыми-белыми на фоне лба. Уже не скрываясь, смешки посыпались со всех сторон.  
– Ну так что, подождете? – теперь Гордон обращался ко всем сразу, силком заставляя себя не пялиться на командира. – Я мигом!  
– Пять минут, – страдальчески сказал Грегор. – Иначе я кого-нибудь съем.  
– Его! – хором сказали Трой с Чедом, указывая на подошедшего к ним яутжа.  
Тот явственно поперхнулся и тут же зашипел.  
Гордон крутанулся на месте и стремительно ринулся в обход купола. Пока они ждали на солнцепеке, он не забывал просматривать воздушные мосты и не видел, чтобы живые корабли снимались со стоянки.

За спиной раздалось привычное клацанье, и даже не оборачиваясь, он мог сказать, что это Кихад.  
– Ты-то что за мной бродишь? – на ходу бросил он.  
– Может, мне интересно.  
– Ха-ха.   
– Я много кого видел за свою жизнь, – прорычал Кихад, по-прежнему держась на второй позиции. – И я имею право заниматься наблюдениями за интересными мне вещами, не так ли?  
– Что же в нас интересного? – точно так же, не тормозя, поинтересовался Гордон. – Блестящий ум? Невероятная сила? Что там еще, божественное происхождение?  
– Жопы, – сказал Кихад и гнусно заклекотал. – Очень выдающиеся задницы.  
– Сам дурак, – почти беззлобно отмахнулся Гордон.  
Конечно, лучше было бы, оставь их яутжа в покое. В экстремальных ситуациях мозги иксар начинали работать куда быстрее, а ассимиляция на чужой планете была именно такой экстремальной ситуацией. Но пока что его устраивала мысль, что примелькавшиеся хари будут рядом в качестве небольшой страховки.  
Кихад все-таки догнал его и пошел рядом.  
– Не обижайся, Гр-рдон, – сказал он. – Всего лишь шутка.  
– А что мне обижаться, я тебе в сандаль еще позавчера плюнул, – хладнокровно сказал Гордон.  
– Что-о?!  
Гордон чуть повернул голову.  
– Шутка, – сказал он и осклабился.  
Кихад пару секунд дергал клыками, а потом запрокинул голову и зарычал, перемежая утробные звуки рассыпчатым клекотом. 

Корабли никуда не делись, правда, подойти к ним не было возможности – длинная прозрачная аппарель была наглухо перегорожена барьером. Гордон постучал по нему планшетом, и тот даже откликнулся какими-то символами, но потом нарисовал яркий шестиугольный значок.  
– Нельзя пройти, – прокомментировал очевидное Кихад.  
– Скорей бы справочники загрузили, – вздохнул Гордон. – Слушай, а вы не врете? Просто так взять и... всем сообщить, мол, вот вам новые большие боссы? Прошу сделать перевод всех галактических кулинарных энциклопедий на унитерранский?  
– Скажи-ка, Гр-рдон, сколько добыто франг – "тонн", – опять подсказал кафф, – гарниума?  
Гордон покосился на Кихада, но у того была наисерьезнейшая физиономия. Он вздохнул и облокотился на барьер. Живые корабли дышали и переливались чешуей маскировки всего в двадцати метрах. Можно было просто перепрыгнуть барьер, но...  
– Гр-рд'н?  
– Эмм, сорок тысяч. А что?  
– И сколько еще планируется?  
– Ну ты липкий! Пятьдесят две, и это сорок процентов от всей добычи, – нетерпеливо сказал Гордон. – Так что с того? Какая связь с нашим статусом?  
– Ты видишь здесь прогрессивный рост?  
– Слишком мало исходных данных, – твердо сказал Гордон, не отрывая взгляда от кораблей.  
Ему показалось, что он нашел оружие. Вздрагивающие соцветия, обрамленные каплями генераторов. Коснись – и распустятся яркими вспышками.  
– Этого мало, – сказал Кихад. – Очень. Потому что никто не торопится вгрызаться в руду. Это дорого, это опасно, это потери среди рабочих. И ресурса восполняемости у них нет.  
Гордон нахмурился, развернулся и прислонился к ограждению.  
– Это ты опять намекаешь на быстро размножающуюся заразу?  
Кихад скрестил руки на груди. За спиной у него решительным шагом приближался Дорохов. На лице у пилота было написано, что он не собирается уступать право любоваться чужой техникой каким-то типам, не имеющим полетного сертификата вековой давности.  
А с другой стороны... Гордон невольно вытянул шею. С другой стороны шел инопланетянин, которого на девяносто девять процентов можно было назвать шойпо. Хотя бы потому, что у него было четыре пронзительно-зеленых, светящихся глаза. На белой треугольной морде они смотрелись как клапаны для сброса избыточного давления, словно шойпо начинен этим светом.  
– В общем, что-то похожее я имел в виду, – признался Кихад. – В положительном смысле. Вы можете встряхнуть эти сектора экономики.  
К ограждению шойпо и Дорохов подошли одновременно.  
– И не думай, что я прошел бы мимо кораблей, – заявил Дорохов. – Просто я держу себя в руках.  
– Приветствую младших стратегов, – прошелестел инопланетянин.  
– Я ничего не думаю, и вам того же, – автоматически ответил обоим Гордон. – В смысле, приветствую, э-э, старших стратегов?  
– Просто стратегов, – мигнул зеленым шойпо. – Вас интересуют наши корабли? Это выставочные экземпляры. Хотите заключить сделку?  
Иксар переглянулись. У Гордона уже вертелся на языке вопрос "Почем?", но Дорохов едва заметно двинул зрачками из стороны в сторону.  
– Впрочем, там особый тип управления, – вкрадчиво сказал шойпо.  
Фраза, хоть и сказанная инопланетной глоткой, прозвучала обидно.  
– И какой же? – первым уточнил Дорохов.  
– Я не ошибся, вы являетесь адаптантами?  
Гордон сунул большие пальцы за пояс. Шойпо чуть наклонился, и ярко-зеленые фары оказались почти напротив лица Гордона.  
– Допустим, – сказал Гордон. – Есть деловое предложение?  
Сейчас он радовался, что Кихад стоит рядом. Яутжа молчал, но его присутствие выглядело весомее всяких мифических статусов младших стратегов. Шойпо смерил его взглядом, потянулся к поясу и медленно снял лаково блестящий агрегат.  
– Не могли бы вы продемонстрировать на примере? Принцип работы…  
– Не надо, – оборвал Гордон. – Дайте сюда.  
Зеленые фары мигнули. Шойпо помедлил и все-таки протянул ему занятную вещь. Едва коснувшись ее, Гордон почувствовал восхитительную щекотку в пальцах.  
– Ну и что это? – поинтересовался Дорохов. – Явно не ключ запуска.  
– Так оружие же, – почти блаженно сказал Гордон. – Ща я его...  
Похоже было, словно с ним по-прежнему находится спека и подсказывает, из чего состоит корпус, где пролегают внутренние связи. Не то чтобы, как это работает, но… как живет.  
Гордон присел на корточки, развернул штуку, поставил на торец и пробежался пальцами. Пластины послушно отстегивались одна за другой. Начинка мигом превратилась в несколько аккуратных кучек. Отдельно Гордон сложил нагнетательные элементы. Аккуратно положил прозрачную друзу генератора. Остов разбирался так же быстро. Гордон упер руки в бедра и осмотрел разложенное на гладких плитках. Шойпо медленно согнул трехсуставные ноги и точно так же присел. Гордон побарабанил по колену и поднял взгляд на своих.  
– Ага. Парни! Есть у кого зубочистка?  
Дорохов выразительно хлопнул себя по бедрам. Кихад вообще не пошевелился.  
– Блин, – с неудовольствием сказал канонир. – В общем, еще вот здесь и вот здесь можно разобрать, но нет инструментов. Баля бы сюда, ну или Алекса, или этих двоих...  
Шойпо нагнулся еще ниже и вытянул шею, рассматривая разобранное оружие. Гордон слегка прикрыл глаза, и отдельные части игрушки как будто зашевелились. Он четко видел, какие связи между ними. Шойпо вытянул палец и медленно подвинул клапан к кольцевому стержню.  
– Не туда, – все так же недовольно сказал Гордон. – Это разные детали.  
Шойпо поднял на него взгляд. Зелень чуть померкла, и теперь Гордон разглядел вытянутые, словно семена тиссии, глаза.  
– Наверное, вы читали справочники? – мягко сказал шойпо.  
– В глаза не видел, – хмыкнул Гордон. – Даже не знаю, как это называется. Просто оно... м-м...  
– Да-да? – откликнулся шойпо. Шелест голоса наполнился потрескиванием.  
– По-моему, это органика, – сказал Гордон. – Как ваши корабли. Я вижу, как эту штуку нужно сращивать обратно, вот и все.  
– А я вот еще вижу, что у вас корабль чахнет, – неожиданно сказал Дорохов.  
Шойпо вскинул на него взгляд.  
– Вон тот маленький, – Дорохов подбородком указал на корабль. – Слушайте, натурально живой ведь. Может, ему витаминов не хватает?  
Шойпо перевел взгляд на яутжа.  
– У вас инвестиции первого класса? – поинтересовался он.  
Кихад молча кивнул.   
– Я хотел бы поднять свои инвестиции, – шойпо уже совсем перешел на скользящий шорох, вроде как терлись два куска гладкой ткани. – И, возможно, обсудить некоторые детали.  
Кихад откинул панель и ткнул пальцем пару раз.  
– Хош-шби, – позвал он. – Прибудь на мой зов.  
Он установил громкую связь, и удивленное гмыканье командира Гордон расслышал очень хорошо. Он поднялся и сунулся ближе к Кихаду.  
– Эй, Хог, кто у нас главный по подписанию контрактов? Тут дельце нарисовалось!  
– Я подписываю, – сказал Кихад.  
– Я ща подойду, что вы там без меня уже затеяли? – возмутился Хогби.  
– С какой стати вы влезли в наши деловые отношения? – поинтересовался Дорохов, бесцеремонно тыкая кулаком яутжа в плечо.  
Кихад пошевелил клыками.  
– Считай, плата за кислород на ковчеге.  
– Сколько того было, один процент? – тут же взревел Дорохов. – Это же грабеж! Вы на нас и так какие-то коэффициенты ставок заработали, я все слышал!  
– Прекратите пугать клиента! – заорал на них уже Гордон.  
Шойпо поднялся. Разложенные детали переливались на плитке и словно дышали.  
– Уважаемый участник конгресса от имени хишкутен хочет сказать, что они страхуют ваши сделки, – гладко прошелестел он. – Со своей стороны, хочу отметить, что впервые наблюдаю пример столь крепкого сотрудничества. В таком случае коэффициент наших инвестиций – полтора.

Из-за купола вывернул Хогби, стремительно отмеряющий своими длиннющими ногами метры. Следом выскочили "рогаточники", главмеханики, и один за другим остальные иксар. Дальше тяжелой артиллерией топали яутжа. Гордон рассматривал все это скопище фигур, грив, клыков, комбезов – и голова у него шла кругом. Запах разогретой плитки внезапно начал казаться упоительным.  
– Куда вы вляпались? – выдал подошедший командир. – Канонир Ташлинд, почему мусор на полу? В смысле, всем добрый день и приятно познакомиться.  
Гордон расплылся в улыбке, задрал брови и постарался сдержать рвущийся на волю смех. Амарисай, пришвартовавшийся за спиной Хогби, столь сдержан не был и позволил себе громогласное фырканье.  
– Приятно познакомиться, – шойпо сделал шажок вперед, и внезапно литая белая морда разделилась на четыре самостоятельных части.  
Гордон мигом перестал улыбаться. Хогби на мгновение отвердел скулами.  
– Я полагаю, вы еще не заключали сделок? – четыре части шевелились, показывая мелкую зубчатую изнанку.  
– Ну и х-хар... – Алекс кашлянул, – ой...   
Только что врезавший ему в бок локтем Кравец вежливо улыбнулся.  
– Пока нет, – с нажимом на первое слово сказал Хогби. – Впрочем, мы открыты предложениям.  
Морда шойпо схлопнулась обратно, и вновь превратилась в безупречно-белую маску.  
– Мы занимаем уверенную позицию на рынке органических конструктов...  
– Модули в головах, – прошипел уже Джино.  
– В том числе модульного оборудования, – охотно согласился шойпо. – Но сейчас мы планируем развивать сектор частного кораблестроения. И... – он помедлил, бросил взгляд на Кихада, и морда снова чуть дрогнула, но все же осталась целой. – Мы нуждаемся в специалистах ветеринарного профиля.  
Вся бригада дружно вытаращила глаза. Кравец рассеянно схватился за бороду. Шойпо снял с пояса шарик, и тот немедленно раскинул лепестки и с легким хлопком вытолкнул из себя пузырёк терминала. Шойпо моргнул.  
– От имени соты Ннгос я хотел бы нанять вашу группу.

* * *

Малик сидела возле капсулы настройщицы и почти зачарованно смотрела, как восстанавливается тело измененной. Наблюдать за Теренсом было неинтересно вовсе: он просто уснул, облитый пеной "живучки", и в капсуле как будто обосновался снеговик, решивший пережить жаркий сезон в безопасном месте. Зульфар же менялась прямо на глазах. Даже лицо стало другим. Малик негромко хмыкнула. Иногда так случалось: возвращаешься после вылета – и тебя не узнают. Приходится махать карточкой сплайсинга, демонстративно прикладывать пальцы к сканерам... Впрочем, порой даже сканеры сбоили, и тогда начиналась занудная бюрократия.  
Не отрывая взгляда, Малик потянулась в сторону и наугад взяла один из пакетов, оставленных медиком. Скрутила крышку, с привычным отвращением приложила горлышко к губам, сдавила пакет...  
– Умф! Ого!  
Содержимое напоминало мясное пюре. Даже слегка подсоленное. Малик усмехнулась, стараясь не раскрывать пасть слишком широко, и сдавила пакет со всей силы.

Шорох двери остановил ее посреди второго пакета. Скосившись на вход, Малик тут же потеряла аппетит. Машинально проглотила уже попавшее в рот, закрутила пакет и осторожно поставила на место.  
Подполковник, невзирая на каменный вид, источала бушующие эмоции. Они прорывались в нервных движениях плеч, еле заметном подрагивании пальцев. Наконец, в жилах, проступивших на шее канатами.  
Печатая шаг, она подошла к Малик почти вплотную, на расстояние удара. Пилотесса развернулась, всем телом закрывая капсулу. Никто не смел посягать на ее боевых напарников.  
– Вы сказали, ваши пассажиры погибли? Тогда это что?  
Подполковник Каскир протягивала легкий планшет, обрамленный в блестящую рамку. Глаза у нее только что не светились. А может – Малик присмотрелась внимательнее – и впрямь светились.  
Онемевшими пальцами она приняла планшетку и послушно ткнула в одну-единственную пиктограмму.  
Планшет ожил.

– Привет всем, – сказала жутко знакомая физиономия. – На связи представитель древней экспериментальной цивилизации. Это срочное сообщение для всех генотипов арх.  
Малик почувствовала, как волосы у нее встают дыбом.  
– Просим отнестись к этому сообщению серьезно, – продолжил дважды умерший Амон Ксенакис. – Мы настоятельно не рекомендуем вышеупомянутым входить в зону бедствия Аннги. Все что там находится – смертельно для всех, выращенных мэхандис.  
Экран мигнул. Изображение Амона сменилось еще одним пугающе знакомым изображением. Малик пару раз моргнула, и только потом в оцепеневшем сознании цветные линии сложились в маску яутжа.  
– Второе свидетельство, – проскрипел яутжа. – Подтверждаем сведения о природе явления. Направление гуманитарной помощи запрещено. Рекомендации по соблюдению карантина в ближайшее время будут направлены всем управляющим органам видов Списка с арх-генотипом.  
Он молчал, но связь не прерывалась. Малик почувствовала, что дыбом встают волосы не только на голове, но и вообще везде. Изображение медленно начало замещаться обратно на физиономию Амона, и где-то посередине так и остановилось. Получился жутковатый гибрид.  
– Главное, – сказал Амон, – давайте жить мирно. Все арх похожи. Проблемы могут быть у всех.  
Экран погас.

– Итак?  
Малик подняла глаза.  
– Я думала, они умерли, – бесцветно сказала она. – Я же видела импульс. Его даже Гюзель почувствовала, хотя у нее синтетический модуль стоял...  
– Вы думали?! Проверять нужно было! А теперь! – подполковник поперхнулась и неожиданно расстегнула свой безупречный мундир на две клепки. – А теперь Союзу сваливается сообщение, что нас срочно включают в какой-то список и приглашают... – она глубоко вздохнула и явно прервала себя. – В общем, неважно.  
– Кого приглашают, прямо нас? – уточнила Малик. – Поименно?  
– Не корчите из себя идиотку, капитан, – змеиным голосом сказала Лариса. – Я имела в виду людей как вид. Меня дергают из восьми колоний, наших союзников сейчас лихорадит так, что я не знаю, кого из них откачивать первым.  
– Ревою откачивайте, – сказала Малик и слегка улыбнулась. – Я так думаю, что их заглушки оказались бракованными, раз эти ребята живы. А видали, что стало с Ларри?  
– Замолчите, – утомленно сказала Лариса. – Ваша осведомленность играет против вас. Объясните мне только одно: откуда в этой клоаке взялись яутжа?  
– Станция, – с усилием сказала Малик. – Там был еще и их корабль. Просто совпадение.  
Подполковник со свистом втянула воздух.  
– Просто? Вы потеряли пассажиров и позволили им попасть в чужие руки!  
Жилы узорами ветвились под формой, набухая и тлея призрачным глубоководным свечением. Малик зацепилась за них взглядом, и вместо кучи мыслей в голове осталась одна: осознает ли подполковник, ее командование, командование флотов колоний и, наконец, те недостижимые шишки, сидящие в Совете всех человеческих миров, – так вот, осознают ли они, насколько пугающе легко люди могут превращаться во что-то совершенно неземное?  
– Убить вас мало, – сказала Лариса и потерла лоб, явно машинально пробежавшись по выростам. – Серьезно, это тянет на расстрел.  
Малик подняла взгляд и ухмыльнулась.  
– Но ведь они это сделали, – сказала она, чувствуя, как улыбка раздирает губы. Кожа в углах треснула совершенно безболезненно, и ухмылка поползла к ушам, открывая ряды заострившихся зубов. – Они задавили эту свору гнид полностью. Вы что, не догадываетесь? Они сказали это почти прямым текстом.  
Каменное лицо сдвинулось, и Лариса оскалилась в ответ. Пару секунд они смотрели друг на друга – два чудовища, тем не менее стоящих по одну сторону невидимых баррикад. Потом Лариса с усилием свела улыбку в ноль, сомкнув губы с явно слышимым щелчком. Малик тоже вернула губы обратно. Полосы разделившейся кожи соприкоснулись друг с другом почти щекотно.  
– Расстреливать будете? – уточнила она.  
Невидимая рана, до сих пор кровоточившая где-то в самой глубине души, затягивалась.  
– Лично я бы... – Лариса замолчала, сунула руку в карман, но воздух остался неподвижен. Подполковник не стала включать глушилку. – Не знаю, что я бы стала делать. Вы секретный проект чужакам слили. Но...  
– А откуда вы о них знаете? – с живым интересом уточнила Малик. – Я думала, такие секреты только маршалам каким-нибудь известны.  
– Вот вам как раз нужно меньше знать. Дольше проживете, – буркнула подполковник. – Мы отбываем к Беловодью через восемь часов. Вы переходите в подчинение ВКС Союза и отбываете с нами.  
Малик вздернула брови.  
– Вам сказочно повезло, – почти проскрипела подполковник. – Они, эти... ящеры, хотят вас видеть. Понимаете? Они знают позывные вашего борта и даже ваши имена. А значит, вам придется справиться с этой неожиданной миссией. И только попробуйте облажаться.  
– Я не уйду без них, – Малик ткнула большим пальцем назад.  
– Надеюсь, лейтенанта Лемуина вы не хотите полуживым выдергивать из капсулы?  
– Без нее, – исправилась Малик.  
– Я же не зря сказала "ваши", – фыркнула Лариса. – Вам все ясно, капитан?!  
Последняя фраза вновь прозвучала как выстрел.  
– Так точно! – заорала Малик в ответ.  
Лариса резко отодвинулась и заложила руки за спину. Малик показалось, что в глазах у нее метнулись искорки чего-то, похожего на улыбку.  
– А до тех пор – вы под домашним арестом! – пролаяла подполковник. – Лечитесь, капитан!  
Шаги прогрохотали по полу, дверь закрылась с яростным шипением. Малик, окончательно потеряв способность внятно мыслить, уставилась на капсулы, а потом рухнула на спину и задрала обе руки с планшетом к потолку. Коснулась пиктограммы.  
– Привет всем, – сказал Амон. – На связи представитель древней экспериментальной цивилизации...


	23. Эпилог

На площадке парковки полыхала склока.  
– Это сложнейший аппарат микропробирования! – шойпо вцепился в чужую жилетку. – Им управляют двое высококлассных специалистов! Терраний, остановись!  
– Че тут сложного? – орал Кравец, не давая стащить себя с вибрирующей подножки. – Два раза ткнул, три раза нажал!  
– Терраний, ты доведешь меня до спазмирования придатков!  
– Это у вашего жука спазмирование будет, если вы и дальше будете пробировать по миллиметру в задницу!  
– В какую задницу, терраний?!  
– Уйди, блин, дурак, вторые коленки отдавлю!

Гордон снял ботинки, закатал штаны и с удовольствием сложил пятки на теплый бок недожучонка. Крошечный, едва три метра в высоту, только вчера вылупившийся кораблик сидел на солнечной подзарядке и сушил ячейки накопителей.  
Броня под пятками еле заметно вибрировала. Новорожденный еще не обзавелся всем полагающимся обвесом, и Гордон чувствовал его очень хорошо. Почти каждое шевеление корабля порождало заметные колебания, пробегающие по неукрепленной шкуре.  
Кравец все-таки отцепил от своей жилетки длинные белые пальцы, оседлал приземистый сине-зеленый корпус, крутанул "рога" управления, и аппарат устремился к застывшей вдали лиловой громаде.  
Хруст проламываемой тропки в зарослях кристалльников слышался за километр. Недожучонок шевельнулся и неуклюже начал разворачиваться.  
– Куда, – сказал Гордон. – Сначала зубы отрасти, малявка, – и лягнул кораблик пяткой.  
Новорожденная туша вздрогнула и ощутимо села на место. Гордон оглянулся, отломил палочку кристалльника и сунул меж зубов. Если б его видел Джино, то уже зашелся бы в просветительских речах о вреде расколотых кристаллов в жадной канонирской пасти. Но Джино вместе со вторым инженерным умотался на поля аэрации еще два дня назад и должен был там просидеть как минимум следующие сутки. Неугомонному штурману мерещилось, что ценный секрет, выделяемый не перешедшими на автономку кораблями, кто-то ворует. То ли местные формы жизни, то ли враги, подсосавшиеся к отходам производства через иное измерение.  
Гордон обмусолил палочку, достал изо рта и вытянул перед собой. Прищурившись, посмотрел сквозь нее на сиреневое небо. Легкие силуэты флаеров, поводящие плоскостями полупрозрачных крыльев, проплывали сквозь фокус и на секунду превращались в изломанные геометрические фигуры.  
Отвергнутый шойпо сердито потопал по выложенной в кристалльнике дорожке. Гордон посмотрел сквозь палочку на него, и четыре глаза превратились в восемь.  
– Безобразие, – сказал шойпо и сел рядом. – Невозможно работать в таких условиях.  
– Значит, нужно отдыхать, – сказал Гордон и постучал пяткой по броне. Недожучонок медленно развернулся.  
– Поэтому ты лентяйничаешь? – сердито зашелестел четырехглазый.  
– Еще чего. Я очень продуманно лежу и караулю режим зарядки!  
Гордон опять постучал, кораблик повернулся еще чуть-чуть, и послышался тонкий звук медленно накаливающихся решеток приемников.  
Шойпо посвиристел что-то себе под носовую полоску и тоже лег на спину. Только пятки на кораблик ставить не стал. Гордон лениво повернул голову набок. Плоская равнина тянулась до самого горизонта, и повсюду медленно передвигались корабельные туши.

Шойпо тоже баловались созданием колоний и одну из них выделили исключительно под рассадник своих кораблей. Правда, ни одного межпланетного Гордон тут не обнаружил: видимо, в космосе все-таки требовались другие модели. Но прочих видов, начиная от одноместных флаеров и заканчивая исполинами, в которых все же можно было заподозрить личинку галактического крейсера – этих тут хватало.  
Настоящие живые гиганты, успевшие дорасти до торговых размеров, откочевали в более прохладные зоны. Их бригаде удалось рассмотреть лишь издалека: гигантские туши, уже совсем не похожие на жучат, абсолютно металлические. И все равно – живые.  
Гордон уже успел познакомиться и с выпасными полями, и с тренировочными полетами, и даже с плантациями производства, заглубленными на сотню метров под поверхность планеты – там жучата росли в сотах, для которых шойпо в беспрерывном режиме гнали добычу руд и минералов где-то на другой стороне планеты.  
К счастью, органически-кибернетические монстры не размножались стандартным для органики способом.  
– И как идет зарядка? – осведомился шойпо.  
– Левый блок еще не расправился, – зевнул Гордон. – Но я не чувствую ничего страшного.  
Шойпо бурно зашелестел.  
– Какое, говоришь, у тебя образование, терраний?  
– Интуитивное, – с удовольствием ответил Гордон.  
Шойпо захрустел так, словно набил целую пасть кристалльниковых побегов.  
Гордон демонстративно зевнул снова. Подобные вопросы он слышал как минимум раз в день. Казалось, беломордые не могут смириться, что какие-то инорасцы чуют их собственные корабли лучше, чем непосредственные создатели.  
Наверное, так мог бы возмущаться любой ветеринар, под носом у которого самоучка ставит удивительно точные диагнозы, просто прислушиваясь к животному.  
Но своих специалистов шойпо не хватало: корабли росли быстро, спрос на них не падал, и беломордым пришлось пойти на немыслимое до сих пор сотрудничество.  
Йенс до сих пор хотя бы раз в неделю да начинал зудеть, что иксар на этой сделке продешевили, и кидался словечками вроде "демпинг", "ликвидность" и "монетизация".  
Но лично Гордона пока все устраивало. Они заслужили хороший отпуск, пусть он даже и назывался сезонной работой по договору подряда.

На выпасных полях царило жаркое лето. Корабли ползали в кристалльнике, выжирая его вчистую, закапывались харвестерами под верхний слой почвы, чтобы добраться до богатых рудных жил, наращивали "жировую" прослойку энергозапаса и утолщали броню.  
Идея откорма настолько потрясла Грегора, что он немедленно самовольно записался в диетологи, взял измором куратора агросектора, выбил у него транспорт и фураж на пятерых – и начал собственную пищевую разведку.  
Десять дней спустя загоревшие дочерна, Грегор с первым подразделением вернулись с подробными картами, дважды ломаной и чиненой собственными руками техникой, а также планами саида Кальдера на диетические агрохозяйственные столы с первого по восьмой.  
Над починенными вездеходами начальник техслужбы плевался и шипел так, что два глаза из четырех чуть не выпали. Но в итоге согласился, что метод "обернуть портянкой" действительно имеет право быть на случай чрезвычайных происшествий.  
Кравец ударился в проектирование зависимостей между погодным давлением и настроением кораблей, и неожиданно заинтересовавшееся второе подразделение тут же образовало вместе с ним группу естествоиспытателей.  
Облетчики почти все время пропадали на тренировочных вылетах, в хвост и гриву гоняя флаеры и подросших, но еще не отяжелевших жучат. Дорохов успел вывихнуть руку еще раз и гордо всем рассказывал, как этой самой рукой усмирял взбунтовавшуюся тушу монстра. Баль всякий раз шепотом подавал комментарии, дискредитирующие светлый образ борца с монстрами.  
Отъевшееся после разведки первое подразделение расползлось по техническим работам, пугая своей активностью шойпо и деловито гоняя жуков, отлучавшихся слишком далеко.  
Гордон же внезапно оказался на положении ожидающего. Жиреющие на полях броненосцы должны были начать отращивать огневую мощь лишь к концу сезона. Поэтому канонир болтался, как астероид в сжатии: нырял то в одно дело, то в другое, прибивался к разным частям бригады и даже пробовал ассистировать Хогби, но не вынес потока информации, который командир осваивал в режиме мейнфрейма, и позорно сбежал. Командир пригрозил ему вслед, что отправит всех на курсы квалификации по квоте для беженцев.

По закрытым глазам скользнула тень. Недожучонок тревожно шевельнулся, и Гордон вновь постучал пяткой, на этот раз передавая кораблю импульс спокойствия. Потом к тени добавился гул, и Гордон открыл глаза.  
Флаеры разлетались, панически вихляя. За их обучение еще не брались – тут крутились не слишком сильные особи, у которых крылья еще плохо реагировали на резкие потоки воздуха.  
Сверху скользило возмутительно геометрическое, треугольное летающее нечто.  
– Это кто? – искренне удивился Гордон. – Мы кого-то ждем?  
– Ах, поставки, – хрустнул шойпо. – Инвесторы.  
– Какие из?  
При слове "инвестиции" Гордон по привычке тут же делал стойку.  
От окружающего мира и дипломатических проблем экс-иксар успешно сныкались, предоставив человечеству самостоятельно барахтаться в расширившихся горизонтах, но такие официальные выражения сразу же вызывали невроз и почесуху.  
– Хишкутен, – ворохнулся шойпо. – Наконец-то поставки комбикормов с модификацией.  
– Грегор будет вне себя, – с подозрением сказал Гордон.  
Причем он еще пока даже не определился: вне себя от счастья или от злости. Майор Кальдер абсолютно завладел системой подкормки, чуть не подравшись из-за этого с местным агрошеф-поваром, и ревностно охранял все восемь диетических столов, каждый день собирая отчеты с систем управления на кораблях. Пока что системы были примитивными и годились разве что на передачу данных да поддержку базовых инстинктов по сбору первичного сырца.  
Треугольник заложил петлю, флаеры опять разлетелись, и корабль пошел на посадку. Кристалльниковая пыль взвилась в воздух, Гордон мигом напялил маску-намордник, а шойпо недовольно захрустел, вторя звукам ломающихся отростков. Лиловая туша вдалеке бухнула кольцевыми движками – видимо, Кравец добрался до взятия микропробы.

Дождавшись, когда более-менее уляжется пыль, Гордон сел и принялся натягивать ботинки. От надоевшей "пленки" он избавился на второй же день пребывания на Лире – когда бригада в спешном порядке тратила инвестиции на фураж и экипировку будущей экспедиции. Хогби скаредно собирал квитанции и записывал их в планшет, тоже купленный на инвестиции.  
Впрочем, на новой планете пришлось ненадолго вновь переодеться в комбезы: тончайшая взвесь кристалльниковой пыли, реявшая в воздухе, заставляла надсадно и сухо кашлять, а потом еще и промывать забивающийся нос. Но три дня спустя устаканилось: иксар адаптировались в точности согласно методичкам по высадке.  
Тем не менее Хогби выписал средства индивидуальной защиты, а пока намордники не прибыли вместе с первым рейсом специального комбикорма, бригада напоминала пиратов, замотанных зловещими черными тряпками по самые глаза.  
Глаза поначалу тоже слезились и мутнели, но в какой-то момент Гордон вдруг обнаружил, что его линза словно сделалась толще, и веки больше не чешутся по утрам. Достаточно было как следует умыться вечером, как из поля зрения исчезала еле заметная пленка, изредка оставаясь на пальцах перламутровыми следами.   
Шойпо эта пылища вроде не мешала, но с течением времени Гордон начал замечать, как они периодически разваливают харю на части и обстоятельно плюются. Видимо, у них были собственные биологические фильтры.

Встречать прибывших высыпало все невеликое население станции. Шойпо не держали гигантских форпостов, вместо этого старательно усеяв оба континента планеты-заповедника мелкими стоянками, по которым вся бригада и кочевала. На каждой стоянке находилась парочка складов, два-три жилых блока, ангар с техникой и еще кое-чего по мелочи. Взлетно-посадочные полосы имелись в обязательном порядке.  
Треугольник атмосферного челнока занял всю полосу, да еще и выпер крайними стабилизаторами за ее пределы. Огромные шаровые "колеса" пропахали кристалльники, и встречающие осторожно топтались в сторонке, пережидая пылевую бурю.  
Гордон пересчитал своих по головам: Грегор, Хогби и "рогаточники", заросшие неуставной щетиной. Грегор оживленно толковал что-то двоим шойпо, совал им планшет, и даже издали на белых неподвижных мордах можно было прочитать мученическое смирение.  
Посмеиваясь, Гордон двинул в обход по дорожке, избегая тянущихся через нее веточек. Кристалльник рос с упорством редкостного сорняка, хотя и относился к классу ползучих минералов. Как-то ради интереса Кравец устроил эксперимент и выяснил, что эта зараза восстанавливается, даже если останется всего один отломанный кусочек.  
На счастье колонистов псевдо-растительность настоящими организмами брезговала, равно как и искусственными сооружениями. Ну а корабли готовы были поглощать его непрерывно.  
Треугольник все еще гудел, гонял горячий ветер и медленно перекладывал пластины атмосферных крыльев. Гордон почесал нос через маску, сдавленно чихнул и прислонился к тонкому обелиску. Прохладный камень льнул к телу сквозь одежду.  
– Опять флусс распугали, – заметил шойпо. – Сколько мы просили быть аккуратнее – все бестолку.  
Треугольник утихомирился. Медленно открылся боковой шлюз и наружу скользнул длинный пологий язык трапа.  
– Где мои комбикорма? – возопил Грегор. – Я жду неделю! Их что, в обход через половину узлов Списка пустили?  
В проеме шлюза нарисовалась высокая фигура в легком скафандре. Фигура оглянулась, поправила шлем, шагнула на трап и распрямила добавочные колени.  
– Что вы орете, саид Кальдер? – поинтересовалась фигура. – Я, между прочим, рассчитывала на дипломатические переговоры, а не на развоз силоса!  
– Опять ты! – радостно закричал Чед. – Конфеты привезла, а?  
– Вы меня уморите, – сказала первый интернациональный пилот, капитан Ансария, и потопала по трапу. – Какие конфеты? У вас жопы слипнутся!  
– Зато я буду толст и счастлив, – заявил Чед, отбрасывая со лба волосы.– Сколько можно питаться диетическими столами?  
– Кому не нравится моя стряпня, тот может жрать брикеты и срать ими же! – взвился Грегор.  
Стоявший прямо за ним шойпо вздохнул и решительно обошел диетолога.  
– Капитан Са-ари, добро пожаловать, – прошелестел он. Усилок подхватил его голос. – Полет прошел без происшествий?  
– Двадцать две разрешительных кодировки! – трагически сказала Малик, спускаясь по последним ступенькам. – И одно новое трансграничное уложение, про которое мне никто не сказал!  
Грегор упер руки в бедра, но тут налетевший горячий ветер снова поднял пыль, и технарь немедленно задрал подол футболки, прикрывая нос.  
– Видишь, нормально все у нас, – сказал Трой, тыкая в него пальцем. – По-прежнему спортивен и подтянут. Почему бы не привезти конфет?  
– Этот пресс стоит миллион! – гавкнул Грегор из-под футболки.  
– У тебя, вроде, нос миллион стоил, – въедливо сказал Чед. – И, кстати, он у тебя обгорел и шелушится, поздравляю.  
Грегор стремительно выдал технарю пинка, но Чед уклонился в последний момент, гомерически захохотав. Грегор опустил футболку, плюнул и осторожно потрогал нос.  
Гордон отлепился от обелиска и сделал было шаг, но притормозил и оглянулся. Строгие каменные формы сохраняли прохладу даже в полуденном зное. Шойпо сказали, что этот минерал, добытый при постройке сот, может по праву считаться одним из самых износостойких. Обелиск должен был простоять очень долго.  
Гордон протянул руку и коснулся аккуратных насечек: "Ларри Нильсен. 18.06.52 – 03.09.80 – 19.06.195"

В самый первый прилет доставщика дело чуть не закончилось плохо. Шойпо оказались не готовы к тому, что наемные работники страстно желают придушить экипаж севшего корабля. Но яутжа, прибывшие на этом же челноке в составе "инвестиционной миссии", успели вовремя.   
Тот жаркий летний вечер остался в памяти как что-то болезненное и в то же время принесшее облегчение: словно вскрыли плохо заросшую рану, выскоблили ножом и оставили кровоточить, но уже – чтобы зажило накрепко.  
Поминальный ужин, посвященный "Хиджау" и Ларри с Гюзель, в конце концов перешел в братание и осестринивание, а закончился горючей пьянкой. Грегор совместно с Дороховым выработали концепцию местного самогона: от него сначала просыпалась любовь ко всему миру, потом накатывала слезливость, затем отрубались ноги, и лишь после этого – утомленно отключался мозг. Дорохов гордо назвал свое творение "спотыкач".

В окантовке шлюза появилась еще одна знакомая фигура. Гордон усмехнулся, разглядывая плечи, казалось, ставшие еще шире с прошлого раза. Фигура потопала вниз по трапу, энергично размахивая нижней парой рук.  
– Контрабанда прибыла! – торжественно сказала Зульфар. Низкий голос, еще и усиленный динамиками скафандра, больше напоминал рычание. – Кому раздавать сахар и килокалории?  
– Ура! – энергично сказал Трой. – Чур со всякими улетевшими на выгул и выпас не делимся!

Малик с шойпо тасовали какие-то экранчики, и шойпо вкрадчиво шелестел, видимо, разъясняя правила заполнения деклараций. Малик кивала, водила пальцем по строчкам и аккуратно ставила пикты в указанных беломордым пунктах. Хогби пристально наблюдал, периодически тоже тыкая пальцем в экран. Он явно поднаторел в своих изучениях законодательства.  
Гордон прищурился. В темном провале вроде бы ничего не происходило, но линза странно напрягалась, и он упорно следил за проходом.  
Наконец, там зашевелились, и на комингс ступил яутжа.  
– О, главный инвестор пожаловал, – сказал Грегор. – Комбикорм где, мать вашу?  
– И тебе доброго дня, скандальная рожа, – поприветствовал его Кихад.  
– Это я еще не скандалю вовсе, – сказал Грегор. – Но вот когда жуки начнут пукать, всем не поздоровится!  
– Когда вы прекратите называть их жуками? – зашипел беломордый за спиной у Гордона. – Оскорбительно! Жуки, мухи, личинки... что это?  
– Рабочая терминология, – уверенно сказал Гордон, делая первый шаг навстречу клыкастому. – Потом станут бабочками, не переживай.

Кихад спустился с трапа и направился прямиком к нему, игнорируя веточки кристалльника, выползшие на дорожку. Полупрозрачные фиолетовые структуры жалобно хрупали. Кихад остановился напротив и сложил руки на груди.  
– Ну привет, – сказал Гордон. – Опять личные инспекции?  
– Я же должен видеть, как растет наша прибыль, – фыркнул Кихад.  
– А ксенолингвист вам зачем? – ткнул Гордон в появившегося на трапе Амарисая.  
– Программирование поведения, – осклабился Кихад, даже не оборачиваясь.  
– Гр-рие-его! – зарычал уже третий клыкастый. – Где же погрузчик для ожидаемого?  
– А это, – догадливо сказал Гордон, – главный по комбикормам?  
Главного уже выпихивал на трап четвертый, а следом маячил пятый, шестой и прочие.  
– Осторожнее с моими образцами! – заревели где-то совсем в глубине корабля.  
– Шайтан, а это еще кто? – содрогнулся Гордон.  
– Не узнаешь? – хмыкнул Кихад.  
Лаготорьи, вырвавшийся на волю, обвел взглядом равнину, корабли и столпившихся внизу. Оранжевые глаза диковато вспыхнули в солнечном свете.  
– Мне срочно потребуется лаборатория! – возвестил он. – Необходимо проверить ряд вычислений! Шойпо! Уважаемый, у вас есть лаборатории?  
Беломордый вынырнул из-за спины Гордона, обогнул Кихада и аккуратно заскользил по дорожке. Подвижные пластины у него на спине взволнованно поднимались и опускались.  
– Есть что-то, чего я не знаю? – с подозрением осведомился Гордон. – Зачем он здесь?  
– Есть некоторые идеи насчет повышения выживаемости их кораблей, – неопределенно сказал Кихад. – Лаготорьи развлекается. Шойпо оценили эту возможность очень высоко.  
Гордон коснулся горла и тут же отдернул руку. Ошейник вместе с "пленкой" хранились в его личном жилом отсеке.  
Видимо, теперь одержимый ученый решил пойти еще дальше.

Амарисай шепеляво изумлялся отросшему "головному меху" командира и пытался взлохматить светлые волосы, Хогби отбивался локтем, "рогаточники" делили презент Зульфар по справедливости, Вайкар требовал от шойпо погрузчиков, челнок медленно вываливал тяжелое брюхо грузового отсека, а сверху скользили вернувшиеся флаеры, то и дело ныряя почти до макушки треугольника.  
Настройщица громогласно жаловалась на страшную жару и изумлялась, как никого из присутствующих до сих пор не хватил тепловой удар. Вдалеке яростно пылил кристалльником аппарат для микропробирования, несущийся к месту посадки полным ходом.  
– Как всегда, где хуманксы, там и шум, – почти удовлетворенно сказал Кихад. – Ну что, прогуляемся до таинственных палат зарождения?  
– Это называется "инкубатор", – с чувством собственного превосходства сказал Гордон.  
– "Палаты" звучат намно-ого внушительнее, – протянул Кихад.

* * *

На плантациях, как всегда, царила прохлада. Гордон даже раскатал рукава рубашки и поднял воротник. Если б не температурный режим, он бы сидел здесь гораздо чаще. Все иксар признавали, что разглядывать соты – особое удовольствие.   
Огромные пространства, набитые круглыми сотами, заставляли вздрагивать от восторга. Мерцающие зеленью плантации тянулись от крыши-потолка до самого основания, где трудились "генераторы Косс", что бы это ни значило. Прозрачные экраны, защищающие цепочки сот от внешнего мира, заодно демонстрировали состояние растущих модулей. Вся информация в режиме онлайн транслировалась наверх, на контрольные пульты станции, но Гордону нравилось спускаться сюда лично. Тут не было пыли, и причудливые каплевидные плитки на полу гладко блестели.  
Но главное – и об этом старались не говорить вслух – всё спрятанное в сотах чувствовалось собственным потомством.

Кихад неторопливо шествовал по смотровой галерее. Дредды вызывающе шевелились, раскачиваясь копной толстых жгутов почти до поясницы. Гордон прищурился: вроде стричь такое было нельзя, а значит, росли они так сами: чуть покороче с боков, а потом аккуратненько один к одному сходились острым углом точно по линии позвоночника. Словно их и впрямь подравняли ножичком. Гордон чуть ускорил шаг, щурясь на ходу. Еще ближе и еще…  
Кихад тормознул. Гордон тормознул секундой позже, едва не влепившись в объект изучения носом.  
– Что такое? – не оборачиваясь, поинтересовался яутжа.  
– На волосню твою смотрю, – честно сказал Гордон. – Вы их не стрижете?  
Кихад отрицательно качнул головой, и дредды качнулись тоже. Гордон потер ладонь о бедро. Кончики пальцев зудяще покалывало. До зубовного скрежета хотелось взять эти дредды в руку. Он вспомнил, как Кихад запихнул живые прохладные жгуты ему между пальцев ног – тогда, когда они так отлично устроились втроем с Нкосарной – и под рубашкой температура повысилась на пару градусов. К щекам прилила кровь, и стало трудно держать глаза открытыми.  
– Сами так растут, что ли? – через силу удивился он.  
– Да, всю жизнь. Помнишь старших?  
– Так они у вас не в смысле офицеры, а в смысле почетное старичье?  
– Хорошо, что они тебя не слышат, – вздохнул Кихад. – Освежевали бы. Это дарующие жизнь.  
– Чего-о? Женщины?!  
Кихад развернулся к нему всем телом.  
– Гр-рдон, почему ты уверен, что все живые существа размножаются, как вы?  
– Ну... – неопределенно сказал канонир.  
– Например, у нас все зависит от возраста. Только прожившие долгий период способны переродиться и стать дарующими новую жизнь.  
– Охренеть, – в восторге сказал Гордон. – Так вот зачем вам эти жуткие костяные хрены! Я б тоже меньше чем с тесаком на такого... такую... в общем, на романтическое свидание бы не пошел! А тебе еще сколько прожить надо?  
– Лет сто, – буркнул яутжа.  
– Я ж не доживу! – в расстройстве возопил канонир.  
– Кто знает, – неожиданно клекотнул Кихад. – Лаготорьи, к примеру, уверен, что с помощью некоторых дополнительных практик может существенно продлить жизнь гибридных типов.  
Гордон опять потрогал шею. Представил, как озверевший ученый подкрадывается к нему со шприцом наперевес, и передернулся.  
– Мы это еще обсудим на общем собрании товарищей, – сурово сказал он. – Может, я не готов на такие жертвы, чтобы посмотреть, как у тебя пузо вырастет.  
Кихад бурно заклекотал. Дредды плеснули жесткой волной, и Гордон не выдержал: попробовал ухватить пучок. Поймал только один отросток и сжал его покрепче. Кихад перестал ржать, заворчал, упер руку в бедро и сделал короткий шаг вперед. Гордон одновременно с ним отступил и стукнулся задницей о консоль. Управляющая клавиатура вспыхнула. Кихад склонил голову, дредды посыпались вперед, и Гордон, забыв обо всем, набрал их полные руки.   
– Слушай, а вы их моете? – он заставил себя говорить внятно. – Мне кажется, этим бы не помешал душ. Разит как…  
Пауза повисла неловким облаком.  
– Как жгучие пряности? – с интересом щелкнул Кихад.  
Гордон поднял взгляд и уставился в желтые, чуть сощуренные глаза.  
– Еще чуть-чуть, и я начну подозревать, что раз в две недели вы, рожи клыкастые, мотаетесь сюда вовсе не ради контроля за инвестициями.  
– А если бы я сказал, что так и...  
Гордон заткнул яутжевскую пасть ладонью. Клыки сомкнулись вокруг его пальцев.  
– Ни слова, – предупредил он. – Наша психика адаптивная, но хрупкая.  
Кихад поднял брови-щетинки. А потом широкие ладони обхватили Гордона за пояс, и Кихад дернул.  
– Уй!  
Консоль, прочная, как и все, производимое шойпо, приняла канонирский вес без единого звука. Экран за спиной Гордона радостно засветился зеленым. Кихад выдернул рубашку из-под ремня и дернул за полы. Кнопки снизу доверху разошлись с таким треском, что на секунду Гордон испугался, что крепления не выдержат. Кихад сунул обе руки ему за спину, провел вдоль спины, царапая мозолями, и пропихнул ладони под воротником. Ткань натянулась, вынуждая Гордона отвести плечи назад. Кихад потянулся и кончиками пальцев ухватил Гордона за вихры на затылке.  
– Э, э, осторо... кх-х, чтоб тебя...  
Кихад вытащил одну руку, а оставшейся начал стаскивать с плеч Гордона рукава. Запрокинутая голова мешала контролировать процесс, и Гордон заизвивался сам, стремясь выпутаться из одежды раньше, чем Кихад ее порвет. Яутжа почти вытряхнул его из рубашки, наконец-то отпустил волосы, а затем склонил голову и неторопливо провел когтем от ямки между ключиц до самого пояса. Гордон немедленно почувствовал, как сердцебиение учащается в полтора раза. Кихад повторил, и Гордон приподнял плечи, ежась от удовольствия. Невесомые касания особенно дергали по нервам, при том что обычным движением руки яутжа мог свернуть шею кому-то более слабому и неподготовленному. Парочке обычных арх-типов, например.  
Кихад еще пару мгновений вычерчивал волнующие узоры, а потом уставился Гордону в пах.  
– Вот эта часть анатомии меня всегда удивляет, – заметил он, двумя пальцами берясь за пряжку. – Из мягкого в твердое и обратно. Занятная хуманская гидравлика.  
Ремень зазвякал, выскользнул из держателей, и Кихад потянул застежку. Гордон прищурил глаз, подбирая ответ, но потом передумал и запрокинул руки за голову, хватаясь взмокшими пальцами за верхний край экрана. Погружать Кихада в историю человеческой мастурбации он пока что не собирался.  
Кихад понимающе заворчал и взялся за дело обеими руками. С отдельными штанами ему было управляться явно еще неудобнее, чем с рубашкой, и вместо того, чтобы стаскивать их, он сунул туда ладони, заставляя свободно сидящую ткань натягиваться. Гордон почувствовал, как ладони пробираются под ягодицы.  
– Кстати, я надеюсь, эти игры проходят по нашему общему согласию? – клекотнул яутжа.  
– Очень странно задавать подобные вопросы… не вынимая лап… из моих штанов!  
Кихад немедля потащил лапы обратно, по пути умудрившись шкрябнуть когтями.  
– Куда? – зашипел Гордон. – Стоять на месте! Я те ножом в печенку дам знать, если что не так!  
– Аха-а, – протянул клыкастый.  
И резко дернул штанины вниз.

Притиснутый к экрану консоли и почти сложенный пополам, Гордон несдержанно вскрикивал от каждого толчка. То ли псевдо-хер у Кихада больше не увеличивался, то ли сам канонир привык, но проникновение прошло быстро и гладко. Впрочем, роль языка Кихада в этом деле Гордон уменьшать не собирался. Он до сих пор не решил, что нравится ему больше: непрерывная стимуляция изнутри, строго в одной точке, или эти мощные толчки, при которых яутжа попадал в нужное место через раз, но делал это так сильно и напористо, что перехватывало дыхание.  
Гордон все же накрутил дредды на оба кулака, пользуясь тем, что держаться за яутжа особо не надо, и стискивал упругие жилы, чувствуя, как пульсирует в них горячий ток. Подрочить хотелось неимоверно, но он знал, что если себя не трогать – то будет гораздо ярче. Кихад точно так же сжимал ладони у него на ягодицах, и все вместе это сливалось в упоительный ритм чистого секса.  
– Ух... К-к... Кихад... Давай... быстре...  
– Что? – тяжело выдохнул яутжа. Кислотный запах царапнул глотку. – Не терпится?  
– Н... не... я ду... о-о!  
– Что? – повторил Кихад, делая еще одно восхитительно глубокое движение.  
– Ужин... без нас... – выдал Гордон и попробовал засмеяться, но вместо этого застонал.  
Кихад притормозил, пару секунд рассматривал канонира, а потом заклекотал.  
– Я могу быстрее, – согласился он.  
К третьей секунде Гордон взвыл уже радостно, к пятой – изумленно, а к десятой – почти жалобно. Кихад работал словно гидромолот, но даже не думал задохнуться или притормозить. Получалось не так размашисто, как в прошлые разы, но зато кончик членика доставал до простаты куда чаще, и ощущения уже напоминали вибрацию.  
В стонах Гордона все чаще прорывались высокие ноты, и посреди стремительного подъема к оргазму он поймал себя на том, что почти взвизгивает. Пот разлетался во все стороны, плечи яутжа свело каменной судорогой, ощутимой под упершимися в них локтями, но бедра двигались, не останавливаясь. Член самого Гордона разбрызгивал предэякулят, и если бы Гордон не чувствовал сладостных сокращений в мошонке, то решил бы, что с ним что-то не так, раз он обоссывается от секса.  
Кихад чуть наклонился, раскрытые клыки оказались угрожающе близко, и Гордон откинул голову, прижимаясь мокрым затылком к экрану. Живот тут же свело судорогой, призывающей скрутиться в клубок и бессловесно завопить от удовольствия – но клыки не пускали, и когда Гордон открыл рот для очередного вскрика, темный язык скользнул ему между губ. У яутжа хватило длины, чтобы достать далеко и глубоко. Какая-то частичка мозга испугано трепыхнулась, предупреждая, что от такого обычно тошнит – но ничего не происходило, и Гордон с радостью впустил язык еще глубже, в самое горло. Прямо как вторую пасть.  
Он дернулся. Кихад медленно вытащил язык, поводил им по губам канонира и снова запустил тому в рот, но уже не так агрессивно.  
Движение бедер замедлялось. Гордон застонал почти с облегчением. Задница пылала, как жерло вулкана, он чувствовал, что из него что-то густо и скользко сочится. Впору было испугаться, но это не застывало, да и боли не было – значит, не кровь. Анус уже почти не сжимался, и когда Кихад замедлился окончательно, Гордон замычал от новых ощущений. Теперь членик скользил в нем неторопливо, вновь вернувшись к продолжительной стимуляции. Раскрытый анус пропускал его без задержек, но от ставших сверхчувствительными краев по всему телу словно раскатывались колючие импульсы удовольствия. Кихад вновь вытащил язык.  
Тяжело дыша, Гордон уткнулся лицом в распяленный капкан, попал носом в твердые и влажные десны, приподнял голову и неожиданно ткнулся во что-то более мягкое. Он закрыл глаза. Дикий запах будоражил ноздри. Щекотка в легких прошла, они словно онемели, и прикосновение вдыхаемого воздуха отдавалось забавным покалыванием под ребрами. Шумное жаркое дыхание окатывало лицо приливными волнами. Гордону казалось, что он даже чувствует ритм крови, гоняемой сразу двумя сердечными насосами яутжа.  
Кихад замедлился и остановился. Членик, упершийся в простату, слегка подрагивал. Гордон застонал и попробовал двинуться сам, неловко пытаясь уцепиться за широкий корпус ногами. Кихад очень неторопливо, палец за пальцем отнял одну руку, и Гордон услышал влажный звук – то ли пот, то ли смазка явно оставили в ладони яутжа мокрый отпечаток.  
А потом Кихад с размаху врезал ему по заднице.  
– Бля-а-а!  
Вопль превратился в приглушенный вой. Клыки партнера пробороздили по лбу, Гордон дернул головой, высвобождаясь, а все тело уже трясло и выкручивало, и Гордон чувствовал это как-то со стороны, будто оргазмом из него вышибло дух. Тугой клубок, до сих пор наливавшийся в животе, раскрутился в бешеную спираль, а потом и та лопнула, вывернув голые нервы наизнанку.  
Кихад хрипло взревел, согнулся, и его тоже начало встряхивать, сбивая рык в стоны, хрипы и сдавленный клекот, точно ему перерезали глотку.  
Гордон дергался, елозил ногами, выкручивал дредды, тонул в рычании яутжа, пытался одновременно согнуться и выгнуться, мотал головой, зажмурясь до головокружения, и все это – под горячие выплески спермы. После третьего он потерял счет и почти замучено хрипел, когда очередная судорога пронзала мошонку и каждый нерв снова отзывался на это собственным разрядом. Горячие импульсы простреливали позвоночник.  
– Гр-рдо-о...  
Кихад судорожно дернулся, дредды хлестанули Гордона по плечам. Под спиной неожиданно все куда-то поехало, клавиатура консоли ушла вниз, лопатки проехались по ней, и это совпало с очередным выплеском. Гордон придушено взвыл.  
Кихад опустился на пол с грохотом астероида, натолкнувшегося на собрата. Гордон почувствовал, как от этого движения членик вновь нажимает на ощутимо разбухшую железу, выдавливая из нее соки.  
– М-ма... а... Аллах...  
Остатки вытекали из члена медленно, почти лениво. Гордон привалился к стойке консоли, уронил голову и почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха: сердце колотилось в неистовом ритме, но легкие расширялись и сжимались так неторопливо, будто тоже надорвались.  
Изнемогая от приятной усталости, Гордон сосредоточился и глубоко задышал. Сначала получалось не очень, потом легкие очнулись и заработали как полагается. Что-то до сих пор подергивалось у него внутри, а яйца, кажется, решили навеки превратиться в камень.  
Кихад сипел у него над головой, упираясь нижними клыками в канонирскую макушку. Густой пряный запах вливался в ноздри, и Гордон почти растворялся в нем.

Момент, когда перетрудившиеся яйца все-таки расслабились, Гордон ощутил особенно остро. В промежности будто екнуло, анус, наоборот, сжался, и Гордон застонал сквозь зубы, безуспешно пытаясь двинуть бедрами, чтобы сняться с орудия пыток. Ему казалось, что если Кихад еще чуть-чуть продолжит, то внутренности просто не выдержат сверхстимуляции. Он и без того уже плавал почти на грани боли.  
Ладони под ягодицами напряглись, и Кихад медленно приподнял его. Членик выскользнул, и Гордон вздохнул с искренним облегчением.  
– Разожми руки, – проворковал Кихад. – Передавливаешь кровоток, Гр-рд'н.  
– Н-не м'гу. Сил... нет...  
Кихад опять закурлыкал, так же медленно опустил его и принялся терпеливо разгибать пальцы канонира. Теперь жесткие бедра под задницей ощущались особенно остро. Гордон поелозил и все-таки приоткрыл один глаз. Сглотнул и с удивлением обнаружил, что напустил слюней себе на грудь. Не просто скромная ниточка из уголка губ, а настоящие два потока, потекшие с подбородка на шею и ниже.  
Кихад закончил расцеплять пальцы на правой руке, и Гордон уже хотел утереться, но рука бессильно шлепнулась на живот, прямо в мокрое. Кихад помедлил, сощурился и снова взял его за запястье. Гордон жалобно заворчал, увидев, как с пальцев стекают вязкие полупрозрачные капли. Кихад прищурился еще больше, явственно втянул воздух и высунул язык.  
На этот раз он не торопился. Смаковал, вылизывая следы буйного канонирского оргазма. Тщательно вычистил всю ладонь, и к концу Гордон даже почувствовал, как мышцы в запястье начинают оживать. Пальцы неуверенно откликнулись на сигнал "двигаться", но в итоге почему-то дернулась нога и глухо стукнула пяткой в пол.  
– Ты м'ня в могилу свед'шь, – невнятно пробормотал Гордон.  
Спать, против ожидаемого, не хотелось. Под пленочкой бессилия перекатывались волны удовольствия, словно смешанного с энергией. Постаравшись дотянуться до этой энергии, Гордон самостоятельно разжал пальцы левой руки и умудрился закинуть ее за голову. Волосы на затылке были мокрыми насквозь.  
– Лежи смирно, – проворковал яутжа. – Я собираюсь тобой насладиться.  
Он зашевелился, как-то умудрился сдвинуться назад, ни разу не приподнявшись, и потянул канонира за собой. Гордон съехал на пол, возмущенно заворчал, обнаружив, что голова все еще на стойке, и из-за этого шея болезненно сгибается, и Кихад потянул еще дальше.  
Гордон опустился на ладонь затылком, чуть повернул голову и искоса посмотрел на собственные поднявшиеся бедра. Сперма медленно потекла в направлении пупка. Кихад гулко вздохнул и наклонился, предвкушающе свесив язык.

По итогам пиршества Гордон оказался довольно-таки чист. Спрашивать яутжа о странных пристрастиях Гордон откровенно побоялся, подозревая, что получит какой-нибудь безумный ответ, который вскроет очередную ужасную тайну мироздания. Этих открытий канониру Ташлинду хватало уже по горло. Если Кихаду нравилось собирать урожай, то это было его личным делом.   
Беда только в том, что слюна яутжа почему-то долго не высыхала – прямо как их подкисленная вода.  
Вытереться было нечем, но Кихад, видимо, находясь в гастрономическом помутнении, щедро оторвал целую полосу от наверняка безумно важной детали собственного костюма.  
Гордона одолевала мысль, что свои этнические тряпки яутжа хранят именно на случай выхода в свет. Чтобы создать впечатление варваров, которые случайно получили в свое распоряжение бластеры, космические корабли и тому подобное.  
Обтеревшись и натянув штаны с ботинками, Гордон медленно поднялся.  
– Уй…  
– Что-то не так?  
– Башка кругом. А-а, не промахнуться бы… опа!  
Гордон сделал первый шаг. Кихад упер руки в бедра и уставился на зрелище с видом заплатившего за аттракцион. Вытянутые клыки шевелились. Гордон сделал еще пару шагов, попрыгал и с удовольствием ощутил, как рассеивается тяжесть в мозгах.

* * *

Анонсированный ужин состоялся точно по графику. От количества народу, набившегося в помещение кухни, казалось, потрескивают стены. Быстро стало тепло, даже жарко. Иксар тут же поснимали рубашки, и только экипаж транспортника остался в костюмах, впрочем, явно подкрутив терморегуляторы. За широкими экранированными окнами волновалась бесконечная степь, периодически вспыхивая искрами преломляемого света.  
В дальнем углу наконец-то встретившиеся с первым звеном облетчики яростно дискутировали на тему разрешенного пролета над аэрационными полями и сброса экстракта с высоты. Йенс утверждал, что такой экстракт свалился ему прямо на голову не далее как вчера, Дорохов парировал, что это ему показалось после очередной цигарки, настоянной на концентрате корабельной дрисни.  
Лаготорьи рассказывал шойпо, как его разработки улучшат ситуацию на рынке, и четырехглазые, зажатые возле углового стола, кивали, пока Амон не схватил клыкастого за набедренные ремни и не потащил к выходу с воплем "На пару слов!".  
Яутжа притащили новости о текущем состоянии большого рынка. Как и планировалось, всех по-крупному лихорадило. Человеческие колонии внезапно оказались в центре внимания, и особо ушлые инопланетчики уже пытались выдирать скидки на сотрудничество друг у друга. В районе Беловодья ударными темпами начали закладку какого-то центра исследований, о котором толком еще ничего не было понятно, но инвестиций туда вбухали немеряно, и почти половина принадлежала внешним фондам. Зульфар рассказывала о каких-то невероятных профсоюзных путевках с возможностями пластической хирургии. Малик хвасталась интернациональными корочками пилота и предлагала клыкастым померяться на кулачках.   
Хогби и Амарисай на торжественную встречу не явились.

Чувствуя, что ноги до сих пор норовят подогнуться в самый неудобный момент, Гордон отыскал местечко поудобнее, решительно сдвинул с него Баля на половину задницы и сел сам. Точно напротив него оказался местный заведующий биопсихологией кораблей.  
– ...одного не понимаю, – озадаченно толковал беломордый, между делом втягивая длинный зеленый стручок в жаберную пасть, – почему все время такие всплески активности, связанные с гостями.  
– Например? – искренне удивился Баль.  
В живительной планетарной атмосфере космы бортмеханика отросли сантиметров на десять, а теперь в них красовались какие-то дурацкие бусинки, веточки и чуть ли не перышки. Отиравшийся рядом клыкастый то и дело бросал горделивые взгляды на это безобразие, и Гордон заподозрил в нем латентного парикмахера. Несомненно, со специальным биологическим уклоном.  
– Например, у вас, если не ошибаюсь, был показательный вылет, – шойпо всосал стручок и негромко заурчал. – И тут же – пиковые нагрузки на интел-систему обучаемого корабля.  
– Стресс, – уверенно сказал сидевший на краю стола Грегор и облизал ложку.  
Обгоревший технарский нос был тщательно намазан белым густым кремом.  
"Столовые приборы, средства солнцезащиты, индивидуальная закупка", – мелькнула статья экипировки в голове.  
– Он самый, – не менее уверено сказал Баль. – Прилетают тут всякие, сотрясают атмосферу, – он покосился на яутжа. – Так оно все и происходит.  
– Люблю неожиданные виражи, – заявил яутжа и ухмыльнулся.  
Шойпо негромко вздохнул.  
– Бункер подачи прикорма, – сказал он. – Столпотворение и хаос, никогда такого не видел.  
Вайкар открыл пасть, но не успел даже зашипеть.  
– Тестовые развесы! – возмутился Грегор. – Я же должен показать инвесторам эффективность!  
– Но почему такой сильный эффект? – зашелестел четырехглазый.  
Остальные его товарищи, спасенные от лекций Лаготорьи, наворачивали стручки, только хруст горловых жерновчиков слышался. Кравец, распихав тарелки по столу, имитировал для всех желающих климатические созависимости с помощью тушеной гамамелии гарцевидной. Яутжа, склонившийся над имитацией, то и дело пытался вляпаться дреддами в модель.  
– Потому что добавки экспериментальные, – отрезал Грегор. – Я уже скорректировал формулу.  
– А заводческие плантации на нижних уровнях... – начал въедливый четырехглазый паразит.  
– Стандартные колебания, я там был и все видел, – перехватил мячик вранья Гордон. – И вообще, Осс, что вы так нервничаете? Все в норме, хитин толстеет, надои экстракта растут...  
Кихад, перебиравший закусь на соседнем столе, оглянулся и подарил Гордону ухмылку во всю пасть. Взгляд сам собой нашарил до сих пор не расправившиеся дредды, и Гордон немедля набил рот жратвой, чтобы заглушить плеснувшее возбуждение.  
Над потемневшей равниной раздался гулкий удар кольцевого. В окнах вспыхнула розовая зарница, на мгновение выдергивая выпуклые спины в темном океане кристалльника. Люди, шойпо и яутжа замолчали. Гордон автоматически считал секунды, и на пятой бухнуло еще раз. Зарница стала ярче, и на этот раз кристалльник не смог поглотить ее целиком. Розовые искры рассыпались по равнине прихотливым узором.  
– Ни у кого белья на улице не сохнет? – осведомилась Зульфар. – А то сейчас оно у вас быстро второй раз постирается.  
– Это не гроза, – рассеяно отмахнулся Курт. – Это жуки шарахаются...  
– Т-тараканы, – передернулась настройщица.  
Малик отвлеклась от сложной задачи по дегустации питательных смесей из тюбика сквозь фильтр-маску и неодобрительно кашлянула.  
Бахнуло снова.  
– Во дает! – радостно сказал Джино. – Я так и знал! Они планировали это заранее!  
На него замахали с обеих сторон. Зульфар недоуменно склонила голову. Яутжа начали переглядываться и многозначительно шевелить клыками. Котелки у них явно варили в правильных пропорциях. Джино хмыкнул и запустил пальцы в шевелюру.  
– Планировали пугать корабли? – уточнила Зульфар.  
– Не вмешивайтесь в производственный процесс! – возмутился Дорохов. – Мы группа ветеринаров или кто?  
Словно в ответ над равниной опять гулко шарахнуло.  
– Вот! – шойпо вывернул рожу наизнанку от волнения и вскочил. – Терраний Эндрие, где ты запарковал вездеход? Что-то случается всякий раз! Необходимо проверить!  
Шойпо протестующе загомонили. Вылезать в ветреную холодную ночь никому не хотелось.  
– Спокуха! – Кравец отлип от моделирования, встал, сделал два шага и решительно перегородил беломордому путь, не давая пройти. – Все в порядке!  
– Наши корабли себя так не ведут! – возвестил шойпо.  
Кравец вытянул руки вперед и уперся в гладкую пластинчатую грудь.  
– Слушай, я серьезно, – сказал он. – Будь человеком, не мешай, а?  
– Меш-шать? Чему? – шорох в голосе шойпо скатился до изумленного треска.  
Среди иксар послышались сдавленные смешки. Яутжа зафыркали. Гордон прикусил ложку, чувствуя, что сейчас не выдержит и предаст имидж Хогби гнусными комментариями. Грегор с Балем многозначительно закатывали глаза, напоминая заговорщиков. Кравец откашлялся, пригладил бороду и назидательно поднял палец.  
– Да элементарно же. Это наш дорогой и любимый командир показывает инвестору, э-э, личным примером, как удачно произрастают тараканы на вольном выпасе!


End file.
